Beyond Time
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traduccion. Despues de que los Cullen dejen Forks un giro del destino deja a Bella en Chicago en 1918. Ella cree que es una segunda oportunidad para construir una vida con Edward pero cuando le encuentra no es exactamente lo que esperaba. ¿Tendra Bella el futuro que desea?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a TKegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Para aquellos de nosotros que creemos en la física, la separación entre pasado, presente y futuro es solo una ilusión, aunque tenaz."**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

Prólogo – De cálida piel y hacerse ilusiones

Nunca había entendido realmente la frase "con el corazón en un puño" hasta ese momento.

Porque ahí estaba él.

Y parecía exactamente el mismo.

Y parecía completamente diferente.

Me quedé en la puerta, mi mano temblorosa descansaba en la madera pintada, y le miré. Su pelo era del marrón rojizo que recordaba pero, en lugar de explotar de forma rebelde en su cabeza, se lo había arreglado con algún tipo de gel. Aún así, algunos mechones rebeldes habían escapado y caían sobre su sudorosa frente mientras trabajaba.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata –podía verlas sobre la barandilla del porche– y había doblado las mangas de su impoluta camisa blanca. Los fibrosos músculos de sus antebrazos se tensaban y relajaban mientras trabajaba con la pala en la tierra del jardín. Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, capturando flashes de imágenes en mi estado de shock –los pliegues en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, la pequeña mancha sobre su rodilla, el rozado zapato marrón empujando con fuerza en el borde de la pala.

Hizo una pausa, levantó una mano metida en un guante hasta su frente y se limpió el sudor, frunciendo el ceño al terco tallo que tenía delante. De repente se quedó congelado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaban mirando.

Y se giró en mi dirección.

Y yo solté un grito ahogado.

Siempre había amado sus ojos –ya estuvieran negros por la sed o dorados por la saciedad. Pero estos no eran ninguno de los dos.

Sabía que no lo serían, que ese no era el Edward que conocía.

Aún así, todavía me sorprendió verlo en persona. Ver, en lugar de topacio o ámbar o negro, verde oscuro.

Carlisle me había dicho que eran verdes.

En ese momento me miraban con cautela, luego curiosidad.

Él aún no había dicho nada. Simplemente estaba ahí parado, mirándome. Su mirada bajó brevemente antes de subir a mis ojos de nuevo. Se ruborizó ligeramente, con una sonrisa tímida iluminando sus rasgos.

Maldición. Se estaba fijando en mí.

Intenté respirar, pero la tensión de mi pecho lo hizo imposible.

Ni siquiera podía culpar al maldito corsé esa vez.

Se quedó quieto, sujetando sin fuerza la pala y me miró mientras levantaba el cerrojo de la puerta con una mano temblorosa y luego me acercaba a él lentamente. Le bebí sedientamente, habiéndome privado de él durante mucho tiempo. Con cada paso, el agujero en mi corazón se cerraba un poco más y, para cuando estuve frente a él, fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

Edward.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, estiré el brazo y él abrió los ojos como platos con sorpresa. Dudé brevemente antes de acariciar su mejilla con dedos temblorosos.

Su piel no era pálida... ni fría... ni dura.

Era suave... y cálida. Estaba afeitado, aunque su barba había empezado a crecer otra vez, haciéndome cosquillas en los dedos. Mis dedos bajaron por su cara hasta sus llenos labios rosa.

Pude sentir su cálido aliento en las yemas de mis dedos y mi cuerpo estalló en llamas, como siempre hacía cuando estaba cerca de él. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, lo recordaba. Incluso aunque él era diferente, lo recordaba.

—Edward,—susurré.

Él contestó en voz baja, —lo siento, —y mis dedos cosquillearon por la vibración de su boca. Porque, aunque su voz no tenía la cualidad musical que había llegado a conocer tan bien, los tonos aterciopelados todavía se envolvían en las palabras de forma familiar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo, mi mano cayó a mi lado y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla cuando las siguientes palabras escaparon de sus labios.

—¿Te conozco?

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Esta es la nueva historia que os decía. Espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer.

-Bells, :)

PD. Fechas de actualización en mi perfil.


	2. De rituales y penes realmente grandes

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a TKegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

_**En cualquier clima, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, he tratado ansiosamente de mejorar el momento crítico y marcarlo en mi bastón, igualmente pararme en medio de dos eternidades, el pasado y el futuro, lo cual es precisamente el momento actual; bordear esa línea.**_

_**-Henry David Thoreau**_

Capitulo uno – De rituales y penes realmente grandes

_Una semana antes/92 años más tarde_

―¡Vamos, Bells, será divertido! ―suplicó Jake, agarrando mi mano y sosteniéndola cerca de su masivo pecho.

―No sé, Jake. Sabes que realmente no me gustan esas cosas místicas, ―casi lloriqueé―, y tengo toneladas de deberes que hacer.

―Es viernes por la noche, ―discutió―. Tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer los deberes. Por favor, Bella, ―suplicó―, no me hagas ir solo.

Jake no estaba jugando limpio. Él sabía que no podía decirle 'no' cuando realmente quería algo. Le debía demasiado.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que los Cullen se marcharon... desde que _él_ se marchó, diciendo que ya no me amaba.

No soy idiota. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Él me ama... amaba... y se marchó por culpa de una retorcida obligación de protegerme.

Me rompió el corazón.

Me enfadó.

Y realmente no importaba. No importaba la razón por la que se había marchado, por la que todos lo habían hecho. No podría encontrarlos aunque quisiera.

Y quería hacerlo... mucho.

Pero no sabría por donde empezar. Podían haber ido a cualquier parte... y durante las décadas habían aprendido a pasar desapercibidos. Si no querían ser encontrados, sabía que no lo serían.

Así que me quedé en Forks, enfadada y rota por _su_ traición. De cualquier manera, así era como yo lo veía.

_Él_, unilateralmente, había decidido salir de mi vida por mi propio bien. _Él_ se llevó lo que yo más amaba. _Él_ me arrancó el corazón del pecho, dejando atrás vacío y devastación.

Habría sido tan fácil rendirse al dolor, caer en el pozo oscuro y dejar que me tragara.

Pero fue el enfado lo que me hizo seguir adelante. Enfado que me hizo capaz de cerrar esas piezas dentro de la endurecida coraza de la persona en la que me había convertido.

Jake me llamaba la nueva y mejorada Bella con mala leche. Él lo decía con una nota de orgullo en la voz, pero también con una tristeza en los ojos que me decía que al menos parte de él extrañaba a la dulce Bella que solía ser.

A veces, yo también la extrañaba.

Pero ella se había ido.

Esa era la única forma en la que podía sobrevivir.

Mantenía una fuerte restricción en mis emociones, escondiéndolas bajo el cinismo y la indiferencia. Aún así, había momentos en que sentía que podía venirme abajo de nuevo, con las piezas desvaneciéndose como cenizas en el aire.

Fue Jacob Black quien recogió las piezas. Quien ayudó a llenar... o al menos sellar... el agujero que dejó en mi corazón cuando _él_ se marchó. Jake me dio una forma de llenar mis días... me enseñó a sonreír de nuevo.

Él me amaba.

Lo sabía y, aunque yo no le correspondía, tomé su amor y le mantuve egoístamente cerca de mí.

Algunos días era todo lo que evitaba que colapsara en el suelo y me rindiera a las lágrimas y gritos y sollozos y oscuridad.

Así que, cuando Jake me pedía algo, me sentía presionada a no negárselo.

―Yo no tendría que hacer nada, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, sabiendo que cedería.

Él también lo sabía y su sonrisa se amplió.

―No, por supuesto que no, ―me aseguró―. Solo nos sentaremos y miraremos, lo prometo.

Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de aceptar, simplemente tiró de mí por la playa en dirección a su casa, con mi pequeña mano apretada en la suya enorme.

―No empieza hasta la oscuridad, ―dijo―, así que vamos a por algo de comer primero. ¡Estoy famélico!

Caminamos hacia su pequeña casa roja y le pedí que me explicara el ritual de esa noche una vez más.

―Es realmente un gran honor ser invitado, ―empezó, ralentizando sus largas zancadas para ir a mi ritmo mientras caminábamos por el camino de grava―. John Sally es el chaman más viejo de la Costa del Pacífico, y representantes de tribus desde Canadá al Norte de California le consultan.

―¿Qué va a hacer exactamente? ―pregunté con cautela.

―¿Has oído hablar de una búsqueda espiritual? ―preguntó Jake.

―Creo que sí, ―contesté―. Vi una en una película una vez. Es como un rito de pasaje o algo, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ―Jake asintió―. Bueno, un Paseo espiritual es algo así. Cuando un chico cumple quince años, pasa por el ritual. Se supone que le pone en contacto con su espíritu guía... le enseña su camino, su destino.

Me sentía escéptica. Ahora, no es que no crea en lo sobrenatural. Después de todo, había pasado el rato en una casa llena de vampiros... y mi mejor amigo era un hombre lobo.

Oh, ¿no había mencionado eso?

Sí. Jake era parte de una manada de hombres lobo dedicados a proteger a la tribu Quileute de lo que ellos llamaban 'Los Fríos'... en otras palabras, vampiros.

Por supuesto, los vampiros se habían ido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La mera presencia de los Cullen había provocado un cambio genético en la población adolescente masculina, haciendo que se conviertan en lobos gigantescos.

Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Así que, de todas las personas, yo debería tener la mente muy abierta sobre algo tan inocente como un Paseo Espiritual. Pero solo porque el mundo sobrenatural hubiera aparecido de repente frente a mí, no significaba que saltara feliz a cada oportunidad mística.

Quiero decir, no llevaba cristales ni bailaba desnuda bajo la luna llena ni nada.

Incluso aunque creo que Jake me animaría a eso.

Jake siguió explicando el ritual del Paseo Espiritual... que cada chico elegía un tótem natural para enfocarse en su poder espiritual –como una roca o una rama de un árbol especiales. Tenía que ser algo de la naturaleza que fuera especial para ellos de alguna manera.

Me sonaba un poco raro pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar?

Luego el chaman dirigiría el ritual de meditación.

A este punto Jake dudó.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté. Solo había estado escuchando a medias, pero su evidente incomodidad encendió mi curiosidad.

Habíamos llegado a su casa y estábamos el uno frente al otro en el jardín delantero.

―Vale, tienes que tener una mente abierta, ―empezó.

―¿Qué, Jake? ―pregunté con impaciencia.

―¿Has oído hablar del peyote?

Hice una búsqueda de Google mental. Peyote. Había oído hablar de ello antes. Espera un segundo...

―¿Peyote? ¿Quieres decir que se drogan?

Jake rodó los ojos y cruzó sus musculosos brazos frente a su pecho, con los pies firmemente separados.

―Mierda, Bella. No son 'drogas'.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―Imité su posición―. El peyote provoca alucinaciones.

―Es parte de un ritual tradicional, ―dijo Jake con terquedad―. Consumido en pequeñas dosis, el peyote puede dar claridad espiritual e introspectiva.

―¿Qué, estás escribiendo un panfleto? ―Resoplé.

―De todas formas, no usan peyote, ―admitió Jake―. No crece por aquí y es ilegal transportarlo a través de las líneas estatales. Solo había pensado que, si habías oído hablar de ello, te ayudaría a entender que va a pasar. ―Apartó la mirada.

―Jake, ―dije, esperando a que me mirara―. ¿Qué va a pasar?

―Bueno, ―empezó―, no estoy del todo seguro pero, a veces, el ritual involucra hongos.

―Asumo que no te refieres a champiñones.

Jake sonrió satisfecho. ―No, Bella. Creo que tú sabes a qué tipo me refiero.

Me alejé unos pasos de él, luego me di la vuelta y volví frente a él.

―Así que, solo para aclarar las cosas... ―Levanté una mano, contando con los dedos―. Estamos hablando de cánticos, meditación, cantar, tocar tambores y la posible ingesta de hongos mágicos. ¿Eso lo cubre todo?

Jake se quedó en silencio un momento y luego asintió brevemente.

Sabía que no debía ir. Mi padre era el Jefe de Policía, después de todo. Charlie se volvería loco si se enteraba de que me había acercado a esos locos hongos.

Pero, de alguna manera, no pude conseguir que me importara.

Solía importarme. Solía intentar hacer lo correcto. Estudiaba mucho, trataba bien a la gente, me metía en mis propios asuntos... tenía muchos secretos importantes.

¿Y dónde me había llevado eso?

A quedarme sola, excepto por Jake. Y él me estaba pidiendo un favor.

―Suena divertido. ―Suspiré y luego, al ver su gran sonrisa, sentí mi propia boca curvarse en una sonrisa―. ¿Voy a tener mi propio tambor?

Comimos enormes sándwiches y patatas en la destartalada mesa de la cocina de Jake. En realidad, yo solo comí la mitad de un sándwich y Jake se comió dos... y mi otra mitad. Los hombres lobo, según estaba aprendiendo, comían mucho. Algo que tenía que ver con su temperatura corporal. Y todo eso de correr por los bosques. Aunque no sabía porqué seguían haciendo eso, ya que los vampiros no estaban. Tal vez perseguían ardillas. Le pregunté eso a Jake una vez de broma.

Él no creyó que fuera divertido.

La noche cayó y llamé a Charlie para dejarle saber que me quedaría un rato en La Push. De todas formas él estaba trabajando y estuvo más que feliz de alentar que pasara tiempo con Jake. Sabía que él todavía tenía la esperanza de que saliera con Jake y yo le dejaba tener esa esperanza porque le hacía feliz.

No hace falta decir que no mencioné los hongos.

El ritual iba a tener lugar en los acantilados que daban a First Beach. Jake y yo salimos de la casa hacia la costa y él me cogió de la mano, ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminábamos en silencio.

El sol acababa de hundirse en el horizonte y, sorprendentemente, la nubes y la llovizna de antes se habían disipado, dejando un cielo claro de tonos naranjas y rosas que se fundían en las sombras azules y casi negras. Algunas estrellas brillaban y la luna aún no había salido.

Crepúsculo.

Por supuesto, pensé en Edward.

Porque, a pesar de todo, incluso aunque estaba enfadada... y rota... y vacía... y oscura. Incluso aunque a veces le odiaba... aún le amaba.

No podía evitarlo.

Era débil. Pero, incluso peor, era incapaz.

Incapaz de dejarle atrás. Incapaz de volver a estar con él de nuevo.

Incapaz de dejar de amarle... de extrañarle... de desearle... de necesitarle.

―¿Bells? ¿Estás bien? ―Jake llevó nuestras manos unidas a sus labios, dejando un suave beso en mis dedos.

―Sí, ―dije―, estoy bien.

Y lo estaba. Bien. No genial. No feliz, en realidad. Solo bien.

Y mi mayor miedo era que así era como iba a estar siempre.

Mierda. Estaba tan malhumorada que me estaba hartando de mí misma. A veces me preguntaba cómo toleraba Jake mi humor.

Giramos y empezamos a subir por un estrecho camino a través del bosque, y sacudí la cabeza, intentando salir de ese remolino.

―Hey, Jake, ―empecé―. ¿Hiciste este ritual cuando cumpliste los quince?

Jake sonrió ampliamente. ―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Tomaste los hongos?

Jake apartó la mirada, luego volvió a mirarme como si estuviera evaluando cuál sería mi reacción. ―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Qué pasó?

Jake no dijo nada, solo tiró de mi mano camino arriba mientras empezaba a hacerse más empinado... y yo tiré hacia atrás, respirando ya con pesadez.

―Jake. ¿Qué pasó?

Jake rodó los ojos. ―Se supone que no debo decirlo. El Paseo Espiritual es personal.

―Oh, ―dije decepcionada―. Vale. Lo siento.

Seguimos subiendo, y pude sentir a Jake mirarme de vez en cuando.

―Es solo que, ―dijo con duda―, en realidad no fue muy espiritual.

Le lancé una mirada y me sorprendí al ver que en realidad estaba... avergonzado. Jake nunca se sentía avergonzado. Ni siquiera cuando se emborrachó y vomitó en la begonia favorita de la madre de Jessica. Ni siquera cuando le pillaron "entreteniéndose" en el baño de la Cafetería de Forks. (¡Ewww!) Ni siquiera cuando Quil y Embry le robaron la ropa mientras nadaba desnudo en la playa y tuvo que caminar por La Push completamente desnudo.

Por supuesto, había visto a Jacob desnudo. Realmente no tenía razón para sentirse avergonzado.

Hey, tal vez no pensara en él de esa manera, pero aún así tenía ojos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Jake, me volví a él, evitando mirar por debajo de su cuello.

―¿A qué te refieres con que no fue muy espiritual?

―Bueno, ―Jake gesticuló con la mano libre―, le dije a mi padre que había visto a mi guía espiritual. Que era un oso que me guió por un camino y me dijo que tenía un gran destino.

―¿Sí? Eso suena muy bien.

―Mentí.

―¿Qué?

―Le mentí, Bella, ―admitió Jake―. No vi un guía espiritual. Vi... ―Presionó los labios.

―¿Qué viste?

―Dios, es realmente vergonzoso.

―¿Qué, Jake?

―¡No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto!

―¡Jake, me estoy muriendo!

―Vi... ―Apretó los ojos con fuerza―. Un pene gigante.

Me asfixié con la risa. ―¿Un qué?

Se giró hacia mí con un gruñido. ―Un pene gigante, ¿vale? Me persiguió por el bosque.

No pude contener la risa.

―¡Hey, era enorme! ¡Al menos 20 metros de alto! ¡Fue terrorífico!

Alejé mi mano de la suya y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago, aullando de la risa.

―Y... ¿te estaba... ―apenas podía respirar―, ...persiguiendo?

―¡Dios, no puedo creer que te lo haya dicho! ―murmuró, caminando más rápido por el camino―. ¡Todos los demás tuvieron profundas experiencias espirituales y todo lo que yo tuve fue una polla enorme!

Exploté en más risas y él me miró furioso.

―Lo siento, Jake, ―dije con hipo, lágrimas en los ojos y labios temblorosos mientras intentaba controlar mi diversión―. Estoy segura de que fue realmente duro... ¡Quiero decir, difícil!

Con eso, nuestras miradas se encontraron y los dos estallamos en risas.

―Fue... duro... en realidad, ―consiguió decir entre bocanadas de aire.

Yo resoplé.

Finalmente, conseguimos controlarnos y nos limpiamos las lágrimas de los ojos.

―En serio, Bella, no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, ―dijo, aún sonreía ampliamente pero su mirada era seria―. Mataría a mi padre.

Sabía que él tenía razón. Billy Black era uno de los ancianos de la tribu y se tomaba estos rituales y tradiciones muy enserio. Dudaba que él viera el humor en la visión de Jacob de una polla titánica.

―Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ―le aseguré mientras nos acercábamos a la cima del acantilado.

Pudimos ver al grupo reunido al borde alrededor de una enorme hoguera, y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

―Hey, ¿Jake?

―¿Hmmm?

―Solo me preguntaba... ¿estaba circuncidada?

Jake me dio un empujón en el hombro, caminó con fuertes pisadas hacia la hoguera y yo le seguí, riendo todo el camino.

Le alcancé mientras él cruzaba la oscuridad del bosque y entraba en la luz de la hoguera, y me senté a su lado en uno de los troncos colocado en un gran círculo que la rodeaba. Miré alrededor del círculo y reconocí a la mayoría de las personas. Billy Black y Sue Clearwater. Los hijos de Sue, Seth y Leah. Sam Uley... y Quil y Embry. Mis ojos cayeron en un viejo hombre que estaba sentado en una silla plegable al lado de Billy y que supuse que era el chaman del que Jake me había hablado. Sé que es políticamente incorrecto decir "viejo"... normalmente se dice "mayor" o "más maduro"... pero este tipo era viejo. Pelo blanco caía hacia atrás de su arrugada y surcada cara más allá de sus hombros. Tenía una manta tribal alrededor de los hombros y pude ver sus nudosas manos sujetándola en su lugar. Levantó los ojos y, en lugar de pálidos y legañosos, me sorprendí al ver que eran oscuros y claros... y parecían enfocados en mi dirección. Encontré imposible alejar la mirada mientras el hombre me miraba fijamente.

El tío me daba escalofríos.

Temblé y me acerqué un poco más a Jake, que envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

―El Paseo Espiritual es una tradición que data de los días del abuelo de mi abuelo, ―entonó Billy Black―. Es un ritual de enorme importancia para cada miembro tribal.

Heh. Había dicho miembro.

Contuve una risita. Jake me dio un codazo discretamente, pero pude verle luchar con una sonrisa.

¿Qué teníamos, doce años?

Eché otro vistazo con cautela al chaman y le encontré mirándome fijamente. Miré para otro lado.

Billy terminó su introducción y cinco chicos adolescentes, vestidos solo con vaqueros desgastados y zapatillas de deporte, entraron en el círculo, quedándose de pie alrededor del fuego. Mi interés se encendió por el impresionante despliegue de pectorales y abdominales... y cualquiera que sean esos músculos que forman esa V que entra en los pantalones de un chico.

¿Quién sabía que los rituales podían ser tan estimulantes?

Me moví en mi sitio y juro que vi a Jacob sonreír satisfecho.

Tendría que trabajar en más bromas sobre penes gigantes.

En ese momento el chaman se puso de pie y entró en el círculo de chicos. Dos hombres sentados detrás de los chicos empezaron a tocar los tambores. El chaman abrió la boca para hablar y, una vez más, quedé sorprendida. Su voz era fuerte y constante, alzándose fácilmente sobre el sonido de los tambores y el crepitar del fuego.

Habló en otra lengua y le susurré a Jacob, ―¿qué está diciendo?

Jake se colocó de forma que pudiera traducir fácilmente a mi oído sin provocar distracciones.

―Cada hombre tiene un destino... un propósito... y es solo descubriendo ese destino como un hombre puede vivir en paz, ―empezó―. Para que un chico se convierta en un hombre, primero debe consultar a los espíritus para determinar su camino.

El chaman miró a los chicos de uno en uno mientras seguía hablando.

Jacob me susurró su interpretación. ―¿Estáis preparados esta noche para consultar a vuestro espíritu guía y acoger vuestro destino?

Los chicos respondieron afirmativamente y luego se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, colocando cada uno un pequeño objeto frente a ellos. Un par de pequeñas rocas, una ramita envuelta en cordel, algún tipo de hueso y una gran pluma negra.

―Sus totems, ―explicó Jacob―. Un canal para el mundo espiritual.

Asentí, más metida en ello de lo que creí que iba a estar.

El chaman caminó alrededor del círculo, cantando en voz baja y dándole algo a cada chico antes de tomar su lugar de nuevo. Él y los chicos hablaron juntos en voz alta.

―Deben nuestros ojos y corazones estar abiertos y deben los espíritus revelarse esta noche, ―tradujo Jacob.

Todos se llevaron las manos a las bocas y empezaron a masticar solemnemente.

―¿Los hongos? ―pregunté en voz baja. Jacob asintió.

El chaman tragó y habló de nuevo. Los chicos estaban quietos, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente.

―Ahora debéis aclarar vuestra mente... apaciguar vuestro espíritu. Imaginad un camino frente a vosotros, que os dirija a través del bosque.

Miré impresionada, encontrándome a mí misma metida en un estado casi hipnótico.

―Frente a vosotros, el camino se ensancha en un claro. Y al otro lado del claro veis una forma. Es un animal. Es vuestro guía espiritual. No digáis su nombre. Solo mirad para ver donde os lleva. Os llevará al lugar al que más queréis ir. Os mostrará lo que más queréis ver.

Me sobresalté ligeramente por esa declaración. ¿Dónde más quería ir? ¿Lo que más quería ver?

Sabía la respuesta. Edward.

El chaman había dejado de hablar y se había puesto de pie en silencio, mirando sobre los chicos. El círculo estaba en silencio; incluso los tambores habían parado. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí mirando al fuego. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y la única razón por la que sabía que no lo había hecho era el crepitar del fuego, el sonido del océano abajo y el ocasional ululato de un búho en el bosque.

Finalmente, uno por uno, los chicos abrieron los ojos y me sobresalté por lo que vi en ellos.

Paz.

Se pusieron de pie, hablando en voz baja entre ellos, luego encontraron su camino hacia sus seres queridos y se sentaron en los troncos alrededor del fuego, compartiendo abrazos y sacudidas de mano y sonrisas.

Mi mirada fue al chaman, que se había retirado a su silla plegable. Estaba mirándome fijamente de nuevo.

Esta vez no aparté la mirada.

En su lugar, me giré hacia Jake. ―Volveré en un momento.

No sé qué pensaba que iba a pasar, pero me puse de pie, caminé al otro lado del círculo y me quedé frente al chaman. Él me miró fijamente, como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

Demonios, ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a decir.

Pero no tuve que decir nada, porque él se puso de pie y se alejó de mí, solo para girarse tras un par de pasos y hacerme un gesto para que le siguiera. Abrumada, hice justo eso.

Caminamos lentamente lejos de los otros a lo largo del borde del acantilado. Cuando estábamos fuera del alcance de la luz del fuego, se giró y miró hacia las oscuras olas de abajo. La luna llena había ascendido durante el ritual e iluminaba ligeramente sus rasgos en diferentes tonos de gris.

―El Paseo Espiritual es diferente para cada persona, ―dijo, mirando aún por el borde del acantilado―. Para algunos es profundamente conmovedor, para otros perturbador, y aún para otros parece irrelevante... y no es hasta mucho más tarde que el significado se hace claro.

No entendía lo que intentaba decirme, pero escuché atentamente.

―Cuando yo era un chico al borde de la masculinidad, también pasé por el ritual, ―siguió―. En ese momento, no entendí lo que había visto. Se nos dice que nuestras visiones son privadas, así que no pude hablar de la mía con nadie. Pero, esta noche, creo que es hora de que finalmente comparta la historia.

Me picó la curiosidad. ―¿Por qué?

Se giró para mirarme entonces. ―Porque mi guía espiritual, un halcón, me dirigió por un camino a las profundidades del bosque hasta un hermoso prado. Y de pie en el centro de ese prado... estabas tú.

Mi piel hormigueó. ―¿Yo? No lo entiendo.

―Yo tampoco lo hacía, ―siguió, girándose una vez más para mirar al océano―. Pero ahí estabas tú, con el halcón haciendo círculos sobre ti. Y luego vi que estabas en un camino... en realidad, estabas en la convergencia de dos caminos. Uno dirigía a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda. Mirabas de un camino a otro, luego otra vez a mí, como si esperaras que te dijera qué camino coger.

No dijo nada más, así que finalmente pregunté. ―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me dijiste?

El chaman me miró de nuevo, sus ojos oscuros estaban impasibles.

―Nada. La visión terminó.

Bueno, eso era de ayuda.

Me giré para ponerme a su lado y estudié el mar un momento.

―Y, ¿qué crees que significa? ―pregunté.

Respiró profundamente. ―Creo que estás aquí por una razón, ―dijo―. Que los espíritus te han dirigido aquí esta noche... a mí. Que hay algo que tienes que hacer, un camino que debes tomar... una decisión.

Él se giró una vez más para estar frente a mí. ―Y creo que yo debo ayudarte a tomar esa decisión.

―Pero, ¿qué decisión? ―pregunté, frustrada―. ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Yo no tengo a dónde ir... no hay camino frente a mí!

―Pero hay una pregunta, ―dijo, mirándome intensamente―, una pregunta que quieres que sea respondida sobre cualquier otra.

Pestañeé dos veces y miré para otro lado. No quería ir ahí.

―No sé de qué estás hablando.

―Buscas algo... a alguien, ―siguió, con su profunda voz resonando.

Cerré los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas. Luchando contra la esperanza que, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, estaba empezando a latir en mi pecho.

―No puedo... No es posible.

―Hay una forma, ―dijo simplemente.

De alguna manera, le creí. Creí que él podía ayudarme si se lo pedía. Pero, ¿quería pedirlo?

¿Realmente quería encontrar a Edward?

Él me había alejado, me había hecho a un lado. Bajo la excusa de protegerme y a pesar de –o tal vez debido a– su amor por mí, me había dejado sola para intentar sobrevivir la insoportable pérdida de su presencia. ¿Podía dejar pasar eso e ir detrás de él como un perrito faldero?

Y, si podía tragarme el poco orgullo que me quedaba y, por algún milagro, encontrarle de nuevo, ¿luego qué? ¿Le perdonaría? Peor aún, ¿y si le rastreaba solo para enterarme de que él aún no me quería? ¿Que había seguido adelante y realmente me había dejado atrás?

Aun así, en ese instante, supe que me arriesgaría. Que, si había una oportunidad, no importaba lo pequeña que fuera, de poder estar con él solo una vez más, la tomaría.

Era así de patética.

Así que me volví hacia él, con las lágrimas cayendo libremente de mis ojos, y pregunté.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- . - . - . - . -

―¿Bella? ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ―preguntó Jacob con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

No le había contado todo sobre mi discusión con el chaman. En su lugar, solo había dicho que él había sugerido que el ritual del Paseo Espiritual tal vez me ayudara a encontrar algo de resolución para mis problemas... que tal vez encontraría algo de paz.

Jake aceptó mi explicación con cautela. Él había visto de primera mano lo que había pasado durante los pasados seis meses y, a pesar de su temor, sabía que no podía evitar animarme a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviarme. Él haría casi cualquier cosa si creía que me ayudaría a superar la pérdida de Edward.

Así que me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego que se estaba apagando, con Jacob a la izquierda y el chaman a mi derecha. El resto del grupo se había marchado, bajando por el camino silenciosamente. Billy había hablado un momento con el chaman, mirándome de vez en cuando antes de dirigirse a casa también.

Había sacado de mi bolsillo un trozo de cristal marino que llevaba conmigo todo el tiempo. Lo encontré en la playa poco después de que Edward se marchara, en una de mis primeras visitas a La Push. Me llamó la atención por su único color: tonos topacio y ámbar en un lado, disolviéndose en un profundo onyx en el otro.

Lloré cuando lo encontré, pero lo metí en mi bolsillo y lo frotaba suavemente con mi pulgar cada vez que mis recuerdos de Edward parecían salirse de control.

Coloqué el cristal en el suelo frente a mis piernas y miré la luz del fuego reflejada en sus facetas.

―¿Estás lista? ―preguntó el chaman.

Asentí y él empezó a hablar como lo había hecho antes. No necesité que Jake tradujera esta vez, ya que sabía lo principal de lo que estaba diciendo. En su lugar, me enfoqué en el cristal y pensé en Edward. Recordé cuando nos conocimos en la clase de Biología... la primera noche que apareció en mi habitación... la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Y le desee.

Desee el futuro que no teníamos... Desee la vida que podríamos tener, si las cosas fueran diferentes.

El chaman me ofreció un trozo de un arrugado hongo marrón y dudé brevemente antes de tomarlo y meterlo en mi boca. Era correoso y sabía a basura... realmente a basura... así que lo tragué rápidamente y volví a enfocarme en el cristal.

Nada pasó durante varios minutos. Pude oír al chaman cantando en voz baja, un tronco cayendo en el fuego y, más allá de eso, las olas rompiendo en la rocosa playa de abajo.

Edward.

Cerré los ojos y casi pude ver su cara. Estiré el brazo para tocarle y se desvaneció. Una ola de náuseas me golpeó y abrí los ojos de nuevo, respirando profundamente e intentando no vomitar.

Mi visión se hizo borrosa en los bordes y una vez más me enfoqué en el cristal, mirando más profundamente sus brillantes facetas, buscando mi deseo más profundo.

Estar con Edward.

El fuego estalló y, aunque sabía que estábamos solos, escuché un constante sonido de tambor, silencioso al principio y luego más alto... y más rápido.

Me mantuve enfocada en el cristal y los colores empezaron a arremolinarse frente a mis ojos, el ámbar se unía al negro, el cristal parecía licuarse y formar burbujas, los colores llenaron mi visión.

Como si lo hiciera desde una gran distancia, escuché a Jacob decir mi nombre.

―Bella, ¿estás bien?

Quise responderle, pero no pude. Estaba congelada en mi lugar, el sonido de los tambores pulsaba en mi cabeza, mis ojos ampliamente abiertos miraban fijamente el cristal burbujeante. Los colores se movían más rápido ahora, oscureciendo el fuego... el cielo... el bosque... hasta que todo lo que vi fue un ocre pardo... oro oscuro... y finalmente... una consumidora y envolvente capa negra.

―¡Bella!

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, espero que este capítulo os aclare un poco las cosas. Sin embargo, debo advertiros que, aunque algunas cosas (como lo del Prólogo) se van aclarando según avanza la historia, hay misterios que no se aclaran hasta el final.

Me alegro mucho de que os parezca interesante esta historia y me encanta la respuesta que ha habido al Prólogo.

En cuanto a la actualización... os gastaría la bromita que he hecho en Faking It, pero no, jejeje. Así que ya sabéis, id a mi perfil y ahí tenéis todas las fechas de actualización.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	3. De corsets y confusión

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Todo lo que vemos o creemos ver **_

_**no es más que un sueño dentro de un sueño."**_

_**-Edgar Allan Poe**_

Capitulo dos – De corsés y confusión

Soñé con Edward.

Sabía que era un sueño, pero no me importó... debido a las deliciosas cosas que Edward me estaba haciendo.

Era patético, pero desde que Edward se había marchado, los sueños eran todo lo que tenía de él... así que me aferré a ellos –a cada imagen borrosa, a cada toque fantasmal.

A cada vibrante orgasmo.

Oh, sí. Había orgasmos.

En los primeros días y semanas de mi soledad, los sueños eran menos satisfactorios. Las perturbadoras pesadillas en las que le perseguía pero no le atrapaba me dejaban sin aliento y me despertaba sintiéndome privada de algo, con los dedos apretando las sábanas empapadas. Pero lentamente empezaron a cambiar y evolucionar.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le perseguí... y le atrapé. Agarré su brazo y él se giró para quedar frente a mí, con la sorpresa iluminando sus ojos de color ámbar.

Estaba en shock, me desperté sentándome en la cama, con el brazo estirado y buscándole.

Entonces, noche tras noche, gané más control sobre los sueños, al menos hasta un límite. Él ya no me eludía, sino que venía a mí por voluntad propia con caricias y besos... e incrementando la intensidad.

La primera vez que llegué al clímax, él me masturbaba contra el capó de su Volvo.

Dios, amaba ese Volvo.

Así que, en lugar de preguntarme porqué caminaba por el pasillo del Instituto de Forks agarrando fuertemente la mano de Edward, me dejé llevar por la fantasía.

¿He mencionado que soy patética?

Él aceleró el paso, tirando de mí alrededor de una esquina, luego me dio rápidamente la vuelta, presionándome contra una taquilla con todo el largo de su cuerpo.

Ah, el sueño de contra-la-taquilla. Ese me encantaba.

Levanté la vista a su hermosa cara, mis ojos pasaron por los suyos cerrados, luego a su nariz hasta su boca ligeramente abierta. Mis manos se presionaron contra la taquilla a mis costados y pude sentir cada pulgada de su dura figura.

Su lengua salió, humedeciendo sus labios antes de presionarlos suavemente contra los míos. Se alejó un poco, sonriendo ligeramente antes de acercarlos de nuevo, más insistentemente.

Por supuesto, yo respondí como siempre lo hacía. Mis manos dejaron la taquilla, subieron por su pecho, se metieron bajo su chaqueta y se agarraron desesperadamente a sus hombros. Su lengua lamió mi boca y yo me abrí a él, inclinando la cabeza y devorándole.

Permitiéndole devorarme.

Presionó su rodilla entre mis piernas y gemí.

―Shh... ―Rompió el beso y susurró en mi oído, mordisqueando ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja―. Nos oirán.

Él sabía que eso solo me encendía más.

Bajó los labios por mi cuello, lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando hasta el hueco en la base de mi garganta, mientras sus dedos liberaban expertamente los botones de mi camisa; luego acarició dulcemente el borde de mi sujetador, hundiéndose ligeramente bajo las copas de encaje. Desabrochó el cierre y arrastró los tirantes por mis hombros en un lánguido movimiento. Mi camisa se deslizó con el mismo movimiento.

Sus dientes rozaron mi pezón derecho y gemí su nombre mientras el calor se acumulaba entre mis muslos, radiando hacia afuera hasta que cada pelo se puso de punta, cada pulgada de mi cuerpo cosquilleaba... ardía... deseaba.

No sabía cómo las sensaciones podían ser tan vívidas, ya que en realidad Edward y yo nunca habíamos pasado de la primera base.

Supongo que tengo una enorme imaginación.

Su atención pasó a mi otro pecho, rodeó mi pezón con la lengua antes de succionarlo ligeramente y soplar en la carne. Siguió sus actividades en mis calientes pechos, primero en uno, luego en el otro. Sus manos subieron bajo mi falda, levantando mi pierna izquierda alrededor de sus caderas y pasando un largo dedo por mis bragas empapadas.

―Dios, Edward... no puedo...

―¿No puedes qué? ―preguntó bruscamente, mordisqueando aún mi pecho mientras ese dedo subía y bajaba ligeramente por mi ropa interior.

Mis caderas embistieron hacia delante involuntariamente. Me estaba volviendo loca.

―¿No puedes qué, Bella? ―repitió, deslizando finalmente su dedo por el elástico de mis bragas y arrastrándolas lentamente por mis temblorosos muslos.

―Por favor... ―Todo lo que pude hacer fue suplicar. Por más... por todo.

La boca de Edward dejó mi pecho y mis ojos se abrieron para verle mirándome fijamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la lujuria. No rompió el contacto visual mientras se ponía lentamente de rodillas, moviendo la pierna que tenía enganchada alrededor de su cintura hacia abajo para poder quitarme las bragas, luego la volvió a subir sobre su hombro.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Empujó mi falda hacia arriba alrededor de mi cintura y me separó con las dos manos antes de pasar lentamente la lengua por mi carne humedecida, dejando detrás un ardiente camino de deseo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y gimió como si estuviera disfrutando un bocado particularmente tentador.

―Me encanta saborearte, ―dijo en voz baja, antes de devolver su boca a mi acalorado centro.

Me consumió con ganas, primero penetrando profundamente con su lengua, luego retrocediendo para rodear mis hinchados nervios... besando, succionando, mordiendo dulcemente hasta que estuve retorciéndome, golpeando mi cabeza contra la taquilla y agarrando su pelo en mis manos.

Introdujo uno, luego dos dedos profundamente dentro de mí... dentro y fuera, girando, rodeando, embistiendo... y con un último toque en mi clítoris, me deshice. Un cosquilleo y un ardor se apresuraron por mi cuerpo desde mi centro hacia afuera hasta que cada dedo tembló con mi liberación.

El timbre sonó.

Los ojos de Edward subieron para encontrarse con los míos y vi como el ocre se disolvía en verde.

Grité.

Me desperté aún temblando por mi clímax y el perturbador final del sueño, con el aire escapando en cortos jadeos.

- . - . - . - . -

―¿Señora? ¿Señora, está bien?

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la cara de un joven hombre que estaba frente a mí y me miraba con preocupación.

―¿Qué? ―Me di cuenta de que no estaba tumbada en mi cama, sino sobre algo duro.

¿Dónde me había quedado dormida?

Sacudí la cabeza para enfocar mi mente confundida.

El joven aún me miraba.

―¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza? ―preguntó.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba?

―¿Señora? ―repitió el hombre―. ¿Puede oírme? ―dijo un poco más alto.

―Sí, ―dije con voz rasposa, luego me aclaré la garganta―. Sí, estoy bien, creo.

―¿Puede sentarse? ―preguntó, extendiendo una mano.

Miré su mano escépticamente y luego, decidiendo que no parecía un asesino en serie, la agarré y me senté.

¿Por qué no podía respirar? Sentía que tenía barras de acero alrededor de mis costillas.

―¿Quién eres? ―Jadeé―. ¿Dónde estoy?

―Estaba aquí tumbada cuando salí, ―respondió el hombre―. ¿Está segura de que no se ha golpeado la cabeza?

Entonces todo volvió a mí... Jake... el fuego... el ritual... los hongos.

Oh Dios. Estaba alucinando.

―¿Señora?

Estudié al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Era lindo –pelo castaño bien peinado, ojos azules, traje y corbata marrones oscuro, aunque el estilo era un poco parecido a algo que mi abuelo llevaría.

―¿Eres mi guía? ―le pregunté.

El hombre me miró en blanco.

―Soy Tom, ―dijo―. Tom Jacobsen. Vivo aquí.

Ponderé el significado de su nombre. ¿Había un mensaje oculto en él? Tom... Tom... nop, no se me ocurría nada.

―Está un poco pálida, ―observó―. Tal vez debería entrar. La Sra. Oleson sabrá que hacer.

Dejé que me ayudara a levantarme y me giré para darme cuenta de que había estado tumbada en un porche de hormigón frente a un edificio de tres pisos color café rojizo. Me balanceé un poco y Tom envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para estabilizarme.

―Cuidado, ¿va a desvanecerse? ―preguntó con una mirada de pánico.

―Por supuesto que no voy a desvanecerme. Yo nunca me desvanezco, ―resoplé―. Solo me falta un poco el aliento. ―Jadeé y mi cabeza nadó, forzándome a inclinarme fuertemente contra Tom.

Él me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó rápidamente hasta la desgastada puerta verde, dándole patadas unas cuantas veces y llamando a la Sra. Oleson, quienquiera que fuera ella.

Me enteré unos segundos más tarde cuando la mujer en cuestión abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué haces dándole patadas a mi puerta-? ―empezó, luego abrió la puerta de golpe cuando me vio en los brazos de Tom―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es esta? ―preguntó, su voz era una mezcla de preocupación y acento irlandés.

―No lo sé, ―contestó Tom, pasando por su lado para dejarme en un pequeño sofá que había dentro―. La he encontrado en los escalones desmayada.

―No estaba desmayada, ―discutí―, yo nunca me desvanezco. ―Me puse de pie para probar mi punto y una vez más luché contra una ola de mareo. Me incliné contra el brazo del sofá para equilibrarme―. Solo parece que no puedo tomar aliento.

La Sra. Oleson me miró fijamente un momento mientras yo jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, luego se giró abruptamente hacia Tom.

―Levántala y sígueme, ―ordenó, luego murmuró algo que sonó como―, ...no es moda... es tontería.

―¿Qué? ―jadeé cuando Tom me levantó de nuevo de repente, siguiendo a la Sra. Oleson un piso de escaleras arriba hasta una pequeña habitación.

―Déjala aquí, Tom. Luego vete, ―ordenó, apuntando a un lugar en el suelo.

El joven hizo lo que le habían dicho y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un suave click. No dije nada, aún estaba en shock e insegura de lo que estaba pasando.

―Quítate el vestido, ―mandó.

―¿Qué? ¿Mi vestido?

La mujer movió las manos exasperada y se puso detrás de mí, desabrochando mi vestido mientras seguía murmurando sobre "malditas chicas tontas." Me quedé congelada en shock cuando empujó el vestido por mis hombros, luego se puso a tirar de algo más en mi espalda.

Las barras de acero se apretaron un momento...

Y luego... dulce alivio.

Respiré profundamente... luego otra vez... y mi cabeza se aclaró.

―Gracias, ―gemí, girándome para estar frente a la Sra. Oleson y deteniéndome luego confundida por la masa de tela y cuerdas que tenía en la mano.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunté.

La Sra. Oleson lo lanzó a la cama con desdén. ―¡Maldito artefacto! ―exclamó―. Las chicas estáis dispuestas a sacrificar cualquier cosa por la moda, pero un corsé no es más que un instrumento de tortura.

¿Corsé?

―Mi querido Henry, que Dios guarde su alma, creía que eran antinaturales. Así que, una vez que se casó conmigo, quemé cada uno de los que tenía. ―Se acercó y cogió la ofensiva prenda con una mirada de desagrado.

―Por supuesto, este no es nada comparado con lo que se llevaba cuando yo era joven, ―observó con un toque musical en la voz―. Nos aseguraban bien y fuerte... creías que no podrías respirar. ―Me miró brevemente, y sus ojos brillaron con una carcajada―. ¡No creo que haya respirado profundamente desde el día en que sangré por primera vez hasta el día en que me casé!

Por primera vez, observé a la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Era pequeña, ligeramente más baja que yo, con un vivo pelo rojo recogido en un moño y brillantes ojos azules ahora llenos de humor. Fruncí el ceño por su extraño traje, una larga falda de lana marrón rojiza y una blusa blanca de botones con las mangas recogidas hacia arriba. Un mandil blanco con una mancha de algo estaba atado alrededor de su cintura, y levantó una esquina para limpiarse los ojos. De alguna manera, me recordaba a Alice con su energía y su sonrisa contagiosa.

Su risa pasó y me devolvió la mirada fija.

―Así que ahora, ―dijo―, ¿puedes decirme porqué estabas tumbada en mi puerta principal?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Lo pensé un rato, contemplando el significado que podía tener todo eso. ¿De todas formas, qué tipo de visión era esa? Claro, no había falos gigantes caminando, pero eso no era realmente lo que había esperado. ¿Dónde estaban los halcones gritando y las lunas llenas y... no sé... las cosas simbólicas?

Miré a la Sra. Oleson especulativamente. ―¿Eres tú mi guía?

―¿Guía para qué, querida?

Suspiré. Imaginé que no iba a ser tan fácil.

―Da igual.

La Sra. Oleson me miró de una forma extraña que me llevó un momento reconocer.

Jesús. Creía que estaba loca.

Debería haberme informado más sobre toda esa cosa del Paseo Espiritual antes de tragarme esos estúpidos hongos. Ahora que estaba ahí, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?

Opté por seguir el juego.

―Supongo que ha sido solo el corsé, ―dije en voz baja, echándole una mirada a la estúpida cosa. ¿Qué idiota lo había inventado? Estaba segura de que había sido un misogino al que su madre no quería―. Realmente me siento mucho mejor ahora.

A pesar de mis garantías, un bostezo escapó de mí antes de que pudiera contenerlo. La Sra. Oleson se acercó a mí rápidamente y pasó una mano firme por mi brazo.

―Estás exhausta, ―proclamó―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Bella... Bella Swan.

―Bueno, yo soy Maggie, ―sonrió―. Solo hago que el joven Tom me llame Sra. Oleson porque se enorgullece un poco y hay que ponerle los pies sobre la tierra de vez en cuando.

―¿Dónde vives? ―preguntó.

Mi mente funcionó a toda velocidad, intentando pensar en una respuesta lógica.

―Soy nueva en la ciudad, ―dije lentamente―. Acabo de llegar. Aún no he encontrado una casa.

―Bueno, ―contestó, agarrándose las manos a la altura de la cintura―. Esta habitación está vacía por el momento. Descansa y únete a nosotros para cenar. Insisto.

Le sonreí agradecida, luego la sonrisa cayó. ― Me temo que no tengo dinero.

La Sra. Oleson me observó en silencio un momento; tomó mi mano y me miró profundamente a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo. Pareció encontrarlo, porque pestañeó, luego apretó mi mano una vez dulcemente antes de soltarla.

―Hablaremos de eso después, ―dijo de camino a la puerta―. Solo descansa un poco y te veré en la cena. ―Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación, desde la puerta hasta un gastado escritorio y silla, a una pequeña ventana con una cortina transparente, la cama de hierro forjado con una suave colcha de tonos azules y verdes, hasta un pequeño jarrón de flores silvestres, y un cuenco y una jarra en una cómoda baja. Fui hasta allí y miré en la jarra.

Vacía.

Levanté la vista y di un salto al ver mi reflejo en el espejo oval que había sobre la cómoda.

Mis rasgos eran los mismos, pero mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño suelto encima de mi cabeza, coronada por un sombrero azul pálido con un ancho ribete y una banda de encaje. Mis dedos tocaron el ribete ligeramente y miré el vestido que estaba en la cama, notando que el sombrero pegaba con las pequeñas flores que había en el tejido.

Volví mis ojos de nuevo al espejo y di un paso atrás para poder ver más de mí en el reflejo. Llevaba un tipo de enagua de dos piezas de algodón blanco con tiras finas. Toqué el tejido y noté que no llevaba un sujetador. Levantando la parte baja de la enagua, vi unas medias blancas, con ligas enganchadas donde éstas terminaban a medio muslo y en los pies tenía unas botas negras de tacón bajo.

La alucinación no era para nada lo que esperaba.

Sabía que para entender lo que mi visión estaba intentando decirme, primero tenía que entender dónde –y teniendo en cuenta mi extraño atuendo– en que época estaba. Todavía tenía que entregarme enteramente a toda esta cosa del destino pero, tenía que admitir, que la visión... sueño... alucinación... lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente real como para que me preguntara si tal vez el chaman tenía razón. Tal vez estar ahí podía ayudarme a encontrar a Edward.

O superar lo de él.

Temblé un poco al pensar eso porque, a pesar del dolor que me provocó cuando se marchó solo unos pocos días después de mi desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños, realmente no quería olvidarme de él. En los meses que siguieron a su abrupta marcha, fluctué de la desesperación a la frustración y al fuerte enfado pero, dentro de mí, siempre había esperado y deseado que él me extrañara... me deseara... volviera a mí.

Ni una vez había intentado dejar de desearlo.

Con cautela, di unos cuantos pasos hasta la ventana y miré por la cortina transparente. Estaba en una calle ocupada, pavimentada con aceras a cada lado. Pasó un tranvía y también noté algunos coches antiguos, así como algunas calesas tiradas por caballos. La gente que había en la calle iba vestida de forma similar a Tom y la Sra. Oleson –largas faldas, vestidos y sombreros como el mío en las mujeres... trajes y corbatas para los hombres y unos pocos llevaban bombines o fedoras.

Me alejé de la ventana, un golpe de pánico corrió por mi columna. Todo eso era muy vívido y, para ser honesta, estaba empezando a asustarme un poco. Respiré profundamente para calmarme y cogí el tortuoso corsé, pasando los dedos por el armazón mientras consideraba lo que estaba viendo.

La historia no era la asignatura que mejor se me daba, pero suponía que estaba en alguna parte a principios del siglo XX. Obviamente, estaba en una ciudad de los Estados Unidos, dada la falta de acento en las voces que había oído a mi alrededor, excluyendo a la Sra. Oleson. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué se suponía que debía sacar de este viaje al pasado de América? ¿La apreciación de la ropa interior moderna?

Volví a lanzar el corsé a la cama frustrada.

Bueno, fuera cual fuera el punto de esa pequeña aventura, me estaba cansando un poco de ella. Estaba lista para que terminara.

Hice una pequeña pausa, preguntándome como dejaba una persona de alucinar.

Imaginé que pararía por sí solo una vez que los hongos estuvieran fuera de mi sistema, pero supuse que al menos podía ayudar a que las cosas avanzaran. Después de todo, había pasado más de media hora desde que llegué ahí. Jake tenía que estar preocupándose porque aún no hubiera salido de mi trance.

Supuse que debería pensar en volver. Me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente, con las manos descansando en mi regazo, y enfoqué mis pensamientos en la hoguera de La Push. Visualicé los troncos, las chispas volando en la oscuridad, mi piedra ámbar frente a mí en el suelo. Imaginé a Jake a mi izquierda, el chaman a mi derecha, justo donde estaban cuando entré en trance. Estiré el brazo para tocar la mano de Jacob y abrí los ojos.

Nada. Aún estaba en la habitación vacía con la cortina flotando en la ventana.

Irritada, decidí intentarlo de nuevo, volviendo a representar el ritual que me había llevado ahí.

Sin embargo, no tenía un tótem. Sabía que tenía que ser algo natural, así que escaneé la habitación y me quedé con una de las flores silvestres del jarrón de la cómoda. Miré escépticamente a la flor amarilla seca, pero me encogí de hombros. Era todo lo que tenía. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, dejando la flor encima de mí y cerrando los ojos. Intenté recordar las palabras del chaman

―Que nuestros ojos y corazones estén abiertos y que los espíritus se revelen esta noche... quiero decir, día, ―entoné, sintiéndome estúpida al decir las palabras en voz alta y abriendo un ojo para asegurarme de que no había nadie escuchando.

Sí, como si una alucinación fuera a juzgar.

―Que nuestros ojos y corazones estén abiertos y que los espíritus se revelen este día, ―repetí un poco más alto. Luego me enfoqué en la flor que tenía frente a mí, imaginando un camino en el bosque dirigiendo a...

¿A dónde dirigía el camino?

Frustrada, me tiré en la cama. Eso no me estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Estiré el brazo y recogí la flor, girándola entre mis dedos. Un bostezo escapó de mis labios.

Raro. Estaba realmente cansada.

Levantándome, recogí el vestido, lo doblé sobre la silla y coloqué mi sombrero en el escritorio. Me senté en la cama para quitarme las botas, luego me deslicé bajo a suave colcha. Tirando de ella hasta mi barbilla, me di la vuelta y me acurruqué con las rodillas contra mi pecho.

Dormiría, el efecto de los hongos se pasaría, y me despertaría de vuelta en casa.

Le diría a Jake que había alucinado con una vagina gigante, solo para hacerle reír.

Era un plan tan bueno como cualquier otro, pensé.

- . - . - . - . -

Sin embargo, me equivocaba.

Porque cuando me desperté aún estaba en la pequeña habitación, el sol estaba bajo en el cielo y escuché un ligero golpe en la puerta.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté.

La Sra. Oleson asomó la cabeza. ―La cena está casi lista, querida, ―dijo―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me senté en la cama, frotándome los ojos y sintiéndome irritada por estar aún ahí pero aliviada porque hubiera comida cerca. Mi estómago rugió.

―En realidad sí, ―admití, echando las piernas por el borde de la cama.

La Sra. Oleson se acercó, mirándome especulativamente.

―Bueno, diría que pareces estar un poco mejor, ―estuvo de acuerdo―. Tu color está de vuelta y no te ves tan cansada. Solo necesitas comer algo y estarás perfecta. Mi querido Henry, Dios guarde su alma, solía decir 'Nada es tan malo después de una siesta y comida'. ―Hizo una pausa, considerando algo―. ¿Estás lista para decirme qué estás haciendo realmente aquí?

Me sobresalté por su franqueza, luego enrojecí y aparté la mirada.

―Realmente no puedo explicarlo, ―dije en voz baja.

La Sra. Oleson asintió con complicidad. ―No importa, ―dijo―. Estoy aquí cuando estés lista. ―Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se giró hacia mí cuando dije su nombre.

―Gracias, ―dije―. Ni siquiera me conoces y has sido tan... maravillosa.

―Oh, sé más de lo que tú crees, ―dijo, mirándome con una mirada extraña en la cara... era... ¿simpatía?― He podido verlo antes en tus ojos. Te han abandonado. Yo también he estado ahí, querida. Estás perdida... buscando algo, pero insegura de cómo encontrarlo... ¿tengo razón?

Asentí.

Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el dedo. ―Tengo un poco de visión, lo tengo. Mi querido Henry, Dios guarde su alma, solía decir que sabía más de las personas de lo que ellas sabían sobre sí mismas. No te preocupes, querida, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

―Gracias, ―repetí. Cuando ella se giró para marcharse dije―, Sra. Oleson... Maggie. Siento mucho su pérdida.

―¿Mi pérdida? ―preguntó confundida.

―¿Su esposo? ―expliqué.

―Oh, ―rió―, Henry no está muerto. Se marchó con una golfa del salón de baile.

Solté un grito ahogado. ―Pero... no deja de decir, 'Dios guarde su alma'. ―Ahora era yo la confundida.

―Oh, eso, ―sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron una vez más―. Solo me hago ilusiones, ―dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Me quedé ahí sentada con la boca abierta hacia la puerta cerrada durante un minuto completo antes de estallar en risas. No quería ponerme nunca de malas con Maggie Oleson.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué al escritorio, cogí mi vestido y me lo puse con cuidado. Lo levanté y me di cuenta de que no había forma de que pudiera abotonarlo –el vestido era demasiado pequeño.

Tendría que ponerme el estúpido corsé.

Dejando caer el vestido al suelo, cogí el corsé y lo miré con recelo. Conseguí ponérmelo y apretar los cordones –no tan fuerte como antes, pero lo suficiente como para poder abrocharme el vestido. Intenté respirar, luego más profundo. No estaba tan mal. Miré el sombrero pero imaginé que no debía llevarlo dentro. Volviéndome al espejo, arreglé mi pelo y recoloqué algunas horquillas, luego cogí las botas y rápidamente me las até.

Podía hacerlo.

Luego me di cuenta de que tenía que ir al baño.

Querido Dios, ¿tenían fontanería en la casa? No sabía si podría lidiar con una letrina.

Pateándome mentalmente en el trasero por mis remilgos, abrí la puerta y escaneé el pasillo. Estaba muy silencioso, así que salí de puntillas, mirando a través de las puertas abiertas mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios cuando vi azulejos blancos, una espaciosa bañera, y un antiguo pero reconocible váter en una pequeña habitación al final de las escaleras.

Me ocupé rápidamente de mis asuntos y, tengo que admitir, contuve el aliento mientras tiraba de la cadena, solo para soltarlo cuando funcionó fácilmente. Me lavé las manos en el lavabo, echándome un poco de agua en la cara antes de salir del baño y bajar las escaleras, siguiendo los deliciosos aromas que me atraían al comedor.

Maggie estaba poniendo una gran bandeja en la mesa, y levantó la vista y me sonrió cuando entré en la habitación.

―Siéntate, querida, ―dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia una silla vacía. Se giró para dirigirse a la gente que ya estaba sentada alrededor de la brillante mesa de comedor.

―Esta es Bella Swan, una nueva huésped, ―dijo, luego volvió a mirarme, señaló a una pareja al otro lado de la mesa―. Estos son Jared y Liza Johannes. Son recién casados.

Guiñó el ojo, luego apuntó a un hombre mayor con el pelo oscuro que se iba encaneciendo en las sienes y con sombríos ojos oscuros.

―Este es Alistair Jenkins. Es escritor. Y, por supuesto, ya conoces al joven Tom.

Tom sonrió desde su asiento a mi lado.

―Es bueno verla de nuevo, Srta. Swan. Espero que se sienta mejor.

―Sí, ―devolví la sonrisa―, mucho mejor, gracias.

―¿Estaba enferma? ―preguntó Liza Johannes, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

―Solo se ha desvanecido, ―contestó Tom y estuve a punto de discutir que yo no me desvanecía, pero luego decidí tomar una ruta más diplomática.

―Estoy bien, de verdad, ―dije en su lugar―. Todo esto tiene una pinta deliciosa. ―Hice un gesto abarcando la comida que había en la mesa, cambiando de tema.

Y realmente la tenía. Maggie había preparado un gran asado, rodeado de patatas y zanahorias, un gran bol de galletas, guisantes brillando con mantequilla, y pude ver una tarta a través de la puerta de la cocina. Se me hizo la boca agua e intenté recodar la última vez que había comido. Sándwiches en la casa de Jake... pero eso había sido anoche... ¿o esta mañana? Me encogí de hombros internamente y, por insistencia de Maggie, llené mi plato.

La comida estaba increíble y la conversación corta pero amistosa. Me enteré de que Jared y Liza se habían conocido en la escuela local, donde los dos eran profesores. Tom acababa de empezar un nuevo trabajo como tipógrafo en un periódico llamado el Tribune.

―Es un comienzo, ―dijo―, pero mi meta es ver algún día mi nombre firmando un artículo.

Los Johannes y Tom me hicieron las preguntas habituales sobre mí y mi pasado y yo respondí honesta pero vagamente. Les dije que venía del Estado de Washington, que no tenía familia -no la tenía ahí–, que era nueva en la ciudad e intentaba empezar de cero.

Alistair Jenkins comió en silencio, levantando la vista solo ocasionalmente para mirarme de una forma que no pude leer. Maggie también observó, ofreciendo solo algún comentario cuando yo parecía incómoda. Ella cambiaba rápidamente de tema y alejaba la atención de mí, y yo le sonreía agradecida.

―Bueno, Bella, ―empezó Tom tras su segundo trozo de tarta―. Ya que eres nueva en la ciudad, me preguntaba si te gustaría que te mostrara el lugar un poco. ―Miró hacia la ventana.

―Aún hay luz fuera. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un pequeño paseo?

Dudé, no sabiendo si debería dejar la casa pero sintiendo curiosidad sobre el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Luego me di cuenta de que tal vez eso era lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez Tom era mi guía espiritual después de todo y ese paseo me daría algunas respuestas.

―Claro, ―acepté, levantándome y llevando mi plato a la cocina.

―Deja eso, ―me regañó Maggie―. No me gusta tener a los huéspedes en mi cocina. ―Sonrió para aliviar la dureza de su reprimenda.

―Ve a dar tu paseo y diviértete.

Así que salí detrás de Tom por la puerta principal y pestañeé cuando él me ofreció su codo doblado, con una ceja arqueada espectantemente. Dudé brevemente, luego enganché mi brazo al suyo. Él colocó mi mano en el hueco de su codo y palmeó mi mano con una sonrisa.

Uh oh. Tenía que controlar eso. Esa relación tenía que mantenerse estrictamente guía espiritual/seguidora... ¿espiritual? Me mordí el labio, contemplando la terminología correcta un momento, luego me sacudí mentalmente para enfocarme en el problema inmediato.

―Es tan agradable que hagas esto por mí, Tom, ―empecé lentamente―. Me consuela tener un amigo ya que soy nueva aquí. Entre tú y Maggie, y ahora los Johannes, siento que ya tengo algunos grandes amigos. ―Enfaticé la palabra que empieza por A las dos veces, esperando que cogiera mi mensaje.

Su ritmo falló un poco y apartó la mirada, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula, y supe que había entendido lo que estaba diciendo. Enderezándose, volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa forzada.

―Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ―dijo brillantemente―. Después de todo, ahora somos vecinos. ―Tragó y luego añadió conspiratoriamente―. He notado que no has mencionado a Alistair como uno de tus nuevos amigos.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? ―Reí, contenta porque hubiéramos superado rápidamente la situación incómoda―. ¿Sonríe alguna vez?

―Creo que lo hizo una, ―dijo concentrándose mientras se daba golpecitos en el labio con un dedo―. O tal vez solo tenía gases.

Sonriendo ampliamente, me giré para contemplar mis alrededores. Pasamos por varios edificios de piedra marrón rojiza parecidos al de Maggie, luego por una tienda de vestidos, una farmacia y una librería. La calle aún estaba llenas de coches y carruajes tirados por caballos y, de vez en cuando, pasaba un tranvía. La acera también estaba llena, pero la gente era educada, saludando con la cabeza al pasar.

No podía creer lo real que era todo.

Podía oler el humo de los coches, el perfume de las mujeres que pasaban por mi lado y el menos atractivo aroma de las heces de caballo. Las vistas y los sonidos me rodeaban, me envolvían. Nos acercamos a un pequeño café donde había unas pocas personas sentadas en las mesas en el exterior, bebiendo café y mordisqueando sándwiches. Pude ver una hoja de lechuga asomando entre el pan y la carne. Los detalles eran increíbles.

Era un hacha en esto de alucinar.

Me volví a Tom y dudé brevemente antes de preguntar. ―¿Qué fecha es?

Tom lo pensó un momento y luego contestó. ―Um, creo que 11 de Marzo.

―Sé que esto va a sonar raro... ―Respiré profundamente―. ¿De qué año?

Tom me miró con curiosidad pero respondió igualmente.

―1918. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Bella?

1918.

1918.

Como el pestillo de un cierre con combinación, sentí las piezas empezar a caer en su lugar.

1918. La época de Edward.

Vi un stand de periódicos más adelante y aceleré mis pasos, arrastrando a Tom conmigo.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué va mal?

Yo solo caminé más rápido, casi corriendo mientras me acercaba al stand, entonces paré de golpe, mis ojos escanearon las estanterías y se enfocaron en el montón de periódicos en centro.

Chicago Tribune.

Por supuesto.

―Trabajas para el Chicago Tribune, ―dije acusadoramente.

―Sí, ―respondió Tom confundido.

―Estoy en Chicago, ―susurré.

―Por supuesto que estás en Chicago. ―Escuché la voz de Tom pero no pude concentrarme en sus palabras. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras consideraba dónde y la época en la que estaba.

Edward estaba ahí. En alguna parte en ese momento, en ese lugar. Edward estaba ahí. Levanté la vista y escaneé las caras que tenía alrededor, buscando su familiar sonrisa. Solté el brazo de Tom y corrí por la acera, buscando frenéticamente ese despeinado pelo broncíneo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Estaba perdida en mi obsesión. Ya no reconocía que nada de eso era real, tomé la actitud de mis sueños.

No me importaba si no era real. Todo lo que me importaba era encontrar a Edward.

Escuché una voz llamando su nombre de forma histérica y me di cuenta de que era la mía. Vi a un hombre con el pelo castaño alejándose de mí y agarré su brazo. Se giró para mirarme y me di cuenta de que no era él. Las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara. ¿Cómo podía ir hasta ahí y no verle? Me quedé sollozando en medio de la calle mientras la gente me rodeaba. A través de mis lagrimas veía cada cara distorsionada, una retorcida máscara de preocupación y confusión.

El aire escapó de mí en cortos jadeos de nuevo y mi cabeza empezó a nadar.

―¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ―Tom corrió hasta mí, me agarró los dos brazos y me sacudió ligeramente.

―Él no está aquí, ―dije, mis rodillas se doblaron mientras Tom me sostenía. El mareo me llenó mientras repetía―. Él no está aquí.

―¿Quién, Bella? ¿Quién no está aquí?

No respondí.

En su lugar, hice algo que yo nunca hacía.

Me desvanecí.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Mmmm... Bella en Chicago en 1918... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Solo os digo que en el proximo capitulo aparece un miembro de la familia Cullen.

En mi perfil tenéis imágenes de esta historia.

La fecha de la proxima actualización esta en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	4. De desvanecimientos y caras familiares

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**¿Qué es la realidad de todas formas? No es más que un presentimiento colectivo."**_

_**-Jane Wagner, interpretada por Lily Tomlin**_

Capitulo tres – De desvanecimientos y caras familiares

Volví en mí, mis mejillas aún estaban húmedas por las lágrimas y me encontré a mí misma una vez más en los brazos de Tom mientras él caminaba –en realidad corría– por la calle.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunté con voz rasposa―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tom me miró brevemente y aceleró su ya rápido ritmo.

―Te llevo al hospital, ―dijo, respirando con dificultad.

¿Tanto pesaba?

―¿Hospital? ―repetí―. No quiero ir al hospital. Estoy bien.

Empecé a removerme un poco, pero Tom solo apretó más su agarre y me sacudió ligeramente.

―No discutas conmigo, ―dijo firmemente―. Has colapsado en medio de la calle. Vas a ir al hospital.

―Pero, ―empecé―, no tengo dinero. No puedo pagar un médico.

Tom me sonrió de forma tranquilizante, pero su ritmo no falló.

―No te preocupes por eso. No rechazan a nadie. ―Me movió en sus brazos―. Casi hemos llegado.

―De verdad, Tom, puedo caminar, ―dije sin mucha convicción. Para ser honesta, aún estaba un poco débil por mi derrumbe emocional y en realidad se sentía bien que me llevaran.

―Solo quédate quieta, ―ordenó Tom, girándose hacia un edificio gris de piedra enorme con bandas horizontales de terracota que también bordeaban cada puerta.

El edificio ocupaba un bloque de la ciudad, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para admirar la arquitectura antes de que Tom empujara la puerta y entrara en la pequeña zona de enfermeras. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, luego me dejó con cuidado en una de las sillas de madera cercanas en la zona de espera.

―Volveré enseguida, ―me aseguró, luego fue a la zona de enfermeras. Le vi hablar en susurros con una mujer que llevaba un largo vestido blanco y un mandil, con un gorro a juego. Los dos miraron en mi dirección antes de que la mujer asintiera brevemente a Tom y se girara para cruzar una puerta en forma de arco.

Tom se acercó y sonrió de forma tranquilizante.

―Serán solo unos minutos, ―dijo, moviéndose para mirar la sala. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un teléfono en una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la sala.

―Debería llamar a la casa de huéspedes y dejarles saber qué ha pasado o Maggie llamará a la policía. ―Sonrió ampliamente, apuntando al teléfono―. Estaré allí si me necesitas.

Suspiré, resignándome a soportar un examen médico, y asentí. No era que me dieran miedo los médicos... después de todo, había pasado tiempo de sobra en urgencias... solo eran los médicos de cambio de siglo los que me ponían nerviosa.

¿Aún usaban sanguijuelas en 1918?

Me estremecí y estudié mi entorno. Había un hombre sentado en una silla cercana, su mano estaba envuelta en una sangrienta toalla y su cara tenía una mueca de dolor. Mientras miraba, vino otra enfermera y acompañó al hombre y su esposa a través de la puerta que había visto antes. A través de ella, pude ver algunas camas alineadas en la pared del fondo, y de vez en cuando pasaba un médico o una enfermera.

Una pequeña placa de latón en la pared que tenía enfrente me llamó la atención y, con un rápido vistazo a Tom, que estaba de espaldas, me puse de pie y caminé hasta ella. Pasando los dedos por el gravado, leí en silencio.

Cook County Hospital.

Desde 1847

Huh. Cook County Hospital. ¿No era ahí donde transcurría Urgencias?

Sonreí para mí misma pensando en la serie de televisión y caminé de vuelta a la zona de espera. Me estremecí cuando me di un golpe en la espinilla contra una mesa baja y me lancé para colapsar en mi silla.

Había una madre y un niño a una silla de mí, hablando en susurros. Inhalé, reconociendo la esencia de alcohol y algún tipo de fregasuelos y, una vez más, me quedé impresionada por la claridad de ese mundo imaginario.

Mi estómago se apretó cuando un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza: ¿era imaginario?

Me sentí ridícula por pensarlo siquiera pero, una vez que lo hice, no pude ignorarlo. ¿Había una posibilidad de que todo fuera real?

La lógica me decía que no. El sentido común me decía que no.

El dolor aún pulsante de mi espinilla me decía 'tal vez'.

¿Se podía sentir dolor en una alucinación?

Mi mente se aceleró buscando una forma de determinar si lo que estaba viviendo era o no real. Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor e intenté analizar la situación. Si estaba alucinando, mis entorno tendría que venir de mi subconsciente, ¿verdad? Así que sería lógico que estuviera en alguna parte en la que hubiera estado antes.

Definitivamente, ese lugar no era familiar. Nunca antes había estado ahí... y aunque veía Urgencias... el hospital no era como ese.

Y el Dr. Carter no estaba a la vista.

Punto uno para la realidad.

Había oído una vez que no se puede leer en un sueño. Las letras estaban distorsionadas o simplemente desaparecían de la página. Yo ya había leído la placa de la pared, pero necesitaba una prueba mejor. Mis ojos cayeron en una revista que había en una mesa al lado del niño y su madre.

―Perdone, ―le dije a ella―. ¿Puedo ver la revista?

―Por supuesto. ―La mujer sonrió, dándomela.

Mis ojos escanearon la portada. Dos niñas con vestidos estaban sentadas en sillas de madera, una frente a la otra. Una tenía una madeja de hilo rojo alrededor de sus manos y la otra lo estaba haciendo una bola. Había algunas palabras en la portada y las leí con facilidad.

Buen Cuidado de la Casa. Febrero de 1918. 15 Céntimos.

Pero necesitaba una prueba mejor. Ojeando las páginas, me detuve en un artículo cerca del centro de la revista. Una imagen de una joven mujer con un vestido blanco y una cinta a rayas ocupaba la mayor parte de la página. Miré el texto que había bajo la foto y empecé a leer.

_Por qué hicimos un piquete en la Casa Blanca_

_Por Anna Kelton Wiley_

_La lucha por la emancipación de las mujeres tiene ahora cerca de setenta años. Desde 1848, cuando tuvo lugar la primera convención por los derechos de la mujer en Seneca Falls, NY, las mujeres han hecho peticiones, escrito, entrevistado y han actuado por el sufragio. No se ha escatimado en esfuerzo, gasto o sacrificio. Durante casi setenta años las mujeres han viajado por este país de una punta a otra, de norte a sur, de este a oeste, a caballo y a pie, en tren y a motor, predicando por la democracia._

Cada palabra impresa era clara como el agua.

Punto dos para la realidad.

Mi corazón se aceleró de forma significativa mientras leía, pero aún no estaba convencida.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la mujer con el niño.

―Perdone, ―dije, dándome cuenta de que sonaba como una loca pero sin que me importara realmente―. ¿Quién es el presidente?

―¿El presidente? ―repitió la mujer, mirándome con cautela―. Woodrow Wilson.

Acercó a su hijo a ella y se movió unas sillas más lejos.

Woodrow Wilson. ¿Era eso correcto? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no prestaba más atención en la clase de historia?

Supuse que no había puntos para esa.

Miré de nuevo a la mujer y su hijo a escondidas, buscando rasgos familiares. Siempre me molestaba en El Mago de Oz que Dorothy no se diera cuenta de que estaba soñando. Quiero decir, ¿la chica no se daba cuenta de que el Espantapájaros y el Hombre de Hojalata se parecían notablemente a los chicos que trabajaban en la granja de su familia?

Desafortunadamente, desde que yo había llegado ahí, no había reconocido a nadie. Ni una sola persona se me hacía familiar. Estudié las caras que tenía a mi alrededor... la enfermera que estaba en el escritorio, el médico que acababa de cruzar la sala, de nuevo la mujer y su niño, que me vio mirando fijamente y acercó más a su hijo a ella.

Ninguno, nada.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada, pensando en mi situación, Tom volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

―Maggie está de camino, ―dijo―. He intentado convencerla de que no viniera, pero dijo algo sobre tener que traerte un vestido de la talla apropiada. Aunque a mí me parece que ese es de la talla correcta, así que no sé de qué está hablando.

Debido a mi silencio, se giró hacia mí. ―Bella, ¿estás bien? Pareces estar a millas de distancia.

Pestañeé dos veces y luego le miré con cautela.

―Tom, ¿alguna vez has tenido un sueño tan vívido que creíste que era real? ―pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Claro, ¿quién no?

―¿Y cómo supiste que era un sueño?

Me miró extrañado. ―Eres un pato raro*****, Bella Swan. ―Sonrió satisfecho por su juego de palabras y yo rodé los ojos.

―Lo sé, créeme, ―estuve de acuerdo―, pero sígueme el rollo. ¿Cómo supiste que era un sueño?

―Bueno, veamos, ―consideró Tom―. En primer lugar, puedes pellizcarte, aunque eso no siempre funciona...

Deslicé mi mano por mi pierna y me pellizqué el muslo... fuerte.

Definitivamente dolió. Me mordí el labio y me froté la pierna disimuladamente.

―... y, no importa lo realistas que sean, los sueños no duran mucho... ―siguió.

Pensé en eso. Tenía razón. Normalmente, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que realmente te des cuenta de que estás soñando y te despiertes. Volviendo a pensar en el día, pude recordar cada minuto, sin contar el tiempo que había dormido. ¿Se puede dormir en los sueños? Y, añadiendo más tiempo, me di cuenta de que había estado alerta durante al menos las últimas cuatro o cinco horas.

Tom aún estaba hablando. ―Y luego, a veces, puedes controlar lo que sucede. Normalmente eso lo delata.

Miré fijamente la puerta principal, deseando que Edward entrara y me tomara contra la pared... o tal vez en el escritorio de la enfermera. Lo miré examinándolo. El escritorio estaría bien. Miré de nuevo a la puerta, enfocando todo mi deseo en Edward.

Nada.

―Bella, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? Estás un poco sonrojada.

Me sobresalté, echándole otra mirada anhelante al escritorio de la enfermera antes de mirar a Tom.

―Claro, estoy bien, ―suspiré―. Solo cansada, supongo.

Eso no me estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Después de todo, tampoco era un sueño, de todas formas. Era una alucinación. Y no creía que pudiera preguntarle a Tom como sabías si estabas alucinando. Ciertamente pensaría que estaba loca.

Mis frustrados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una linda enfermera rubia. Le lancé una mirada de reojo a Tom. Oh, sí. Se había dado cuenta de que era guapa.

―Señorita Swan, puedo acompañarla ahora, ―dijo de forma educada.

Asentí y me levanté de la silla. Tom se puso de pie conmigo.

―Lo siento, señor, ―la enfermera se dirigió a Tom. ― Tendrá que quedarse aquí―. Suavizó su orden con una sonrisa y Tom sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

Que típico.

―Tom, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa, ―le dije―. Maggie estará aquí pronto y no hay razón para que esperes.

―Realmente no me importa, ―me dijo, sus ojos no dejaron a la atractiva enfermera. Ella levantó la mano izquierda para tocarse el pelo, mostrando el anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

Disimulado. Bien hecho.

La cara de Tom cayó.

―Bueno, si estás segura de que estarás bien. ―Tom se volvió a mí, resignado―. Te veré en casa.

―Vale. ―Le sonreí―. Y gracias, Tom. De verdad.

―Ni lo menciones, ―contestó, despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano sobre su hombro mientras salía por la puerta. Cuadré los hombros y seguí a la enfermera –Enfermera Patty, de acuerdo con su identificación– a través de la puerta a una habitación más grande.

La habitación estaba dividida por cuatro altos biombos. En cada cuadrante, había una camilla de madera con la parte de arriba acolchada y un set de cajones debajo, una mesita con una lámpara y varios instrumentos médicos, un gran armario de madera y un taburete de tres patas. A través de otra puerta a la derecha, pude ver una fila de camas alineadas a lo largo de la pared. Unas cuantas estaban bien hechas con sábanas blancas y mantas, pero la mayoría contenían formas acurrucadas debajo de las sábanas.

―Siento la espera, ―explicó la enfermera―. Estamos un poco cortos de personal. Hemos perdido cuatro enfermeras este mes a favor de la Cruz Roja. Con los rusos uniéndose con el Kaiser, todos sabemos que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nuestros chicos luchen en las trincheras. Todos quieren hacer su parte.

Absorbí sus palabras en silencio. Recordaba que la I Guerra Mundial acababa en Noviembre -después de todo, de ahí teníamos el Día del Veterano– pero aún faltaban ocho meses. No se necesitaba ser un historiador para saber que esos ocho meses serían difíciles para todos los involucrados. Edward me dijo una vez que había querido unirse a la lucha. Me estremecí al pensar en él agachado en alguna trinchera y, egoistamente, me alegraba de que fuera demasiado joven como para unirse al ejército... y nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente mayor.

La Enfermera Patty me llevó a una de las camillas y me pidió que me sentara, luego levantó mi muñeca y miró un reloj que tenía en la suya. Miré en silencio. Un momento después me sonrió y anotó algo en una hoja de papel que había dentro de un sobre de manila. Estirando el brazo hacia la mesa, cogió un termómetro y ordenó en voz baja, "abre."

Me pregunté por la esterilidad del termómetro y pensé en negarme, pero imaginé que no merecía la pena. Abrí la boca y la Enfermera Patty lo colocó dulcemente bajo mi lengua. Abrió una puerta del armario y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. La abrió y la puso en la mesa a mi lado, sacando algún tipo de metro conectado por un tubo de goma a una ancha tela.

Me miró. ―Solo voy a medirte la presión sanguínea, ―dijo.

Sacó un estetoscopio de la caja, se colocó los auriculares de goma y luego levantó mi manga y ató la tela alrededor de mi brazo. Sonreí para mí, pensando en cómo reaccionaría ella al Velcro. Sujetando el estetoscopio en mi brazo con una mano, infló la tela con una bola de goma. Al liberar la presión, escuchó cuidadosamente, luego quitó la tela e hizo otra anotación en mi gráfico. Me quitó el termómetro de la boca y lo miró brevemente antes de decir, ―todo parece estar bien. El doctor estará contigo en un momento, ―y dejar la habitación.

Estaba sola en mi pequeña área acordonada y me estiré un poco, intentando ver alrededor de la pantalla. Por una pequeña ventana pude ver que el sol se había puesto mientras me atendía la Enfermera Patty. Me puse de pie y caminé en silencio al borde de la pantalla, mirando con cautela la habitación. Al no ver a nadie, fui de puntillas a la puerta más grande y miré la habitación con todas las camas. Estaba relativamente silenciosa, solo con los ruidos de ronquidos y un gemido ocasional penetrando en el aire.

Entonces, escuché una voz, ahogada... pero familiar. Me giré bruscamente, mirando hacia una puerta cerrada que estaba frente a la sala de espera mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse.

―Cuídela esta noche, ―dijo la voz―. Si su condición empeora, tendremos que operarle al momento.

La puerta se abrió y me preparé, sabiendo, aunque no creyendo realmente, quién estaría al otro lado.

Otra enfermera entró primero y luego vi la parte superior de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre un gráfico, leyendo al andar.

―Y este paciente necesita dos granos adicionales de quinina, ―siguió con su suave voz de ensueño.

Cuando inhalé bruscamente, unos asustados ojos ámbar se levantaron para encontrarse con los míos marrones.

―¡Carlisle! ―dije con un grito ahogado.

Y, por segunda vez en mi vida, me desvanecí.

- . - . - . - . -

El fuerte olor del amoniaco me trajo de vuelta. Abrí los ojos y encontré a la Enfermera Patty moviendo un vial de sales aromáticas bajo mi nariz. Pestañeé y aparté su mano de mal humor.

―Está despierta, ―dijo Patty.

―Acerca esa luz, ―escuché antes de ser cegada cuando la lámpara fue movida para brillar directamente en mis ojos.

―Solo relájate, ―dijo en voz baja, bajando mi párpado inferior y, asumí, examinando mis pupilas. Soltó mis ojos y los entrecerré, levantando una mano para bloquear la luz.

―Lo siento. ―La luz desapareció y pestañeé, intentando re-enfocarme. Al principio, solo pude distinguir rasgos borrosos y pelo rubio pero, lentamente, la cara de Carlisle emergió en mi nublada visión.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó.

Me estiré un poco, probándome a mí misma. Alguien me había movido del suelo a una cama.

―Sí, ―dije con voz rasposa―, en realidad lo estoy.

Empecé a sentarme, luego me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba mi vestido.

―Te desvaneciste, ―dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa―. Seguramente debido al corsé que llevabas. Quitamos el corsé y ¡_Voila_! Una recuperación milagrosa.

No recordaba que Carlisle fuera tan sarcástico.

―Bueno, gracias, ―dije―. No quería volver a ponérmelo, pero el vestido no me cabía sin él.

Carlisle se volvió para revisar mi gráfico. ―Te sugiero conseguir uno que lo haga, ―dijo―. Todo lo demás se ve bien, pero me gustaría que te quedaras para que podamos monitorearte un poco y asegurarnos de que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

―¿Doctor Cullen? ―Otro doctor apareció por un lado del biombo y Carlisle se acercó para hablar con él. Mientras él estaba absorto en la conversación, me tomé un momento para recuperarme y observarle.

Era trastornante verle entrar en la habitación viéndose exactamente igual. De hecho, con su corbata y su larga bata blanca, me recordó la primera vez que nos vimos en Urgencias en el hospital de Forks. Le repasé brevemente, desde su rubio pelo a sus bien pulidos zapatos. Sabía que Carlisle no había envejecido en cientos de años, pero era extraño ver la evidencia de eso.

Carlisle estaba ahí.

Carlisle estaba _ahí_.

¿Qué significaba eso en todo mi debate de esto-es-real-o-una-alucinación-inducida-por-hongos-mágicos?

Él era la primera persona a la que reconocía pero, cuando consideré las posibilidades, tuvo algo de sentido. Si realmente estaba en Chicago en 1918, Carlisle pertenecía ahí. Él vivía y trabajaba ahí. ¿Se trataba de un momento de El Mago de Oz... u otro punto para la realidad? No podía decidirme.

Aparté mis ojos de Carlisle y pillé a la Enfermera Patty mirándome con una amplia sonrisa.

―Guapo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

Me sonrojé. ―No... quiero decir, sí, lo es... pero no era eso...

Me dio un golpecito en el hombro de forma indulgente. ―Está bien, querida. Sucede todo el tiempo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras ella salía a la sala de espera y sonreí ampliamente cuando vi a Maggie casi barrerla en su camino hacia mí.

―¡Ahí estás! ―exclamó, su acento irlandés se acentuó con la preocupación―. No me decían nada ahí fuera. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está el doctor? ―Buscó en la habitación antes de que yo pudiera responder, enfocando su mirada en Carlisle.

―¡Doctor! ―le interrumpió―. Por favor, ¿cómo está Bella? ¿Va a estar bien?

Carlisle abrió la boca para responder pero, en su lugar, llamé a Maggie

―Maggie, estoy bien. Solo ha sido el estúpido corsé.

Maggie frunció el ceño y caminó con fuertes pisadas de vuelta a mi cama, con un bulto de tela bajo su brazo. Lo lanzó a la cama, moviendo los brazos frustrada.

―¡Por supuesto que lo ha sido! ―regañó―. ¡Te dije que no te pusieras esa cosa!

Se volvió de nuevo a Carlisle, que ahora estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama. ―¿Le ha dicho que no se ponga esa cosa? ―demandó.

Los labios de Carlisle se retorcieron.

―Sí, ―dijo Carlisle en una voz que estaba segura había usado numerosas ocasiones para calmar a mujeres histéricas―. Le he recomendado a la Srta. Swan que evite los corsés en el futuro. Estará bien. Solo me gustaría monitorear su condición un rato, luego podrá volver a casa.

―Bien, ―contestó Maggie, calmándose visiblemente―. Eso está bien. ―Arrastró el taburete y se sentó.

―Me sentaré aquí con ella y esperaré, ―dijo firmemente, retándole a no estar de acuerdo.

―Eso estará bien. ―Carlisle sonrió.

Se puso de pie de nuevo abruptamente. ―En realidad, necesito... usar el excusado. ―Maggie se sonrojó.

No creía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer que Maggie se sonrojara.

―Al final del pasillo, primera puerta a la izquierda, ―señaló Carlisle.

Maggie asintió, me aseguró que volvería en un momento y salió al pasillo.

―¿Nos hemos visto antes? ―preguntó Carlisle, mirándome intensamente.

Me estremecí. ¿Podía conocerme? ¿Tienen los vampiros algún tipo de conocimiento inter-temporal sobrenatural o algo?

―No lo sé, ―dije lentamente―. ¿Le parezco familiar?

Le miré con cautela. Él me miraba de igual modo.

―No... ―dijo―, pero usted dijo mi nombre cuando entré en la habitación.

Relajé mis músculos tensos. Por supuesto.

―¿Lo hice? ―pregunté inocentemente―. No lo creo.

Sabía que él me había oído. Incluso sin su super audición vampírica, me habría oído. Pero imaginé que hacerme la tonta era mi mejor opción.

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron imperceptiblemente.

―Tal vez me haya equivocado. ―Él sabía que no era así.

Se sentó en el taburete y ojeó mi gráfico.

―Así que, Srta. Swan, ¿es originaria de Chicago?

Decidí jugar un poco con él. ―En realidad no. Soy de un pequeño pueblo en el Estado de Washington llamado Forks. ¿Ha oído hablar de él?

―No, ―contestó sencillamente.

―Oh, le gustaría, ―seguí, disfrutando eso un poco demasiado―. Es muy verde... muy lluvioso. El sol apenas brilla.

―A la mayoría de las personas les gusta el sol, ―declaró.

―Sí, a la mayoría de las personas, ―dije enfatizando el 'mayoría'. Hice una pausa, pero no pude resistirme a añadir―, ¿y a usted?

Se quedó en silencio un largo momento y me estudió cuidadosamente. ¡Mierda! Tal vez le había presionado demasiado.

Finalmente respondió. ―No particularmente.

Maggie eligió ese momento para volver a mi lado.

―Bueno, Doctor, ―dijo brillantemente―, ¿qué tal la paciente?

―Intrigante, ―dijo bajo su aliento, aparentemente solo para mis oídos. Luego añadió más alto―, creo que está bien.

Firmó el gráfico con una floritura y anunció. ―Puede llevarla a casa. Solo quema todos los corsés. Simplemente algunas mujeres no están hechas para ellos.

Me sonrió enigmáticamente y salió de la habitación.

―Es un hombre extraño, ―declaró Maggie, luego cogió el bulto que había puesto en la cama.

―Te he traído uno de mis vestidos, ―dijo―. Tal vez te quede un poco corto, pero es más suelto que el tuyo y puedes abrocharlo sin corsé.

Me senté y cogí el vestido.

―Gracias, Maggie.

―Oh, no es nada, ―le quitó importancia a mi agradecimiento―. Te esperaré fuera. ―Se giró y salió a la sala de espera.

Me vestí rápidamente, contenta de poder prescindir del temido corsé, y doblé mi vestido demasiado pequeño y me lo puse bajo el brazo. Salí de detrás del biombo, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación pero no vi a Carlisle por ninguna parte. La Enfermera Patty me dijo que estaba en el quirófano pero dejó un mensaje diciendo que debía volver si me desvanecía otra vez. Encontré a Maggie al lado de la puerta principal y, juntas, salimos a la noche.

El camino a casa fue agradable, el aire era frío pero con un toque de primavera. Maggie y yo charlamos sobre nada en particular. Me mostró lugares representativos de la ciudad que había a lo largo del camino y me contó como había terminado llevando la casa de huéspedes.

―Cuando mi Henry, Dios guarde su alma... ―Mis labios se retorcieron y los suyos subieron en respuesta―. Cuando se marchó estaba hecha un desastre. No sabía qué hacer con mi tiempo, ya no hablemos de cómo poner comida en la mesa.

―¿Tu marido te dejó sin nada? ―Jesús, no me extraña que quiera al tío muerto.

Asintió brevemente. ―Afortunadamente para mí, la casa era de mis padres, que me la dejaron al morir. Decidí prestar algunas habitaciones y he estado teniendo huéspedes desde entonces. Me va bien. Es como si tuviera familia cerca todo el tiempo.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos a la casa y giramos para subir los escalones que daban a la puerta principal. Cuando ella agarró el pomo, sonó una voz.

―¿Señorita Swan?

Las dos saltamos un poco y me sorprendí al ver a Carlisle de pie al final de las escaleras. Miré a Maggie, calculando su sorpresa. _Yo_ sabía que Carlisle podía llegar del hospital a la casa de huéspedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero él no sabía que yo lo sabía. Y era extraño que se arriesgara con un comportamiento tan poco habitual frente a los humanos.

―Dr. Cullen, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ―pregunté―. Creí que estaba en el quirófano.

―Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento, ―contestó en voz baja.

Maggie miró entre nosotros un momento, luego su boca formó una sonrisa cómplice.

―Estaré dentro, ―dijo de modo significativo, antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella con un click.

―¿Nos ha seguido? ―pregunté, sospechando pero acercándome un poco.

―Su dirección estaba en la hoja de admisión, ―admitió.

―Ha llegado aquí rápido, ―dije maravillada, bajando lentamente las escaleras―. Debe de andar realmente rápido.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó bruscamente―. ¿Qué quiere?

Me quedé congelada en el último escalón.

―Le escuché decir mi nombre antes de desvanecerse, ―continuó―. ¿Cómo me conoce? ¿Quién es? ―repitió.

Supuse que el momento de tomarle el pelo al vampiro había acabado oficialmente.

Di el último paso abajo y le miré abiertamente, deseando que la honestidad se mostrara en mis ojos.

―Mi nombre es Bella Swan, ―contesté―. No quiero hacerle daño.

Dios. Sonaba como un alien o algo.

―¿Nos conocemos?

Me mordí el labio. ―No exactamente, pero sé quién es usted, ―admití.

―¿Cómo?

Vale, esa era la parte complicada.

Me forcé a mí misma a mantener el contacto visual.

―En realidad no puedo explicarlo, ―empecé. Él resopló, cruzando los brazos frustrado―. Pero puede confiar en mí, ―añadí―. Nunca haría nada para dañarle.

Me estudió pensativamente durante un momento. ―¿Qué le hace pensar que podría herirme?

Rodé los ojos. ―Bueno, sé que no puedo _herirle_... Quería decir que nunca le traicionaría.

Él lo consideró. Luego se acercó y se sentó en el primer escalón, dándole palmadas al espacio que quedó a su lado.

―Es una mujer muy poco habitual, ―comentó.

―Sí, me lo dicen mucho, ―admití.

―Así que, déjeme entenderlo, ―siguió―. Me conoce, pero no puede decir cómo y no me dirá lo que sabe sobre mí. Pero quiere que confíe en usted y crea que no me traicionará.

―Sí, ―asentí.

―Pero, ¿cómo sabe que puede confiar en mí? ―preguntó―. Tal vez no se pueda confiar en mí... tal vez le haría daño.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Nop. Eso nunca pasaría. Sé que es un buen hombre. Sé que podemos ser amigos.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―preguntó, con genuina curiosidad coloreando su voz.

―Sé cosas, ―dije simplemente.

―Sí, ―decidí presionarle solo un poco más―. Por ejemplo. Sé que es un hombre que entiende que hay cosas en este mundo que son extraordinarias... cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco.

―Supongo que yo soy una de esas cosas, ―dije simplemente.

Una vez más, me miró impasible durante un largo minuto, luego una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Ah, sí. Ese era el Carlisle que recordaba.

―¿Sabe qué? ―preguntó, echándose atrás contra los peldaños―. Creo que puede que tenga razón.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche soñé con Edward de nuevo.

Estábamos tumbados en mi cama de la casa de huéspedes mientras él bajaba con ligereza un dedo entre mis pechos, desabrochando los botones de mi vestido a lo largo del camino. Me removí en la cama y él me acalló, soltando la corbata oscura que tenía alrededor del cuello y deslizándola lentamente.

―Tienes que estarte quieta, ―susurró, envolviéndola alrededor de mi mano y atándola con fuerza antes de engancharla en el cabecero y atar mi otra mano.

Eso era nuevo.

Siguió desabrochando mi vestido, lo deslizó a los lados y luego bajó la cabeza para rozar mi pezón con su nariz a través de mi camisa interior. Rozó adelante y atrás y sopló ligeramente antes de rodearlo lentamente con la punta de su lengua. Me levanté de la cama arqueándome, tirando de mis restricciones y él sonrió ampliamente contra mi pecho antes de tomar el pezón en su boca y succionar profundamente.

Sopló de nuevo en la húmeda tela antes de cambiar a mi otro pecho, repitiendo la misma deliciosa tortura. Bajó una mano por mi muslo, levantando mi falda sobre mis caderas, luego acarició de forma agonizantemente lenta una pierna. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar al lugar que me moría porque tocara, antes de moverse para hacer lo mismo con mi otra pierna.

Gruñí y él sonrió de nuevo, mordisqueando dulcemente mi pezón, y luego aumentando la presión de sus dientes y sus labios mientras deslizaba mis bragas hacia un lado y deslizaba uno y luego dos dedos. Los movió en amplios círculos y yo gemí, ya cerca del orgasmo.

―¿Bella? ―Una voz femenina interrumpió mi llegada al éxtasis.

¿Qué? ¿Quién coño era?

Edward levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia la puerta. ―Vete, Alice, ―gruñó.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

¿Por qué estaba Alice ahí? ¿En mi fantasía? ¿Antes de que llegara al orgasmo?

Edward me miró, sonriendo con disculpa.

Luego desapareció.

Miré a mi alrededor, incluso debajo de la cama, pero se había desvanecido. Incluso su corbata había desaparecido y yo me froté las muñecas ausentemente.

―¿Bella? ―llamó Alice de nuevo.

―Alice, más vale que esto sea bueno, ―murmuré mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía por la puerta.

Pero me encontré con la oscuridad.

―¿Bella?

―¿Alice? ―grité en la oscuridad. Me moví hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos frente a mí. De repente, estaba en la boca de un oscuro túnel. Alice seguía llamando mi nombre frenéticamente y yo empecé a correr hacia su voz. Tropecé a través de la oscuridad, pero no vi ninguna luz aparecer delante.

Dejé de correr y miré detrás de mí, solo para encontrar que aún estaba a la entrada del túnel.

La voz de Alice se desvaneció.

Grité con la voz ronca y me desperté temblando violentamente y con un sudor frío.

Encendí la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la dejé así el resto de la noche, entrando finalmente en un incómodo estado de sueño mientras la luz rosa del amanecer empezaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas transparentes que había en la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Swan significa cisne, de ahí el juego de palabras

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

¿Hay alguien ahí? Prometo que cuando dije que no iba a actualizar en todo el mes que me marchaba de vacaciones bromeaba, pero al final he tenido tanta actividad que no he podido traducir ni escribir.

Sin embargo... aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado y que compense la falta de actualizaciones en el mes pasado.

La próxima actualización será el 17 de Septiembre. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	5. De encontrar un trabajo y formular un pl

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Lo eterno en vosotros está al tanto de la eternidad de la vida; y sabe que el ayer no es más que el recuerdo del hoy y el mañana es el sueño de hoy."**_

_**-Kahlil Gibran**_

Capitulo cuatro – De encontrar un trabajo y formular un plan

La luz del sol me encontró con los ojos irritados y los huesos doloridos. Supuse que desmayarme en un suelo de parqué era duro para el cuerpo. Me estiré lentamente, preguntándome qué hora era.

Pensé en mi extraño sueño de la noche anterior, contemplando qué podría haber llevado a Alice a mi subconsciente... y porqué habría interrumpido en un momento tan inoportuno. Encogiéndome de hombros internamente, me puse de pie y miré por la puerta, queriendo ducharme desesperadamente.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, así que cogí mi ropa –o la ropa de Maggie, mejor dicho– y fui al baño. Las pequeñas baldosas negras y blancas del suelo estaban frías contra mis pies, así que le eché el cerrojo a la puerta y me puse rápidamente sobre la suave alfombra que estaba al lado de la bañera de patas. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, vi un montón de toallas en una estantería al lado del lavabo y puse una al lado de mi ropa.

La bañera era grande y me alegré de ver una ducha y una cortina. No me importaba darme un baño cuando tenía tiempo, pero esa mañana necesitaba que el agua me cayera de una ducha para aclararme la mente.

Bueno, no caía muy fuerte pero, una vez que entendí cómo utilizar los mandos, el agua fluyó a ritmo constante. Cerrando la cortina, cogí una barra de jabón de una bandeja que había a un lado de la bañera. Lo olí escépticamente pero me sorprendí al encontrar la esencia agradable -una mezcla de lavanda y vainilla. Me lavé rápidamente y, al no ver evidencia alguna de champú, usé el jabón para lavarme también el pelo. Dejando el agua caliente caer sobre mí, contemplé mi situación.

No podía negar más los hechos. Era ilógico. Era imposible. Pero parecía ser la verdad.

De alguna manera, estaba en Chicago en 1918. Y, mientras pensaba finalmente las palabras, me di cuenta de la verdad que había en ellas. Mi loco Paseo Espiritual inducido por las drogas me había hecho aterrizar en el pasado. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la sensación de que debía entender porqué.

Obviamente, tenía algo que ver con Edward. Él era el foco de todo en mi vida. No podía ser una coincidencia que hubiera terminado ahí, en su hogar natal, en ese punto en particular de la historia. Carlisle también estaba ahí y no podía escapar de la sensación de que él también era parte de todo... que, como siempre, él podría ser una luz guía para ayudarme a entender mi propósito en ese extraño mundo.

El agua se enfrió, así que cerré el grifo y me sequé rápidamente con la toalla. Fruncí el ceño al mirarme las piernas y decidí añadir una maquinilla a mi creciente lista de la compra. ¿Las mujeres se afeitaban las piernas en 1918? No me importaba. Yo iba a hacerlo.

Maggie me había prestado un camisón, así que pude lavar mi ropa interior y mis medias antes de irme a la cama. Aún estaban ligeramente húmedos, pero eran mejor que nada. Me vestí rápidamente, poniéndome la falda gris hasta el tobillo y la blusa de botones blanca que Maggie me había dado. No tenía un peine o cepillo para el pelo, así que me lo peiné lo mejor que pude con los dedos, apartándolo de mi frente.

Mirando mi reflejo, decidí que necesitaba un plan. Si iba a sobrevivir ahí y superar lo que fuera que el destino... o Dios... o quien quiera que me hubiera enviado ahí quisiera que superase, tenía que participar en esa vida y convertirme en parte de ese mundo.

Tenía que hacer una lista.

Sí, era una de esas personas a las que le gustan las listas. Me mantenían organizada... cuerda. Y, si había una cosa que necesitaba desesperadamente en esa situación, era mantener mi cordura.

Si no es que estaba loca ya, claro.

Número Uno: necesitaba dinero. No podía aprovecharme de la hospitalidad de Maggie para siempre, y necesitaba conseguir algo más de ropa –especialmente ropa interior.

Eso nos llevaba al Número Dos: necesitaba un trabajo. Lo consideré un momento. Podía intentar encontrar algo en un restaurante o tal vez Tom supiera algo de un hueco en el periódico. Podía ser un topo o una asistente. Sabía escribir a máquina... ¿secretaria tal vez?

Entonces las piezas encajaron: _Estamos un poco faltos de personal_. Podía trabajar en el hospital. No como enfermera, por supuesto, pero tal vez como auxiliar o como fuera que lo llamaran.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Podía trabajar con Carlisle. Él me ayudaría a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

Lo que me llevaba al Número Tres: tenía que encontrar a Edward. Él tenía que ser la razón por la que estaba ahí. No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando le encontrara, pero sabía que no había forma de que pudiera mantenerme alejada de él.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo? Incluso en 1918, Chicago era una ciudad grande. No podía googlearle. ¿Tenían ya guías telefónicas? Sabía que había un teléfono en la casa de huéspedes, así que tal vez ese era el camino a seguir.

Me sacudí fuera de mi ensimismamiento. Los números uno y dos eran lo principal... una vez que los resolviera, buscaría a Edward. Cuadrando los hombros, me arreglé el pelo húmedo una vez más y dejé el baño.

La casa aún estaba en silencio y el reloj del piso de arriba decía que eran las 10:30. Me había quedado dormida y me había perdido el desayuno. Mi estómago gruñó resentido y me puse de camino a la cocina, esperando encontrar un plátano o tal vez un bol de cereales; aunque me había dado cuenta de que probablemente sería muesli o algo así y no la dulce delicia que era el Captain Crunch.

Encontré a Maggie amasando pan en una mesa blanca, con la camisa remangada y los brazos llenos de harina. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

―Oh, estás levantada, ―dijo―. Te he dejado dormir porque sabía que estarías exhausta. ―Movió la cabeza hacia una enorme cocina de fuego negra―. Te he guardado un plato en la placa. Sírvete.

Le di las gracias y volvió a amasar. Usé un trapo para coger el plato caliente y tomé asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Al levantar la servilleta de tela del plato, sonreí por los huevos, bacon, salchicha y tostada que había en él. Colesterol, que adicción.

Había cosas de 1918 que me encantaban.

La cocina estaba en silencio mientras Maggie amasaba y yo comía. Luego, finalmente, golpeó el pan una vez más, lo cubrió con un trapo y se giró hacia mí.

Me miró penetrantemente. ―Y, ¿qué está pasando con el médico?

Me atraganté con un trozo de bacon y ella me puso un vaso de agua, dándomelo en silencio.

―¡Nada! ―dije finalmente―. ¡No está pasando nada!

―Eso no es lo que me pareció a mí, ―dijo escépticamente―. El hombre te siguió a casa. Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, él está bien –es fácil de mirar, eso seguro– pero, ¿qué sabes realmente sobre él?

―De verdad, Maggie, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ―la tranquilicé, buscando una mentira creíble―. Me había escrito unas... indicaciones... y me las había dejado en el hospital. Solo vino para dármelas y asegurarse de que estaba bien. ―Aparté la mirada, incapaz de mirarla a sus inescrutables ojos.

―Mmm hmm, ―murmuró, nada convencida―. Bueno, no puedo imaginar a un médico sacando tiempo de su día para hacer algo así... no sin otros motivos. ―Me miró con decisión―. Creo que le gustas.

Eeww. Quiero decir, me gustaba Carlisle pero él era algo así como... el padre de Edward... ¡Qué asco!

―Créeme, no es así, ―declaré firmemente. Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró para lavarse las manos, sin decir nada más.

Terminé de comer y llevé mi plato al fregadero. Maggie me apartó y supe que ella creía que le estaba escondiendo algo. Le di un rápido abrazo.

―Maggie, te prometo que si estuviera pasando algo con el Dr. Cullen, te lo diría, ―dije vehementemente.

Se quedó quieta un momento y luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

―Vale entonces. Puedes irte. ―Me hizo salir y se volvió al fregadero―. Pero recuerda mis palabras, ese hombre está interesado en más que tu condición médica.

Rodé los ojos y le dije que estaría de vuelta pronto. Ella no preguntó dónde iba y me alegré secretamente. Si se enteraba de que iba al hospital sabía que tendría que soportar más el tercer grado, al estilo de Maggie.

El aire era cálido y noté flores empezando a aparecer a lo largo de la acera mientras volvía al County. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero cuadré los hombros y entré con confianza. Había una enfermera distinta en la recepción. Esperé pacientemente mientras hablaba con el hombre que estaba delante de mí. Cuando él se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse en la zona de espera, me acerqué a la enfermera con lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa de seguridad.

―¿Puedo ayudarla? ―preguntó.

―Sí, ―contesté―. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Estuve aquí anoche y escuché que actualmente os falta personal. Yo estoy buscando trabajo y esperaba poder hablar con alguien sobre un puesto.

La mujer sonrió y me pidió que esperara, luego dejó la sala y volvió al poco tiempo acompañada de una enfermera más mayor que llevaba una carpeta y un lápiz. Era alta y delgada –casi parecía a punto de romperse– pero sus ojos azules eran claros y generosos.

―¿Señorita Swan? Soy Katherine Chambers, ―se presentó con una sonrisa―. Estoy a cargo de las enfermeras. ¿Entiendo que le gustaría solicitar un puesto?

Titubeé un poco. ―Bueno, no como enfermera, no creo, ―tartamudeé―. Me temo que no tengo experiencia ni formación académica para eso. ―La cara de la enfermera más mayor cayó un poco y me apresuré a continuar―. Pero podría aprender. Tal vez podría ser una auxiliar o camillera. Podría limpiar... cambiar sábanas... ese tipo de cosas. Simplemente necesito un trabajo, y me gustaría trabajar aquí, si es posible.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó la enfermera.

Bueno, no podía decirle la razón real. _Porque el padre vampiro de mi novio vampiro trabaja aquí y necesito su ayuda para encontrar a dicho novio vampiro, excepto que él aún no es un vampiro y en realidad ya no es mi novio ya que me ha dejado dentro de cien años._

No salía muy fácilmente.

―Me gustaría... um... ¿ayudar a las personas? ―pregunté más que dije, luego intenté encontrar mi confianza de nuevo―. Solo me gustaría estar en una posición para hacer algo positivo y creo que este sería un buen comienzo.

Katherine Chambers me miró con cautela un momento, mordisqueando su lápiz antes de preguntar, ―¿puedes trabajar por las noches?

Sonreí. ―Eso sería perfecto.

La Enfermera Chambers me llevó a su pequeña oficina y nos sentamos en un escritorio de madera para arreglar los detalles. Trabajaría de 6:00 p.m a 6:00 a.m, de lunes a jueves y ganaría cincuenta céntimos la hora. Veinticuatro dólares a la semana. Wow. Bueno, la parte buena era que el impuesto sobre la renta aún no había sido creado. De hecho, la Enfermera Chambers me miró de forma divertida cuando lo mencioné.

Me darían dos uniformes, cuyo coste sería deducido de mis tres primeras pagas. Tres dólares cada uno –Dos dólares por paga... además de cinco dólares a la semana para Maggie. Eso me dejaba unos diecisiete dólares a la semana.

La parte mala era que no me pagarían hasta el final de la semana y realmente necesitaba ropa interior... y una cuchilla... y mi propia ropa para llevar en mis horas libres.

―Enfermera Chambers, ―empecé con cautela―, me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de recibir un pequeño adelanto de mi paga. ―Su boca se frunció, así que seguí antes de que pudiera negarse―. Verá, soy nueva en la ciudad y mis bolsas se han... perdido. No tengo ropa extra y mi casera me ha estado ayudando, pero odio aprovecharme...

La mujer levantó una mano para interrumpirme. ―Si puedes empezar esta noche. Te daré la paga de hoy al final de tu turno, ―dijo―. El resto tendrá que esperar hasta el viernes.

―Gracias, ―dije con una gran sonrisa. Podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Podía hacer eso.

La Enfermera Chambers me acompañó fuera, presentándome a algunos médicos de camino.

―Por supuesto, ya que trabajarás en el turno de noche, trabajarás sobre todo con el Dr. Cullen, ―explicó―. Le conociste anoche, ¿correcto?

―Sí. ―Sonreí―. Conozco al Dr. Cullen.

―Bien. ―Asintió con firmeza―. La Enfermera Patty empezará a entrenarte. Tienes que estar aquí a las seis en punto. ―Sacudió firmemente mi mano y volvió a su oficina. Casi salí por la puerta dando saltos.

Trabajo: Hecho.

Dinero: Hecho.

Carlisle: Hecho.

Edward: Aún trabajando en eso, pero tenía la sensación de que me estaba acercando.

- . - . - . - . -

Sabiendo que estaría levantada toda la noche intenté echarme una siesta por la tarde, pero mi excitación solo me dejó dar vueltas en la cama. No sabía porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Tal vez era solo el hecho de que estaba haciendo _algo_. Supiera o no el propósito de mi viaje ahí, lo estaba asimilando. Estaba buscando respuestas.

Finalmente, me rendí intentando dormir y me puse mi nuevo uniforme, alisándome la falda gris claro y la blusa blanca y doblando el nuevo mandil blanco sobre mi brazo. Sin embargo, no había lindo sombrero. Estaba un poco decepcionada por eso.

En su lugar, me recogí el pelo en un moño y lo sujeté con horquillas antes de ponerme mi sombrero de ala ancha. Con una sonrisa triunfal, dejé la habitación y bajé las escaleras.

Sorprendentemente, Maggie estaba encantada por mi nuevo empleo. Medio había esperado que me diera una charla sobre Carlisle, pero se mantuvo inesperadamente callada sobre el tema. En su lugar, me hizo un termo de café fuerte y un sándwich de jamón con los restos de la cena y me deseó una buena noche.

Tom quiso acompañarme al trabajo, pero le aseguré que estaría bien. Me alegraba de que hiciera un tiempo cálido, ya que aún no tenía abrigo –una cosa más que tenía que añadir a mi lista de la compra.

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, pero aún daba la luz suficiente como para que me sintiera cómoda mientras caminaba hacia el hospital. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta principal, empezó a hundirse en el horizonte y, una vez más, pensé en Edward.

¿Estaba él viendo la misma puesta de sol en ese momento?

Abrí la puerta y encontré a la Enfermera Patty hablando con una enfermera morena en la recepción.

―¡Bella! Que bueno verte, ―dijo. Sonriendo, añadió―, me he alegrado mucho al enterarme de que te unirías a nosotros.

Se giró y le hizo un gesto a la otra enfermera. ―Esta es Olivia. Hay seis enfermeras trabajando en el turno de noche, pero será a Olivia y a mí a quienes asistirás.

Asentí y la seguí mientras ella me dirigía por la sala de exámenes hasta la gran habitación con camas que había visto la noche anterior. Apuntó a una percha y me quité el sombrero y lo colgué en un enganche. Dejé mi café y mi sándwich en un pequeño estante. Atándome el mandil, la seguí hasta una cama desecha.

―Hay que cambiar todas las sábanas de esta habitación, ―instruyó―. Encontrarás sábanas limpias en esos armarios, y las sucias van a la cesta de allí. ―La seguí hasta la pared del fondo, donde había una gran cesta con ruedas en una esquina.

―Puedes rodar la cesta por el pasillo. No tendrás que lavar las sábanas. Solo enróllalas bien fuerte y deja los montones al lado de la puerta del fondo. Tenemos una mujer de la limpieza que vendrá a cogerlas.

Asentí y volví a mirar la sala. ―¿Qué pasa con las camas que tienen pacientes?

―Es un poco complicado, ―admitió Patty―. Ven, te enseñaré.

Se acercó a una de las camas.

―Sr. Jamison, tengo que cambiarle las sábanas, ―dijo y luego se giró hacia mí.

―Solo tienes que rodarles hacia un lado, apartar las sábanas y poner las nuevas... ―lo demostró mientras hablaba―, ... luego ruédalos hacia el otro lado, quita las sábanas sucias y engancha las nuevas.

Lo hacía parecer muy fácil.

―Vale. ―Asentí―. Creo que puedo hacerlo.

Era un poco más difícil de lo que parecía pero, después de la tercera cama, tenía el sistema bien aprendido. Aún así, había 40 camas en la habitación, así que me tomó varias horas cambiar todas las sábanas y tenerlas enrolladas al lado de la puerta trasera. Me limpié el sudor de la frente y me aparté un mechón de pelo mientras buscaba a Patty para que me dijera mi siguiente trabajo.

―¿Señorita Swan? ―Me giré y vi a Carlisle acercándose a mí, asimilando mi desarreglada apariencia y mi uniforme―. ¿Trabaja aquí? ―preguntó, sonando confundido.

―Sí. ―Sonreí―. Patty mencionó que necesitabais ayuda por aquí. Yo necesitaba un trabajo... así que aquí estoy.

―Oh, bueno... eso son... ―parecía estar buscando la palabra correcta―, ...buenas noticias. ¿Cómo ha ido hasta el momento?

―Bien. ―Abarqué la habitación con la mano―. Acabo de terminar de cambiar todas las sábanas. Dejando mi marca en el mundo de cama en cama, ―dije irónicamente.

Carlisle sonrió ampliamente. ―Bueno, cada uno hace lo que puede. ―Miró a su alrededor y preguntó―, ¿qué va a hacer ahora?

―En realidad no lo sé, ―admití―. Estaba buscando a Patty cuando has entrado.

―Creo que está ayudando con una emergencia en quirófano ahora... apendicitis, ―explicó―. Así que, ¿por qué no viene conmigo? Podría usar su ayuda un poco.

Cogí mi termo, guardé mi sándwich en el bolsillo de mi falda y subí con él un piso de escaleras hasta otra gran ala. Solo había un puñado de camas ocupadas, todas por mujeres embarazadas.

―Este es el ala de maternidad, ―explicó. Apuntó a una habitación adyacente―. La habitación de los niños está ahí.

Asentí y le seguí por otro corto pasillo, entrando en una gran oficina. A mi izquierda había un hermoso escritorio de madera con una silla de cuero rojo, al igual que una fila de armarios. El otro lado de la habitación era un laboratorio con probetas, mecheros Bunsen, tubos de ensayo, y un artefacto que solo pude reconocer como un microscopio –al igual que más instrumentos que no pude reconocer– alineados ordenadamente en una mesa de metal.

―Esta es mi oficina... y laboratorio, obviamente, ―explicó Carlisle―. Es dónde hago mis investigaciones.

―¿Investigaciones?

―Sobre todo enfermedades infecciosas, ―explicó―. Trabajo por las noches y generalmente todo está bastante silencioso. Paso mucho tiempo estudiando. Estoy intentando encontrar nuevos tratamientos para la gripe.

Mis oídos se aguzaron. ―¿Gripe?

―Sí, ―dijo Carlisle, visiblemente entusiasmado por poder compartir sus pensamientos. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en el borde.

―Verá, durante años hemos creído que la gripe es provocada por una bacteria. En realidad de ahí obtuvo su nombre. Pero yo creo que es algo más.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté con la cara inexpresiva.

―Un virus, ―contestó, estirando el brazo para coger un papel de su escritorio―. He estado escribiéndome con un colega de la Universidad de Harvard y él cree que mi investigación puede tener mérito. Si es un virus, entonces el tratamiento tiene que ser completamente diferente.

Hizo una pausa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego se giró hacia mí tímidamente.

―Lo siento. La estoy aburriendo. Esa no es la razón por la que la he pedido que venga.

Me aclaré la garganta, muriéndome por decirle que iba por buen camino con lo del virus, pero preguntándome el impacto que tendría en el futuro. De todas formas, ¿qué sabía yo sobre virus? Podía acabar sacándole del camino. Y entonces, ¿qué pasaba si nadie inventaba la vacuna contra la gripe?

Jesús, esa cosa de viajar en el tiempo era complicada.

―¿Qué necesita? ―pregunté en su lugar.

Él cogió una pila de papeles de su escritorio.

―Archivar, ―dijo, levantándose y llamándome con un gesto de la mano. Me acerqué al escritorio, mirando sobre su hombro.

―Esto son historiales de pacientes. El nombre está en la esquina izquierda superior. ―Se acercó a los armarios de archivo y abrió un cajón―. Cada uno tiene que estar en el archivo apropiado... simplemente ponlos delante.

Se giró hacia otro montón.

―Estas son mis notas de investigación... cartas y correspondencia de colegas... artículos de revistas médicas. ―Apuntó a otro armario―. Van en ese armario. Cada carpeta está claramente identificada por categoría. Debería ser relativamente simple pero, si no estás segura de dónde va algo, solo déjalo a un lado y lo veremos después.

Lo miré todo, absorbiendo las instrucciones, y asentí con una sonrisa. ―Sin problema.

Dudó como si fuera a decir algo más, luego se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

―Te dejaré con ello entonces. Cuando Patty vuelva, le dejaré saber dónde estás.

Cruzó el umbral y luego asomó la cabeza. ―Volveré a ver cómo estás en un rato.

―Vale, ―acepté, rodando los ojos cuando no se fue al momento―. Estaré bien, ―le aseguré.

Carlisle volvió a la habitación y yo me enfoqué en el trabajo que tenía entre manos. Bebí de mi termo, organizando el papeleo alfabéticamente antes de pasar al armario del archivo. No había que pensar... era realmente monótono... pero agradecí la tarea y me sorprendí cuando Carlisle asomó la cabeza y me preguntó como iba.

―Bien, ―dije con un fuerte suspiro―. He terminado con los gráficos de los pacientes y estoy a la mitad de las investigaciones.

―Realmente deberías tomarte un respiro, ―dijo―. Come algo y termina luego. Venga, sígueme.

Dejé los papeles que tenía en la mano encima de la mesa y Carlisle me llevó a una pequeña habitación con una mesa de madera y sillas, y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Saqué mi sándwich de mi bolsillo, repentinamente famélica.

Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle se sentó frente a mí.

―¿No tienes nada que hacer? ―pregunté. Luego, dándome cuenta de lo rudo que había sonado, añadí―, me refiero a que no tienes que hacer de niñera. Estoy segura de que estás realmente ocupado.

Los labios de Carlisle se retorcieron. ―Tengo un rato libre. He pensado que podríamos hablar.

Uh oh. Eso no sonaba bien.

Tomé un bocado de mi sándwich. ―¿Sobre qué? ―murmuré a través de la carne y el pan.

Carlisle frunció un poco el ceño desagradado y no pude resistirme a preguntarle si quería un poco.

―No, gracias, ―dijo firmemente.

A veces era realmente divertido tomarle el pelo a un vampiro... al menos cuando estabas segura de que no iba a matarte.

Seguí masticando con cuidado, evitando la intensa mirada de Carlisle. Me examinó en silencio un momento y yo me removí.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté finalmente, resoplando fuertemente.

Carlisle juntó sus manos frente a su boca, su mirada de topacio era penetrante.

―Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche... sobre cómo sabes cosas.

Tragué. ―¿Sí?

―Y estaba pensando que me gustaría escuchar un poco más de lo que sabes.

―Tendrás que ser un poco más específico, ―intenté ganar tiempo.

―Sobre mí.

―¿Sobre ti?

―Sí.

―Bueno... ―Solté mi sándwich, mi estómago aún se retorcía―. Sé que eres un médico excelente...

Él sonrió por mi adulación. ―No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

Tragué en seco. ―Ummm... Naciste en Inglaterra... y vas por el buen camino con el virus de la gripe, ―solté. Tal vez pudiera distraerle.

No pude. Su mirada se endureció.

―¿Cómo sabes que he nacido en Inglaterra?

Alejé la mirada de él, respirando profundamente. ¿Cuánto podía contarle? ¿Cuánto debería contarle? El hecho era que sabía que podía confiar en Carlisle, pero no sabía qué impacto tendría en el futuro cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera.

Quiero decir, había visto _El efecto mariposa_. Ashton Kutcher hizo un pequeño cambio en el pasado y Amy Smart pasó de ser una Chica de Fraternidad a un Putón.

No quería convertir a Carlisle en un Putón.

―Mira, Car... Dr. Cullen... Realmente no puedo decirte nada de lo que quieres escuchar. ―Empezó a responder y levanté una mano.

―Piénsalo de esta forma, ―expliqué, buscando en mi cabeza un ejemplo relevante.

―El Kaiser es un tipo malo, ¿verdad? ―pregunté finalmente. Carlisle sonrió satisfecho de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada, así que seguí―. Bueno, imagina que eras un niño que creció con el tipo que un día se convertiría en el Kaiser. Tú sabías que él iba a hacer todas esas cosas malas cuando creciera. ¿Le detendrías?

―No lo sé, ―contestó.

―Vale, bueno, digamos que le detuviste de alguna forma. Hiciste que le echaran de la escuela por copiar o...

―Es un príncipe. No creo que fuera a una escuela tradicional, ―interrumpió Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño. ―Sígueme, por favor. Estoy intentando hacer un punto. ―Levanté la mano mientras pensaba―. Tal vez tú te convirtieras en tu buen amigo y él nunca sintiera la necesidad de declararle la guerra a nadie, ¿vale? ―corregí.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros por mi analogía ridícula.

―Entonces no hay guerra... eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto.

―Bueno, tal vez debido a que la guerra no sucede, algún particular no es asesinado en la batalla... también es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

―Vale. ―No había quien me detuviera ya―. Tal vez ese particular que no muere acaba conduciendo una tarde –y se ha tomado una cerveza o dos– y golpea y mata a un pequeño chico que un día habría crecido e inventado una vacuna para la polio.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio y yo le miré intensamente.

―Yo no puedo tomar ese tipo de decisión, ―remarqué―. No puedo decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar, ―dije de nuevo―. Pero puedes confiar en mí. No te traicionaré.

Aunque las palabras no fueron dichas en voz alta, los dos sabíamos a qué me refería.

―Te creo, ―contestó.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto de la noche pasó en relativa paz. Terminé de archivar en la oficina de Carlisle, luego Patty me puso a organizar instrumentos médicos en un gran almacén en el sótano del hospital. Finalmente, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar bostezando en mi última hora de trabajo, Carlisle me encontró otra vez.

―Bella, necesito tu ayuda en el piso de arriba, ahora mismo.

―¿Va algo mal? ―Me froté las manos en el mandil, apresurándome a la puerta y apagando la luz del almacén.

―Tengo un paciente arriba con un hombro dislocado y un gran corte que necesita puntos, ―explicó mientras subíamos rápidamente las escaleras―. Todas las enfermeras están ocupadas en este momento, así que había pensado que podrías ayudarme.

―En realidad no tengo ninguna experiencia con eso, ―dije nerviosa, preocupada de que fuera a desmayarme... o a vomitar... o algo igualmente vergonzoso.

―Está bien. Solo haz lo que te diga y todo irá bien, ―me tranquilizó.

Un hombre de mediana edad con una camisa de franela a cuadros y pantalones estaba sentado en una de las camillas de examinación, sus pies colgaban de ella. Acunaba su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho, su cara estaba contorsionada por el dolor.

―¿Sr. Jackson? ―Carlisle se acercó al hombre.

―Duele como un hijo de... ―me vio y se calló―. Duele, ―repitió.

―Bueno, me temo que se va a poner peor antes de que mejore, ―admitió Carlisle. Se giró hacia mí y dijo en voz baja―, distraele.

Sonrojada, me puse de pie al otro lado de la camilla.

―Ummm... soy Bella, ―dije. Carlisle rodó los ojos y yo me encogí de hombros.

El hombre me miró. ―Henry Jackson.

―¿Cómo se ha hecho esto, Sr. Jackson? ―pregunté mientras Carlisle extendía con cuidado el brazo izquierdo del hombre.

Apretó los dientes. ―Estaba cazando este fin de semana. Volví ayer.

Carlisle me lanzó una mirada y yo asentí. Presionó una mano en el hombro del hombre y escuché un 'pop' ahogado.

―Oohh, ―exhaló Jackson―, ya está.

―¿Mejor? ―Carlisle sonrió.

―Sí, mucho mejor.

Arqueé una ceja hacia Carlisle y él me miró a los ojos. Había visto a médicos re-colocar hombros dislocados antes y hacía falta mucha fuerza. Carlisle apenas había empujado el hombro del hombre con las puntas de los dedos. Sabía que me estaba dejando ver su poder a propósito. Quería ver mi reacción.

Así que no le di una. En su lugar, me giré de nuevo hacia el Sr. Jackson.

―¿Ha estado así desde ayer?

―Bueno, no, ―admitió tímidamente―. La verdad es que me hice daño en el hombro hoy mientras estaba descargando mi camioneta. Perdí el equilibrio y me golpeé contra un lado de mi casa.

―¿Y esto? ―Apunté al tajo que tenía en el brazo.

―Eso pasó en la montaña. Un amigo lo vendó realmente bien y creí que no pasaría nada, pero empezó a dolerme terriblemente anoche. Luego, cuando me caí hoy, me lo abrí de nuevo.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo a la herida. ―En realidad no tiene muy mala pinta. Tendré que limpiarlo y coserlo, pero debería estar bien.

Se giró hacia mí. ―Bella, hay alcohol en el armario que tienes detrás. ¿Podrías dármelo? Y también debería haber un cuenco y algunas gasas.

Abrí el armario y recogí las cosas. Carlisle puso un poco de alcohol en el cuenco y procedió a tratar la herida del hombre. Lo cosió con una aguja e hilo, anudando bien el final antes de decirme que lo envolviera con una gasa. Respiré por la boca y evité mirar a Carlisle coser pero, sorprendentemente, no sentí mareo mientras seguía sus instrucciones.

―Eso debería valer, ―dijo Carlisle finalmente―. Solo mantengalo limpio. Cambie el vendaje cada día y nada de caza durante un tiempo, ―añadió.

―Maldición. ―Me miró―. Lo siento... es solo que había oído que los faisanes son geniales en el norte ahora mismo. Esperaba traerme un par este fin de semana.

―Lo siento. ―Carlisle apuntó algo en su historial.

―¿Le gusta cazar, Doctor?

Un estallido de risa escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerme. Llevándome la mano a la boca de golpe, miré primero al Sr. Jackson –que me miraba fijamente, horrorizado– y luego a Carlisle, que estaba luchando contra su propia risa.

―Lo siento, ―dije de forma ahogada―. Estaba pensando en algo... divertido.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho, volviéndose al Sr. Jackson. ―Sí, me gusta cazar de vez en cuando. Me lanzó una rápida mirada―. Sobre todo las cosas grandes.

Tuve que ponerme de espaldas y morderme el labio para evitar reírme.

Supuse que a los vampiros también les gustaba un poco tomarles el pelo a los humanos.

- . - . - . - . -

Antes de terminar mi turno por la mañana, volví a visitar la oficina de Carlisle con la excusa de que me había dejado mi termo dentro. Rápidamente caminé hasta su escritorio y cogí el libro que había visto antes... el libro que había cogido varias veces durante la noche, pero no me había atrevido hasta entonces a abrirlo.

_1918 Directorio de Chicago y Alrededores_

Conteniendo la respiración, fui hasta la M. En realidad no me llevó nada de tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando a mitad de la página.

_Masen, Sr. y Sra. Edward A. Sr., 141 N. Lakeview Ave._

Solté lentamente el aire, cogí un trozo de papel de la papelera y copié la información.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Ya tiene trabajo, a Carlisle y Edward... está muy cerca... muy muy cerca... como a un solo capitulo de cerca. Ahora bien, tengo que advertiros que este Edward no es el vampiro que ha vivido casi un siglo... es el humano que nació en 1901 y que se ha criado en esa época y tiene unas ideas un tanto... machistas, y en ocasiones vais a querer hacerle daño, mucho daño, jeje.

Bueno, tenéis en mi perfil la fecha de la próxima actualización. A diferencia de Faking It, está historia seguirá siendo actualizada cada dos semanas, ya que no tengo los capitulos traducidos.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	6. De colgar y cazar

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Tenemos lo que buscamos, está ahí todo el tiempo, y si le damos tiempo, se nos revelará por sí mismo."**_

_**-Thomas Merton**_

Capitulo cinco – De colgar y cazar

Fiel a su palabra, Katherine Chambers tenía un sobre esperándome en la recepción cuando dejé el trabajo el miércoles por la mañana, conteniendo un cheque de séis dólares. Así que el miércoles por la tarde, con Tom como mi guía, fui al Banco Nacional de Chicago. Solo tenía tres horas hasta tener que volver al hospital, pero imaginé que era tiempo suficiente para cobrar mi cheque y comprar algo de ropa, al igual que las otras cosas que necesitaba. De todas formas, tampoco tardaba tanto cuando iba de compras.

Era algo más bien corto.

―Realmente no hace falta que vengas conmigo, ―le dije a Tom por centésima vez.

Pero no había forma de disuadirle.

―Bella, no quiero que te pierdas. ―Rodó los ojos. Sabía que él creía que iba a volverme loca y acabar tirada en la calle de nuevo.

―Simplemente te llevaré al banco y luego hasta Marshall Field's para que conozcas el camino, ―me aseguró―. De todas formas, luego tengo que volver al periódico. Tampoco es que quiera ver como te pruebas vestidos o algo.

Le sonreí satisfecha y dije con descaro. ―De todas formas, te dejaría.

Una vez que superamos toda la posibilidad de una relación romántica, Tom y yo encontramos que nos gustábamos mucho. Él era dulce y considerado... y realmente me encontraba divertida. Era raro pensar que en realidad solo nos conocíamos de unos días. A veces parecía que habíamos crecido juntos.

Así que caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta la parada del tranvía y fuimos hasta la entrada del banco. Bajándonos según el tranvía frenaba, Tom extendió una mano y me ayudó a bajar, sonriendo ampliamente cuando caí en su pecho.

―Cuidado. ―Soltó una risita.

―Cállate, ―contesté.

Fue más fácil de lo que creí convertir en efectivo el cheque del banco. Tom conocía a una de las cajeras –una castaña alta y delgada que se sonrojó cuando él le sonrió. Para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera me pidió mi identificación –por lo que tuve suerte, ya que no tenía ninguna.

Fue un corto paseo desde el banco hasta Marshall Field's y, una vez que vi el edificio de doce plantas, empecé a re-pensarme mi corto plan de compras. El lugar era enorme. Tom se dio cuenta de mi expresión impresionada con una sonrisa satisfecha, sosteniéndome la puerta abierta y haciéndome un gesto para que entrara. Cerré la boca de golpe y entré.

Cerrar la boca fue malgastar mi energía, porque una vez que vi el interior, se abrió de nuevo. Tom se quedó a mi lado mirando mi reacción.

―Es... increíble, ―susurré, sintiéndome un poco ridícula por responder de esa forma a una tienda pero incapaz de evitarlo.

Tom asimiló la vista, siguiendo mi mirada por los cuatro pisos de blancos balcones hasta la brillante cúpula que había sobre nuestras cabezas.

―Es la Cúpula Tiffany, ―explicó―. Seis mil metros cuadrados de mosaico de cristal –la más grande de su tipo con más de millón y medio de trozos de cristal. ―Me miró―. ¿Te gusta?

Le lancé una mirada divertida. ―¿Hay algo que no pueda gustar? ―Di algunos pasos hacia delante y volví a mirar hacia arriba para examinar los giratorios patrones de azules y verdes, los bucles de marrón y oro. En la base de la cúpula, había arcadas a lo largo del último balcón. Algunos compradores pasaban, mis ojos solo los captaron mientras se movían entre los arcos.

No era una experta en arquitectura, pero era impresionante.

―¿Puedo ayudarle? ―Una joven mujer vestida con encaje blanco me miraba expectante, sus ojos iban de mí a Tom y de vuelta.

Tom le lanzó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. ―En realidad, tengo que volver al trabajo, pero mi amiga tiene algunas compras que hacer. ―Girándose hacia mí, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

―¿Estás segura de que podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta?

Rodé los ojos. ―Por supuesto. Estaré bien. ―Por impulso, me puse de puntillas y le besé ligeramente en la mejilla.

―Gracias, Tom. De verdad.

Tom se tocó la mejilla, luego sonrió y me deseó buena suerte antes de dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

La vendedora se volvió a mí, pero sus ojos aún se mantenían en la figura de Tom que se alejaba. ―Y, ¿qué puedo ayudarle a encontrar?

Le dije a la mujer lo que estaba buscando y, durante la siguiente hora, me dirigió en un tour por la tienda. No pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que a Alice le habría gustado ese sitio. Eran doce pisos de casi cualquier cosa que pudieras imaginar. Además de los habituales departamentos de ropa, tenía una tienda de sombreros para damas, departamento de zapatería, artículos para el hogar –incluso un departamento completamente devoto a muebles de mimbre.

Di lo que quieras sobre la América de cambio de siglo, pero ciertamente sabían cómo comprar.

Para cuando terminé tenía dos faldas, dos blusas, un vestido casual, medias y ropa interior extra, una cuchilla que daba miedo, champú, un cepillo para el pelo, un cepillo de dientes y algo llamado 'crema dental'. Dudé en eso, pero estaba hecha por Colgate y decía que contenía flúor, así que le di una oportunidad. Todo eso y aún me quedaban 25 céntimos. Había querido comprar un abrigo, pero tendría que esperar hasta mi siguiente paga.

Dándole las gracias a la vendedora por su ayuda, agarré mis compras y volví a la calle. Solo tenía media hora hasta tener que estar en el hospital, así que no tenía tiempo de dejar mis bolsas en la casa de huéspedes. Afortunadamente, había llevado mi uniforme conmigo, metido en una bolsa de lona que me había prestado Maggie.

Mientras esperaba al tranvía, mi mirada vagó por las calles de la ciudad, sin mirar nada en particular.

Entonces lo vi.

Al principio creí que estaba imaginando la alta forma cubierta de un despeinado pelo broncíneo. Profundizó en mi visión y luego desapareció rápidamente entre la multitud. Sin darme cuenta, di varios pasos hacia la figura, mis ojos escaneaban frenéticamente a la gente. Contuve el aliento, esperando otro vistazo.

_Ahí_.

Mis pasos fallaron y luego se apresuraron mientras le perseguía entre la gente. No vi su cara, pero de alguna manera supe que era él. Abriéndome paso entre los cuerpos, estaba casi corriendo mientras intentaba mantener esa mata de pelo en mi campo de visión.

―Perdone, ―murmuré distraída, golpeando codos y hombros. Parecía que todos a mi alrededor iban en la dirección opuesta. Me abrí paso a través de la multitud interminable y finalmente emergí a la esquina de una calle vacía a tiempo para verle doblar la esquina a una calle de distancia.

Corrí por la calle, ignorando miradas inquisitivas y evitando por poco tirar a un joven que empujaba un carrito lleno de verduras. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por el miedo mientras me acercaba a la esquina.

¿Qué le diría? No tenía ni idea.

Doblé la esquina y me detuve en seco.

No estaba.

Mis ojos buscaron a un lado y otro de la calle, deseando que volviera a aparecer en mi campo de visión. Corrí hasta la siguiente esquina, mirando también rápidamente por esa calle, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Casi colapsé llorando justo ahí en la acera.

En su lugar, me recuperé y volví a la parada de tranvía. Había estado muy cerca y mi corazón cayó con el conocimiento de que él había estado a mi alcance.

Aún así, parte de mí se alegraba de no haberle alcanzado... la parte de mí que se agarraba a su dirección, pero retrasaba la búsqueda.

Porque sabía que él estaba ahí, y sabía dónde encontrarle.

Simplemente no estaba segura de qué hacer cuando lo hiciera.

- . - . - . - . -

A pesar de mi loca carrera por las calles de Chicago, conseguí llegar al hospital con cinco minutos de sobra. Guardando mis compras en la sala de almacenamiento del sótano, me cambié rápidamente a mi uniforme y me presenté ante Patty en recepción.

―Buenas noches, Bella, ―dijo con una sonrisa distraída, leyendo un documento que tenía frente a ella―. ¿Puedes empezar con las sábanas? Estaré contigo en un momento.

Asentí y una vez más empecé la rutina de cambiar la ropa de cama. Me había hecho más rápida en la tarea, capaz de mantener un ritmo fijo, y encontré que me tomó la mitad del tiempo que la noche anterior.

Mientras ataba el último montón y lo lanzaba a la pila que estaba al lado de la puerta, Patty se acercó a mí.

―Bella, la Sra. Chambers me ha pedido que te informe de que has sido reasignada, ―dijo.

―¿Reasignada?

―Sí, hemos contratado a otra mujer que cambiará las sábanas.

―¿He hecho algo mal? ―pregunté, mordiéndome el labio preocupada.

Patty sonrió. ―No. Nada de eso, ―me tranquilizó―. Pero entiendo que el Dr. Cullen necesita asistencia con su investigación. Le ha dicho a la Sra. Chambers que conoces su sistema de archivo y ha pedido que le ayudes.

―Pero yo no sé nada de investigación médica, ―discutí confundida.

―A caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ―regañó Patty―. Esto significa que no tendrás que arreglar más camas, y puedes trabajar con un guapo médico cada noche. ―Si no fuera porque estaba felizmente prometida, juraría que parecía un poco celosa.

―Bueno, está bien, ―consentí―. ¿Qué debería hacer primero?

―El Dr. Cullen está ahora en el quirófano, ―explicó―. Pero ha dicho que te adelantes y empieces a archivar lo de su escritorio y que él lo revisará cuando acabe.

El trabajo de archivar era más de lo mismo, y una vez más encontré que podía trabajar más rápido ahora que conocía el sistema. Carlisle se unió a mí una hora después y yo levanté la vista con una mirada inquisitiva.

―Dr. Cullen, ¿entiendo que voy a trabajar con usted de ahora en adelante?

Carlisle sonrió. ―Bella, creo que hemos pasado la parte de las formalidades. Por favor, llámame Carlisle, al menos cuando estemos solos.

―Carlisle entonces, ―acepté―. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Los dos sabemos que no hay tanto que archivar.

Carlisle rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y presionando los labios contra sus manos unidas, me consideró cuidadosamente.

―Me temo que he actuado de forma un poco egoísta, ―admitió―. Pero cuando escuché lo que dijiste esta mañana, pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme.

―¿Qué dije? ¿Sobre qué? ―Me hice la tonta, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

―Sobre el virus de la gripe.

Yo y mi gran boca. Carlisle iba a convertirse en un putón seguro... y sería culpa mía.

―En realidad no sé como puedo ayudarte con eso, ―dije, alejando la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos topacio―. No tengo entrenamiento médico. Y en realidad no sé nada de los virus.

Carlisle lo consideró. ―Dijiste que iba por el buen camino.

Suspiré. ―Sí, lo dije.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rodé los ojos y él levantó una mano. ―Lo sé. Lo sé... no puedes decírmelo. Aún así, me gustaría tener tu ayuda.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a su equipo de laboratorio.

―Yo siempre trabajo solo. ―Me lanzó una mirada y luego volvió a mirar la fila de vasos de precipitados―. Normalmente no hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar. Cuando trabajo, habitualmente quedo absorbido y no soy tan... cuidadoso como debería. Mis... métodos... a veces son poco ortodoxos y ponen a la gente... incómoda.

Carlisle no me miró a los ojos y me tomó un momento leer entre líneas.

Carlisle estaba solo. Se había aislado a sí mismo... bueno, por razones obvias. No podía acercarse demasiado a las personas o empezarían a sospechar que él era algo más que humano. Hacía un buen trabajo fingiendo humanidad, pero siempre tenía que estar en guardia. Conmigo, sin embargo, sentía que podía ser él mismo, al menos hasta cierto grado.

Confiaba en mí.

Nunca habíamos dicho las palabras en voz alta, como Edward me había forzado a hacer aquél día en el bosque. No le había... y no lo haría... dicho que sabía que era un vampiro. Por alguna razón, sentí que no debía. Ya fuera por mi miedo a destruir la línea del tiempo o por una línea invisible que sentía que no debía cruzar, no estaba segura.

Pero él entendía que yo era diferente. Y él entendía que a mí me parecía bien.

Y, de alguna manera, eso era suficiente.

―Bien, ―acepté―. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Carlisle se giró hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

―Dime lo que sabes del virus, ―dijo.

―Carlisle, ―gemí―, sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó―. Juro que lo mantendré entre nosotros.

Le miré fijamente. ―No eres el que debe resolver esto.

Pensó eso un momento, mirándome cuidadosamente mientras preparaba su argumento.

―No soy el primero que considera la posibilidad de un virus de la gripe, ―declaró―. De hecho, hay unos cuantos investigadores que están adelantando la teoría, a muchos les hago consultas regulares. ¿Cómo sabes que no debo animar a uno de ellos... y qué esa persona es la que debe resolverlo?

No lo sabía. No realmente. No tenía ni idea.

Dudé y vi un amago de sonrisa tirar de los labios de Carlisle.

―Bella, escúchame, ―dijo―. Como estoy seguro que sabes, no tengo deseo de atraer ninguna... atención no deseada hacia mí mismo. No estoy intentando encontrar una cura para la gripe para poder publicar un artículo en una revista médica y hacerme famoso. Pero creo que tú y yo nos hemos conocido por una razón y, ¿cómo sabes que ayudarme con mi investigación no es esa razón?

Mierda. Ahí me había pillado.

―Vale, ―cedí finalmente―. Te diré lo que sé, pero tengo que avisarte de que no es mucho.

Pasamos el resto de la noche con Carlisle entrando en mi cerebro y yo intentando recordar partes de hechos de la clase de biología del instituto y anuncios de televisión. Para las seis de la mañana, tenía dolor de cabeza y mi estómago gruñía, ya que no me había traído comida debido a mi viaje de compras.

Las cejas de Carlisle se levantaron por los sonidos que salían de mi sección media, y me sonrió tímidamente.

―Lo siento mucho, ―se disculpó―. Te he estado interrogando toda la noche y no has tenido un descanso. Debes de estar famélica. ―Fue a coger su abrigo con una mano y a abrir la puerta con la otra.

―Déjame acompañarte a casa, ―dijo rápidamente―. Podemos parar en el camino para comer algo.

Arqueé una ceja y él añadió. ―Algo para que tú comas. Yo no tengo hambre.

Resoplé.

Él me siguió al piso de abajo para recoger mis bolsas de Marshall Field's, cogiendo las tres en una mano. Habría discutido con que yo podía llevarlas, pero sabía que el peso no era nada para él.

―No hace falta que me acompañes a casa, ya sabes, ―le dije mientras volvíamos a subir las escaleras―. Estaré bien. Habrá luz pronto, ―dije, de forma tranquilizadora y como aviso.

Él me miró de reojo. ―No hasta dentro de una hora. Tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Nos detuvimos en una panadería que estaba a una manzana y Carlisle insistió en comprarme un rollo de canela y leche. Habría preferido un café, pero sabía que no podría dormir si me rendía a mis necesidades de cafeína. Mastiqué mi rollo mientras íbamos a la casa de huéspedes y Carlisle y yo compartimos un cómodo silencio.

Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta principal, noté el cielo iluminándose con el amanecer y me giré a Carlisle. Él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

Él pestañeó, luego se giró hacia mí y asintió. ―Por supuesto. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Sonreí y subí los escalones. Cuando me di la vuelta con la mano en el pomo, él ya no estaba.

- . - . - . - . -

Pude dormir más tiempo el jueves, notando mientras me estiraba que el reloj de la mesilla decía que eran las cuatro en punto. Me levanté refrescada después de un sueño ininterrumpido y sin sueños. Me había duchado antes de irme a la cama, así que simplemente me lavé la cara, los dientes y me vestí rápidamente, retorciéndome el pelo en un moño.

Encontré a Maggie en la cocina, metiendo una bandeja de galletas en el horno.

―Buenos días... quiero decir, noches. ―Le sonreí y me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

―Buenas noches para ti también, ―contestó Maggie, removiendo una cazuela de un guiso que olía delicioso en el fuego―. La cena estará lista en una hora. ¿Puedes esperar?

―Claro. ―Inhalé profundamente―. Huele delicioso.

―Es la receta de mi abuela, ―comentó, soltando su cuchara de madera y uniéndose a mí en la mesa.

―Así que, ¿estás disfrutando tu nuevo trabajo? ―preguntó.

―En realidad sí. Todos en el hospital son muy agradables y el trabajo es... gratificante.

―¿Y ese guapo y joven doctor?

¿Joven? Si ella supiera.

―El Dr. Cullen está bien, ―dije deliberadamente―. Ha sido un buen amigo para mí. ―Enfaticé la palabra 'amigo'.

―Hmmph, ―gruñó Maggie―. No creo que amistad sea lo que ese hombre tiene en la cabeza.

―Maggie, trabajamos juntos. Es mi jefe. Somo amigos... colegas... y eso es todo.

―Si tu lo dices, ―cedió escépticamente.

Charlamos amigablemente durante los siguientes minutos, dejando el tema de Carlisle al menos por el momento. Tras un bol de guiso y un par de galletas, llené mi termo con café, cogí una manzana y algo de queso de la nevera para la comida y me marché al hospital.

La noche fue de forma muy parecida a la anterior, con Carlisle llenándome de preguntas, para muchas de las cuales no tenía respuesta. Le pillé unas cuantas veces mirándome y los comentarios de Maggie sobre sus intenciones volvieron a mi mente. Decidí que debía ser cuidadosa para no darle la impresión equivocada sobre nuestra relación.

Alrededor de medianoche, nos tomamos un descanso y yo comí mi manzana y el queso mientras hablábamos de libros y música y, disimuladamente, interrogué a Carlisle sobre el mundo de 1918.

―Así que, ¿qué hace la gente para divertirse por aquí? ―pregunté, mordisqueando mi queso.

―Bueno, lo habitual. ―Carlisle se encogió de hombros―. Películas, bailar, los espectáculos de variedades aún son populares... la pista de patinaje.

―¿Patinas? ―pregunté, sonriendo satisfecha al pensar en el sofisticado Carlisle sobre ruedas.

―Tengo que decirte que soy un excelente patinador. ―Carlisle sonrió ampliamente―. Tal vez podamos ir algún día.

Le miré y me di cuenta de que parecía... ansioso.

Mierda. ¿Me estaba pidiendo salir?

Opté por el humor para disipar la incomodidad.

―Créeme, no quieres verme en patines, ―bromeé―. No es una imagen bonita.

―Lo dudo, ―dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación y solté disimuladamente un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Sí? ―contestó Carlisle.

―¿Dr. Cullen? ―Patty asomó la cabeza por la puerta―. Tiene una llamada telefónica. Un tal Dr. Kelley, de Nueva York.

―Oh, sí. ―Carlisle asintió―. Usaré el teléfono aquí. ¿Puedes decirle que le devolveré la llamada en unos minutos?

Patty asintió y dejó la habitación.

―El Dr. Kelley es uno de los colegas de los que te hablé, ―explicó Carlisle―. Nos hemos estado escribiendo cartas y hemos compartido nuestros descubrimientos de la investigación.

Miré el teléfono que había en su escritorio. Era uno de esos que se veían en las películas de Hollywood antiguas, con un estrecho auricular encima de una delicada horquilla. El auricular era plano y redondo, pero el micrófono se amoldaba como un cono curvado. Imaginé a una elegante mujer tumbada en su cama, hablando por él a su amante.

―_Sí, querido..._

Parecía demasiado femenino para que lo usara un hombre como Carlisle. Noté que no tenía teclado y me pregunté cómo se hacía una llamada. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Carlisle cogió el auricular y, tras un momento, habló lenta y claramente.

―Ciudad de Nueva York, por favor. Dr. Jonathan Kelley, Hospital de Nueva York. 1-5-6-2.

Vi como Carlisle esperaba a que su llamada fuera conectada, preguntándome si debería excusarme y darle algo de privacidad. Me quedé de pie e hice un gesto hacia la puerta, pero él movió la mano y apuntó a la silla. Me senté y hojeé algunos papeles que había en su escritorio, separándolos en pilas para archivar.

―¡Jon! ¿Cómo estás? ―Carlisle hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba―. Bien, muy bien. No puedo quejarme... He estado explorando algunas fuentes nuevas y tal vez haya dado con algo, creo. ―Me miró con una amplia sonrisa, luego su atención fue de vuelta al teléfono y frunció el ceño concentrado.

―¿Cuándo fue esto...? ¿En qué zona de Kansas...? Fort Riley, ¿no es eso una base militar...? Mm hmm... ¿Queens...? ¿Crees que es lo mismo? ―Tomó algunas notas en su cuaderno―. Si los síntomas son los mismos, podríamos estar frente a un brote pandémico... No, no creo estar reaccionando exageradamente, creo que estoy siendo cauto... Sí... sí... ¿quién fue el médico que lo trató?

La conversación siguió durante varios minutos, pero yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Fort Riley hizo que sonara una campana en mi cabeza, y me tomo solo un momento darme cuenta de porqué.

Después de que Edward se marchara y se llevara cada parte de nuestra relación con él, me encontré a mí misma pasando horas en Internet investigando eventos de su historia. Sabía que era patético, pero supongo que era mi forma de probar que él era real... y, a cambio, que lo que habíamos tenido era real. Leí sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, sabiendo que él había querido enlistarse para luchar. Busqué en Google fotos del Chicago de cambio de siglo, imaginándole caminando por las calles de la ciudad. E investigué sobre la Gripe Española, la enfermedad que habría reclamado su vida si Carlisle no hubiera intervenido.

Fort Riley, Kansas era un nombre que había aparecido en mi investigación.

Miré el calendario de la pared y recordé la línea del tiempo que había memorizado.

A comienzos de Marzo de 1918, un soldado en Fort Riley, Kansas enfermó con una zepa particularmente virulenta de gripe. Más o menos una semana después, fue reportado otro caso en Nueva York.

Ellos serían marcados un día como los primeros casos de la pandemia de Gripe Española de 1918 en los Estados Unidos.

Había empezado.

Noté a Carlisle mirándome intensamente mientras acababa su llamada y colgaba.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó―. Estás pálida como un fantasma.

―Mira quien fue a hablar―, bromeé a medias.

Los labios de Carlisle se retorcieron, pero siguió presionando. ―¿Qué pasa?

Exhalé pesadamente. ―Fort Riley... y Queens... es gripe, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Carlisle se entrecerraron. ―Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Rodé los ojos y él levantó una mano. ―Da igual.

Me miró de cerca, levantándose para dar la vuelta al escritorio. Se colocó en el borde, frente a mí.

―Esto es solo el comienzo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

Aparté la mirada, temiendo confirmarlo pero sabiendo que ya lo había hecho.

―¿Qué puedo hacer?

Mis ojos volvieron a los suyos, mi suspiro fue a la vez de frustración y de rendición.

―Nada, ―dije en voz baja.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto de la noche pasó en relativo silencio y melancolía. Conocía las estadísticas de la Gripe Española. Sabía que miles morirían antes de que acabara el año.

Edward moriría, prácticamente.

El virus arrasaría Chicago, sabía que en solo un día de Octubre sucumbirían más de 350 personas. Era agresivo, inflexible... indiscriminado al escoger sus víctimas. Los viejos y los jóvenes, débiles y fuertes... todos caerían víctimas y nadie podría saber como detenerlo.

Las bases militares serían las primeras, trayendo el virus de Europa... luego los puertos... luego las ciudades grandes, como Nueva York y Chicago. Ningún lugar era realmente seguro.

Excepto...

Excepto que algunos lugares eran _más seguros_.

Recordé un mapa que encontré en mi búsqueda de Internet que mostraba el avance de la enfermedad. Estaba sombreado con marcas y rayas, mostrando como la gripe se extendía por el país. Por supuesto, las zonas más sombreadas también eran las más pobladas.

El virus golpeaba más fuerte en las ciudades. En las zonas rurales hubo algunos casos, por supuesto, pero fueron menos y más separados.

En ese momento, los médicos no entendían cómo se extendía el virus, especialmente porque muchos creían que era una bacteria. Pero tenía sentido que en zonas con menos contacto persona-persona, hubiera menos casos de gripe.

Mientras ponderaba eso, una idea empezó a formarse en mi mente, una que encendió una chispa de esperanza que no sabía si me atrevía a convertir en una llama.

¿Y si Edward no llegaba a infectarse de la Gripe Española?

Mis pensamientos procedieron... al principio lentamente... luego cogieron velocidad mientras la idea ganaba poder.

¿Y si él no estuviera en Chicago cuando llegara el virus? ¿Y si no llegaba a ponerse enfermo? Carlisle nunca le convertiría.

Le lancé una mirada a Carlisle, que estaba concentrado en un artículo de una revista médica y no notó mi mirada curiosa.

Si Edward no se convertía en vampiro... yo podría tenerle.

Realmente podría tenerle.

Podríamos tener una vida juntos... ahí... en ese momento. Podríamos casarnos... tener hijos... nietos.

Podríamos envejecer juntos.

Podríamos ser felices.

Y, de repente, supe para qué había ido ahí.

Podría encontrar a Edward y sacarle de Chicago a tiempo. No sería fácil, pero podía hacerlo. Su vida... nuestras vidas... dependían de ello.

Miré el calendario de nuevo.

Sabía que Edward tenía diecisiete años cuando enfermaba. Su cumpleaños no era hasta Junio... y sabía que el virus golpeaba con fuerza en otoño.

Tendría que sacarle de ahí antes de que el verano acabara.

El uno de Septiembre... menos de seis meses. No era mucho tiempo, pero tendría que ser suficiente.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás lista para irnos? ―la baja voz de Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Miré el reloj. Mi turno había acabado.

―Sí. Sí... lo siento.

Recogí mis cosas y Carlisle me acompañó a casa. Podía sentirle mirándome de cerca mientras nos acercábamos a la casa de huéspedes.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

Sonreí. ―En realidad, sí. Estoy bien.

Giré y subí corriendo los escalones de la puerta principal, despidiéndome de Carlisle con la mano antes de entrar. Cerré la puerta y me incliné contra ella, mientras mi entusiasmo se mezclaba con aprehensión.

Tenía un plan.

Iba a salvar a Edward.

- . - . - . - . -

Se podría pensar que tendría inquietudes sobre mi plan... que me preocuparía destrozar la línea del tiempo y arruinar el futuro.

Se podría pensar que estaría preocupada sobre como convencería a un chico adolescente que no me conocía de dejar su hogar y a su familia... para escapar conmigo.

Se podría pensar que esas preocupaciones me mantendrían despierta toda la noche... o día, en mi caso.

Pero se estaría equivocado.

Dormí como un bebé.

Tal vez era porque finalmente había tomado una decisión. Veía un propósito para mi extraño viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio, y estaba cogiendo al destino por las pelotas y siguiendo adelante. Una extraña e inesperada paz me llenó ahora que tenía una meta en mente.

Así que me desperté el viernes por la tarde con una sonrisa en la cara. Me duché, afeitándome las piernas con esa temible cuchilla, y me vestí con mi nueva blusa amarilla y falda gris oscuro. Encontrando a Maggie de nuevo en la cocina, cogí un trozo de pan que aún estaba caliente del horno, pringándolo con mantequilla y mermelada antes de sentarme en la mesa de la cocina.

Maggie puso frente a mí una taza de té junto a un pequeño plato que colocó bajo mi pan con una mirada mordaz.

―¡Lo siento! ―dije con una amplia sonrisa. Nada podía hacer que me viniera abajo.

―Estás de buen humor, ―reconoció.

―Lo estoy, ―estuve de acuerdo―. Me han pagado esta mañana, así que tendré para pagarte cuando vaya al banco.

Ella miró el reloj. ―Bueno, cierra a las 5:00, así que más vale que te pongas en marcha.

Vi que eran las 4:30, así que murmuré un rápido, ―volveré pronto, ―antes de dejar mi taza y plato en el fregadero y correr a la puerta. Saltando del tranvía en el banco, encontré a la misma cajera, que me recordaba de mi visita anterior y cobré mi cheque fácilmente.

Saliendo del banco, entré en una pequeña boutique que había al lado para comprar un bolso o cartera. Buscando por la tienda, opté por un pequeño bolso beige de seda con un cierre plateado y una borla beige y dorada que colgaba de abajo. Vi un simple camisón de algodón y también lo compré, planeando devolverle a Maggie el suyo. Estaba en el mostrador esperando para pagar mis artículos cuando un vestido que había en el escaparate me llamó la atención.

No sé como no lo había visto cuando entré en la tienda. Era simple pero hermoso. Un escote cuadrado bordeado de delicado encaje y con una fila de pliegues de seda que bajaban por la longitud del vestido, rota solo por una fina cinta de seda. Las ajustadas mangas tres cuartos estaban cubiertas por un material transparente de forma cuadrada. Toqué con un dedo el suave tejido y me giré buscando a una vendedora. La vi al fondo de la tienda y me acerqué rápidamente.

―Me gustaría probarme ese vestido del escaparate, ―dije apuntándolo.

―Oh, ¿el vestido de tarde? Es precioso, ¿verdad? ―La chica fue al escaparate y desabrochó la cinta, levantando la tela con cuidado del maniquí. Alisándolo sobre su brazo, me dirigió a un pequeño probador, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me cambié rápidamente, poniéndome el vestido sobre la cabeza y atando la cinta antes de girarme para mirarme al espejo.

Me quedaba perfecto.

Claro, un vestido de tarde no era mi atuendo habitual, pero esas no eran circunstancias habituales.

Y sabía que a Edward le encantaría.

Volví a cambiarme a mi falda y blusa, y llevé el vestido al mostrador. La chica lo envolvió y lo puso con el camisón en una bolsa, mientras que yo usaba el bolso para llevar mis billetes y monedas. Subiéndome al tranvía –me estaba haciendo una profesional en ello– llegué rápidamente a casa y le di a Maggie el alquiler de dos semanas.

―No necesitas pagar dos semanas, ―discutió―. Has sido mi invitada esta pasada semana.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Por favor, has sido muy amable. Solo déjame hacerlo, ―supliqué.

Tras mucho insistir, finalmente cedió, guardándose los billetes en su corpiño.

Finalmente, respiré profundamente. No iba a retrasarlo más.

―Maggie, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono?

Ella sonrió orgullosa. ―Tengo uno aquí. Mi Henry, Dios guarde su alma, lo hizo instalar antes de marcharse.

―¿Puedo usarlo?

―Por supuesto. ―Movió la mano, mostrándome una pequeña sala al lado de la cocina. El teléfono no era como el de Carlisle. En su lugar, tenía una larga base con el micrófono encima y un auricular colgando de un gancho a un lado.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó Maggie.

―No, puedo hacerlo, ―contesté distraída, con los ojos en el teléfono. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi falda y saqué el papel con la dirección de Edward. El click de la puerta me alertó de la partida de Maggie. Di cortos pasos hasta la mesa, cogí el micrófono y lo sostuve cerca de mi boca, luego levanté el auricular lentamente.

―Operadora. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? ―preguntó una voz metálica.

―Umm... lo siento, no tengo el número.

―¿Nombre de la persona a la que desearía llamar?

―Masen... Edward Masen... ―Miré el papel apretado en mi mano―. En Chicago... 141 Lakeview...

Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho.

―Un momento, por favor.

Escuché una serie de clicks y luego un bajo tono de llamada.

Estaba dando tono. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir?

―¿Hola?

Jadeé al oír su voz. Incluso sobre la mala conexión, la reconocí.

Mierda. Mierda. _Mierda_.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Llamarle por teléfono? ¿Enserio?

_Oh, hola, Edward, soy yo, Bella. ¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, soy tu novia dentro de cien años y solo he vuelto para salvarte la vida_.

Dentro los chicos de las batas.

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ―preguntó, la irritación coloreaba su voz.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Colgué.

Volviendo a dejar el teléfono en la mesa, salí rápidamente de la habitación y volví a la cocina.

―¿Ha ido bien tu llamada? ―preguntó Maggie.

―Él... no estaba en casa, ―mentí.

El teléfono sonó y pegué un salto.

Mirándome con curiosidad, Maggie volvió a la pequeña salita y cogió el teléfono.

―¿Hola? ―Hizo una pausa, escuchando―. Esta es la Casa de Huéspedes de Maggie, ¿quién es?

Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego sus ojos fueron de golpe a mí.

―¿Hace solo un momento, dices? ―Sacudí la cabeza, suplicando ayuda silenciosamente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y finalmente dijo, ―No, lo siento. Nadie ha llamado desde aquí. Debe de haber sido un número equivocado.

Colgó y se giró hacia mí, con las manos en las caderas.

―¿Bueno? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ―preguntó, su acento se hizo más prominente con la confusión.

―Solo ha sido... un error.

Arqueó una ceja.

―Vale, no en el número. ―Sacudí la cabeza, mirando al suelo―. Yo solo... no he podido hablar con él por teléfono. Necesito ir a verle en persona.

―¿Quién es este hombre? ―preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Es alguien a quien conocía... alguien importante.

Maggie se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

―Es él, ¿no? El que te dejó, ―preguntó en voz baja.

Para mi disgusto, las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos, mi garganta se cerró y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres verle?

Tragué con pesadez. ―Tengo que verle. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Escuché a Maggie suspirar y luego sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear mis hombros.

―Vale, entonces, ―dijo―. Supongo que tendré que ayudarte.

- . - . - . - . -

Entre Maggie y Tom, finalmente había memorizado la ruta que tenía que tomar para llegar a la casa de Edward. Planeé hacer el viaje el sábado por la tarde y, por un acuerdo no hablado, Maggie y yo no le dijimos a Tom a quién iba a ver realmente, sino que creamos una historia sobre una prima lejana que vivía en la zona de Lincoln Park en Chicago. Tom se ofreció a ir conmigo, pero le dije que estaba deseando ir de compras con mi prima y él se echó atrás.

Mis horas de sueño estaban cambiadas por mi trabajo, así que el viernes por la noche estaba eléctrica y ansiosa. Decidí quemar algo de energía ayudando a Maggie a limpiar la casa. Luchó conmigo al principio, pero cuando confesé que necesitaba trabajar para evitar obsesionarme sobre mi inminente viaje, cedió. Tras unas horas de fregar suelos y lavar ventanas, estaba exhausta. Me metí en la cama alrededor de medianoche, cayendo en un sueño sin sueños.

Justo antes del amanecer, volví a la consciencia escuchando una voz familiar decir mi nombre.

―¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Pestañeé, mi visión estaba borrosa, y giré la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, intentando encontrar la fuente del sonido.

―¿Alice? ¿Eres tú?

―¿Bella? Tienes que volver, ―suplicó Alice. Sonaba como si me estuviera hablando justo al oído.

―Alice, ¿dónde estás? ―Me senté, frotándome los ojos.

―¡Bella!

La escuché gritar una vez más antes de que su voz se desvaneciera. Escaneando la habitación de una esquina a otra, no vi nada fuera de lugar. Escuché cuidadosamente, pero los únicos sonidos venían por la ventana de la calle. Caí en la cama, preguntándome si había estado soñando de nuevo e intenté cerrar los ojos y volver a capturar el sueño.

No tuve mucha suerte.

Ese día iba a ver a Edward. No había forma de que volviera a dormir.

En su lugar, me di una larga ducha, frotándome el cuerpo y el pelo, afeitándome las piernas con cuidado y dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis tensos músculos. Me envolví una toalla en la cabeza, me lavé los dientes y me puse mi falda y blusa. Llevaría mi vestido nuevo en el viaje, pero no quería arriesgarme a mancharlo. Volví a mi habitación y me senté al lado del radiador, pasándome los dedos por el pelo para secarlo. Me sujeté la parte delantera atrás, pero opté por dejar el resto colgando en ondas por mi espalda, recordando como le gustaba a Edward.

Miré el reloj. Solo eran las ocho de la mañana. Tom estimaba que el viaje a la casa de Edward llevaría casi una hora. Aún era demasiado pronto para marcharme, así que me mordí el labio, buscando algo con lo que ocupar mi tiempo.

Escuché un ruido en el piso de abajo, así que bajé y encontré que toda la casa se había levantado sin mi conocimiento. Maggie estaba llevando platos de la cocina a la mesa del comedor. Alistair y Tom ya estaban sentados, y Jared y Liza acababan de entrar por la puerta principal y se estaban quitando los abrigos.

―Ah, Bella, llegas justo a tiempo, ―me saludó Maggie, dejando una bandeja de huevos revueltos en la mesa. Me senté y llené un plato, insegura de si realmente podría comer algo. Sin embargo, mis temores eran infundados. La conversación de la mesa me mantuvo distraída y, antes de que me diera cuenta, había limpiado mi plato. Nos sentamos un poco más, bebiendo café y hablando cómodamente.

Me estaba haciendo más cercana a mis compañeros de casa. Por supuesto, mi amistad con Tom y Maggie se había hecho importante para mí, pero también me gustaban bastante Jared y Liza. Físicamente, se complementaban el uno al otro perfectamente, como diferentes tonos de la misma paleta de colores. La belleza oscura de Jared solo enfatizaba el pelo claro y la piel pálida de Liza. Sus personalidades también harmonizaban, los dos eran animados y amistosos. Era obvio porqué se habían hecho profesores. Los niños debían amarlos.

Para cuando terminamos y los platos del desayuno fueron recogidos, eran casi las once y sabía que era hora de que me marchara. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y presioné la mano contra él, respirando profundamente. Subí a mi habitación y me cambié al vestido de tarde, luego me puse mi sombrero y metí la dirección de Edward en mi nuevo bolso. Con una respiración profunda, bajé las escaleras.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ―La mirada preocupada de Maggie absorbió mi pálida cara y mis dedos apretados―. Puedo ir contigo, ―ofreció.

―No, necesito hacer esto sola, ―dije firmemente, tanto para mí misma como para Maggie―. Deséame suerte.

Maggie puso una mano en mi hombro. ―Suerte, ―susurró, dándome un pequeño apretón antes de volver a la cocina.

Llegué al tranvía sin problema y mantuve un ojo buscando mi parada mientras bajaba por la ocupada calle. Bajando con una gracia para nada característica en mí, hice mi camino hasta la estación del 'L' en la Quinta Avenida.

Hice cola en la taquilla, agarrando nerviosamente una moneda de cinco centavos en mis dedos. Tras comprar mi billete, paseé por el andén, incapaz de quedarme quieta y evitando las miradas inquisitivas de la gente que estaba a mi alrededor. A pesar de todo lo que Tom y Maggie habían intentado tranquilizarme, tenía el molesto miedo de que iba a terminar en el tren equivocado, recorriendo el centro durante horas o perdida en alguna parte del sur de Chicago. Así que, cuando el tren finalmente paró, me giré hacia una mujer que estaba a mi lado.

―Perdone, ¿es este el Northwestern? ―le pregunté tentativamente.

La mujer asintió, así que respiré profundamente y subí. Me senté cerca de una ventana e inmediatamente me arrepentí mientras miraba fuera... y hacia la calle más abajo.

No recordaba haber leído nunca sobre un descarrilamiento catastrófico del 'L' a comienzos de 1900... pero eso no significaba que no hubiera pasado nunca. Me regañé mentalmente por mi pánico... aún se usaba el 'L' cien años más tarde... debía ser relativamente seguro, ¿verdad?

Aún así, suspiré aliviada cuando el tren traqueteó fácilmente en el camino, el tranquilizador sonido evidenció que seguía agarrándose a los raíles. Vi el escenario cambiar de escaparates y aceras abarrotadas a vecindarios y porches. En cada parada, levanté la vista para ver las señales de la calle, incluso aunque sabía que no me bajaría hasta la Estación Fullerton.

Cuando finalmente paramos en la estación, bajé del tren con la multitud, agarrando fuertemente mi bolso y manteniendo una mano en mi sombrero. Bajando al nivel de la calle, miré a mi alrededor, preguntándome dónde podría coger un tranvía.

―Señorita, ¿necesita ayuda? ―Un joven policía me sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban.

―Sí, ―suspiré, el alivio coloreaba mi voz―. Estoy buscando un tranvía para ir a Lincoln Park. ―Sabía que la calle de Edward bordeaba el popular parque por el lado oeste.

El oficial apuntó media calle abajo.

―Puede coger uno ahí, ―dijo―. Solo quédese en Fullerton yendo en esa dirección... al este... y le llevará justo allí. Si tiene alguna pregunta, simplemente hagasela al conductor.

Le di las gracias al oficial, acelerando mis pasos según me acercaba a los tranvías. Subiendo al coche de Fullerton Avenue, opté por quedarme cerca de la puerta, agarrándome con fuerza a la barra mientras íbamos hacia el parque.

La anticipación se formó en mi estómago mientras frenábamos en cada esquina y pasajeros subían y bajaban... la Calle Larrabee... la Calle Sedgwick... cada una me acercaba más a Edward. Y podía ver el verde suelo de Lincoln Park en la distancia y, más allá, el azul cristalino del Lago Michigan, los dos se acercaban más con cada una de mis respiraciones superficiales.

Pasamos la Calle Clark y supe que mi parada era la siguiente. Me quedé de puntillas, esperando a que el tren frenara, luego bajé rápidamente de un salto, preparándome con una respiración profunda.

El tren siguió y yo miré por la calle. Había sudor entre mis pechos y en mi frente, y busqué en mi bolso el pañuelo que Maggie había insistido que llevara. En ese momento estuve agradecida, ya que en realidad no quería que la primera impresión que Edward tuviera de mí fuera de una loca sudorosa y nerviosa.

Limpiándome la cara, crucé Fullerton y examiné las casas que había a ambos lados de la Avenida Lakeview. Era obvio que esa era una parte rica de la ciudad. Las casas eran hermosas –todas grandes, pero distintas; algunas tenían grandes porches y balcones, otras tenían patios de ladrillo o simples entradas cubiertas. Todas mostraban céspedes cortados y arbustos bien podados... y no había ni una mancha de pintura o un cristal sucio.

Caminé lentamente, debido al deseo. Miré una vez el trozo de papel que tenía la dirección de Edward, aunque ya me la sabía de memoria. Examinando los números de las casas a mi derecha, conté en silencio mientras seguía calle abajo, deteniéndome cuando llegué al 140.

Me giré lentamente y me quedé frente a la casa que había al otro lado de la calle.

Su casa.

Era una hermosa casa victoriana de color crema y con tres pisos. A la izquierda noté una pila de ventanas salientes en los dos primeros pisos, con ventanas más pequeñas terminadas en arcos de cristal en el piso superior. Un ancho porche se extendía por el costado derecho de la casa y una fila de columnas blancas con vallas de acero entre ellas, sujetaban el techo del porche. Las intricadas molduras y adornos hablaban a voces de riqueza y clase.

La casa estaba flanqueada por dos grandes árboles y setos podados separando el césped recién cortado del camino de ladrillo que dirigía a la puerta principal. Algunos bulbos aparecían a través de la hierba, indicando la llegada de la primavera.

Estaba tan absorbida en mis observaciones que ni siquiera noté que me había quedado parada en medio de la calle. Mirando a mi alrededor avergonzada, seguí cruzando la calle hasta la acera, luego me detuve una vez más admirando la casa que tenía frente a mí.

Un fuerte sonido de roce me llamó la atención y salté, girándome hacia él.

Él estaba cavando en el suelo y no me había oído acercarme, así que me tomé un momento para admirar la vista que tanto tiempo me había sido negada. La pala rascó una terca cepa y él luchó por sacarla del suelo. Una brillante gota de sudor cayó por su cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió.

Debí de hacer un ruido –o tal vez no– porque en ese momento se giró hacia mí, examinándome con ojos curiosos, sus labios se retorcieron formando una sonrisa insegura.

Y con una mano temblorosa abrí la puerta, dando los primeros pasos hacia mi destino.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, cuando dije en el capitulo pasado que aquí aparecía Edward, este capitulo aun no lo tenía traducido y no me acordaba de que era en el próximo. Pero os prometo que en el siguiente aparece Edward y muuuuuuuucho.

De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La próxima actualización será en dos semanas, las fechas están en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)

PD. Ya está en mi blog el link al perfil de las votaciones del Hateful Lemonade Contest 2, en el que participo con ¡Maldito Bastardo! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en esa historia, me alegro de que os haya gustado tanto.


	7. De picnics de domingo y expectativas des

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Los opuestos pueden atraerse, como los imanes. O explotar, como la materia y la antimateria."**_

_**-Peter David**_

Capitulo seis – De picnics de domingo y expectativas destrozadas

―Lo siento. ¿Te conozco?

Sus palabras me atravesaron, dejando una herida abierta, y luché por centrarme en medio de mi angustia interior.

Buen Dios. Me había acercado a él... le había tocado. Metida en el placer de verle de nuevo, olvidé por un momento que él no tenía ni idea de quién era yo.

Probablemente creía que era una lunática.

Busqué con dificultad las palabras para explicar mi extraño comportamiento, pero fui interrumpida por la voz de una mujer dentro de la casa.

―¿Edward? ―llamó, su voz fue seguida de su aparición en la puerta. Supe inmediatamente que era la madre de Edward. Su pelo era del mismo tono vívido, igual que sus ojos.

―Oh, lo siento, ―dijo, avanzando hacia nosotros―. No sabía que tenías compañía.

Edward respondió a su mirada inquisitiva encogiéndose de hombros.

―Esta es mi madre, Elizabeth Masen, ―dijo―. Y esta es... ―hizo un gesto hacia mí.

―Bella, ―dije, encontrando finalmente mi voz―. Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerla, Sra. Masen.

―Encantada de conocerte, Bella. ―Sonrió y se giró hacia Edward―. No olvides que tienes que estar en casa de los Swenson en media hora.

―Lo sé. ―Se quitó los guantes, haciendo un gesto hacia la pala clavada en la tierra del jardín―. No he podido sacar la cepa. Tendré que intentarlo otra vez luego.

Me moví nerviosa mientras ellos hablaban, sintiéndome como una intrusa e insegura de qué hacer. Finalmente decidí que la mejor táctica era replegarse y reagruparse.

―Probablemente debería irme, ―dije, atrayendo dos pares de ojos verdes hacia mí―. Solo he parado para... pedir señas... para el 'L'.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron ligeramente. Él sabía que estaba mintiendo y esperé a que me dejara en evidencia.

No tuvo la oportunidad.

―Oh, Edward va en esa dirección, querida. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de acompañarte, ―dijo la Sra. Masen mientras me tocaba dulcemente el brazo.

―Oh, de verdad, no es necesario, ―dije evasivamente. Ahora que estaba ahí y había hecho completamente el ridículo, no estaba segura de qué le diría si nos quedábamos solos.

―Oh, no hay problema, ¿verdad, Edward? ―Le sonrió a su hijo expectantemente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tengo que decir que se veía un poco forzada.

―Ningún problema. Solo deja que vaya a limpiarme.

Edward entró en la casa y la Sra. Masen se volvió a mí.

―Ven a sentarte en el porche, Bella. ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de limonada? ―No había notado la bandeja y la jarra que había sacado y dejado en una pequeña mesa.

―Umm... claro... sí, por favor, ―dije atropelladamente.

Me puso un vaso frío y le di las gracias en voz baja, bebiendo el líquido y deseando que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y me tragara.

¿En qué estaba pensando, yendo ahí sin un plan?

―Y, ¿de qué conoces a Edward? ―preguntó.

Tragué con dificultad. ―En realidad no le conozco. Solo pasaba por aquí y he parado para pedir señas.

Ella me miró con cautela. Sabía que, aunque realmente no me hubiera visto tocarle, tendría que haber visto la forma en que le miraba como una colegiala enamorada.

Aún así, era demasiado educada como para reprochármelo.

―¿Dónde te diriges? ―preguntó―, ¿en el 'L'?

―Me estoy quedando en una casa de huéspedes en el centro, ―contesté, aliviada de poder decir finalmente algo verdadero.

―Oh. ¿Así que no vives con tu familia?

―No tengo familia, ―dije, pensando que sería mejor no elaborar.

―Lo siento, ―dijo con tristeza.

―Gracias, ―respondí, insegura de qué más decir.

―Y, ¿qué te trae a nuestra parte de la ciudad?

Dudé, buscando una mentira creíble.

―Solo intentaba conocer la ciudad, ―dije finalmente―. He oído que Lincoln Park es muy bonito, así que he venido a verlo. Me puse a andar y perdí el rumbo.

Ella lo absorbió en silencio, tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

―¿Entonces ya has terminado la escuela? ―Pude ver la preocupación empezar a colorear sus rasgos.

Genial, ahora cree que soy una pedófila... una mujer mayor que persigue a su hijo de dieciséis años.

Jesús. Técnicamente, era una pedófila.

―Sí, recientemente, ―le dije, sacudiéndome de mis pensamientos―. Trabajo en el Cook County Hospital como auxiliar de enfermería. En realidad, ayudo a un médico en su investigación médica.

―Qué interesante... ¿qué tipo de investigación?

―Estudia la gripe.

Asintió, pero fue cortada cuando iba a hacer otra pregunta al aparecer Edward en la puerta.

El borde de su pelo brillaba por el agua, así que supe que se había lavado la cara. También se había peinado hacia atrás esos mechones que habían caído hacia delante mientras trabajaba. Su corbata estaba enderezada y se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta.

Era glorioso. Me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para no derretirme a sus pies.

―¿Lista, Srta. Swan? ―Se giró hacia mí, extendiendo su mano abierta hacia la puerta principal.

―Ha sido un placer conocerla, Sra. Masen, ―dije en voz baja antes de bajar los escalones del porche.

―Adiós, Bella.

Edward abrió la puerta y yo la crucé, dándome la vuelta para ver a su madre mirarnos con una mirada especulativa en la cara.

―¿Algo va mal? ―preguntó Edward.

―No, nada... lo siento.

Caminamos en silencio mientras yo luchaba por encontrar una forma de romper el hielo. El 'L' no estaba muy lejos y sabía que me estaba quedando sin tiempo.

―Mira, Edward... siento lo de antes. No debería haberte tocado así, ―dije finalmente, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Esperaba que le quitara importancia a mi disculpa pero, en su lugar, preguntó, ―¿por qué lo has hecho?

Me mordí el labio, insegura de qué decir.

―Yo... creí que eras otra persona.

_Sí, eso es creíble. ¡Jesús, Bella!_

Me miró con curiosidad –obviamente sabiendo que mentía– pero luego se formó una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

―Chico afortunado.

Estaba coqueteando conmigo. Eso era bueno.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sonrojándome un poco, pero no dijo nada más sobre ello.

―Así que, ¿he oído que le decías a mi madre que trabajas en un hospital? ―preguntó en su lugar.

―Sí, trabajo allí con un médico, ayudándole en su investigación.

―Ese debe de ser un trabajo interesante. ¿También trabajas con pacientes?

―A veces. ―Asentí.

―Hm, ―dijo pensativamente.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, imagino que un hospital le da muchas oportunidades a una joven mujer.

Asentí. ―Supongo, pero en realidad necesitas educación especializada para ascender.

Él rió. ―¿Educación? No, me has entendido mal.

―¿A qué te referías? ―pregunté confundida.

―Bueno, es solo que estoy seguro de que conoces muchos hombres que son un buen partido.

―¿Buen partido? ―repetí, sin creer lo que oía―. ¿Sugieres... que trabajo ahí para atrapar un esposo?

―No te estoy criticando, ―dijo rápidamente―. Es importante para una joven dama encontrar a un hombre apropiado... y no siempre es fácil para una chica en tu situación.

―¿A qué te refieres con 'en mi situación'?

Vale, ese tipo empezaba a cabrearme seriamente.

―Ya sabes, sin familia... no tienes atributos financieros reales, ―explicó.

―¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación con tu madre? ―pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Para su crédito, enrojeció un poco.

―Solo escuché un poco, ―admitió, luego vio mi expresión de enfado y se detuvo.

―Mira, lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte, ―dijo, aparentemente confundido por mi reacción―. Es natural para una mujer en tu posición buscar un esposo y solo decía que has elegido un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Tenía que estar de coña.

―¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera un depredador de caza! ―exclamé.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Estoy seguro de que a veces debe parecerlo, ―dijo comprensivamente―. Y sé que a muchos hombres tu situación les parecerá desfavorable, así que eso tiene que hacerlo incluso más difícil. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo atraparás un esposo.

Me giré hacia él con las manos en las caderas. ―¿Atrapar... atrapar...? ―repetí. Respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme.

En realidad no funcionó.

―Mira amigo, ―empecé con voz baja, y sus ojos se ensancharon―. Trabajo en el hospital porque necesitaba un trabajo y quería hacer algo que disfrutara. Me mantengo a mí misma. Pago mis propias facturas y no necesito un hombre que lo haga por mí.

―No entiendo porqué estás tan molesta, ―dijo perplejo―. Solo intento ser comprensivo con tu problema.

―¿Lo dices enserio...? ¿Comprensivo...? ―solté―. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso! ―Caminé de un lado a otro, murmurando bajo mi aliento―. ¿Problema? ―cuestioné―. ¿Problema? ―repetí, alzando más la voz.

―No tengo ningún 'problema', Edward, ―solté―. ¡No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas anticuadas sobre las mujeres en el lugar de trabajo, pero son ridículas! No estoy buscando marido en el hospital. ¡No estoy buscando marido, ya está!

Deleitándome en su expresión perpleja, giré sobre mis talones y caminé con fuertes pisadas hasta el 'L', comprando rápidamente mi billete y subiendo los escalones hasta el andén. Di golpecitos con mi pie en el suelo impacientemente, echando humo aún por los comentarios de Edward.

¿Qué le había pasado?

El Edward que conocía era posesivo, claro, y sobreprotector. ¡Pero no era un cerdo machista! Era amable y cariñoso, y me apoyaba. Él quería que fuera a la universidad... me suplicaba que lo hiciera.

Este Edward creía que debía estar descalza y embarazada en la cocina... una vez que hubiera atrapado a un marido apropiado, claro.

Cuando el tren llegó, colapsé en mi asiento, mi enfado finalmente dio paso a la desesperación.

¿Qué había hecho?

Finalmente había encontrado a Edward y había pasado de manosearle a gritarle en medio de la calle. Entonces la pregunta que había estado ignorando durante los últimos quince minutos finalmente asomó su fea cabeza.

¿Cómo podría salvarle... si no le soportaba?

- . - . - . - . -

―Venga, Bella. ¡Será divertido!

Rodé los ojos. La última vez que alguien me había dicho eso acabé tomando hongos alucinógenos y viajando en el tiempo.

Sonreí por mis propios pensamientos, y Liza Johannes tomó eso como una señal de que estaba cediendo.

―Tienes que venir, Bella, ―suplicó―. Es el evento social de la temporada.

Jesús. ¿La gente realmente decía eso?

Estaba deprimida tras el desastre de mi primer encuentro con Edward. Fui en el 'L' a casa y fui directa a mi habitación, incapaz de enfrentar las miradas inquisitivas de Maggie. Ni siquiera bajé a cenar. Solo me quedé en la cama toda la noche, dando vueltas, reviviendo cada tortuoso momento.

Aún no tenía ni idea de qué hacer después.

Todos en la casa –bueno, excepto Alistair– habían estado toda la mañana hablando de la Celebración de Bienvenida a la Primavera en la 'costa', que había aprendido que significaba Lago Michigan. Había discutido con que ni siquiera era primavera aún, pero Liza me informó de que siempre se hacía el tercer domingo de Marzo. Aún no tenía mucho sentido para mí, pero daba igual.

―Habrá música y baile, ―añadió Liza.

Tom finalmente se unió. ―Uh, tal vez el baile no sea para Bella.

Le saqué la lengua y él rió.

―Sin embargo, la comida es buena, ―añadió―. Y hay juegos y premios.

Bueno, eso sonaba más interesante.

Liza intervino. ―Hace un día hermoso, Bella. Ven a disfrutar con nosotros.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. Viviendo en Forks, había aprendido a tratar a un día soleado con la reverencia que merecía.

Así que acepté y una hora más tarde estábamos en el 'L', dirigiéndonos de nuevo a Lincoln Park. Jared y Liza estaban sentados frente a Maggie y a mí, cogidos de la mano e intercambiando sonrisas. Tom estaba de pie a mi izquierda, sujetándose al pasamanos y leyendo un periódico.

En mi época, sería uno de esos tipos a los que no se podía separar de su Blackberry.

Para ser honesta, sentí nervios cuando llegamos al 'L' y me enteré de que íbamos al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Edward. Una parte de mí esperaba –y otra parte temía– la posibilidad de verle de nuevo.

Había pensado en ello toda la mañana, y decidí que había reaccionado exageradamente. Quiero decir, claro, había parecido un poco machista, pero esa era una señal de la época, ¿verdad? Después de todo, estábamos en 1918 y no podía esperar que tuviera ideales del siglo veintiuno cuando apenas habíamos salido del diecinueve.

Prometí ser más paciente con Edward cuando volviera a verle. Solo tenía que encontrar una forma de verle de nuevo.

Aparecer en su casa estaba fuera de cuestión. Eso no había ido bien la primera vez. Ponderé la idea de matricularme en su escuela, pero pensé que él sospecharía de eso porque le había hablado de mi trabajo.

Así que la única opción era... bueno... perseguirle.

Tendría que seguirle discretamente y ver dónde iba y qué hacía con su tiempo. Claro, era un poco espeluznante, pero realmente no veía la alternativa.

Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa y, cuando encontrara un lugar en el que pudiera encontrarme con él 'accidentalmente', tendría que hacerlo parecer realmente casual.

Podía hacerlo parecer casual.

Esperaba.

El 'L' se detuvo y nuestro grupo bajó los escalones de la plataforma. Tom contó un chiste y todos reímos mientras subíamos al tranvía que iba al parque.

―Tengo uno, ―dijo Jared―. Este te gustará, Bella, ya que trabajas en un hospital.

Le sonreí. Realmente me estaba llegando a gustar Jared. Era grande y parecía del tipo fuerte y silencioso hasta que llegabas a conocerle. Pero estaba empezando a aprender que tenía una sonrisa rápida y un gran sentido del humor. De muchas maneras, me recordaba a Emmett. Mi cara cayó un poco con el pensamiento, pero luego le devolví mi atención a él y su chiste.

―La pequeña Mary siempre había querido un gatito, ―empezó mientras una sonrisa retorcía sus labios―. Se puso enferma y los médicos encontraron que necesitaba una operación.

―Ya me sé este, ―me susurró Tom, pero le hice callar.

Jared le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y siguió.

―Así que la pequeña Mary tuvo que ir al hospital y su madre le prometió que si era muy valiente durante ese tiempo de prueba, ella tendría el mejor gatito que encontraran.

Bueno, se operó y, cuando Mary salía de la influencia de la anestesia, la enfermera la escuchó murmurar y se inclinó para escuchar estas palabras...

Hizo una pausa dramática y, para mi sorpresa, Jared, Liza, Tom e incluso Maggie dijeron simultáneamente, ―¡Es una forma asquerosa de conseguir un gato! ―Luego empezaron a reír.

―¿Todos lo sabíais? ―preguntó Jared mirando al grupo.

―Es uno viejo, ―Maggie soltó una risita.

―Era nuevo para mí, ―admití.

El tranvía frenó y todos bajamos. Jared ayudó a Liza y Maggie, y Tom extendió su mano hacia mí. Entramos en el parque, sonriendo y riendo bajo el cielo azul y los rayos de sol.

El parque en sí había sido transformado. Carpas llenaban el césped, cubriendo mesas de comida y bebida. Una pista de carreras había sido extendida al norte en la hierba y globos y banderines flotaban por todas partes. Sobre nuestras cabezas había una gran pancarta colgando entre dos árboles que decía "¡Bienvenida Primavera!" en colores brillantes.

Se había construido una plataforma de madera cerca de un cenador al sur y pude ver a algunos hombres afinando sus instrumentos. Asumí que la plataforma era una pista de baile improvisada. Mirara donde mirara, la gente había extendido mantas y estaban sentados disfrutando del cálido tiempo. Los niños reían y gritaban, corriendo por el parque, jugando al pilla pilla o al escondite.

Aunque el día estaba soleado, aún no hacía calor suficiente para nadar. Aun así, vi algunos barcos de remos en el lago, con jóvenes hombres moviendo los remos y jóvenes mujeres con vestidos vaporosos sosteniendo sombrillas para protegerse del brillante sol.

Era como una pintura de Georges Seurat que había visto una vez en el Museo de Arte de Seattle. Recordaba que había pensado que realmente capturaba una época más simple con sus brillantes colores y formas creadas con puntos de pintura sobre el lienzo. El periodo de tiempo era un poco distinto, creo... pero los colores, la calidez, la... libertad, era la misma.

Aparentemente, Liza me pilló mirando con la boca abierta, porque se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

―¿No te alegras de haber venido?

―En realidad sí, ―admití―. Realmente es algo para ver.

La tarde fue relajante y divertida. Extendimos una manta y comimos pollo frito y galletas... y grandes boles del helado casero más increíble. Estoy segura de que las calorías de esa cosa estaban por las nubes... pero merecía la pena.

Jared y Liza bailaron. Tom me lo pidió, pero le supliqué que no y bailó con Maggie. Giraron en un vals y tenía que admitir que eran bastante buenos. La canción terminó y Tom giró a Maggie dos veces antes de bajarla sin esfuerzo con una amplia sonrisa. Los bailarines aplaudieron a la banda y vi a un joven hombre con un traje oscuro acercarse al micrófono.

―Atención todos, ―anunció―. ¡Los juegos empezarán en diez minutos!

La gente se puso de pie y empezaron a acercarse a la parte de césped dónde había visto la pista antes. Tom y Maggie se acercaron a mí, con Jared y Liza detrás. Doblamos nuestra manta y nos acercamos a la pista de carreras.

―¿Qué tipo de juegos se van a jugar? ―pregunté.

―Oh, está el concurso de comer tartas, de pulsos... ―empezó Tom.

―Esos son los míos, por supuesto, ―Jared sonrió ampliamente.

―Por supuesto, ―reconoció Tom―. Comer y alardear son los puntos fuertes de Jared.

Jared le golpeó en el hombro y Tom se frotó el lugar.

Liza finalmente interrumpió, enganchando su brazo en el mío mientras caminábamos.

―También hay algunas carreras... de tres piernas, de carretillas... de sacos, ―dijo.

Espera un segundo... ¿carreras de sacos?

―¿Quieres decir con un saco de patatas? ―pregunté mientras mi boca se curvaba ligeramente.

―Sí. ―Liza asintió―. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría probar?

Sonreí satisfecha por la pregunta. Demonios, sí. Me gustaría probar.

Era algo extraño. Yo era, en una palabra, descoordinada. No podía bailar. Correr era algo cuestionable. Y saltar a la comba era un viaje a urgencias esperando a pasar. (Confía en mí. Lo he vivido.)

Pero a una edad temprana descubrí que, aunque solo caminar por la calle podía hacer que tropezara con mis propios pies, cuando estaban dentro del saco... era imparable.

Era como si los dioses de la coordinación hubieran bajado la mirada y dicho, ―No puede hacer nada más que la carrera de sacos... vale, le daremos eso.

Así que desde que tenía cinco años, solo participaba en un evento en cada picnic de la comisaría de policía, en cada día de campo de la escuela, y en cada carnaval de la iglesia: la carrera de sacos.

Y pateaba traseros. Cada vez.

Ahora, sé que es raro entusiasmarse tanto por un juego infantil, pero cuando es la única actividad física en la que realmente destacas, tiendes a excitarte un poco.

Vale, mucho.

El hecho era que me gustaba ganar. Me encantaba ganar. Profundamente, era una competitiva máquina de carreras de sacos degolladora y sedienta de sangre.

Creo que es la razón por la que los dioses de la coordinación me imposibilitaban en cualquier otro deporte.

Porque si pudiera jugar al hockey, mataría a alguien.

―¿Bella? ―Liza movió una mano frente a mí―. Te he preguntado si te gustaría probar.

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó mi cara y contesté. ―Sí, creo que sí.

- . - . - . - . -

La adrenalina pulsaba a través de mí mientras recogía el saco en mis puños, tensándolo de mis pies hasta la cintura. Tom era el único de nuestro grupo que también quería participar, y estaba a mi derecha, listo también. Miré a los corredores, calculando mentalmente quién sería mi mayor competición.

Vale, sabía que era patético. No podía evitarlo.

Era el Michael Phelps de las carreras de sacos, y mi ojo estaba en el premio.

La multitud rodeó la pista, silbando y animando. Era una pista simple, unos 45 metros, ida y vuelta. Sin más giros ni obstáculos.

No había problema.

El joven del micrófono dio unos pasos en la pista y levantó una mano.

―En vuestras marcas... ―Me tensé, cada músculo estaba estirado...

―Listos... ―Contuve el aliento un momento, esperando...

―¡Ya!

Salí disparada saltando con todo lo que tenía. Miré a Tom de reojo. Él tenía la ventaja de tener piernas más largas... podía cubrir la distancia de dos de mis saltos en uno solo.

Pero había visto caer a hombres más altos. Se confiaban demasiado y esas largas piernas se enredaban.

Estábamos a la misma altura a mitad de la media vuelta y le escuché gruñir fuertemente.

Amateur.

Cuando rodeamos las señales alineadas al final de la pista, eché un vistazo a los corredores. Además de Tom, el único corredor que estaba cerca de mí era un hombre cerca de la meta. Sonreí cuando se cayó intentando rodear la señal.

Oh, sí. Lo tenía.

Pero Tom no me lo iba a poner fácil. Le escuché –ahora a mi izquierda– y supe que estaba dando todo lo que tenía. Vi a dos mujeres poniendo una cinta de un lado a otro de la línea de meta y sentí un subidón de adrenalina.

Puede que incluso escuchara la canción de _Rocky_ en mi cabeza.

Ahora estábamos cerca, a la misma altura a solo unos metros de la meta. Me impulsé hacia delante, saltando furiosamente, y escuché a Tom tropezar y caer, pero no me giré para mirar atrás. En su lugar, me lancé hacia delante, con las manos levantadas, rompiendo la cinta con mi pecho antes de caer al suelo.

La multitud se volvió loca.

Vale, tal vez eso era decir demasiado. Aplaudieron y animaron educadamente, y Tom me ayudó a levantarme antes de que me girara para aceptar abrazos de enhorabuena de Liza y Maggie. El anunciante me dio una pequeña copa plateada y yo la sostuve sobre mi cabeza victoriosamente.

Tal vez también hiciera un pequeño baile de la victoria. Jared estalló en risas.

Le di un empujón juguetón y me di la vuelta para recoger mi sombrero.

Y me encontré cara a cara con Edward.

―Señorita Swan. Encantado de verla de nuevo, ―dijo, mirándome con los rasgos iluminados por la diversión.

Seguí su mirada mortificada. Mi blusa estaba desarreglada. Mi pelo escapaba del moño y caía alrededor de mi cara, y estaba roja y sudorosa y tenía una mancha de césped en mi falda.

Perfecto.

―Edward, ―dije, intentado arreglar mi blusa disimuladamente y poniéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias. ―Sonrió satisfecho―. Parece que hay que dar la enhorabuena, ―dijo, gesticulando hacia mi trofeo.

―Sí, gracias, ―dije tímidamente.

Tom se aclaró la garganta y me giré hacia él.

―Oh, Edward, estos son mis amigos... Tom Jacobsen, Jared y Liza Johannes, y Maggie Oleson. Es mi casera.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ―¿Maggie? ¿Como de... la Casa de Huéspedes de... Maggie?

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que Edward estaba juntando las piezas de la extraña llamada que había recibido con el hecho de que mi casera se llamaba Maggie.

Luché por encontrar una forma de cambiar de tema.

―¿Disfrutas de la celebración? ―solté.

_Que suave, Bella._

Edward lo dejó pasar. ―En realidad sí, ―dijo, girándose para revelar a una joven mujer rubia a su lado.

―Esta es Samantha Swenson, ―dijo, sonriéndole―. Samantha, esta es Bella Swan y... sus amigos.

La miré, intentando disimular en vano mi asombro. ¿Quién demonios era esa? Luego recordé a la madre de Edward recordándole que tenía una cita en la casa de los Swenson mientras estaba en su jardín, mirando como una idiota.

¿Tenía Edward novia?

La examiné mientras saludaba a cada uno de mis amigos y tuve que admitir que era hermosa.

No, no era solo hermosa... era _encantadora_.

Su brillante pelo rubio estaba recogido por delante, dejando que los mechones cayeran sueltos por su espalda en suaves ondas hasta casi su cintura. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con un ancho cuello de encaje y llevaba una sombrilla rosa –sin duda para proteger su perfecta piel de porcelana de los malignos rayos del sol. Sus mejillas y labios estaban rosas, aunque obviamente era un regalo de la naturaleza y no por un truco de cosméticos. Densas pestañas bordeaban unos anchos ojos azules –con una ligera forma de almendra y profundamente inocentes.

Bajé la mirada a su impoluto vestido para ver medias blancas y zapatos blancos asomando por la falda. No se veía una sola mota de suciedad... y ciertamente ninguna mancha de hierba por una estúpida carrera de sacos.

Luego habló. ―Encantada de conoceros a todos.

Tonos silenciosos y musicales. Apostaría dinero a que era cantante. Solo esas pocas palabras hablaban de sofisticación y educación.

Quería odiarla.

Realmente quería odiarla.

Pero luego se giró hacia mí y dijo de forma entusiasta, ―te he visto en la carrera de sacos, Bella. ¡Ha sido increíble!

Y no había sarcasmo o juicios en su cara –solo pura e inadulterada admiración.

Y amabilidad.

Mierda. Era agradable.

―Gracias, ―dije avergonzada y molesta, pero intentando esconderlo.

―¡Yo nunca tendría el valor de hacer algo así! ―Sonrió ampliamente―. ¡Realmente les has enseñado a esos hombres quién es el jefe!

―¡Hey! ―Tom fingió estar ofendido.

―Lo siento. ―Le sonrió y juro que Tom se sonrojó.

―Estaba a punto de ir a por algo de ponche para Samantha, ―dijo finalmente Edward―. ¿Alguien más quiere?

Estaba realmente sedienta, pero preferiría haber muerto a pedirle algo a Edward en ese momento, así que me quedé callada.

―Iré contigo, ―ofreció Tom―. ¿Bella?

―Claro, gracias, ―le dije agradecida.

Los dos se marcharon. La "visión" de Maggie debió de activarse, porque consiguió llevarse a Liza y Jared a ver el concurso de comer tartas, lanzándome una mirada mordaz. Levanté las cejas, pero ella solo inclinó la cabeza hacia Samantha, que no estaba prestando atención. Jared dijo que estaba demasiado lleno por la comida como para participar, pero echó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Maggie y Liza. Pude oírle decir que les explicaría los finos puntos de la competición mientras se alejaban.

―¿Quieres ir a verlo? ―le pregunté a Samantha.

―No. ―Arrugó la nariz―. Tengo un estómago un poco débil y hay algo en ver a gente meter la cara en tartas que lo revuelve.

Reí. ―Sí, a mí también me asquea mucho.

Frunció el ceño por la expresión pero no dijo nada.

Caminamos hasta el borde del lago, charlando amistosamente sobre nada en particular. Miré y vi a Edward y Tom esperando aún en la cola para el ponche.

―Y, ―dije finalmente―, ¿cuánto hace que conoces a Edward?

Sonrió, su pelo se movía en la suave brisa. ―Toda mi vida. Nuestros padres tenían negocios juntos y nuestras madres se hicieron amigas. Nacimos con un mes de diferencia. Mis recuerdos más tempranos, todos, incluyen a Edward.

Le miró y su mirada se suavizó. Mi corazón cayó.

―A veces siento que es parte de mí. Como si fuéramos dos mitades de un todo, ―murmuró. Luego, pestañeando rápidamente, añadió―, Es tonto, lo sé.

―No, no es tonto, ―dije en voz baja―. Le quieres.

―Por supuesto. ―Rio―. ¿Cómo es posible no hacerlo?

―Y, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis... ―luché por encontrar la palabra correcta―, ...cortejandoos?

―¿Cortejando? ―repitió mientras la diversión iluminaba sus rasgos―. Esa es una palabra bastante anticuada.

No dije nada, solo me encogí de hombros.

―Simplemente caímos en ello, supongo, ―continuó―. Era natural... fácil. Tenemos mucho en común y simplemente tenía sentido.

―Así que, ¿vais a casaros? ―pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Finalmente, supongo. Todos esperan que lo hagamos pero...

Samantha no terminó su pensamiento, porque Edward y Tom eligieron ese momento para aparecer con los vasos de ponche en la mano.

―Damas, ―dijo Tom, ofreciendo el ponche con una floritura.

Samantha soltó una risita y yo rodé los ojos, tomando un sorbo y volviéndome a ella. Quería terminar nuestra conversación anterior, pero definitivamente no quería hacerlo frente a Edward, así que en su lugar decidí conocerla un poco.

―Samantha, ¿aún estás en la escuela? ―pregunté.

―Si, me graduaré en Junio, un año antes que Edward. ―Le sonrió, tomándole el pelo y él sonrió satisfecho.

―Y, ¿planeas ir a la universidad?

Edward se atragantó un poco con su ponche.

Las dos nos giramos hacia él inquisitivamente.

―Lo siento, ―dijo―. Es solo que la idea de Samantha yendo a la universidad...

―Y, ¿por qué es divertido? ―pregunté, sintiendo ya el enfado formarse en mi estómago.

―Bueno, es solo... no hay necesidad... ―balbuceó, volviéndose a Samantha.

Ella siguió. ―Cuando me gradúe pasaré mi tiempo ayudando a mi madre en su trabajo de caridad, ―dijo―. Así será hasta que me case.

―¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ―pregunté con curiosidad genuina.

―¿Lo que quiero? ―Samantha parecía un poco confusa―. Es... bueno... siempre creí...

―De todas formas, una mujer no necesita educación universitaria, ―interrumpió Edward―. Es un gasto de tiempo y dinero.

―¿Un gasto? ―repetí incrédula―. ¿Cómo puede ser un gasto la educación?

―Bueno, no se necesita un título para formar una familia, ―contestó―. ¿Qué haría ella con él?

―¡Lo que quiera! ―grité indignada―. ¡No puedo creerte! ¡Una mujer tiene tanto derecho a una buena educación como un hombre!

―No estoy diciendo que no tenga derecho, ―discutió Edward, sus ojos verdes brillaban―. Solo digo que no la necesita.

―¿Y si alguien le hubiera dicho eso a... a... ―busqué un ejemplo temporalmente apropiado―...Marie Curie?

―¿Qué?

―Madame Curie, ―repetí―. ¿La científica? ¿La primera mujer que ganó el Premio Nobel de física... y química? ―añadí.

―Oh, he oído hablar de eso, ―empezó Tom. Los dos nos giramos hacia él con una mirada furiosa y él levantó las manos a modo de rendición―. Lo siento.

―Madame Curie es la excepción a la regla general, ―siguió Edward―. Además, lo ganó con su marido.

―Solo la primera vez, ―le corregí―. La segunda vez lo ganó sola. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver? ¿Estás diciendo que no se lo merecía? ¿Qué él la arrastró?

Ahora estábamos inclinados hacia delante, nuestras narices casi se tocaban y nuestra respiración escapaba de forma brusca.

―Estoy diciendo que está bien para Madame Curie, ―gruñó Edward―. Simplemente no tiene sentido para la mayoría de las mujeres como Samantha.

―Edward... ―empezó Samantha en voz baja. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

―Es completamente innecesario, ―siguió Edward―. Y significaría que un hombre que realmente necesitara esa educación no la tendría. ¡Sería incapaz de mantener su familia porque una mujer quería probar un punto!

―¿Probar un punto? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―Mis manos temblaban y ahora le estaba gritando―. ¡Eres tan molesto! ¡Tú... tú... gilipollas neandertal! ―grité.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a mí en shock. Por un momento pareció que incluso los pájaros dejaban de cantar.

―Bella, ―dijo finalmente Tom con voz calmada―, tal vez deberíamos ir a bailar.

―Yo no bailo, ―dije abruptamente.

―Bueno, entonces, Señorita Swenson. ―Se giró hacia ella, extendiendo su mano―. ¿Me concede el honor?

Samantha nos miró a mí y a Edward con cautela antes de colocar su mano en la de Tom.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo en voz baja.

Se alejaron hacia la pista de baile, y Edward y yo dimos un paso para alejarnos del otro, girándonos para mirarlos en silencio. Pude verle respirar profundamente en mi visión periférica, y yo hice lo mismo. Menos mal que iba a ser paciente con él.

―Siento eso, ―dije finalmente.

―¿Gilipollas neandertal? ―preguntó, sonriendo satisfecho―. No es muy propio de una dama, Señorita Swan.

Suspiré. ―Creo que hemos dejado claro que lo propio de una dama está más allá de mi alcance.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo y le encontré haciendo lo mismo. Sonreí sarcásticamente y él soltó una risita.

―Creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua, ―dijo finalmente, extendiendo la mano―. Evitaré hacer cualquier comentario derogatorio sobre que las mujeres vayan a la universidad, o trabajen en hospitales... o sobre las mujeres en general...

Tomé su mano, ―...y yo evitaré decirte lo equivocado que estás, ―terminé dulcemente.

Él rió un poco y soltó mi mano, girándose otra vez hacia la pista de baile.

―¿Realmente no bailas? ―preguntó.

―No, ―admití―. Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

―Parecían funcionar bien en la carrera de sacos.

―Como has dicho tan elocuentemente antes, esa es la excepción a la regla general.

Él sonrió, con los ojos en Samantha y Tom.

Mi mirada vagó de la pista de baile y vi a una joven mujer embarazada sentada bajo un árbol sola. Sus ojos estaban bajos y tiraba de los pétalos de una flor con tristeza.

―Se ve tan triste, ―dije bajo mi aliento.

―¿Qué? ―Edward me dirigió su atención.

―Esa chica de allí. Se ve muy triste.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó. ―Bueno, con una buena razón.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Preferiría no hablar de eso, Bella.

―No puedes decir algo así y no explicarte, Edward, ―dije, imitando su tono de voz.

Rodó los ojos y dijo en voz baja, ―solía ir a mi escuela. Se metió... en problemas... y tuvo que marcharse. En realidad no puedo creer que esté aquí.

Me irrité por su actitud, pero en realidad no me sorprendió. Sabía que una madre soltera era una paria en esa época... pero me molestó igualmente.

―¿Sabes que se necesitan dos para hacer un bebé? ―dije mordazmente.

Me miró con aire de superioridad. ―Sí, estoy al tanto de ese hecho, gracias.

―Imagino que el joven de este pequeño drama aun puede ir a la escuela y los eventos sociales sin sentir vergüenza.

Sorprendentemente, Edward tragó con dificultad y miró a otro lado. ―Bueno, sí... eso es cierto.

―¿Crees que es justo? ―pregunté, conteniendo con fuerza a la Bella Maliciosa.

Edward se quedó un momento en silencio y luego dijo, ―supongo que no. Pero lo que yo piense es irrelevante. Así es el mundo.

―No tiene porqué ser así.

Se giró hacia mí. ―Lo dices como si realmente lo creyeras.

―Lo hago, ―levanté la vista y me sorprendí al encontrarle examinándome con ojos confundidos, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer conmigo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté a la defensiva.

―Te encuentro... ―empezó.

_¿Fascinante? ¿Interesante? ¿Completamente encantadora?_

―... desconcertante, ―concluyó.

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Podría haber sido peor.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, Tom y Samantha volvieron a unirse a nosotros, sonrojados y riendo.

―Os veíais geniales ahí, ―dije con una sonrisa.

Samantha brillaba... sí, realmente brillaba... mirando a Tom. ―Bueno, Tom es un bailarín excelente. Era fácil de seguir.

Tom movió la cabeza hacia ella. ―Gracias por el baile, Srta. Swenson.

―De nada, Señor Jacobsen, ―contestó con una amplia sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

Bueno, eso era interesante.

Le lancé una mirada de curiosidad a Edward para ver si se había dado cuenta de la pequeña interacción y le encontré estudiándome con una expresión ilegible. Tragué sonoramente y me giré hacia Tom.

―Probablemente deberíamos buscar a los otros, ―dije temblorosamente.

―Oh, Bella, ―dijo Samantha rápidamente―, le estaba diciendo a Tom que Edward y yo íbamos a ir a ver la nueva película, _Stella Maris_, esta semana. Vosotros deberíais venir. He oído que Mary Pickford es maravillosa. En realidad tiene dos personajes.

―Bueno, yo tengo que trabajar cada noche, ―dije dudosa.

Edward rodó los ojos un poco pero, fiel a su palabra, no dijo nada sobre mi trabajo.

―Pero el viernes por la noche no, ¿verdad? Tom ha dicho que los viernes no trabajas, ―preguntó esperanzada.

―Es cierto.

Wow. Realmente quería que fuéramos al cine con ellos. La miré con cautela... o tal vez en realidad quería que Tom fuera.

―Entonces el viernes por la noche, ―dijo con un firme asentimiento.

Miré de los suplicantes ojos de Samantha... a los entusiastas de Tom... y a los impasibles de Edward.

―Vale. Suena divertido.

- . - . - . - . -

―¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando? ―Di un salto, girándome para encontrarme con la expresión divertida de Carlisle.

Era miércoles por la noche y Carlisle y yo estábamos trabajando en su oficina. Durante el pasado par de noches me había estado dictando notas y cartas, que tomé usando una increíblemente frustrante máquina de escribir.

Era nueva... supuestamente no hacía ruido... y la odiaba.

Aún así, le cogí el truco relativamente rápido, ajustándome a la necesidad de presionar las teclas firmemente. Sin embargo, no había barra espaciadora... y tampoco tecla de borrar. Así que esa noche estaba revisando las páginas con una goma de borrar y un bolígrafo negro, corrigiendo los errores.

―Pareces un poco distraída esta noche, ―dijo, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Supongo que lo estoy un poco, ―admití. Él esperó a que elaborara.

―Es solo... estoy confundida sobre algo, ―dije, inclinándome hacia atrás en mi silla y frotándome la cara con la mano.

―¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó Carlisle.

―Bueno, he conocido a este hombre que es muy irritante.

―¿De qué manera?

Rodé los ojos. ―Tiene unas nociones anticuadas sobre el rol de la mujer en la sociedad. Básicamente, cree que para lo único que son buenas es para ser esposas y madres.

―No hay nada malo en ser una esposa y una madre, Bella.

―Lo sé. ―Levanté los brazos―. Y sé que es lo que piensa la mayoría de la sociedad estos días. Pero tú pareces ser tan diferente, Carlisle.

Él levantó las cejas y esperó a que elaborara.

―No pareces pensar que sea inferior por ser una mujer. Me tratas como a un igual.

Carlisle frunció los labios. ―Tengo una visión más liberal, sí.

―Y, ¿cómo te has hecho de esa manera? ―pregunté, inclinándome hacia delante en el escritorio―. ¿Por qué ves las cosas de forma diferente a los demás?

―Bueno, en primer lugar, yo no soy el único que piensa así, ―corrigió, levantándose y rodeando el escritorio para sentarse a mi lado―. Hay una creciente parte de la sociedad que se está rebelando contra estos roles tradicionales.

Pero, para responder a tu pregunta de forma más directa, supongo que tengo una... perspectiva diferente de la condición humana.

Levanté una ceja y él sonrió ligeramente.

―En mi vida, he tenido la oportunidad de observar a la gente de cerca y una cosa que he aprendido es que todos son básicamente iguales. Todos tienen los mismos deseos básicos: comida, ropa, casa, seguridad y amor. Esto vale para hombres y mujeres... de todas las edades, razas, credos y colores.

Cuando lo reduces a esas necesidades básicas, en realidad todos somos iguales.

―Lo haces sonar tan simple. ―Me incliné hacia atrás, pasando mi pulgar por la goma de borrar.

―En realidad lo es, ―contestó―. También he llegado a apreciar la fuerza innata de la mujer. Las he visto dar a luz, atender a enfermos, consolar a amigos, criar familias y destruir barreras levantadas por hombres. ¿Te he dicho que conocí a Elizabeth Blackwell?

―¿Quién es? ―pregunté, intentando recordar porqué el nombre me sonaba tan familiar.

―La primera mujer físico, ―dijo, impresionado porque no lo supiera―. Fue en una conferencia en Nueva York, poco después de que se graduara en la facultad de medicina.

―En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ella, ―dije, tal vez un poco a la defensiva.

―Una mujer extraordinaria. ―Carlisle sonrió―. Tan valiente e independiente... en realidad se parecía mucho a ti.

―¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees?

―Lo creo. ―Se levantó y volvió al otro lado de su escritorio―. Sé que puede ser frustrante, Bella, pero solo tienes que ser paciente con la gente. Explica tu posición con calma y claridad y se harán a la idea. La mayoría de ellos, ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo intentaré. ―Resignada, volví a mis notas tecleadas, con la goma de borrar lista.

―Espera un segundo, ―dije un momento después, cuando un recuerdo me vino a la mente―. Elizabeth Blackwell... ¿no se graduó como hace... cincuenta años?

Una sonrisa satisfecha bailó en los labios de Carlisle, pero no levantó la vista de su trabajo.

―En realidad, hace cerca de setenta.

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, borrando un error con deleite.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, un capitulo con mucho Edward en él. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿No habéis deseado matarle en algún momento? Sin embargo, el hecho de que Edward sea así, hace que sus interacciones con Bella sean muy graciosas, por no hablar de la tensión sexual no resuelta...

¿Y Samantha? Ella va a ser muy importante para la historia, ¿en un buen sentido? ¿En uno malo? Si leeis con detenimiento la parte en la que ella aparece, descubriréis algunas pistas.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Como siempre, las fechas de actualización y adelanto en el blog están en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	8. De películas, comida y la corazonada de

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si la persona del charco es real y tú solo eres un reflejo?"**_

_**-Calvin y Hobbes**_

Capitulo siete – De películas, comida y la corazonada de Samantha

―Y, ¿de qué va esta película? ―le pregunté a Tom mientras veíamos el tranvía. Aceleramos nuestros pasos para alcanzarlo antes de que acelerara –o más bien rodara, lentamente, por la calle.

Él subió, ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé y me uní a él, agarrándome a la misma barra. Estábamos de camino a encontrarnos con Edward y Samantha en el Teatro Orfeo -supuestamente el mejor de Chicago, según Maggie.

―No sé porqué vais allí, ―protestó cuando le hablé de nuestros planes para el jueves por la tarde―. Las entradas valen diez centavos. Podéis ir calle abajo hasta el Castle y pagar solo cinco. ―Maggie me había estado enseñando a usar su nueva lavadora y estábamos colgando la ropa en una cuerda en el jardín trasero.

―No dependía de mí, ―contesté, impresionada aún porque una entrada de cine costara solo diez céntimos―. Edward y Samantha nos dijeron donde ir.

Maggie me miró con cautela. ―Edward, ¿hmm? ¿Así que realmente vas a pasar la tarde con él y su... joven dama?

―Ellos nos invitaron, ―dije simplemente, sacudiendo una blusa y colgándola con pinzas en la cuerda.

―Y, ¿eso es todo? ―preguntó, mirándome intensamente.

Me removí bajo su escrutinio y luego me di la vuelta abruptamente, enderezando una pinza.

Maggie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin decir nada. Su mirada no vaciló.

Jesús. La mujer era incansable.

―Vale, tal vez... ―empecé incómoda―. Tal vez... crea que Samantha posiblemente esté interesada en Tom... tal vez.

―Ya veo, ―dijo Maggie, aún sin pestañear.

―Y _tal vez..._ Tom también esté un poco interesado en ella.

Tras un momento, Maggie asintió. ―Eso creía.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Cogió una falda del cesto de la ropa, agarrando una pinza entre sus labios mientras la sacudía. ―Lo noté en el picnic, ―murmuró, con la pinza en la boca antes de usarla para colgar la falda―. Los dos se quieren, pero no son correctos para el otro.

―¿Te refieres a Edward y Samantha? ―No pude evitar la ola de esperanza que me cruzó.

―Mmm hmm.

Pensé en eso un momento. ―Así que, ¿crees que Tom y Samantha podrían ser correctos para el otro?

―No soy adivina, Bella, ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Pero supongo que cualquier cosa es posible.

Dudé antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta que tenía en mente, en parte porque temía su respuesta.

―¿Crees que me estoy entrometiendo? ¿Crees que está mal que intente unir a Tom y Samantha?

―Por supuesto que te estás entrometiendo. ―Maggie se giró hacia mí, con las manos en las caderas y su acento más prominente de lo normal―. Pero, ¿creo que estás equivocada? Yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

Como mi querido Henry, Dios guarde su alma, solía decir, 'Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, y los soldados no luchan con cepillos de dientes'.

―Yo no estoy luchando con Samantha, ―dije miserablemente―. El hecho es que, realmente me gusta.

―Sé que sí, querida, ―dijo Maggie comprensivamente―. Y no tengo palabras de sabiduría para ti. En lo que se refiere a materias del corazón, eso es lo único que puedes seguir... tu corazón. ―Palmeó mi mejilla y volvió a la ropa.

Así que el viernes por la tarde me vestí con el vestido amarillo pálido que había comprado en Marshall Field's, le añadí un sombrero blanco que tomé prestado de Liza y me marché con Tom a ver una película muda.

Correcto. Una película muda.

No estaba intentando ser la snob del milenio, o como quieras llamarlo, ¿pero sentarme en un cine para ver actores sobreactuar con música de órgano? Bueno, me dejaba un poco fría.

Quiero decir, justo antes de que me marchara en ese viaje a través del tiempo había visto _Avatar _en 3-D, por el amor de Dios.

Pero decidí poner mi mejor cara, porque en realidad no iba sobre la película. Era sobre ver a Edward de nuevo. Era sobre poner en marcha mi plan de salvarle. Y, para hacer eso, necesitaba dejar de saltar a su garganta cada vez que él decía algo que me molestaba.

Controlaría mi mal genio.

_Controlaría_ mi mal genio.

Me lo repetí una y otra vez mientras íbamos en el tranvía y Tom me hablaba de la película que veríamos.

―No sé mucho de ella, pero le he preguntado al crítico del Tribune, ―empezó―. Creo que Mary Pickford interpreta a una inválida que se enamora de un amigo de la familia. Él está casado con una mujer borracha que contrata a una sirviente fea, interpretada también por Mary Pickford. La sirvienta también se enamora del esposo de la mujer.

―Parece una telenovela, ―murmuré.

―¿Una qué?

―Da igual.

―Así que, parece realmente complicado, ―dijo Tom refunfuñando―. Preferiría ver una película de Chaplin... o tal vez esa nueva de Fatty Arbuckle.

―Sí, ―estuve de acuerdo secamente―. Me encanta un poco de Fatty Arbuckle.

Tom me lanzó una mirada confusa, luego estalló en risas. ―A veces dices las cosas más extrañas, Bella.

―Lo sé, ―dije rodando los ojos.

Nos bajamos del tranvía y decidimos caminar las pocas calles que nos separaban del cine en lugar de pagar por el 'L'. La acera estaba abarrotada, como siempre, pero conseguimos movernos a través de las masas.

―Y, ¿cómo conociste a Edward y Samantha? ―preguntó Tom casualmente... casi _demasiado_ casualmente.

Le miré, insegura de cómo responder. ―Me dio señas una vez que me perdí, ―dije finalmente, añadiendo―, no conocí a Samantha hasta el otro día en el parque.

Él asintió y se quedó un momento en silencio.

―Es un caballero poco común... muy estricto y con opinión para todo.

Sonreí satisfecha. ―Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso.

―A Samantha, por otro lado, la encuentro considerablemente agradable y amistosa, ―siguió―. Completamente lo opuesto a él.

―Bueno, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

―¿Eso dicen? ―Se giró hacia mí con curiosidad en sus ojos azules―. No lo había oído antes.

―Mmm... bueno, de todas formas, creo que a veces es cierto.

―Tal vez. Pero, entre tú y yo, creo que no son compatibles, ―dijo, girándose de nuevo mirando al frente.

―¿Tú crees?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Edward parece dominarla. Cuando no estaba con él, parecía... brillar.

―Suena como que has pensado mucho en esto, ―dije de forma cómplice.

Él pestañeó. ―Oh. No... en realidad no. Es solo una observación, ―dijo, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

Tom se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema. ―El Orfeo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un grupo de personas se arremolinaba en la esquina, esperando una oportunidad para cruzar la calle. Pasamos entre ellos con cuidado y emergimos al otro lado. Tropecé ligeramente y Tom me agarró del brazo, estabilizándome.

Luego levanté la mirada... y me quedé sin palabras.

El Orfeo no era un multicine suburbano. Era increíble.

El edificio tenía cinco pisos, pero la entrada al cine estaba definida por un arco de dos pisos tallado en piedra y dorado, coronado por una sinuosa estatua de una diosa. Letras deletreando "Orpheum Theater" se extendían por el arco, iluminadas con brillantes luces y piedra blanca. Bajo el arco, un diseño de concha marina radiaba hacia afuera de la talla de un pavo real en el centro. Las palabras "Continuous Vaudeville"* estaban inscritas en el borde de la concha marina en letras pintadas de dorado.

―Vodevil Continuo, ―repetí, medio para mí.

―Ya no. ―Tom rió―. El vodevil está muerto. ¿No lo has oído?

Sonreí sarcásticamente, pero no respondí.

―No veo a Edward y Samantha por ninguna parte, ―dijo, estirando el cuello para buscar en la multitud que estaba frente al teatro―. Tal vez deberíamos ponernos a la cola para comprar nuestras entradas mientras esperamos por ellos.

Nos unimos al resto de personas que estaban en la cola de la taquilla y seguí maravillándome con la extravagancia del cine. Era un poco triste pensar que, en mi tiempo, la mayoría de los teatros como este habían sido cerrados y demolidos. Nadie quería tener más la "experiencia". El dinero estaba en los multicines.

Tom intentó pagar por mí, pero yo gané la batalla, soltando mis diez centavos con una sonrisa sarcástica y cogiendo mi entrada. Nos hicimos a un lado de las puertas de entrada y en unos minutos vimos a Edward y Samantha corriendo por la calle hacia nosotros.

―Siento que lleguemos tarde, ―dijo Edward irritado―. No podía encontrar un sitio para aparcar.

Samantha se acercó y echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. ―¡Me alegro tanto de que hayáis venido! ―exclamó. Le devolví el abrazo, incómoda.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _agradable_?

―Yo también me alegro de haber venido, ―dije genuinamente―. Es bueno verte.

Me dio otro apretón antes de apartarse y mover la cabeza hacia Tom.

―Hola, Tom, ―dijo tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas.

―Srta. Swenson, ―contestó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y todos saltamos un poco.

Jesús, Edward. ¿Demasiado territorial?

―Tom ya tiene vuestras entradas, ―dije, rompiendo la tensión.

―Gracias. ―Edward sacó dos monedas de diez centavos y se los dio a Tom a cambio de las entradas―. ¿Alguien quiere palomitas antes de entrar?

―¿No las venden dentro? ―pregunté.

Edward me lanzó una mirada curiosa. ―No, pero hay un puesto justo ahí. ―Apuntó a un carrito rojo con brillantes ruedas amarillas en la calle frente al teatro. Un toldo de rayas blancas y rojas se extendía en el techo y pude ver una señal indicando palomitas y cacahuetes tostados.

Tom y Edward compraron cada uno una bolsa de palomitas, y botellas de cola de otro vendedor.

―Ciertamente sería conveniente tener un lugar en el que poder comprar snacks y bebidas dentro del cine, ―dije secamente―. Podrían llamarlo barra de snacks... o tal vez puesto de comida.

―A los dueños del teatro no les gusta la suciedad. ―Edward se encogió de hombros―. Ni siquiera les gusta que la gente lo venda aquí fuera, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

―Oh, al final se harán a la idea, ―dije con astucia―. Después de todo, podrían hacer una fortuna vendiendo snacks.

Edward resopló. ―¿Una fortuna? ¿Cuánto crees que la gente pagaría por una bolsa de palomitas? No merecería la pena. ―Se dio la vuelta murmurando―, ¡ridículo!

Respiré profundamente.

_Controlaría_ mi mal genio.

Edward enganchó la mano de Samantha en su codo e hizo un gesto hacia la entrada. ―¿Entramos? ―Sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndola a través de las pesadas puertas. Tom y yo imitamos su gesto burlonamente y les seguimos.

El interior del Orfeo era igual de impresionante que el exterior. Tom y yo caminamos detrás de Edward y Samantha e intenté no quedarme con la boca abierta por el fastuoso entorno. Caminamos sobre una alfombra roja y noté escaleras curvándose a cada lado del espacioso vestíbulo. Tras cruzar otro set de puertas, salimos a uno de los dos anchos pasillos del piso principal. Vi filas de asientos del estilo de los que había en las óperas de oscuro terciopelo rojo, luego levanté la mirada para encontrar balcones con varios palcos privados como los que esperarías ver en un espectáculo de Broadway. Me recordó un poco al Paramount Theater en Seattle. Pero donde el glamour del Paramount estaba un poco apagado por el tiempo y la historia, el Orfeo aún llevaba la fresca cara de la juventud.

Un acomodador uniformado se acercó a nosotros. ―Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarles a encontrar un asiento?

Miré su uniforme rojo de estilo militar y su gorra bordeada de una trenza dorada, luego me di cuenta de que había al menos veinte acomodadores idénticos moviéndose de un lado a otro por los pasillos. Nos dirigió a cuatro asientos seguidos a medio camino de la sección del centro. Edward le permitió a Samantha ir delante de él y Tom hizo lo mismo conmigo. Eso nos dejaba a Edward y a mí sentados uno al lado del otro.

Vale... Ahora, ¿qué?

Le miré de reojo y su mandíbula se tensó. Sabía que le irritaba. Tendría que trabajar en eso. Si iba a salvarle, tenía que conseguir gustarle al menos.

―¿Vas a menudo al cine? ―pregunté con cautela.

Me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. ―Oh... sí. De vez en cuando. ¿Y tú?

―Claro.

Se aclaró la garganta. ―¿Cuál fue la última película que viste?

Uh oh. No digas _Avatar._

Busqué en mi cerebro y me quedé con algo que Tom había dicho antes. ―Ummm... ¿Esa de Charlie Chaplin?

Sonrió satisfecho. ―¿Me lo estás preguntando o diciendo?

Entrecerré los ojos. ―Te lo estoy diciendo. ¿Cuál fue la última película que viste?

―_El Aventurero._

―¿Era buena?

Me miró con las cejas arqueadas. ―Tú me dirás. Esa es la película más reciente de Chaplin.

Tragué pesadamente y miré a otro lado. ―Oh, sí. Había olvidado el nombre.

―Mmm hmm.

Le lancé una mirada irritada. ―En realidad eres bastante irritante. ¿Lo sabes?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar reír. ―Tú eres la única que parece pensarlo.

―Sinceramente lo dudo.

―Bueno, por alguna razón, tú pareces sacar lo peor de mí, ―admitió.

―No sé porqué, ―dije con arrogancia―. La mayoría de la gente me encuentra extraordinariamente amigable.

―Amigable, ¿huh? ―Soltó una risita.

―Extraordinariamente, ―enfaticé con una mirada mordaz.

―Indudablemente, esas son personas que están de acuerdo con tus radicales puntos de vista sobre la sociedad, ―dijo, su boca se levantó en una sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón se detuvo un latido antes de empezar latir lentamente de nuevo en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía seguir provocándome eso cuando estaba tan molesta con él?

Tragué, apartando la mirada de esa sonrisa para poder reunir mis pensamientos. ―Edward, mis puntos de vista no son radicales. Son lógicos.

―Si tú lo dices.

Empecé a responder, pero las luces bajaron dos veces, indicando que la película estaba a punto de empezar.

―Esto no ha terminado, ―susurré y le escuché soltar otra risita.

Entonces las luces se apagaron.

Inhalé bruscamente por la familiar sensación de la extraña electricidad que parecía recorrerme cada vez que Edward estaba cerca. La primera vez que la sentí fue poco después de conocernos, durante una película en la clase de biología del Sr. Banner. La oscuridad parecía intensificar la corriente y tuve casi una necesidad irresistible de estirar el brazo y tocarle. Fue impresionante la primera vez, pero ahora tenía un poco más de control –había algo así como desarrollado una tolerancia, suponía. O al menos, tras una exposición repetida, había aprendido lo suficiente como para protegerme de la atracción.

Aún así, el tirón era poderoso y apreté los brazos alrededor de mi estómago, con todos los músculos tensos. Me pregunté si Edward también lo sentía, o si era solo parte de la atracción que ejercía sobre él como vampiro. No podía ver su cara sin girar la cabeza, pero sus manos estaban apretadas encima de sus rodillas, los nudillos estaban blancos. Tal vez sentía algo.

Respiré profundamente por la nariz –intentando mantener el control– y llevé mi atención a la pantalla, donde un grisáceo noticiario describía los últimos eventos de la 'Gran Guerra'. Grisáceos videos en blanco y negro, y fotografías se intercalaban con pantallas de letras blancas sobre un fondo negro que describían las recientes ofensivas militares en Europa. Miré a mi alrededor y todos los ojos estaban puestos en la pantalla, cada cara estaba llena de intensidad y concentración. La guerra, evidentemente, era algo serio.

Luego empezó un dibujo en blanco y negro de un gato volando en un avión, haciendo estallar risas por todo el auditorio.

―¿No te encanta Krazy Kat? ―me preguntó Tom entre risas.

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa.

El dibujo fue felizmente corto, pero seguido por –espérate– un canta con nosotros.

Correcto, un canta con nosotros.

Que Dios me ayude.

Sin embargo, a la multitud le encantó, y varios _"Justo allí"_ y _"Es un largo camino hasta Tipperary"_ sonaron por el teatro, mientras las palabras brillaban en la pantalla. El tono desafinado de Tom contrastaba fuertemente con los tonos melódicos de Edward y, sobre ellos dos, pude oír a Samantha harmonizando en un claro soprano agudo.

Sabía que era capaz de cantar.

Vocalicé las palabras y me encogí en mi asiento.

La nota positiva de todo era que me distrajo lo suficiente de mi deseo de cruzar el brazo de mi asiento, sentarme a horcajadas sobre Edward y acosarle.

Vale, aún pensaba en ello, pero me estaba controlando.

Finalmente, la película empezó e intenté concentrarme en la acción de la pantalla.

Bueno, creo que uso el término 'acción' de forma muy suelta.

Nunca antes había visto una película muda y, al principio, encontré el exagerado estilo de actuar y la falta de... bueno... diálogo, un poco distrayente. Pero después de un rato, pude seguirlo. Era parecido a ver esas telenovelas españolas cuando no hablas español. No sabías lo que estaban diciendo, pero cogías lo principal.

Por supuesto, las telenovelas involucraban muchos más guantazos y besos pasionales –a veces en la misma escena– pero tenía que decir que _Stella Maris_ no era mala. Mary Pickford, una joven ingenua de dulce rostro interpretaba dos personajes, de hecho; Stella, la hermosa heredera paralítica, y Unity Blake, una sirvienta del hogar. Stella se enamoraba de un amigo de la familia llamado John. Unity trabajaba para la esposa de John, una alcohólica miserable llamada Louise.

Unity también se enamoraba de John, pero se daba cuenta de que nunca podría tenerle. Así que, en su lugar, asesinaba a Louise para que Stella pudiera estar con John, y luego se suicidaba.

Vale, realmente era como una telenovela.

La audiencia estalló en aplausos en los créditos finales y, mientras las luces se encendían, noté que Edward estiraba y flexionaba los dedos. Supuse que había estado con los nudillos blancos sobre sus rodillas todo el tiempo.

Era agradable pensar que tal vez yo no era la única afectada por nuestra pequeña conexión.

O tal vez solo tenía frías las rodillas.

Salimos del cine mientras discutíamos sobre la película.

―Bueno, creo que ha sido terriblemente romántica, ―dijo Samantha de forma soñadora―. La pobre Unity sacrificándose para que John y Stella pudieran ser felices juntos. Es tan considerada.

Resoplé. Sí, realmente resoplé.

Los tres se giraron para mirarme.

―Supongo que no estás de acuerdo, Bella, ―dijo Edward con una ceja levantada.

―Lo siento, ―murmuré.

―¿Tú no crees que haya sido romántica, Bella? ―persistió Samantha.

―Bueno, no, ―dije finalmente―. Quiero decir... creo que Stella y Unity eran idiotas. ―Evité mirar a Edward y Tom y me concentré en Samantha.

―Solo, piensa en ello, Samantha. ¿Qué era tan bueno sobre John? Él siguió a los padres de Stella cuando ellos decidieron aislarla en esa habitación y no decirle nada del mundo exterior. Siguió casado con esa alcohólica, Louise. No hizo nada para ayudar a Unity. Y aún así, ¿es él el que consigue el final feliz? Y la pobre Unity comete asesinato y suicidio por un tipo como ese. ―Hice una pausa y asimilé la mirada pensativa de Samantha.

Esperanzada, seguí. ―Y, venga, después de todo esto, a Stella le hacen una operación milagrosa y puede caminar de nuevo, justo a tiempo para irse trotando a la puesta de sol con ese perdedor de John. ¡Por favor! ―Levanté las manos con exasperación.

―Y, ¿qué crees tú que debería haber pasado, Bella? ―preguntó Edward burlonamente―. Por favor, iluminanos.

Le lancé una mirada molesta y me volví de nuevo a Samantha. ―Stella debería haber contratado a Unity para alejarla de Louise. Podrían haberse hecho amigas. Stella es operada y _¡Voila!_ Camina de nuevo. Ayuda a Unity con un cambio de imagen, porque, enfrentémoslo, la chica podría usar un poco de maquillaje y un peinado nuevo. Salen por el pueblo, encuentran un par de hombres interesantes y guapos –que respetan a las mujeres como iguales... ―miré a Edward, que rodó los ojos―. Se enamoran... John se queda atrapado con Louise ya que se merecen el uno al otro... boda doble... créditos.

Samantha pestañeó con la boca abierta.

Miré a Tom, que tenía una expresión similar.

Y Edward estalló en risas.

―Realmente no te gusta John, ―observó, apretándose el estómago histéricamente.

Suprimí una sonrisa. ―No. John es un cerdo.

Esto trabajo una nueva ronda de diversión.

Me tragué una risita. ―No merecía a Stella o Unity.

Jadeó. ―Y Unity necesitaba un... ¿cómo lo has llamado? Un... ¿cambio de imagen?

Luché contra la risa pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. ―Me encanta la igualdad, pero una chica tiene que hacer un esfuerzo al menos. ―Me rendí finalmente, riendo histéricamente.

Edward no podía respirar. Extendió una mano. ―Espera... espera..., ―jadeó―. _¡Voila! _―gritó, levantando las dos manos en el aire como un mago.

Estallamos en otra ronda de salvajes risas y me colgué de su brazo, inclinándome contra él para sostenerme.

―Para... para, ―supliqué―. Me duele un lado...

―¡Tal vez necesites una operación milagrosa! ―soltó Edward.

―_¡Voila! _―gritamos juntos.

Resollando, nos inclinamos contra el otro, intentando controlar nuestras risas, y nos giramos hacia Tom y Samantha...

Que nos miraban como si hubiéramos perdido la cabeza.

Los dos nos enderezamos, mirándonos y ahogando nuestras risas. Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego por la cara, respirando profundamente. Yo me alisé la falda y me limpié las lágrimas de los ojos.

―¿Estáis bien? ―preguntó Samantha.

―Bien, ―respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y con una risita rota.

Miró de un lado a otro entre Edward y yo. ―Tal vez deberíamos ir a por el coche, ―ofreció dudosa, tocando el brazo de Edward.

Edward asintió y luego añadió para Tom y para mí. ―Nos encantaría llevaros hasta la casa de huéspedes.

―¿No queda fuera de vuestro camino? ―pregunté.

Samantha desechó mi comentario con un movimiento de la mano. ―Oh, no es nada, ―dijo―, y el coche a motor de Edward tiene sitio suficiente. Venga, no querréis ir en el tranvía por la noche. ―Enganchó su brazo con el mío y tiró de mí calle abajo.

―Hemos tenido que aparcar a unas calles, pero es una noche cálida. Será agradable caminar, ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Dimos unos pasos alejándonos de los chicos y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa conspiratoria. ―Ya sabes, Bella, ―dijo en voz baja―, me gusta más tu película.

Le sonreí ampliamente.

―Eres diferente a cualquiera que conozca, ―añadió.

―Apuesto a que sí, ―dije sarcásticamente.

―No me refiero a en una mala forma, ―me corrigió―. Es que tienes todas estas ideas extrañas pero, de alguna manera, cuando hablas de ellas... no parecen tan... extrañas.

―Gracias... creo, ―dije con una sonrisa.

Samantha miró hacia atrás a Tom y Edward que caminaban detrás de nosotras. Convencida de que no podían oír nuestra conversación, siguió. ―Creo que tal vez me gustaría ir a la universidad, ―susurró.

―¿De verdad, Samantha? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

―No he decidido nada... ni les he dicho nada a mis padres... o a Edward. No sé como reaccionarían.

Lo pensé un momento. ―Una amiga me ha dado recientemente un consejo que creo que puede aplicarse aquí: 'Sé paciente. Di lo que quieres con calma y claridad. Finalmente se convencerán'.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó escépticamente.

―Sí, lo creo.

―Se lo mencioné a Tom, ―dijo, coloreándose ligeramente―. Él creyó que era una gran idea.

―Tom es un chico inteligente.

―¿De qué habláis chicas? ―preguntó Edward cuando se pusieron a nuestro nivel.

―De nada, ―dije despreocupadamente, y luego un anuncio que estaba pegado en una pared de ladrillo de un edificio me llamó la atención. Me acerqué para mirarlo bien, llevando a Samantha conmigo. Pude sentir a Tom y Edward rodar los ojos mentalmente antes de seguirnos a regañadientes.

―Una reunión de sufragistas, ―leí pensativamente, girándome hacia Samantha sobresaltada―. ¿Las mujeres no pueden votar?

Samantha me miró con cautela. ―Bueno, en algunas elecciones sí, pero no en todas. Por eso hay un movimiento sufragista.

El 'duh' parecía incluido.

Eso era increíble. Mi mente fue de vuelta al artículo que había leído en la sala de espera del hospital mi primera noche allí. Estaba tan ocupada intentando entender qué era real y qué no lo era que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba leyendo sobre el movimiento sufragista –escrito por alguien que lo había vivido en primera persona. No recordaba exactamente cuándo había pasado, pero sabía que la reforma constitucional que garantizaba el voto de las mujeres se aprobaría pronto... en un año o dos. Dejando de lado mi razón principal para viajar a 1918, encontré que no podía resistir la tentación de participar un poco en la historia.

―Tenemos que ir a esta reunión, ―le dije firmemente a Samantha.

―¿Tú también eres sufragista? ―preguntó Edward desdeñosamente.

―Lo dices como si fuera una palabra sucia, ―solté.

―Solo parece que nunca tenéis suficiente, ―contestó―. La legislación de Ilinois ya le reconoció el voto a la mujer hace años.

―En realidad, Edward, ―interrumpió Samantha en voz baja―, es solo para algunas elecciones. Las mujeres en este Estado aún no tienen permitido votar a los representantes estatales o al gobernador. Y aún tenemos que usar papeletas y urnas separadas.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―exclamé enfadada, apenas notando a Edward mirar a Samantha en shock. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a que expresara su opinión.

―Lo que es ridículo es la idea de una reforma constitucional. Te das cuenta de que esto es lo que esas mujeres quieren, ¿verdad? ¡Quieren cambiar la Constitución! ―dijo Edward echando humo―. Es una mentalidad mafiosa. Y ahora estás arrastrando a Samantha a esta locura.

―Bueno, Edward... ― empezó Samantha.

―¿Arrastrando a Samantha? ―grité―. ¡No la estoy arrastrando a ninguna parte! Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien esté contra la idea de que la mujer vote. ―Le miré fijamente, con los ojos ensanchados, y le vi pasar su mirada entre las dos antes de que hablara, un poco más bajo.

―No es que tenga algo en contra per se, ―contestó, como si intentara calmar a un niño pequeño―. Es solo que creo que es innecesario.

Le miré con la boca abierta. ―¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero vi el músculo de su mandíbula tensarse. ―El marido de una mujer representa a toda la familia. Su voto también lo hace.

―¿Y qué pasa si una mujer no está casada... o si no está de acuerdo con su marido? ―Mi ritmo cardíaco se estaba acelerando de nuevo.

―Bueno, entonces es un gasto de dos votos. ―Lanzó los brazos al aire, cualquier fachada de calma se había destrozado irrevocablemente―. Ella y su marido se cancelarían el uno al otro.

―¡Ese no es el punto, Edward! ―discutí.

―Bueno, ¿cuál es el punto, Bella? ―imitó mi tono.

Respiré profundamente. Se paciente. Mantente en calma. ―Edward, ¿crees que las mujeres son menos inteligentes que los hombres?

Dudó brevemente. ―No...

―Vale, ¿crees que tienen la habilidad para informarse de las cosas igual que los hombres? ¿Que pueden leer el periódico... escuchar discursos y absorber los hechos?

Le lanzó una mirada a Tom, que se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

_No vas a tener ayuda, amigo._

―Sí, ―dijo finalmente.

―¿Crees que las mujeres tienen su propia opinión de las cosas?

Sonrió satisfecho. ―Creo que tú eres una buena evidencia de eso.

―Vale, te concederé esa. ―Me encogí de hombros y luego seguí―. Así que, con todo eso, ¿no crees que una mujer tiene derecho a dar su opinión en lo que se refiere a política? Quiero decir, las decisiones que toma nuestro gobierno afectan igual a las mujeres y a los hombres, ¿no?

Edward lo pensó un momento. ―Supongo, ―dijo lentamente―, si ella quisiera.

_¡Victoria!_

―Así que, Bella, ―siguió él―. ¿A quién apoyarás en las elecciones este otoño?

_Mierda._

―Um... ¿los demócratas?

Edward soltó una risita.

―Hey, soy nueva en la ciudad. Planeo conocer completamente a los candidatos y los programas, ―dije a la defensiva―. Y, cuando llegue el momento, estaré informada y lista.

―Dicho como una sufragista real. ―Edward sonrió ampliamente.

―Malditamente cierto.

―Tienes una boca horrible para una dama, ―dijo como reproche.

―Bueno, un caballero de verdad no lo sacaría a relucir... es maleducado, ―contesté.

―Vale, vale, ―interrumpió Tom―. ¿Podemos por favor ir al coche? ¡Me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza!

Edward y yo nos sonreímos brevemente antes de seguir caminando por la calle, y no pude evitar sentir que finalmente había hecho algún progreso.

- . - . - . - . -

Creí que me estaba volviendo loca.

Por supuesto, si le contaba a alguien lo que había pasado esas últimas dos semanas, estarían de acuerdo sin dudarlo, pero no me refería al viaje en el tiempo.

Eran las visiones... y las voces.

Bueno, en realidad solo una voz: la de Alice.

Ella seguía invadiendo mis sueños, lo que por sí solo no sería tan preocupante. Quiero decir, después de todo, no puedes controlar los sueños.

Pero ya no eran solo los sueños.

Había empezado a oír y, en dos ocasiones, a ver a Alice cuando estaba bien despierta.

No es que las visiones me dieran miedo, de verdad. Alice nunca podría dar miedo. Pero era tan... incómodo.

Siempre decía lo mismo –me llamaba como si me estuviera buscando y luego me suplicaba que volviera. No sabía si era un producto de mi subconsciente que intentaba llevarme de vuelta al presente... o si el destino, o Dios, o cualquiera, estaba intentando enviarme algún tipo de mensaje. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ese mensaje.

Así que, en su mayor parte, intenté ignorarlo.

El domingo por la mañana Maggie me estaba enseñando a hacer pan. Lo había hecho antes, pero con una mezcla y una máquina de hacer pan, así que en realidad no contaba. Estábamos amasando una al lado de la otra en la mesa de la cocina cuando escuché a Alice llamarme.

Por reflejo, me giré hacia la voz. Luego, igual de rápido, intenté fingir que no lo había hecho.

―¿Algo va mal, querida? ―preguntó Maggie.

―No, nada, ―contesté, amasando más fuerte.

La voz siguió llamándome y yo amasé... y la ignoré.

Luego capté un destello de movimiento a mi derecha y me giré para ver la cara de Alice reflejada en la ventana de la cocina. Dejé caer la masa al suelo y solté un grito ahogado.

―¡Bella! ¡Tienes que volver! ―gritó, luego el reflejo se desvaneció y todo lo que vi fueron los árboles del jardín.

―¡Bella! ―Maggie me agarró por el hombro, sacudiéndome―. ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?

Pestañeé. ―Nada... no es nada.

Me llevó a una silla y caí en ella.

―Eso no era nada. ¡Parecía que habías visto un fantasma! ―exclamó.

Reí sin humor. ―No tienes ni idea.

Maggie se limpió las manos en una toalla y se sentó frente a mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Aparté la mirada y ella suspiró.

―Vale, no tienes que decírmelo, ―dijo, agachándose para recoger mi masa estropeada y tirándola al cubo de la basura. Sabía que estaba herida.

Me puse de pie y la rodeé con los brazos. ―Maggie, lo siento. De verdad, es solo que no puedo hablar de ello. Créeme, cuando pueda, tú serás la primera a la que acudiré.

Me dio un golpecito en la mano y cambió de tema. ―Y, ¿qué te pareció la película de anoche?

Me encogí de hombros. ―Estuvo bien. Un poco deprimente.

―Sí, he oído hablar de esa película. Sonaba deprimente. ―Me miró especulativamente―. ¿Cómo estaba Edward?

Le di un puñetazo a su masa. ―Molesto como siempre. Pero creo que se está haciendo a la idea.

Ella sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el timbre.

―Me pregunto quién será, ―murmuró, limpiándose las manos en su mandil mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Un momento después me llamó.

Salí de la cocina y encontré a Samantha de pie tímidamente en la sala de estar.

―Hola, Bella, siento venir sin llamar primero. Habría llamado, pero no sabía el número y no recordaba el apellido de Maggie, así que no pude encontrarlo en la guía. No había una entrada de Casa de Huéspedes de Maggie... ―dijo rápidamente, nerviosa.

―Samantha, está bien. ―Reí―. Me alegro de verte.

―Oh, bien... gracias. ―Sonrió, visiblemente aliviada.

Jesús, ¿tanto miedo daba?

―Ummm... Estábamos haciendo pan. ¿Quieres venir a la cocina?

―Oh... no... gracias. ―Parecía nerviosa de nuevo―. En realidad, me preguntaba si estabas libre para comer.

¿Comer? Eso era... raro.

―Bueno, estaba ayudando a Maggie... ―dudé.

―¡Nada de eso! ―intervino Maggie―. Ve a comer con tu amiga. ―Me lanzó una mirada mordaz y miré a otro lado―. Estoy segura de que tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

―Ummm... vale. ―Me miré las manos llenas de harina―. Solo deja que me limpie y volveré enseguida.

Samantha se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba al lado de la puerta principal y yo me quité el mandil mientras subía las escaleras. Después de lavarme las manos y echarme algo de agua fría en la cara, me miré en el espejo. Me arreglé el pelo y me encogí de hombros. En realidad no importaba. Nadie me notaría mientras estuviera al lado de la gloria que era Samantha.

Caminamos hasta el centro y paramos en el pequeño café que había visto el primer día que estuve en Chicago. Compramos sándwiches y café, y nos sentamos en una mesa en el exterior, viendo a la multitud pasar.

Miré a Samantha por el rabillo del ojo mientras mordía mi sándwich. No habíamos hablado de nada más que cosas superficiales desde que dejamos la casa, pero tenía la sensación de que ella tenía algo en mente. Evitó mirarme mientras bebía su café, mirando a la calle.

―Hace un día precioso, ―dijo finalmente.

Sonreí satisfecha. El clima, ¿huh? Decidí seguirle el juego y ver cuanto tiempo le llevaba llegar al punto.

―Sí, precioso, ―estuve de acuerdo.

―El sol es tan cálido. ―Estiró un poco las piernas y vi a un camarero mirar apreciativamente.

―Cálido... y brillante... ―añadí.

―Sí, es brillante... pero no demasiado brillante.

―No, ―casi estallo en risas―, definitivamente, es solo lo suficientemente brillante.

―Sí, es perfecto.

Vale, no podía aguantarlo más.

―Samantha, ―dije firmemente.

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué sucede?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó y luego se sonrojó, dándose la vuelta abruptamente.

―Has venido hasta aquí para verme... y no hemos hecho nada más que hablar del tiempo los últimos veinte minutos.

―Hemos hablado de algo más que del tiempo, ―dijo a la defensiva―. Yo... he dicho que tenías un bonito... sombrero.

Reí. ―Oh, me retracto.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, luego apartó la mirada y yo esperé.

―Es solo... quería hablar de algo contigo... ―dijo finalmente.

―Eso imaginaba.

―Pero es un poco... personal.

Le sonreí. ―Samantha, está bien. Puedes hablar conmigo. Te considero una amiga.

Y realmente lo hacía. A pesar de su radiante perfección, no podías evitar que la chica te gustara.

―¿De verdad? ―Se ruborizó―. Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero también pienso en ti como en una amiga.

Dejé mi sándwich en mi plato y me limpié la boca con mi servilleta. ―Así que, ¿por qué no me cuentas de qué va todo esto?

Dudó brevemente antes de preguntar. ―Bella, ¿cuánto hace que conoces a Tom?

Sonreí. ―En realidad no mucho, supongo que... unas semanas. Él fue la primera persona que conocí en la ciudad. Pero... encajamos... supongo que se podría decir. ―Ante su mirada confusa, añadí―, ...como piezas de un puzzle.

―Oh. ―Parecía un poco decepcionada―. Así que, entonces te gusta.

―Por supuesto, es un chico genial.

―Oh. ―Se veía aplastada... como si alguien acabara de atropellar a su mascota.

Oh.

_Oh._

―Samantha, no es así, ―corregí rápidamente―. Tom y yo solo somos amigos. No hay nada romántico entre nosotros.

―¿De verdad? ―Se iluminó y luego se sonrojó―. Quiero decir, no es que sea asunto mío.

―Está bien si te gusta, ―dije alentadoramente. Había decidido no empujarles hacia el otro, pero si ya estaban en ese camino, podía ayudarles, ¿verdad?

―Me gusta, ―admitió―. Es inteligente y divertido... y le gusta que quiera ir a la universidad. Cree que soy interesante.

―Eres interesante, Samantha.

―No suelo creerlo, ―dijo tristemente, mirando a la calle―. Sé que soy... bonita.

―Eres más que bonita.

Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. ―Gracias, pero no estaba buscando un cumplido, y no estoy segura de cómo decir esto sin sonar creída. Quiero decir, no es que haya hecho nada para ser bonita. Es solo como soy. Es como nací. Es... nada en realidad.

Pero la gente me mira y ve mi cara... y mi ropa... y el dinero de mi familia... y tienen ciertas... expectativas.

Por primera vez, me sentí un poco mal por Samantha. ―¿Qué tipo de expectativas? ―pregunté en voz baja.

―Oh, que soy vana... o presuntuosa... o estúpida. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Se supone que tengo que ser... mi madre. Se supone que tengo que casarme, formar una familia, hacer trabajo de caridad, y decorar el brazo de mi esposo en eventos públicos.

―Tengo la impresión de que era lo que querías.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Creí que lo era. En realidad, nunca imaginé nada más. Pero ahora... ―Su voz se desvaneció y pareció perdida en sus pensamientos.

―¿Ahora?

Samantha se giró hacia mí. ―Ahora creo que quiero algo más... y no estoy exactamente segura de qué hacer con ello. No puedo hablar con mi familia... mi madre no lo entendería. Pero creí que tú sí.

Asentí. ―Lo hago. Créeme, lo hago. Así que, ¿qué quieres?

Se mordió el labio. ―He estado pensando que me gustaría... ser enfermera. Quiero hacer algo... importante. Podría unirme a la Cruz Roja y ayudar con el esfuerzo en la guerra.

―Eso suena peligroso, Samantha, ―dije, preocupada de repente.

Se sentó un poco más recta. ―No soy frágil, Bella. Puedo ayudar. Puedo hacer una diferencia real. No solo en comidas para recaudar fondos, sino donde realmente importa.

Asentí de nuevo, disgustada, y llena de un nuevo respeto por Samantha. Sabía que la guerra habría acabado mucho antes de que Samantha terminara de estudiar enfermería, pero igualmente admiraba su valentía.

―¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con inseguridad.

―Creo... creo que es increíble, Samantha, ―dije―. Creo que serás una enfermera maravillosa.

Ella sonrió brillantemente y sacó un papel de su bolso. ―Ya tengo una solicitud para la Escuela de Entrenamiento de Enfermeras de Ilinois, ―dijo, desdoblando el papel―. Tengo que entregar la solicitud a final de mes para que me tengan en cuenta para las clases de este otoño.

Leí la solicitud que me mostró y se la devolví.

―¿Qué pasa con tus padres? Tienes que hablarles de esto. ―Dudé antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero seguí adelante―. ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

―Edward, ―suspiró―. Amo a Edward. Lo sabes. Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

―¿Ya no piensas eso? ―pregunté, mientras la esperanza me hinchaba el pecho.

Me sonrió. ―Edward sería... simple.

Resoplé. ―No creo que haya nada simple en Edward.

―No, no me refiero a eso, ―corrigió―. Edward es... una de esas expectativas de las que hablaba. Te he dicho que nos conocemos de toda la vida. Todos esperan simplemente que nos casemos un día. Sería fácil seguir con eso. Incluso ayudaría a mi familia a aceptar la decisión de ir a la escuela de enfermería si sigo adelante y me caso con Edward.

―¿Lo aceptaría Edward? Parece que se... resistiría un poco a la idea.

―Tal vez al principio. ―Samantha sonrió―. Pero creo que finalmente se hará a la idea, aunque no hay forma de que me deje ir a la guerra. ―Compartimos una sonrisa sarcástica y ella siguió―, no lo sé. Nunca he contradicho a Edward.

―¿De verdad? Parece que yo no puedo hacer otra cosa. ―Reí.

―Lo he notado. ―Sonrió ampliamente, luego se tranquilizó y dijo en voz baja―. Puedo ver nuestras vidas juntos, ya sabes. Sería... agradable. Tendríamos hijos... un hogar hermoso. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Solemos estar de acuerdo. Sería cómodo, pero... ―dejó la frase.

―¿Pero qué?

―Pero, desde que conozco a Tom, no estoy segura de que eso sea lo que quiero, ―admitió―. No estoy segura de que Edward sea lo que quiero. Y realmente me estoy preguntando si somos buenos para el otro. ―Se inclinó hacia mí, como si estuviera preocupada de que nos escucharan.

―Y, ¿crees que tú y Tom sois buenos para el otro? ―pregunté.

Se sonrojó. ―No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que sí. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Mi perra interior canturreaba, "¡Deja a Edward! ¡Deja a Edward! _¡Deja a Edward!"_

―No puedo decirte qué hacer, Samantha, ―dije, optando por lo bueno―. Pero creo que debes ser honesta con todos los involucrados.

Asintió. ―Lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Edward. No es justo que siga pasando tiempo con él cuando tengo estos sentimientos por Tom. ―Me miró con cautela―. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no estará decepcionado.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

Samantha sonrió. ―Yo no soy lo que Edward quiere, Bella. Incluso aunque aún no se de cuenta, yo no soy lo que necesita.

―Samantha... tú eres bastante perfecta.

―Bella, estoy lejos de ser perfecta, pero no me refiero a eso. ―Se sentó hacia atrás, tomando un sorbo de su café―. Edward tiene una... personalidad fuerte.

―Eso es ponerlo muy suavemente, ―resoplé.

Samantha me ignoró y siguió. ―Necesita a alguien igual de fuerte. Necesita a alguien que le rete... alguien que le ponga en su lugar de vez en cuando. ―Hizo una pausa y luego añadió en voz baja―, necesita a alguien como tú.

Había cogido mi sándwich y me paré a mitad del mordisco. ―Samantha, Edward apenas soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo. Todo lo que hacemos es discutir.

―Parecíais disfrutar la otra noche. No podíais dejar de reír.

―Un momento poco característico en nuestra relación, ―dije bruscamente―. Confía en mí. Edward cree que soy una radical mal-hablada. No estamos de acuerdo en nada.

―Eso es lo que necesita, Bella, ―dijo Samantha pasionalmente―. Tú le estimulas... nunca ha conocido a nadie como tú.

Mordí mi sándwich y no dije nada por un momento. Había estado tan frustrada con mi progreso, o la falta de él, en lo que se refería a mi relación con Edward. Pero, ¿podía Samantha tener razón? ¿Podía él disfrutar realmente nuestras riñas verbales?

―¿Crees que realmente le gusto?

Samantha sonrió de forma cómplice. ―Sí... pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta aún. ―Hizo una pausa―. Él te gusta, ¿verdad?

―No sé si diría que me gusta, ―admití―. Es arrogante y molesto y me vuelve loca... ―Luché por encontrar una forma de explicar mi conexión con Edward―. Pero tengo que admitir que... me siento... atraída por él.

―Él también se siente atraído por ti.

―¿De verdad?

―He visto la forma en que te mira cuando cree que nadie le está viendo, ―reveló―. Tú le confundes... pero también le intrigas.

Edward siempre ha tenido una gran habilidad para leer a las personas. ―Samantha se mordió el labio, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras―. Es increíble, de verdad. Casi puede predecir como reaccionarán en ciertas situaciones. La mayor parte del tiempo sabe qué voy a decir antes de que abra la boca, ―admitió.

Sonreí satisfecha por eso, pero no interrumpí.

―Pero tú pones a prueba sus instintos, Bella. No tiene ni idea de lo que piensas. Eres impredecible... un puzzle fascinante que no está seguro de cómo resolver... y uno que dudo que pueda dejar.

Absorbí esa información en silencio mientras Samantha terminaba su café y se limpiaba la boca.

―¿Estás lista para irnos? ―preguntó.

Asentí y dejamos el café, caminando en silencio de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Samantha mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta principal―. Tienes que venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo sábado.

―¿Tu cumpleaños? ―Sonreí―. Claro, me encantaría.

Samantha sonrió perversamente. ―Por supuesto, deberías llevar a Tom.

Le devolví la sonrisa. ―Por supuesto.

―Y Edward estará ahí... ―dijo, dándose golpecitos con los dedos en los labios.

―Samantha, tengo la extraña sensación de que tramas algo.

Samantha rió mientras se daba la vuelta.

―Me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer moderna, Bella, ―me gritó―. ¿No te das cuenta de que siempre tenemos un plan?

* * *

><p>*Vodevil Continuo<p>

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Sigue siendo sábado en algún lugar, ¿no?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. No sé a vosotros, pero aunque a veces siento necesidad de matar a Edward, sus intercambios de ideas con Bella me encantan.

Ahora bien, ¿tiene razón Samantha y siente algo por Bella aunque no lo sepa? o ¿se molestará cuando se entere de que a Samantha le gusta Tom? y ¿qué dirán los padres de ella?... El próximo capítulo es el de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samantha y... creedme cuando os digo que muchas cosas interesantes suceden.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y, por si se me ha olvidado decirlo antes, en mi perfil tenéis también imágenes que acompañan la historia.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	9. De desacuerdos y fiestas de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El amor se marchita con la rutina; su propia esencia es la sorpresa y el asombro. Cuando el amor cae prisionero de lo mundano, queda despojado de toda su pasión para siempre."**_

_**-Leo Buscaglia**_

Capitulo ocho – De desacuerdos y fiestas de cumpleaños

Mi vida, por loca que era, había adquirido algo de normalidad. Trabajaba en el hospital, Carlisle me acompañaba a casa cada mañana antes de que saliera el sol, dormía casi todo el día, ayudaba a Maggie en la casa y luego volvía a trabajar.

De alguna manera, empezaba a sentirme cómoda en ese extraño mundo nuevo. O, más bien, mundo viejo.

Como sea.

Después de mi comida con Samantha, me había torturado repasando nuestra conversación una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Era obvio para mí, y se hacía más obvio para ella, que no estaba enamorada de Edward. Aunque no podía entenderlo, podía creerlo. Había estado delante cuando estaba con Edward y Tom y, por alguna razón, parecía atraída por mi compañero de piso. Había llegado a creer que, al menos desde el punto de vista de Samantha, Edward era más una figura fraternal.

Sin embargo, lo que no creía, era que Edward se sintiera igual. Había visto la forma en que la miraba, con tanto cariño y sentido de la protección. Era obvio que ella le importaba profundamente... y había admitido que lo más seguro era que se casaran un día. Ellos tenían un lazo que no estaba segura de poder romper aunque quisiera, y estaba bastante segura de que no quería.

Realmente no quería romperlo... solo debilitarlo un poco... pero lo que sentía Edward por ese lazo, no lo sabía.

Incluso sin la mística vampírica que me había acostumbrado a esperar de él, Edward seguía siendo un misterio para mí en muchos sentidos. Escondía bien sus emociones y, no importaba lo bien que mirara, no podía ver detrás de su exterior arrogante más que lo que él permitía.

Samantha había dicho que yo le confundía. Me tragaría eso.

Pero también había dicho que yo le intrigaba.

De eso no estaba tan segura.

Yo le frustraba. Lo sabía. Le divertía. Obviamente. Pero, ¿si eso se extendía en el reino de la atracción o el de la intriga?

No estaba convencida.

Lo que sí sabía, era que yo era la única que podía salvarle la vida. Las discusiones y las burlas tenían que ser dejadas de lado para alcanzar ese fin, porque, a pesar de todo, aún le amaba. Cuando miraba esa ceja levantada con diversión o esa sonrisa a mis expensas... cuando decía algo estúpido y machista que formaba una bola de enfado y frustración en mi barriga... aún le amaba.

Fíjate.

Así que tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que ponerme frente a él, ganarme su confianza, construir una amistad y, con suerte, ganarme su amor –porque sin él, no tenía esperanzas de sacarle de Chicago.

Suspiré profundamente.

― ¿Algo va mal, Bella? ― Carlisle me miró inquisitivamente. Estábamos trabajando en su laboratorio, categorizando muestras, y había dejado que mi mente vagara de nuevo.

Vale, sucedía a menudo. No sabía porqué él me soportaba.

A menudo luchaba sobre cuánto decirle a Carlisle. Habíamos mantenido un tipo de relación de "No preguntas". Había dado señales de que conocía su secreto, pero él nunca había ido y me había preguntado sobre ello después de nuestra primera conversación de "sé cosas" frente a la casa de huéspedes. Él parecía contento con creer que yo era algo parecido a una psíquica, pero no me presionaba por información además de lo que yo había llamado "El Interrogatorio de la Gran Gripe".

A veces realmente quería soltarlo todo. Me decía a mí misma que él pensaría que estaba loca pero, profundamente, sabía que finalmente aceptaría mi historia y me ayudaría de cualquier forma que pudiera. Quiero decir, él era _Carlisle._ Ese era el tipo de persona que era.

Aún así, no podía superar lo del argumento del "putón". ¿Quién sabía cuánto estaba afectando al futuro solo con estar ahí? Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Podía pisar una mariposa y la vacuna de la polio nunca se inventaría... o los coches eléctricos... o el Ipod.

Era mucha responsabilidad.

Así que mantuve que mi mejor curso de acción era encajar tan bien como pudiera, guardarme para mí mi loca historia, y hacer tan poco impacto como fuera posible. Bueno, excepto por todo el Plan de Salvar a Edward, por supuesto.

Imaginé que, de todas formas, él sería autosuficiente al cumplir los diecisiete años. No podía haber tenido mucho impacto en la invención del Ipod.

Carlisle todavía me miraba, con una sonrisa de curiosidad en los labios. Cogí un montón de muestras y empecé a ordenarlas.

― Lo siento, ― dije. ― Solo estaba pensando.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Dudé al principio y luego me di cuenta de que Carlisle era probablemente una buena persona en la que buscar consejo. Quiero decir, el tipo tenía doscientos años. Tenía mucha experiencia de la vida.

― Bueno, verás... tengo una... amiga, ― empecé, lanzándole una mirada. Le vi sonreír y supe que no se lo creía. Aún así, mantuvo lo de "No preguntas" y me dejó seguir.

― Lleva enamorada mucho tiempo de un chico, pero él está enamorado de otra... aunque la otra de la que él está enamorado dice que él realmente no está enamorado de ella... y en realidad ella se está enamorando de otro también...

― ¡Whoa! Espera un segundo, Bella, ― interrumpió Carlisle con una risa. ― Vas a tener que frenar un poco.

― Lo siento, ― dije tímidamente. ― Verás, es mi amiga Samantha.

― ¿La que conociste en el picnic? ― Se la había mencionado antes a Carlisle.

― Sí, esa es. ― Asentí. ― Todos esperan que se case con su novio de la infancia... Edward. ― Tragué con dificultad a la mención de su nombre. ― Pero ella me ha dicho que está interesada en Tom Jacobsen... mi amigo de la casa de huéspedes. ― Carlisle asintió, indicando que recordaba a Tom.

― Y, ¿cuál es el problema? ― preguntó.

― Me preocupa que Edward sea herido.

― En realidad no tienes control sobre eso, Bella, ― apuntó.

― Es solo... ― Luché en busca de las palabras correctas. ― ¿Crees en el destino?

Carlisle pensó un momento, soltó las muestras que sostenía y se acercó para sentarse en el escritorio. Tomé asiento frente a él y esperé su respuesta.

― No sé si creo en el destino per se, ― dijo finalmente. ― La idea de que nuestras vidas están escritas frente a nosotros... parece demasiado... simple, supongo. Creo en el libre albedrío, así que de alguna manera eso se opone a la creencia en el destino. ― Hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y pasándose la mano por la boca. ― Pero también creo que todos tenemos un propósito... y que la gente entra en nuestra vida por una razón. ― Me miró intensamente y yo me removí bajo su escrutinio.

Obviamente estaba diciendo algo que no tenía nada que ver con Samantha y Edward, pero no podía lidiar con eso en ese momento.

― Si yo no estuviera aquí, ― empecé, ― Samantha nunca habría conocido a Tom. Seguramente habría seguido con su vida, se habría casado con Edward, habría tenido bebés... yada yada yada, ― murmuré, moviendo las manos.

Carlisle soltó una risita y yo rodé los ojos.

― ¿Y si eso es lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar? ¿Y si he destruido algo que estaba destinado a suceder?

Sabía que Edward no se habría casado con Samantha –Carlisle le habría convertido mucho antes– pero Samantha y Tom... ¿debería pasar _eso_?

¿Había creado una situación "putón" para ellos dos sin darme cuenta?

Dios, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

― No puedes seguir dudando de ti misma, Bella. No puedes tomar el peso del destino sobre tus hombros. ― Se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio. ― Viniste a la ciudad. Conociste a Tom... y Samantha... y Edward. No les has forzado a hacer nada, y no puedes llevarte el crédito o la culpa de cualquier decisión que tomen. Si lo intentas, solo te volverás loca.

― A riesgo de sonar insensible, tengo que decir que no eres tan importante.

― Bueno, muchas gracias, ― murmuré.

― De nada. ― Carlisle sonrió ampliamente, luego su cara se puso seria. ― Sé que tienes ciertos... dones, Bella, y créeme, entiendo cómo eso puede hacerte sentir que tienes algún tipo de responsabilidad con todos a tu alrededor.

Puede ser duro de aceptar pero, hazme caso, no puedes salvar el mundo.

- . - . - . - . -

Intenté seguir de corazón el consejo de Carlisle y relajarme con la situación de Tom y Samantha. Quiero decir, realmente no sabía nada de ellos en lo que concernía al futuro. Por todo lo que sabía, después de que Edward 'muriera', Samantha y Tom se conocieron en el supermercado y se enamoraron sobre una pila de melones. Tal vez yo solo había acelerado el proceso un poco.

Hey, podía pasar.

Pero, en realidad, no había forma de que lo supiera con seguridad, así que tenía que forzarme a lidiar con el asunto tan bien como pudiera.

Imaginé que si me habían enviado ahí por una razón, cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho tenía una ligera idea de lo que yo haría cuando llegara. Tal vez Maggie tenía razón y solo tenía que seguir mi corazón y esperar lo mejor.

El problema era que, cuando se trataba de Edward, no estaba segura de dónde me llevaba mi corazón.

Por un lado, me pregunté si debería intentar convertirme en lo que Edward quería. Normalmente me reiría de la idea, pero mi tiempo para salvarle se acababa y me debatí sobre si mi engaño podía justificarse a largo plazo. Podía intentar convertirme en la mujer de comienzos del siglo veinte que Edward estaba buscando.

Pero, ¿podía realmente ser dulce y educada? ¿Dócil y sumisa?

Ummm... probablemente no.

No era por falta de intento. Normalmente controlaba bien mi temperamento y me sentía bastante bien en calma, incluso en circunstancias confrontativas.

Recordaba una vez en que un gilipollas me quitó el sitio de aparcar en el centro comercial. Fue dos días antes de Navidad y había conducido tres horas hasta Olympia en busca de un carrete de pesca específico para Charlie. Me había quedado esperando mientras una mujer con dos niños cargaba sus compras en el maletero de su mono-volumen, dando golpecitos ansiosamente con mis dedos en el volante de mi camioneta.

Cuando finalmente salió, mi camioneta se quedó calada y mientras arrancaba de nuevo, un tipo con un coche deportivo negro se metió en el espacio. Toqué el claxon mientras él dejaba el coche, presionando el mando de su llave para cerrar la puerta y haciéndome el corte de manga.

Podría haber hecho chocar mi gran camioneta roja en la parte trasera de ese brillante Porsche negro.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice.

En su lugar, con mucha calma, encontré otro espacio –a diez filas de la entrada del centro comercial. Con mucha calma, volví a la parte trasera de su hermoso coche.

Y, con mucha calma, le pinché la rueda delantera izquierda.

Lo sé... lo sé... y no justifico el vandalismo, como regla general. Pero, vamos, como si tú no hubieras querido hacer lo mismo.

Además, imaginé que estaba siendo generosa con mi elección de rueda. Al menos lo vería en cuanto volviera. Si hubiera elegido la trasera derecha, tal vez no lo hubiera notado hasta estar conduciendo calle abajo y le podría haber causado serios daños a sus llantas de encargo.

Enserio, debería estar agradecido.

Aún así, encontraba difícil mostrar tanta retención cuando se refería a Edward. No importaba cuántas veces me regañara a mí misma para controlar mi mal genio, solo hacía falta unas palabras de él para que perdiera el control. Parecía saber que botones pulsar para hacer que Bella Cabreada apareciera. Y, una vez que estaba suelta, era difícil volver a atarla.

Tal vez debería probar con el yoga.

Así que, aunque creía que convertirme en lo que Edward quería tal vez fuera la mejor opción, parecía un poco inviable. Solo me quedaba la opción número dos: ser yo misma y esperar que cualquier milagro que hubiera hecho que se enamorara de mí la primera vez, se repitiera.

Hey, si yo no creía en los milagros, ¿quién lo haría?

La reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres de Chicago tomó lugar en el sótano de la Primera Iglesia Presbiteriana –un enorme edificio gótico a solo unas calles del Teatro Orfeo.

Entré en el edificio en silencio, agarrando la cartera que contenía mi uniforme e intentando atraer tan poca atención hacia mí misma como fuera posible. Samantha no había podido venir conmigo, citando un compromiso previo de caridad con su madre. Sabía que estaba intentando reunir el valor para hablar con su madre sobre los cambios de su vida, así que no podía culparla.

La iglesia era enorme –silenciosa y hermosa– y la luz del sol entraba por las vidrieras, lanzando luz de color sobre los bancos e iluminando motas de polvo que bailaban en los iridiscentes rayos.

Seguí a un grupo de mujeres que vi moviéndose a un lado del santuario principal y bajé un piso de escaleras hasta una gran sala de reuniones. Me senté en la última fila en una silla de madera plegable, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver una gran mesa con café, té y varios platos de galletas y otros dulces.

Mi estómago rugió y me puse de pie para examinar los refrigerios un poco más de cerca.

Mientras intentaba decidirme por una pasta con mermelada de frambuesa y algún tipo de oblea cubierta de chocolate, una voz baja llamó mi atención.

― Es difícil elegir, ¿verdad? ― dijo la voz. ― Simplemente coge las dos.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un par de ojos azul pálido, que se arrugaban con diversión en las esquinas.

― Ummm... sí, ― ahogué una risita. ― Supongo que podría hacerlo. No quería parecer un cerdo.

― Querida, si vas a superar una de estas reuniones, necesitarás fuerza, ― dijo, apilando las dos galletas y varias otras en un pequeño plato y dándomelo. ― Soy Eleanor, por cierto, ― dijo, extendiendo una mano. ― Eleanor Donahue.

Manejé mi plato y taza, dejándolos finalmente en la mesa, y sacudí su mano. ― Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerla.

― Igualmente, querida. ― Sonrió, poniéndose una taza de café, y yo me tomé un momento para reunir mis sentidos y absorber su intensa aura. Supe inmediatamente que Eleanor era una de esas mujeres que atraía la atención cada vez que entraba en una habitación. Era escultural –mediría por lo menos 1,80– y llevaba un ajustado traje gris oscuro con una brillante blusa roja. Supe que era más mayor por las arrugas de su cara, pero no cuánto más. Su pelo castaño no estaba enturbiado por mechones grises y lo llevaba recogido dentro de un gran sombrero rojo que tenía una gran pluma negra de avestruz.

No a mucha gente le quedaba bien la pluma, pero ella la llevaba como una profesional.

― Así que, ¿qué has decidido? ― preguntó, girándose para estar frente a mí.

― ¿Perdón? ― dije atropelladamente. ― ¿Decidido sobre qué?

― Sobre mí. ― Sonrió ampliamente. ― Me has estado mirando fijamente, obviamente intentando decidir algo.

Me sonrojé. ― Lo siento. No quería quedarme mirando.

― No te preocupes, cariño. ― Rió. ― Sucede todo el tiempo. ― Palmeó mi brazo y me llevó de vuelta a la fila de sillas.

― Así que, Bella Swan, ― empezó mientras nos sentábamos y ordenábamos nuestros refrigerios. ― No te he visto antes en una reunión. ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?

Tomé un sorbo de mi café y asentí. ― Sí, solo llevo unas semanas aquí.

― ¿Eres activa en el movimiento?

¿El movimiento?

― Oh... ¿El movimiento sufragista? ― Me miró con extrañeza, así que añadí rápidamente. ― No. No lo he sido, pero recientemente me he interesado bastante en la idea.

― Bueno, no te hagas ilusiones porque pase algo importante hoy, ― dijo, antes de darle un mordisco a su galleta. ― Juro que estas mujeres son como un montón de gallinas cacareantes que no se ponen de acuerdo en nada.

Noté a tres mujeres al otro lado de la habitación mirándonos fijamente. Rápidamente bajaron las miradas y me di la vuelta solo para notar a otras dos mujeres mirándos desde el lado contrario.

Bajé la vista a mi vestido, buscando alguna mancha.

― ¿Qué pasa, querida? ― preguntó Eleanor, notando mi incomodidad.

― Ummm... no lo sé. La gente me mira fijamente. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

― Oh, eso. ― Movió una mano. ― No te miran a ti, querida. Me miran a mí. Debería avisarte, tengo algo de reputación.

― ¿Reputación? ¿Por qué?

― Bueno, tiendo a tener un... punto de vista poco convencional en las relaciones.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Bebió de su café. ― Estuve casada veintitrés años, ― dijo finalmente. ― Mi marido murió hace seis años.

― Lo siento mucho, ― murmuré.

― Gracias. ― Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y siguió. ― Tuvimos un buen matrimonio comparado con otros, supongo, pero en realidad yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser feliz. Lo encontraba... frío. Amaba a mi esposo, pero no había pasión.

No encontré la pasión hasta que llegó Pierre. ― Suspiró soñadoramente.

― ¿Pierre? ― repetí.

― Hmmm... ― Sonrió perdida en sus pensamientos. ― Tras el funeral me fui de viaje al Continente. Ese fue el comienzo de la mancha de mi reputación –mucha gente creía que debería haberme quedado encerrada en mi cada envuelta en ropas negras y cenizas. ― Se estremeció. ― Conocí a Pierre en un pequeño café de París. Me llevó a casa y volvió conmigo a Chicago una semana después. Estuvimos ocho meses juntos. ― Eleanor bajó la voz. ― Deberías haber visto las miradas que recibí cuando caminé por la calle del brazo de un hombre francés de 22 años.

― Ya me imagino, ― murmuré impresionada. ― No es que esté juzgando... nunca haría eso, ― añadí rápidamente.

― Oh, no te preocupes. ― Eleanor palmeó mi brazo confortantemente. ― Dejé de preocuparme por lo que la gente piensa de mí hace mucho tiempo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, luego la cerré de golpe.

― Adelante, ― me animó Eleanor, ― pregúntame lo que sea.

― ¿Qué pasó con Pierre?

― Oh, él quería más, ― dijo con tristeza. ― Quería casarse conmigo, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Volvió a París.

― ¿Crees que alguna vez volverás a casarte?

Rió. ― No. Creo que he renunciado a esa institución.

― ¿No te sientes sola?

Eleanor se inclinó hacia mí conspiratoriamente. ― Solo porque haya renunciado al matrimonio no significa que haya renunciado a los hombres, querida.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. ― Así que, ¿tienes novio?

Soltó una risita. ― En realidad muchos.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, abriéndola y cerrándola como un pez.

― Así que creo que puedes ver porqué las gentiles mujeres de Chicago fruncen el ceño por mi presencia aquí, ― explicó. ― Una mujer de mi... avanzada edad... entreteniendo a hombres más jóvenes...

― ¿Cómo de jóvenes? ― pregunté, incapaz de resistirme.

Eleanor movió las cejas. ― Lo suficientemente jóvenes.

Reí. ― Así que eres una...

― ¿Mujer de mala reputación? ¿Pervertida? ¿Fresca? ― Terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

― Iba a decir 'espíritu libre'.

― ¿Espíritu libre? ― repitió. ― Me gusta eso. ― Terminó su café y dejó la taza bajo la silla. ― Y me gustas tú, Bella Swan, ― añadió. ― El resto de estas viejas me toleran porque soy asquerosamente rica y contribuyo generosamente a sus causas. Creen que no me doy cuenta de como me miran por la espalda con sus rectas narices levantadas.

Pero, suficiente de mí, ― dijo, limpiándose las migas de su falda. ― Hablame de ti.

No tuve la oportunidad de responder, por que una corpulenta mujer de mediana edad llamó al orden.

Eleanor tenía razón sobre la inhabilidad de las mujeres de la sala de ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Cada tema que se sacaba encendía un vivo debate con largas declaraciones y voces cada vez más alzadas. Eleanor me mantuvo entretenida con cotilleos sobre varias personas del grupo durante toda la tarde.

― Esa es Marion Jennings, ― susurró. ― Es la presidenta de la Liga de la Moderación Alcohólica y actúa como si no supiera que su marido pasa cada viernes por la noche emborrachándose con ginebra en el Rusty Nickel y disfrutando los placeres de una dama de la noche.

En medio de una discusión sobre el tamaño de las nuevas papeletas del movimiento, Eleanor se inclinó hacia mi oído una vez más.

― Jane Addison solo quiere las papeletas más grandes porque tiene un affaire con el impresor. Sabe si que gastamos más en las papeletas, él la recompensará con una nueva baratija, ― dijo en voz baja. ― Y me llaman prostituta a mí. ― Resopló.

La reunión llegó a su fin sin que se tomara realmente ninguna decisión y se programó otra para el mes siguiente. Mientras las mujeres salían de la sala y subían las escaleras, Eleanor se giró hacia mí.

― Espero que no pienses que soy una vieja cotilla, ― dijo estremeciéndose. ― Me temo que me he hartado últimamente. Creo que el movimiento es importante. Simplemente no puedo tolerar la hipocresía... y algunas de estas mujeres la desprenden.

Le aseguré mientras salíamos de la iglesia de que sus comentarios no me habían ofendido. En realidad, los encontraba divertidos. En la densa atmósfera de la sala, Eleanor era un soplo de aire fresco.

El sol se había escondido mientras estábamos en la reunión. Levanté la vista a un gris y enfadado cielo, las nubes se arremolinaban mientras los vientos soplaban en las calles de la ciudad. Me alegré de haber podido comprar finalmente un abrigo y me lo cerré bien a mi alrededor.

― Parece que va a llover, ― comentó Eleanor, agarrándose el sombrero en el frío viento mientras la pluma se movía salvajemente. Hizo un gesto hacia un coche oscuro aparcado en la acera. Un chófer de uniforme estaba de pie sosteniendo la puerta abierta. ― ¿Puedo ofrecerte un viaje a alguna parte?

Pensé en negarme, pero otro helado soplo me hizo cambiar de opinión.

― Tengo que ir a trabajar, ― dije, cambiándome la cartera de mano. ― ¿Te queda de camino el County Hospital?

― Claro, ― dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa. Subimos al coche y Eleanor llevó su atención hacia mí.

― Así que, Bella, ― dijo conspiratoriamente. ― ¿Tienes algún joven hombre?

― Ummm... ― dudé. ― Es... uhh... complicado.

Eleanor soltó una risita. ― Normalmente lo es.

Por alguna razón, sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer, así que me relajé contra el asiento. ― Su nombre es Edward, ― empecé, ― y puede ser maravilloso... pero también puede ser un enorme dolor en el... ― Le lancé una rápida mirada y pillé su sonrisa. ― Es terco y arrogante y tiene estas antiguas ideas y me vuelve loca. ― Me sonrojé y me giré para mirar por la ventana.

― Estás enamorada de él, ― dijo en voz baja.

La miré a los ojos, lista para negarlo pero incapaz de hacerlo.

― Bella, hazme caso, la mayoría de los hombres son criaturas molestas, ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Son inflexibles y aferrados a su carácter y, si intentas presionarlos demasiado, ellos solo te devolverán la presión. Es mucho más fácil tirar de ellos dulcemente.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunté.

― Si quieres que un burro se mueva, no le empujes por el trasero, ― dijo con descaro. ― Pon una sabrosa delicia frente a su cara.

Confundida, murmuré, ― Edward no es un burro... y yo no tengo delicias.

― Oh, sí las tienes, ― dijo maliciosamente.

Pestañeé. No podía referirse a...

― Eleanor, ― susurré, echándole una mirada al conductor, ― ¿estás hablando de sexo?

Se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.

― ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera sabría cómo!

― No es tan difícil, Bella, ― dijo rodando los ojos. ― No estoy hablando de seducirle para que esté de acuerdo contigo. Piénsalo así... ― Se giró para estar frente a mí en el asiento, mirándome a los ojos. ― ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan intrigada por alguien que necesitabas saber más de él?

Pensé en mi festival de Google inducido por Edward y asentí.

― Eso es lo que digo. Si él está lo suficientemente interesado, hará lo que sea por saber más de lo que es importante para ti. Dale tiempo y finalmente se hará a la idea de tu forma de pensar.

― ¿Realmente lo crees? ― pregunté con duda. ― Y, ¿cómo hago que esté interesado?

Miró por la ventana. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos parado frente al hospital.

― Diría que ya estás a mitad de camino, ― dijo en voz baja, mirando sobre mi hombro. Me giré para ver lo que estaba mirando y solté un grito ahogado al ver a Edward moviéndose de un lado a otro frente a la puerta del hospital, con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encorvados contra el frío viento.

― Ese es Edward, ― dije sorprendida.

― Eso creía, ― contestó Eleanor creídamente.

― ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ― murmuré.

― Bueno, no vas a enterarte quedándote aquí sentada, ― dijo como haciéndose la lista y dándome un pequeño empujón mientras el conductor abría la puerta. Me agarró la mano y dejó un pequeño trozo de papel en ella. ― Mi número de teléfono, ― explicó. ― Realmente me gustaría saber como acaba todo esto. ― Sonrió ampliamente. Luego el conductor cerró la puerta y el coche se alejó, mientras yo me giraba hacia Edward.

Cuando me vio, se acercó rápidamente. ― ¿Quién era? ― preguntó brevemente, mirando el coche.

― Una nueva amiga, Eleanor Donahue, ― contesté.

La cara de Edward se tensó. Evidentemente, la reputación de Eleanor la precedía. ― Claro, ― murmuró.

Endurecí mi postura. ― Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, distrayéndome momentáneamente.

― Necesitaba hablar contigo, ― dijo malhumorado.

― ¿Sobre qué?

― Sobre Samantha. ¿Qué le has dicho? ― preguntó acusatoriamente.

― ¿Samantha? ― Pestañeé confundida. ― ¿Qué le he dicho sobre qué?

Levantó las manos en el aire y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo. ― No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que salió a comer contigo, ― me miró con reprobación, ― y lo siguiente que sé es que habla de ir a la universidad... y no casarse... ¡y hacerse enfermera e ir a la guerra, por el amor de Dios! ― Su voz se había hecho más alta cada vez y miré a mi alrededor para ver que estábamos atrayendo la atención de los demás.

― Edward, contrólate, ― dije con los dientes apretados, agarrando su brazo para tirar de él dentro de un callejón que estaba doblando la esquina del hospital. Se levantó el aire, despeinando su pelo, y sentí algunas gotas de agua caer sobre mis mejillas. Respiré profundamente e intenté recordar el consejo de Eleanor y usar el método de la 'miel y no vinagre' para lidiar con la rabieta de Edward.

― Samantha me habló de esas cosas... pero eran ideas suyas, no mías, ― expliqué.

Edward, sin embargo, no se calmaba. ― ¡Ella no ha tenido esas ideas hasta que tú las pusiste en su cabeza!

Miel.

No vinagre.

― Yo no he hecho tal cosa, Edward.

― Sí, lo has hecho, ― gruñó. ― Viniste aquí soltando cosas sin sentido sobre la universidad y Madame Curie y el sufragio y... ¡Le has hecho la cabeza un lío!

― Edward, eso no es justo, ― discutí, mis dientes se apretaron y me sudaron las palmas de las manos. Luché contra ello, pero él me estaba afectando. ― Samantha es capaz de tener sus propias ideas.

― No... no... ― soltó, levantando la voz sobre el ahora aullador viento. ― Ella sabía lo que quería antes de que tú llegaras aquí. Tenía planes para el futuro. ― Caminó de un lado a otro en el pequeño callejón, tenía los puños apretados... y era casi como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo. ― Íbamos a casarnos. Yo trabajaría para mi padre y formaríamos una familia. ― Me miró furioso. ― Eso era lo que se suponía que iba a pasar.

― Lo siento, Edward, ― dije en voz baja.

Él siguió como si no me hubiera oído. ― Apareces de la nada con tus opiniones radicales y tu terca arrogancia...

― ¿Arrogancia? ― interrumpí en voz alta, incrédula. ― ¿Tienes el valor de llamarme arrogante _a mí?_

¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo que era?

Edward se giró y caminó hacia mí, su pelo se movía salvajemente en su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el frío y la furia. ― ¡Está confundida por tu culpa! ¡No sabe qué camino es el correcto por tu culpa! ― Me puso contra la pared de ladrillo y se inclinó contra mí, respirando entrecortadamente en mi cara. ― Estás haciendo que se cuestione todo lo que creía que quería...

Y de repente me di cuenta de que ya no hablaba de Samantha.

De hecho, ya no estaba hablando.

Una de las palmas de su mano descansaba en la pared que tenía detrás, su cara estaba tan cerca que podía ver el calor en sus oscuros ojos verdes. Jadeé y su mirada bajó a mis labios entreabiertos, un sonido ahogado escapó de su garganta. Se inclinó un poco más cerca mientras la punta de su lengua humedecía sus labios y el corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

― Edward... ― suspiré, y mi voz pareció sacarle del trance. Pestañeó, luego dio un paso atrás, pasándose de nuevo las manos por el pelo, agitado.

― Lo siento... no debería... ― tartamudeó, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Y, con el sonido de un trueno, los cielos se abrieron, empapándome con gotas de lluvia mientras me quedaba en el callejón, impresionada y confundida.

- . - . - . - . -

Intenté sacarme de la cabeza la extraña conversación... o confrontación... con Edward durante los días siguientes. Pero la mañana de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samantha tenía mariposas en el estómago, sabiendo que él estaría allí y aún no tenía idea de cómo hablarle.

No pude evitar creer que Edward había estado cerca de besarme mientras estaba contra la pared del hospital... pero si fue por atracción o solo por el deseo de callarme, no estaba realmente segura.

Aún así, eso tenía que ser un paso en la dirección correcta. Quiero decir, al menos estaba obteniendo una reacción distinta a la burla o el desdén.

Tom y Samantha habían hablado todos los días por teléfono desde que fuimos al cine... y ella se había unido a nosotros para comer en la casa de huéspedes un par de veces. Era obvio que avanzaban en su relación, incluso sin mi ayuda. No pude evitar sentirlo un poco por Edward, incluso aunque Samantha me había dicho que se había tomado bastante bien la noticia de su interés en Tom.

― Por encima de todo, Edward es mi amigo, ― me aseguró. ― Quiere que sea feliz.

Yo sonreí y asentí, pero la duda se retorcía en mi estómago y me pregunté si él disfrazaba el desengaño con estoicismo.

Tom y yo cogimos el 'L' y el familiar tranvía hasta Lincoln Park y caminamos las seis calles hasta la casa de Samantha, disfrutando el brillante sol de primavera. Él había estado visiblemente nervioso toda la mañana, se había cambiado tres veces de corbata antes de decidirse por una azul. Le aseguré que se veía muy bien y me sonrió temblorosamente mientras se limpiaba sus sudorosas manos en los pantalones.

― Relájate, Tom, ― le insté mientras nos acercábamos a la mansión de ladrillo de cuatro pisos, cada uno con un pequeño regalo envuelto. ― Ya le gustas. No tienes que impresionar a nadie.

Tom se estremeció. ― Eso es lo que tú crees. Dudo que sus padres vayan a estar felices por cualquier pretendiente que no sea Edward.

Pensé eso un momento. En medio de mis propios retos románticos, realmente no había pensado en lo que debía de estar pasando Tom. Basándome en lo que Samantha me había contado, él tenía razón. Sus padres habían esperado que se casara con Edward desde que los dos llevaban pañales. Seguramente no estarían muy felices con la decisión de Samantha de dejar a Edward... y probablemente mirarían al otro tipo con menos entusiasmo.

Pero Tom no necesitaba escuchar eso en ese momento.

― Tom, eres un tío genial, ― dije en su lugar. ― Eres amable e inteligente. Tienes un gran trabajo y un futuro prometedor. Ya le gustas a Samantha... y también les gustarás a sus padres.

― ¿Realmente lo crees? ― preguntó esperanzado.

― Lo sé, ― dije con un firme asentimiento, deslizando mi mano en el hueco de su codo. ― Ahora, ¿podemos darnos prisa y llegar ya? ¡No quiero perderme el pastel!

Tom soltó una risita y aceleramos el ritmo.

Música y risas nos dieron la bienvenida mientras caminábamos por el camino de entrada. Seguimos el ruido por un camino de grava que pasaba por un hermoso jardín lleno de color y llevaba a un enorme jardín trasero.

Samantha nos vio cuando doblamos la esquina y corrió a saludarnos.

― ¡Bella, me alegro tanto de que hayas venido! ― Sonrió, dándome un pequeño abrazo.

Miró a mi compañero. ― Hola, Tom.

Tom sonrió ampliamente. ― Hola, Samantha. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ella se sonrojó y le dio las gracias, cogiendo nuestros regalos y dejándolos sobre una mesa cubierta con un mantel.

― Vamos, os presentaré a todos, ― dijo, enganchando sus brazos en los nuestros.

Cruzamos el perfecto césped y me tomé un momento para examinar nuestros alrededores. Una banda de cinco instrumentos tocaba en la esquina lejana del jardín y un par de parejas bailaban –otras solo escuchaban y movían la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Había algunas mesas repartidas por el lugar, decoradas con manteles rosas y centros de rosas blancas flotando en grandes boles de cristal.

Pasamos por una mesa de refrigerios que tenía pequeños sándwiches y otras comidas de pequeño tamaño, al igual que otro gran bol de cristal –ese lleno de ponche– y un pastel de cumpleaños de tres pisos con glaseado rosa. Una tina de metal llena de hielo y botellas de cola asomaba por debajo de la mesa. Mi estómago gruñó, haciendo que me ganara una mirada de Tom y Samantha. Me encogí de hombros con timidez.

― No he desayunado, ― expliqué.

Revisé disimuladamente la multitud, pero no había señales de Edward.

― Aún no ha llegado, ― susurró Samantha.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ― Enrojecí.

Samantha ignoró mi falsa muestra de inocencia. ― Le he pedido que pare a comprar más cola, ― explicó. ― Debería llegar en cualquier momento.

No tuve tiempo de responder, ya que llegamos frente a una pareja que asumí que serían los padres de Samantha.

Les miré con cautela mientras Samantha nos presentaba, pero eran la imagen de la educación y no dieron indicación de prejuzgar o de decepción. O no sabían nada del interés de Samantha en Tom y viceversa, o no les importaba.

Tom invitó a Samantha a bailar y yo fui a tomar unos snacks, mordisqueando un sándwich mientras les veía caminar hasta la improvisada pista de baile. Levanté la mirada y vi a Edward doblar la esquina de la casa, con una gran caja de botellas de cola en sus brazos. Me miró a los ojos y se detuvo, mirando rápidamente para otro lado.

_Gallina._

Pareció armarse de valor antes de acercarse a la mesa de refrigerios, descargando las botellas en la tina llena de hielo.

― Hola, Edward, ― dije calmada.

Se negó a levantar la mirada. ― Señorita Swan.

Le miré, preguntándome que tenía en esa hermosa cabeza.

― Atención todos, ― dijo Samantha desde el quiosco de música. La multitud se calló y sentí a Edward ponerse de pie y alejarse un paso de mí.

― Gracias a todos por venir, ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Los juegos van a empezar en breve, pero primero hay que elegir parejas.

Levantó una gran bolsa de tela y la sacudió suavemente. Escuché un ahogado sonido venir de dentro de la bolsa.

― Cada chica sacará un disco de la bolsa. El nombre del disco determinará vuestra pareja para los juegos de hoy. ― Sonrió brillantemente. ― ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Las chicas hicieron cola y, a regañadientes, me acerqué al final de ésta. Sabía que Edward me estaba mirando pero, cada vez que me giraba para mirarle, él se daba la vuelta abruptamente, con las mejillas rojas.

Seguí la cola de chicas mientras sacaban nombres –unas gritaban y otras se sonrojaban tímidamente al saber quién sería su pareja. Cuando fue mi turno, me acerqué a Samantha y estiré el brazo hacia la bolsa, pero me sorprendí cuando ella me detuvo, estirando el brazo para echar un disco en el saco. Me guiñó un ojo e introduje el brazo para cogerlo.

Vaya shock. Mi disco decía 'Edward Masen'.

― Mi turno, ― cantó, metiendo el brazo en la bolsa, aunque había notado que ya tenía un disco en la palma de la mano. ― Tom Jacobsen, ― anunció con una sonrisa conspiratoria en mi dirección.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― le siseé, pero ella solo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― preguntó inocentemente.

― Cámbiate conmigo, ― pedí.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó. ― Creí que estarías feliz.

― Samantha, sabes lo que pasó en el hospital, ― dije en voz baja, con los dientes apretados. ― Ni siquiera puede mirarme. Esto no es una buena idea.

Samantha solo me sonrió ampliamente. ― Al contrario, ― dijo. ― ¡Es una idea excelente! Ahora, estamos a punto de empezar, así que sugiero que vayas a buscar a tu pareja. Yo voy a buscar a la mía. ― Volvió a sonreír ampliamente y se marchó en busca de Tom.

A regañadientes, fui hasta Edward, que estaba de pie contra la verja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerse invisible. Notó a las parejas juntarse y pude ver su incomodidad aumentar con cada una que se unía. Obviamente, él conocía lo bastante bien a Samantha como para sospechar de su pequeño plan. Si lo consideraba como una búsqueda de paz o como un trabajo de casamentera, no estaba segura.

― Hola, ― dije en voz baja cuando finalmente me miró a los ojos, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su cara roja. Levanté el disco que tenía escrito su nombre.

― Supongo que Samantha quiere que seamos amigos, ― expliqué tontamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. ― Podemos ser amigos, ― dijo brevemente.

― Bueno, que convincente, ― gruñí.

― Lo siento, ― dijo Edward en voz baja, mirando a otro lado y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Respiró profundamente. ― En realidad, me alegro de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en privado, ― dijo formalmente. ― Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento grosero del otro día.

― Edward, está bien, ― interrumpí, pero él me cortó.

― No tenía derecho de acusarte de influir en Samantha... de enfrentarme a ti así, especialmente en tu lugar de trabajo.

_Huh. Sin mencionar el casi-podría-haber-sido-un-beso._

― Bueno, gracias por eso, ― contesté. ― Yo no la convencí de nada, ya sabes. Ella había estado pensando en esto durante bastante tiempo. Simplemente no sentía que pudiera hablar de ello con nadie.

Edward asintió ligeramente. ― Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho... ― Me miró mordazmente. ― ...mientras te defendía incondicionalmente y demandaba de dejara de ser –abro comillas– 'un imbécil' –cierro comillas.

Levanté las cejas. ― ¿Samantha dijo 'imbécil'? Tal vez soy una mala influencia.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ― Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

Le di un empujón juguetonamente y nos giramos de nuevo hacia el quiosco de música mientras la madre de Samantha llamaba a los invitados.

― Vale, todos. ¡Es hora de empezar! ― La Sra. Swenson sostuvo en alto varias cintas. ― Cada pareja cogerá una cinta. Veréis que hay un arándano atado en medio de cada tira. ― Empezó a darles cintas a cada chica.

― Debéis poneros uno frente a otro, manteniendo la cinta tensa. Cuando diga 'ya', colocad el extremo de la cinta en vuestra boca. Sin usar las manos, debéis morder la cinta hacia el arándano. ¡El primer equipo en comerse el arándano gana!

_Genial. Solo genial._

Edward evitó mis ojos de nuevo mientras se ponía frente a mí, sujetando su extremo de la cinta entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Se movió nervioso de un lado a otro.

― No tenemos que hacerlo, ― ofrecí, aunque estaba mirando los trofeos en la mesa de premios con algo más que avaricia.

Eran bonitos. No juzgues.

Edward soltó el aire con las mejillas hinchadas.

― Está bien. Puedo hacerlo, ― dijo con un suspiro.

Jesús, que mártir. La irritación empezó a acumularse.

― Oh, supéralo, Edward, ― solté. ― Solo es un juego. No voy a aprovecharme de ti.

Soltó un silbido. ― Solo creí que te sentirías incómoda...

― Estoy bien, ― solté, mirando a la madre de Samantha mientras caminaba entre los invitados, asegurándose de que todos estaban listos. ― Ahora, ¿puedes hacer esto o no?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ― Puedo hacerlo. Solo mantén la cinta tensa, ― gruñó.

La Sra. Swenson avisó a todos que estuvieran listos. Edward y yo nos miramos furiosos el uno al otro mientras colocábamos los extremos de cinta entre nuestros dientes.

Cuando gritó para empezar la carrera, Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos agresivamente, usando nuestros labios y dientes para reunir la cinta en nuestra boca. Caminamos hacia el otro lentamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, acelerando su ritmo con cada paso que daba hacia Edward.

Mi piel se calentó según nos acercábamos al arándano. Nos acercamos más a lo largo de la cinta y pude ver que íbamos más rápido que otras parejas.

Entonces, justo cuando los dos estuvimos a un mordisco del arándano, Edward se detuvo.

Y yo también.

Nos quedamos muy quietos, nuestras caras estaban a solo unos centímetros, las bocas llenas de cinta y ese estúpido arándano entre nuestros labios. Aún así, nuestras miradas nunca dudaron mientras nos mirábamos fijamente. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago que se extendió rápidamente por mi cuerpo hasta que mis dedos se retorcieron.

― ¡Tenemos un ganador! ― La voz de la madre de Samantha nos sacó de nuestro ensueño. Dimos un paso atrás rápidamente, sacando la cinta de nuestras bocas.

― ¿Por qué no la has cogido? ― preguntó Edward enfadado.

― ¿Yo? ― solté. ― ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?

Edward resopló y se dio la vuelta sin más palabras.

Rodé los ojos y respiré profundamente para calmarme.

Y otra vez.

Vale, solo una vez más.

― Mira, Edward, ― dije finalmente, llamando su atención. ― Sé que te pongo de los nervios, pero estamos atrapados con el otro –al menos durante la tarde. ¿Podemos al menos intentar llevarnos bien? Tal vez incluso nos divirtamos.

Los ojos de Edward cayeron y se pasó los dedos por el pelo de nuevo. Interesante como ese hábito lo había acompañado en su vida vampírica, pensé ausentemente.

― Puedo hacerlo, ― dijo finalmente. ― Lo siento... de nuevo... Supongo que solo estoy un poco tenso.

Mi estómago se encogió. Lo sabía. Samantha le había roto el corazón.

― Sé que es duro, ― ofrecí en voz baja. ― Pero superarás esto. Prometo que al final el dolor se irá.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ― ¿Dolor? ¿Qué dolor?

― Está bien, Edward. ― Palmeé su hombro en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto reconfortante. ― No tienes que fingir conmigo. Lo entiendo.

― Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Pestañeé. ― De Samantha.

― ¿Qué pasa con Samantha? ― preguntó extrañado.

― Te ha dejado, ― dije directamente.

_Con cuidado, Bella. Restriégaselo, ¿por qué no?_

Edward se atragantó. ― ¿Qué? Samantha no me ha... dejado, sea lo que sea que eso significa.

― Pero ella ha estado viendo a Tom... ― dije, confundida.

― Sí. ― Asintió. ― Estoy al tanto de ello.

― ¿Y no te importa?

Se encogió de hombros. ― Tal vez cuando me lo dijo. Pero ella tenía razón. No estamos hechos para estar juntos de esa manera.

― Oh, ― dije un poco desalentada. ― Así que, ¿no te ha roto el corazón?

― Uh... no... mi corazón está bien, gracias por preguntar. ― Soltó una risita.

― Oh, ― repetí, insegura de qué decir.

― Y entonces, ¿ por qué estás tan tenso? ― pregunté.

― Bella, realmente preferiría no hablar más de esto, ― dijo ásperamente. ― Disfrutemos la tarde, ¿vale?

― Vale, ― acepté con cautela. ― ¿Estás seguro?

Me miró fijamente un momento, luego estalló en risas.

― ¿Qué es tan divertido? ― pregunté a la defensiva.

― ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando!

Le miré un momento, sintiendo una sonrisa tirar de mis labios.

― Estamos hablando de ti... y Samantha, ― expliqué. ― Y como ella... no te ha roto el corazón... pero tú estás tenso igualmente.

Él rió incluso más fuerte... y nuestra ridícula conversación me afectó y solté una risita.

― Eres realmente un hombre confuso, ― dije entre risas.

Él respiró para tranquilizarse, resoplando todavía. ― Mira quien fue a hablar. ― Sonrió ampliamente.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto de la tarde fue mucho más divertida una vez que Edward y yo echamos abajo las barreras y decidimos simplemente disfrutar. Ganamos la carrera de relevos de Damas y Caballeros, que involucraba a Edward corriendo por el césped hasta mí para que pudiera alimentarle con una galletita salada, luego él tenía que ponerse sobre una rodilla y tragarla para poder silbar una melodía para que yo la identificara.

Afortunadamente, eligió una de las canciones del canta-con-nosotros del Orfeo, así que la reconocí rápidamente.

Quedamos segundos en la carrera de tres piernas... y primeros en la carrera de huevos.

Estuvimos matadores en Carpinteros y Costureras –donde Edward tenía que coser botones en un trozo de tela mientras yo clavaba clavos en una tabla. No pude resistirme a tomarle el pelo a Edward por lo experto que era con la aguja e hilo.

― ¿Coser? ¿De verdad, Edward? ― pregunté alegremente, moviendo nuestro primer trofeo frente a él. ― ¿No es ese el trabajo de la mujer?

― Solo porque una mujer _debería _hacerlo, no significa que un hombre _no pueda_, ― contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos y él rió.

Jugamos a una versión de 'Ponerle la cola al burro' en la que yo tenía los ojos tapados y Edward tenía que guiarme, usando solo la voz. Los otros gritaban por encima de él, intentando ahogar sus direcciones.

Sucedía que Edward era un poco competitivo. Porque, en lugar de renunciar, se acercó más a mí y me habló directamente al oído.

― Solo un poco a la derecha, ― dijo, su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Temblé un poco e intenté enfocarme en sus palabras.

― Ahora estira el brazo... bien... ― Su voz adquirió un tono ronco que hizo que mi respiración se acelerase. Se aclaró la garganta. ― Ahora recto... justo frente a ti... ahí. ― Empujé la chincheta contra la pared y me quité la venda para ver que había dado justo en el trasero del burro.

Vitoreé, levantando las manos sobre la cabeza, y Edward me cogió en sus brazos, levantándome del suelo y girándome en círculos. Me dejó en el suelo, pero no me soltó inmediatamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me quedé impresionada al ver la excitada sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

La sonrisa de Edward era exuberante... sin reprimir... y llena de felicidad y juventud... y _vida._

Era... magnífico.

Me incliné un poco hacia delante inconscientemente y le sentí hacer lo mismo, su sonrisa cayó un poco mientras sus ojos bajaban a mis labios. Sus brazos se apretaron casi imperceptiblemente, y sentí mi corazón latir pesadamente en mi pecho.

― ¡Hora de la carrera de sacos! ― La madre de Samantha nos devolvió a la realidad –y dimos un paso atrás, dándonos cuenta de que estábamos casi abrazados en medio de una fiesta llena de gente.

Sin embargo, Edward no apartó la mirada. Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos, sonriendo aún suavemente.

― Bella. ― Samantha se acercó y enganchó su brazo en el mío, su mirada fue de Edward a mí de forma cómplice. ― ¿No es ese tu evento?

Rompí la intensa mirada de Edward. ― ¿Qué?

― La carrera de sacos. Vas a participar, ¿verdad?

Me aclaré la garganta e intenté enfocarme en lo que Samantha estaba diciendo. ― Carrera de sacos... ¿cómo hacemos eso como equipo?

― No lo haréis en equipo, ― contestó. ― Es la única carrera individual del día. El ganador se lleva un trofeo dorado, ― dijo tentadoramente.

Oh... _un trofeo dorado._

Tiró de mí y de Edward hasta la linea de salida, dándonos un saco a cada uno. Entré en él e intenté hacer desaparecer el incómodo silencio que había descendido entre nosotros desde el casi-beso, o lo que había asumido que era un casi beso.

― ¿Has estado antes en una carrera de sacos, Edward? ― pregunté con descaro.

― Ummm... ― dijo con duda, ― una o dos veces, supongo.

― Hmm... ― Me encogí de hombros. ― Bueno, no te sientas mal si pierdes.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― preguntó a la defensiva.

Supongo que no se les daba muy bien fanfarronear en 1918.

― Me refiero, ― dije con una sonrisa creída, ― a que vas a caer, Sr. Masen.

La madre de Samantha se colocó en el centro y habló en voz alta.

― _En vuestras marcas..._

― Caer, ¿huh? ― repitió Edward. ― ¿Qué significa eso?

Mantuve mis ojos en la Sra. Swenson, agarrando con fuerza mi saco. ― Significa que voy a ganarte. Significa que vas a perder.

― _Listos..._

― ¿Tú crees? ― rebatió con una risita. ― Bueno, tal vez seas tú la que caiga.

Le lancé una mirada rápida. ― No lo creo.

Mis músculos se tensaron y escuché a Edward respirar profundamente a mi lado.

― Cena conmigo, ― dijo en voz baja.

― _¡YA!_

Y me giré hacia Edward sobresaltada... y caí de bruces al suelo.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, este capitulo llega con una semana de retraso pero... en el blog está la razón por la que la semana pasada no actualicé.

En cuanto al capítulo... Vaya con Edward, sí que sabe como hacer caer a una chica... literalmente. Espero que os haya gustado, la trama de esta historia empieza a ponerse en marcha y os aseguro que habrá muchas sorpresas en los próximos capitulos.

Y ahora sí... ¿Habéis visto Amanecer ya? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado, sin dar spoilers, creo que es la mejor peli de la saga y la mejor adaptada... muy fiel al libro.

Bueno, en mi perfil tenéis la fecha de actualización. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	10. De Coches a motor y Hacer amigos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Pues esto es sabiduría; amar, vivir**_

_**tomar lo que el destino o los Dioses nos den**_

_**no hacer preguntas, no hacer oraciones**_

_**besar los labios y acariciar el pelo**_

_**acelerar y agradecer el flujo de la pasión**_

_**tener, mantener y, en su momento, dejar ir."**_

_**-Laurence Hope**_

Capitulo nueve – De Coches a motor y Hacer amigos

Gemí y rodé en el césped, apartándome el pelo de la cara y luchando por liberar mis piernas del saco. Vi a los otros participantes de la carrera pasar saltando a mi lado –incluyendo a Edward, que rió fuertemente mientras me dejaba ahí tirada.

― Cerdo, ― murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras finalmente me ponía de pie, pateando mi saco a un lado con un gruñido.

¿Infantil? Sí.

En ningún momento había dicho que jugara limpio.

Miré malhumorada como los corredores cruzaban la línea de meta... con Edward como líder, por supuesto.

Volvió caminando hasta mí, moviendo su estúpida medalla dorada y con una sonrisa creída en la cara.

― ¿Quién cae ahora, Señorita Swan? ― provocó.

Mi ojos volaron a su entrepierna involuntariamente, mientras mi mente sucia retorcía su inocente comentario. Me sonrojé furiosamente y miré a otro lado.*****

Afortunadamente, Edward no tenía ni idea de la naturaleza real de mi vergüenza, así que siguió provocando. ― Es una pena que te hayas caído. Ciertamente, esta es una medalla bonita. ― La movió frente a mi cara, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con regocijo.

Gah. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy y tan irritante al mismo tiempo?

― Has hecho trampas, ― acusé enfadada.

― ¿Trampas? ― repitió, sus ojos se ensancharon con shock fingido. ― ¿Yo?

― Tú... me has distraído, ― solté casi sin saber qué decir.

― No es culpa mía que no tengas concentración, ― dijo con una lastimosa sacudida de la cabeza. ― Las mujeres son criaturas tan emocionales.

Le miré furiosa y él sonrió ampliamente. Me estaba provocando a propósito.

Me di la vuelta en silencio, determinada a no morder el anzuelo.

Sin embargo, él no se rindió, me siguió mientras yo daba fuertes pisadas hasta la mesa de refrigerios. ― Hace falta lógica y determinación para tener éxito en los deportes, ya sabes, ― dijo con un auto-satisfecho movimiento de la cabeza.

― Una carrera de sacos no es un deporte, Edward, ― murmuré.

Él siguió como si no me hubiera oído. ― Simplemente las mujeres no están hechas para la intensidad de la competición física.

Me giré hacia él, con las manos en las caderas. ― Edward... ― Entrecerré los ojos a modo de advertencia.

Él solo me miró, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, sus labios temblaban mientras luchaba con la risa.

Rodé los ojos y cogí la medalla. ― Algo femenina, ¿no? ― pregunté, examinándola e intentando mantener los celos fuera de mi cara. ― Quiero decir, ¿oro... y brillantina? No es un premio muy masculino para un atleta tan masculino como tú.

Edward estalló en risas. ― Estoy lo suficientemente seguro en mi masculinidad como para aceptarlo, ― dijo, extendiendo el brazo para coger la medalla.

La aparté de él. ― ¿Estás seguro? No querría que te pusieras todo _emocional_ e _ilógico_.

― Dame mi medalla, ― ordenó con una juguetona mirada furiosa.

No sé qué me poseyó.

Corrí.

Edward me persiguió por el jardín mientras yo me movía entre los invitados, riendo feliz.

Rodeé la mesa de refrigerios y Edward se puso frente a mí al otro lado, listo para atacar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Fingí ir en una dirección y él imitó mi movimiento. Me moví hacia el otro lado y él me siguió rápidamente. Lancé la mano hacia delante, dejando colgando la medalla sobre el bol de ponche con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

― No te atreverías, ― dijo, la amenaza era evidente en su voz.

En su lugar, cogí un puñado de palomitas y se lo lancé a la cara, distrayéndole lo suficiente para salir corriendo de detrás de la mesa. Él se lanzó hacia mí y sus dedos rozaron mi brazo. Grité, saliendo disparada entre las mesas, con la medalla dorada sobre mi cabeza como una pancarta.

Miré sobre mi hombro y le vi acercándose a mí con una mirada de determinación en la cara.

― ¿No puedes atrapar a una chica, Edward? ― me burlé, saltando sobre una pequeña planta y aterrizando ligeramente en el camino de grava de la entrada de la casa. ― ¿Dónde está tu _concentración_?

Algo burbujeó en mi estómago y me tomó un momento reconocerlo...

_Felicidad._

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Chicago –en realidad, por primera vez desde que Edward me dejó hace meses– me sentí feliz.

Me sentí _libre_.

Reí, corriendo alrededor de la casa hasta el otro lado, con Edward pisándome los talones. Cuando emergí de nuevo al jardín trasero, tropecé ligeramente con una gran piedra y sentí un fuerte brazo rodear mi estómago, levantando mis pies del suelo.

― ¡Edward! ― grité mientras él me giraba. Aún sostenía la medalla a la distancia de un brazo, riendo histéricamente. ― ¡Bájame! ― ordené.

― ¡Dame mi medalla! ― contestó.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose fuertemente nos llamó la atención. Levanté la vista y vi al padre de Samantha frente a nosotros, con una mirada dura en la cara. Detrás de él, treinta pares de ojos estaban en nosotros, con expresiones que iban de la impresión a la diversión.

Samantha no tenía ninguna de las dos expresiones. En su lugar, ella tenía una mirada cómplice... y, cuando la miré a los ojos, me sonrió descaradamente.

Edward me puso en el suelo apresuradamente, soltándome cuando mantuve el equilibrio y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Me sonrojé, por supuesto, luego golpeé la medalla contra su estómago. Él gruñó silenciosamente, cogiendo la medalla y murmurando una silenciosa disculpa para el Sr. Swenson.

― Creo que es la hora del pastel, ― dijo el padre de Samantha deliberadamente. ― ¿Os importaría uniros a nosotros? ― Extendió el brazo señalando la mesa de refrigerios, y Edward y yo asentimos en silencio, uniéndonos al resto de los invitados. Miré de reojo a Edward y él me devolvió la mirada con un guiño.

Sonreí y me uní al resto del coro de "Feliz Cumpleaños".

- . - . - . - . -

― Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, ― le dije a Edward mientras caminábamos hacia su coche. ― Puedo coger el 'L'.

― No seas ridícula, ― contestó, pasándose una mano por el pelo sin mirarme a los ojos. ― No es problema.

Tom me había abandonado, diciendo que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Samantha a limpiar después de la fiesta. Siendo la casamentera que era, Samantha ofreció a Edward como voluntario para llevarme a casa, ignorando mi dura mirada. Edward dudó brevemente antes de aceptar en voz baja, con un débil color alcanzando sus mejillas. No pude determinar si fue por irritación o aprensión.

Y él me había dicho una vez que _yo_ era difícil de leer.

Edward se puso frente a mí rápidamente, abriendo la puerta del lado de pasajero de su brillante coche rojo. Levanté mi falda y me deslicé en el asiento de cuero negro. Vi como rodeaba el coche, con su chaqueta de traje beige sobre su brazo, la corbata suelta y la camisa ligeramente arrugada por nuestra carrera por el jardín.

Tal vez no tuviera la abrumadora belleza del Edward que había conocido primero, pero aún me quitaba el aliento.

Él subió en el lado del conductor, echando su chaqueta sobre el asiento entre nosotros. El asiento delantero era pequeño, así que su muslo estaba a meros centímetros del mío. La extraña corriente que había entre nosotros se intensificó y sentí la irresistible necesidad de estirar el brazo y acariciarlo.

O tal vez morderlo.

Me sonrojé por el pensamiento y miré a otro lado bruscamente, buscando algo que disipara el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre nosotros.

Edward manipuló palancas y pedales, presionando finalmente un botón con el pie, y el motor del coche arrancó. Con una rápida mirada en el espejo retrovisor, salió a la calle.

Había ido en el coche de Edward antes –la noche que nos había llevado a Tom y a mí a la casa de huéspedes después del cine– pero realmente no me había tomado la oportunidad de examinarlo de cerca en ese momento. Lo miré, maravillándome una vez más al ver la historia de cerca. El coche de Edward era de un brillante rojo, con un suave capó negro y brillantes asientos de cuero. Inhalé. Hmm... aún tenía ese olor a coche nuevo.

― ¿Es un Modelo T? ― le pregunté finalmente.

― ¿Qué? ― respondió Edward distraído. ― Ah, no, ― dijo con una sonrisa indulgente. ― Chevrolet 490.

― Oh. Es muy bonito, ― dije educadamente.

― Gracias, ― contestó.

Vaaaleee... ¿ahora qué? Busqué incómoda un tema de conversación.

― ¿Qué kilometraje tiene?

A los chicos les gustaba hablar de sus coches, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Jacob hablaba horas sobre ese estúpido Rabbit.

Edward me lanzó una mirada confusa. ― ¿Kilometraje? Oh... diría que unos veinticuatro kilómetros por cada 3 litros.

Asentí.

Silencio.

Edward dio golpecitos con los dedos en el volante y no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que habíamos ido juntos en su Volvo. Casi pude oler su esencia en el aire y escuchar la música rellenando los espacios en nuestra conversación. Inconscientemente, estiré el brazo hacia delante, recordando el reproductor de CD de Edward.

― ¿No tiene stereo? ― pregunté sin pensar.

― ¿Qué es un stereo?

Oh, mierda. ― Umm... quiero decir... ¿una radio?

― ¿Radio? ― Edward me lanzó una mirada confusa. ― ¿Cómo las que usan en los barcos? ¿Por qué habría una radio en mi coche?

― ¿Para escuchar música? ― Me sentí a mí misma hundirme en la piscina de oh-mierda-qué-he-hecho.

― ¿Música? ¿Te refieres a un tocadiscos?

_Sí, Edward. Te estoy preguntando porqué no tienes un reproductor de música en tu coche. ¿Parezco idiota?_

Bueno, vale. Tal vez lo parecía en ese momento.

― No, no un tocadiscos, ― expliqué, luchando por encontrar una forma de salir de esa conversación. ― Solo era algo que... había oído... supongo que lo entendí mal, ― dije de forma lamentable.

― Huh. Supongo. ― Edward movió una palanca al doblar una esquina.

Un fuerte suspiro escapó de mis labios y miré por la ventana. Vi a Edward a través del reflejo del cristal y le noté mirándome varias veces con ansiedad.

― No intentaba distraerte, ― soltó finalmente, llamando mi atención mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Sin embargo, no me miró a los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Cuando no dije nada, me miró y añadió. ― Cuando te pedí que cenaras conmigo. No intentaba distraerte... bueno, al menos no del todo. ― Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a mirar de nuevo al frente.

― Oh, ― contesté, insegura de qué más decir.

― Yo solo... uh... ― Edward tartamudeó un poco. Dios, era tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso. ― Creí que sería agradable para... ummm... conocernos el uno al otro. Por el bien de Samantha.

― Por Samantha, ¿huh? ― pregunté, siguiéndole el juego. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Edward estuviera seguro de sí mismo... a que estuviera a cargo de cada situación. Yo era la que siempre estaba nerviosa e insegura. Yo era la que nunca se sentía lo suficientemente buena. Tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando estar un poco más al mismo nivel que Edward.

― Bueno... sí... ― dijo, doblando otra esquina mientras su rodilla se movía ansiosamente. ― Quiero decir, ella se preocupa por nosotros dos... es importante para ella que nosotros... nos llevemos bien.

Decidí sacarle del problema. ― Probablemente sea una buena idea... ― asentí, ― ...por Samantha, ― añadí.

Él sonrió y encogió un hombro. ― Quiero decir, ¿quién sabe? Podríamos ser amigos.

― Cosas más raras han pasado, ― dije irónicamente.

Tras un momento de silencio, él siguió. ― Así que, ¿qué piensas?

― ¿Sobre qué?

― Sobre cenar, alguna vez, ― dijo rápidamente. ― Quiero decir, no tiene porqué ser una cena... podría ser una comida... o una película...

_Oh Dios. Otra película no._

― Una cena estaría bien, ― intervine. ― O una comida... cualquiera de las dos.

― Vale. Bien, ― dijo con un firme movimiento de la cabeza. ― Bien. Haremos eso entonces.

― Vale. ― Contuve una sonrisa satisfecha.

De repente Edward soltó una maldición en voz baja y dio un volantazo. El coche se sacudió un poco y me deslicé, cayendo pesadamente contra él. Él gruñó con el impacto y yo me mareé un poco por nuestra proximidad. De alguna manera, nuestra extraña conexión se intensificaba cada vez que nos tocábamos. Y la forma en que caí... inclinándome en su costado a lo largo de su cuerpo, mi mano cayó en su firme muslo para apoyarme. Bueno, solo digamos que realmente se intensificó. Levanté la vista y vi sus ojos verdes a meros milímetros de los míos y se me atascó la respiración. Sus labios se separaron y esperé que se inclinara y me besara.

En su lugar se aclaró la garganta. ― Gato, ― dijo con voz ronca.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté en un suspiro.

Se removió un poco y volvió a mirar al frente. ― Era un gato. Se ha puesto delante de mí.

― Oh... _oh, _― dije, sus palabras finalmente calaron en mi cerebro cegado por la lujuria. Me enderecé y volví a mi lado del coche, quitando mi mano de su muslo como si ardiera. ― Lo siento. ― Forcé una risa. ― ¡Realmente necesitas mejores amortiguadores!

La mirada de confusión estaba de vuelta, y supe que la había jodido otra vez.

_¿Qué? ¿Tampoco tenían amortiguadores? Mierda._

Para cambiar de tema rápidamente, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. ― ¿Crees que podría conducir tu coche alguna vez?

Una fuerte risa escapó de sus labios. ― Ah... lo siento... no lo creo, ― dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Hmmm... Supongo que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

― ¿Por qué no? ― pregunté a la defensiva. ― Sucede que soy una excelente conductora.

― ¿Conduces? ― La incredulidad era evidente en su cara.

― Sí, conduzco, ― dije, irritada y esperando algún molesto comentario sobre mujeres conductoras.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. ― Bueno, ― empezó, jugueteando con una palanca en el volante, ― entonces, ¿para qué es esto?

Resoplé. ― ¡No lo sé! El coche en el que aprendí era... diferente. ¡Pero sé conducir!

― Vale, te creo, ― dijo, aunque claramente no lo hacía. ― Esta es la palanca de arranque, por cierto. Se usa para arrancar el coche.

Bajé la vista a sus pies. ― ¿Y luego pulsas ese botón?

Él asintió y, en lugar de tomarme el pelo, pasó los siguientes minutos explicando cómo funcionaban las varias palancas y pedales.

― Vale, lo pillo, ― dije finalmente. ― En realidad no es tan diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada... las cosas solo están en lugares distintos. ― Le miré intensamente. ― Estoy segura de que podría conducir esto.

Edward rodó los ojos. ― Bella, no vas a conducir mi coche.

― ¿No confías en mí?

― No es una cuestión de confianza, ― insistió. ― Es una cuestión de coordinación y concentración.

― Déjame adivinar, ― bufé, ― las mujeres tampoco están lo suficientemente enfocadas como para conducir.

― Yo no he dicho eso, ― titubeó.

― Oh, pero lo estabas pensando, ― acusé, notando de forma vaga que nos habíamos detenido frente a la casa de huéspedes.

― ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? ― preguntó Edward enfadado. Abrió de golpe la puerta del coche, se bajó y fue dando fuertes pisadas hasta la mía para abrirla. Sin embargo, le gané en ello, bajándome del coche antes de que me alcanzara. ― ¿Por qué tienes que convertirlo todo en una discusión? ― Frunció el ceño y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado.

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan misógino? ― respondí, levantando la voz.

― ¿Misógino? ¡Yo no soy misógino! ― Fue detrás de mí mientras yo iba hacia las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta. ― ¡Me gustan bastante las mujeres! ― gritó.

― ¡Cierto! ― le devolví el grito. ― ¡Las mujeres... yo no!

― ¿Tú? ― rugió. ― ¿Crees que no me gustas? Yo... yo... ― Edward miró a su alrededor salvajemente antes de que sus ojos cayeran en mi cara. Sentí su mano apretarse alrededor de mi antebrazo, la otra se extendió para rodear mi cintura, tirando de mí contra él bruscamente. Jadeé, mis manos agarraron su camisa.

― No... sé... no puedo... ― gruñó en voz baja, antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

Besar a Edward siempre había sido increíble. Un toque de sus fríos y duros labios... la sensación de su helado aliento mezclándose con el mío... y estaba perdida. Me lanzaba literalmente a él, bañada en pasión y lujuria. Él, sin embargo, siempre mantenía un fuerte control. No es que me quejara... mucho. Quiero decir, sus restricciones me mantenían viva, después de todo.

Pero eso... eso era diferente.

Edward estaba completamente fuera de control.

Su mano agarró mi brazo de forma incluso más firme, presionando sus dedos en mi carne. Su otra mano subió para enredarse en mi pelo, inclinando mi cabeza mientras lanzaba su lengua a mi boca.

Y, por primera vez, pude devolver el favor.

La boca de Edward era increíble... cálida y húmeda... con un ligero sabor aún al ponche que habíamos bebido en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Como siempre, mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, mis manos rodearon en su cintura bajo su chaqueta, mis uñas arañaron su espalda sobre la camisa. Le escuché gemir mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban, los dientes rechinaban mientras intentábamos acercarnos incluso más. La mano que tenía en mi brazo fue a mi cintura, apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

_Oh mi._

Aparentemente le gustaba a Edward –al menos a una parte de él... a una parte muy prominente en ese momento. Una parte contra la que me removí sin vergüenza con un gemido bajo.

De repente, se separó. Mi cuerpo lloró la falta de contacto mientras yo daba un paso hacia él inconscientemente, con la vista nublada y los labios separados. Él imitó mi movimiento, apartándose aún, y me quedé congelada mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro por un momento, respirando pesadamente.

― Edward, yo... ― empecé.

― Yo... ― interrumpió él, dando rápidamente un paso atrás. ― Debería irme. ― Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más él estaba de vuelta en su coche, marchándose.

No volvió a mirarme.

Lo sabía porque le miré hasta que desapareció de la vista.

- . - . - . - . -

Mientras estaba en la cama esa noche, contemplé mi situación.

Vale, tal vez sonaba un poco del estilo de Jane Austen, pero era realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Me sentía optimista después de mi pequeña sesión de besos con Edward. Y tuve algo así como una epifanía.

Cuando decidí que iba a salvar a Edward, en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, el Edward que conocía era contenido y responsable sobre todo lo demás. No podía imaginar qué podría hacer para alejarle de su familia... de su hogar. Tampoco es que eso me detuviera de intentarlo, pero aún pesaba en mi mente.

Sin embargo, mientras estábamos envueltos en el otro en el porche frente a la casa de huéspedes, había aprendido algo. Parecía que ese Edward era un poco diferente del que conocía... y no estaba hablando solo de sus creencias machistas o su molesto aire de superioridad.

Sucedía que Edward estaba dominado por lo mismo que dominaba a la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años.

Sí. _Eso._

Y ese hecho me dio esperanza.

Porque sabía de primera mano que los chicos de dieciséis años eran irracionales, agresivos, rebeldes, llenos de hormonas sexuales... e imaginé que podía aprovecharme de eso.

Por supuesto, eso significaba que tendría que... bueno... _seducir_ a Edward.

No mi punto fuerte exactamente.

Pero sabía que si lo conseguía... si podía hacer que esas hormonas adolescentes trabajaran para mí –en lugar de contra mí– podía hacer que Edward hiciera lo que yo quisiera.

¿Ético? Vale, probablemente no.

Pero era mi mejor apuesta.

Lo que me llevaba a una pregunta más grande: ¿Cómo alguien que es básicamente inepto flirteando consigue seducir?

Tendría que trabajar en eso.

Un flash de movimiento me llamó la atención, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Encendí la luz, pero no vi nada.

― ¡Bella! ― La voz de Alice, alta y clara, hizo que mirara en la otra dirección.

Jadeé, porque de repente estaba ahí frente a mí, más vívida y real de lo que había parecido nunca. Aún estaba parcialmente en las sombras, la única iluminación venía de la luz de las farolas que se filtraba por la ventana. Pero aún así pude reconocer su expresión de preocupación cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ― preguntó.

― ¿Alice? ― dije tentativamente, estirando el brazo para tocarla.

Ella extendió su brazo hacia mí, pero mis dedos agarraron el vacío... y con un temblor desapareció, quedando solo una débil esencia a lavanda en el aire.

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté tarde, después de quedarme finalmente dormida sin haberme recuperado aún de las vívidas visiones con Alice. Pensar que Alice estaba conmigo –incluso si era de alguna forma rara y tenebrosa– me hacía sentir que no estaba completamente sola.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que no sonara muy feliz conmigo era un poco raro.

Me pregunté si Alice podría verme incluso por ese extenso lapso de tiempo... si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si era así, parecía que no estaba muy entusiasmada por mis acciones.

El ruido de una puerta de coche golpeando me llevó a la ventana, y aparté la cortina para mirar abajo. Escaneé los vehículos que pasaban y la gente que había en la calle, y me tomó un momento reconocer el familiar coche rojo aparcado en la acera. Una cabeza cobriza, que brillaba con la luz del sol, asomó por el lado del conductor y di un paso atrás, sorprendida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward ahí?

Caminó decidido hacia los escalones, luego se dio la vuelta abruptamente y volvió al coche. Se pasó las manos por su despeinado pelo, murmurando para sí. Pareció tomar una decisión, cerró los puños a sus costados antes de girarse de nuevo y subir los escalones. Le perdí de vista, pero escuché un ruido apagado en la puerta principal.

Un momento más tarde me quedé congelada cuando escuché pasos acercarse a mi puerta, seguidos por un breve golpecito.

― ¿Bella? ― llamó Maggie. ― Tienes visita.

Corrí hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y tirando de Maggie hacia dentro antes de cerrarla de golpe otra vez.

― ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ― siseé frenética, notando mi reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda y frunciendo el ceño por mi pelo enredado y las marcas de las sábanas en mis mejillas.

― No lo sé... ― Maggie me miró divertida mientras cogía mi cepillo y lo pasaba por los nudos. ― Solo ha preguntado por ti.

― Genial, ― murmuré, lanzando el cepillo a la cómoda y mis manos al aire. ― ¡Estoy hecha un raro desastre!

Maggie me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió suavemente. ― No eres rara, querida. Cálmate, ― ordenó con voz firme. Respiré profundamente y ella siguió. ― Ahora, te sugiero que te vistas, te laves la cara, y luego bajes y hables con tu caballero.

Asentí. ― Vale. Puedo hacer eso. Gracias, Maggie.

― Buena chica. ― Palmeó mi mejilla y luego se volvió a la puerta. ― Oh, y tómate tu tiempo. No hay nada malo en mantenerlos esperando un poco.

Le devolví la sonrisa y mientras ella cerraba la puerta al salir, yo me di la vuelta para vestirme. Fui de puntillas al baño, intentando escuchar la voz de Edward en el piso de abajo, pero solo pude oír una conversación de forma ahogada. Asumí que Maggie le mantenía entretenido.

Tras lavarme los dientes y la cara –frotándome bien las mejillas para quitar las marcas– me recogí el pelo en una coleta baja y me miré en el espejo.

Vale, necesitaba una mirada seductora.

Fruncí los labios y bajé las pestañas. Los ojos medio cerrados era algo sexy, ¿verdad?

Hmm. Más bien parecía que estaba colocada.

Pensé que tal vez debería intentar batir las pestañas. Las moví rápidamente.

Vale eso solo se veía estúpido... como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño tic facial.

Suspiré, mis hombros cayeron. No tenía remedio. Simplemente... no era... sexy.

Tal vez solo necesitaba más práctica. De todas formas, me estaba adelantando. Quiero decir, en realidad el primer paso era hacerse amigos, ¿verdad? Luego podría trabajar en mis habilidades de seducción... o la falta de ellas.

Fui al piso de abajo agarrándome al pasamanos, mi estómago daba vueltas por los nervios. Vi a Edward sentado en una silla roja en la sala de estar, Maggie estaba frente a él en el sofá. Había un servicio de té de plata en la mesilla que estaba entre ellos y había una taza llena frente a Edward, sin tocar. Él me vio al final de las escaleras y se levantó rápidamente, sus dedos daban golpecitos en su muslo nerviosamente.

― Ah, ahí está, ― dijo Maggie, bebiendo de su taza de té y dejándola después en la bandeja. ― Ven querida. Siéntate. He traído una taza para ti. ― Hizo un gesto hacia el sillón y me senté mientras Maggie me ponía una taza de té, añadiendo un terrón de azúcar antes de dármela.

― Gracias, ― dije en voz baja. Me giré a Edward y añadí, ― hola, Edward.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que aún estaba de pie, así que se volvió a sentar mientras contestaba con un movimiento de la cabeza, ― Señorita Swan. ― Se aclaró la garganta y añadió, ― está hermosa hoy.

Sorprendida, le miré un momento con la boca abierta antes de añadir, ― uh, gracias. ― Bebí mi té, mirando a Maggie de reojo.

Jesús. Era tan del estilo de _Ana de las Tejas Verdes_. Bebiendo té... intercambiando cortesías... sin decir lo que realmente estábamos pensando...

¿Cómo no se volvían locos?

― Bueno, ― dijo Maggie finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. ― Tengo cosas que hacer, así que os dejaré solos. ― Se puso de pie y cogió su taza. ― Edward, encantada de verte de nuevo. Bella, estaré en la cocina si me necesitas. ― Los dos asentimos en su dirección, viendo como dejaba la habitación antes de volvernos al otro. La mirada de Edward cayó mientras respiraba profundamente, cogiendo su taza y volviéndola a dejar un momento después sin tomar un sorbo.

Vale, ya era suficiente. ― Edward, ¿va algo mal?

Su ojos fueron a los míos y se pasó las manos por los muslos, agarrando finalmente en las rodillas con fuerza. ― ¿Mal? Bueno, no exactamente... ― Se sonrojó ligeramente y luego añadió, ― he venido hoy para ofrecerle una disculpa.

― ¿Una disculpa? ¿Para mí? ― pregunté. ― ¿Por qué?

_¿Por ser un imbécil? ¿O por calentarme y luego dejarme con las ganas?_

― ¿Por qué? ― repitió incrédulo. ― Por... atacarte anoche... por sobarte en la calle... ― Bajó la voz con una mirada furtiva hacia la cocina para asegurarse de que no nos oían. ― ...por abusar de tu persona de forma tan abominable.

Mis labios se retorcieron. ― ¿Abusar de mi persona?

― Fue excesivo... ― siguió Edward, pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos auto-flagelantes. ― ...deplorable... repensible...

― ¿Has buscado en un thesaurus? ― pregunté secamente.

― ¿Qué? ― Edward pareció darse cuenta finalmente de que yo estaba hablando.

Reí. ― Edward, está bien. No te preocupes por ello.

Él pareció aliviado. ― Realmente lo siento, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros. ― Yo no. ― Tal vez era el momento de darle una oportunidad a toda la cosa del flirteo. ― Me gustó.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. Tal vez era mejor en eso de lo que creía.

Por supuesto, luego me sonrojé, arruinando toda la imagen seductora. Los dos bajamos la vista a nuestras tazas de té.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. ― Me preguntaba si tal vez estabas libre para comer.

― ¿Comer? Claro, sí... comer estaría bien, ― tartamudeé.

― Y había pensado que tal vez después... ¿podríamos ir a patinar? ― preguntó Edward, añadiendo rápidamente, ― quiero decir que hablamos sobre conocernos... tal vez intentar ser amigos...

_Amigos. Bien. Paso Uno._

Pero, ¿patinar? En realidad no era una buena idea. Empecé a negarme, pero las palabras se quedaron congeladas en mi garganta cuando vi la mirada esperanzada de Edward. Se veía tan... dulce.

Y, como resultado, me encontré a mí misma diciendo cuatro palabras que nunca creí que dejarían mis labios.

― ¡Patinar suena divertido!

- . - . - . - . -

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Estaba sentada en un banco mirándome dudosa los pies mientras Edward ajustaba las tiras de mis patines.

Yo + Ocho Pequeñas Ruedas = Desastre Seguro

Lo bueno de la tarde hasta el momento era que Edward y yo nos estábamos llevando bien. Me había llevado a un restaurante en Little Italy, pero un vendedor en la calle me llamó la atención y casi estallo de entusiasmo.

― ¡Pizza! ― exclamé, corriendo al carrito. Varios círculos de pan con salsa de tomate y queso estaban en recipientes de cobre, manteniéndose calientes en brasas de carbón. Se me hizo la boca agua al verlo y... Santo Dios... el olor que había dudado volver a oler de nuevo por... bueno... ¿quién sabe cuanto tiempo?

No tenía pepperoni, pero a veces no se está en situación de exigir.

― ¿Quieres? ― el vendedor, un hombre moreno con un bigote rizado y un fuerte acento italiano, se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa. ― ¿Te gusta la pizza?

Asentí furiosamente. ― Me encanta la pizza, ― dije entusiasmada.

Edward se unió a mí, mirando los recipientes con cautela. ― ¿Tarta de tomate? ― preguntó. ― ¿No preferirías ir dentro? Tienen comida excelente... ― Bajó la voz, dándole la espalda al vendedor. ― ...y estoy seguro de que tienen más medidas de sanidad, ― me susurró al oído.

― Oh, pero es pizza, ― dije suplicante. Edward sonrió satisfecho y se volvió al vendedor, comprando dos pequeñas y un par de colas por un puñado de cambio.

Caminamos por Little Italy, mordiendo la pizza –que estaba deliciosa, por cierto– y hablando amigablemente. Me preguntó por mi trabajo en el hospital. Sentía recelo de hablar sobre ello, conociendo lo que pensaba de las mujeres en su lugar de trabajo, pero me apoyó sorprendentemente. Incluso se rió cuando le hablé de las habilidades únicas necesarias para cambiar sábanas mientras la cama está ocupada. Y cuando le hablé de mi trabajo con Carlisle en su investigación, escuchó atentamente, sin señales de juicios en su cara.

Edward me habló de la escuela, las clases que le gustaban, el hecho de que estaba en el equipo de atletismo y sus planes para el futuro.

― Cuando cumpla dieciocho años, iré a Europa, ― dijo firmemente, lamiendo un poco de salsa de su pulgar. ― Mentiría sobre mi edad y me uniría al ejército ahora, pero mataría a mis padres.

― ¿Realmente estás tan ansioso por ir a la guerra? ― pregunté.

― Bueno, nadie está _ansioso_ por ir a la guerra, ― admitió Edward con una sonrisa triste. ― Pero es importante. Lo que está sucediendo allí afecta a todo el mundo. Quiero... necesito ser parte de eso, ― dijo enérgicamente. ― Es mi deber. Se lo debo a mi país.

Absorbí eso un momento. Luego me di cuenta de que si tenía éxito con mi plan para salvar a Edward, tendría que lidiar con su deseo de unirse al ejército. Por supuesto, la guerra habría acabado para el final del año, así que a lo mejor cambiaba de opinión. Eso esperaba. Realmente no me gustaba la idea de que me dejara... de nuevo.

― Si la guerra hubiera terminado, ― dije lentamente, ― ¿qué harías entonces?

Se encogió de hombros. ― No lo sé. Realmente no he pensado mucho en ello. Ir a la universidad, supongo. ― Se metió el último bocado de su pizza en la boca y se limpió los labios con un pañuelo.

Me terminé mi pizza y bebimos nuestras colas, deteniéndonos para escuchar a un organillero en la esquina de la calle. Él sonrió ampliamente y movió su sombrero mientras giraba la manivela, el órgano se balanceó en una larga madera. Aplaudimos cuando terminó y Edward echó una moneda en la taza que había frente al órgano.

― ¿Lista para ir a patinar? ― preguntó volviéndose a mí.

Había esperado que lo hubiera olvidado.

Fuimos a una pista de patinaje que había a unas calles, mi estómago se cerró por los nervios. Estaba segura de que me caería y me rompería algo... sin mencionar que haría el ridículo frente a Edward.

Pero Edward me sorprendió una vez más.

Fue alentador y atento, ayudándome a ponerme de pie... bueno... sobre mis ruedas, y sin soltarme en ningún momento. Envolvió mi brazo en su codo y me llevó por la pista llena de gente.

― Lo estás haciendo bien, ― me tranquilizó. ― Deja de mirarte los pies. Levanta la vista y relájate.

_Fácil para él decirlo._

Pero lo intenté. E, inclinándome contra Edward, pude mantenerme recta. Para el final de la tarde, me deslizaba grácilmente a su lado. Bueno, tal vez no grácilmente, pero tampoco con demasiada torpeza. Él apartó mis dedos de su codo, deslizándolos por su brazo hasta que fuimos cogidos de la mano.

― Voy a intentar algo, ― dijo con una amplia sonrisa. ― ¿Confías en mí?

Le devolví la sonrisa. ― Vale.

Giró hasta que estuvo patinando de espaldas y de frente a mí, y cogió mi otra mano. Nos llevó al centro de la pista y yo agarré sus manos con fuerza.

― ¿Lista? ― preguntó con una sonrisa enorme.

Y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Porque, en ese momento, vi un Edward que no había visto antes.

El Edward que yo conocía estaba congelado en los diecisiete años, pero no era joven. Las atrocidades que había presenciado... y cometido... durante las décadas de su vida le habían cambiado más incluso que el mordisco de Carlisle. La suya era un alma vieja –literal y figurativamente.

Nunca le había visto así: joven... inocente... y sin preocupaciones.

Tiró de nosotros en espiral, haciendo un círculo, la pista y los otros patinadores se convirtieron en un borrón detrás de la cara sonriente de Edward. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, y me encontré a mí misma haciendo lo mismo mientras una risa salía de mi boca.

Eso fue un error. Porque perdí completamente el equilibrio y caímos al suelo en un desastre de extremidades, riendo.

― Lo estábamos haciendo tan bien, ― dijo Edward con la diversión iluminando sus rasgos. Se levantó fácilmente y me ayudó a mí. Caí contra él, agarrándome a sus hombros, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme. Me miró con su linda sonrisa antes de apartarse y tomarme de la mano de nuevo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó.

― Bien. ― Sonreí. ― Pero creo que he patinado suficiente por un día.

Tiró de mí hasta un lado de la pista. Colapsé en un banco y él se inclinó para ayudarme a quitarme los patines. ― ¿Qué te parece un poco de helado? ― preguntó mientras dejaba sus patines a un lado.

― Sr. Cullen. ― Sonreí ampliamente. ― Ahora habla mi idioma.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> En el texto original Edward dice "go down", en este contexto se traduce como caer, pero también tiene connotaciones sexuales, refiriéndose a practicar sexo oral

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero que el capítulo haya merecido la pena esperar un día más. Este es uno de mis favoritos en esta historia, demuestra que podemos querer a este Edward cuando no se comporta de forma machista, jejeje.

En mi perfil tenéis la fecha de la próxima actualización además de una foto del coche de Edward y otras relacionadas con la historia. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	11. De Mermelada de frambuesa y Rivalidad

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Somos lo que pensamos. Todo lo que somos despierta con nuestros pensamientos. Con nuestros pensamientos, hacemos el mundo."**_

_**-Buda**_

Capitulo diez – De Mermelada de frambuesa y Rivalidad

― ¡Bella, tienes una llamada telefónica! ― Maggie me llamó desde el interior de la casa. El domingo había amanecido claro y soleado, así que Maggie sintió la necesidad de plantar unos pensamientos en el jardín trasero. Yo la estaba ayudando cuando el teléfono la hizo entrar.

Eso es correcto. Sabía plantar flores.

Me limpié la suciedad de las manos y fui a la pequeña sala que estaba al lado de la cocina, pasando al lado de Maggie de camino.

Me pregunté quién podría estar llamándome y mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que podría ser Edward.

Nuestra cita del día anterior había sido una sorpresa, por decir lo menos. Edward había sido... bueno... realmente agradable. Se había mordido la lengua en lugar de discutir conmigo, incluso cuando sabía que se moría por contradecir mis opiniones.

Era poco usual. Y, para ser honesta, había sentido un poco de decepción.

Estaba un poco avergonzada de admitir que me gustaban algo nuestras peleas. Tal vez era porque esos momentos me permitían ver al Edward descontrolado que solo estaba empezando a conocer... el lado duro, impulsivo y pasional de su personalidad.

El lado que me besaba como si quisiera devorarme.

El lado que me debilitaba las rodillas y hacía que mi cuerpo se incendiara.

Pero el nuevo Edward agradable también estaba bien. En realidad disfruté conocerle de nuevo. Hablar de cosas normales y solo... divertirnos, para variar, era refrescante. Sin persecuciones mortales. Ni drama angustioso.

Era extraño. A veces me sentía casi como si estuviera engañando a Edward... con Edward. De muchas formas, él era el mismo: su apariencia, obviamente... la forma en que hablaba, su perspicacia, sus gestos... la sonrisa que hace que se te caigan las bragas.

Pero en otros sentidos era una persona completamente diferente. Era irracional, arriesgado, impulsivo, terco, juguetón... en otras palabras, era un chico de dieciséis años.

Era como si estuviera enamorada de dos hombres diferentes... que en realidad eran el mismo hombre.

Comprensiblemente, pasaba mucho tiempo confundida.

Que era la razón por la que tuve ese pequeño desliz –un desliz del que Edward se dio cuenta rápidamente. Le había llamado accidentalmente Sr. _Cullen._

― ¿Sr. Cullen? ― repitió con el ceño fruncido por la confusión mientras se ponía de pie, con las manos llenas por los patines. ― ¿Quién es el Sr. Cullen?

Mierda. Mierda. _Mierda._

Luché por encontrar una respuesta que no fuera completamente lamentable o increíble. Decidí ganar tiempo. Ganar tiempo era bueno.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, con mi propia mirada de confusión. Tal vez lo dejara ir.

No tuve tanta suerte.

― Me has llamado Sr. Cullen, ― señaló.

― ¿Lo he hecho? ― Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Ves, realmente era buena con esta cosa de ganar tiempo.

― Mi apellido es Masen. ― Jesús. No iba a dejarlo pasar.

― Conozco tu apellido, Edward. ― Reí, intentando aligerarlo. Luego decidí que si intentaba parecer avergonzada, tal vez él tuviera lástima de mí. Bajé la mirada con arrepentimiento. ― Realmente lo siento. Solo ha sido un desliz... ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de lo que he dicho, ― expliqué lamentablemente. ― Estoy realmente avergonzada por ello, ― añadí, levantando una mano como si fuera a limpiarme una lágrima. Esperaba no estar sobreactuando.

El caballero que vivía en Edward intervino en ese momento. ― Bella, está bien, ― se agachó y usó la yema de su dedo para mover mi cabeza y poder mirarme a los ojos. ― Solo ha sido un error tonto. No te preocupes.

Me tragué mi sonrisa de victoria y solo asentí apreciativamente. ― Gracias. ― Tomó mi mano en la suya y dejamos la pista de patinaje para ir a por el prometido helado. Me sentí mal por manipularle, pero realmente no veía una alternativa. Quiero decir, no creía que decirle que tenía un nombre diferente cuando le conocí en el futuro fuera una opción viable.

Nuestra tarde había terminado como lo hacen la mayoría de las primeras citas –con un momento incómodo en la puerta principal. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y enfocó los ojos en las puntas de sus zapatos ligeramente raspados.

― Bueno... um... gracias por el placer de tu compañía esta tarde, Bella, ― dijo formalmente, con las orejas rojas. ― Lo he disfrutado mucho. ― Su mirada fue a la mía brevemente y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Mi corazón se derritió. ― Yo también lo he hecho, Edward, ― respondí en voz baja. ― Lo he pasado realmente bien, gracias.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. ― ¿Lo has hecho? ― Cuando asentí, añadió. ― Bien. Yo también.

_Sí, ya has dicho eso,_ pensé para mí con una risa interna.

Dios. Era adorable.

― Así que... uh... debería irme, ― dijo nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo. ― ¿Estaría bien si... um... te llamo esta semana... alguna vez?

Sonreí. ― Claro. Eso estaría bien.

― Bien. ― Asintió, dando un paso con duda hacia mí. ― Bien.

Esperé. Mi respiración se aceleró mientras sus ojos iban una vez a mis labios. Respiró profundamente y se movió hacia mí...

…y me besó suavemente en la mejilla.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Dio un paso atrás rápidamente, sonrojándose. Tenía que admitir que estaba bien no ser la única que se sonrojaba, para variar.

― Así que... te... veré pronto, Bella, ― tartamudeó, girándose para bajar los escalones. ― Gracias de nuevo.

Finalmente encontré mi voz. ― Adiós Edward, ― dije, moviendo la mano mientras él se subía en el coche y se marchaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarármela de los momentos del día anterior, cogí el teléfono y presioné el auricular a mi oreja.

― ¿Hola?

― ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ― una voz formal sonó por la línea. Una voz femenina. Decididamente, no era Edward.

― ¿Sí? ― respondí.

― Ah, por fin, ― siguió la mujer. ― Me ha costado encontrarte, chica. Llamé al hospital y finalmente encontré a alguien que pudo decirme cómo contactar contigo.

― Oh... um... lo siento, ― dije, confundida. ― Umm... ¿Quién es? ― pregunté finalmente, avergonzada por no reconocer la voz de alguien que obviamente me conocía.

― ¡Buen Señor, sueno como una maníaca! ― exclamó la voz. ― Soy Eleanor Donahue... ¿de la reunión de sufragistas?

― ¡Oh, por supuesto! ― Exhalé aliviada. ― Sra. Donahue, me alegro de oír de usted. Siento no haber llamado. ¿Cómo está?

― Perfectamente, querida, ― contestó. ― Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a tomar el té esta tarde.

¿Más té? ¡Ugh! Lo que daría por un frappuccino de caramelo.

_Oh, Starbucks, cómo te echaba de menos._

― ¿Té? ― repetí. ― Claro, eso sería... encantador. ― Lo intenté con la palabra para sonar un poco más de la época de 1918.

Huh. No era realmente yo.

― ¡Maravilloso! ― dijo Eleanor animada. ― Enviaré mi coche... ¿alrededor de las dos?

― Suena genial, ― contesté. ― Te veré entonces.

- . - . - . - . -

Mi boca se abrió de golpe cuando el coche de Eleanor Donahue tomó la curva final del largo camino de entrada y su enorme casa apareció a la vista. Nos detuvimos y el conductor se bajó, rodeando el coche para abrirme la puerta. Aparté los ojos de la vasta entrada con columnas para asegurarme de que no tropezaba en los anchos escalones que llevaban a su puerta principal.

La casa –_mansión_, me corregí a mí misma– era enorme. Ni siquiera podía verla entera, solo absorbía flashes de imágenes de brillantes bordes blancos muy ornamentados... empinados gabletes cruzados por torrecillas redondas... y montones y montones de brillantes ventanas.

Levanté la mano para llamar a las brillantes puertas dobles de caoba, pero la de la derecha se abrió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

Un guapo hombre moreno con un traje gris salió, colocándose un sombrero negro de fieltro. Levantó la vista, sobresaltado, y luego una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

― Tú debes de ser Bella, ― dijo con entusiasmo. ― Eleanor me ha dicho que vendrías. ― Extendió una mano. ― Soy John Stevenson.

Sacudí su mano y no pude resistirme a devolverle su contagiosa sonrisa. ― Encantada de conocerte, ― dije. ― ¿Eres amigo de la Sra. Donahue?

― ¿Amigo? ― Soltó una risita, bajando la mirada un momento. ― Sí... supongo que se podría decir eso.

_Ah. Uno de los novios._

Le eché un vistazo. Debía de tener treinta años como mucho, alto y de hombros anchos con ojos y pelo oscuro. Dos preciosos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Era, en una palabra, un tío bueno... un semental... un boy-toy. Definitivamente, Eleanor sabía lo que hacía.

― Desearía poder quedarme a hablar, ― dijo, ― pero llego tarde a un compromiso. Tobias te acompañará dentro.

Un hombre mayor con un traje negro –aparentemente, Tobias el mayordomo– apareció en el umbral de la puerta, reconociéndome con una mirada dura. John siguió bajando los escalones mientras Tobias me invitaba a entrar. Le seguí a través de la entrada de azulejos de mármol, mirando con la boca abierta la enorme claraboya que tenía encima y la imponente escalinata. Él hizo una pausa frente a otro set de puertas dobles, antes de abrirlas con una floritura.

Me sentí como si estuviera visitando a la Reina de Inglaterra.

O a Madonna.

― La Señorita Swan ha llegado, ― anunció, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar en una gran sala de estar. Una chimenea masiva rodeada de piedra ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared del fondo, flanqueada a cada lado por puertas francesas de cristal que daban al amplio jardín trasero. Dos cómodos sofás verde oscuro estaban uno frente al otro delante de la chimenea. Eleanor estaba sentada en uno de ellos y se levantó cuando entré.

― ¡Bella! Me alegro de verte, ― dijo entusiasmada, cruzando la sala para besarme en la mejilla. El mayordomo se marchó, cerrando las puertas tras él. ― Ven a sentarte. ― Eleanor hizo un gesto hacia el sofá de terciopelo que estaba frente a ella y me hundí en los suaves almohadones, mirando los alrededores con disimulo.

― Tienes una casa encantadora, ― dije. Nadie se había quedado más corto en un siglo.

― Gracias. ― Hizo un gesto a un servicio de té de plata que estaba en un carrito a su lado. ― ¿Cómo tomas el té?

― Solo con azúcar, gracias.

Me puso una taza y me la dio con un pequeño plato de porcelana. Me puse una servilleta sobre el regazo mientras ella sacaba varias bandejas del carrito –una de pequeños sándwiches, otra con mini-pasteles con glaseado blanco y rosa, y una tercera de bollitos, junto a pequeños boles de plata con crema de limón, mermelada de frambuesa y crema espesa.

¡Yum! Tal vez el té no era tan malo después de todo.

Me puse un par de sándwiches y un bollito y pequeñas cucharadas de crema de limón, mermelada y crema en el plato. Estaba un poco nerviosa, si era honesta. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Y no conocía las reglas de etiqueta para la hora del té.

Cogí mi taza y el platito, y estaba a punto de beber cuando me quedé congelada.

¿Se suponía que tenía que levantar el dedo meñique? No sabía si tenía que levantar el meñique. Podía ver a mi pobre dedito moviéndose hacia arriba... abajo... arriba... abajo.

Me veía como si a mi dedo meñique le estuviera dando un ataque.

Le eche un vistazo a Eleanor que estaba tomando un sorbo de su té, su dedo meñique estaba relajado junto a los otros dedos.

Suspiré aliviada y tomé un sorbo de mi propia taza.

― Bella, ¿estás bien? ― Eleanor me examinó preocupada.

― Sí, por supuesto. Estoy bien. ― Sonreí, mi taza hizo un ligero ruido cuando volví a colocarla sobre el platito.

― Pareces nerviosa, ― observó.

Respiré profundamente. ― Lo estoy... un poco... ― admití. ― Todo esto... ― Moví el brazo ampliamente, señalando la sala y el elegante servicio de té. ― Me siento un poco fuera de lugar aquí, Sra. Donahue.

Eleanor rió. ― En primer lugar, llámame Eleanor, cariño. ― Dejó su taza y estiró el brazo para apretar mi mano. ― Y no hay razón para estar nerviosa. No hay ceremonias aquí. Esto... ― hizo un gesto abarcando la habitación ― ...es solo una casa. Y esto... ― indicó la mesa ― ...solo son dos amigas tomando el té, eso es todo. Relájate, por favor.

Sonreí. ― Vale, lo intentaré. ― Tomé un bocado de un sándwich con un delicioso relleno de salmón con ajo y gemí apreciativamente.

― Bueno, ¿verdad? ― Eleanor estuvo de acuerdo al morder su propio sándwich. ― La especialidad de mi cocinera. Sé que es excesivo contratar a una cocinera a tiempo completo solo para mi pero, Señor, la mujer sabe lo que hace. Y yo no, así que... ― Se encogió de hombros, terminando su sándwich y limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

― ¿Y, cómo va todo con tu joven...? Edward, ¿verdad? ― preguntó sin darle importancia.

― Edward está bien. ― Sonreí satisfecha. ― ¿Cómo está _tu_ joven...? John, ¿verdad? ― imité su tono.

Eleanor sonrió ampliamente. ― Oh, ¿has conocido a John? Es un encanto, ¿a que sí? ― dijo de forma soñadora. ― Tan guapo... y esas manos... ― Movió las cejas.

― ¡Eleanor! ― exclamé en shock.

Ella se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema. ― ¿Planeas ir a la marcha de Springfield?

Había recibido un panfleto de la Asociación de Mujeres de Chicago sobre la marcha sufragista en el capitolio del estado en un par de semanas. Aunque era algo excitante, sabía que no podía permitirme el billete de tren para ir y, para ser honesta, realmente no quería alejarme de Edward. Mi fecha límite se acercaba día a día y finalmente sentía que estaba empezando a hacer progresos con él. No quería echarme atrás ahora.

― No lo creo, ― respondí. ― No puedo permitirme el viaje.

― Oh, tendrás que ir conmigo, ― dijo Eleanor entusiasmada. ― Tengo mi propio vagón, así que no cuesta nada... y tengo una suite reservada en Springfield... mucha más habitación de la que necesito para mí sola.

― No, no podría, ― protesté.

― Por supuesto que sí, ― discutió. ― Ya está todo en su lugar, y tengo sitio de sobra. Disfrutaría la compañía. ¡Nos divertiríamos mucho!

― No sé...

― A no ser... a no ser que haya _otra_ razón por la que no quieres ir, ― dijo con sospecha.

Me removí un poco en mi asiento, tomando un poco de té para dejar de tener la boca seca. ― Bueno, la verdad es... es por Edward, ― admití. ― Pasamos el día juntos ayer y fue... bueno fue bastante maravilloso en realidad. Estamos conociéndonos y sé que si me voy a la marcha a él le parecerá mal. Solo intento evitar una discusión.

Eleanor se quedó en silencio un momento, extendiendo mermelada en un bollito y tomando un bocado. Bebió de su té pensativa. ― Bella, déjame preguntarte algo, ― empezó. ― Si Edward no estuviera en consideración, ¿te gustaría ir a la marcha?

Pensé en ello. En realidad era una idea algo excitante -¿participar en una marcha sufragista real en el capitolio? ¿Cuántas mujeres consiguen hacerlo? Bueno, quiero decir mujeres nacidas después de 1920, claro.

― Sí, ― confesé. ― Supongo que me gustaría.

Eleanor asintió como si hubiera esperado mi respuesta. ― Así que, en otras palabras, estás dispuesta a renunciar a algo que quieres porque molestaría a Edward.

Me estremecí. Cuando lo decía así, Edward parecía un imbécil controlador, y yo parecía un pelele.

― Bella, si he aprendido algo de los hombres es que hay una diferencia entre compromiso... y capitulación, ― dijo, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. ― Está bien querer conocer a Edward pero, ¿no merece él lo mismo? ¿No quieres que él te conozca realmente?

Miré mi taza, evitando sus ojos. Tenía razón. No podía sacrificar quien era por Edward o nuestra relación estaba destinada a fracasar. El hecho era que, aunque pudiera convertirme en la chica que él quería, finalmente mi verdadero yo aparecería. Realmente no había forma de esconderla. Edward se sentiría engañado. Me guardaría rencor y yo a él también. Incluso si conseguía salvarle, no tendríamos realmente un futuro.

Cogí un trozo de mi bollito mientras pensaba en ello y lo pringué de crema de limón y crema espesa antes de metérmelo en la boca.

Finalmente tragué y le sonreí ampliamente a Eleanor. ― ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- . - . - . - . -

Edward no llamó el domingo, pero estaba determinada a no ser la chica que se sienta obsesionada al lado del teléfono.

En su lugar, me senté en la cocina –fuera de la sala con el teléfono– obsesionada.

Maggie no dijo nada. Solo hizo su trabajo, lanzándome una mirada satisfecha de vez en cuando.

Ni siquiera pude tomar mi habitual siesta de los lunes para prepararme para mi turno de noche en el trabajo. No dejé de dar vueltas en mi pequeña cama y mi mente empezó a vagar, lo que no era algo bueno. Era extraño. Cuando estaba trabajando, o hablando con Maggie, o pasando tiempo con Edward... en cualquier momento que mi mente estaba ocupada, estaba bien. Era cuando dejaba mis pensamientos vagar cuando me metía en problemas. En momentos como ese cuando me encontraba a mí misma pensando en mi vida en el futuro... presente... lo que sea. Inevitablemente, esos pensamientos me llevaban a recuerdos de Edward –a los felices y a los desesperadamente dolorosos.

Veía su hermosa cara... sentía el frío del bosque a mí alrededor... oía sus frías palabras finales, vibrando con un ritmo tenebroso:

"_No eres buena para mí..."_

Alimentando mi inseguridad.

"_Será como si nunca hubiera existido."_

Mi mayor miedo hecho realidad.

"_Los de mi tipo... se distraen fácilmente."_

Haciendo mi vista borrosa por los celos.

"_Adiós, Bella. Cuídate."_

Tres palabras. Seis sílabas que casi me destrozan.

Sentía una y otra vez el agujero que sus palabras... su ausencia... habían dejado en medio de mi pecho. Mi corazón ardía con el recuerdo del dolor, el arrepentimiento, y el fuerte enfado.

_¿Cómo se atreve?_

¿Cómo se atreve a usar todos mis miedos e inseguridades contra mí? ¿Cómo se atreve a decidir unilateralmente que él y toda su familia debían dejarme –_abandonarme_– en un intento mal disimulado de protegerme?

¿Cómo se atreve a romperme el corazón?

A veces ello me comía, los bordes del agujero tiraban y rasgaban hasta que sentía la necesidad de atacar a Edward en ese instante. Solía caminar de un lado a otro, preparando un discurso lleno de enfado que lanzarle la próxima vez que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino.

Pero nunca lo hice.

Me gustaría decir que era la lógica lo que me detenía. Que decidía conscientemente que no tenía sentido culpar a _este _Edward por las cosas que no haría hasta dentro de cien años... cosas que nunca haría, si me salía con la mía.

Pero, de hecho, no era lógica.

Era Edward.

Sentía el dolor y la furia retorcerse en mi estómago, pero luego habría la puerta y veía su hermosa y sonriente cara y simplemente... desaparecía. El agujero no estaba –no se había cerrado, era como si nunca hubiera habido uno.

No lo entendía y, en realidad, había renunciado a intentar entenderlo.

Así que cuando me encontré a mí misma sucumbiendo a los dolorosos recuerdos de nuevo, renuncié a dormir. En su lugar, me encontré a mí misma sentada en la cocina, comiendo una galleta mientras Maggie hacía pudin de chocolate casero.

El pudin olía increíble, por cierto.

― Toma, ― dijo Maggie, poniendo frente a mí un bol grande y un colador. ― Sé útil y cuela esto para mí, ¿vale? ― Me dio el cazo de pudin caliente, mostrándome como usar una cuchara de madera para presionarlo en el colador y quitar los grumos.

― Maggie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ― Presioné el pudin a través del colador metódicamente, esperando su respuesta.

― ¡Bueno, ya era hora! ― exclamó mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mandil, su acento se hizo más pronunciado. ― Llevo dos días viéndote deprimida en la cocina, preguntándome cuándo ibas a hablar de lo que te está molestando.

Me encogí de hombros removiendo mi cuchara de madera. ― Lo siento. Supongo que he estado un poco distraída.

― ¿Tu joven de nuevo? ― preguntó, abriendo el agua caliente para lavar los platos.

― Dijo que llamaría, pero no lo ha hecho, ― respondí patéticamente. Dios, era una perdedora.

― No eres la primera mujer que espera por un hombre, Bella, ― dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― Y, sinceramente, dudo que vayas a ser la última. ― Miró por la ventana de la cocina pensativamente. Era casi como si ella estuviera esperando algo... o a alguien.

― Lo sé. Sin embargo, no lo hace más sencillo. ― Miré a Maggie mientras ella seguía con la mirada en la ventana y me pregunté si me había oído siquiera. ― ¿Maggie?

― ¿Hmmm? ― Finalmente se giró hacia mí. ― Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Dudé, insegura de si mi pregunta la molestaría. ― Solo me preguntaba... Henry...

La miré intensamente. Su mandíbula se apretó un poco, pero cuando habló su voz era suave. ― ¿Qué pasa con él?

Me humedecí los labios. ― Bueno... umm... sé que debió de doler mucho que se marchara.

Miró a otro lado abruptamente. ― Eso no es una pregunta, ― dijo llanamente.

Mierda. La estaba enfadando.

― Da igual, ― dije rápidamente. ― No quiero curiosear...

― Bella, está bien, ― me interrumpió, girándose de nuevo hacia mí. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Me mordí el labio. ― Solo me preguntaba si... después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar... si volviera y lo sintiera y quisiera estar contigo de nuevo, ¿le dejarías volver?

Respiró profundamente. ― Me pregunto eso cada día, ― confesó. ― Ese hombre me rompió el corazón. Me dejó sin un penique. ― Una ligera sonrisa iluminó su cara. ― Pero también hubo buenos momentos. Algunas mañanas se escapaba al amanecer hasta una panadería del centro. Tenían esos pequeños bollos de canela con almendras tostadas encima. Eran mis favoritos. ― Estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo, la mirada en sus ojos era lejana. ― Incluso cuando teníamos problemas cuadrando las cosas, Henry traía esos dos rollos a casa, aún calientes del horno. 'Un dulce para mi dulce', solía decir.

No me estaba mirando, pero podía oír las lágrimas en su voz.

― Dios, amaba a ese hombre, ― dijo casi en un susurro, pasándose las manos por los ojos y girándose hacia mí. ― Pero, ¿le dejaría volver? ¿Si viniera aquí, suplicando mi perdón y prometiendo que me amaría para siempre? No lo sé, ― admitió. ―Me gustaría decir que sería fuerte. Que le rechazaría y le diría que volviera con la otra y me dejara en paz, pero... ― su voz se fue apagando mientras su mirada volvía a la ventana.

― ¿Pero...? ― insté.

― Pero el amor no siempre es lógico, ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. ― Y si Henry viniera suplicándome que le dejara volver, tal vez lo haría.

Las dos saltamos cuando el teléfono sonó. Maggie se limpió los ojos con el mandil. ― Creo que probablemente es para ti, ― dijo sonriendo.

Corrí a darle un rápido abrazo antes de ir a responder el teléfono.

- . - . - . - . -

Para mi sorpresa, Edward llamó para invitarme a una cena temprana al día siguiente, y se ofreció a llevarme en coche al hospital después. No hizo comentarios desdeñosos sobre mi trabajo e incluso dijo que tenía ganas de ver dónde trabajaba.

Fíjate.

Así que el martes por la tarde tomé más cuidado de lo habitual al vestirme. Opté por ponerme mi vestido de tarde y llevar mi uniforme conmigo para cambiarme cuando llegara al trabajo. Edward apareció puntual a las cuatro y estaba justo delante de la puerta cuando bajé las escaleras. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro y tenía un sombrero oscuro en las manos, pasando sus dedos nerviosamente por el borde.

― Hola, Edward. ― Levantó la mirada cuando le saludé y una sonrisa genuina iluminó su cara.

― Hola, Bella. Me alegro de verte de nuevo, ― contestó, estirando el brazo para abrir la puerta. ― ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Asentí y me despedí de Maggie mientras salíamos e íbamos al coche de Edward.

La cena fue... agradable. Edward me llevó a un restaurante a solo unas calles del hospital para que no tuviéramos que comer corriendo. Los dos disfrutamos jugosos bistecs con patatas asadas y verduras hervidas y hablamos de nuestras familias. El padre de Edward era abogado. Samantha me había dicho que su padre y el de él eran socios, pero no sabía que en realidad eran compañeros en una firma legal de éxito. La madre de Edward era muy parecida a la de Samantha, me contó él. Estaba muy involucrada en el trabajo de caridad –en particular con los orfanatos de la ciudad.

Cuando Edward me preguntó por mi familia dudé, pero decidí contarle la verdad –al menos una versión de ella. Le dije que había vivido con mi padre, el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo, hasta que le perdí y vine a Chicago. Sus ojos se llenaron de lástima y me sentí culpable por hacerle creer que mis padres estaban muertos. Sin embargo, no veía una alternativa.

Siendo la gallina que era, evité hablarle de mis planes de ir a Springfield. Sabía que tenía que decírselo en algún momento, pero no quería arruinar nuestra agradable noche con lo que sabía que sería una discusión.

Edward era atento y cortés, pero también parecía extrañamente ansioso y un poco distraído. Cuando salimos del restaurante, sugirió que camináramos hasta el hospital y estuve de acuerdo, enganchando mi mano en su brazo doblado.

Caminamos en silencio un rato y luego finalmente pregunté. ― Edward, ¿va algo mal?

Me miró y un lado de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa. ― No, lo siento. Solo necesito preguntarte algo y, para ser honesto, estoy un poco nervioso por ello.

¿Edward nervioso por hablar conmigo? Bueno, eso era un cambio.

― ¿Qué es? ― pregunté con una sonrisa alentadora.

Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el pelo. ― Bueno... um... el próximo domingo es Pascua, ― empezó.

― ¿Lo es? No me había dado cuenta, ― contesté.

― Sí. ― Asintió. ― Y a mi madre le gustaría... quiero decir, me gustaría si quisieras... tal vez... ¿unirte a nosotros para el servicio?

― ¿Servicio? ― repetí. ― ¿Te refieres a la iglesia?

Me miró con curiosidad. ― Sí. Iglesia. Y una cena después... en mi casa... con mis padres.

Mi boca se secó. Quería que conociera a sus padres. Quiero decir, técnicamente, ya conocía a su madre, pero eso era _conocer a los padres_. El estómago se me cerró por los nervios al pensarlo. ¿Y si me odiaban? ¿Y si le prohibían que me viera?

― Si no quieres... si es demasiado pronto... lo entiendo, ― parloteó Edward, sonrojándose. ― Es solo que mi madre realmente quiere que vengas... y pensé que tal vez estuviera bien...

Luché con mi ansiedad. ― No, Edward... estaría bien... suena bien... es solo que... ― Mis ojos cayeron al suelo. ― ¿Y si no les gusto? ― pregunté con timidez.

Edward soltó el aire, visiblemente aliviado. ― Por supuesto que les gustarás, Bella. A mi madre ya le gustas.

Le miré sorprendida. ― ¿De verdad?

― Claro, fue idea suya. Dijo que le encantaría verte de nuevo. ― Hizo una pausa y una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en sus labios. ― En cuanto a mi padre, mientras no hables de tus cosas de sufragista, debería irte bien.

Rodé los ojos. ― Supongo que es de donde has sacado tu visión anticuada de las mujeres.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sin parecer afectado. ― Estamos de acuerdo en varias cosas, sí. ― Hizo una pausa, mirándome intensamente. ― Sin embargo, _tal vez_ esté reconsiderando mi antigua posición. Es posible que el argumento a favor de los derechos de las mujeres tenga algo de mérito, ― dijo a regañadientes.

― Que pensamiento más atrevido para usted, Sr. Masen, ― contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

― Bueno, Samantha es muy convincente. Es más fácil considerar la posición de alguien cuando habla con calma en lugar de gritándote. ― Me miró irónicamente.

― Yo no grito. Hablo con pasión.

― Si tú lo dices.

Doblamos la esquina de la calle del hospital y sentí un poco de esperanza. Tal vez Edward empezara a hacerse a la idea. Tal vez le parecería bien que fuera a la marcha sufragista.

― Ummm... hay algo de lo que también quiero hablarte, ― empecé. ― Me voy de viaje el próximo fin de semana –el fin de semana después de Pascua.

― ¿Un viaje? ― repitió Edward. ― ¿Un viaje a dónde?

― A Springfield, ― dije, mordiéndome el labio.

― ¿Springfield? ¿Qué vas a hacer en Springfield? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Ummm... iré a una marcha. ― Respiré profundamente y me sumergí. ― Una marcha sufragista.

Para su crédito, hay que decir que Edward no explotó. En su lugar, se detuvo en medio de la acera y dijo, ― esas marchas son peligrosas, Bella. Hay mujeres que han sido arrestadas. ¿Estás lista para ir a la cárcel?

― Nadie va a ir a la cárcel, Edward.

― Eso no lo sabes, ― contestó, mantenía la voz baja, pero seria. ― Estarás en una ciudad extraña, tú sola. No es seguro.

― No estaré sola, ― dije rápidamente, y arrepintiéndome igual de rápido.

― ¿Con quién vas? ― preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Miré a otro lado. ― Mi amiga, Eleanor.

― ¿Eleanor Donahue? ― gruñó en voz baja, dejando salir el enfado. ― ¡Debería haber sabido que esa mujer estaba detrás de esto!

Me irrité. ― Eleanor es mi amiga, ― dije firmemente. ― Ella y yo viajaremos juntas.

― ¡Absolutamente no! ― gritó. ― ¡No irás a ninguna parte con esa... esa _ramera_!

Me volví a él furiosa. ― ¡No es una ramera! ¡Y tú no puedes decirme donde puedo o no puedo ir!

― ¿Hay algún problema, Bella? ― Una baja y musical voz interrumpió nuestra discusión y me giré para ver a Carlisle a unos metros en la sombra de marquesina con una mirada de preocupación en la cara.

Edward echó humo. ― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntó agresivamente.

― Soy un amigo de Bella, ― dijo Carlisle en voz baja pero con un tono de advertencia. ― ¿Quién eres tú?

― Ummm... ― interrumpí. ― Edward, este es Carlisle... el Dr. Cullen... mi jefe. Dr. Cullen, este es Edward Masen.

Los dos hombres se midieron el uno al otro, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para sacudir sus manos. Medio esperaba que mearan el uno encima del otro... o encima de mí.

¡Hombres!

Edward miró a Carlisle como si estuviera resolviendo un puzzle. ― ¿_Cullen_, dices? ― Se giró hacia mí con sospecha en los ojos. Gemí internamente, solo imaginando lo que le estaba pasando a Edward por la cabeza.

Carlisle le ignoró, girándose en su lugar para dar un paso hacia mí, quedándose aún bajo la marquesina. ― Bella, ¿estás bien? ― preguntó.

― Por supuesto que está bien, ― contestó Edward, y juraría que escuché un gruñido bajo salir de Carlisle. Le miré sorprendida, pero él estaba concentrado en Edward.

― Estoy... bien, Dr. Cullen, ― dije, tocándole el brazo. ― Son casi las seis. Tengo que ir a trabajar. ― Me giré hacia Edward. ― Gracias por la cena, Edward. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

Edward nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos bajaron a donde mi mano tocaba a Carlisle y se oscurecieron más.

― Te llamaré por teléfono mañana, ― dijo, lanzándole a Carlisle una mirada de advertencia. ― Y te recogeré a las ocho el domingo... para pasar la Pascua... con mi _familia_, ― enfatizó con una mirada de superioridad en la cara. Carlisle no dijo nada, pero noté que sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco.

― Bien, ― dije exasperada. La testosterona se sentía en el aire mientras tiraba del brazo de Carlisle, dirigiéndonos hacia el hospital e intentando quedarnos en la sombra para evitar que él brillara como un diamante en el sol que se iba escondiendo pero aún brillaba. Afortunadamente, había algunas nubes y pudimos quedarnos en las sombras. Miré atrás antes de que cruzáramos la puerta y vi a Edward mirándonos aún. Se despidió con la mano antes de volver a caminar por la calle, murmurando para sí mismo.

Solté el brazo de Carlisle y esperé hasta que estuvimos en su oficina antes de enfrentarme a él.

― ¿De qué iba todo eso? ― pregunté acusadoramente.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. ― Te oí gritar y pensé que tal vez estuvieras en problemas. Solo intentaba ayudar.

― ¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?

― No, no estaba escuchando a escondidas, ― dijo Carlisle a la defensiva, ― pero oí vuestra discusión y quise salir para asegurarme de que estabas bien. ― Hizo una pausa y luego añadió en voz más baja. ― Lo siento, Bella. No pretendía interferir. De verdad, solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Suspiré, incapaz de estar enfadada con Carlisle. ― Lo sé, ― dije finalmente. ― Está bien. ― Luego, como una idea de último momento, añadí, ― ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Todo el camino hasta aquí? ― Todavía estaba un poco molesta y dejé que eso coloreara mi voz.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho. ― Sucede que tengo un oído excelente.

― Sí, estoy segura, ― dije sarcásticamente antes de cambiar de tema. ― Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

Carlisle me puso a trabajar organizando los archivos del armario que estaba a punto de estallar, quitando cualquier cosa que tuviera más de cinco años y dejándolo a un lado para que él lo revisara. Él trabajó en su laboratorio mientras yo estaba con los archivos y la habitación estuvo en silencio excepto por el ruido del papel y el clink ocasional de una muestra contra el microscopio.

― Así que, ― empezó Carlisle, interrumpiendo el silencio. ― Ese chico... ¿ese es el Edward del que me hablabas? ― preguntó de forma indiferente. ― ¿El que te preocupaba que fuera herido por tu amiga Samantha?

Levanté la vista del documento que estaba leyendo. ― Sí, ― dije con duda, insegura de a dónde iba esto.

― Mmm... ― murmuró. ― Parece que se ha recuperado bastante bien.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos con diversión por la sorpresa. ― ¡Carlisle! ¿Estás siendo mordaz?

Me lanzó una mirada y luego la devolvió rápidamente al microscopio. ― No intento ser... mordaz, ― dijo. ― Solo me parece que no estaba muy preocupado por Samantha. Parecía mucho más interesado en ti.

Tragué, sabiendo que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. ― Bueno, tal vez haya sobrestimado sus sentimientos por Samantha.

Carlisle murmuró indiferentemente, cambiando la muestra.

Creí que había terminado de hablar y volví a mis archivos, por eso me sorprendí cuando se giró hacia mí con una mirada de preocupación. ― No me gusta cómo te estaba hablando, Bella. Parece muy... agresivo.

Me suavicé al ver la preocupación protectora de Carlisle. En realidad era agradable que me cuidara... como hacía por todos los que le importaban. Recordé como habló de Edward mientras sacaba trozos de cristal de mi brazo después de mi desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Su voz tenía la misma nota de protectividad... esa necesidad innata de mantener a salvo a aquellos que amaba.

― Carlisle, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ― le aseguré. ― Edward y yo tendemos a no estar de acuerdo, pero nunca me haría daño.

― Aún así, parece un poco idiota, ― murmuró, volviendo a sus muestras.

Solté una risita. ― Bueno... lo es... a veces, ― admití. ― Pero no siempre. También puede ser muy dulce.

Carlisle soltó un bufido y se enfocó en su microscopio. Trabajamos en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que dijo en voz baja, ― hay muchos hombres dulces ahí fuera, Bella. Y a muchos de ellos ni se les ocurriría gritarte o intentar convertirte en algo que no eres.

No sabía que decir a eso, y Carlisle no levantó la mirada. Así que, en su lugar, me enfoqué en mis archivos mientras él guardaba sus muestras en una cajita y las metía en un cajón.

Se giró hacia mí y recogió el montón de archivos que había dejado en su escritorio, hojeándolos ausentemente. ― Lo siento, Bella, ― dijo finalmente. ― No pretendía hacerte sentir incómoda.

― No lo has hecho, ― dije rápidamente, luego me encogí de hombros. ― Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero está bien. Aprecio el hecho de que estés preocupado por mí. Realmente significa mucho... de verdad, ― añadí cuando al fin me miró a los ojos.

Sonrió ligeramente. ― Bien, me alegro, ― dijo. ― Y ahora, ¿qué es eso de una marcha sufragista?

― ¡Sabía que estabas escuchando a escondidas! ― le regañé.

Él rió un poco. ― Bueno, no lo he escuchado _todo_, pero era algo difícil no hacerlo, ― bromeó. ― Hablas bastante alto cuando estás molesta.

Rodé los ojos, ignorando ese comentario. ― Voy con Eleanor Donahue... ― empecé y Carlisle soltó un sonido ahogado. Alejó la mirada rápidamente y juro que si aún tuviera sangre en las venas, se habría sonrojado.

― ¿Carlisle? ¿Estás bien? ― pregunté.

― Sí, sí por supuesto, ― tartamudeó.

De repente se encendió una luz en mi cabeza. ― Carlisle... ¿tú... _conoces_ a Eleanor Donahue?

No me miró a los ojos, pero dijo en voz baja, ― sí, la conozco.

No pude resistirme a tomarle el pelo un poco. ― ¿En el sentido bíblico?

― Esa es una pregunta bastante personal, ― regañó.

― Y eso no es un 'no', ― apunté, tomándole el pelo. ― ¿Carlisle? ― presioné. ― ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?

Unos ojos avergonzados se encontraron con los míos un momento antes de que respondiera, ― conocí a Eleanor hace varios años, poco después de que su esposo muriese. Ella acababa de volver de Europa y estaba viendo a un joven francés.

― Pierre, ― murmuré.

Él asintió. ― Nos conocimos en una exhibición de arte de un amigo mutuo y empezamos a hablar. Nos hicimos amigos. Cuando Pierre volvió a Francia, fuimos... _algo más_ durante un tiempo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta por la incredulidad. ― Pero, ― dije con duda, ― ¿no era eso... peligroso? ― Si todo por lo que Edward había pasado por estar conmigo servía de indicación, Carlisle tenía que tener un control sobre-humano para tener una relación como esa con una mujer humana. Me pregunté cuánto sabría ella de él.

Se encogió de hombros. ― Probablemente no fue una decisión sabia, pero los dos estábamos solos y buscábamos compañía. No duró mucho. Los dos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos mejor como amigos.

― ¿Todavía sois amigos? ― pregunté.

― La veo en alguna ocasión social, pero no somos tan cercanos como lo fuimos una vez. Es difícil volver a ese tipo de relación una vez que se ha tenido... intimidad.

Me moría de curiosidad, preguntándome cuánta _intimidad_ había tenido Carlisle con Eleanor. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a preguntar. ― Lo siento mucho, ― dije en su lugar.

Sonrió. ― No es necesario, Bella, de verdad. Fue hace mucho tiempo y no fue... algo serio. Nada de corazones rotos... ni sentimientos heridos. Eleanor era, y _es_, una mujer encantadora. Estoy seguro de que lo pasarás muy bien en Springfield.

Carlisle realmente parecía estar bien, así que tomé la oportunidad de satisfacer, al menos un poco, mi curiosidad.

― Así que... ¿ves a mujeres... a menudo? ― pregunté.

Sonrió satisfecho. ― No, no a menudo, ― dijo simplemente.

― Pero... ves a mujeres, en algunas ocasiones, ― seguí.

Soltó una risita. ― En algunas ocasiones.

― Hmmm, ― murmuré. ― ¿Ves a... alguna mujer, ahora?

Carlisle me miró impasible. ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me sonrojé, apartando la mirada rápidamente. ― Solo es curiosidad. Lo siento... no quería ser cotilla.

― Está bien, ― dijo en voz baja. ― La pregunta es no, no estoy... viendo a una mujer ahora. ― Le miré mientras él seguía, con su mirada ámbar enfocada en la mía. ― Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conocí a alguien en quien podía confiar... alguien con quien podía conectar a un nivel más íntimo.

Él pareció sentir mi incomodidad, porque añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica, ― además, las mujeres pueden ser una gran carga, excluyendo a la compañía presente, por supuesto.

Sonreí ampliamente. ― Por supuesto.

Pero mi sonrisa no alcanzó mis ojos y, cuando Carlisle volvió al trabajo, me preocupé por lo que estuviera pensando.

- . - . - . - . -

Mis sueños esa noche fueron oscuros y terroríficos, con flashes de negro, gris y rojo... imágenes perturbadoras que apenas podía entender antes de que desaparecieran.

Rosalie... Emmett... Esme... caras retorcidas con dolor... fuertes gritos y sollozos... y sangre, sangre por todas partes.

Me giré en la oscuridad según me llamaba cada voz... siendo apenas capaz de formar palabras entre los gritos de agonía. Las lágrimas caían por mi cara mientras estiraba el brazo, incapaz de tocarles antes de que se desvanecieran en la oscuridad.

La cara de Edward apareció frente a mí, pálida y con los ojos dorados y con una sonrisa iluminando sus increíbles rasgos. Luego escuché una voz detrás de mí y me encontré cara a cara con el Edward humano, sonrojado y sonriendo ampliamente. Miré de un lado a otro entre los dos y noté que cada uno me agarraba de una mano y tiraba ligeramente.

― Tienes que elegir, Bella. ― Carlisle apareció frente a mí, su hermosa cara estaba triste y seria. ― _Debes_ elegir.

De repente, empezaron a tirar de mis brazos con más fuerza, mientras la mirada de cada Edward dejaba mi cara y se enfocaba en el otro. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me habían liberado y se estaban atacando el uno al otro, con salvajes puñetazos y rodando por el suelo frente a mí.

Frente a mí, Alice reemplazó a Carlisle. ― Tienes que elegir, ― dijo firmemente mientras yo miraba la violenta batalla que tenía lugar a mis pies.

Con un ensordecedor grito, apareció sangre entre los dos hombres y empecé a llorar cuando el Edward vampiro me miró; de sus dientes y su boca caía sangre y sus ojos brillaban rojos. El Edward humano estaba tumbado sin moverse frente a mí, con una enorme herida en su cuello.

― ¡No! ― grité, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Luego desaparecieron, y me quedé sola, sollozando incontrolablemente y rodeada solo de oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, es bastante tarde aquí así que... espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar y todo.

-Bells, :)


	12. De Hacer las Paces y Conocer a los Padre

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El amor es el emblema de la eternidad: frustra toda noción de tiempo, borra todo el recuerdo de un comienzo, todo el miedo de un fin."**_

_**-Germaine De Stael**_

Capitulo once – De Hacer las Paces y Conocer a los Padres

No era necesario ser psiquiatra para entender el significado de mi aterrador sueño. Obviamente, mi subconsciente tenía problemas con mi decisión de salvar a Edward y quedármelo para mí. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Afectarían mis acciones a los otros Cullen – o evitarían incluso que se convirtieran alguna vez en los Cullen en primer lugar?

Mentiría si dijera que la idea no me asustaba. ¿Y si salvar a Edward significaba condenar a Esme... Emmett... Rosalie? Y, en cuanto a Alice, sabía que su transformación no dependía de Carlisle. Pero también sabía que cuando era transformada, vivía con la esperanza de encontrar algún día a Jasper, al igual que a la familia Cullen. ¿Le estaba quitando esa esperanza con mis actos? ¿Era esa la razón por la que se me estaba apareciendo o era solo una manifestación de mi propia mente culpable y mis dudas? ¿Estaba destruyendo toda una familia en el proceso de crear una para mí?

No lo sabía, pero me prometí hacer lo que hiciera falta para asegurarme de que eso no sucedía.

Excepto renunciar a Edward.

Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero ahora que le había encontrado no podía perderle de nuevo.

Por supuesto, también me preocupaba por Charlie y Renee... y Jake... y Angela y mis otros amigos. A veces me preguntaba qué me había pasado en ese otro tiempo. ¿Estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital de alguna parte? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Simplemente me había desvanecido completamente? ¿Me echaba alguien de menos o era como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar?

Pero, como muchas preguntas sobre este extraño y loco viaje en el que estaba, éstas no tenían respuesta. No sabía qué estaba pasando allí. Más importante, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que, aunque a veces, de madrugada, me rendía a las lágrimas y la pena por aquellos a los que había dejado atrás – o aquellos a los que debía de estar haciendo daño – sentía que no podía dejar que me consumiera si quería sobrevivir.

Mi mayor miedo era uno que raramente reconocía, incluso a mí misma. ¿Y si tenía éxito en mi misión? ¿Y si salvaba a Edward y luego, contra mi voluntad, era devuelta al futuro. Un futuro sin Edward. Un futuro dónde nunca le conocía y no tenía recuerdos de él... dónde para mí, él solo era una foto descolorida de un hombre que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto y que me había encontrado una vez en un libro de historia o un periódico?

Ese pensamiento me llenaba de un terrible miedo. Incluso aunque él me había dejado sola en el bosque, con un agujero en el pecho, en el lugar en que una vez había estado mi corazón... incluso aunque perderle casi me había destruido... no podía soportar la idea de no conocerle nunca. Supongo que ese viejo dicho sobre que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado es cierto.

No podía imaginar un destino tan cruel.

Por supuesto, si eso pasaba, nunca lo sabría, ¿verdad? Ugh. Esta era la razón por la que los viajes en el tiempo eran tan complicados en las películas. Realmente no había forma de saber el efecto que tendrían tus actos. Así que decidí que todo lo que podía hacer era seguir mis instintos y hacer lo que creía que debía... y rezar a Dios porque pudiera quedarme con Edward una vez que lo hubiera hecho.

Esperaba que eso no significara que era egoísta.

Esperaba que significara que era fuerte.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward no llamó el miércoles y temí que nuestra discusión, y la llegada de Carlisle, le hubieran afectado más de lo que creí. Estaba bastante enfadado cuando le dejé en la acera y, aunque él había confirmado nuestros planes para Pascua, me pregunté si había cambiado de opinión desde entonces.

Así que el miércoles por la noche, mientras estaba sentada en la oficina de Carlisle trabajando con los archivos, estaba distraída y tensa. Le presté poca atención mientras él ojeaba los periódicos, buscando la última información del brote de gripe.

"¿La última página?" exclamó de repente, haciéndome saltar sorprendida. "Tres pulgadas en la última página - ¡eso es todo lo que hay! ¿No reconoce esta gente la seriedad de la situación?" preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Yo respondí igualmente. "Es solo la primera ola, Carlisle. Te lo dije. Nadie tomará esto realmente enserio hasta que la segunda ola llegue en otoño."

"¡Pero estamos hablando de cientos de casos solo en Kansas!" discutió. "Ya han muerto docenas y más tropas americanas van a Europa cada semana. Sabes que eso solo provocará que se extienda al otro lado del mar."

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Carlisle, le vi frotarse los ojos frustrado. "Tú y yo lo sabemos," le dije mientras me sentaba. "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Lo sé," dijo mientras apretaba los puños. "¡Es solo que es tan frustrante! Creí que saber más sobre la enfermedad ayudaría pero..."

"Pero," terminé por él, "no ayuda para nada, ¿verdad?"

Carlisle suspiró. "Va en contra de mi naturaleza. Quiero ayudar... salvar vidas... pero saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer... es difícil."

"Estás haciendo lo que puedes," le animé. "Estás buscando tratamientos. Te estás preparando para luchar cuando llegue aquí."

"Pero no será suficiente," discutió. "Aún morirá gente."

Levanté una ceja mirando en su dirección. "Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez, 'No puedes salvar el mundo'."

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco. "¿Qué idiota ha dicho eso?"

Reí. "Oh, solo un médico que conozco. Es terriblemente molesto. Cree que tiene todas las respuestas."

"Suena irritante," observó Carlisle mientras su sonrisa crecía.

"Lo es," estuve de acuerdo. "Lo que es incluso más irritante es que normalmente tiene razón."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'normalmente'?" preguntó juguetonamente.

Agradecí que parte de la tensión de la sala desapareciera. Carlisle había sido distraído de su frustración y yo de mis preocupaciones por Edward. Sin embargo, tras un momento, Carlisle se tranquilizó y me miró intensamente.

"Así que, ¿sabes algo de Edward?" preguntó.

Bajé la mirada. "No."

Carlisle gruñó. "Pensaba que habría llamado para disculparse."

"Carlisle..." empecé, soltando el aire pesadamente.

"Lo sé, no es asunto mío," interrumpió. "Yo solo... me preocupo por ti."

Me suavicé. "Carlisle, eso es realmente dulce... pero no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien."

"Solo ten cuidado con los amigos que eliges," dijo finalmente. "Esta ciudad está llena de indeseables que esperan cazar a una mujer inocente."

Sonreí satisfecha y decidí tomarle un poco el pelo. "Haces parecer a Edward algún tipo de depredador... esperando para devorarme."

Para su crédito, Carlisle no sonrió. "¿Cómo sabes que no lo es?"

"Créeme, sé como reconocer a un depredador," dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Carlisle solo soltó una risita y volvió a sus periódicos.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward finalmente llamó poco después de que me despertara el jueves por la tarde. Se disculpó por gritarme, aunque admitió que aún no le gustaba mi decisión de ir a Springfield.

"Todavía creo que es peligroso, Bella," dijo. "Desearía poder ir contigo, pero tengo entrenamiento de atletismo en Elgin el sábado."

"Edward, te preocupas demasiado," contesté. "Estaré bien. Va a ser una marcha pacífica y no haré nada peligroso, lo prometo."

Esperé que sacara el tema de Carlisle, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Debería haberme hecho sentir mejor, pero su silencio en el tema solo sirvió para ponerme más tensa. Edward preguntó si podíamos salir de nuevo antes de Pascua y, en su lugar, me ofrecí a hacerle la cena en la casa de huéspedes la noche siguiente.

No le mencioné nuestros planes a Carlisle. Incluso aunque creía que se sentiría feliz al oír que Edward se había disculpado, dudaba que me apoyara en querer pasar más tiempo con él.

Encontraba irónico que, en mi tiempo, Edward y Carlisle fueran tan cercanos... fueran familia, en realidad... pero que en 1918 no se gustaran mucho. Por supuesto, si no fuera por mí, no se habrían conocido hasta que Edward se pusiera enfermo. Así que, una vez más, me quedé preguntándome si había provocado más problemas de los que había resuelto al meterme con el pasado.

Sin embargo, mis dudas no me llevaban a ninguna parte. Podía sentarme y dudar de mí misma todo el día pero, al final de éste, realmente creía que estaba en 1918 por una razón. Y todo dentro de mí me decía que esa razón era Edward.

Quería hacer la cena yo misma, pero dada la posesividad de Maggie en lo que se refería a su cocina, estaba nerviosa por proponerlo. Para mi impresión, le pareció bien tener la oportunidad de que otro cocinara y me ofreció acompañarme para comprar los ingredientes.

Había decidido hacer espagueti y albóndigas, pero las opciones en el mercado local eran limitadas, así que fuimos hasta Little Italy. Sonreí al recordar cuando caminé por esas mismas calles con Edward comiendo pizza.

Encontramos un pequeño mercado donde pude comprar pasta fresca y aceite de oliva. Más abajo, encontré un vendedor que mostraba tomates frescos, albahaca, ajo y cebollas en un carrito de madera. La ayuda de Maggie no tenía precio, me enseñó el fino arte del regateo.

"Deja que me encargue de esto," dijo en voz baja después de alejarme del carrito de verduras. Me encogí de hombros y me quedé detrás de ella, escuchando. Estaba lista para pagar los veintidós céntimos que el vendedor pedía, pero Maggie insistió en que podía conseguir un precio mejor.

¿Mejor que veintidós céntimos? Tenía que verlo.

Maggie y el vendedor debatieron unos minutos, dándome una nueva perspectiva de la frase 'ser duro de roer'. El vendedor no dejaba de insistir en que nos estaba dando el mejor precio y, por un momento, creí que Maggie iba a ceder. Me agarró del brazo para alejarme de allí y protesté.

"Pero necesito..." empecé antes de que Maggie me callara.

Dimos unos pasos antes de que el vendedor nos llamara, pidiéndonos que esperáramos un momento. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Maggie se giró para caminar de vuelta al carrito y yo la seguí. El vendedor entró en el edificio que tenía detrás y salió unos minutos después con un contenedor de metal envuelto en una toalla, y un pequeño paquete.

"Gelato y pizzelles," explicó con su fuerte acento, desenvolviendo el paquete para revelar una pila de delicadas galletas con forma de copo de nieve. "Mi mujer las ha hecho esta mañana. ¿Os lo lleváis todo por veinticinco céntimos?"

¿Gelato? ¡Sí, por favor!

Maggie estuvo de acuerdo y le pagué al vendedor, entusiasmada porque ahora tuviera un postre pasara servir. Volvimos a casa, parando brevemente en una carnicería en el camino para coger un kilo de carne picada. Me preocupaba que el gelato se derritiera, así que cuando volvimos a la casa de huéspedes, lo puse en la nevera, justo al lado del gran bloque de hielo.

La cena fue muy divertida. Tom había invitado a Samantha, así que nosotros cuatro, junto a Jared, Liza y Maggie nos colocamos alrededor de la mesa de comedor. Alistair iba a pasar la noche fuera, haciendo no sé que. Me costaba creer que el tipo tuviera vida social.

Tal vez tuviera un lado salvaje.

Reí por la imagen que se coló en mi cabeza del serio Alistair sentado en un bar eligiendo chicas o jugando a juegos de beber. ¡Oh! Tal vez fuera travesti.

Por alguna razón, Alistair se convirtió en Edna Turnblad de _Hairspray_.

_Mamá ahora soy una chica mayor..._

"¿Qué acabas de decir, Bella?" preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis locos pensamientos.

_Mierda. ¿Había cantado eso en voz alta?_

"Nada." Me sonrojé y bajé la vista a mi plato. "Es solo que tenía la canción en la cabeza... no es nada."

La conversación era distendida y amistosa. A todos les encantaron los espagueti y las albóndigas, que serví con pan de ajo francés y una ensalada verde con vinagreta casera. Jared y Edward repitieron dos... y tres veces... pero tampoco es que estuviera contando.

Samantha se limpió la boca y se giró hacia mí. "Así que, Bella, ¿cómo va todo en el hospital? Disfrutas de trabajar con el Doctor... ¿cuál era su nombre?" Noté que Edward se estremecía ligeramente, pero lo ignoré.

"Dr. Cullen," contesté.

"O _Carlisle_," murmuró Edward.

Los ojos de Samantha se ensancharon por el tono de Edward y me miró inquisitivamente. Yo solo rodé los ojos y respondí. "En realidad va bastante bien. El Dr. Cullen..." miré molesta a Edward "...es un jefe maravilloso."

"Apuesto que lo es," dijo Edward por lo bajo.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" gruñí.

Edward me miró furioso. "Significa que tu Dr. Cullen," espetó, "tiene más cosas en mente que estudiar gérmenes, o lo que sea que diga que hace."

Empecé a responder, pero Edward me cortó.

"... y, de todas formas, ¿por qué le llamas Carlisle? Es muy poco profesional, si me lo preguntas."

"¡Bueno, no te lo estoy preguntando!" respondí acalorada. "Para tu información, el Dr. Cullen es un jefe excelente y un hombre maravilloso. Me pidió que le llamara Carlisle porque sucede que somos amigos, al igual que colegas... ¡pero tampoco es que sea asunto tuyo!"

Edward enrojeció. "¿No es asunto mío? Solo te estoy cuidando," discutió.

"¿Sabes qué?" Me levanté, lanzando mi servilleta a la mesa y cogiendo mi plato. "¡He terminado con los hombres que sienten que deben cuidarme!" Coloqué varios platos encima del mío y planté una sonrisa falsa en mi cara. "¿Quién quiere gelato?" pregunté animadamente mientras me giraba para ir a la cocina.

Puse los platos en la encimera y luego me incliné contra ella, respirando pesadamente. Maggie se unió a mí en un momento, trayendo otro montón de platos y cubiertos. Me giré para vaciar los platos en el cubo de la basura, apartando enfadada trozos de espagueti con un tenedor. Podía oír una conversación en siseos en el comedor, pero no podía entender lo que decían.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Maggie mientras dejaba los platos en la encimera a mi lado.

"Perfectamente," gruñí. Sin embargo, me sentí mal por mis malos modales y me giré hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy bien. Solo un poco... frustrada."

Maggie vació un plato pensativa. "Bueno, puedo entenderlo," admitió en voz baja.

"Quiero decir, ¿quién se cree que es?" susurré enfadada. "Diciéndome lo que debo hacer... a quién puedo tener por amigo."

"Un poco atrevido, ¿no?" estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabía que había algo más que quería decir.

"¿Qué?" pregunté resoplando.

"Nada."

"Maggie, ¿qué querías decir?" pregunté impaciente.

Dejó el montón de platos en el fregadero. "Los hombres son, de alguna manera, como los perros. Cuando ven otro perro entrando en su territorio, su primer instinto es atacar."

"¿Y crees que Edward ve a Carlisle como si estuviera entrando en su territorio?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

Genial. Ahora era la perra de Edward.

"Está atacando porque se siente amenazado, Bella," explicó Maggie. "Tú no te pareces a cualquier otra mujer que Edward conozca. Eres independiente. Tienes tus propias ideas. Y no te importa ponerle en su sitio."

Sonreí satisfecha. Eso era cierto.

Maggie siguió. "Tal vez los hombres parezcan fuertes, pero en realidad son bastante frágiles en lo que se refiere a su orgullo. Solo necesita que le tranquilices." Empezó a decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Me concedes un momento?" preguntó en voz baja. Maggie me miró y yo me encogí de hombros.

"Prepararé el postre y lo sacaré en un minuto," le dije, yendo a la nevera a por el gelato.

Maggie volvió al comedor, y Edward se quedó incómodo en el umbral, moviéndose nervioso.

Empecé a echar bolas del cremosos gelato en boles y Edward finalmente se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

"Bella... yo... lo siento," dijo bruscamente. "No pretendía sugerir que te hayas comportado... de forma inapropiada con el Dr. Cullen." Intentó enmascarar su disgusto por el nombre de Carlisle, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Aún así, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y no podía mantenerme enfadada con él durante mucho tiempo.

Suspiré. "Edward, tienes que creerme. No está sucediendo nada con Carlisle. Es un amigo y es mi jefe."

Para su crédito, Edward mantuvo su temperamento contenido. "He visto la forma en que te mira," dijo en voz baja, "y es mucho más que amistosa."

Quería discutir el punto, pero no estaba segura de poder. Aunque mi relación con Carlisle era inocente, a veces me preguntaba si tal vez lo que Edward había dicho era cierto. Veía a Carlisle como una figura paternal... un amigo. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí y sentía instinto de protección hacia mí, pero tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando sentía que había algo... más... que preocupación. Lo dejaba pasar como gratitud, más que nada – por tener un respiro de la soledad que había soportado durante décadas. Él sentía que podía confiar en mí y ser él mismo conmigo – al menos hasta cierto punto – y eso tenía que ser un alivio.

"Incluso aunque ese fuera el caso, y no estoy diciendo que lo sea," le dije a Edward, "no me siento así por Carlisle. No estoy interesada en él de forma romántica. Es un amigo. Eso es todo. Tienes que confiar en mí, Edward. No puedes dictar quienes son mis amigos."

La mirada de Edward cayó y vi su cara enrojecer. "Lo sé," dijo lentamente. "Supongo que... solo estaba..."

"¿Celoso?" terminé y sus mirada subió antes de que una sonrisa tímida iluminara su cara. Se encogió de hombros, bajó la mirada de nuevo y mi corazón se suavizó. Me acerqué a él, levantando la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"Créeme," dije empáticamente, "no hay razón para que te sientas celoso."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, sonriendo como idiotas.

"Ahora vamos," ordené, dándole el plato de galletas que estaba en la encimera y volviéndome para terminar de servir el gelato. "Es la hora del postre."

- . - . - . - . -

Era un desastre nervioso para cuando llegó el domingo. No pude dormir, quedándome casi inconsciente finalmente unas horas antes de que mis ojos se abrieran al amanecer, negándose a cerrarse de nuevo.

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Edward, mi estómago se retorció por la idea de conocer a sus padres. No recordaba sentir tanto miedo la primera vez que él me llevó a casa a conocer a sus padres... y eso había sido una casa llena de vampiros.

Evidentemente, estaba más preocupada por la desaprobación paternal que por la desangración.

¿Qué? Significa ser vaciado de sangre.

Así que veía mucho _CSI_. Demándame.

Liza había sentido lástima de mí el sábado y me arrastró de compras bajo la excusa de que necesitaba un nuevo sombrero de Pascua. Sabía que todos estaban simplemente cansados de que me paseara de un lado a otro ansiosamente y me mordiera las uñas, así que cedí y pasamos la tarde en Marshall Field's. Liza compró un bonito vestido nuevo lavanda y un sombrero a juego. Yo elegí un sombrero de seda amarillo pálido con un delicado lazo y compré una cinta a juego para usar como cinturón con mi vestido de tarde.

Me tomé una cantidad de tiempo anormal para prepararme el domingo por la mañana – debido a la vez a mi deseo de estar tan bien como fuera posible y porque tenía un par de horas para sentarme y preocuparme antes de que Edward viniera a buscarme. Me duché y me lavé el pelo, secándolo al lado del radiador y deseando la invención del secador. La casa estaba llena de actividad cuando estuve vestida y lista para marcharme. Supuse que todos iban a la iglesia en Pascua, porque cuando bajé todos llevaban su ropa de domingo, bebían café y comían rollos dulces.

No comí ni bebí nada. Todavía tenía mariposas en el estómago y me preocupaba echarme café en el vestido.

Nunca fallaba. Cada vez que me vestía de blanco estaba destinada a tirarme algo encima. Tenía probablemente seis camisas blancas en casa que solo llevaba para pintar o trabajar en el jardín, porque cada una estaba manchada de mermelada de uva o mostaza o salsa de soja. Había aprendido la lección y habitualmente me vestía de colores más oscuros, pero en la rara ocasión en que me vestía de blanco, intentaba evitar comer o beber algo que no lo fuera.

Esperaba que tuviéramos puré de patata para la cena de Pascua... o arroz... o tapioca.

Asqueroso. En realidad odiaba la tapioca.

Jared, Liza y Maggie fueron los primeros en marcharse, dirigiéndose a Nuestra Señora de los Lamentos, a unas manzanas al sur. Tom se fue unos minutos más tarde, con destino a la Iglesia Presbiteriana del centro para reunirse con la familia de Samantha. Edward, me había enterado, era Luterano.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta principal, retorciéndome nerviosamente los dedos, y luego me puse rápidamente de pie, preocupada por arrugar mi vestido.

Dios, era un desastre.

Me forcé a respirar profundamente y controlarme. Finalmente, escuché un golpecito en la puerta y me preparé por última vez.

Toda mi tensión se evaporó cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Edward al otro lado, vestido con una impoluta camisa blanca y traje y corbata oscuros, y sosteniendo su sombrero en la mano. Estaba recién afeitado y noté un pequeño corte en su nuez mientras al tragar. Había intentado controlar su salvaje pelo, pero algunos mechones se habían liberado y caían sobre su frente. Estaba sonrojado, y su nerviosa sonrisa se ensanchó cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Todo lo que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa, olvidando mis preocupaciones.

"Buenos días, Bella," dijo con una voz baja. "Estás... hermosa."

"Tú también," susurré. Cuando sonrió satisfecho me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me corregí rápidamente, "quiero decir... tu también... estás bien... muy... guapo." Me sonrojé y me di la vuelta para coger mi bolso.

"¿Lista?" preguntó.

Asentí. "Tanto como puedo estarlo."

- . - . - . - . -

No fue tan malo como había esperado. La iglesia en sí era preciosa con sus líneas románicas, trabajos en piedra de granito y vidrieras. Levanté la vista al edificio impresionada mientras Edward buscaba un sitio para aparcar.

"Impresionante, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward orgulloso mientras se colocaba entre dos coches cerca del final de la calle. "Se construyó a partir de la Capilla de la Santa Trinidad en Caen, Francia."

Eso no significaba absolutamente nada para mí, pero murmuré apreciativamente de todas formas mientras salíamos del coche y caminábamos hacia la entrada principal.

"¿Quieres oír algo escandaloso?" preguntó juguetonamente mientras enganchaba mi mano en el hueco de su codo.

"Por supuesto," contesté con el mismo tono juguetón.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban como si compartiera un secreto. "Cuando construyeron la iglesia, usaron granito que sacaron de una..." se aclaró la garganta "...una casa de mala reputación."

"¡No!" exclamé divertida.

Él asintió. "Es cierto. Fue arrasada por la ciudad y utilizaron sus piedras."

"¿No es eso algo así como... pecado o algo?" pregunté.

Edward rió. "Estoy seguro de que algunas personas lo piensan. No es un hecho que la congregación suela contar."

Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta, pasé la mano por las piedras de granito. "Oh, si estas paredes pudieran hablar..." le dije a Edward, moviendo las cejas.

Para mi sorpresa, se sonrojó y no dijo nada, simplemente me abrió la puerta para que entrara.

El interior era tan maravilloso como el exterior y, mientras nos movíamos entre las llenas filas de bancos, noté las ricas molduras oscuras y los paneles de madera por toda la sala. Los altos techos se arqueaban sobre el altar, una gran vidriera circular quedaba centrada en la pared frontal. Bajo ella, había una pintura de La Última Cena rodeada de más madera intrincadamente tallada. La luz del sol se filtraba por el cristal tintado, creando en el santuario una atmósfera de ensueño. Por alguna razón, me recordaba a la abadía en la que María se casaba en _Sonrisas y Lágrimas._

Los escalones que daban al altar estaban decorados con macetas de lirios de pascua y un organista tocaba suavemente mientras la gente encontraba sus asientos. Vi a la madre de Edward a la mitad del pasillo, sentada junto a un hombre de aspecto distinguido que supuse que sería el padre de Edward. Para mi sorpresa, no nos sentamos con ellos, sino que Edward me dirigió a un lugar vacío al otro lado del pasillo. Elizabeth Masen levantó la mirada y nos lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo con la mano mientras nos sentábamos.

Una vez más, fui torturada al sentarme lo suficientemente cerca de Edward como para sentir el calor radiando de su cuerpo, pero sin poder tocarle. Una pareja mayor estaba de pie al final del banco y todos se movieron hacia nosotros para dejarles sitio para sentarse. De repente, el firme muslo de Edward tocaba ligeramente el mío y noté una vez más que apretaba fuertemente las manos. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se hizo superficial por el contacto eléctrico. Tenía tantas ganas de estirar el brazo hasta él que mis dedos se retorcieron. Afortunadamente, mi cerebro todavía funcionaba lo bastante bien como para obligar a mis manos a que se agarraran entre ellas en lugar de agarrarse al duro muslo de Edward. Mis dedos entrelazados se apretaron fuertemente en mi regazo, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en retorcer la corbata de Edward en mi mano, arrastrarle al suelo entre los bancos y montarme encima de él.

Correcto. En la iglesia. Estaba claro que iba a ir al infierno.

El servicio fue silencioso, tradicional... e increíblemente largo. El pastor, desafortunadamente, no estaba bendecido con la brevedad, ni ingenio, y su sermón se alargaba mientras la temperatura del santuario aumentaba.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y yo tragué con dificultad cuando pude ver más de él. Noté gotas de sudor brillando en la parte trasera de su cuello, sobre el cuello de su camisa, las puntas de su pelo estaban mojadas por la humedad. ¿Qué tenía su sudor que me volvía loca? En la mayoría de los hombres sería algo asqueroso pero, por alguna razón, en Edward era el afrodisíaco más potente. Todo lo que quería hacer era pasar mis dedos por su cuello y recoger las gotas... luego por su espalda, debajo de su camisa húmeda... a lo largo de la cintura de sus pantalones, bajando para agarrar un poco ese perfecto tra-

"¡Pecado!" gritó el predicador sin avisar, interrumpiendo mi fantasía inducida por el sudor. Mis ojos fueron de golpe al púlpito y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí.

Mierda. ¿Podía leerme la mente?

_Rápido. Piensa en mascotas. O monjas. Espera, las monjas son Católicas. Piensa en algo Luterano._

"Deja de removerte," dijo Edward en voz baja, sin mover apenas los labios.

"¿Qué?"

"Si te remueves, él cree que te sientes culpable," murmuró sin quitar la vista del frente.

Vale. Me _sentía_ culpable.

Edward siguió en voz baja. "No va a dejar de mirarte si cree que te está impactando."

Jesús. Eso era algo manipulador. Y malvado.

Así que tenía que parecer inocente. Me relajé conscientemente en mi asiento, obligándome a no removerme. ¿Ahora qué? Solo por si realmente podía leerme la mente, pensé cosas inocentes: _soy una chica buena,_ repetí mentalmente, sonriendo ligeramente y colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja. Los ojos del reverendo se ensancharon y su voz falló, luego alejó la mirada abruptamente.

Oh Dios. Ahora creía que estaba coqueteando con él. Perfecto.

Bueno, al menos ya no me miraba fijamente.

Sin embargo, el calor que aumentaba en la iglesia y la proximidad de Edward no conducían a pensamientos inocentes, y mis ojos volaron por la sala, buscando una distracción. Noté a varios parroquianos entreteniéndose con sus libros de himnos y moviéndose incómodos en sus asientos.

Un hombre mayor que estaba en el banco delante de nosotros movía la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Me mordí el labio mientras veía su cabeza caer hacia delante y luego levantarse abruptamente mientras pestañeaba frenéticamente. Escuché una risita baja a mi lado y, de reojo, vi a Edward sonreír satisfecho. Estaba mirando al mismo hombre.

Finalmente, el sueño ganó y la barbilla del hombre cayó a su pecho y se quedó ahí. Un momento más tarde, el inconfundible sonido de los ronquidos llegaron a nosotros. Ahogué una risita, presionando mi mano contra mi boca y lanzándole a Edward una mirada divertida. Él también luchaba contra la risa, con la cabeza bajada mientras sus hombros se sacudían.

"Shhh..." nos amonestó una mujer mayor detrás de nosotros. Nos enderezamos e intentamos ignorar los ronquidos, que se hacían progresivamente más altos.

La voz del pastor ganó en fervor mientras intentaba probar un punto – sobre qué, no estaba segura, ya que no estaba prestando atención – y, con una exclamación final, golpeó la mano en el púlpito.

El hombre que roncaba se levantó de repente con un fuerte resoplido, despertándose por el susto. Su esposa le dio un codazo con una mirada dura y el hombre se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Edward y yo nos encorvamos en nuestros sitios, agarrándonos el estómago e intentando no reír en alto. Noté que el padre de Edward nos miraba con desaprobación.

Genial. Ni siquiera conocía todavía al hombre y ya le había irritado.

Al menos toda la cosa de los ronquidos habían levantado de alguna manera la tensión que había entre Edward y yo. Los dos estábamos un poco más relajados al final del sermón, incluso intercambiando una pequeña sonrisa mientras compartíamos un libro de himnos para la canción final. Sin embargo, mi calma duró poco, ya que los padres de Edward se acercaron a nosotros en cuanto acabó el servicio.

"Hola, Bella," dijo la Sra. Masen con una sonrisa. "Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido unirte hoy a nosotros."

"Gracias por invitarme," contesté, mirando nerviosa hacia el padre de Edward.

La Sra. Masen captó la indirecta y se giró hacia su marido. "Querido, esta es Bella Swan. Bella, mi esposo, Edward Masen."

Extendí mi mano. "Encantada de conocerle, Sr. Masen."

Gracias a Dios, no mencionó nuestras inapropiadas risitas en la iglesia y solo sacudió mi mano firmemente. "El placer es mío, Bella," dijo formalmente, pero con una cálida sonrisa.

Seguimos a la multitud fuera de la iglesia y caminamos hasta coches separados, con planes de reunirnos en la casa de Edward. El primer encuentro parecía haber ido bien, pero ahora tenía que superar toda una comida con los padres de Edward. No sabía como iba a conseguir comer algo.

"Tienes que relajarte." Edward sonrió ampliamente mientras me sostenía la puerta del coche abierta. "No hay nada por lo que estar nervioso."

"¿Quién ha dicho que estoy nerviosa?" pregunté echándome hacia atrás el pelo.

Edward sonrió satisfecho mientras se sentaba a mi lado. "Bueno, te has estado mordiendo tanto el labio que me sorprende que no esté sangrando. Te retuerces las manos... y no has dicho una palabra en los últimos diez minutos. Solo eso es causa de alarma."

"Ha ha," solté. "Eres divertidísimo."

Edward rió y buscó mi mano, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar. "Bella, va a ir bien. Mis padres van a adorarte," dijo para animarme, con la ternura iluminando sus ojos esmeralda.

Con un último apretón a mi mano, se dio la vuelta para arrancar el coche. Le miré fijamente un momento, sorprendida porque incluso como humano tuviera la habilidad de deslumbrarme.

"Es tan injusto..." murmuré para mí.

"¿Qué es injusto?" preguntó Edward.

"Nada," dije, enrojeciendo de nuevo. "Solo hablaba para mí."

Llegamos a la casa de Edward antes de que llegaran sus padres, sobre todo debido al gusto de Edward por conducir rápido. Por supuesto, rápido en el coche de Edward estaba alrededor de unos 70 km/h... Y, ya que había ido con él en el Volvo a velocidades casi super-sónicas, esto no era nada para mí.

Edward, sin embargo, lo disfrutó inmensamente. Había bajado el capó y el viento despeinaba su glorioso pelo y el sol lo teñía de tonos dorados y cobrizos. Su codo descansaba en la puerta, su mano colgaba suelta y una enorme sonrisa se extendía en su cara mientras adelantaba fácilmente a un conductor más lento.

Era tan malditamente lindo que hacía que mi corazón doliera.

Un silencioso suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras aparcábamos frente a la casa de Edward. Se giró hacia mí con una mirada de curiosidad y, de repente, me di cuenta de que le había estado mirando fijamente con expresión soñadora. Alejé la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

Para su crédito, Edward no dijo nada sobre ello. Solo se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Su mano descansó ligeramente en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta principal.

"Probablemente deberíamos sentarnos aquí fuera hasta que lleguen mis padres," dijo en voz baja, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa y las sillas dónde me había sentado y bebido limonada con su madre el día que nos conocimos. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero había un gran columpio al otro lado del porche.

"¿Podemos sentarnos mejor ahí?" pregunté, apuntando al columpio.

Asintió y nos sentamos, hablando y riendo en el columpio del porche. Edward estaba relajado, su brazo descansaba en el respaldo del columpio, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente girado hacia mí. Doblé una pierna debajo de mí y usé la otra para impulsar de vez en cuando al columpio. La cálida brisa esparcía la esencia de la colonia de Edward por el aire, e inhalé profundamente.

Era perfecto.

Luego llegaron sus padres.

Aparcaron un gran coche negro detrás del de Edward. Nos pusimos de pie mientras ellos venían al porche... y sentí los nervios de nuevo.

"Perdón por manteneros esperando," se disculpó la Sra. Masen. "Los Bowling nos detuvieron y Muriel no dejaba de hablar." Rodó los ojos, moviendo una mano en el aire. "Vamos, entremos. La cena está en el horno y debería estar lista en cualquier minuto... ¡esperemos que no se haya quemado!"

No se había quemado. Compartimos una hermosa cena de pierna de cordero asada con salsa de menta, patatas asadas, guisantes y zanahorias, espárragos gratinados, galletas de hojaldre y una ensalada de gelatina con trozos de manzana y uva. Estudié al Sr. Masen con disimulo, buscando cosas de Edward en él. Su pelo oscuro y sus ojos daban prueba de que los colores de Edward venían de su madre, pero su altura y el corte anguloso de su mandíbula eran de su querido padre. En un momento, él y Edward compartieron una broma y jadeé cuando vi la sonrisa torcida de Edward en la cara de su padre. Todos los ojos se volvieron a mí por mi silenciosa exclamación y luché por encontrar una forma de alejar la atención.

"Esto es delicioso, Sra. Masen," dije finalmente, después de tragar un trozo de cordero.

"Gracias, Bella. Pero me temo que no puedo llevarme todo el crédito," objetó. "Marie es la que realmente tiene talento aquí."

"¿Marie?"

"Nuestra cocinera," explicó Edward.

"Está pasando Pascua con su familia, pero lo ha empezado todo esta mañana y me dejó instrucciones sobre como acabarlo todo," añadió la Sra. Masen. "Me mataría si destruyera todo su duro trabajo."

"Así que, Bella," intervino el Sr. Masen, dejando su cuchillo y tenedor en su plato con un tintineo. "Edward nos ha dicho que trabajas en el Hospital General County."

Me limpié la boca nerviosamente. "Sí. Trabajo allí con un médico, ayudándolo con su investigación sobre la gripe."

"Y trabajas por la noche, ¿cierto?" preguntó. Cuando asentí, continuó, "¿no es eso un poco extraño?"

Tomé un trago de agua para calmar mi boca seca. "Bueno, el médico con el que trabajo hace el turno de noche. Ya que a esas horas hay menos pacientes que necesitan su atención, puede pasar más tiempo con su investigación."

"Este médico... ¿está casado?" preguntó, su voz adquirió el tono que estaba segura que usaba con los testigos en el estrado.

"Ummm... no... no, no lo está," tartamudeé.

"¿No te preocupa tu reputación, trabajando con un hombre soltero... a todas horas de la noche?" presionó.

"Papá," intervino Edward, con un tono de advertencia.

La Sra. Masen trató de quitarle hierro al asunto. "Estoy segura de que Bella es muy cuidadosa con su reputación," regañó a su esposo.

Sí. Esto iba bien.

"Mi reputación no está en peligro alguno," dije, forzándome a hablar con calma. "El Dr. Cullen es la viva imagen de los buenos modales."

Edward carraspeó – era una palabra que jamás creí que fuera a usar, pero eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Desafortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que su padre lo escuchara y, aparentemente, lo tomó como ánimos para seguir.

"Aún así, no parece estar muy bien, ¿no?" preguntó, apuñalando el aire con su tenedor para enfatizar su punto. "Una joven como tú tiene que tener cuidado o la gente hablará... y solo esas habladurías pueden ser ruinosas. Incluso si no hay algo inapropiado, la apariencia puede hacer el mismo daño."

Debería haberlo dejado pasar con una risa. Debería haber estado de acuerdo con él y haber prometido que sería extra-cuidadosa al proteger mi oh-tan-importante reputación.

Pero yo siendo yo, simplemente me exalté.

Dejé mi tenedor en mi plato con cuidado, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Edward y la de pánico de la Sra. Masen. "He aprendido que las apariencias pueden engañar bastante," dije brillantemente. "Por ejemplo, las apariencias podrían llevarle a uno a creer que es usted un grosero crítico y arrogante. Por supuesto, todos sabemos que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?"

Con un gemido bajo, la cabeza de Edward cayó a sus manos y los ojos de la Sra. Masen fueron con temor a su marido. La mesa se quedó completamente en silencio unos segundo mientras el Sr. Masen y yo nos mirábamos retándonos. Esperé a que estallara y me echara de su casa furioso, mis músculos se tensaron instintivamente como preparación.

Para mi sorpresa, no estalló. En su lugar, sus ojos oscuros brillaron y su boca se levantó con esa sonrisa torcida.

"Buen punto. Srta. Swan," dijo con una risa, antes de darle un gran mordisco a su galleta.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto de la cena fue relativamente pacífica, evitando cualquier tema controvertido y hablando, en su lugar, sobre el despacho legal del Sr. Masen y los logros de Edward en la escuela. Él me había dicho que estaba en el equipo de atletismo, pero sus padres rápidamente me informaron de que era uno de los corredores más rápidos del estado y posiblemente se calificaría para el campeonato regional. Edward se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero supe que estaba complacido por el orgullo que sus padres sentían por sus logros.

Cuando terminamos de comer, el Sr. Masen se disculpó para ir a su estudio, diciendo que tenía algo de trabajo. Yo ayudé a la Sra. Masen a recoger la mesa, pero se negó a que la ayudara a fregar los platos.

"Bella, eres nuestra invitada," insistió. "Hace una tarde hermosa. ¿Por qué no vais tú y Edward a la terraza y os aviso cuando el postre esté listo?" Se giró para meter un pastel de moras que tenía una pinta deliciosa en el horno, y yo seguí a Edward por un largo pasillo hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

Salimos a una sala de cristal que daba al jardín trasero. El jardín empezaba a colorearse, con narcisos, azafrán y tulipanes de varios colores que se movían con la brisa primaveral. Más allá, un vibrante césped se extendía en el jardín, roto solo ocasionalmente por arces y uno o dos árboles frutales que también empezaban a florecer.

"Es tan hermoso," dije en voz baja. "Si viviera aquí, pasaría todo el tiempo en esta habitación."

"Yo lo hago." Edward soltó una risita. "¿Quieres sentarte?"

Miré las cómodas sillas que tenía delante, pero mi atención se la llevó un piano de cola que había en la esquina. Me acerqué y pasé los dedos por la brillante superficie negra.

"¿Tocas?" preguntó.

Reí. "¿Yo? No. Para nada." Le miré con timidez. "¿Tocarías algo para mí?"

Edward se sonrojó. "Oh, no soy muy bueno," dijo modestamente.

Sí. _Claro._

"Oh, vamos," le animé. "¿Por favor?"

Se acercó al piano a regañadientes, se sentó en el banco y hojeó algunas partituras. "¿Qué te gustaría oír?"

Me senté a su lado entusiasmada. Me encantaba oír a Edward tocar. "¡Oh lo que sea!" dije, luego un nombre en una pieza me llamó la atención. "¡Espera! ¿Eso es de Debussy?" pregunté.

Edward la sacó. "Es el tercer movimiento de la _Suite bergamasque_," explicó. "Se llama _Clair de Lune._"

"¡Oh, quiero oír esa!" exclamé al reconocer la familiar pieza.

Edward colocó la música en el piano. "La he estado practicando, pero está lejos de ser perfecta," avisó.

"Edward, estoy segura de que será precioso," le tranquilicé. "Solo tócala, ¿por favor?"

Flexionó los dedos unas cuantas veces, respirando profundamente antes de acercar los dedos a las teclas. Cerré los ojos con anticipación, esperando a que la música me llenara.

Finalmente empezó a tocar, rozando las teclas tentativamente al principio y luego más firmemente, cuando cogió confianza.

Edward estaba muy equivocado cuando decía que no era muy bueno.

De hecho... era _horrible._

Mis ojos se abrieron con la primera nota desafinada e intenté no estremecerme.

"Lo siento," dijo Edward en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio e inclinándose sobre las teclas concentrado. Siguió aporreando el piano, estremeciéndose y murmurando "lo siento" con cada nota equivocada.

Se estremeció y murmuró mucho.

Finalmente... gracias a Dios... la melodía terminó y Edward se enderezó, girándose hacia mí con una mirada de timidez en la cara. Coloqué mis rasgos en lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa de ánimos.

"Te dije que no soy muy bueno." Se encogió de hombros con disculpa.

"¡No!" discrepé. "Ha sido... genial," dije dándole ánimos. "Estoy segura de que con solo un poco más de práctica será increíble."

_Sí. Como en cien años o así._

"¿De verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Tú crees?"

Asentí empáticamente. "Absolutamente. Defintivamente, deberías seguir con ello."

"Vale," aceptó, volviéndose al piano. "Seguiré practicando." Recolocó la partitura y me di cuenta de que iba a tocar otra canción. Sin pensar, estiré la mano para tocar su brazo.

"Tal vez... eso sea suficiente por ahora," dije. "No querrás practicar demasiado."

Me miró fijamente un momento antes de que sus labios se levantaran en una sonrisa satisfecha. "Sí. No querríamos eso," soltó una risita.

"¿Bella? ¿Edward? El postre está listo." La madre de Edward asomó la cabeza en la habitación. "Eso ha sido precioso, querido," añadió para Edward. "Me encanta que toques."

"Bueno, al menos a _alguien_ le gusta," dijo Edward por lo bajo, pero su sonrisa hacia mí era genuina. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos riendo por el pasillo antes de sentarnos para disfrutar nuestro pastel y el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Seguis por ahí? Espero que sí y que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia durante mis examenes. Tenéis en mi perfil la fecha de la proxima actualizacion y del adelanto en el blog.

Nos leemos!

-Bells, :)


	13. De Cicatrices y Frustración Sexual

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Este momento, como todo momento, es uno muy bueno si sabemos qué hacer con él."**_

_**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Capitulo doce – De Cicatrices y Frustración Sexual

En general, vivir en 1918 no estaba mal. Quiero decir, tenían agua corriente y electricidad. La comida era buena... y, por supuesto, estaba Edward.

Pero había cosas del futuro que realmente extrañaba. Por ejemplo, la tecnología: ordenadores portátiles y Google y teléfonos móviles y iPods y música y DVDs y televisión. Dios. Televisión.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en _Perdidos._

¿Acababan por salir de esa maldita isla?

Y, como he dicho, la comida era buena... pero a veces simplemente me apetecía un Big Mac... y patatas fritas... Oh, como extrañaba las patatas fritas crujientes, calientes y grasientas... y la cola light.

Suspiré.

Pero en el segundo lunes de Abril de 1918, hubo algo que extrañé más que la televisión y las patatas fritas y todas esas cosas combinadas. Bueno, en realidad dos cosas.

Tampones y Midol.

Sí.

Cuando me desperté el lunes por la mañana con ese revelador dolor que me informaba de que tenía unas veinticuatro horas hasta que mi visitante mensual hiciera su aparición, entré un poco en pánico. No tenía ni idea de lo que las mujeres usaban en esta época... y no estaba exactamente segura de cómo enterarme.

Le podría haber preguntado a Maggie o Liza pero, ¿cómo de raro habría sido? ¿Una mujer de dieciocho años que no sabía como manejar su periodo? Realmente no había manera de preguntar sin que me hicieran algunas preguntas que no podía responder.

Busqué en los armarios del baño, esperando encontrar algo ahí, pero no. Nada. Realmente no me sorprendió. Imaginé que en eso días cosas así eran un gran tabú, y no dejabas tus cosas por ahí para que los demás las vieran.

Un viaje a la farmacia tampoco fue productivo. Me paseé por los pasillos, buscando en primer lugar paquetes rosas con flores antes de que me pensara dos veces esa estrategia. Escaneé los estantes de nuevo, leyendo las etiquetas de cada simple caja y bolsa marrón, pero no había productos femeninos a la vista. Me pregunté si los artículos más delicados eran guardados detrás del mostrador, bajo la protectora vista del farmacéutico y pensé brevemente en pedir asistencia. Sin embargo, el hombre calvo y barrigón tenía los ojos llenos de sospecha fijos en mí, con lo que parecía ser un permanente ceño fruncido en la cara.

¿Qué? ¿Se creía que estaba merodeando para robar una caja de papel de fumar o un bote de gomina? Aparté la mirada y decidí rápidamente intentar otra cosa... qué, no estaba completamente segura. Volví a casa para echarme mi siesta de la tarde, esperando que mis sueños me trajeran esta vez respuestas en lugar de más preguntas.

No tuve tanta suerte. Varias horas después me vestí para el trabajo y piqué de mi cena, el síndrome premenstrual me ponía tan irritable que todos me dejaron sola.

Edward tenía entrenamiento de atletismo todos los días después de la escuela, pero aún así conseguía llegar a la casa de huéspedes a tiempo para acompañarme al trabajo. Llegó a la puerta recién duchado, con el pelo todavía húmedo, llevando una camisa a cuadros y pantalones casuales. Era la primera vez que le veía sin corbata, y el efecto de ver esa pequeña V expuesta por el cuello abierto de su camisa era más estimulante de lo que había esperado. Mi condición quedó temporalmente olvidada, me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que le había estado mirando fijamente la garganta, girándome rápidamente para coger mi bolso.

Me cogió de la mano mientras caminábamos por la acera en licencio. Podríamos haber ido en coche, por supuesto, pero el paseo nos permitía pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos. Desafortunadamente, pronto me distrajo mi problema... y mis retortijones.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward finalmente, con cara de preocupación mientras bajaba la mirada al brazo que tenía en mi estómago.

Lo llevé rápidamente a un lado. "Oh... ummm... estoy bien," murmuré. "Es solo que... me duele un poco el estómago."

"Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa en lugar de ir al trabajo," sugirió.

"No... no... estaré bien, de verdad," dije. "Tomaré una aspirina cuando llegue al hospital."

"¿Aspirina? ¿Para el dolor de estómago?"

Me mordí el labio. "Bueno, también me duele la cabeza," expliqué. "No te preocupes, Edward, no es nada serio."

Su mirada era de escepticismo, pero no dijo nada más, y yo me forcé a ignorar mi incomodidad y disfrutar mi tiempo con Edward. El domingo de Pascua me había dado ánimos. Parecía que les había gustado a sus padres – incluso a su padre, cosa que me sorprendió – y la tarde fue muy divertida cuando superé mi nerviosismo del comienzo. Él me llevó a casa poco después de la puesta de sol, y tenía grandes esperanzas de una repetición de ese caliente beso que me había dado el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samantha.

Sin embargo, quedé completamente decepcionada.

Sí, otro beso en la mejilla. Mi seductora interior me frunció el ceño con desaprobación. Aparentemente, la estaba decepcionando.

Me di cuenta de que llevaría un tiempo que las cosas se desarrollaran entre Edward y yo. Irónicamente, dada mi situación, el problema era que me quedaba sin tiempo. Cada día, cada hora, me acercaba más al final del verano. Realmente tenía que poner las cosas en movimiento si tenía alguna esperanza de hacer que Edward se escapara conmigo.

Jesús. Sonaba como una novela romántica mala.

Edward, mientras tanto, parecía haber reclamado el estilo caballeresco. Cogerme de la mano... acariciarme la mejilla... castos besos... eso era todo. No es que me quejara... bueno, no mucho de todas formas. Todo era realmente maravilloso. Edward me hacía sentir especial... preciada y respetada. Su toque me hacía sentir un cosquilleo. Su sonrisa hacía que me sonrojara. Solo con estar con él mi estómago hacía volteretas. Eran todos los clichés de enamorarse y era increíble y... mágico.

Pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba romper su control y llegar hasta el adolescente hormonal que llevaba dentro... y me avergonzaba un poco admitir que no iba solo de salvarle, al menos no del todo.

Le deseaba. Realmente le deseaba.

En realidad estaba un poco impresionada por la intensidad de mi deseo por Edward. Cierto, él siempre había encendido algo en mí – desde la primera vez que nos besamos hace todos esos meses tras nuestra tarde en el prado. Pero, de alguna manera, esto era diferente. Era casi como si el hecho de que supiera que ahora era posible – que realmente podíamos estar completamente juntos – desencadenara un nivel de lujuria en mí que encontraba casi imposible de controlar.

Que es la razón por la que, según nos acercábamos al hospital, me encontré preguntándome si sería posible esconderle en el almacén y saltar a sus deliciosos huesos.

Dios, era una puta.

"Todavía tengo unos minutos. ¿Te gustaría entrar y dar una vuelta?" le pregunté, haciendo a un lado mis fantasías del almacén. Bueno, _casi_ haciéndolas a un lado.

Edward sonrió. "Me encantaría. ¿Estás segura de que está bien?" preguntó, rascándose la garganta.

Gah. De nuevo con la garganta. Se me secó la boca. ¿Era posible que el síndrome premenstrual me calentara más de lo normal?

Pestañeé, enfocándome en sus palabras. "Está bien. Solo te mostraré un poco el lugar." Abrí la puerta, metiéndole dentro. La Enfermera Patty estaba en recepción, así que les presenté.

"Encantado de conocerla," dijo Edward, sacudiendo la mano de Patty. Cuando él apartó la mirada, Patty levantó las cejas en mi dirección y supe que me haría preguntas más tarde.

"Ummm... He pensado darle a Edward un pequeño tour, si está bien," le dije.

"Por supuesto," contestó Patty con una sonrisa cómplice. "Tómate tu tiempo."

Le mostré las diferentes alas y salas de examen. Edward parecía realmente interesad, haciendo preguntas y escuchando con interés mis respuestas. No fue hasta que nos acercamos a las escaleras que empecé a entrar en pánico, dándome cuenta de que el único sitio que quedaba por enseñarle era la oficina de Carlisle.

Me giré rápidamente. "En realidad, esto es todo." Le agarré del brazo, planeando llevarle de vuelta a la entrada.

"Espera," protestó, sus ojos miraron al piso de arriba. "¿Qué hay ahí arriba?"

"Oh, no mucho," dije, moviendo una mano. "Solo algunas oficinas. Nada interesante."

Edward liberó su brazo, estrechando los ojos. "¿La oficina del Dr. _Cullen_ está ahí arriba?" preguntó. Siempre enfatizaba el apellido de Carlisle como un recordatorio nada sutil del día en que lo había usado con él por accidente.

Intenté evitar que mis hombros cayeran derrotados. "Sí," dije en voz baja.

"¿No es ahí dónde trabajas la mayoría del tiempo?"

Suspiré. "Sí."

"Bueno, entonces," dijo con una sonrisa, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí hacia las escaleras, "me gustaría verlo."

Derrotada, le llevé al piso de arriba hacia la oficina de Carlisle. Cuando vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, me alegré un poco. "Oh, la puerta está cerrada," le dije con falsa decepción. "El Dr. Cullen no debe de estar aquí. Realmente no me siento cómoda entrando cuando él -" La puerta se abrió rápidamente, cortando mis palabras.

"Bella, he creído oír tu voz," dijo Carlisle de forma animada, inclinándose contra el umbral de la puerta. Le lancé una mirada furiosa y su sonrisa se ensanchó. "...Y... es Edward, ¿verdad?" preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia mi acompañante.

Edward apretó los dientes. "Sí. Encantado de verle de nuevo," dijo, sin dejar duda de que sentía lo opuesto.

Rodé los ojos y decidí pasar esta situación incómoda tan rápido como fuera posible. "Solo le estaba dando a Edward un tour del hospital," le dije a Carlisle, aunque tenía la sospecha de que me había estado escuchando a escondidas de nuevo y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. "Quería ver tu oficina y el laboratorio, ya que es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Por supuesto," contestó Carlisle mientras daba un paso atrás y nos permitía pasar con un movimiento de la mano. "Sentíos libres de mirar." Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y abrió una carpeta, fingiendo estar enfrascado en su contenido.

Entramos en la oficina y me aclaré la garganta nerviosa. "Así que... ummm... esta es la oficina... obviamente," mi voz falló. "Esos son los armarios de archivo, donde yo... archivo... y... um..." Escuché a Carlisle soltar una risita y le miré furiosa de nuevo, pero él no levantó la mirada.

"¿Y esto es el laboratorio?" preguntó Edward, yendo a examinar el microscopio. Cogió un tubo de ensayo y Carlisle se puso rápidamente de pie.

"Por favor, ten cuidado con eso," dijo con firmeza, cogiendo el tubo de ensayo y volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio. "Son muestras delicadas," explicó.

"¿Muestras de qué?" Edward examinó de cerca los tubos de ensayo, pero no los volvió a tocar.

"De varias cosas que necesito para mi investigación," contestó Carlisle. "Ese en particular es una muestra de sangre de un paciente de gripe."

"¿Sangre?" repitió Edward con expresión de asco. "Eso es asqueroso."

Solté una risita. Lo absurdo de la situación acababa de golpearme de repente y reí fuertemente. Carlisle se giró hacia mí con una sonrisita satisfecha de la cara. Edward parecía un poco más confuso.

"Lo siento," murmuré.

"Tal vez sea asqueroso," dijo Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Pero es necesario para mi investigación. Son las únicas muestras de esta cepa de gripe en particular que estoy estudiando."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas descubrir?" preguntó Edward. Impresionada por la naturaleza no-hostil de la conversación, me moví para unirme a ellos en la mesa de laboratorio, quedándome de pie al otro lado de Edward mientras Carlisle explicaba.

"Intento determinar como se contagia. Como prevenirla," dijo. "La gripe, como estoy seguro que sabes, puede ser mortal y muy infecciosa. Si podemos aprender más de ella, tal vez sea posible salvar muchas vidas."

Entusiasmada porque se estuvieran llevando bien, intervine. "Carlisle, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Edward algunas diapositivas?" sugerí, estirando el brazo detrás de Edward para coger la caja. Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle jadeó y, más rápido de lo que pude ver, estiró el brazo y me agarró de la muñeca, empujando a Edward ligeramente hacia atrás mientras tiraba de mí para acercarme a él y se inclinaba sobre mi mano.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" protestó Edward bruscamente, pero Carlisle le ignoró.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con voz de shock, todavía enfocado en mi mano. Mi mano, con una inconfundible cicatriz con forma de luna creciente que, para la mayoría de las personas no se salía de lo ordinario, pero para un vampiro sí.

Cerré los ojos mientras mi estómago caía. No tenía ni idea de como explicar lo de la cicatriz que James me había dejado el día que me atacó en el estudio de ballet. Casi me había olvidado de ella y ni siquiera pensé en esconderla de la mirada sobrehumana de Carlisle.

"Creo que deberías soltar a Bella... ahora," dijo Edward firmemente, estirando el brazo para sacar mi muñeca del agarre de Carlisle.

Carlisle pestañeó un momento y luego soltó mi mano como si le quemara. "Por supuesto," dijo en voz baja, pero no me miró a los ojos. "Lo siento mucho, Bella."

Edward bajó la vista a mi mano. "Solo es una cicatriz. Apenas se puede ver," murmuró, pasando el pulgar por la pálida media-luna. "Que raro, está fría," dijo casi para sí mismo. "Parece casi un... ¿mordisco?" Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos inquisitivamente. Sentí más que vi a Carlisle levantar la mirada para examinar mi cara mientras yo fabricaba rápidamente una mentira.

"Lo fue," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Un niño me mordió en la escuela cuando era pequeña. Dolió mucho y mis padres se pusieron furiosos." Tragué profundamente mientras mi estómago se retorcía por la culpa de mi falsedad. "Sin embargo, ya está bien. No duele ni un poco. Normalmente me olvido de que la tengo."

Edward rozó la cicatriz con sus dedos una vez más antes de tomar mi mano en la suya. "Apenas se nota," me aseguró, antes de volver sus críticos ojos a Carlisle. "No sé porqué nadie lo apuntaría siquiera," dijo secamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Carlisle para sentirse avergonzado. "De nuevo, mis disculpas, Bella," dijo arrepentido. "Es solo que... le dio la luz de la lámpara, de otra forma estoy seguro de que no lo habría notado."

Sí. _Claro._ Sabía que no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente. Cuando Edward se marchara empezaría el interrogatorio.

Estúpidos vampiros y sus estúpidos sentidos superiores.

"Bella, tal vez deberías acompañar a Edward a la salida," sugirió finalmente Carlisle. "Hoy he recibido muestras nuevas y me gustaría empezar a trabajar."

"Oh, por supuesto," murmuré, sacando a Edward de la oficina. No se me escapó la mirada que me lanzó Carlisle antes de que saliera por la puerta.

_Mierda._

"No puedo creer que te haya tocado así," dijo Edward furioso pero en voz baja mientras bajábamos las escaleras. "Ha sido completamente innecesario y poco profesional."

"Edward, ha sido un error, eso es todo," dije en un inútil intento de calmarle.

"Bella, te digo que ese hombre tiene los ojos puestos en ti," siseó.

"¿Los ojos puestos?" Sonreí satisfecha.

"No te rías de esto," siguió, "y no le quites importancia. En realidad es... increíble. Tú solo tienes dieciocho años y él es tan... _viejo._"

Me atraganté por la risa. Si él supiera.

"El Dr. Cullen no es tan viejo," dije en su lugar mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta principal. "Y no puedo seguir teniendo esta conversación contigo, Edward." Salimos por la puerta y me volví para estar frente a él. "No tengo nada impropio con el Dr. Cullen y nunca lo tendré," dije firmemente. "¿Está bien?"

Alejó la mirada, apretó tercamente la mandíbula y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"¿Está bien?" repetí, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla y forzándole a mirarme.

Sus labios se levantaron ligeramente de un lado y asintió. "Está bien," aceptó, inclinándose hacia delante para besarme dulcemente en la mejilla. "Te veré mañana," prometió, antes de girarse y empezar a alejarse.

Suspiré.

Otro beso más en la mejilla que no hacía nada por calmar mi creciente lujuria por Edward.

Carlisle estaba esperando en su oficina para llenarme de preguntas que no quería responder.

Y encima de todo, todavía no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi periodo.

Que. Mierda. De. Vida.

- . - . - . - . -

Mi salvación – al menos en parte – vino en una forma que debería haber sido completamente obvia. A Carlisle le llamaron para una operación de emergencia, retrasando nuestra ciertamente incómoda conversación, y yo estaba en su oficina archivando cuando me di cuenta. El hospital tenía un ala de maternidad, por el amor de Dios, así que tenía que haber suministros menstruales para los pacientes. Con una sonrisa de esperanza en la cara, fui al almacén y busqué rápidamente en las estanterías. Me sentí más feliz que nunca cuando encontré una caja etiquetada como "Almohadillas y Cinturones sanitarios" en el último estante. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, abrí la caja y miré su contenido.

Por supuesto, no podía simplemente coger unas cuantas, así que fui a buscar a la Enfermera Patty. Tras llevarla a un pasillo, le expliqué en voz baja mi problema, diciéndole que me había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba preparada.

Ella sonrió cálidamente. "Oh, solo coge lo que necesites, Bella. Todas las mujeres lo hacemos," me confió. "Es mucho más fácil y, mientras me digas lo que tomas para que pueda hacer un seguimiento del inventario y deducir el coste de tu paga, el hospital lo permite."

Aliviada, tomé suministros para una semana, luego fui al baño de mujeres para ver cómo ponérmelo. Examiné el cinturón elástico con duda, luego me lo deslicé alrededor de la cintura. Un imperdible colgaba de una tira en la parte frontal y trasera del cinturón y supuse que así se colocaba la almohadilla. Por supuesto, enganchar la parte trasera fue un poco más difícil. Suspirando, me quité el estúpido cinturón, enganché la almohadilla y me lo volví a poner, bajando la mirada con disgusto.

Genial. Parecía un maldito luchador de sumo.

Me pregunté lo rica que podía hacerme si inventaba el tampón. Suspiré, dándome cuenta rápidamente de que tal vez no era el uso más noble de mi conocimiento del futuro. Aunque estaba segura de que las mujeres de todo el mundo no estarían de acuerdo. Solo digo.

¡Oh! También podría inventar el Ibuprofeno. Y los secadores. Y Spanx.

Suspirando, me vestí e hice a un lado mis sueños de riqueza y comodidades modernas. Salí del baño y volví a la oficina de Carlisle.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que no podía evitar a Carlisle eternamente. Finalmente me rendí a lo inevitable y le esperé en su oficina mientras trabajaba diligentemente organizando archivos y colocando el laboratorio.

Vale, trabajé semi-diligentemente.

Vale, _fingí_ trabajar y me mordí las uñas, preocupada por lo que le diría.

Básicamente, tenía tres opciones. Podía mentir – decirle que fui atacada mientras dormía o algo y que no podía recordar nada. Desafortunadamente, era una mentirosa horrible y Carlisle, tan perceptivo como era, se daría cuenta inmediatamente. Podía decirle la verdad, pero no veía forma de hacerlo sin hablarle de Edward. No podía... o más bien no _haría_... eso.

La razón era simple. Podía decir que era por un deseo desinteresado de proteger a Carlisle de demasiado conocimiento del futuro... conocimiento que indirectamente podía cambiar su camino y arruinar potencialmente su vida. No sabía como, pero sabía que era posible.

El efecto mariposa, ¿recuerdas? Incluso hacer cambios que no parecían para tanto podría tener efectos desastrosos en el futuro. Era cierto que quería proteger a Carlisle de eso.

Pero había una razón incluso más grande para que escondiera mi plan para Edward de Carlisle.

Él podía detenerme.

Estaba segura al noventa y nueve por ciento de que no lo haría. Estaba segura al noventa y nueve por ciento de que Carlisle entendería mi situación y los razonamientos de mi plan para salvar a Edward. Estaba segura al noventa y nueve por ciento de que él vería mis actos como la salvación de una vida, así que tendría que apoyarme.

Pero aún quedaba ese uno por ciento.

Ese uno por ciento me susurraba al oído que Carlisle querría quedarse a Edward para sí... que Edward debía estar con él y el resto de los Cullen... y que yo jugaba a ser Dios intentando cambiar la historia... cambiar el destino.

Sabía que si Carlisle decidía quitarme a Edward, tendría éxito. Yo no podría detenerle.

Así que aunque quería contarle todo a Carlisle y en mi corazón sabía que lo más seguro era que me ayudara, me rendí a ese uno por ciento.

Simplemente no podía arriesgarme.

Eso me dejaba con mi opción final – decirle la verdad, pero tan poco de ésta como fuera posible... y esperar que fuera suficiente.

Cuando Carlisle volvió, al principio no dijo nada. Ni siquiera me miró. Simplemente rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, inclinándose hacia delante apoyado en los codos y descansando la barbilla en sus manos unidas.

Me senté frente a él, esperando en silencio a que empezaran las preguntas. Pero no empezaron.

"Carlisle..." empecé.

Se sobresaltó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que yo estaba en la habitación y luego suspiró pesadamente.

"Bella, he intentado encontrarle sentido a esto, pero no puedo," murmuró en voz baja mientras sus ojos iban a mi cicatriz. La cubrí rápidamente con mi otra mano, moviéndome incómoda.

"No sé que decirte," admití lentamente.

"Sé qué es eso," dijo Carlisle con la mirada todavía enfocada en mis manos. "Lo que no entiendo es cómo pasó... y cómo... sobreviviste." Levantó la vista a mi cara con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Aparté la mirada. "He oído que cuando a una persona le muerde una serpiente de cascabel, se puede sacar el veneno succionándolo." Sentí sus ojos en mí, pero no le miré. "Si eres lo suficientemente rápido se le puede salvar la vida así, ¿verdad?" Hablaba como si solo estuviera compartiendo un hecho interesante, algo que había leído en el periódico o oído por un amigo. Finalmente, me volví para mirarle a los ojos.

"Sí," dijo finalmente.

No dije nada más. Solo me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada, pasando mis dedos por la cicatriz.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" preguntó. No sabía si preguntaba quién me había mordido o quién me había salvado, pero no importaba. Cualquier respuesta llevaría a Edward, así que dije lo único que podía.

"No puedo decírtelo, Carlisle." Frustrado, se pasó las manos por la cara con ademán de cansancio mientras yo seguía. "Realmente desearía poder responder todas tus preguntas, pero yo solo... no puedo. Te pido que no preguntes. Te pido que confíes en mí... y te pido que _no_ preguntes."

Tal vez fue por todo lo que Carlisle sabía de secretos... de esconder quién y qué eres... de la diferencia entre admitir que no puedes decir la verdad y decidir contar una mentira... pero cuando sus ojos ámbar miraron los míos, vi el momento en que decidió confiar en mí.

Simplemente asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Y no preguntó.

- . - . - . - . -

Durante los días siguientes, Carlisle y yo volvimos a nuestra sencilla camaradería, olvidando la tensión. Le pillé mirándome la mano una vez con una mirada perpleja y de preocupación en la cara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba, solo sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. Hablamos mucho sobre la inminente marcha sufragista y, sorprendentemente, Carlisle tenía muchos conocimientos del tema.

Bueno, tal vez no era tan sorprendente después de todo. Carlisle tenía muchos conocimientos sobre la mayoría de las cosas. Supongo que eso venía con tener doscientos años y no tener que dormir nunca.

"Varios estados han aprobado la legislación de sufragio, al menos hasta cierto punto," me dijo. "Illinois fue uno de los primeros. Sin embargo, todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer antes de que las mujeres tengan realmente la misma representación. Una enmienda constitucional es lo único que lo asegurará a nivel nacional."

"Sucederá," dije con confianza.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez, pero creo que tomará algo de tiempo. El Presidente Wilson ha anunciado su apoyo y el Congreso aprobó la enmienda en enero, pero el Senado ni siquiera se plantea debatir el tema hasta octubre... y con las elecciones a la vuelta de la esquina... no hay forma de predecir qué pasará."

"Esa es la razón por la que Eleanor dijo que la marcha es tan importante," contesté. "Muchos grupos sufragistas se han echado un poco atrás por la guerra, pero este momento es crítico. No podemos quitarles las presión a nuestros senadores si la enmienda va a ser aprobada."

Estaba bien poder discutir esos temas con Carlisle, porque Edward no sentía ningún entusiasmo por todo el tema sufragista. Se había hecho un poco a la idea, aceptando finalmente que todas las mujeres deberían tener permitido votar. Sin embargo, él no creía que una enmienda fuera necesaria o prudente. Y todavía estaba muy preocupado por mi viaje a Springfield.

"Quiero que me prometas que si las cosas empiezan a ponerse violentas, te alejarás tanto como sea posible," me instó Edward mientras me acompañaba al trabajo el miércoles por la tarde. Luché contra el deseo de rodar los ojos y, en su lugar, intenté tranquilizarle.

"Lo prometo," dije solemnemente. "Tendré cuidado."

Él rió burlonamente. "Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero he visto el temperamento que tienes. Serás la primera en saltar al centro de la refriega."

Solté una risita. "Lo juro, Edward. Nada de refriegas."

Sus labios se retorcieron y le di un ligero codazo. Él sonrió mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada del hospital y se giró hacia mí.

"Nada de refriegas." Sonrió ampliamente, inclinándose para besarme en la mejilla. De nuevo.

Suspiré mientras él pasaba los dedos por mi mejilla. "Solo me preocupo por ti," murmuró.

"Lo sé."

"Te veré mañana." Esta vez me besó en la frente. "Que tengas una buena noche."

Crucé la puerta y cerré los ojos mientras me apoyaba contra la pared, mi cabeza la golpeó ligeramente.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Abrí los ojos y vi a la enfermera Patty mirándome desde la recepción.

_Claro. Solo sexualmente frustrada y necesitando una gran dosis de cariño de Edward._

"Estoy bien." Suspiré de nuevo, dirigiéndome al piso de arriba a la oficina de Carlisle para empezar a trabajar.

- . - . - . - . -

Abrí la puerta el jueves por la tarde y encontré a un Edward que parecía frenético al otro lado. Su camisa estaba por fuera del pantalón y los botones mal abrochados, su pelo estaba salvajemente despeinado y su frente húmeda por el sudor. En realidad, mientras registraba su apariencia, me di cuenta de que estaba caliente y sudado... por todas partes.

Dios. ¿Intentaba matarme?

"¿Va todo bien?" pregunté, mi voz se quebró ligeramente debido a que tenía la boca seca.

Edward asintió, ligeramente sin aliento, y se pasó los dedos por su pelo húmedo.

"El entrenamiento ha terminado más tarde de lo normal," explicó. "El entrenador quería asegurarse de que estamos listos para la competición de este fin de semana. Lo siento. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para ducharme, pero no quería perderme el verte antes de que te marches."

El cuello de su camisa estaba retorcido, metido hacia dentro por un lado, y estiré el brazo para colocárselo sin pensarlo. Mis dedos cosquillearon al tocar la piel húmeda de su cuello.

¿Cuándo había desarrollado un fetiche por el sudor?

"Me alegro de que hayas podido venir," dije, intentando enfocarme en sus ojos en lugar de su cuerpo. Añadí suavemente, "voy a echarte de menos este fin de semana."

Se sonrojó, pero una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara. "Yo también voy a echarte de menos."

Recogí mis cosas y bajamos los escalones que daban a la calle. Noté un sonido que venía de los pies de Edward.

Se encogió de hombros. "No he tenido tiempo de quitarme las zapatillas de clavos," dijo con timidez. "Solo me he puesto la ropa tan rápido como he podido."

Solté una risita mientras caminábamos haciendo ruido por la acera, pero la risa murió en mi garganta cuando Edward se estiró lánguidamente y su camisa se levantó, revelando parte de su musculoso abdomen.

El sudoroso... musculoso... abdomen de _Edward_.

Dios de los cielos.

"Me gustaría ver una de tus competiciones alguna vez," dije con los ojos todavía en su estómago, incluso aunque ya había bajado los brazos y ahora estaba cubierto.

"¿De verdad?" Sonrió, obviamente complacido por la idea.

¿Un Edward sudoroso? ¿Corriendo? ¿En pantalones cortos? ¡Sí, por favor!

"... tal vez el próximo fin de semana." Había dicho algo, pero me lo había perdido completamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté distraída.

"Tengo una competición en casa el próximo fin de semana," repitió. "Tal vez puedas venir a esa."

"Oh, sí... eso sería genial," acepté, sintiendo todavía calor y un ligero cosquilleo por la idea de Edward en pantalones cortos.

Sin embargo, él parecía ajeno al efecto que tenía sobre mí, porque siguió hablando sobre su inminente competición en Elgin.

"Art DeMert se ha roto el brazo, así que no podrá competir este fin de semana," dijo. "Es el mejor que tenemos en salto de altura y salto de pértiga, así que tal vez yo haga esas cosas también, además de las que hago habitualmente."

Genial. Ahora tenía una imagen en la mente de Edward corriendo – a cámara lenta, por supuesto – con una larga barra balanceándose en sus manos. Colocó la base de la barra y se lanzó hacia arriba sobre ella. Los músculos se tensaron mientras levantaba las piernas, aterrizando sobre su espalda en el denso césped del otro lado. De repente, me vi encima de él mientras nos hundíamos en la suavidad almohadillada del césped. Subí la mano por debajo de su camiseta sudada mientras lamía su cuello...

"¿Bella?" Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos. "¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco exaltada."

Sí. Seriamente exaltada. Mi piel ardía y mis muslos aún estaban tensos por las vívidas imágenes. No podía aguantarlo más. Edward me tenía tan frustrada que casi cualquier cosa me hacía fantasear, tan hormonal como un chico adolescente.

Un chico adolescente como él, que parecía sentirse bien con nuestro inocente nivel de interacción.

¿Qué pasaba con eso?

Se suponía que era el chico el que siempre debía estar intentando meterse en los pantalones de la chica. Se suponía que ellos eran los maníacos hormonales y locos por el sexo.

Así que, ¿por qué era yo la única que parecía sufrir aquí?

"Estoy bien," dije en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Edward. Silbó ligeramente con las manos en los bolsillos. Totalmente relajado.

Y todo en lo que yo podía pensar era en meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Enserio. Era todo en lo que pensaba... y empezaba a molestarme.

Mi seductora interior daba golpecitos con el pie y apuntaba a su reloj. Vale, era la hora de hacer un movimiento.

"Edward," dije, deteniéndome a una manzana del hospital para ponerme frente a él. "¿Por qué no me tocas?"

Levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos ensanchados. Miró a su alrededor incómodo. "¿A qué te refieres? Te toco todo el tiempo."

_Claro. Hazte el inocente. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando._

"Me coges de la mano. Me besas en la mejilla," aclaré, añadiendo rápidamente, "no es que eso esté mal. Es realmente agradable." Di un paso más cerca de él, levantando una mano para bajar mis dedos por su pecho. Edward se quedó congelado, sus ojos se oscurecieron perceptiblemente antes de pestañear dos veces y agarrarme la muñeca."

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo? Estamos en medio de la calle," me regañó en voz baja.

Aparté mi mano de la suya y me aparté unos pasos antes de darme la vuelta y volver a él. Edward estaba sonrojado y encogido, con las manos metidas de nuevo en los bolsillos. No me miraba a los ojos, así que esperé pacientemente hasta que finalmente me miró.

"Edward," dije abruptamente. "Simplemente no lo entiendo. Después de la fiesta de Samantha..."

"Eso fue un error," me interrumpió, su mirada cayó y su cara enrojeció más. "Te dije que lo sentía," murmuró.

"Y yo te dije," empecé, lanzando las manos al aire, "que no había nada que sentir."

Edward escaneó rápidamente la calle, luego me agarró el brazo y tiró de mí hasta el umbral de una puerta que quedaba en las sombras. "¿Realmente tenemos que discutir esto ahora?" preguntó.

"Creo que este es el momento perfecto para discutirlo," dije irritada. "¿No _quieres_ besarme?"

Se pasó las manos por el pelo frustrado. "Bella..."

"Es una pregunta simple, Edward. ¿Quieres o no quieres besarme?"

"¡Por supuesto que quiero besarte!" Siseó fuertemente, cerniéndose sobre mí. "Pero lo que pasó el otro día no estuvo bien. Me aproveché de ti y eso no estuvo bien." Me miró a los ojos implorando. "Intento tratarte apropiadamente. Intento ser respetuoso."

Vale. Era ahora o nunca. Agarré el toro por los cuernos y levanté la mano hasta su nuca, acariciando dulcemente su pelo húmedo.

"Tal vez no quiera ser tan respetada," murmuré, lamiéndome los labios e inclinándome hacia él.

"Bella," dijo Edward a modo de advertencia, pero no se apartó. "No creo que esto sea muy buena idea."

"Es una idea genial," susurré antes de presionar mis labios dulcemente contra los suyos. Me eché atrás ligeramente, pero él llevó sus manos tentativamente a mi cintura y bajó la cabeza para besarme de nuevo. Sus pulgares hicieron círculos suavemente en mis caderas y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él rozaba mis labios.

Y toda la frustración sexual inducida por la sudorosa fantasía con la que había estado lidiando toda la semana pasada entró en acción y perdí completamente el control. Enredé su pelo en mis dedos, tirando de su cabeza hacia mí mientras le presionaba contra la pared, prácticamente subiéndome encima de él.

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que se había quedado congelado por el shock. Levantó el brazo para apartar mis manos de su cuello y las llevó suavemente a mis costados mientras yo respiraba pesadamente. Por supuesto, cuando mi cerebro volvió a funcionar, me sentí mortificada.

Di un paso atrás contra la pared al otro lado del umbral. "Lo siento mucho," murmuré, sonrojándome salvajemente. "No sé que me ha pasado... debería irme."

Pero, cuando me giré para marcharme, Edward me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hacia él. "Bella," dijo en voz baja, pero no le miré. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

"Bella," repitió y finalmente le miré a los ojos. "No es que no... quiera... eso," explicó mientras sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rosas. "Es solo que no quiero tratarte de forma irrespetuosa y..." se calló, apartando la mirada y pasándose la mano por la nuca.

"¿Y...?" insté.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía brevemente antes de caer a sus pies. "Y," siguió, mientras rozaba sus zapatillas en la acera. "Si no tengo cuidado contigo... mucho cuidado... me temo que perderé... el control." Su mirada se levantó brevemente y se encogió de hombros. "Es solo... me gustas mucho, Bella. Más de lo que te das cuenta... y no quiero arruinarlo todo."

Dios, era tan dulce. A veces olvidaba que solo tenía dieciséis años... y se sentía tan confuso e inseguro como yo.

"Edward, no vas a arruinar nada," le aseguré, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. "A mi también me gustas mucho... más de lo que te das cuenta," añadí, bajando la mirada a nuestras manos unidas.

Edward levantó el brazo para acariciarme la mejilla, levantando mi cara hacia la suya tentativamente. Se inclinó, cerniéndose sobre mis labios un momento. Finalmente, me besó suavemente. "Probablemente deberías ir al trabajo," dijo antes de besarme una vez más.

Asentí, sin aliento y mareada. "Vale... sí... probablemente debería," tartamudeé, tropezando ligeramente mientras me apartaba del umbral de la puerta.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward soltó una risita.

Le miré con los ojos estrechados. "Estoy bien."

Sonrió mientras se ponía a caminar a mi lado. "¿Dónde te quedarás en Springfield?" preguntó.

"Ummm..." Busqué en mi memoria el nombre que me había dado Eleanor. "El Hotel Leland," le dije. "Eleanor tiene una suite allí." Su mandíbula se tensó cuando mencioné a Eleanor, pero no dijo nada más.

"Bueno," dijo dudoso mientras yo me daba la vuelta para despedirme. "Estaba pensando que tal vez podría... ¿ir a buscarte a la estación de tren el domingo?"

Le sonreí. "Eso estaría muy bien," contesté y sus brillantes ojos se arrugaron con la amplia sonrisa que me dio como respuesta. "Pero no sé cuando volvemos," añadí. "Tendré que preguntarle a Eleanor."

Se rascó detrás de la oreja ausentemente, llevando mi atención a la firme línea de su mandíbula y la ligera barba que la oscurecía. Estaba realmente fuera de control.

"¿Tal vez podría... llamarte por teléfono... al hotel?" sugirió con un nervioso encogimiento de hombros. "Podría llamar el sábado por la tarde después de la marcha. Podrías decírmelo entonces."

Coloqué de nuevo el cuello de su camisa. "Eso suena perfecto," dije. "Hablaré contigo el sábado."

"Vale." Sus ojos fueron a mis labios separados y se inclinó ligeramente, rozando mi mejilla con su pulgar. En ese momento, una joven familia salió en estampida por la puerta del hospital, dos niños corrían y se empujaban el uno al otro mientras su madre estiraba el brazo para agarrarles. Edward se enderezó inmediatamente, su mano cayó a su costado. Entonces vio algo dentro del hospital antes de que la puerta se cerrara y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Se inclinó y me besó fluidamente en los labios, sujetando la puerta para sostenérmela abierta.

"Buenas noches," dijo con lo creí que era determinación en su tono de voz, antes de que sus ojos miraran sobre mi hombro de nuevo. "Hablaré contigo el sábado."

Se giró para marcharse y, confundida, me incliné un momento contra la puerta abierta antes de recordar decir, "¡Buena suerte en la competición!" Se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa, moviendo la mano mientras daba unos pasos de espaldas, sus pies hacía un fuerte ruido. Solté una risita y me giré para entrar en el hospital, sorprendida al ver a Carlisle mirándome desde el escritorio de recepción.

Rápidamente pareció quedar absorbido por una carpeta que tenía en las manos, y me di cuenta de lo que había llevado a Edward a besarme de forma tan posesiva. No era capaz de decidir si debería sentirme molesta por esa pequeña demostración o animada.

"Buenas noches, Bella," dijo Carlisle, sin levantar la vista de su archivo. La Enfermera Patty estaba también en el escritorio, así que sentí que no podía regañar a Carlisle por escuchar a escondidas de nuevo, incluso aunque estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

"Hola, Dr. Cullen... Patty," contesté en su lugar. "¿Qué tal va todo esta noche?"

"Tranquilo," respondió Patty. "Lo que significa que tendrás tiempo de sobra para hablarme de ese joven tuyo." Sonrió ampliamente, acercándose para inclinarse contra el escritorio hacia mí. "Es muy guapo, ¿verdad?"

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que esa no es una conversación apropiada para la sala de espera, señoritas," regañó, enfocado todavía en la carpeta mientras pasaba una hoja.

Patty y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor en la sala de espera vacía e intercambiamos un encogimiento de hombros de confusión.

"Vale," dije, rodando los ojos en dirección a Patty, que solo sonrió comprensivamente. "Supongo que iré a trabajar."

"Hablaremos después," dijo Patty conspirativamente y Carlisle cerró de golpe la carpeta, haciéndola saltar.

"Estaremos en mi oficina," le dijo brevemente, antes de girarse para caminar conmigo hacia las escaleras.

"Carlisle, ¿va algo mal?" pregunté con duda.

"¿Mal?" repitió, mirando al frente. "No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a ir algo mal?"

"No podría imaginarlo," dije sarcásticamente. "Obviamente, estoy fuera de la base."

"¿Fuera de base?" Se giró hacia mí y me miró con curiosidad cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras.

"Ya sabes... como en el baseball," expliqué, molesta porque me estuviera desviando del tema. "Errada... equivocada..."

La única respuesta que obtuve fue un "Ah" mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y entrábamos en su oficina. Rodeó su escritorio, dejando la carpeta con un seco golpe en la superficie y girándose después para ir con fuertes pisadas hasta la mesa de laboratorio. Movió algunos contenedores antes de volver a su escritorio.

_Sí. Nada va mal. Claro._

"¿Carlisle?" Interrumpí su monólogo silencioso. "¿Vas a decirme qué sucede o simplemente vas a pasearte por la habitación toda la noche?"

Suspiró, sentándose en su silla. "Intento determinar cómo decir lo que tengo que decir sin insultarte o molestarte," dijo finalmente.

Me senté frente a él. "Solo dilo."

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en el escritorio. "Estoy... preocupado por ti... y Edward," dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "¿Sobre qué estás preocupada?" pregunté a la defensiva.

Carlisle se interesó mucho por una mancha en su escritorio. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que te trata apropiadamente... con respeto," dijo. "No he podido evitar notar sus agresivos avances."

"Te refieres a que le has visto besarme."

"Sí."

Parte de mí quería decirle a Carlisle que se metiera en sus malditos asuntos, que dejara de espiarme y se hiciera a un lado – pero sabía que solo me estaba cuidando. Edward y su padre habían dejado dolorosamente claro que en esta época la reputación de una mujer debía ser cuidada con cautela. Evidentemente, esta era la única cosa en que él Carlisle estaban de acuerdo.

Descrucé los brazos intencionadamente, descansando mi codo en el brazo de la silla e incliné la cabeza contra mi puño. "Aprecio tu preocupación, Carlisle, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Edward ha sido un perfecto caballero."

"Eso no es lo que me ha parecido," discrepó, frunciendo el ceño. Luego apartó la mirada abruptamente. "Tienes que ser cuidadosa, Bella. Si tientas a un chico como Edward, no puedo imaginar el tipo de cosas indecorosas que podrían ocurrir."

_Sabía_ que había estado escuchando. Al principio me sentí furiosa... pero se volvió rápidamente humillación cuando me di cuenta de que me había oído lanzarme a Edward. Pude sentir mis mejillas enrojecerse mientras respondía brevemente. "No está sucediendo nada _indecoroso_, Carlisle. Y apreciaría que evitaras escuchar mis conversaciones privadas."

Para su crédito, Carlisle pareció avergonzado. "Lo siento, Bella. Es solo... que no confío en ese chico," dijo.

"Bueno, puedes confiar en mí," rebatí. "Sé lo que hago."

Al menos esperaba saber lo que hacía. Mi duda debió mostrarse en mi cara, porque Carlisle me miró con cautela.

"Bella," dijo lentamente. "Tal vez pienses que lo tienes todo bajo control. Pero si hay algo que sé, es cómo son los chicos adolescentes... y, créeme, la mayoría de ellos solo buscan una cosa."

Aparté la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos porque me preocupaba que viera la verdad en ellos.

El hecho de que esperaba que tuviera razón.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, esta nota será breve porque aquí es muy tarde.

Siento mucho el retraso. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y agregar la traducción a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	14. De Sufragio y Seducción

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El tiempo es lo que evita que la luz nos alcance. No hay mayor obstáculo para Dios que el tiempo: y no solo el tiempo sino la temporalidad, no solo las cosas temporales sino los afectos temporales, no solo los afectos temporales sino la mismísima mácula y el olor del tiempo."**_

_**-Meister Eckhart**_

Capitulo trece – De Sufragio y Seducción

No tuve tiempo para dormir cuando salí del trabajo el viernes por la mañana. Volví a la casa de huéspedes justo a tiempo para recoger algunas cosas antes de que llegara el coche de Eleanor. Su chófer llevó mi bolsa y la dejó en el maletero en la parte trasera del coche mientras yo me subía y me sentaba al lado de Eleanor.

"Señor, cariño, te ves cansada," observó Eleanor mientras tomaba asiento.

"Gracias," dije secamente. "Tu también te ves bien."

Rió. "Bueno, las buenas noticias son que puedes dormir en el tren. El viaje será largo, pero tengo un coche muy cómodo."

Eleanor se estaba quedando un poco corta. Su coche en el tren era lujoso, incluso para los estándares de la época moderna. Los brillantes suelos de parqué estaban cubiertos de alfombras persas y algunas plantas en macetas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes. Una parte del coche estaba preparada como una sala de estar, con un sofá de terciopelo dorado y sillas a juego. El otro lado servía de habitación y mis ojos se enfocaron en la gran cama de cuatro postes cubierta de sábanas blancas, una impresionante pila de almohadas y una intrincada colcha de colores pálidos en dorado y verde. Había un biombo contra la pared, aparentemente para separar las dos zonas y dar privacidad.

Un mozo dejó nuestras bolsas en un gran armario que estaba cerca del frente del coche. Me quité el sombrero y el abrigó y los colgué en un par de perchas que estaban cerca de la puerta, antes de colapsar en una de las sillas.

"¿Puedo traerle algo más antes de que partamos?" le preguntó el mozo a Eleanor mientras estaba parado al lado de la puerta abierta.

"Creo que nos vendría bien algo para comer," le dijo, añadiendo tras mirarme, "y tal vez podría traernos un poco de jerez."

"Por supuesto, señora," dijo con una ligera reverencia, cerrando la puerta detrás de él al marcharse.

Eleanor se sentó frente a mí en el sofá. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres tumbarte?" preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en la cara. "Pareces a punto de desmayarte."

"Estoy cansada, pero estoy demasiado eléctrica como para dormir ahora," contesté. "Nunca antes he montado en tren... excepto por el 'L'."

"¿De verdad?" Eleanor pareció sorprendida. "¿Cómo llegaste a Chicago desde Washington?"

Oh sí. Claro.

_Viajé en el tiempo... es la única forma de volar._

"Oh... por supuesto... esa vez." Me froté la frente. "Estoy tan cansada que supongo que no pienso correctamente. Pero nunca he subido en un coche como _este_. ¡Es increíble!"

Eleanor miró a su alrededor con cariño. "Bueno, ser rica tiene sus ventajas. No viajo mucho, pero cuando lo hago me gusta estar cómoda."

El tren dio una sacudida y lentamente empezó a salir de la estación. Me giré para mirar como pasaba el paisaje, cogiendo velocidad gradualmente. Unos minutos después de salir de la estación, el mozo llegó a la puerta, empujando un pequeño carrito con varias bandejas cubiertas.

Dejó las bandejas en la mesita de café y mi estómago rugió fuertemente. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vi el delicioso despliegue de mini-sándwiches, frutas y verduras, queso y galletitas saladas, y pequeñas galletas glaseadas.

Comimos en un agradable silencio en la mayor parte, y Eleanor me ofreció una pequeña copa de jerez.

"Sé que es pronto," me dijo, "pero pareces tensa. Es solo para calmarte los nervios." En realidad no estaba tan nerviosa, pero el jerez era dulce y estaba frío y calentó mi estómago, relajando mi cuerpo.

Miré el paisaje mientras los edificios daban paso a granjas y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se me estaban cerrando los ojos hasta que Eleanor dijo mi nombre en voz alta, obviamente repitiéndolo al menos por segunda vez.

"Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho?" pregunté, luchando contra un bostezo.

"Estás a punto de dormirte en esa silla." Eleanor soltó una risita. "Ve y túmbate en la cama, querida. Te despertaré cuando estemos llegando a Springfield."

Demasiado cansada para discutir, me eché en la cama, apenas notando que alguien había colocado el biombo. Me quité los zapatos y el vestido, dejándolo a los pies de la cama antes de colapsar en su suavidad. Me quedé dormida en cuestión de minutos.

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Bella?" Gemí y me estiré lánguidamente. "¿Bella? Casi hemos llegado."

Abrí los ojos y vi a Eleanor de pie sobre mí.

"Vale. Gracias," dije con voz rasposa.

"¿Has dormido bien?" preguntó.

"Mucho." Me estiré de nuevo. En realidad había dormido pesadamente, sin sueños que me asustaran según recordaba. Eleanor volvió a la sala de estar y yo me vestí rápidamente, echándome un poco de agua en la cara de una jarra que había en una cómoda baja. Arreglé la cama y me uní a Eleanor mientras el tren empezaba a frenar.

Eleanor tenía un coche y un chófer esperando, así que el mozo subió nuestras maletas en el maletero mientras nosotras tomábamos nuestros asientos. El viaje hasta el hotel fue rápido y yo miré por la ventana para echar mi primer vistazo al capitolio de Ilinois. Por lo que pude ver, se parecía mucho a Chicago, con sus calles de adoquines, tiendas pintorescas, el tendido eléctrico y las ocupadas aceras. En la distancia, pude ver la cúpula de lo que asumí que sería el edificio del capitolio.

"Es la más alta del país," apuntó Eleanor, "incluso más alta que la del Capitolio de los Estados Unidos en Washington D.C. Dicen que el antiguo Secretario de Estado, Henry Dement solía cazar palomas desde el tejado con una escopeta."

Reí y doblamos una esquina, deteniéndonos frente a un gran edificio de ladrillo con toldos verdes sobre las puertas y ventanas. El chófer cogió nuestras maletas y nos siguió a la entrada del hotel. Le dio las maletas a un botones con uniforme que las puso en un carrito.

El Hotel Leland era... grandioso, supongo que se podría decir. Columnas de madera pulida intercaladas con palmeras en macetas decoraban el enmoquetado vestíbulo. Cómodas sillas de cuero se agrupaban en la espaciosa sala – algunas estaban ocupadas por distinguidos caballeros o damas bien educadas, obviamente. Noté con curiosidad un set de puertas dobles a la derecha con una placa que decía "Sala de Caballeros". Las puertas se abrieron mientras salían dos corpulentos hombres, trayendo con ellos una nube de humo de pipa. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran vi un pub de estilo inglés con paneles de madera, suelo de parqué oscuro y sólidas mesas – todas ocupadas por hombres, por supuesto.

Me pregunté donde podría una chica tomarse una cerveza por aquí.

La recepción estaba al fondo del vestíbulo, así que Eleanor y yo fuimos allí para registrarnos. El botones nos llevó hasta un antiguo – aunque en realidad era nuevo – ascensor y yo entré nerviosa, agarrándome con fuerza a una barra que había a un lado mientras el encargado cerraba la puerta y giraba una gran rueda. El ascensor tembló y empezó a ascender, y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Eleanor. Pude notar la risa en su voz.

"Bien," dije con los dientes apretados, incapaz de abrir los ojos. "¿Ya hemos llegado?"

Finalmente, como si fuera una bendición, el ascensor se detuvo y seguimos al botones por un pasillo enmoquetado hasta una puerta al fondo. La suite era hermosa – con colores cálidos y superficies brillantes – con una gran sala de estar con vistas al centro de Springfield, la Cúpula del Capitolio estaba sorprendentemente cerca. La sala de estar estaba flanqueada por dos lujosos dormitorios, cada uno con su propio cuarto de baño. Mi siesta en el tren me había espabilado y ni siquiera me sentía cansada, aunque me moría por una ducha.

Eleanor se unió a mí en la ventana después de que el botones se marchara, y me mostró la ruta de la marcha del día siguiente.

"Empezaremos allí, en la Casa de Lincoln," dijo, apuntando a un tejado a unas manzanas, "luego por Capitol Avenue hasta la escalinata del capitolio." Asentí, pero estaba distraída. Me moría por interrogar a Eleanor sobre su relación con Carlisle, pero estaba insegura de cómo abordar el tema.

"Así que, Eleanor," empecé, imaginando que lo mejor sería ser directa. "Me he enterado de que trabajo con un amigo tuyo en el hospital."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, mirando todavía por la ventana.

"Sí." Me volví hacia ella, queriendo ver su reacción. "¿El Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

Eleanor no parecía avergonzada o impresionada. En su lugar, se giró hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Trabajas con Carlisle? ¡No lo habías mencionado!"

"El tema no había salido," contesté. "Pero cuando le dije que hacía este viaje contigo, mencionó que erais... amigos." Enfaticé la última palabra y me gané un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Eleanor.

"Bueno, sí," admitió. "Carlisle y yo estuvimos involucrados un tiempo después de que Pierre volviera a Francia."

"¿Cómo de... involucrados?" pregunté, esperando que no se enfadara porque estuviera cotilleando.

En su lugar, soltó una ligera risita. "Oh, suficientemente involucrados," dijo. "Los dos nos sentíamos solos, creo. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y podíamos ayudarnos el uno al otro en un momento difícil."

Me sentí como una pervertida por buscar detalles, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Aún así, no creía que simplemente pudiera preguntarle cómo era él en la cama. En su lugar, intenté hacerlo con disimulo. "Es un hombre muy agradable," comenté.

"Oh sí, muy agradable," murmuró, pasando los dedos por su collar y pareciendo perdida en los recuerdos. "Muy... considerado."

_Santo cielo._

"Sin embargo, tiene las manos frías," añadió, lanzándome una amplia sonrisa. "En realidad, lo tiene todo frío."

Una risa estalló por mis labios. "¿De verdad?" dije de forma ahogada.

"Sí. Tiene algún tipo de problema circulatorio," explicó. "No es algo peligroso, pero endurece y tensa sus músculos... y siempre está frío."

Me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír. _¡Carlisle, pequeño mentiroso hormonal!_

"Aún así, era muy bueno para mantenerme caliente," dijo moviendo las cejas.

"¡Eleanor!" No pude evitar la risa esta vez. "¡No tienes vergüenza!"

"Oh, Bella, tienes que relajarte un poco y disfrutar la vida," dijo Eleanor. "Y algunos hombres son... extremadamente disfrutables." Soltó una risita, volviéndose hacia su habitación. "Creo que tomaré un baño, luego tal vez podamos salir y cenar pronto. Mañana será un día ajetreado."

Acepté y me dirigí a mi baño para una ducha, sorprendida por lo que había aprendido... y, tengo que admitir, un poco impresionada. Siempre había pensado en Carlisle como en una paciente y cariñosa figura paternal... la imagen de la protectividad y el auto-control.

¿Quién sabía de lo que era capaz?

- . - . - . - . -

La Asociación local de Mujeres Sufragistas dio un espléndido brunch buffet en la sala de baile del Leland a última hora de la mañana siguiente. La sala estaba llena de mujeres – y un puñado de hombres – disfrutando del montón de manjares que había en la larga mesa. En realidad ni siquiera parecía un desayuno. Un extremo de la mesa estaba lleno de variedades de carne: filetes, asados y chuletas, junto a montones de ostras y pescado asado. Más allá, vi una gran variedad de patatas asadas – desde simples hash browns a trozos más grandes de patata, fritas con trozos de bacon y cebolla. Lo siguiente eran los huevos – revueltos, escalfados o fritos – seguidos de galletas y panes, bollitos de canela y donuts... y, por supuesto, café y té.

Gah. Era como pedir a gritos un ataque al corazón, pero tenía muy buena pinta.

Eleanor y yo llenamos nuestros platos y encontramos un asiento en medio de la sala junto a algunas mujeres que reconocí de la reunión de Chicago. Muchas personas locales que apoyaban el movimiento sufragista dieron discursos durante la comida, a pesar de las conversaciones que había en la sala, e intentaban excitar a las mujeres para la marcha.

Tras la comida, nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia la salida para caminar las manzanas que nos separaban de la casa histórica del Presidente Lincoln. El cielo estaba nublado y sentí caer algunas gotas de agua esporádicamente, pero hacía el calor suficiente como para no necesitar abrigos. Aún así, Eleanor y yo llevamos paraguas, por si acaso.

Mientras nos reuníamos alrededor de la casa de dos pisos, me acordé de las historias que había oído sobre los humildes comienzos de Abraham Lincoln. Esta casa, que aparentemente era donde él había vivido durante la elección presidencial, obviamente había sido bien restaurada y mantenida. La pintura estaba fresca, el césped bien cortado y se habían plantado flores por todo el jardín delantero.

La multitud se acercó y creció a un volumen impresionante. Se me daba mal adivinar el número de personas que había en un grupo, pero el jardín estaba lleno y la multitud se arremolinaba en la calle y por la acera. Varias mujeres caminaron entre las personas, dando cintas rojas, blancas y azules. Eleanor y yo nos pusimos las nuestras mientras una mujer se colocaba en el porche y llamaba la atención del grupo.

"Damas... y caballeros," gritó por un megáfono. "Hemos venido aquí hoy para celebrar una victoria... para retar también a nuestros líderes a hacer que esa victoria sea una completa." La multitud se animó y ella esperó a que se calmaran.

"Illinois, como sabéis, fue uno de los primeros estados de la unión que extendió el derecho de voto a la mujer. Muchas de nosotras estábamos ahí a lo largo del camino, luchando por nuestro derecho a ser escuchadas en las encuestas. Fue un camino largo, pero nuestros legisladores tomaron finalmente la decisión correcta."

Más gritos de júbilo.

"Pero esa victoria no era completa," dijo, levantando una mano para silenciar a la multitud. "Incluso en Illinois, no tenemos voz en todas las elecciones. Y tenemos hermanas por toda nuestra gran nación que ni siquiera tienen permitido eso. Esto, creemos, es incorrecto... es inconcebible... ¡y debe ser modificado!"

Me encontré atrapada en el momento y aplaudí y grité junto al resto de las mujeres.

"Este otoño, el Senado de los Estados Unidos tomará medidas para adoptar una reforma constitucional que extienda el derecho de sufragio a todas las mujeres americanas... una reforma que ya ha sido aprobada por el Congreso y refrendada por nuestro Presidente." Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y ella levantó la voz para que se la escuchara. "Debemos enviar el mensaje a nuestros líderes de que esta reforma debe ser aprobada... de que no nos detendremos hasta que cada mujer de esta gran nación tenga una voz igualitaria en el gobierno... una oportunidad de ser oídas, ¡es nuestro derecho!"

Sonaron aplausos y esperó a que se apagaran un poco antes de seguir.

"Estamos aquí frente a la casa de un gran Presidente americano, Abraham Lincoln, que una vez dijo, 'La probabilidad de que fallemos en la lucha no debe evitar que apoyemos una causa que creemos que es justa.' ¡Yo creo que nuestra causa es justa! Debemos estar todas dispuestas a ponernos de pie... a levantar la voz... a dejar saber al mundo que, incluso si fallamos, no seremos silenciadas. ¡Nos escucharán!"

La multitud enloqueció, gritando y animando. Eleanor se había alejado unos metros para hablar con un pequeño grupo de mujeres y yo estaba tan absorta en el discurso que al principio no me di cuenta de que una figura familiar se había puesto a mi lado.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan," dijo una voz baja.

Me giré, sorprendida porque alguien se dirigiera a mí... e incluso más sorprendida cuando vi a Carlisle a mi lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté en shock.

"También me alegro de verte," contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me sonrojé. "Lo siento. Por supuesto que me alegro de verte. Solo estoy sorprendida. No habías mencionado que fueras a venir." Mis ojos fueron a Eleanor y me sonrojé más profundamente, recordando nuestra conversación de la noche anterior.

Carlisle se giró para observar la reunión. "Bueno, la causa merece la pena. Pensé que estaría bien venir y dar mi apoyo."

"¿Carlisle?" Eleanor había vuelto, con una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara cuando notó mi compañía. "¡Que bueno verte, querido!" Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se rozaron rápidamente las mejillas.

"Eleanor, estás tan encantadora como siempre." Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Oh calla, adulador!" Eleanor movió una mano, girándose hacia mí. "Este hombre no envejece, te lo digo yo. Está igual que el día que le conocí. ¡No sé cómo lo hace!"

Solté una risita y Carlisle levantó una ceja en mi dirección.

"¿Cuándo has llegado a la ciudad?" preguntó Eleanor, ajena a nuestro intercambio. "Nosotras estábamos en el tren de ayer, pero no te vi."

Ahogué una risa de nuevo mientras imaginaba a Carlisle corriendo de Chicago a Springfield, dejando completamente atrás al tren.

Carlisle me ignoró. "He llegado esta mañana," dijo simplemente. Noté que no había dicho nada de coger el tren.

"Es una gran coincidencia," siguió Eleanor. "Justo anoche hablamos de ti. Bella mencionó que trabajáis juntos."

"Es cierto." Carlisle asintió. "Es una gran ayuda con mi investigación. No sé que haría sin ella."

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, que le devolví antes de que nos volviéramos al frente del grupo para oír el resto de los discursos. Me di cuenta de que Eleanor miraba a Carlisle con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba, me guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta. Me encontré preguntándome si tal vez Eleanor todavía sentía algo por el buen doctor.

Varias mujeres más dieron discursos antes de que el grupo se volviera para caminar hasta el edificio del capitolio. Estaba realmente bien organizado. Los líderes nos colocaron en líneas anchas, pidiéndonos que nos mantuviéramos en formación mientras durara la marcha. Eleanor estaba a mi izquierda y Carlisle a mi derecha.

Tenía la extraña necesidad de hacer una voltereta lateral. Si pudiera hacer una voltereta lateral, claro.

"Sé en qué estás pensando," dijo Eleanor guiñándome el ojo, "pero si te sales de tu lugar, estarán aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no quieres enfadar a esas mujeres."

"Son un poco mandonas," me quejé.

"Oh, ni te lo imaginas," contestó. "Una mujer se salió de la línea el pasado marzo y terminó siendo golpeada en la cabeza con una pancarta. No digo que fuera a propósito, pero..." Se encogió de hombros. "Terminó sentada en la acera presionándose la frente con una tela y no salió en la foto de grupo para el periódico."

Jesús. Estas damas sufragistas se parecían a la mafia. Decidí que prefería mantenerme en formación que encontrarme una cabeza de caballo en la cama.

La marcha hasta la escalinata del capitolio fue relativamente pacífica, excepto por los silbidos de un par de hombres borrachos que estaban a la puerta de un bar. El grupo los ignoró y siguió subiendo por la escalinata y algunos fotógrafos lo rodearon, tomando fotos. Tenía que admitir que mi corazón se hinchó un poco con orgullo. Estar ahí con esas mujeres que hicieron historia... en la escalinata de un edificio majestuoso... me hizo sentir que era parte de algo importante. Quiero decir, sabía que todo sucedería con o sin mí. Pero presenciarlo de primera mano era... bueno... bastante inspirador.

Se dieron más discursos... se gritaron consignas... se cantaron canciones (aunque yo no). Finalmente, el grupo se volvió para dispersarse, caminando de nuevo por Capitol Avenue ya que muchos de los que habían venido de fuera también se quedaban en el Leland. Eleanor, Carlisle y yo caminamos por la calle con el grupo.

"Tienes que unirte a nosotras para la cena," le dijo Eleanor a Carlisle. "No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar en años y me gustaría saber cómo has estado."

"Me encantaría," aceptó Carlisle antes de que toda nuestra atención se dirigiera a una conmoción a poca distancia nuestra. La multitud todavía era bastante grande, así que no pude ver qué pasaba exactamente, pero podía oír gritos y ver a varias mujeres girándose para marcharse rápidamente en dirección contraria.

"Me pregunto que estará pasando," murmuré, estirándome para ver sobre la multitud. Varias personas se abrieron paso a empujones por mi lado y me tambaleé un poco. La multitud se separó ligeramente y ve que a los dos hombres borrachos que nos habían molestado antes se les habían unido media docena de amigos y gritaban en la calle, moviendo en el aire sus botellas. Uno de ellos se subió encima de un coche y lanzó su botella al suelo. El cristal rompiéndose pareció darle la entrada a los gritos y de repente, la gente corría en todas direcciones.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Carlisle, agarrándome el brazo.

"¡Espera!" Me aparté. "¿Dónde está Eleanor?" Busqué entre la gente a mi alrededor, pero de alguna manera mi amiga había desaparecido. Me abrí paso hacia delante, pensando que tal vez la habían obligado a moverse y llamándola por su nombre.

"¡Asquerosas sufragistas! ¿Por qué no os vais a casa?" Al hombre borracho que se había subido al coche se le había unido un amigo y ahora echaban cerveza de botellas llenas en las cabezas de las mujeres antes de destrozar las botellas en las aceras. "¿No pueden vuestros hombres manteneros controladas?" se burlaron, obviamente refiriéndose a un hombre de la multitud que había venido para apoyar a su esposa. Con esto, estalló una pelea y la multitud empezó a revolverse. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, los hombres habían saltado del coche y lo habían volcado en la calle. Me empujaban de una dirección a otra mientras estallaban otras peleas y la gente intentaba escapar de la creciente refriega.

Quería darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, esconderme en un callejón o algún local, pero buscaba a Eleanor frenéticamente. Me preocupaba que hubiera sido herida y, a pesar de mi creciente pánico, seguí adelante. Ya no podía ver a Carlisle y esperaba que él también la estuviera buscando. De todas las personas, sabía que Carlisle podía mantenerla a salvo. Una mujer tropezó frente a mí, cayendo al suelo, y me incliné para ayudarla a levantarse antes de continuar. A mi alrededor, los gritos aumentaron y la pacífica multitud pareció cambiar a una amenazadora mafia. Se me cayó el sombrero de la cabeza y, al girarme para cogerlo, sentí un empujón seco en la espalda. Jadeando, caí hacia delante al suelo, apoyándome en mis manos y rodillas. Una corriente de dolor recorrió mis extremidades y me di cuenta de que no solo había caído en el duro pavimento, sino también sobre cristales rotos. Levanté una de mis manos, mirándome la palma y me estremecí por los caminos de sangre que caían hasta manchar la manga de mi blusa blanca.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero una vez más me empujaron al suelo mientras la asustada multitud corría a mi alrededor. Una ola de miedo me llenó al recordar el aviso de Edward sobre la marcha y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que él tenía razón. Todavía encogida en la dura calle, levanté la mirada y vi a dos hombres a solo unos centímetros de mí metidos en una refriega y moviéndose rápidamente hacia mí. El más alto apretó su puño y golpeó con fuerza al otro, conectando sólidamente con su cara. La cabeza del más bajo giró, escupiendo sangre en mi dirección antes de enderezarse y devolver el golpe. Intenté levantarme para escapar de la pelea, pero una vez más fui forzada hacia abajo. Finalmente solo cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cabeza, resignada a intentar protegerme tan bien como pudiera hasta que terminara.

De repente, dejé de estar en el suelo – y en lugar de gritos, todo lo que podía oír era el silbido del viento en mis oídos. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que estaba siendo acunada contra un pecho duro como una roca en un par de fuertes brazos. Para cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en medio de una multitud, sino en un callejón húmedo siendo sentada en una caja de madera.

"¿Estás bien?" La preocupada mirada ámbar de Carlisle miró mis manos sangrientas y la falda destrozada. Confusa, solo asentí.

Miró hacia la boca del callejón. "Voy a ir a buscar a Eleanor," dijo. "Quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida." Asentí de nuevo y me eché hacia atrás contra la pared de ladrillo mientras Carlisle salía corriendo del callejón. Llegó un momento más tarde con las manos vacías.

Cuando vio mi mirada de preocupación, Carlisle intentó consolarme. "Estoy seguro de que está bien," dijo. "La multitud se está dispersando y finalmente ha llegado la policía para calmar las cosas. No estaba en la calle, así que probablemente se ha metido en un restaurante o una tienda para esperar hasta que terminara."

Tomó mi mano dulcemente, examinando los cortes. "Debería limpiar y cubrir estos," murmuró y yo bajé la mirada. La sangre había dejado de salir, pero con la repentina bajada de adrenalina, me encontré a mí misma mareándome cada vez más al ver los oscuros restos en la palma de mi mano. Sentí que me iba hacia un lado y Carlisle me cogió rápidamente en sus brazos de nuevo.

"Estoy bien," discutí lamentablemente.

"Sí, por supuesto que lo estás." Carlisle soltó una risita. "Solo quédate quieta."

Sucedió que estábamos en el callejón detrás del Leland y Carlisle consiguió abrir fácilmente la puerta de servicio antes de llevarme por un pasillo oscuro. Evitando el ascensor, subió rápidamente seis pisos de escaleras y le dije el número de nuestra habitación, dándole la llave que llevaba en el bolso. Cuando entramos en la habitación, empezó a dejarme en el sofá de la sala de estar, pero protesté, no queriendo que la alfombra o los muebles se mancharan de sangre. En su lugar, por mi insistencia, me senté e la bañera de mi baño con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás contra la fría porcelana.

"Solo tengo que ir a por mi bolsa," dijo en voz baja. "No tardaré ni un minuto."

"Estoy segura de que no," dije sarcásticamente, sin abrir los ojos.

Le escuché reír en voz baja antes de que dejara la habitación. Fiel a su palabra, estuvo de vuelta en menos de un minuto con su maletín médico en las manos. Carlisle limpió primero los cortes que tenía en las manos y sentí algo así como un déjà vu al recordarle hacer una tarea similar después del desastre de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando tuvo toda la sangre limpiada, me sentí en realidad algo mejor – menos mareada. Aplicó una pomada y me envolvió las manos con una gasa.

"Deberían curarse bien," dijo, echando algo de basura en la papelera. "Solo tienes que mantener las vendas limpias. ¿Tienes más heridas?"

Me estremecí. En realidad me dolía todo. Ahora que tenía tiempo para evaluar mi condición, me di cuenta de que iba a estar bastante dolorida durante algo de tiempo.

"Creo que las rodillas..." empecé, levantándome la falda. Carlisle se arrodilló frente a mí para examinarme las rodillas. Solo había un corte en una – la otra solo estaba rozada, así que trató rápidamente esas heridas y se levantó para lavarse las manos.

EL teléfono sonó y mi cabeza se movió de golpe hacia la sala de estar. "Tal vez sea Eleanor," dije, levantándome con cuidado para sentarme al borde de la bañera.

"Solo quédate ahí un momento," ordenó Carlisle. "Responderé y luego te ayudaré a ir a la otra habitación." Se marchó y yo salí cuidadosamente de la bañera y fui tambaleándome detrás de él, usando la pared para apoyarme y muriéndome de preocupación por Eleanor.

Entré en la sala de estar y me incliné contra una mesa mientras Carlisle respondía al teléfono. Rodó los ojos porque no hiciera caso de sus órdenes y murmuró un bajo, "¿hola?"

Un momento después, sus ojos fueron a lo míos. "Sí, está justo aquí. Un momento por favor." Dejó el teléfono y se acercó para ayudarme a sentarme en una silla.

"Es Edward," dijo impasible.

Mierda. Oh _mierda_. Había olvidado que Edward iba a llamar. Y Carlisle había respondido al teléfono... en mi _habitación._

Edward iba a estar enfadado.

Cogí el teléfono y Carlisle fue al baño para terminar de limpiar. Respiré profundamente, preparándome para escucharle.

"¿Hola?" dije con voz débil.

Tras un segundo de silencio, escuché la seca respuesta de Edward. "¿Bella?"

Intenté esconder mi incomodidad. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo. "¡Oh, hola Edward! ¿Cómo ha ido la competición?" pregunté de forma animada.

"Bella, ¿por qué ha respondido ese hombre tu teléfono?"

Vaaaale... Así que las tácticas de distracción no iban a funcionar.

"Oh, ¿el Dr. Cullen?" dije animada. "Eleanor y yo nos hemos encontrado con él en la marcha."

"¿Por qué está en tu habitación, Bella?" La voz de Edward era baja... peligrosamente. Casi lo prefería cuando no dejaba de hablar molesto.

"Oh... ummm... bueno, ha habido un pequeño problema después de la marcha. Me he... herido... un poco..."

"¿Qué?" La voz de Edward sonó agitada. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, en realidad solo me he raspado," le aseguré. "Me caí en la calle y me rocé las manos." Eso sonaba leve, ¿verdad? No parecía para tanto... nada de lo que preocuparse. Carlisle salió del baño con la bolsa en la mano e intentó fingir que no había estado escuchando toda mi conversación.

"Simplemente... te has caído," repitió Edward incrédulo.

"Ummm... sí." Me removí un poco en mi asiento, incluso aunque Edward no podía verme. Carlisle captó el movimiento y le vi con una pequeña sonrisita de satisfacción.

"Sin razón alguna," siguió Edward.

"Uh huh." Me mordí el labio. Dios, era una mentirosa terrible.

"¿Estás segura, Bella?" preguntó, dándome una última oportunidad de decir la verdad. Dudé, pero sabía que – conociendo a Edward – leería sobre el incidente en el periódico... y luego estaría incluso más molesto porque no le hubiera dicho la verdad.

"Bueno..." empecé, "...tal vez haya habido una pelea..."

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Edward. "¡Te dije que esas marchas eran peligrosas! ¡No puedo creer que te haya dejado ir allí!"

"Espera un segundo," dije irritada. "¿Qué quieres decir con que me _has dejado_?"

Edward siguió como si no me hubiera oído. "...y luego unos matones empiezan una pelea y, por supuesto, tú estás justo en medio de ella. Podrías haber salido seriamente herida... ¡o haber sido asesinada!"

"Edward..."

"Pero tú necesitas involucrarte. No puedes simplemente escribir cartas o pegar posters... no... Bella Swan no..." despotricó.

"Edward..." dije un poco más alto.

"Tienes que estar en lo peor de las cosas... dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida..." Levanté la mirada y vi a Carlisle riendo. Rodé los ojos.

"¡Edward!" grité!"

Finalmente... bendito silencio.

"Sé que estás preocupado, pero te prometo que... estoy bien," expliqué. Cuando intentó interrumpirme, seguí. "La pelea no ha tenido nada que ver con la marcha... en realidad no. Había unos cuantos chicos borrachos causando problemas y las cosas se han salido de las manos. Podría haber pasado en cualquier parte."

"En cualquier parte que tú estuvieras," murmuró Edward.

Fingí que no había oído eso. "Perdí el equilibrio y me caí... me he raspado las rodillas y hay algunos cortes en mis manos, pero están bien... yo estoy bien."

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento y luego le escuché soltar el aire pesadamente. "Lo siento," murmuró. "Es solo que no me gusta la idea de que te hagan daño. Y realmente no me gusta que estés tan lejos," admitió. "Yo... uh... te hecho de menos."

Sonreí. "Lo sé. Yo también te hecho de menos."

"Y _realmente_ no me gusta el hecho de que el Dr. Cullen esté ahí contigo," murmuró enfadado. Carlisle, para su crédito, se había movido hacia la ventana y miraba por ella pensativamente, actuando como si no estuviera escuchando.

Estúpidos vampiros que lo escuchan todo.

"Es bueno que lo estuviera," le dije a Edward. "Me ayudó a alejarme de la multitud y luego trató mis cortes y rozaduras."

"Eso es bueno... supongo," admitió Edward a regañadientes. "Así que, ¿todavía puedo ir a buscarte a la estación de tren mañana?"

"Por supuesto. El tren debería llegar a las dos y cuarto," contesté. Luego, antes de colgar, recordé preguntarle, "no has llegado a decirme como te ha ido la competición de hoy."

La voz de Edward se animó notablemente. "Ha ido bien, creo. Me he calificado para el campeonato regional."

"Eso es genial, Edward. ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!" Sonreí, luego me di cuenta de que debía mantener la línea telefónica libre. "Edward, no estaba pensando. Tengo que irme. Nos separamos de Eleanor después de la pelea y estoy esperando su llamada."

"¿Quieres decir que estás _sola_ en esa habitación con el Dr. Cullen?" preguntó Edward en shock. "¿La Sra. Donahue no está con vosotros?"

_Genial. Yo y mi gran boca._

Afortunadamente, fui rescatada de la conversación por la propia Eleanor, que eligió ese mismo momento para aparecer por la puerta.

"¡Bella! ¡Gracias al Señor! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!" Eleanor corrió para sentarse frente a mí en el sofá.

_Salvada por la campana. Heh._

"Edward, lo siento. Eleanor está aquí y realmente tengo que irme..."

"Bella..." dijo Edward con voz de advertencia.

"Edward, ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana, por favor? Ha sido un día largo y estoy cansada," supliqué.

Tras un momento de silencio, cedió. "Vale. Te veré mañana." Le escuché exhalar pesadamente. "Me alegro de que estés bien. Buenas noches, Bella."

"Adiós, Edward." Colgué el teléfono y suspiré.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó Eleanor, cogiendo mi mano vendada. Antes de que pudiera responder, notó mis heridas y mi apariencia desarreglada. "¡Señor, Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Bueno, de alguna manera terminé en medio de la pelea..."

Carlisle rió, acercándose para sentarse en el brazo del sofá. "Algo más parecido a una lucha de bar."

Le lancé una mirada furiosa. "De verdad, no es nada. Carlisle me ha arreglado."

"Bueno, gracias a los cielos por eso." Eleanor sacudió la cabeza preocupada. "Me escondí en una pequeña librería cuando las cosas empezaron a caldearse. Te busqué, pero no pude encontrarte. Para cuando la policía lo tuvo todo bajo control, no tenía ni idea de dónde habías ido."

"Carlisle me ayudó a volver al hotel," expliqué. "Tuve suerte de que estuviera cerca."

"Sí... suerte," murmuró Eleanor distraída. "¿Supongo que tu Edward no estaba muy feliz al oír los sucesos de hoy?"

"Eso es decirlo de una forma suave," murmuré.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, querida, estará bien." Me palmeó la rodilla. "Cuando vea que estás en casa sana y salva, lo olvidará todo."

Dudaba eso, pero no hice ningún comentario. En su lugar, sugerí que fuéramos a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Me cambié de ropa, preguntándome si la blusa manchada y la falda rota podrían salvarse, antes de que nos dirigiéramos al lobby. Caminé con dificultad, estremeciéndome por el dolor mientras Carlisle me sostenía del codo para mantenerme enderezada. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda preparada con telas blancas y brillante plata. Bebí de mi vaso de agua y Carlisle se inclinó hacia mí.

"Toma," susurró, pasándome un par de pastillas blancas, "esto debería ayudarte con el dolor."

Miré las pastillas con escepticismo. "No son morfina, ¿verdad? O... ¿láudano?" No quería convertirme en algún tipo de yonki de principios de siglo, recorriendo los barrios bajos de Chicago en busca de mi dosis.

"¿Láudano?" Carlisle soltó una risita baja. "No. Yo ya no uso láudano. Es solo una aspirina, me temo."

Asentí y tragué las pastillas agradecida, esperando que ayudaran a aliviar el ardor de mis músculos.

Eleanor y Carlisle pidieron filetes – algo raro para Carlisle, lo que hizo que se ganara una risita de mi parte – y yo elegí trucha asada con patatas asadas. Con disimulo, miré a Carlisle por el rabillo del ojo, intentando descubrir qué estaba haciendo con su comida, pero tenía que reconocer que el tipo era bueno. Ni siquiera yo podía asegurar que estaba fingiendo. Movió la comida por el plato, llevándose en alguna ocasión el tenedor a los labios, pero no sabía si realmente estaba masticando la comida o si había conseguido esconderla en su servilleta a velocidad vampírica antes de que pudiera notarlo.

"¿Vas a coger el tren de vuelta a Chicago por la mañana? Le preguntó Eleanor a Carlisle antes de tomar otro bocado de filete.

"Ah, no... cogeré un tren más tarde," contestó Carlisle, moviendo una judía verde por su plato de un lado a otro."

"Oh, no sabía que había un tren más tarde."

"Hmmm... sí... bueno," dijo Carlisle evasivamente. Fingió tomar otro bocado y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver si realmente lo metía en la boca. Notó que le miraba fijamente y se giró hacia mí con una ceja levantada, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros tímidamente y volví a mi pescado.

"¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos?" Eleanor había soltado sus cubiertos y nos miraba a mí y a Carlisle con una mirada de sospecha.

Me ahogué ligeramente y lo cubrí tomando un sorbo de agua. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No lo sé," dijo lentamente, mirándonos con cautela. "Es como si compartierais un secreto o algo."

Enrojecí y mi voz se alzó una octava. "¿Un secreto?" dije de forma ahogada.

Vi a Carlisle sacudir la cabeza ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo. Obviamente, él no estaba impresionado por mis habilidades de evasión.

"Creo que estás imaginando cosas, Eleanor," dijo con calma, fingiendo tomar un sorbo de agua. "Aquí no hay secretos. Tal vez Bella esté reaccionando a la medicación que le he dado. Puede tener efectos adversos poco habituales."

_Oh... esa ha sido buena, Carlisle. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado yo?_

"Me siento un poco cansada... y... mareada," añadí pensándolo después. "Tal vez necesite tumbarme."

"Oh, querida," dijo Eleanor, mordiendo el anzuelo y llamando con un gesto de la mano al camarero. "Tienes que descansar un poco. Te levantaremos y te llevaremos a la cama y por la mañana estarás como nueva." Le dijo al camarero que cargara la comida a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos en pie, dejando el restaurante.

Carlisle se despidió en el vestíbulo y se inclinó para rozar sus mejillas contra las de Eleanor, y luego conmigo.

"Buena actuación," susurró antes de apartarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción, inclinando su sombrero en nuestra dirección y dejando el edificio.

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba absorta la mañana siguiente mientras subíamos al tren para volver a Chicago. Había dormido bien, profundamente de hecho, y me preguntaba si Carlisle me había dicho la verdad sobre la aspirina o si me había dado algo un poco más fuerte. De cualquier manera, por segunda vez, había estado libre de sueños extraños y me alegraba por ello.

Sin embargo, sabía que en unas pocas horas vería a Edward de nuevo, y eso me preocupaba por un par de razones. Por supuesto, estaba el problema inmediato de que Edward estaba molesto porque saliera herida en la pelea... e incluso más molesto porque Carlisle estuviera en mi habitación de hotel. Para ser honesta, realmente no podía culparle. Sabía que Edward tenía problemas de celos en lo que se refería a Carlisle, aunque creía que no tenían fundamento. Sin embargo, realmente no podía explicárselo. El hecho de que Carlisle fuera un vampiro solitario que había encontrado en mí a una amiga y algo parecido a una confidente, a pesar de nuestra política de no hacer preguntas, tenía bastante sentido para mí... pero no era exactamente algo que pudiera contarle a Edward.

Así que estaba eso. Aún así, creía que una vez que habláramos las cosas podría hacerle entrar en razón y estaríamos bien en lo que se refería a la marcha, el peligro y Carlisle.

Pero también estaba el otro problema. Cuando estuviera de vuelta en Chicago, tenía que poner en marcha mi plan de Salvar a Edward. Lo que significaba que necesitaba encontrar una forma de destrozar su bien armado auto-control y llegar al Edward pasional del que solo había tenido algún vistazo.

Sí, de vuelta a la cosa de la seducción. Y mi falta de habilidades en ese campo.

Así que me quedé sentada, mordiéndome las uñas en el sofá del coche privado de Eleanor mientras el tren salía de la estación, mirando distraída por la ventana.

"¿Bella? ¿Hay algo que te moleste?"

Eleanor me miró sobre su taza de té y decidí que, si había una persona que podía ayudarme con mi dilema, era la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Obviamente ella tenía mucha experiencia en el tema... era una asaltacunas incluso antes de que se creara la palabra.

"Ummm..." empecé, sonrojándome. "Bueno, es sobre Edward."

Eleanor rió suavemente. "Eso había asumido. ¿Te preocupa su reacción a todo esto?" Movió una mano, señalando mis vendajes.

"No... no exactamente," contesté. "Creo que puedo con eso."

"¿Qué entonces?"

Me mordí el labio pensativamente. "Tienes mucha... experiencia... con los hombres, ¿verdad?" pregunté, esperando que no la estuviera insultando.

Gracias a Dios, ella solo sonrió. "Más que algunos, no tanta como otros," dijo.

"Solo me preguntaba como... ummm..." Dios, ¿cómo iba a seducir a Edward si ni siquiera podía hablar de ello sin sonrojarme y tartamudear como una idiota? Cuadré los hombros y respiré profundamente. "Necesito que me enseñes a seducir," dije firmemente, mis ardientes mejillas traicionaban mi tono de resolución.

"¿Qué?" Eleanor soltó un jadeo. "Bella, ¿de qué va todo esto?"

Mis hombros cuadrados cayeron. "Es sobre Edward. Ha sido tan dulce y considerado últimamente..." A su expresión escéptica, añadí, "lo de anoche al teléfono es la excepción."

"Y, ¿por qué es eso un problema?" preguntó.

"Quiero que sea... no tan... dulce y considerado," dije, sonrojándome más, si eso era posible.

"Ahhh," dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Sí." Asentí. "Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme... a hacer que las cosas avancen un poco."

"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, Bella?" Se movió para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá, cogiendo dulcemente mi mano. "Voy a contarte un secreto, querida. Me encanta mi vida. De verdad. Pero no es sencilla. Si no fuera por el dinero que tengo, sería una paria social mayor de lo que soy.

"Para ti, podría significar la ruina, Bella. Una joven como tú tiene que considerar su reputación. Si sigues este camino, no hay vuelta atrás," avisó. "Y si tienes éxito y te entregas a Edward en ese sentido... si él pierde el interés... y te hace a un lado, podrías quedar destruida."

Eso era cierto en varios sentidos, pero levanté la barbilla con determinación. "Sé lo que hago," contesté firmemente. "¿Me ayudarás?"

Me miró a los ojos un largo momento y luego suspiró pesadamente. "De acuerdo," dijo, completamente seria de repente. "Ahora, no estoy diciendo que sepa todo lo que hay que saber, pero he aprendido algunos trucos por el camino que pueden ayudar. Tal vez suenen simples, pero son efectivos."

"¿Debería tomar notas?"

Eleanor rió, la tensión entre nosotras se levantó y ella se sentó frente a mí. "Vale, querida, lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar una forma de estar con Edward mientras haya otros hombres cerca. Tienes que ponerle celoso, sin que se de cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Creo que ya has visto que eso puede impactarle."

Pensé en la reacción de Edward a Carlisle y asentí. Sin embargo, no usaría a Carlisle. No podía hacer eso.

"Segundo," siguió, "tienes que ofrecerle vistazos prohibidos, de nuevo sin ser obvia."

"¿Vistazos?" repetí, insegura de a qué se refería.

"Tal vez puedas levantar tu falda un poco más de lo necesario para pasar sobre un charco, o inclínate un poco para darle solo un vistazo de..." sugirió.

Mi cara cayó a mis manos. "¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Nunca podría hacerlo!" gemí.

"Tú eres la que me ha pedido ayuda, Bella," apuntó Eleanor. "Si realmente quieres esto, tendrás que superar tus inseguridades."

La miré a través de mis dedos. "¿Qué más?" murmuré.

"Bueno, tendrás que tocarle... frecuente pero disimuladamente," sugirió, poniéndose de nuevo de pie y caminando por la habitación. "Un roce de tus dedos en su brazo, un ligero golpecito en su pecho... ese tipo de cosa. La meta es volverle un poco loco, sin verte como una facilona. Es un balance delicado."

"¿Realmente crees que funcionará?" pregunté con duda, sintiéndome escéptica no de su consejo sino de mi habilidad para seguirlo.

"¿Tienes otras opciones?" respondió rápidamente.

"Lo único que ha funcionado hasta el momento es cabrearle," dije. "Y, últimamente, ha sido capaz de controlar eso."

"Cabrearle, hmmm..." Eleanor se dio golpecitos en los labios pensativa. "Bueno, eso tiene algo de sentido. La pasión es la pasión... también puedes aprovecharte de eso."

"Así que, celos... vistazos prohibidos... tocarle con disimulo... y cabrearle." Fui contando con los dedos. Exhalé pesadamente. "Eleanor, ¿está mal que haga esto?" pregunté, sintiéndome culpable. "Parece tan manipulador."

"Oh, querida, _es_ manipulador," estuvo de acuerdo, sentándose otra vez. "Pero no vas a conseguir que haga algo que no quiere hacer," añadió Eleanor. "Simplemente le estás animando a actuar sobre sentimientos que sospecho que ya tiene."

Todavía con duda, asentí. "Lo intentaré..."

"Y si todo lo demás falla," añadió, "tendrás que ser un poco atrevida... conviértete en la agresora. "Me miró a los ojos intensamente. "Pero de nuevo, Bella, ten cautela. Si vas a proteger tu reputación, tendrás que asegurarte de que cualquier avance no es observado por otros."

"Lo entiendo."

"Oh, y una cosa más," dijo, levantando un dedo y yendo hasta la baja cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama, moviendo algunos papeles de un cajón. "Lee esto."

Miré el panfleto que Eleanor había dejado en mi mano.

_Limitación Familiar por Margaret Sanger_

Sintiendo curiosidad, lo hojeé rápidamente y mis ojos se ensancharon cuando me di cuenta de que Eleanor acababa de darme un panfleto sobre anticonceptivos... un panfleto muy detallado y _completamente ilustrado_ sobre anticonceptivos. Estaba en shock. Sabía que la Píldora todavía no estaba en circulación... y que los primeros condones no eran completamente fiables, pero el panfleto tenía muchas otras opciones.

"Y, si tienes alguna pregunta, o necesitas ayuda para obtener cualquier cosa que se menciona ahí, solo búscame," añadió Eleanor, sentándose y cogiendo su taza para tomar un sorbo. Murmuré un agradecimiento mientras guardaba el panfleto para leerlo en detalle más tarde.

"Ahora," dijo Eleanor, soltando de nuevo su taza y mirándome intensamente, "_yo_ necesito pedirte un favor."

"Por supuesto, Eleanor, lo que sea," contesté, insegura que lo que podría querer de mí.

Respiró profundamente. "Prométeme que tendrás cuidado... con Carlisle."

Su petición me confundió. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te estoy pidiendo que hagas todo lo que puedas para no herirle."

"Nunca le haría daño a Carlisle," contesté empáticamente. "Es uno de mis amigos más cercanos."

"Estoy segura de que no lo harías... al menos no a propósito," aclaró Eleanor. Se dio golpecitos en los labios con los dedos. "No estoy segura, por supuesto. Carlisle esconde sus emociones demasiado. Pero a veces tengo la impresión de que sus sentimientos por ti pueden ser... más profundos de lo que sospechas."

Primero Edward y ahora Eleanor. ¿Cómo podría explicar la conexión única que Carlisle y yo compartíamos? Desde fuera tenía que parecer extrañamente íntima, llena de bromas internas y confidencias compartidas. Podía entender cómo llegaba Eleanor a la conclusión de que éramos más que amigos. De alguna manera, lo éramos. Pero Carlisle era... _Carlisle. _Había llegado a conocerle mejor, apreciarle como persona como no había tenido oportunidad antes. Aún así, realmente no podía haber más que eso.

Al menos por mi parte.

Una sensación incómoda me subió por la columna al preguntarme si Eleanor... y Edward... estarían viendo más de la verdad que yo en ese momento. Carlisle no me había dado indicación de los sentimientos más profundos a los que Edward hacía alusión. Él siempre había sido un perfecto caballero – protector, sí – pero además de eso...

Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de desarrollar más esos pensamientos en ese momento y optando por la negación.

"No te preocupes, Eleanor," la tranquilicé. "Carlisle y yo somos amigos cercanos. Tenemos mucho en común y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Eso es todo."

Se mordió el labio pensativamente. "Tal vez," cedió, "pero, por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado."

Vi su mirada de preocupación y la sentí reflejada en la boca del estómago. ¿Herir a Carlisle? La única persona en este mundo loco que se acercaba a saber quién era yo realmente – la verdad de mi presencia aquí. No podía soportarlo. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar hacerle daño.

Para mi sorpresa, los ojos me picaron con lágrimas y me las limpié rápidamente.

"Lo prometo," dije en voz baja.

Asintió y las dos nos giramos para mirar por la ventana el paisaje mientras el tren se movía por las vías.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, me ha costado terminar este capítulo, pero aquí está. He tenido demasiado trabajo de la universidad y ya sabeis que mis estudios son lo primero.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. La fecha de la proxima actualización está en mi perfil; sin embargo, esta vez veréis que he añadido la palabra aproximada. El curso está acabando y cada vez tengo más trabajo, así que no estoy segura de si lo tendré exactamente esa fecha o si tendréis que esperar algo más, espero que podais comprenderlo...

En cuanto al adelanto de LiFL que he prometido antes en twitter... en España son casi las cuatro y media de la madrugada, así que tendrá que esperar a mañana, pero en compensación subiré dos al blog uno x la mañana y otro x la noche.

Bueno, nos leemos "pronto". Gracias por vuestra paciencia y muchas gracias las personas que comentan esta historia y la añaden a sus alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leen.

-Bells, :)


	15. De Fans Gritonas y Visitantes Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**No hay futuro, no hay pasado. Vivo este momento como si fuera el último. Solo estamos nosotros, solo hay esto; olvida los remordimientos, tú vida es tuya si te la quieres perder, no hay otra carretera, no hay otro camino, no hay más días que este."**_

_**-Another Day, del musical de Broadway "Rent"**_

Capitulo catorce – De Fans Gritonas y Visitantes Sorpresa

Edward fue completamente considerado y atento cuando me vio salir del vagón de Eleanor. Corrió a ayudarme a bajar antes de hacer lo mismo por Eleanor.

Aparentemente, aprobara o no el poco convencional estilo de vida de Eleanor, las educadas maneras de Edward no podían negarse.

Les presenté brevemente y él le concedió a Eleanor un movimiento de la cabeza y un "¿Cómo está?" antes de tomar mis manos vendadas en las suyas.

"¿Duele mucho?" preguntó, acariciando dulcemente mis manos mientras sus rasgos mostraban preocupación.

"Apenas," le aseguré, queriendo borrar sus preocupaciones. Estaba mintiendo. Todavía dolía bastante y estaba dolorida en casi todo el cuerpo. Afortunadamente, mi indumentaria de 1918 cubría la peor parte.

Aun así, después de abrazar a Eleanor y darle las gracias para despedirme, él tomó mi codo con cautela y me llevó al lugar en que tenía aparcado el coche. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir, mostrando una expresión de alarma cuando me estremecí un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

Suspiré exasperada. "Estoy bien. Voy a sentirme un poco dolorida durante un tiempo, pero no hay daños permanentes, Edward. Deja de preocuparte tanto." Me sentí mal por saltar así, pero de todas formas me sentía incómoda y no me gustaba que me agobiaran. Para resumir, era una paciente terrible.

"Lo siento," dije después. "Sé que solo estás preocupado, y lo aprecio. Pero, enserio, estaré bien en un día o dos."

Edward solo asintió y cerró mi puerta, rodeando el coche para subir en el lado del conductor. Sin embargo, no arrancó el coche. Simplemente dio golpecitos con los dedos en el volante, mirando pensativo por la luna delantera al tren mientras éste estaba silencioso en la vía.

_Oh, tío. Aquí vamos._

"Me alegré tanto de oír que te había ido bien ayer," empecé, esperando que hablara de un tema más agradable. "¿En qué modalidades te has clasificado?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward distraído. "Oh... uh... cien metros lisos, ciento veinte, carrera de obstáculos con vallas altas y bajas, y salto de longitud," enumeró. "Me he quedado medio centímetro corto para el salto de altura," añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

"Eso es fantástico, Edward. ¿Cuándo es la competición regional?"

"Tengo una competición más de temporada, el próximo fin de semana," contestó. "Las regionales son el fin de semana siguiente en Rockford. La competición del próximo fin de semana es aquí en Chicago, por si quieres venir," me recordó.

"Por supuesto que iré," dije entusiasmada. "Te dije que tenía ganas de verte competir."

Asintió de forma ausente y volvió a mirar de nuevo al frente. Me mordí el labio nerviosa, incapaz de encontrar una forma de evitar lo que seguro iba a ser una conversación tensa.

Finalmente Edward suspiró, hablando en voz baja sin mirarme. "Desde he hablamos ayer he estado pensando mucho, Bella."

_Uh oh. No es una buena señal._

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

"Sobre muchas cosas." La comisura de su boca se levantó rápidamente. "Sé que crees que a veces soy un poco... autoritario..."

Sonreí satisfecha, pero no dije nada.

"Solo quiero poder explicarte algunas cosas y no siempre es fácil," siguió.

Recordando el consejo de Eleanor, decidí empezar lentamente. Estiré el brazo tentativamente y toqué brevemente la mano de Edward. Sus ojos registraron el rápido contacto y sus orejas enrojecieron ligeramente.

"Solo dilo, Edward," le animé suavemente.

Estrechó los ojos, mirando sin mirar frente a él. "Me gustas, Bella. No es ningún secreto. Pero en realidad no... te entiendo. Eres diferente a cualquier chica que conozco. Es raro para mí no saber qué... hacer. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado."

"Puedo entenderlo."

"¿Puedes?" preguntó Edward, echando un vistazo en mi dirección. "No estoy seguro de que yo lo haga." Rió. "Eres tan terca... y obstinada... y franca..."

"Gracias," dije inexpresivamente. "Realmente sabes como halagar a una chica."

"Pero yo también lo soy," siguió, girándose finalmente para mirarme a los ojos. "No me dejas decirte qué hacer o qué pensar. Es lo que más me gusta de ti... y lo que me vuelve más loco."

Sonreí entonces y él devolvió el gesto.

"Supongo que lo que intento decir es que siento haberme puesto tan difícil por lo de la marcha. Estaba preocupado por tu seguridad, pero debería haber respetado tu decisión de ir – incluso si no lo entendía completamente.

"Lo estoy intentando, Bella," explicó Edward, estirando el brazo para cogerme dulcemente de la mano. "Intento ser el tipo de hombre que mereces. Solo vas a tener que tener paciencia conmigo."

Le miré en shock, con la boca abierta.

Un momento después rompió el silencio. "¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?"

Mi boca se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces antes de poder formar palabras. "Yo... supongo que... solo estoy... un poco impresionada."

Edward rió y un brillo de travesura iluminó sus ojos esmeralda. "¿Bella Swan sin habla?" bromeó. "No creí que fuera posible."

Le di un juguetón golpecito en el brazo y él rió mientras arrancaba el coche.

"¿Así que significa toda esta introspección que has cambiado de opinión y me dejarás conducir alguna vez tu coche?" pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

Edward solo rió de nuevo. "No te hagas ilusiones."

- . - . - . - . -

Fuimos a comer algo al mismo café en el que comí con Samantha poco después de llegar a Chicago. Sin embargo, hacía demasiado frío para sentarse fuera, así que Edward y yo llevamos nuestros sándwiches y café a una pequeña mesa al lado de la gran ventana de la fachada. Vimos a la gente pasar por la calle, imaginando historias sobre ellos en un intento de hacer reír al otro.

"¿Le ves?" Edward apuntó a un viejo hombre barrigón que se agarraba el sombrero contra el viento. "Horace Abernathy." Solté una risita por el nombre y Edward siguió. "Trabaja en un banco, pero tiene una ambición secreta..." Se inclinó más cerca de mí, moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo y susurrando, "...bailarín de burlesque."

Solté una risita, tomando un sorbo de mi café. "¿Qué hay de ellos?" Apunté a una pareja que parecía aburrida y cruzaba la calle, vestidos con colores apagados y llevando gafas de alambre.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Hmmmm... ese es Oscar Battingsley, casado... y Hilda Thornsby – no es su esposa. Tienen una tórrida aventura," confió.

"Cuenta."

Edward asintió. "Se conocieron en una reunión de la Liga de la Abstinencia local," siguió. "Su amor no podía negarse. Así que cada domingo, mientras la esposa de él va a su grupo de tejido y el esposo de ella se echa la siesta después de comer, se escapan al sótano de la biblioteca pública."

Reí. "¿La biblioteca? Que romántico."

"Sí, bueno, Oscar tiene una llave, ya que es el conserje," explicó Edward. "Y entre montones de libros llenos de polvo y productos de limpieza, consuman su amor."

"¡Increíble!" Sonreí de forma cómplice y tomé otro bocado de mi sándwich.

Edward me guiñó el ojo y luego volvió a su comida. Le observé de reojo y conseguí esconder un suspiro soñador antes de dejarme completamente en ridículo. Edward había venido a recogerme directamente desde la iglesia, así que de nuevo llevaba un traje oscuro y corbata, aunque se la había aflojado ligeramente, ofreciéndome otra tentadora visión de su garganta. Su pelo cobrizo había escapado a su cuidadoso peinado de la mañana e iba en todas direcciones sobre su cabeza – tan salvaje y hermoso como siempre. Mi estómago se retorció al mirarle y tragué profundamente al tomar la determinación de poner en práctica un poco los consejos de Eleanor.

_Vistazos prohibidos._

Me mordí el labio, bajando la mirada a mi blusa. Era de cuello alto y con botones por detrás, así que parecía que el escote no era realmente una opción.

Lo que me dejaba con mis piernas.

Vale. Podía hacer esto.

Intentando ser tan casual como fuera posible a pesar de los nervios que me hacían temblar y la vergüenza haciendo arder mis mejillas, crucé las piernas. Me llevé la servilleta a los labios, fingiendo limpiarme la boca. Cuando volví a dejar la servilleta en mi regazo, deslicé una mano debajo y tiré un poco de mi falda hacia arriba. Bajé la mirada para ver si estaba ofreciendo una vista tentadora... y me saludó una cortina de blanco.

Había estado tan enfocada en mi subterfugio, que me había olvidado de que la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel de tela, bloqueando efectivamente la vista de mis piernas.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward me examinó con una mirada de curiosidad.

"¿Yo? Claro, estoy bien," dije con una sonrisa, fingiendo estar increíblemente interesada en mi sándwich. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y luego se giró para mirar por la ventana, masticando pensativamente.

Con un suspiro interno y un rápido vistazo a Edward para asegurarme de que no notaba mis movimientos, me giré ligeramente en mi asiento para sacar mis oh-muy-sexy-y-escandalosos tobillos de debajo del mantel... luego un poco más... solo un poco más...

De repente, los platos hicieron un brusco ruido cuando me enganché el borde del mantel en el zapato, casi quitándolo de la mesa. El tenedor de Edward cayó al suelo, llamando su atención.

"¿Qué demonios?" Miró a la mesa confuso, luego se inclinó para coger su tenedor, quedando cara a cara con mi pantorrilla cubierta por la media.

Edward se quedó congelado un momento y todo lo que pude ver fueron sus orejas enrojeciendo.

_¡Bingo!_

Me quedé completamente quieta, mirándole hasta que pareció volver a la realidad, cogió su tenedor y se sentó rápidamente.

Golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó con los dientes apretados. Luego sus ojos fueron a mí y se sonrojó incluso más. "Perdón," dijo con culpabilidad.

_Sí. Esto iba genial. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Miré a mi alrededor, pero el restaurante estaba relativamente vacío y parecía que nadie había notado nuestro pequeño percance.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté, estirando el brazo para tocar dulcemente su nuca. "¡Lo siento tanto!"

"¿Tú lo sientes? ¿El qué?" preguntó, su voz ronca mientras se inclinaba ligeramente contra mi mano. Me pregunté si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

"Yo... uh... golpeé la mesa y el tenedor cayó," expliqué, mis dedos se deslizaron por su pelo, frotando suavemente su cabeza.

Sus ojos se vidriaron ligeramente, y me preocupé porque tuviera una contusión o algo. "Oh," dijo en voz baja.

Le miré a los ojos preocupada. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas... pero no excesivamente. De todas formas, ¿cómo de grande era excesivamente grande?

Era muy de mí mandar a un chico al hospital con mi mortal arma de seducción.

Edward todavía se veía mareado, así que pregunté, "¿Sientes mareo?" Ya que todavía estaba acariciando lo que seguro que se iba a convertir en un enorme chichón, levanté la otra mano y mostré tres dedos. "¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó en blanco.

Moví los dedos. "¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

Edward pestañeó un par de veces, luego se enderezó y mi mano cayó a mi regazo. "Oh... claro... no, estoy bien. Tres dedos... tres. Lo siento," parloteó, bajando la mirada a su taza de café y girándolo ausentemente.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿No tienes mareos o nauseas?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No... de verdad. Estoy bien. No me he golpeado tan fuerte. Solo estaba... sorprendido, eso es todo." Me miró brevemente antes de sonrojarse de un rojo escarlata y bajando los ojos a la mesa.

_Ah. Gracias, Eleanor._

Decidiendo no tentar mi suerte, giré mi silla con cuidado para que mis piernas quedaran cubiertas de nuevo. Comimos en silencio unos minutos, luego Edward volvió a girar el café en su taza y supe que tenía algo en mente.

"Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Terminé mi sándwich y me limpié la boca antes de responder. "Por supuesto."

Sus ojos fueron a los míos brevemente. "¿Realmente no sabías que el Dr. Cullen iba a Springfield?"

Solté con cuidado mi servilleta. "No. No lo sabía. ¿Crees que te mentiría sobre eso?"

Edward se removió incómodo. "No... no he pensado que me mentirías. Es solo..."

"¿Solo qué?"

Finalmente me miró y se encogió de hombros. "Solo me pregunto a veces si tal vez... te _gusta_ el Dr. Cullen."

Suspiré y respondí en voz baja, "bueno, por supuesto que me gusta. Es mi amigo."

"¿Eso es todo?" La mirada de Edward era intensa.

"Edward," gemí. "¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto de nuevo?"

"Lo siento... lo siento." Edward sacudió la cabeza como si intentara aclarársela. "Es solo que él es más mayor y más maduro. Quiero decir, es un médico de éxito... lo veas o no, se preocupa por ti... y obviamente os lleváis bien..."

"¿Qué intentas decir?" pregunté exasperada.

Edward bajó la mirada a su taza de nuevo y respondió en voz baja. "A veces me pregunto si tal vez él sea mejor para ti... que yo." Levantó un hombro derrotado. "Supongo que eso es parte de la razón por la que me pongo tan celoso. Quiero decir, yo todavía estoy en el instituto. Después de eso probablemente me marche – a la guerra. Es mucho que pedirte...

"Y él estará aquí... contigo." Me miró y jadeé por el miedo y la inseguridad que vi en sus ojos. Por instinto, estiré el brazo para coger su mano.

"Edward, no sé como dejar esto más claro," dije firmemente. "Quiero estar contigo. No quiero estar con nadie más. En cuanto al futuro..." sonreí para mí por la ironía de mis palabras, "...nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento."

Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras la inseguridad daba paso al alivio. "Vale," dijo. "Cuando llegue el momento."

- . - . - . - . -

Toda esa semana me sentí como una idiota.

Las palabras de Edward y las advertencias de Eleanor se quedaron conmigo... atormentándome... y me encontré a mí misma mirando a Carlisle en busca de señales que probaran que de hecho él se sentía atraído por mí como ellos habían indicado. La idea de que podía herir a Carlisle cayó como una roca en mi estómago, y no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto. Sabía, sin embargo, que la amistad de Carlisle era increíblemente importante para mí y no quería arriesgarla. Sí él sentía algo por mí, tendría que encontrar una forma cuidadosa de rechazarle. Pero tampoco quería saltar a conclusiones infundadas y quedar en ridículo y avergonzarle a él.

Yo: "Lo siento, Carlisle, pero es que no me gustas de esa manera. No eres tú, soy yo. Espero que todavía podamos ser amigos."

Carlisle: "¿De qué demonios hablas, Bella? ¡Loca creída!"

Vale, estaba bastante segura de que él no respondería exactamente así, pero se podía ver como la conversación podía ponernos en una situación incómoda. Así que, antes de tomar ese paso, sentía que tenía que asegurarme. Lo que me llevó a vigilarle como un halcón y, de nuevo, a sentirme como una idiota. Carlisle me sostenía abierta una puerta o se reía de un chiste malo y yo dudaba, preguntándome si era más que amabilidad o si estaba viendo demasiado en ello. Me ponía tensa y más de una vez pillé a Carlisle suspirando exasperado cuando yo cometía un error estúpido o se me caía un montón de archivos.

Simplemente no tenía intuición femenina, o como quieras llamarlo. Era malísima para leer a las personas... en particular a los hombres... y _especialmente _a los vampiros. Carlisle, aparentemente, no tenía ese problema. El jueves por la noche estábamos clasificando muestras cuando finalmente no pudo más y me preguntó cuál era mi problema.

Bueno, lo preguntó de forma mucho más educada, pero la idea era básicamente la misma.

"¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Bella?"

Entré en pánico. Y cuando entraba en pánico, tendía a hablar sin parar.

"¿Molestarme? No... no, nada de molestias. No estoy molesta para nada. ¿Parezco... molesta?"

Carlisle soltó una risita. "No, para nada. No sé en qué estaba pensando."

Fruncí el ceño. "El sarcasmo no es atractivo, Carlisle."

Él solo sonrió y puso otra muestra en el microscopio, examinándola brevemente antes de hacer una anotación en un grueso diario.

"De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunté.

"Estoy comparando muestras de Kansas y New York con algunas que he recibido recientemente de un colega en Francia," contestó, añadiendo más notas.

"¿Has encontrado algo útil?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro," murmuró Carlisle, revisando otra muestra. "Parecen ser idénticas, pero mi instrumental es limitado... y todavía no has respondido mi pregunta," insistió.

Suspiré. "Solo estoy un poco tensa," expliqué. "Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

_Hmmm... Tengo que encontrar una forma de seducir a mi novio para que se escape conmigo y no se contagie de Gripe Española y no tengas que convertirle en vampiro... al mismo tiempo, intento descubrir si sientes algo por mí, lo que es raro porque más bien te veo como a un padre... no es que seas tan viejo o algo... bueno, quiero decir, técnicamente lo eres, pero..._

"No, en realidad no," murmuré.

Carlisle apartó la vista del microscopio y me miró intensamente. "Puedes, ya sabes... hablar conmigo. Soy tu amigo, y nunca traicionaría tu confianza."

Le sonreí. "Lo sé. Gracias."

Había una pregunta que llevaba días molestándome, pero me había sentido nerviosa por preguntarla. Considerándolo bien, me mordí el labio y la bala proverbial. "Carlisle, ¿Por qué fuiste a la marcha... _en realidad_?"

Evitó mi mirada. "Te lo dije. Quería apoyar la causa."

Me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, levantando una ceja por la incredulidad. Él siguió trabajando, pero finalmente cedió a mi muda persistencia.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien," dijo finalmente. "Tal vez el chico sea insistente y sobreprotector, pero tenía razón en que esas marchas pueden ser peligrosas."

"¿El chico? Te refieres a Edward."

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

"¿Así que fuiste hasta Springfield solo para mantenerme a salvo?" pregunté, preocupada por lo que eso podía significar.

Él asintió. "Bueno... y a Eleanor, por supuesto," añadió.

"Por supuesto," repetí con un poco de alivio. Eleanor era importante para él... y yo era de forma discutible su amiga más cercana. Tenía sentido que quisiera protegernos. Después de todo, eso era parte de quien Carlisle era.

"Gracias," dije en voz baja.

Él asintió de nuevo mientras guardaba el resto de las muestras. "¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?" preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"No muchos," contesté. "Voy a ver la competición de atletismo de Edward el sábado."

Carlisle murmuró de forma no comprometedora, pero noté como se tensaba su mandíbula.

"Es muy rápido," añadí, controlando su reacción. "Se ha clasificado para la competición regional en cinco modalidades."

"Bien por él," dijo tenso.

Suspiré. "Realmente no te gusta, ¿verdad? Sé que las pocas veces que le has visto no estaba en su... mejor forma. Pero realmente es un chico decente, Carlisle. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí en esto?"

Carlisle se frotó la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Confío en ti, Bella... y no es que no me guste Edward. En realidad, apenas le conozco." Hizo una pausa, mirándome finalmente. "Es solo que creo que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor."

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar las de Edward.

"_...tal vez él sea mejor para ti... que yo."_

"¿Y qué – o quién exactamente – sería mejor?" pregunté en voz baja.

"No lo sé, Bella," respondió un momento después, su mirada dorada era intensa. "Pero eres una persona especial. Mereces alguien que te haga honor... que lo respete y no quiera cambiarlo.

"Espero que no te conformes con una vida ordinaria... porque eres de todo menos ordinaria."

Realmente no sabía qué decir a eso. "Gracias," murmuré avergonzada. "Es realmente dulce que digas eso. Pero, Carlisle, Edward es una persona increíble. Es inteligente y divertido y realmente bueno. Creo que te gustaría si le dieras la oportunidad. Realmente me gustaría que fuerais amigos."

Carlisle respiró profundamente, su expresión era imposible de leer. "Vale," dijo finalmente. "Lo intentaré." Una sonrisa traviesa retorció sus labios y añadió, "pero si te hace daño, estaré obligado a perseguir al chico.

"Y tendrá que ser _muy_ rápido para escapar de mí." Sonrió satisfecho y yo reí, olvidando finalmente la tensión de la habitación.

- . - . - . - . -

El aire era frío y vigorizante la mañana del sábado de la competición de Edward. Tom había planeado ir conmigo, pero le llamaron del trabajo en el último minuto, así que estaba sola. Sin embargo, Samantha iba a estar allí y quedamos en encontrarnos en el estadio. El sol era brillante, el rocío lanzaba destellos en la hierba mientras iba desde la parada del 'L' hasta el campo, siguiendo las señas que Edward me había dado.

Mientras doblaba la esquina una manzana después, pude oír los gritos y gruñidos que se esperan en un evento deportivo. El campo apareció a la vista y vi a los atletas calentando en el verde óvalo – estirando, moviendo las piernas, o haciendo sencillos lanzamientos. Busqué entre los cuerpos, pero no vi a Edward, así que me giré para ir hacia los bancos del lado del equipo local.

Vi a Samantha moviendo la mano hacia la mitad de las gradas. Sostuve mi falda mientras subía las escaleras, anhelando mis cómodos pantalones y Nikes. Samantha estaba entusiasmada como siempre y me abrazó con fuerza cuando llegué a ella.

"¿Te ha costado llegar?" preguntó preocupada.

"Para nada," contesté. "Edward me dio señas muy detalladas."

Samantha sonrió ampliamente. "Puedo imaginarlo." Se giró hacia el campo y apuntó. "¿Le has visto? Está justo ahí, donde el salto de longitud."

Seguí su dedo y vi la familiar mata de pelo broncíneo. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y se me puso el pelo de punta cuando vi a Edward con su uniforme. Como el resto de su equipo, Edward iba vestido con pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta a juego con una ancha franja diagonal blanca. Esperaba los pantalones cortos, por supuesto, pero no estaba preparada para el impacto de ver _más_ de Edward de lo que jamás había visto. Sus brazos y piernas eran delgados y musculosos, flexionándose poderosamente mientras él estiraba, saltando arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces y moviendo el cuello.

_Santa mierda._

Me forcé a controlar mis pensamientos calenturientos mientras Edward salía corriendo por la larga pista hacia un hoyo de arena. Unos metros antes de llegar al hoyo, saltó al aire, girándose un poco antes de aterrizar en la arena y caer hacia delante de rodillas. Un hombre mayor, que asumí que era su entrenador, se acercó a hablar con él, haciendo un gesto hacia la arena mientras Edward asentía.

"Eso solo ha sido un salto de práctica," explicó Samantha. "Sin embargo, empezarán en cualquier momento."

Escaneé rápidamente las gradas. "¿No vienen los padres de Edward a sus competiciones?"

Samantha frunció el ceño. "Sí, normalmente están aquí. Sin embargo, no les he visto hoy. Tal vez tenían otro compromiso."

Samantha me dijo que su equipo, del Instituto Lake View, competiría contra otros dos – Englewood, de morado y blanco, y Hyde Park, de azul y blanco. Se creía que Englewood sería el más duro en la competición, ya que habían ganado el campeonato estatal varias veces en los últimos años. Unos minutos después, los equipos se alinearon en el campo y los espectadores se pusieron de pie, todos de frente a la bandera americana que ondeaba en el extremo norte. Una banda empezó a tocar _The Star Spangled Banner,_ luego un hombre con un megáfono nos dirigió a todos en el Juramento de Fidelidad.

Cuando volvíamos a sentarnos, vi a un grupo de chicas inclinándose sobre la barandilla al final de los bancos. Unas cuantas llevaban banderines rojos y blancos y, cuando Edward miró hacia las gradas, ellas gritaron y soltaron risitas.

"Vienen a ver a Edward," aclaró Samantha rodando los ojos.

Las vi saludarle con la mano y Edward contestó con un movimiento de la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. "Fans," murmuré.

"¿Fans?" repitió Samantha, luego rió. "¡Me gusta! ¡Es perfecto!"

Edward, mientras tanto, escaneaba las gradas. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en mí, su sonrisa se ensanchó y levantó el brazo para saludarme. Le devolví el saludo, devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de que él se volviera a la pista de salto de longitud. Noté que las fans me miraban con sospecha y curiosidad. Resistí la necesidad de sacarles la lengua y en su lugar solo les sonreí antes de volverme a Samantha.

"Así que, parece que las cosas van bien con Tom," le dije.

Samantha sonrió ampliamente. "Sí, van muy bien," dijo. "Tom es maravilloso. Me apoya tanto. Incluso estuvo a mi lado cuando les hablé a mis padres de ir a la escuela de enfermeras."

"¿Cómo reaccionaron?"

Samantha se encogió de hombros. "Al principio se sorprendieron, pero estuvieron más receptivos de lo que creí que estarían," dijo. "Y creo que el hecho de que Tom estuviera ahí conmigo finalmente hizo que se ganara a mi padre. Mi padre adora a Edward y al principio se sintió muy decepcionado porque empezara a ver a Tom. Pero me ha dicho que está muy impresionado porque Tom me apoye."

"Eso es maravilloso, Samantha," dije entusiasmada, volviéndome para ver a Edward en el salto de longitud.

"Y..." empezó.

"¿Y qué?"

Samantha resopló. "¿Y cómo van las cosas con Edward?"

Me sonrojé. "Bien... creo," le dije. "Es difícil saberlo con Edward."

Samantha rió. "Eso es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero puedo ver que está muy pillado por ti. Lo lleva escrito en la cara cuando te mira."

"¿Tú crees?"

Ella asintió. "Definitivamente."

Animada, me giré para ver a Edward en el salto de longitud. Hizo sus tres saltos y luego fue corriendo a la linea de salida para los cien metros lisos. Todos los corredores se encorvaron, con los dedos extendidos a lo largo de la línea de salida. Contuve el aliento por la intensidad de Edward. Incluso desde donde estaba, pude ver sus ojos enfocados en la línea de meta, los músculos tensos con anticipación y listo para saltar a la acción. Cuando el juez de salida levantó su pistola, los corredores estiraron su pierna trasera y, cuando sonó el disparo, Edward salió disparado hacia delante. Verle correr era emocionante – su expresión de euforia se extendió y me llevó junto a él. La carrera terminó en segundos, con Edward empujando hacia delante y ganando por una buena zancada. Solté el aire en un largo suspiro mientras él frenaba, volviendo con su entrenador y aceptando un golpecito en la espalda. Capté su mirada cuando él miró hacia las gradas de nuevo y levanté los pulgares. Sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a su entrenador.

"¡Bella!"

Salté por el familiar sonido de la voz de Alice. Mis alucinaciones, sueños, visiones... como quieras llamarlo, normalmente sucedían cuando estaba sola, pero en las ocasiones en que la oía o veía en público, había mejorado en camuflar mi reacción. Sin embargo, esta vez me había tomado por sorpresa.

Samantha me miraba con preocupación en la cara. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Asentí. "Bien... bien..." dije distraída.

"¡Bella!" Alice me llamó de nuevo, sonaba como si estuviera sentada justo a mi lado. Me removí nerviosa, murmurando, "ahora no, Alice..."

"¿Quién es Alice?" preguntó Samantha.

Me mordí el labio. "Oh, solo una chica que conozco..."

"¿Puedes oírme?" preguntó Alice.

Miré a mi alrededor frenética. "Creo que necesito ir al baño," dije finalmente.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Samantha empezó a levantarse.

"¡No!" exclamé. Cuando vi su expresión extrañada, añadí, "estaré bien. ¿Puedes ver a Edward y decirme qué ha sucedido cuando vuelva? No quiero perderme nada."

Samantha volvió a sentarse, viéndose un poco confundida. "Vale. Si estás segura..."

"¡Bella, si puedes oírme, contesta!" ordenó Alice.

"¡Estoy segura!" le dije a Samantha, un poco demasiado alto, antes de correr por los escalones de las gradas. Caminé hacia el baño de señoras y luego me escabullí por un costado del edificio para seguir con mi ataque de nervios. Me quedé ahí un momento, escuchando con cautela antes de decir tentativamente, "¿Alice?"

"¡Bella!" La voz de Alice sonaba aliviada. "¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Puedes oírme, Alice?" pregunté, preguntándome si habría perdido finalmente la cabeza.

"Sí... sí, puedo oírte. ¿Estás bien?"

Solté fuertemente el aire. "Estoy bien. Dios, Alice, está tan bien oír tu voz... Quiero decir, llevo un tiempo oyéndola, pero está bien poder hablar contigo." Sacudí la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que estaba divagando. "¿Cómo está pasando esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"No estoy segura," respondió su voz. "Llevo un tiempo buscándote..." la voz de Alice empezó a debilitarse.

"¿Alice?" llamé frenéticamente. "¡Alice, te estoy perdiendo!" Tal vez estaba entrando en un túnel o algo.

"¿Bella?" llamó Alice, su voz cada vez más débil. "¡Lo seguiré intentando, Bella... no te preocupes!" exclamó antes de que su voz se evaporara.

"¿Alice? ¿Alice?" grité fuertemente.

"¿Señorita?" Un joven apareció en la esquina del edificio. "He oído gritos. ¿Va todo bien?" preguntó preocupado. Le miré en blanco un momento, luego se le unió un segundo hombre. Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de volverse a mí.

Pestañeé. "Sí... sí, estoy bien," dije finalmente, ofreciéndoles una pequeña sonrisa. Salí del lugar en que estaba, intentando controlar mis nervios. Los hombres todavía me miraban con cautela, así que me forcé relajarme y ensanchar mi sonrisa. "Estoy bien. Solo buscaba a una amiga." Moví la mano hacia las gradas. "Probablemente ya haya vuelto, así que simplemente iré a mi sitio."

Empecé a alejarme y los hombre se pusieron a caminar a mi lado. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Parecías estar bastante mal." Miré a los hombres y decidí que parecían relativamente inofensivos. Uno era alto y delgado, con pelo oscuro y gafas. El otro era un poco más bajo y con más músculos, con el pelo más claro y el comienzo de un bigote. "Soy Hal," dijo el más alto, extendiendo una mano. "Él es Al," dijo, apuntando al otro chico.

Contuve una risita. "¿Hal y Al?"

Hal rodó los ojos. "Sé que es ridículo, pero somos amigos desde hace años. Estamos acostumbrados a todas las bromas." Sonrió ampliamente y Al intervino, "¿Y tú eres?"

Sonreí. "Bella. Encantada de conoceros." Miré hacia el campo y vi que Edward nos miraba a mí y mis acompañantes mientras nos acercábamos a las gradas. No parecía muy feliz. Esperaba que me dejaran al comienzo de los escalones, pero me siguieron hacia arriba y cuando me senté al lado de Samantha, ellos se sentaron un escalón más arriba, detrás de nosotras.

"Ummm... esta es mi amiga, Samantha," dije incómoda. Cuando vi que Samantha levantaba las cejas, añadí, "estos son Hal y Al."

"Oh, nos conocemos," dijo Hal. "Vamos a la misma escuela." Los chicos y Samantha intercambiaron saludos antes de que Al se volviera a mí. "Creí que tu amiga se llamaba Alice."

Tragué con dificultad, ignorando las tres miradas confusas y volviéndome hacia el campo. "Amiga distinta," dije simplemente. Noté a Edward mirándome intensamente mientras estaba con algunos compañeros, esperando el siguiente evento. Recordé el consejo de Eleanor.

_Encuentra una forma de estar con Edward cerca de otros hombres. Tienes que ponerle celoso, sin que él se de cuenta de lo que estás haciendo._

Sabía que se suponía que debía alimentar esos celos, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo... no podía coquetear con Hal o Al... y menos con Edward mirando. Simplemente no era mi estilo. Además, de todas formas ya ha quedado claro que soy muy mala en coquetear.

Sin embargo, no pareció importar. Su mera presencia parecía afectar a Edward. En su mayor parte, Samantha y yo ignoramos a los dos chicos, respondiendo solo de forma educada cuando se dirigían directamente a nosotras. Edward estaba enfocado durante sus carreras, pero en el tiempo libre entre eventos, sentía sus ojos en mí y bajaba la mirada para verle mirándonos de cerca.

A Edward le fue bien en los siguientes eventos. Después de ganar los cien sobradamente, ganó los ciento veinte con algo más de dificultad y quedó segundo en el salto de longitud. Cuando se puso en la fila para los obstáculos bajos, apareció Tom, subiendo los escalones para sentarse al lado de Samantha. Miró a los dos chicos que estaban sentados detrás de nosotros y Samantha se los presentó.

Cuando sonó la pistola que daba comienzo a la carrera de Edward, todos nos pusimos de pie y le animamos. Vi a las fans de Edward moviendo sus banderines violentamente mientras le veían correr y saltar. No podía culparlas. Edward corriendo y saltando era una visión que guardar. Era rápido, por supuesto, con una gracia sencilla que hacía que sus saltos no requerían esfuerzo. Sin embargo, uno de los corredores de Englewood iba a su mismo ritmo, y gritamos más fuerte mientras saltaban los últimos obstáculos, inclinándose hacia la línea de meta. Estaban tan cerca que no supimos quién había ganado hasta que uno de los jueces levantó la mano de Edward, otorgándole la victoria. La multitud estalló en aplausos, las fans saltaban mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía por la cara de Edward.

Todavía aplaudiendo, tomamos asiento. Entonces Tom se inclinó para hablarnos a Samantha y a mí. "Me temo que no puedo quedarme," dijo. "Tengo que estar de vuelta en la oficina a la una. Esperaba poder llevarme a Samantha para comer."

Samantha resplandeció, pero me miró con inquietud. "Oh, no puedo dejar a Bella aquí sola..." empezó.

Le corté. "Por supuesto que puedes," le dije. "No estoy sola... y estoy segura de que Edward puede llevarme a casa cuando la competición acabe."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Samantha, pero ya estaba medio levantada.

Reí. "Por supuesto que sí... id y divertíos." Me abrazó brevemente antes de que ella y Tom dejaran el estadio. Por supuesto, me había olvidado momentáneamente de mis amigos Hal y Al... (¡lo sé!)... hasta que bajaron un peldaño para sentarse a cada lado de mí.

"Así que," empezó Hal, "¿conoces a Masen?"

"Sí, conozco a Edward," respondí, mirando hacia el campo. No quería ser ruda, pero Edward me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Esto no era bueno.

Al también pareció notarlo. "No parece gustarle que hablemos contigo," comentó, soltando una ligera risita.

"Sí... bueno... Edward siempre me está cuidando," expliqué. "¿Sois amigos de él?" pregunté, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Sabía poco del Edward que ellos conocían... el estudiante... el deportista... el chico popular del campus, aparentemente.

Hal asintió. "Oh, conocemos a Edward desde hace años," dijo. "Jugamos al fútbol juntos."

"¿Edward también juega al fútbol?"

Esta vez habló Al. "Claro... fútbol... baloncesto... pero el atletismo es su fuerte," dijo. "El chico hace de todo en realidad. Un atleta natural, alumno de sobresaliente, gobierno estudiantil... es algo un poco molesto, en realidad." Rió fuertemente y Hal estiró el brazo detrás de mí para golpearle en el hombro.

Mis ojos volvieron al campo mientras Edward competía en el salto de altura... luego los obstáculos altos... y finalmente el salto con pértiga. Me sonrojé un poco, recordando mi fantasía sobre atacarle en el hoyo de aterrizaje. Hal y Al me hicieron compañía y, sorprendentemente, disfruté hablando con ellos. Los dos fueron perfectos caballeros y bromeaban entre ellos tanto como hablaban conmigo. Cuando la competición finalmente acabó, vi a Edward caminar hacia las gradas. Me puse de pie para ir a reunirme con él, excusándome para pasar por delante de Al. Los dos se pusieron de pie y me siguieron, para mi disgusto.

Sin embargo, Edward fue acosado por las fans cuando llegó a las gradas. Sonrió y habló brevemente con ellas, y sentí un golpe de celos en el estómago. Sus ojos fueron a los míos y se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

_Apartaos, chicas._

Finalmente, se escapó de la red de gritos femeninos y se acercó a mí. Miró sobre mi hombro a Hal y Al, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula. "¡Has estado genial!" Le sonreí ampliamente, intentando disipar la tensión. "¡Enhorabuena!" exclamé, abrazándole fuertemente por el cuello. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me deleité en la sensación de Edward agarrándome. Era increíble.

"Me alegro de que hayas podido venir," dijo con una sonrisa cuando finalmente se apartó, tomando mi mano en la suya. "Hey, chicos," dijo, moviendo la cabeza en su dirección. Marcando el terreno. Yo, mientras tanto, sonreía engreídamente a las fans que miraban anhelantes a la espalda de Edward.

Sí. Lo sé. Patético.

"Masen," contestaron Hal y Al, haciendo un breve movimiento de la cabeza. "Solo le hacíamos compañía a tu chica," dijo Hal, sonriéndome.

"Sí," dijo Edward con una sonrisa irónica. "Muchas gracias."

"Así que," intervino Al, "¿vais a venir a la fiesta más tarde?"

Edward enrojeció ligeramente y me lanzó una mirada. "Ah, no. No lo creo."

"Aw, vamos Masen," retó Hal. "¿No quieres que Bella se divierta un poco?"

"No creo que Bella se lo pasara bien en una fiesta como esa," respondió Edward.

"¿Una fiesta como qué?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Edward solo teme que veas que no puede controlar el efecto del alcohol," bromeó Hal.

Esto si que era interesante. No pude evitar preguntarme si un poco de alcohol podría ser el secreto para que Edward se soltara un poco. Lo sé, suena sórdido – y un poco al revés – yo intentando emborrachar a mi novio para poder aprovecharme de él.

Pero, hey, una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer. Y no quería emborracharle del todo... solo le quería un poco achispado y relajado.

"Suena divertido," declaré, sonriendo hacia Edward. Él me miró un momento con la boca abierta.

"¿Ves?" Hal rió. "Ella cree que suena divertido."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Edward. "Esas fiestas pueden ponerse un poco salvajes."

"Creo que puedo manejarlo." Sonreí satisfecha. "¿Puedes tú?"

Hal y Al aullaron con risas por el reto en mi voz y los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.

"Solo dame unos minutos para ducharme y cambiarme," dijo, antes de dejar un firme beso en mi boca, mirar furioso a sus amigos, y alejarse hacia el vestuario.

- . - . - . - . -

Paramos a comer en un pequeño café cerca de Lincoln Park. La fiesta era en una gran casa más o menos a un kilómetro – al otro lado del parque desde el vecindario de Edward. La casa, desde el exterior, estaba sorprendentemente silenciosa. Pero una vez que entramos, vi que las fiestas de instituto no habían cambiado mucho en cien años. El lugar estaba hasta arriba, con un fonografo reproduciendo música en una habitación del fondo donde había varias parejas bailando. La mayoría de los chicos, y algunas chicas, bebían de botellas de cerveza o un líquido claro que estaba segura que no era agua. Edward me dijo que tenían que ser silenciosos. La casa estaba en una zona que se suponía que era seca*****, así que no querían llamar la atención. Sin mencionar que los padres del anfitrión estaban fuera durante el fin de semana, y se desataría el infierno si aparecía la policía.

Ves, no tan diferente a cien años después.

Edward me cogió de la mano, llevándome hacia la cocina, moviendo la cabeza y saludando a gente por el camino. Era popular, era fácil saberlo, y recibió muchas palmadas en la espalda y enhorabuenas por sus victorias en la competición.

"¡Masen!" Un enorme hombre rubio saludó a Edward cuando entramos en la cocina, metiendo la mano en una gran bañera para sacar dos botellas de cerveza. "Buen trabajo hoy, Edward. Déjame invitarte a una bebida." Las palabras del hombre salían ligeramente arrastradas y era obvio que él ya había probado bastante.

"Gracias Louie," dijo Edward, cogiendo las cervezas, abriéndolas y dándome una con una ceja arqueada. La cogí con un encogimiento de hombros y di un pequeño trago.

"No te acostumbres a eso," avisó Louie, balanceándose un poco. "Parece que pronto será ilegal." Se volvió a Edward, lanzando un brazo sobre su hombro. "Entonces qué haremos, ¿huh? ¿Qué haremos?"

Solté una risita. "¿Hacer ginebra en la bañera?" sugerí.

Louie me miró un momento con los ojos empañados antes de estallar en risas. "¡Que gran idea!" exclamó. "¡Ginebra de bañera!" Se marchó tropezando entre la multitud, riendo todavía.

"¿Ginebra en la bañera?" preguntó Edward, levantando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros. "Podría funcionar."

Edward soltó una risita, tomando un largo sorbo de su botella y llevándome de vuelta a la habitación en la que estaba el fonografo. Nos quedamos de pie viendo a las parejas bailar un rato, luego él se inclinó para hablarme al oído.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó.

Me atraganté. "Ummm... yo no bailo," contesté.

"¿Nunca?"

"No," declaré. "No soy muy buena en ello."

"Tal vez nunca hayas tenido la pareja correcta," bromeó y, por un momento, volví al baile de fin de curso, cuando Edward me dejó bailar sobre sus pies. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

"Tal vez tengas razón," dije, y él me llevó a la improvisada pista de baile.

El resto de la fiesta fue divertida en general. Bailamos un poco, y Edward fue una pareja paciente. Hablamos con algunos de los amigos de Edward y finalmente pareció relajarse. Por supuesto, eso tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que no dejaba de cambiar sus cervezas medio vacías con otras llenas. Intenté seguir el consejo de Eleanor, tocando a Edward frecuente pero disimuladamente, acariciando su mano con mi pulgar... o tocando su brazo cuando me reía... ese tipo de cosa.

Parecía estar funcionando, ya que Edward me mantuvo cerca de él toda la noche y más de una vez le pillé mirándome intensamente, con sus ojos jade oscurecidos.

La parte negativa era que la posesividad de Edward parecía ser directamente proporcional a la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el sistema. Cada vez se irritaba más cuando un chico me sonreía o saludaba y cuando Hal se acercó y me preguntó si quería bailar, creí que Edward iba a arrancarle la cabeza.

"Edward, ¿qué te sucede?" siseé mientras Hal se alejaba impresionado. "Solo me ha preguntado si quería bailar. ¡Ni siquiera iba a aceptar!"

Edward me miró enfadado. "¡No has visto como te miraba!" gruñó. "¡No estaba pidiendo solo un baile!"

"¡Estás siendo ridículo!" Aparté mi mano de la suya, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Estoy siendo ridículo?" repitió. "¿_Estoy_ siendo ridículo?" su voz se alzó.

"Edward, baja la voz," dije con los dientes apretados, agarrándole del brazo para sacarle por la puerta principal y llevarle a una zona en sombra al lado del porche. "Tienes que controlar tus celos," dije. "¡Me están volviendo loca!"

"¿_Te_ están volviendo loca?"

"¿Por qué no dejas de repetir lo que digo?"

"¡Por que no puedo creer que lo estés diciendo!" gritó Edward con la cara sonrojada. "Bella, ¿por qué no puedes verlo? ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que todos ellos ven...?" Movió el brazo hacia la fiesta.

"¿Todos quién?" pregunté, completamente confundida.

"¡Ellos! ¡Los hombres!" exclamó. "¡Todos ellos te desean!" La voz de Edward cayó ligeramente mientras se acercaba más a mí. Yo di un paso atrás, golpeando contra la pared de la casa. "¡Y no pueden tenerte!" gritó posesivamente.

"Ellos no me desean, Edward. Estás imaginando cosas," dije con calma, intentando relajarle. Estiré el brazo y cogí su mano. "Y yo definitivamente no les deseo."

Dio otro paso hacia mí y se inclinó, tan cerca que pude ver todos los tonos de sus ojos... verdes de brillante a oscuro, al igual que algunos toques dorados. Respiraba con dificultad y una mano apretó la mía mientras la otra se levantaba para acariciar dulcemente mi cara con sus dedos.

"Eres tan hermosa," murmuró, "y no eres capaz de verlo."

"Edward," gemí mientras su cálido aliento flotaba sobre mi cara.

"No puedo seguir manteniéndome alejado," susurró con disculpa.

"Entonces no lo hagas."

Cerré los ojos mientras él se inclinaba más cerca, rozando suavemente sus labios sobre los míos una vez... dos... antes de descender con un gruñido bajo. Solté su mano y subí la mía por sus hombros, enredándola finalmente en su glorioso pelo. Él me agarró firmemente de la cintura, presionándome contra los fríos ladrillos que tenía detrás. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos posesivamente y finalmente... gracias a Dios... sentí la punta de su lengua rozar mi labio inferior.

Gemí, abriendo la boca y enredando mi lengua con la suya. El calor se acumuló en mi centro, extendiéndose por cada pulgada de mi cuerpo mientras me agarraba a él. Se acercó incluso más, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, y jadeé por la impresión de sentirle... completamente... duro y firme y perfecto. Me aparté, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando respirar, y él movió su boca a mi cuello, besando y mordiendo por mi clavícula.

"Edward," susurré, apenas capaz de formar palabras. Levantó la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos, y me impresionó la salvaje lujuria que vi en los suyos. Edward estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Adiós, respetable caballero. Hola, adolescente hormonal. Me alegro de verte.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome incluso más, y enredó su otra mano en mi pelo, arrastrándome de vuelta a su boca.

No es que yo no estuviera dispuesta. Nuestros dientes chocaron cuando intentamos acercarnos más... meternos en la piel del otro, si eso era posible... y me encontré a mí misma preguntándome cómo de lejos iría él.

De repente, Edward me soltó y dio un paso atrás, balanceándose ligeramente con una mirada de sobresalto en la cara. Jadeé pesadamente, confundida y excitada y preguntándome qué demonios acababa de pasar.

"Lo siento," empezó Edward y mi temperamento comenzó a salir a flote, creyendo que iba a disculparse por 'acosarme' de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no pretendía eso... y la disculpa era apremiante, evidentemente... porque un momento más tarde Edward me dio abruptamente la espalda y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago en el arbusto de Louie.

_Terrorífico._

Lo único bueno de ver a tu novio vomitar – si es que hay algo bueno en ver a tu novio vomitar – es que no tienes que sujetarle el pelo. Sin embargo, sí que tienes que ayudarle a llegar hasta su coche. También tienes que evitar sus besos, porque aunque te gusta besarle, su aliento es... bueno... nauseabundo. Luego tienes que convencerle de que te deje conducir hasta su casa.

"Bella, no vas a conducir mi coche," dijo, sus palabras salieron ligeramente arrastradas. No me había dado cuenta de lo borracho que estaba Edward. Debió de llegarle de repente. O tal vez yo estaba tan envuelta en salirme con la mía que no me había dado cuenta.

"Edward, no puedes conducir así. No es seguro," dije dulcemente, tratando de convencerle. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y le ayudé a subir. Debía de estar realmente borracho, porque no pareció importarle.

"Eres tan preciosa," murmuró.

"Gracias," murmuré, evitando su aliento mientras cerraba la puerta del pasajero.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor e intenté recordar las instrucciones que Edward me había dado el día que me llevó a casa después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samantha. Recordaba que tenía que hacer algo con la palanca que estaba en el volante. La moví tentativamente, echándole un vistazo a Edward.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y roncaba ligeramente.

No iba a ayudarme.

Así que, contuve el aliento y pulsé el botón que había a los pies. El coche cobró vida, sobresaltando un poco a Edward.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

"Voy a llevarte a casa," contesté, metiendo primera.

"¿Tú casa o mi casa?" bromeó Edward. Le miré y vi una sonrisa lasciva en su cara.

_Dios. Había creado un monstruo._

"A tu casa," dije, pero Edward no me escuchó. Se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Contuve el aliento, soltando lentamente el freno mientras pisaba el acelerador. Con un horrendo sonido, el coche dio un bandazo hacia delante. Me estremecí, mirando a Edward de nuevo, pero no se movió.

Opté por quedarme en primera todo el camino hasta la casa de Edward, mejor que correr el riesgo de estropear la caja de cambios. Nos movimos lentamente con otros conductores adelantándome – pero, sorprendentemente, nadie me hizo el corte de manga o algo.

Tal vez todavía no sabían hacerlo.

Cuando aparqué frente a la casa de Edward, me debatí sobre qué hacer. Si llamaba a la puerta y abría el padre de Edward, realmente no quería responder ninguna pregunta sobre qué había sucedido esta noche. Además, me preocupaba que Edward se metiera en problemas.

Miré pensativamente el columpio del porche, preguntándome si podría simplemente dejarle ahí. Era una noche bastante cálida. Tampoco es que fuera a pillar una neumonía o algo.

Sin embargo, Edward resolvió el problema. Cuando rodeé el coche para ayudarle a salir, me abrazó torpemente.

"¿Vas a entrar conmigo?" preguntó.

"Edward. No puedo hacer eso," expliqué cuidadosamente. "No creo que tus padres lo aprobaran."

"Están fuera de la ciudad," dijo, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo. "Nunca lo sabrán."

Aliviada por no ir a encontrarme cara a cara con sus padres, busqué en el bolsillo de Edward las llaves. Él se inclinó pesadamente en mi hombro todo el camino hasta la puerta principal, inclinándose para besarme en la mejilla.

"¿Vas a llevarme dentro?" preguntó, hipando mientras yo abría la puerta.

"Sí, Edward," contesté, entrando en la casa. "¿Dónde está tu habitación?"

Me dirigió al piso de arriba y caminamos por un pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Abrí la puerta y entramos tambaleándonos, dando Edward unos pasos antes de colapsar en su cama, boca abajo. Suspiré, acercándome a él para sacarle los zapatos y él rodó, tirando de mí encima de él fluidamente. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándome si no estaría tan borracho como me quería hacer creer.

"Edward, debería irme," dije, levantándome de la cama.

"Espera, solo un minuto," pidió en voz baja, sus palabras todavía no salían del todo bien. "Quédate conmigo solo un minuto."

Edward cerró los ojos, colocándome bajo su mejilla y acariciando dulcemente mi pelo. "Me encanta tu pelo," murmuró. "Es tan suave."

Creí que se había quedado dormido y estaba a punto de levantarme para irme cuando habló de nuevo.

"Todos te desean, ya sabes. Pero no pueden tenerte," dijo apenas susurrando. "Eres mía." Su respiración se acompasó y me di cuenta de que se había dormido, así que me puse de pie en silencio, estirando el brazo para apartarle el pelo de los ojos. Gimió ligeramente por mi toque, haciéndome sonreír. Me incliné para besarle suavemente en la mejilla, luego en la boca.

"Sí," murmuré. "Soy tuya."

- . - . - . - . -

El viaje de vuelta a casa me llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. No quería arriesgarme a caminar hasta el 'L' tan tarde, así que dejé una nota a Edward y cogí su coche. Imaginé que después de todo lo que había pasado, Edward podría encontrar una forma de llegar a la casa de huéspedes para recogerlo. Sin embargo, estaba mejorando en lo de conducir, e incluso conseguí cambiar de marcha unas cuantas veces antes de aparcar frente a la casa de Maggie.

Ya estaban todos dormidos, así que fui hasta mi habitación silenciosamente, sin siquiera preocuparme en lavarme la cara antes de colapsar en la cama. Dormí de forma pesada y sin sueños, hasta poco antes del amanecer.

"¡Bella!"

Dios. ¿Por qué no podía Alice dejarme dormir?

Gemí, rodando y tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

"¡Bella!"

"Alice," murmuré. "Estoy realmente cansada. Ha sido una noche larga."

"¡Bella, despierta!" dijo Alice firmemente.

Demasiado firmemente.

Dudosa, aparté la almohada de mi cara y mis ojos se movieron por la habitación tenuemente iluminada. Me sobresalté cuando vi a Alice de pie frente a la cómoda, mirándome intensamente.

"¿Alice?"

Se veía tan... _real_.

Impresionada, estiré el brazo para encender la lámpara de la mesilla y me sorprendí al ver que, por una vez, Alice no se desvanecía. Me puse de rodillas, moviéndome a los pies de la cama con la mano extendida.

Esperaba que mis dedos se encontraran con el aire, ya que mi última visión había desaparecido frente a mis ojos.

Pero no sucedió.

En su lugar, estiré el brazo y toqué... _carne._

"¿Alice?" repetí, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama por la impresión de que realmente estuviera frente a mí.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" Alice dio un paso hacia mí, pero su atención fue llamada por el movimiento reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la cómoda. Se inclinó hacia delante, examinando su reflejo, luego se volvió a mí con una mirada de irritación en la cara.

"¿Y por qué tengo este ridículo lazo en la cabeza?"

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Las cosas se ponen interesantes con Alice junto a Bella. Sin embargo, la fecha de actualización es más orientativa que nunca... me queda escasamente un mes para los examenes y eso junto a los trabajos que tengo que entregar me absorbe, asiq si no actualizo en la fecha que pone en mi perfil espero que lo entendais y podais esperar, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer x actualizar antes.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a favoritos y alertas.

-Bells, :)


	16. De Grandes Lazos y Traer al mundo a Bebé

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Me he dado cuenta de que el pasado y el futuro son ilusiones reales, que existen en el presente, que es lo que existe y todo lo que existe."**_

_**-Alan Watts**_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo quince<span> – De Grandes Lazos y Traer al mundo a Bebés

El lazo era realmente ridículo.

Era enorme, blanco y muy almidonado y tenía bordes angulosos. Los finales de la cinta se envolvían alrededor de la cabeza de Alice, sujetando hacia atrás su pelo, que era más largo de lo que recordaba.

"Quiero decir, ¿enserio?" se quejó Alice, mirando furiosa su reflejo. "¡Parezco Minnie Mouse!" Echó sus brazos al aire para dar énfasis antes de arrancarse el lazo de la cabeza y lanzarlo a la cómoda.

La miré con la boca abierta, incapaz todavía de formar palabras. Mis visiones, de alguna manera, habían tomado forma física y Alice estaba de pie frente a mí. Eso o había perdido completamente la cabeza.

Lo que no estaba totalmente fuera del reino de la posibilidad.

Todavía temiendo que fuera a desaparecer, me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminé hacia ella, estirando el brazo de nuevo con un dedo para tocarla. Cuando todavía pareció sólida, un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y la envolví en un tembloroso abrazo.

"¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!" exclamé. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?" Ahora que había encontrado mi voz, no podía dejar de hacer preguntas. Me eché hacia atrás, sujetándola de los hombros. "¿Saben todos que estoy aquí? ¿_Estoy_ realmente aquí?"

Alice levantó las manos. "¡Whoa! ¡Espera un segundo! Primero lo primero... ¿estás bien?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

"Sí... sí, estoy bien -" Dejé de hablar cuando noté algo... extraño.

"Alice," murmuré, "tus ojos..."

Se giró para mirarse de nuevo al espejo y miré su reflejo. Pestañeó dos veces, mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados, y las dos jadeamos por lo que vimos.

Los ojos de Alice... eran grises.

Levantó la mano tentativamente y presionó brevemente un dedo en su mejilla. El punto se aclaró un segundo, luego se puso rosa como el resto de su cara. Miró su mano, flexionando lentamente los dedos, dándose cuenta finalmente de que su piel no era pálida y sin sangre... su carne no era fría y dura...

"Santo cielo, Alice," susurré impresionada. "¡Eres humana!"

"Wow," susurró. "Esto es realmente raro."

Resoplé ligeramente porque, evidentemente, se había quedado corta. "Creo que dejamos atrás lo extraño hace mucho tiempo."

"Así que, así es como se siente," dijo maravillada, pasándose las manos por los brazos y luego por el estómago. Rugió y Alice me miró sorprendida. "Creo que... ¿tengo hambre?" preguntó más que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí... bueno, tu estómago tendrá que esperar un minuto," dije, arrastrándola hasta la cama para sentarnos, mi cabeza daba vueltas con todas las preguntas que tenía y no estaba segura de cual hacer primero. "¿Cómo... ha pasado esto?" pregunté finalmente, moviendo la mano para señalar su... su llegada... el que fuera humana... todo ello.

Alice se mordió el labio concentrada. "No estoy completamente segura," contestó. "Todo lo que sé es que te vi... aquí..." su mirada se paseó por la habitación "...viéndote... así..." Hizo un gesto hacia la ropa que llevaba puesta. "Ni siquiera se suponía que debía verte, ya sabes, pero la visión simplemente saltó a mi cabeza... tan vívida y extraña..." Su mirada se apartó, sin enfocarse en nada.

"Simplemente tuve la sensación más extraña de que me necesitabas," siguió, sus ojos grises volvieron a mi gradualmente. "Fue muy fuerte. Simplemente _supe_ que necesitabas mi ayuda."

"Pero, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?" pregunté.

"He probado con muchas cosas." Alice se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia mí para explicarse. "Cuando me cambiaron por primera vez, mis visiones podían ser realmente perturbadoras. Finalmente, me di cuenta de lo que eran. Estaba viendo cosas que pasarían... o que podían pasar. Pero a veces solo pasaban de largo y podían desorientarme bastante. A veces era difícil determinar qué era real o no."

"Conozco la sensación," murmuré con ironía.

Me miró inquisitivamente pero siguió. "Mientras buscaba mi futuro... el de Jasper y los Cullen... exploré muchas formas de aprender a enfocar mis pensamientos y controlar mi don. Estudié meditación, visualización... remedios de hierbas." Alice soltó una ligera sonrisa satisfecha y me pregunté que tipo de hierbas habría probado. "No sabía exactamente a dónde habías ido, pero sabía que no era alguna parte del mundo en el que yo estaba... o en la época en la que yo estaba... como sea." Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "No podía simplemente subirme a un avión e ir a buscarte. Así que empecé a probar cualquier cosa que se me ocurrió para llegar a ti... a otro nivel o plano, o como quieras llamarlo."

"Te oí," le dije.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Creí que me estaba volviendo loca."

"No sabía si estaba llegando a ti," murmuró Alice. "Es como si llegara físicamente y apenas te tocara... pero entonces desaparecías," explicó. "Al principio intenté hacer que volvieras... entonces, cuando eso no funcionó, decidí que tenía que ir a ti.

"De todas formas, finalmente probé con una combinación de cosas, sobre todo técnicas budistas y taoistas, junto a algo de proyección astral. Creí que tal vez podría comunicarme contigo... llegar de alguna manera con mi subconsciente para contactar con el tuyo. No tenía ni idea de que realmente podía viajar aquí de forma física.

"Realmente no sé cuanto tiempo llevaba en ello, pero terminé... aquí," dijo. "Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Dónde es aquí? ¿Y cuándo?" añadió.

Suspiré, aliviada por poder finalmente compartir mi problema con alguien.

"No vas a creer esto..." me incliné hacia delante con una mirada intensa en la cara "...pero estamos en 1918."

Miró mi ropa. "Bueno, eso parece correcto. Pero, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Es una historia larga," empecé. Le expliqué el ritual Quileute y lo del chaman y los hongos. Sus cejas se arquearon un poco por lo último, pero no dijo nada. Le hablé sobre como al principio no estaba segura de si lo que me estaba sucediendo era real o no, y sobre algunas de las cosas que había visto y vivido.

Un golpecito en mi puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación y las dos pegamos un salto. No me había dado cuenta de que, mientras hablábamos, el sol había salido completamente.

"¿Bella?" dijo una voz ahogada al otro lado de la puerta.

"Es Maggie," le dije a Alice en un susurro, "mi casera. ¡Mierda!" Me puse de pie rápidamente. "Solo sígueme la corriente, ¿vale?"

Alice asintió y yo abrí la puerta.

"Buenos días, Maggie," dije con una sonrisa.

Entró en la habitación. "Buenos días, querida, hay -" Dejó de hablar al ver a Alice sentada en mi cama. "Oh, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que tienes compañía."

"Sí... ummm..." Me mordí el labio. "Esta es mi... prima, Alice. Alice, esta es mi amiga, Maggie Oleson."

"Encantada de conocerla." Alice se levantó de la cama y extendió la mano con una sonrisa. "Siento haber venido tan temprano."

"Alice ha llegado inesperadamente," empecé, y Alice intervino. "Mi casa se incendió anoche y no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Bella ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para invitarme aquí."

Los ojos de Maggie se llenaron de compasión, y sentí instantáneamente la puñalada de la culpa por mentirle.

"Lo siento mucho, querida," dijo. "Por supuesto, deberías quedarte tanto como sea necesario." Maggie pensó un momento. "No tengo habitaciones vacías, pero tengo un camastro en el sótano. Podría pedirle al joven Tom que lo suba," sugirió.

"Eso sería perfecto, Maggie," contesté. "Gracias. Y, por supuesto, yo cubriré los gastos."

Maggie movió una mano. "Oh, ya veremos eso, no te preocupes por ello." De repente se sobresaltó. "¡Santo Señor de los cielos! Había olvidado la razón de que subiera en primer lugar. Tu joven está en el piso de abajo."

Alice me miró sorprendida. "¿Tu joven?" repitió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mierda. Edward. Y Alice. Juntos. Aquí.

Pude sentir la tela de la continuidad espacio-tiempo hacerse jirones a mi alrededor. O algo parecido a lo que sucedería en Star Trek y peligroso.

Como sea. No creí que fuera bueno. Pero en ese momento me quedé congelada en mi sitio.

"¿Bella?" instó Maggie. "¿Vas a vestirte y bajar?"

Miré de ella a Alice, que se encogió de hombros, pero sabía que estaba llena de preguntas que no podía hacer con Maggie en la habitación. Cogí mi ropa para dirigirme al baño.

"¿Alguna oportunidad de que te quedes aquí arriba?" le pregunté a Alice esperanzada.

Sonrió ampliamente. "De ninguna manera."

Gemí internamente y salí de la habitación con Maggie. La casa estaba en silencio. Jared y Liza se habían ido el fin de semana a visitar a la familia de Liza, y Maggie me dijo que habían llamado a Tom del trabajo.

"No se ve muy bien," dijo en voz baja cuando llegamos al borde de la escalera.

"¿Quién?" pregunté, mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas con los últimos acontecimientos.

"¿Quién? Edward," respondió rodando los ojos.

"Oh," dije, intentando finalmente enfocarme en lo que ella estaba diciendo. "Bueno, bebió un poco demasiado anoche."

"Ahhh." Maggie asintió entendiendo. "Bueno, seguro que se está arrepintiendo de ello esta mañana," dijo, girándose para bajar las escaleras.

Yo fui al baño, me vestí rápidamente y me lavé la cara y los dientes. Volví a mi dormitorio para dejar mi camisón y me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba.

"¡Mierda!" exclamé, pasándome un cepillo por el pelo y casi corriendo hasta las escaleras, tropezando un poco mientras bajaba.

Maggie y Alice estaban sentadas juntas en el sofá, bebiendo té. Edward estaba frente a ellas en una silla, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de morir.

O como si ya estuviera muerto.

Sí. Se veía mal.

Sus ojos rojos e hinchados se levantaron mientras yo entraba en la habitación y los entrecerró ligeramente, como si moverlos siquiera le causara un gran dolor. Estaba sin afeitar y su pelo habitualmente despeinado lo estaba incluso más, levantado en un lado de su cabeza y aplastado en el otro. Estaba un poco húmedo, como si se hubiera apresurado a intentar mojarlo y peinarlo pero finalmente se hubiera rendido. Llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, arrugada.

Y en sus temblorosas manos sostenía un ramo de rosas rosa pálido.

Se puso de pie lentamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente mientras yo rodeaba el sofá para sentarme en la otra silla.

"¡Bella!" dijo Alice resplandeciente, girándose hacia mí con las cejas levantadas. "Estábamos teniendo una charla encantadora con tu amigo... Edward, ¿verdad?" Se volvió hacia él y todo lo que quise fue golpearla.

Edward asintió, murmurando una respuesta con voz rasposa.

"Yo conocí a un Edward," dijo pensativamente, dándose golpecitos en el labio con el dedo. "En realidad se parecía un poco a ti."

"Alice..." dije con tono de aviso.

Maggie miró de uno a otro, con una mirada especuladora y confusa. Finalmente me miró a mí y moví la cabeza hacia Alice, instándola mentalmente a que la sacara de la habitación de una maldita vez. Maggie pareció pillar el mensaje y se puso rápidamente de pie.

"Alice," dijo, "tal vez podrías ayudarme un momento en la cocina."

Alice se levantó, mirándome con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados antes de volverse a Edward. "Encantada de conocerte, Edward," le dijo, antes de seguir a Maggie fuera de la sala de estar.

Edward gruñó, luego se aclaró la garganta y le dijo, "encantado también." Escuché la puerta golpear un momento más tarde y me di cuenta de que habían salido fuera.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Edward finalmente se sentó, con los ojos fijos en las rosas que tenía en el regazo. "Oh, estas son para ti," dijo finalmente, extendiéndome el ramo.

"Gracias." Cogí las rosas y las olí. "Son preciosas."

Edward solo asintió, con los ojos todavía mirando hacia abajo.

"Así que," empecé, "¿cómo te sientes?"

Resopló y luego se frotó ausentemente las sienes, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Los abrió, mirándome con timidez. "No muy bien, para ser honesto."

Sonreí con compasión. "Sí, bueno, anoche estabas bastante borracho."

Enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza. "Bella, siento mucho..."

Me encogí de hombros. "Edward. Son cosas que pasan. No es para tanto."

"Dile eso a mi padre," murmuró. "Estaba _furioso_. Mis padres han llegado pronto a casa esta mañana y han notado que mi coche no estaba. En realidad mi padre me ha sacado a rastras de la cama. Supongo que podía oler la evidencia de lo que había hecho."

"¡Oh no!"

Edward se estremeció por el volumen de mi voz. "Vi tu nota y le dije que tú me habías llevado a casa y te habías llevado el coche. Por supuesto, eso le enfadó incluso más... porque te hubiera tratado así... porque hubiera sido tan irresponsable y poco respetuoso contigo. Le gustas mucho." Formó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me ha traído al momento para que me disculpara."

"Edward, no hay necesidad -"

"Por supuesto que hay necesidad," interrumpió en voz baja. "No recuerdo todo lo que pasó, pero recuerdo lo suficiente como para saber que anoche fui un completo imbécil." Se pasó las manos por la cara y finalmente me miró a través de sus dedos. "¿Realmente vomité frente a ti?"

Me estremecí y asentí.

"Aaarrrghh," gimió. Su cabeza cayó en sus manos y se tiró del pelo.

"Míralo por el lado bueno," dije animada. "¡Por fin he podido conducir tu coche!"

Uno de los lados de su boca se levantó brevemente. "Debía de estar muy borracho para dejar que eso sucediera." Su expresión se hizo más seria, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, con las manos formando tensos puños. "Realmente lo siento, Bella," dijo finalmente, muy serio. "Me comporté de forma tan... tan terrible. Entendería completamente que no quisieras volver a verme."

"¿Qué?"

Los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en sus zapatos. "Recuerdo lo que sucedió fuera... fuera de la fiesta, Bella." Cerró con fuerza los ojos y su mandíbula se tensó. "Cuando pienso en lo que te hice..."

"¿Lo que me hiciste?" interrumpí, irritada. "Por si no lo habías notado, Edward. Estaba muy dispuesta a participar."

Sacudió la cabeza abruptamente. "No importa. Perdí el control. Me había dicho... _prometido_ a mí mismo que no volvería a hacerlo," dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¡Oh por el amor de Dios!" Rodé los ojos, lanzando las manos al aire. "¿Cuándo vas a superarlo, Edward? Así que nos enrollamos un poco, ¿y qué?"

Edward abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño con confusión. "¿Enrollarnos?"

Exasperada, me puse de pie y me acerqué a él. "Besado... abrazado... restregado... como sea..." expliqué, con las manos en las caderas. "Tú lo deseabas. Yo lo deseaba. Lo hicimos."

"¡Pero se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti," discutió Edward, frustrándose cada vez más. "¡Eres mi responsabilidad!"

Sentí un golpe de furia por eso. "Yo soy responsable de mí misma," dije ardientemente. "¡Y, en cuanto a anoche, probablemente yo sea más responsable por lo que pasó que tú, ya que yo no estaba borracha!"

Edward levantó la voz. "¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que me disculpe?"

"¡Porque no hay nada por lo que disculparse!" grité.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me di cuenta de que una vez más casi nos tocábamos. "¡Eres tan enervante!" gruñó.

"¿Si? ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!" murmuré antes de envolver mi mano en su nuca y tirar de él para besarle bruscamente. Edward no luchó contra mí. En su lugar rodeó mi cintura, acercándome a él con un gemido bajo y de resignación. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos lenta pero firmemente. Su aliento llenó mis pulmones y le tomé profundamente, mareándome... intoxicándome. No podía tener suficiente de él. Finalmente nos separamos, jadeando, y le agarré del pelo para evitar que se alejara de mí. En su lugar, presionó su boca abierta en mi frente.

"Ya no sé qué estoy haciendo," murmuró Edward contra mi piel. "Yo solo... me acerco a ti y... estoy aniquilado."

Pasé mis labios por su garganta y le oí inhalar bruscamente. "A mí también me pasa," susurré.

Con un suspiro, Edward dio un paso atrás, con las manos todavía en mis caderas. "No quiero herirte," dijo casi con angustia en la voz, sus ojos verdes suplicantes. "No quiero aprovecharme de ti."

"Tú nunca me harías daño," le tranquilicé. Levanté la mano para dejarla contra su mejilla y él inclinó la cabeza contra la palma de mi mano, cerrando los ojos.

"Edward, mírame, por favor."

Abrió los ojos, su penetrante mirada se encontró con la mía una vez más.

"Tú nunca... _nunca_... me has obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera," dije firmemente. "Todo lo que hemos hecho lo he deseado tanto como tú... tal vez más." Se me ocurrió una idea enfermante y tuve que preguntarle. "¿Te da asco eso?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Crees que soy demasiado... atrevida?" pregunté, con mi inseguridad asomando su fea cabeza y mi sonrojo extendiéndose por mi piel. "¿Te molesta que a veces sea... agresiva contigo?" Me mordí el labio y observé su reacción.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar. Sus ojos simplemente se movieron de un lado a otro mirando los míos como si intentara leer mis pensamientos. Finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa levantó las comisuras de su boca.

"No, no me molesta," dijo en voz baja. "Si tengo que ser completamente honesto, debo admitir que me gusta. Me pregunto qué dice eso sobre mi personalidad."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Edward se encogió de hombros y luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Ni siquiera lo sé." Levantó una mano para acariciarme dulcemente la mejilla, con ternura en los ojos. "Lo siento. Tengo que irme. Mi padre espera que vaya directo a casa."

"¿Vas a meterte en problemas?" pregunté preocupada.

Edward me miró con intensidad. "Creo que ya lo estoy."

Tiró de mí hacia él de nuevo y besó ligeramente mis labios. Murmuró una despedida antes de soltarme y volverse para salir por la puerta. Me senté, mirando fijamente la puerta un momento e insegura de qué pensar de nuestra extraña conversación.

"¿Va todo bien?" Alice estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirándome con cautela.

Ignoré su pregunta por el momento. "¿Dónde está Maggie?" pregunté.

Alice entró y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí. "Ha tenido que ir al mercado. Le dije que me aseguraría de que estabas bien."

Asentí ausentemente. "Estoy bien."

Nos quedamos en silencio. Podía sentir los ojos de Alice en mí, pero me negué a mirarlos.

Finalmente exhaló pesadamente. "Bella, ¿vamos a hablar de esto, o no?"

La miré con timidez. "¿Puedo elegir 'no'?"

"No, no puedes," dijo Alice con firmeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo con Edward?"

Así que se lo conté. Le hablé de mi plan para intentar salvar a Edward... evitar que fuera convertido. Le hablé de mi trabajo con Carlisle y nuestra extraña relación "sin preguntas". Le hablé de mis dudas sobre cambiar el futuro... sobre mi creencia de que había sido enviada al pasado por una razón... sobre mis dudas y miedos y esperanzas y sueños.

Le conté todo. Y ella se quedó en silencio y escuchó.

Cuando terminé, la miré con cautela, intentando evaluar su respuesta. Finalmente, empezó a hacer preguntas.

"Así que, ¿crees que puedes evitar que Edward se ponga enfermo?"

"Tengo que intentarlo."

"¿Y planeas llevarle a algún pueblo pequeño, para reducir el riesgo de exposición?"

"Sí."

"Y, exactamente, ¿cómo vas a convencerle de que vaya contigo?"

"Bueno, esa es la parte complicada."

"Sí." Alice respiró profundamente. "Puedo imaginarlo." Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. "¿Y Carlisle no sabe nada de esto?"

"No. Sobre Edward no."

"¿Qué le has contado?"

"No mucho," admití. "Le he hablado de la oleada de gripe – solo lo que sé, que en realidad no es mucho."

"¿Sabe él que tú sabes lo que es?"

Mis dedos fueron automáticamente a mi cicatriz. "Sí. Nunca se lo he dicho directamente, pero lo sabe."

"¿Y cree que eres algún tipo de psíquica?" Sus labios se retorcieron un poco con eso.

"Sí, supongo." Me encogí de hombros. Me estaba estudiando con cautela, así que pregunté, "¿crees que debería contarle más?"

Alice lo pensó un momento. "No estoy segura," dijo finalmente. "Entiendo lo que dices sobre no querer destrozar las cosas en el futuro... pero de alguna manera ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? Y sabes que puedes confiar en Carlisle..." Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación pensativamente. "Creo..." Miró a la distancia. "Creo que solo tienes que seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Sigue tus instintos en lo que se refiere a Carlisle."

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunté, decepcionada. "Esperaba que pudieras guiarme un poco más."

Alice se tiró en la silla. "Bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo en este momento," dijo irónicamente. "Me temo que mis visiones no son muy claras. Es un poco extraño. Desde que he llegado, tengo flashes... imágenes borrosas... sensaciones... pero eso es todo."

"Eres humana," apunté. "Aparentemente, no tienes la mejora vampírica de tu habilidad."

Soltó una risita. "Supongo que no. Es un poco molesto."

Dudé al hacer mi siguiente pregunta, temiendo su respuesta. "Y... ¿qué te dicen tus sensaciones... sobre mi plan para salvar a Edward?"

Alice suspiró. "No estoy segura," admitió. "Todo lo que sé con seguridad es que pase lo que pase mientras esté aquí, se supone que tengo que ayudarte. Simplemente no sé todavía lo que eso conlleva exactamente."

"Pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú?" insté.

"¿Honestamente?" Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a mí y asentí. "Me asusta un poco. Quiero decir, estás hablando de alejar a mi hermano de mí. Si tienes éxito con tu plan, yo nunca le conoceré."

Mi corazón se hundió y mi estómago se retorció por la culpa. "Lo sé."

Alice estiró la mano y tomó la mía. "Pero... supongo que lo entiendo," dijo comprensivamente. "Tienes que recordar, Bella, que yo conocí a Edward muchos años antes de que él te conociera a ti. Sé cómo era y cómo cambió cuando entraste en su vida.

"También fui testigo de lo destruido que estaba cuando dejamos Forks." Esto era nuevo para mí y la miré impresionada.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios y Alice sacudió un poco la cabeza. "No fuiste la única herida por eso, Bella. Sí, fue decisión suya, pero dejarte fue lo más difícil que ha hecho. Nunca le he visto con tanto sufrimiento... tanta angustia.

"Se alejó de todos nosotros... se aisló... _castigándose_ a sí mismo, creo."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

Alice lanzó las manos al aire. "Por _todo_. Por herirte. Por desarraigarnos. Por lo que él vio como el problema del que solo él era culpable. Edward siempre ha sido un poco demasiado dramático." Sonrió satisfecha por eso, y tuve que sonreír ligeramente al estar de acuerdo.

"Siempre ha pensado en sí mismo como en un monstruo," añadió con tristeza. "Más que el resto de nosotros, ha luchado con las implicaciones morales de lo que somos. Y creo que si le pudiera preguntar qué piensa de tu plan... qué haría si tuviera la oportunidad de estar contigo y vivir una vida humana, incluso si fuera un siglo atrás, creo que saltaría a la mínima oportunidad."

Alice se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo puedo discutir con eso? Tal vez me rompa el corazón..." Su voz salió ahogada y apartó la mirada, pasándose una mano por los ojos antes de volverse a mí. "Pero tengo que admitir que si se tratara de Jasper, yo haría lo mismo."

Salté de la silla y me lancé a ella. "No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso," murmuré entre lágrimas. Alice me dio suaves golpecitos en la espalda hasta que volví a estar bajo control.

La puerta principal se abrió y Maggie entró con una bolsa de papel. Me di la vuelta para limpiarme rápidamente las lágrimas.

"No teníamos huevos," dijo, levantando un poco la bolsa. "Solo estamos las tres para desayunar, ¿tenéis hambre?"

El estómago de Alice rugió fuertemente y Maggie pestañeó impresionada en su dirección antes de estallar en risas. "Supongo que eso es un 'sí'," dijo, girándose hacia la cocina. "¿Por qué no venís y alimentamos a Alice?"

Trabajamos en un agradable silencio, interrumpido solo por ocasionales instrucciones o peticiones, y preparamos un desayuno consistente en huevos revueltos, bollos y salchichas con salsa. Para mi sorpresa, Maggie no dijo nada sobre la temprana visita de Edward y, para ser honesta, me alegraba. Me sentía un poco exhausta después de todas las conversaciones profundas que había tenido, y el día apenas había empezado.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, contuve una risa por la mirada famélica de Alice. Ella me miró molesta y llenamos nuestros platos.

"Mmmmm... Oh Dios mío," murmuró Alice con la boca llena por los huevos. "Esto es increíble," dijo, lanzando otro bocado a su boca, gimiendo de placer.

"Señor, chica." Maggie soltó una risita. "¡Actúas como si nunca antes hubieras comido huevos!"

Solté una risita y vi como Alice probaba un trozo de bollo, luego otro – esta vez pringándolo primero en la salsa y después pinchando los huevos y el bollo con su tenedor y pringándolo todo en la salsa antes de metérselo todo en la boca.

"Oh, sí..." gimió, rodando los ojos. Alice pareció notar finalmente que Maggie y yo no estábamos comiendo, sino que solo la mirábamos divertidas. Tragó y sonrió tímidamente. "Está realmente bueno," dijo entusiasmada.

Reímos y terminamos nuestro desayuno, mientras Alice hablaba sin parar de la comida todo el tiempo. Tom y los demás llegaron esa tarde y, al igual que todos los que la conocen, quedaron inmediatamente maravillados por Alice. Simplemente tenía el don de hacer sonreír a la gente. Le había puesto al día con lo que les había contado sobre mi historia. Ella respondía preguntas fácil y directamente y, como a mi se me daba fatal mentir, simplemente le dejé hablar.

Durante la cena (y entre enormes bocados de pastel de carne y puré de patata), Alice les contó a mis compañeros de casa que nuestras madres, Esme y Renee, eran hermanas criadas en Forks, que crecimos juntas y que éramos como hermanas. Incluso se inventó una divertida historia de nosotras vistiendo a mi perro con ropa de muñeca cuando éramos pequeñas. Desafortunadamente, nuestras madres murieron de viruela al contraerla en un viaje a Europa, y Alice terminó mudándose a Iowa con su padre, mientras que yo me quedé en Forks con el mío. Su padre se volvió a casar y Alice decidió mudarse a Chicago, pero hasta que se puso en contacto con mi padre para encontrarme no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la misma ciudad. Era simplemente cosa del destino, explicó, que se hubiera enterado de dónde me estaba quedando, porque, después del incendio, no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Todos murmuraron palabras de simpatía, pero Alice simplemente las hizo a un lado con una sonrisa. "Estoy feliz de que nadie saliera herido. Y ahora puedo pasar algo de tiempo con Bella... y con todos vosotros."

Rodé un poco los ojos por eso y Alice me pilló, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ahora," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hay de postre?"

Esa noche, mientras estábamos tumbadas en la cama, las preguntas daban vueltas en mi mente, manteniéndome despierta. "Alice," susurré finalmente, "¿estás dormida?"

La oí moverse en su cama. "No. Pensarías que después de noventa años estando despierta, me sentiría exhausta, pero parece que no puedo apagar mi cerebro."

Solté una risita, luego sentí las lágrimas en los ojos y pregunté con voz temblorosa, "¿Sabe _él_... que estoy aquí? ¿Lo sabe alguien?"

Escuché a Alice suspirar en la oscuridad. "No," contestó. "Edward estaba en alguna parte de Sudamérica la última vez que hablé con él. Después de la primera visión, intenté llamarle, pero me saltó el contestador. En realidad no sabía qué decir, así que solo le dije que necesitabas ayuda y que tenía que volver a casa de inmediato. Antes de venir aquí no había sabido nada de él.

"Carlisle y Esme habían ido a Europa a visitar a Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper era el único que estaba conmigo." Su sábanas hicieron un poco de ruido cuando se dio la vuelta. "Se quedó a mi lado mientras intentaba alcanzarte. Me pregunto si todavía está ahí, sentado a mi lado... o si simplemente he desaparecido. Espero que no esté demasiado preocupado. Intenté convencerle de que todo estaría bien. Y le hice prometer que no interferiría, sin importar lo que suceda."

Algo que había dicho me llamó la atención. "Así que, ¿crees que nuestros cuerpos todavía están allí?"

Alice lo consideró un momento. "No lo sé. Intenté ver si podía verte... allí. Pero no pude. Las visiones de ti aquí en Chicago eran tan claras, pero cuando intentaba enfocarme en ti en Forks... había un vacío... nada... negro."

"Tal vez esté muerta," dije sombríamente. "O en coma."

"No lo creo," contestó Alice, sin mostrar evidentemente sorpresa porque la idea se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. "Creo que lo sabría. Creo que lo sentiría."

Eso me dio ánimos. "Alice, ¿crees... es esto... todo esto... es _real_?"

Alice rió suavemente. "¿Qué es real, Bella?" preguntó. "Un astrónomo, Alan Hale, dijo una vez, 'La realidad no viene determinada por lo que los científicos o los demás dicen o creen, sino por lo que la evidencia nos revela.' Así que, ¿qué te dice la evidencia, Bella?"

Pensé en todo lo que había visto y vivido desde que había llegado a Chicago. La gente que había conocido... las cosas que había hecho.

"Creo que es real," dije.

Alice se quedó callada al principio, pero después contestó, "yo también."

La mañana siguiente llevé a Alice de compras. Sí, _yo_... llevé a _Alice_... de compras.

En realidad estaba un poco entusiasmada por ello. Alice realmente odiaba el conjunto con el que había llegado. Además del lazo infernal, que todavía se negaba a ponerse, Alice llevaba un vestido marinero azul oscuro con cintura baja y un amplio cuello blanco con ribetes azules. Una cinta blanca, calcetines blancos y zapatos blancos a juego completaban el look. A mi me parecía que estaba mona. Alice decía que se sentía como uno de los Village People.

Así que decidí llevarla a Marshall Field's y comprarle ropa nueva. Lo pasamos genial. Como había imaginado la primera vez que había visitado el lugar, Alice estaba impresionada y fue de departamento en departamento, cogiendo y probándose osas. Al final, compramos un vestido y un par de faldas y blusas, al igual que ropa interior que sabía que necesitaría. Me dio las gracias profusamente, por supuesto, y tuve que admitir que era realmente genial poder hacer algo agradable por Alice, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí.

Fue muy divertido ver a Alice vivir la humanidad por primera vez. Quiero decir, sé que en algún momento fue humana, pero no recordaba nada de su vida antes de ser convertida. Así que todo era nuevo y diferente para ella, y enfrentó la experiencia como enfrentaba todo lo demás – con entusiasmo.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a casa, una tienda al otro lado de la calle me llamó la atención, y me giré hacia Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, ya entusiasmada.

"Ven conmigo," dije, cogiéndola de la mano para tirar de ella a través de la calle. "Si vas a ser humana, hay algo que tienes que probar."

Diez minutos más tarde, estábamos sentadas en una pequeña mesa de una heladería con un enorme banana split frente a Alice. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de coger la cuchara que le ofrecía. Contuve la respiración mientras ella hundía la cuchara en el helado y luego lo lamía delicadamente. Sus ojos se abrieron incluso más, si eso era posible, y se llevó la cuchara a la boca, dejando que el helado se derritiera en su lengua y gimió ligeramente.

"Esto. Es. Increíble," dijo finalmente, tomando otro gran bocado, asegurándose de coger un poco de plátano y nata montada en la siguiente cucharada. "¡No puedo creer que no comas esto todo el tiempo!"

Reí. "Sí, bueno, si lo hiciera pesaría unos cien kilos," le dije.

"¡Valdría totalmente la pena!"

Terminamos el banana split (en realidad Alice se lo comió casi todo) antes de volver a la casa de huéspedes. Todavía tenía que echarme mi siesta de la tarde ya que tenía que trabajar esa noche, pero Alice me aseguró que encontraría algo en qué ocupar su tiempo y fue a la cocina para hablar con Maggie. Asomé la cabeza para saludar, esperando que me dijera que Edward había llamado, pero no lo había hecho.

Eso fue decepcionante. Tras nuestra confusa conversación del día anterior, mis sentimientos estaban desbordados. Me sentía animada por la reacción física de Edward hacia mí, pero también un poco preocupada por la culpa que parecía embargarle. Me preocupaba estar presionándole demasiado, incluso aunque él había dicho que no lo estaba haciendo.

Había esperado que llamara para que pudiéramos hablarlo, pero no lo había hecho.

Y no apareció para llevarme al trabajo esa noche.

Esperé tanto como pude, pero finalmente tuve que irme para llegar al hospital a tiempo. Alice me había guardado la comida y estaba en la cocina ayudando a Maggie con la cena. Sonreí por la facilidad con la que parecía estar encajando en la casa de huéspedes. Pareció notar que estaba distraída y anunció que iba a acompañarme al hospital.

Una vez fuera de la cocina, le susurré, "sé lo que estás haciendo, Alice."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó inocentemente mientras salíamos al porche.

"Quieres conocer a Carlisle."

Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Oh, vamos, Bella. Sabes que no diré nada. Solo quiero verle."

"No sé, Alice..." Arrastré los pies con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, imaginando como podía ir la situación.

"Tal vez tenga una visión mientras estamos allí..." dijo sin darle importancia. "Podría ayudar."

"Bien," dije a regañadientes. "Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? Es muy perceptivo."

Alice resopló. "Sí, lo sé, Bella. He vivido con el tipo durante más de cincuenta años, ¿recuerdas?"

Rodé los ojos y ella entrelazó su brazo con el mío. "Relájate," dijo. "Todo irá bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

"¿Qué saltes a sus brazos y le llames 'Papi'?" dije de forma inexpresiva.

Alice soltó una risita. "Vale, sí. Eso sería malo. Juro que no haré eso."

Cuando llegamos al hospital, noté que estaba más lleno de lo normal. Había algunas personas esperando en la sala de espera, pero la recepción estaba vacía y podía oír voces entrecortadas y fuertes gemidos salir de la sala. Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta abierta.

Carlisle, Patty y otra enfermera estaban alrededor de una de las camas, moviéndose rápidamente. Había una mujer embarazada tumbada en la cama, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas y retorciéndose por el dolor. Carlisle estaba sentado en un taburete bajo a los pies de la cama y me miró rápidamente.

"Bella, voy a necesitarte en un momento," dijo. "Lávate las manos... rápido, por favor."

Me subí las mangas y fui corriendo al lavabo, lavándome las manos con agua caliente. Los gemidos de la mujer se hicieron más fuertes, convirtiéndose casi en gritos, y me estremecí ligeramente por el sufrimiento que se reconocía en su voz. Le lancé una mirada a Alice, que estaba en la esquina con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego fui al lado de Carlisle.

"Muy bien, Agatha. Lo estás haciendo muy bien," dijo con voz calmada. Bajé la mirada y vi la cabeza del bebé asomando por debajo de una manta que estaba echada sobre las piernas de Agatha. El cordón umbilical estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello y su cara se veía extrañamente azul.

Y había sangre. Mucha sangre.

Me balanceé un poco, agarrándome al borde de la cama y respirando por la boca para luchar contra el mareo. Nunca me había ido bien cerca de la sangre, pero me obligué a mantenerme erguida. Sabía que la situación era seria, incluso aunque nadie lo dijera, y estaba determinada a hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Carlisle en una voz baja que solo pude oír sobre los gemidos y gritos.

"Bien," contesté. "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"Solo espera un momento," dijo. "Agatha, necesito que dejes de empujar un momento, ¿vale? No empujes." Movió la cabeza en dirección a Patty, que sostuvo la mano de Agatha, murmurando palabras de ánimo y recordándole no empujar. Carlisle enganchó su dedo en el cordón umbilical, tirando de él hacia arriba y pasándolo sobre la cabeza del bebé.

"Vale, Agatha," dijo fuertemente. "En la siguiente contracción necesito que empujes."

"No puedo," respondió débilmente, y noté como sus ojos empezaban a rodar hacia atrás. Patty agarró su mano y le susurró al oído. Asintió débilmente y, en un momento, su cara se contorsionó por el sufrimiento y un largo y bajo gruñido escapó de sus labios. El bebé se deslizó rápidamente y Carlisle lo recogió en una manta.

"Es un chico," dijo tan pronto como cortó el cordón y envolvía al bebé, pasándomelo a mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté, mirando con la boca abierta a la masa que se retorcía en mis manos.

Carlisle volvió la vista de su paciente y se dirigió a mí abruptamente. "Llevale a la enfermería, lávalo y mantenle caliente." Miró sobre su hombro a Agatha. "La madre tiene una hemorragia y tengo que lidiar con eso ahora mismo. No te preocupes. El bebé estará bien. Se volvió a la mesa y cogió algunos instrumentos. Patty y la otra enfermera se movieron para ayudarle, y Agatha soltó otro fuerte gemido. Me giré para dirigirme al piso de arriba, diciéndole a Alice que debería unirse a mí con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

"¿Es siempre tan excitante?" me preguntó.

Ahogué una risa. "Uh. No." Entramos en la sala de maternidad y me llevé una desilusión cuando vi que solo había pacientes y no enfermeras que pudieran ayudarme con mi tarea. "Alice, ¿sabes algo de bebés?" pregunté.

"Um... no," dijo. "En realidad no. Lo siento."

Entramos en la enfermería y forcé una sonrisa. "Está bien. ¿Cómo de duro puede ser?" Miramos a nuestro alrededor en la habitación y notamos que todos los bebés llevaban pequeños gorros de punto y estaban bien envueltos en mantas.

"Se supone que tengo que limpiarle," dije, medio pensando en voz alta, "pero, ¿cómo le lavo y le mantengo caliente?"

"Tal vez solo deberíamos limpiar toda esa... cosa," dijo Alice, arrugando la nariz.

Asentí. "Vale. Mira a ver si encuentras toallas o algo... y vamos a necesitar un pañal y una manta limpia... y uno de esos pequeños gorros."

Registramos la habitación y conseguimos encontrar todas las cosas. Dejé al bebé dulcemente en una de las cestas y aparté un poco la manta para limpiarle, intentando mantenerlo tan tapado como fuera posible. Me sentía aliviada porque no estuviera llorando. Solo pestañeaba, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

"Es tan mono," dijo Alice maravillada, estirando un dedo para tocarle la mano. "Tan pequeño."

Yo todavía no estaba lista para admirarle. Todavía me sentía nerviosa por lo que tenía que hacer y sabía que la siguiente parte era la más complicada.

"¿Dónde está el pañal?" pregunté, respirando profundamente. Alice me lo dio, junto a un par de imperdibles. Examiné el cuadrado de tela, doblándolo ligeramente para que encajara entre las piernas del bebé.

Le miré con seriedad. "Vale," dije. "Soy nueva en esto. Así que lo siento si no está bien hecho."

Pestañeó en mi dirección. Esperaba que eso significara que me había entendido.

Levanté cuidadosamente la manta y deslicé el pañal bajo su pequeño trasero. Pero antes de poder poner el primer imperdible, grité.

Porque un gran chorro de pis de bebé saltó al aire... y sobre mi blusa.

"¡Mierda!" exclamé, colocando el pañal sobre el pequeño pene del bebé que todavía soltaba chorros. Miré a Alice y rodé los ojos porque ella se estaba partiendo de risa. El bebé siguió pestañeando inocentemente.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándome si lo había hecho a propósito, luego volví mi mirada a Alice, furiosa.

"Lo siento," jadeó. "¡Pero deberías haber visto tu cara!"

Me estremecí. "No puedo creer que tanto pis haya salido de algo tan pequeño." Alice aulló con risas de nuevo y yo misma luché contra una sonrisa.

"Solo consígueme otro pañal, por favor," dije, limpiándome con una toalla. Todavía soltando risitas, Alice me trajo un pañal y esta vez me aseguré de mantener todas las fuentes posibles de fluidos corporales cuidadosamente cubiertas. Le puse los imperdibles al pañal y luego añadí unos pantalones de lana que había visto en otros bebés. Alice acababa de ayudarme a envolverle bien y ponerle el lindo gorrito cuando Carlisle entró en la habitación.

"¿Cómo está el paciente?" preguntó, mirando al bebé.

"Bien, creo," contesté. "Ni siquiera ha llorado. ¿Cómo está su madre?"

"Descansando," dijo Carlisle mientras abría la manta y examinaba rápidamente al bebé. "Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero estará bien." Usó su estetoscopio para escuchar el corazón y los pulmones del bebé, luego revisó sus ojos y oídos. "Parece estar bien," dijo finalmente. "Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso," añadió con una sonrisa cálida, envolviendo al bebé de nuevo y girándose de la cesta.

Miró a Alice. "¿Hoy no viene Edward?" preguntó.

"¡Oh! Lo siento," contesté, un poco nerviosa. "Carlisle, esta es mi prima, Alice. Alice, este es mi jefe, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, que ella ignoró mientras se acercaba a Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa y extendía una mano.

"Encantada de conocerle, Dr. Cullen," dijo.

"Oh, por favor, llámame Carlisle," le dijo mientras sacudía su mano. "Así que, ¿eres la prima de Bella?"

"Sí, por parte de mi madre," intervine. Ves, yo también podía inventar una historia de fondo.

"Voy a quedarme un tiempo con Bella," dijo Alice. "Me ha dicho que disfruta mucho de trabajar aquí. Tu investigación suena fascinante."

"Bueno, puede ser tedioso, pero Bella ha sido una gran ayuda," contestó Carlisle generosamente. "A pesar de su falta de entrenamiento médico, sus puntos de vista son inestimables."

"Uh huh. ¿Y dices que has conocido a Edward?"

Gemí internamente. _¡Cállate, Alice!_

Carlisle solo murmuró una respuesta afirmativa con una mirada inexpresiva. Alice estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

"Es un chico agradable, ¿verdad?" instó. La miré furiosa pero, una vez más, me ignoró.

"Eso he oído," respondió Carlisle, con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada.

"Alice, tienes que volver a la casa de huéspedes, ¿verdad?" pregunté, agarrándola del brazo para arrastrarla fuera de la enfermería. Carlisle nos acompañó por la sala de maternidad y Alice le bombardeó con preguntas sobre su familia, dónde vivía y cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo médico. Suponía que estaba intentando hacer preguntas 'normales' que haces cuando conoces a alguien.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras hasta el primer piso y salíamos a la sala de espera, Carlisle dijo de forma educada, "Bueno, estoy encantado de haberte conocido, Alice. Espero verte pronto."

"Igualmente," contestó Alice. "Deberías venir a cenar a la casa de huéspedes alguna vez."

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

"¡Sería tan divertido!" dijo entusiasmada. "¿Verdad, Bella?"

"Uh... sí... por supuesto," dije, preguntándome que se proponía.

"Oh, no me gustaría imponerme," protestó Carlisle.

"¡No sería una imposición!" dijo Alice. "A Maggie le encantaría. Hoy me estaba diciendo que le encanta tener invitados."

Me miró con intención y añadí, "sí. A Maggie le encantan los invitados. Definitivamente deberías venir."

"¿Qué te parece el viernes?" preguntó Alice. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras me preguntaba como le explicaría esto a Edward si quería verme el viernes por la noche.

Carlisle me miró como buscando algo y supe que intentaba determinar si realmente quería que fuera o no. Planté una sonrisa en mi cara, no queriendo herir sus sentimientos, aunque no estaba muy convencida de que esto fuera una buena idea.

"Vale," dijo finalmente. "Me encantaría ir."

"¡Oh, bien!" exclamó Alice, aplaudiendo. "Bella te dirá la hora, ¿está bien?"

Se volvió para abrazarme mientras Carlisle iba a recoger un archivo en recepción. "Te veré en casa," dijo, añadiendo en un susurro, "confía en mí."

"Vale..." contesté, echándome atrás, "y gracias por tu ayuda con el bebé," le dije. "Me alegro tanto de no haber tenido que hacerlo sola."

"Sin problema." Sonrió antes de volverse a Carlisle. "De todas formas, ¿cómo van a llamarle?"

Carlisle levantó la mirada del archivo. "¿Al bebé? Uh... Peter, creo."

¿Peter? _Perfecto._

Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas antes de estallar en risas. Las dos seguíamos riendo mientras ella salía por la puerta.

* * *

><p>**Peter en USA se utiliza como argot para pene, por eso a Bella y Alice les hace tanta gracia.<p>

Hola **susurra y asoma la cabeza solo un poquito por la puerta**, hay alguien ahí?

Esto parece un saludo de pelicula d miedo, xD.

Bueno, en mi defensa tengo q decir q los ultimos dos meses han sido horribles, si el penultimo año d carrera es asi, estoy temiendo la llegada del siguiente.

Pero por suerte ahora estoy de vacaciones, asi que vuelven las actualizaciones al ritmo normal. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

La fecha de actualizacion está en mi perfil. Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, por leer y por vuestra paciencia mientras estaba de examenes.

-Bells, :)


	17. De Cartas y Lauper

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Todas las cosas aparecen y desaparecen debido a la concurrencia de causas y condiciones. Nada existe nunca completamente solo; todo está relacionado con todo lo demás."**_

_**-Buddha**_

Capitulo dieciséis – De Cartas y Lauper

Edward no llamó el martes... o el miércoles. Correcto. Tres días sin llamadas. Sin visitas. Sin comunicación. Ni siquiera una maldita postal.

Cierto es que le podría haber llamado yo. Alice y Maggie se preguntaban porqué no lo hacía. Pero ellas no habían visto su cara cuando se marchó el domingo por la mañana... no habían oído el tono de su voz cuando habló sobre su carácter y se preguntaba en voz alta si estaba metido en problemas.

No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. No sabía si estaba cuestionándose nuestra relación o afirmándola. Pero el hecho de que no hubiera contactado conmigo me decía más que nada que necesitaba algo de espacio.

Pasé de estar preocupada, a estar asustada... a estar herida, mezclado con estar un poco molesta.

Luego, el jueves, Maggie me dio un sobre blanco dirigido a mí.

Me había escrito una carta.

Alice me lanzó una mirada antes de unirse a Maggie en la cocina para ayudarla con la cena y yo abrí el sobre, sacando un grueso papel de carta blanco, doblado perfectamente por la mitad.

_Querida Bella,_

_parece que siempre estoy cometiendo errores y teniendo que repararlos con disculpas en lo que se refiere a ti. Una vez más, me encuentro en esa desafortunada situación. Siento mucho haberme marchado el domingo por la mañana y no haber mantenido contacto desde entonces. Tras los eventos del sábado por la noche, perdí acceso a mi coche y he sido confinado en mi habitación, con la excepción de comidas, escuela y entrenamiento de atletismo. Mis padres estaban extremadamente decepcionados conmigo y me temo que estoy de acuerdo con ellos en esta situación._

_A pesar de que me asegures lo contrario, me comporté de forma horrible y de nuevo me disculpo por eso también._

_Tal vez sea cobarde decir esto en forma de carta pero, cuando hablo contigo personalmente, me encuentro con que soy incapaz de pensar claramente. Decidí que tal vez fuera mejor intentar explicarme con la escritura en lugar de a través del teléfono._

_Te he dicho antes que nunca he conocido a nadie como tu, y es cierto. También es cierto que nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. Para ser completamente honesto contigo, estoy fuera de mi territorio._

_Supongo que una vez más te estoy pidiendo que seas paciente conmigo. Me importas, Bella, pero necesito algo de tiempo para recuperar mis ideas. Espero que puedas darme ese tiempo, pero entendería completamente que decidieras que no merezco la pena._

_Voy a pasar todo mi tiempo libre estudiando para los parciales de esta semana y estaré en Rockford este fin de semana para la competición de atletismo regional. Espero que podamos hablar cuando vuelva._

_Preciados saludos,_

_Edward_

"¿Preciados saludos?" gruñí, levantando la mirada cuando Alice entró en la sala de estar. "¿Preciados saludos?" exclamé un poco más alto.

"¿No hay buenas noticias?" preguntó, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Le lancé la carta y me eché hacia atrás, descansando la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. "Necesita 'tiempo para recuperar sus ideas'," dije, dibujando comillas en el aire sin levantar la cabeza.

Alice no habló mientras revisaba la carta y finalmente abrí un ojo para mirarla. Parecía perdida en la distancia antes de volverse hacia mí, colocando una pierna debajo de la otra.

"No creo que esto sea malo, Bella."

"¿No?"

"No," repitió, bajando la mirada a la hoja. "Quiero decir, es obvio que le importas. Es solo que parece estar un poco... abrumado."

"¡Le he asustado!" gemí, tapándome la cara con los brazos. "Le he presionado demasiado. Me lancé a él. ¡Prácticamente le sobé!"

"Ewww... Demasiada información, Bella," dijo Alice desagradablemente. "Recuerda que estamos hablando de mi hermano... o algo así."

Gemí de nuevo y ella estiró los brazos para bajar los míos. Giré la cabeza para mirarla.

"Creo que debes tomarte esta carta al pie de la letra," aconsejó. "Dice que necesita un poco de tiempo. Solo dale un poco de tiempo."

"¿Tú crees?"

Alice asintió. "Tienes que recordar que solo tiene dieciséis años, Bella. En realidad es bastante increíble que él te respete lo suficiente como para querer asegurarse de que hace lo correcto."

Asentí lentamente. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"De todas formas," dijo, con una sonrisa iluminando su cara, "tengo la sensación de que se hará a la idea."

"¿Es eso una 'sensación' sensación... o una sensación para 'intentar hacer sentir mejor a Bella?" pregunté secamente.

Alice rió. "Un poco de las dos, creo," dijo. "Se hará a la idea," repitió con sinceridad. "Si hay algo que sé sobre vosotros dos, es que estáis destinados a estar juntos... no importa en qué siglo."

Me eché hacia delante para abrazarla fuertemente.

"Además, con mi ayuda, ¡ese chico no tiene opción!" Alice sonrió ampliamente, echándose hacia atrás mientras movía las cejas, y yo no pude evitar reír.

- . - . - . - . -

El viernes por la tarde me levanté con una libra de preocupación pesando en mi estómago. Carlisle iba a venir a cenar y todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que Alice tenía en mente. Ella solo me había dicho que creía que él era esencial para mi plan y que, de alguna manera, tenía que incluirle. Sin embargo, no sabía como.

"Cuando sea el momento, sabrás que hacer," me había asegurado varias horas antes mientras estábamos sentadas en los escalones de la entrada, viendo a la gente pasar. "Y él te ayudará... le importas mucho... tal vez más de lo que debería."

Gemí. "¡Tú también no!"

Le había hablado a Alice sobre la insistencia de Eleanor y Edward en que Carlisle tenía sentimientos románticos por mí, pero creí que había entendido que nuestra amistad única era incomprendida.

"Sé que tú no lo crees, Bella." Suspiró, estirando las piernas. "No _quieres_ creerlo. Pero incluso con mis visiones borrosas, estoy bastante segura de esto. No creo que Carlisle vaya a actuar en consecuencia – no sabiendo lo que sientes por Edward – pero es muy protector contigo. Vas a necesitar eso si quieres que tu plan funcione."

Alice decía que me veía acudiendo a él, pidiéndole ayuda. Eso era todo. Y esperaba que, pasando más tiempo cerca de él, su visión se aclarase un poco.

Yo también lo esperaba porque, para ser honesta, esa visión podía significar cualquier cosa. Podría haberle estado pidiendo ayuda para llevar una caja pesada o algo.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al piso de abajo, donde encontré a Alice limpiando las ventanas de la sala de estar. Se había acostumbrado sorprendentemente bien a la vida de 1918, ayudando a Maggie con las tareas de la casa mientras yo dormía durante el día. Maggie se había enamorado de ella, por supuesto, y encontraba su ayuda tan inestimable que solo me cobraba cincuenta céntimos extra a la semana por el alquiler.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunté. Alice se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"Claro, si quieres."

Asentí y me estiré bostezando un poco. "Vale, solo déjame tomar una taza de café y estaré de vuelta."

Entré en la cocina y la encontré llena de actividad. Maggie estaba inclinada sobre la puerta abierta del horno, rociando un jamón con su propio jugo, mientras Liza daba forma a galletas en la mesa de la cocina. Por la ventana vi a Tom y Jared golpeando y tendiendo alfombras en una nube de polvo.

"Oh, estás levantada," observó Maggie, cerrando la puerta del horno con firmeza. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"En realidad sí," contesté, acercándome para llenar una taza de la cafetera que siempre se mantenía caliente en los fogones. "Huele genial aquí."

"Bueno, no podemos alimentar a tu amigo médico con salchichas y judías, ¿podemos?" preguntó con un guiño.

Reí. "Oh, al Dr. Cullen no le importaría. No es muy quisquilloso con la comida." Simplemente tenía que estar viva. Y ser de sangre caliente. Sin embargo, probablemente no era la mejor cosa para contarle a Maggie.

"¿Cómo has conseguido que Tom y Jared ayuden?" pregunté en su lugar. Nunca les había visto a ninguno de los dos hacer una tarea del hogar.

"No ha sido una amenaza," justificó Maggie rápidamente. "Mas bien un trato."

Liza cortó la masa de las galletas con un molde circular. "Les ha dicho que podían quitarle el polvo a las alfombras o comer gachas para desayunar durante las próximas dos semanas."

Me estremecí dramáticamente. "No quiero ni pensarlo."

Liza rió. "Sí, bueno, Jared odia las gachas. Su madre se las daba cada día cuando era niño. Decía que le harían crecer grande y fuerte."

"Parece que tenía razón," comenté, mirando al enorme hombre que estaba en el jardín. Tom y él estaban riendo y luchando con las escobas. Típico.

"¿Sabes algo de Edward?" preguntó Maggie. Liza se enfocó en sus galletas, pero sabía que estaba escuchando. No había secretos entre las paredes de la casa de huéspedes. Todos conocían los asuntos de todos.

Suspiré. "No desde la carta."

Maggie me miró con cautela un momento. "¿Y cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien." Me encogí de hombros. "Hay un lado positivo. Como no hemos hablado, no he tenido que contarle a Edward que el Dr. Cullen viene a cenar."

Maggie y Liza soltaron una risita. Había compartido un poco con ellas la obvia falta de gusto entre los dos hombres de mi vida. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo había presenciado de primera mano, las dos lo encontraban graciosísimo.

"¿Me necesitas aquí?" le pregunté a Maggie. "Si no, le he dicho a Alice que le ayudaría con las ventanas."

Maggie escaneó brevemente la cocina, luego estiró la mano hacia un bol lleno de manzanas y empezó a pelar una. "Creo que Liza y yo podemos manejar las cosas por ahora."

Asentí y me llevé el café a la sala de estar. Alice estaba de espaldas a mí, frotando una ventana. Sonreí ligeramente cuando noté que estaba canturreando para sí y bailando un poco mientras limpiaba. Un momento después, reconocí la melodía.

"¿Cyndi Lauper?" pregunté y Alice pegó un salto, girándose con la mano en el pecho.

"¡Jesús, me has dado un susto de muerte!" exclamó. "No te he oído entrar. Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a eso," añadió en un murmullo de molestia.

Reí. "Sí, bueno... bienvenida a mi mundo," dije, cogiendo un trapo y yendo a otra ventana. Hundí el trapo en el cubo con la mezcla de vinagre y agua y lo escurrí, limpiando la ventana con la tela mojada antes de secarla con una limpia, intentando eliminar cualquier mancha.

"Esto es mucho más fácil con Windex," le susurré a Alice.

"Amén a eso," respondió.

Trabajamos en silencio unos minutos, luego escuché a Alice empezar a tararear de nuevo la canción de Cyndi Lauper. A mi madre, Renee, le había encantado el icono de los ochenta y tenía todos sus discos. Recordaba escucharlos con ella durante horas, bailando por la sala de estar y cantando a todo pulmón. No pude resistirme y empecé a cantar junto al tarareo de Alice.

_"I come home in the morning light… my mother says, 'When you gonna live your life right?" _canté en voz baja y Alice se giró hacia mí con una mirada sorprendida que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa cuando ella se unió. _"Oh, mother dear we're not the fortunate ones and girls, they wanna have fun... Oh girls just wanna have fun!"_

Nos miramos la una a la otra con enormes sonrisas mientras empezábamos el segundo verso, con Alice cantando más alto. _"The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells, __'What you gonna do with your life?'"_ Alice empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, haciendo un baile de los ochenta que Renee llamaba el Pony. Me uní mientras nuestras voces se elevaban un poco más. _"Oh daddy, dear you know you're still number one... but girls, they wanna have fun... oh girls just wanna have fun!"_

Cuando empezamos el estribillo, bailamos el Pony por toda la sala de estar, moviendo los trapos sobre nuestras cabezas y cantando, _"That's all they really wa-ah-ah-ah-ant... some fuh-uh-uh-uh-un! When the working day is done... oh girls..."_ Enganchamos nuestros codos, dándo vueltas, luego nos detuvimos abruptamente al ver a Maggie y Liza mirándonos desde la puerta de la cocina. Las dos tenían expresiones entre confundidas y divertidas.

"¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo?" preguntó Maggie, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara. Alice y yo nos miramos y Alice me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que mi amplia sonrisa creciera en respuesta. Estiramos los brazos y agarramos sus manos, tirando de ellas hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?" le pregunté a Alice disimuladamente.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. "Es solo una canción, Bella. Además, creo que Cyndi lo aprobaría," añadió con movimiento de la mano.

Así que les enseñamos una canción que no se compondría hasta dentro de más de sesenta años. Y a ellas les encantó. Y no me sentí ni un poco culpable.

Las cuatro dimos vueltas por la sala de estar, cantando sobre chicas que solo querían divertirse. Y eso estábamos haciendo. Reímos y cantamos y bailamos, e incluso aunque habíamos nacido con casi un siglo de diferencia, me di cuenta de que no éramos tan diferentes.

"¡Vale, el gran final!" instó Alice, y Maggie, Liza y yo empezamos de nuevo con el estribillo con Alice marcando cada verso con un, _"They just wanna... they just wanna-ah-ah..."_

Lanzamos las manos al aire, terminando el último verso con cuatro compases y luego estallando en risas.

Acentuadas por el aplauso de Tom y Jared que estaban en la puerta de la cocina.

Maggie y Liza bajaron las manos, se arreglaron las faldas y el pelo, y volvieron a la cocina en silencio. Esperaron firmemente hasta que los dos hombres se apartaron de su camino antes de cruzar el umbral. Alice y yo recogimos nuestros trapos y nos volvimos a las ventanas, compartiendo una sonrisa satisfecha antes de volver al trabajo.

Finalmente escuché una garganta masculina aclararse y Jared le dijo a Tom, "creo que los chicos también quieren divertirse."

Le lancé una mirada a Alice antes de que los dos estalláramos en risas de nuevo... y pude oír el mismo sonido de diversión salir de la cocina también.

- . - . - . - . -

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, la casa de huéspedes prácticamente brillaba. Todas las superficies habían sido barridas, fregadas, pulidas y se les había quitado el polvo. El fresco olor del popurrí casero de Maggie permanecía ligeramente en el aire y se mezclaba de forma agradable con el olor del jamón, puré de patata y galletas calientes.

Carlisle llegó puntual a las seis y media y sonrió genuinamente mientras yo hacía las presentaciones. Samantha también se había unido a nosotros y estaba particularmente interesada en hablar con Carlisle sobre el hospital y sus planes para la escuela de enfermeras.

"La Escuela de Entrenamiento de Illinois es una buena opción," le dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor frente al impresionante festín de Maggie. "Cuando hayas terminado allí, si estás interesada en trabajar en el County General, espero que vengas a verme. Haré lo que pueda para ayudar."

"¿De verdad?" Los ojos de Samantha se iluminaron.

"Por supuesto," contestó Carlisle mientras se servía unos rábanos asados. "Estamos necesitados de enfermeras ahora mismo debido a la guerra. No sé cual será la situación cuando hayas completado tu educación, pero siempre se necesita una enfermera competente."

"Eso es muy amable de su parte," intervino Tom. "Sé que Samantha será una buena enfermera, pero tengo que confesar que me sentiría mucho más cómodo si trabajara en el hospital en lugar de unirse a la Cruz Roja."

Samantha le sonrió de forma cálida antes de decirle a Carlisle, "se preocupa por mí."

"Y con razón," dijo Carlisle, cortando un trozo de jamón. Todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía con su comida, pero estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no quedarme mirando fijamente. En su lugar, comí en silencio, mirando alrededor de la mesa. Alice se encontró con mi mirada y arqueé una ceja a modo de pregunta silenciosa, preguntándole si captaba algo de Carlisle. Se encogió de hombros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Seguí con mirando la mesa y me estremecí cuando vi a Alistair mirándome fijamente. Bajé rápidamente la mirada hacia mi plato.

El tipo realmente me daba escalofríos.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente, siendo Alistair la única excepción. Él comió en silencio y, después de que le pillara mirándome, se enfocó en su comida y pareció ignorar a todos a su alrededor.

Alice, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

"Así que... Sr. Jenkins," dijo, atrayendo su atención. "¿Creo que es usted escritor?"

Alistair tragó su bocado de comida y movió brevemente la cabeza como respuesta.

Sin embargo, Alice no iba a ser disuadida. "¿Y en qué trabaja actualmente?" preguntó.

Los ojos de Alistair se entrecerraron ligeramente y dijo simplemente, "nada de importancia," antes de volverse a su comida de nuevo. Por un momento hubo en el aire un silencio incómodo, luego Samantha le hizo a Alice una pregunta sobre nuestra infancia y Alice empezó otra loca historia que se inventó en el momento. Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos reían de forma histérica.

Samantha usó su servilleta para limpiarse las esquinas de los ojos y se giró hacia mí abruptamente. "¡Oh, Bella! Casi me olvido. ¿Te ha hablado Edward del baile de beneficiencia?"

Un nudo se retorció en mi estómago por la mención de Edward. Samantha, evidentemente, no estaba al tanto de nuestra actual falta de comunicación.

"Uh... no... no lo ha mencionado." Podía sentir varios pares de ojos en mí pero permanecí enfocada en mi plato.

Samantha pareció confundida. "Eso es raro. Su madre y la mía organizan toda la cosa. Creí que te lo habría dicho."

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré a Samantha. "En realidad Edward y yo no... hablamos en este momento."

Sentí mas que vi la mirada de Carlisle ir hacia mí bruscamente. "¿De verdad?" preguntó.

"¿Habéis discutido?" Samantha soltó su tenedor con una mirada de preocupación en la cara.

"¿Cuándo no discutimos?" pregunté sarcásticamente. "Pero no... no es nada de eso."

Alice intervino. "Solo necesitaba tiempo para entender las cosas."

Samantha sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué necesita entender?" preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es tan obvio."

"Él es el único que no lo ve." Samantha asintió.

Liza habló. "Bueno, es horriblemente joven. Tiene que dar un poco de miedo."

Maggie resopló. "Los hombres pueden ser criaturas ridículas."

"¡Hey!" dijeron Tom y Jared al unísono, provocando otra ronda de risas. Alistair siguió metiéndose cucharadas de compota de manzana en la boca.

Miré a mi alrededor en la mesa, desconcertada mientras las mujeres comunicaban algo sin decir nada. Noté que Carlisle estaba igual de confuso.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" pregunté finalmente, exasperada.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí, pero fue Samantha la que habló. "Del hecho de que Edward está enamorado de ti."

Me atraganté con un trago de agua. "¿Qué? Ummm... no... quiero decir... no lo creo..."

"Ella tampoco lo ve," dijo Alice con su voz de sabia.

"No hay nada que ver... quiero decir... ni siquiera nos conocemos desde hace mucho," tartamudeé, sonrojándome furiosamente avergonzada. Carlisle estaba en silencio, removiendo la comida que tenía en el plato.

"No hace falta mucho tiempo," apuntó Maggie.

Muriéndome por cambiar de tema, dije finalmente, "bueno, sea lo que sea que Edward siente o no es algo bastante discutible ya que no he sabido nada de él en días." Girándome hacia Samantha, le supliqué mentalmente para que no presionara. "Así que, ¿qué es eso de un baile?"

Gracias a Dios, Samantha dejó el tema de Edward. "Es en dos semanas... el once," dijo. "Mi madre y la Sra. Masen han trabajado mucho para que sea perfecto. El baile es en beneficio del Orfanato de Chicago. Sé que a las dos les encantaría que vinieras... por supuesto, todos vosotros estáis invitados," añadió, incluyendo a todos los que estaban en la mesa.

Jared y Liza declinaron, diciendo que estarían fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana. Alistair, con su estilo típico, no dio respuesta. Maggie también declinó, evidentemente incómoda con tales funciones sociales.

Yo misma estaba bastante incómoda. Quiero decir, ¿un baile de beneficiencia? Era tan... poco yo.

Miré a Alice y vi un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. No iría sin mi. Pero realmente quería ir.

"No sé," dije finalmente. "No puedo permitirme hacer una gran donación... y no creo tener nada apropiado que ponerme."

Samantha movió una mano, desechando mis preocupaciones. "Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Alice y tú seréis mis invitadas. Ayudaremos a servir ponche o algo si te hace sentir mejor." Se dio golpecitos en los labios con un dedo. "Debes tener casi la misma talla que mi madre. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrarte un vestido de fiesta... y Alice puede llevar uno mío."

Dudé, preguntándome si Edward estaría allí. La incómoda fase de nuestra relación me tenía preguntándome que haría la próxima vez que le viera. Para ser honesta, estaba un poco molesta con él... y muy nerviosa por lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. ¿Había decidido que yo era demasiado fastidio? ¿O había estaba alejándose una vez más en un intento de protegerme... guardando esta vez mi reputación en lugar de mi vida?

De todas formas, con una mirada a la esperanzada cara de Samantha, decidí que no podía fallarle. Y si me encontraba con Edward en el baile, mucho mejor. Le daría hasta entonces para hacer lo que fuera que necesitara hacer... luego iba a encargarme de las cosas.

"Vale," acepté, "pero no voy a bailar."

Alice rodó los ojos y Samantha soltó una risita. "Por supuesto que vas a bailar... pero hablaremos de eso más tarde." Se volvió hacia Carlisle. "¿Qué hay de usted, Dr. Cullen? ¿Se unirá a nosotros?"

Carlisle sonrió. "Me encantaría. Desafortunadamente, tengo planes para visitar a un colega en Nueva York ese fin de semana. Nos hemos estado enviando cartas sobre nuestra investigación de la gripe, pero creo que sería beneficioso reunirnos en persona."

"Oh, que mal," contestó Samantha. "Ciertamente le extrañaremos." Se volvió hacia Alice y empezaron a hablar sobre vestidos de noche.

"¿El Dr. Kelley?" pregunté, girándome hacia Carlisle cuando recordé al colega que había mencionado anteriormente.

Carlisle asintió y fingió beber su agua. "Sí. Voy a llevar mis muestras de Europa para que podamos compararlas con las que él ha reunido."

"¿Ha sucedido algo?" pregunté en voz baja.

Dudó, mirando alrededor de la mesa para asegurarse de que nadie nos oía. "Se ha extendido a España."

Inhalé profundamente, absorbiendo esa información. Ya le había dicho a Carlisle que fuera cual fuera la mutación o evolución que provocaba que el virus de la gripe se hiciera incluso más mortal sucedía durante el brote en Europa. Más de cien mil personas morirían en España... y como España no estaba involucrada en la guerra y no se había impuesto la censura durante la guerra, la noticia llegaría a los periódicos. Toda la atención llevaría a que la enfermedad fuera llamada "Gripe Española".

"¿Cómo de malo es?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía no lo sé. Jonathan tiene mejores fuentes que yo en España. Pero creo que entre los dos, podremos hacer algún progreso."

"¿Sobré qué cuchicheáis vosotros dos?" preguntó Maggie al levantarse para recoger la mesa. Me levanté también de forma automática, recogiendo mi plato y el de Carlisle.

"Oh, nada," dije, "solo teníamos una conversación de tienda*."

"¿Conversación de tienda?" repitió con una mirada de curiosidad en la cara.

"Ya sabes... charla sobre el trabajo..." Hice equilibrio con los platos en una mano y cogí el bol de rábanos con la otra.

"Pero tú no trabajas en una tienda." Samantha cogió algunos platos y nos siguió a la cocina.

"Sí... lo sé... es solo una forma de hablar," dije, sintiéndome un poco cansada.

Maggie hizo un sonido con su garganta mientras cogía un montón de platos de postre y me los daba. Ella llevó una hermosa tarta de manzana al comedor y la dejó en la mesa con una floritura. Samantha y yo terminamos de recoger los platos de la cena mientras Maggie cortaba trozos de tarta y los iba pasando.

Alice, como era habitual, probó la delicia con gusto. "Oh, Maggie, esto es delicioso," murmuró de forma apreciativa.

Estiré el brazo sobre su hombro para coger el bol de patatas y susurré en su oído riendo, "¿mejor que la sangre de alce?"

Alice soltó una risita y yo le sonreí ampliamente antes de volverme de nuevo a la mesa. Casi dejo caer todos los platos que sostenía al ver la mirada de indisimulada impresión en la cara de Carlisle mientras miraba rápidamente de Alice a mí.

¿Por qué nunca recordaba que él siempre podía oírme?

Aparté rápidamente la mirada y llevé el resto de los platos a la cocina, dejándolos en la encimera. Tomando mi asiento y evitando la mirada de Carlisle, tomé un trozo de la tarta de manzana sin saborearlo. La conversación continuó por la mesa y yo intercambié una mirada nerviosa con Alice mientras Carlisle se inclinaba para hablarme en voz baja al oído.

"¿Sangre de alce?"

Palidecí, preguntándome nerviosa cómo iba a responder. "¿Perdona?" dije con la voz quebrada.

"Me has oído."

Bebí un trago de agua. "Solo era una broma estúpida."

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Carlisle incrédulo. "Pero, ¿por qué es divertido?"

Buena pregunta. Mis ojos volaron a los de Alice con pánico... y, Dios la bendiga, ella saltó a mi rescate.

"Cuando Bella y yo éramos niñas," empezó, atrayendo la atención de la mesa, "mi hermano mayor... Emmett... solía torturarnos sin compasión. Le encantaba contarnos historias de miedo sobre monstruos... criaturas de la noche."

Eso era demasiado cercano a la realidad. Mis ojos se ensancharon como advertencia, pero ella siguió.

"Un día... teníamos unos siete u ocho años... Emmett nos encontró jugando en el bosque detrás de la casa de Bella. Nos dijo que había un enorme monstruo peludo, con garras y colmillos, que vivía en los árboles... y que quería comer niñas." Estallaron risitas por toda la mesa y Alice sonrió. "Lo sé, horrible, ¿verdad? Estábamos aterrorizadas.

"Nos dijo que la única forma de protegernos era bebiendo una poción hecha con sangre de alce. Tenía un vaso con él y lo levantó hacia la luz. Estaba lleno de un brillante líquido rojo. Solo era Kool... quiero decir... zumo de frutos rojos... pero Bella y yo le creímos completamente. Me dio el vaso y yo estaba asustada y asqueada, pero incluso más temerosa de que el monstruo fuera a comerme... así que bebí.

"Bueno, sabía bastante bien y miré a Bella para decírselo, pero ella estaba más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, se había dado la vuelta y... se puso bastante enferma en los arbustos. Corrió de vuelta a casa y le contó todo a su madre y Emmett se metió en muchos problemas.

"Así que, desde entonces ha sido una broma de nuestra familia que me encanta la sangre de alce. Es algo enfermo, lo sé, pero..." Alice se encogió de hombros, tomando otro bocado de tarta de manzana. "Y esta tarta es definitivamente mejor que la sangre de alce."

Todos rieron y le lancé una mirada a Carlisle, viendo que sonreía por la historia de Alice.

Había que reconocer que era buena.

Terminé mi tarta mientras la conversación seguía a mi alrededor, aliviada porque la capacidad de Alice para pensar rápido hubiera disipado la tensión. Hasta que Carlisle se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído. "No creas por un minuto que me he creído esa ridícula historia."

Cuando me giré para mirarle, removía la tarta por el plato con expresión de impasibilidad. Suspiré pero no dije nada y eventualmente se giró hacia mí, con una mirada suave.

"Un día de estos te darás cuenta de que puedes confiar en mí, Bella," dijo con algo de tristeza. "Espero que sea pronto."

Mi tarta cayó como un peso muerto en mi estómago mientras asentía.

"Pronto," contesté.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche fue Alice la que tuvo la pesadilla.

Me desperté con el ruido que hacía al dar vueltas por su cama al otro lado de la habitación. Solté un bajo jadeo y un gemido antes de llamar suavemente, "¿Alice?"

Ella no respondió, así que me puse de pie y me acerqué a su cama.

Alice había tirado las mantas al suelo y, mientras me acercaba, se removió violentamente y gritó. Su cara estaba húmeda por el sudor y su expresión era severa.

"¿Alice?" dije más alto, tocándole el hombro. Cuando no se levantó y pareció agitarse incluso más, la agarré de los hombros y la sacudí.

"¡Alice... despierta!"

Con otro grito más bajo, se sentó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando a su alrededor en la habitación oscura mareada y respirando con pesadez.

"¿Bella?"

Exhalé. "Estabas teniendo un mal sueño," expliqué. "¿Estás bien?"

Se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara. "Sí... sí, estoy bien ahora," dijo, intentando calmar su respiración. "Pero... no era un mal sueño, Bella... yo... creo que era una visión."

Encendí la pequeña lámpara que había al lado de su cama y me senté junto a ella. "¿Qué sucedía?"

Alice estrechó los ojos concentrada. "Todo lo que recuerdo es... un callejón... estaba oscuro. Había un hombre... y tú estabas ahí..."

"¿Qué hombre?" pregunté. "¿Edward?"

Se mordió el labio. "No le vi la cara. Estaba en la sombra... todo lo que pude ver fue su silueta." Se tumbó de golpe en la cama. "¡Esto es tan frustrante! Todo lo que tengo son imágenes dispersas: el hombre... tú... el callejón... un trozo de madera... una puerta de hierro... pero no sé lo que significa."

Suspiré. "Solo relájate," le animé. "¿Qué recuerdas sobre lo que estábamos haciendo... o cómo te sentías... o estabas siquiera ahí?"

Alice respiró profundamente. "No sé si estaba ahí. Y no te vi _haciendo_ nada... solo había flashes. Pero sentí... sentí... que había peligro... que necesitabas mi ayuda. Sentí... miedo." Me miró preocupada. "Lo siento... desearía poder decirte más," dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con el brazo.

"Alice, está bien," le consolé. "Sé que estás frustrada pero, vampiro o no, también sé que debo confiar en tus visiones."

"No hay mucho que seguir."

Solté una risita. "No, pero ahora sé que debo alejarme de hombres en callejones oscuros."

Movió el brazo y rodó los ojos. "¡Como si eso fuera una gran revelación!"

Sonreí. "Relájate, Alice. Sé lo suficiente para tener cuidado... y lo tendré. Además, estás aquí para ayudarme, ¿verdad? Así que estoy en buenas manos."

Alice se puso de lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano. "Espero que tengas razón. No he sentido que sea de mucha ayuda últimamente. Parece que mis visiones solo crean más preguntas, en lugar de procurar respuestas."

"Tienes que dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma," regañé. "Ahora eres humana, así que no puedes esperar que tus visiones sean tan claras como cuando eras un vampiro. Y estoy segura de que las cosas tendrán más sentido con el tiempo."

Me levanté para volver a mi cama y Alice apagó la luz.

"Carlisle tiene sospechas," dijo finalmente.

"Sí, lo sé."

"Vas a tener que decirle algo en algún momento."

"Estoy abierta a recibir sugerencias," contesté.

Escuché a Alice suspirar pesadamente. "Bueno, tan pronto como tenga una te lo haré saber."

- . - . - . - . -

Los días pasaron sin que oyera nada de Edward y, el martes por la tarde, Alice decidió acudir a una reunión sufragista conmigo. Llegamos al sótano de la iglesia y encontramos a Eleanor esperándonos a unas filas del fondo de la sala. Alice llenó un plato en la mesa de refrigerios antes de que nos acercáramos a nuestros asientos.

Enserio, la chica comía como un caballo.

Nos sentamos al lado de Eleanor y le presenté a Alice al tiempo que la reunión era llamada al orden.

La reunión en sí fue en realidad más convincente que las otras a las que había acudido. Las mujeres discutían los méritos del trabajo sufragista a la luz de la creciente tensión en Europa. La sala estaba dividida de forma compensada entre las que querían seguir como habían estado y aquellas que creían que el grupo debería centrarse en el esfuerzo de la guerra.

"Nuestros chicos están allí y tenemos que hacer nuestra parte," dijo una mujer mayor sobre las voces argumentativas. "El seguir hablando sobre el derecho a voto cuando la guerra es una preocupación mucho más inmediata solo nos hace parecer brujas egoístas."

Un coro de murmullos de acuerdo, mezclado con algunos que disentían, recibieron su declaración.

"Pero hemos llegado tan lejos," discutió una mujer rubia con gafas. "Si nos echamos atrás ahora, podemos perderlo todo. El voto al Senado está a solo unos pocos meses."

Dos mujeres se pusieron de pie, intentando hablar sobre la otra y ganando finalmente la que hablaba más alto. "Más razón para que cambiemos nuestras tácticas," dijo. "Mirad lo que ha pasado en Gran Bretaña. Años de protestas y violencia solo llevaron a un punto muerto con el Parlamento. ¡El gobierno temía a las sufragistas porque las veían como terroristas!"

Estalló una fuerte protesta, pero la mujer levantó la mano para silenciarla. "Pero una vez que la guerra empezó, comenzaron a enfocar su atención allí – haciendo voluntariado para ayudar al esfuerzo de la guerra... tomando trabajos que habían sido abandonados cuando sus hombres fueron a luchar. Y mira donde las ha llevado – consiguieron el derecho a voto en enero - ¡algo que a nosotras todavía nos falta."

"¿Siempre es tan excitante?" preguntó Alice entre mordiscos a sus galletas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillaban, atendiendo intensamente a la discusión.

"No siempre," admití, "pero está muy bien, ¿verdad?" Alice era la única que podía entender realmente cómo me sentía al tomar parte en el movimiento... al ver la historia con la perspectiva de alguien del futuro.

Ella solo asintió y siguió masticando.

La discusión continuó un poco antes de que se llamara a la votación. Al final, la mayoría aceptó incrementar el trabajo para la guerra mientras aún mantenían campañas de escribir cartas para mantener la presión sobre los representantes del Senado. Sin embargo, todas las marchas, concentraciones y otras actividades que pudieran ser vistas como violentas o anti-americanas, se dejarían de lado. Cuando la discusión pasó al tema de en qué tipos de trabajo voluntario participaría el grupo, Eleanor intervino.

"¿Tejer calcetines?" murmuró en mi dirección. "¿No se nos puede ocurrir algo un poco más significativo?"

Solté una ligera risita, encogiéndome de hombros. "Imagino que cuando estás en una trinchera en Rusia y tus pies se están congelando, los calcetines parecen bastante significativos."

Sonrió. "Supongo que tienes razón." Un momento después se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí. "Y, ¿cómo progresan las cosas con tu hombre?"

Suspiré pesadamente. "Bueno... lentas de momento." Le conté todo lo que había pasado – mi desastroso intento de mostrar mi pierna en el café y la casi-contusión de Edward... los aparentes celos de Edward en la competición de atletismo... la fiesta... la mañana después de la fiesta... la carta que había recibido casi una semana antes.

"_Creí_ que las cosas iban bien, pero ahora... espero no haberle presionado demasiado y haberlo arruinado todo," dije en voz baja.

"Oh, lo dudo," dijo Eleanor de forma cómplice. "Diría que Edward solo empieza a hacerse a la idea de lo que siente por ti, y te puedo garantizar que oirás algo de él muy pronto."

La miré con curiosidad. "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" pregunté.

Ella rió. "Date la vuelta."

Confundida, me giré en mi asiento para mirar detrás de nosotras. Edward estaba sentado en una silla contra la pared del fondo, mirándome intensamente con las manos hechas puños sobre sus rodillas. Parecía tenso... casi nervioso.

Me giré rápidamente, insegura de cómo responder. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" pregunté, medio para mí.

Alice se inclinó hacia mí, con los ojos fijos todavía en la discusión que se llevaba a cabo al frente de la sala. "¿Quién?" preguntó.

"Edward," siseé, y ella se volvió hacia mí sobresaltada. Cuando moví la cabeza hacia el fondo de la habitación, ella miró sobre su hombro y luego otra vez a mí, con una sonrisa engreída en la cara.

"Te dije que se haría a la idea," dijo.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunté esperanzada. Parte de mí temía que hubiera venido para dejarme fácilmente, aunque porqué había elegido una reunión sufragista para deshacerse de mí era algo que no entendía. ¿Tal vez porque era un lugar público en el que había menos oportunidades de que hiciera una escena?

¿No se daba cuenta de que yo haría una escena de todas formas?

"Por supuesto," afirmó Alice, tomando un bocado de sándwich. "¿Has probado esto? Es increíble," preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas. Eché otro vistazo detrás de mí para ver que Edward todavía me estaba mirando. Me sonrió tentativamente y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa antes de girarme de nuevo en mi asiento.

Durante el resto de la reunión me sentí salvajemente al tanto de la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Podía sentirla como un láser verde enfocado en mi nuca... o más bien como un rayo abductor, tirando de mí hacia él.

Sí, lo sé. Demasiado Star Trek.

Finalmente, tras un poco más de discusión y votaciones que me perdí completamente, se levantó la sesión. Las mujeres salieron en fila, algunas se detuvieron en la mesa de refrigerios para comer algo y hablar. Yo me quedé congelada en mi asiento mientras Eleanor y Alice me miraban con cautela.

"¿Bueno?" instó Alice. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentada?"

"¿Qué le digo?" pregunté.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, Bella," dijo Eleanor, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ha venido hasta aquí y está ahí sentado pareciendo una mascota perdida. Obviamente tiene algo que decirte. Ve a hablar con el chico."

Se giró hacia Alice. "¿Por qué no te llevo a casa, querida?" dijo. "Así dejamos que estos dos hablen las cosas."

Alice me miró inquisitivamente y, cuando asentí, me dijo que me vería en la casa de huéspedes y se levantó para marcharse con Eleanor. Me quedé ahí sentada un poco más antes de respirar profundamente y caminar lentamente a donde todavía estaba sentado Edward en el fondo de la habitación. Se puso de pie mientras me acercaba, pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el pelo. A pesar de mi propia ansiedad, no pude evitar sonreír por el familiar hábito.

"Hola," dije en voz baja.

"Hola," respondió con una media sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal estás...?" empecé.

"Siento no haber..." dijo a la vez.

Reímos y me dijo que hablara primero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté.

Apartó la mirada un momento, considerando mi pregunta. "Quería verte... hablar contigo. Fui primero a la casa de huéspedes y Maggie me dijo que estarías aquí. Supongo que podría haber esperado hasta que la reunión hubiera terminado, pero creo que quería ver de qué iba toda esta cosa." Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente un poco avergonzado. "Quería entender porqué era tan importante para ti," añadió.

Eso me sorprendió un poco, pero decidí que era algo de lo que tendríamos que hablar de nuevo. "¿Sobre qué querías hablarme?" inquirí en su lugar, sintiéndome alentada por la dulce forma en que me miraba.

Suspiró. "No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar."

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que la habitación casi se había vaciado. Solo quedaban un par de mujeres, recogiendo la mesa. Cogí a Edward de la mano y tiré de él para que se sentara a mi lado en las sillas que estaban contra la pared del fondo.

"¿Por qué no empiezas con la carta?" pregunté, con una ligera frialdad coloreando mi tono.

Edward se estremeció. "Me preocupaba que te pudiera enfadar, pero no sabía qué más hacer."

Mis ojos se estrecharon. "Oh, no lo sé... ¿hablar conmigo? ¿Una llamada? ¿Algo que indicara que no me estabas apartando de un soplido?"

Me miró confundido. "¿Soplándote?"

Aunque él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, me sonrojé involuntariamente por la connotación sexual. "Soplándome no... _apartándome_ de un soplido******... umm... ignorándome... echándome... ¿sabes?"

"Oh," dijo, mientras su cara tomaba una expresión impresionada. "Nunca haría eso, Bella," dijo con seriedad. "No podría."

"¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso, Edward?" pregunté, intentando contener mi frustración. "Vienes a la casa de huéspedes y me besas... luego te pones en plan 'ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo' y te marchas... luego recibo esa carta... luego... nada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?"

Se puso de pie abruptamente, alejándose unos pasos y luego volviendo a mí, pasándose las manos por la cara. Cuando me miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban agitados. "Creí que lo explicaba en la carta. Solo... necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar."

"¿Pensar en qué?" Me puse de pie para acercarme a él. "¿Qué va mal, Edward? Por favor... habla conmigo." Estiré el brazo para cogerle de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Noté ausentemente que las otras mujeres habían terminado de recoger la comida y se habían marchado.

Frotó su pulgar contra el mío dulcemente. "Me sentía... tan culpable después de lo que pasó en la fiesta," empezó, su voz baja hacía eco en la habitación vacía. Al ver mi expresión, añadió rápidamente, "Sé que dijiste que no debería, pero me sentía así. Siemplemente es como soy... la forma en que fui criado," explicó.

"Me preguntaba si tal vez sería mejor que ya no nos viéramos más." Mi corazón se hundió por sus palabras y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. "No porque no quisiera estar contigo..." aclaró, "sino porque realmente no sabía si podría controlarme al estar cerca de ti. Sacas un lado de mí que ni yo había visto antes. Para ser honesto, me asustó un poco. El sentirme tan fuera de control... tan... impulsivo y volátil... me... sacaba de quicio."

Bajó la mirada a nuestras manos unidas. "Pero a la vez fue... excitante. Y había veces en que estábamos juntos y me sentía tan..." Miró al techo mientras buscaba la palabra correcta. "... no sé, _cálido_, creo. Me hacías sentir cálido... y feliz. Simplemente tenía todas estas emociones contradictorias con las que no sabía qué hacer. Creí que si tal vez ponía distancia entre nosotros, las cosas se aclararían de nuevo... que volvería a ser la persona que era antes."

Había escuchado en silencio, pero al ver su intensa mirada tuve que preguntar, "¿y qué pasó?"

Rió sin humor. "Me sentí miserable," admitió, "y me di cuenta de que no quería volver atrás." Agarró mi mano más fuerte y estiró la otra para acariciarme la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. "No _puedo_ volver atrás."

Se me atascó la respiración mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. "No voy a volver atrás," susurró, antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos. Gemí ligeramente por el delicado contacto y su mano se movió para ahuecarse en mi mejilla, inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca se cernió sobre la mía mientras su pulgar rozaba mi labio inferior, bajándolo dulcemente mientras sus oscuros ojos esmeralda quemaban en los míos.

"Edward," murmuré y sus labios descendieron una vez más, enviando una ola de calor por toda la superficie de mi piel.

Donde mis besos con Edward habían sido antes o castos o completos y alimentados por las hormonas, este era completamente distinto. Edward no estaba fuera de control, sino que su beso era determinado... exigente... e implacable. Sus firmes labios se inclinaron sobre los míos y exhalé en su boca con un gemido. Soltó mi mano y deslizó sus dedos lentamente por mi brazos... luego mi cuello hasta que sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos. Este no era un beso de frustración o enfado... o siquiera lujuria. En su lugar, me sentí... casi adorada. Parecía que estaba poniendo cada gramo de pasión y emoción que había estado reprimiendo desde que nos habíamos conocido en ese beso. La intensidad era abrumadora y me mareé un poco, sujetando sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, los dos jadeábamos y sentía un cosquilleo... bueno... por todas partes. Pasó un momento antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos.

"Wow," suspiré, "¿qué ha sido eso?"

Edward sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente una vez más.

"Eso," dijo, "es seguir adelante."

* * *

><p><strong>**Apartar de un soplido y soplar: en la versión original se juega con los términos blow somebody off (pasar de alguien, traducido como apartar de un soplido) y blow somebody (término que se refiere al sexo oral y que he traducido literalmente como soplar), lo he traducido lo mejor que he podido, pero en este caso el juego de palabras se pierde con la traducción.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, siento muchísimo el gran retraso con este capitulo, otra vez. El caso es que creí que en vacaciones tendría más tiempo de traducir pero no ha sido así (lo que yo no veo como algo malo, pero bueno...), además este capitulo era bastante largo.

Tengo noticias sobre esta historia. La autora va a publicar una historia original, descubriéndose así como autora de fanfiction aunque la novela que va a publicar no tiene nada que ver con esta página ni nada de lo que ha publicado aquí. El caso es que teme que su hijo pueda llegar a sus fics y ver que su madre se dedicaba a escribir historias que contenían escenas pornograficas así que va a editar sus historias y pasarlas a rating T. Me ha pedido que yo también la edite y como todavía no he llegado a los lemmons voy a dejar la traducción en hiatus hasta que ella termine la edición. Hay a quién no le gustará, pero este año empiezo mi último curso en la universidad y se pierde más tiempo en editar que en traducir y es un tiempo que no voy a poder permitirme perder.

VOY A TERMINAR LA TRADUCCIÓN, simplemente tendréis que esperar a que la autora termine primero la edición. Mientras tanto, subiré otra traducción de la que podéis encontrar el summary en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil).

He dejado este mismo mensaje en mi perfil para que no haya dudas. Espero que podáis entenderlo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis, y gracias infinitas también por vuestra paciencia.

Ponedme en alerta de autor para no perderos la nueva traducción ni un OS que voy a subir para el Lemmonada Express Contest 2.

-Bells, :)


	18. De Besos Calientes y Visiones Aterradora

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Después de todo, ¿qué es el hombre en naturaleza? Nada en relación con el infinito, todo en relación con la nada, un punto central entre nada y todo e infinitamente lejos de entender los dos. El fin de las cosas y sus comienzos están escondidos de él en un secreto impenetrable. Es igualmente incapaz de ver la nada de la que fue sacado y el infinito en el que está absorbido."**_

_**-Blaise Pascal, Matemático, Físico y Filósofo**_

Capitulo diecisiete – De Besos Calientes y Visiones Aterradoras

Todavía impresionada por el beso de Edward, le dejé sacarme del sótano de la iglesia a la fría tarde. El clima de Chicago era tan caprichoso... casi veraniego un día, y ventoso y lluvioso el siguiente. Era el último día de abril y, mientras me arrebujaba en mi abrigo, me di cuenta de que parecía más bien noviembre.

Tenía casi una hora antes de que tuviera que ir al hospital, así que Edward sugirió que tomáramos un café para entrar en calor. Sostuvo mi mano fuertemente mientras caminábamos por la calle, acariciando mi pulgar sin pensar.

"Y, ¿qué has pensado de la reunión?" pregunté y él se giró para sonreírme ampliamente, balanceando nuestros brazos de forma juguetona entre nosotros.

"Ha sido... interesante," contestó. "Para ser honesto, en realidad no he oído mucho. Estaba bastante... distraído." Me guiñó el ojo, y yo me sonrojé y moví la cabeza para mirar la acera.

"No me había dado cuenta de todo el pensamiento y planificación que se pone en ello, para ser honesto," siguió Edward. "En realidad hay algo de estrategia involucrada: decidir como proceder para influenciar mejor la percepción pública, juzgar el efecto de los eventos mundiales en todo el proceso, la política de la persuasión. Es bastante fascinante.

"Creo que hay oportunidades de que vosotras las sufragistas consigáis lo que queréis," dijo, lanzándome una sonrisa vacilona. "Definitivamente estáis muy determinadas."

Retorcí ligeramente su mano, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio un poco. "No va solo de política y relaciones públicas, ¿sabes? Tenemos el derecho de nuestra parte."

Edward soltó una risita. "Sí, supongo que empiezo a verlo," admitió.

"¡Por fin!" dije, rodando los ojos de forma exagerada.

"No me entiendas mal," añadió. "No estoy del todo convencido de que sea necesario hacer una enmienda constitucional. Pero parece injusto negarle el voto a las mujeres, y si los estados no están dispuestos a corregirlo..." Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que todavía hay esperanzas para ti." Le sonreí y él rio.

"Tal vez," dijo mientras me sostenía abierta la puerta de la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en una apartada mesa en la esquina y bebimos nuestros cafés, hablando sobre lo que había sucedido la pasada semana.

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo te ha ido en los regionales?" pregunté.

Edward asintió. "Muy bien..." dijo. "Quedé tercero en salto de longitud, segundo en vallas altas, pero me he clasificado para los Tri-Estatales en los cien metros, doscientos veinte y vallas bajas."

"¡Edward, eso es fantástico!" dije entusiasmada, cogiéndole la mano. "¿Dónde será la competición?"

"Es en Milwaukee," me dijo con los ojos fijos en nuestras manos unidas. "Desafortunadamente, es el mismo fin de semana que el baile de caridad de mi madre." Levantó la mirada a mí. "Lo siento. Había esperado acompañarte, pero no puedo."

Estaba decepcionada, pero intenté que no se mostrara. "Oh, está bien, Edward. De todas formas, planeaba ir con Alice."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí," expliqué. "Samantha nos habló de ello la semana pasada en la cena. Creo que vamos a ayudar sirviendo ponche o algo."

Edward rodó los ojos. "Solo ten cuidado. Si dejas que mi madre sepa que estás dispuesta a ayudar, te tendrá trabajando toda la noche."

Reí. "Está bien. No me importa. Preferiría ayudar que bailar."

Una sonrisita de satisfacción apareció en su cara. "Creí que habías superado tu aversión a bailar."

"Bueno, solo con la pareja adecuada," contesté.

Edward dio la vuelta a mi mano sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer dibujos con su dedo en la palma. "Desearía poder estar ahí," dijo en voz baja.

_Santa mierda._ Su toque me estaba volviendo loca. Sentí un cosquilleo salir de las puntas de sus dedos y recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

"Yo también." Mi voz se quebró y tragué profundamente.

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor en la sala y luego levantó mi mano hasta sus labios, besando suavemente mi palma y luego dejando un camino de besos hasta el interior de mi muñeca con los ojos fijos en los míos. Me quedé sin respiración y luché contra el gemido que subía por mi garganta. Su boca era cálida en mi piel y yo temblé por el contacto.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó, levantando los labios ligeramente, pero sin soltar mi mano.

No pude hablar. Las palabras no se formaban. Mi cerebro había colapsado y se había convertido en una gran masa de lujuria. Así que simplemente sacudí la cabeza.

Edward soltó una risita, entonces la campanita que había sobre la puerta sonó cuando otra pareja entró en la cafetería. Volvió a dejar mi mano dulcemente sobre la mesa, pasando los dedos suavemente por ella antes de soltarla.

"Probablemente deberíamos llevarte al hospital," dijo.

Pestañeé. "¿Qué?"

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "¿El hospital? Son casi las seis."

"Oh," dije, sin entender todavía del todo lo que estaba diciendo. "¡Oh! Sí... tengo que ir a trabajar." Me levanté, sosteniéndome sobre mis temblorosas rodillas y agarrándome a la mesa mientras Edward pagaba la cuenta.

Cogió mi mano de nuevo mientras caminábamos hasta el hospital. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, tiró de mí hacia el callejón en el que me había enfrentado sobre Samantha semanas antes.

"¿Qué estás...?" Cortó mi pregunta con un abrasador beso que sacudió la tierra.

_Oh. Dios._

Edward sostuvo mi barbilla firmemente en su mano y, cuando solté un jadeo por la sorpresa, metió rápidamente su lengua en mi boca. No hubo duda esa vez... ninguna culpa aparente o preocupaciones sobre mi reputación. Me mantuvo prisionera en su beso... una voluntariosa prisionera, que suplicaba por más de su deliciosa tortura.

Él estaba listo para concederme el deseo.

Mientras su boca devoraba la mía, sentí su mano agarrando mi cintura. Subió lentamente y mi cuerpo se calentó. Luego ligeramente, muy ligeramente, su pulgar rozó mi pecho.

Estallé en llamas.

Mis manos volaron a su pelo, agarrándolo fuertemente y presionándole incluso más firmemente contra mí. No sabía de donde venían los gemidos, de él o de mí, pero nos unimos en una salvaje colisión de calor y placer, de pasión y anhelo. Él se movió hacia mí y yo sentí la pared de ladrillo contra mi espalda, y a Edward igual de duro y firme frente a mí.

Dios, deseaba más.

Nos separamos, desesperados por aire, pero todavía agarrados al otro fuertemente.

"Tenemos que parar," dijo Edward entre jadeos.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, todavía aturdida y ansiosa.

Edward dejó besos por mi cara y mis ojos se cerraron. "Porque..." _beso en mi cuello _"...alguien..." _en mi mejilla_ "...nos..." _en mi nariz_ "...verá." Dejó otro ligero beso en mis labios antes de descansar su frente contra la mía.

"Y, a pesar del hecho de que me gustaría continuar con esto durante horas," continuó, "tienes que ir a trabajar. Y no necesitas que alguien te vea en una situación comprometida en un callejón." Me preocupé porque Edward se estuviera sintiendo culpable de nuevo, pero su cara estaba relajada y sonreía perezosamente.

Aparentemente las cosas habían cambiado un poco en la pasada semana.

Tampoco era que me quejara.

Edward dio un paso atrás y cogió mi mano, acompañándome hasta la puerta del hospital. La sostuvo abierta para mí, besando mis nudillos ligeramente antes de soltarme.

"Buenas noches," dijo, deslumbrándome de nuevo con una sonrisa torcida. "Te veré mañana."

Le sonreí de forma soñadora. "Buenas noches."

No podía superar el cambio en Edward. Si ese era él evolucionando, me encantaba.

Solo esperaba poder mantener su ritmo.

- . - . - . - . -

Durante los siguientes días, Edward y yo volvimos a nuestra antigua rutina en la que él venía después del entrenamiento de atletismo y me acompañaba al trabajo... la única diferencia eran nuestras pequeñas escapadas al callejón adyacente al hospital para darnos las buenas noches.

Realmente me gustaba dar las buenas noches.

Alice estaba entusiasmada, y se lo tenía un poco creído, ya que ella había predicho que Edward volvería después de haber tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas. Ella todavía no estaba segura de como se suponía que debía ayudarme con mi plan para Edward, pero pasamos muchas noches hablando sobre nuestra situación y lo que podía significar.

"¿Qué crees que está haciendo Jasper ahora mismo?" pregunté el miércoles por la noche mientras estábamos tumbadas en la cama.

Alice suspiró. "No lo sé. Espero que no esté preocupado."

"Tiene que estarlo. ¡Llevas fuera casi dos semanas!"

Escuché a Alice darse la vuelta. "Pero allí no es lo mismo."

Me senté sorprendida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creí que lo sabías," murmuró medio para sí misma.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas en Chicago antes de que yo llegara?" preguntó.

Lo pensé un momento. "Más o menos un mes, supongo."

"Tuve mi primera visión de ti aquí solo unas horas antes de que llegara," me dijo. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te haya visto en realidad incluso antes de que te fueras."

"¿Qué?" Estaba impresionada. "¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"Bueno," explicó Alice, "el pasado es el pasado en el futuro."

"Oh, eso lo aclara mucho," dije sarcásticamente.

Alice rio. "Me refiero a que... creo que es todo lo mismo. A cierto punto el pasado es el mismo cuando lo miras desde la perspectiva del futuro."

Sintiéndome todavía confusa, esperé a que continuara.

"Piénsalo así," dijo. "Si piensas en la línea del tiempo como un trozo de cuerda realmente largo, cada evento del tiempo tiene un punto en esa cuerda. ¿Me sigues?"

"Sí..."

"Vale. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si haces una bolita con esa cuerda?"

"Ummm..." contesté, "...¿todos los eventos se tocan?"

"Exactamente," confirmó. "Cada evento del pasado está tan cerca del presente como todos los demás. Así que, aunque vamos siguiendo esa cuerda, moviéndonos de un evento a otro..."

"En el futuro... o presente... ¿todo está hecho una bola?"

"¡Eso es!"

"Todavía no creo haberlo entendido," confesé.

"Es solo una teoría," admitió Alice. "Pero el punto es que, aunque el tiempo está pasando para nosotras a un ritmo normal, parece que no llevas tanto tiempo fuera como crees en el futuro."

Gemí. "Dios. Viajar en el tiempo es complicado."

Alice rio. "Bueno, si fuera simple todos lo harían."

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, perdidas en nuestros pensamientos.

"Alice, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás... aquí... en alguna parte?"

No me pidió que se lo aclarara, así que supe que obviamente ella también había estado pensando en ello. La _otra_ Alice. La Alice que vivió en 1918.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja. "Creo que las dos estamos aquí, lo que es un poco extraño cuando piensas en ello."

"No hay nada en todo esto que _no sea_ extraño," rebatí. "¿Has pensado en... crees que querrías... no sé... ir a... verte?"

"No," dijo firmemente.

"¿Ni siquiera tienes curiosidad?" pregunté.

"No."

"Tal vez podrías hacer algo," ofrecí. "Si encuentras a tus padres, tal vez podrías hablar con ellos o algo."

Alice suspiró. "¿Y qué les diría, Bella?"

"No lo sé," dije. "Tal vez podrías decir algo para hacer que se den cuenta de que no debes estar en un psiquiátrico, en primer lugar."

"¿Crees que no he pensado en ir a buscarlos?" preguntó. "Pero eso está en el pasado, Bella. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Y si hiciera algo para cambiar lo que me está pasando – a la Alice que está en un asilo de Mississipi ahora mismo – podría mejorar las cosas por el momento. Pero también significaría que nunca sería cambiada... nunca encontraría a Jasper o al resto de mi familia. Ese no es un riesgo que esté dispuesta a tomar."

Pensé eso por un momento. "Lo entiendo. Es solo que es duro pensar en ti ahí fuera ahora mismo, sufriendo."

"Sí," Alice estuvo de acuerdo, "créeme, lo sé. Pero hazme caso, es un sacrificio que merece la pena hacer."

- . - . - . - . -

Alice decidió acompañarme al hospital el jueves por la noche con la excusa de ver al bebé Peter una vez más. Bueno, no era una excusa. Las dos nos habíamos apegado mucho al pequeño y su gusto por mear hacia un lado. Debido a algunas complicaciones, su madre, Agatha, se había tenido que quedar unos días extra en el hospital, pero ya estaba mejo mañana siguiente madre e hijo volverían a casa.

Por supuesto, la razón _real _por la que Alice quería ir al hospital era para ver a Carlisle. Ella todavía no tenía muy claro como se suponía que él me iba a "ayudar" y creía que si podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, tal vez conseguiría descubrirlo. Tampoco podía esconder su entusiasmo por pasar un poco de tiempo con Edward y llegar a conocer a la versión humana de su hermano.

Edward era cordial y amable. Siempre educado, saludó a Alice con una sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano y besarme dulcemente en la mejilla.

Yo estaba un poco menos entusiasmada. Egoístamente, disfrutaba de tener a Edward para mí sola... sin mencionar que estaba muy segura de que no haríamos nuestro viaje al callejón con Alice viniendo con nosotros.

¿Quién iba a decir que yo era tal salida? Aun así, difícilmente podía negarle a Alice pasar tiempo con Edward... especialmente porque iba a quitarle a su hermano para siempre.

Ciertamente, esa idea todavía me atormentaba. Pero Alice seguía asegurándome que no me lo reprochaba. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente la pillaba con una mirada triste y lejana en los ojos y me preguntaba si estaba pensando en el hermano que estaba perdiendo.

Pero, en su mayor parte, Alice era Alice – alegre, bulliciosa y alentadora.

Oh, y hambrienta. Sobre todo siempre tenía hambre.

Ella iba comiendo una bolsa de palomitas mientras los tres caminábamos tranquilamente por la acera, ofreciéndonos un puñado a Edward y a mí. Eché un vistazo en la bolsa y arrugué la nariz.

"¿Qué llevan encima?" pregunté.

Ella se lamió los dedos y tragó antes de responder. "Chocolate."

Miré en la bolsa de nuevo. "¿Has hecho trozos una barra de chocolate y la has puesto ahí?"

Alice se encogió de hombros y sacó una chorreante palomita con chocolate. "Tú eres la que me dio la idea. Dijiste que las palomitas estaban buenísimas con M&M's." Se lo metió en la boca y se lamió el chocolate fundido del pulgar.

Me estremecí. "Sí, pero los M&M's están cubiertos de caramelo... ya sabes, 'se derrite en tu boca, no en tu mano'. No es ni de cerca tan sucio... o tan..." La vi echarse otro puñado de la masa a la cara. "... asqueroso."

"¿Qué es un M&M?" preguntó Edward, sobresaltándome. Por un momento, me había olvidado de que estaba escuchando.

Sí, me pasaba mucho.

Era la peor viajera del tiempo protectora del futuro.

"Ummm..." empecé, no teniendo en realidad ni idea de qué decir.

Afortunadamente, Alice había tragado e intervino. "Es un caramelo que mi madre solía hacer. Chocolate, cubierto de una crujiente capa de azúcar."

_¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?_ A veces, las mejores mentiras eran las más simples, supuse.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome suavemente antes de girarse para mirar por dónde iba.

"Así que, Edward," empezó Alice, ignorando mi mirada nerviosa. "¿Cómo va la escuela?"

Edward pareció un poco sorprendido por su interés. "Bien... gracias."

"Uh huh," dijo Alice distraída. "Y, ¿te gusta vivir en Chicago?"

"Sí, supongo," respondió. "Nunca he vivido en otra parte, así que realmente no tengo nada con qué compararlo."

"Mmm hmmm," dijo ella. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en vivir en un pueblo pequeño?"

Fruncí el ceño mirándola, pero ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos como diciendo "¿Qué? Estoy intentando ayudar."

Edward no se dio cuenta, gracias a Dios. "¿Un pueblo pequeño? Nunca he pensado en ello. ¿Por qué?"

Alice cogió otro puñado de palomitas. Se habían enfriado, así que estaban menos pegajosas y asquerosas. "Los pueblos pequeños tienen mucho que ofrecer," dijo antes de metérselo en la boca. "Conoces a tus vecinos... hay mucha gente amistosa... son grandes lugares para formar una familia..."

Gemí internamente, rodando los ojos. _Poniéndoselo bonito, ¿no?_ Miré a Edward de reojo y me di cuenta de que se le habían puesto las orejas de color rosa. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que había sido la referencia a formar una familia.

"Supongo," dijo Edward lentamente, estando de acuerdo. "Aunque la ciudad ofrece muchas oportunidades que no se tienen en un pueblo pequeño."

Alice resopló. "Oh, pero la ciudad está llena de crimen... me refiero a toda la violencia organizada... y luego está la Black Hand Society en Little Italy... y Big Jim Colosimo se ha mudado aquí... ¡son problemas esperando a suceder!"

Edward y yo solo la miramos con la boca abierta.

Ella gimió. "¿Nunca leéis el periódico?" preguntó frustrada. "Los Black Hand llevan un cártel de incendios provocados y extorsión durante años... y ahora Colosimo, un tipo con conexiones en la mafia de Nueva York, está intentando meterse en su territorio. Quiero decir que acaba de abrir un burdel y está trayendo a algunos de sus secuaces para que le ayuden. Hay rumores de que Al Capone va a venir." Me lanzó una mirada significante. Capone todavía no era un gran nombre en esa época, pero ciertamente yo sabía quien era. "¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se desate el infierno!" añadió Alice.

Jesús. Realmente había hecho sus deberes.

"Eso suena mal," admitió Edward. Apartó la mirada y pareció meterse profundamente en sus pensamientos. Alice me miró de forma engreída y yo sacudí la cabeza sonriendo. Tal vez sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Edward decidió entrar con nosotras. Dijo que quería ver al bebé del que siempre hablábamos Alice y yo, pero parecía un poco nervioso y no me miraba a los ojos. Juntos, los tres caminamos hasta maternidad y encontramos a Carlisle encorvado sobre el pequeño moisés de Peter. Se enderezó y nos saludó mientras nos aproximábamos, sonriéndonos a Alice y a mí, aunque la sonrisa cayó un poco al ver a Edward.

"Edward." Carlisle le saludó con un breve movimiento de la cabeza. Cuando le miré intensamente, añadió, "me alegro de verte de nuevo."

Pillé la expresión de sorpresa de Edward. "Gracias... Igualmente," dijo tentativamente, y Carlisle me sonrió satisfecho como diciendo, "mira, lo estoy intentando."

"Hola, Carlisle," dijo Alice animada, colocándose a su lado. "Solo queríamos ver al bebé una última vez." Se inclinó sobre el moisés, haciéndole monerías a Peter. Edward y yo la seguimos y Alice cogió a Peter en brazos, besándole en la frente antes de pasármelo. Me sentía un poco más cómoda con él después de haberle sostenido unas cuantas veces durante su estancia; le sonreí y susurré un "hola" mientras él pestañeaba mirándome.

"Está bien," nos dijo Carlisle. "La mayoría de los bebés pierden peso en la semana posterior al nacimiento, pero él en realidad ha ganado casi 230 gramos."

Le sonreí a Peter y, sin siquiera darme cuenta, me encontré hablándole con voz infantil. "Eso es porque es un gran chico... sí que lo es... un graaaaaan..." Levanté la mirada y vi a Carlisle mirándome divertido. Alice, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Edward con satisfacción. Me giré y encontré la intensa mirada de Edward fija en mí. Pestañeó un momento después, contestando a mi mirada de confusión con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, mientras Alice captaba la atención de Carlisle con una pregunta sobre otro bebé. Los dos fueron al otro lado de la habitación, hablando en voz baja.

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente. "Nada. Solo estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre qué?" Peter empezó a protestar, así que le balanceé dulcemente, cambiando el peso de un lado a otro.

Edward estiró el brazo para toca la mano del bebé y Peter envolvió con sus dedos uno de los de Edward. Edward soltó una risita y luego dijo en voz baja, "solo que tú... creo que tú serás una buena madre... algún día."

_¡Santa mierda!_

Realmente no esperaba que dijera eso. Le lancé una mirada a Alice, que sonreía ampliamente. Carlisle estaba inclinado sobre otro bebé, fingiendo que no escuchaba nuestra conversación.

"Bueno... uh... gracias, supongo... tal vez... algún día..." tartamudeé, volviendo a dejar a Peter en su moisés. _No en un tiempo,_ pensé para mí. _No en mucho tiempo_. Me hice una nota mental de estudiar el panfleto sobre anticonceptivos que Eleanor me había dado tan pronto como fuera posible. Gracias a Dios, Carlisle y Alice volvieron, terminando así nuestra incómoda conversación.

"Probablemente debería irme," dijo Alice, dándole otro beso a Peter antes de girarse hacia Edward. "¿Estás listo?"

Edward pareció nervioso. "¿Listo?"

Alice sonrió. "Dejaste tu coche en la casa de huéspedes, ¿verdad? Había pensado que podríamos ir juntos."

Edward me lanzó una mirada de pánico. "Uh... vale," dijo. "¿Puedo verte fuera?"

Alice frunció el ceño confusa. "Claro..." dijo lentamente, "te veré fuera. Adiós, Bella. Adiós, Carlisle." Alice dejó la maternidad y, con una rápida mirada a Carlisle, Edward cogió mi brazo y me acompañó fuera detrás de ella. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, miró rápidamente a su alrededor, aparentemente preocupado porque alguien pudiera oírnos.

"¿Te parece bien esto?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Parecerme bien qué?" pregunté, igualando su tono pero sin saber de qué demonios hablaba.

Él se puso rojo. "Que acompañe a Alice a casa," explicó.

Estaba desconcertada. "¿Por qué iba a parecerme mal eso?"

Edward estaba claramente avergonzado por alguna razón. "Yo... uh... creo que ella... tal vez esté interesada en mí," murmuró, agachando la mirada.

Me atraganté. "¿Qué?"

"No deja de hacerme preguntas e intentar hablar conmigo," dijo incómodo. "¿Y ahora quiere que la acompañe a casa? No lo sé. Parece que tiene algún motivo escondido."

Dudé. No quería reírme de él, pero era muy divertido. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y luché por mantener la compostura.

"Edward, Alice es mi prima. Solo intenta conocerte porque sabe que eres importante para mí. Eso es todo," le tranquilicé.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó escépticamente. "¿De qué iba todo eso de mudarse a un pueblo pequeño y formar una familia?"

_Genial. Buen trabajo, Alice._

"Creo que solo intentaba entablar una conversación," dije de forma lamentable. "Además, Alice tiene un novio del que está locamente enamorada. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte," le dije, apretando su mano. "Somos como hermanas... así que si algo, solo piensa en ti como en un hermano," añadí.

Edward suspiró aliviado. "Vale. Eso me hace sentir mejor." Sus ojos miraron un momento el pasillo, luego me sonrió ampliamente antes de tirar de mí hacia una puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" susurró.

"Uh... solo es un armario de almacenamiento."

Su amplia sonrisa se ensanchó y abrió la puerta, tirando de mí hacia dentro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Solté una risita.

Me rodeó la cintura, cerrando la puerta con el pie y girándome para presionarme contra la misma.

"Darte las buenas noches," murmuró contra mis labios antes de unirnos en un caliente beso. Suspiré en su boca y sentí mi piel calentarse bajo sus dedos mientras éstos subían por mis costados, rozando ligeramente mis pechos. Gemí y Edward repitió mi sonido como un eco, acercándose incluso más a mí hasta que pude sentir su duro y cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Moviéndose por voluntad propia, mis manos se agarraron a su espalda mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban; los únicos sonidos que se oían en la pequeña habitación eran las rápidas respiraciones mezcladas con el suave roce de piel contra ropa.

Un momento después, él se apartó, besándome suavemente una vez más y apartándome el pelo de la cara.

"Debería irme," dijo. "Alice está esperando."

Mareada y aturdida, le miré en blanco. Un lado de su boca se levantó.

"Respira, Bella."

Pestañeé y, mientras registraba sus palabras en mi mente, respiré temblorosamente y el mareo se disipó.

Cogió mi mano de nuevo, poniéndome detrás de él mientras abría la puerta solo una rendija y se asomaba al pasillo. Salimos y, nerviosa, me pasé las manos sobre mi ropa y pelo, intentando que no pareciera que habíamos estado enrollándonos como adolescentes.

Bueno, vale, técnicamente _éramos_ adolescentes y acabábamos de _estar_ enrollándonos, pero no hacía falta que mis compañeros de trabajo lo supieran.

Acompañé a Edward hasta las escaleras, dónde me besó de nuevo en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Le miré pensativa, preguntándome por su cambio de actitud durante los últimos días.

Una semana antes, un beso como ese habría dado paso a culpa y remordimiento, sin mencionar disculpas sin fin. Pero Edward había doblado una esquina, o eso parecía, y me preguntaba qué le había llevado a ese cambio. Me encantaba, no me malentendáis, pero tenía que admitir que cierta culpabilidad me carcomía.

Me preguntaba si le habría manipulado.

Eleanor me había asegurado que sus pequeñas técnicas de seducción solo harían que Edward actuara guiado por sentimientos que ya tenía. Realmente no tenía duda de eso, y todavía creía que lo que había hecho era necesario. Aun así, me preocupaba – solo un poco – que le hubiera hecho hacer a un lado su moral y creencias... que le hubiera tentado y le hubiera hecho caer.

Como Eva con la manzana... o Delilah con sus tijeras... o esa chica de la copistería que hizo que Ross y Rachel rompieran en _Friends_.

Vale, cierto, estaban "en un descanso"... pero aún así.

"¿Todo bien?" La voz baja de Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Sonreí. "Claro. Todo bien," dije mientras entrábamos en su oficina. "Solo pensaba en la diferencia entre culpa y responsabilidad."

Arqueó una ceja. "Y, ¿qué has concluido?"

"Todavía no estoy segura," contesté. "Mira, por ejemplo, la historia de Sansón y Delilah en la Biblia. Delilah es esta hermosa mujer y Sansón se enamora de ella... pero se supone que él no debe decirle a nadie que su fuerza viene de su pelo. Aun así ella no deja de preguntarle y él le cuenta esas gilipo-... esas respuestas equivocadas." Me sonrojé, pero Carlisle no pareció captar mi patinazo. "Finalmente, él no puede resistirse más y le cuenta la verdad.

"Por supuesto, como Delilah no es de fiar, hace que un tipo le corte todo el pelo y el pobre Sansón pierde su fuerza."

Carlisle lo consideró un momento. "¿Y estás intentando decidir de quién es la culpa?"

Asentí. "Sí. Quiero decir, Sansón fue estúpido al decirle a Delilah la verdad... pero ella de alguna manera le desgastó."

"Así que, ¿crees que Sansón tiene la _culpa_... pero Delilah comparte algo de la _responsabilidad_?"

"Supongo." Le miré inquisitivamente. "¿Tú qué piensas?"

Entramos en la oficina de Carlisle y tomamos nuestros habituales asientos en el escritorio uno frente a otro.

"Supongo que todo se reduce al libre albedrío una vez más," respondió. "Los dos tenían libertad para decidir qué harían, así que son responsables de sus decisiones. Delilah aceptó el soborno de los Filisteos. Le dio la espalda a su gente. Tentó a Sansón... le tendió una trampa para que traicionara sus creencias... pero, al final, fue Sansón el que tomó la decisión de ceder."

"Y Dios le castigó despojándole de su fuerza," dije. "Pero, ¿qué le pasó a Delilah?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "Nadie lo sabe realmente," contestó. "Estoy seguro de que consiguió su dinero, pero también supongo que lo que había hecho la atormentó. Actuó por avaricia, después de todo... y dudo que nadie que haga eso viva feliz para siempre."

"Así que, ¿crees que la motivación _detrás _del acto es igual de importante?" Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Después de todo, mis motivos eran puros... bueno, relativamente puros. Después de todo, estaba intentando salvarle la vida a Edward. Solo sucedía que también quería echarle un polvo.

Dios no podía culparme por eso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Él había hecho a Edward bastante irresistible.

Carlisle se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con los dedos de las manos unidos. "Creo que la motivación es de importancia primaria," dijo, "al igual que lo que aprendes de las decisiones que tomas. Recuerda, Sansón finalmente se arrepintió y Dios respondió su oración y le devolvió su fuerza el tiempo suficiente para destruir al enemigo. Por supuesto, murió en el intento. No importa de quién sea la culpa, parece que uno siempre debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones."

Eso no era tan alentador y me hizo pensar. ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias? ¿Y si algún día Edward sentía resentimiento por mi manipulación? ¿Y si hacía a un lado su moral y luego se arrepentía? ¿Podría vivir con eso?

Solo me tomó un segundo responder.

Sí.

Si significaba que él estaba vivo y nosotros estábamos juntos, aceptaría cualquier consecuencia que viniera.

"¿Qué ha llevado a estas ideas filosóficas?" preguntó Carlisle, sonriendo satisfecho. "¿Estás teniendo una crisis de conciencia o algo?"

_Oh, si él supiera._

"No." Reí para quitarle importancia. "Es solo algo de lo que Alice y yo hemos hablado antes."

"Hablando de Alice," dijo, aceptando el cambio de tema y mirándome de cerca. "¿Cuándo vas a decirme la verdad sobre ella?"

Mi estómago cayó. "¿La verdad?"

Carlisle solo levantó una ceja, con la mirada fija.

Pensé en lo que Alice me había dicho. Que debería seguir mis instintos en lo que se refería a Carlisle. Así que lo hice. Respiré de forma tranquilizadora y, por primera vez, le dije a Carlisle algo sobre el futuro que no tenía nada que ver con la gripe... y esperé no estar jodiendo las cosas.

"Alice será... diferente un día," dije finalmente. "Será... como tú."

Carlisle pestañeó, inclinándose hacia delante sobre su escritorio. Evidentemente, estaba tan sorprendido como yo de que no hubiera evadido la pregunta. Se frotó la barbilla, estudiándome cuidadosamente.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí.

"Y ella... ¿lo sabe?"

"Sí."

"¿Seré yo...?" Detuvo sus palabras, pero supe que estaba preguntando si él sería el que la cambiaría.

"No... no serás tú." Sacudí la cabeza. "Lo hará otro."

Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó de un lado a otro por la sala, con el ceño fruncido por la agitación. "¿Lo sabe Edward? No se lo has contado, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no," le aseguré. "Edward no sabe nada... nada de ti y nada de Alice."

"Porque sería muy peligroso..." continuó.

Levanté una mano. "Lo sé, Carlisle. Nunca le diría una palabra de esto a nadie."

Se dejó caer sobre su silla de nuevo y miró en la distancia, perdido en sus pensamientos un momento. "Y, ¿por qué está Alice realmente aquí?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí.

Suspiré. No estaba lista para meterme en eso todavía. _Pasos de bebé._

"Está aquí... para ayudarme," contesté.

"¿Para ayudarte a hacer qué?"

Reí. "Ninguna de las dos está realmente segura ahora mismo," dije honestamente. "Estamos descubriéndolo sobre la marcha."

Carlisle sonrió y soltó una ligera risita por lo bajo. "Igual que todos."

- . - . - . - . -

Me sentí mejor habiendo confiado en Carlisle, incluso con lo poco que lo había hecho. Alice me dijo que había hecho lo correcto y siguió diciendo que Carlisle sería importante en las semanas y meses que tenía por delante. Sin embargo, no tenía más información que esa... un hecho que la frustraba a ella más que a mí. Alice no estaba acostumbrada a estar en la oscuridad.

No pude hablar con Edward el viernes. Aunque le habían devuelto su amado coche y un aplazamiento de su arresto domiciliario para acompañarme al trabajo por las noches, todavía estaba castigado. Sin embargo, sabía que le vería el sábado. Alice y yo habíamos aceptado ayudar con los planes para la gala de caridad, así que nos invitaron a una reunión para comer en la casa de los Masen.

La Sra. Masen nos saludó en la puerta cuando llegamos. La presenté a Alice y noté a Edward dejándose ver inclinado contra la pared, obviamente esperándonos. Sonrió y me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que apareciera el sonrojo que siempre acechaba bajo la superficie de mi piel.

"Edward, por favor, ven a recoger los abrigos de Alice y Bella," pidió la Sra. Masen.

Entramos y Edward corrió a ayudarnos con los abrigos. Alice ya se había quitado el suyo y se lo dio con un gracias susurrado, pero me ayudó a quitarme el mío de los hombros; sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mi cuello y luego bajaron por mis brazos en un deliberado intento de atormentarme. Se inclinó para susurrarme al oído, "te he extrañado."

Me estremecí involuntariamente y mis ojos fueron a la Sra. Masen. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros y acompañaba a Alice al comedor.

"Yo también te he extrañado," susurré mientras sus labios rozaban mi cuello.

Él dio un paso atrás. "Será mejor que vayas a tu reunión," dijo, levantando mi mano para besarla antes de darse la vuelta y llevarse nuestros abrigos al piso de arriba.

Me enteré de muy poco de lo que se dijo en la reunión, porque Edward parecía haber tomado la misión de distraerme. Se colocaba detrás de mí para estirar el brazo y coger un sándwich, descansando su mano en mi hombro y frotándolo dulcemente con su pulgar. O se sentaba en la otra habitación, pero en mi línea de visión directa, fingiendo leer pero levantando de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y lanzarme miradas ardientes.

"¿Bella?" Me giré y vi a la Sra. Masen mirándome expectante.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Sonrió. "He preguntado si estarías dispuesta a trabajar en la mesa de comida."

"¡Oh!" Asentí. "Claro. Estaría encantada de hacerlo."

Me dio las gracias y consultó una lista que tenía frente a ella en la mesa entes de girarse hacia otra persona. Miré a Edward y él me sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pasillo, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa. Miré alrededor de la mesa, pero nadie más le había visto. La sonrisa de Edward se amplió y me llamó con el dedo, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Me aclaré la garganta y dejé mi servilleta al lado de mi plato. "Sra. Masen, ¿podría... ummm... usar el servicio?" pregunté en voz baja.

"Por supuesto, querida." Me dio una palmadita en la mano. "Está en el piso de arriba."

Crucé el pasillo y subí las escaleras. "¿Edward?" llamé en un susurro. Miré por el pasillo del piso de arriba pero no le vi. Encogiéndome de hombros, abrí la puerta del baño.

Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura y escuché la voz baja de Edward en mi oído. "Shhh..." Sentí su risa contra mi cuello mientras me levantaba del suelo y nos metía en el baño. Me besó, acallando las risitas que amenazaban con escapar de mí, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros sin hacer ruido.

"¡Edward, tu madre está en el piso de abajo!" siseé mientras su labios se movían a mi cuello y subían mordisqueando hasta dejar húmedos besos detrás de mi oreja para después tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes.

"Edward..." Su nombre se transformó en un bajo gemido mientras olvidaba completamente porqué teníamos que parar. En su lugar, mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo y arrastré su boca de vuelta a la mía. Entre una lucha de dientes y labios, nos enganchamos el uno al otro; nuestras bocas se movieron en un ataque unido y una rendición mutua. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, asegurados en un abrazo y consumiéndonos el uno al otro. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras los pensamientos y la razón salían volando, reemplazados por la emoción y el sentimiento.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda mientras las suyas se apretaban alrededor de mi cintura, presionándome incluso más cerca de él. Sin darme cuenta del todo de lo que estaba haciendo, mis manos bajaron incluso más, y acariciaron su firme y apetecible trasero.

Edward se quedó congelado un momento y me preocupó haber ido demasiado lejos. Entonces él gimió y renovó su asalto a mis labios mientras sus manos repetían mis movimientos e iban a mi trasero. Tiramos el uno del otro y su erección presionó dura y firme contra mi estómago. Si no hubiera sido por mi restrictiva falda, habría rodeado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza su cintura con mi pierna para obtener la fricción que mi cuerpo pedía desesperado. La atmósfera a nuestro alrededor se intensificó y se calentó, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban mientras la temperatura ascendía.

Hasta que un golpecito en la puerta nos echó encima un cubo de agua fría.

"¿Bella?" llamó la madre de Edward al otro lado de la puerta. "¿Estás bien, querida?"

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas de pánico mientras nos apartábamos en silencio y tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

"Sí," dije con voz ahogada, antes de aclararme la garganta. "Estoy bien. Saldré en un momento." Me moví rápidamente hasta el lavabo y abrí el grifo para cubrir el ruido de nuestros movimientos. Edward levantó un dedo hasta sus labios y se colocó detrás de la puerta. Yo respiré profundamente y cerré el grifo antes de abrir la puerta, intentando ignorar a Edward y enfocarme en la cara preocupada de la Sra. Masen.

"Llevabas aquí bastante tiempo. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te habías puesto enferma," explicó. "Estás un poco sonrojada, querida. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

Vi a Edward sonreír satisfecho por el rabillo del ojo y luché contra la necesidad de hacerle el corte de manga.

"Oh, sí," le aseguré mientras salía al pasillo e íbamos hasta las escaleras. "Tenía... un poco mal el estómago... pero ya estoy bien."

Volvimos al comedor y me senté al lado de Alice mientras se retomaban las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Qué hacías?" preguntó en voz baja con una mirada cómplice.

"No importa," murmuré.

Alice rio. "¿Te has encontrado con alguien en el piso de arriba?"

La ignoré, pero Edward eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación e inclinarse contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Yo miré fijamente mi plato, pero pude sentir a Alice mirando entre nosotros.

"¡Edward, ahí estás!" dijo animada la Sra. Masen. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Alice soltó una risita a mi lado y murmuró, "¿O a _quién_?"

Le di una patada debajo de la mesa.

- . - . - . - . -

Decidimos tomar pizza el sábado por la noche; así que, después de la reunión, Alice y yo fuimos a Little Italy en una búsqueda de ingredientes que fue sorprendentemente fructífera. Fuimos al mismo puesto en el que Maggie me había enseñado el arte del regateo y obtuve un buen precio para tomates, cebollas, pimientos verdes, champiñones, y varios montones de hierbas frescas que necesitaría.

El vendedor me habló de una tienda italiana donde – aunque parezca mentira – compré salami y pepperoni, al igual que unas finas lonchas de prosciutto, un bote de olivas, una cuña de queso parmesano y algo de mozzarella fresca. Maggie ya lo tenía todo para hacer la masa de la pizza y tenía que admitir que la idea de usar todos esos ingredientes frescos me hacía la boca agua.

Con los brazos llenos, volvimos a la parada del 'L' hablando excitadamente sobre nuestros planes. Alice, como siempre, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de probar un plato que yo siempre había devorado. Yo también estaba deseando compartir la delicia con el resto de huéspedes.

Doblamos una esquina y caminábamos las pocas manzanas que nos separaban del 'L' cuando de repente Alice se detuvo abruptamente con la cabeza girándose bruscamente a la izquierda. Sus bolsas cayeron al suelo, las cebollas rodaron por la acera mientras ella miraba con expresión en blanco al callejón abandonado.

"¿Alice?" me moví para ponerme a su lado, intentando ver lo que ella miraba. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal?"

Pero Alice tenía una mirada distante – una mirada que me dijo que no estaba viendo lo que tenía delante, sino otra... cosa.

"¡No!" gritó de forma ahogada, y me sobresalté al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. "¡Por favor, no!" suplicó de nuevo.

"Alice," dije, forzando mi voz a salir calmada, "¿qué ves?"

"No... no, no, no..." siguió con un sollozo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. "No..." suplicó, con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

Frenética, me agaché y la agarré de los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente. "¡Alice, escúchame!" ordené, pero su cuerpo estaba flácido bajo mis manos. Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos y empezó a temblar violentamente. Miré de un lado a otro en la calle, lo suficientemente desesperada como para pedirle ayuda a un extraño, pero no vi acercarse a nadie.

Alice gimió suavemente y se hundió más en el suelo, acurrucándose en una bola y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Intenté mantenerla recta, pero su cuerpo era como un peso muerto y se tumbó de lado, con la cara contra el frío cemento.

"Alice... por favor..." Las lágrimas ya caían también de mis ojos. Nunca la había visto así y no sabía qué hacer. "Tienes que volver en ti."

Ella tembló y sollozó, tumbada ahí en posición fetal en la acera de una ciudad. "Tanto f-f-frío..." murmuró con los dientes castañeándole. "Tan c-c-cansada..."

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Llorando de forma incontrolable, me tumbé a su lado y la rodeé con mis brazos. "Shhh... está bien," murmuré, frotándole los brazos dulcemente. "Está bien, Alice. Estoy aquí."

Sus sollozos me rompieron el corazón, pero finalmente se fue acallando hasta que hipó suavemente y su respiración se normalizó. Luego se fue callando.

Demasiado.

"¿Alice?" Levanté la cabeza para examinar su pálida cara manchada de lágrimas. Su quietud avivó el pánico que sentía. "¿Alice?" repetí, sentándome para sacudirla suavemente. Cuando no respondió, la sacudí un poco más fuerte, dándole ligeras palmadas en las mejillas.

Presioné la mano contra su pecho, pero no sentí nada.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Alice!" grité, intentando recordar la clase de primeros auxilios que había tomado el verano anterior. Todos mis conocimientos se fueron por la ventana debido al terror que sentía y coloqué a Alice entre mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. "Alice... no... despierta... por favor, despierta..." sollocé. Nos balanceé adelante y atrás mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por mi cara y sobre su pelo.

"Por favor..." supliqué, sin saber a quien se lo pedía... pero esperando que alguien lo arreglara.

De repente, escuché a Alice respirar bruscamente, inhalando profundamente y aguantando el aire un momento antes de soltarlo lentamente. Relajé mi agarre para poder verle la cara. Todavía estaba pálida, pero sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras respiraba.

"¿Alice?"

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio su mirada era ausente, luego la enfocó en mí.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Me llené de alivio y la abracé contra mí de nuevo. "Oh Dios, Alice. ¡Creí que estabas muerta! No podía encontrarte el pulso... y no estabas respirando..."

"¿Bella? Demasiado... fuerte," dijo contra mi hombro.

"¡Oh! Lo siento," dije, aflojando mi agarre. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo," contestó mientras yo la ayudaba a sentarse. "Un poco mareada, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Reí sin humor. "¿Qué ha pasado? Acabas de tener una visión, supongo."

Alice entrecerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. "Sí," dijo finalmente, "lo recuerdo."

"¿Qué has visto?" pregunté. "Me has dado un susto de muerte."

Alice miró rápidamente a su alrededor. "Te lo contaré todo, pero primero vayámonos de aquí, ¿vale? Creo que estamos empezando a llamar la atención."

Seguí su línea de visión y me di cuenta de que algunas personas nos miraban con curiosidad.

"Vale... sí," dije, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y después recogiendo lo que habíamos comprado. "Vamos, quiero saberlo todo."

Cuando tomamos asiento en el 'L', me giré hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿qué has visto?"

Alice miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos oía. "Bueno, primero fue como el sueño que tuve... ya sabes... el del hombre en el callejón."

Asentí. "¿Le has visto esta vez?"

"No." Alice frunció el ceño. "Ha sido como en el sueño – solo sombras... lo mismo. Pero entonces..." Adquirió una mirada lejana y me preocupó que se estuviera marchando de nuevo.

"¿Alice?"

Pestañeó. "Lo siento. Es que ha sido tan raro... Estaba oscuro... muy oscuro... y hacía mucho frío. Estaba tumbada sobre algo duro y temblaba... y tenía miedo."

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunté.

"No lo sé," dijo en voz baja. "Realmente no podía ver nada a mi alrededor. Simplemente estaba... ahí tumbada... con frío y miedo... y luego... nada."

"¿Nada?"

Se mordió el labio. "No sé de qué otra forma explicarlo. Ya no tenía frío... ya no tenía miedo... simplemente no sentía nada... No había... nada."

Considerándolo un momento, hice una observación brillante. "Bueno, eso es raro."

Alice rio. "Sí. No me digas."

"¿Qué crees que significa?"

Alice miró por la ventana un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos. "Creo... creo que vi... _muerte_."

Volvió a girarse hacia mí con una expresión de incertidumbre y un escalofrío me recorrió.

"¿Muerte?" repetí. Mi voz se quebró. "¿Estás segura?"

Frunció el ceño. "No lo estaba hasta que lo he dicho en voz alta, pero sí... estoy bastante segura."

Dudé, insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta. "¿De quién?" pregunté finalmente, con el corazón latiéndome acelerado en el pecho.

Ella tragó con dificultad y me sentí devastada cuando vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

"La mía."

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Después de tanto tiempo, esta historia vuelve y parece que con fuerza.

Vuelvo a actualizar y la historia original sin editar. Después de hacernos esperar tanto, la autora me ha avisado de que al final no va a editar la historia. La parte buena, es que las fans del lemon vais a poder leerlos en lugar de tener que conformaros con la versión en rating T.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

-Bells, :)


	19. De Sirope de Chocolate y Galas de Carida

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Entender el infinito árbol de los universos parece ser necesario para hacer predicciones estadísticas sobre las propiedades de nuestro propio universo, cosa que es asumida por una 'rama' del árbol."**_

_**-Alan Guth, Físico teórico**_

Capitulo dieciocho – De Sirope de Chocolate y Galas de Caridad

La visión de Alice le había golpeado con fuerza... pero creo que a mí me golpeó incluso más fuerte. Después de todo, yo era la que la había sostenido en sus brazos mientras ella – para todos los efectos – moría. Había peleado con ella por ello, pero el domingo Alice quiso visitar el callejón de Little Italy de nuevo para ver si conseguía algo más. Ella se quedó quieta mirando el espacio vacío, lleno de basura y escombros de edificios, durante casi una hora, pero no sucedió nada. Ella estaba decepcionada.

Tenía que admitir que yo me alegraba un poco.

"¿Crees que este es el callejón de tu visión?" le pregunté cuando ella finalmente se rindió y nos dimos la vuelta para volver a casa. Ella lo estudió un momento más y luego sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo creo," dijo. "No puedo explicarlo, pero hay algo que no parece ir bien."

Caminamos hasta la parada del 'L' en silencio. Les habíamos dado vueltas una y otra vez a las visiones de Alice, pero todavía no habíamos llegado a una conclusión concreta de qué significaban. Lo único en lo que estábamos de acuerdo era en que Alice definitivamente debería mantenerse alejada de los callejones oscuros... aunque la razón por la que estaría en uno no la sabía.

"Pero, ¿por qué estoy yo ahí?" pensé en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alice.

Me coloqué el pelo detrás de la oreja. "Bueno, para mí suena como que el peligro en el callejón es para ti," hice una pausa y Alice asintió. "Pero en realidad fue a _mí_ a quien viste ahí. ¿Por qué estaría yo ahí si lo que sea que sucede... te sucede a ti?"

Subimos al tren y Alice se mordió el labio pensativa. "No tiene mucho sentido... a no ser que las dos estemos en peligro," dijo finalmente, colapsando en un asiento. "No lo sé, Bella. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es tener cuidado. Estar alerta a las señales que he visto y esperar lo mejor."

Agarré su mano, apretándola suavemente. "Sé que es desalentador, Alice, pero no seas tan dura contigo misma."

Ella suspiró. "Es solo que _sé_ que estoy aquí para ayudar... pero no parece que realmente lo esté haciendo."

"¡Oh, pero sí lo haces!" le corregí. "Me has mantenido en el camino correcto con Carlisle... y saber que respaldas mi plan de salvar a Edward... bueno, eso lo es todo. Tenerte aquí para hablar... para aconsejarme... no imaginas lo importante que eso ha sido."

Ella sonrió y me dio las gracias antes de darse la vuelta para mirar por la ventana pensativa. "¿Crees que, cuando vuelva, Edward no estará?" preguntó suavemente antes de volverse a mí. "¿Se desvanecerá simplemente... o será como si nunca hubiera existido? ¿Le recordaré siquiera? ¿Te recordaré a ti?"

Inhalé profundamente, intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya. El hecho de que tal vez le hiciera daño a Alice me golpeó profundamente. Ayudaba que ella lo entendiera... que incluso apoyara mi decisión... pero, aun así, sentí la necesidad de intentar aliviar su dolor.

"Una vez oí una teoría," empecé, frotándome los ojos. "Se llama Árbol de los Universos o algo así. Básicamente dice que para cada punto del tiempo, hay un número infinito de posibilidades... y cada una de esas posibilidades crea una realidad aparte. Cada elección que podría ser hecha por cada persona, crea una nueva realidad única."

Alice consideró eso. "Así que, digamos que caminas por la calle, llegas a una esquina y tienes que decidir para donde giras..."

Intervine. "Podrías ir recto... o a izquierda o derecha... o darte la vuelta y voler... o simplemente decidir quedarte donde estás. Cada una de esas opciones crearía una realidad única."

"Pero haces una elección," discutió Alice. "Decides por qué camino ir. ¿Cómo pueden existir todas esas otras realidades si no las eliges?"

Me incliné, intentando explicarme. "La teoría dice que solo la _posibilidad _de la elección es suficiente. Básicamente, eso significa que hay una realidad donde eliges seguir hacia delante, otra en que eliges ir a la izquierda, y así."

Alice absorbió eso un momento. "Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que podría haber dos futuros. Uno que es el que conozco... y otro en el que salvas a Edward y yo nunca llego a conocerle?"

Asentí. "Bueno, incluso más que eso. Pero sí, esa es la idea básica.

"Así que cuando vuelvas, volverás a tu universo. Las cosas serán como las recuerdas. Jasper estará esperándote... Edward estará en América del Sur... ¿quién demonios sabe qué estoy haciendo yo? El punto es que para ti no habrá cambiado nada."

Alice asintió entendiendo. "Entonces, si salvas a Edward, ¿se creará una realidad separada... un futuro único... casi como una dimensión paralela?"

"Es una teoría," acepté.

"Me gusta eso," dijo ella con un decidido movimiento de la cabeza. "Espero que eso sea lo que pase."

Sonreí. "Yo también."

Fuimos en silencio un rato, el único sonido eran las voces a nuestro alrededor y el ruido del tren en los raíles. Luego Alice se volvió hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Espera un segundo," dijo de forma acusadora. "Has sacado eso de Stargate, ¿verdad?"

_Mierda. Recuerda cada programa de televisión que ha visto._

"Aun así es una teoría real," insistí. "Lo busqué en Google."

Alice me miró con la boca abierta, luego estalló en risas. "Bueno, si lo buscaste en _Google_..." Soltó una risita y luego me sonrió astutamente. "Ya sabes, ese Dr. Jackson está bastante bueno. Me recuerda un poco a Jasper."

Reí. "Todos los tíos buenos te recuerdan a Jasper," apunté.

"Cierto," admitió, "excepto George Clooney, por supuesto. Él es una clase en sí mismo."

"Bueno, eso no hace falta ni decirlo," acepté, y bromeamos sobre estrellas de cine e intentamos olvidar la oscura sombra que sentíamos colgando sobre nuestras cabezas.

- . - . - . - . -

El jueves por la tarde, el entrenamiento de atletismo de Edward terminó pronto debido a una horrible tormenta, así que apareció en la casa de huéspedes poco después de que me despertara. Abrí la puerta y él me sonrió ampliamente, empapado y adorable, con el pelo colgándole en la cara. Colgué su abrigo y le di una toalla, después nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos.

Bueno, hablamos y... otras cosas.

Todos estaban fuera durante la tarde excepto Alice, que se fue discretamente al piso de arriba con una copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio, murmurando algo sobre extrañar a Nora Roberts. Me senté de frente a Edward, con una pierna bajo la otra, y jugueteé con su pelo mientras él sostenía mi otra mano en su regazo. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el tejado y, de vez en cuando, un fuerte trueno me hacía dar un salto.

"Me encantan las tormentas," dijo Edward, jugando con mis dedos y haciendo que cosquilleos me recorrieran el brazo. "Son tan salvajes y poderosas... en realidad puedes sentir la electricidad en el aire." Entrelazó nuestros dedos y llevó mi mano a sus labios, besándola suavemente mientras me miraba intensamente.

Tragué un nudo. Sip. Definitivamente sentía la electricidad.

Echó la cabeza atrás, todavía mirándome. La mano que tenía en su pelo estaba atrapada bajo su cabeza, y él giró la cara lentamente y me besó la palma. "¿Te gustan las tormentas, Bella?" preguntó con una voz baja. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la muñeca.

"Sí," susurré. Podría haberme preguntado o pedido cualquier cosa en ese momento y habría dicho sí.

"Mmmm..." murmuró, moviendo sus labios lentamente por mi brazo. Me estremecí cuando él succionó ligeramente la parte interior de mi codo. "Tu piel sabe tan bien," susurró. "Salada... pero dulce."

_Santa Madre de Dios._

Edward se sentó abruptamente, agarrándome por la cintura y tirando de mí sobre su regazo. Sonrió ampliamente por mi jadeo de sorpresa, retorciendo su mano en mi pelo mientras sus labios atacaban los míos. Con un bajo gemido, me derretí contra él, sucumbiendo al glorioso sabor de su boca.

Él gimió, inclinándose hacia delante para tumbarme en el sofá mientras él se movía para tumbarse a mi lado. Sus labios succionaron delicadamente mi cuello y me arqueé, echando la cabeza atrás mientras él mordisqueaba mi piel.

"Oh Dios... Edward," gemí sin aliento. Frenética por sentir su piel, tiré del borde de su camisa y la saqué de sus pantalones, deslizando mis manos debajo para explorar los músculos de su estómago. Se quedó muy quieto, luego se movió sobre mí, su boca a solo unos milímetros de la mía.

"Bella," dijo de forma ahogada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y tensando la mandíbula. Pude sentirle... cada parte de él... presionando contra mí de la forma más deliciosa. Rasqué ligeramente su espalda mientras me removía debajo de él inconscientemente, mi cuerpo deseaba el suyo.

De repente, un trueno sonó fuertemente, sacudiendo la casa y haciendo temblar las ventanas. Escuché un grito en el piso de arriba, seguido de pasos.

"¡Mierda, es Alice!" exclamé en un susurro, intentando sentarme y tirando a Edward al suelo con mis prisas. Sin embargo, él no me había soltado, así que terminé aterrizando encima de él.

"¡Oooff!" gruñó.

"¿Estás bien?" siseé, apresurándome a levantarme y dándole un rodillazo a Edward en la entrepierna. Gimió, pero esa vez definitivamente no fue de placer.

Escuché a Alice bajar las escaleras. "¿Qué demonios ha sido...?" dejó la frase, rodeando el sofá y encontrándonos enredados en el suelo. "Oh, lo siento." Soltó una risita y nos dio la espalda. "No quería interrumpir."

Rodé de encima de Edward y me puse de pie, estremeciéndome de inquietud por la forma en que tenía las manos ahuecadas en su lugar especial.

Sí. Renee siempre lo llamaba así.

"Dios, Edward. Lo siento tanto." Me cerní sobre él con impotencia, insegura de qué hacer. "¿Quieres un poco de hielo? ¿Tal vez una... almohada o algo?"

"No... no..." Edward rodó a cuatro patas y luego, lentamente, se levantó para sentarse en el sofá. "Estoy bien, de verdad." Respiró profundamente, pero todavía parecía estar sentado un poco inclinado... como si estuviera protegiéndose el paquete.

"¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Algo de beber, tal vez?" pregunté preocupada.

Alice soltó una risita. "Sí, eso ayudará," murmuró. La miré furiosa y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy bien," me aseguró él, enderezándose unos minutos después. "Sin embargo, deberíamos irnos. Podría llevar más tiempo del normal llegar al hospital en coche con esta tormenta."

"Vale," acepté. "Solo tengo que coger mi abrigo."

"Uh, ¿Bella?" interrumpió Alice. "Tal vez quieras cambiarte la blusa."

Examiné la blusa blanca de encaje que llevaba puesta, creyendo que me la había manchado con algo, pero parecía estar perfecta.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"No tiene nada malo," dijo de forma enigmática, "pero si lo tiene tu cuello."

Edward me miró y luego apartó la mirada rápidamente, sonrojándose.

Levanté la mano para tocarme el cuello. "¿De qué hablas?"

Alice soltó una risita. "Tienes un enorme chupetón."

Me sonrojé. "Genial." Le lancé una mirada molesta a Edward, que no me miraba a los ojos. "Voy a correr arriba y cambiarme, luego podemos irnos," dije, dirigiéndome a las escaleras con Alice todavía riendo detrás de mí.

Unos minutos más tarde, vestida con una blusa de cuello alto que cubría mi moratón, me metí bajo un paraguas con Edward mientras corríamos hacia su coche.

"Realmente siento lo de tu cuello," dijo Edward cuando nos movíamos por las calles resbaladizas de la lluvia. "No me he dado cuenta... No quería hacer eso." Miró hacia la carretera con la cara roja.

Estiré el brazo para tocarle la mano. "Está bien, Edward. No es para tanto. Son cosas que pasan," le aseguré.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos. "¿De verdad?"

"Claro."

"Te ha... pasado... a menudo?" preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

Sonreí. Era muy mono cuando se ponía celoso.

"No," dije. "No me refería a que me sucede a mí... Simplemente quiero decir que no es poco común."

Los hombros de Edward cayeron con obvio alivio. "Oh... está bien." Me miró. "Sin embargo, lo siento."

Sonreí satisfecha. "Yo no. Ha sido divertido."

Él se sonrojó de nuevo y sus ojos volvieron a mirar la carretera.

"Sí," dijo finalmente. "Lo ha sido."

Hablamos un poco sobre la inminente competición de Edward y la gala de caridad hasta que nos detuvimos frente al hospital. Edward estaba animado mientras hablaba de sus planes para el fin de semana pero, al mencionar la gala, sus ojos cayeron y sus orejas enrojecieron de una forma que me dijo que quería pedirme algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le acaricié la mano mientras sus ojos iban a los míos y luego bajaban otra vez.

"Es algo estúpido," murmuró.

"Edward, solo dímelo," alenté. "Prometo no pensar que es estúpido."

Él dudó y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para sacar un cuadrado de tela blanca.

"Solo creí..." empezó, "...ya que no puedo estar ahí... en la gala... que tal vez llevaría esto contigo." Se sonrojó salvajemente y le lanzó la tela.

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de lo que era. "¿Un pañuelo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Samantha dice que las damas deben llevar uno a la gala. Creí... que tal vez podrías llevar el mío." Su mirada se convirtió en una de alarma. "Está limpio," me aseguró.

Sonreí. "Estoy segura de que lo está." Bajé la mirada al cuadrado de tela blanca, dándole la vuelta y encontrando el monograma de Edward bordado en hilo azul: EAM.

En mi época, algunos lo habrían llamado antiguo o cursi, o incluso sexista.

Yo solo podía encontrarlo dulce... y, pasando los dedos sobre las letras azules, sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de calidez.

"Por supuesto que lo llevaré, Edward," le dije. "Gracias."

Una sonrisa de alivio iluminó sus rasgos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para darme un beso de despedida. Le convencí de quedarse en el coche para escapar de la lluvia torrencial y corrí hasta la puerta del hospital, sacudiendo mi paraguas antes de entrar. Saludé a Patty y subí a la oficina de Carlisle justo cuando él colgaba el teléfono.

"Estaba hablando con Jonathan Kelley," explicó. "Ha recibido algunas muestras nuevas de España, así que este fin de semana es el momento perfecto para hacer mi visita."

Me acerqué a las cajas que estaban sobre la mesa de laboratorio. "Entonces, ¿quieres que termine de guardar tus muestras?" pregunté. "¿Qué hay del microscopio?"

"No es necesario," respondió Carlisle, acercándose a mi lado. "Jonathan tiene muy buen equipamiento. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar todas mis notas y diarios." Cogió una caja vacía y empezó a guardar archivos dentro. Trabajamos en silencio un rato y sentí los ojos de Carlisle sobre mí. Levanté la mano para tirar casualmente del cuello de mi blusa y asegurarme de que el chupetón no estaba a la vista.

"Así que," preguntó Carlisle finalmente, "¿va a acompañarte Edward a la gala este fin de semana?"

Dejé a un lado una caja llena y cogí una vacía. "No. No le da tiempo a llegar," le dije. "Tiene la Competición de los Tri-Estatales en Milwaukee. Su madre está muy decepcionada. Realmente quería que él y su padre estuvieran ahí, pero no se puede evitar. Así que Edward y su padre irán a la competición mientras su madre está en la gala."

"Oh, que pena," dijo Carlisle. "¿Entonces irás con Alice?"

Asentí. "Vamos a ayudar con Samantha... poniendo ponche, guardando abrigos, ese tipo de cosa."

"Que amable de tu parte."

"Prefiero hace eso que bailar," admití sarcásticamente.

Carlisle rio. "Sí, ya has mencionado que no te gusta bailar. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo. La mayoría de las damas lo disfrutan."

"Yo lo disfruto," dije con una risa. "Pero no es algo a lo que sometería al mundo."

Carlisle sonrió y levanté la mano para rascarme el cuello sin pensar. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que los ojos de Carlisle se quedaban fijos en el punto.

_Mierda._ Si fuera posible morir de vergüenza, yo ya estaría a dos metros bajo tierra.

En realidad, la muerte habría sido preferible en ese momento.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cuello?" preguntó preocupado. "Parece un moratón."

Tragué un nudo. "Uhh... ¿me he caído...?"

Sí. Una buena.

Carlisle arqueó una ceja. "¿Te has caído... sobre tu cuello?" preguntó incrédulo antes de quedarse muy quieto. "Edward no... no te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?" Temblé por la mirada de frialdad que se instaló en los rasgos de Carlisle.

"¡No!" exclamé. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Bella, no puedes proteger a ese chico si se ha puesto violento," dijo tenso.

"¡Dios, Carlisle... no es violento!" discutí, sonrojándome furiosamente. "Es un... chupetón," admití con un susurro de humillación.

"¿Un qué?"

"Un chupetón," repetí, con la cara cada vez más caliente. Al ver su mirada de confusión, suspiré fuertemente. "Él... succionó mi cuello," expliqué, absolutamente mortificada.

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Oh! Oh... ya veo," dijo, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para llevar una caja al otro lado de la habitación. "Bueno, un poco de hielo debería ayudar," murmuró.

"Gracias por el consejo," dije secamente."

Carlisle dejó caer fuertemente cajas por el otro lado de la habitación un rato hasta que me volví a él molesta.

"¿Va algo mal?" pregunté con las manos en las caderas.

Me miró furioso. "Es solo que no creo que sea correcto que _el chico_ te marque," contestó.

Rodé los ojos. "_Edward_ no lo ha hecho a propósito."

"Da igual," contestó. "Ha sido bastante irresponsable y muestra falta de control, al igual que falta de preocupación y respeto por tu reputación."

Frustrada, insistí. "Edward es muy cuidadoso con mi reputación. Él no haría nada para herirme."

Carlisle respiró profundamente y su mirada se suavizó. "Es solo que no quiero que sientas presión por hacer algo que no quieres hacer, Bella."

"Edward nunca haría esto," interrumpí con terquedad, pero Carlisle levantó una mano.

"Por favor," suplicó suavemente, "solo... me... ¿me prometes que tendrás cuidado?" Sus ojos fueron a mi cuello. "No creo que entiendas como algo así puede arruinarte la vida."

Tiré del cuello de mi blusa de nuevo. "Lo entiendo, Carlisle," le aseguré. "Y prometo tener cuidado."

Él asintió y añadió triste pero seriamente, "y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, espero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo."

Sabía que todavía no estaba convencido de la inocencia de Edward, pero también sabía que tenía buenas intenciones.

"Gracias," dije en voz baja. "Tal vez te tome la palabra algún día."

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó Alice dudosa, examinando los ingredientes que se alineaban en la encimera de la cocina. "Parece horriblemente complicado."

"Alice, confía en mí. Merecerá completamente la pena."

"Pero ni siquiera me gusta el café," se quejó, mirando el contenedor de café molido con escepticismo.

"No te gusta el café solo de 1918," corregí. "Pero lo que estás a punto de probar te fascinará."

Dado el entusiasmo de Alice con la comida, me había propuesto exponerla a tantas delicias como fuera posible mientras ella estuviera conmigo. En realidad era bastante divertido verla probar cosas nuevas -la mirada de curiosidad daba paso a una de maravilla y luego, habitualmente, a una de disfrute.

El café había sido la gran excepción.

Alice había tomado un sorbo del fuerte brebaje de Maggie y casi lo escupió al instante. Ni siquiera añadirle crema y azúcar hizo nada para aumentar su interés.

"Es asqueroso," murmuró ella con desdén, pero en voz baja para no herir los sentimientos de Maggie. "Amargo y simplemente... vomitivo." Se estremeció.

Así que el viernes por la tarde decidí que tenía que mostrarle a Alice el otro lado del café. Sin un Starbucks a la vista hasta dentro de unas décadas, tenía que hacerlo a la manera antigua.

Iba a hacer un mocha -caliente, dulce y chocolateado- con verdadera nata montada encima.

Sabía que no volvería a ser la misma.

Por supuesto, mi primera elección habría sido un frapuccino de caramelo, pero todavía no se había invitado la batidora. Había explorado otras opciones, como una picadora de carne o una prensa, pero los encontré un poco caros.

Habría sido un poco excesivo.

Así que, mocha iba a ser, y pude encontrar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba en el mercado local: leche y crema, azúcar, cacao en polvo... pero el propio café fue el verdadero reto.

El espresso todavía no había llegado. Bueno, probablemente ya lo tomaban en Italia, pero no me ayudaba mucho casi al otro lado del mundo.

Así que, en su lugar, encontré un pequeño molinillo que pudo moler mis granos de café. Imaginé que si usaba la mitad de agua en la cafetera de Maggie, conseguiría algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sustituir al espresso.

"Vale," dije, con las manos en las caderas. "Creo que deberíamos empezar con la nata montada. Puede ir a la nevera mientras hacemos el resto."

Hacer la nata montada era un poco más complicado sin una batidora eléctrica. Las dos nos turnamos para batir la pesada crema, y las dos jadeábamos y sudábamos cuando fuimos recompensadas con suaves puntas mientras la crema se espesaba. Echamos el azúcar y la vainilla antes de probar el resultado.

"Mmmm..." gimió Alice. "¿Podemos comer solo esto?"

Reí. "Sé paciente. Pon eso en la nevera y empecemos con el sirope de chocolate."

Puse a Alice a trabajar removiendo cacao con agua en el fuego mientras yo preparaba la cafetera. Primero llené la cámara inferior de agua hasta la mitad, luego eché mis finos polvos de café en la cámara superior antes de colocar todo el artilugio con cuidado sobre el fuego. Añadí azúcar al cazo de Alice mientras esperaba que el agua del café hirviera, subiendo a la cámara superior para mezclarse con el café. Apagué el fuego y esperé a que el café se enfriara un poco y volviera a bajar.

No era Mr. Coffee, pero era bastante impresionante e hizo el trabajo.

"¿Crees que esto está listo?" preguntó Alice, todavía removiendo el contenido del cazo con el sirope de chocolate. Se había espesado un poco y cubría la varilla, goteando en brillantes tiras marrones.

"Tiene buena pinta," dije, dándole un poco de sal y vainilla para que lo añadiera a la mezcla antes de que lo pusiéramos a un lado para que enfriara.

Calentar la leche no supuso problema, pero conseguir la espuma sí que fue un pequeño reto. Puse la leche caliente en una botella y la cerré, envolviéndola en una toalla antes de empezar a sacudirla.

"Es importante que quede espumosa," le expliqué a Alice.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Para conseguir espuma," le dije.

"¿Por qué necesitas espuma?"

"Ummm..." ¿Por qué se necesitaba espuma? En realidad simplemente se disolvía después de unos minutos y sabía a... leche.

Huh.

"Porque sí," dije tercamente, sacudiendo furiosamente la botella. Cuando se vio lo suficientemente espumosa, quité la tapa.

Y la leche caliente salió disparada hacia el aire y sobre el techo de Maggie.

"¡Mierda!" exclamé, haciéndome a un lado rápidamente para evitar las gotas de leche.

"Huh." Los ojos de Alice estaban en el techo lleno de leche. "¿Demasiado espumosa, tal vez?"

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi boca se retorció. Poco después estábamos riendo y Maggie entró, encontrándome limpiando el techo mientras Alice calentaba más leche.

"¡Buen señor! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" exclamó, con su acento cerrado más por la agitación. "¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi cocina?"

"Ummm..." murmuré, frotando furiosamente el techo. "Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con la leche."

Maggie miró espantada el desastre. "Puedo ver eso. ¿Y cómo ha llegado al techo?"

"Intentaba que le quedara espumosa," explicó Alice.

"¿Espumosa?" repitió Maggie, desconcertada.

Alice asintió. "Por la espuma."

"¿Espuma?" Maggie volvió su mirada confundida a mí. "¿Estás intentando hacer leche espumosa? ¿Para qué?"

Pensé intentar explicárselo pero, en su lugar, mis hombros cayeron y exhalé pesadamente.

"No tengo ni idea," dije, dejando el trapo en el cubo.

"Uh huh," dijo Maggie insegura, pensando obviamente que estaba loca.

Resoplé, cogiendo la leche caliente y mezclando los ingredientes para un mocha de 1918, sin espuma.

Mi camarera quedaría en shock.

Puse un poco de nata montada encima con una cuchara y les di uno a Alice y a Maggie. Las dos miraron las tazas con escepticismo.

"Solo probadlo," insté, rodando los ojos.

Se miraron la una a la otra y se encogieron de hombros antes de dar un pequeño sorbo... entonces, tras intercambiar una mirada de sorpresa, dieron un trago más grande.

"Bueno, ¿huh?" pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

Las dos asintieron, bebiendo entusiastamente la bebida chocolateada.

"Podrías vender estos en un restaurante," dijo Maggie como cumplido. "O tal vez en una pequeña tienda donde la gente pudiera comprar una taza de camino a cualquier lugar al que vayan."

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada y soltamos una risita.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Maggie, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

"Eres una mujer adelantada a su tiempo," le dije, dándome la vuelta con una risita para mezclar un mocha para mí.

- . - . - . - . -

"Todavía creo que deberías llevar el otro," insistió Alice, sentada al lado de Samantha en su cama. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte del día ayudando a preparar la gala de caridad, y Samantha había sugerido que fuéramos a su cara para prepararnos, ya que, de todas formas, era ella la que iba a prestarnos los vestidos a mí y a Alice. Alice y Samantha habían decidido rápidamente lo que iban a ponerse, pero a mí me estaba costando.

"No lo sé, Alice," dije, girándome para examinar mi reflejo desde otro ángulo. "Este es bastante cómodo y el otro tiene cola. Las dos sabemos que eso es un accidente esperando a suceder. Además, es rosa. No me gusta mucho el rosa.

"No es rosa, es fucsia... y tú _siempre_ llevas azul," dijo Alice exasperada, levantándose para mirar al espejo sobre mi hombro. El vestido era de satén azul pálido cubierto de tela transparente que caía delicadamente, frunciéndose en algunos puntos, hasta el final. El corpiño envolvía mi pequeño pecho de forma favorecedora, con más tela transparente cubriendo mis hombros y brazos.

"Y mira esas largas mangas," siguió Alice. "Son preciosas, pero sabes que terminarán en el bol del ponche." Samantha soltó una risita por eso y yo rodé los ojos, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Me cambié rápidamente al vestido fucsia y volví a mirarme en el espejo. Era precioso, rosa oscuro con un profundo escote drapeado y una falda recogida en varias tablas, revelando un forro de un rosa más pálido con un estampado floreado y un borde a juego. Caminé un poco para asegurarme de que no iba a pisar la cola y luego Alice y Samantha se unieron a mí frente al espejo.

"Estamos maravillosas," declaró Samantha con una amplia sonrisa. Tuve que estar de acuerdo. Alice llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con un corpiño cruzado y un detalle de cuentas negras que resaltaba perfectamente el color. Samantha optó por seda amarillo pálido con una delicada tela de encaje blanca por encima, acentuado con rosas de seda. Con la ayuda de Samantha y su madre, conseguimos encontrar zapatos que nos valieran y pegaran los los vestidos, y Samantha nos pasó pares de guantes largos blancos que miré con escepticismo.

Samantha pareció leerme la mente y dijo sonriendo, "solo quítatelos cuando estés sirviendo ponche. Oh, y una cosa más..." Se acercó a una pequeña cómoda y abrió un cajón, sacando un pasador de piedra preciosa de imitación. Me guardé el pañuelo de Edward en el guante mientras ella me colocaba el pasador en los rizos y me observaba de forma crítica.

"Vale," declaró. "Creo que estamos listas."

Las tres fuimos en coche con los padres de Samantha, ya que teníamos que llegar al salón de baile pronto. Tom se encontraría allí con nosotras media hora más tarde. A pesar de lo que odiaba bailar, no pude evitar el entusiasmo que sentí cuando nos acercamos al hotel donde sería la gala.

Samantha me había dicho que la actual Palmer House había sido reconstruida después de que la original se destruyera en el incendio de Chicago. Construida principalmente con acero y ladrillo, se la anunciaba como "El Único Hotel del Mundo a Prueba de Fuego" y era uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Supuestamente, el suelo de la barbería era de dólares de plata. Intenté hacer que Samantha me acompañara a verlo, pero ella me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y dijo que una barbería no era lugar para damas.

No sabía qué tenía de escandaloso un montón de hombres afeitándose y cortándose el pelo, pero bueno.

Sin embargo, el hotel era impresionante, superando incluso al Leland en Springfield, en mi opinión. Cuando el Sr. Swenson aparcó el coche, los cuatro cruzamos el vestíbulo hasta la gran sala de baile y, una vez más, me maravillé por las columnas doradas, los brillantes candelabros y los brillantes suelos de mármol cubiertos con alfombras persas. Habíamos puesto caballetes a la entrada del salón, uno sostenía un gran cartel que daba a todos la bienvenida, y otros sostenían fotos del Orfanato de Chicago y los niños que en ese momento vivían ahí.

La luz estaba atenuada dentro del espacioso salón. Los candelabros aportaban un brillo cálido, acentuado por las velas que había en las mesas y los alfeizares de las masivas ventanas. Una orquesta se estaba colocando en el escenario al fondo del salón mientras camareros y voluntarios iban de un lado para otro con preparativos de último minuto. El suelo de madera brillaba y nuestros tacones hacían ruido al unísono mientras nos acercábamos a la Sra. Masen que estaba en la mesa de refrigerios. Saludó a la Sra. Swenson y las dos hablaron un momento antes de volverse hacia nosotras.

"Vale," dijo la Sra. Masen con tono formal. "Samantha y Alice, vosotras trabajaréis en el guardarropa del vestíbulo. Habrá otras cuatro chicas ahí también, así que podéis turnaros para bailar mientras siempre haya tres o cuatro chicas guardando abrigos. También daréis programas y venderéis tickets para la rifa."

Se giró hacia mí. "Bella, tú estarás aquí en la mesa de refrigerios. He asignado..." consultó la lista que tenía en la mano "...a ocho de vosotras, y siempre tiene que haber cuatro de vosotras trabajando. Tenéis que mantener las fuentes siempre llenas y servir ponche. La cocina está justo ahí," dijo, apuntando a una puerta que estaba a unos metros, "y el servicio de cocina preparará las fuentes y os las pasará. Solo tenéis que hacerles saber qué falta. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Cuando respondimos negativamente, la Sra. Masen se dio la vuelta para marcharse con la madre de Samantha. Yo la seguí, llamándola. "¿Sra. Masen?" Se detuvo y me acerqué a ella. "¿Sabe... uh... cómo le ha ido a Edward hoy en la competición?"

Ella sonrió suavemente e intercambió una mirada con la Sra. Swenson. "No, querida," dijo, dándome una palmadita en la mano. "Esperaba que él o mi esposo llamaran antes de que yo tuviera que dejar la casa, pero supongo que no han podido."

Asentí y seguí a Alice y Samantha al guardarropa para colgar nuestros abrigos. Había una mesa frente al guardarropa donde Samantha y Alice trabajarían. Samantha estiró la mano hacia un montón de cuadernillos blancos que estaban en una gran cesta.

"No olvidéis vuestros programas," dijo, dándole uno a Alice y otro a mí, antes de colgarse uno en la muñeca con un cordón dorado que llevaba unido. Pasé las hojas del cuadernillo de forma ausente, insegura de porqué necesitaba un programa para un baile.

"Es una tarjeta de baile," explicó Alice cuando Samantha se excusó para salir en busca de Tom.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. "Nunca antes he visto una." El programa era de pesada cartulina blanca, con una portada que decía "Gala de Caridad: En Beneficio del Orfanato de Chicago" en letras doradas en relieve. Un pequeño lápiz dorado colgaba del cordón dorado y lo levanté, mirando a Alice inquisitivamente.

Ella soltó una risita. "Es para que escribas con quien bailarás," explicó, abriendo el cuadernillo. "Mira, aquí están las canciones que tocará la orquesta," dijo, apuntando a una lista numerada al lado izquierdo. "También dice qué tipo de baile será." Me di cuenta de que alternaba entre Two-Step y Vals, con un Foxtrot aquí y allí.

"Cuando un chico te pide un baile, tú escribes su nombre en el hueco al lado," siguió, apuntando a una columna de líneas blancas a la derecha de la página, bajo el título "Compromisos".

"Jesús. Es tan complicado," murmuré. "¿Por qué simplemente no le piden un baile a alguien y... bailan?"

Alice rio. "Oh, sigue la corriente, Bella. Es parte de la experiencia."

"No mi experiencia," contesté, devolviendo el programa a la cesta. "Yo voy a poner ponche. No voy a bailar."

"Oh, sí lo vas a hacer," dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Tom, con corbata blanca y frac, acercándose con Samantha. "No puedes venir a una de estas cosas y no bailar, Bella."

Samantha asintió. "Tiene razón," dijo ella de acuerdo. "Tienes que bailar al menos un poco o mi madre te emparejará con uno de mis odiosos primos." Se estremeció de forma exagerada y yo rodé los ojos.

"Los he conocido, Bella," dijo Tom. "Créeme, no quieres que eso suceda."

Alice y Samantha rieron y yo cogí un programa de la cesta con resignación, dándoselo a Tom, que escribió su nombre en dos bailes antes de colgarlo en mi muñeca. Hizo lo mismo por Alice y luego llenó una cantidad considerable de huecos en el programa de Samantha.

"Tengo que trabajar, ¿sabes?" bromeó Samantha, pero Tom simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente antes de entrar en el salón en busca de un asiento.

Hablé con Samantha y Alice un rato, pero cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar me dirigí a mi lugar en el salón. La Sra. Masen estaba en la mesa de refrigerios y me presentó a las otras chicas que estarían trabajando. Todas estaban entusiasmadas por estar ahí y querían comparar tarjetas de baile para que pudiéramos crear turnos. Yo dije feliz que me quedaría en la mesa toda la noche, excepto por los dos bailes que tenía con Tom. Las otras chicas me miraron como si estuviera un poco loca, pero no se quejaron porque les daba más tiempo para bailar.

Fue un poco raro, pero la música no empezó en cuanto la gente empezó a entrar en el brillante salón de baile. Deseé que Alice hubiera estado trabajando conmigo, ya que ella tenía más experiencia con este tipo de cosa y podría explicármelo. Ella me había dicho que había estado en docenas de bailes en su vida una vez que encontró a Jasper. Aunque para eso todavía faltaban unos años, imaginé que la mecánica sería la misma.

Así que simplemente me quedé con las otras chicas, rellenando las fuentes según la gente venía y llenaba sus platos. Todas las otras chicas querían servir ponche, ya que eso les daba una oportunidad de hablar con cualquier caballero que se acercara, pero yo estaba feliz de ir y volver de la cocina y evitar cualquier mancha potencial en mis guantes.

O que se me cayera la estúpida tarjeta de baile en el bol de ponche.

Vale, sí. Había pensado en eso.

Pero entonces la Sra. Swenson se acercó y nos presentó a los primos de Samantha, y me replanteé mi plan. Los dos eran bajitos, pálidos y resoplaban al reír constantemente, dándose puñetazos el uno al otro en el brazo. Incluso pillé a uno intentando mirar por el escote de un vestido.

Samantha tenía razón. Eran odiosos.

Así que me conformé con intentar parecer invisible y mantener vacíos el resto de los huecos de mi tarjeta de baile. Fue bastante fácil, ya que las otras chicas se acercaban rápidamente a cualquier chico atractivo que estuviera en un radio de 10 metros. Yo solo mantuve la mirada baja y las manos ocupadas hasta que escuché al líder de la orquesta hablar en el micrófono -su voz hizo eco por el enorme salón de baile.

"Damas y caballeros," entonó. "A La Sociedad Por La Infancia de Chicago le gustaría darles la bienvenida a la Gala de Caridad Anual en Beneficio del Orfanato de Chicago, y agradecerles por su apoyo a esta causa. Ahora, sin nada más que añadir, ¡tomen lugares para la Gran Marcha!"

Me di cuenta de que las chicas del guardarropa estaban reunidas en la entrada, mirando fijamente, excepto Samantha, que caminaba hacia la pista de baile con Tom. Todas las parejas se pusieron en línea, las mujeres con las puntas de los dedos en el hueco del brazo de sus acompañantes. Vi al Sr. y la Sra. Swenson al comienzo de la fila, seguidos de la Sra. Masen y un amigo de la familia que la acompañaba porque su esposo no podía. Otros miembros del comité que había conocido en la reunión en la casa de los Masen iban después, seguidos del resto de los invitados. La música empezó a sonar y los pares de personas formaron un amplio círculo en la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo del vals que tocaba la orquesta. Una vez que todos estuvieron en posición, las mujeres se pusieron frente a sus parejas y todos empezaron a girar por la pista. Los colores de los vestidos de las mujeres se mezclaban como un caleidoscopio en la pista de baile, interrumpidos solo por el blanco y negro de la ropa formal de los hombres, y el brillo del suelo de parqué.

Pestañeé mirando el espectáculo y me encontré deseando tener una cámara de video. Era bastante impresionante.

Una vez que la Gran Marcha terminó, las cosas se relajaron un poco. Muchas parejas se quedaron en la pista de baile, pero otras se acercaron a la mesa de refrigerios antes de encontrar un asiento en alguna de las mesas. Estuve bastante ocupada, sirviendo sándwiches y pastelillos, y yendo y viniendo de la cocina cuando nos quedábamos sin algo. Vi a Alice en la pista de baile unas cuantas veces; por supuesto, era una bailarina increíble, grácil y brillante mientras bailaba el foxtrot y el two-step. Yo hablé con las otras chicas que trabajaban en la mesa de refrigerios y con algunos miembros del comité que se acercaron, y me di cuenta de que me lo estaba pasando bien.

Por supuesto, no pudo durar.

Porque, finalmente, Tom apareció para reclamar sus bailes.

"¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?" me quejé, sabiendo que sonaba como un bebé pero sin que me importara realmente.

Tom rio. "Oh, anímate, Bella. Tal vez incluso te diviertas."

Sonreí, no queriendo que se sintiera mal. "Vale, lo intentaré," dije, mientras encontrábamos un lugar y él se volvía hacia mí, cogiendo una de mis manos en la suya y descansando la otra en mi cintura. "De todas formas, ¿cómo hacemos esto?"

Tom soltó una risita. "Realmente no sabes bailar, ¿verdad?" Cuando me encogí de hombros avergonzada, él sonrió compasivamente. "Bueno, esto es un two-step," empezó, "así que piensa en ello como lento... rápido-rápido."

"Lento... rápido-rápido," repetí.

"Bien," asintió. "Entonces, empezaremos a mi izquierda... tu derecha... leeeeeento..." Dio un paso adelante con su pie izquierdo y yo le imité. "Bien. Ahora el otro pie avanza rápido, luego el otro pie se mantiene en su lugar. Es como el movimiento de un balanceo," explicó. Practicamos unas cuantas veces, luego empezó la música.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Tom, sonriendo ampliamente. Yo asentí, concentrándome en mis pies con el labio entre los dientes.

"Relájate, Bella," dijo él con una risa. "Y levanta la mirada. Lo harás bien."

En realidad lo hice. Tom fue muy paciente y mantuvo los pasos simples, así que lo pillé bastante rápido. Incluso hicimos un par de giros antes de que la música terminara.

"¡Ha sido divertido!" dije entusiastamente.

"¡Te lo dije!" Tom rio.

"Este siguiente es un vals," dijo cuando nos detuvimos. En realidad estaba familiarizada con el vals, así que solo me hizo falta dar un par de pasos de practica para que me sintiera cómoda.

_Gracias "Dancing with the Stars"._

Entonces, justo cuando estábamos a punto de empezar, el líder de la orquesta se acercó al micrófono.

"Damas y Caballeros, es hora de cambiar de pareja," dijo y mi mirada de pánico fue a Tom. Él apretó mi mano antes de soltarme.

"Estarás bien," dijo, dándome ánimos antes de que el anuncio siguiera.

"Damas, por favor, quédense donde están," instruyó. "Caballeros, deben rodear la pista de baile hasta que la música termine. La dama que quede más cerca de ustedes en ese momento será su nueva pareja."

"Simplemente me iré," susurré, moviéndome hacia el borde de la pista, pero el líder de la orquesta habló.

"Por favor, no dejen la pista de baile," regañó.

_Gilipollas_. Luché contra la necesidad de lanzarle mi tarjeta de baile la cabeza a lo ninja.

"Todos deben quedarse para que cada bailarín tenga una pareja," explicó, y me giré hacia él con una sonrisa tímida mientras volvía a mi lugar.

"Gracias," dijo. "Y ahora... ¡Comiencen!"

La música empezó y me enfoqué en las puntas de mis pies, aterrorizada por la idea de bailar con alguien que no conocía. Quiero decir, no era que fuera realmente tímida, pero con mi falta de experiencia bailando... y mi falta de conocimiento en general sobre los bailes de 1918, me preocupaba decir o hacer algo realmente estúpido. Me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo la uña del pulgar y dejé caer rápidamente la mano a mi costado, removiéndome nerviosa mientras par tras par de brillantes zapatos negros pasaba a mi lado.

Finalmente, la música paró y respiré profundamente mientras el último par de zapatos se acercaba a mí.

"Hola," entonó una voz, "parece que somos pareja."

Me quedé helada. Esa voz removió algo en mi memoria... era, de alguna manera, familiar, aunque no podía decir dónde la había oído antes. Lentamente, levanté la mirada y vi la raya de su pantalón, el frac negro sobre un chaleco y una camisa blancos como la nueve, el perfecto nudo de su corbata y, finalmente, su cara sonriente.

Una cara que me detuvo el corazón antes de hacer que latiera como loco.

Una cara que todavía aparecía en mis pesadillas.

Le faltaba algo... era diferente. El pelo todavía era largo y rubio... pero estaba limpio. Brillaba un poco por los productos capilares y estaba peinado hacia atrás sobre sus orejas y bien recogido. La piel era más rojiza y ligeramente picada... menos perfecta. La sonrisa parecía genuina, en lugar de burlona y desdeñosa.

Y los ojos.

Los ojos eran pálidos y azules en lugar de de un terrorífico rojo que helaba los huesos.

Extendió la mano, levantando las cejas con expectación. Desconcertada, levanté mi mano inconscientemente y la puse en la suya. Él hizo una galante reverencia, sus ojos azules brillaban.

"Es un placer conocer a una joven tan hermosa," dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que me heló la sangre.

"Mi nombre es James."

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Esto se va poniendo interesante. ¿Qué pasará ahora con James humano? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	20. De Bailar y Callejones oscuros

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El coraje no es la falta de miedo, sino la habilidad para enfrentarlo."**_

_**-Teniente John B. Putnam Jr.**_

Capitulo diecinueve – De Bailar y Callejones oscuros

"_Mi nombre es James."_

_James._

_James._

Las palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza mientras mi confuso cerebro intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. La racionalidad salió volando en ese momento y sentí una mezcla de pánico y temor... me quedé congelada en mi lugar y, al mismo tiempo, quería salir corriendo y gritando. La gente a mi alrededor se desvaneció, desapareciendo en la oscuridad mientras James llenaba mi visión.

Todo lo que podía ver era esa cara.

James estaba ahí.

_James estaba ahí._

Pero James estaba _muerto_. Yo estaba ahí cuando los Cullen le mataron. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Mi corazón latió acelerado en mi pecho y sentí mi respiración escapar en rápidos jadeos. Me sobresalté repentinamente y aparté mis dedos de su agarre, ahuecando una mano protectoramente sobre mi cicatriz. La cicatriz que _él_ me había hecho.

James me había herido.

James me _heriría._

James quería _matarme_.

Tenía que alejarme.

"¿Señorita?" habló, y su voz sonó como si saliera a una gran distancia. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Las palabras no se registraron. Tenía que encontrar a Alice; ella sabría qué hacer. Mis ojos buscaron frenéticamente por la pista de baile, pero no se la veía por ninguna parte.

¿Dónde estaba? La necesitaba.

Pero no. Alice tenía que mantenerse apartada. James también le haría daño a ella. Tenía que protegerla.

Mi campo de visión se fue reduciendo y empecé a ver puntos negros. En alguna parte de mi lejana mente lógica me di cuenta de que me estaba dando un ataque de pánico y, si no regulaba mi respiración, me desmayaría. Cerré los ojos, intentando obligarme a calmarme.

"¿Señorita? ¿Necesita que avise a alguien?"

Respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y sentí el mareo remitir. Abrí los ojos y miré pestañeando al hombre que tenía delante mientras sentía mi pánico ser superado lentamente por la razón.

"¿Qué?" pregunté sin aliento.

Él frunció el ceño con preocupación. "He preguntado si necesita que avise a alguien. Parece que no se siente muy bien," dijo. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

Ayuda.

Él quería ayudarme. ¿Por qué James querría ayudarme?

De forma gradual mi campo de visión se amplió y mi ritmo cardíaco se ralentizó mientras los pensamientos racionales volvían.

James estaba ahí, pero no el James que yo conocía. No el James que me había herido... que me había torturado... que había hundido sus dientes como cuchillas en mi carne, queriendo desangrarme.

Ese James era... solo un hombre.

Un hombre que quería bailar conmigo.

"¿Quiere sentarse?" preguntó. Me di cuenta de que la música todavía no había empezado, ya que muchos hombres todavía se estaban presentando a sus parejas y entablando conversación. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, aunque habían parecido horas.

"¿Sentarme?" repetí, intentando decidir qué hacer. Dios sabe que no quería bailar con él, humano o no.

"No, no necesito sentarme. Estoy bien," dije finalmente. "Pero la verdad es que debería volver a la mesa de refrigerios." Empecé a caminar a su alrededor, pero él me agarró la mano.

"No vas a escapar de mí, ¿verdad?" Mis ojos fueron a los suyos, tenía el pelo de punta. Sin embargo, sus rasgos estaban marcados por el humor y, aunque lo busqué, no vi trazos de amenaza.

"Solo es un baile," persuadió. "No se preocupe. No muerdo." Sonrió de una forma que a otras les parecería encantadora, pero a mí solo me puso más nerviosa.

Podría haber insistido. Podría haberme alejado de él, pero mis tripas me decían que eso podría ser un error. La última vez que intenté escapar de James, lo único que sucedió fue que su deseo de perseguirme aumentó.

Tenía que ser invisible.

Tenía que ser poco interesante y poco memorable... aburrida... sin suponer un reto. Él tenía que dejar esa pista de baile y olvidar que yo existía.

Decidí que la mejor forma de hacerlo era bailar con él, y hacerlo tan poco memorable como fuera posible. No quería que James me conociera... que me recordara.

Con determinación, puse mi mano en su hombro mientras la música empezaba. "Un baile," acepté. "Bailemos."

Giramos por la pista de baile mientras evitaba su mirada, mirando a propósito sobre su hombro izquierdo. Intenté en contar los tiempos del baile para distraerme y mantener a raya el miedo que todavía me amenazaba.

_Un, dos, tres... Un, dos, tres..._

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó, interrumpiendo mi cuenta.

_Sí. No voy a caer en eso._

Necesitaba un nombre bien aburrido. Pensé rápidamente y casi sonreí satisfecha por mi elección.

"Jane," contesté.

"¿Jane, qué?" preguntó.

Dios, sí que presionaba.

"Smith," dije brevemente.

"Bueno, ha sido encantador conocerla, Srta. Smith," dijo él amablemente antes de girarme con gracilidad, sin perder el ritmo.

Huh. No sabía que yo pudiera hacer eso. James era realmente un buen bailarín.

Para ser un maníaco homicida.

"Y, ¿es originaria de Chicago?" siguió, guiándome entre otras dos parejas.

"No."

Soltó una risita. "No va a ponerme esto fácil, ¿verdad?"

Le lancé una mirada molesta. "¿Poner fácil qué?"

"Entablar conversación," respondió, pareciendo imperturbable.

Volví a mirar sobre su hombro. "Tenía la impresión de que estábamos bailando, no hablando," contesté de forma indiferente, y después me estremecí por mi tono de perra.

_No te enfades, Bella. Mantente neutral. Mantente aburrida._

Pero James o no notó mi tono hostil o no le molestó ni un poco.

"Una cosa es mucho más placentera cuando va acompañada de la otra," dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

Santo Cielo. Estaba coqueteando conmigo.

Es posible que vomitara un poco en mi boca.

Respiré profundamente, intentando controlar mi asco. "Crecí en Springfield," mentí, no queriendo contarle nada cierto sobre mí misma. "Llevo unos meses viviendo aquí."

"¡Bromea!" exclamó, formando una amplia sonrisa con la boca. "Yo soy de Springfield. Estoy aquí de visita a unos amigos durante el fin de semana."

_Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto._

"¿A qué escuela fue?" preguntó.

_Mierda._

"Erm... ¿A cuál fue usted?" contesté.

"Instituto de Springfield."

Tragué con dificultad, apartando la mirada. "Oh, bueno... yo no fui allí."

Él sonrió satisfecho. "Sí, lo sé. Estoy bastante seguro de que la recordaría."

Me quedé en silencio un momento mientras nos movíamos por la pista de baile, entonces me di cuenta de que él todavía esperaba a que yo respondiera con una sonrisa paciente en su cara.

Suspiré e intenté no rodar los ojos. "Fui a... una escuela católica."

"¿La Academia Ursuline?"

Asentí, esperando que su curiosidad quedara satisfecha. No tuve tanta suerte.

"¿Conocía a Anne Wilkins?" preguntó. "Fue a la Ursuline."

"Uh... no... ¿cuándo se graduó?" pregunté sin saber qué otra cosa decir y deseando que el estúpido vals terminara de una vez.

Él pensó un momento. "Hace tres años, creo."

"Bueno, eso lo explica," dije, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros. "Me sacaba un par de años."

James me giró al borde de la pista de baile. "¿Su familia todavía vive ahí?" preguntó.

Jesús. El chico no dejaba el tema.

"No... mis padres han muerto," dije brevemente.

"Oh," dijo él incómodo. "Siento mucho su pérdida."

Asentí. Gracias a Dios, James se mantuvo en silencio el resto del baile y yo luché por no llorar aliviada cuando las últimas notas sonaron.

Él se inclinó sobre mi mano una vez más. "Gracias por el placer, Srta. Smith. ¿Puedo pedirle otro baile?"

"Uh... gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo que volver al trabajo," murmuré.

"Bueno, tal vez un poco más tarde. Sé dónde encontrarla," dijo, bromeando. Empecé a alejarme y le escuché llamarme detrás de mí. "Se le ha caído algo."

Debería haberle ignorado, pero me di la vuelta sin pensar y le vi sujetando mi pañuelo.

"Oh, gracias," murmuré, estirando el brazo para cogerlo, pero él apartó la mano rápidamente, guardándose el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Le diré qué," dijo con una amplia sonrisa, "se lo devolveré después de nuestro próximo baile."

Luché contra el impulso de golpearle y, en su lugar, me di la vuelta para marcharme.

_Espera sentado._

Me sentía reacia a mirar atrás, medio preocupada por encontrarle siguiéndome. Pero, cuando llegué a la mesa de refrigerios, me di la vuelta y no vi a James por ninguna parte.

Suspirando aliviada, me incliné contra la mesa.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" preguntó una de las otras chicas. Creo que su nombre era Sylvia. O Sofía.

"Sí," sonreí de forma temblorosa. "Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" Escaneó la multitud, evidentemente buscando a James. "Era muy guapo," dijo como observación.

Repuse algunas galletas en una bandejas. "En realidad no le conozco. Es de fuera," dije de forma indiferente, con los nervios finalmente calmados. "¿Te importaría vigilar mi zona un minuto? Tengo que ir al guardarropa y decirle rápidamente algo a Alice."

Sofía... o Sylvia... aceptó al momento, así que me dispuse a cruzar el salón. Me preocupaba que Alice se encontrara con James y quería avisarla y, a la vez, ver si su aparición le hacía tener una visión. Estaba casi a mitad del salón cuando vi a James hablando con otros chicos. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por el lugar antes de sacar una petaca plateada de su bolsillo y darle un trago. Echó un poco más en una copa de ponche y guardó la petaca antes de que su mirada cayera sobre mí, con sus labios formando una sonrisa perezosa.

_¡Mierda!_

Aparté rápidamente la mirada, dándome la vuelta para caminar en la otra dirección. Solo había dado un par de pasos cuando me encontré con la Sra. Masen.

"¡Bella! Gracias a Dios. Te estaba buscando," dijo muy rápido. "Necesito que me ayudes con la rifa."

"Oh... claro... Solo necesito hablar un segundo con Alice," contesté, moviéndome hacia la entrada al vestíbulo.

"Querida, ¿puede esperar?" Enganchó su brazo en el mío, llevándome de vuelta hacia el escenario, y me di cuenta de que no era una pregunta. "Vamos a sortear los premios de la rifa durante el descanso posterior a esta canción," explicó. "La hija de la Sra. Corday iba a ayudarme, pero se ha puesto enferma y ha tenido que irse a casa. Me temo que estoy un poco desesperada."

"¿Qué necesita que haga?" pregunté, echando una mirada hacia el vestíbulo justo a tiempo para ver a James mirándome una vez más. Levantó su copa de ponche como saludo y yo volví a girarme.

"Yo sacaré los nombres," siguió la Sra. Masen, ajena a mi incomodidad. "Solo necesito que tú muestres cada artículo mientras yo lo describo."

Genial. Ahora era Vanna White.

"Um... claro... puedo hacerlo," tartamudeé.

"Está bien, querida. Muchas gracias." Me dio una palmadita en la mano y luego me mostró dónde estaban los artículos de la rifa, en una zona con una cortina cerca del escenario. Cuando la música terminó y el líder de la orquesta anunció el descanso, la Sra. Masen fue al micrófono y yo llevé un bol de cristal lleno de trozos de papel para ponerlo en una mesita a su lado. Ella me dio las gracias con un movimiento de la cabeza y susurró, "el diario va primero." Fui detrás de la cortina para coger el diario, tomándome un momento para admirar sus gruesas páginas y la suave cubierta de cuero que tenía una flor de lis grabada en la esquina.

"Damas y caballeros," anunció la Sra. Masen. "De parte de la Sociedad Por la Infancia de Chicago me gustaría darles las gracias por venir esta noche y apoyar al Orfanato de Chicago. Los fondos reunidos esta noche se usarán para construir una nueva ala para el orfanato, que le dará capacidad para alojar a doscientos niños más. Así que gracias de nuevo."

La multitud aplaudió amablemente y la Sra. Masen sonrió. "Además de comprar las entradas para asistir al evento de esta noche, muchos de ustedes han extendido esa generosidad comprando tickets de rifa. Los premios han sido donados por negocios locales y miembros del comité, y nos gustaría mostrarles nuestro aprecio a ellos también. Están anotados en los programas.

"Dicho eso, empecemos con la rifa, ¿está bien?" Se giró para llamarme y yo caminé al escenario, sosteniendo el diario frente a mí. Vi a Alice de pie con Samantha al lado de las puertas del vestíbulo. Me moría por enviarle un mensaje, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Afortunadamente, James estaba al otro lado de la sala, en medio de la multitud, así que al menos no tuve que preocuparme porque se acercara a ella.

Por supuesto, aparentemente ella no era la que tenía en mente. Cuando captó mi atención, sonrió y me guiñó el ojo, y yo deseé tirarle el diario a su pomposa cabeza.

"Nuestro primer artículo es un diario con cubierta de cuero donado por Héctor y Lacey Peterson de Peterson's Mercantile," dijo la Sra. Masen antes de meter la mano en el bol y sacar un trozo de papel. "El ganador es el número setenta y dos."

Una mujer mayor aplaudió feliz y luego subió al escenario, sosteniendo su ticket de la rifa sobre la cabeza. Le di el diario y ella me sorprendió al abrazarme fuertemente.

James sonrió satisfecho.

¿Por qué seguía mirándome? Yo era aburrida. Simple como un lavavajillas.

Tal vez le gustaba eso.

Rarito.

La rifa siguió con la Sra. Masen seleccionando ganadores para un set de pañuelos de lino, una caja de chocolate belga importado, y las obras reunidas de William Shakespeare. Alice y Samantha desaparecieron del umbral de la puerta. Imaginé que volvían al guardarropa para ayudar a algunas otras parejas mayores que habían decidido marcharse.

El premio final era una preciosa colcha hecha a mano con un patrón de anillos en tonos azules y lavanda... pero antes vino un jarrón de cristal soplado lleno de rosas rosa de tallo largo. Con cuidado, llevé el jarrón al escenario, rezando porque no se me cayera y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Lo dejé en la mesa al lado del bol de cristal y di un paso atrás mientras la Sra. Masen sacaba el siguiente número.

"Número ciento veinticuatro," dijo, mirando a la multitud.

Se escucharon risas masculinas y vi a James y sus amigos intercambiando empujones y palmaditas en la espalda. James le dio otro trago a su ponche y luego se acercó al escenario. Le dio su ticket a la Sra. Masen, que lo comparó con el que ella tenía antes de sonreírle y darle la enhorabuena. Él fue hasta la mesa y cogió el jarrón, sacando una rosa y sacudiendo el agua que tenía en el tallo.

"Para la rosa más hermosa del salón," murmuró, dándomela con una reverencia. La multitud aplaudió y yo me sonrojé, cogiendo la rosa mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento y volviendo a la zona detrás de la cortina.

La cosa no iba como yo había esperado. Cogí la colcha y volví al escenario. James estaba sentado con sus amigos en una de las mesas, dándoles rosas a las chicas que estaban cerca y bebiendo de su petaca. Me sentí un poco aliviada. Tal vez simplemente coqueteaba con todas.

Sin embargo, justo cuando empecé a relajarme, su mirada volvió a mí y movió los dedos como saludo.

Ugh. Dios, tenía que salir de ahí... y rápido.

La Sra. Masen anunció el número ganador de la colcha y se la pasé a una encantada joven. Ayudé a la madre de Edward a llevar el bol y la mesa detrás de la cortina mientras la orquesta comenzaba a tocar otro vals.

"Umm... ¿Sra. Masen?" empecé, sintiéndome mal por abandonarla, pero desesperada por escapar del futuro vampiro asesino que parecía haberse obsesionado conmigo. Necesitaba desaparecer. Había docenas de otras chicas ahí esa noche y sabía que, una vez que desapareciera de su vista, estaría fuera de su mente.

Al menos era lo que esperaba.

"¿Qué sucede, querida?" preguntó distraída, revisando su siempre presente lista una vez más.

Tragué con dificultad. "Lo siento, pero realmente no me siento muy bien. Creo que necesito irme," dije con rapidez.

Ella me miró preocupada. "Oh, Bella, lo siento. Haré que el Sr. Swenson te lleve a casa... o tal vez Tom podría hacerlo."

"No, está bien," dije apresuradamente. Necesitaba a Alice. Necesitaba hablar con Alice. "Se lo diré a Alice y tomaremos el 'L'."

"¿Estás segura, querida?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación. "No me gusta la idea de que vayáis solas en el 'L' por la noche."

"Está bien. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo," le aseguré. "No quiero arruinarle la noche a nadie. Por favor. Estaremos bien. Solo necesito irme." Sentí que las manos me empezaban a temblar mientras mis nervios me superaban. Necesitaba alejarme de ahí. Necesitaba alejarme de James.

"Vale. Si estás segura," dijo lentamente. "No tienes muy buena cara."

"Creo que solo necesito dormir," contesté.

"Bueno, descansa un poco y gracias por toda tu ayuda, Bella. Realmente lo aprecio."

Asentí en agradecimiento y salí de detrás de la cortina. Busqué a Alice en la pista de baile, pero no la vi. Gracias a Dios, tampoco vi a James y mis tensos músculos se relajaron un poco. Salí al vestíbulo y encontré a Samantha en el guardarropa.

"¡Hola, Bella! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó brillantemente.

"Uh... sí... claro," dije sin estar del todo convencida. Ignorando su mirada de confusión, añadí, "¿has visto a Alice?"

Samantha se mordió el labio. "Ha ido al tocador, pero ha dicho que volvería pronto."

Consideré ir al baño a buscar a Alice pero, para hacerlo, tendría que volver a cruzar el salón de baile. Me sentía afortunada por haber escapado sin que James me viera, así que decidí esperarla fuera.

"Cuando vuelva, ¿puedes decirle que estoy fuera?" le pedí a Samantha. "No me siento muy bien y creo que necesito irme a casa, pero no quiero ir sola."

"Podría decírselo a Tom..." ofreció Samantha.

"No, vosotros deberíais quedaros y pasarlo bien," respondí, luchando contra mi frustración con todas las personas que solo querían ayudarme cuando todo lo que yo quería era salir de ahí. "Además, te necesitan aquí. Solo dile a Alice que me busque fuera, ¿vale?"

Samantha aceptó y yo salí por la puerta principal. La noche era clara y cálida, una noche perfecta de primavera, con las estrellas brillando sobre las farolas. Caminé de un lado a otro unos minutos, evitando las ventanas que daban a la zona del vestíbulo mientras esperaba a Alice. Un par de parejas salieron del hotel y se alejaron por la calle riendo, y yo sonreí. Había sido una noche divertida, excepto por toda la cosa de James. Deseé que Edward hubiera estado ahí... pero entonces habría conocido a James. Eso habría sido realmente raro.

Me pregunté ausentemente qué efecto habría tenido esa reunión en el futuro. Por supuesto, ellos no se conocían... y si tenía éxito, nunca lo harían. James seguiría con su vida... o muerte, si se daba el caso... y se convertiría en el vampiro que todos conocíamos y odiábamos.

Ugh.

Absorbida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que me había alejado casi una manzana de la entrada del hotel. Me giré para volver y me encontré cara a cara con la única persona que había esperado evitar.

"Ahí estás," dijo James con una sonrisa creída en la cara. "No creíste que podías marcharte sin decir adiós, ¿verdad?"

Di un paso atrás de forma involuntaria. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento mientras él igualaba mis movimientos. "Te he visto mirándome," dijo con una voz baja.

"¿Qué?" dije de forma ahogada, sintiendo un escalofrío de miedo recorrerme.

"En el salón de baile," aclaró. "No podías apartar los ojos de mí." Dio un paso más cerca. "Está bien. Yo tampoco podía apartar los míos de ti."

"Pero yo no estaba..." empecé.

Pero sí lo estaba. Le había estado mirando y él había creído que era porque me sentía atraída por él. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que le estaba mirando porque me desagradaba?

"Yo... yo... creo que me ha malentendido," empecé, intentando pensar y hablar racionalmente. Esa era la clave. Tenía que mantenerme en calma. "No le estaba mirando. Simplemente nuestras miradas se han cruzado un par de veces." Di otro paso atrás, pero él siguió avanzando.

"Tengo novio," solté.

"¿Oh?" preguntó, bebiendo de su petaca y arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. "¿Y dónde está esta noche? ¿Qué tipo de hombre dejaría sola a una chica tan hermosa?"

Se cernió sobre mí, su caliente aliento flotó sobre mi piel... pero en lugar de calidez, todo lo que pude sentir fue un frío estremecimiento.

"Estás temblando," murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia mí como si fuera a besarme.

Di otro paso atrás rápidamente y me golpeé el codo contra algo. Gruñí y me di la vuelta, dándome cuenta de que me había golpeado contra una puerta de hierro que estaba abierta al otro lado del callejón que estaba a un lado del hotel.

Oh, Dios.

El callejón.

Mis ojos miraron alrededor del oscuro espacio mientras volvía a darme la vuelta para enfrentar a James. Estaba de pie en la boca del callejón, en el espacio al lado de la puerta abierta. Me di la vuelta para correr, pero sentí sus brazos rodearme en un agarre de acero.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" preguntó, sujetándome con fuerza mientras yo luchaba contra él. "No hay necesidad de pelear. No te haré daño," añadió. Le sentí dejar un beso húmedo a un lado de mi cuello y me estremecí.

Oh Dios.

Dios ayúdame.

"Suéltame... por favor," supliqué. "Para... no..."

"Está bien," susurró y sus labios rozaron mi oreja. "Nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Tú sabes que quieres esto."

"Por favor... no..." supliqué, congelada por el terror.

"Vamos, Jane... No luches contra mí. Será divertido... ya verás." Succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego lo mordió con fuerza, haciéndome estremecer. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero él puso su mano sobre mis labios y me arrastró más al callejón.

"No seas así," persuadió. Temblé por el olor de alcohol rancio en su aliento. "Llevas toda la noche pidiendo esto... suplicándolo."

De repente, mi miedo se esfumó. Bueno, en realidad no se esfumó, pero dejó paso a una emoción más poderosa.

Enfado.

Mi mente había pintado a James como indestructible... un monstruo que me tenía a su merced. Pero ese James era _humano_... solo un hombre ordinario, me recordé a mí misma. Un hombre que en ese momento intentaba forzarme.

_Gilipollas._

Respiré profundamente a través de la nariz, centrándome e ignorando la sensación de su lengua en mi cuello... su brazo alrededor de mi cintura... su mano en mi boca. Yo era hija de un policía y sabía como defenderme. Solo tenía que mantener la calma y buscar una apertura.

"Hueles tan bien," murmuró, "absolutamente deliciosa."

Me forcé a relajarme y esperar mi oportunidad. Llegó un momento después. Su agarre se aflojó y sus manos fueran a mi cintura, frotando dulcemente.

"Eso es," dijo, animándome. "Te gustará. Lo prometo."

Una ola de calma me llenó mientras mis pensamientos se enfocaban. Recordé el acrónimo que Charlie me había metido en la cabeza desde que era una niña. Habíamos estado viendo Miss Agente Especial, donde Sandra Bullock era una agente del FBI encubierta y demostraba sus movimientos de autodefensa para la sección de talento del concurso de belleza.

Cierto, era una comedia romántica, pero Charlie siempre estaba buscando momentos educativos en lo que se refería a mantenerme a salvo.

"No lo olvides, Bella," dijo mientras veíamos a Sandra incapacitar a su co-estrella. "Solo mantente en calma y recuerda la palabra PONI."

P.O.N.I.

Respiré profundamente una vez más y sentí a James relajarse incluso más detrás de mí mientras sus besos pasaban por mi hombro. Era el momento.

_Plexo solar_

Estiré el brazo hacia delante y luego eché el codo con todas mis fuerzas contra su pecho. Le escuché gruñir y sus manos me soltaron.

_Oblicuo_

Sin detenerme, levanté el pie y pisé el suyo con fuerza, poniendo todo mi peso en el golpe. Él se dobló, gimiendo.

_Nariz_

Me di la vuelta y usé la base de mi mano para golpearle tan fuerte como pude en la nariz. Sus manos volaron a su cara, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente por el dolor mientras la sangre le corría por la barbilla.

_Ingle_

Me agarré de sus hombros, apoyándome para golpearle con la rodilla en la ingle. James se quedó congelado un momento antes de caer al suelo con una maldición que salió en un lloriqueo. Se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente en el cemento y, por un momento, no se movió; solo un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios.

La adrenalina se me disparó mientras me preparaba para correr, luego me detuve para mirarle tirado en el suelo, con las manos ahuecadas entre sus piernas. Fuertes jadeos escapaban de mis labios y mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras me cernía sobre él, con un nuevo plan formándose en mi mente.

Tenía que detener a James. No iba solo de evitar que me atacara en ese momento... iba de evitar que volviera a atacar a nadie nunca más. Pensé en la gente a la que aterrorizaría... los inocentes que mataría en los futuros años. Pensé en cómo me había perseguido como a un animal de Forks a Phoenix... cómo me lanzó de un lado a otro en el estudio de ballet... cómo me rompió la pierna con una sonrisa de felicidad y se burló de mí con una video cámara.

Pensé en cómo me había mordido... con toda la intención de matarme.

Tenía que detenerle.

Vi un gran trozo de madera contra un montón de cajas y, con resolución, me acerqué para cogerlo con las dos manos. Podía sentir mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho, la vibración haciendo eco por cada extremidad mientras mi sangre corría cálida y rápida por mi cuerpo. Todo estaba en silencio mientras volvía a su lado, el único sonido venía de mis jadeos mientras James se mantenía inconsciente.

Él estaba impotente en ese momento. No podía defenderse. Yo podía detenerle. Podía protegerlos a todos... a todos los que él iba a herir.

Levanté el madero sobre mi cabeza, colocando mis pies y preparándome para golpear. Solo haría falta un buen golpe fuerte. Tal vez dos.

"¡Bella! ¡No!"

Escuché una voz en el borde de mi conciencia, pero no hizo mella en mi determinación. Respiré profundamente, cada partícula de mi cuerpo estaba centrada en el hombre tirado a mis pies.

El hombre al que iba a matar.

"¡Bella! Por favor... ¡No!" El trozo de madera tembló en mis manos y me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que era porque alguien tiraba de mí. Confusa, miré y encontré a Alice colgada de mi brazo con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara.

"¿Alice?" Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué estaba Alice ahí?

"No puedes hacer esto, Bella," sollozó. "¡Por favor, no lo hagas!"

"Tengo que hacerlo." La respuesta vino de una voz sin vida, que posteriormente me di cuenta de que era la mía.

"No, Bella... ¡No puedes!" suplicó Alice, tirando de mi codo.

La miré sin pasión. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?" Mis uñas se hundieron en el trozo de madera y mis brazos dolieron por el tiempo que llevaba sujetándolo.

"No ha hecho nada, Bella." Apenas era posible reconocer las palabras de Alice a través de sus lágrimas. "¡No puedes castigarle por cosas que todavía no ha hecho!"

"¡Pero lo hará!" rebatí. "¡Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo, Alice! ¡Tengo que detenerle! ¡Estoy haciendo esto por todos nosotros!" dije con veneno en la voz. Ella pestañeó sorprendida por mi tono, pero no me soltó.

"No," susurró y luego su voz se endureció. "No. No, Bella, no por mí.

"¿No lo ves?" La súplica volvió a su tono. "Si haces esto, Bella, yo no tendré futuro. Viviré el resto de mi vida en una fría y oscura habitación de un hospital mental. Moriré sola y asustada... lo he visto."

Mis ojos se apartaron de la agonizante expresión de Alice y fueron hacia donde James todavía estaba tirado en posición fetal. Estaba volviendo en sí, removiéndose ligeramente mientras maldiciones susurradas salían de sus labios.

"Por favor, Bella," dijo en voz baja. "Él tiene que vivir... o yo nunca lo haré."

Cerré los ojos mientras me daba cuenta de la verdad de lo que Alice decía. Si James moría -si le mataba en ese momento- nunca se convertiría en un vampiro. Nunca encontraría a Alice en la institución mental. Si no la encontraba... cazaba... el vampiro que la protegía no tendría razón para convertirla. Ella nunca se encontraría con Jasper o los Cullen. Viviría su vida humana, si es que se le podía llamar así, en una pequeña celda llena solo de oscuridad y dolor.

No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle eso a Alice.

Dejando caer los hombros, solté el madero y éste cayó al húmedo cemento. Escuché a Alice soltar un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias," susurró, estirando los brazos para abrazarme fuertemente. Luchando contra las lágrimas, me colgué de ella un momento. "Lo he visto. Lo he visto todo," murmuró. "Luego Samantha dijo que te habías ido... creí que llegaría tarde."

"Casi lo haces."

Alice enganchó su brazo con el mío y me llevó hacia la boca del callejón. Todavía confundida, la dejé tirar de mí hacia delante hasta que se detuvo al lado de la puerta.

"Espera un segundo," dijo, liberando su brazo.

Vi como se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia James. Inclinó la cabeza, observándole un segundo antes de echar la pierna atrás y patearle en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. James gruñó, curvándose incluso más.

"¡No significa no, gilipollas!" siseó antes de volver conmigo, y salimos del callejón juntas.

"No sé si esa ha sido realmente una buena idea." Solté una risita.

Alice resopló. "¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Perseguirme y matarme?"

Reí perversamente. "Bueno, va a intentarlo."

"Sí." Alice sonrió antes de serenarse. "Sé que ha sido duro, Bella, pero gracias."

Sacudí suavemente la cabeza. "No, gracias a ti. Yo lo habría hecho, ya sabes. Realmente le habría matado. Pero después me habría arrepentido." Ella me apretó el brazo y levantamos la mirada, encontrándonos con Tom acercándose.

"¡Bella! ¿Va todo bien?" preguntó con una expresión de apresuramiento mientras Samantha corría detrás de él. Él miró hacia el callejón y vio a James todavía tirado en el suelo. "¿Quién es ese?" preguntó. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No es nada," dije. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

Los ojos de Tom todavía estaban en James. "Samantha dijo que estabas mal y que Alice salió corriendo detrás de ti cuando se enteró de que te habías ido," dijo distraídamente. "Quería comprobara como estás.

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando?"

Alice intervino, Dios la bendiga. "Bella ha tenido un pequeño problema con un caballero que no estaba siendo muy caballeroso. Sin embargo, se ha encargado de ello."

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos mientras Samantha llegaba y le cogía de la mano. "¿Tú has hecho eso?" preguntó impresionado.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" preguntó Samantha, inclinando el cuello para ver lo que Tom miraba. "Oh Dios, ¿quién es ese?"

"No es nadie," murmuré. "Estoy bien."

"¿Pero cómo...?" Tom tartamudeó. "¿Qué has...?"

Un fuerte alboroto al final de la calle llamó nuestra atención mientras un grupo de hombres salía por las puertas del hotel. Salieron tropezando y los reconocí como los amigos con los que James estaba bebiendo. Dos grandes formas salieron detrás de ellos, evidentemente asegurándose de que dejaban el lugar. Solté un grito ahogado cuando reconocí a uno de ellos.

El alto con pelo alborotado.

"Increíble," dije por lo bajo, luego me volví hacia Samantha. "¿Qué está haciendo Edward aquí?"

Ella apartó los ojos de los alborotadores. "Apareció justo después de que te marcharas. Iba a salir a buscarte, pero su madre le encontró y le pidió que lidiara con unos chicos problemáticos." Movió la cabeza hacia el grupo. "Supongo que son esos."

"Hey, tenemos que encontrar a nuestro amigo," se quejó uno de los borrachos, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

"Bueno, no podéis buscarle dentro," contestó Edward secamente. "Es hora de que os vayáis."

Todavía quejándose, los tres caminaron a trompicones hacia nosotros mientras Edward y el otro gorila los miraban con cautela.

"¡Tú!" Uno de ellos se acercó a mí con los ojos nublados. "¡Él te buscaba a ti!"

Tom se puso delante de mí protectoramente mientras yo miraba a Edward cautelosamente. Le lancé una mirada de pánico a Alice.

"No puede ver a James," le dije en voz baja y ella asintió.

El borracho me escuchó. "¿Dónde está James?" preguntó acusadoramente. Tom le puso una mano en el pecho.

"Relájate, amigo," dijo con calma. "No queremos problemas."

"Está ahí," interrumpí, saliendo de detrás de Tom. "En el callejón. Id a por él y salir de aquí," dije con urgencia, con los ojos fijos en Edward que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y había empezado a acercarse a nosotros.

El borracho fue tropezando hasta la puerta y luego se giró hacia mí. "¿Qué le has hecho?" dijo arrastrando las palabras. Noté de forma ausente que Alice había dado un paso hacia delante para interceptar a Edward. Samantha fue detrás de ella y escuché su excitada conversación intercalada por gritos ahogados de Edward y murmullos tranquilizadores de Alice.

"Idos..." presioné, enfocándome en sacar a James del callejón y empujando suavemente a su amigo en el hombro. "Estará bien... solo cogedlo y marchaos." Él y sus amigos entraron en el callejón mientras Tom les seguía mirándoles vigilante. Edward finalmente rodeó a Alice y vino hasta mí.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó.

"¡Edward! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté animada, enganchando mi brazo en el suyo y apartándole del callejón. Intenté tirar de él hacia la entrada del hotel, pero él plantó los pies en el suelo.

"Mi padre quería sorprender a mi madre, así que hemos conducido de vuelta desde la competición en lugar de quedarnos a pasar la noche," explicó apresuradamente. "Y ahora, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Al oír un gruñido ahogado detrás de nosotros, se dio la vuelta y vio a los amigos de James arrastrándole fuera del callejón. Iba casi inconsciente entre los dos, con la cabeza balanceándose contra su pecho y un pañuelo presionado a su nariz sangrante.

"Samantha dice que has sido asaltada. ¿Es ese él? ¿Te ha tocado?" preguntó furiosamente, antes de empezar a ir detrás del grupo de James. "¡Voy a matarle!" gruñó. Los amigos de James miraron hacia atrás con ansiedad y luego aceleraron sus pasos. Agarré a Edward del brazo para detenerle.

"Estoy bien," insistí.

Tom rio. "Yo diría que Bella ha sido la que más ha asaltado."

Edward me miró impresionado. "¿Qué?"

Samantha enganchó su brazo al mío y dijo orgullosa, "Bella le ha dado una buena paliza."

Rodé los ojos. "Yo no diría eso..."

"¿Tú... le has golpeado?"

Me enfadé. "No suenes tan sorprendido. Puedo cuidar de mí misma."

"Bueno, tenemos que detenerle... llamar a la policía y denunciarle." Edward se apartó y fue detrás de James y sus amigos de nuevo. "¡Hey! ¡Volved aquí!" gritó mientras Tom y Samantha iban detrás de él.

Intercambié una mirada frenética con Alice y ella se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Levantó la mano hasta su cabeza, rodando los ojos en un desmayo simulado. Pillando el mensaje, llamé.

"Oh... creo que voy a... ¡desmayarme!" Me balanceé y colapsé grácilmente en la acera.

Bueno, de forma un poco grácil.

Sin embargo, funcionó. Los tres volvieron corriendo y Edward se arrodilló a mi lado. "¿Bella? Bella, ¿puedes oírme?" llamó inquieto, acariciando mi mejilla y luego dándole una suave palmada.

"Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un médico," sugirió Samantha.

Gemí de forma teatral y batí las pestañas. Creo que Alice rodó los ojos en mi dirección.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Otra voz familiar se aproximó y me estremecí.

Carlisle.

_Hey, hey, la pandilla está al completo._ Gemí de nuevo, y esa vez no estaba actuando. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Edward de forma beligerante.

"He terminado mis negocios en Nueva York pronto y he decidido pasar por aquí," contestó de forma apurada, con preocupación coloreando su tono. "¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella?"

Pensé en fingir inconsciencia, solo para evitar la locura que era mi vida en ese momento.

Tal vez solo durante unos segundos. Imaginé que merecía un respiro.

"Se ha desmayado," explicó Edward. "Ha sido atacada por un monstruo borracho."

"¿Qué?" La lívida voz de Carlisle me dio escalofríos y sentí su fría mano levantar la mía mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado frente a Edward. Presionó sus dedos contra mi pulso un momento. "Su pulso es estable," dijo con calma, luego sentí sus dedos levantar mis párpados.

Vale, supuse que el juego había terminado.

Removiéndome incómoda, abrí los ojos lentamente. "¿Carlisle? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" murmuré.

"¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza?" le preguntó a Edward.

"No, no lo creo."

Carlisle se inclinó hacia mí. "No intentes moverte todavía," dijo en voz baja. "Quédate quieta un momento."

Se volvió a Edward. "¿Cómo ha pasado esto?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que sé es que un idiota borracho la manoseó en el callejón."

"¿Por qué estaba sola en un callejón?" La acusación en la voz de Carlisle era evidente. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Acabo de llegar," contestó Edward. "Créeme, desearía haber estado aquí unos minutos antes. Me habría encantado ponerle las manos encima a ese granuja."

"Bella se encargó de él bastante bien sola," apuntó Tom.

"¿Se lo quitó de encima sola?" preguntó Carlisle, impresionado.

_¿Qué? ¿Todos pensaban que estaba indefensa?_

Resoplé y me incorporé ligeramente, apoyándome en los codos. "Creo que estoy bien..." empecé, pero nadie me prestaba atención.

"No puedo creer que entrara en un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche," rumió Carlisle.

"¿No puedes?" Edward rio sin humor. "A mí no me sorprende para nada. No tiene ni una pizca de instinto de supervivencia."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "Tiende a actuar sin pensar."

"Eso si que no es justo," intervino Samantha. "Bella no es estúpida. Simplemente fue sorprendida."

Vi a Alice mirando el intercambio con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

"¿Sorprendida?" refutó Edward. "Tiene suerte de no haber sido asesinada."

Carlisle asintió de acuerdo. "Es tan inocente... tan ajena a los peligros del mundo actual."

"Hola." Saludé con la mano molesta. "Estoy sentada justo aquí."

"Si solo hubiera llegado antes," siguió Edward, arrepentido. "Debería haber estado aquí para protegerla."

Carlisle estiró el brazo sobre mí y le agarró el hombro. "No seas tan duro contigo mismo. No es culpa tuya."

Pestañeé sorprendida, pasando la mirada de Edward a Carlisle una y otra vez. Escuché a Alice soltar una risita mientras Tom y Samantha observaban en silencio.

"Siento que lo es." Edward cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. "Si algo hubiera pasado, nunca me lo perdonaría..."

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!" exclamé, sentándome y apartándolos de un empujón. "Estoy bien... no necesitaba que nadie me protegiera," le gruñí a Edward y luego volví mi mirada furiosa a Carlisle. "Y sé muy bien lo peligroso que es el mundo.

"Yo le pateé a ese idiota el cu-... erm... trasero... yo sola... la pobre, inocente e indefensa Bella. ¡Y lo haría otra vez! ¡Ahora, sugiero que me ayudéis a levantar antes de que os haga lo mismo a vosotros dos!"

Todos, incluyendo a Alice, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos; luego Edward y Carlisle se pusieron de pie y cada uno me extendió una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Me agarré a los dos, impulsándome.

"Gracias," dije arrogante, sacudiéndome el vestido. "Ahora, ¿qué os parece si volvemos dentro? Me apetece bailar." Caminé hacia el hotel, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza cuando Alice y Samantha se pusieron a cada lado de mí.

Escuché a Carlisle murmurar detrás de mí, "creí que odiaba bailar," y casi podía imaginar a Edward encogiéndose de hombros confuso. Miré primero a Alice y luego a Samantha por el rabillo del ojo mientras mis labios se retorcían.

"Bueno, al menos se están llevando bien," observó Samantha.

"Los hombres son idiotas," observó Alice, y todas reímos.

"Y... Bella," empezó Samantha mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta. "¿Crees que podrías enseñarme qué hiciste ahí?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Claro. No es muy difícil. Solo recuerda el acrónimo PONI."

"¿Poni?" repitió Samantha.

"¿Quieres decir como en Miss Agente Especial?" susurró Alice, riendo. Yo la acallé con una mirada hacia Samantha.

"¿Quién es Miss Agente Especial?" preguntó Samantha.

"Da igual," le dije. Expliqué lo que significaba cada letra del acrónimo y le dije cuál era la mejor forma de infligir dolor en cada zona.

Samantha suspiró. "No sé si puedo hacerlo. Si yo estuviera en tu situación, creo que simplemente sentiría pánico y sería incapaz de moverme... o incluso pensar."

"Por eso tienes que practicar," expliqué mientras entrábamos en el vestíbulo del hotel. "Solo hazlo una y otra vez hasta que se convierta en algo casi instintivo."

Los hombres entraron mientras Samantha preguntaba, "¿practicar? ¿Con quién?"

"¿Practicar qué?" Tom la miró con curiosidad.

"Bella me estaba diciendo cómo se ha defendido contra ese hombre," explicó Samantha. "Estaba diciendo que tengo que practicar para no quedarme paralizada si alguna vez tengo que hacerlo."

"Podrías practicar con Tom," sugerí.

Samantha le miró con cautela. "No sé. Es horriblemente grande."

"El tamaño no importa," discutí. Alice soltó una risita y yo le lancé una mirada molesta.

_¡No tengas la mente tan sucia!_

"No importa lo grande que sea el atacante," le aseguré a Samantha. "Si usas la técnica puedes incapacitarle."

Tom rio, y noté que Edward y Carlisle también sonreían divertidos.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunté a la defensiva.

Edward tomó mi mano con una mirada indulgente. "Sin ofender, Bella, pero Samantha no es exactamente una luchadora."

Samantha se irritó. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Tom le acarició la mejilla. "Solo que eres muy dulce y amable. La violencia no está en tu naturaleza."

Samantha frunció el ceño. "Podría hacerlo si tuviera," insistió ella.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Alice dándole ánimos, dándole una palmadita en el brazo y mirando furiosa a Tom.

"Te diré qué," empecé, moviéndome para estar al lado de Samantha. "Apuesto que Samantha puede escapar de ti..."

"Oh, no quiero hacerle daño," interrumpió Samantha.

Tom rio. "No vas a hacerme daño, corazón."

Samantha entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia mí. "Lo haré."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Tom sorprendido. "Samantha, no creo que esto sea una buena idea."

Samantha sonrió sarcásticamente. "Si tienes miedo, podría pedirle al Dr. Cullen..."

"¡NO!" gritamos Alice y yo simultáneamente. Carlisle se frotó los labios para cubrir su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Debería ser Tom... o Edward," insistí, ignorando a Carlisle. "No conoces al Dr. Cullen lo suficiente como para sentirte cómoda."

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?" preguntó finalmente Edward mientras Tom le miraba con la boca abierta.

"No lo estás considerando realmente," dijo Tom impresionado.

"Si nosotras ganamos," continué, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Tom. "Vosotros tres tenéis que limpiar todas las mesas después del baile."

Edward apartó ligeramente a Tom y Carlisle y tuvieron una discusión en murmullos antes de que Edward asintiera.

"Si nosotros ganamos," dijo él creídamente, "vosotras tres tenéis que hacernos una comida... de no menos de cinco platos."

Miré a Carlisle irónicamente. Dudaba que una comida hubiera sido su primera elección, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Hecho." Asentí, extendiendo la mano. Edward rio, pero la sacudió ligeramente.

Una hora más tarde, Samantha, Alice y yo estábamos sentadas relajadamente en una mesa con la Sra. Masen y la Sra. Swenson, bebiendo té de tazas de porcelana mientras les contábamos toda la historia. Tom, Edward y Carlisle entraban y salían de la cocina, llevando montones de platos y cubiertos, y manteles sucios. Sus chaquetas de esmoquin oscuras estaban dobladas en el respaldo de una silla y las mangas de sus camisas blancas estaban dobladas hasta los codos. Tom caminaba un poco más despacio que el resto y cojeaba ligeramente. Samantha solo había tenido que usar la "p" y la "o" ara escapar de su ataque. Ella incluso le había dado una segunda oportunidad cuando él dijo que no había estado listo.

"Por Samantha." Levanté mi taza y las otras mujeres hicieron lo mismo. "¡Una mujer con la que no te puedes meter!"

Un coro de "¡viva!" sonó mientras Samantha se sonrojaba, y vi a Edward sonreír ampliamente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Tengo la sensación que nos habéis hecho trampas," dijo al otro lado del salón.

Todas reímos. "Aw, no seas tan mal perdedor, Edward," bromeé. "Mira a Tom, él no se queja."

Tom se estremeció, frotándose el estómago dolorido. "Recordadme que nunca enfade a Samantha," dijo con remordimiento.

Carlisle soltó una risita, recogiendo más manteles. Tenía que concedérselo, se estaba tomando todo muy bien.

"El fuego del infierno no tiene nada que ver con una mujer molesta," dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Creo que se podría decir lo mismo para una mujer infravalorada."

"Correcto," dije de acuerdo.

Noté que Alice parecía estar más callada de lo normal, así que me incliné hacia ella. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

Ella asintió, dándole un trago a su té. Fruncí el ceño por el plato sin tocar de delicias que tenía frente a ella.

"Solo estoy un poco cansada," admitió.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa," dije, volviéndome a las otras. "Creo que Alice y yo vamos a ir a coger el 'L'," empecé.

La Sra. Masen sacudió la cabeza. "No, querida. Edward os llevará. Mi esposo y yo podemos volver a casa con los Swenson." Miró alrededor del salón de baile. "De todas formas, ¿dónde a ido?"

La Sra. Swenson soltó su taza. "Ralph y él están hablando en el vestíbulo, fumando, creo," dijo.

La Sra. Masen le hizo un gesto a Edward para que se acercara y le pidió que nos llevara a mí y a Alice a casa. A pesar de nuestra pelea verbal, él aceptó con una sonrisa y salimos hasta el coche de su padre. Alice tropezó ligeramente y yo le agarré el brazo para mantenerla enderezada.

"Alice, ¿qué va mal?" pregunté, preocupada.

"Yo... solo estoy un poco mareada," dijo débilmente. "Creo que solo necesito ir a casa y dormir un poco."

Pareció sentirse un poco mejor cuando estuvimos en el coche y moviéndonos por la calle. Bromeó con Edward por perder la apuesta y rio mientras yo le hablaba de mis lecciones de baile con Tom.

Llegamos a la casa de huéspedes y, como no estábamos solos, mi beso de buenas noches fue dulce y casto. Le sonreí a Edward mientras él se volvía a subir al coche y luego me volví para unirme a Alice mientras ella abría la puerta principal.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" pregunté mientras caminábamos por la sala de estar hacia la escalera.

"Bien," me tranquilizó, y la seguí a nuestra habitación.

Luchando contra la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal.


	21. De Enrollarse y Personas Desaparecidas

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Si todas las posibilidades han sido eliminadas, entonces es hora de mirar las imposibilidades."**_

_**-Spock, Star Trek**_

Capitulo veinte – De Enrollarse y Personas Desaparecidas

"¿Sabes lo que realmente me gustaría hacer?" preguntó Alice en voz baja, deteniéndose al final de las escaleras.

"¿Qué?"

Se giró hacia mí mientras su antiguo entusiasmo que ya me era tan familiar volvía. "¡Hacer galletas con trocitos de chocolate!"

Pestañeé confusa. "¿Galletas? ¿Ahora? Es más de medianoche."

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Nunca antes he tomado un snack de medianoche. Y me muero por probar las galletas con trocitos de chocolate."

Había una larga lista de comidas que Alice se "moría" por probar, así que a principios de semana habíamos comprado ingredientes, planeando bajar la lista metódicamente.

Me sentía cansada después de todos los eventos de la noche, pero también me sentí animada porque Alice pareciera estar sintiéndose mejor, así que cedí.

"Vale, pero tenemos que hacerlo en silencio," le dije. "Los otros están durmiendo." Jared y Liza se habían ido el fin de semana, pero no quería despertar a Maggie o, Dios no lo quiera, a Alistair.

Alice soltó un grito contenido y aplaudió antes de que nos diéramos la vuelta para volver al piso de abajo.

La cocina estaba oscura y en silencio, y trabajamos agradablemente. Alice derritió la mantequilla mientras yo cogía los otros ingredientes. Había hecho galletas con trocitos de chocolate incontables veces, así que no necesitaba ni mirar la receta.

Teníamos la masa mezclada y yo estaba cortando el chocolate, ya que los trozos Tollhouse todavía no habían sido inventados. Demonios, estaba bastante segura de que ni siquiera las galletas con trocitos de chocolate habían sido inventadas todavía.

Sí. Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, jodiendo el futuro con deliciosos postres.

En cualquier caso, estaba creando mi propia versión de trocitos de chocolate cuando Tom entró por la puerta principal.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo, chicas?" preguntó, colapsando en un asiento en la mesa de la cocina. "Creí que estaríais dormidas después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche." Se frotó el estómago dolorido de nuevo y yo ahogué una risita.

Echando los trozos de chocolate en la masa, expliqué encogiéndome de hombros, "hemos decidido hacer galletas." Alice me ayudó a echar cucharadas de la masa en la hoja para el horno, tomando algunos bocados de la masa cruda. No podía culparla. Yo también lo había hecho.

"Además," seguí, "creí que serías tú el que estaría cansado después de todo el trabajo en la cocina... y Samantha haciéndote caer y todo eso." Sonreí burlonamente a Tom mientras Alice soltaba una risita, pero él no pareció ni un poco avergonzado.

"Debería estar molesto, pero no lo estoy," admitió. "En realidad está bien saber que Samantha puede cuidar de sí misma si alguna vez lo necesita... aunque tampoco es que planee dejarla pasear sola por callejones oscuros," añadió apresuradamente.

Alice puso las galletas en el horno y nos sentamos con Tom para esperar a que se hicieran.

"De todas formas, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?" preguntó Tom.

Alice sonrió satisfecha y supe que estaba pensando en Miss Agente Especial. La ignoré.

"Mi padre era policía," contesté. "Él creía que era importante que aprendiera a defenderme."

"¿Crees que podrías enseñármelo a mí?" preguntó con timidez. "Tal vez sea útil alguna vez."

Me estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el Bruce Lee del Chicago de 1918. O tal vez Obi Wan Kenobi...

Me resistí a llamar a Tom "joven padawan" y, en su lugar, le enseñé los movimientos de defensa PONI. Alice ayudó siendo su "atacante". Luché contra la risa mientras Alice se colocaba detrás de él, representando el papel del asaltante peligroso a la perfección con una mirada de furia en la cara. Pero fue graciosísimo verla intentar agarrar a Tom por el cuello, ya que apenas alcanzaba. Terminó poniéndose de pie en una silla y con la lengua colgándole por un lado de la boca por la concentración.

Luego terminamos todos casi rodando por el suelo de la risa.

Aparentemente, no estábamos siendo tan silenciosos como creíamos, porque justo cuando sacaba la primera bandeja de galletas del horno, Maggie entró adormilada en la cocina.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?" preguntó con su acento de sueño. "¡Estamos en mitad de la noche!"

Todos nos disculpamos y luego yo expliqué, "Alice quería galletas."

Siendo ya familiar con los gustos culinarios de Alice, Maggie simplemente asintió y se sentó en la silla de la cocina vacía.

"¿Qué tipo de galletas son esas?" preguntó mientras yo dejaba un plato de ellas en la mesa.

"Con trocitos de chocolate."

"Huh," dijo Maggie pensativa mientras cogía una galleta para examinarla. "Nunca antes he oído eso. Pero huele bien." Le dio un mordisco tentativo mientras todos la mirábamos con cautela. Masticó y tragó, y una enorme sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos.

"¡Están deliciosas!" exclamó Maggie. "¡Tienes que darme la receta!"

_Uh oh._ Mi mente imaginó todas las posibles consecuencias de presentarle al mundo las galletas Tollhouse antes de que estuviera listo. Me preguntaba si era posible que Jonas Salk se hiciera adicto a ellas y engordara 90 kilos, reduciendo su vida a ser vivida en el sofá de su sala de estar en lugar de descubrir la vacuna de la polio, cuando Alice intervino.

"Es una vieja receta familiar," dijo, siempre lista con una mentira cuando yo vacilaba. "Podríamos decírtela, pero tendremos que hacerte jurar guardar el secreto," añadió con una sonrisa conspiratoria.

Por supuesto, Maggie aceptó al instante y yo pasé la "vieja receta familiar" que había estado impresa en los paquetes de trocitos de chocolate desde que tenía memoria.

"Es de mi tía francesa... _Nest-lay Toul-ouse,_" le dije, y la referencia a "Friends" le sacó otra risita a Alice y una mirada confusa de Tom y Maggie.

Con las preocupaciones por el futuro hechas a un lado, comimos las galletas calientes y bebimos leche fría. Alice gimió de placer mientras los demás reíamos y hablábamos.

Dos personas del futuro y dos del pasado – un raro, loco y maravilloso tipo de familia.

- . - . - . - . -

"Alice, ¿estás bien?"

Después de que limpiamos la cocina y fuimos al piso de arriba, Alice se había puesto de nuevo callada y pensativa. Mientras estábamos tumbadas en la cama, encontré que mi preocupación por ella volvía.

"Solo me siento algo rara," admitió. "Es casi como si estuviera aquí... pero realmente no estuviera aquí. Sé que eso no tiene realmente sentido, pero es como me siento."

Absorbí eso y sentí que mi corazón se hundía.

"Te estás... marchando... ¿verdad?"

Ella hizo una pausa y luego escuché un bajo, "eso creo."

"¿Cuándo?"

"No lo sé," contestó, "pero creo que pronto."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Me senté, encendiendo la luz de la mesilla de noche. "Dijiste que estabas aquí para ayudarme. ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme si no estás aquí?"

Me miró con una suave sonrisa. "Creo que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer."

"Te refieres a James."

"Sí."

No quería reconocerlo, pero por dentro me di cuenta... _supe_ que ella tenía razón. Alice no había venido a Chicago para ayudarme con Edward, o incluso con Carlisle. Había venido para ayudarme con James. Para evitar que le matara y cometiera el peor error de mi vida. Un error que habría cambiado su futuro de forma irrevocable.

En mi interior, sabía esto. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme.

"¿Qué pasa con Edward?" pregunté tercamente.

"No estoy aquí por Edward," dijo en voz baja. "Lo estás tú. Solo recuerda, Bella. Todo esto es sobre Edward."

Me ahogué con las lágrimas sin derramar. "No quiero que te vayas."

"Lo sé."

Buscando una laguna, pregunté frenética. "¿No puedes simplemente hacer lo que hiciste antes? ¡Solo usa tu vudú o lo que sea y vuelve!"

Alice suspiró. "No creo que funcione así, Bella. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más me doy cuenta de que no fue nada que yo hice lo que me trajo aquí. Creo que fui enviada... igual que tú."

"Y ahora estás siendo enviada de vuelta," dije con un sollozo.

"Sí."

Eso me congeló la sangre en las venas -la idea de que no controlábamos nada de eso. Si Alice podía ser regresada, eso significaba que yo también podía.

"No quiero que vuelvas," susurré, volviéndome a tumbar en la cama.

"Sé que no quieres, Bella," dijo Alice lastimosamente. "No sé qué más decirte además de esto: Estás aquí por Edward. Estoy segura de ello. Si quieres tener un futuro con él, tienes que llegar al final de esto."

"Pero, y si..." empecé, todavía luchando contra las lágrimas, "...¿y si le salvo y luego tengo que dejarle?" Era mi mayor miedo y uno que nunca antes había admitido en voz alta, ni siquiera a Alice.

Alice cerró los ojos un momento, pareciendo concentrada en algo. La miré con cautela, instándola a que me tranquilizara... necesitando que me tranquilizara. Finalmente abrió los ojos y exhaló profundamente.

"Todo lo que sé es que estará bien," dijo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y mirando al techo. "Solo ten fe en que todo estará bien."

No tuve que decirle que eso era lamentable. Ella ya lo sabía. En su lugar, me esforcé por buscar consuelo en sus palabras e intenté hacer a un lado mis dudas. Pasé de mi cama a la suya y le di un fuerte abrazo.

"Dios, voy a extrañarte," susurré, con las lágrimas finalmente bajando por mis mejillas.

"Yo también voy a extrañarte," contestó ella, su voz temblorosa la traicionó.

Durante unos minutos, los únicos sonidos de la pequeña habitación fueron los que hicimos al sorbernos la nariz y los silenciosos sollozos. Finalmente la solté, volviendo a meterme en la cama y apagando la luz.

"Alice, si vuelves, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" pregunté eventualmente.

"Por supuesto."

Tragué con dificultad. "Si vuelves ahí y yo estoy... no sé... en coma o durmiendo o algo..." hice una pausa.

"¿Sí?"

"No me despiertes."

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente ni siquiera tuve que darme la vuelta para ver la cama vacía y las sábanas arrugadas para saber que Alice no estaba.

Sin embargo, lo hice y me levanté lentamente, acercándome a su cama y poniendo mi mano en las mantas. Las encontré todavía calientes.

Sentándome al borde de la cama, acerqué las mantas a mi pecho... y lloré.

- . - . - . - . -

Una vez que hube llorado hasta agotarme, fui al piso de abajo y encontré a Maggie y Tom bebiendo café en la mesa del comedor. Les dije que habían llamado a Alice por una emergencia, que su padre estaba enfermo y había tenido que volver rápidamente a Iowa. Los dos se entristecieron porque se hubiera ido y yo les aseguré que ella había querido que les diera las gracias por todo y me despidiera en su lugar. Mantuve la fachada de que todo estaba bien e intenté dar una imagen valiente, poniéndome una taza de café y sentándome al lado de Maggie.

"Bella, ¿has oído?" preguntó Tom entusiasmado, blandiendo una copia del Tribune de esa mañana. "Ese canalla que te atacó ha desaparecido."

"¿Qué?" pregunté impresionada, cogiendo el periódico. Ciertamente, había una foto de James en la mitad inferior de la portada bajo el titular: _Hombre de Springfield Desaparecido_. Maggie se acercó para mirar el artículo sobre mi hombro.

"Le está bien merecido," dijo enfadada, echando dos barras de pan al horno. Le había contado lo que había pasado en la gala y ella todavía estaba furiosa por ello. "¡Tal vez alguien le haya enseñado finalmente una lección!"

Tom se puso algo de café y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina.

"Se estaba quedando con unos amigos en la ciudad," elaboró él. "Han dicho que le dejaron en su habitación el sábado por la noche pero a la mañana siguiente no estaba. Al principio no estaban muy preocupados pero, cuando no apareció en todo el día, llamaron a la policía."

"Evidentemente, la policía buscó por la zona y encontró evidencias de juego sucio." Tom le dio un sorbo a su café, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué tipo de evidencia?" pregunté, con los nervios retorciéndose en la boca de mi estómago.

"No han dicho nada de forma oficial," dijo él, apoyando los codos en la mesa como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto jugoso. "Pero nuestra fuente dice que había sangre en la escena... mucha sangre."

Un escalofrío me recorrió porque sospechaba lo que le había pasado a James. Y estaba relativamente segura de que no le encontrarían.

"¿Ha dicho tu fuente lo que cree que ha pasado?" Pasé mi dedo por el artículo, buscando detalles, pero solo vi una repetición de lo que Tom ya me había contado.

"No ha dicho nada específico," admitió Tom, "pero al parecer están siguiendo algunas pistas."

"Me preguntó qué significa eso," murmuró Maggie, volviendo para poner el pan en el horno.

"No lo sé," contestó Tom. "Si lo que pasó en la gala es alguna indicación, imagino que la lista de gente que quiere hacerle daño no es corta."

Maggie resopló. "Yo soy una de ellas."

"Bueno, afortunadamente para ti, tienes una coartada," bromeé. "A la hora en cuestión estábamos todos sentados comiendo galletas con trocitos de chocolate."

"Esas eran unas galletas realmente buenas," dijo Tom.

Maggie rio. Había hecho otra hornada esa mañana y estiró el brazo hasta el armario que tenía encima para sacar un tarro de galletas, poniéndolo frente a Tom.

"¿Qué, no hay leche?" preguntó con falsa ofensa.

Rodé los ojos y saqué la leche de la nevera, poniéndonos un vaso a cada uno para poder disfrutar de las galletas, con todas las preocupaciones sobre James olvidadas.

- . - . - . - . -

La vida volvió a la normalidad.

A la normalidad pre-Alice.

La extrañaba terriblemente. Era cierto que estaba bien tener a alguien ahí como yo -alguien que sabía por lo que estaba pasando y lo entendía- pero en realidad extrañaba a _Alice_... extrañaba simplemente tenerla ahí.

Mi amiga.

Mi _hermana._

Ayudaba saber que estaba de vuelta con Jasper y tenía la esperanza de que su realidad todavía existiera, sin haber sido cambiada por mí.

Realmente quería que fuera feliz.

El lunes por la noche, estaba más callada de lo normal y Carlisle, tan perceptivo como siempre, pareció notar mi incomodidad.

"¿Te sucede algo, Bella?" preguntó mientras recolocábamos las cosas que se había llevado a Nueva York.

"Alice ha tenido que marcharse," expliqué mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la expresión impresionada de Carlisle.

"¿Ella ha...?" Me di cuenta de que él creía que Alice ya había sido convertida.

"No." Sacudí la cabeza. "No es... Todavía no."

"¿Sabes cuándo?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "No exactamente. Creo que en un par de años."

Carlisle asintió. "¿Y ella lo ha aceptado?" preguntó incrédulo.

Reí. "Créelo o no, a ella le gusta," le dije. "Solo tienes que confiar en mí. Es lo mejor." Aparté la mirada, pensando en como casi le había quitado su futuro. "Solo ha tenido que volver a casa," seguí. "La extraño."

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Carlisle, intentando animarme, "es una pena que haya tenido que irse, pero estoy seguro de que la volverás a ver pronto."

Asentí, pero no dije lo que estaba pensando. Todos decían lo mismo. Sentían que Alice hubiera tenido que irse, pero sabían que la vería de nuevo. No entendían mi dolor.

Porque yo sabía que lo más seguro era que no la viera de nuevo.

Pensé brevemente en ir a visitarla un día, hacer un viaje a Biloxi en busca de Mary Alice Brandon. Pero sabía que Alice -mi Alice- no querría que lo hiciera. No quería arriesgarse a lo que mi presencia podía hacerle.

¿Quién sabía? Con mi suerte, podría molestarla tanto que la transferirían a seguridad máxima -o podría escapar o algo y James nunca la encontraría.

Podía pasar y, teniendo en cuenta mi historial, era probable.

Así que, en su lugar, sonreí por los comentarios de ánimo y sufrí en privado.

"Hay más, ¿verdad?" declaró Carlisle.

Suspiré, asintiendo. "No volveré a verla... antes." Cuando asintió brevemente, supe que había entendido. "Es probable que no vuelva a verla."

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa de lástima. "Lo siento," dijo, con una mirada de compasión.

Yo solo asentí mientras las lágrimas caían finalmente. "Realmente la extraño," dije de forma ahogada por un sollozo.

Carlisle se movió hacia mí y envolvió sus fríos y duros brazos a mi alrededor, dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

"Lo siento," repitió.

No dije nada. Solo me aferré a él y lloré en su pecho marmóreo.

- . - . - . - . -

"Sigue tocando, " susurró Edward.

Mis dedos fallaron en las teclas del piano cuando él me besó suavemente detrás de la oreja y su lengua salió brevemente. Sus dedos se movieron ligeramente alrededor de mi rodilla y luego subieron por mi muslo antes de volver a bajar para completar el circuito.

El circuito de estaba lanzando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a tocar cuando haces eso?" pregunté, igualando su tono mientras intentaba hacer sonar _Palitos Chinos_ en el piano en el invernadero de Edward. Sus padres me habían invitado a una cena temprana el miércoles antes del trabajo. Una vez más, mientras esperábamos el postre, habíamos ido a la sala con paredes de cristal para sentarnos al piano.

Edward había tocado _Claro de Luna _para mí de nuevo y tenía que admitir que estaba mejorando mucho. Había estado practicando, evidentemente, e incluso con las notas equivocadas podía vislumbrar algo del talento y la habilidad que había visto antes.

Él había decidido enseñarme una canción. Era un poco raro que nunca hubiera aprendido a tocar _Palitos Chinos_. Quiero decir, _todo el mundo_ sabe tocar _Palitos Chinos._ Rápidamente me di cuenta, sin embargo, de que _Palitos Chinos _no era realmente lo que Edward tenía en mente. Era solo una excusa para pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Bueno, algo parecido a tiempo a solas.

Sus padres estaban en otras partes de la casa, pero Edward me aseguró que su madre no aparecería sin avisar.

Siempre que la música siguiera sonando.

Podía oírla moverse por la cocina, haciendo sonar cacerolas, sartenes y platos. Pero con cualquier pausa del piano, el ruido de la cocina se detenía y sabía que ella estaba escuchando... lista para intervenir si temía que estuviéramos haciendo algo inapropiado.

Así que con cuidado y de forma metódica, toqué _Palitos Chinos_ hasta que pude oír el ruido de la cocina empezar de nuevo cuando la Sra. Masen sentía la seguridad de que nuestras acciones eran inocentes.

Aunque eran de todo menos eso.

Edward me estaba provocando, haciendo mi piel arder mientras mis temblorosos dedos intentaban forzar algo del piano que se pareciera ligeramente a música. Estaba bastante segura de que sus padres creían que mis habilidades al piano eran una causa perdida. Sin embargo, a mí no podría haberme importado menos; Edward subió su mano por mi espalda y la hundió en mi pelo, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo suavemente mientras movía mi cabeza a un lado y mordisqueaba mi cuello.

"Edward," susurré. Mis dedos temblaron en las teclas, picando... anhelando tocarle.

A este nuevo Edward más sexualmente agresivo le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero todavía era un misterio para mí. Durante el pasado par de semanas, la parte de mí que se preocupaba y se preguntaba por el cambio de Edward peleaba con la parte que solo quería callarse y disfrutar.

Hasta que él había venido a casa el día antes, cuando mi culpa siempre presente por probar la moral de Edward finalmente salió a la superficie. Y finalmente tuve la respuesta que ayudó a aplastar esa culpa -con suerte para siempre.

Era una tarde cálida y Edward y yo estábamos sentados en silencio en el banco de madera del jardín trasero de Maggie. Había venido justo después de la escuela, ya que la temporada de atletismo había terminado, y había esperado pacientemente a que me despertara, hablando con Maggie en la cocina.

Las flores estaban germinando, algunas estaban ya en flor, y lilas y madreselva perfumaban el aire. El banco estaba escondido de la ventana de la cocina por una reja de madera cubierta de enredaderas, y solo nos llevó un momento encontrarnos. Me giré hacia Edward, con la respiración ya superficial por su proximidad y mi muslo rozando el suyo. Miré sus intensos ojos verdes con lo que estaba segura que era una mirada de anhelo.

No me malentiendas, había muchas veces en que Edward y yo simplemente nos sentábamos y hablábamos. Muchas veces. Pero en esos raros momentos en que estábamos solos y alejados de ojos ajenos, solo había una cosa en nuestras mentes.

Él levantó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla con los dedos antes de colocar la palma en mi cara. Me incliné contra su mano y mis ojos se cerraron cuando él acercó sus labios a los míos, rozándolos dulcemente; su cálido aliento cayó sobre mi cara... intoxicándome... embrujándome.

"Bella," murmuró contra mi boca, antes de profundizar el beso.

La intensidad era abrumadora. Cada vez que Edward me besaba creía que no podía volar más alto... sentir más profundo. Pero entonces cada vez era incluso más increíble... caliente... fuerte... consumidor.

Sus dedos agarraron mi pelo mientras su lengua entraba en mi boca y su otra mano se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más... siempre más... y nunca lo suficientemente cerca. Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su chaqueta para agarrarle, moviéndose por las firmes cimas y valles de su espalda, sintiéndolos tensarse bajo mis dedos mientras me ponía en su regazo. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él mordisqueaba por mi garganta, suavemente para no marcarme de nuevo. Sentí su nariz acariciar el botón superior de mi blusa, luego el aire frío sopló sobre la parte superior de mis pechos mientras me daba cuenta de que había abierto el botón.

Bajé la mirada y le vi mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando a ver si me parecía bien lo que estaba pasando.

Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo y exhalé de forma temblorosa.

Oh... me parecía mucho más que bien.

Sentí a Edward agarrar mis caderas mientras sus pesadas respiraciones me ponían la piel expuesta de gallina. Me tensé, esperando.

Deseando.

Entonces, finalmente, sentí su cálida boca en el comienzo de mi pecho derecho. Lo besó con reverencia, levantando la mano para acariciar dulcemente mi otro pecho. Jadeé por la sensación -el calor de su boca recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi mano voló a su pelo, enredándose para mantenerle ahí. Dios le ayudara si alguna vez intentaba apartarse.

Gemí, arqueándome contra su toque y deleitándome en la sensación de su lengua en mi anhelante piel, bajando por el borde de mi blusa y haciendo círculos lentamente hacia mi ya erecto pezón. Su mano bajó sobre mi otro pezón un momento e, incluso a través de la ropa, pude sentir el calor radiar de su palma antes de que descendiera para tocarme. Al principio rozó ligeramente mi pezón y un gemido tembloroso escapó de sus labios, luego lo agarró con mayor firmeza entre su pulgar y su índice, rodándolo dulcemente.

Misteriosamente, otro botón se desabrochó y solté un grito ahogado cuando mi blusa se abrió, revelando la fina camisa interior que llevaba debajo. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron mientras miraba mi ropa interior, lamiéndose los labios mientras sus ojos iban a los míos con cautela. En mi tiempo, la camisa sería considerada muy modesta -Dios sabía que había visto chicas por ahí llevando mucho menos-, pero la forma en que Edward me estaba mirando era tan erótica que me sentí casi desnuda.

"Bella, deberíamos parar," murmuró, pero sus actos traicionaron sus palabras cuando se inclinó para succionar mi pezón a través de la camisa. Mi espalda se arqueó una vez más por la sensación.

"Sí. Lo sé," acepté, presionando su nuca por si acaso se le ocurría detenerse. Su cálida boca en mi pecho era la más dulce de las torturas.

Quería más.

Me removí en su regazo, juntando mis muslos mientras mi cuerpo buscaba alivio... liberación. Podía sentir su erección dura contra mi cadera y, cuando me moví, embistió inconscientemente contra mí.

"Dios... Edward..."

Él gimió, mordiendo suavemente mi pezón y pasando su lengua por el tenso montículo mientras nos removíamos el uno contra el otro... buscando algo... algo...

Algo que no iba a pasar en el jardín trasero de Maggie.

Edward pareció darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo porque liberó mi pecho, aunque su boca todavía se cernía sobre él. Sus jadeos enfriaron la húmeda tela de mi camisa, haciéndome gemir por la sensación. Él rio suavemente y luego se sentó, besándome dulcemente entre los pechos antes de volver a abotonar mi blusa. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y nos quedamos sentados así por un momento en silencio, los únicos sonidos eran los de los pájaros y nuestras respiraciones. Finalmente me moví para sentarme a su lado y él tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y levantándola hasta su boca para un casto beso.

"Lo siento..." empezó, pero le interrumpí.

"¿Qué he dicho de disculparse?" pregunté. "No hemos hecho nada malo, Edward. Y ninguno de los dos tiene nada que sentir."

Él asintió. "Lo siento..." Al ver mi mirada exasperada, añadió a la defensiva, "tienes razón, tienes razón. Y, de verdad, no siento eso." Se inclinó para darme un rápido beso. "Sin embargo, siento que hayamos tenido que parar," añadió con una sonrisa lobuna.

_Señor. Había creado un monstruo._

Nos quedamos disfrutando del silencio y hablando de nada en particular pero, finalmente, mi curiosidad me ganó.

"Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Él besó mi mano de nuevo. "Lo que sea," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno," me sonrojé, repentinamente nerviosa. Me volví para mirar hacia el jardín. "Es solo que... pareces diferente... ya sabes... sobre nosotros." Le lancé una mirada antes de apartarla de nuevo. "Ummm... desde que viniste a la charla sufragista... realmente pareces... menos... ¿contenido?

"No es que me esté quejando," añadí rápidamente, y le vi sonreír satisfecho por el rabillo del ojo. "Solo me preguntaba... ¿por qué el cambio?"

Llevó mi mano a su regazo y la rodeó con sus dedos. "Te lo he dicho," dijo, con los ojos en nuestras manos unidas, "simplemente he pensado y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas."

Sus orejas enrojecieron de una forma adorable y supe que había más. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?" presioné, acariciando su muñeca con mi pulgar.

Edward respiró profundamente. "Yo... no he tenido mucha experiencia con chicas," admitió.

"¿De verdad?" Me miró sorprendido por mi exclamación de sorpresa. "Es solo que... eres realmente bueno en ello," aclaré, sintiendo mi propia piel enrojecerse.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, los chicos hablamos," explicó. "He oído muchas historias durante los años... sobre lo que... les gusta a las mujeres." Bajó la voz y sus ojos volvieron a su regazo. "Simplemente nunca he querido hacer nada de eso con nadie antes."

"¿De verdad?" dije de nuevo. "¿Ni siquiera con Samantha?"

Edward rio. "No... definitivamente no con Samantha," contestó. "Siempre hemos sido más como hermanos que otra cosa," me dijo. "No ha habido nadie... no hasta ti." Sus ojos miraron a los míos finalmente y solté un grito ahogado por la emoción que vi en sus verdes profundidades.

"Y entonces tú... tú parecías _querer _que yo... te besara... y te tocara." Su mano se levantó para rozar mi labio inferior. "Quería hacerlo... tanto... pero me di cuenta de que realmente me gustabas también. Me volvías absolutamente loco, pero me gustabas." Sonreí por eso y él devolvió el gesto.

"He sido criado para respetar a las mujeres. Siempre he creído que era trabajo del hombre... responsabilidad suya... asegurarse de que no pasaba nada inapropiado con una dama. Pero tú me retaste en eso. No sabía qué hacer, para ser honesto," explicó, devolviendo su mano a su regazo.

La culpa se retorció en mi estómago de nuevo. "Lo siento..."

"No." Me sonrió satisfecho. "Tú tampoco puedes disculparte." Cuando sonreí de forma sarcástica, continuó. "Me di cuenta de tres cosas durante ese tiempo que estuvimos separados," dijo. "Primero, como te dije después de la reunión sufragista, no quiero volver atrás. Por mucho que estar juntos a veces me confunda, quiero seguir adelante.

"Segundo," siguió, "me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Que los dos somos responsables por cómo somos juntos... por lo que hacemos juntos... que tengo que respetarte lo suficiente como para compartir esa responsabilidad."

Mi boca se abrió por lo que acababa de admitir.

"No parezcas tan impresionada," bromeó. "Soy una persona de mente abierta. Puedo cambiar mi opinión sobre las cosas."

Sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué más para poder apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Le sentí presionar sus labios contra mi pelo.

"¿Qué fue lo tercero?" pregunté en voz baja, inhalando su deliciosa esencia.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, así que levanté la cabeza y la giré para mirarle. Él me miró intensamente y mi estómago se llenó de mariposas.

"Me di cuenta," dijo lentamente, con los ojos fijos en los míos y el tono suave pero determinado, "de que te amo, Bella."

No podía explicarlo pero, en ese momento, los dos Edwards que conocía se unieron en uno -el que me amaba. Pasado, presente, futuro... no importaba. Edward me amaba. No iba solo de hormonas adolescentes ni lujuria ya. Realmente me _amaba_. La idea hizo que una ola de calor me recorriera y sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos.

Estiré mi mano libre, la envolví alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él hacia mí para un tierno beso. La palma de su mano se ahuecó en mi mejilla de nuevo, su pulgar acarició cariñosamente mi mandíbula mientras me devolvía el beso. Nuestra conexión eléctrica todavía estaba ahí, pero parecía de alguna manera más sutil... como si ella también se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que teníamos era más profundo que una simple atracción física... que se había hecho más fuerte que el deseo. Nos separamos, sonriéndonos y con nuestras frentes unidas.

"Yo también te amo," susurré.

La declaración de Edward borró mis dudas y miedos incluso más que las palabras tranquilizantes de Alice. Así que el día siguiente mientras estábamos en el invernadero, me encontré a mí misma capaz de disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos sin preocuparme constantemente por estar corrompiendo a Edward o por la posibilidad de estar arruinando su futuro.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de _Palitos Chinos._

Tras más notas amargas -la mayor por culpa de Edward, que no dejaba de subir y bajar sus dedos por mi espalda, y no por mi falta de talento- me volví a él con falsa irritación.

"Esto es todo," anuncié. "Voy a enseñarte una canción."

"¿De verdad?" contestó Edward dudoso. "¿Sabes tocar el piano?"

"Bueno... no... en realidad no," admití, pensando un momento, "pero sé una canción."

"¿Por qué no sigues simplemente tocando _Palitos Chinos_?" sugirió, inclinándose para mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Oh, sí. _Palitos Chinos _estaba bien.

Muy bien.

Pero no podía tocarle mientras tocaba el piano. Tenía un plan. Pestañeé, intentando recordar cuál era.

Cierto. _Heart and Soul._

Aparté a Edward juguetonamente de un codazo. "Presta atención," ordené. "Voy a enseñarte la parte baja."

Así que, durante los siguientes minutos, enseñé a Edward los acordes de la canción. No tenía ni idea de si ya había sido compuesta o no, pero Edward no la había oído antes. Sin embargo, lo pilló rápido y pronto tuvo el ritmo bajo control.

_Dum dee ah dah... Dum dee ah dah..._

Asentí con aprobación y empecé la parte alta... la parte que podía tocar con una mano...

…Dejando la otra deliciosamente libre.

Toqué la canción una vez y luego, mientras repetía la melodía, deslicé mi mano izquierda sobre la rodilla de Edward y apreté ligeramente.

Sus dedos fallaron.

"Sigue tocando," le animé, esperando a que continuara. Le vi respirar profundamente y empezar de nuevo.

_Dum de ah dah..._

Cuando empecé mi parte, mi mano subió ligeramente por el muslo de Edward. Conocía la canción lo suficientemente bien como para tocarla sin mirar, así que en su lugar le miré a él intensamente. Su mandíbula se tensó mientras se concentraba en el piano, y mis labios se separaron mientras acariciaba de vuelta hacia su rodilla y volvía a subir. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" dije en voz baja con tono de broma.

Creo que él gruñó.

Yo solté una risita mientras él volvía a empezar.

_Dum de ah dah..._

Nunca había pensado en _Heart and Soul_ como una canción sexy... pero estaba bastante segura de que nunca más la oiría de nuevo sin excitarme.

Empecé a tocar de nuevo mientras mi mano seguía con su circuito por el muslo de Edward; mis dedos acariciaron primero el interior y luego el exterior, rozando la curva de su delicioso trasero. Respiré profundamente, removiéndome un poco en el banco del piano cuando sentí la humedad entre mis piernas y el delator cosquilleo en mi centro. No pude resistirme. Repetimos la canción de nuevo y mis dedos se deslizaron por el interior del muslo de Edward... más alto... más alto aún...

...hasta que pasé el dorso de mis nudillos sobre su muy prominente erección.

La habitación se llenó de notas discordantes cuando la mano izquierda de Edward cayó plana sobre las teclas del piano y agarró mi muñeca con la derecha. Me preocupé por un momento porque tal vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos, hasta que vi la lujuria nadando en sus ojos un instante antes de que me empujara hacia un caliente beso.

"¿Estás intentando matarme?" murmuró con voz ronca cuando finalmente se separó. Su cara estaba tensa... su expresión era primaria. Casi esperé que me agarrara del pelo y me arrastrara hasta su habitación.

Es posible que gimiera un poco solo pensándolo.

En su lugar, llevó mi muñeca a sus labios y lamió el interior ligeramente antes de succionar con fuerza... con la fuerza suficiente como para marcarme. Y esa vez lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Mis ojos rodaron al interior de mi cabeza. En alguna parte de la distancia oí voces y, de forma gradual, me di cuenta del hecho de que Edward me había soltado la mano y estaba tocando _Heart and Soul_ de nuevo. Pestañeé mareada e intenté enfocarme.

"Toca, Bella," dijo Edward tenso, echando una mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta. Me di cuenta de que el ruido de pasos se acercaba, así que me uní a él con la canción rápidamente.

"Relájate," susurró.

_Qué fácil para él decirlo._ Respiré profundamente e intenté no parecer culpable de manosear al bebé de la Sra. Masen en el invernadero.

La madre de Edward entró en la habitación un momento después con una mirada de preocupación en la cara, y los dos dejamos de tocar.

_Mierda. ¿Lo sabe? Debe de tener algún tipo de sexto sentido maternal o algo._

"Edward," susurró ansiosa mientras se acercaba al piano. "Hay dos hombres aquí que quieren verte. Dicen que son detectives de policía."

"¿Policía?" repitió Edward. "¿Qué quieren?"

"No lo sé," contestó ella. "No lo han dicho. No has vuelto a conducir demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?"

Edward rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que no, mamá. No tengo ni la más ligera idea de porqué la policía quiere hablar conmigo."

"Tal vez deberías ir a buscar a tu padre," sugerí. "Es abogado. No creo que debas hablar con la policía solo." No sabía mucho sobre la ley más que lo que había visto en televisión, pero sabía que en esa época anterior a las Advertencias Miranda y la Unión Estadounidense por las Libertades Civiles Edward tenía que tener cuidado, sin importar lo que quisiera la policía.

"Esta ocupado con el trabajo. No quiero molestarle." Edward se puso de pie y rodeó el piano. "Además, no tengo nada que esconder," dijo, caminando hacia la sala de estar.

La madre de Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación antes de ir detrás de él. Escuché a Edward presentarse mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Al doblar la esquina a la sala de estar, le vi sacudiendo las manos con los dos hombres uniformados.

"Soy el Detective McCaffey," dijo el más alto con pelo rojizo. Señaló a su compañero, más bajo y con el pelo oscuro, con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Este es el Detective Ramsey."

"Por favor, Detectives, ¿por qué no se sientan?" La anfitriona siempre presente en el interior de la Sra. Masen entró en acción, haciendo a un lado su preocupación por un momento. "¿Les gustaría beber algo? ¿Café? ¿Algo de limonada tal vez?"

"No, gracias, señora," contestó el Detective McCaffey, mientras los dos se sentaban en las sillas que había frente al sofá. Edward se colocó en un extremo del sofá, intentando parecer relajado, pero sabía que estaba nervioso. La Sra. Masen se sentó a su lado y yo me senté en silencio en una silla de madera cerca del umbral de la puerta; mis propios nervios empezaban a retorcerse en mi estómago.

"Solo tenemos algunas preguntas para usted, Edward," siguió, abriendo un pequeño cuaderno y quitándole la tapa a una pluma. Me di cuenta de que el Detective Ramsey no tenía cuaderno. Él solo sostenía un sobre marrón en las manos y miraba a Edward con cautela.

El Detective McCaffey hojeó sus notas brevemente. "¿Le suena el nombre de James Hayden?"

_¿James?_

_¿James?_

¿Cuál era el apellido de James? Podía ser otro James, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, James es un nombre muy común. Mi mente se aceleró mientras intentaba recordar lo que había leído en el artículo que Tom me había mostrado. ¿Era Hayden su apellido?

"¿Hayden? No," contestó Edward, con una expresión de evidente confusión. "No conozco a nadie con ese nombre."

_No podía ser el mismo James. ¿Por qué querría hablar la policía con Edward sobre él?_

El detective sacó una pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro de su cuaderno y se la dio a Edward. "¿Está seguro?"

Estiré el cuello, pero no pude ver la foto. Edward la examinó de cerca, luego se encogió de hombros y la devolvió.

"Nunca antes le he visto."

McCaffey volvió a guardar la foto en su cuaderno. "Eso es interesante, porque dos de los amigos del Sr. Hayden, ehh..." Consultó sus notas de nuevo. "...William Hunter y George Greeley, claman que les echó de una gala en la Palmer House la noche del sábado." Los dos detectives le enviaron miradas de acero a Edward mientras McCaffey añadía, "es más, ellos dicen que usted amenazó al Sr. Hayden."

Un recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza. Edward siguiendo a James mientras sus amigos le alejaban del callejón.

"_¡Voy a matarle!"_

Mi corazón se hundió mientras veía a Edward unir las piezas. Sus ojos fueron brevemente a los míos.

"No sabía su nombre," dijo en voz baja. "No le he reconocido en la foto porque nuestra interacción fue limitada."

McCaffey se inclinó un poco hacia delante. "Así que admite que le amenazó."

Me puse de pie rápidamente. "¡Edward!" No podía dejarle admitir nada. ¿Quién sabía qué podía pasar?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí.

"Yo... uh... _realmente_ creo que deberías ir a buscar a tu padre," dije con urgencia.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y se volvió otra vez al policía. "Hablé en el calor del momento," dijo. "No era una amenaza seria."

No escuché nada más. Salí de la habitación y corrí hasta la oficina del Sr. Masen. Le escuché hablando a través de la puerta, pero llamé frenéticamente igualmente antes de abrir la puerta de golpe. Estaba al teléfono.

"Espera un momento, por favor," dijo con calma, cubriendo el auricular. "Bella, ¿va algo mal?"

"Tiene que venir conmigo ahora," dije con urgencia. "La policía está aquí y están interrogando a Edward."

"Tendré que volver a llamarte más tarde," dijo al teléfono mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Caminó hasta la puerta con rápidas zancadas, dejándome corriendo detrás de él.

"¿Sobré qué le están preguntando?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Un hombre desaparecido," contesté rápidamente. "El hombre que... me atacó después de la gala ha desaparecido. Creo que creen que Edward está involucrado."

La cara del Sr. Masen se endureció mientras aceleraba el ritmo, doblando la esquina a la sala de estar. El padre preocupado había desaparecido. Había llegado el abogado.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" preguntó con voz autoritaria, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Edward estuviera diciendo. Edward levantó la mirada sorprendido y luego me miró enfadado. Yo me encogí de hombros. Podía estar enfadado conmigo, pero no iba a dejar que se implicara.

"El Sr. Masen, supongo." McCaffey se puso de pie, extendiendo la mano. El padre de Edward la sacudió firmemente. "Soy el Detective McCaffey. Este es mi compañero, el Detective Ramsey. Solo estábamos hablando con Edward sobre lo que pasó el sábado por la noche fuera de la Palmer House."

"Ya veo," dijo el padre de Edward, caminando hasta quedarse al lado de Edward.

"Sí." McCaffey volvió a sentarse. "Justo estaba diciéndonos que el Sr. Hayden había asaltado a su novia." Su mirada fue hacia mí. "Esa sería usted, supongo, Srta..." Miró su cuaderno de nuevo. "...¿Smith?"

Tragué saliva. "Es Swan, en realidad. Bella Swan."

"¿Oh?" McCaffey pareció sorprendido, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaba fingiendo. Ramsey solo me estudió con sus ojos ojerosos.

"Usted le dijo al Sr. Hayden que su nombre era Jane Smith," apuntó.

Me encogí de hombros, levantando la barbilla. "Mentí."

"¿Por qué?"

"No me gustaba."

"Ya veo." El Detective McCaffey escribió algo en su cuaderno. "¿Seduce a menudo a hombres y luego les miente, Srta. Swan?" preguntó con agresividad.

"¿Qué?" Edward explotó y se puso de pie como un rayo. "¡Bella no hizo tal cosa!"

"Edward, cálmate," dije en voz baja, aunque por dentro estaba echando humo. Sabía que McCaffey solo quería incitarnos en un intento de que alguien admitiera algo.

El Sr. Masen puso la mano en el hombro de Edward. Éste se tensó y luego se sentó lentamente con los ojos fijos en mí. Le ofrecí lo que esperaba que fuera un asentimiento de consuelo.

"Usted bailó con él," presionó McCaffey.

Los ojos de Edward destellaron.

"Estaba bailando con un amigo, pero todos tuvimos que cambiar de parejas," expliqué. "Solo bailé con él... por educación," añadí con los dientes apretados.

McCaffey no cedía. "Sus amigos han dicho que coqueteó con él toda la noche... que aceptó una flor de él."

Escuché a Edward gruñir, pero no miré en su dirección.

"No estaba coqueteando con él," insistí, perdiendo la batalla por mantenerme en calma. "_Él _me estaba mirando y de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Dejé muy claro que no estaba interesada en él, pero él no parecía darse cuenta." Sentí mi piel sonrojarse mientras mi enfado tomaba lo mejor de mí. "¡Sus amigos y él estaban borrachos y eran repulsivos!"

La Sra. Masen habló por primera vez. "Eso es cierto." Asintió enfáticamente. "Muchas de las damas pueden dar cuenta de ello. Es la razón por la que le pedí a Edward que les echara del lugar."

McCaffey no se rindió fácilmente. Pareció desechar el comentario de la Sra. Masen y siguió enfocado en mí. "¿Y cómo terminó a solas en un callejón con el Sr. Hayden?"

Respiré profundamente. "Dejé la gala para alejarme de él. No me gustaba que me mirara. Estaba esperando a mi amiga fuera, pero él me siguió."

"¿Su amiga?"

_Mierda. Alice. ¿Cómo podía explicar a Alice?_

"Mi prima, Alice." Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Esperé que no me pidiera hablar con ella. No sabía qué haría si lo hacía.

"¿Y dónde está esta Alice ahora?" preguntó.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Ha tenido una emergencia familiar," le dije, luchando contra el temblor de mi voz. "Ha tenido que volver a Iowa para estar con su padre."

Escribió furiosamente en su cuaderno. Miré hacia el Sr. Masen, pero él solo asintió ligeramente.

Creí que los abogados debían intervenir con "¡Protesto!" y "¡Mi cliente no tiene que responder a eso!"

Realmente necesitaban _Ley y Orden_ en 1918.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" siguió McCaffey, dejando el tema de Alice por el momento.

Me mordí el labio. "Me agarró. Intentó..." Miré a Edward, que tenía una expresión de sufrimiento con la mirada fija en el suelo. "Forzó sus atenciones sobre mí. Yo pelé y escapé."

"¿Escapó peleando de un hombre?"

Me tragué una respuesta sarcástica. "Estaba borracho. Y yo sé defenderme si lo necesito."

"¿Y no sintió la necesidad de llamar a la policía para denunciar el incidente?" McCaffey abrió los ojos como platos en un gesto burlón de sorpresa y Ramsey se giró en su asiento, obviamente interesado en mi respuesta.

"Todo había terminado," dije francamente. "No estaba herida. Solo quería olvidarme de ello."

"Ya veo," murmuró McCaffey mientras tomaba más notas. Se volvió hacia Edward. "¿Y entonces fue cuando usted llegó?"

Edward asintió tenso. "Solo vi al Sr. Hayden cuando sus amigos se lo llevaban. Ellos se marchaban y nosotros volvimos a entrar."

"Tom Jacobsen y Samantha Swenson estaban ahí," ofrecí, "y el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ellos confirmarán todo lo que hemos dicho."

McCaffey solo asintió y pasó la página de su cuaderno. Miré a Ramsey con sospecha. ¿Por qué él no decía nada?

"Verá, ahí es donde tenemos un pequeño problema," dijo McCaffey, cerrando finalmente su cuaderno. "Todo lo que ha dicho ha sido corroborado por los amigos del Sr. Hayden -excepto por la perspectiva diferente sobre la interacción con la Srta. Swan, por supuesto- pero ese no es el caso."

Frunció los labios. "Sus amigos llevaron al Sr. Hayden a casa y le dejaron en la habitación en la que se quedaba el fin de semana. Pero, por la mañana, no estaba... se había desvanecido." Movió las manos en el aire como un mago.

"Hemos podido determinar que en algún momento entre la medianoche y las siete de la mañana del domingo, salió. No había señales de entrada forzosa en la casa, así que creemos que alguien le estaba esperando fuera.

"¿Dónde estaba durante ese tiempo, Edward?"

Edward le miró fijamente, la única señal de miedo era el temblor de sus manos. "Llevé a Bella y su prima a casa en coche, luego volví aquí y me fui a la cama," dijo.

"¿Hay alguien que pueda sostener eso?" presionó McCaffey.

"Sí," contesté. "Nos llevó a casa en coche."

"¿Y a qué hora fue eso?"

Mi corazón se hundió. Era una testigo inútil. "Alrededor de medianoche."

Él se volvió a los padres de Edward. "¿Estaban aquí cuando su hijo llegó a casa?"

La Sra. Masen le lanzó una mirada de pánico a su marido. Él se aclaró la garganta.

"Llegamos a casa alrededor de la una y media. El coche de Edward estaba aparcado fuera," declaró fríamente.

"Mmm hmmm..." McCaffey volvió a abrir su cuaderno y escribió algo. "¿Así que no puede dar cuenta del lugar en que estaba su hijo entre la medianoche y la una y media?" Al encontrarse con silencio, continuó. "De hecho, no puede garantizar que su hijo no dejó la casa después de que usted se fuera a la cama, ¿verdad?"

Edward se puso de pie de nuevo, pasándose las manos por el pelo irritado. "¡Esto es ridículo! ¿De qué me está acusando? ¡Ni siquiera conocía a este hombre! ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde se quedaba?"

McCaffey le miró fijamente. "No lo sé, Edward. Los hombres con determinación pueden enterarse de cosas. Hacer algunas preguntas... untar algunas manos..."

El Sr. Masen finalmente intervino. "Detectives, creo que esto se ha extendido lo suficiente..."

McCaffey levantó una mano. "Solo una cosa más," dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia Ramsey. El detective abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos, dejando caer los contenidos en la mesita que tenían delante.

Solté un grito ahogado.

Edward palideció y se hundió en el sofá.

Frente a él había un pañuelo manchado de sangre en el que podía verse claramente el monograma EAM.

"¿Cómo?" Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación un momento antes de caer finalmente sobre mí.

"Esto se encontró en el suelo a un lado de la casa en la que se quedaba James Hayden," dijo Ramsey con voz ronca. "Había también varias manchas más de sangre, al igual que un zapato que hemos confirmado que era del Sr. Hayden."

"Yo puedo explicar eso..." empecé, pero el Sr. Masen me interrumpió rápidamente.

"No digas otra palabra," ordenó, su mirada fue de mí a Edward, "ninguno de los dos.

"Detectives, me temo que mi hijo no responderá más preguntas en este momento. Así que, a no ser que estén aquí para arrestarle, tengo que pedirles que se vayan," dijo ácidamente, y me di cuenta de porqué era un abogado de tanto éxito. Cuando se ponía a ello, era muy intimidante.

El Detective Ramsey cogió el pañuelo y lo puso otra vez dentro del sobre mientras los dos se levantaban.

"Está bien," dijo McCaffey de buena gana. "Hemos terminado... por ahora. Pero esto no ha acabado," avisó con la mirada en Edward. "Si ha tenido algo que ver con la desaparición del Sr. Hayden, será mejor para usted que hable ahora."

"¡Es suficiente!" ladró el Sr. Masen, caminando hasta la puerta principal y abriéndola. "Que tengan un buen día, caballeros."

Los detectives se fueron sin más palabras y el padre de Edward cerró de un portazo detrás de ellos antes de volver a la sala de estar y colapsar en una silla. Todos nos quedamos sentados en silencio un momento hasta que Edward lo rompió.

"No lo entiendo... ¿cómo consiguió mi pañuelo?"

Suspiré, moviéndome a la silla que estaba frente a Edward.

"Se me cayó del guante en la gala," expliqué. "James lo cogió y no quiso devolvérmelo a no ser que bailara con él de nuevo, así que lo dejé. Debió de usarlo para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz." Me volví hacia el Sr. Masen. "¿No puedo decirles simplemente eso? ¿No lo aclarará todo?"

El Sr. Masen exhaló pesadamente. "Todavía no lo sé, Bella. Podrían pensar que solo intentas proteger a Edward." Se pasó las manos por la cara y luego de forma ausente por el pelo.

"Necesito algo de tiempo para determinar cómo proceder," anunció finalmente. "Mientras tanto, no quiero que ninguno de los dos hable con la policía sin mí."

Asentí y me puse de pie lentamente. "Probablemente debería irme," dije en voz baja, moviéndome hacia la puerta principal.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto. "Te llevaré," ofreció de forma distraída, siguiéndome fuera hasta el porche antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Edward," dije, girándome hacia él y luchando contra las lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto. Siento que todo esto es mi culpa."

La mirada de Edward se suavizó y me puso dulcemente entre sus brazos.

"No seas ridícula," murmuró. "Nada de esto es culpa tuya."

Oh, pero estaba equivocado. Si yo no hubiera estado en la gala, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Si yo no me hubiera puesto a buscar a Edward en primer lugar, nada habría pasado.

Era _todo_ mi culpa. Cada loca parte de ello.

Tenía que arreglarlo.

Me aparté de él. "Debería volver dentro y hablar con tus padres," dije, sintiendo la resolución recorrer mi cuerpo. "Tengo que ir al hospital."

"Pero yo debería llevarte," repitió Edward.

"No," dije firmemente. "Tengo tiempo de sobra. Cogeré el 'L'. Tú deberías ver qué hacer con tu padre."

"¿Estás segura?" Su mirada de preocupación me tocó profundamente mientras levantaba un dedo para acariciarme la mejilla.

"Estaré bien," insistí. "¿Te veré mañana?"

Edward asintió, inclinándose para besarme en la frente. "Te veré mañana. Te... quiero," dijo con timidez, las palabras todavía eran nuevas.

Sonreí, pasando mis dedos por su suave pelo una vez. "Yo también te quiero, Edward."

Me di la vuelta y me marché, segura de lo que tenía que hacer. En realidad, solo había una cosa. Una forma.

El ritmo de mis pasos se aceleró mientras me acercaba al tranvía y subía, instándolo a ir más rápido. Me bajé en la estación del 'L', corriendo hasta el andén junto a tiempo para coger el tren. Fui sentada mirando el paisaje sin ver realmente, dando golpecitos con el pie de forma impaciente mientras mi corazón latía acelerado.

Claro, toda la supuesta evidencia que tenía la policía podía ser explicada. Pero no era tan ingenua como para pensar que no era suficiente para condenar a Edward. Una amenaza... un pañuelo con sangre... incluso sin un cuerpo, podía ser suficiente. Era bastante obvio que los detectives creían que estaban en el camino correcto y no había forma de _probar_ la inocencia de Edward.

Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario... una idea encantadora, pero no siempre la realidad.

Por supuesto, si James apareciera, sería de ayuda. Sabía que no estaba muerto... bueno, no completamente. Había una buena oportunidad de que en ese momento estuviera desangrando a alguien con una sonrisa de felicidad.

_El gilipollas._

Pero también estaba bastante segura de que la defensa del vampiro no se sostendría en un juzgado.

Cuando el tren se detuvo finalmente, yo estaba parada frente a las puertas para salir rápidamente -mi velocidad aumentó incluso más mientras bajaba las escaleras del anden y me dirigí al hospital. Para cuando estaba a una manzana, estaba corriendo, moviéndome entre la gente de la acera y saltando sobre los obstáculos. Apenas podía respirar, pero no estaba segura de si era por el ejercicio o por el pánico que sentía en mi interior. Abrí la puerta de golpe, corriendo por la sala de espera e ignorando las voces de preocupación que me llamaban. Corrí por el ala y subí las escaleras de dos en dos mientras volaba hacia la oficina de Carlisle.

Me escuchó llegar, porque la puerta se abrió mientras me acercaba y él me introdujo dentro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cerrando rápidamente detrás de mí.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué demonios sucede?" preguntó frenéticamente.

Miré sus preocupados ojos ámbar y sentí las lágrimas finalmente acumularse y desbordarse. Agarré sus brazos con urgencia, mi respiración escapaba en bruscos jadeos.

"Carlisle... por favor," sollocé, "necesito tu ayuda."

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Parece que James no trae más que problemas sea la época que sea, esperemos que no le pase nada a Edward.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	22. De Limpiar Nombres y Sincerarse

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**En lo que se refiere al futuro, hay tres tipos de personas: aquellos que dejan que suceda, aquellos que hacen que suceda, y aquellos que se preguntan qué ha sucedido."**_

_**-John M. Richardson, Jr.**_

Capitulo veintiuno – De Limpiar Nombres y Sincerarse

Carlisle envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, ayudándome a llegar hasta una silla antes de darme un pañuelo. Con echarle una mirada a la tela blanca como la nieve, estallé en una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Bella, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó, agachándose al lado de mi silla. "Dime qué necesitas. Haré todo lo que pueda."

Asentí, respirando profundamente mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Carlisle me dio una palmadita en el brazo antes de moverse para sentarse en la silla que estaba a mi lado. Me limpié los ojos y él esperó pacientemente a que recuperara el control sobre mí misma.

"Es Edward..." empecé.

Carlisle se tensó. "¿Qué ha hecho?"

Resoplé. "No ha hecho nada. ¡Ese es el problema!" Al ver la mirada de confusión de Carlisle, seguí. "El hombre que me atacó en la gala... ¿James Hayden?" Carlisle asintió, instándome a seguir. "Ha... desaparecido. La policía parece creer que Edward tiene algo que ver con ello. Han aparecido en su casa para interrogarle."

"¿Por qué iban a sospechar de Edward?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Todo son evidencias circunstanciales," le dije. "Los amigos de James le dijeron a la policía que Edward le amenazó, y lo hizo, pero realmente no lo decía en serio... luego encontraron el pañuelo de Edward en la escena... manchado de sangre."

Carlisle empezó a decir algo, pero le interrumpí. "James me quitó el pañuelo en el baile... luego, cuando le rompí la nariz, creo que lo usó para limpiarse. Además de eso, Edward no tiene una coartada para la hora en que James desapareció."

Carlisle pensó un momento en todo lo que le había dicho. "Bella, sabes que haré lo que pueda para ayudar... es solo que no estoy seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo. Realmente no sé qué puedo hacer.

"¿Estás... estás segura de que Edward es inocente? Tampoco es que fuera a culparle después de lo que ese hombre te hizo..."

Miré a Carlisle con la boca abierta. "¡Por supuesto que es inocente! ¡Edward no ha hecho nada!"

"Está bien," contestó, levantando las manos defensivamente. "Pero no entiendo cómo puedo ayudar."

Respiré profundamente, intentando enfocarme. No le había contado la parte más importante.

"James no está muerto," le dije, mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Estoy bastante segura de que ha sido cambiado."

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cambiado...?"

Asentí, abriendo mucho los ojos para darle énfasis. "Ya sabes..." Moví una mano de arriba a abajo hacia Carlisle, indicando su pálido y frío cuerpo de mármol. "..._cambiado._"

Carlisle se echó hacia atrás con una mirada impresionada. "¿Cómo...?" empezó, antes de echar los brazos al aire, "...da igual. No creo que quiera saberlo."

"Por supuesto, no puedo decirle a la policía lo que ha pasado en realidad," murmuré, echándome hacia atrás en mi silla y limpiándome la nariz.

Carlisle soltó una risita sin alegría. "No... no, no aconsejaría eso."

"Siento arrastrarte a esto, Carlisle. Es que no sabía qué más hacer."

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de tristeza. "No seas ridícula. Te dije que siempre estaría aquí para ti si me necesitabas."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunté, sintiendo el pánico aparecer una vez más. "Todo esto es culpa mía, Carlisle. Edward no puede ser castigado por algo que no ha hecho... ¡por mi culpa!"

Carlisle me observó en silencio un momento.

"Le quieres."

"Sí," dije simplemente.

Él exhaló pesadamente y luego apartó la mirada. "Había esperado..."

Mi corazón se hundió. Le estaba haciendo daño. De forma no intencionada y sin querer, pero le estaba haciendo daño. Alice tenía razón sobre Carlisle. Edward también. Ya no podía negarlo más.

Estiré el brazo tentativamente y tomé su fría mano en la mía, mirándole fijamente. "Carlisle... eres un querido amigo y nunca sabrás cuánto has hecho por mí y lo importante que te has convertido para mí."

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó sus labios mientras instaba, "pero..."

Suspiré. "Pero," repetí, "Edward tiene mi alma."

Él no dijo nada, dejando su mirada caer al suelo.

"Sé que es duro," dije, compadeciéndome. "Tú eres... diferente de los que están a tu alrededor... estás aislado. Sé que te sientes solo."

"No lo he sentido," intervino. "La soledad. Eso es... desde que tú apareciste. Estoy..." Respiró profundamente y luego, finalmente, me miró a los ojos. "Estoy... estoy enamorado de ti, Bella."

Sonreí suavemente. "No, no lo estás."

"No me digas como me siento," dijo enfadado, apartando su mano y la mirada.

"Lo siento," dije. "No pretendo quitarle importancia a lo que estás diciendo. Es solo..." Esperé a que me mirara. "Es solo que te _he visto_ enamorado, Carlisle... verdadera, profunda y apasionadamente enamorado. Y no era de mí."

Frunció el ceño. "No lo entiendo."

"Lo harás... un día, no muy lejano de este," le aseguré, sentándome hacia delante con seriedad. Todas las preocupaciones sobre destrozar el futuro se hicieron a un lado para poder consolar a mi amigo.

"Solo... por favor confía en mí," le pedí una vez más. "La mujer para ti está ahí fuera. Es absolutamente increíble, hermosa y amable. Es tu alma gemela... y la encontrarás... _pronto_. Entonces te darás cuenta de que nosotros solo estábamos hechos para ser amigos."

Me miró fijamente a los ojos como si intentara leer la verdad en ellos. Finalmente, pareció verlo y sus hombros cayeron un poco. "¿Estás segura de ello?" preguntó, y pude ver que realmente quería creerme.

"Absolutamente."

"Vale entonces," dijo con un suspiro. "Haré lo que pueda para ayudar."

- . - . - . - . -

Le dije a Carlisle dónde había desaparecido James. Bueno, más bien le dije el vecindario que aparecía en el _Tribune_. No tenía la dirección exacta, pero dijo que cuando se acercara debería poder rastrear el camino. No estaba segura de lo que Carlisle iba a hacer, pero dijo que encontraría una forma de limpiar el nombre de Edward. Consiguió que otro médico cubriera sus turnos bajo la excusa de que tenía una emergencia familiar fuera de la ciudad, y me dijo que se pondría en contacto tan pronto como pudiera.

Realmente no me merecía a Carlisle.

"Es importante que James no sepa que le estás siguiendo," le avisé antes de que se fuera. "Es un rastreador, Carlisle." Al oírlo, abrió los ojos como platos. "No puedes volver a traerle aquí o dejarle saber que alguien le está buscando. No puedo enfatizar la importancia de ello."

Carlisle simplemente asintió y me dejó sola en su oficina.

Las horas pasaron lentamente cuando se marchó y todo lo que fui capaz de hacer fue preocuparme. En lugar de esconderme en la oficina de Carlisle, decidí salir y ayudar donde pudiera en un intento de distraerme. El doctor que cubría a Carlisle era un hombre mayor de cara amable que pasó su tiempo con pacientes, hojeando revistas médicas y leyendo una destrozada copia original en francés de _El Conde de Montecristo. _Realmente no necesitaba mi ayuda, así que en su lugar trabajé con la nueva ayudante de enfermería cambiando sábanas y vaciando bacinillas antes de ir al almacén para hacer inventario y organizar los utensilios.

Era un trabajo en el que no había que pensar, pero hizo efecto.

Esperé un poco después de que mi turno terminara por si aparecía Carlisle, pero el cielo claro y la mañana soleada me hizo dudar que fuera a arriesgarse a volver al hospital, incluso si ya había vuelto a la zona. Así que volví a casa e intenté dormir, dando vueltas hasta que finalmente caí exhausta.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward no pareció preocupado por la investigación policial. Eso o, al estilo típico de Edward, intentaba evitar que yo me preocupara por ello.

Tendía la creer lo último.

Todo lo que él decía cuando le preguntaba por ello era que su padre se estaba encargando. Yo no presioné el tema, ya que también mantenía mis propios secretos.

El jueves por la tarde, Edward volvió a venir a la casa de huéspedes justo después de la escuela. Él estudiaba en la cocina mientras Maggie lavaba platos cuando finalmente bajé. Pretendiendo ayudar con los platos, pasé a su lado, pasándole la mano ligeramente por los hombros. Él se sobresaltó un poco y luego agarró mi mano para besarla con una amplia sonrisa antes de soltarme. Por supuesto, Maggie desechó mi oferta de ayuda. Quería preguntar de forma despreocupada si había recibido alguna llamada telefónica mientras dormía, pero me sentía recelosa con Edward ahí sentado.

Me refiero a que se preguntaría quién iba a llamarme... además de él.

Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Carlisle todavía no hubiera contactado conmigo me tenía un poco preocupada. De todas formas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba rastrear a un vampiro?

Alice me había hablado durante una de nuestras conversaciones de madrugada de la energía extra que venía con ser un neófito. Sabía que Carlisle podía manejarse, pero recé porque no tuviera que llegar a eso. Él había parecido entender mis advertencias de no entrar en contacto directo con James.

Como siempre, Carlisle confiaba en mí. Realmente esperaba que esa confianza no se rompiera en ese caso.

"¿En qué trabajas?" le pregunté a Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarármela mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina frente a él. Estiré el brazo para estirar una arruga de concentración entre sus cejas y él me sonrió.

Cerró el libro con fuerza. "En nada importante," insistió. "Solo te estaba esperando."

Estiré el brazo para detenerle cuando se giró para guardar el libro. "Oh no, no lo hagas," advertí de forma juguetona. "Si tienes deberes que hacer, debes hacerlos. No quiero ser responsable de que suspendas..." Leí el título de su libro al revés. "...Fisiología General." No era Biología, pero estaba cerca. Resoplé internamente por la ironía, pero intenté esconder mi sonrisa.

"De todas formas, ya me lo sé todo." Sonrió ampliamente y, cuando rodé los ojos, siguió. "Bueno, todo lo que necesito saber para el examen... no todo sobre _todo_."

Escuché a Maggie soltar una risita, así que solo por ser descarada cogí el libro y lo abrí.

"Ya veremos cuanto sabes," dije escépticamente, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. El libro de texto era diferente a cualquier otro que había visto antes, sin imágenes a color o definiciones al margen. En su lugar, era página tras página de información mecanografiada, intercaladas solo ocasionalmente por ilustraciones en blanco y negro. Me detuve en un capítulo titulado _Excitación e Inhibición._ Parecía un capítulo apropiado, teniendo en cuenta nuestra relación.

"Hmmm..." murmuré, mordiéndome el labio mientras examinaba las páginas. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward brevemente y le encontré mirándome la boca con la mirada intensa y oscurecida. La llevó a mis ojos y la esquina de su boca se levantó en una sonrisita que me hizo sentir una calidez por todo mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?_

Los platos hicieron ruido en el fregadero y yo pegué un salto, sintiéndome culpable y volviendo al libro mientras me sonrojaba.

"Ummm... ¿en qué se parece la excitación del músculo a la de los nervios?" Solté lo primero que me llamó la atención de la página.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Bueno, al igual que en las células nerviosas, en estado de excitación, hay evidencia de aumento de la permeabilidad de la célula muscular," contestó. "La membrana se hace permeable a los iones, a los que era impermeable en estado de no excitación. Deja caer las barreras, por decirlo de alguna manera."

Le miré y él levantó las cejas sugerente mente. Yo me sonrojé más y volví a bajar la mirada. ¿Cómo podía hacer que los iones y las células sonaran tan sexy?

"Y..." Mi voz se quebró y me aclaré la garganta. "Ummm... ¿De qué formas afecta un impulso eléctrico a un músculo?"

Maggie empezó a secar los platos con un trapo y guardarlos. Tarareó ligeramente para sí y parecía estar ignorándonos.

"Hay cuatro propiedades de los músculos estriados que están involucradas con la contracción provocada por un impulso eléctrico," empezó Edward, y sentí algo rozar contra mi tobillo. Bajé la mirada sorprendida y me encontré con el pie de Edward enganchando el mío. Solté un jadeo y mis ojos fueron a Maggie, que todavía nos daba la espalda. Miré a Edward e intenté apartar el pie, pero él extendió su otra pierna y atrapó mi tobillo entre los suyos.

"La primera propiedad es el periodo latente," siguió, como si no hubiera notado mi reacción. "Este es el corto, casi imposible de medir, intervalo entre la aplicación de un estímulo y la excitación del músculo. Parece que sucede de forma simultánea, pero en realidad no es así."

Intenté relajarme y no atraer la atención de Maggie, y sentí el tobillo de Edward empezar a rozar lentamente el mío, su pantalón se levantó lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su piel desnuda. Como siempre, hizo que la piel me cosquilleara -una sensación aparentemente acentuada por el miedo a que nos pillaran.

_¿Quién habría dicho que era tan exhibicionista?_ Mi respiración se aceleró y, sin ser consciente de ello, mis labios se separaron.

Los ojos de Edward fueron a mi boca mientras seguía rozando mi pierna lentamente. "La segunda es el metabolismo, donde el músculo utiliza el estímulo para crear energía... en este caso, para contraerse." Su pie subió por mi pantorrilla y volvió a bajar. Tomé aire bruscamente, incapaz de hablar, y sus ojos bajaron a mi pecho con el movimiento.

"La tercera es una esperada consecuencia del metabolismo." Su pie se quedó debajo de mi rodilla, levantando suavemente mi pierna. No pude resistirme. Echándole una última mirada a Maggie, que había pasado a limpiar las ventanas de la cocina, permití a Edward levantar mi pie sobre su regazo. Sentí sus dedos subir por mi zapato, luego por mi pantorrilla cubierta con el calcetín. Mis ojos se cerraron brevemente mientras una ola de calidez me recorría.

"Cada vez que hay una transformación de energía," siguió Edward, con la mirada intensa mientras sus dedos rozaban mi pierna, "hay una producción de calor."

_Uh. Sí. Producción de calor. Visto._

"Finalmente, después de que el músculo se ha contraído... alcanzando su cima... agotando la fuente de energía... mermándola," añadió, apretando ligeramente mi pierna y luego rozándola con su pulgar. "Hay fatiga. El músculo se relaja completamente... hasta el siguiente estímulo." Acarició mi pantorrilla una vez más suavemente antes de bajar mi pie al suelo. Le miré, completamente sonrojada y sin palabras.

Él me guiñó el ojo.

Yo tragué en seco.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó con descaro.

"Me parece que lo tienes más que sabido," intervino Maggie, doblando su trapo. "¿Por qué no salís y disfrutáis de la luz del sol? Creo que el estudio puede esperar un poco." Dejó el trapo en la encimera y dejó la cocina, dándome una palmadita en el hombro de camino.

Terminamos en el banco del jardín de nuevo, riendo, hablando y robándonos calientes besos.

Si Edward se había propuesto distraerme, ciertamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

- . - . - . - . -

Todavía no había oído nada de Carlisle cuando volví a casa del trabajo el viernes por la mañana. Para ser honesta, empezaba a preocuparme bastante. Toda la noche había estado distraída y tensa, y Patty había comentado más de una vez sobre mi falta de atención.

"¿Pensando en tu guapo novio?" bromeó. Nadie además de Carlisle sabía nada de los problemas legales de Edward, así que solo sonreí y asentí.

"Es un tesoro," dijo soñadora mientras trabajábamos juntas actualizando los historiales de los pacientes. Le había hablado a Patty sobre mi trabajo con Carlisle y había estado entusiasmada por poner mis habilidades organizadoras en uso con el resto de los historiales del hospital.

"...guapo, listo... de buena familia... podrías haberlo hecho mucho peor," siguió. "Esto está mal archivado. Va con las C." Me dio el archivo y lo deslicé en el lugar apropiado.

"Sí," dije de acuerdo. "Es bastante maravilloso."

Lo era.

Edward era todo lo que quería y, hasta que todo ese desastre con James había pasado, empezaba a pensar que realmente podía _tenerle_... que podíamos tenernos el uno al otro.

Pero parecía que había llevado un peligro a la vida de Edward con el que habría que lidiar primero.

Gracias a Dios por Carlisle. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría sin él.

Al pensar en Carlisle me golpeó una ola de culpa. Esperaba no haber cometido un error al contarle lo que le había contado de su futuro. Simplemente no podía soportar verle solo y dolido. Sentía que tenía que darle al menos algo de esperanza. Me sentí un poco mejor al recordar que Alice me había dicho que debería seguir mis instintos sobre Carlisle. Cada parte de mí me había dicho en ese momento que hacía lo correcto.

Rezaba porque mis instintos fueran correctos.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" preguntó Patty, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Forcé una sonrisa. "Sí. Bien. Solo un poco cansada," admití. "Ayer no dormí muy bien."

Eso era quedarse corto. Una vez más, había dado vueltas solo para caer en un sueño perturbador. Las pesadillas estaban llenas de tenebrosas imágenes de James, Carlisle y Edward... dolor, sangre y terror.

Recé porque Carlisle llamara pronto.

Después del trabajo, fui a casa y colapsé en la cama. Tenía miedo de quedarme dormida... miedo de otra ronda de tenebrosos sueños. Para mi sorpresa, sin embargo, me quedé dormida casi inmediatamente y dormí sin interrupciones ni sueños. Suponía que incluso mi subconsciente estaba exhausto.

Me vestí y fui al piso de abajo, sorprendiéndome un poco cuando no encontré a Edward esperándome. Me pregunté si algo iría mal y estaba a punto de llamarle cuando escuché el teléfono sonar. Maggie tenía las manos en un bol mezclando los ingredientes para un pastel de carne, así que fui a la pequeña sala a un lado de la cocina para responder.

"Casa de huéspedes de Maggie."

"¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?" Incluso por la línea con estática, reconocí la voz de Edward. Sonaba feliz... tal vez incluso un poco entusiasmado.

"Hola, Edward," contesté, su entusiasmo hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. "Estaba a punto de llamarte."

"Tengo noticias maravillosas," dijo. "La policía acaba de contactar con mi padre. Han cerrado la investigación por la desaparición de James Hayden y ya no soy sospechoso."

"¿De verdad?" Mi mente se apresuró por absorber lo que Edward estaba diciendo. "¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Han dicho por qué han cambiado de opinión?"

"En realidad no," contestó Edward. "Mi padre dice que han descubierto evidencias nuevas que me descartan y, en realidad, indican que después de todo no hubo juego sucio."

Ponderé eso un momento. "Bueno, eso es raro. Me pregunto qué tipo de evidencia han encontrado."

Edward rio. "Para ser honesto, no podría importarme menos. Solo estoy encantado por no tener esto pesando sobre mi cabeza más. Había pensado que podíamos salir esta noche para celebrarlo."

"Eso suena maravilloso."

Edward quiso llevarme a un restaurante elegante en el centro. Sin embargo, le dije que cogería el 'L' y me reuniría con él, diciendo que tenía que encargarme de algunas cosas antes de la cena. Él estaba demasiado feliz como para hacer preguntas, así que no tuve que admitir que iba a hablar con Carlisle.

No era estúpida. La policía no cambiaba de opinión porque sí. Sabía que Carlisle tenía algo que ver con esa supuesta nueva evidencia.

Paré en el hospital primero, pero todavía había luz fuera así que Carlisle no estaba ahí. Fui a su oficina y saqué la guía que había encontrado cuando llegué a Chicago. No fue difícil encontrar su dirección y su número de teléfono. Pensé en llamarle, pero decidí que prefería tener la conversación en persona. Solo esperaba que estuviera en casa, porque no tenía ni idea de dónde más buscar.

Me refiero a que, ¿dónde van los vampiros para relajarse? No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Carlisle vivía en una modesta pero bonita casa adosada de tres pisos a unas seis manzanas del hospital. Según me acercaba al edificio gris oscuro, me fijé en los bordes blancos, las detalladas molduras y las ménsulas intrincadamente talladas sobre el arco de la puerta. Me sorprendí un poco por la elección del color turquesa para la puerta doble principal.

¿Quién habría dicho que Carlisle era tan extravagante decorando?

Subí los escalones y llamé firmemente a la puerta. Un momento después, escuché pasos acercándose y Carlisle abrió las puertas con una sonrisa.

"¡Bella!" dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar. "Acababa de llamar a la casa de huéspedes preguntando por ti. Maggie me ha dicho que ibas a pasar la noche fuera."

Me quedé en la entrada, admirando brevemente el reluciente suelo de parqué, las paredes azul pálido y los muebles de madera blancos. "Edward ha llamado y me ha dicho que la policía le ha dejado en paz. Imaginé que tú tenías algo que ver," le dije. "Quería verte en persona para darte las gracias."

Carlisle sonrió suavemente. "No es necesario dar las gracias, Bella. De verdad." Extendió un brazo. "Bueno, entra y siéntate. Te contaré de lo que me he enterado."

Me llevó a una sala de estar amueblada con sofás azul oscuro que estaban uno frente a otro con una mesita baja en medio. Una hoguera tomaba la pared del fondo, aunque no había ningún fuego encendido. Mi mirada fue a una pintura sobre la repisa de la chimenea y me acerqué lentamente. Era oscura y melancólica, casi perturbadora. Una mujer con largo pelo rojo sostenía a un hombre contra su pecho, los labios de ella estaban presionados contra el cuello de él. El hombre estaba colgado a ella, encerrado entre sus brazos, su pelo llameante y la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

"¿Conoces a Munch?" preguntó Carlisle, acercándose a mi lado mientras yo examinaba la pintura.

"¿Munch?" Me mordí el labio. El nombre se me hacía familiar. "¿Edvard Munch? ¿El tipo que pintó _El Grito_?" La pintura era escalofriante, pero siempre me había recordado al niño de la película _Solo en casa_ cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba solo... en casa.

"Sí," contestó Carlisle en voz baja, con los ojos en la pintura. "Esta es otra suya. Cuando fue desvelada, algunos creyeron que era una referencia a las visitas de Munch a prostitutas. Mientras que otros pensaron que mostraba la muerte de su hermana favorita. El título original era _Amor y Dolor, _¿sabes? Pero un crítico malinterpretó el significado de la pintura y se hizo conocida por otro nombre."

Me incliné mas cerca, dejando vagar mis ojos por las pinceladas antes de descansar de nuevo donde la boca de la mujer descansaba contra el cuello del hombre. No, no descansaba... estaba _conectada._

"¿Cómo lo llamó?" murmuré, hipnotizada.

Carlisle se mantuvo un momento en silencio, así que aparté la mirada de la pintura y le encontré con una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción.

"_Vampiresa_," dijo, mientras sus ojos iban brevemente a los míos.

Sonreí pero no comenté nada mientras me alejaba de la pintura y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con la policía? ¿Has encontrado a James?" pregunté, dejando el tema de las preferencias artísticas de Carlisle.

Se sentó frente a mí. "Me llevó algo de tiempo, pero le rastreé hasta una pequeña casa cerca de Marquette, Michigan. Su esencia era fuerte, pero ya se habían ido cuando llegué allí."

"¿Habían?"

Carlisle se echó hacia atrás, cruzando las piernas y uniendo los dedos de las manos frente a su boca. "Su señor también estaba ahí. Creo que se escondieron en la casa durante la transformación de James. No sé cuánto sabes sobre el... proceso, pero es bastante doloroso. Estoy seguro de que el señor de James quería aislarle lo máximo posible durante ese tiempo para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba los... gritos. El sótano era casi a prueba de ruidos." Carlisle me miró con cautela, pero yo solo asentí para indicar que le entendía.

"Les seguí lejos al norte hasta Kenora, al norte de Ontario, antes de dar la vuelta," explicó. "Una llamada anónima a la policía llevó al descubrimiento del nido."

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. "Pero imagino que la policía no puede oler la esencia de James... así que, ¿cómo supieron que había estado ahí?"

Carlisle soltó una risita, pero no apartó la mirada. "Es posible que algunos artículos pertenecientes al Sr. Hayden estuvieran presentes en la casa."

Tenía que concedérselo. Era bueno.

"¡Carlisle!" exclamé falsamente impresionada. "¿Me estás diciendo que allanaste la habitación de James, robaste su ropa y dejaste la evidencia para que la policía la encontrara?"

No respondió, solo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y rio. "Me quedé hasta la llegada de la policía local. La evidencia ayudó, pero creo que fue el testimonio del vecino lo que realmente cerró el caso."

"¿Cómo?"

Carlisle se puso de pie y se acercó a la repisa, mirando un momento la pintura de Munch. "Oí a escondidas algunas conversaciones," admitió, echando una mirada en mi dirección a tiempo para ver mi sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sabía que él siempre escuchaba a escondidas.

"El vecino le dijo a la policía que había visto una mujer entrar en la casa," añadió. "La policía llegó a la conclusión de que el Sr. Hayden se había escapado con su amante y no quería que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

"Sucede que nuestro James tenía una prometida en Springfield," añadió. "Parece que intentaba evitar un escándalo."

"Ese sucio perro," murmuré, recordando como había coqueteado con todas las chicas en la gala de caridad... incluyéndome a mí.

_Agg._

"Sí, bueno, el testigo unido a la evidencia que había en la casa, fue suficiente para convencer a la policía de que no le había pasado nada a James," dijo Carlisle, inclinándose sobre su hombro en la repisa y cruzando los brazos. "Así que Edward ya no es sospechoso."

Me eché hacia atrás contra el sofá, mi cabeza golpeó el respaldo mientras mis ojos se cerraban un momento. Exhalé pesadamente.

"Gracias, Carlisle," dije en voz baja, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Había salvado a Edward. Nos había salvado a los dos.

"De nada."

Algo que Carlisle había dicho me incomodó. "Espera un segundo. ¿Has dicho que había una mujer en la casa? ¿El señor de James era una mujer?"

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "Sí."

"¿No sería entonces una dueña?"

"¿Una dueña?" Carlisle rio. "No somos perros, Bella."

Sonreí, pero un escalofrío me recorrió mientras mis ojos iban a la pintura. "¿Describió el vecino a la mujer?" pregunté suavemente.

La atención de Carlisle volvió también a la pintura. "Solo dijo que era una mujer hermosa... con llameante pelo rojo." Sus dedos trazaron el pelo rojo de la mujer de la pintura.

No.

No, no podía ser.

_¿Victoria?_

¿Victoria había convertido a James?

Una ola de pánico me recorrió. "Tenemos que salir de aquí, Carlisle. Vendrán a por nosotros..." Me puse de pie rápidamente, caminando de un lado a otro entre el sofá y la mesita.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"James y... Vi... su señor... vendrán a por mí," dije con urgencia. "Son muy peligrosos. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!"

"Bella, Bella, cálmate," dijo Carlisle tiernamente, agarrándome por los hombros. "No van a volver. No en el futuro próximo."

"¡No puedes saberlo!" Estaba perdiendo el control. Rápida y completamente. "James es un rastreador. Me recordará. ¡Vendrá a por mí!"

"Bella, escúchame," dijo Carlisle con firmeza, sacudiendo un poco mis hombros para llamar mi atención. "Sólo cálmate y escúchame."

Le miré a los ojos y tomé una profunda y temblorosa respiración... luego otra. "Vale... vale... estoy bien." Me senté y Carlisle se agachó frente a mí.

"James _no_ es un rastreador... no aún, de todas formas. Y, durante el primer año después de su transformación, James _no_ pensará en ti," me aseguró. "Todos sus pensamientos se centrarán en su próxima... comida. Ya es bastante evidente. Los dos han dejado un camino sangriento detrás de ellos. Me llevó algo de tiempo cubrir sus huellas."

"¿Tú has cubierto sus huellas?" pregunté confusa.

"La exposición es un enemigo para todos nosotros," dijo simplemente. "El señor de James lo sabe. Parece que a ella... le importa él hasta cierto punto. Se preocupará por evitar atraer atención no deseada. Por esa razón se dirigen al norte, seguramente a una zona aislada.

"No tienes nada que temer de ellos en el futuro inmediato. De hecho, dudo que James vaya realmente a recordarte," añadió. "Los recuerdos humanos tienden a desvanecerse, reemplazados por otros más claros y vívidos. Lo más seguro es que no vuelvas a verlos."

Sentí mi ritmo cardíaco volver a la normalidad. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Realmente seguro?"

Carlisle asintió. "Lo estoy. No tienes nada que temer."

Colapsé hacia atrás en el sofá aliviada. No podía realmente explicarlo, pero creía a Carlisle. James estaba destinado a matar a muchas personas, pero yo no era una de ellas. Llegaría a Biloxi a por Alice... y finalmente a Forks a por su muerte. Las cosas sucederían como debían suceder. En cuanto a Victoria, ella no tenía ni idea de que yo existía siquiera. Era difícil creer que ella fuera realmente el señor de James, aunque también me costaba imaginar que otra vampiresa pelirroja le hubiera transformado.

James no me recordaría. Yo era olvidable. A no ser...

A no ser que tal vez _sí_ me recordara... de alguna pequeña forma, al menos. Tal vez... solo tal vez lo que había pasado en el callejón se le había quedado de alguna manera, incluso si él no se daba cuenta. ¿Podía suceder que, una vez que encontrara a Alice, le llegara de forma inconsciente un recuerdo de la patada en el estómago que le había dado? ¿Podía ser eso lo que _realmente_ le había llevado a su obsesión con ella? ¿Es posible que su fascinación por cazarme hubiera tenido menos que ver con Edward y más con un sentimiento de venganza por lo que yo le había hecho, incluso si él no lo sabía de forma consciente?

Era raro imaginar que lo que Alice y yo le habíamos hecho pudiera haber, de una forma muy pequeña, influenciado en lo que se convertiría James. Por supuesto, no había forma de saberlo con seguridad, pero era interesante considerarlo.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me llevó un momento notar que Carlisle había caído en el silencio, sus ojos me miraron detenidamente antes de mirar a otro lado.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Qué sucede?"

Suspiró. "Quiero preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que sientas que debes responder... como si estuviera demandando un pago por mi ayuda con Edward."

"Yo nunca pensaría eso," repliqué. "Solo pregunta."

Pensó un momento con la mirada fija en sus manos.

"¿Cómo es ella?" preguntó finalmente en voz baja.

Supe inmediatamente de quién hablaba. "Carlisle..." protesté.

"Por favor, Bella. Solo dime _algo_ de ella." Volvió sus ojos suplicantes hacia mí y vi por primera vez la verdadera extensión de su soledad... la desesperación que le llevó a convertir a Edward en primer lugar. Carlisle estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Su mera existencia le separaba de la humanidad... y su moral le distanciaba de otros de su tipo. Mi corazón dolió por él en ese momento, y me di cuenta de que no podía negarle lo único que podía darle esperanza por el futuro.

"Esme es... hermosa," empecé.

Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido porque hubiera respondido. "Esme," repitió suavemente.

Asentí. "Es dulce, amable y cariñosa," le dije. "Ella estará rota y tú la salvarás."

Se estremeció un poco al oír la palabra "salvar" y apartó la mirada.

"Será tu esposa. La madre de tus hijos." Al escuchar eso, me miró en shock.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!"

"No en ese sentido." Rodé los ojos y la mirada de Carlisle se suavizó. "Pero _tendrás_ una familia, Carlisle. Tendrás una bonita familia."

_Menos uno_, me dije a mí misma con la culpa retorciéndose en mi estómago. _Nunca tendrás a Edward. Lo siento por eso._

"Una familia..." Carlisle miraba a la distancia, imaginando el futuro que le había presentado... un futuro que él dudaba que fuera posible.

"Esme," dijo pensativo, sintiendo el nombre en su lengua. Su mirada se afiló. "Espera... no es... ¿Esme Platt?"

Tomada por sorpresa, tartamudeé. "No... no lo sé... no conozco su nombre de soltera."

"¿Y cómo la encontraré?" presionó.

Dudé, preocupada por cuánto debería decirle. Pero entonces me di cuenta... Carlisle había encontrado a Esme _porque _había convertido a Edward. Su decisión de salvar a Edward le había llevado lejos de Chicago. ¿Dónde? No estaba segura. Edward no me había dicho a dónde habían ido desde allí. Maldije mi falta de información. Era posible que, al prevenir la conversión de Edward, estuviera manteniendo a Carlisle en Chicago... y manteniéndole alejado de Esme... luego de Rosalie y Emmett... Alice... Jasper... la reacción en cadena podía ser desastrosa.

_Sigue tus instintos_. Las palabras de Alice vinieron a mí una vez más y exhalé pesadamente, confiando implícitamente en ellas.

Decidí que tenía que contarle a Carlisle tanto como pudiera... _tenía_ que asegurarme de que encontraba a Esme. No podía ser responsable de la alternativa.

"No sé mucho," empecé, y Carlisle se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí como si me instara a recordar. "Había tenido un bebé... un bebé que murió unos días después de nacer. Tras eso ella... cayó de un acantilado." No era capaz de decir que había intentado suicidarse.

Sus rasgos adoptaron una expresión de compasión mientras me miraba intensamente. Yo bajé la mirada mientras seguía en voz baja, "Creyeron que estaba muerta y la llevaron a la morgue del hospital..."

"¿Este hospital?" preguntó rápidamente.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, aquí no... no en Chicago. Pero no sé dónde. Lo siento." Me hizo un gesto para que siguiera. "Su... corazón todavía latía... apenas... y tú la salvaste."

"¿Cuándo?"

"No estoy segura exactamente. Sé que no es mucho tiempo después de..." Me detuve rápidamente antes de mencionar a Edward. "No falta mucho tiempo," dije en su lugar. "Será en los próximos años. Lo siento. Desearía poder ser más específica."

Se tomó un momento para absorber esa información. Luego apartó la mirada de nuevo y habló suavemente, recordando. "Hace unos años vivía en Ohio y traté a una chica... una chica llamada Esme Platt," dijo. "Era joven... solo tenía dieciséis... se había caído de un árbol y se rompió una pierna. Una chica encantadora... recuerdo haber pensado que era muy... especial," reflexionó en voz baja. "Tendrá veintitrés ahora. Me pregunto..."

Se volvió abruptamente a mí. "¿Cómo es físicamente?"

Me mordí el labio, concentrándome. "Es un poco más alta que yo, tiene veintitantos... cara con forma de corazón... pelo largo y ondulado... castaño, pero también con otros colores... parecido al caramelo. Sus ojos, bueno..." me encogí de hombros, "...eran como los tuyos cuando la conocí." Sonreí tímidamente.

Sus labios se retorcieron un poco. "Por supuesto." Se quedó un momento pensando y luego, de repente, se enderezó, moviéndose hacia una estantería al fondo de la habitación, buscando en ella con rapidez. Sacó un libro gordo con cubierta de cuero y lo llevó hasta el sofá, dejándolo en la mesita.

"Guardo libros de recortes," dijo, pasando las páginas rápidamente. "Fotos, artículos de periódicos... ese tipo de cosa."

No tenía ni idea de porqué un vampiro con memoria perfecta necesitaría guardar viejos artículos de periódico, pero solo dije de forma sarcástica, "Debes de tener muchos libros de recortes." Me sonrió brevemente antes de volver al libro.

"Había un periodista allí ese día," recordó. "El alcalde había sido ingresado con una severa quemadura en el brazo, pero... tal vez..." Se detuvo y revisó la página de cerca. "¡Aquí!" dijo de forma triunfal, dándole la vuelta al libro para dejarlo frente a mí.

Miré el recorte amarilleante del _Columbus Dispatch_. El titular decía _Alcalde Herido en Incendio Doméstico _y, al lado del artículo, había una gran foto del alcalde con el brazo vendado. Levanté la mirada hacia Carlisle confusa.

"Aquí," dijo, apuntando a una figura al fondo. Miré a la chica que estaba tumbada en una cama con la pierna escayolada y levantada. Estaba ligeramente desenfocada, y ella parecía un poco diferente... más joven, con rasgos algo más redondeados... pero reconocería a esa chica en cualquier parte.

"Es Esme," susurré, pasando mis dedos por la página desgastada.

"¿Esa es ella?" preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo en la cara. "¿Estás segura?"

"Absolutamente." Asentí. "Esa es ella."

Vi como su sonrisa caía. "Pero has dicho que tuvo un bebé... eso significa que ya estaba casada..."

Toqué su brazo dulcemente. "No sé nada de eso," le dije. "Pero te digo que tú y Esme estáis _destinados_ a estar juntos. No estoy más segura de nada que de ello," dije firmemente.

Sus ojos cayeron en el libro de recortes de nuevo. "Al menos sé a quién estoy buscando," dijo. "A quién estoy esperando." Sacudió la cabeza. "Sin embargo, parece estar mal. Estoy, en esencia, esperando su muerte."

"No puedes intervenir," le dije firmemente. "Tienes que mantenerte alejado hasta que sea el momento correcto."

Él no dijo nada, solo miró la foto de su futura esposa con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. "Entiendo."

"Hay más," seguí.

"¿Más?" Levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

Ni siquiera dudé esa vez.

_Si estás dispuesto a un poco, debes estar dispuesto a todo._ O como Edward diría, "Ya que voy a ir al infierno, voy a disfrutar el viaje."

"El resto... de tu familia," expliqué. "No sé muy bien cómo llegan a ti, pero puedo decirte que la siguiente será Rosalie... Rosalie Hale. Rosalie te traerá a Emmett. Luego, más tarde... Alice y Jasper te encontrarán."

"¿Alice? ¿Tú prima Alice?" preguntó, pareciendo algo abrumado por todo lo que le estaba contando.

"En realidad no es mi prima," admití con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero es mi amiga... y será tu hija."

"Hija," repitió Carlisle impresionado. "Una familia..." Tragó profundamente y sonreí, sintiendo una calidez al pensar que finalmente le había devuelto algo a ese amable y cariñoso hombre que me había dado tanto a mí.

_Esperanza._

"Gracias," dijo finalmente, mirándome a los ojos. "No sabes lo que esto significa para mí."

Pero sí lo sabía. Realmente lo sabía.

"De nada," contesté. "Sin embargo, tengo que decirte que espero no haber cometido un error al contarte todo esto." Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, pero desapareció cuando vi la sonrisa en la cara de Carlisle. Merecía totalmente la pena.

"Yo también," admitió Carlisle. "Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho."

- . - . - . - . -

Dejé la casa de Carlisle y caminé la corta distancia hasta el restaurante en que tenía que reunirme con Edward. Era una noche preciosa, y el restaurante tenía un comedor en el segundo piso con una vista espectacular del Lago Michigan. La vista de Edward, tenía que admitir, era incluso más espectacular. Llevaba un traje oscuro y corbata, su pelo arreglado y su cara relajada y sonriente. Se puso de pie mientras me acercaba a la mesa y sujetó mi silla mientras me sentaba.

"Estas preciosa," dijo, levantando mi mano para besarme los nudillos. Es posible que casi me desmayara un poco por ello.

Vale, mucho.

"Tú también estás guapo," contesté, sonrojándome un poco mientras cogía mi menú. "Este lugar es increíble. ¿Has estado antes aquí?"

Edward asintió, tomando un sorbo de su agua. "Unas cuantas veces. A mis padres les gusta mucho."

El camarero se acercó y nos habló de la especialidad del día. Yo opté por el salmón cocido, mientras que Edward elegía las chuletas de cerdo.

"Así que, a la luz de lo que ha pasado, mis padres han levantado completamente mi castigo," dijo con una sonrisa. "Soy un hombre libre."

"Enhorabuena." Sonreí ampliamente. "Había pensado que al estar siendo investigado por la policía, se suavizarían un poco."

Edward rio. "Bueno, definitivamente ayudó. Pero me alegro de que todo haya acabado." Se tranquilizó un poco. "Tengo que admitir que estaba bastante preocupado."

"Podrías haberme engañado."

Se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no había nada que se pudiera hacer, así que imaginé que no debía pasarme el día dándole vueltas. Pero, Bella, estaba asustado."

Le miré a los ojos, que miraban fijamente los míos. "Yo también lo estaba."

Nuestra comida llegó y la conversación fue a temas más ligeros. El salmón estaba delicioso y Edward me dio un poco de su comida, que también estaba increíble. Me sentí un poco triste al pensar en cómo Alice habría disfrutado del lugar, pero intenté alejar la melancolía y disfrutar de la compañía de Edward.

Él estaba entusiasmado por el fin del año escolar, pero preocupado por los exámenes finales. Me dijo que Samantha se graduaría en un par de semanas y me invitó a ir a la fiesta de la graduación con él.

"Tom vino a verme la semana pasada," dijo casualmente... demasiado casualmente.

"¿De verdad?" Estaba sorprendida. No creí que se conocieran tan bien. "¿Qué quería?"

"Hablar de Samantha. Dijo que sabía que éramos amigos cercanos y quería pedirme consejo."

"¿Consejo? ¿Sobre qué?"

Edward le dio otro trago a su agua y sonrió. "Va a pedirle matrimonio después de la graduación."

Mi boca se abrió de golpe. "Eso... ¡eso es increíble! Estoy tan feliz por ellos. Pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Es solo que... Samantha es algo joven para casarse, ¿no?"

"Tiene casi dieciocho años," dijo Edward, un poco a la defensiva.

"Sí, bueno... eso es bastante joven."

"No demasiado joven," dijo abruptamente, mientras sus orejas se ponían de un tono rosa.

_Mierda._ Esperé no estar ofendiéndole. Quiero decir, en esa época tal vez no era para tanto que un adolescente se casara.

"Bueno, de todas formas, estoy segura de que ella dirá que sí," dije de forma diplomática. "Está loca por Tom."

"Igual que él por ella," contestó Edward en voz baja, removiendo la comida en el plato.

"¿Edward?" pregunté, reconociendo la señal de que tenía algo en mente. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Sonrió, pero no levantó la mirada. "Solo estaba... uh... pensando sobre... el matrimonio."

"¿Qué pasa con ello?"

Sus ojos miraron los míos. "Estaba pensando en... _nuestro_... matrimonio."

Había estado mordiendo un trozo de espárrago a la parrilla, lo que fue un error, porque me atraganté con él. Tosiendo violentamente, cogí mi agua mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward preocupado, poniéndose de pie para darme palmaditas en la espalda. "Levanta los brazos," instruyó.

Dejé el agua e hice lo que me dijo, sintiéndome como una tonta, y finalmente mi tos cesó. Me limpié los ojos con la servilleta y tomé un largo trago de agua.

"¿Mejor?" Edward tomó asiento, volviendo a colocarse la servilleta en el regazo.

"Sí. Estoy bien," contesté, sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Bella, ¿qué sucede?" Estiró el brazo para coger mi mano, dándole un suave apretón. "¿No debería haber dicho nada? ¿Querías que te lo pidiera de forma apropiada primero?"

Mi mirada se levantó de golpe. "¡No!" Al ver su mirada de sobresalto, bajé la voz. "No, no es eso. Es solo que no sabía... no me había _dado cuenta_ de que estabas pensando en..." Tragué profundamente, luego forcé la palabra a salir de mi boca. "...matrimonio." Salió como un susurro. Como una palabra sucia.

"Por supuesto que he estado pensando en ello." Parecía genuinamente ofendido y se inclinó hacia delante, hablando en voz baja pero con fervor. "Bella, ciertamente no puedes creer que haría las cosas que he hecho si no tuviera toda la intención de casarme contigo."

Debería haber estado extática pero, en su lugar, estaba abrumada por la culpa. Lo había hecho. Había seducido a Edward y ahora quería casarse conmigo. No era exactamente lo que había planeado, pero me daría lo que quería. Se casaría conmigo. Se marcharía conmigo. Viviría.

Y no era capaz de seguir adelante con ello.

"En realidad no quieres casarte conmigo, Edward," dije con tristeza.

"Por supuesto que sí," contestó enfáticamente.

"No... no quieres." Luché contra las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos. "Te he engañado." Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya llena de confusión. "Te he manipulado."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, soltándome la mano. "¿Cómo me has manipulado?"

Solté un tembloroso suspiro. "Me propuse..." tragué y volví a bajar la mirada a la mesa, llena de culpa y vergüenza. "...seducirte."

Edward se atragantó un poco. "¿Qué?"

"Me has oído." Le lancé una mirada, pero no pude leer su expresión.

"¿Y cómo... exactamente... has hecho esto?" preguntó.

Dios. Realmente iba a hacerme decirlo.

"Ummm... coqueteando contigo... tocándote... emborrachándote," admití.

"¿Haciendo que mi tenedor se caiga al suelo?" añadió, recordándome el incidente en el café cuando intenté hacer que me mirara las piernas.

Asentí, mortificada.

"¿Hablando con otros hombres para ponerme celoso?"

Mis ojos destellaron. "No. Nunca he hecho eso. Nunca te haría eso."

Él asintió conforme, pero todavía seguía sin saber qué pensaba.

"Así que," dijo inexpresivamente. "Estás diciendo que hiciste todas estas cosas... ¿para engañarme y que me casara contigo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, no _eso_ exactamente."

"Querías seducirme."

Solo asentí miserablemente. Él se quedó en silencio así que, tras unos minutos, me atreví a echarle un vistazo.

Él sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban.

"¿Crees que esto es divertido?" pregunté, molesta. "Acabo de desnudarte mi alma... confesado mis pecados... me he humillado, ¿y crees que es divertido?"

Edward respondió riendo, fuertemente.

Oh, lo que habría dado por un disparo directo a su entrepierna justo en ese momento.

"Lo siento." Jadeó, limpiándose los ojos. "No me estoy riendo de ti, de verdad."

"Pues eso es lo que parece," gruñí.

"Es solo que..." Respiró profundamente, recuperando el control. "¿Creías que no lo sabía?"

"¿Saber qué?"

Sonrió ampliamente, cogiendo mi mano de nuevo. "¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacías?"

Mi mente funcionó acelerada, entonces una nueva ola de vergüenza me golpeó y aparté mi mano abruptamente. "¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías todo el tiempo lo que intentaba hacer?"

Edward soltó una risita. "Sin ofender, Bella, pero la sutileza no es exactamente tu fuerte."

"Oh Dios mío." Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "Esto es tan humillante."

"Yo creo que es lindo," bromeó, apartándome las manos de la cara.

"No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras," dije acusatoriamente. "Eso no ha sido muy propio de un caballero."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Además, que supiera lo que estabas haciendo no significa que no apreciara el esfuerzo." Me sonrió ampliamente y no pude evitar delvolverle la sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿no es esa la razón por la que quieres casarte conmigo?"

La sonrisa de Edward se suavizó y estiró el brazo para tocarme la mejilla. "Bella, creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que me llamaste gilipollas Neandertal."

_Ah, sí. Los buenos tiempos._

"Y decidí que me casaría contigo hace mucho tiempo... mucho antes de que probaras tus habilidades de seducción."

Me enfadé un poco por eso. "Tú lo decidiste, huh. ¿No planeabas preguntarme cómo me sentía _yo_ sobre ello?"

Edward rodó los ojos. "Planeaba preguntar en algún momento, pero asumí que sentíamos lo mismo sobre el tema." Miró nervioso a su alrededor en el comedor, asegurándose de que nadie nos escuchaba. Afortunadamente, estábamos en una esquina aislada. "Bella, hemos tenido... _intimidad_. Te dije que eso no es algo que haga con cualquiera."

"Tampoco es algo que yo haga con cualquiera," contesté en un susurro.

"¿Entonces porqué te pones difícil en esto? A no ser..." Edward se sentó hacia atrás de repente, con una mirada de incertidumbre y nervios en la cara. "A no ser que no quieras casarte conmigo."

Mi corazón se rompió un poco por su expresión herida. "No... no es eso..."

"Bueno, ¿entonces qué es?" preguntó exasperado.

"Es solo que es tan repentino," expliqué finalmente. "No hace tanto que nos conocemos y creí que tendríamos algo más de tiempo antes de hablar de matrimonio."

Eso sonaba razonable, ¿verdad? El hecho era que Edward me había dejado descolocada al mencionar la palabra que empieza por "M". Tampoco es que tuviera nada en contra de la institución en sí pero, al ser el producto de un matrimonio fallido, tenía algunos prejuicios firmemente arraigados. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que me casara antes de que tuviera... digamos... treinta y cinco o algo así.

No era idiota. Sabía que iba a tener que superar mi aversión si las cosas iban como esperaba con Edward. Sabía que la gente en 1918 no tenían simplemente sexo y vivían en pecado. Y estaba planeando... esperando... casarme con él... en algún momento. Realmente quería casarme con él... _en algún momento._ Pero en realidad no pensaba que fuera un requisito previo al éxito de mi plan. De alguna manera, esperaba que a Edward le pareciera bien escaparse conmigo... y casarnos en algún punto del camino.

¿Era una ilusa? Vale, puede que un poco.

"Entonces, te casarás conmigo. ¿Pero quieres algo de tiempo antes?" preguntó Edward, con un brillo especulativo en los ojos.

"Sí," suspiré aliviada. "Eso es todo."

"¿Solo quieres que pasemos algo más de tiempo juntos... como hemos estado haciendo?" Sonrió lobunamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Sí."

"Bueno, yo tengo un pequeño problema con eso, Bella." La sonrisa de Edward cayó cuando frunció ligeramente los labios, colocando sus cubiertos en su plato.

"¿Un problema?" repetí.

"Sí," contestó, doblando su servilleta y dejándola en la mesa. "Verás, he estado actuando bajo la impresión de que teníamos un acuerdo. Tal vez no un compromiso oficial per se, sino un _entendimiento_. Y dado ese entendimiento, ciertas acciones -aunque no son convencionalmente aceptables- eran _permisibles._" Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo... de mis labios a mis pechos y de vuelta arriba lentamente... sugerentemente.

"Uh-huh," fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Sin embargo, ahora creo que he actuado de forma prematura," dijo con tono serio.

Entrecerré los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero, Bella, a que creo que sería mejor si no avanzamos nuestra... relación... física hasta que estemos comprometidos."

_Qué. Coño._

Me incliné hacia delante en la silla. "¿Estás diciendo que no... me besarás... hasta que estemos prometidos?"

Él también se inclinó hacia delante, su cara a solo centímetros de la mía. "Oh, te besaré, claro. Te besaré mucho." Su tono de voz se hizo ronco e íntimo, y sentí su cálido aliento rozar mis labios. "Te besaré y tocaré hasta que supliques por más."

Mi boca se secó. Solo estaba hablando de besarme y mi boca estaba seca.

"¿Y?"

"Y," repitió. "Eso es todo."

"Eso es todo."

"Sí."

Me llevó un momento entender a dónde había llegado. Y, cuando lo hice, me quedé impresionada.

El tipo jugaba duro. Literalmente.

"Vas a provocarme," declaré.

"Sí."

"Vas a excitarme... y dejarme así," seguí.

"Sí."

"Y vas a seguir haciéndolo hasta que acepte casarme contigo."

Edward sonrió con satisfacción. "Ese es el plan. Sí."

Estaba impresionada. Y frustrada. Y, si era completamente honesta, bastante excitada.

"Te das cuenta," disparé con diversión, "de que esto va a ser tan duro para ti como para mí, ¿verdad?"

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Puedo con ello."

"¿Tú crees?" reté. "Creo que cederás mucho antes que yo."

Estiró el brazo bajo la mesa y le sentí pasar los dedos por mi rodilla. "Suena bastante segura, Srta. Swan," dijo con una sonrisa sexy antes de apartar la mano.

Oh, era bueno. Pero yo tenía la ventaja en esa pequeña competición, porque no era la que tendría que contenerse. Era el control de Edward lo que sería probado. Él era el que tendría que parar. Y, enfrentémoslo, para mí era una situación en la que los dos ganábamos. Si Edward cedía, le tendría... al completo... y estaría un paso más cerca de cumplir mi plan.

Si yo cedía, el resultado final sería el mismo... solo tendría que casarme... a los _dieciocho._

Mi estómago se cerró un poco al pensar eso.

Extendí mi brazo bajo la mesa y acaricié su muslo suavemente en pequeños círculos. Él me agarró la muñeca para detenerme. Su expresión estaba controlada, pero noté la delatora tensión de su mandíbula.

Parecía que era una batalla de voluntades. Pero esa vez, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. No había planes secretos de seducción o manipulaciones. Edward iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para hacerme caer... y yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

Aparté mi mano de la suya con una sonrisa traviesa y la ceja levantada. Inclinándome hacia delante, pasé mi dedo sobre sus labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Solté una risita. "Adelante, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>

*James y Victoria: Carlisle tiene razón. No serán una amenaza. James en este momento es un neófito sediento de sangre y Victoria no tiene razones para tener algo en contra de Bella. La línea temporal ha sido protegida, al menos en este caso.

*El libro de texto de Edward es _Principios de la Fisiología General_ del Dr. William Maddock Bayliss, publicado en 1915.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Traductora<strong>

Hola!

Vaya, Bella realmente ha creado un monstruo con este Edward. ¿Cuál de los dos creéis que caerá antes?

Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios y suposiciones.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	23. De Carruseles y Cracker Jacks

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El tiempo es demasiado lento para los que esperan, demasiado rápido para los que temen, demasiado largo para los que sufren, demasiado corto para los que disfrutan, pero para los que aman, el tiempo es eterno."**_

_**-Henry Van Dyke**_

Capitulo veintidós – De Carruseles y Cracker Jacks

Tenía que concedérselo a Edward. Me estaba desgastando.

Nunca se lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero el chico me estaba volviendo loca.

Leal a su palabra, siguió besándome... tocándome... pero siempre cuando estábamos en algún lugar dónde no podíamos ir más lejos. El día siguiente al que me llevó a cenar para celebrar que su nombre estaba limpio, me llevó a patinar de nuevo. Sostuvo mi mano y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, acariciándome sutilmente mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Parecía que siempre estaba sin equilibrio cerca de Edward.

El domingo significaba ir a la iglesia con su familia, seguido de cena en su casa. Nos sentábamos en el invernadero y nos susurrábamos, intercambiando besos y suaves toques entre sesiones de piano, pero Edward era el epítome del auto-control. El Señor sabe que yo hacía todo lo que podía para derrumbarle, pero ni mi desesperación podía tapar el miedo de que su madre pudiera pillarnos en cualquier momento.

Ni siquiera yo era tan atrevida como para atacar a Edward con su madre en la habitación de al lado.

Durante la semana, Edward siguió su patrón de venir a la casa de huéspedes después de clase. Él estudiaba en la cocina y hablaba con Maggie hasta que yo me despertaba, luego nos sentábamos en el sofá o en nuestro banco del jardín y hablábamos... y coqueteábamos... y nos calentábamos el uno al otro sin clemencia.

Tenía que ser honesta. Amaba cada segundo de ello.

Estar con Edward era todo lo que quería. Era divertido y excitante, y enfurecedor y dulce. Nos reíamos de cosas estúpidas y discutíamos de política hasta que solo nos estábamos gritando el uno al otro. Yo solía enfadarme, pero entonces él hacía algo increíble como darme una flor o aparecer en la puerta con un pin que decía 'Apoyo el Sufragio Femenino', y mi corazón se derretía. Él era terco y tenía respuestas para todo, pero yo también y estaba empezando a ver que él respetaba el hecho de que me enfrentara a él.

Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, en cualquier caso.

El último sábado de Mayo, Edward me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. No me dio más detalles que decirme que estaríamos fuera todo el día y parte de la noche... y que llevara zapatos cómodos.

Bueno, tampoco era que fuera todo el tiempo en tacones de aguja, pero me quedé con la idea de que caminaríamos bastante.

Llegó justo después del desayuno y, cuando abrí la puerta, le encontré inclinado contra el marco de la puerta con el pelo revuelto y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, un suspiro soñador escapó de mis labios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante para besarme ligeramente.

"Nada," contesté, admirando su forma mientras pasaba a mi lado hasta la sala de estar. Llevaba un traje de color claro, pero la chaqueta iba doblada sobre su brazo. Su corbata estaba un poco aflojada y, Dios me ayude, llevaba un par de tirantes. Unidos con botones a la cintura de su pantalón, el elástico marrón se estiraba por su espalda, cruzándose antes de rodear sus anchos hombros. No pude evitar fantasear con agarrarlos con las dos manos y arrastrar su boca a la mía. _O tal vez usarlos para atar sus muñecas a esa barandilla de allí,_ ponderé.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Se había dado la vuelta y yo llevé mi mirada de sus tirantes hasta su cara.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Estás un poco colorada," dijo, mostrando su preocupación en su cara. "¿Estás enferma?"

_No... no enferma... un poco _atacada,_ tal vez._

Me aclaré la garganta. "Estoy bien... bien..." Me di la vuelta para coger mi bolso. "¿Vas a decirme por fin a dónde vamos hoy?" pregunté, presionando mis manos en mis mejillas en un intento de enfriarlas mientras le daba la espalda.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Nop. Tendrás que esperar."

"Sabes que odio las sorpresas, ¿verdad?" Me volví para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

Edward rio. "Te gustará esta. Lo prometo."

Condujimos al sur y mi curiosidad aumentó, porque nunca antes había estado en esa parte de la ciudad. Miré por la ventana en busca de una pista de a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero no descubrí nada. Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, pero todo lo que pude sacarle fue una sonrisa torcida y el guiño de un ojo.

Era tan malditamente mono.

Decidí que, ya que estábamos finalmente solos y en un lugar algo privado, sería un buen momento para jugar un poco con Edward. Me giré en mi asiento para quedar frente a él, mi rodilla rozando la suya. Él saltó ligeramente, pero se compuso rápidamente. Estiré el brazo para pasar mis dedos por el dorso de su mano, que descansaba en la palanca de marchas. Mi mirada se levantó a tiempo para pillar a Edward tragando nervioso.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Me encogí de hombros, pasando lentamente los dedos entre cada uno de los suyos. "Nada."

Se removió ligeramente en su asiento y sonreí internamente.

Le estaba afectando.

Me deslicé por el suave cuero hasta que estuve presionada contra su costado, levantando mi mano para pasarla por su oreja.

"Bella..." dijo con tono de advertencia, pero noté un ligero temblor en su voz.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Estoy intentando conducir."

Bajé mis dedos por un lado de su cuello, pasándolos ligeramente por la piel que el cuello de su camisa dejaba al descubierto. "Sí, ya lo veo. Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Muy seguro," murmuré, inclinándome para que pudiera sentir mi aliento en su piel.

Consideré presionar mis labios a su garganta, pero decidí que podría ser algo peligroso. En su lugar, dejé mi mano bajar a su pierna y la apreté dulcemente, acariciando hasta su rodilla.

"Bella," dijo Edward, apretando la mandíbula. "Si no detienes eso, voy a parar a un lado de la carretera, besarte hasta que no puedas respirar y dejarte ahí."

Reí y volví a colocarme en mi asiento. "Aguafiestas," murmuré de buen grado.

Edward me lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica. "No tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa, pero creo que es un insulto."

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Solo significa que arruinas mi diversión."

Edward volvió a mirar al frente y soltó una risita. "Bueno, si te hubieras divertido más, nos habríamos salido de la carretera y chocado contra ese edificio."

Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar por la ventana. Algo en la distancia me llamó la atención -una gran torre blanca, cerniéndose sobre los tejados. Edward dobló una esquina para conducir hacia ella. Le lancé una mirada y su sonrisa se amplió. Según nos acercábamos más, noté otras cosas... lo que parecía un enorme puente a la derecha... y a la izquierda... ¿era eso una...?

"Edward. ¿Es eso una... montaña rusa?" pregunté, mirando entre los edificios mientras nos movíamos por la carretera.

"Mmm hmm..."

"¿Vamos a un parque de atracciones?" Me giré hacia él, sintiendo una burbuja de entusiasmo en mi interior. Eso sería divertido.

Me lanzó todo el voltaje de su sonrisa y sentí mi estómago dar saltos. "White City*," dijo. "Creí que lo disfrutarías. ¿Has estado antes en un parque de atracciones?"

Mis ojos volvieron a la ventana, y me sentí otra vez como una niña pequeña. "Una vez, cuando era pequeña, fui a Dis-" Me detuve rápidamente. "...a uno con mi padre." Le miré con cautela, esperando que no hubiera pillado mi metedura de pata. "Pero casi no lo recuerdo."

Edward asintió y aparcó en el parking. Me cogió de la mano mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada.

"Riverview Park está más cerca de mi casa," me dijo, "pero creo que White City tiene más que ofrecer." Soltó mi mano cuando nos aproximamos a la taquilla. Yo solo asentí y eché un vistazo al interior del parque mientras Edward pagaba nuestras entradas.

Cruzamos las colosales puertas y no pude detener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara. Era como una escena de ese viejo musical, _Vivir de Ilusión,_ cobrar vida. Caminamos por un camino de tablas de madera bordeado de altos edificios blancos y cubierto de sombra por árboles. Había gente sonriendo y riendo, y coloridos parasoles girando bajo los rayos del sol como si un prisma gigante hubiera separado la luz en cientos de tonos distintos. Edward me cogió de la mano de nuevo, frotando mi muñeca con su pulgar.

"Te gusta." Levanté la mirada hacia él y me sorprendí por el alivio que vi en sus ojos.

Sonreí, inclinando brevemente mi cabeza contra su hombro. "Por supuesto que me gusta. Me encanta. Es maravilloso," le dije.

En ese momento, pasó a nuestro lado un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de rayas rojas y blancas y un sombrero de paja. Solté una risita, pensando de nuevo en _Vivir de Ilusión_.

_Trouble! Oh, we got trouble! Right here in River City!* _O White City, en ese caso.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Edward. Yo solo sacudí la cabeza, mis hombros temblaban mientras intentaba detener mi risa tonta.

_With a capital "T", That rhymes with "P", And that stands for Pool!*_

Presioné mi mano contra mi boca. Era como si todo el estrés de las últimas semanas -Alice... James... Carlisle- toda la locura de viajar en el tiempo hasta 1918, por el amor de Dios... la locura de la situación estalló y no pude parar de reír... o pensar en _Vivir de Ilusión._

Medio esperaba que Edward empezara a cantar.

_We've surely got trouble! Right here in River City!_

Agarré el brazo de Edward, inclinándome contra él en busca de apoyo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Lo siento... No puedo..." Intenté recuperar el aliento y resoplé, lo que solo me hizo perder más el control.

"¿Bella?" Los labios de Edward se retorcieron, aunque su mirada era de confusión. "¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?" Me cogió del brazo y me sacó del camino hasta el espacio entre dos edificios, escondido por un gran árbol.

Al chico le encantaban los callejones. La idea hizo que me cosquilleara la piel, pero aún así no pude dejar de reír. Edward me miraba preocupado, obviamente pensando que había perdido la cabeza. Sus manos fueron a mis hombros y luego bajaron de nuevo, mientras intentaba hacerse una idea de cómo lidiar con la loca que tenía delante.

_Gotta figger out a way to keep the young ones moral after school!_

Imaginé a los padres de Edward intentando evitar que yo atrajera a su hijo al pecado, chasqueando los dedos y cantando en voz baja: _Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble..._

"¡Bella! ¡Por el amor de Dios!" La mirada de Edward fue al cielo mientras yo me apretaba los costados, luego adquirió una mirada de determinación. Me agarró los hombros, respiró profundamente y me besó... con fuerza.

Todos los pensamientos divertidos salieron volando de mi cabeza. Jadeé, atrayendo el cálido aliento de Edward a mi boca y liberándolo con un gemido. Mis manos fueron a su pelo por voluntad propia mientras la tensión sexual de los últimos días finalmente llegaba a su punto máximo.

Por decir algo.

Edward gimió de forma imperceptible y sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura, acercándome a él. Tiré de su pelo y me arqueé hacia él, frotándome contra él de la forma más inapropiada.

No pude evitarlo.

Nos separamos, con los pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente, y buscando aire desesperadamente.

"Bella, te quiero mucho," susurró Edward, mordisqueando mis labios. "Te necesito..." Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello e incliné la cabeza, mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás.

"Dios... Edward..." Una ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo y todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció. Todo lo que podía ver... sentir... oler... _saborear_... era Edward. Sus labios pasaron a mi oreja y su lengua salió, trazando un círculo por la sensible piel. Mis manos bajaron más, deslizándose bajo su chaqueta y sus tirantes antes de agarrarse a su espalda desesperadamente, el elástico me sujetó las muñecas.

"Bella," murmuró en mi oído. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas... me tentó... me volvió loca de necesidad. Succionó ligeramente el lóbulo y luego lo liberó suavemente. "Podría pasar la eternidad besándote," confesó.

"No pares," supliqué, acercándole más y llevando mis labios a su garganta. Rocé su nuez con mis dientes y embistió contra mí involuntariamente. Él maldijo con un gruñido bajo y luego le sentí apartarse, sus brazos relajaron su agarre. Yo le agarré con fuerza, no dispuesta a poner distancia entre nosotros, pero él agarró mis brazos y los desenredó dulcemente de su cuerpo.

"Estamos en un lugar público, Bella," me recordó. Pestañeé, mirando a mi alrededor aturdida. Estábamos algo protegidos por el árbol que bloqueaba el callejón, pero tenía razón. Cualquiera podría habernos visto.

Buen Señor, no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza.

"Lo siento," murmuré, con la cara ardiendo. "Supongo que solo me he dejado llevar."

Edward soltó una risita. "Bueno, no has sido la única," admitió. "No pretendía atacarte. Es que parecías algo histérica e imaginé que podía besarte o abofetearte."

"Me alegro de que hayas elegido lo primero," dije sarcásticamente.

Edward sonrió, estirando el brazo para tocar mi ardiente mejilla. "Sin embargo, me encanta ver tu sonrojo," murmuró, casi para sí mismo. "Es sorprendentemente atrayente." Sonrió satisfecho mientras yo me sonrojaba más. "Por supuesto, podría haber seguido manoseándote hasta que alguien nos pillara. Entonces, _tendrías_ que casarte conmigo," bromeó.

Rodé los ojos y le agarré de la mano para arrastrarle fuera del callejón.

"Vamos, Romeo." Reí. "Montemos en la montaña rusa."

- . - . - . - . -

Subimos en la montaña rusa... tres veces, en realidad. También subimos en el carrusel, luego bajamos por un tobogán gigante en alfombras acolchadas, llamado _Los Choques,_ diseñado para hacerte chocar con otras personas mientras te deslizabas hacia abajo. Edward rio cuando chocamos, casi rodando sobre mi alfombra. Cogimos una escalera mecánica para subir a lo que creí que era un puente cuando llegamos. Al final terminó siendo una atracción acuática. Sentándonos en la barca, quedamos de frente a la torre que había visto desde la carretera. Bajé la mirada a la piscina al final de la bajada y sentí un golpe de preocupación.

_En todo caso, ¿cómo de seguras eran las atracciones de los parques en 1918?_

Edward rio por mi incomodidad y sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo. Los dos gritamos y nos empapamos. Afortunadamente, el aire era cálido y el sol secó rápidamente nuestra ropa mojada.

Entramos en la Casa de los Espejos, riendo por nuestros reflejos en los espejos combados y por los niños subidos en una gigantesca plataforma giratoria que había en medio del suelo. Para comer compramos sándwiches y limonada, y fuimos al jardín que había en el centro del parque. Había un quiosco en un extremo rodeado de bancos, así que nos sentamos y comimos, escuchando un concierto al aire libre.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó Edward, dándole un trago a su limonada.

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Definitivamente. Ciertamente sabes cómo hacer pasar un buen rato, Sr. Masen."

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y su mirada bajó y subió sugerentemente. "No tienes ni idea," dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Me sonrojé. Él rio. Y terminamos nuestra comida.

Escuchamos la música un poco más, con nuestros dedos entrelazados y mi cabeza descansando en el hombro de Edward. Eventualmente, presionó sus labios contra mi pelo. "¿Estás lista para ver más?" inquirió en voz baja. "El espectáculo Luchando contra las Llamas está a punto de empezar."

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté mientras nos poníamos de pie y salíamos del jardín.

Edward dudó. "Tienes que verlo por ti misma," dijo.

Era bastante increíble. Un espectáculo que habría dejado en vergüenza a los Estudios Universal. Habían creado un set del tamaño de toda una manzana de ciudad y habían incendiado un hotel bastante realista. Había camillas, coches, camiones de bomberos, caballos... además de un par de centenares de personas actuando. Sabía que no era real, pero aun así agarré con firmeza la mano de Edward, conteniendo el aliento mientras la gente se apresuraba por escapar. Cuando los bomberos finalmente salieron victoriosos, aplaudí igual de fuerte que todos los demás.

Después de eso, caminamos por algunas de las exhibiciones. No podría describir muchas de ellas, porque mi atención estaba bastante centrada en Edward. Había una habitación llena de incubadoras que contenían bebés prematuros de verdad, lo que fue un poco perturbador.

"Esto es realmente raro," murmuré, un poco nerviosa por la imagen.

Edward estaba mirando una placa que había en la pared. "Dice que es para 'mostrar los últimos métodos científicos para salvar la vida de bebés enanos'," leyó.

"A mí me parece un poco explotador," declaré, acercándome a él para cogerle de la mano.

Edward miró la sala con el ceño fruncido. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo," admitió. "Venga, vayámonos."

La tarde se convirtió en noche mientras nos subíamos en una barca en la atracción de las góndolas. Nos sentamos atrás -varias filas atrás del resto de personas- y, mientras nos movíamos por la oscuridad, sentí el cálido aliento de Edward en mi mejilla y me recorrió un escalofrío. Se quedó ahí parado un momento, sin tocarme, hasta que finalmente sus labios rozaron suavemente mi piel. Se apartó y me giré hacia él. Sus rasgos estaban ocultos por la tenue luz... su mirada impasible. Estiré el brazo para tocarle la cara.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté en voz baja.

Él no respondió, solo se inclinó para besarme suavemente. El beso fue casto, pero me quedé sin aliento por su intensidad.

"Realmente te amo, Bella," dijo firmemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento por la sinceridad que había en su voz. "Yo también te amo," susurré. "De verdad."

Me acercó a su lado mientras doblábamos una esquina y solté un grito ahogado al ver la torre, encendida como un faro en la oscuridad.

"Es como tú," dijo Edward en voz baja, con los ojos en la torre mientras yo me giraba para examinar su perfil ensombrecido. "Tú eres mi luz... una estrella fugaz en mi cielo nocturno."

Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos. "Creo que has dicho eso al revés, Edward." Se giró hacia mí entonces y presioné una mano en su mejilla. "Tú eres la luz." Tragué con dificultad. "Tú eres _todo_," añadí, instándole a creerme.

Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo, sus manos sostuvieron tiernamente mi cara mientras sus pulgares limpiaban mis lágrimas.

- . - . - . - . -

Todavía sonreía cuando fui a trabajar el lunes por la noche. El día en el parque de atracciones había sido divertido y romántico... y me dejó sintiéndome cálida y femenina y enamorada.

Estaba increíble, innegable e irrevocablemente enamorada.

Edward me había dejado en la casa de huéspedes, dándome un suave beso en la puerta. Ni siquiera intenté presionarle en busca de más. El día había sido tan perfecto que no quería arruinarlo. La mañana siguiente vino a recogerme para llevarme a la iglesia y a cenar con su familia... y nuestra semana empezó su rutina habitual.

"Pareces feliz," observó Carlisle, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos distraídos. Habíamos estado haciendo inventario, trabajando en agradable silencio en su mayor parte. Le miré, y noté por primera vez que parecía un poco más relajado de lo normal. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos topacio parecían brillar ligeramente.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," contesté lentamente. "Pareces el gato que se comió el canario."

Él se dio la vuelta, haciendo una anotación en un trozo de papel que había en su escritorio. "Estoy seguro de que no tengo ni la más ligera idea de a qué te refieres," murmuró, pero pude ver las comisuras de sus labios retorcerse.

"¿Sabes? Cualquiera diría que con todos tus años de experiencia, mentirías mejor," bromeé. Él me miró sorprendido, pero yo solo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. "Vamos, Carlisle. Suéltalo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en examinar una caja de vasos de precipitados. "He... he hecho un pequeño viaje a Ohio este fin de semana," me dijo.

Santa Mierda. Había ido a buscar a Esme. Mi boca se abrió de golpe. "¡Carlisle, no!"

"Solo quería verla," dijo a la defensiva. "Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien."

"¿La has encontrado?"

"Sí," dijo suavemente con una mirada lejana en los ojos. "Es mayor ahora... una mujer adulta. Muy hermosa, como dijiste."

"Ella no te vio, ¿verdad?" Sentí el pánico retorcerse en mis tripas solo de pensarlo.

Carlisle me lanzó una sonrisita de satisfacción. "No soy estúpido, Bella. Y sé cómo hacerme invisible cuando lo necesito."

Me acerqué y me senté frente a su escritorio, respirando profundamente. "Sé que no eres estúpido, pero, Carlisle, tienes que entender... darte cuenta... si contactas o interactuas con ella de alguna manera, se podrían arruinar vuestras oportunidades de estar juntos.

"Me arriesgué mucho al hablarte de ella en primer lugar, pero me preocupaba que tal vez hubiera hecho algo para causar un problema. Creí que al estar aquí habría cambiado tu camino de alguna forma, apartándote de Esme. Tenía que asegurarme de que volvías a encarrilarte... porque ella _es_ tu destino. No hay nada que sepa mejor que eso."

Me incliné hacia delante en mi silla, suplicándole. "Pero tienes que tener cuidado, Carlisle. Un movimiento equivocado y podrías destruirlo todo."

Él colapsó hacia atrás en su silla. "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Bella, y prometo que seré cauto. Me mantendré escondido. Pero tengo que mantener un ojo en ella, ¿no? Así sabré cuando es el momento."

Resoplé, frotándome la frente con los dedos. "Supongo que tienes razón," admití, un poco abrumada. Era como si cada decisión... cada acción... creara una nueva red de posibilidades que tenían que ser consideradas. Cada hebra de esa red se dividía en otras... y así... y así. Me dio dolor de cabeza y, una vez más, me sentí anhelando la sabiduría y el consejo de Alice.

"Y, ¿cómo estaba?" pregunté finalmente, la curiosidad ganando a la aprehensión.

Carlisle sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. "Parecía... bueno... feliz," dijo. "La encontré en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Columbus." Su sonrisa cayó ligeramente. "Ahora es Esme Evenson. Sin embargo, su esposo está en el extranjero, luchando en la guerra."

"¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?" pregunté con sospecha. No creí que hubiera entrevistado a sus vecinos.

Carlisle no me miró a los ojos y estaba bastante segura de que, si fuera posible, se sonrojaría. "Tal vez entrara en la casa cuando ella fue al mercado," dijo nervioso, "y leyera algo de su correo."

Genial. Había creado un acosador. Un vampiro acosador de doscientos años.

_Perfecto._

Gemí, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

"Fui muy cuidadoso," añadió rápidamente. "Nadie diría que estuve ahí."

"Seguro que lo fuiste," murmuré bajo mi aliento. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. "¿Estaba ella... pudiste saber si estaba embarazada?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No... no lo está," dijo, añadiendo con una sonrisita de satisfacción, "...solo un latido de corazón."

Reí, rodando los ojos. "Creído."

Él sonrió ligeramente, entonces yo me tranquilicé. "Eso significa que todavía no es el momento, Carlisle. Cuando tenga el bebé, sabrás que el momento está cerca. Tendrás que estar trabajando en el hospital cercano a ella para entonces."

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"No sé esto con seguridad," seguí, mordiéndome el labio, "pero tengo la sensación de que la vida de Esme no es muy... feliz," dije, recordando cómo Edward había descrito su 'accidente' como un intento de suicidio. "Tienes que estar preparado para el hecho de que puede haber cosas por las que ella va a tener que pasar que no serán muy agradables. ¿Vas a poder con eso?"

Carlisle resopló. "¿Tengo elección?"

"Siempre tienes elección. Ese es el problema," contesté. "Te conozco, Carlisle. Ayudar a la gente está en tu naturaleza. Me preocupa que cuando veas a Esme en problemas quieras intervenir. Va a ser... difícil para ti mantenerte al margen, pero es importante que lo hagas."

La mirada de Carlisle bajó mientras tragaba con dificultad. "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo," dijo. "¿Pero cómo se lo voy a explicar a ella? ¿Que me quedé mirando mientras ella sufría?" Levantó la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos suplicándome respuestas.

Eran respuestas que yo misma desearía tener, porque tenía la sensación de que iba a lidiar con el mismo problema en algún punto del camino. Todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a conseguir que Edward dejara la ciudad por un agradable, silencioso y pequeño pueblo libre de gripe, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que involucraría al menos decirle algo sobre mi conocimiento del futuro. Inevitablemente, eso volvería a morderme en el trasero.

Porque no podía salvar a los padres de Edward. Y, en algún momento, creo que él querría saber porqué.

Quiero decir, podía _intentarlo_ -y si llegaba a ser necesario, probablemente lo haría- pero, en realidad, sabía dentro de mí que sus padres nunca dejarían Chicago. ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Por que la novia loca de su hijo estaba convencida de que morirían si se quedaban?

_Sí, claro._

También tenía que mirar las cosas de forma realista. Alice me había dicho que _Edward_ era la razón por la que estaba ahí. Tenía que mantenerme enfocada en eso y enfrentar el hecho de que no podía salvarlos a todos. Me rompía el corazón saber que iba a dejar a Maggie... y Tom y Samantha... Liza, Jared... e incluso al raro Alistair para enfrentar sus destinos contra la epidemia.

Aún así, con ellos, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría. Era posible que todos sobrevivieran; no lo sabía.

Pero, ¿los padres de Edward? Sí. Lo sabía. Morirían.

¿Me odiaría Edward por eso? ¿Podía culparle?

"No lo sé," admití finalmente, en parte para mí y en parte para Carlisle. "Tal vez no deberías decírselo. Por otra parte, Esme es la persona más amable que conozco... estoy segura de que lo entendería." Suspiré pesadamente. "Me temo que no tengo grandes palabras de sabiduría, Carlisle. No sé cómo se lo explicarás a ella... o a Rosalie y los otros, ya que estamos. Sólo sé que las cosas tienen que desarrollarse de la forma en que se supone que deben hacerlo, o nunca os encontraréis... nunca haréis una vida, una _familia_ juntos.

"Todo lo que puedo decirte es que al final merecerá la pena. Todos os querréis... os protegeréis... y seréis felices juntos. Solo tienes que recordar eso... la meta al final del dolor.

"Hará falta mucha fuerza... y mucha paciencia," añadí. "Pero, si conozco a alguien que le sobren las dos cosas, ese eres tú."

Carlisle se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, estudiándose las manos mientras yo veía diferentes emociones atravesar sus pálidos rasgos. Finalmente, me miró y asintió con firmeza. "Puedo hacerlo."

Sonreí. "Sé que puedes."

- . - . - . - . -

Edward no tuvo clase el jueves porque era el Día de los Caídos. Me pareció raro, pero Maggie me dijo que la fiesta siempre caía el 30 de mayo. Evidentemente, no fue hasta más tarde en el futuro que fue cambiada al último lunes del mes pero, cuándo sucedía eso exactamente, no tenía ni idea.

En todo caso, Edward pasó el día con un familia, asistiendo a un desfile y luego una ceremonia en Lincoln Park. Yo tenía que dormir, así que no pude ir con ellos.

Tampoco vi a Edward el viernes por la tarde. Había un evento padre-hijo en un club al que pertenecía el Sr. Masen -los Alces o los Águilas o algo... no lo sabía con seguridad. De todas formas, era importante para el padre de Edward, así que no podía quejarme.

Aunque todo lo que hice mientras Edward y yo estábamos separados fue extrañarle.

Me sentía tan tristemente patética, deprimiéndome como una colegiala enamorada. Parecía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Edward -cuánta más cercanía teníamos- más desesperadamente sentía su ausencia cuando no estaba cerca.

Vaya con la mujer independiente.

Oprah se sentiría avergonzada.

El viernes por la noche estaba en la cocina, removiendo ausentemente una taza de café, cuando sonó el teléfono. Maggie había estado lavando los platos de la cena y cerró el grifo, secándose las manos con una toalla mientras entraba en la otra habitación para responder.

Ni siquiera levanté la mirada. Estaba demasiado ocupada reviviendo el viaje en góndola en White City y soñando despierta con Edward.

Correcto, estaba _soñando despierta._

Como he dicho, patética.

"¿Bella?" Maggie interrumpió mi ensoñación.

"¿Sí?" respondí tristemente, mirando mi café.

Maggie rio y yo levanté la mirada a tiempo para verla rodar los ojos. "La llamada es para ti," explicó. "¿Por qué no levantas tu barbilla del suelo y vas a responder?"

Fruncí el ceño mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la habitación en que estaba el teléfono. "¿Tan mal he estado?" pregunté.

Maggie solo sonrió. "No _mal_. Solo como una chica suspirando por su amor."

Me estremecí. "¿Suspirando? Que deprimente."

Maggie soltó una risita mientras yo cogía el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

Escuché un fuerte suspiro al otro lado de la línea. "Bella."

"¿Edward?" dije, mi humor mejorando al instante. "No esperaba oír de ti. ¿Va todo bien? Creí que estabas con tu padre."

"Todo va bien," contestó. "Y estoy con mi padre. Es solo... que quería oír tu voz, así que me he escapado a usar el teléfono."

"¿Lo has hecho?" Tal vez yo no era la única soñando despierta. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Edward soltó una risita. "No creerías cuánto te he echado de menos los pasados días. Creo que estoy volviendo loca a mi familia con mi mal humor."

"¿Mal humor? ¿Tú?" bromeé.

"Muy divertido," dijo secamente. "Es cierto. Ha sido imposible convivir conmigo," confesó con exagerada consternación. "Parece que estoy perdidamente enamorado."

"¿Perdidamente enamorado?" Solté una risita. En realidad nunca había oído a nadie _decir_ eso. Solo lo había visto en viejas novelas. "Tengo que admitir que yo misma también estoy un perdidamente enamorada," admití.

"¿Lo estás?" bromeó Edward. "Entonces, ¿tú también me has extrañado?"

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho."

"Bueno, ya sabes..." La voz de Edward sonaba sospechosamente casual. "...una vez que estemos casados, no tendremos que separarnos nunca de nuevo."

Reí, tentada más de lo que quería admitir por la idea. "Oh, no juega limpio, Sr. Masen."

"Nunca he dicho que fuera a hacerlo," dijo con una sonrisa en su voz. "Tengo que volver, pero quería asegurarme de que todavía están en pie los planes para ir a ver el partido de los White Sox mañana por la tarde."

"Sí. Lo estoy deseando," contesté.

Edward dijo que me recogería a la una y que me quería antes de colgar.

Nunca me cansaría de escuchar eso. La parte de "que me amaba", no la de "que me recogería a la una".

Volví a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"Vaya diferencia que puede marcar unos minutos al teléfono," bromeó Maggie, poniéndose una taza de café y sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

"Me extrañaba," le dije, sonrojándome. Me senté en la mesa y tomé un sorbo de mi taza. "Ha dicho que está perdidamente enamorado." Sonreí ampliamente.

Maggie rio. "Bueno, creo que eso es bastante obvio."

Tomé otro sorbo de café, mirando a Maggie con cautela. "Edward quiere casarse conmigo."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre la taza. "¿Tú no quieres eso?"

Dejé mi café, suspirando pesadamente. "No es que no _quiera_ casarme con él, exactamente. Es solo que parece demasiado rápido. Los dos somos muy jóvenes."

"¿Demasiado jóvenes para conocer vuestros sentimientos?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no..."

"Entonces, eres demasiado joven para comprometerte con él de por vida," declaró Maggie.

"No es eso..." tartamudeé. "Creí que tú, de todas las personas, lo entenderías," añadí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que me enamoré y me rompieron el corazón?" preguntó Maggie. Me estremecí por el tono que usó. "Solo porque el matrimonio no haya sido bueno conmigo no significa que no crea en la institución.

"Vivimos en un mundo loco, Bella," dijo, su voz se suavizó al igual que su mirada. "Hay una guerra. La gente está muriendo y ninguno de nosotros sabe qué depara el mañana."

Me estremecí internamente por eso, pero me mantuve en silencio mientras Maggie seguía.

"El amor es algo extraño y maravilloso," dijo. "Puede hacerte perder la cabeza o darte fuerzas para mover montañas. La gente se pasa toda la vida buscándolo y tú me estás diciendo que lo tienes ahora mismo, justo en la palma de tu mano.

"Ahora respóndeme a esto." Maggie se puso de pie abruptamente y llevó su taza al fregadero, aclarándola antes de volverse a mí. "¿Vas a arriesgarte a perderlo? ¿Dejar que sople el viento y se lo lleve volando como una mota de polvo? ¿O vas a sujetarlo y no soltarlo nunca?" No esperó a que respondiera. En su lugar, simplemente salió de la cocina, dándome una suave palmadita en el hombro de camino.

- . - . - . - . -

El sol brillaba con fuerza, pero la humedad era asfixiante cuando Edward me recogió el sábado por la tarde. Llevaba mi blusa más ligera, pero aun así se me pegaba a la piel cuando me metí en el coche.

"Parece que se acerca una tormenta," comentó él mientras nos marchábamos. "Espero que aguante hasta que termine el partido."

No dije nada, simplemente usé mi bolso como un abanico improvisado -aunque tampoco es que mover el pesado aire pareciera hacer mucha diferencia. Por supuesto, lo bueno del tiempo era lo que hacía con Edward. No pude evitar mirarle fijamente mientras conducía por la carretera, su pelo húmedo por el sudor y con unas gotas bajando por su cuello y metiéndose bajo su camisa. Sentí una ola de poderosa e incontrolable lujuria recorrerme.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó, echándome una mirada.

"¿Hmm?" pregunté soñadoramente, subiendo mis ojos hasta su cara. "Oh, nada. Solo pensaba que pareces un poco incómodo."

"¿Incómodo?" repitió con la mirada fija en la carretera.

"Mmmm... sí," dije. "Con ese traje en este tiempo... tienes que tener tanto... calor," dije sin aliento. Antes de darme siquiera cuenta de forma consciente de que lo había hecho, estiré la mano para tocar su cuello, atrapando una pequeña gota de sudor en mi dedo. Él tembló ligeramente y lo sentí hacer eco en mi centro.

Él se aclaró la garganta, pero su voz todavía estaba ronca. "Es un material fino. Además, es lo apropiado para llevar en público," añadió.

Pasé mi dedo ligeramente por el cuello de su camisa. "Bueno, no queremos ser inapropiados, ¿verdad?" pregunté, también con voz ronca.

Edward cogió mi mano y, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lamió mi dedo índice, succionando ligeramente la punta. Solté un grito ahogado, la humedad no era nada comparada con el calor que ahora emanaba de mi interior.

"Edward," gemí, "...por favor."

Él no fingió no entender lo que le pedía. En su lugar, dejó mi mano de vuelta en mi regazo dulcemente y dijo, "pronto, Bella. Tan pronto como digas que te casarás conmigo."

_Mierda._

"Además," añadió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras detenía el coche. "Hemos llegado."

Pestañeé, mareada, y finalmente me di cuenta de que estábamos en un aparcamiento de grava. Edward se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta. Me agarré el sombrero mientras una ola de viento caliente amenazaba con arrancármelo de la cabeza. Él me cogió de la mano y doblamos una esquina donde nos unimos a una larga cola de fans que se dirigían a un enorme estadio de hormigón que llevaba el nombre de Comiskey Park.

Una vez que cruzamos las puertas, me tomé un momento para admirar el campo de béisbol relativamente nuevo. Edward me dijo que el dueño de los White Sox, Charles Comiskey, lo había construido en 1910 para reemplazar el antiguo campo, que aparentemente se había quedado obsoleto.

No estaba exactamente segura de cómo se quedaba obsoleto un campo de béisbol, pero daba igual.

El estadio tenía dos plantas de gradas cubiertas que se curvaban alrededor del campo y bajaban unos 9 metros. Más allá de eso, el nivel más bajo tenía bancos de madera rodeando el campo exterior y flanqueando el marcador en el centro del campo. Edward y yo tomamos nuestros asientos en el nivel más bajo, a lo largo de la línea del campo. Me sentí agradecida por el techo que nos protegía del sol, pero la cantidad de cuerpos que nos rodeaba no hizo nada por ayudar con el incómodo y espeso aire.

Yo no era una gran fan del béisbol, pero a mi padre le encantaba ver jugar a los Mariners, así que me había quedado con algunas cosas. Y activó una sensación de déjà vu el estar cerca de Edward y el béisbol, mientras le recordaba haciendo home runs en el monte cercano a Forks. El recuerdo fue un poco raro... pero no desagradable -mientras no pensara en cómo había terminado el partido.

Cuando salieron los White Sox, animamos y aplaudimos, entonces Edward frunció el ceño.

"Joe Jackson no juega. Eso es muy malo," dijo, mirando al campo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. "Parece que han puesto a Collins en campo izquierdo... a Felsch en el centro... y... um... Murphy en la derecha."

Algo que Edward dijo me trajo otro recuerdo. "Espera... ¿Joe Jackson? ¿Te refieres al _Descalzo_ Joe Jackson?"

Edward rio. "¿Hay otro?" preguntó.

No llevaba muy bien la historia del béisbol, pero había visto _Campo de Sueños_ un millón de veces. Recordé que cuando Kevin Costner construía el diamante de un campo de béisbol en medio de su campo de maíz, todos creyeron que estaba loco.

Hasta que Descalzo Joe Jackson y un montón de otros jugadores de béisbol muertos aparecían para jugar.

También recordaba que Jackson había estado involucrado en un escándalo enorme, dónde él y otros varios jugadores de los White Sox habían sido acusados de aceptar sobornos para perder la World Series. Se les conoció como los Black Sox y se les prohibió jugar al béisbol, aunque muchos fans de Jackson todavía mantenían su inocencia.

Suponía que todavía no había sucedido.

Edward todavía hablaba de Descalzo Joe, "...y tiene el récord del equipo en triples -21 en 1916," dijo con entusiasmo. "Hay un tipo nuevo jugando para Boston -se llama Ruth. Se supone que es un gran bateador... ya está de camino a la liga americana por los home runs de este año. Dice que ha obtenido su estilo para golpear de Descalzo Joe... dice que es el mejor bateador natural que ha visto."

Edward estaba muy entusiasmado y me sentí un poco mal porque su héroe pronto fuera a estar en la mira de rumores y escándalo. Así que, en su lugar, intenté hacer eso a un lado y le sonreí ampliamente. "Que pena que no juegue hoy. Me gustaría verle batear."

Edward asintió. "Bueno, otra vez será," dijo, estirando el brazo para apretarme la mano. "Hay tiempo de sobra para verlo."

Fue un momento agridulce, pero lo dejé pasar.

Fue una tarde divertida, llena de ánimos y risas. Edward atrapó una bola desviada en la cuarta entrada, y mi corazón se hinchó al ver la enorme sonrisa de su cara. Tantas veces Edward había parecido mayor de lo que realmente era -una consecuencia de la época, suponía. Un mundo en guerra hacía que los niños crecieran rápido, y era cierto que la mayoría de la gente joven que había conocido era más madura que aquellos a los que había dejado atrás en el instituto de Forks. Y, cuando un chico no dejaba de pedirte que te casaras con él, a veces olvidabas que él no tenía más que diecisiete años.

Pero era en momentos como ese -cuando Edward sostenía en alto la bola, gritando excitado- que se convertía en el chico que raramente veía. Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, levantándome y balanceándome ligeramente, y no pude evitar reír. Me volvió a poner en el suelo y me dio la bola con una floritura. Yo protesté, pero él insistió, cogiendo mi mano y rodeando la bola con ella antes de besarme ligeramente los nudillos.

Comimos perritos calientes y bebimos cola hasta que estuvimos a punto de estallar. Cuando Edward me dio una caja de Cracker Jacks*, levanté una mano para señalarle que no podía tomar otro bocado. Él pareció sorprendentemente decepcionado, pero se guardó la caja en el bolsillo, diciéndome que lo guardaría para más tarde.

"No entiendo porqué eres fan de los White Sox," le dije mientras estirábamos las piernas durante el descanso del séptimo tiempo. "Creí que la gente del norte de la ciudad seguía tradicionalmente a los Cubs." Mientras veíamos a los Mariners, Charlie me había puesto al día sobre algunas de las rivalidades de los equipos durante los anuncios y los descansos. Yo había sonreído y asentido, pero aparentemente me había quedado con algo de ello.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, eso es cierto, pero mi padre creció en el lado sur. Comiskey trajo el equipo a Chicago en 1900 -se llamaba los White Stockings entonces- y mi padre fue seguidor desde el primer partido. Vivíamos a solo unas manzanas del South Side Park, y no nos mudamos a Lincoln Park hasta que tuve cuatro años. Fuimos todos al primer partido en el Comiskey," me dijo.

Los White Sox estaban siendo aplastados, cinco a uno para el final del séptimo tiempo. Se anotaron dos carreras en el octavo y las cosas empezaron a ponerse excitantes. Chicago perdía por cinco a tres, con las bases llenas. El primera base, que Edward me dijo que se llamaba Chick Gandil se acercó al plato. Dio un golpe largo y, por un segundo, los seguidores de los White Sox contuvieron el aliento.

Desafortunadamente, el tercer base de los Yankees (que, irónicamente, era apodado "Cocinero de Home Runs"), atrapó la bola y un juego triple terminó efectivamente el partido. Los Yankees marcaron una carrera más en el noveno tiempo, pero ya había terminado.

Tras el partido, Edward me invitó un rato a su casa, ya que todavía era temprano. Las amenazas de tormenta no llegaron a materializarse y el sol brillaba. Una fresca brisa acabó con la humedad, así que decidimos sentarnos en el balancín del porche. Edward parecía un poco desconcertado porque sus padres no hubieran vuelto aún.

"Me dijeron que iban a estar fuera todo el día, pero que volverían a casa después de cenar temprano," explicó mientras sacaba al porche un par de vasos de té frío. "Creí que estarían aquí."

"¿Temes quedarte a solas conmigo?" bromeé, cogiendo el vaso que me ofrecía.

Él sonrió satisfecho. "Bueno, últimamente solo pareces pensar en una cosa," contestó. "Es difícil para uno proteger su virtud."

Reí y tomé un sorbo del frío y dulce té. "Podrías rendirte," sugerí.

Dejó su té en el suelo al lado del balancín antes de atraerme a su lado. "En la vida," murmuró, su aliento estaba frío por el té y flotaba sobre mi oreja. "Cásate conmigo, Bella." Me sonrojé inmediatamente, su proximidad me afectó igual que siempre lo hacía... convirtiéndome en un excitado montón de gelatina.

Miré hacia la calle. El balancín estaba ligeramente escondido por el árbol que había en el jardín trasero, al igual que la verja del porche. Estiré la mano y froté el muslo de Edward. Él se tensó y yo incliné la cabeza hacia él, sintiendo todavía sus labios cerca de mi oreja. "Edward..." supliqué, muriéndome por tocarle.

Él se apartó después de besarme ligeramente. "Has olvidado comerte tus Cracker Jacks," dijo de repente, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la caja.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, todavía excitada y un poco confusa.

"Tus Cracker Jacks," repitió, dándome la caja.

Pestañeé mirando la caja un momento, luego se la extendí. "En realidad no tengo hambre."

Edward respiró profundamente y rodó los ojos. "Bueno, al menos deberías ver qué premio te ha tocado."

Sabía lo suficiente sobre los Cracker Jacks como para saber que los premios eran habitualmente lamentables. Quiero decir, en mi época normalmente eran calcomanías... estaba segura de que en 1918 no eran mucho mejores.

"Puedes quedártelo," dije, volviendo a ofrecerle la caja.

Edward resopló. "Bella, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan terca y mirar dentro de la caja?" preguntó gruñonamente.

"Vale... vale..." contesté tranquilizándole. "Miraré... ¡Jesús!"

Incliné la caja y eché algunas de las pegajosas palomitas y cacahuetes en mi mano. Mirando en la caja, seguí inclinándola hasta que vi una forma al final.

"Creo que lo veo," murmuré, apenas notando que Edward había cogido las golosinas de mi mano y las había tirado sobre la valla del porche. Metí la mano y sentí una suave tela entre mis dedos. Lo saqué y vi que era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul. Probé el peso en mi mano y escuché un suave ruido.

La mirada de sospecha que le lancé a Edward se encontró con una inocente. "Ábrelo," sugirió.

Solté la caja de Cracker Jack y tiré del cordón que había al comienzo de la bolsa. Sujetando el final, la vacié con cuidado en mi mano.

Era un collar. Un hermoso collar de plata con cuentas doradas espaciadas por la delicada cadena. Lo levanté para examinar un reloj dorado que colgaba de la cadena, la cara estaba rodeada por una intrincada filigrana.

"Edward," suspiré. "Es precioso."

Le miré entonces y le encontré estudiándome con una sonrisa tierna en la cara. Estiró la mano hacia el colgante y abrió un pequeño cierre. "Es un relicario, además de un reloj," explicó. "Así que puedes poner algo... especial dentro y mantenerlo siempre cerca de tu corazón." Sus orejas se pusieron rosas de una forma adorable, y supe que esperaba que le pidiera una foto de él para ponerla dentro.

Sin embargo, tenía en mente algo mejor.

"¿Crees que... podrías darme algo para guardarlo dentro?" pregunté.

Él sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué quieres?"

Estiré la mano y pasé mis dedos por su suave pelo. "Me gustaría un mechón de tu pelo," le dije.

Edward cogió mi mano, apartándola de su cabeza y besando mis dedos. "Volveré enseguida," dijo.

Entró en la casa y salió un momento después con un par de tijeras. Me las dio y se inclinó hacia delante, esperando.

Miré su cabeza, intentando decidir dónde cortar. No quería dejarle con una calva. Me parecía algo casi sacrílego cortarle el pelo.

"Córtalo, Bella," dijo con diversión. "Es solo pelo."

Reí y corté un poco justo detrás de su oreja derecha. Luego quité una pequeña cinta amarilla de mi blusa y lo até con un nudo alrededor del mechón, antes de colocarlo dentro del relicario. Edward estiró la mano para coger el relicario, desenganchando el broche y pidiéndome que me diera la vuelta para colocarlo alrededor de mi cuello.

Me di la vuelta, acunando el colgante en mi mano antes de sonreírle brillantemente. "Gracias, Edward," dije. "Me encanta."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Te amo," dijo simplemente. Se inclinó para besarme suavemente antes de atraerme hacia él de nuevo. "Cásate conmigo."

Me relajé contra él, incapaz de resistirme a su toque... su voz.

"Quiero estar contigo, siempre," murmuró, inclinándose para besarme ligeramente en el cuello. "Estoy cansado de decir buenas noches cuando el sol se pone. Quiero irme a dormir contigo," susurró, su boca rozó mi piel. "Quiero despertarme contigo cada mañana. Quiero..." Se detuvo un momento, como si intentara reunir el coraje para decir algo. "Quiero hacerte el amor cada noche."

Jadeé, mi piel se calentó. "¿Solo cada noche?" conseguí decir con una risa ahogada.

Edward soltó una risita, mordisqueando la delicada piel detrás de mi oreja. "Noche... mañana... mitad del día... podemos quedarnos eternamente en la cama si quieres."

_Oh, quiero. _Realmente _quiero._

"Edward..." ¿Por qué estaba luchando contra esto? Le amaba. Él me amaba.

"Edward..." ¿Me agarraría a él... al _amor_, como Maggie había sugerido, o me contendría por miedo? Un miedo ridículo que no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Él lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego lo mordió suavemente. "Quiero que tengamos hijos y vivamos y peleemos y riamos juntos. Quiero hacerme viejo contigo y malcriar a nuestros nietos y besarte de forma inapropiada cuando quiera."

Sí. Sí. _Sí._

"Vale," susurré.

Edward se quedó congelado. "¿Qué has dicho?" Se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos buscaban algo en mi cara.

"He dicho, 'Vale'."

Edward se lamió los labios, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "¿Vale, qué?"

Me incliné hacia delante y le besé una vez en los labios antes de sonreírle ampliamente. "Vale. Tú ganas. Casémonos."

* * *

><p>*<em>White City:<em> Ciudad Blanca. Un parque de atracciones.

*Los fragmentos musicales son parte de una de las canciones del musical _Vivir de Ilusión_.

_ Trouble! Oh, we got trouble! Right here in River City!_ - ¡Problemas! ¡Oh, tenemos problemas! ¡Justo aquí en River City!

_ With a capital "T", That rhymes with "P", And that stands for Pool! - _Con "T" mayúscula, que rima con "P", ¡Y eso significa Piscina!

_ We've surely got trouble! Right here in River City! - _¡Ciertamente tenemos problemas! ¡Justo aquí en River City!

_ Gotta figger out a way to keep the young ones moral after school! - _¡Tenemos que encontrar una forma que mantener la moral de los jóvenes después de la escuela!

_ Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble... - _Problemas, problemas, problemas, problemas, problemas...

*_Cracker Jacks:_ son un snack consistente en palomitas y cacahuetes dulces.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Al final ha sido Bella la primera en ceder... o eso parece de momento. Ya veremos qué sucede en el próximo capitulo.

He puesto en mi perfil los links de las imágenes de varios capítulos que llevaba atrasados, por si os gusta ese tipo de cosas. La última imagen que puse era del capitulo 10, las nuevas van del capitulo 11 a este y podréis encontrar cosas como los vestidos de las chicas en la gala o el colgante que Edward le regala a Bella en este capitulo.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	24. De Anillos y Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El destino no es cuestión de oportunidad, sino de elección. No es algo que desear, sino que alcanzar."**_

_**-William Jennings Bryan**_

Capitulo veintitrés – De Anillos y Revelaciones

"¿Yo gano?" repitió, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Yo gano?"

"Bueno, técnicamente, supongo que los dos ganamos," dije con una sonrisa.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su asiento del balancín, poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros. "Esto no es un juego, Bella. Sé que de alguna manera estamos jugando como si lo fuera, pero no lo es." No me miraba a los ojos y creí detectar un trazo de dolor en su voz.

"Edward," empecé, cogiendo su mano. Él me lo permitió, pero no correspondió a la presión cuando la apreté suavemente.

"Si no quieres casarte conmigo, solo di 'no'," dijo con tono abatido. "No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres."

"Edward, no es que-" Antes de que pudiera soltar otra palabra, Edward me estaba besando y sus manos estaban en mi pelo. Mi sombrero cayó al suelo del porche cuando él inclinó mi cabeza, su lengua embistió en mi boca. Gemidos llenaron el aire, pero no pude distinguir los míos de los suyos. El crepúsculo había caído, así que estábamos escondidos en las sombras de la gente que pasaba por la calle. Aunque la humedad del aire había bajado, éste se hizo pesado una vez más a nuestro alrededor... el calor y la pasión se colgaban a nosotros como vapor.

Edward rompió el beso, respirando pesadamente. "No tenemos que casarnos," dijo con voz ahogada. "Haré lo que quieras." Rodeó mi cintura con el brazo y me empujó contra él, bajando la cabeza una vez más. "Solo quiero estar contigo," murmuró antes de devorarme con otro beso.

Edward estaba poniendo todo su ser en ese beso... toda la lujuria y pasión fluyó a mis labios a través de los suyos. Era intoxicante... mareante... increíblemente abrumador. No se contuvo y apenas pude contenerme yo de subirme encima de él y arrancarle la camisa de los hombros.

De hecho, estaba casi ahí cuando el pensamiento racional asomó su fea cabeza.

Eso estaba mal.

Le empujé. "Edward, espera..." Él se inclinó de nuevo, cortando mis palabras con sus labios y lengua.

"Está bien," murmuró, succionando y mordisqueando mis labios. "Yo también quiero esto..."

"No, Edward... espera." Le empujé más fuerte y él se echó atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la frente contra la mía. "No podemos hacer esto."

Edward se apartó y se encogió en su asiento, sin mirarme a los ojos. "Creí que esto era lo que querías," murmuró.

Suspiré, pasándome las manos por la cara. "Edward, no creo que me haya explicado bien contigo," le dije. "Mis sentimientos sobre le matrimonio... no tienen nada que ver contigo. Créeme, te amo. Quiero estar para siempre contigo," dije suplicante.

Me miró finalmente a los ojos; su mirada era triste e incrédula. "¿Entonces qué sucede?"

Me incliné hacia él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro, necesitando su fuerza... necesitándole cerca de mí. Cogí su mano, y esa vez respondió entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Mis padres se casaron jóvenes," expliqué. "Mi madre estaba... embarazada."

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, pero sabía que estaba escuchando.

"Acabaron resintiéndose el uno al otro," murmuré en voz baja. "Mi madre culpaba a mi padre por llevarla a un pueblo pequeño. Se sentía reprimida. Mi padre no era capaz de entenderla. Se fueron distanciando. Eran infelices. Y yo estaba atrapada en medio."

Sentí los labios de Edward en mi cabeza. "Lo siento mucho," murmuró contra mi pelo.

Asentí contra su hombro. "La idea del matrimonio ha sido tan... tan negativa en mi mente durante tanto tiempo. Nunca había contemplado la idea de casarme tan joven. No quería terminar como mi madre... resentida y amargada. O peor aún, como mi padre... sola y abandonada."

Edward se inclinó y susurró contra mi sien. "No será así para nosotros. Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera."

Me incorporé, girándome para quedar frente a él. "Lo sé. Realmente lo sé," dije sinceramente. "Y quiero casarme contigo, Edward. Sé que podemos ser felices juntos."

Él sonrió entonces, inclinándose para besarme suavemente. "Espera... espera..." dijo, nervioso, palmeando su chaqueta antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo interior. "Quiero hacer esto de forma apropiada." Sonrió ampliamente, sacando una pequeña caja negra. Se puso de pie y se movió frente a mí, dejándose caer grácilmente sobre una rodilla y levantando la tapa de la caja.

Solté un grito ahogado al ver el anillo que había dentro, colocado en terciopelo negro. "¿Cuánto hace que llevas esto encima?" pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Un tiempo."

"Está bastante seguro de usted mismo, Sr. Masen," bromeé.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se oscurecieron, mirando intensamente los míos. "Estoy seguro de nosotros," dijo firmemente. Y sabía que lo decía en serio. Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna duda.

También es cierto que yo tampoco.

Edward respiró profundamente, cerrándolos ojos un momento, antes de abrirlos para concentrarse una vez más en mí. "Algunas personas buscan toda su vida para encontrar su otra mitad," empezó en voz baja. "Yo nunca esperé que ella entrara en mi jardín y me llamara por mi nombre."

Sonreí un poco por el recuerdo y los labios de Edward se levantaron como respuesta.

"Desde ese momento, no he dejado de amarte, Bella. Te amo más cada día, y seguiré amándote mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo," dijo con seriedad, y sentí las lágrimas empezar a acumularse en mis ojos.

"Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra si aceptaras convertirte en mi esposa," dijo, sacando el anillo de la caja y sosteniéndolo suavemente entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. "Prometo que haré lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.

"Isabella Swan, ¿te casarás conmigo?"

Mi mano voló a mi boca, conteniendo un sollozo mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No tenía ningún comentario inteligente, nada de charla ingeniosa... todo lo que pude decir fue lo que tenía en el corazón.

"Sí," susurré.

La cara de Edward brilló mientras sonreía. Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, luego echó la cabeza atrás y rió un momento antes de inclinarse para besarme.

"Gracias," dijo.

Sentí un momento de pánico y necesité que me tranquilizara. "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás," supliqué, ahuecando las manos en su cara.

Edward me besó de nuevo suavemente. "Bella, ¿dónde iba a ir?"

Se lamió los labios antes de presionarlos contra los míos, echándose atrás ligeramente antes de profundizar el beso. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros y se entrelazan en su pelo, pero él me apartó suavemente.

"¿Edward?" murmuré, confundida.

"Mis padres han llegado," susurró.

Levanté la mirada y les vi saliendo de su coche al final del camino de entrada. "Oh... oh... vale," dije, sonrojándome, mientras Edward se sentaba al otro lado del balancín. Me puse el sombrero en la cabeza antes de coger mi té frío y darle un sorbo, limpiándome las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Edward soltó una risita. "Está bien, Bella. No estábamos haciendo nada malo."

"Lo sé," contesté. "Pero eso no significa que quiera que tus padres me pillen haciéndolo."

Él estiró la mano y acarició mi mejilla con un dedo. "Creo que deberíamos esperar antes de decirles lo de nuestro compromiso."

Me atraganté un poco con el té por la palabra, pero me recuperé rápidamente. Edward sonrió satisfecho, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

"Vale," dije de acuerdo. "Lo que prefieras."

La madre de Edward llegó al porche con su esposo un poco detrás de ella. "Hola, querido," le dijo a Edward, inclinándose para que él pudiera besarle la mejilla. "Buenas noches, Bella. Es encantador verte de nuevo."

"Hola, Sra. Masen... Sr. Masen," contesté, cubriendo mi anillo con mi mano derecha. "Es encantador verles de nuevo también." El padre de Edward movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"¿Cómo ha ido el partido?" preguntó.

Edward frunció el ceño. "Los Sox han perdido con un juego triple en el octavo tiempo," dijo.

El Sr. Masen maldijo por lo bajo, luego se disculpó rápidamente al ver la mirada de regaño de su mujer. "Bueno, ganarán la próxima vez," le dijo a Edward con un determinado asentimiento antes de entrar.

La Sra. Masen se movió para seguirle, pero luego se giró hacia Edward con una mirada fija. "No os quedéis aquí hasta tarde," advirtió.

"Solo vamos a terminarnos el té, contestó Edward, levantando su vaso. "Luego llevaré a Bella a casa."

La Sra. Masen asintió con aprobación y nos dio las buenas noches antes de dejarnos en el porche. Bajé la mirada hacia mi anillo de compromiso con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"Era de mi abuela," me dijo Edward. "Ella me lo dio antes de morir. Dijo que sabría que había encontrado a la correcta a quien dárselo cuando no pudiera imaginarlo en el dedo de nadie más."

Pasé el dedo por el diamante redondo, colocado en un hexágono de oro blanco y amarillo con un patrón que tenía algo de textura. La banda era estrecha, de oro blanco repujado, con filigranas de oro amarillo a los cuatro lados para rodear el centro.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" preguntó en voz baja con los ojos en el anillo.

Esperé hasta que me miró para responder. "Me encanta, Edward. Es perfecto."

Él sonrió y luego levantó mi mano para besar el anillo donde estaba en mi dedo.

"¿Cómo van a tomárselo tus padres?" pregunté escépticamente, preguntándome por primera vez si Edward realmente había pensado bien toda esta cosa del compromiso.

"Saldrá bien," dijo con confianza, antes de mirarme de reojo. "Espero."

"Genial," murmuré, terminándome el té y tragando un trozo de hielo. "Tu madre va a matarme."

Edward rio y sacudió la cabeza, levantando el brazo sobre mis hombros antes de darle impulso al balancín con el pie. "Mi madre te adora," insistió. "Es a mí a quien va a matar."

Le miré con la boca abierta, pero pillé su mirada vacilona y estallé en risas.

Realmente esperaba que fuera una broma.

- . - . - . - . -

Decidimos que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Edward para decirles a todos lo de nuestro compromiso. Así que llevé el anillo de Edward en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello debajo de mi ropa, y el colgante del reloj por fuera.

Me preocupaba cómo responderían los padres de Edward a las noticias, pero Edward me aseguró que todo saldría bien. No tuve más elección que confiar en él. Sabía que, en mi época, si un chico de diecisiete años le decía a sus padres que iba a casarse con su novia de dieciocho años, se desataría el infierno... o al menos habría algunas miradas de reojo.

Pero, dada la respuesta de Maggie y la confianza de Edward, parecía que no era tan anormal en esa época y lugar. Supuse que solo tenía que seguir la corriente y relajarme un poco.

"Bonito collar," observó Carlisle el lunes por la noche mientras le seguía en sus rondas por el hospital, comprobando a los pocos pacientes que se quedaban por la noche.

Mi mano fue al relicario y lo toqué suavemente con los dedos. "Me lo ha dado Edward," dije, mirándole con cautela. Las cosas habían vuelto en alguna manera a la normalidad con Carlisle desde nuestra gran conversación sobre el futuro, pero todavía no estaba segura de si seguía gustándole.

Sin embargo, él sonrió y no vi malicia o dolor escondidos. "Que bonito de su parte," dijo. "Me alegra ver que te está tratando bien."

"¿De verdad?" No pude evitar que la duda coloreara mi tono. Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Carlisle, añadí, "es solo que nunca has mantenido en secreto el hecho de que Edward no te cae muy bien."

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "He acabado por entender que el chico tiene algunas cualidades buenas," dijo. "Y parece bastante devoto a ti."

Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha. Había algo que no encajaba. "¿Y cómo has acabado por entender eso?" pregunté.

Carlisle tomó ese momento para acercarse a un paciente que estaba tumbado con la pierna y el brazo escayolados. "Sr. Ahearn, ¿cómo se siente esta noche?" preguntó, usando su estetoscopio para escucharle el corazón y comprobando su pulso. "¿El dolor es soportable?"

El Sr. Ahearn simplemente asintió. "No es muy malo, Doctor. Puedo con ello," dijo.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. "No hay porqué sufrir más de lo necesario," dijo, cogiendo una jeringuilla de una pequeña taza e inyectándola en la vía. "Se sentirá mejor pronto." Carlisle le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Intente dormir un poco."

Se dio la vuelta para salir y yo le seguí al piso de arriba.

"Carlisle, no has respondido mi pregunta," presioné.

"¿Qué pregunta?"

Ahí fue cuando supe que estaba mintiendo. Sabía que los vampiros tenían una memoria perfecta. Carlisle recordaba con exactitud cada pregunta que le había hecho. Simplemente no quería responderla.

Me detuve al llegar al final de las escaleras, cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho. Los hombros de Carlisle cayeron, pero finalmente se giró hacia mí. "Simplemente le he investigado un poco," admitió. "Quería asegurarme de que... merece tu confianza."

"Quieres decir que le has espiado," declaré.

"Bueno, eso es un poco duro," contestó, girándose para entrar en su oficina. Le seguí rápidamente.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" siseé. "¿Cuánto hace que le sigues?"

Carlisle se sentó tras su escritorio, ojeando un archivo. "Un tiempo."

_Un tiempo. Edward y él eran más parecidos de lo que se atreverían a admitir._

"¿Cuánto es 'un tiempo'?"

El tímido encogimiento de hombros de Carlisle le delató antes de responder. "Desde que le conocí... después de oíros discutir fuera del hospital."

Le miré con la boca abierta. "¿Meses? ¿Llevas meses espiándole?"

"Bueno, no exactamente," me corrigió. "Paré hace un par de semanas."

"¡Oh, eso es genial!" exclamé sarcásticamente. "Primero Esme y ahora Edward. ¿Cuándo te has convertido en un voyeur?"

Los ojos de Carlisle centellearon. "Creo que eso ha estado fuera de lugar," dijo firmemente y, por primera vez, obtuve un vistazo del peligroso depredador que habitaba bajo la piel de amable médico de familia.

"No voy a disculparme por cuidarte, Bella," siguió. "Cuando conocí a Edward, estaba gritándote en medio de la calle. No le conocía. Parecía agresivo y no sabía si te haría daño. Tenía que asegurarme de que estarías a salvo.

"Por encima de todo, eres mi amiga." Su voz se suavizó ligeramente. "No tengo muchos de esos, verdaderos amigos que saben... que realmente me _conocen._

"Yo cuido de mis amigos," declaró enfáticamente, casi retándome a contradecirle.

No lo hice. No podía. Le entendía y, en realidad, apreciaba el gesto.

"Lo siento," dije finalmente. "Sé que lo hacías con buena intención. Pero espero que ahora te des cuenta de que puedes confiar en Edward. Yo lo hago."

Carlisle asintió. "Es un buen chi-" Al ver mi mirada, se aclaró la garganta. "...joven." Soltó una risita. "Estoy seguro de que tendréis una vida maravillosa juntos."

Sonreí por la admisión de Carlisle. No había celos ahí... el sentimiento era genuino.

_Espera un segundo_...

"¿A qué te referías con eso?" pregunté lentamente.

Carlisle se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de laboratorio. "¿Referirme con qué?" Empezó a mover cosas por la mesa y supe que estaba haciendo tiempo.

"Con que tendremos una vida maravillosa juntos."Mi estómago se apretó cuando me di cuenta. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estabas ahí el sábado."

Carlisle se tragó una risita. "Así que finalmente lo ha preguntado de forma apropiada, ¿no?"

"¡Carlisle!" exclamé exasperada.

Él levantó las manos. "No estaba ahí. Lo juro." Rio. "Pero el chico ha llevado un anillo encima más de un mes. Sabía que planeaba pedirte matrimonio. Simplemente no sabía cuando reuniría el valor."

Colapsé hacia atrás en mi asiento y sacudí la cabeza. "Eres incorregible."

Carlisle solo se encogió de hombros y rio.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó.

"Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Entonces, ¿cuál ha sido tu respuesta? He notado que no llevas el anillo." Miró fijamente mi mano.

Saqué la cadena de debajo de mi blusa. "Hemos decidido no decir nada hasta el cumpleaños de Edward," expliqué.

Él asintió. "Ah, sí... tal vez eso sea lo mejor."

Me mordí el labio. "¿Tú... vendrás? ¿A la boda?" pregunté tentativamente. "Realmente me gustaría que pudieras estar ahí."

Carlisle sonrió genuinamente. "Por supuesto. No me lo perdería. ¿Habéis puesto ya una fecha?"

Volví a guardarme el anillo bajo la ropa. "Todavía no, pero tendrá que ser pronto." Al ver la ceja arqueada de Carlisle, supe que se estaba preguntando si estaría embarazada. ¿Por qué otra razón necesitaría una chica casarse rápidamente?

"No... no por _eso_," dije, sonrojándome avergonzada. "Es solo que... necesito sacar a Edward de la ciudad antes de que acabe el verano," expliqué. "Le quiero fuera de aquí antes de que llegue la epidemia."

"¿Crees que puedes evitarla?" preguntó Carlisle. "Por lo que me has dicho, en realidad no hay lugar para esconderse."

"Bueno, de alguna manera estaba esperando que pudieras ayudarme con eso," admití. "Necesito encontrar un lugar al que ir, pero no conozco tan bien la zona."

Carlisle rodeó su escritorio y se sentó. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Suspiré, frotándome las sienes. "Necesito un pueblo pequeño... cuanto más pequeño mejor. Pero con una escuela, para que Edward pueda terminar el instituto... y un lugar donde pueda conseguir un trabajo con exposición mínima," expliqué.

Carlisle absorbió eso un momento. "Crees que podéis aislaros."

Asentí. "Sí, pero no solo del virus." La siguiente parte era la complicada. "Tenemos que estar... fuera de contacto también."

"Quieres mantenerlo desinformado," declaró Carlisle, tan perspicaz como siempre.

"Sí."

"¿Realmente crees que eso funcionará?" preguntó, no con escepticismo, sino con curiosidad.

Suspiré. "Es su única opción," murmuré.

"¿Su?" repitió. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

La verdad era que no estaba realmente preocupada por mí. Charlie se ponía muy pesado con que me pusiera la vacuna de la gripe cada año y el pasado otoño no solo me había puesto una, sino dos.

Estaba bastante segura de que mi vacuna contra la H1N1 podía darle una patada en el trasero a la Gripe Española de 1918.

"Estaré bien," dije, y sabía que Carlisle confiaría en mí en eso. "Es por Edward por quien estoy preocupada."

Carlisle me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, por un momento, me pregunté si veía a través de mí... si sabía que estaba engañando al destino y robándole un miembro de su familia para mantenerle egoístamente para mí.

"Intentas cambiar las cosas," declaró en voz baja.

Asentí.

"¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso?" preguntó, no juzgándome, sino preocupado.

"Tengo que hacerlo."

Carlisle sacó un trozo de papel y un boli del cajón de su escritorio. "Vale, entonces," dijo. "Haré una lista."

Suspiré aliviada. "Gracias."

"No me las des todavía," dijo, cubriendo la hoja con su elegante caligrafía. "Todavía no estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar."

Miré a Carlisle escribir un momento, luego pregunté, "¿la has visto de nuevo?"

Una sonrisa levantó sus labios. "Sí."

Sabía que no podía mantenerse alejado de Esme. Ya se estaba enamorando de ella.

"Por favor, ten cuidado, Carlisle," avisé.

"Lo tendré," dijo, mirándome finalmente. "Y te pido que hagas lo mismo."

- . - . - . - . -

Samantha se graduó el jueves, el seis de junio. Una tormenta descargó lluvia en la ciudad por la mañana pero, para el mediodía, el sol se abrió paso a través de las nubes, haciendo que gotas brillaran en la hierba y las flores como montones de diamantes. La idea me hizo sonreír mientras mis dedos tocaban mi anillo de compromiso a través de la blusa.

Edward me recogió para llevarme a la ceremonia, que se hacía en el estadio dónde había ido a su competición de atletismo. Tomamos nuestros asientos en una fila con los padres de él y los de Samantha. Tom estaba sentado al lado del padre de Samantha y los dos hablaban en voz baja. Me pregunté si Tom ya había pedido la mano de Samantha.

Eso es lo que se hacía entonces... quiero decir, _ahora_, ¿verdad? Algunos lo llamarían anticuado, pero tenía que admitir que creía que era bastante romántico.

Edward no me cogió de la mano, ya que estaba sentada al lado de su madre, pero podía sentir el calor radiando de su cuerpo de donde estaba sentado a unos centímetros de mí. Su proximidad me provocó cosas extrañas, la familiar electricidad cosquilleaba por mi piel como siempre hacía. Intenté respirar de forma acompasada y luchar contra la necesidad de agarrarle, enredar su pelo en mis dedos y subir por su firme cuerpo.

"Sé lo que estás pensando," me susurró Edward al oído.

"Realmente espero que no," contesté en otro susurro con una sonrisa provocativa.

Edward solo soltó una risita y miramos hacia delante mientras la banda empezaba a tocar _Pompa y Circunstancia._

Aplaudimos mientras Samantha subía al escenario para aceptar su diploma. Ella nos sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarnos. Le eché una mirada a Tom y vi que el orgullo en su cara era un reflejo del de los padres de ella. Tras la ceremonia bajamos al campo para abrazar y darle la enhorabuena a la graduada. Samantha parecía brillar, sosteniendo su diploma en una mano y su birrete en la otra.

"Bella, me alegro tanto de que hayas venido," dijo, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

"No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo," le dije. "Enhorabuena."

Ella sonrió, enganchando su brazo con el mío mientras seguíamos al resto de nuestro grupo fuera del estadio. "Vas a venir a casa, ¿verdad? Para la fiesta." Los padres de Samantha daban una pequeña fiesta de graduación en su jardín trasero. Asentí y Samantha me apretó el brazo.

"¡Casi me olvido de decírtelo!" exclamó. "Finalmente he sido aceptada oficialmente en la escuela de enfermería."

"Eso es fantástico," dije con entusiasmo. "¿Entonces empezarás en otoño?"

Otoño. _Mierda._

Samantha asintió e intenté esconder la intranquilidad que sentía. "Bueno, ten cuidado," empecé. "No queremos que te contagies de nada. Asegúrate de lavarte mucho las manos."

Samantha me miró extrañada. "Vale," dijo lentamente.

Rodé los ojos. "Vas a trabajar con gente enferma, ¿verdad?" pregunté, intentando no sonar demasiado loca. "No puede hacerte daño que te protejas. Lleva una mascara para evitar los gérmenes... ese tipo de cosa."

"No sabía que estuvieras tan preocupada con la higiene," dijo Samantha con una mirada de curiosidad.

"Nunca se tiene demasiado cuidado," dije simplemente, esperando que ella lo tuviera.

Llegamos a la casa de Samantha y fuimos al jardín trasero. Tuve un recuerdo de Edward persiguiéndome alrededor de la casa, cuando le robé el lazo dorado que había ganado por la carrera de sacos.

O, más bien, el lazo dorado que él me había hecho perder.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó él, fijándose en mi sonrisa.

"Estaba recordando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samantha," dije, "y cómo me debes una revancha en la carrera de sacos."

Edward soltó una risita. "Oh. Creo que gané ese lazo justamente."

"Me distrajiste pidiéndome una cita para cenar," contesté irritada.

Él rio. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que te distraigas fácilmente," bromeó.

"Lo que sea," murmuré.

"¿Lo que sea?" repitió. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Significa... lo que sea." Me encogí de hombros. "Tú sabes lo que hiciste."

Edward me cogió la mano, tirando de mí hacia las sombras a lo lardo de la casa antes de que saliéramos al jardín trasero. "Si realmente quieres el lazo, puedes tenerlo," dijo en voz baja, inclinándose para besarme la mejilla.

Luché contra la sonrisa que tiraba de mis labios. "No quiero que me lo des. Quiero ganármelo," gruñí.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" murmuró Edward, moviendo los labios hasta mi oreja. "Se me ocurren algunas formas en que puedes ganártelo."

Mi sangre se calentó mientras su lengua salía y trazaba la forma de mi oreja. "Edward..." gemí, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Él se echó hacia atrás con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Ves? Te distraes fácilmente." Sacudió la cabeza con falsa lástima, luego se apartó rápidamente cuando estiré la mano para golpearle el hombro.

No podía evitar reírme de él cuando estaba tan juguetón. Encontramos un asiento en una pequeña mesa en la esquina del jardín y bebimos limonada fría y comimos un delicioso pastel blanco con relleno de limón. Él me cogió la mano bajo la mesa mientras veíamos a las parejas en la improvisada pista de baile y me susurraba cosas dulces y románticas en el oído cada vez que le apetecía.

Un par de horas después de que llegáramos, Samantha y Tom desaparecieron unos minutos y, cuando salieron de la casa, los dos sonreían ampliamente. Les vi acercarse a los padres de ella y hablar con ellos brevemente antes de que amplias sonrisas se extendieran también por sus caras. Samantha fue envuelta en abrazos y su padre sacudió la mano de Tom, limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima del ojo. Se acercaron al quiosco, donde el Sr. Swenson se inclinó para decirle algo al líder de la banda.

Cuando la música paró, él levantó una mano. "Damas y caballeros," dijo. "A mi esposa y a mí nos gustaría darles las gracias por venir hoy a celebrar la graduación de nuestra hermosa hija, Samantha." Hubo aplausos y él asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. "Samantha irá en otoño a la Escuela de Enfermería de Ilinois y su madre y yo no podríamos estar más orgullosos." Su voz quedó ahogada por otra ronda de aplausos.

"Si conocen a Samantha, también conocen a Tom Jacobsen," siguió, aclarándose la garganta. "A Tom le gustaría decir unas palabras."

Tom subió al escenario y tragó nervioso. Le hizo un gesto a Samantha para que le siguiera y cogió su mano mientras ella se colocaba a su lado. Sentí a Edward apretar la mía bajo la mesa.

"Samantha y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer," empezó Tom, mirándola con adoración. No creí que fuera posible, pero la sonrisa de Samantha se amplió. "Estoy feliz -encantado- de decir que acabo de pedirle a Samantha que se case conmigo... ¡y ha aceptado!"

Todos se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo y silbando mientras Tom levantaba a Samantha en un abrazo. Todos fuimos hasta la feliz pareja para darles la enhorabuena, y la fiesta tomó un aire incluso más festivo. Edward y yo volvimos a nuestros asientos mientras ellos iban a la pista de baile. Se balancearon juntos, mirándose a los ojos, y yo noté a Edward mirándoles con una sonrisa anhelante en la cara.

Creí saber en qué estaba pensando, pero le pregunté igualmente.

Los cálidos ojos de Edward se concentraron en mí. "Solo imaginaba el momento en que seamos nosotros," dijo en voz baja. "Solo unas semanas más y podemos decírselo a todos.

Yo tenía razón. Me removí un poco en mi asiento.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó. "No te lo estás replanteando, ¿verdad?"

"No... no," le tranquilicé. "No es nada de eso."

"Pero," instó.

"Pero..." repetí. "Edward, tengo algunas condiciones," solté rápidamente.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Ya has aceptado. Es un poco tarde para poner condiciones," me dijo.

Reí ligeramente. "Bueno, vale, no son realmente condiciones... más bien peticiones," corregí. "Pero son importantes para mí."

Edward me besó la mano y su expresión se suavizó. "Lo que tú quieras, Bella. Ya lo sabes."

Respiré profundamente. "Vale. Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero casarme pronto."

"Cuanto antes mejor," dijo Edward con una sonrisa lobuna. Todavía tenía mi mano cerca de su boca y separó los dientes para morder suavemente mis nudillos.

_Gah. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

Me aclaré la garganta. "En serio. Quiero casarme ya... en un mes."

Edward lo consideró. "¿Por qué tan pronto?"

_Porque nos estamos quedando sin tiempo._

"Es que no quiero esperar más," contesté.

"Vale," dijo con un movimiento de la cabeza. "¿Qué más?"

"¿Podemos tener una boda pequeña?" pregunté. "Solo familia y amigos cercanos... ¿tal vez en tu jardín trasero?"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó. "La mayoría de las chicas sueñan con una gran boda en una iglesia con flores y música..."

"Estoy segura," dije firmemente. "Solo tú y yo... la gente más cercana a nosotros. Es todo lo que quiero."

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no nos observaban y se inclinó para besarme suavemente. "Suena perfecto," murmuró contra mis labios.

"Hay una cosa más," dije cuando se apartó, con los nervios retorciéndose en mi estómago. Había llegado el momento.

"¿Sí?" Giró mi mano y empezó a trazar las líneas de mi palma.

"Yo... uh..." ¿Cómo decía esto? ¿Cómo le pedía que dejara todo atrás?

"Bella, ¿qué va mal?" preguntó con la mirada llena de preocupación.

Respiré profundamente. "Tengo que pedirte algo," dije ansiosa. "Es importante."

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí solos?" Tom y Samantha aparecieron en mesa y se sentaron frente a nosotros. Estaba tan metida en nuestra conversación, que ni siquiera les había visto acercarse.

Me aclaré la garganta nerviosa. "Nada," dije. "Solo disfrutamos de la fiesta." Sentí los ojos de Edward en mí, pero intenté ignorarlos. "Enhorabuena de nuevo." Les sonreí. "Estoy tan feliz por vosotros."

"Gracias." Samantha le sonrió ampliamente a Tom antes de volverse a mí. "¡Me he sorprendido tanto cuando Tom me ha pedido matrimonio que casi me desmayo!" Rio.

Nos quedamos sentados hablando un rato. Admiré el anillo de compromiso de Samantha -era una simple banda de oro con una delicada esmeralda de corte cuadrado- y nos dijeron que planeaban casarse el siguiente verano. A Tom iban a ascenderle en el periódico y, para entonces, esperaba haber ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar una casa.

Esperaba que tuvieran la oportunidad.

Mientras los días del verano pasaban, se hacía cada vez más difícil controlar mis pensamientos morbosos. Sabía que la epidemia de gripe se llevaría miles de vidas y, cada vez que pensaba en mis amigos enfrentándose a la amenaza, me sentía enferma.

No sabía que hacer con ello.

En realidad, solo sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello.

No sabía cómo tratar la gripe. En mi época todavía no la habíamos _curado_. Nuestra única defensa real era una vacuna, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer una, incluso aunque quisiera. La única oportunidad que veía era minimizar la exposición saliendo de zonas altamente pobladas -y ni siquiera tenía ni idea de si eso funcionaría.

Claro, había tenido fantasías de llevarme a todos los que quería conmigo a una pequeña casa en la montaña donde pudiéramos vivir juntos en armonía y no ser tocados nunca por la Gripe Española.

Pero sabía que eso no podía pasar. Primero estaba el problema de convencerlos a todos de que no estaba completamente lunática. Luego, si por algún milagro era capaz de hacerlo, estaban los simples problemas logísticos -esta gente tenía trabajos, familias, lazos con Chicago. ¿Dónde terminaría? ¿Cuánta gente podía caber en una cabaña de montaña?

Entonces pensaba en el efecto dominó de cambiar tantas vidas... multiplicando el efecto en el futuro por... ¿cuanto? ¿Cinco veces? ¿Veinte veces? Era alucinante.

"_Estás aquí por Edward..."_ Las palabras de Alice hicieron eco en mi cerebro y me mantenían concentrada en su mayor parte. Aún así, no me hacía sentir mejor por esos a los que dejaríamos atrás.

Ya había dejado a tantos atrás -mis padres... mis amigos... Alice y el resto de los Cullen. Ahora tendría que dejar también a mi nueva familia, sin saber si sobrevivirían otro año siquiera.

Mis ojos fueron a la hermosa cara de Edward.

Sería difícil, pero Edward merecía la pena.

Volveríamos finalmente, y solo podía rezar porque todos siguieran ahí. Mis ojos fueron al otro lado del jardín, donde los padres de Edward estaban sentados con los de Samantha.

No _todos_ estarían ahí.

Mi corazón se rompió al pensar que Edward perdería a sus padres en solo unos cortos meses. También me había hecho cercana a ellos -especialmente con la madre de Edward- pero sabía que mi pérdida no sería nada comparada con la de Edward. Mi mente funcionó acelerada mientras intentaba pensar en una forma... cualquier forma... en que pudiera salvarlos a ellos también.

"_Estás aquí por Edward..."_

A veces, conocer el futuro no lo era todo.

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras Edward me llevaba a casa después de la fiesta. Me dejó con ellos en su mayor parte, sosteniendo simplemente mi mano y frotando ligeramente mi muñeca con su pulgar.

"¿Cuándo vas a decírmelo?" preguntó finalmente mientras se detenía frente a la casa de huéspedes.

"¿Decirte qué?" pregunté distraída.

Él soltó una risita. "Lo que querías preguntarme en la fiesta. La cosa que dijiste que era tan importante."

"Oh, claro." Sacudí la cabeza para aclarármela. "Todavía es pronto, ¿por qué no vamos a sentarnos en el jardín?" pregunté, consiguiendo algo más de tiempo.

Nos bajamos del coche, caminamos por la silenciosa casa -todos estaban pasando el día fuera- y salimos al jardín trasero, tomando asiento en el banco de madera. Me giré para quedar frente a él, mordiéndome el labio. "Después de casarnos... tenemos que dejar Chicago," dije finalmente.

Edward pestañeó sorprendido. "¿Dejar Chicago? ¿Por qué?"

Esa era la parte complicada. "Algo... malo va a pasar aquí. Tenemos que irnos antes de que lo haga."

Para su crédito, Edward no se rio. Solo me miró con cautela. "¿A qué te refieres con 'algo malo'... y cómo sabes que va a suceder?"

Suspiré. "Vas a pensar que estoy loca."

"Ya creo que estás loca." Rio, pero me cogió de la mano. "Estoy bromeando, Bella. No pienso eso... nunca podría pensarlo. Solo dime de qué tienes miedo."

Vi como sus dedos frotaban los míos dulcemente. "Sé... ciertas cosas que van a suceder," dije en voz baja.

"¿Cómo una adivina?" preguntó Edward. Mi mirada fue a la suya rápidamente, pero no vi burla en ella.

Sonreí. "No exactamente."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

_Hmmm... ¿cómo responder esa?_

"Sé..." dudé, pero no veía una alternativa a desvelar algunas cosas. "Sé que la guerra terminará pronto," dije rápidamente. "Sé que el alcohol será ilegal en un año o dos... que las mujeres podrán votar... y que Descalzo Joe Jackson no jugará al béisbol durante mucho más tiempo."

Edward me miró con la boca abierta. "¿Qué?"

"Habrá una Gran Depresión," seguí. "Luego otra guerra mundial. Los coches se harán más rápidos. El hombre irá a la luna. Hawaii se convertirá en un estado y podrás volar allí en menos de un día."

"¿Volar?" dijo Edward con voz ahogada. "¿Cómo un pájaro?"

Reí. "En un avión... una máquina para volar como la que volaron los hermanos Wright en Kitty Hawk. Eso ya ha pasado, ¿verdad?"

Edward asintió atontado. "Sí, leí sobre ello en el periódico."

"Es difícil mantener las cosas ordenadas," expliqué, las palabras fluían una vez que se lo permití. "No sé muchas fechas exactas... solo información general."

Edward se puso de pie abruptamente y se alejó unos pasos, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Me preocupé por haberle perdido. Porque ahora estuviera convencido de que estaba para encerrarme.

Tal vez terminara compartiendo una celda con Alice. Eso no sería realmente tan malo. Tal vez nos dejaran hacer galletas.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

"Di algo," dije en voz baja.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos. "No sé qué esperas que diga," dijo con cansancio. "Sabes cómo suena esto, Bella."

"Como si estuviera loca."

Edward ahogó una risa sin humor, pero no dijo nada.

"No lo estoy," insistí. "Necesito que confíes en mí con esto, Edward."

"Bueno, ayúdame," contestó rápidamente, "dime algo que vaya a pasar mañana."

Resoplé. "No funciona así."

"¿Cómo funciona entonces?"

"¿Tú recuerdas el día y la hora de cada evento que ha sucedido en tu vida, Edward?" pregunté frustrada, respondiendo antes de que él pudiera. "No, no lo haces. Recuerdas los momentos clave y un poco de cuándo pasaron... tal vez las fechas de los más grandes, pero eso es todo.

"No soy omnisciente. Simplemente hay algunas cosas que _sé_," dije enfáticamente. "Y una de esas cosas es que tenemos que salir de Chicago."

Edward me miró fijamente un momento, luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo para caminar de un lado a otro. No dije nada más, simplemente le dejé pensar lo que le había dicho. Me sentí un poco mareada y luego me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, así que solté el aire lentamente.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia mí con expresión impasible. "Ese primer día..." empezó especulativamente, "cuando te acercaste a mí en mi jardín. Dijiste mi nombre."

Asentí. "Yo... ya te conocía, Edward. Ya te amaba."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió al banco, colapsando en él mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. "Pero, ¿cómo?" preguntó, y tuve la sensación de que la pregunta no estaba realmente dirigida a mí.

Respondí igualmente. "No sé cómo."

Se giró hacia mí. "Y crees que algo malo pasará si nos quedamos en Chicago."

Respiré profundamente. "No lo creo. Lo _sé_," le corregí. "Si nos quedamos aquí, morirás."

Edward se puso blanco. "¿Cómo?" susurró.

Esperé no estar cometiendo un gran error, pero no veía ninguna forma de convencer a Edward de marcharnos sin decirle la verdad.

"Va a haber una epidemia," le dije. "Gripe. En otoño."

"¿No se puede hacer algo?" preguntó. "Tu amigo el médico, ¿no puede hablar con la gente? ¿Intentar que no suceda?" No me di cuenta en ese momento de que Edward parecía no seguir dudando de mis palabras... fue más tarde cuando me golpeó que su fe en mí había eclipsado cualquier incredulidad que pudiera sentir hacia mi historia.

"Carlisle lo sabe," le dije. "Pero no se puede hacer nada. Va a suceder."

"¿Quién más?" preguntó un momento después, girándose y fijando su mirada en la mía.

Yo miré a otro lado. "No tengo una lista," dije evasivamente.

"Bella..."

"Edward, antes de preguntarme esto tienes que estar seguro de que realmente quieres saberlo," le advertí. "¿Realmente quieres saber qué pasa si no eres capaz de detenerlo? ¿Quieres la culpa que viene con ese tipo de conocimiento? Porque, hazme caso, te carcome. No es sencillo.

"Yo quiero salvarlos a todos," solté enfadada, sintiendo las lágrimas cerrarme la garganta, "pero no puedo. Cada día, veo a gente que tal vez no sobreviva al invierno y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarles. ¿Realmente quieres eso?"

Edward se mantuvo un largo tiempo en silencio. "Tú crees que puedes salvarme." No era una pregunta.

Me sorbí la nariz, limpiándome los ojos. "No estoy segura, para ser honesta. Pero tengo que intentarlo," contesté, cogiéndole la mano. "Y nuestra mejor oportunidad es sacarte de Chicago."

Bajó la mirada a nuestros dedos entrelazados. "¿Dónde iremos?"

Me metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué la lista que Carlisle me había dado. "A uno de estos lugares," le dije. "Son pueblos más pequeños con menos oportunidades de exposición." Estiró el brazo y cogió la lista, pero no la miró. En su lugar, la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

"¿Cuándo tenemos que marcharnos?"

Tragué. "Para primeros de agosto," le dije. "Tenemos que estar fuera de Chicago antes de que termine el verano. Podemos volver," añadí. "Después del comienzo del año todo habrá terminado. Entonces podremos ir donde quieras."

Edward me miró a los ojos. "Solo quiero estar donde tú estés," dije simplemente.

Mi corazón se derritió y estiré mi mano libre para tocarle la cara. "¿Me he equivocado al decírtelo?" pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Soy un cobarde por escaparme contigo?"

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí suavemente. "Entonces, ¿te escaparás conmigo?"

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante para besarme suavemente. "Hasta el final del mundo."

Le miré a los ojos y me sentí abrumada por el amor y la aceptación que vi en sus profundidades verdes. Edward me creía. Aceptaba lo que le había dicho e iba a hacer lo que le había pedido. Apenas podía creerlo.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo. Dejó besitos por mis labios y subió por mi mejilla.

"Solo..." Un pesado suspiro escapó de mis pulmones. "Solo me alegro de que me creas," dije.

Edward se echó hacia atrás. "Por supuesto que lo hago. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?"

Reí sin humor. "Bueno, no todos los días tu novia te dice que puede predecir el futuro," bromeé.

"Prometida," corrigió.

Sonreí satisfecha. "Prometida."

Él sonrió. "Me gusta cómo suena eso," murmuró, acercándose a mí en el banco e inclinándose para besarme el cuello.

"¿Por qué no estás más histérico?" pregunté con un gemido mientras su lengua salía por debajo de mi mandíbula.

"¿Histérico?" repitió, y pude sentirle sonreír contra mi piel.

"¿Preocupado? ¿Ansioso?" tartamudeé, rompiéndome la cabeza en busca de sinónimos.

Sus labios subieron por detrás de mi oreja mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi pierna. "Me has contado lo que sabes. Haremos lo que podamos. No hay nada más que podamos hacer que eso," dijo simplemente, mientras su mano rodeaba mi rodilla y su lengua imitaba el movimiento en mi oreja. "Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo tenemos en la tierra," explicó en voz baja, su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja. "¿Qué mejor razón para aprovechar al máximo cada momento?

"Y, en este momento en particular, realmente me gustaría besar a mi prometida," dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a sus deliciosas actividades en mi cuello.

"Eso es... ummm..." La sensación de sus dedos en el interior de mi muslo me estaba distrayendo. "...muy aceptador de tu parte," murmuré.

"Mmm hmmm," contestó, estirando el brazo para ponerme en su regazo y enterrando sus dedos en mi pelo. "Soy una persona muy aceptante," dijo, llevando mi boca a la suya.

Jadeé al sentir los labios de Edward... su lengua... en los míos. No había tenido realmente oportunidad de besarle a conciencia desde que acepté su proposición, y -Buen Señor- no se estaba conteniendo para nada.

Mantuvo mi cabeza prisionera mientras atacaba mi boca... moviéndome hacia delante sin piedad con tentadoras caricias y tiernas succiones. Su mano libre agarró mi cadera, frotándola dulcemente con su pulgar mientras me presionaba más cerca de su cuerpo... de su calor. El aire se espesó a nuestro alrededor, imitando la humedad y frenetismo que crecía entre mis piernas y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

"Edward," gemí mientras sus labios se movían a mi garganta.

"Bella, quiero... estar contigo," murmuró, su lengua lamió el sudor que se acumuló en mi clavícula. "Quiero tocarte," añadió, su mano dejó mi cadera y subió acariciando por mi costado antes de masajear dulcemente mi pecho.

Se puso de pie, dejando que me deslizara al suelo hasta que estuvimos presionados contra el cuerpo del otro. Siguió acariciando mi pecho y mordisqueando mi garganta, mientras su otra mano bajaba por mi espalda hasta la curva de mi cintura... y más abajo. Jadeé cuando me empujó incluso más firmemente contra él y su erección se retorció contra mi estómago.

Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y, cuando echó la cabeza atrás, ataqué su cuello con húmedos besos.

"Bella," gimió, sujetando mis caderas con las dos manos y embistiendo contra mí inconscientemente. Se inclinó para tomar mi boca de nuevo, y creí que iba a explotar.

Pensé literalmente que mi sangre herviría y que mi cuerpo explotaría sobre las petunias de Maggie.

O peonías. No podía recordarlo en ese momento.

"Llévame a tu habitación," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, aturdida y un poco impresionada.

Me miró a los ojos. "Llévame a tu habitación," repitió, enfatizando cada palabra.

"Edward, ¿estás seguro?"

_¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¡Lleva al hombre a tu habitación, idiota estúpida!_

Edward hizo la cosa más extraña y caliente en ese momento. Sus ojos verdes -oscurecidos hasta estar casi negros- fueron de mis ojos, bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo y volvieron a subir. Casi podía sentir el camino de calor y electricidad que dejaron detrás. Cuando sus ojos miraron los míos de nuevo, simplemente levantó una ceja, se lamió los labios y sonrió satisfecho.

_Dulce Jesús._

Así que hice lo único que pude.

Le cogí la mano y le arrastré al piso de arriba a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueeeeeeeeno... este capitulo tiene tantas cosas que no sé realmente qué deciros, prefiero leer vuestras opiniones.

Si vais a mi perfil a ver la fecha de actualización, veréis que en lugar de actualizar en dos semanas, voy a hacerlo el próximo finde. Esto es porque la semana que toca actualización voy a estar fuera y como de todas formas ya tengo el capitulo traducido, no me supone mucha diferencia; aunque es muy posible que a partir de noviembre actualice todas las semanas, os iré informando.

También encontrareis en mi perfil una imagen del anillo de compromiso de Bella.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

- Bells :)


	25. De Deseos y Relojes

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Es imposible desenamorarse. El amor es una emoción tan poderosa, que una vez que te envuelve no se va. El amor verdadero es eterno. Si crees que una vez estuviste enamorado, pero te desenamoraste, entonces no era enamorado como estabas. No hay señales de 'salida' en el amor, solo hay una rampa de 'entrada'."**_

_**-Desconocido**_

Capitulo veinticuatro – De Deseos y Relojes

Sostuve la mano de Edward en la mía mientras caminábamos de puntillas por el pasillo, aunque la casa estaba en silencio y yo estaba relativamente segura de que todos estaban fuera.

Bueno, todos excepto Alistair. Él nunca hacía ruido, así que no sabía con seguridad si estaría acechando por ahí.

Podía sentir la respiración pesada de Edward detrás de mí, igualando mi propia respiración entrecortada. Buen señor, esto había tardado demasiado en llegar. Más para mí que para él; Edward me había estado tentando desde la primera vez que me besó dentro de un siglo.

Intenté no pensar en _eso_ demasiado. Me volvía un poco loca.

Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación y tiré de Edward dentro, intenté no cerrar la puerta de golpe con mi ansiedad. Edward, sin embargo, no tuvo tales contemplaciones y me giró para presionarme contra la puerta, su cuerpo completamente pegado contra el mío. Vi un destello de incontrolable lujuria en sus ojos un segundo antes de que sus labios se presionaran contra mi cuello y su lengua saliera para saborear mi piel. Las palmas de mis manos estaban firmemente contra la madera en mi espalda. Era incapaz de moverme... de pensar... todo lo que podía hacer era sentir.

"Te amo, Bella," murmuró contra mi garganta, sus labios se arrastraron hacia arriba sobre mi barbilla antes de rozar mi boca, "...tanto."

Gemí algo incomprensible mientras su lengua se deslizaba en mi boca, acariciando mis dientes y haciéndome temblar. Sus manos subieron por mis costados, sus pulgares rozaron deliberadamente mis pezones antes de deslizarse entre nosotros. Sentí los botones de mi blusa aflojarse y me arqueé inconscientemente, mis dedos apretando la madera al nivel de mis caderas. Gemí y Edward envolvió mi lengua con sus labios, succionando ligeramente y enviando una ola de calor y lujuria por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Liberó mi lengua con un ligero 'pop' y deslizó mi blusa por mis hombros, sus manos bajaron por mis brazos mientras su boca descendía a mi pecho.

"Edward... Dios... Edward..." murmuré mientras su lengua rodeaba mi ya erecto pezón a través de mi camisola antes de capturarlo con sus labios e introducirlo más profundamente en su boca. Me agarró la espalda, presionándome hacia él mientras yo me arqueaba hacia el húmedo calor. Prestó su atención a mi otro pecho, y solté un grito ahogado por la cosquilleante sensación entre mis piernas. Embistiendo hacia delante en busca de fricción, me removí contra la puerta y mi cabeza golpeó ligeramente contra ella.

Edward se apartó de mi pecho y sus ojos casi negros se quedaron fijos en los míos. Tiró del borde de mi camisola, liberándola de la cintura de mi falda y subiéndola después por mi cabeza lentamente, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual. Se lamió los labios y, finalmente, sus ojos bajaron a mis pechos ahora desnudos.

Tomó aire entrecortadamente y luego lo soltó en un bajo gemido mientras su erección crecía contra mi cadera. Su frente descansó contra la mía mientras miraba fijamente mi pecho desnudo, sus manos cerniéndose sobre mi piel.

Finalmente, recuperé algo de control sobre mi propio cuerpo y mis manos se levantaron hasta los hombros de Edward. Él dio un ligero salto por el contacto, luego se relajó mientras frotaba suavemente sus tensos músculos a través de su ropa. Le bajé la chaqueta por los hombros y él los encogió ligeramente, bajando los brazos para que pudiera caer al suelo. Levanté la mano para aflojarle la corbata, tirando del nudo hasta que pude sacársela por la cabeza. Mis temblorosos dedos trabajaron en liberar los botones de su camisa y esta también cayó sobre la pila del suelo. La camiseta interior blanca de Edward estaba húmeda de sudor y pude sentir el calor de su piel a través del mojado algodón mientras bajaba mis dedos por su pecho hasta su cinturón, introduciéndolos más abajo para tirar de la camiseta y sacársela por la cabeza.

En todo el tiempo Edward no dijo nada. Los únicos sonidos que llenaban la habitación eran las temblorosas respiraciones y el sordo ruido de la ropa mientras caía al suelo.

Apenas tuve tiempo para registrar la masculina belleza de su pecho, las suaves hendiduras de su abdomen... y el suave camino de pelo que dirigía hacia abajo y desaparecía de la vista donde sus pantalones colgaban bajos de sus caderas. Tiré de él hacia mí, sintiendo sus músculos mientras se inclinaba contra mí... luego... finalmente... nos tocamos... piel con deliciosa piel.

No puedo encontrar las palabras para describir la sensación del pecho desnudo de Edward contra el mío. Era calmante, pero también electrizante. Como una ola de alivio seguida rápidamente de un deseo de... _más_. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron en una deslizante y sinuosa mezcla de amor y lujuria, y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas por el contacto. Nos colgamos el uno del otro, absorbiendo las abrumadoras sensaciones -yo acariciando suavemente el pelo de Edward mientras él me sostenía en un agarre de acero por la cintura. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, enganchados, pero finalmente me aparté, tirando de la cabeza de Edward hacia arriba para poder ver su cara.

Solté un grito ahogado cuando vi que sus ojos también estaban vidriosos. Bajó la mirada de nuevo e inclinó la cabeza para dejar un suave beso sobre mi corazón.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurró, con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Algo iba mal.

Le acaricié el pelo, bajando la mano para frotarle suavemente el cuello. "Edward, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté. Él solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Edward, mírame, por favor," supliqué. Él levantó la mirada entonces, su expresión era afligida. "Dime qué va mal." Le toqué la mejilla y él se inclinó contra mi mano, cerrando los ojos.

Lo supe.

"No quieres hacer esto," dije, entendiendo finalmente. Sus dedos agarraron mi cintura, hundiéndose en mi carne, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Edward abrió los ojos y me miró intensamente. "Créeme, lo deseo... No hay nada que desee más," dijo seriamente.

"Pero quieres esperar hasta que estemos casados." Terminé su pensamiento y él apartó la mirada, sonrojándose.

"Me siento como un idiota," murmuró. "Prácticamente te he suplicado que me trajeras aquí arriba. Tengo una mujer hermosa esperando a que yo..." Su mirada fue a la mía y luego la volvió a apartar. "...y todo lo que puedo pensar es, 'todavía no'."

Mis manos se deslizaron a su pelo y tiré de él contra mí de nuevo -no de una forma sexual, sino en lo que esperaba que fuera una consoladora. Electricidad pasó por nuestra piel y sonreí contra su cuello.

"Edward, está bien," murmuré, besándolo suavemente.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

"No... no te disculpes. Creo que tienes razón," le dije. Él se apartó y me miró incrédulo. "¡De verdad!" Reí y sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¡Juro que a veces me haces sentir como el villano de una antigua película, intentando robarle la virtud al héroe!"

Su sonrisa se amplió y me incliné para besarle suavemente. "Sé que es importante para ti y creo que debería ser especial," le aseguré. "Esperaremos."

"Gracias," murmuró. Dio un paso atrás y se agachó para recoger su camisa.

"Ahora, espera un segundo." Le agarré de la muñeca para detenerle. Sus ojos fueron a los míos llenos de confusión. "Ya sabes," dije casualmente, "Solo porque ciertas cosas tengan que esperar hasta la noche de bodas, no significa que _todo _tenga que hacerlo." Me mordí el labio y sonreí sugerentemente. Su mirada se oscureció con interés.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, enderezándose y volviendo a dar un paso hacia mí.

"Bueno," continué con tono de coqueteo, pasando un dedo por sus labios. "Besar está bien, ¿verdad?" Me incliné para rozarle los labios con los míos.

"Sí," dijo con voz ronca.

Mi dedo bajó sobre su barbilla, por su pecho y acarició el camino de pelo de su estómago. Sus músculos dieron un tirón. "¿Y tocar?" susurré.

Sus manos subieron acariciando por mis costados, dudando solo brevemente antes de moverse sobre mis pechos. "Tocar está bien," dijo, apretando la mandíbula ligeramente, "...muy bien."

"Mmmm..." murmuré, pasando mis dedos por el borde superior de su cinturón. "Así que podemos besarnos un poco..." presioné mis labios contra su pecho, "...y tocarnos." Le desabroché el cinturón y Edward se quedó helado, bajando de golpe la mano para agarrarme la muñeca.

"¿Bella...?" gimió, preguntando y suplicando al mismo tiempo. Sus orejas estaban rosas y el sonrojo se extendió rápidamente hasta sus mejillas. "No creo..."

"Está bien," susurré tiernamente. "Solo quiero tocarte, Edward. Te amo. Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien."

Él gimió y soltó mi mano, dejando caer la cabeza para enterrar la cara en mi cuello.

Desabroché el cinturón y los botones de sus pantalones, trabajando en ellos mientras sentía la respiración de Edward contra mi piel. En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente sentía la necesidad de darle algo. Quería que él sintiera mi amor por él... la aceptación que sentía por él... mi inacabable deseo por él.

Respiré profundamente y deslicé mi mano en sus pantalones, acariciando su erección sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior. Se retorció bajo mi mano y escuché a Edward gemir mi nombre. Sonreí mientras levantaba la mano antes de deslizarla por su estómago e introducirla por su ropa interior. Cuando toqué la suave y cálida piel, Edward siseó audiblemente y sus manos cayeron planas sobre la puerta a cada lado de mi cabeza. Le miré sorprendida, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados; su boca estaba abierta y su aliento escapaba entrecortadamente.

Debía de estar haciendo algo bien.

Le acaricié suavemente, maravillándome por la sensación de tenerle bajo mis dedos. Anhelaba verlo... verle completamente, pero sabía que eso tendría que esperar por el momento. Una gota de humedad se formó en la punta de su pene y extendí el cálido líquido por su longitud antes de envolver mis dedos a su alrededor.

"Bella..." gimió tenso, "no puedo... voy a..."

Acaricié hacia arriba lentamente, luego abajo de nuevo y sentí su erección hincharse incluso más y empezar a pulsar en mi agarre. Fascinada, apreté un poco más y fui recompensada por una baja maldición que escapó de los labios de Edward. Levanté la mirada hacia él mientras él temblaba, embistiendo dos veces en mi mano mientras llegaba al clímax. Colapsó contra mí, su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente, y aparté mi mano, insegura de qué hacer con lo que tenía ahora en los dedos.

Entonces lo escuché.

Voces.

Risas.

Pasos.

En el piso de abajo.

_¡Mierda!_

"Edward," susurré, empujándole ligeramente con mi mano limpia. Él murmuró algo, pero no se movió. "Edward," repetí un poco más alto. "¡Están abajo!"

"¿Qué?" Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

"¡He dicho que están abajo!" siseé, empujándole un poco más fuerte. Tropezó hacia atrás y cogí una toalla de mi cajón, limpiándome la corrida de Edward de los dedos. "Todos han vuelto," le dije, "¡y tenemos que sacarte de aquí!"

No era tan ilusa como para creer que el hecho de que Edward fuera encontrado en mi habitación no sería algo muy, muy malo. Quiero decir que sería malo si el mundo sabía que estábamos prometidos, pero no lo sabían y eso lo convertía en algo incluso peor.

Los padres de Edward le matarían. El escándalo les avergonzaría a ellos... y a Edward.

¿Qué coño estaba pensando?

Oh, claro. No lo estaba haciendo.

Recogí la pila de ropa del suelo, lanzándole a Edward su camisa mientras yo me ponía mi camisola. Nos vestimos rápidamente y mi mente funcionó acelerada en busca de un plan.

"Vale... vale..." balbuceé. "¿Qué vamos a hacer... qué vamos a hacer?"

Edward me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió suavemente. "Bella, está bien," dijo firmemente, inclinándose hacia delante para besarme y cortar mis palabras. "¿Qué van a hacer si nos pillan? ¿Forzarme a casarme contigo?" Levantó una ceja y sonrió satisfecho, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Bueno, esperemos no tener que llegar a eso," contesté, controlando finalmente mis pensamientos. "Parece que todos están en la cocina. Bajaré y los distraeré. Tú te escabulles por la puerta principal. ¿Vale?"

Edward asintió. "Vale." Me volví hacia la puerta. "Oh, ¿Bella?" llamó. Me di la vuelta y solté un grito ahogado cuando él me agarró por la cintura y me bajó de espaldas sobre su brazo, inclinándome para besarme devastadoramente.

Él se apartó ligeramente. "Gracias," murmuró, su aliento flotando sobre mis labios. "Tal vez pueda devolver pronto el favor."

_Santa mierda._

Me guiñó el ojo y volvió a ponerme sobre mis pies, y yo tropecé un poco mientras me giraba hacia la puerta. Escuché a Edward soltar una ligera risita mientras yo salía al pasillo.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras de puntillas, luego me di cuenta de que eso era ridículo y solo parecería más sospechoso, así que bajé rápidamente, escaneando la habitación. Tenía razón, la sala de estar estaba vacía y encontré a Maggie, Tom, Liza y Jared en la cocina, hablando mientras bebían limonada.

"Bella," dijo Tom con una sonrisa. "No sabía que estabas en casa."

"Yo... uh..." Tragué con dificultad, intentando controlarme. "Solo estaba tomando una siesta arriba... ya sabes... sola."

_¿Qué?_

Dios, era lamentable. Esperaba que nadie me confiara nunca secretos de estado porque no haría falta ni siquiera que me torturaran para hacerme hablar. Solo un hola y una conciencia culpable.

"Uh huh..." dijo Tom, mirándome con cautela. "Bueno, solo hablábamos del próximo sábado."

"¿Sábado?" repetí.

"Sí, el picnic... ¿en la orilla del lago?" Me miraba como si debiera saber de qué hablaba, así que actué como si lo hiciera.

"Oh, por supuesto, claro... el picnic," tartamudeé, viendo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

_¡Mierda!_ Edward estaba en la sala de estar.

"¿Qué es eso?" grité, apuntando a la puerta trasera y haciendo a todos saltar.

"¿Qué?" Todas las miradas fueron a la ventana y moví la mano frenéticamente detrás de mi espalda, diciéndole a Edward que se moviera.

"Supongo que no era nada," dije tímidamente. Maggie me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo oía cerrarse la puerta principal.

"¿Hay alguien en la puerta?" preguntó Jared.

_¡Mierda!_

"¡Iré a ver!" dije brillantemente, girándome para caminar a la sala de estar. Sentí pánico cuando vi la corbata de Edward tirada en el suelo al lado de la puerta; la abrí y le llamé en un siseo mientras él caminaba hasta su coche. Él se dio la vuelta con las cejas levantadas y yo levanté la corbata, moviéndola. Sonrió con timidez y subió corriendo los peldaños para cogerla.

"¿Quién es, Bella?" Maggie apareció detrás de mí y mi estómago cayó.

"Uh... es... Edward," contesté, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Edward se había pasado la corbata por la cabeza y se la había colocado rápidamente. Estaba un poco torcida pero, con suerte, no se notaría demasiado.

"Ah, Edward," dijo Maggie con una sonrisa, moviéndose a mi lado. "¿No has estado aquí hace un poco?"

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente, pero su voz era firme. "Sí," respondió. "He dejado a Bella después de la fiesta de graduación, pero he olvidado preguntarle sobre el picnic del próximo fin de semana."

_Wow. Edward era bueno en toda esa cosa de escabullirse y mentir. Iba a tener que mantenerlo vigilado._

"Por supuesto." Maggie asintió. "Pero podrías haber llamado por teléfono." Le lancé a Maggie una mirada molesta, pero ella pareció ignorarme.

Edward se tiró del cuello de la camisa. "Sí... bueno, supongo que podría haber hecho eso. Es solo que estaba en el vecindario y pensé que estaría bien parar."

"Mmm hmmm..." respondió Maggie. "Bueno, ha estado bien verte de nuevo," dijo. "Estoy segura de que te veremos pronto."

Edward tragó nervioso. "Sí. Vale. Adiós, Sra. Oleson... Bella." Giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente corrió hasta su coche.

Cerré la puerta y me giré hacia Maggie. "¿Y de qué iba todo eso?" pregunté con las manos en las caderas.

"No sé a qué te refieres," dijo Maggie inocentemente. Demasiado inocentemente.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. "Oh, sabes exactamente a qué me refiero," acusé.

"Lo que sé," dijo Maggie, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "es lo que es ser joven y estar enamorada. Sé cómo se siente. Sé lo que es estar loca por alguien." Su mirada fue un momento a la cocina y bajó la voz.

"Y sé cómo asegurarme de que tengo la blusa correctamente abotonada," añadió con una mirada mordaz hacia mi pecho antes de girarse y volver a la cocina.

_Hijo de..._

- . - . - . - . -

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como un borrón. Sé que la gente dice eso todo el tiempo pero, en ese caso, realmente parecía ser cierto. Edward y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como fue posible, aunque todavía no había podido reclamar la promesa de devolución que él había hecho ese día en mi habitación. Una vez que superé mi mortificación porque Maggie supiera lo que habíamos estado haciendo, me había sentido aliviada porque Edward no hubiera ido más lejos. No solo porque sabía que para Edward era importante esperar, sino también porque todavía no había recibido un importante paquete que le había pedido a Eleanor que me procurara.

Finalmente había estudiado el panfleto sobre anticonceptivos y había elegido el método que parecía más efectivo. Eleanor había estado de acuerdo con mi elección de un diafragma (aunque en esa época y lugar se llamaba pesario) y me dijo que me conseguiría uno tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando pensé en el hecho de que había estado tan centrada en Edward que me había olvidado de los anticonceptivos, se me heló la sangre; no porque no quisiera tener hijos con él -porque realmente quería- incluso aunque nunca hubiera anticipado tenerlos tan joven. No, sentí pánico cuando me di cuenta de que si me quedaba en embarazada, nuestro hijo podría quedar expuesto a la misma enfermedad de la que quería proteger a Edward. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Una vez que la epidemia terminara, las cosas serían diferentes. Mientras tanto, tendría que ser cuidadosa. Aunque en ese momento, parecía que el embarazo y los anticonceptivos no serían realmente un problema hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

Estaba bien, en realidad. Quitaba mucha presión y Edward y yo podíamos disfrutar el uno del otro sin preocuparnos de cosas como bebés, escándalos y bodas de penalti. Me encontré a mí misma relajada y deseando lo que el futuro tenía que traer, al menos hasta cierto límite.

Todavía me preocupaba, por supuesto... la epidemia... los padres de Edward... y lo que podía haber arreglado -o arruinado- en mi esfuerzo por salvar a Edward. Carlisle todavía espiaba a Esme, lo que también me preocupaba, pero no podía decir realmente que le culpara.

"Parece que está muy sola," reveló una noche mientras trabajábamos.

"Carlisle," dije con tono de advertencia.

"No tiene familia cerca," me dijo. "Ningún amigo de verdad. Está aislada y sola."

"Tienes que esperar," le dije.

"Lo sé... lo sé..." murmuró Carlisle, murmurando para sí mientras ojeaba artículos de medicina. "Su esposo apenas escribe," escupió.

"¿Has estado leyendo su correo otra vez?" pregunté incrédula.

"No lo abro," dijo a la defensiva. "Solo lo veo en la mesa cuando ella lo mete en casa."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso."

"Fui al hospital local," dijo, "solo para echar un vistazo."

"¿Y?" No podía esperar para oír qué había estado haciendo.

"Es un lugar decente," dijo. "Creo que podré hace un buen trabajo allí cuando llegue el momento." No me miraba a los ojos y supe que había más.

"¿Y?" repetí.

"Y..." tomó una profunda e innecesaria respiración. "Es posible que haya visto el historial médico de Esme."

Enterré la cara en mis manos. "Carlisle, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Gemí.

"Bella, escúchame." Su voz estaba tensa... con una nota de urgencia. Levanté la mirada y me sorprendí por la preocupación que vi en sus ojos.

"Esme ha estado varias veces en el hospital. Huesos rotos, costillas fracturadas... cardenales y quemaduras."

Mi estómago se apretó. "¿Tuvo un accidente?" Sabía que no lo había tenido.

Carlisle resopló. "Cinco visitas en los pocos meses entre su boda y el momento en que su esposo se marchó," dijo prácticamente gruñendo. "Ese bastardo la golpea."

Tragué un nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. "No sabía eso." Mi corazón se rompió por el sufrimiento de Esme... porque esa amable y cariñosa mujer hubiera sido víctima de un abuso brutal. "Lo siento," susurré, con las lágrimas cerrándome la garganta.

"Es tan dulce... tan delicada... no merece eso," murmuró Carlisle, y pude sentir el anhelo en su voz. Edward me había dicho una vez que los vampiros raramente cambiaban, pero que cuando lo hacían era irreversible... irrevocable... para siempre. Podía ver eso en Carlisle. Dudaba que él se hubiera dado cuenta ya, pero estaba enamorado de Esme.

"No, no lo merece," dije de acuerdo, con un pesado suspiro. "Te dije que tal vez aprendieras cosas que desearías no saber."

Carlisle asintió con tristeza. "Es tan frustrante quedarme atrás y mirar... esperar..."

Mi corazón se rompió por Carlisle. Quería decir algo para hacerle sentir mejor.

"Jugaréis al béisbol," solté.

Carlisle se atragantó ligeramente. "¿Qué?"

"Un día, jugaréis al béisbol," le dije, agarrándome a un recuerdo feliz que podía darle esperanza. "Iréis a un enorme prado cerca de vuestra casa... pero solo en días de tormenta para que los truenos camuflen el sonido del bate."

Carlisle estaba sonriendo, así que seguí.

"Sin embargo, Esme no juega. Ella prefiere arbitrar," le dije.

Él rio. "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

Sonreí ampliamente. "Ella me dijo que tiene que encargarse de que sus hijos sean honestos."

Su mirada se suavizó por la mención de los hijos, y me incliné hacia él con seriedad. "Eso es por lo que estás esperando, Carlisle. No lo olvides."

Su sonrisa cayó ligeramente, pero asintió comprendiendo antes de darse la vuelta para ponerse a trabajar otra vez.

- . - . - . - . -

Antes de que me diera cuenta, faltaba solo una semana para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward... y todavía no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle.

"¿Qué te parece una camisa bonita?" sugirió Samantha mientras caminábamos por una calle del centro, de compras.

"Meh," murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Meh?" repitió Samantha, riendo.

Sonreí. "Una camisa no es... lo suficientemente especial. Quiero darle a Edward algo significativo," expliqué.

Doblamos la esquina y Samantha vio una librería. "¿Qué te parece un libro? ¿O un diario?"

Fruncí el ceño, mirando el escaparate. "Puede..." Dejé que tirara de mí al interior de la tienda y buscamos durante un rato. Samantha compró un montón de libros, pero yo todavía no encontraba el regalo adecuado.

"Creo que te estás preocupando demasiado," me dijo mientras salíamos a la calle. "Edward estará feliz con lo que le des."

"Lo dice una mujer que ya ha comprado un regalo increíble," murmuré. Samantha me había enseñado la navaja de plata que había comprado hacía casi un mes. Sabía que a Edward le encantaría. "Además, _sé_ que será feliz con cualquier cosa... pero yo _quiero_ que sea perfecto."

Samantha, bendita sea, era extremadamente paciente conmigo mientras caminábamos por tiendas de ropa, mercerías (no podía soportar la idea de Edward cubriéndose ese glorioso pelo), tiendas de artículos de ocio, joyerías y zapaterías. Vimos camisas, corbatas, guantes, calcetines (sí, estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para considerar comprarle unos calcetines), e incluso accesorios de coche. Estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba un bote de abrillantador de piel para asientos de coche, cuando una tienda al otro lado de la calle me llamó la atención. Dejé el abrillantador y crucé la calle con Samantha detrás de mí.

Crucé la puerta al interior tenuemente iluminado y una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

Lo había encontrado. El regalo perfecto. Un brillante reloj de bolsillo que era una versión un poco más grande de mi colgante. Dejé caer la cadena en la palma de mi mano mientras abría la tapa, examinando los mecanismos giratorios que eran visibles en el centro de la cara.

Hablé con el dueño y encontré -para mi deleite- que podía tenerlo grabado en unos días. Lo que significaba que podía dárselo a Edward el jueves -el día real de su cumpleaños- y no tendría que esperar a la fiesta del sábado siguiente. Tuve que usar casi todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero sabía que no había nada más que preferiría darle.

"Bueno, ha costado, pero creo que has hecho la elección correcta," dijo Samantha mientras dejábamos la pequeña tienda.

"¿Realmente crees que le gustará?" pregunté cuando, en realidad, ya sabía que le gustaría.

"Absolutamente," confirmó Samantha. "Ahora, ¿qué te parece si cogemos algo para comer? Me muero de hambre."

- . - . - . - . -

"Tienes que pedir un deseo," insistí, sosteniendo el cupcake frente a la boca de Edward, con la llama de una vela encendida bailando por su aliento. Era el diecisiete cumpleaños de Edward y estábamos sentados en nuestro banco del jardín de Maggie, teniendo una celebración privada. Había hecho cupcakes de chocolate y elegí el que tenía mejor pinta para él.

"No sé qué desear." Rio, casi apagando la vela. Lo aparté con cuidado, protegiendo la llama con la mano ahuecada.

"Bueno, más te vale pensar en algo," regañé. "No quieres malgastar tu deseo de cumpleaños."

Edward me observó un momento, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara mientras se concentraba. "Vale, tengo uno," me dijo. Levanté el plato frente a él y él cerró los ojos. "Deseo..."

"¡No!" interrumpí. "¡No puedes decirlo en voz alta!"

Edward arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué no?"

Rodé los ojos. "¡Porque entonces no se realizará!" ¿No sabía eso todo el mundo?

_¡Dios!_

"Eres adorable," dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante para acariciar mi mejilla con su nariz. Estallé en risitas y le di un empujón juguetonamente con el hombro.

"Tu vela se está derritiendo," le recordé con una mirada fija.

Él se sentó. "Vale." Cerró los ojos y, un momento después, sopló la vela. "¿Feliz?" me preguntó.

"Encantada," contesté, besándole suavemente.

Compartimos el cupcake, dándonos trozos el uno al otro de esa cariñosa forma que me pondría enferma si fuera otra persona. No me importó. Había tantas nubes sobre nuestras cabezas que me agarraba a cualquier rayo de sol que se nos ponía por delante. Evitamos hablar de lo que sucedería después de la boda. En su lugar, por un acuerdo tácito, intentábamos apiñar toda la diversión, tontería y gestos románticos cliché en cada hora que tuvimos juntos hasta entonces.

Hundí mi dedo en el glaseado y lo extendí hacia él expectante. "¿Quieres un poco?" pregunté descaradamente.

Edward me agarró la muñeca y lamió el glaseado de mi dedo antes de succionarlo. "Delicioso," dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. Solté una risita mientras se inclinaba para besarme, saboreando el dulce chocolate de su lengua. Sus dedos se movieron por la cadena de mi colgante antes de deslizarse dentro, presionando ligeramente donde su anillo caía debajo de mi blusa y contra mi piel.

"No puedo esperar a que esté en tu dedo," dijo en voz baja, rodeando el anillo con su pulgar. Se me puso la piel de gallina pero, si era por su roce y proximidad o por la idea de llevar su anillo, no estaba segura.

"¿Cuándo vas a hablar con tus padres?" pregunté. Él se sentó hacia atrás en el banco, cogiendo mi mano y presionando sus labios en mi palma antes de responder.

"Mañana, cuando mi padre vuelva de la oficina," contestó. "Ya les he dicho que necesito hablar con ellos. Creo que saben lo que se avecina."

"¿De verdad?"

Edward me sonrió con sarcasmo. "Lo que siento por ti no es un gran secreto, Bella."

No pude detener el sonrojo que llenó mis mejillas. "¿Quieres que esté ahí?" Le había preguntado antes y él siempre se había negado, pero sentía que debía ofrecerme de nuevo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No. Creo que es mejor que hable con ellos a solas."

"¿Se molestarán?" Me incliné contra su hombro, amando la sensación de estar tan cerca de él.

"No por el compromiso," me aseguró. "Por el resto... no estoy seguro. Creo que se harán a la idea en lo que se refiere a que nos casemos ya. Pero, ¿en cuanto a dejar Chicago? Eso podría ser un problema."

Me mordí el labio, considerando eso. "Crees... Edward, ¿crees que habrá alguna forma de que vengan con nosotros?" Sabía que me movía sobre arenas movedizas, dándole a Edward un vistazo del futuro que tal vez no quisiera.

Se quedó muy quieto. "¿Deberían?"

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando, pero realmente no sabía cómo responder. Si le decía que sus padres iban a morir, probablemente haría lo que pudiera para que salieran de la ciudad; si se negaban, ¿podría él dejarlos atrás? No lo sabía.

Además estaba todo el problema del destino: tal vez _debían_ morir. Era suficiente para volverte loco.

"Chicago va a ser un lugar peligroso," contesté lentamente. "Tal vez no sea una mala idea ver si estarían dispuestos a marcharse... aunque solo sea un corto tiempo."

Tal vez podíamos salvarlos también.

Tal vez no.

Pero no creía poder soportar el desengaño... la traición que Edward sentiría si se enteraba de que sabía que sus padres iban a morir y no había hecho al menos un esfuerzo para protegerlos.

Él suspiró. "Preguntaré," dijo. "No creo que se marchen, pero lo intentaré," añadió.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Edward miraba en la distancia, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté finalmente.

Edward, perdido en sus pensamientos, saltó un poco al oír mi voz. "Nada," dijo en voz baja, pero no me miró a los ojos.

Envolví su brazo con mis manos y me incliné contra él. "Dímelo, Edward."

Él respiró profundamente, con la mirada todavía desenfocada, y exhaló pesadamente. "Es solo que es demasiado," contestó finalmente. "Me dices todas estas cosas..." Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

"...y es una locura e increíble." Terminé su pensamiento.

Edward se volvió a mí rápidamente. "No es que no quiera creerte," corrigió.

"Edward, está bien," le aseguré, aunque la incertidumbre se retorcía en mi estómago. No sabía qué haría si Edward cambiaba de opinión y se negaba a dejar Chicago. Había puesto todas mis cartas en la mesa y me daba cuenta de que me la había jugado. "Sé que parezco una lunática," murmuré miserablemente.

Él me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. "No. No es eso," dijo con firmeza. "Te creo. Cuando estamos juntos y veo la verdad en tus ojos, creo lo que me estás diciendo." Nuestras manos entrelazadas cayeron a su regazo y apartó la mirada de nuevo. "Es solo que cuando estamos separados... cuando estoy solo..."

"Tienes dudas," declaré simplemente.

Edward asintió una vez. "Lo siento, Bella," murmuró, con expresión decaída.

Apreté su mano. "No... no... está bien, Edward," repetí. "Es completamente entendible. Me refiero a que yo estoy aquí diciéndote que conozco el futuro. ¡Es fantástico! ¡Es ridículo! Y te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu vida en base a mis predicciones." Reí sin humor.

"Estoy cambiando mi vida porque estoy enamorado de ti," corrigió.

"¡Bueno... lo que sea!" Me puse de pie, lanzando los brazos al aire. "¡Es tan frustrante! Sé estas cosas, pero no tengo forma de probar..." Mis palabras fallaron cuando me llegó un recuerdo. Un titular.

Había estado haciendo click en links en Internet ausentemente... viendo escaneos de periódicos de los días cercanos al cumpleaños de Edward. Estaba buscando un anuncio de nacimiento. No encontré nada antes de tener que irme a clase... pero... había visto otra cosa. Algo que se me había quedado grabado.

22 de junio de 1918.

Solo faltaban dos días.

Me giré para enfrentar a Edward, con urgencia en la voz. "Edward, ¿y si tuviera una prueba?" pregunté.

Su cara se nubló con confusión. "Creí que habías dicho que no funciona así."

Me mordí el labio y me giré para caminar de un lado a otro frente a él. "No lo hace... no realmente... pero recuerdo algo," dije de forma acelerada. "Algo que va a pasar pronto."

"Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Corrí al banco y me senté, cogiéndole el brazo mientras le miraba intensamente a los ojos. "Faltan dos días desde hoy. Sucede temprano por la mañana... antes del amanecer. En alguna parte de Indiana... mierda, no soy capaz de recordar el nombre del pueblo." Cerré fuertemente los ojos, instándome a mí misma a recordar. "Algo que empieza con 'H', creo... Hanson... Harmon..."

"¿Hammond?" preguntó Edward. "Eso no está muy lejos de aquí."

"¡Sí! ¡Hammond! ¡Eso es!" Me volví a concentrar en Edward, inclinándome hacia él. "Uno de los trenes es un tren de circo, por eso lo recuerdo. Quiero decir, un tren de circo... eso se te queda en la cabeza, ¿verdad?" Edward tenía una mirada de preocupación en la cara y me di cuenta de que hablaba sin parar como si estuviera loca. Respiré y forcé mi voz a no temblar.

"El sábado por la mañana temprano, el tren del circo va a ser detenido en las vías... y otro tren va a chocar con él," dije sombríamente. Al ver la mirada impresionada de Edward, seguí. "El maquinista se durmió... _dormirá_..." corregí, "..._se dormirá_ y no verá el tren hasta que es demasiado tarde. Va a ser malo, Edward... van a morir ochenta y seis personas, y más de cien saldrán heridas."

Le miré con cautela mientras él absorbía lo que acababa de decir. ¿Me creía? No podía saberlo.

Sin embargo, no importaba. Iba a suceder. Entonces no tendría elección, sabría que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"No digas nada. Vale, ¿Edward?" Dije un momento después. "Solo... espera y verás."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Pero," empezó, "si eso realmente va a pasar, tenemos que decírselo a alguien. Tenemos que detenerlo," discutió.

_Sí. Si simplemente fuera tan fácil._ Sonreí con tristeza. "¿Cómo, Edward?" pregunté. "¿Quién va a creernos?"

"No importa," dijo acalorado, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "¿No tenemos que _intentarlo_?" Pero incluso mientras hablaba, vi como se daba cuenta. Sus hombros cayeron. "¿No podemos intentar ayudar?" preguntó derrotado.

Suspiré. "¿Honestamente? Realmente no creo que haya nada que podamos hacer." Al ver su mirada preocupada, seguí. "Además, si en realidad estoy loca, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

La boca de Edward se levantó ligeramente y me incliné contra él de nuevo.

"No estás loca," dijo en voz baja.

"No. No lo estoy."

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó. "Sabiendo que estas cosas terribles van a pasar. ¿Cómo puedes con ello?"

Suspiré de nuevo. "No es fácil," dije, lo que era quedarse enormemente corto. "Me siento culpable muy a menudo," admití, pensando una vez más en los padres de Edward. "Solo me he dado cuenta de que tengo que centrarme en las cosas que puedo cambiar... las cosas que _debo_ cambiar."

"Como mantenerme vivo," dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"Sí," dije de acuerdo. "Mantenerte vivo. Construir una vida contigo. Creo que es la razón por la que estoy aquí... la razón por la que sé las cosas que sé. El destino me está dando una oportunidad... _dándonos_ una oportunidad para estar juntos."

Él asintió y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, absorbiendo el calor... la fortaleza del otro, y pensando en lo que nos deparaba el futuro. Sentía el sol cálido en mi cara y cerré los ojos, respirando la esencia de Edward mezclada con las flores en flor a nuestro alrededor.

_Paz._

Le sentí besar mi sien y sonreí para mí.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó.

Eso me hizo sonreír incluso más ampliamente. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia me había hecho esa pregunta?

"Solo estaba disfrutando de estar aquí contigo," le dije, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Es un momento perfecto."

Levantó la mano y la pasó por mi pelo. "Sí, lo es," dijo de acuerdo.

Me incorporé, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y besándole rápidamente. "Todavía tengo que darte tu regalo," dije entusiasmada. "Está dentro. Espera aquí."

Corrí al interior de la casa y subí las escaleras, cogiendo el paquete envuelto de mi cómoda. Volví al jardín y lo dejé en su regazo, mirándole expectante.

Me sonrió y levantó la caja, sacudiéndola ligeramente. El sordo ruidito le hizo fruncir el ceño con concentración.

"No suena como un par de calcetines," dijo.

Rodé los ojos. "Samantha te ha dicho que he mirado calcetines," resoplé.

Edward rio. "Tal vez lo haya mencionado."

Sacudí la cabeza con falsa exasperación. "Solo ábrelo."

Arrancó el papel de la caja y levantó la tapa mientras yo le miraba con cautela. Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró antes de levantar el reloj de bolsillo de la tela acolchada.

"Bella, no deberías..." empezó, pero una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y supe que le había gustado. Probó el peso en su mano, dándole la vuelta antes de abrir el cierre y examinar la cara del reloj.

"¿Te gusta?"

Él sonrió ampliamente y envolvió su mano en mi barbilla, tirando de mí hacia delante para besarme. "Me encanta. Es precioso. Tú eres preciosa." Me besó de nuevo. "Gracias."

Edward me soltó y miró el reloj de nuevo. Vi cuando notó el grabado.

_Para Edward,_

_con todo mi amor, Bella_

_Más allá del tiempo_

"¿Más allá del tiempo?" Me miró de forma inquisitiva.

"Es de un poema," expliqué en voz baja, moviéndome más cerca para murmurar en su oído.

"_Levantado en el ala del amor... sobre los árboles, conquistando el destino, más allá del tiempo..."_ Presioné mis labios contra su cuello antes de seguir.

"_Planeando, girando, cayendo bajo para levantarme de nuevo, los dedos rozando las estrellas..."_ Acaricié suavemente su brazo antes de entrelazar nuestras manos.

"_Temblando, electrificado. Respirando pasión... exhalando lujuria..."_ Mi nariz se movió por su barbilla y le sentí temblar ligeramente.

"_Agarrándome desesperadamente... para no caer de vuelta a la tierra, roto... sangrando..."_ Besé sus labios y luego susurré las dos últimas palabras en su boca. _"Perdido para siempre."_

Sus manos se ahuecaron en mi cara, con el reloj colgando de la cadena que tenía entre los dedos. "Te amo," dijo sinceramente, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

"Si te perdiera, no sé qué haría." Mis palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo mientras consideraba la muy real posibilidad.

"No va a suceder," dijo entre dulces besos. "Tendremos una larga y feliz vida juntos... ya verás."

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward atravesaron la neblina de los míos. "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás," le pedí de nuevo. Nuestro intercambio se estaba convirtiendo en hábito. Su respuesta siempre era la misma, pero necesitaba oírlo igualmente.

Sus pulgares rozaron mis labios mientras su sonrisa tranquilizaba mi alma.

"Bella, ¿dónde iba a ir?"

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche soñé que estaba volando. No tenía alas o un ala delta o algo. Simplemente planeaba sobre las copas de los árboles, flotando como si estuviera nadando en las corrientes de aire.

Debajo de mí vi el estadio donde Samantha se había graduado... la iglesia de Edward... su casa... Lincoln Park. Reí con pura felicidad mientras bajaba, hasta que pude ver las pequeñas formas de la gente que caminaba por las calles, pequeños coches como cajas de cerillas se movían por la carretera.

Un prado verde me llamó la atención y volé en esa dirección. Las colinas eran tan pacíficas, intercaladas aquí y ahí por grandes árboles que daban sombra de ese cálido sol del verano.

Vi un grupo de personas reunido bajo uno de los árboles y me sentí atraída hacia él.

Entonces, de repente, ya no estaba volando, sino caminando por el césped hacia el grupo. Mientras me acercaba, escuché bajos sonidos que venían de las personas. Al principio creí que eran risas.

No lo eran.

Estaban llorando. Abrazándose unos a otros y sollozando juntos. Me pregunté por qué estaban tan tristes. ¿Qué había pasado?

Mis pasos frenaron cuando estuve a unos centímetros de ellos. No quería inmiscuirme, pero me sentía muy mal por ellos. Finalmente, un joven que estaba en el frente del grupo se giró para mirarme.

Solté un grito ahogado.

Edward.

Tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión de completa angustia... la cara con rastros de lágrimas. Samantha estaba colgada de su brazo y ella lloraba también. Miré alrededor del grupo y me di cuenta de que reconocía a muchos de ellos... Maggie... Liza... Tom.

"Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?" pregunté, ahogando un sollozo al ver su dolor.

Su mirada se enfocó en mí y me impresionó el enfado que vi... la traición... la acusación.

"¡Tú!" gruñó, apuntándome con el dedo. "¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?"

Corrí hasta él, agarrando sus brazos. Las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos mientras la confusión y el miedo se retorcían en mi estómago. "¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué he hecho?"

Él no dijo nada, solo movió la mano, apuntando hacia el suelo. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento y me di cuenta con una sensación enfermiza de que no estábamos en un prado.

Estábamos en un cementerio.

De pie frente a las tumbas de Edward y Elizabeth Masen.

Edward cayó de rodillas, sollozando afligido. Me arrodillé a su lado.

"Edward, lo siento mucho," murmuré.

Se giró hacia mí, devastado. "¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Por qué no les salvaste?"

Estiré los brazos hacia él, pero él me apartó.

"¡Deberías haberlos salvado!" gritó.

"¡No podía! ¡No sabía cómo!" Me cubrí la cara con las manos y lloré. "¡Lo siento, Edward! ¡Lo siento!"

Un momento después, me di cuenta de que ya no podía oírle. Levanté la mirada y todos habían desaparecido.

Luego miré al suelo.

Y vi una tercera tumba al lado de la del Sr. y la Sra. Masen.

La de Edward.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Parece que conocer el futuro está haciendo mella en Bella. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Conseguirá salvar a los padres de Edward? ¿Conseguirá salvar al propio Edward?

Ya os he dicho que es ahora cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, aunque eso también significa que cada vez queda menos historia...

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	26. De Anuncios y Asunciones

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El futuro no está escrito. No hay más destino que el que hacemos para nosotros mismos."**_

_**-Kyle Reese, Terminator**_

Capitulo veinticinco – De Anuncios y Asunciones

A veces un sueño es solo un sueño.

_A veces un sueño es solo un sueño._

Tras mi perturbadora pesadilla, me desperté temblando y llorando, y no pude volver a dormirme. Fue solo cuando la primera luz del amanecer entró por la ventana cuando mis lágrimas finalmente se secaron y pude pensar con lógica.

_A veces un sueño es solo un sueño._ No estaba muy segura de estar convenciéndome de ello.

Claro, algunos de mis sueños habían sido _más_ recientemente... visiones y transmisiones a larga distancia del futuro... pero estaba bastante segura de que mi pesadilla del cementerio no era un mensaje de Alice.

Y rezaba porque no fuera algún tipo de premonición.

De todas formas, las premoniciones no eran lo mío. Ese era el departamento de Alice.

Así que interpreté mi pesadilla como una manifestación de mi culpa por no poder salvar a los padres de Edward -al igual que mi miedo de fracasar en mis esfuerzos de salvar a su hijo.

Bueno, debería decir que _intenté_ interpretarlo así.

La verdad era que me tenía completamente aterrorizada.

Parecía que cuanto más adelante iba con mi plan -cuando más cerca estaba de dar frutos- más ansiedad sentía por ello. Sin embargo, no era que dudara de que estuviera intentando hacer lo correcto. Todavía creía que mi propósito en 1918 era construir una vida con Edward. Alice me había dicho que iba por buen camino y que todo iría bien, así que tenía que creer que mi plan era bueno.

No, el problema no era el plan. Era todo lo demás.

Como a dónde iríamos Edward y yo y qué haríamos cuando llegáramos ahí... cómo íbamos a pagar las facturas... dónde viviríamos. Y, por supuesto, el problema más inmediato: los padres de Edward. No solo teníamos el reto de conseguir su permiso para todo eso, sino que además estaba el hecho de que íbamos a dejarlos atrás y morirían.

No era capaz de decidir si era lo mejor que Edward lo supiera, para que pudiéramos intentar salvarlos también... o si lo mejor era que yo cargara sola con ello y le evitara la culpa y el dolor que serían inevitables cuando murieran.

Alice había dicho que mi propósito era Edward, no sus padres. No se suponía que debía salvarlos... pero, ¿cómo podía esconderle eso a Edward? Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿no le dolería más saberlo que mantenerse ignorante?

Era un enorme y desastroso círculo vicioso de causa y efecto.

Se lo digo a Edward. Él se lo dice a sus padres. Ellos mueren igualmente. Él se siente culpable.

Se lo digo a Edward. Él salva a sus padres. Su destino no era ser salvados. Destrozamos el futuro.

No se lo digo a Edward pero él se entera después de que lo sabía. Ellos mueren. Él los llora y se siente resentido conmigo por esconderle la información.

No se lo digo a Edward y él nunca se entera de que lo sabía. Sus padres mueren. Él los llora. Yo me siento culpable el resto de mi vida por guardarle tal secreto.

Son situaciones en las que todos perdemos.

Ese era el tipo de cosa con la que lidiaba a diario. No era de extrañar que estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

Todo el viernes fui una enorme bola de nervios. Sabía que Edward iba a hablar con sus padres esa noche, y yo no era capaz de imaginar cómo podía terminar bien.

Claro, tenía la esperanza de que el Sr. y la Sra. Masen se sintieran encantados con la idea de que su hijo de diecisiete años se casara y se mudara, pero también me daba cuenta de que esa esperanza no tenía una gran base real.

El mejor escenario posible: lo aceptarían. Lo odiarían, pero lo aceptarían.

Peor escenario posible: lo prohibirían.

No sabía qué haría si los padres de Edward intentaran detener mi intención de llevarme a Edward. Quiero decir, estaba bastante segura de que Edward vendría igualmente, pero la idea de crear un conflicto entre él y sus padres era algo que temía. Especialmente sabiendo que les quedaba tan poco tiempo juntos.

Entonces estaba la alternativa -que Edward sucumbiera a sus deseos y cancelara la boda, aplastando efectivamente cualquier esperanza que tuviera de salvar su vida. No me gustaba ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad y, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho a Edward sobre el accidente de tren, no creía que pudiera ignorar mis advertencias, sin importar lo que sus padres dijeran.

Aun así, cada escenario razonable en el que pensaba tenía una parte mala y me encontré a mí misma obsesionándome con ellos mientras abrillantaba la plata en la mesa de comedor de Maggie el viernes por la tarde.

"Vas a hacerle un agujero a esa cuchara," dijo Maggie sarcásticamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba frotando ese utensilio en particular pero, evidentemente, había sido el tiempo suficiente para que Maggie se diera cuenta.

"Lo siento," murmuré, dejando la cuchara y cogiendo otra, aplicándole con cuidado el abrillantador de plata. "Supongo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó, estirando el brazo para coger un tenedor de la caja acolchada.

Suspiré. "Edward va a hablar con sus padres esta noche. Va a decirles que queremos casarnos y dejar la ciudad."

Maggie dejó de abrillantar. "¿Dejar la ciudad? ¿Para qué?"

Dudé. Odiaba mentir a Maggie, pero Edward y yo habíamos decidido que una historia simple para cubrirnos sería lo mejor. "Solo queremos un comienzo limpio," le dije. "Ya sabes... un nuevo comienzo para nuestras vidas juntos."

Maggie cogió algo más de abrillantador y me miró escéptica. "No sé porqué no podéis empezar de cero aquí." Frotó el tenedor irritada, intensamente concentrada en el espacio entre las púas.

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que su molestia enmascaraba algo de dolor. Después de todo, también iba a dejarla a ella. Mi amiga. Una de las primeras en la ciudad.

"Volveremos," dije en voz baja, estirando la mano para tocarle el brazo. Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida. "A comienzos de año, estaremos de vuelta," le dije.

Entrecerró los ojos de forma imperceptible un momento y me pregunté qué estaría pensando. Después, pestañeó una vez y volvió a abrillantar.

"Te veré de nuevo," dijo simplemente.

Esa vez fui yo la sorprendida. Entonces sentí una pequeña ola de alivio. Desde que conocía a Alice, había aprendido a aprecia a esos que tienen dones especiales, y realmente estaba esperando que la 'visión' de Maggie hubiera sido correcta esa vez. Tal vez Maggie fuera una persona por la que no tendría que preocuparme.

Tal vez cuando volviera a Chicago en enero, ella todavía estuviera ahí.

"Sin embargo, no sé si ellos serán tan comprensivos," añadió.

"¿Quién?"

La boca de Maggie se levantó en una ligera sonrisita satisfecha. "Los padres de Edward."

"Oh." Asentí. "Sí... sí... por eso estoy preocupada. No estoy segura de como van a reaccionar."

Maggie solo soltó un murmullo y siguió abrillantando en silencio. Finalmente, colocamos las últimas piezas de plata en la caja y Maggie la cerró con un suave golpecito, empujándola al otro lado de la mesa y colocando sus brazos cruzados en la brillante madera.

"Es más que eso," dijo con una mirada cómplice. "Más que preocupación por la reacción de los padres de Edward."

No dije nada, pero tragué profundamente. ¿Cuánto veía Maggie realmente?

"Llevas el peso del mundo en tus hombros, querida," siguió. "No es una carga que pueda soportar solo una persona."

"No sé-"

Maggie me cortó. "Si he aprendido algo en mi vida, es que todos tenemos un propósito... un destino, si lo prefieres. A la gente no le gusta oírlo, porque les gusta creer que controlan sus vidas." Maggie resopló un poco por eso.

"¿Tú no crees que lo estemos?" pregunté con curiosidad. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en el destino, por razones obvias.

Maggie sonrió suavemente. "Hasta cierto punto, sí," dijo, "pero hay algunas cosas que escapan a nuestro control. Algunas cosas que no _debemos_ controlar. Si intentas abarcarlo todo, las cosas más importantes pueden deslizarse entre tus dedos."

_Es todo sobre Edward. _Una vez más, recordé las palabras de Alice. Me pregunté si Alice y Maggie habían tenido algún tipo de parentesco. Tal vez algún tipo de hermandad cósmica.

Maggie me dio una palmadita en la mano y yo le sonreí. "Gracias, Maggie."

Ella asintió y fue a guardar la cubertería.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward no llamó o fue a verme el viernes por la noche.

Sentía pánico, ansiedad... y estaba lista para matarle.

Me quedé despierta hasta medianoche y pensé en llamarle, pero si las cosas no habían ido bien con sus padres no quería arriesgarme a que uno de ellos contestara el teléfono.

_¿Hola?_

_Ummm... Hola, Sra. Masen. Soy Bella. ¿Puedo hablar con Edward, por favor?_

_¿Bella? ¿Te refieres a esa golfa que quiere arruinar la vida de mi hijo? ¿Esa Bella?_

Sí. No sonaba muy bien.

Así que, en su lugar, caminé de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, comprobando el teléfono una vez o dos... o tal vez cincuenta... para asegurarme de que daba tono. Por supuesto, tenía que ser rápida y colgar antes de que la operadora contestara. Maggie no dijo ni una palabra, sino que alternaba entre rodar los ojos y mirarme con lástima. No era capaz de decidir qué era peor.

Finalmente, me rendí y me fui a la cama, cambiando el caminar de un lado a otro por dar vueltas.

Me desperté molesta.

Bueno, en realidad no podía decir que me hubiera despertado molesta, porque no llegué a dormirme... pero salí de la cama molesta. Me moví con fuertes pisadas para vestirme y lavarme la cara, irritada porque Edward no se molestara en dejarme saber qué había pasado.

_¡Estúpido idiota movedor de pala, zalamero, que me para el corazón y hace que se me derritan las bragas! ¿No se da cuenta de que estoy agonizando?_

Gruñí para mí mientras iba al piso de abajo y me ponía una taza de café. Escuché a Maggie soltar una risita, pero ni siquiera pude reunir la energía para gruñirle.

"¿Supongo que no sabes nada de Edward?" preguntó mientras echaba en latas un líquido oscuro.

"No," gruñí. Inhalé. Algo olía bien. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Maggie apretó la tapa en la lata y me di cuenta de que tenía una docena en la encimera. "Sirope de chocolate," dijo. "Una amiga mía tiene un pequeño café en el centro. Le hice una de tus bebidas de café y quiere empezar a servirlas. Le dije que yo haría el sirope y compartiríamos los beneficios."

Gemí, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Perfecto._

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó Maggie. "Planeaba darte un porcentaje. Es tu idea, después de todo."

Primero las galletas con virutas de chocolate... después Cafés Mocha. ¿Quién sabía el daño que estaba haciendo con mi falta de autocontrol con los dulces? Quiero decir... de verdad, ¿es que no podía vivir sin un mocha? ¿En serio? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué tipo de perra egoísta ponía el futuro en riesgo porque necesitaba una dosis de café?

Mi auto-flagelación interna fue interrumpida por un golpecito en la puerta principal. Maggie estaba poniendo el sirope de chocolate en la nevera, así que me arrastré hasta la puerta, deprimida, sintiéndome culpable y sintiendo algo más que un poco de pena por mí misma.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y me saludó un sonriente Edward al otro lado.

"¿Dónde has estado?" casi grité, poniendo las manos en su pecho y dándole un empujón. Trastabilló un poco y su sonrisa cayó.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué va mal?" preguntó, estirando la mano para colocarme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"¿Qué va mal?" repetí, apartándole la mano irritada. Estaba cansada y malhumorada, y ver a Edward descansado, feliz y guapo no estaba ayudando a mi humor. "¿Qué va mal? Te diré lo que va mal. ¡Me he estado volviendo loca! ¡Eso es lo que va mal!"

La mirada de Edward se suavizó. "Puedo explicarlo. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?"

Resoplé y me aparté de la puerta con una fuerte pisada, colapsando en el sofá en la sala de estar. Edward cerró la puerta con cuidado y vino a sentarse a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano y acariciándola cariñosamente.

"Siento no haber llamado," dijo en voz baja. "La conversación con mis padres llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba... y cuando terminamos era bastante tarde."

"Estaba levantada," murmuré. "No he dormido en toda la noche." Sabía que sonaba como un bebé pero, ¡Dios!, estaba agotada y estresada. Le lancé una mirada a Edward y le encontré mirándome con preocupación.

Estiró la mano para tocarme la mejilla y luego acarició los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos. "Lo siento, amor. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría llamado sin importar la hora."

Mi corazón se derritió. "Lo siento," dije con un suspiro. "Es solo que estoy cansada... y he estado tan preocupada... y luego Maggie estaba haciendo sirope de chocolate..."

Él se inclinó para besarme, cortando mis divagaciones. Como siempre, la sensación de sus labios en los míos y su lengua acariciando mis dientes, borraron todas las preocupaciones y todo lo que pude sentir fue Edward. Escuché el golpeteo de platos en la cocina y Edward se apartó, con una mirada de timidez en la cara.

"Supongo que no estamos solos," dijo roncamente, deslizando sus dedos bajo mi pelo y con sus labios a solo unos centímetros de los míos. Quería inclinarme y capturarlos de nuevo. Eran como un delicioso imán, atrayéndome. Sin embargo, el ruido de los platos rompió el hechizo al hacerme recordar la mortificación que sentí cuando me pilló con la camisa mal abotonada.

No quería una repetición de eso.

Así que, en su lugar, fruncí el ceño mirando los deliciosos e hinchados labios de Edward y me senté hacia atrás en el sofá, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

"¿Qué tal se lo tomaron tus padres?" pregunté.

"Primero lo primero," dijo. "Tengo que enseñarte algo." Metió la mano en su bolsillo interior y sacó una hoja de periódico doblada. Me la pasó. Ni siquiera tuve que mirarla para saber qué decía.

"Ha pasado," dije simplemente, frotándome los ojos con los dedos. "El accidente del tren."

Edward asintió sombrío. "Sí. Justo como dijiste que lo haría. No estaba en el periódico de la mañana, pero cuando llegué al centro vi la edición extra que vendían en la calle."

Suspiré pesadamente. "Así que ahora sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Siempre he sabido que decías la verdad," corrigió Edward. "En mi interior, lo sabía. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo."

Sonreí con tristeza. "Ahora realmente no tienes elección, ¿verdad?"

Él cogió mi mano. "No es culpa tuya, Bella. No hay nada que ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido hacer para detenerlo."

Agarré su mano fuertemente. "Lo sé. Realmente lo sé. Pero no lo hace más sencillo."

"No, no lo hace," aceptó. "Debe ser... difícil saber las cosas que sabes a veces."

Reí sin humor. "No tienes ni idea."

"Tal vez..." empezó. "Tal vez ayudará tener a alguien con quien puedas hablar de ello."

Le miré, tocada por su oferta de apoyo, y sentí lágrimas picar en mis ojos. "Gracias," dije simplemente.

Él solo sonrió y me besó la mano antes de acercarme más a su lado. Incliné la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Ahora dime qué ha pasado con tus padres," dije un momento después. "¿Estaban enfadados?"

Sentí a Edward tragar con dificultad. "Al principio sí," dijo lentamente. "Me llevó un rato convencerles, pero finalmente cedieron."

Me senté recta y le miré con la boca abierta. "Estás bromeando."

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No. Han aceptado todo."

"¿El compromiso?"

"Sí."

"¿La boda pequeña? ¿Antes de que termine el verano?" No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Sí. Han estado de acuerdo en que cuanto antes mejor," contestó Edward. Había algo raro en su voz, pero no era capaz de descifrar qué.

"¿Y lo de dejar Chicago?" No podía imaginar que fueran a estar de acuerdo con eso.

"A eso también," dijo Edward con una sonrisa. "Mi padre incluso ha dicho que llamaría a mi tío en Altoona para ver si podía encontrarme trabajo cerca."

Pestañeé sorprendida.

"Altoona está en tu lista," apuntó Edward.

Tragué. "Sí... lo sé." Me froté la cara con las manos lentamente. "Es solo que estoy... impresionada. No puedo creer que se lo hayan tomado tan bien."

Edward apartó la mirada y sus orejas se pusieron de un delator color rosa.

Entrecerré los ojos. "Edward, ¿qué está pasando?"

Se aclaró la garganta y acababa de abrir la boca para contestar cuando sonó otro golpecito en la puerta.

"¿Bella?" llamó Maggie desde la cocina. "¿Puedes abrir, por favor? ¡Tengo las manos mojadas!"

Resoplé, mirando a Edward con cautela mientras me levantaba para acercarme a la puerta. Él me siguió y, cuando agarré el pomo, susurró. "Probablemente sea mi padre."

"¿Por qué está tu padre aquí?" contesté también en un susurro.

"Me ha traído en el coche. Estábamos de camino al mercado para recoger algunas cosas que mi madre necesita para la fiesta," explicó apresuradamente. "Cuando cuando vi el periódico, tuve la necesidad de venir a verte."

"¿Sabe él lo de el periódico?" siseé.

Edward rodó los ojos. "No, por supuesto que no. Solo le he dicho que necesitaba hablar contigo."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el Sr. Masen llamó de nuevo.

"¿Bella?" llamó Maggie desde la cocina.

"¡Ya voy!" contesté en un grito, abriendo la puerta y pintando una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Sr. Masen," dije brillantemente cuando vi al padre de Edward en el porche. Él se movió incómodo de un lado a otro, y yo lo atribuí a lo que fuera que hubiera pasado la noche anterior que Edward todavía no me había contado. Le lancé una mirada furiosa a Edward, que se sonrojó avergonzado, antes de volverme de nuevo a su padre. "Encantada de verle de nuevo," dije amablemente. "¿Le gustaría pasar?" Me hice a un lado y el Sr. Masen dudó brevemente antes de dar un paso dentro.

"Hola, Bella," dijo con un tono de voz bajo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

¿Me siento? Esa era una pregunta algo rara.

"Um... me siento bien, supongo," respondí. "¿Cómo está usted?"

El Sr. Masen asintió una vez. "Bien... bien, gracias." Se volvió a Edward. "Realmente tenemos que irnos. Tu madre nos está esperando y todavía tenemos que ir al mercado." Se volvió a mí. "¿Te veremos en la fiesta, Bella?"

Sonreí. "Sí, por supuesto."

El Sr. Masen le lanzó a Edward una mirada indescifrable antes de volver a salir al porche. Edward fue a pasar a mi lado, pero yo le agarré el brazo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" vocalicé, escondiéndome ligeramente detrás de la puerta abierta.

Los ojos de Edward fueron rápidamente a la puerta abierta. "Hablaremos de ello después," susurró. Se inclinó para besarme suavemente la mejilla antes de murmurarme al oído. "Todo va a ir bien, lo prometo."

Salió y se subió en el coche con su padre, levantando la mano para despedirse mientras se alejaban.

"¿De qué iba todo eso?" Maggie apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con un trapo.

Seguí mirando el coche de Edward desaparecer por la calle.

"No tengo ni idea," contesté.

- . - . - . - . -

A pesar del críptico comportamiento de Edward, el hecho de que sus padres hubieran aceptado mi plan -_nuestro_ plan-, me alivió lo suficiente como para poder relajarme y echarme una siesta antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños. No podía creer que realmente todo estuviera sucediendo. En unas semanas estaríamos casados... y poco después estaríamos viviendo solos en Altoona.

Altoona.

Huh.

Altooooooooooona.

Solté una risita. Tal vez todavía necesitara dormir un poco más.

Ya que Edward tenía que estar en su casa para recibir a los invitados y Samantha vivía cerca de él, Tom y yo iríamos juntos a la fiesta en el 'L'. Me vestí rápidamente, poniéndome mi blusa favorita de encaje blanco y una falda azul oscuro, y recogiéndome el pelo con un lazo azul.

"Está encantadora, Srta. Swan," dijo Tom con una amplia sonrisa, ofreciéndome su codo.

"Bueno, gracias, Sr. Jacobsen." Reí, enganchando mi brazo en el suyo. "Tú tampoco estás nada mal."

El viaje hasta la casa de Edward pasó sin contratiempos. Tom y yo hablamos sobre Samantha y la boda. Quería contarle todo sobre mis inminentes nupcias también, pero sabía que Edward querría esperar a hacer un anuncio formal.

Anuncio.

Mierda. Sería ese día. En la fiesta de cumpleaños.

De repente, mi estómago empezó a dar saltos con aprehensión. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Tom me miraba con preocupación mientras caminábamos por la calle de Edward.

Respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y presioné con la mano el anillo que llevaba bajo la ropa para calmar mis nervios.

Podía hacerlo. Todo iría bien.

Le sonreí a Tom. "Claro. Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada, supongo."

Subimos los escalones principales y Tom llamó a la puerta. Sentí un remolino de miedo cuando la Sra. Masen abrió la puerta. Quiero decir, Edward había dicho que todo les había parecido bien, pero yo no podía evitar preocuparme porque ella me odiara por llevarme a su hijo.

"¡Bella! ¡Querida!" exclamó, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Vale, tal vez no me odiara tanto.

Envolví su cintura ligeramente con mis brazos. "Hola, Sra. Masen."

Ella se apartó y me frotó los antebrazos. "Oh, creo que hemos pasado la etapa de las formalidades, querida. Llámame Elizabeth." Miró a Tom disimuladamente y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído. "O Madre, si lo prefieres."

Me ahogué un poco y ella tiró de mí al interior de la casa. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber, querida? ¿Un poco de té, tal vez? ¿Limonada?"

Miré hacia atrás a Tom, que nos seguía con una mirada de confusión.

_Sí. Yo también._ Me encogí de hombros mientras le miraba.

"No, gracias," contesté, volviéndome a la madre de Edward mientras cruzábamos la casa hacia las puertas traseras.

"¿Qué te parece algo de comer? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Ummm... No, gracias," dije. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Puede que tome algo más tarde."

Ella me dio una palmadita en el brazo distraídamente. "Bien... bien... querida." Cruzamos un par de puertas francesas en el invernadero y salimos al patio. Ella barrió con la mirada el jardín y cuando vio a Edward hablando con un grupo de gente, le llamó.

Él levantó la mirada, sonriendo cuando me vio, y caminó rápidamente hasta nosotros.

"Cuida de Bella, querido," le dijo la Sra. Masen. "Asegúrate de que come algo y no dejes que se agote." Se giró hacia mí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y apretando ligeramente. "Que lo pases maravillosamente, querida." Su voz se quebró ligeramente y juro que vi lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se marchara.

La miré confundida un momento y luego me volví a Edward. "¿Qué se supone-?"

Mi pregunta fue interrumpida cuando Samantha se acercó. "¡Bella! ¡Has venido!" Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Le contesté con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que sí. Tenía que asegurarme de que tu prometido llegaba de una pieza."

Samantha rio, enganchando su brazo en el de Tom y sonrojándose mientras él la besaba suavemente en la mejilla. "Bueno, llegas justo a tiempo. Creo que la banda está a punto de empezar a tocar."

Miré y vi un grupo de hombres en una plataforma elevada en una esquina del jardín. La fiesta estaba preparada de forma muy parecida a la de Samantha, con mesas por todo el jardín. En lugar de rosa y blanco, las mesas estaban decoradas en tonos de azul con centros de jarrones de cristal que contenían altas velas azul oscuro. El pastel que estaba en la mesa de la comida era un simple rectángulo, con glaseado blanco y "¡Feliz 17 Cumpleaños, Edward!" escrito en azul.

Quería desesperadamente hablar con Edward y enterarme de qué demonios les pasaba a sus padres, pero, por supuesto, como invitado de honor, todos querían hablar con él. Yo me quedé a su lado, sonriendo y asintiendo mientras él me presentaba a sus invitados. A algunos ya los conocía, como Hal y Al, de la competición de atletismo... También reconocí a varias de sus fans, y me aseguré de agarrarle el brazo de forma posesiva cuando estaban cerca.

Lamentable, lo sé. No me importaba.

_Mío._

Estaba bastante segura de que si hubiera podido marcarle con una enorme B en la frente, lo habría hecho.

Bueno, tal vez no en la frente, pero la idea estaba clara.

Era un poco raro. El Sr. Masen se acercaba a nosotros de vez en cuando y me preguntaba si quería sentarme. Tal vez parecía un poco más cansada de lo que creía. Le aseguré que estaba bien, y aun así seguía preguntándome si quería comer o beber algo.

Los padres de Edward debían haber decidido que estaba demasiado delgada o algo. No podía entender porqué estaban tan preocupados porque comiera.

Aparte de eso, la fiesta fue un exitazo. La banda tocó y la gente bailó y Edward sostuvo mi mano y, en general, me lo estaba pasando genial. Le sonreí.

"¿No hay carrera de sacos?" bromeé.

Edward rio. "No."

Apreté su mano. "Ah. Ya veo como es la cosa. Temes que te gane."

Edward me sonrió ampliamente. "No creí que quisieras pasar por otra derrota humillante," explicó. "Solo intentaba proteger tus sentimientos."

El Sr. y la Sra. Masen se acercaron. "¿De qué os reís vosotros dos?" preguntó la Sra. Masen.

Sacudí la cabeza con lástima fingida. "Oh, solo discutíamos sobre como Edward temía que le ganara en una carrera de sacos."

"¿Carrera de sacos?" La Sra. Masen parecía impresionada. "Oh, no puede haber ninguna carrera de sacos."

Edward rodó los ojos. "Madre..."

El Sr. Masen intervino. "No parece muy apropiado..."

Su esposa siguió con tono bajo y urgente, "...no en tu condición..."

De repente, todo encajó. Realmente oí las piezas caer en su lugar.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

La razón por la que a los padres de Edward les parecía bien una boda rápida.

_Asegúrate de que come algo..._

La razón por la que aprobaban que dejáramos Chicago.

_No dejes que se agote..._

La razón por la que la Sra. Masen me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

_...en tu condición..._

_...en tu condición..._

Las palabras hicieron eco en mis oídos y agarré fuertemente el brazo de Edward. Él se estremeció por la presión.

_Correcto, guapo. Tienes algunas explicaciones que dar._

Me volví al Sr. y la Sra. Masen. "¿Nos excusarían un momento?" pregunté con los dientes apretados antes de dirigirme a mi prometido. "Edward, ¿una palabra, por favor?"

Nos dimos la vuelta y prácticamente arrastré a Edward hacia las puertas francesas.

"Bella, no podemos ir ahí solos," protestó. "No es apropiado."

Le miré furiosa. "¿_Ahora _estás preocupado por ser apropiado?" Resoplé furiosa y tiré de él a través de la puerta, cerrándola y luego pasando al invernadero, las ventanas nos daban una vista clara de la fiesta y viceversa.

"Así, ahora todos pueden ver que no está pasando nada divertido," murmuré, con las manos en las caderas. "¡Aunque tampoco es que importe porque, aparentemente, ya estoy _preñada_!"

Edward se encogió un poco. "Bella, puedo explicarlo. Pero por favor recuerda que la gente pude vernos." Inclinó la cabeza hacia la fiesta del exterior y me giré para ver a varias personas, incluyendo al Sr. y la Sra. Masen, mirándonos de cerca.

Sonreí y les saludé con la mano, hablando a través de los dientes apretados. "Entonces explica ya. ¿Por qué les has dicho a tus padres que estoy embarazada?"

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No lo hice. Ellos lo asumieron..."

Mis ojos destellaron y luché por mantener mi sonrisa. "Y tú les dejaste asumir," dije acusadoramente.

Edward entrecerró los ojos irritado. "¡Vas a dejar que me explique, por favor!" gruñó antes de forzar una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Resople. "Lo siento. Por favor. Explica." Hice un ademán con el brazo.

Edward se acercó al piano y se sentó, dándole palmadas al asiento a su lado. Me senté, manteniendo una distancia respetable, bien consciente de los ojos fijos en nosotros.

"No estaba muy segura de como abordar toda la situación con mis padres," empezó Edward. "Así que simplemente les dije directamente que planeaba casarme contigo... que íbamos a hacerlo pronto... y que nos mudaríamos fuera de Chicago para empezar nuestras vidas juntos."

Asentí, esperando a que continuara.

"Bueno, como esperaba, no les gustó mucho," dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Te quieren, no me entiendas mal," añadió rápidamente, "y estaban felices por el compromiso. Pero cuando les dije que nos casaríamos en un mes, quisieron saber porqué."

Pasó los dedos por las teclas del piano ausentemente. "Les dije que simplemente no queríamos esperar. Eso no fue muy bien exactamente."

Reí sin humor. "Puedo imaginarlo."

"Querían saber cómo iba a mantenerte. Si planeaba dejar la escuela sin graduarme. ¿Qué pasaba con la universidad? No dejaban de hacer preguntas," siguió.

"Me mantuve firme," dijo orgulloso. "Les dije que íbamos a casarnos y mudarnos, y que iban a tener que aceptarlo. Intenté suavizar el golpe diciendo que volveríamos en unos meses. A comienzos de año."

Finalmente comprendí y cerré los ojos, suspirando.

Edward soltó una risita. "Eso es casi lo mismo que hizo mi madre," dijo. "Simplemente concluyó que estabas... estabas... esperando un niño. Que íbamos a casarnos sin hacer ruido y dejar la ciudad hasta que el bebé naciera.

"Iba a corregirla," dijo rápidamente, leyendo la acusación en mi mirada, "pero entonces me di cuenta de que era perfecto."

"¿Perfecto?" repetí como un loro. "¿Perfecto cómo?"

Edward sonrió, cogiéndome la mano. "¿No lo ves, Bella? Están felices por la boda. Lo apoyan todo. Podemos dejar Chicago sin que se opongan. Incluso vendrán a visitarnos. Estaremos todos fuera de la ciudad durante la epidemia."

Ponderé eso un momento y tuve que estar de acuerdo en que era un buen plan, excepto por una cosa.

"Pero, Edward, ¿no sospecharán cuando no tenga un bebé?" pregunté con las cejas levantadas.

La sonrisa de Edward era perversa. "Bueno, podemos ponernos a trabajar en eso rápidamente," murmuró, su mirada fue un momento a mis labios. "Las cuentas puede que no salgan exactas, pero..." Se encogió de hombros y me guiñó el ojo.

Mi estómago cayó. "Edward, no."

"¿No?" Su expresión cambió del entusiasmo a la confusión.

Tragué nerviosa. "No, cariño, por favor. No hasta que la epidemia termine," supliqué. "No puedo arriesgar a nuestro hijo." Sentí lágrimas picar en mis ojos. "Podemos decirles que ha sido un error, o que he perdido al bebé... pero, por favor, Edward, tenemos que esperar hasta que volvamos a Chicago para tener un hijo."

Edward enrojeció y bajó la mirada a las teclas del piano. "¿Estás diciendo que no quieres... um... consumar nuestro matrimonio hasta entonces?"

Reí. "¡Dios, no!"

Edward suspiró aliviado. "Bien. Para ser honesto, no sé si habría podido aceptar eso."

Le sonreí. "Créeme, yo tampoco podría."

"Entonces, ¿cómo...?" Edward dejó la frase cuando le miré de forma significativa. "¿Te refieres a...?" Bajó la voz incluso aunque nadie podía oírle. "Bella, los anticonceptivos son _ilegales_."

"¿Vas a delatarme?" pregunté sarcásticamente. Al ver la sonrisa burlona de Edward, seguí. "Es una ley ridícula, Edward. El gobierno no tiene derecho a decirme... a decirnos... lo que podemos hacer con nuestros cuerpos. Es mejor romper una ley estúpida que arriesgar a nuestro hijo, ¿no crees?"

La expresión de Edward se suavizó con la mención de nuestro hijo. "Yo... supongo que tienes razón," dijo en voz baja. "Pero, ¿es seguro?"

Estiré la mano para tocarle la mejilla. "No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. Luego, cuando estemos de vuelta en Chicago, podemos tener tantos bebés como quieras."

La boca de Edward se retorció en una sonrisita satisfecha. "¿De verdad?"

Arqueé una ceja. "Bueno, dentro de unos límites razonables. No quiero estar descalza y embarazada todo el tiempo."

Edward echó una rápida mirada por la ventana, luego se inclinó para besarme suavemente. "Me gusta como suena eso."

Le di un golpecito en el brazo y él rio, disipando la tensión previa.

"Bueno," dije finalmente. "Probablemente deberíamos salir ahí. Seguro que tu madre está lista para cortar el pastel." Me puse de pie, pero Edward me agarró la mano.

"¿No olvidas algo?" preguntó, rozando con su pulgar mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Sonreí y estiré la mano bajo mi relicario para desenganchar la otra cadena que tenía alrededor del cuello. Sacando el anillo, se lo pasé. "¿Quieres hacer los honores?"

Edward sonrió ampliamente y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, besándolo suavemente. "Perfecto," dijo en voz baja, su verde mirada fija en la mía. "No vuelvas a quitártelo, ¿está bien?"

"Nunca," susurré, perdida en la intensidad que nos rodeaba. Me agarró de repente, bajándome detrás de una maceta para besarme fuerte, apasionada y desesperadamente. Suspiré mientras mis rodillas se debilitaban y mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Demasiado pronto, se apartó.

"Tenemos que volver fuera," dijo con voz rasposa.

"¿Por qué?" me quejé, inclinándome para arrastrar mis labios por su mandíbula.

Edward soltó una risita. "Vamos, Bella. Tenemos un anuncio que hacer." Apartó suavemente mis brazos de su cuello y cogió mi mano mientras salíamos al jardín.

Un coro de "Cumpleaños Feliz" nos acogió cuando salimos, y los padres de Edward llevaron el pastel hasta él, con diecisiete velas brillando en la suave luz del atardecer.

Edward sonrió, inclinándose para susurrarme, "mi deseo ya se ha cumplido," antes de soplar las velas.

Los padres de Edward volvieron a llevar el pastel a la mesa y su madre empezó a cortar trozos, dándoselos a los invitados. Las velas brillaron en las mesas mientras el crepúsculo descendía y todos se sentaron, riendo y escuchando la música.

Vi al padre de Edward asentir en su dirección una vez, y Edward se inclinó hacia mí. "Es la hora," murmuró, apretando mi mano. Subimos a la plataforma de la banda justo cuando la canción terminaba.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Solo quería agradeceros a todos por haber venido," dijo bien alto. "Significa mucho para mí." Su voz se quebró ligeramente y vi su nuez subir y bajar nerviosamente. Puso una expresión de valentía, pero era duro para él también.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward!" gritó alguien. Creo que fue Hal... o Al... pero todos rieron.

"Gracias," dijo Edward, sonrojándose. "También tengo un anuncio que hacer." Se aclaró la garganta. "Me alegra informaros de que Isabella Swan ha aceptado ser mi esposa." Me miró con cariño mientras el resto estallaban en aplausos. "¡Vamos a casarnos!" exclamó exhuberantemente.

La multitud se movió hacia la plataforma, sacudiendo la mano de Edward y dándole palmadas en la espalda... abrazándome a mí y besándome en la mejilla.

"¡Bella, no puedo creer que no me lo dijeras!" dijo Samantha con falsa furia.

Sonreí mientras ella me abrazaba de nuevo. "Edward se lo dijo a sus padres anoche," expliqué.

"Bueno, ¿ya sabéis cuando? ¿Habéis puesto una fecha?" preguntó animada. "¡Oh! ¡Podríamos hacer una boda doble!"

Miré a Edward y luego a la multitud que nos rodeaba y que escuchaba la conversación.

"Ummm... no creo que eso vaya a ser posible," empecé.

Edward intervino. "Vamos a casarnos en un mes," dijo de forma casual. "Tenemos planes de mudarnos a Altoona al final del verano."

"¿Altoona?" repitió Samantha confusa. "¿Por qué os mudáis a Altoona?"

Edward intentó parecer calmado y en control de la situación, pero noté un ligero temblor en sus manos. No le gustaba mentir a Samantha.

"Tengo un tío que vive allí," explicó. "Va ayudarme a encontrar trabajo y podré terminar la escuela al mismo tiempo."

Samantha miró de Edward a mí varias veces, y sentí las miradas curiosas de los otros... oí los murmullos.

No llevaría mucho tiempo que el cotilleo se extendiera.

"Pero... ¿por qué?" preguntó Samantha en voz baja.

"Estaremos de vuelta para tu boda," ofrecí sumisa, evitando las miradas de sospecha que temía que estaban enfocadas en mí.

Isabella Swan, la ramera que había atrapado a Edward Masen, arruinando su brillante futuro.

"Por supuesto que estaremos," dijo Edward firmemente, apretando mi mano y acercándose más a mí. Su cuerpo radiaba calor... amor... apoyo. Levanté la mirada y le encontré mirándome, sus ojos verdes brillaban.

De repente, no me importó lo que todos los demás pensaran. Los escandalosos susurros no importaron. Los cotilleos de las mujeres a la hora del té eran irrelevantes.

Yo había ganado.

Edward viviría. Estaríamos juntos. Nos casaríamos... tendríamos hijos... nos haríamos viejos juntos. Todo lo que siempre había querido.

El destino me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, y no iba a joderla.

Le sonreí. Él me sonrió.

Y enfrentamos nuestro futuro juntos.

- . - . - . - . -

"No es divertido, Carlisle," murmuré el lunes por la noche mientras pasaba a máquina notas de laboratorio.

Carlisle, sin embargo, no estaba trabajando, sino partiéndose su estúpido culo de vampiro.

"En serio. ¿Puedes dejar de reírte?" pregunté irritada.

"Lo siento," soltó una risita. "Pero es un poco gracioso. Tenías que haber imaginado que sacarían esa conclusión."

Suspiré. "Bueno, viéndolo con perspectiva, creo que es entendible.

Carlisle se pasó las manos por la cara. "Bueno, deberías estar feliz. Ahora tienes una explicación perfectamente razonable para dejar Chicago.

Me encogí de hombros. "Lo sé. Es solo que es difícil mentirles a los padres de Edward así."

Carlisle asintió. "Supongo que es un caso del fin justificando los medios."

Asentí. "Sin embargo, eso no lo hace más sencillo."

"No, imagino que no lo hace," dijo empáticamente.

Fruncí el ceño mirando la máquina de escribir y me eché hacia atrás en la silla, mirándole nerviosa sentado en la silla a mi lado. "¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? Dos, en realidad."

"Lo que sea, Bella. Ya lo sabes." Carlisle sonrió amablemente.

Me mordí el labio. "Cuando nos marchemos, necesitaré saber qué está pasando aquí. Cuando todo empiece. Edward quiere invitar a sus padres y, con suerte, minimizar su exposición."

"¿Ahora vas a salvarlos a _todos_?" preguntó Carlisle con escepticismo.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé, para ser honesta. Pero no puedo no intentarlo. Mataría a Edward saber que ni siquiera lo intentamos."

Carlisle asintió. "Me mantendré en contacto," prometió. "Has dicho dos favores. ¿Cuál es el segundo?"

Dudé. "Ummm... puedes decir que no si quieres. No me enfadaré ni nada."

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho. "Esto va a ser interesante. Si vas a preguntar si puedes llamar a tu primogénito como yo..."

Rodé los ojos. "No... no es eso." Carlisle rio.

"Solo me preguntaba si tú... ¿me entregarías en el altar?"

Carlisle pestañeó, obviamente sorprendido por mi petición. "Es solo que no tengo familia," expliqué. "Quiero decir que tú eres lo más cercano a una familia que tengo aquí... bueno, tú y Maggie, y no creo que ella se sintiera cómoda..."

"Bella," interrumpió Carlisle, levantando una mano. "Sería un honor."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad."

Sonreí. "Vale, entonces. Bien. Gracias."

"Por supuesto," asintió. "Y de nada."

"Después de todo, vas a necesitar a alguien fuerte," añadió.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Perdona?"

Una esquina de la boca de Carlisle se levantó. "Bueno, para sostenerte en caso de que te desmayes... ya sabes... una mujer en tu condición..."

Empezó a reír de nuevo, y le golpeé con fuerza en su dura nuca.

Con demasiada fuerza.

Luego maldije como un camionero, esperando no haberme roto la mano, mientras las fuertes risas de Carlisle me hacían reír a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Cuando todo parecía ir según lo planeado para Bella... le toca fingir estar embarazada. Reconozco que yo tuve la misma reacción que Carlisle la primera vez que leí el capítulo, no podía parar de reír, jeje.

¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros el capítulo?

Como siempre, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells,:)


	27. De Tumbas y Fiestas de Té

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El toque de un misterio infinito pasa sobre lo trivial y lo familiar, haciéndolo estallar en música inefable... Los árboles, las estrellas, y las colinas azules adquieren un significado que nunca puede ser puesto en palabras."**_

_**-Rabindranath Tagore, poeta indio, dramaturgo y ensayista.**_

Capitulo veintiséis – De Tumbas y Fiestas de Té

Estaba tan tensa que temía explotar en cualquier momento. No veía como alguien podría culparme, de verdad. Encima de mis preocupaciones por el futuro, salvar a Edward y el destino del mundo en general (tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramática, pero se me pasaba por la cabeza más que ocasionalmente), también estaba planeando mi boda. Bueno, en realidad estaba luchando con los nervios que sentía en el estómago mientras la Sra. Masen y Samantha planeaban mi boda.

Realmente no me importaba. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo y, para su crédito, las dos eran muy pacientes y solicitaban mi opinión honesta con frecuencia.

La cosa era que... realmente ni me molestaba en hacer que me importara.

No hablo de la boda tanto como de los detalles.

_¿Tulipanes o rosas?_

_¿Salmón o pollo?_

_¿Rubor o rosa? _(De todas formas, ¿cuál era la maldita diferencia?)

Simplemente no importaba para mí. Todo lo que me importaba era quién me estaría esperando al final de ese largo pasillo.

Edward.

Lo que llevó mis pensamientos de nuevo a la tercera razón por la que había estado tan tensa últimamente.

Edward seguía tocándome y besándome, pero teníamos de poco a ningún tiempo para estar realmente solos en un lugar privado. Así que, para mi creciente frustración, los toques eran fugaces, los besos breves -pero intensos- y el tormento era dulce y doloroso.

Solo la noche anterior, Edward me había pillado en el pasillo del piso de arriba de la casa de huéspedes con la excusa de necesitar ir al baño. No dijo nada, solo presionó su dura longitud contra mí antes de que su implacable boca asaltara la mía, causando un lloriqueo y un gemido -uno de mí, el otro de él. Mis manos fueron de su pelo... a sus hombros... bajaron a su trasero... incapaces de decidir qué querían sentir más.

Mis pobres manos.

Nadie debería tener que hacer tal elección.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, sabiendo que había otros en la casa... los únicos sonidos eran el sordo roce de sus dedos en mi blusa... su lengua en mi piel... y nuestras aceleradas respiraciones mezclándose entre nuestros cuerpos. Entonces, demasiado pronto, se apartó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrando mis caderas de forma casi dolorosa.

"Tenemos que parar," susurró con voz grave.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar.

Me besó una vez más antes de girarse para entrar en el baño. Yo colapsé contra la pared, intentando hacer que mi corazón frenara sus latidos y deseando poder levantarme la falda para secar la humedad que sentía entre mis piernas.

Los juegos previos me estaban matando. Horas de ello. Días de ello. Semanas y semanas de ello.

Esa noche di vueltas en la cama, reproduciendo los besos y toques tras mis ojos cerrados. Finalmente cedí y deslicé mis manos bajo mi camisón, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de darme a mí misma algo de alivio. Imaginé que eran las manos de Edward las que me acariciaban... su lengua en mi boca... su dureza deslizándose en mi interior. En una cuestión de minutos estaba removiéndome en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas mientras gemía mi liberación.

No era la primera vez que había recurrido al auto-amor después de que Edward me hubiera dejado excitada. Y faltando todavía semanas para la boda, estaba segura de que no sería la última. Me pregunté si Edward usaba técnicas similares para lidiar con su frustración sexual. No era capaz de decidir si quería que la respuesta fuera sí o no.

Por un lado, estaría un poco celosa de... bueno... su mano.

Por otro, semanas de necesidad sexual acumulada sin liberación no iba bien con una noche de bodas satisfactoria... al menos por mi lado.

Así que, sí. Estaba esperando que se estuviera encargando de ello. Y esa realización trajo consigo una imagen bastante caliente de Edward que me hizo removerme en mi silla.

"¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando?" La voz de Samantha me sacó de mis pensamientos sexualmente cargados. Estaba en la casa de Edward haciendo preparativos para la boda con ella y la Sra. Masen. Le había pedido a Samantha que fuera mi dama de honor. Ella había aceptado rápidamente y se estaba tomando la responsabilidad muy en serio. Edward había desaparecido convenientemente con su padre, diciendo que tenía cosas de las que ocuparse.

_Gallina._

Le sonreí a Samantha. "Lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco distraída."

La madre de Edward me dio una palmadita en la mano. "Es una prerrogativa de la novia estar un poco absorta, querida."

Samantha rodó los ojos. "Puede, pero tenemos que decidir una paleta de colores antes de encargar las flores. Edward y tú no nos habéis dado mucho tiempo para planear esta boda, ya sabes."

La Sra. Masen lanzó a Samantha una mirada intensa y ella se sonrojó ligeramente, bajando la mirada a su lista. Sabía que estaban pensando en la razón por la que la boda sería tan pronto, e intenté fingir que no me daba cuenta. Todos caminaban de puntillas alrededor de mi supuesto embarazo, sin que nadie lo abordara directamente. Sin embargo, me mimaban, asegurándose de que no me cansaba demasiado... y siempre intentando hacerme comer. Me sentía culpable por la mentira, pero realmente no veía otra forma.

"Creo... rubor," dije finalmente. "Definitivamente rubor."

Samantha sonrió ampliamente. "Excelente elección." Se volvió a la Sra. Masen. "Entonces, usaremos las rosas color rubor... tal vez mezcladas con alguna blanca... y velo de novia, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," dijo la Sra. Masen de acuerdo.

"Ya tengo un vestido que es del color perfecto, así que eso es algo menos de lo que preocuparse," añadió Samantha distraídamente, marcando algo en su lista. "Lo que nos lleva al vestido de novia." Me miró expectante.

Me encogí de hombros. "Había pensado llevar mi vestido de tarde."

Cuando vi las expresiones impresionadas en sus caras, me di cuenta de que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

"Tienes que llevar un vestido de novia, Bella," dijo Samantha con tono acusador.

"Absolutamente," dijo la madre de Edward de acuerdo. "No hay tiempo para hacerte uno, me temo, pero estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo apropiado en Marshal Field's. Tenemos que elegirlo pronto para que pueda ser arreglado."

"¿Esta tarde?" preguntó Samantha.

La Sra. Masen asintió. "Íbamos a reunirnos con el Reverendo Hargrove, pero creo que esto es una prioridad. Llamaré al Reverendo y programaré otra cita."

Yo solo sonreí e hice lo que me dijeron.

El viaje de compras fue un torbellino que habría dejado a Alice en vergüenza. La Sra. Masen y Samantha tomaron una postura de divide y conquistarás, trayéndome montones de vestidos al probador. Me probé vestido tras vestido, sintiendo que me ahogaba en seda y satén. Encontré, para mi sorpresa, que mi vestido de novia era algo sobre lo que tenía opinión... una fuerte opinión, me di cuenta.

"Es perfecto," dijo la Sra. Masen entusiasmada mientras yo me miraba con el ceño fruncido al espejo tríptico.

"Parece un poco... demasiado," dije dudando. El vestido era pesado satén color marfil, de cuello alto cubierto de encaje y mangas abombadas. La falda brillaba con adornos de cuentas y tenía una larga cola que pedía que tropezara con ella y me cayera mientras caminaba hasta el altar.

"Tienes razón," dijo Samantha. "Es un poco abrumador. Creo que tal vez necesitas algo más ligero... un poco más simple."

Sonreí. "Sí... más simple. Quiero algo simple. Necesito algo con lo que pueda caminar... y bailar." Me giré cuando la dependienta empezó a desabotonar la parte trasera del vestido de satén. "Además, la boda es en pleno julio. Va a hacer calor."

La Sra. Masen se dio golpecitos en el labio pensativa, luego se dirigió a la dependienta mientras yo cerraba la puerta del probador para salir del vestido. "Tal vez el satén no sea la mejor elección. ¿Tiene algo con mangas cortas? ¿Algo que sea más cómodo para una boda de verano?"

Me senté en el banco del probador, abanicándome con la mano. No quería ser quisquillosa -especialmente porque los padres de Edward estaban pagando tantas cosas de la boda- pero realmente quería un vestido en el que pudiera sentirme cómoda.

Unos minutos después, la dependienta llamó a la puerta. La abrí para dejarla entrar y sonrió. "Creo que este será más de su gusto," dijo, extendiéndomelo.

Antes de que me lo probara siquiera, supe que era perfecto. La dependienta me ayudó a ponerme el vestido de seda, y ya sonreía mientras ella me abotonaba la parte trasera. Abrí la puerta del probador y salí a los espejos.

El vestido era de seda blanca, cubierto de ligero tul y encaje, y drapeado en bonitas capas. No tenía mangas, y tenía un bajo escote redondo y un lazo de satén en la cintura. Simple, pero precioso.

"¿Qué os parece?" les pregunté a Samantha y la Sra. Masen, esperando que les gustara tanto como a mí.

Las sonrisas me dieron toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

El resto de la tarde fue un torbellino de tiendas y decisiones. A pesar de la oposición de la Sra. Masen, yo pagué por mi vestido de novia, al igual que unos bonitos zapatos que Samantha calificó como "completa perfección". Realmente no quería llevar un velo pero, aparentemente, eso sería declararle al mundo que era una ramera del más alto rango, así que cedí en eso. La Sra. Masen sonrió, firmando la factura del cuadrado de encaje con una floritura.

Luego tuvimos que ir a la panadería para ordenar un pastel de tres pisos... al florista para asegurarnos de que estaría disponible la cantidad requerida de rosas color rubor y de velo de novia... y al restaurante que llevaría el catering de la recepción, donde la Sra. Masen se aseguró de que habría suficientes sillas plegables para los invitados y de que los canapés serían frescos y el champán estaría frío. Intenté asegurarla varias veces que no necesitaba una boda sofisticada y que algo simple sería suficiente, pero la Sra. Masen solo desechó mis protestas y siguió haciendo reservas.

Me alegraba que todavía no fuera un tabú que las mujeres embarazadas bebieran alcohol... porque definitivamente iba a necesitar un poco de ese champán.

Volvimos a la casa de Edward y le encontramos sentado en el balancín del porche, obviamente esperándonos. Se puso de pie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"Hola, señoras," dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Cómo ha ido su tarde?"

La madre de Edward se acercó rápidamente, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a su hijo en la mejilla. "Hay mucho que hacer, querido. Mucho que hacer," murmuró ella, consultando su siempre presente lista de nuevo. "Edward, sé un amor y acompaña a Samantha y Bella a casa, ¿está bien? Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas."

Edward asintió. "Por supuesto, Madre."

La Sra. Masen sonrió y nos besó a Samantha y a mí en la mejilla antes de despedirse. Edward sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras Samantha subía en el asiento trasero de su coche y yo me deslicé en el delantero.

Samantha siguió hablando entusiasmada. "Todavía tenemos que hablar de la fiesta de despedida, Bella."

La despedida me ponía nerviosa. En realidad solo tenía un puñado de amigas en Chicago, y no quería una gran fiesta que solo serviría para echar más leña a los cotilleos entre las señoras de sociedad.

"¿Tal vez algo pequeño?" sugerí. "A mi amiga Eleanor le gustaría hacerlo en su casa. ¿Ha sugerido la idea de un té?" Realmente me gustaba la idea de un té... y pequeños sándwiches... y más de esos deliciosos pastelillos.

Samantha se mordió el labio. "¿Eleanor Donahue?" preguntó dudosa. Noté a Edward removiéndose en su asiento un poco y su mandíbula tensándose. Él ya no criticaba a Eleanor delante de mí, pero no me hacía la ilusión de que él la aprobara a ella o a nuestra amistad.

Me volví a Samantha. "Sí. Eleanor Donahue. ¿Hay algún problema?" pregunté, con un ligero tono de terquedad.

Samantha se sonrojó. "No... no, de verdad que no. Sé que es amiga tuya, Bella." Dudó. "Es solo que ella tiene una... reputación."

Resoplé, pensando en mi posición actual en la fábrica de rumores. "Bueno, aparentemente, no es la única," murmuré. Edward se atragantó.

Samantha siguió. "Es solo que algunas de las damas puede que no se sientan... _cómodas_ en la casa de la Sra. Donahue."

Le di a Samantha una mirada niveladora "Si alguna de las supuestas _damas_ tiene algún problema con Eleanor, es que no son amigas mías de verdad y no las quiero ahí."

Samantha cuadró los hombros "Tienes toda la razón. Es tu fiesta y deberías tenerla donde quieras," dijo firmemente. "Necesitaré el número de teléfono de la Sra. Donahue para poder contactar con ella, y empezar a planear y enviar las invitaciones. ¿Hay alguna fecha que prefieras?"

Sonreí ampliamente. "Nop. Solo déjamelo saber y estaré ahí."

Dejamos a Samantha y Edward se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguíamos hasta la casa de huéspedes

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

Edward me lanzó una mirada "Nada. Solo pensaba."

Sonreí satisfecha. "¿En...?"

Me sonrió. "Eres una buena amiga, Bella." Al ver mi mirada de sorpresa, siguió. "Yo mismo estaba bastante listo para creer los rumores sobre la Sra. Donahue... para juzgar en base a cotilleos más que en hechos o mis propias observaciones.

"Pero una vez que nos vi como blanco de esos rumores, supongo que empecé a replantearme mis creencias," añadió.

Asentí. "No es una buena sensación."

La esquina de la boca de Edward se levantó con sarcasmo "No, no lo es. Pero tienes razón al decir que los amigos de verdad te apoyarán igualmente. Supongo que estoy empezando a verlo."

Cogí la mano de Edward y apreté suavemente, luego me di cuenta, cuando me giré para mirar por la ventana, que no estábamos nada cerca de la casa de huéspedes. En su lugar, estábamos aparcando frente a Lincoln Park.

"Edward, ¿qué estamos haciendo?"

Se inclinó para besarme dulcemente "Hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para estar a solas, que he pensado que podíamos dar un paseo."

Nos bajamos del coche y Edward me ofreció su codo con una amplia sonrisa. Pasé mi mano por su brazo y caminamos en silencio por un camino de grava mientras el sol se movía hacia el horizonte.

"Hoy he recibido un telegrama de mi tío," me dijo.

"¿Oh?"

Edward asintió. "Ha hablado con el director de la compañía de neumáticos en Eau Claire. Puedo empezar a trabajar allí en cuanto nos mudemos."

"¿Qué pasa con la escuela?" pregunté. Al igual que a sus padres, a mí también me preocupaba que Edward no terminara el instituto, ya no hablemos de ir a la universidad.

Él sonrió. "Eso es de lo que mi padre y yo nos hemos encargado hoy. Es amigo del director de mi escuela y, como las clases han terminado durante el verano, hemos ido a su casa para hablar de mis planes. He sabido que con los cursos avanzados que he estado tomando, solo necesito dos clases para graduarme.

"Puedo ir a esas clases por la mañana en Altoona y trabajar en la fábrica por la tarde Podré graduarme en enero y entonces podré solicitar plaza en la universidad, ya sea en Wisconsin o aquí en Chicago."

"Eso es maravilloso, Edward." Apreté su brazo. "Puedo ayudar, por supuesto. No quiero que te agotes trabajando mientras intentas acabar la escuela."

Me besó la frente. "Todo merecerá la pena si estamos juntos. Esa es la mayor ayuda que hay."

Le sonreí. "Lo digo en serio, Edward. Yo también puedo conseguir un trabajo. Quiero hacer mi parte."

Edward frunció el ceño. "¿Un trabajo? No... no hay necesidad de eso."

Reí. "Honestamente, no puedes esperar que me quede en casa todo el día sin hacer nada."

Edward tiró de mí a un lado para evitar una gran piedra en el camino. "Bueno, por supuesto que no. Asumo que te encargarás de los deberes domésticos."

Me enfurecí un poco, pero intenté mantenerme en calma. "¿Deberes domésticos? Te refieres a cocinar y limpiar."

"Bueno, sí," dijo Edward, "y, cuando tengamos hijos, habrá más cosas que hacer."

Asentí. "Los hijos serán un gran trabajo, por supuesto. Pero todavía tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso. Mientras tanto, no voy a pasarme el día cocinando y limpiando."

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. "Bella, _no_ vas a buscar trabajo."

Me detuve en el camino, apartando mi brazo del suyo y girándome para quedar frente a él. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Ninguna esposa mía..." empezó.

"Oh, ahí vamos," interrumpí, lanzando las manos al aire.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Bella, soy más que capaz de mantenerte. No hay necesidad de que trabajes."

"Pero puedo ayudar," discutí.

"No es necesario," dijo de nuevo simplemente. Nos miramos furiosos el uno al otro un momento y luego los ojos de Edward se suavizaron. "Si quieres, podrías buscar algún trabajo de caridad para ocupar tu tiempo."

"Oh, ¿podría?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

"Bella, por favor, no te pongas difícil," dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Simplemente no entiendo porqué el trabajo de caridad está bien, pero no un trabajo real," contesté. "Solo quiero ser útil, Edward."

Estiró la mano para acariciarme la mejilla. "Por favor, intenta apreciar mi posición, Bella. Es importante para mí poder cuidar de ti. ¿No puedes entenderlo?"

Levanté la mirada a sus ojos verdes e intenté hacer a un lado mis ideales del siglo veintiuno. _Podía_ entenderlo. La opinión de Edward no era anticuada, o sexista... era solo... la normal de esa época. Tenía que se paciente y recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

"Intentaré... entenderlo," dije finalmente. "¿Puedes, al menos, pensar también en lo que yo he dicho?"

Edward sonrió. "Creo que puedo hacerlo." Se inclinó para besarme. "¿Ves? Nuestra primera discusión y ha ido relativamente bien, ¿no crees?"

Reí. "Edward, eso difícilmente ha sido nuestra primera discusión." Nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo y Edward cogió mi mano.

"Bueno, nuestra primera discusión como una pareja prometida, al menos," corrigió. "Creo que le va bien al matrimonio que podamos llegar tan bien a un acuerdo."

Rodé los ojos y algo me llamó la atención al final del camino. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, apuntando al bajo edificio de piedra que pude ver entre los árboles.

Edward bajó la voz. "Oh, esa es la Tumba Couch."

"¿Tumba?" repetí. "¿En medio de un parque?"

Edward soltó una risita. "Bueno, hace años Lincoln Park era un cementerio. Se quitaron todos los cuerpos. La tumba es todo lo que queda de esos días."

Nos acercamos más a la tumba y, cuando levanté la mirada, vi la palabra "Couch" gravada en la piedra sobre la masiva puerta. "¿Hay en realidad un cuerpo ahí?" pregunté en voz baja. El sol se estaba poniendo y, en la tenue luz, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna.

Vi a Edward sonreír satisfecho por el rabillo del ojo. "Muchos, seguramente," dijo en una voz baja y escalofriante. "La tumba fue diseñada para doce, creo, aunque nadie está completamente seguro de cuantos cuerpos hay dentro." Se inclinó para murmurar en mi oído. "¿Asustada?"

Le di un ligero codazo. "No." Aunque de alguna manera lo estaba... un poco.

Pasó sus labios por mi oreja, mordisqueando ligeramente. "Yo te protegeré," dijo en voz baja.

Temblé de nuevo. Esa vez no tuvo nada que ver con la tumba. El sol bajó por el horizonte y las farolas a los lados del camino empezaron a brillar lentamente. Me giré para quedar frente a Edward. La luz creaba sombras angulares en su cara y, una vez más, me encontré a mí misma maravillándome por lo increíblemente hermoso que era. Él miró sobre su hombro, y luego agarró mi mano para tirar de mí alrededor de la tumba. Se detuvo cuando estuvimos entre los densos troncos de dos árboles, escondidos del camino de peatones.

Me atrajo a su pecho, bajando su boca a la mía sin preguntas... sin aviso. Mi piel se incendió allí dónde él tocó... mis manos... mi cara... luego deslizó sus manos por mi espalda, sacando mi blusa del interior de mi falda. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro, rozando mi camisola y, una vez más, tirando hacia arriba hasta que pudo acariciar mi piel desnuda.

Él gimió, rompiendo nuestro beso y respirando pesadamente. "¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres?" murmuró mientras sus manos acariciaban dulcemente mi espalda en círculos. Subieron por mi columna juntas, luego se separaron y volvieron a bajar por mis costados antes de empezar el tortuoso circuito de nuevo.

"Edward... por favor..." susurré... suplicando más.

Sus manos se quedaron quietas en mi cintura, sus pulgares frotaban suavemente sobre mis caderas. Luego, lentamente, se movieron entre nosotros.

"Bella," gimió, cerrando los ojos mientras el dorso de sus dedos subían acariciando por mis costillas. Contuve el aliento mientras sentía cada nudillo rozar mi piel, rozando finalmente contra mis pezones.

"Dios... Edward..." Arqueé la espalda, descansando la cabeza en el árbol que tenía detrás mientras las manos de Edward finalmente se ahuecaban en mis pechos, apretándolos suavemente y tocando mis erectos pezones con sus pulgares.

La sensación fue increíble. No quería que parara nunca.

Se inclinó y su lengua salió contra mi garganta mientras seguía acariciándome, dejando un camino de besos hasta la parte trasera de mi oreja y hacia abajo de nuevo. El aire entre nosotros era denso y cálido... de cintura para abajo estábamos presionados íntimamente. Sentí sus caderas moverse hacia delante, embistiendo ligeramente y me arqueé incluso más contra él, provocando otro gemido de Edward. Llevaba una de mis faldas más largas, permitiéndome levantar ligeramente mi pierna y envolverla alrededor de la pantorrilla de Edward. Edward embistió de nuevo y, con el cambio de posición, me golpeó en el lugar exacto, forzando un gemido quebrado de mis labios.

"Te sientes tan bien," gruñó.

Estiré los brazos para agarrar su pelo, tirando suavemente mientras le mordía el labio inferior. Edward gruñó, luego me besó con dureza, alternando entre embestir con su lengua y succionar la mía. Mientras tanto, siguió su deliciosa tortura en mis pechos, apretando y rodando mi sensible piel entre sus dedos... y nos movimos contra el otro... buscando más... más... más...

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la tumba. Los dos nos quedamos helados, jadeando... aturdidos y dándonos cuenta lentamente de dónde estábamos, y de que no estábamos solos.

Una garganta se aclaró. "Esto es la policía. ¡Si hay alguien ahí tiene que dejarse ver!" gritó.

_Terrible._ La brigada antivicio. ¿Había brigadas antivicio en 1918?

"Quédate aquí," susurró Edward. Le agarré la mano para detenerle, no queriendo que cayera él solo.

Dios, sonaba como una película antigua... o supongo que sería una nueva... o una película que se haría algún día. _Da igual._

Edward solo rodó los ojos. "Estaré bien," dijo en voz baja. "Simplemente quédate aquí."

Me mordí el labio y asentí, arreglándome rápidamente la blusa. Edward rodeó la tumba y le escuché hablar con el policía, aunque no pude entender lo que estaban diciendo. Me acerqué a la esquina de la tumba, con la espalda apoyada contra la fría piedra, mientras intentaba escuchar su conversación.

Pisé una ramita y esta se rompió audiblemente.

_¡Mierda!_

Me quedé congelada, instando a las voces que se habían callado de repente a empezar a hablar de nuevo.

_No es nada. No habéis oído nada. No hay ninguna novia salida escondida al otro lado de la esquina. _Cerré los ojos, deseando oscuridad, murmurando en voz baja para mí. Cuando el silencio siguió, abrí los ojos y encontré un policía uniformado de pie frente a mí, dándose golpecitos en la mano con su porra. Edward estaba un poco detrás de él, con un brazo sobre su pecho y con la otra mano pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"¿Todo bien, Señorita?" me preguntó el oficial, sus labios se retorcieron ligeramente.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, apartándome de la pared de piedra.

"Por supuesto," dije brillantemente. "Solo estaba... buscando mi lazo," mentí, mirando en el suelo frente a mí. "Supongo que se lo ha llevado el viento," solté, "no lo veo por aquí."

El policía asintió indulgentemente y vi a Edward sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Se refiere a este lazo?" preguntó el oficial, estirando el brazo para tocar el lazo azul que llevaba alrededor de mi coleta baja.

Mi mano subió de golpe, tocando el lazo. "Bueno, fíjate," dije, abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida. "Estaba segura de que se había caído. Edward, ¿ves eso? ¡El lazo ha estado todo el tiempo en mi pelo!"

Edward solo se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Bueno, gracias, oficial," dije con una amplia sonrisa. "Ciertamente ha salvado el día." Salí de la sombra de los árboles, rodeando con cuidado al policía. "Supongo que ya podemos volver a casa."

"Probablemente eso sería lo mejor," dijo él con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Enganché mi brazo en el de Edward y nos alejamos rápidamente sin decir una palabra. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a otro oficial acercarse al policía que nos había encontrado. Miraron en nuestra dirección y volví mi cabeza de golpe. Aceleramos nuestros pasos mientras oíamos un estallido de risas detrás de nosotros.

Miré a Edward de reojo y le encontré haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Los dos reímos.

"No sé si voy a poder aguantar tres semanas," le dije honestamente.

"Dos semanas, seis días, diecisiete horas y..." Edward consultó su reloj de bolsillo. "...veintitrés minutos, más o menos," corrigió.

"Pero, ¿quién está contando, verdad?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

Edward soltó una risita y me acercó a él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y besándome en la cabeza. "Lo conseguiremos," dijo contra mi pelo. "Y, te lo prometo, merecerá la pena."

Me incliné contra él y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa. "Cuento con ello."

Las dos semanas anteriores a la boda estuvieron llenas de trabajo. Edward no se había resistido cuando dije que quería seguir trabajando en el hospital hasta que nos mudáramos, pero me encontré a mí misma deseando que hubiera sido menos complaciente.

La verdad era que estaba exhausta.

Entre trabajar por las noches en el hospital y encargarme de los planes de la boda durante el día, tenía muy poco tiempo para dormir. Aunque él nunca me lo admitió, tenía la sensación de que Edward intervino y les dijo a su madre y Samantha que se relajaran; habían empezado a llamarme al final de la tarde mientras me preparaba para ir a trabajar... y habían programado pruebas para mis días libres.

Mi tiempo en el hospital me dejó sintiéndome agotada y un poco triste. Según se acercaban la boda y nuestra inminente marcha, empecé a darme cuenta de cuánto iba a extrañar a Carlisle. Él era la única persona que sabía la verdad sobre mí -bueno, al menos más de la verdad de cualquier otro- y había acabado dependiendo de su humor negro y su apoyo incondicional.

Entre todas mis experiencias desde que había llegado a Chicago, una de las más preciadas para mí era haber podido conocer a Carlisle... un buen hombre, un médico compasivo... un amigo valioso.

Esperaba poder verle de nuevo antes de que dejara Chicago en busca de Esme.

"¿Dr. Cullen? Hay una emergencia." Una enfermera había aparecido en la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle, sacándome de mis sombríos pensamientos.

"¿Qué tipo de emergencia?" preguntó Carlisle mientras se movía rápidamente hasta la puerta y la cruzaba. Yo los seguí.

"Una paliza," dijo la enfermera. "Ha sucedido en el 'L'. Múltiples cortes. Costillas rotas. Posible hemorragia interna."

Carlisle asintió tenso mientras bajábamos por las escaleras rápidamente y entrábamos en el ala.

Un oficial de policía estaba en la sala entre dos de las camillas; un hombre de mediana edad con pelo oscuro y un corte sangrante sobre el ojo estaba sentado en una; en la otra estaba tumbado un hombre afro-americano de cuya cara salía sangre de varios cortes y estaba retorcido por el dolor mientras gemía de forma ahogada.

Solté un grito ahogado y me detuve abruptamente ante la vista. Carlisle solo me lanzó una mirada.

"Bella, creo que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda."

Asentí y me acerqué a Carlisle, tragándome las nauseas. Carlisle se acercó al hombre que gemía.

"Ciertamente no va a tratarle primero," gruñó el otro hombre con un fuerte acento irlandés.

Carlisle no levantó la mirada del paciente. "De los dos, es el que tiene heridas más serias."

El hombre resopló y se dirigió al policía. "¿Puedes creer eso, Paddy?"

El policía dio un paso hacia Carlisle. "Doc, creo que tendría que ver primero a mi amigo Bryan," dijo, con su acento igual de pronunciado. "Creo que ese corte va a necesitar algunos puntos."

Carlisle levantó la mirada irritado. "Este hombre tiene al menos cuatro costillas rotas y posiblemente hemorragia interna. Eso tiene preferencia sobre los puntos," dijo secamente. Miró a la enfermera, que estaba a unos pasos, mirando de un hombre herido a otro.

"¿Violet?" llamó. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el temor y Carlisle resopló frustrado. "Limpia la herida del Sr... Bryan, por favor." Se volvió a mí. "Bella. Ponte al otro lado de la camilla. Necesito tu ayuda."

"Señor," se dirigió al hombre que estaba en la camilla. "¿Puede oírme? ¿Cómo se llama?"

El hombre abrió el ojo que no tenía cerrado por la hinchazón. "Abraham... Abraham Densford," murmuró.

Carlisle tocó ligeramente con el dedo las costillas del hombre. "Bueno, Sr. Densford, está hecho un desastre, me temo," murmuró Carlisle. "¿Puede decirme qué ha pasado?"

El hombre le echó una mirada al policía antes de responder en voz baja. "Nada."

"Mmm hmmm," reconoció Carlisle. "Bueno, voy a limpiarle las heridas. Es posible que tenga una hemorragia en su estómago. Tendrá que quedarse aquí un tiempo para que pueda monitorear su estado. Si la hemorragia empeora, es posible que tenga que operar."

"Yo... uh..." tartamudeó Abraham, "no tengo ese tipo de dinero."

"Por supuesto que no," murmuró Bryan. Paddy, el oficial de policía, rió sarcásticamente.

Carlisle asintió amablemente. "No tiene que preocuparse de eso ahora," dijo. "El hospital está abierto a cualquiera que necesite tratamiento."

Carlisle se dirigió a mí. "Bella, ve a por toallas y agua caliente, y limpia las heridas del Sr. Densford, por favor. Tendremos que encontrarle una cama."

Asentí y recogí las cosas que necesitaba de uno de los armarios, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Carlisle se acercaba a los otros dos hombres.

"Ese hombre ha sido golpeado severamente," dijo enfadado. "¿Cómo ha sucedido?"

Bryan se encogió de hombros. "A lo mejor se ha caído."

Carlisle le miró furioso, luego se volvió al Oficial Paddy. "¿No va a hacer nada al respecto?"

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente un momento antes de que Paddy contestara. "No ha habido reclamación."

Carlisle habló con los dientes apretados. "Por supuesto que no, pero cualquier idiota puede ver lo que ha pasado aquí."

Paddy se molestó. "¿Me está llamando idiota, Doc?"

Carlisle simplemente miró furioso a los dos hombres y luego empezó a coser el ojo de Bryan. Estaba segura de que no estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con ello.

Yo presioné una compresa húmeda contra la frente de Abraham, limpiando la sangre seca. Él se estremeció.

"Lo siento," susurré. "Intentaré tener cuidado."

Levantó ligeramente una esquina de su boca. "No se preocupe por mí, señora."

Miré brevemente a la otra camilla. "¿Le ha golpeado ese hombre?" pregunté en voz baja.

Su ojo bueno fue al mío antes de cerrarse de nuevo como aceptación.

"¿Por qué?"

Una baja risita reverberó en su pecho. "No necesita una razón. Estoy aquí."

"Y no deberías," gritó Bryan desde la otra camilla. "¿Por qué no vuelves al lugar del que viniste?"

"¡Suficiente!" gruñó Carlisle.

"¡Vienes a mi ciudad... a robarnos el trabajo!" despotricó Bryan.

"¡He dicho que es suficiente!" gritó Carlisle. Le miré con la boca abierta. Mostraba los dientes y tenía los puños bien apretados. Bryan palideció ligeramente y, por suerte, se calló.

El policía, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

"Bueno, Doc, sabe que Bryan tiene derecho a estar enfadado." Señaló a Abraham con una desdeñosa inclinación de la cabeza. "Con los de su tipo llegando como las ratas y quedándose con todos los trabajos..."

Caminé inconscientemente hacia el parloteador policía, agarrando el trapo húmedo con los nudillos blancos.

"... instalándose en nuestros vecindarios..."

Carlisle interrumpió. "No sabía que alguien fuera dueño de los vecindarios."

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" gritó Paddy. Yo di unos pasos más cerca, sintiendo la furia hervir en mi estómago. "Nos lo hemos ganado con nuestra sangre y sudor, para luego perderlo todo por un puñado de malditos-"

La discusión fue cortada abruptamente por un bofetón en la cara del Oficial Paddy. Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que yo era la que se lo había dado. Todos me miraban fijamente y yo bajé la mirada a la palma de mi mano, enrojecida por el impacto contra la mandíbula del oficial de policía.

Paddy se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mirándome furioso. "Tú... tú..." tartamudeó. "¡Estás arrestada!"

Me quedé blanca. Realmente no había pensado mucho toda esa cosa del bofetón. _¿No le había pasado esto a Zsa Zsa Gabor? ¡Mierda!_

"¿Está seguro de que eso es una buena idea?" preguntó Carlisle calmado, terminando los puntos sobre el ojo de Bryan. "¿Realmente quiere explicar como una chica diminuta consiguió atacar a un oficial de policía?"

Me ofendí un poco por el comentario de "chica diminuta", pero lo dejé pasar porque esperaba que Carlisle fuera a mantenerme fuera de la cárcel.

Paddy consideró eso, frotándose la mandíbula. "¡Bueno, debería ser despedida!" exclamó.

"No creo que eso sea necesario," discutió Carlisle.

"No," interrumpí, no queriendo causarle problemas a Carlisle o al hospital. "Tiene razón, Car... Dr. Cullen. Debería ser despedida. Estoy despedida."

Paddy me miró furioso pero, cuando Carlisle aceptó, pareció satisfecho.

Llevó una hora larga sacar a Bryan-el-racista y al Oficial Paddy-intolerante del hospital. Abraham estaba tumbado en una cama descansando cuando Carlisle y yo nos tomamos un descanso en su oficina.

"¿Estará bien?" pregunté.

Carlisle asintió. "Parece que la hemorragia se ha detenido. Le mantendremos aquí esta noche. Si las cosas están bien por la mañana, podré vendarle las costillas y podrá ir a casa."

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

"¿Estas cosas pasan a menudo?" pregunté.

Carlisle suspiró. "No tanto en esta parte de la ciudad. La... tensión entre las razas es mucho peor en el sur de Chicago. Muchos de los vecindarios de allí son principalmente irlandeses pero, con todo lo que está pasando en el sur... los linchamientos... la violencia... muchas familias se han mudado a las ciudades del norte como Chicago en busca de una vida mejor. No todas las personas que estaban aquí antes están muy felices con ello," dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Va a mejorar?" me preguntó, con cautela en sus ojos dorados.

Un destello de imágenes pasó por mi mente, como un nodo de los futuros años: marchas por los derechos civiles, elecciones, guerras, violencia, terrorismo, lágrimas, abrazos, sonrisas, risas. ¿Qué podía decirle?"

Finalmente, me decidí por decirle la verdad. "En algunos sentidos, sí, mejora. Pero la gente todavía se hace daño; todavía se odian." Exhalé pesadamente. "Aun así, hay en el mundo más bien que mal," le dije. "Creo que hay más amor que odio."

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente. "Bueno, eso es algo, ¿no?" Su sonrisa creció y soltó una risita. "No puedo creer que hayas atacado a un oficial de policía."

Arqueé una ceja. "Bueno, me han puesto de los nervios últimamente."

"Así que, ¿de verdad te vas? Del hospital, quiero decir."

Asentí. "Creo que es el momento, Carlisle. Tengo mucho que hacer para preparar la boda... y para mudarme a Altoona. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya."

Carlisle apoyó la barbilla en sus dedos doblados. "Bueno, ciertamente vamos a echarte de menos por aquí," dijo.

Le miré a sus ojos ámbar y luché contra las lágrimas. "Nosotros también vamos a echarte de menos."

La fiesta del té fue programada para el sábado anterior a la boda. Samantha y Eleanor lo planearon todo, y tengo que decir que hicieron un trabajo fabuloso. Como había sospechado, algunas de las mujeres de sociedad decidieron no asistir, pero no las extrañamos para nada. Mis amigas más cercanas estaban ahí: Maggie, Liza y Samantha, al igual que la Sra. Masen y la Sra. Swenson y algunas de sus amigas cercanas. Vinieron algunas enfermeras del hospital... y, por supuesto, Eleanor estaba ahí en todo su esplendor.

Me recibió en la puerta vestida con un vibrante vestido verde azulado de satén y un sombrero a juego con una pluma de pavo real que le rozaba la barbilla. Me sorprendí cuando abrió la puerta ella misma. Me dijo que era el día libre del mayordomo.

"Solo mujeres," dijo con un guiño.

Samantha estaba poniendo los toques finales en las mesas y levantó la mirada cuando entramos en los hermosos jardines de Eleanor. Aunque había estado unas cuantas veces en la casa de Eleanor, solo había visto los jardines a través de las ventanas de la sala de estar. No debería haberme sorprendido que fueran tan espléndidos y hermosos como todo lo que Eleanor poseía.

El sol brillaba... cálido, pero no demasiado... y entrecerré los ojos ligeramente mientras absorbía la imagen del paisaje. Inhalé profundamente, disfrutando la dulce fragancia que permanecía en el aire.

Rosas.

Acres y acres de rosas.

El jardín de Eleanor era el sueño de un amante de las rosas. Un césped bien cortado se extendía frente a mí, acentuado por algunos caminos de grava que se retorcían alrededor de parterres vivos de color. En la distancia noté una gran fuente de tres niveles que borboteaba bajo un arco lleno de capullos amarillos y naranjas. Aunque el jardín era enorme, estatuas, columnas y arbustos estratégicamente colocados le daban una sensación de privacidad, casi como un escondite entre las fragantes plantas.

Las mesas colocadas por el jardín estaban decoradas de forma simple, con manteles blancos y porcelana. Había un bol bajo de cristal en el centro de cada una, con algunos capullos y pétalos sueltos flotando en el agua. Los centros conseguían acentuar, pero no abrumar, la belleza de nuestros alrededores.

"Y, ¿qué te parece?" preguntó Samantha brillantemente, mirándome con cautela esperando mi reacción.

Sonreí y las abracé a las dos con fuerza. "Es completamente increíble. ¡No puedo imaginar que la boda pueda superar lo que habéis hecho aquí!" dije con entusiasmo.

Samantha se apartó y frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no digas eso. La boda será perfecta, ya verás."

Asentí nerviosa. "Lo sé. No puedo agradeceros lo suficiente..."

Samantha movió una mano para quitarle importancia. "Es no es necesario," dijo, añadiendo con una sonrisa, "además, pronto será tu turno. Y espero una fiesta de té fabulosa el próximo verano."

Reí, pero mi estómago dio un pequeño salto al pensar en la boda de Samantha. Recé en silencio porque sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

Dejé mi bolso en una de las mesas. "Y, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Eleanor sacudió la cabeza. "Psh. Tú eres la futura novia," dijo, cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome a la mesa de refrigerios para ponerme una copa de ponche. "Las invitadas empezarán a llegar pronto. Deberías relajarte hasta entonces. Todo está bajo control."

Una hora más tarde estábamos mordisqueando pequeños sándwiches y bebiendo té. Todas reían y parecían disfrutar. Por supuesto, a petición mía, Eleanor había hecho que su chef preparara esos increíbles pastelitos con la crema y la mermelada de frambuesa.

Podría vivir de esos pastelitos.

Claro, pesaría 130 kilos, pero sería feliz.

Miré con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación el montón de regalos con brillantes envoltorios que había en una de las mesas. Sabía que en mi época los regalos de estas fiestas a veces eran subidos de tono... o incluso cruzaban la línea de lo obsceno. No estaba segura de cuál era el equivalente de un vibrador en 1918, pero estaba bastante segura de que no quería abrirlo delante de la madre de Edward.

Afortunadamente, cuando me senté a abrir los regalos con todas frente a mí formando un semicírculo, vi que los regalos eran todos prácticos. Recibí boles, cazuelas y sartenes, cucharas de medida, toallas y sábanas. Maggie me dio una cafetera, lo que me hizo sonreír. La madre de Edward me dio una bonita ponchera que me dijo que había pertenecido a su abuela. Solté un grito ahogado cuando abrí el regalo de Samantha y su madre: un set de peinetas de plata con cristales de color rosa pálido.

"Son para tu velo," explicó Samantha.

Sentí lágrimas picar en mis ojos. "No deberíais haberlo hecho. Ya habéis hecho tanto... no esperaba..."

Samantha simplemente se levantó y me abrazó. "Queríamos hacerlo. Espero que te gusten."

Le devolví el abrazo. "Me encantan... gracias." Le sonreí a la Sra. Swenson. "Gracias a las dos."

"Suficiente de eso," dijo Eleanor bruscamente, limpiándose los ojos. "Tienes un regalo más."

Me dio una gran caja plana con un guiño. "Espero que encuentres esto útil."

Quité con cuidado el envoltorio rosa y levanté la tapa, y luego las delicadas capas de papel. Saqué una pila de suave tela, sacudiéndola cuidadosamente.

Era un camisón hecho de sedoso chifón rosa pálido, con pliegues en el corpiño y una cinta de satén rosa por un lado y azul por el otro. Aquí y ahí la seda era interrumpida por paneles de delicado encaje y capullos de rosa de seda tejidos.

El camisón era precioso... y muy, _muy_ transparente. Un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas mientras las mujeres a mi alrededor soltaban gritos ahogados colectivos.

Me pregunté si era demasiado impresionante... demasiado revelador. Me senté, sosteniendo el vestido, incapaz de moverme mientras el silencio hacía eco a mi alrededor.

Finalmente, volví en mí. No iba a dejar que Eleanor se sintiera mal por un regalo tan bonito. Me giré para sonreírle.

"Me encanta," dije con sinceridad. "Es absolutamente perfecto."

Eleanor sonrió ampliamente, y noté a varias de las mujeres removiéndose en sus asientos.

Maggie se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. "¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó en voz baja. Le di el camisón y ella lo sostuvo frente a ella.

"Solo para asegurarme de que es un buen camisón," dijo con un brillo en los ojos. "E imagino que tu Edward lo disfrutará inmensamente."

El grupo estalló en risitas nerviosas y, de repente, me vi rodeada de mujeres que querían admirar el camisón y hacer sus propios comentarios obscenos.

"Tiene un cordón de satén en el escote..."

"Que no estará atado mucho tiempo..."

"Y mira la tela... es tan suave y transparente..."

"Tu joven no podrá mantener las manos para sí mismo..."

"Mi querido Henry, Dios guarde su alma, solía decir que desenvolver el regalo puede ser tan divertido como el regalo en sí." El comentario de Maggie provocó una nueva ronda de risitas.

Vaya con las señoras apropiadas. Al parecer, las mujeres de 1918 eran tan obscenas como el resto.

Solo necesitaban un poco más de ánimo para dejarlo mostrar.

Una hora más tarde, cuando las últimas invitadas se marcharon, Eleanor me llevó a su biblioteca.

"Tengo una cosa más para ti," dijo, buscando en un cajón de su escritorio. Sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel marrón y me la dio.

"¿Otro regalo? Eleanor, de verdad que no es necesario..."

Eleanor sonrió. "No es un regalo. Es tu pesario."

Me sonrojé. "Oh... sí..." tartamudeé, cogiendo la caja de sus manos.

Eleanor se inclinó contra el escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "No estaba segura de si todavía lo necesitarías, con lo de la boda y todo eso."

Rodé los ojos. "Así que has oído los rumores."

Eleanor pestañeó. "¿Rumores?"

"Sobre mí... embarazada."

"¿Estás embarazada?" repitió Eleanor. "Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué quieres el pesario?"

Colapsé en una silla de terciopelo acolchada. "En realidad no estoy embarazada," expliqué.

"Pero has dicho..."

"Que la gente _cree_ que estoy embarazada," le dije, "porque Edward y yo nos casamos tan rápido y nos mudamos de la ciudad."

Eleanor se sentó a mi lado. "Pero no lo estás."

"No." Me sonrojé. "Edward y yo no hemos... ya sabes..."

Eleanor asintió con comprensión. "Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que la gente crea que estás embarazada?"

Suspiré. "Simplemente parecía más sencillo," admití. "Es... complicado."

Eleanor me dio una palmadita en la mano. "La mayoría de las cosas lo son, querida," dijo empáticamente. "Sin embargo, no creo que comenzar un matrimonio basado en una mentira sea la mejor opción."

En realidad estaba de acuerdo con ella. Simplemente no veía una alternativa mejor.

"Edward cree que es lo mejor," dije, más que un poco avergonzada por cambiar la culpa de nuestra mentira.

Eleanor dio una palmada en los brazos de su silla antes de ponerse de pie. "Bueno, es asunto vuestro, por supuesto. El Señor sabe que yo no debería juzgar." Sonrió y añadió, "de todas formas, seguramente nadie lo creería si les dijerais la verdad. La gente cree lo que quiere creer, ya sabes."

"Si, empiezo a darme cuenta." Me puse de pie y salí de la biblioteca con Eleanor. "Gracias, Eleanor... por la fiesta... el regalo... esto..." levanté la caja. "Por todo. Has sido una buena amiga para mí."

Eleanor sonrió y luego me abrazó. "Y tú para mí, querida," dijo. "Ahora, sabes como usar eso, ¿verdad?" Se echó hacia atrás y movió la cabeza en dirección al paquete que tenía en mis manos.

Me sonrojé. "Todavía tengo el panfleto. Creo que lo descubriré."

Eleanor asintió. "Bien. Cuidate, querida. Cuidad Edward y tú del otro," dijo. "El resto funcionará solo."

Sonreí entre lágrimas, diciéndole que la vería en la boda... y rezando con todas mis fuerzas porque tuviera razón.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, la boda se va acercando y yo estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre este capitulo y lo que se avecina.

Ya tengo toda la historia traducida, así que actualizaré semanalmente. Tenéis en mi perfil la fecha de la próxima actualización, así como las imágenes de este capitulo correspondientes al vestido de Bella y los regalos que le hacen; además he añadido una imagen del reloj que Bella le regala a Edward en el capitulo 24, que se me había olvidado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	28. De Promesas y Placeres

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Amor, que supera las cosas más simples;**_

_**Trabajo que es alegre, en lo que hace y provee;**_

_**Y fe que vuela sobre alas incansables.**_

_**Divinos los Poderes que en este trío esperan.**_

_**Suprema su conquista sobre Tiempo y Destino.**_

_**Amor, Trabajo y Fe – estas tres solas son grandes."**_

_**-Ella Wheeler Wilcox, poeta y escritora americana, 1850-1919.**_

Capitulo veintisiete – De Promesas y Placeres

"De ninguna manera, Edward."

"Bella, es una tradición."

"No me importa," resoplé, con las manos en las caderas. "¡No voy a hacerlo!"

Edward rodó los ojos. "No entiendo porqué haces este escándalo por ello."

"¿Escándalo?" grité, aclarándome la garganta para bajar un poco los decibelios. "No estoy haciendo un escándalo, Edward. Estoy haciendo un punto. '¿Le servirás y obedecerás?' ¿En serio? Vamos a cambiar los votos."

"Bella, no podemos cambiar los votos."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

La boca de Edward se abrió y cerró un par de veces mientras buscaba una respuesta. "Porque... ¡son los _votos_!"

Era el lunes anterior a la boda y Edward y yo acabábamos de reunirnos con el Reverendo Hargrove para repasar la ceremonia de la boda. Afortunadamente, el ministro no parecía sentir resentimiento hacia mí por mi comportamiento errático la primera vez que fui al servicio con Edward y su familia el domingo de Pascua. Había estado con el unas cuantas veces desde entonces y, a pesar de su tendencia a dar golpes en el atril y a condenar a gritos a su congregación mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente, era un tipo bastante agradable.

La reunión iba bien hasta que leí los votos. Edward me miraba con cautela y, cuando llegué a la ofensiva línea, le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Él sabía que yo tendría un problema con la parte de la "obediencia", pero supongo que esperaba que se me pasara. Edward apartó la mirada, tragando con dificultad, y le preguntó al reverendo en voz baja si podíamos hablar un momento a solas. El ministro salió, dejando la puerta de su oficina abierta, y me giré a Edward rápidamente.

"El hecho de que 'sean los votos' no significa que no podamos cambiarlos, Edward," discutí. "No hablo de reescribirlo todo, por el amor de Dios... solo de sacar la frase... cuatro palabras. No es para tanto." Me encogí de hombros.

"Pero..." tartamudeó Edward.

"Te diré qué. Tengo una propuesta para ti," ofrecí, girándome hacia él mientras una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba mi cara. "Si es tan importante para ti, lo diré."

Edward arqueó una ceja, sospechando inmediatamente. "¿Lo harás?"

"Claro," dije altivamente. "Por supuesto, esperaré una concesión de tu parte."

"¿Qué tipo de concesión?" preguntó Edward lentamente.

Le miré inocentemente. "Oh, solo algo muy pequeño, de verdad."

"Bella..." dijo con tono de advertencia. "Ya te he dicho que no voy a llevar alianza."

Irritada, me puse de pie y le miré. "No entiendo porqué tienes tanto problema con llevar un anillo."

Edward solo sacudió la cabeza. "Los hombres no llevan alianzas, Bella." Me sorprendí cuando me dijo eso por primera vez pero, tras examinar las manos de muchos extraños -lo que me ganó algunas miradas raras en la calle, debo añadir- me había dado cuenta de que tenía razón.

"Solo porque la mayoría de los hombres _no lo hacen,_ no significa que tú _no puedas_," apunté.

"Excepto porque yo. No. Quiero," dijo tercamente.

Miré a la puerta abierta y luego me moví de mi silla para sentarme en el brazo de la suya, estirando el brazo para jugar con el pelo que rozaba el cuello de su camisa. "¿No quieres que el mundo sepa que eres mío?" pregunté coquetamente.

Sí. Ahora era "coqueta". No tenía vergüenza.

Edward solo me miró con una sonrisa creída. "No necesito un anillo para eso."

"Pero yo voy a llevar un anillo..." Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no lloriquear.

Él estiró la mano para coger la mía, besando el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo. "Un hecho que me hace tremendamente feliz," respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Luché contra mi propia sonrisa mientras apartaba mi mano y volvía a sentarme en mi silla. "Bien. No hay anillo. No hay obediencia," dije molesta.

Nos sentamos en silencio un momento, en un empate. Escuché el roce de tela y moví la cabeza, cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho y sin mirar deliberadamente a lo que fuera que Edward estuviera haciendo. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo cuando se inclinó sobre el brazo de mi silla para rozar mi oreja con sus labios.

"¿No quieres obedecerme?" preguntó con voz ronca.

Tragué en seco, sentía mariposas revolotear en mi estómago por su proximidad. "Yo... uh... creo que el matrimonio debería ser una sociedad igualitaria..." tartamudeé.

"Mmmm..." murmuró, su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. "Pero... ¿no confías en mí?" Sentí sus dedos deslizarse en mi pelo, frotando suavemente en mi cuello mientras trazaba la curva de mi oreja con sus labios y lengua.

"No se trata de confianza," susurré, mis párpados pesaban cada vez más bajo su toque.

"¿No lo es?" preguntó en voz baja, su lengua rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja. "¿No crees que solo actuaría en tu interés?" Lo succionó, mordiendo suavemente antes de liberarlo con un suave 'pop'. "¿No crees que nunca haría nada para herirte?" Bajó la cabeza para succionar mi cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente. "¿No crees que solo quiero verte feliz?" Temblé por el bajo gruñido que salió con sus dulces palabras. "¿Contenta?" Su nariz se movió por mi mandíbula e inhaló profundamente. "¿Satisfecha?" Su boca se cernió sobre la comisura de la mía y luché contra la necesidad de ceder a su beso.

"Bella, mírame." Exhalando temblorosamente, me giré ligeramente para mirarle a sus intensos ojos verdes, mis labios rozaron los suyos con el movimiento.

"¿Ves?" susurró. "_Puedes_ ser obediente."

Pestañeé un par de veces, asimilando finalmente lo que había dicho... y la sonrisita satisfecha de su cara. Le aparté de un empujón, pero fui incapaz de contener la risa.

"Cerdo," murmuré.

Edward soltó una risita. "Honestamente, Bella. Es solo una tradición. No es que realmente vaya a _esperar_ que me obedezcas de forma incondicional."

"Bueno, si no significa nada, ¿por qué no lo ponemos en _tus_ votos?" rebatí.

El Reverendo Hargrove eligió ese momento para volver a su oficina. "¿Va todo bien?" preguntó.

"Bien," dijo Edward con una sonrisa. "Solo teníamos que discutir algunas cosas."

El ministro asintió. "¿Y han sido resueltos todos los problemas?"

Dudé. Todavía estaba molesta por lo de los votos, pero no quería provocar problemas. Quiero decir... solo eran palabras, ¿verdad? Edward sabía cómo me sentía. Nos amábamos. Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. Así que, ¿qué daño podían causar unas pocas palabras extra? Por tanto, me tragué mi orgullo, lista para prometer servir y obedecer. Incluso si las palabras se me atascaban un poco en la garganta.

Noté que el reverendo me miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta, así que asentí.

"En realidad," dijo Edward, "nos gustaría hacer un pequeño cambio en los votos."

Me giré para mirarle con la boca abierta, pero él se dirigió al ministro. "Nos gustaría quitar la frase sobre servir y obedecer."

El Reverendo Hargrove frunció el ceño. "Pero... eso es imposible."

Edward arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué es imposible?"

El ministro tartamudeó. "Bueno... es que eso no se _hace_... los votos..."

Edward interrumpió, moviendo una mano para desechar el comentario. "Sí, lo sé... los votos son los votos. Pero nos gustaría cambiarlos. Es solo una frase, reverendo. Cuatro palabras. No es para tanto." Se giró hacia mí entonces, guiñándome el ojo mientras repetía mis palabras de antes.

No pude evitarlo. Mi corazón se hinchó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Edward cogía mi mano.

"Bella está prometiendo ser mi esposa... amarme y mantenerse a mi lado el resto de su vida. ¿Qué más necesito?"

Hizo falta intentarlo un buen rato, pero finalmente el Reverendo Hargrove cedió nada feliz, aceptando eliminar la ofensiva frase de nuestros votos. Una vez que el problema fue resuelto, la reunión terminó rápidamente. Salimos de la oficina a la iglesia donde una vez fantaseé sobre arrastrar a Edward bajo un banco para aprovecharme de él.

Miré las filas pensativa, todavía intrigada por la idea.

En su lugar, cogí su mano, tiré de él detrás de una gran columna y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos antes de besarle sonoramente.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura y me sonrió cuando me aparté. "¿En una iglesia, Srta. Swan? Increíble. Realmente no tiene vergüenza."

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Gracias, Edward."

Su expresión se puso seria un momento. "Estabas dispuesta a decirlo... por mí... lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad?"

Pasé una mano por su pelo. "Sí. Lo habría hecho," dije. "Aunque no habría sido feliz con ello," añadí con falsa irritación.

Edward rio. "Oh, lo creo." Sus manos subieron y bajaron suavemente por mi espalda. "Solo quiero que seas feliz, Bella. Solo quiero estar contigo." Se inclinó para susurrarme al oído de nuevo. "Además, tengo la sensación de que, en las circunstancias correctas, estarás más que feliz de obedecerme." Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja de nuevo y temblé.

"Tengo la sensación de que tienes razón," gemí.

Edward soltó una risita. "Oh. Y, ¿Bella?" Siguió frotando mi espalda y sentí mi sangre calentarse como siempre lo hacía cuando Edward me tocaba.

"¿Hmmm?" pregunté, deseando estar ya en nuestra luna de miel.

"No voy a llevar anillo," murmuró. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y le sonreí satisfecha.

"Anotado," contesté, cogiéndole de la mano para sacarle de la iglesia.

- . - . - . - . -

Los siguientes días pasaron volando y, antes de que me diera cuenta, era la noche anterior a la boda y estaba cenando con los Masen. En realidad, yo no estaba comiendo mucho Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y de vez en cuando me tocaba la mano o me acariciaba el muslo bajo la mesa, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó la Sra. Masen tras uno de esos episodios.

Me atraganté con un trozo de roast beef. "Bien," contesté, notando la sonrisita satisfecha de Edward mientras él jugaba con su comida. "Supongo que solo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza." Estiré el brazo y pellizqué a Edward en la pierna. Él dio un salto y yo intenté no reír.

"¿Va algo mal, Edward?" Su padre le miró con sospecha.

Una sonrisa perversa iluminó la cara de Edward. "Bella acaba de pellizcarme."

"¡Bella!" La Sra. Masen soltó un grito ahogado.

Miré furiosa a Edward. "¡No lo he hecho!" mentí, pero mi cara roja me delató.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose a sus padres. "Es bastante violenta," dijo con expresión seria. "A menudo temo por mi vida."

Habría dejado caer la cabeza en la mesa mortificada si no hubiera sido por el plato de comida que se interponía en mi camino. Los padres de Edward miraron impresionados de Edward a mí.

Quería morirme. Después de matar a mi prometido, por supuesto.

Edward finalmente se apiadó de mí y empezó a reír. "¡Estoy bromeando!" exclamó.

Tras un momento, los padres de Edward sonrieron. Yo forcé una risita, queriendo pellizcarle de nuevo.

"Honestamente, Edward," regañó la Sra. Masen. "No deberías incitar así a la pobre Bella."

Edward se aseguró de que sus padres miraban a sus platos antes de lanzarme otra sonrisa lasciva. "A ella le gusta cuando la incito."

Estaba bastante segura de que mi cara iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento

Sin embargo, los padres de Edward parecieron no darse cuenta. La Sra. Masen soltó su tenedor y cogió su siempre presente lista.

"Bueno, todo parece bajo control," dijo, casi para sí misma. "Las flores serán entregadas a las siete... y la comida poco después. Bella, ¿has dejado tu vestido en la habitación de invitados?" preguntó.

Asentí, y mi estómago dio un salto al pensar que faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para la boda.

"Bien." La Sra. Masen asintió. El Sr. Masen siguió comiendo en silencio mientras su esposa seguía comprobando la lista. "Edward, tu traje ha sido lavado y planchado. Tendrás que recogerlo por la mañana después de tu corte de pelo."

Mi oído se aguzó. "Espera. ¿Corte de pelo?" Miré a la mata despeinada de pelo de Edward. Pelo por el que realmente deseaba pasar mis dedos mientras... Bueno, simplemente digamos que me gustaba el pelo como estaba.

"No vas a cortártelo realmente, ¿verdad?" pregunté melancólicamente.

Edward se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes mechones. "Es casi insoportable, Bella. Ni siquiera la pomada puede controlarlo cuando está así."

"¿Pomada?" dije atragantada, afligida por la idea del glorioso pelo de Edward aplastado contra su cabeza. "No... nada de pomada, Edward, por favor."

"¿Nada de pomada?" La Sra. Masen sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto que tiene que usar pomada. ¡No puede ir a su propia boda pareciendo un rufián!"

"Yo solo..." empecé con una vocecita, luego me aclaré la garganta y cuadré los hombros, hablando más firmemente. "Me gusta tu pelo como está." Me sonrojé de nuevo, por supuesto, pero Edward solo sonrió.

"Vale, entonces," dijo, con mirada suave. "Nada de pomada... y mañana solo un pequeño corte para mantener controlada esta locura." Se tiró del pelo de nuevo.

Sonreí, toda derretida y enamorada. La Sra. Masen empezó a decir algo, pero el padre de Edward intervino.

"Que cosa más abominable... la pomada," dijo bruscamente, echándose mantequilla en la comida. "Ni yo puedo soportarla. Huele a gasolina." Me guiñó el ojo y no pude resistirme a sonreírle ampliamente.

En ese momento, creo que me enamoré de los dos Edward Masen.

"Bien," cedió la Sra. Masen, y casi pude imaginarla añadiendo un _"¡Cómo sea!"_ mientras consultaba su lista de nuevo. "¡Oh no!" exclamó. "No hemos discutido quien va a entregarte en el altar."

"Bueno, en realidad, Carlisle ha aceptado hacerlo," le dije. Miré a Edward de reojo. Se lo había dicho poco después de que Carlisle aceptara pero, evidentemente, él no se lo había mencionado a su madre.

"¿El Dr. Cullen?" dijo ella inexpresiva. "_¿Tú empleador?_ Oh no, querida. Eso no valdrá."

Escuché a Edward removerse incómodo en su silla. No se había sentido feliz con mi elección de Carlisle al principio pero, una vez más, su deseo porque fuera feliz ganó y cedió.

"No es solo mi empleador. Bueno, en realidad, ya no es mi empleador para nada," apunté. "Pero esa no es la cuestión. Carlisle también es mi amigo."

La Sra. Masen frunció el ceño. "Oh pero, Bella, ¿qué dirá la gente?" preguntó, con arrugas de preocupación formándose en su ceño. "Incluso si es tu _antiguo_ empleador... Es un hombre soltero... y no hay relación sanguínea. Simplemente eso no se _hace_."

Me irrité. Si una persona más me decía lo que simplemente _no se hacía_, estaba segura de que gritaría. Respiré profundamente, no deseando perder los estribos con la madre de Edward.

Sin embargo, no tuve la oportunidad porque, una vez más, Edward intervino. "Madre, a Bella y a mí no nos importa lo que dice la gente. Si ella quiere que el Dr. Cullen la entregue, entonces eso es lo que sucederá."

La Sra. Masen le miró con la boca abierta. "¡Ciertamente esto no puede parecerte bien!"

Edward estiró la mano y cogió la mía en una muestra de solidaridad. "El Dr. Cullen vino a hablar conmigo poco después de que Bella me informara de su elección. Quería asegurarse de que no me ofendería su involucración en la ceremonia."

"¿Lo hizo?" murmuré. Ninguno de los dos me había hablado de eso.

Edward asintió y apretó mi mano suavemente antes de devolver su atención a su madre.

"Le aseguré que los dos queríamos que interviniera. Que como amigo de Bella, también era un amigo para mí."

Una vez más, me encontré a mí misma tragándome las lágrimas. Sabía que Edward y Carlisle habían tenido un comienzo difícil, pero saber que los dos lo habían superado... como un regalo para _mí_... bueno, era abrumador, por decir lo menos.

"Gracias," susurré. Edward se giró hacia mí de nuevo, estirando su mano libre para ponerme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Él te entregará a mí," dijo en voz baja. "¿Cómo podría negarme a tal regalo?"

El padre de Edward interrumpió el tierno momento, dirigiéndose a su esposa. "¿El Dr. Cullen? ¿No es el tipo pálido que conocí en la gala de caridad?"

"Sí, querido," confirmó la Sra. Masen.

"Un buen hombre," declaró. "Tiene un agarre firme." Aparentemente, eso era una indicación de tu carácter. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Con eso, la Sra. Masen suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido esa batalla también. "¿Qué pasa con el azul?" preguntó sumisamente.

"¿El azul?" La miré confusa.

La Sra. Masen pareció rendida. "Oh, tampoco tienes nada viejo, ¿verdad? Todo es nuevo. Bueno, esto no valdrá... ¡no valdrá para nada!" Se levantó de la mesa apresuradamente y dejó la habitación.

"¿De qué va todo eso?" preguntó el padre de Edward por lo bajo. Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

Abrí la boca para explicarlo, pero la Sra. Masen apareció en la habitación de nuevo, con dos pequeñas y planas cajas en las manos. Me dio la primera.

"Esto es algo viejo... y prestado," explicó. Abrí la caja para encontrar un delicado pañuelo de encaje que había amarilleado ligeramente con los años.

"Era de mi abuela por parte de madre," me dijo "Ella lo llevó el día de su boca y lo trajo con ella del viejo continente."

Solté un grito ahogado "Oh, no puedo coger esto." Se lo pasé. "Temería arruinarlo... es demasiado especial."

La Sra. Masen rodó los ojos. "Es solo un viejo pañuelo, Bella," dijo. "Sin embargo, lo querré de vuelta, así que no lo pierdas," añadió con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Me dio la otra caja. "Tal vez quieras abrir esto en privado," dijo, con las mejillas poniéndosele de color rosa. "Es algo azul."

La curiosidad me pudo y abrí un poco la caja bajo la mesa para echar un vistazo dentro. Encontré un par de sedosas medias blancas y ligas de satén azul con borde de encaje. Me giré hacia la Sra. Masen con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Edward, intentando coger la caja.

"No te importa," le regañó su madre, con sus mejillas enrojeciendo un poco más. "Lo verás pronto." Se volvió a mí. "Son importadas de Francia. Las compré hace un año, pero nunca he tenido ocasión para ponérmelas.

"Y, antes de que digas que no puedes aceptarlas... no lo hagas," dijo, con una sonrisa suavizando sus palabras. La Sra. Masen curvó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome dulcemente mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Ahora eres un miembro de nuestra familia, Bella. Déjanos mostrarte cuánto significa eso para nosotros, ¿está bien, querida?"

Yo solo asentí, de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta. "Gracias."

"Bien entonces," dijo el Sr. Masen, apartando su plato. "Suficiente de llorar. Estoy seguro de que habrá bastante de eso mañana." Noté, sin embargo, que sus ojos estaban también un poco vidriosos. Se pasó rápidamente la servilleta por la cara. "¿Y si tomamos un poco de esa tarta de fresa, mi amor?"

- . - . - . - . -

Una hora después, Edward y yo estábamos en el porche de la casa de huéspedes... en una escena que recordaba a nuestra primera cita. Sonreí por el recuerdo de patinar sobre ruedas... y lo frustrada que me había sentido cuando el día había terminado con un casto beso en mi mejilla.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Edward suavemente, pasando un dedo por un lado de mi cara.

Sonreí. "Solo recordaba la primera vez que fuimos a patinar."

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Tengo una confesión que hacer. En realidad no estaba interesado en patinar," admitió. "Solo quería una excusa para cogerte la mano."

Extendí la mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. "Yo deseaba que me besaras."

"Yo deseaba besarte," confesó. "Pero estaba muy nervioso, y no quería ofenderte. Me maldije a mí mismo todo el camino a casa por mi cobardía."

La calle estaba vacía y estábamos escondidos por las sombras del atardecer, así que reí y me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios rápidamente. "Bueno, definitivamente has compensado el tiempo perdido," dije coqueteando.

Él puso la mano en mi nuca cuando me aparté, besándome de nuevo más profundamente. Cuando finalmente me soltó, tomé aire temblorosamente.

"Eres realmente bueno en eso," dije con una sonrisa tonta.

Él soltó una risita. No puedo creer que en menos de un día podré hacer eso cuando quiera." Pasó su pulgar por mis labios dulcemente, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento.

"¿Cuándo quieras?" repetí. "¿Qué pasa si a mí no me apetece besarte?"

¿A quién quería engañar? _Siempre _me apetecería besar a Edward.

Edward se inclinó para pasar su nariz por mi mejilla. "¿Estás diciendo que te negarías?"

Tragué en seco. "¿Tal vez?"

Sus labios rozaron mi acalorada piel. "¿Tal vez?" repitió.

"Uh..." _¿De qué estábamos hablando? _"¿Sí?"

"No me hagas ir con el Reverendo Hargrove y hacer que ponga la parte de la obediencia otra vez en los votos, Bella," amenazó Edward, pero pude oír la burla en sus palabras.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," contesté.

Él se enderezó, llevando nuestras manos unidas a sus labios. "Te amo, Bella."

Sonreí. "Yo también te amo, Edward. Y puedes sentirte libre de besarme cuando quieras," añadí con generosidad.

Él sonrió satisfecho. "Te tomaré la palabra en eso."

Se inclinó para besarme una vez más. "Debería irme. Te veré mañana, ¿verdad?" Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si le preocupara que fuera a decir que no.

Sonreí ampliamente. "Seré la que lleva el velo."

- . - . - . - . -

Sorprendentemente, dormí bien esa noche... nada de dar vueltas... ni pesadillas horribles... solo un sueño profundo y sin sueño que me dejó sintiéndome refrescada y optimista. Me desperté con una sonrisa y el olor de café y canela subiendo desde la cocina. Me vestí rápidamente y seguí el delicioso aroma para encontrar a Maggie glaseando una sartén llena de enormes rollos de canela en la cocina.

"Bueno, pero si es la novia," dijo con una sonrisa, usando su espátula para levantar uno de los rollos de la sartén y ponerlo en un platito.

"Espero que eso sea para mí porque, si no lo es, voy a tener que robarlo," dije con una sonrisa, poniéndome una taza de café.

Maggie sonrió ampliamente y me dio el plato. El rollo todavía estaba caliente y el glaseado goteaba, haciéndome la boca agua. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y le di un mordisco.

"Maggie," gemí. "Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes he probado uno de tus rollos de canela?"

Maggie puso a un lado la sartén y se sentó frente a mí con su propio café. "Solo los hago en ocasiones especiales," explicó. "Creo que el día de tu boda podría calificarse como eso."

Sonreí y comí mi rollo mientras nos quedábamos en un agradable silencio. Edward y yo habíamos decidido que nos quedaríamos en la casa de huéspedes después de la boda. La casa que alquilaríamos en Altoona no estaría lista en otra semana y sus padres nos habían invitado a quedarnos con ellos mientras tanto, pero los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que estaríamos más cómodos en casa de Maggie.

"¿Estás segura de que no te importa que Edward se mude aquí?" le pregunté.

Maggie resopló. "Cuantos más mejor, querida," dijo con una sonrisa. "Y tengo que admitir que me hace feliz que vayas a estar aquí un poco más. Te extrañaré cuando os marchéis a Wisconsin."

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. "Yo también te extrañaré, Maggie. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho..."

Maggie me interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano. "No es necesario dar las gracias," dijo. "Solo asegúrame que te mantendrás en contacto. Querré saberlo todo sobre tu nueva vida... y tú debes volver a visitarnos." Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente y me impresionó ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Me puse de pie rápidamente y rodeé la mesa para envolver mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Por supuesto que volveremos," le aseguré. "Ya me has dicho que nos veremos de nuevo," le recordé. Ella asintió rápidamente, frotándose los ojos. "Lo sé... lo sé. No me hagas caso. Estoy bien."

Apreté sus hombros una vez más.

"Ahora," dijo enérgicamente, dándome palmaditas en el brazo, "si has terminado tu desayuno, más te vale ir a bañarte. No podemos dejarte llegar tarde a tu boda, ¿verdad?" Cogió mi plato y taza, y los llevó al fregadero.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Edward, mirando al jardín por la ventana. Samantha y la Sra. Masen habían hecho un trabajo increíble al transformar el lugar en un país de las maravillas. Habían tomado mi vestido como inspiración, poniendo trozos de tul blanco entre los árboles y en las sillas plegables que habían sido colocadas en filas de espaldas a la casa. Colocados en el tul, vi hermosos arreglos de rosas y tulipanes, al igual que capullos naranjas que llenaban el aire de fragancia y pétalos blancos cada vez que soplaba la brisa. Había un arco cubierto de tul, rosa pálido y rosas blancas, follaje y velo de novia en una plataforma elevada al fondo del jardín, con una alfombra blanca que marcaba el camino del pasillo.

Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado y tomado asiento. Vi a Maggie, Tom, Liza y Jared... al igual que Patty y algunas otras enfermeras del hospital. Me froté el dedo de forma ausente. Edward había cogido mi anillo de compromiso porque quería que también fuera mi alianza... y sentía mi mano extrañamente desnuda sin él.

"¿Nerviosa?" Levanté la mirada y vi a Samantha entrar en la habitación. Iba vestida con su vestido rosa -perdón, _rubor_- de dama de honor y tenía un racimo de capullos naranjas colocado en el pelo.

Le sonreí. "Un poco," admití.

Ella cruzó la habitación hasta mí, sosteniendo una pequeña caja que iba envuelta en papel blanco. "Edward me ha pedido que te de esto," dijo.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunté, cogiendo la caja.

"Nervioso," dijo con una risa, "pero increíblemente feliz. Te quiere mucho, Bella."

Sonreí suavemente, mirando al regalo. Había una tarjeta bajo un lazo blanco que estaba atado a su alrededor. La saqué, desdoblando el pesado papel y sonriendo al reconocer la limpia caligrafía de Edward.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Vi esto y pensé en ti inmediatamente... un tesoro escondido que soy afortunado de haber encontrado._

_Te veré en el altar. Seré el tipo con suerte y una enorme sonrisa en la cara._

_Todo mi amor,_

_Edward_

"¿Vas a abrirlo?" preguntó Samantha con impaciencia. "¡Me muero de curiosidad!"

Sonreí ampliamente, arrancando el papel de la caja y levantando la tapa con cuidado. Samantha acercó la cabeza para echar un vistazo al interior de la caja.

"Oh Dios, es precioso," exclamó en voz baja.

Tenía razón.

Era un collar... una solitaria perla con forma de lágrima en una delicada cadena de plata. Me sentí decepcionada por no poder llevar mi relicario con mi vestido. Tuve que estar de acuerdo con la Sra. Masen en que realmente no iban bien juntos. Edward evidentemente se había encargado de solucionar el problema.

Saqué el collar de la caja y Samantha me ayudó a colocármelo en el cuello. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y no pude mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara.

"Es perfecto," dijo Samantha con admiración.

Mis ojos fueron de la perla, colocada justo sobre mi escote, hacia mi pelo, que caía en ondas por mi espalda, pero estaba sujeto hacia atrás por las peinetas que Samantha y su madre me habían dado. Mi velo estaba bajo las peinetas y caía sobre mis hombros ligeramente. Mi vestido había sido arreglado y ahora me quedaba perfecto, abrazándome ligeramente antes de caer en delicadas capas desde la cinta de satén. La Sra. Masen había añadido un racimo de rosas rosa pálido a mi cintura y llevaba las medias y ligas que ella me había dado bajo la falda larga.

Escuché una garganta aclararse y miré para ver a Carlisle en el umbral de la puerta, elegante como siempre en un traje y corbata oscuros.

"Es la hora," dijo con voz queda. Samantha me dio un rápido abrazo y me echó el velo sobre la cara, dándome luego mi ramo de flores. Dejó la habitación, sonriéndole a Carlisle cuando pasó a su lado.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Carlisle, acercándose a mí.

"Tanto como puedo estarlo," respondí con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Carlisle examinó mi cara con cautela. "Si estás teniendo dudas..."

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente. "No... no tengo dudas," le aseguré. "Solo estoy un poco nerviosa."

Carlisle asintió con una sonrisa. "Bueno, bien... porque te ayudaría a escapar, pero tengo la sensación de que ese joven tuyo me cazaría si desaparecieses."

Solté una risita. "Primero tendría que atraparte."

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho. "Cierto."

Me ofreció su codo y yo coloqué mi mano en el hueco de su brazo. Salimos juntos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras.

"Gracias por hacer esto," susurré cuando nos acercamos a las puertas dobles.

"Es un placer, Bella," contestó Carlisle, mirándome de reojo. "Estás hermosa, por cierto. Como una mujer enamorada."

Me sonrojé, pero no pude responder porque habíamos salido al jardín y todos los invitados se habían puesto de pie de frente a mí. Mis pasos fallaron ligeramente.

"Relájate," murmuró Carlisle en voz baja, estirando el otro brazo para poner su mano sobre la mía mientras me agarraba con fuerza a su brazo. "Solo apóyate en mí."

El arpista empezó a tocar la Marcha Nupcial, y Carlisle y yo procedimos a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. Mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas. Podía sentir las palmas de mis manos sudar. Busqué a Edward, pero no pude verle al principio. Los arreglos florales y la gente de pie se interponían, y sentí una ola de pánico. Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma errática. Sentía que no podía llenar mis pulmones con suficiente oxigeno.

"Solo un poco más," dijo Carlisle dándome ánimos. "Casi hemos llegado."

Su voz sonaba como si la estuviera escuchando bajo el agua, y mis ojos buscaron frenéticamente entre la multitud.

Edward. Necesitaba a Edward.

Entonces, dando un paso más, le vi de pie entre el Reverendo Hargrove y su padre. Alto y hermoso en su traje... su pelo un desastre perfecto... y en su cara la sonrisa más grande que había visto.

Solté una risita y, si era posible, su sonrisa creció incluso más.

Carlisle y yo nos detuvimos en la plataforma y el Reverendo Hargrove empezó a hablar.

"Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos hoy bajo la mirada de Dios y frente a esta compañía para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, que es una honorable institución, establecida por Dios..." Las palabras hicieron eco a mi alrededor, pero apenas las registré. Edward y yo solo nos miramos el uno al otro, perdidos en el momento.

"¿Quien entrega a esta mujer?" preguntó finalmente el ministro. Sentí a Carlisle apretar mi mano y solté su brazo con una sonrisa tímida. Levantó mi velo, luego tomó mi mano y se la ofreció a Edward.

"Sé feliz," susurró antes de dar un paso atrás para tomar asiento. Yo subí a la plataforma, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Edward y dándole mi ramo a Samantha.

El reverendo continuó con la ceremonia, pero todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció. Éramos solo Edward y yo... nuestras manos derechas unidas, mirándonos a los ojos... prometiendo amarnos.

"_Yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella..."_

"_Yo, Isabella, te tomo a ti, Edward, como legítimo esposo..."_

Nuestras voces se elevaron en la suave brisa, flotando a nuestro alrededor como el aroma de los capullos que llenaba el aire.

"_...para estar juntos de este día en adelante..."_

"_...en lo bueno y lo malo, en la riqueza y la pobreza..."_

Escuché los suaves sonidos de una nariz sorbiéndose y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. A través de mis lágrimas vi la verde mirada de Edward, intensa y llena de emoción mientras decía sus palabras.

"_...en la salud y la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte..."_

Mi voz salió ahogada cuando dije "enfermedad"... y recé en silencio por la salud de Edward. No podía perderle ahora.

"_...hasta que la muerte nos separe, según la sagrada palabra de Dios..."_

Nuestras últimas palabras fueron casi susurros...

"_...y esta es mi promesa."_

El padre de Edward le dio mi anillo al ministro, que se lo dio a Edward. Él lo deslizó en mi dedo, repitiendo las palabras del ministro.

"_Con este anillo te desposo... con mi cuerpo te adoro..."_ Sus ojos fueron brevemente a los míos, y juro que vi un brillo perverso ahí. _"...y con todos mis bienes te doto... En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo... Amén."_

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras el ministro dirigía el rezo de la congregación. Para ser honesta, no estaba prestando atención. Edward todavía sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, frotando pequeños círculos con sus pulgares y los ojos fijos en los míos.

"Aquellos a los que Dios ha unido que ningún hombre los separe," entonó el Reverendo Hargrove en una fuerte voz. "Por cuanto Edward e Isabella han consentido al sagrado matrimonio, con Dios y su compañía como testigos... y en cuanto que se han hecho promesas al otro... y han declarado lo mismo al dar y recibir un anillo, y uniendo sus manos yo les declaro marido y mujer. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén."

Edward y yo nos sonreímos ampliamente mientras los invitados empezaban a aplaudir.

"Edward," dijo el ministro, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección, "puedes besar a la novia."

Edward pestañeó lentamente, como si saliera de una situación de aturdimiento, luego se inclinó hacia mí, ahuecando sus manos en mi cara y enredando sus dedos dulcemente en mi pelo. Me besó suavemente y suspiré en sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Él se apartó ligeramente y luego me besó una vez más antes de sonreír impresionado.

"Te amo, Sra. Masen," murmuró en voz baja. Yo le sonreí, sonrojándome... pero sin que me importara ni un poco.

"Damas y caballeros," anunció el Reverendo Hargrove en voz alta, "es un placer presentarles al Sr. y la Sra. Masen."

Nos volvimos frente a los invitados y Edward colocó mi mano en su codo doblado. Le miré y me impresioné por la felicidad que vi en su cara. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era amplia, y soltó una risita.

Era hermoso. Era perfecto. Era todo mío.

Su padre tocó su hombro y Edward se giró para sacudir su mano. Luego se acercaron los invitados, que nos abrazaron y felicitaron.

Lo habíamos conseguido. Estábamos casados.

Era la _esposa_ de Edward.

_Santa mierda._ Apenas podía creerlo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta siquiera de lo que había pasado, las sillas habían sido recolocadas alrededor de mesas y una banda se había instalado en la plataforma en que Edward y yo habíamos intercambiado los votos. Cenamos salmón y verduras, pero apenas saboreé nada. Todo lo que sentía era Edward.

Cortamos el pastel... hicimos un brindis... y bailamos a la luz del atardecer.

"¿He mencionado que está increíblemente hermosa, Sra. Masen?" preguntó Edward.

Sonreí. "Sí, lo has hecho; varias veces, de hecho. Gracias. Y gracias por el collar," añadí, tocando la perla antes de volver a poner la mano en su hombro. "Es precioso. Me encanta."

"Te amo," dijo simplemente, "y de nada, Sra. Masen." Sonrió ampliamente, acercándome un poco más a él mientras girábamos por el lugar.

Reí, agarrándome con fuerza a él. "¿Vas a llamarme Sra. Masen a partir de ahora?"

Edward pareció pensativo. "No estoy seguro, Sra. Masen. Tal vez lo haga." Se inclinó para besarme. "Me gusta cómo suena... Sra. Masen." Su voz cayó sugerentemente al decir el nombre y me encontré a mí misma temblando ligeramente.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" pregunté.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Pronto, mi amor."

Bailamos unas cuantas veces más -Edward con su madre, luego con Samantha... yo con el padre de Edward, luego con Tom. Reímos con nuestros invitados y disfrutamos de la noche... aunque de vez en cuando pillaba a Edward mirándome intensamente, con la mirada oscurecida... y sentí mi sangra calentarse.

Finalmente, mientras hablaba con Patty, sentí el calor de Edward a mí lado y él se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?"

_Um... Sí, por favor._ Prácticamente me levanté de un salto de mi silla. Patty y las otras soltaron risitas mientras Edward me cogía de la mano.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la parte delantera de la casa, moviéndonos detrás de la multitud. Estos se alinearon en el camino de entrada y Edward agarró mi mano con fuerza.

"¿Lista?" preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Vamos!" contesté, y salimos corriendo hacia el coche bajo una lluvia de arroz. Edward me abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y me detuve antes de subir para lanzar mi ramo sobre mi hombro. Me giré y vi a Samantha agarrarlo con fuerza, tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Me despedí de ella con un movimiento de la mano y me subí en el coche.

Seguí moviendo la mano mientras Edward conducía, solo girándome de nuevo hacia delante cuando la casa desapareció de la vista.

Edward me cogió la mano y besó el dorso suavemente. "¿Feliz?" preguntó.

Tiré de su mano hacia mis labios, plantando un audible beso ahí juguetonamente "Extática," contesté.

No íbamos a tener una luna de miel de verdad, ya que nos mudaríamos en poco más de una semana. En su lugar, pasaríamos dos noches en el Palmer House, el hotel donde había sido la gala de caridad, antes de ir a la casa de huéspedes.

Edward se detuvo frente al hotel y aparcó el coche. Lo rodeó y me abrió la puerta, ayudándome a bajar antes de recoger nuestras bolsas del asiento trasero. Él sonrió, tragando nervioso mientras entrábamos en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Un botones cogió nuestras bolsas cuando Edward nos registró, firmando orgulloso como "Sr. y Sra. Masen". Me cogió de la mano y seguimos al botones al ascensor.

Nuestra suite era elaborada y, solté un grito ahogado sorprendida por los lujosos alrededores. El botones cruzó la habitación y abrió las pesadas cortinas, revelando una brillante vista del centro de Chicago. Había una botella de champán en una mesita baja, junto a una tarjeta dirigida a nosotros. La abrí mientras Edward le daba una propina al botones y le seguía fuera, cerrando la puerta y echando el cerrojo con un bajo click.

"Es de tus padres," le dije mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Él asintió. "La suite también es un regalo de boda de su parte."

"Eso es muy generoso," dije nerviosa, sintiendo la tensión en la habitación ahora que estábamos a solas.

A solas por primera vez. Total. Completamente. A solas.

Cogió el champán de la mesa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente Tal vez yo no era la única que estaba nerviosa.

"¿Quieres un poco?" preguntó.

Asentí y él abrió la botella, poniéndonos una copa a cada uno. Tras darme una, hizo chocar ligeramente nuestras copas. Sonreí y bebí el frío champán, las burbujas hicieron que me cosquilleara la nariz... y cosquillearon otras coas... en otros lugares. Se inclinó para besarme suavemente, y pude saborear el burbujeante vino en su lengua... su proximidad me mareó... más intoxicante que el alcohol que había en mi copa.

"Edward," susurré.

"Te amo, Bella," contestó, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo.

Me aparté ligeramente, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, terminaríamos en el suelo de la sala de estar... y había cosas que tenía que hacer primero.

"Yo... uh... debería ir a cambiarme," dije en voz baja.

Edward asintió, con sus orejas poniéndose de color rosa, y tomó otro sorbo de su champán. Dejé mi copa en la mesa y cogí mi bolsa, cruzando el dormitorio hasta el baño adyacente.

Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que no había pensado mucho las cosas. Así me vi en la situación de que no podía alcanzar los botones en la espalda del vestido. Nerviosa, extendí la mano hacia la puerta del baño. La abrí y encontré a Edward de pie al otro lado, a solo unos centímetros, inclinado torpemente contra una de las columnas de la cama. Mi mano voló a mi garganta.

"¡Me has asustado!"

Edward enrojeció. "Lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo." Miró mi vestido. "¿Va... ummm... todo bien?"

Rodé los ojos. "No soy capaz de desabrocharme los botones del vestido," expliqué. "¿Puedes ayudarme?"

Edward tragó con dificultad y caminó hacia mí. Yo me di la vuelta y, tras un momento, sentí sus temblorosos dedos desabrochar los pequeños botones a mi espalda. Pude sentir su aliento en mi pelo y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

"Hecho," dijo en voz baja. Le sentí apartarse y volví al baño, cerrando la puerta. Me quité el vestido, lo colgué en una percha de madera que había detrás de la puerta del baño junto a mi velo y me quité las medias y ropa interior. Busqué en mi bolsa y saqué mi pesario. Me había adelantado y había practicado el insertarlo, pasando una hora encerrada en mi habitación con el panfleto sobre anticonceptivos, examinando los diagramas antes de intentar ponerme el artefacto. Estaba un poco preocupada por si podría introducirlo, ya que era virgen, pero Eleanor me dijo que si tenía paciencia y me relajaba, sería más fácil insertarlo... y tal vez incluso pudiera hacerlo sin romperme el himen.

Sabía que eso sería importante para Edward... y lo último que quería era llegar a la noche de bodas y pelearme con el estúpido pesario.

Afortunadamente, cooperó y, después de lavarme las manos, me puse el camisón que Eleanor me había regalado. Me pasé un cepillo por el pelo y me miré en el espejo.

Mi cara estaba sonrojada, como era de esperar. Me até el lazo de mi cintura y el cordón de seda que cerraba el escote, y arreglé el chifón sobre mis muy visibles pechos. Tiré de las puntas de mi pelo hacia delante, echándome sobre el pecho, pero no fue suficiente para cubrir mis pezones. Suspiré.

Estaba entusiasmada por la idea de estar finalmente con Edward... pero también estaba malditamente nerviosa.

¿Y si no era buena en ello? ¿Y si le decepcionaba?

¿Y si me pasaba toda la noche en el baño y nunca perdía la virginidad?

Rodé los ojos mirándome a mí misma, cuadré los hombros, y salí del baño.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en sus manos. Levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse, y luego su boca se abrió de golpe mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, y sus tirantes colgaban sueltos en sus caderas.

Se me hizo -en dos palabras- la boca agua.

Y en ese momento, me miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra.

"Ummm..." empecé, mi valor desapareció mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de mi pelo, intentando cubrirme los pechos con disimulo.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí dudoso, luego otro, antes de estirar los brazos para capturar mis manos. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente por mi cuerpo y luego volvieron a subir, su respiración se volvió superficial. Mi piel se calentó por su examen y me mordí el labio incómoda. Los ojos de Edward destellaron por el movimiento y extendió el pulgar para liberar mi labio de mis dientes... sin decir una palabra antes de inclinarse para besarme hambriento.

Su mano se movió para enredarse en mi pelo mientras la otra rodeaba mi cintura, poniéndome completamente contra él. Jadeé y él tomó la oportunidad para hundir su lengua en mi boca, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Se apartó, tomando mis manos en las suyas y tirando de mí suavemente hacia la cama. Sus ojos eran oscuros... acechadores... y me recorrían constantemente. Casi podía sentir dónde tocaban mi piel.

"Eres increíblemente hermosa," murmuró, levantando una mano para acariciarme la mejilla, bajando por mi cuello y siguiendo sobre mi pecho. Se me atascó la respiración. "Y eres toda mía," dijo, su voz casi maravillada.

Levanté mis manos para enredarlas en su pelo, agradecida porque el barbero no hubiera cortado demasiado. "Y tú eres todo mío," le recordé en voz baja, levantando la barbilla para besarle suavemente. Él sonrió y profundizó el beso.

Con dedos temblorosos, Edward tiró del cordón del escote, haciendo que se abriera y cayera de un hombro. Sus labios descendieron a mi ya desnuda piel, su lengua me provocó sin compasión. Subí los brazos para desabrocharle la camisa lentamente, mis manos temblorosas dificultaron la tarea. Finalmente, pude bajársela por los hombros y levantar su camiseta interior sobre su cabeza. Mis manos se movieron sobre los planos y valles del musculoso pecho de Edward, y no pude resistirme a presionar mis labios contra su caliente piel.

"Bella," gimió, acercándome y devorándome otra vez con un beso abrasador.

Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaron, nuestros toques se hicieron más frenéticos mientras explorábamos el cuerpo del otro, apartando ropa para deleitarnos con la piel que había debajo. Caímos en la cama en un enredo de extremidades, mi camisón cayó hasta mi cintura, y Edward se cernió sobre mí, apoyado en los codos. Bajó la mano a mi pierna, subiendo el borde de mi camisón hasta que pudo acariciar mi piel. Sus ojos cayeron a mis pechos y bajó, tomando una de las cimas en su boca. Me arqueé con un jadeo por la sensación. Su mano empuñó mi camisón y le sentí tirar de él hacia abajo, así que levanté las caderas para que pudiera quitármelo. Lo tiró al suelo, y liberó mi pecho para mirarme completamente.

Sabía que mi sonrojo se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo pero, al ver la mirada de amor y lujuria en la cara de Edward, dejó de importarme. Sus dedos subieron por mi pierna y pasaron por mi estómago, antes de descansar en mi pecho. Apretó suavemente, rodando el pezón entre sus dedos y provocando una ola de calor entre mis piernas.

"Edward," gemí.

"Te amo, Bella," contestó con voz ronca, bajando la cabeza para estimular mi pezón con su lengua. Me arqueé, removiéndome contra las sábanas mientras él me atormentaba.

"Quiero..." empezó dudoso. "Quiero... tocarte." Sabía a qué se refería, y asentí frenéticamente.

"Sí... por favor..."

Su mano bajó lentamente, deteniéndose en mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward mirándome preocupado.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?"

La mirada de Edward bajó a su mano y luego me miró a los ojos de nuevo. "¿Me lo dirás... si hago algo mal? No quiero hacerte daño."

Le sonreí suavemente, bajando la mano para tocar la suya y bajársela más. "No te preocupes," susurré, "nos pertenecemos."

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron mientras su mano tocaba mi piel sobrecalentada. Jadeé por la sensación y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Presioné mi mano más firmemente contra mí. "Más," demandé en voz baja. Edward sonrió satisfecho y movió su mano suavemente, rozando de nuevo el sensible montículo que me hizo gritar. Su mandíbula se tensó con determinación; Edward exploró con sus dedos y cada movimiento hizo que notara más tensión en el estómago. Mis ojos se cerraron y mis labios se abrieron en una exhalación de placer cuando un delgado dedo se deslizó lentamente en mi interior.

Gemí, removiéndome contra su mano, y Edward repitió el movimiento; su dedo se deslizó dentro y fuera mientras el borde de su mano me rozaba de la forma más deliciosa.

"No pares," supliqué sin vergüenza. "Por favor, Edward... no pares."

Sus labios descendieron a los míos mientras su mano seguía con su increíble tortura, su boca capturaba mis gemidos mientras el placer aumentaba en mi interior. Su mano aceleró el ritmo y me arqueé, jadeando por la sensación. Edward succionó ligeramente mi cuello antes de moverse de nuevo para tomar mi pecho en su boca, succionando profundamente y luego mordiendo suavemente mi pezón.

"Edward... yo... oh, Dios..." tartamudeé sin sentido, ahogada en la creciente presión de mi cuerpo... retorciéndome y subiendo más y más con cada toque de los dedos de Edward... cara movimiento de su lengua. Edward añadió un segundo dedo y rozó un punto en mi interior que hizo que un cosquilleo me recorriera. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"Dios, ¿qué ha sido eso?" murmuré de forma incoherente. "Hazlo de nuevo..."

La cara de Edward adquirió una mirada de concentración mientras intentaba repetir el movimiento. Tras un momento, lo sentí de nuevo.

"Ahí... sí... ahí..." gemí. Él lo hizo de nuevo. "Dios, Edward... eso se siente tan bien."

Edward aceleró el ritmo, acariciando ese increíble lugar y frotando un poco más fuerte con el borde de su mano. El cosquilleo volvió... creciendo con cada caricia... haciendo que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensara.

"Te amo, Bella," me susurró Edward al oído.

Y exploté... mis músculos convulsionaron mientras un cálido placer recorría todo mi cuerpo en ola tras ola de increíble liberación. Edward siguió masajeándome suavemente mientras superaba la cresta de mi clímax antes de colapsar finalmente contra la cama con un último gemido de satisfacción.

Finalmente abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward mirándome impresionado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Solté una risita. "Eso," dije, incorporándome para besarle audiblemente, "¡ha sido el orgasmo más increíble!"

"¿Orgasmo?" repitió en blanco.

Le sonreí. "Ya sabes... un orgasmo... ¿un clímax?" expliqué. "¿Como lo que hiciste en mi mano en la casa de huéspedes?"

Sus rasgos se iluminaron al entender. "Ooohhh," dijo. "No sabía que las mujeres hicieran eso."

Reí. "Bueno, es un poco diferente, obviamente, pero muy... muy... placentero."

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Yo he hecho eso... por ti," dijo orgulloso, pasando suavemente su mano por mi estómago.

Me incorporé sobre mis codos, agarrándole para tirar de él sobre mí. "Sí, lo has hecho. Y muy bien, debo añadir." Le besé y luego busqué el botón de sus pantalones.

"Ahora, creo que es tu turno."

Edward estuvo más que feliz de ayudarme con la tarea de desvestirle y, en unos minutos, estaba sobre mí, con su dura longitud presionada contra mi estómago. Bajé la mano para acariciarle ligeramente entre nosotros y los ojos de Edward se cerraron.

"Te deseo, Edward."

Sus ojos se abrieron y me besó profundamente. "Yo también te deseo. Pero no quiero hacerte daño."

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla. "Solo ve despacio. Todo irá bien."

Edward asintió y levantó las caderas para colocarse en mi entrada. Respiré lenta y profundamente, preparándome para el dolor. Edward me miró con cautela mientras presionaba lentamente hacia delante. Hizo una pausa cuando me estremecí.

"Está bien," le aseguré.

Él siguió entrando en mí y me forcé a mí misma a no soltar un grito ahogado por la sensación de quemazón. Finalmente, empujó y sentí un brusco desgarrón que me hizo estremecerme por el dolor.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Solo dame un minuto."

"¿Bella?" Su voz temblaba.

"Estoy bien. Solo dame un minuto." Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, instándome a relajarme. Sentí a Edward tenso y rígido sobre mí, y le rodeé con el brazo para acariciarle la espalda. Él se relajó ligeramente y el movimiento me hizo jadear.

"¿Bella?"

"Estoy bien," dije, moviendo ligeramente las caderas. El dolor era menos y casi se sentía... bien.

"Intenta moverte un poco," le dije casi sin aliento.

Él salió lentamente y luego volvió a entrar, su aliento escapaba en bruscos suspiros. La sensación de Edward en mi interior era increíble. Me sentí completa... entera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Doblé las rodillas, inclinando las caderas hacia arriba, y Edward gimió. Se movió ligeramente hacia delante y un temblor de placer me recorrió. Levanté las piernas y le rodeé, presionando los talones en sus muslos.

"Más," pedí.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y me dio más.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, este ha sido un capitulo bien cargado de actividad... discusiones, boda y su primera vez... por fin! jeje. Estoy deseando saber qué os ha parecido.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	29. De Baños y Camas

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El amor es un símbolo de eternidad. Borra todo el sentido del tiempo, destruyendo todo el recuerdo de un comienzo y todo el miedo de un fin."**_

_**-Autor Desconocido**_

Capitulo veintiocho – De Baños y Camas

Me desperté con el ruido de agua corriendo. La luz de las primeras horas de la mañana se filtraba por un hueco entre las pesadas cortinas, pero nuestra habitación de hotel estaba bañada por las sombras.

_Nuestra suite de luna de miel_. Me corregí a mí misma. Estaba en mi luna de miel. Era una mujer casada.

La Sra. de Edward Masen.

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó mis labios mientras mi mente volvía a la ceremonia. Había sido hermosa... todo lo que había esperado que fuera mi boda. El amor que iluminaba los ojos de Edward mientras prometía adorarme para siempre... la feliz sonrisa cuando el ministro nos declaró marido y mujer... los pétalos de flor de naranjo que habían caído a nuestro alrededor mientras él me besaba.

Fue mágico.

El único fallo en el perfecto día fue la ausencia de mi familia. Charlie se habría quejado por tener que llevar un traje de mono, pero sus ojos se habrían llenado de lágrimas al entregarme. Renee se habría escandalizado por mi velo y luego me habría dado un consejo ridículamente vergonzoso para la noche de bodas.

Por supuesto, Carlisle había estado más que feliz de intervenir -incluso tomando el lugar de Charlie en el tradicional baile padre-hija. Lo aprecié y me encantó que estuviera ahí, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. Les extrañaba... mucho.

Lógicamente, entendía que una vida con Edward -ya fuera en 1918 o en 2010- involucraría dejar atrás a mi familia. Una pequeña parte de mí estaba resentida por el hecho de tener que elegir entre ellos. Una parte más grande se lamentaba por el conocimiento de que solo había una elección que podía hacer.

Si mi plan tenía éxito -y, a pesar de todo, ese era un gran "si"- Edward y yo tendríamos una vida juntos... una vida feliz con amor, hijos, un hogar y una familia.

Pero mis padres nunca conocerían a sus nietos... y me pregunté si ya estaban llorando la pérdida de su única hija en el futuro. ¿Me estaban buscando? ¿Estaban preocupados por lo que me hubiera pasado? ¿O simplemente había desaparecido... sido olvidada, como si nunca hubiera existido?

De nuevo, ninguna pregunta tenía respuesta. Mi vida se había llenado de esas últimamente.

Aun así, por agridulce que fuera, no podía arrepentirme de mi decisión de casarme con Edward. Y, en mi interior, sabía que sobre todas las cosas, mis padres querían que fuera feliz.

Para mí, eso significaba estar con Edward. Mientras pensaba en su nombre, el peso en mi corazón se aligeró.

Estirándome, probé mis músculos para ver lo doloridos que estaban. A parte de una ligera sensibilidad entre mis piernas, sentía un dolor delicioso... no dolor fuerte, sino solo un tipo de cansancio -como si cada pulgada de mí hubiera sido fuertemente apretada y luego relajada.

Lo que, en realidad, había sido así.

Sonreí por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Edward era increíble. Sabía que él no tenía mucha experiencia pero, Señor, si nuestra noche de bodas servía de indicación, el tipo aprendía rápido.

Claro, el acto físico en sí no duró _tanto_ cuando todo estuvo donde tenía que estar. Me refiero a que Edward era virgen, y yo en realidad no tenía muchas expectativas de una noche de sexo salvaje y desinhibido.

Pero el hecho de que se había tomado su tiempo para hacerme sentir bien y que pareció orgulloso de ello... bueno, eso definitivamente fue apreciado.

Lo aprecié mucho. Y en voz bien alta, tenía que admitir.

Luego, una vez que estuvo físicamente unido a mí... mirándome a los ojos mientras expresaba su amor por mí de la forma más definitiva... me quedé sin aliento. Verle atrapado en las garras de la pasión, con la cabeza echada atrás, el cuello tenso mientras llegaba al clímax... fue hermoso. Y cuando finalmente colapsó sobre mí, saciado y exhausto, su peso presionándome se sintió... bien.

Nunca me había sentido más feliz.

Me estiré de nuevo, deleitándome con el recuerdo y estirando el brazo en la cama. Al encontrarme con las sábanas frías, me incorporé sobre un codo y miré en la habitación débilmente iluminada.

"¿Edward?"

Un momento después, dejé de oír el agua. La puerta del baño adyacente se abrió y Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Se inclinó contra la jamba y la luz del baño le iluminó por detrás, dibujando sombras en su cara. Se había puesto los pantalones, los tirantes colgaban de su cintura, pero su pecho y sus pies estaban desnudos. Edward se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo y no pude contener un suspiro soñador.

Un poeta probablemente habría podido escribir un soneto o una oda a la magnificencia de Edward en ese momento. La única palabra que se me ocurría a mí era "yummy".

Vi un destello de blanco cuando la boca de Edward se levantó en media sonrisa. "Buenos días, Sra. Masen," dijo con voz ronca, enviando un cosquilleo directamente a ese doloroso lugar entre mis piernas.

Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz de la habitación, la cara de Edward se hizo más clara. Me incorporé un poco más y la sábana cayó ligeramente, revelando un poco más de mi pecho. Su mirada bajó con el movimiento y luego subió para encontrarse con la mía, la oscuridad de su mirada era brillante y caliente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté en voz baja.

Edward se apartó del marco de la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta mí, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Levantó un dedo, pasándolo ligeramente por mi mejilla, mis labios y bajando por mi garganta antes de pasarlo entre mis pechos.

Mi respiración se atascó y sus labios se retorcieron, sus ojos fueron a los míos brevemente antes de volver a estudiar el camino de su dedo.

La áspera yema de su dedo se movió por el borde de la sábana, bajándola un poco más con cada caricia. De un lado a otro.

De un lado a otro.

Me encontré a mí misma preguntándome si era posible explotar de un toco... simplemente estallar en llamas... muerte por un dedo.

Finalmente levantó la mano, colocándola en la cama al lado de mi cadera mientras se inclinaba para besarme sobre el corazón... y luego suavemente en los labios.

"Te he preparado un baño," murmuró. "He pensado que tal vez te sintieras un poco incómoda esta mañana."

En ese momento, la incomodidad era lo último que tenía en mente. Estiré la mano para deslizar mis dedos en su pelo, atrayendo su boca de vuelta a la mía. La sábana cayó a mi cintura mientras me presionaba contra su pecho desnudo... piel con piel... el suave vello de su pecho rozaba mis pezones maravillosamente. Un leve suspiro flotó entre nosotros -¿Suyo? ¿Mío?- mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban lánguidamente.

Edward levantó una mano para presionarla contra mi espalda, sus dedos extendidos mientras me acercaba a él, todavía apoyándose en la mano que tenía al lado de mi cadera. Su cabeza se echó a un lado mientras profundizaba nuestro beso, luego se apartó para mordisquear suavemente mis labios, enviando chispas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

"El agua de tu baño se está enfriando," susurró contra mis labios.

"No me importa." Le acerqué más, tirando de su pelo.

Él soltó una risita y luego deslizó los brazos bajo mis rodillas y por mi espalda. Yo solté un grito ahogado y luego grité realmente cuando él me levantó, dejando atrás la sábana. Me acunó contra su pecho mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Se apartó con una suave sonrisa. "Déjame cuidarte, Bella. Por favor."

Me derretí.

"Vale."

Me llevó al baño y bajó mis pies en el agua caliente. Sin embargo, no deshice mi agarre en su cuello, poniéndome de puntillas para besarle suavemente.

"Te amo, Edward. Gracias."

Sonrió. "De nada."

Me coloqué en la bañera, estremeciéndome cuando el agua caliente rozó la unión entre mis piernas. Inhalé la fragancia floral de las sales de baño que Edward había echado en el agua y me relajé echándome hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos un momento. Tenía que admitir que el calor aliviaba. Suspiré pesadamente y luego miré a Edward. Él estaba apoyado en el lavabo, mirándome intensamente.

"¿Es muy doloroso?" preguntó, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Sacudí la cabeza, el movimiento hizo que cayera agua por las paredes de la bañera. "No... el baño me hace sentir bastante bien." Me incorporé ligeramente y la mirada de Edward cayó a mis pechos desnudos antes de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada rápidamente, frotándose la nuca.

Me giré ligeramente, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la bañera y sonriéndole coquetamente. "¿Quieres unirte a mí?" Incliné la cabeza y me mordí el labio. El sonrojo de Edward se acentuó, pero su cara adquirió una mirada de determinación y caminó hacia mí, tirando del botón de sus pantalones.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme. Me di la vuelta abruptamente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras oía el roce de sus pantalones cayendo al suelo y el suave golpecito de los enganches de sus tirantes al golpear la baldosa.

"Muévete un poco hacia delante," dijo en voz baja, y yo me moví en la bañera, sintiendo mi piel más caliente que el agua. Escuché un ligero ruido de agua cuando él entró en la bañera y luego sentí el roce de sus piernas contra mis brazos cuando finalmente se sentó detrás de mí.

Mi estómago se llenó a partes iguales de nudos de aprehensión y vergüenza.

Edward estiró tentativamente las manos para pasar sus dedos por mis hombros. "Ven aquí," persuadió, atrayéndome a su pecho antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor y presionar sus labios contra mi cuello.

El agua caliente, combinada con el abrazo de Edward, me llenó de felicidad y suspiré, inclinándome contra él mientras mis músculos se relajaban. Cogió una esponja de un lado de la bañera y la frotó con una barra de un jabón de olor dulce. Suavemente, pasó la jabonosa esponja por mi piel, bajándola por mis brazos... mi espalda... mis pechos... cada caricia provocó una ola de calor en mí. Le sentí endurecerse contra mi espalda baja y me quedé sin aliento. Mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado en mi pecho mientras la anticipación y el deseo me recorrían.

Cuando Edward hubo prestado atención a cada parte de mi cuerpo que pudo alcanzar, me susurró al oído con voz ronca, "date la vuelta."

Intentando no tirar el agua de la bañera, me giré lentamente hasta que estuve de frente a Edward, echándome hacia atrás y rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos tímidamente. No sabía para dónde mirar -había tanto... _Edward... _frente a mí. Su pecho desnudo, brillando con gotas de agua... la cima de sus rodillas donde asomaban fuera del agua... su pelo, despeinado y ligeramente húmedo de pasarse los dedos mojados por él.

Y, ¿bajo el agua?

Dios, no me atreví a mirar bajo el agua. Temía entrar en combustión espontánea.

Finalmente, dejé mi mirada en su cara, lo que tampoco hacía las cosas más sencillas. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y musgosos, pasando por mi piel desnuda como una caricia. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y, cuando su lengua salió para humedecerlos, me quedé sin respiración. La mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía y sonrió satisfecho, estirando el brazo para agarrar mi tobillo y tirando ligeramente de él.

Solté el fuerte agarre que tenía en mis rodillas y dejé que Edward cogiera mi pie. Tras poner más jabón en la esponja, la pasó por la planta y luego la parte superior de mi pie, prestando especial atención a los dedos. Bajó mi pie al agua para aclarar el jabón y luego lo levantó de nuevo para presionar los labios en el arco, su lengua salió brevemente y me hizo temblar.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó, con la boca todavía en mi pie y sus ojos fijos intensamente en los míos.

No podía hablar, así que solo sacudí la cabeza.

Él sonrió y luego prestó atención a mi pierna, pasando la esponja por mi pantorrilla... mi espinilla... bajo mi rodilla, y subiendo y rodeando mi muslo. Intenté -_realmente_ intenté- no removerme y gemir como una cualquiera.

Creo que hice un trabajo relativamente bueno.

La esponja subió más y más, pero justo cuando esperaba que la pasara por el doloroso lugar entre mis piernas, colocó mi tobillo sobre su cadera y cogió el otro. Empezando con los dedos del pie, repitió el mismo tortuoso y delicioso procedimiento hasta que estuve al borde de suplicarle que me tocara... que me tomara... lo que él quisiera siempre que involucrara que él estuviera profundamente dentro de mí.

Finalmente, soltó mi otra pierna y la colocó también sobre su cadera antes de dejar la esponja de nuevo a un lado de la bañera. Agarró dulcemente mis rodillas y tiró de mí hacia él... lentamente... centímetro a centímetro... hasta que estuvimos tan cerca que pude sentir su erección rozando mi carne hinchada cada vez que tomaba aire.

"Edward..." supliqué. No podía poner en palabras lo que estaba pidiendo, pero realmente esperaba que él lo supiera.

Sus dedos subieron por mis muslos antes de tocar suavemente mi centro.

"¿Estás muy dolorida?" preguntó con voz rasposa... y supe que realmente esperaba que dijera que no.

Como respuesta, me apoyé en sus hombros para ponerme de rodillas, concediéndonos el íntimo contacto que deseaba. Mis pantorrillas estaban bajo los musculosos muslos de Edward, y enredé mis dedos en su pelo mientras tomaba su boca en un exigente beso. Sentí el gemido de Edward en mi lengua mientras sus dedos agarraban bruscamente mis caderas. Sus brazos mostraron su fuerza cuando me levantó y, con una embestida, quedó enterrado en mí.

No hubo dolor esa vez, solo la exquisita sensación de estar unida a él... de estar completa. Fue como volver a casa.

El agua se movió con nosotros silenciosamente en la habitación llena de vapor... los únicos sonidos eran nuestras aceleradas respiraciones y las palabras de cariño murmuradas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la tensión retorciéndose en mi estómago y acerqué más a Edward, deseando más de él.

Nunca era suficiente.

Edward rompió nuestro beso, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por el borde de la bañera mientras embestía en mí. Yo me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros, mis dedos luchaban por agarrarse a algo que me mantuviera firme en la tierra.

Porque parecía que estaba a punto de salir volando al espacio.

Con su nombre en mis labios, me desmoroné... mis músculos se tensaron y luego relajaron en una cascada de placer. Edward se tensó, con la mandíbula rígida y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se unió a mí con un gemido. Nos sostuvimos el uno en el otro mientras bajábamos de la cima, temblando e impresionados.

"Te amo, Sra. Masen."

Sonreí contra el hombro de Edward. "Yo también te amo, Sr. Masen. No tienes ni idea de cuanto."

Nos quedamos ahí sentados un momento, hasta que el agua se entibió y el frío aire del baño me puso la piel de gallina. Edward cogió una toalla, ayudándome a salir de la bañera y envolviéndome fuertemente.

"No creo querer volver a bañarme solo de nuevo," dijo con una gran sonrisa lobuna. "Espero que la casa que tenemos alquilada en Altoona tenga una bañera cómoda."

Miré a Edward embobada, desnudo y chorreando agua frente a mí. Él parecía no darse cuenta, sin embargo, y simplemente cogió otra toalla y se la colocó en la cintura.

"Ya sabes," dije entablando conversación. "Después de todo eso, ya no me siento tan limpia."

Edward arqueó una ceja. "¿Oh?"

Enganché un dedo en su toalla, tirando de él hacia mí. "Tal vez deberíamos probar la ducha," murmuré, dejando un beso en su pecho húmedo.

Edward me miró sorprendido un momento.

Luego sonrió satisfecho, dejó caer la toalla, y estiró el brazo hacia el grifo.

- . - . - . - . -

Nuestro fin de semana de luna de miel terminó demasiado pronto. Pasamos la mayor parte en la cama... y en la bañera... y dos veces en el suelo de la sala de estar después de sucumbir finalmente a nuestro hambre y llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

En ningún momento salimos de nuestra suite.

Era absolutamente celestial.

Pero la mañana del domingo tuvo que llegar finalmente y, cuando lo hizo, puse un anhelante puchero mientras veía a Edward abotonarse la camisa. Soltó una risita, levantándose el cuello para poder ponerse la corbata.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Él sabía _exactamente _qué iba mal.

"No quiero irme," admití. "Este fin de semana ha sido... increíble." Crucé la habitación, subiendo mis manos por su pecho y rodeando con ellas su cuello. "¿No podemos vivir aquí... en esta habitación? El mundo exterior tiene muy poco que ofrecer," bromeé.

Él se inclinó para besarme, pasando su lengua brevemente sobre mis labios antes de apartarse. "Es tentador," concedió. "Pero necesito llevar mis cosas a la casa de huéspedes hoy... y tenemos que registrar nuestra salida a las once."

Le gruñí malhumorada antes de volver a mi bolsa. Me había cambiado a mi vestido de tarde y decidí llevar las medias de seda que la madre de Edward me había dado. Me senté en la cama mientras alisaba la sedosa tela sobre mis piernas, luego deslicé por ellas las ligas azules para sostener las medias, ajustándolas con cuidado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajarme el vestido, di un salto cuando los dedos de Edward tocaron una de las ligas. No le había oído acercarse.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Están bien." Su oscura mirada se centró en las medias y las ligas, y noté el muy evidente bulto en sus pantalones.

_Hmmm... interesante._

"¿De verdad?" pregunté maliciosamente, subiendo mi vestido un poco más mientras me echaba hacia atrás en la cama, extendiendo mis piernas en las sábanas arrugadas. Me estiré lentamente, frotando mis muslos y abriendo mucho los ojos con inocencia. "¿Te gustan?"

La mirada de Edward subió y bajó por mis piernas, luego estiró el brazo para pasar un dedo sobre la seda. "Es tan suave," murmuró. Enganchó un dedo en una de las ligas, maravillado, mientras la bajaba por mi pierna y la sacaba por mi pie.

"Puede que tengamos unos minutos," dijo con voz grave.

No hace falta decir que llegamos tarde a registrar la salida.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward había cargado todas sus bolsas y cajas en la parte trasera de su coche antes de la boda así que, cuando dejamos el hotel, fuimos directos a la casa de huéspedes. Maggie salió rápidamente de la cocina cuando llegamos, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

"¡Oh, estáis aquí!" dijo entusiasmada, dándome un fuerte abrazo y luego poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Edward. Edward enrojeció un poco por la atención y se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso. Maggie miró las bolsas que Edward llevaba en las manos. "Deja que te ayude con eso."

Fue a coger una de las bolsas, pero Edward la detuvo. "No es realmente necesario, Sra. Oleson."

Levanté una ceja y le susurré a Maggie de forma audible, "a mí tampoco me deja llevar nada."

Edward rodó los ojos y Maggie sacudió la cabeza. "Hombres. Todos son iguales, de verdad. Vale... vale... entonces solo te acompañaré arriba." Enganchó su brazo en el mío y empecé a protestar sobre que conocía el camino a mi propia habitación, pero Maggie me cortó. "¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?"

Me sonrojé, por supuesto, y Maggie soltó una risita. "No digas más," dijo, levantando una mano. "Puedo ver que lo habéis pasado muy bien."

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, con Edward detrás de nosotras llevando las bolsas. Maggie dio un paso atrás cuando me acerqué a la puerta y le lancé una mirada de curiosidad. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y pareció mirarme expectante. Estiré la mano hacia le pomo y abrí la puerta.

Había algo diferente, y me llevó un momento darme cuenta de lo que era. Mi pequeña cama había sido reemplazada por una hermosa cama de cuatro postes que se comía la pequeña habitación.

Miré a Maggie impresionada.

Ella rio. "¿Te gusta?"

Entré en la habitación, solo unos pasos porque la cama apenas dejaba espacio para abrir la puerta. Estiré la mano para pasarla por la blanca colcha de ojales.

"Mi querido Henry, Dios guarde su alma, era un buen carpintero en su día," explicó. "Hizo él mismo los postes, pero han estado en el sótano acumulando polvo desde..." dejó la frase. "De todas formas, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí abajo, pero imaginé que como vais a quedaros aquí, necesitaréis algo un poco más grande."

Pestañeé para alejar las lágrimas. "Maggie, es precioso... gracias. Pero no tenías que hacer esto... nos iremos en una semana."

Maggie me calló. "Volveréis. Y estará aquí cuando lo hagáis." Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero luego dio un paso adelante para abrazarme de nuevo rápidamente. "Ahora, tengo algunas galletas en el horno, así que os dejaré... a lo vuestro," dijo con un guiño antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward dejó las bolsas al pie de la cama. "Bueno, eso ha sido muy considerado de su parte," dijo en voz baja.

Me limpié la humedad de las mejillas. "Sí, lo ha sido."

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí. "Es solo... de vez en cuando me llega, ¿sabes? Voy a extrañar mucho a Maggie... voy a extrañarlos a todos. Nos marcharemos... y no sé si los volveré a ver."

Edward me acercó más a él, colocando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla y acariciándome el pelo. "Maggie es una mujer fuerte. No creo que la gripe pueda con ella."

Reí. "Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Me dejo que me vería de nuevo, ya sabes. Y Maggie tiene algo de la visión," añadí, imitando su acento.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, echándose atrás para mirarme a la cara. "Bueno, me aseguraré de consultaros a las dos antes de hacer alguna inversión. No puedo perder." Sonrió ampliamente.

Su buen humor era contagioso. "Solo sal de la bolsa antes de 1929," aconsejé. Al ver la mirada impresionada de Edward, reí. Deslicé mis manos bajo su chaqueta y le froté suavemente la espalda.

"Ya sabes," dije, inclinando la cabeza para besar la garganta de Edward mientras envolvía su corbata con mi mano. "Ahora tenemos una gran cama. Sería una pena dejar que se eche a perder."

Edward tragó audiblemente. "Debería ir a por las cajas."

Dejé un camino de besos por su mandíbula, poniéndome de puntillas para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar. "Las cajas pueden esperar."

Edward gruñó y me levantó en sus brazos, lanzándome a la cama. Grité mientras él saltaba sobre mí, cerniéndose sobre mis labios.

"Parece una cama muy robusta," murmuró. "Recuérdame que le de las gracias a Maggie... después."

Asentí y su boca descendió lentamente a la mía.

"Mucho más tarde," murmuró contra mis labios, las cajas olvidadas completamente.

- . - . - . - . -

Finalmente, recuperamos las cajas, colocándolas en una esquina de mi habitación... _nuestra_ habitación.

La idea hizo que me recorriera un estremecimiento de entusiasmo.

Nos unimos a los otros para la cena, pero nos retiramos pronto entre amplias sonrisas y algunas risitas... sobre todo de parte de Jared.

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de hacer que me importara.

Edward me hizo el amor de nuevo en nuestra hermosa y cómoda cama. Después, nos quedamos tumbados, con nuestras extremidades entrelazadas y mi cabeza en su pecho mientras Edward jugaba con mi pelo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó.

"Nada... todo," admití. "Altoona... tu nuevo trabajo... la escuela... el futuro."

Edward rio. "Eso es mucho."

Me estiré ligeramente, subiendo y bajando mis dedos por su costado. "Vas a trabajar tan duro en la fábrica... y vas a ir a la escuela. Solo me preocupo por ti."

"Estaré bien."

"Me gustaría ayudar."

"Bella..."

"Edward..." imité.

"Creí que ya habíamos acordado esto," dijo, con una nota de terquedad en la voz. "No necesitas trabajar."

"No lo acordamos," discutí, luchando por mantener la voz calmada. "Dijiste que pensarías en ello."

Edward respiró profundamente. "Bella," empezó. "¿No entiendes que es importante para mí poder mantenerte?"

Me incorporé sobre un codo para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Lo entiendo, pero las finanzas estarán ajustadas un tiempo. Un sueldo extra vendría bien."

Edward cerró los ojos, poniéndose el brazo sobre ellos. "Nuestras finanzas estarán bien."

"Pero, ¿cómo vamos siquiera a pagar el alquiler hasta que recibas tu primera paga?"

"Está bien, Bella," dijo con voz firme.

"No lo entiendo."

Suspiró pesadamente. "Tengo una pequeña herencia de mi abuelo. No es mucho, pero será más que suficiente para pagar el alquiler. Y, cuando esté trabajando, tendré para todas nuestras necesidades y un poco más. Estaremos bien."

"¿Una herencia?" repetí.

Edward asintió, acercándome a él para besarme. "¿Hemos terminado ya de hablar de esto?" preguntó con un tono de voz bajo, mientras su mano se metía bajo la sábana para acariciarme la cadera.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunté, intentando mantener la concentración mientras los dedos de Edward me hacían cosquillas y su boca mordisqueaba mi cuello.

"¿Decirte qué?"

"Lo de la herencia."

Edward resopló. "Porque no te concernía."

Enfurecida, me senté, apretando la sábana sobre mis pechos. "¿No me concernía?"

Edward intentó agarrar la sábana, no pareciendo notar mi irritación. "Te dije que podía cuidar de ti."

Le aparté la mano de un golpe, levantándome de la cama y envolviéndome con la sábana. "No necesito que _cuides_ de mí," discutí. "Necesito que seas honesto conmigo."

"Bella, estás reaccionando de forma exagerada." Edward se sentó y se inclinó contra el cabecero, pasándose los dedos por el pelo irritado. "No entiendo porqué estás tan molesta."

Respiré profundamente para calmarme y me acerqué para sentarme en la cama a su lado, teniendo dificultad para encontrar las palabras que le hicieran ver a qué me refería. Sabía que la igualdad en el matrimonio era un concepto extraño para Edward... y entendía que, tradicionalmente, el hombre se encargaba de las finanzas -bueno, en realidad se encargaba de todo- y su esposa mantenía la nariz fuera de esos asuntos. Sin embargo, odiaba sentirme como una muñeca inútil... como si no tuviera nada con qué contribuir ni un propósito real. Tampoco es que creyera que no era valioso ser esposa y madre. Lo creía. Y cuando Edward y yo tuviéramos hijos, deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos... criándolos... amándolos.

Era solo la idea de que Edward creía que no tenía derecho a saber qué estaba pasando... que estaba bien dejarme fuera de las decisiones... eso era lo que dolía.

"Edward," empecé, mordiéndome el labio, "¿te gusta el hígado?"

Edward pestañeó sorprendido. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?"

"Solo respóndeme, por favor," pedí. "¿Te gusta el hígado?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No. Lo odio, en realidad. No puedo soportarlo."

Asentí. "Vale, ahora, ¿y si decido que aunque no te gusta, debería hacer hígado para cenar una vez a la semana?"

"¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?"

"Porque el hígado es bueno para ti," expliqué. "Tiene muchas proteínas e hierro."

Edward frunció el ceño. "Pero es asqueroso."

"Bueno, esa es tu opinión," dije altivamente. "Pero, como esposa tuya, la cocina es mi responsabilidad, así que es decisión mía. Y he decidido que deberíamos cenar hígado una vez a la semana... es por tu propio bien, Edward. Solo quiero cuidarte."

Edward entrecerró los ojos cuando entendió. "No es lo mismo, Bella."

"¿No lo es?" pregunté, cogiendo su mano. "Quiero que seamos compañeros en este matrimonio, Edward. Sé que quieres que confíe en ti... pero yo quiero... _necesito_ que tú también confíes en mí."

"Lo hago," dijo en voz baja. "Más de lo que tú crees."

Estiré la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Lo que pido, Edward, es que me dejes ser tu compañera... que compartas _todo_ conmigo-"

"Todo lo que tengo es tuyo..." interrumpió, pero le corté.

"No hablo de _cosas_... de dinero," expliqué. "Hablo de cargas... preocupaciones. Quiero que compartamos las cosas buenas y las malas," le dije. "Quiero que estemos ahí el uno para el otro, sin importar nada."

"Solo quiero protegerte," protestó, con mirada suave.

Sonreí. "Lo sé. Yo también quiero protegerte. Pero estamos en esto juntos... tú y yo," presioné nuestras manos unidas sobre mi corazón. "Y eso significa que tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Necesito que confíes en mí y que creas que no iré hablando de ello a otras personas o a usarlo en tu contra. Necesito que mis pensamientos y opiniones importen."

Él apartó mi mano y presionó sus labios en el dorso. "La tuya es la _única_ opinión que importa," dijo en voz baja. "¿Por qué crees que vamos a mudarnos a Altoona en primer lugar?"

Solté una ligera risita. "Bueno, ahí me has pillado."

Edward me besó la mano de nuevo. "Sin embargo, entiendo lo que dices, e intentaré hacerlo mejor," dijo. "Aunque puede que haga falta algo de práctica."

Sonreí. "Eso es todo lo que pido."

"Y si de verdad quieres buscar trabajo..." empezó.

Mi sonrisa creció. "Solo algo a tiempo parcial," dije entusiasmada. "Todavía tendré tiempo de ocuparme de todo lo de la casa... y cuando tengamos hijos-"

Edward tiró de mí hacia abajo abruptamente, besándome fuertemente cuando caí sobre su pecho. "Hablaremos de ello después," gruñó.

Nos rodó rápidamente, entrando en mí sin aviso y en una rápida embestida. "Hablando de hijos... y practicar..." murmuró, deslizándose dentro y fuera deliciosamente lento, provocándome un bajo gemido mientras todo pensamiento salía volando de mi cabeza.

"La práctica hace la perfección," dije de acuerdo.

- . - . - . - . -

La semana pasó volando. En muchos sentidos, el tiempo que pasamos en la casa de huéspedes fue como una segunda luna de miel. Como ninguno de los dos trabajaba, Edward y yo pudimos pasar cada momento juntos. Aun así, me sentí triste por la idea de que pronto dejaría atrás todo lo que me era familiar... y abandonaría a gente que quería, dejándoles solos para luchar contra la gripe.

El día anterior a que nos marcháramos fue cálido y soleado. Había sorprendentemente poca humedad, así que todos en la casa pasamos la tarde en el jardín trasero disfrutando del sol. Habíamos sacado la mesa y las sillas de la cocina al porche, y Tom, Samantha, Jared y Liza estaban sentados a su alrededor jugando al whist*. Yo había pasado, no teniendo ni idea de como jugar al whist, así que Edward y yo nos sentamos en los escalones del porche, escuchándoles discutir y reír. Sus padres habían venido más temprano para llevarnos a un brunch y despedirse. La Sra. Masen me abrazó con fuerza, pidiéndome entre lágrimas que cuidara de Edward.

Entre lágrimas propias le prometí intentarlo.

Edward estaba apoyado contra la valla del porche con el brazo sobre mis hombros mientras yo me reclinaba contra él. Hablamos ocasionalmente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente disfrutamos el silencio mientras Edward acariciaba ligeramente mi pelo.

Maggie, que no era de sentarse y relajarse durante mucho tiempo, se movía por el jardín, cortando las flores muertas y arrancando alguna que otra hierba. Incluso Alistair se había unido al grupo y estaba en una esquina jugueteando con una vieja cámara y escribiendo en su cuaderno. Supuse que estaba escribiendo un libro sobre jardinería o algo. De vez en cuando sacaba una foto y luego volvía a escribir lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo.

Terminamos cenando en el porche también, parecía que éramos incapaces de dejar que el día acabara. Al final, sin embargo, el sol se hundió en el horizonte y nos vimos forzados a entrar ya que los mosquitos empezaron a atacar. Alistair fue al piso de arriba, pero todos los demás nos sentamos un rato en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo la última tanda de galletas de chocolate que había hecho Maggie -esa vez había añadido nueces- y bebiendo leche fría.

Reímos y hablamos, recordando algunas de las cosas locas que habían sucedido desde que había llegado a Chicago. Tom contó la vergonzosa historia de nuestro primer encuentro, cuando tuvo que subirme a mi habitación para que Maggie pudiera quitarme el corsé antes de que me desmayara de nuevo. Soltamos risitas al contarles a Edward y Samantha como Tom y Jared nos habían pillado a Alice, Maggie, Liza y a mí cantando y bailando una canción de Cyndi Lauper en la sala de estar (Edward quiso saber quién era Cyndi Lauper, pero le dije que no era importante). Samantha, por supuesto, tuvo que describir mi victoria en la carrera de sacos contra Tom cuando nos conocimos en el picnic de Lincoln Park. Edward apuntó rápidamente que todavía no le había ganado a él, pero yo solo le saqué la lengua.

Maggie les contó a todos como había llamado a Edward por teléfono y colgué, y como luego él devolvió la llamada y ella tuvo que fingir no saber qué estaba pasando. Yo me sonrojé furiosamente por eso, pero Edward solo me besó la mano y me sonrió suavemente.

Finalmente, las risas fueron reemplazadas por bostezos y supimos que no podíamos posponerlo más tiempo. Todos excepto Maggie estarían en el trabajo cuando nos fuéramos a Altoona, así que era el momento de las despedidas. Con el primer abrazo -de Liza- no pude contener las lágrimas.

"Venga, venga," murmuró, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. "Todo irá bien. Volveréis para visitarnos, ¿verdad?"

Asentí y me volví para abrazar a Jared. "Te veremos pronto," dijo, dejando un beso en mi cabeza. Los dos fueron al piso de arriba, seguidos por Maggie, que dijo que nos vería por la mañana. Me di la vuelta y fui rápidamente envuelta en un enorme abrazo de Samantha.

"No sé qué haré sin ti aquí," dijo, con las lágrimas cayéndole también por las mejillas. "¡Voy a extrañarte mucho!"

Yo la apreté fuerte. "Yo también voy a extrañarte," dije, ahogándome con un sollozo. "Recuerda lo que dije de lavarte las manos, ¿vale?"

Me miró extrañada. "Bella, a veces dices cosas muy raras." Sus labios se retorcieron y pronto las dos estuvimos riendo histéricas, con lágrimas de risa mezcladas con las de tristeza.

Samantha se volvió para abrazar a Edward y yo me quedé frente a Tom. Limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos, me puse de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

"Gracias por traerme aquí," dije en voz baja. "No sé qué me habría pasado si no lo hubieras hecho."

Tom asintió contra mi cuello, apretándome ligeramente antes de soltarme. "Gracias," contestó, echando una rápida mirada en dirección a Samantha, "por todo."

Con más lágrimas y promesas de volver por la boda, Edward y yo nos despedimos con la mano mientras Tom se marchaba para llevar a Samantha a casa. Él se quedó detrás de mí, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y me incliné contra él, de nuevo sacando fuerzas de su presencia.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, besándome suavemente la mejilla.

Asentí. "Solo tengo que creer que los veré de nuevo," dije con determinación, limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos. "Es la única manera en que puedo hacer esto."

Edward me apretó de nuevo, luego me cogió la mano para llevarme dentro, cerrando la puerta principal detrás de mí. Un movimiento al final de la calle me llamó la atención. Sonreí cuando reconocí una figura familiar.

"Ve subiendo," le dije a Edward. "Tardaré solo un momento."

Edward inclinó la cabeza con una mirada de confusión, pero dejó un beso en mi frente antes de girarse para ir al piso de arriba. Salí al porche delantero, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de mí.

No debería haberme sobresaltado cuando Carlisle apareció al final de las escaleras pero, por supuesto, lo hice. Pegué un salto, llevándome la mano al corazón.

"¡Jesús! ¿Por qué tenéis que hacer eso?" exclamé exasperada, intentando mantener un tono de voz bajo. "¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!"

Carlisle sonrió con timidez. "Lo siento."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté mientras él subía algunos escalones.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Sé que os vais mañana y esperaba pillarte antes de ello."

"¿Acechando en las sombras?" bromeé.

Carlisle sonrió ampliamente. "_Es _lo que hago mejor."

Reí. Carlisle sonrió, luego se serenó mientras sacaba un periódico de su bolsillo. "Creí que querrías ver esto," dijo, extendiéndomelo.

Era una copia del New York Times de un par de días antes. Carlisle había doblado el periódico por un artículo que llevaba por titular: _La Gripe Española Se Propaga Por el Ejército Alemán; La Gripe Común Y El Tifus También Prevalecen Entre Los Soldados._

Le eché una mirada a Carlisle antes de seguir leyendo. Era un informe de Londres que citaba a fuentes holandesas sobre que la Gripe había crecido hasta proporciones epidémicas por todo el frente alemán. El número de soldados que eran enviados al hospital había subido rápidamente durante los últimos días, forzando la creación de hospitales especiales para que se encargaran solamente de la enfermedad.

"Esto no suena bien," murmuré, leyendo en voz alta. "Hasta el momento solo los casos más serios han sido enviados al hospital, pero los médicos del Ejército Alemán dicen que, a no ser que los casos más leves también sean eliminados de las unidades, será difícil prevenir que la epidemia se desarrolle más."

Carlisle me dio otro periódico. "Lee este."

El segundo artículo tenía fecha de un día después: _No Hay Gripe En Nuestro Ejército. Washington No Ha Tenido Informes Sobre las Fuerzas Alemanas._ Miré a Carlisle con una ceja arqueada, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y yo lo leí en voz alta.

"'No han llegado advertencias al Departamento de Guerra sobre la gripe entre las tropas alemanas en el frente oeste. Aquí no se reconoce que la informada epidemia tenga proporciones serias'." Miré a Carlisle. "¿A quién quieren engañar?"

"Se llama propaganda, Bella," contestó. "Los alemanes no son los únicos que saben usarla."

Seguí leyendo. "'Las tropas americanas no han mostrado ningún tipo de enfermedad. Sin embargo, ya se ha ordenado tomar precauciones para hacer frente a cualquier emergencia'."

"El ejército de los Estados Unidos nunca admitirá una debilidad en la prensa," explicó Carlisle. "Podría ser usado de forma demasiado fácil por el enemigo."

Asentí comprendiendo y me coloqué los periódicos bajo el brazo. "Simplemente parece que se debería informar a la gente para que puedan estar preparados."

"Tú misma has dicho que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer."

"Bueno, al menos el gobierno podría aislar a los enfermos," apunté. "Tal vez eso ayudara un poco."

Carlisle asintió con tristeza. "Bueno, debería irme," dijo en voz baja. "Se está haciendo tarde."

Asentí, sintiendo lágrimas no pedidas picar en mis ojos. "Hablaremos pronto."

Carlisle me dio un pequeño trozo de papel. "La dirección y el número de teléfono de mi casa," explicó. "Tal vez sea mejor que contactes conmigo ahí que en el hospital... habrá menos preguntas."

Cogí el papel y me lo guardé en el bolsillo. "Carlisle... no puedo darte las gracias lo suficiente... por mi trabajo... por ser mi amigo... por ayudarme siempre..." Las lágrimas caían ya libremente.

Carlisle subió los últimos escalones hasta quedar frente mí. "Shh..." susurró, dándome un fuerte abrazo, sus brazos marmóreos me sostenían dulcemente. "Eres mi amiga... una de las muy pocas que he tenido en mucho tiempo," añadió. Se echó atrás, agarrándome de los hombros. "Y me has dado el regalo más grande que jamás he recibido... esperanza por el futuro. Eso supera con mucho a cualquier cosa que yo haya hecho por ti." Se inclinó para rozar mi frente con sus fríos labios.

"Ten cuidado," murmuró. "Me mantendré en contacto."

Asentí y Carlisle bajó rápidamente los escalones. "Adiós," susurré, sabiendo que podía oírme.

Sin embargo, él no miró atrás. Simplemente caminó con rapidez por la calle y en un segundo había desaparecido.

- . - . - . - . -

_29 de julio, 1918_

_Querida Maggie,_

_mientras escribo esto Edward está subiendo las últimas bolsas al coche. No, no me ha dejado llevar ni una sola. Tal vez pueda conseguir que cambie su visión sobre algunas cosas, pero tengo la sensación de que nunca me dejará llevar nada más pesado que una sartén._

_No puedo ni empezar a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que llegué a Chicago. Me diste un sitio en que quedarme cuando no tenía ningún lugar al que ir... a nadie en quien apoyarme. Por eso estaré eternamente agradecida._

_Pero, más allá de eso, has sido mi amiga... siempre con un consejo listo cuando lo necesitaba... un hombro en el que llorar... un oído dispuesto y un corazón abierto. La tuya es una amistad que atesoraré para siempre._

_Durante los próximos meses tengo una cosa que pedir: ten cuidado. No puedo explicarte cómo sé esto, pero algo malo viene a Chicago. Es una enfermedad mortal que matará a mucha gente. Probablemente estoy rompiendo todo tipo de reglas diciéndote esto, pero no podía irme sin al menos avisarte. Sé que, de todos, tú serías la que me crea... la que entendería. Por favor, cuida de los otros. No hay mucho más que pueda decirte además de que te mantengas alejada de los infectados... lávate mucho las manos... lleva una máscara si tienes que salir cuando la cosa esté realmente mal. Si tienes preguntas, hazselas al Dr. Cullen. Él sabe lo que se avecina y puede ayudar si le necesitas._

_Solo cuídate... por favor._

_Dices que nos veremos de nuevo, y confío en que tengas razón. Lo estoy deseando. Hasta entonces, te extrañaré... y prometo mantenerme en contacto._

_Con amor,_

_Bella._

Doblé la carta, colocándola en el sobre y cerrándolo antes de escribir el nombre de Maggie y dejarlo contra el jarrón que había en mi cómoda. Miré una última vez alrededor de la habitación que había sido mi hogar durante cuatro meses.

Suspirando, salí, dejando la puerta abierta mientras iba al piso de abajo. Como había esperado, Maggie estaba esperando en la puerta principal, viendo como Edward cargaba el coche. Se volvió a mí con una sonrisa, pero pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Supongo que es la hora," dije brillantemente, intentando no llorar.

Maggie solo asintió y extendió los brazos. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

"Maggie... yo..."

"Calla," interrumpió, como sabía que haría. Por eso le había escrito la carta.

Me aparté, limpiándome los ojos, y dije simplemente, "gracias."

Ella asintió, apretándome suavemente la mano. "Te veré pronto."

Edward subió rápidamente los escalones del porche delantero, inclinándose para besar a Maggie en la mejilla. "Gracias por todo," dijo.

Maggie sonrió, pero las lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos.

Edward se volvió a mí, extendiendo la mano. "Realmente tenemos que irnos."

Cogí su mano y le permití llevarme al coche. Una vez que me acomodé dentro, me asomé por la ventana abierta, despidiéndome de Maggie con la mano mientras nos marchábamos. La miré hasta que se hizo borrosa en mi mirada lacrimógena, luego me giré para mirar al frente mientras Edward y yo nos íbamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

- . - . - . - . -

Altoona, Wisconsin era un pueblecito adormilado a solo unas millas de Eau Claire. Bueno, yo digo que estaba adormilado, pero es posible que fuera yo la que lo estuviera.

Nos había llevado todo el día conducir hasta la casita que teníamos alquilada en las afueras del pueblo y, para cuando llegamos, la noche había caído, así que pude ver muy poco del vecindario. Bostecé mientras buscábamos la salida de la calle principal.

"¿Cansada?" preguntó Edward.

Reí. "Más que cansada... pero tú debes de estar peor. Te dije que no me importaba conducir un poco para que pudieras dormir."

Edward resopló. A pesar del hecho de que le había llevado a casa en coche la noche que se había emborrachado, a él todavía le costaba dejarme ponerme al volante de su preciado coche a motor.

Rodé los ojos, bostezando otra vez. _Pasos de bebé._

"Creo que hemos llegado," dijo Edward en voz baja, girando hacia un camino de entrada de grava. Al instante mi cansancio se disipó, siendo reemplazado por el entusiasmo de ver nuestro primer hogar.

Sin esperar a que Edward me abriera la puerta, me bajé del coche, encogiéndome de hombros por su ceño fruncido y agarrándole el brazo. "Es perfecta," dije de forma entusiasta.

Edward examinó la casita de forma crítica. "No es muy grande," dijo con escepticismo.

Di saltitos de puntillas. "No... es perfecta," dije de nuevo.

Era pequeña... una cabaña, en realidad, blanca con contraventanas azules y una puerta principal azul. Había macetas en las dos ventanas que flanqueaban la puerta, llenas de geranios rojos. Había sido hecho un camino de piedra en el pequeño jardín delantero, y tiré ansiosa del brazo de Edward.

"Quiero ver el interior."

Edward sonrió ampliamente, obviamente animado por mi entusiasmo. Él levantó el felpudo.

"Mi tío dijo que el casero dejaría la llave aquí," dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en la leve luz antes de ver la llave. La cogió con una floritura y sonreí le ampliamente mientras él abría la puerta.

Giró la llave, luego el picaporte... pero la puerta no se abría.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté.

Edward gruñó mientras empujaba la puerta. "Creo que está atascada."

"¿Estás seguro de que has quitado el cerrojo?"

Me lanzó una mirada de exasperación. "Sí, estoy seguro de haber quitado el cerrojo... es solo que está..." Le dio con el hombro a la puerta. "...dilatada... o debe de haberse pegado la pintura..." Finalmente, dio un paso atrás, respiró profundamente y golpeó contra la puerta. Con un estremecimiento, cedió, abriéndose y haciendo que Edward entrara volando, casi tropezando con sus propios pies por el camino.

Se puso de pie, arreglándose la chaqueta. "¿Ves?" dijo orgulloso. Yo solté una risita y di un paso dentro.

"¡Espera!" ordenó Edward.

Me quedé helada. "¿Qué pasa?"

Él dio algunas zancadas en mi dirección, volviendo a sacarme fuera.

"¿Edward?" empecé, pero luego grité cuando él me levantó en sus brazos. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, presionando mis labios contra los suyos mientras cruzábamos el umbral. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, cerró la puerta de un puntapié, bajando mis piernas al suelo pero sosteniéndome con fuerza contra él. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe de nuevo, él murmuró una maldición y me soltó, moviéndose para cerrarla con firmeza.

"Voy a tener que arreglar esa puerta," gruñó mientras nos girábamos para asimilar nuestro entorno. Accioné un interruptor y sonreí al ver el cómodo sofá y el sillón que estaban frente a una amplia chimenea de piedra. Habíamos optado por alquilar una casa amueblada, sabiendo que no nos quedaríamos eternamente y no había realmente razón para llevar muebles y tener que llevárnoslos de nuevo en unos meses.

Una alfombra, algo deshilachada pero que aun así parecía cómoda, cubría los gastados suelos de parqué. Una mesa baja de madera estaba centrada en la alfombra y había una bonita lámpara en una pequeña mesa entre el sillón y el sofá. A través del umbral de una puerta a la izquierda pude ver una pequeña cocina y, a la derecha el pasillo que supuse que llevaba a las dos habitaciones y el baño.

"Iré a coger nuestras bolsas mientras tú exploras," dijo Edward, inclinándose para besarme suavemente. "Sin embargo, creo que dejaré las cajas para mañana."

Yo solo asentí, encendiendo la luz del pasillo. Estaba encantada porque tuviéramos electricidad, ya que muchas de las casas en las afueras no la tenían. Edward me había dicho que había conseguido pasar los cables por las tuberías del gas que ya estaban puestas. Nuestro casero había entrado en pánico al leer sobre los peligros de la iluminación por gas y había convertido rápidamente todas sus propiedades en eléctricas.

Miré en la primera habitación. Era pequeña, y tenía un escritorio de madera y una silla frente a la única ventana. Había otra acogedora alfombra frente al escritorio y, a la derecha, había una alta estantería, perfecta para todos los libros de Edward. Aunque no habíamos traído mucho, además de ropa, sabíamos que necesitaría libros para la escuela.

Frente a la oficina estaba el pequeño baño, completo con una bañera de patas pero sin ducha. Escuché a Edward entrar en la casa y apareció a mi lado, con nuestras bolsas en las manos. Echó un vistazo al interior del baño y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la bañera, girándose para guiñarme el ojo. Yo solo sacudí la cabeza mientras le miraba y seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación más grande.

Me encantó, absolutamente.

No era enorme... no mucho más grande que mi habitación en la casa de huéspedes en realidad. Pero sobre la cama había un enorme ventanal. Miré a través de las pesadas cortinas y no pude ver mucho en la oscuridad más que la sombra de los árboles moviéndose con la brisa. La cama en sí era más pequeña que la que había en casa de Maggie, pero definitivamente lo suficientemente grande, y el colchón lo bastante alto como para necesitar subirme en algo para meterme en la cama. El cabecero de acero estaba delicadamente retorcido en rollos y rosas de metal, y la cama estaba cubierta con un edredón azul pálido y pilas de almohadas.

"Mi madre se ha asegurado de que todo estaba listo," explicó Edward.

Yo solo sonreí de forma distraída mientras asimilaba el resto de la habitación... más suelos de parqué con alfombras de distintos tonos de azul... una oscura y brillante cómoda de madera... y, cuando abrí una puerta al lado, vi que había incluso un pequeño armario.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Edward en voz baja, mirándome intensamente en busca de mi reacción.

Le sonreí ampliamente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. "¡Me encanta!"

Edward imitó mi sonrisa. "Me alegro."

Le solté, decidiendo tomarle un poco el pelo. "Sin embargo, hay un problema," dije pensativa, dándome golpecitos con el dedo en los labios mientras pasaba la mano sobre el edredón.

Edward pareció preocupado. "¿Problema?"

Asentí, dando ligeras palmaditas en la cama y luego presionando más firmemente el suave colchón. "La cama," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando no reírme.

"¿La cama?" repitió Edward, pasando los ojos por el colchón y el cabecero buscando algo. "¿Qué tiene de malo la cama?"

"¡Bueno, mírala, Edward!" Moví las manos con falsa exasperación. "¡Es tan alta! ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a meter en ella?"

Edward entrecerró los ojos y yo solté una risita cuando él me cogió por la cintura, levantándome y lanzándome a la cama.

"Si hay algo por lo que nunca tendrás que preocuparte," gruñó, quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose rápidamente la camisa, "es por meterte en mi cama."

Grité cuando él se deshizo el resto de su ropa y cayó sobre mí.

* * *

><p>*<em>Whist:<em> juego de cartas.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

No sé si leísteis mi mensaje en FB, pero no he actualizado antes porque tuve un examen el jueves y tenía demasiado que estudiar.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Tengo que deciros que ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

¡Feliz Navidad!

-Bells :)

Pd.: Estad atentas el miércoles que puede que recibáis un regalito de navidad de mi parte.


	30. De Primeros Días y Discusiones

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Entre un hombre y su esposa no puede regir nada más que el amor."**_

_**-William Penn**_

Capitulo veintinueve – De Primeros Días y Discusiones

Me levanté pronto, media hora antes de que el despertador que habíamos puesto en la mesilla de noche tuviera oportunidad de sonar. Me bajé de la cama, rodeándola rápidamente para quitar la alarma del reloj, intentando no despertar a Edward. Era su primer día de trabajo en la fábrica de neumáticos y necesitaba dormir -sobre todo después de nuestras vigorosas actividades de la noche anterior.

Le miré dormir, con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando mi cara mientras mies ojos pasaban por su silueta. Estaba de lado -casi tumbado sobre su estómago- dándome la espalda. La sábana estaba recogida alrededor de su cintura, tenía una esbelta pierna sobre el edredón y el brazo que me había estado rodeando estaba sobre mi almohada. Su espalda subía y bajaba lentamente con su regular respiración y me estremecí ligeramente al ver las marcas rojas que tenía en los omóplatos... marcas que yo le había hecho al acercarme al clímax.

¿Fue la primera vez? ¿O la segunda? No estaba segura, pero me di cuenta de que no me sentía culpable por los arañazos cuando Edward obviamente también lo había disfrutado. No creía que fuera a cansarme nunca de verle desmoronarse mientras se cernía sobre mí. La idea hizo que un cosquilleo me recorriera la columna y me froté los brazos para deshacerme de la carne de gallina.

Suspiré para mí, inclinándome para tocar el desastre que era el pelo de Edward y dejar un suave beso en su sien antes de ponerme mi camisón y la bata, y dejar la habitación en silencio.

Quería hacerle el desayuno a Edward -la primera vez que lo haría como su esposa. Cuando estábamos en la casa de huéspedes, Maggie se encargaba de cocinar, por supuesto, pero ahora que estábamos solos -y que Edward empezaba en su nuevo trabajo- quería hacerlo bien. Entré en la cocina, encendiendo la luz y echando un mejor vistazo a la pequeña sala. Era brillante, con armarios blancos y paredes de color amarillo pálido. Los fogones eran de gas, no eléctricos, y estaban contra la pared más lejana. Una pequeña mesa de comedor con dos sillas ocupaba un pequeño rincón a mi izquierda, con ventanas que daban al jardín trasero. Miré por el cristal de de la puerta trasera al lado del rincón y encontré un pequeño porche cubierto con una lavadora contra la pared. Eso fue un alivio; había estado preocupada por tener que lavar ropa en el fregadero de la cocina.

Contuve el aliento mientras abría una pequeña nevera. Para mi alivio, la madre de Edward se había asegurado de que estuviera llena con bacon, huevos, queso y leche -al igual que un pequeño asado y un par de filetes que podía usar para la cena. Una búsqueda en los armarios resultó en alimentos de primera necesidad y un bote de verdadero sirope de arce.

Eso lo decidió todo. Tortitas.

Encontré una caja de cerillas sobre los fogones y encendí una, sacando una sartén de acero para freír el bacon, y usé una vieja cafetera para hacer algo de café.

Afortunadamente, siempre había sido de la escuela de "hacerlo de cero" en lo que se refería a las tortitas, así que mezclar la masa fue bastante fácil incluso sin receta. Estaba escurriendo el bacon cuando Edward entró. Su pelo estaba completamente despeinado y él bostezaba, frotándose los ojos. Se había puesto los pantalones, pero no llevaba camisa e iba descalzo.

Me estaba dando cuenta de que me gustaba bastante el Edward descalzo y sin camisa.

"Me he despertado y no estabas ahí," murmuró adormilado, acercándose para quedar detrás de mí frente a los fogones. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me empujó contra su pecho, echando mi pelo sobre mi hombro para poder besarme el cuello. "Te he echado de menos," murmuró contra mi piel.

"Quería hacerte el desayuno." Eché la cabeza a un lado mientras sus labios se movían por mi cuello. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Edward mordisqueó suavemente y le sentí sonreír. "Famélico," gruñó, y mi cuerpo se calentó.

"Edward," dije sin aliento mientras él bajaba la mano para deshacer el nudo que mantenía cerrada mi bata. "¿No tienes que prepararte para ir a trabajar?"

Sus manos se deslizaron en el interior de mi bata, pasando por mi estómago y subiendo a mis pechos. Pude sentir el calor de sus manos a través del fino algodón de mi camisón e, inconscientemente, me arqueé hacia ellas, con mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

"Tengo tiempo," contestó en voz baja mientras sus dedos trazaban perezosos círculos alrededor de mis endurecidas cimas. Hizo a un lado el cuello de mi bata con su barbilla y rozó mi hombro con sus labios. "Siempre tengo tiempo para ti."

Dios. Decía las cosas más dulces.

Mi bata cayó de mi hombro, seguida del tirante de mi camisón cuando Edward hundió su mano dentro para capturar mi pecho. Sus labios continuaron su húmedo camino por mi hombro mientras él me masajeaba lentamente, y no pude contener un gemido por la sensación. Su otra mano me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y pude sentir la evidencia de su excitación contra mi espalda baja. Sin pensar, me presioné contra él, escuchándole gemir como respuesta.

Abruptamente, sacó la mano de mi camisón y me giró para que estuviera frente a él.

"El fuego," conseguí soltar con un chillido antes de que sus labios descendieran a los míos. Le sentí moverse detrás de mí, apagando los fuegos antes de que sus brazos finalmente me acercaran a él... me presionaran contra él de la cabeza a los pies... mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Ya no lento o con duda, el beso de Edward era caliente y demandante, quitándome el aliento hasta que sentí una ola de mareo. Mis manos subieron de su pecho desnudo a sus hombros, deleitándome en la fuerza de sus músculos y agarrándome con fuerza a su ya húmeda piel para evitar colapsar.

De repente me levantó, moviéndose a un lado hasta que estuve sentada en la encimera al lado de los fogones. Apartó el bol para las tortitas y los ingredientes, la bolsa de harina se cayó y dejó un camino blanco por la encimera y el suelo.

"Lo siento," murmuró en mi boca.

"No importa," contesté, pero las palabras fueron absorbidas por su lengua.

Frenético ya, Edward bajó con brusquedad mi bata por mis hombros y yo saqué los brazos de las mangas ansiosa, subiéndolos para agarrarle el pelo. Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos, subiendo la fina tela de mi camisón hasta que pudo acariciar mi piel desnuda. Jadeé, liberándome de su beso, y su boca se unió a mi cuelo, lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras tiraba de mí hacia delante. Incapaz de pensar -solo de sentir- me encontré a mí misma rodeándole las caderas con las piernas, frotándome sin ninguna vergüenza contra él mientras él se movía también contra mí.

Santo Dios. ¿Quién iba a decir que el sexo en la cocina era tan caliente?

Edward se apartó solo lo suficiente para desabrocharse los pantalones. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración irregular y, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, parecían casi enloquecidos y desesperados.

Conocía la sensación.

Bajé la mano entre nosotros para coger su erección y su cabeza cayó atrás, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido bajo. Sentí una ola de poder y placer recorrerme mientras le acariciaba, maravillándome con la sensación de su longitud en la palma de mi mano y la forma en que Edward estaba reaccionando a lo que yo estaba haciendo. Sus dedos agarraron mis caderas a través de mi camisón, flexionándose con el ritmo de mis caricias, y su mandíbula estaba tensa. En realidad, parecía que cada músculo del cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso -hendiduras y valles cruzaban su estómago y pecho mientras él embestía contra mi mano.

Finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y, en un fluido movimiento, apartó mi mano y entró en mí con fuerza, nuestros gemidos se mezclaron en el aire. Mis manos volaron a la encimera detrás de mí, tirando el bicarbonato... o la levadura en polvo... no estaba completamente segura en ese momento. Me agarré con fuerza contra los insistentes movimientos de Edward, rodeándole la cintura con mis piernas una vez más. Él se agarró con fuerza a mis caderas, tirando de mí hacia él con cada embestida. Esto no era un lento fuego... era una gran hoguera. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos apenas reprimidos flotaban a nuestro alrededor. Caí sobre mis codos mientras Edward seguía entrando en mí, tirando los huevos al suelo. Su cara estaba rígida, todo líneas duras y tendones tensos, y una capa de sudor empapaba su piel.

Se echó hacia delante sobre mí, pasando sus manos bajo mis hombros, creando la fricción perfecta que él sabía que me haría caer. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, inhalando su esencia mientras mis dedos arañaban de nuevo su espalda. Escuché un choque en los bordes de mi consciencia, pero yo solo estaba concentrada en el placer que se retorcía en mi interior, que explotó de repente en una cegadora liberación.

"Sí..." gruñó Edward contra mi hombro, alcanzando su propio clímax mientras yo todavía gritaba por el mío. Nos colgamos el uno al otro, temblando por la intensidad antes de colapsar en una agotada pila de extremidades sudadas y ropa arrugada. Nuestra respiración se ralentizó y pude sentir los latidos de nuestros corazones, sincronizados con el sonido del reloj de la cocina. Me encantaba la sensación de Edward sobre mí, pero se me estaban durmiendo las piernas.

"Edward, necesito levantarme," dije, besándole una vez el cuello. Él se retorció ligeramente y luego se levantó de encima de mí. Extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero me sorprendí cuando no me miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, enganchando mis pies en sus rodillas para evitar que se apartara.

Edward estiró los brazos para bajar suavemente el borde de mi camisón y luego entre nosotros para taparse con los pantalones.

"Yo... no te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz baja, todavía sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Hacerme daño?" repetí en shock. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Lo siento tanto, Bella," añadió, la cara se le enrojeció mientras su mirada iba brevemente a la mía. "No sé qué ha pasado."

Reí. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hemos tenido sexo increíblemente caliente en la cocina!"

Edward enrojeció más. "No pretendía perder el control así. No sé qué me ha poseído." Intentó dar otro paso atrás y yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

"Edward, ¿oyes que me queje?"

"Debería haber sido más cuidadoso." Finalmente me miró y, cuando vi la vergüenza en sus ojos, se me rompió el corazón.

"Edward," incliné la cabeza hacia arriba para rozar sus labios con los míos. "Me ha gustado. No, borra eso. Me ha encantado."

Edward me miró con duda. "¿De verdad?"

Asentí. "No soy una muñeca de porcelana, ya sabes. Y -tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia- pero después de eso, tengo que admitir que a veces me gusta un poco duro." Le sonreí perversamente.

Un lado de la boca de Edward se retorció ligeramente. "¿Sí?"

"Uh huh," dije, arqueando una ceja y pasando mis dedos por su pelo. "Puedes sentirte libre de tomarme en la encimera de la cocina cuando quieras." Le besé rápida pero profundamente, hundiendo la lengua en su boca solo un momento. Me aparté y él me sonrió ampliamente.

"Mantendré eso en mente," dijo.

"Aunque," añadí con una sonrisa, fijándome en la harina y los huevos rotos que teníamos alrededor. "Tal vez sea buena idea limpiar primero la encimera."

Edward rio. "Buen punto, Sra. Masen." Dio un paso atrás y yo bajé de la encimera de un salto, poniéndome mi bata. Me puse de puntillas para besarle de nuevo.

"Tienes que prepararte para ir a trabajar," le recordé. "Yo limpiaré esto y terminaré de hacer el desayuno." Mis ojos cayeron al destrozado bol que estaba en el suelo en un charco de masa de tortitas y fruncí un poco el ceño. "Supongo que las tortitas están fuera de cuestión. Espero que te guste la tostada."

Edward sonrió. "Me encanta la tostada," murmuró, besándome antes de rodear el desastre y salir de la cocina.

Evalué el daño y no pude evitar sonreír mientras limpiaba masa y huevos del suelo de linóleo. Había limpiado lo peor y metido un poco de pan en el horno para tostarlo cuando Edward volvió -completamente vestido esa vez- con el pelo húmedo y peinado para dar una sensación de orden.

Tras un apresurado desayuno consistente en tostada, bacon frío y café, le di una bolsa para la comida y él me besó profundamente en la puerta. Caminó hasta su coche solo para darse la vuelta, volver hasta mí rápidamente y besarme de nuevo.

"Te veré esta noche," dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero," contesté. "Que tengas un buen día, cariño," dije bromeando, despidiéndome de la mano desde la puerta principal mientras él se subía en el coche.

Me había preocupado porque Edward trabajara en la Fábrica de Neumáticos de Gillette, solo porque el número de empleados aumentara el riesgo de exposición a la gripe, sino también porque sabía que la seguridad no era una gran preocupación en las fábricas de esa época. Me sentí aliviada cuando me dijo que en realidad él trabajaría en la oficina de envíos. Debido a sus excepcionales habilidades matemáticas, ayudaría con la contabilidad, tomaría pedidos por teléfono y correo, y haría trabajo general de oficina. Solo trabajaría cerca de otro par de personas.

Era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Durante el mes siguiente, Edward trabajaría a tiempo completo en la fábrica. Cuando las clases empezaran, iría a estas por la mañana en Altoona y luego iría a Eau Claire para trabajar por la tarde. Me habría sentido mejor si hubiera podido encerrarle en una habitación en alguna parte, escondido de la humanidad hasta que el peligro hubiera pasado, pero sabía que eso era poco realista.

Suspiré mientras volvía a entrar en la casa, empujando la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla detrás de mí. Había conseguido sacar a Edward de Chicago. Dios sabe que probablemente había destrozado el futuro con toda mi intervención -no solo con Edward, sino con los otros también, pero había hecho lo que me había propuesto. Había hecho todo lo que había podido.

Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

- . - . - . - . -

Durante el par de semanas siguiente finalmente caímos en una rutina. Edward pasaba sus días en el trabajo... y sus noches conmigo. Una vez que bautizamos la cocina, y Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía un lado un poco travieso, él decidió que era importante para nosotros probar todas las habitaciones de la cabaña... y todos los muebles. La mesa de la cocina nos era particularmente favorita. Incluso había conducido a casa un día en su hora de la comida diciendo que no podía esperar para estar conmigo de nuevo. Yo me reí y le tomé el pelo por querer un rapidito de mediodía. Él me había preguntado qué era un rapidito de mediodía mientras me perseguía por las escaleras al piso de arriba, esperando impacientemente frente a la puerta del baño mientras yo me ponía mi pesario.

Esa cosa a veces era un dolor en el cuello, pero realmente no quería arriesgarme a quedarme embarazada hasta que la epidemia terminara. Tras nuestro rapidito, me había acostumbrado a llevarlo en una pequeña bolsa de tela en mi bolsillo para poder ponérmelo en cualquier momento.

En serio, me había convertido en una ninja del pesario -inhumanamente rápida.

Edward era insaciable en lo que se refería al sexo pero, tenía que admitir, que yo misma también era bastante insaciable. Tras los meses de espera, éramos como dos niños en una tienda de golosinas y no conseguíamos tener suficiente el uno del otro. No siempre era duro, obsceno y caliente; a veces era lento y dulce... y caliente.

Sí, siempre era bastante caliente.

Sin embargo, no pasábamos todo el tiempo en la cama. A veces pasábamos las tardes en la sala de estar leyendo o simplemente hablando de nuestro día. Habíamos cenado unas cuantas veces con Maynard, el tío de Edward -hermano de su madre- que vivía a solo unas calles de nosotros. Vivía solo y estaba algo incapacitado por un problema de pulmón, así que parecía agradecer la compañía.

Nuestra cabaña tenía un porche trasero que daba a un pequeño jardín y a veces nos tumbábamos en el césped y mirábamos las nubes o las estrellas, con la cabeza de Edward sobre mi estómago mientras yo jugaba con su pelo. Me encantaba nuestro tiempo juntos. Me hacía olvidarme de todo lo demás. Pero cuando Edward no estaba, todo volvía a caerme encima y me encontraba obsesionada y preocupándome de nuevo.

Más o menos una semana después de nuestra llegada a Altoona, recibí una carta de Carlisle. Me decía que había habido informes de una agresiva cepa de gripe en Pennsylvania. Decía que las autoridades estaban asegurando al público de que no era nada para preocuparse pero, por supuesto, yo sabía bien lo que era. Incluso si el caso de Pennsylvania era otra cepa de la enfermedad, yo sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara la epidemia. Cada día... cada semana... la acercaba más, como un espectro que planeaba sobre las cabezas de todos a los que quería.

Hice un viaje diario a la pequeña biblioteca de Altoona, buscando en los periódicos cualquier informe nuevo y parando luego en la oficina de correos de camino a casa. Samantha escribía con regularidad, al igual que Maggie, e incluso recibí una breve nota de parte de Tom. Raramente había escrito cartas en el pasado -el correo electrónico era mucho más eficiente- pero había algo significante sobre comunicarse de esa forma. Decía mucho que un amigo se tomara el tiempo de sentarse y escribir sus pensamientos solo para ti.

No sé, tal vez era solo yo, pero nunca volvería a pensar en escribir cartas como algo pintoresco y anticuado.

Cada unos cuantos días, paraba en la tienda para comprar la comida y llamar a Carlisle por teléfono por 5 centavos. Además del informe de Pennsylvania y las noticias opuestas que venían de Europa, no tenía mucho que añadir, pero estaba bien oír su voz igualmente. Sus visitas a Esme se habían hecho más frecuentes, pero me aseguró que estaba manteniendo la distancia y que ella no tenía ni idea de que estaba cerca.

Otra situación que tal vez había fastidiado, aunque tenía buenas intenciones.

Sentía que estaba ahogando, si no en auto-lástima, entonces en dudas y, tras dos semanas, había tenido suficiente. Me estaba obsesionando por la epidemia aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello. Aunque gritara desde los tejados que estaba viniendo, no había forma de detenerlo -y seguramente me encerrarían como si estuviera loca. Así que decidí que tenía que darme un respiro, aunque solo fuera por un día, y le pregunté a Edward si podía ir a Eau Claire con él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer todo el día mientras y estoy en el trabajo?" preguntó durante el desayuno. "Supongo que podría traerte a casa durante mi hora de la comida." Subió y bajó las cejas con una sonrisa perversa y supe que tenía otro rapidito de mediodía en mente.

Yo solo rodé los ojos. "Eso sería maravilloso pero, si estás demasiado ocupado para marcharte, no hay problema. Solo quiero explorar un poco, tal vez encontrar una librería."

Edward me ayudó a recoger los platos y nos subimos en el coche para hacer el corto viaje hasta Eau Claire. Edward apuntó a algunos lugares destacados por el camino, diciéndome que Eau Claire era originalmente un pueblo de explotación forestal y se le había conocido como "La Ciudad del Serrín" por todos los aserraderos y fábricas que hacían desde muebles a motores eléctricos. Con el cambio de siglo, sin embargo, la industria maderera colapsó y el futuro pareció terrible, al menos hasta que Raymond Gillette llegó a la ciudad y abrió la Compañía de Neumáticos Gillette. (No tenía ni idea de si estaba emparentado con quien fuera que hubiera creado las cuchillas Gillette o no). La fábrica era en ese momento el principal lugar de empleo de Eau Claire.

Mientras cruzábamos sobre el Río Eau Claire, me giré hacia Edward. "Tus padres todavía van a venir la semana que viene, ¿verdad?" Estábamos a mediados de agosto y me había sentido preocupada sobre si Edward podría convencer a sus padres de que nos visitaran tan pronto. Sin embargo, ellos habían estado encantados, diciendo que solo tenían que esperar a que su padre terminara un gran caso en el que estaba trabajando. Como nuestra cabaña era tan pequeña, iban a quedarse con el tío de Edward.

"Por lo que yo sé, sí," me dijo Edward. "Tengo que llamarlos por teléfono al final de la semana para confirmar los planes."

Asentí, sintiendo algo de alivio al saber que al menos íbamos a intentar ayudar al Sr. y la Sra. Masen. No estaba segura de cómo íbamos a conseguir que se quedaran al llegar, pero cruzaríamos ese puente cuando llegáramos a él.

Edward pareció leerme la mente. "Todo irá bien," me aseguró. "Vendrán."

"Pero, ¿se quedarán?"

Edward suspiró. "Tendremos que intentar persuadirles con todas nuestras fuerzas," dijo. "Creo que una vez que la gripe empiece a extenderse será más sencillo."

"Eso espero," murmuré, sintiendo la familiar preocupación retorcerse en mi estómago. "Pero eso no será hasta dentro de un tiempo. ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?"

Edward pareció pensarlo un momento, dando golpecitos con los dedos en el volante. "Bueno, haremos lo que podamos. Le pediré a mi padre que me ayude con las reparaciones de la casa -con esa destrozada puerta, por ejemplo. Podemos trabajar en pintar la habitación, arreglar el porche trasero."

Se volvió a mí con una amplia sonrisa. "Y si todo lo demás falla, siempre podemos usar tu condición."

Rodé los ojos. "No puedes hablar en serio."

"Bueno, necesitarás descansar. Estoy seguro de que mis padres estarán más que felices de ayudar."

Fruncí el ceño. "Odio mentirles. Aprovecharme de ellos así."

"Lo sé," dijo Edward de acuerdo, mientras su sonrisa caía de su cara al doblar una esquina. "Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que me has dicho, todo es por su bien, ¿no?"

"Sí," dije débilmente. Sus vidas dependían de ello, después de todo. ¿Qué eran unas pocas mentiras piadosas comparadas con eso?

"Entonces tendremos que hacer lo que tengamos que hacer," dijo Edward firmemente, deteniendo el coche en el aparcamiento de la fábrica de neumáticos. "Los mantendremos aquí hasta que empiece la epidemia. Luego les convenceremos de quedarse hasta que termine."

"Haces que suene muy sencillo."

"Bella, escúchame," dijo, estirando el brazo para cogerme la mano. "Podemos hacer esto. Lo _haremos_... juntos. Confía en mí, ¿vale?"

Y, en ese momento, le miré a los ojos -tan llenos de determinación y promesa- y realmente creí que era posible.

- . - . - . - . -

Dejé a Edward en la fábrica y caminé a pie. Edward me había ofrecido dejarme el coche -me llevé la impresión de mi vida- pero estaba deseando explorar la ciudad y, para ser honesta, todavía no había dominado la conducción del Chevrolet.

Volví a cruzar el Río Eau Claire, luego bajé la silenciosa calle con las fangosas aguas del Chippewa a mi izquierda. Era relajante. El sol había salido, pero no hacía mucho calor, y me detuve un momento para inclinar la cabeza hacia los cálidos rayos. El olor del pan recién hecho me llegó, y lo seguí hasta encontrar una pequeña panadería al otro lado de la calle. Todavía era pronto, así que realmente no tenía hambre, pero compré un rollo recién hecho igualmente porque olía increíblemente bien.

Me encantaba el pan recién hecho.

Mordisqueando mi rollo, seguí caminando por la calle, siguiendo una curva del río y sonriendo cuando vi una pequeña librería. Tragando el resto de mi rollo, entré e inhalé la familiar esencia de papel y cuero antiguos.

Las librerías siempre olían igual. Era como volver a casa.

Busqué entre los montones, pasando los dedos por las espinas y sacando cualquier cosa que me llamara la atención. Era un poco más difícil llamarme la atención, sin embargo, ya que ninguno de los libros tenía portadas coloridas, títulos atrayentes o resúmenes en la parte de atrás.

Definitivamente no era Barnes y Noble, pero me encantó igualmente.

Tras una hora más o menos de buscar, me decidí por algunas novelas que parecían prometedoras, al igual que un libro sobre béisbol que creí que le gustaría a Edward. Fui a la caja para pagar con una sonrisa en la cara.

El joven que estaba detrás del mostrador me devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Ha encontrado todo lo que buscaba?"

"Eso creo," contesté, dándole los libros.

Sus ojos subieron por mi respuesta. "De llanura, ¿eh?"

"¿De llanura?"

"¿Es del sur?"

"Oh, sí." Reí. "Mi esposo y yo acabamos de mudarnos aquí desde Chicago." _Mi esposo._ La palabra todavía era nueva. Agradable, pero nueva.

Él asintió, apuntando mis compras en un papel. "¿Qué le parece nuestra ciudad?"

"En realidad, es la primera vez que salgo a explorarla," le dije. "Vivimos en Altoona y he pensado que estaría bien venir y ver qué hay para ver."

Hablamos un poco más mientras pagaba los libros y él me habló de algunos de los lugares principales del pueblo... un bonito parque cercano y un pequeño café donde tal vez me gustara comer.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, se me ocurrió una idea y volví hasta él. "No necesitará por casualidad alguien para trabajar aquí, ¿verdad?"

Él rio. "¿Yo? No. Apenas gano lo suficiente para llevar comida a mi propia mesa."

Asentí. "Solo me había parecido bien preguntar." Estiré la mano hacia la puerta.

"Sin embargo, tal vez quiera preguntar en la Escuela Normal," me dijo.

_¿Escuela Normal? ¿Cómo en oposición a una Escuela Anormal?_

No quería parecer una idiota, así que solo dije, "Oh, ¿sí?"

Él asintió. "Mi primo trabaja allí y dijo que tal vez buscaran a alguien para ayudar unas cuantas horas a la semana. Me preguntó a mí, pero yo no puedo dejar la tienda." Rodeó el mostrador y apunto a través de la ventana. "Está bajando un poco la calle. El gran edificio de ladrillo. Es imposible perdérselo."

"¿Sabe con quién debería hablar?" pregunté.

"Solo entre en la oficina. Allí podrán ayudarla," contestó. Le di las gracias y dejé la tienda, siguiendo sus indicaciones hasta la supuesta Escuela Normal.

Según la señal que había en el exterior del edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos, era en realidad la Escuela Normal Estatal de Eau Claire. El campus estaba en relativo silencio, supuse que debido a que las clases de otoño todavía no habían empezado. Entré en el edificio y crucé la primera puerta que encontré. Afortunadamente, parecía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Una mujer mayor con pelo rojo, que me recordó un poco a Maggie, levantó la mirada de su mesa cuando entré y vino a saludarme.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" preguntó.

Una hora después tenía un trabajo. No podía creerlo. Realmente tenía un trabajo.

Acabé enterándome de que la Escuela Normal era en realidad una escuela para profesores. Esa en particular tenía también un programa para los que querían ser directores de escuela. La mujer en la oficina de administración -Lydia Tennyson, era su nombre- me dijo que necesitaban a alguien durante dos o tres horas al día para ayudar a archivar, escribir cartas a máquina, ese tipo de cosa. Se quedó impresionada con la experiencia que tenía por trabajar con Carlisle y me ofreció el puesto al momento. Sin currículo. Sin comprobar referencias. Sin pruebas de drogas. Simplemente me ofreció el trabajo.

La mejor parte: los empleados podían tomar una clase gratis por cuatrimestre. Podía ir gratis a la universidad. En realidad, nunca había pensado en hacerme profesora pero ahora la idea me gustaba. Por supuesto, no sabía si realmente podría llegar tan lejos -ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos en Wisconsin, ya no digamos lo que deparaba el futuro más allá de la epidemia. Aun así, estaba entusiasmada por la idea.

Pasé el resto del día con un pequeño subidón. Comí una increíble sopa de verduras y rollos calientes en el café que me había recomendado el dueño, luego pasé un rato sentada en un parque al lado del río disfrutando del silencio. Para cuando caminé de vuelta a la fábrica de neumáticos, solo quedaba una media hora para que Edward saliera de trabajar. Me senté en el coche y, antes de que me diera cuenta, el día de paseos y entusiasmo me pudo y me dormí.

Vagamente, noté que Edward se subía al coche y me besaba en la sien. Sin embargo, no me desperté completamente, la vibración del coche me hizo volver a caer en la inconsciencia. Finalmente, el coche se detuvo bruscamente y me desperté de golpe, dándome cuenta de que estábamos parados frente a la cabaña.

"Hola, dormilona," dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa, inclinándose para besarme ligeramente.

Sonreí contra su boca, bostezando cuando él se apartó y estirándome tanto como pude en los confines del coche. "Supongo que me he quedado un poco traspuesta."

"¿Traspuesta?" Edward levantó las cejas, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros. Él ya se había acostumbrado un poco a que hablara raro, así que simplemente se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta.

Entramos en la cabaña cogidos de la mano y yo fui a la cocina para preparar algo sencillo para la cena. Sin embargo, Edward no soltó mi mano, tirando de mí firmemente hacia él antes de rodearme la cintura con los brazos. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los míos.

"Realmente te he extrañado hoy," dijo en voz baja antes de dejarme sin aliento con un largo y lento beso. Mis rodillas se doblaron un poco y le sentí soltar una risita contra mi boca antes de que se apartara. "¿Estás bien?"

Inhalé profundamente. "¿He mencionado que besas real, realmente bien?" pregunté, agarrándome a sus brazos mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

Él rio. "Diría que lo mismo se aplica para ti, mi amor," contestó, besándome suavemente una vez más. "Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte con la cena?"

Le miré en shock. "¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?"

Edward pareció indignado. "No soy completamente inútil en la cocina, ya sabes."

No pude resistirme a sonreírle satisfecha. "Conozco muy bien tu pericia en la cocina. Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de que se extendía realmente a cocinar."

Edward solo rio y me llevó hacia la nevera. "Bueno, después de que hayamos comido algo, tal vez podamos explorar mis otras habilidades culinarias."

Los dos estábamos cansados, así que decidimos tomar un par de tortillas y tostadas. Edward cortó un poco de queso mientras yo batía los huevos y preparaba la sartén.

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?" preguntó, dándome el plato de queso cortado y tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

"Fantástico," dije con una sonrisa. "Realmente me ha gustado Eau Claire... y encontré una librería. Te he comprado un libro, por cierto. Y, ¡oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡He conseguido trabajo!"

Edward pareció confuso. "¿Has conseguido trabajo?"

"Sí," contesté de forma entusiasta. No podía creer que no le hubiera dado la noticia al momento, pero todavía estaba un poco grogui del viaje a casa y luego el beso... Edward era muy distrayente.

"Es en la Escuela Normal de Eau Claire. ¡Les hablé de mi trabajo en el hospital y me ofrecieron el puesto al momento! Es perfecto; solo ¡unas horas a la semana y puedo ir a clases gratis!" Estaba tan entusiasmada que me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que Edward estaba extrañamente en silencio. Y tenía una expresión nada feliz en la cara.

De hecho, si tuviera que ponerle nombre habría sido... _furiosa._

"¿Edward?" dije con cautela. "¿Va algo mal?"

Edward se aclaró la garganta, pasándose las manos lentamente por el pelo. "¿Estás diciendo que has aceptado un trabajo hoy... sin discutirlo primero conmigo?" Su tono de voz era bajo y de enfado.

"No lo entiendo," respondí, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. "Creí que te parecía bien que trabajara."

Los ojos de Edward destellaron y su voz se levantó. "Dije que hablaríamos de ello. ¡Definitivamente no creí que aceptarías un trabajo sin preguntarme!"

"¿Preguntarte?" repetí en voz bastante alta, molestándome por la insinuación. "¡No sabía que necesitara tu permiso para hacer nada!"

Edward se puso de pie abruptamente, con los puños cerrados por la agitación. "¡No se trata del permiso, se trata del respeto!"

"¡El respeto va en los dos sentidos, Edward!" Estaba gritando ya, con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Eres mi esposa!" gruñó, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

"¡Eso no significa que puedas decirme qué hacer!" exclamé exasperada.

"¡No, nadie puede _decirte_ qué hacer!" rugió. "Tú sabes lo que es mejor para todos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

"¡Significa que no siempre tienes razón, Bella!" exclamó. "¡Tal vez sepas algunas cosas que los demás no, pero no lo sabes todo!"

Le miré furiosa, girándome para salir de la cocina con fuertes pisadas. "¡Nunca he clamado saberlo todo!"

"¿No?" rebatió, siguiéndome a la sala de estar. "¡Has aceptado este trabajo y en ningún momento has pensado cómo afectaría a los demás!"

"¡No lo hará!" grité. "No te preocupes, Edward, tu preciada cena estará a tiempo en la mesa. Y no habrá una sola mota de polvo. ¡No te afectará para nada!"

"No me refería a eso-"

Le corté, soltando veneno por la boca. "¡Puedo cumplir todos mis importantes deberes de esposa si eso es todo lo que te importa!" Estiré la mano hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Edward enfadado.

"¡Fuera!" chillé. "¡Y no estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Y no se admite discusión! ¡Voy fuera!" Salí por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de mí y gruñendo cuando se volvió a abrir. Miré furiosa a Edward de nuevo y cerré la puerta con firmeza, empezando a caminar por la calle.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba. Simplemente estaba tan enfadada que necesitaba caminar. Después de media manzana, esperaba que Edward viniera detrás de mí, pero no lo hizo, así que seguí andando... pasando delante de la biblioteca y la tienda... pasando delante de la casa de su tío y la pequeña escuela al final de la calle. Finalmente colapsé en el césped del pequeño parte al lado del Lago Altoona. Me senté rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos y mirando hacia el agua, ahogándome en mi enfado y frustración.

¿De dónde sacaba Edward que podía decirme qué hacer? ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirme que tenía que pedir permiso para aceptar un trabajo!

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad él no había dicho eso. Sentí un vacío en el estómago mientras me preguntaba si tal vez había reaccionado de forma un poco exagerada.

El sol se estaba poniendo y la mayoría de la gente que estaba en el parque empezó a marcharse a casa. Sonreí a una joven pareja que llevaba cogido de las manos a su niño. De vez en cuando él levantaba los pies y ellos le balanceaban.

Respiré profundamente y repasé mentalmente nuestra discusión. Me mordí el labio mientras me daba cuenta de que Edward no se había enfadado realmente por el trabajo en sí. Había sido el hecho de que lo había aceptado sin discutirlo con él primero. Algo con lo que le había estado molestando casi desde que nos conocimos.

Me tumbé en el césped, echándome un brazo sobre la cara. "Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?" gemí.

Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que me había puesto furiosa de Edward en el pasado. Había tomado de forma unilateral una decisión que nos afectaría a los dos, sin ninguna preocupación por sus sentimientos. Había actuado como una perra egoísta... y cuando él se había molestado, me había peleado como una niña de seis años quejica y luego había escapado.

Me sentía avergonzada.

Me quedé ahí tumbada un rato, intentando encontrar una forma de corregir las cosas. Pero la verdad era que solo había una forma. Tenía que tragarme mi estúpido orgullo y pedir disculpas. Rápidamente.

Me senté, sorprendida porque la noche hubiera caído durante mi festín de lástima. Me puse rápidamente de pie y empecé a caminar hacia casa, sabiendo que Edward tenía que estar preocupado por mí. Empecé a correr, sintiéndome repentinamente ansiosa por llegar a él.

Después de todo. Todo lo que había pasado para salvarle... para estar juntos... estaba lista para arruinarlo por mi idiota orgullo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Aceleré el ritmo, provocando que mi respiración se hiciera superficial. Sentí un brusco dolor en un costado y lo froté de forma ausente, pero no frené.

Necesitaba llegar a él. Necesitaba arreglarlo.

Corrí por delante de la tienda, moviéndome a la izquierda cuando alguien salió de forma inesperada.

"¡Lo siento!" grité sobre mi hombro, pero no esperé por una respuesta.

Finalmente, nuestra pequeña cabaña apareció a la vista. Nuestra casa. Mía y de Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que ser terca y desear más? Me acerqué y vi las luces en las ventanas. Corrí por el camino de entrada y me detuve abruptamente frente a la puerta, sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa.

¿Y si no me perdonaba? Pestañeé para alejar las lágrimas al pensarlo e intenté ralentizar el ritmo de mi corazón. Giré el pomo, dándole a la puerta con el hombro para abrirla. Mis ojos escanearon la sala de estar, pero él no estaba ahí.

"¿Edward?" llamé, corriendo a la cocina. Estaba sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza agachada. Cuando dije su nombre, levantó la mirada hacia mí con expresión demacrada y preocupada.

Corrí para arrodillarme a sus pies, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su regazo mientras empezaba a llorar. "Oh Dios, Edward. ¡Lo siento tanto!"

"¿Bella?" dijo con voz ronca, enredando sus manos en mi pelo. "¡No... no... yo lo siento!"

"Debería haberte hablado sobre el trabajo..."

"Por favor, no llores. No debería haber levantado la voz así..."

"No lo decía en serio..."

"Yo tampoco," dijo Edward en voz baja. Levanté mi cara llena de lágrimas para mirar la suya que estaba igual. "Te quiero mucho, Bella."

"Yo también te quiero. Siento haber salido corriendo."

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso," suplicó. "No he podido soportarlo."

Asentí, levantando las manos para ahuecarlas en su cara. "Lo siento mucho, Edward. Debería haber hablado contigo antes de aceptar ese trabajo. Si no quieres que lo haga-"

"No es eso," interrumpió. "Solo creí que deberíamos haberlo hablado primero."

"Lo sé."

"Tendremos que ver cómo vas a ir y volver."

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. "Ni siquiera he pensado en eso."

Edward suspiró, levantándome la cara para mirarme a los ojos. "Si quieres que seamos compañeros, Bella, tiene que ser en los dos sentidos." Asentí en silencio y Edward me levantó sobre su regazo, enterrando la nariz en mi cuello. "No quieres que use la analogía del hígado, ¿verdad?"

Reí entre las lágrimas, sorbiéndome un poco la nariz. "No. Creo que he aprendido la lección."

"Bien, porque no me gusta ni siquiera _hablar_ sobre hígado," dijo, levantando la cara con una expresión de repugnancia. Me limpié las mejillas y él volvió a la normalidad. "Realmente siento haberte gritado."

"Yo también." Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "No me gusta que peleemos."

Edward solo murmuro su acuerdo, dejando un beso en mi pelo. Mis ojos pasaron por los arruinados preparativos de las tortillas que estaban en la encimera. "¿Has comido algo?"

"No. Había perdido el apetito," contestó. "Pero ahora sí tengo algo de hambre."

Fruncí el ceño mirándole. "Creo que todo lo que tenemos es pan tostado."

Él sonrió ampliamente. "En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, me encantan las tostadas." Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero él me sujetó con fuerza. "Aunque, creo que tal vez la cena podría esperar un poco," dijo sugerentemente.

"¿De verdad?"

"Mmm hmmm..." Empezó a mordisquearme el cuello.

"Ya sabes, Edward," dije, intentando no sonar sin aliento. "Hay una parte buena en discutir."

Levantó la cabeza y me observó inquisitivamente. "¿La hay?"

Asentí. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del sexo de reconciliación?"

Sus labios se retorcieron mientras sus manos frotaban lentamente mis costados. "No puedo decir que lo haya hecho."

"Bueno. Sr. Masen," dije descaradamente, acercándole a mí y bajando mis labios a los suyos. "Permítame educarle."

No tomamos nuestras tostadas hasta mucho... mucho más tarde.

Y la mañana siguiente salimos de la cama completamente agotados... y felizmente felices.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

¿Alguien más cree que Bella ha sido demasiado débil? Está claro que los dos han reaccionado de forma exagerada y que ella debería habérselo comentado, ya que solo tienen un coche y horarios diferentes. Pero... ¿tanto como ir y ponerse de rodillas a sus pies para pedirle perdón? No sé, creo que es demasiado.

Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil, de todas formas os aviso que esta semana me voy de viaje y vuelvo a casa el domingo, así que no sé si tendré tiempo de actualizar en la fecha indicada. Si no lo hago en ese momento, subiré tan pronto como pueda.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. ¡Que tengáis un feliz año nuevo!

-Bells :)


	31. De Miedo y Destino

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El pasado no es más que le comienzo de un comienzo, y todo lo que es o ha sido no es más que el crepúsculo del amanecer."**_

_**-H.G. Wells, El Descubrimiento del Futuro (1901)**_

Capitulo treinta – De Miedo y Destino

Había días que sentía que realmente pertenecía a 1918.

Era extraño, pero en ocasiones había momentos -momentos en los que mi antigua vida en Forks parecía un débil recuerdo. Como cuando hacer café en una cafetera antigua no parecía tan anticuado. O cuando cogía el teléfono en la tienda general para solicitar una llamada a la operadora sin sentir un golpe de anhelo por el correo electrónico o los teléfonos móviles. O cuando Edward y yo estábamos enredados en el calor de la pasión y el vampiro que había conocido no aparecía en mis pensamientos.

Los momentos venían con más frecuencia e, inevitablemente, eran seguidos de momentos igualmente perturbadores de culpa. Culpa por la familia y amigos que había dejado atrás. Culpa por el Edward que había dejado atrás... incluso aunque, técnicamente, él me había dejado primero.

Sabía, lógicamente, que era algo natural que me hubiera aclimatado a mi entorno... que, para mantener la cordura, tuviera que aceptarlo como la realidad y dejar atrás la vida que tenía antes.

Pero en mi corazón era una lucha, e intenté lidiar con ello lo mejor que pude. Intenté concentrarme en la felicidad de mi nueva vida y no lamentarme por la que había dejado atrás.

No siempre tenía éxito, pero lo intentaba.

Ayudaba el estar ocupada -sumergirme en el ahí y ahora para olvidar que realmente estaba ahí y ahora. O algo así.

La mañana después de nuestra gran discusión, Edward y yo hablamos de la logística de mi nuevo trabajo durante el desayuno. La solución al problema de mi transporte acabó siendo relativamente sencilla. No tenía que estar en la Escuela Normal hasta después de la comida, así que decidimos que iría con Edward a Eau Claire por la mañana, pasaría el rato en la biblioteca o la librería o el café hasta que tuviera que ir al trabajo, y luego solo esperaría hasta que Edward me recogiera cuando él terminara. De todas formas, solo faltaban un par de semanas para que empezaran las clases. Después, los dos tendríamos que estar en Eau Claire casi al mismo tiempo, así que cuando Edward saliera de clase en Altoona, comeríamos juntos en casa y nos marcharíamos juntos. Edward me animó a matricularme en un curso de Literatura Inglesa que se impartía al final de la tarde, aunque eso significaba que él tendría que esperarme unos veinte minutos al final del día. Él dijo que se sentía feliz de hacerlo.

Me enamoraba más de él cada día.

Claro, no era perfecto. Todavía podía ser terco y tendencioso... pero yo era igual, si no peor. Y estábamos aprendiendo a hablar más y gritar menos. No es por decir que ya no discutíamos, porque lo hacíamos; de hecho, tenía la sospecha de que Edward comenzaba ocasionalmente una pelea o dos después de conocer el sexo de reconciliación.

No tenía pruebas, solo una sensación. Pero tampoco es que me quejara.

Mi vida se convirtió en una agradable rutina. Mi trabajo en la Escuela Normal no requería mucho intelecto, pero lo disfrutaba. La gente con la que trabajaba era agradable, y Lydia era una jefa paciente. Me hice amiga del dueño de la Librería Eau Claire -Joseph Mabry era su nombre- y parecía contento de dejar que me sentara en la tienda a leer o hablar con él entre clientes. A veces iba su esposa Elaine con su niño, Joey Junior. Era muy divertida, y el pequeño Joey era adorable. A menudo se sentaba conmigo, parloteando sobre su perro o su camión de juguete o lo que había comido, y yo encontraba su brillante sonrisa encantadora.

El primo de Joseph, George, impartía la clase de Inglés a la que yo iba a ir y Joseph a menudo bromeaba sobre que, cuando eran más jóvenes, George nunca abría un libro, eligiendo en su lugar pasar el tiempo pescando o detrás de las chicas del vecindario. Una vez más, estaba haciendo nuevos amigos y creando otra nueva vida.

Edward y yo vivíamos en una deslumbrante burbuja de recién casados, en su mayor parte -todo suaves toques y besos y noches calientes.

Y mañanas. También hubo algunas mañanas calientes.

Habría sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por dos cosas: la epidemia sin fin y la vuelta de mis pesadillas.

Mis sueños habían sido relativamente agradables desde la boda pero, poco después de mudarnos a Altoona, se volvieron tenebrosos una vez más. Y, según pasaban los días y semanas, las pesadillas se hicieron más frecuentes e incluso más perturbadoras.

_Veo a Edward al final de un largo túnel, dándome la espalda. Empiezo a caminar hacia él, acelerando el ritmo a una carrera cuando me doy cuenta de que no me estoy acercando nada. Le llamo, pero no sale ningún ruido de mi boca. Mis pasos se hacen lentos, como si estuviera atrapada en cemento o arenas movedizas, y apenas puedo poner un pie delante del otro. Finalmente, el túnel se alarga, haciendo que la alta figura de Edward encoja en mi visión... alejándose y alejándose hasta que simplemente se desvanece._

Algunos eran menos literales –solo flashes de caras de mi vida pasada y presente mezclándose en la oscuridad... miradas enfadadas que me reprochan, que brillan en la oscuridad... gritos de dolor o miedo... sollozos agonizantes o aullidos de tormento.

Luego estaba ese que empezaba a perturbarme más a menudo: _Edward de pie en la casa vacía de sus padres. Está fría, oscura y en silencio y, de alguna manera, sé que están muertos. Edward me mira de forma acusadora y solloza una sola palabra: "¿por qué?"_

_Estiro el brazo hacia él y él se aparta, rompiéndome el corazón en un millón de pequeños trozos._

Me despertaba con lágrimas cayéndome por la cara y Edward me atraía a sus brazos, asegurándome que todo había sido solo un sueño.

El problema era que yo no estaba tan segura de que ese fuera el caso.

Sabía, al menos en parte, porqué los padres de Edward pesaban tanto en mi mente. El caso en que su padre trabajaba seguía alargándose y ellos no dejaban de retrasar su visita a Altoona. Me preocupaba más y más según pasaban los días, y había empezado a molestar a Edward a diario para que los llamara y les suplicara venir.

"¡Lo he intentado, Bella!" me soltó finalmente un día después de mi acoso. "Mi padre dice que no puede marcharse hasta el final de la semana, como muy pronto."

"Pero agosto casi ha terminado," supliqué. "Se están quedando sin tiempo."

Con eso, los ojos de Edward fueron rápidamente a los míos. Le había hablado de la epidemia, pero él nunca había preguntado realmente por el destino de sus padres y yo nunca había dado la información de forma voluntaria. Era como si él no estuviera seguro de querer saber realmente la verdad... y, para ser honesta, yo tampoco lo estaba. Él pareció sopesar algo en su mente un momento y yo le miré con cautela, mordiéndome el labio por la tensión.

Me miró a los ojos como si estuviera buscando en mi alma. "Ellos... no sobrevivirán, ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz baja.

Me ahogué con un sollozo, mi cabeza cayó a mis manos y Edward tuvo su respuesta.

Se alejó de mí en el aparcamiento de la Escuela Normal y luego se volvió abruptamente. "Tengo que ir a Chicago," dijo.

"¿Qué?" Levanté la cabeza de golpe, sintiendo pánico. "¡No! ¡No, Edward no puedes!"

Caminó de vuelta a mí, rodeándome los brazos con las manos suavemente. "Bella, no puedo quedarme escondido aquí mientras ellos están en peligro. Tal vez si voy a casa pueda convencerlos de que vengan."

Pestañeé y perdí completamente el control. No me importó estar en un lugar público. No me importó estar siendo egoísta e inmadura. No me importó estar haciendo una escena y que las lágrimas cayeran en ríos por mis mejillas.

Supliqué. Me colgué de él y le supliqué que se quedara.

"Por favor, Edward. No puedes volver a Chicago. Morirás... morirás y yo me quedaré sola," sollocé histérica. "Ahora no... no después de que has hecho que me enamore de ti de nuevo. No después de que finalmente te he encontrado... ahora que finalmente te tengo. No puedes dejarme... ¡no puedes!"

Miró mi patética cara y luego me atrajo a sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente mientras yo lloraba en su camisa. "Shhhh..." murmuró. "No, Bella... no llores..."

"Por favor... por favor..." Ni siquiera podía formar un pensamiento coherente mientras retorcía su camisa desesperadamente en mis manos temblorosas.

"Está bien," susurró contra mi pelo. "No iré."

Me aparté para mirarle entre lágrimas. "¿No lo harás?"

Estiró los brazos para apartarme el pelo de la frente. "Seguiré llamando... cada día si es necesario. Les convenceré de alguna manera. Pero no te dejaré."

Mi corazón se llenó con una mezcla de alivio y arrepentimiento. Supe en ese momento que le había pedido egoístamente que eligiera entre salvarse a sí mismo y salvar a sus padres... en esencia, le había pedido que eligiera entre ellos y yo.

"Lo siento," sollocé. Sentía herirle. Sentía hacerle elegir. Sentía su pérdida que me temía que era inevitable.

"Está bien, mi amor. No lo sientas," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en mis labios. "¿No entiendes que haría cualquier cosa por ti? Tú eres mi vida ahora."

Me ahogué por las familiares palabras... palabras que había dicho una vez cuando me vi forzada a dejarle... cuando James nos perseguía y él me envió lejos por mi propia protección. "Sé... que debería ser valiente. Es solo que no puedo soportar la idea de perderte."

Edward me limpió las lágrimas. "Nunca me perderás."

Me atrajo a sus brazos una vez más e inhalé su familiar esencia... me deleité en sus fuertes brazos... y recé porque tuviera razón.

- . - . - . - . -

Agosto se convirtió en septiembre, y Edward y yo empezamos nuestras clases. Fiel a su palabra, llamó a sus padres cada día, utilizando cada argumento que pudo para conseguir que fueran a Altoona. Les dijo que necesitábamos su ayuda con la casa... que yo estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar... incluso que la vida de casados era una lucha, creyendo que tal vez irían para ayudarnos a trabajar en nuestros problemas maritales. Aun así, su madre le aseguraba que irían cuando pudieran... a final de mes, lo más seguro. Mi corazón se hundió cuando me sentí más segura de que sería demasiado tarde.

Edward me dijo que finalmente se había sentido desesperado y que les había hablado de la epidemia. Dijo que ellos nunca creerían que yo conocía el futuro, así que, en su lugar, les dijo que había conocido a un respetado médico en Eau Claire que le avisó de la inminente plaga. Sus padres se sintieron preocupados, pero solo dijeron que no se podía hacer nada hasta que el caso de su padre hubiera acabado. Edward finalmente obtuvo la promesa de su madre de que, al primer signo de la epidemia, haría lo que hiciera falta para sacar a su padre de la ciudad.

La tensión estaba afectando a Edward. A veces le encontraba sentado solo en el porche trasero mirando al jardín y sabía que estaba que estaba pensando en sus padres... preocupándose por ellos. Pero después me veía, y las arrugas entre sus cejas se alisaban y me sonreía como para asegurarme que todo iba a estar bien.

Sabía que él no me culpaba; me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Aún así, mi corazón dolía por él y no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudar.

Mis pesadillas continuaron, creciendo en frecuencia e intensidad. Una noche, a mediados de septiembre, tuve un sueño que no pude desechar como un producto de mi culpa y preocupación subconsciente.

Al principio no daba miedo. Estaba en la cocina de Maggie y estábamos haciendo galletas con virutas de chocolate. Maggie estaba mezclando la masa y canturreando -Cyndi Lauper, por supuesto- mientras yo engrasaba las láminas para el horno. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, bañando la habitación en un brillo etéreo.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció y un trueno hizo temblar las ventanas. Maggie caminó hasta la puerta trasera y miró al jardín.

"Se acerca una gran tormenta," murmuró mientras me unía a ella en la puerta abierta. Salimos juntas al porche mientras el viento empezaba a mover las plantas del jardín y balanceaba de forma violenta el balancín que había a mi lado. Obligada por una fuerza invisible, bajé los escalones del porche hacia el banco en que Edward y yo habíamos pasado tanto tiempo. Cuando rodeé la celosía le encontré ahí sentado, con los ojos fijos en las nubes que teníamos encima.

"¿Edward?" Mi voz fue ahogada por el viento aullador. Me aclaré la garganta, hablando más alto. "¿Edward?"

Su mirada bajó lentamente a la mía y me quedé impresionada por el dolor que vi en sus profundidades esmeraldas.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, estirando una mano temblorosa hacia él mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer.

Sin advertencia, Edward cayó de rodillas, rodeándose la barriga con los brazos mientras su cara se contraía por la agonía. Impresionada, vi como colapsaba en el césped mojado, retorciéndose y dejando escapar un gemido de tortura de sus labios. Caí a su lado, la lluvia caía en torrentes a nuestro alrededor. Le toqué dulcemente la frente, pero el contacto provocó un grito desgarrador.

"¡Bella!" Maggie me llamó desde el porche trasero.

Me volví a ella. "¿Qué le pasa?" grité sobre el aguacero mientras el viento me echaba el pelo húmedo en la cara.

"¡Es la hora!" contestó con un grito.

Pestañeé y, de repente, no fue Maggie la que estaba ahí, sino Alice. "¿La hora de qué?" pregunté con la garganta dolorida por el esfuerzo de hacer que se me oyera sobre la tormenta. Edward se retorció en el barro a mi lado con su aliento escapando en duros sollozos.

Alice solo sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Es la hora, Bella."

Y se desvaneció. Me volví a Edward y él tampoco estaba, la única pista que señalaba que había estado ahí era el césped aplastado donde había estado su cuerpo.

"¡No!" grité mientras parpadeaba un rayo.

Me desperté con el grito todavía en los labios y me senté en la cama, empapada en sudor. Jadeé en busca de aliento, volviéndome a Edward; mi corazón se hundió cuando no le vi a mi lado.

"¿Edward?" grité histérica. "¿Edward?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward corrió hasta mí, asimilando mi apariencia. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"

"Edward," sollocé, agarrándome a él desesperadamente. "Me he despertado... y no estabas... creí... no sabía..."

"Shhhh," murmuró, frotando mi espalda con sus manos. "No podía dormir así que he ido a la otra habitación para leer sin molestarte."

Una ola de alivio me recorrió mientras el calor de su cuerpo acababa con mis escalofríos. Me relajé en su abrazo. "Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí."

Edward me acarició el pelo y dejó un suave beso en mi frente. "Por supuesto que estoy aquí. No voy a ninguna parte, amor." Se movió en la cama hasta estar contra las almohadas, atrayendo mi cabeza a su pecho mientras seguía acariciándome dulcemente. Murmuró palabras de amor y tranquilizantes contra mi pelo, puntuando cada palabra de vez en cuando con un dulce beso. No preguntó por el sueño sino que, en su lugar, me hizo volver a una cómoda calidez.

Volví a dormirme entre sus brazos, olvidando las terroríficas imágenes de mi pesadilla.

Casi.

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente intenté alejar los restos de mi perturbadora noche. Edward finalmente preguntó por mi sueño durante el desayuno pero, no queriendo preocuparle e insegura de lo que significaba, de todas formas, le dije que no podía recordarlo.

Creo que no me creyó, pero lo dejó pasar y me besó apasionadamente antes de irse a clase.

Pasé la mañana haciendo la colada, ya que el cielo estaba claro y parecía que podría tenderla sin preocuparme por la lluvia. Cuando Edward volvió a casa, compartimos una comida ligera consistente en sopa de verduras y galletas que habían quedado de la cena de la noche anterior, luego fuimos a Eau Claire.

Como ya se había convertido en un hábito, paré en la librería para hablar con Joseph y leer los periódicos que él tenía en busca de noticias sobre la gripe.

Él levantó la mirada cuando crucé la puerta y la campanilla anunció mi llegada. Sonrió, moviendo la cabeza en mi dirección. "Buen día, Bella."

"Hola, Joseph," contesté, acercándome a él. Bajé la mirada al libro que tenía abierto en el mostrador. "¿Qué estás leyendo hoy?"

"Ah, un clásico," dijo con un guiño, levantando la portada para que pudiera verlo. Tuve que controlar mi expresión cuando me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo _La Máquina del Tiempo _de H.G. Wells.

"No sabía que te gustara la ciencia ficción," comenté secamente. Joseph siempre había leído no-ficción en el pasado -la historia y la ciencia le gustaban particularmente.

"Bueno, H.G. Wells llena su trabajo de comentarios sociales bastante sarcásticos," contestó. "La Máquina del Tiempo en particular es una crítica social al sistema de clases de Inglaterra."

"¿De verdad? Siempre había creído que era una historia sobre viajes en el tiempo," dije socarronamente.

Joseph soltó una risita. "Bueno, también lo es. No puedo decir que no la encuentro tan entretenida como esclarecedora."

Incapaz de resistirme, miré a Joseph con cautela. "Así que... ¿crees que es posible? ¿Viajar en el tiempo?"

Para su crédito, Joseph no se rio, sino que solo hizo una pausa un momento para pensar. "'No hay diferencia entre el Tiempo y cualquiera de las otras tres dimensiones del Espacio excepto que nuestra consciencia se mueve al tiempo que él'," dijo finalmente.

"Esa es una forma interesante de verlo," dije de forma no comprometedora.

"Bueno, desearía poder decir que es mío," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando el libro de nuevo. "En realidad estaba citando a Wells."

Rodé los ojos, pero decidí insistir. "Así que, si _fuera_ posible... si realmente pudieras viajar en el tiempo, ¿qué harías? ¿Intentarías cambiar algo?"

"¿Cambiar algo?" repitió.

"Volver y arreglar tus errores," expliqué. "¿O intentar corregir el error de otro?"

Joseph se inclinó hacia delante en el mostrador, frotándose la barbilla con la mano mientras pensaba. "No," dijo firmemente.

"¿No?"

"No."

"¿Solo así? ¿No?" repetí. "¿No hay nada que harías de forma diferente?"

Joseph solo se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta bastante mi vida. Si cambiara un error en el pasado, tal vez no acabaría aquí. Mis errores son los que me han hecho el hombre que soy hoy. Además, en realidad no creo que sea posible."

"¿Viajar en el tiempo?"

"Bueno, sí, viajar en el tiempo, pero no me refería a eso," explicó Joseph. "Me refería a que aunque pudiéramos ir atrás en el tiempo, no creo que fuera posible realmente cambiar nada. Creo que las cosas pasan por una razón."

"Destino," dije simplemente.

"Llámalo como quieras," dijo él.

"Pero el tipo de _La Máquina del Tiempo_ cambió cosas. Destruyó a los Morlock y salvó a los Eloi," apunté.

"Ah," dijo Joseph, apuntándome con un dedo, "pero eso fue en el futuro, no en el pasado. Tal vez era su destino."

"Eso es deprimente," declaré. "Pensar que no tenemos control sobre nuestras vidas."

"Bueno, yo no he dicho eso," dijo evadiéndose. "Creo que tenemos elecciones... elegimos nuestro camino. Pero esas elecciones son un reflejo de quienes somos... así que, en realidad, nuestro camino está pre-destinado."

Pensé eso un momento. "Es como si odiara la vainilla pero me encantara el chocolate... y alguien me ofrece elegir entre un helado de chocolate o de vainilla. Tengo la elección pero, debido a quien soy, ya he elegido el chocolate incluso antes de tomar la decisión," murmuré, medio para mí misma.

"Exacto."

"Así que todas mis decisiones ya han sido tomadas, ¿solo porque soy quien soy?"

Joseph se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Es solo mi opinión."

Me mordí el labio, considerando eso. Era frustrante pensar que tal vez mi camino estaba pre-destinado por mi personalidad o mis experiencias pasadas... las cosas que me hicieron la persona que era. Al mismo tiempo, era en cierta forma tranquilizador. Si realmente no tenía control sobre las cosas, eso quitaba algo de presión. Tal vez el destino de todos no descansaba _realmente_ sobre mis hombros, después de todo. ¿Quién sabía? Supuse que era posible.

Tampoco era como si tuviera un manual, después de todo. A pesar de _La Máquina del Tiempo_.

La voz de Joseph me sacó de mis pensamientos. "He puesto los periódicos en la mesa para ti," dijo, apuntando al otro lado de la sala. Miré el reloj de mi relicario y vi que solo tenía unos veinte minutos antes de tener que estar en el trabajo, así que le sonreí y fui a sentarme.

Hojeé rápidamente el periódico local, luego empecé con el _Centinela de Milwaukee._ Escaneé las letras impresas, buscando cualquiera de las palabras clave que temía encontrar.

Las encontré al final de la página tres. Eran solo uno párrafos y se me habría pasado si la palabra "epidemia" no hubiera destellado ante mis ojos. Me acerqué más el periódico y lo leí dos veces. Me puse de pie rápidamente, haciendo que mi silla se arrastrara en el suelo y llamando la atención de Joseph.

"¿Bella? ¿Va todo bien?"

Le miré con pánico y me obligué a calmarme. "Sí. Sí, por supuesto, estoy bien," dije, respirando profundamente. "Joseph, ¿no tendrás un teléfono que pueda usar?"

Joseph me miró con cautela, evidentemente inseguro sobre si realmente estaba bien. "Sí," dijo lentamente. "Está en la parte de atrás." Le seguí detrás de una cortina a una pequeña oficina. Declinó mi oferta de un centavo, diciéndome que me tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara, y dejó la habitación.

Crucé hasta el escritorio y cogí el teléfono.

"Chicago," dije con voz temblorosa. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen... 5574." Escuché unos cuantos clics antes de que empezara el tono de llamada. Recé por lo bajo porque contestara y finalmente fui recompensada.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Carlisle? Soy Bella," dije apresuradamente.

"¿Bella? ¿Va todo bien?"

"No lo sé," dije con un sollozo. "Acabo de ver la alerta de Boston."

Escuché a Carlisle suspirar al otro lado de la línea. "Sí. Yo también acabo de oírlo."

"¿Qué sabes?" pregunté rápidamente. "El periódico solo decía que era una epidemia... y un médico avisaba de que podría pasar de la población militar a la civil. Ha empezado, Carlisle."

"Bella," dijo Carlisle con calma. "Sabíamos que esto venía."

Y lo hacíamos. Pero, aun así, de alguna manera, verlo impreso... verlo frente a mis ojos en una temblorosa hoja de periódico... lo hacía _real._

"¿Bella?"

"Estoy aquí. Lo siento. Es solo... ha sido un shock, ¿sabes?" dije en voz baja.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

Suspiré. "Estaré bien. Pero los padres de Edward... no dejan de retrasar su visita. Me temo que se están quedando sin tiempo." Le había hablado a Carlisle de nuestros continuados esfuerzos para sacar a los Masen de Chicago, sin ningún éxito.

Carlisle dudó un momento. "Perdóname por decir esto, Bella, pero tal vez no puedan ser salvados. Tal vez no están _destinados_ a serlo."

Me froté los ojos con las manos. "¿Que les pasa a todos con hablar sobre el destino hoy?" murmuré.

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada," dije pesadamente. "Sé que tienes razón, Carlisle. No puedo obligarles a venir... pero eso no lo hace más sencillo."

"Tal vez esta noticia ayude," ofreció. "Tal vez sea suficiente para hacer que os escuchen."

"Tal vez," dije con duda.

Me despedí de Carlisle y, una vez más, prometió pasarme cualquier información de que se enterara. Aun así, no pude luchar contra la sensación de pesadez en mi estómago que me decía que Carlisle y Joseph podrían tener razón. Tal vez algunas cosas no _podían_ ser cambiadas.

Cuadré los hombros, dándole las gracias a Joseph antes de salir de la librería e ir al trabajo.

Destino o no destino, no iba a rendirme.

- . - . - . - . -

Tras ese día, las noticias llegaron fluidamente.

El 19 de septiembre, el _Philadelphia Inquirer_ informó de seiscientos marineros y marines hospitalizados por una fuerte cepa de gripe.

El 23 de septiembre, el _Capital Times_ informó de 4.500 casos y más de cien muertes en la base de entrenamiento naval Great Lakes al norte de Chicago... Cuatrocientos casos en Camp Grant, cerca de Rockford... Ochenta y cinco nuevos casos en Nueva York... Veinte muertes en Boston. Seguía y seguía.

El 25 de septiembre, leí sobre Edward Wagner, un hombre en San Francisco que había enfermado -un hombre que era de Chicago. El mismo día, una carta de Carlisle confirmó que había trece casos en su hospital.

Las noticias de la epidemia seguían llegando también en las cartas de Samantha y Maggie. Samantha acababa de empezar en la escuela de enfermería y escribió que si la epidemia crecía, existía la oportunidad de que incluso las estudiantes fueran llamadas para ayudar en los hospitales locales. Estaba entusiasmada por la oportunidad de ayudar a otros pero, por supuesto, la noticia me preocupó.

En cuanto a Maggie, en ningún momento mencionó la carta de aviso que le había dejado. No estaba muy segura de la razón, pero supuse que se había dado cuenta de que le había dicho todo lo que podía. A pesar de su "visión", Maggie era del tipo de persona realista y que se hacía cargo de las cosas y creía que, cuando llegara el momento, tomaría en serio mi consejo. Hasta entonces, no era de las que se obsesionaba con lo que sucedería.

Desearía poder seguir su ejemplo.

Cuando la gripe finalmente alcanzó Chicago, Maggie intentó, a su manera, tranquilizarme en sus cartas. Se aseguraba de decirme que todos estaban bien... que en su mayor parte no se alejaban de la casa y no se acercaban a lugares públicos, como había sido sugerido por los líderes de las ciudades. Debido a su propio don, Maggie entendía la culpa y la presión que viene con _saber_ -y yo creía que intentaba mantenerme informada sin ponerme más preocupaciones sobre los hombros.

Edward seguía haciendo llamadas diarias a Chicago, usando la información que yo había reunido para intentar hacer que sus padres dejaran la ciudad. Ellos eran tercamente optimistas, asegurándole que estarían bien... que su médico había dicho que incluso si enfermaban, sería mejor que se quedaran en casa, donde recibirían el mejor cuidado. Edward y yo nos rendimos a la desesperación, dándonos cuenta de que nuestros esfuerzos no habían dado frutos.

Aun así, nunca volvió a mencionar ir a Chicago para buscarlos. Hacia final de mes intentó llamar varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta y temió que le estuvieran evitando.

El uno de octubre, Philadelphia reportó 625 nuevos casos de civiles y 117 muertes de civiles. Cada periódico traía informes del brote. Cada cafetería estaba llena de conversaciones en tono de preocupación. La gente empezó a llevar mascarillas quirúrgicas en la calle y, en todas partes... en todas partes la gente miraba, se preocupaba y esperaba a que terminara.

Había incluso un nuevo eslogan: "Cubre cada tos y estornudo, si no lo haces extenderás la enfermedad."

Y aun así se extendió.

Altoona y Eau Claire se habían salvado por el momento, y cada día me despertaba esperando que todavía fuera seguro... que Edward estuviera a salvo. Que, de alguna manera, sus padres y todos aquellos a los que queríamos se salvaran y la epidemia terminara.

Entonces, en la noche del tres de octubre, mis esperanzas fueron aplastadas.

Estábamos juntos en el sofá de la sala de estar frente al fuego de la chimenea. Edward me leía _20.000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino_ tumbado con la cabeza en mi regazo. Acabábamos de llegar a la descripción del calamar gigante que descendía sobre el Nautilus cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Edward se levantó, dejando el libro boca arriba en la mesita antes de ir a la puerta. Yo le seguí, sintiendo curiosidad, porque raramente teníamos visitas, ya no digamos por la noche. Me sorprendí al encontrar a Horace, el dueño de la tienda general, de pie en nuestra entrada.

Nos saludó con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, apretando con fuerza su gorra en sus manos. "Sr. Masen, Sra. Masen. Siento molestarles, pero han recibido una llamada de teléfono en la tienda y el mensaje era urgente."

Mi corazón se hundió. Antes incluso de que dijera las palabras, supe lo que venía.

"Era su madre, Sr. Masen," dijo. "Pidió que la llamara rápidamente. Puede usar el teléfono de la tienda, por supuesto."

Edward murmuró un agradecimiento y cogió su abrigo. Yo también me abrigué rápidamente y salimos corriendo por la puerta.

"¿Ha dicho mi madre por qué llamaba?" preguntó Edward. Yo lo sabía. Los dos lo sabíamos. Pero aun así necesitaba preguntar.

"No, señor. Lo siento. No lo hizo," contestó Horace, abriendo la puerta trasera de la tienda y dejándonos entrar. Nos dejó solos con otro asentimiento antes de dirigirse a la parte delantera del edificio. Agarré con fuerza la mano de Edward mientras nos acercábamos al teléfono y Edward lo cogía, hablando con la operadora en susurros y esperando a que su madre contestara.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos.

_Lo siento_, decían los míos.

"Sí, madre... soy Edward." Su mirada se apartó cuando finalmente habló al teléfono. "Sí..." Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras escuchaba, luego cerró los ojos brevemente mientras sus rasgos se convertían en unos de dolor. "No... no," murmuró en voz baja. Abrió los ojos y, mientras me miraba, vi una capa de lágrimas brillando en la superficie. "Por supuesto," dijo, su voz se quebró ligeramente. "Sí... a primera hora de la mañana... Está bien, madre, no te preocupes." Apreté su mano y él devolvió el apretón suavemente. "Sí... sí, se lo diré. Vale... Adiós, madre."

Volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio y su mano se quedó ahí un momento antes de tirar de mí hacia la puerta trasera. Horace estaba esperando y movió la cabeza una vez más mientras le dábamos las gracias.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras volvíamos a casa, como si los dos temiéramos reconocer lo que estaba pasando. Como si nuestro silencio pudiera mantener lejos la verdad.

Finalmente, cuando cerramos nuestra puerta principal y nos quedamos frente al otro en la sala de estar de nuestra perfecta cabaña, le miré con lágrimas cayendo ya por mis mejillas.

"Tu padre," dije.

Edward asintió, tragando con dificultad. "Pasó rápidamente. Está en el hospital."

Respiré profundamente, reconociendo sus palabras. "Quiere que vayas," añadí.

Él asintió de nuevo. "Lo siento, Bella."

"Edward, por favor..." empecé, pero Edward me cortó.

"Bella, sabes cómo me siento sobre esto," dijo, levantando la mano para acunar mi cara, sus pulgares limpiaban las lágrimas de mis mejillas. "Sé que no quieres que vaya. Sé que tienes miedo por lo que pasará si lo hago." Se inclinó hacia delante para besarme dulcemente antes de apartarse para mirarme intensamente a los ojos.

"Pero son mis padres, Bella. Mi padre... bueno, por lo que me has dicho, se está muriendo... y mi madre podría ser la próxima." Su voz se quebró ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

"Cuando tenía diez años, tuve el sarampión," dijo en voz baja. Me soltó y se apartó unos pasos, mirando en la distancia, recordando. "Estaba tan enfermo. Casi muero. Mi madre se pasó cada minuto a mi lado en la cama. Me puso trapos fríos en la cabeza, me dio sopa... durmió en un camastro a los pies de mi cama para oírme por la noche.

"Mi padre solía cogerme y llevarme al invernadero, envolviéndome en mantas para que pudiera ver el exterior. Tocaba el piano para mí. Él es el que realmente me inspiró para querer aprender," dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Yo sonreí en respuesta. Él cruzó hasta mí, cogiendo mis manos en las suyas y frotando sus pulgares sobre los míos lentamente.

"Cuando les dije que quería casarme contigo... bueno, se preocuparon, por supuesto," dijo, añadiendo con una sonrisa, "pero incluso aunque creían que estabas embarazada... que yo te había arruinado... me dijeron que me querían. Dijeron que nos ayudarían de cualquier forma que pudieran.

"Siempre han estado ahí para mí... _siempre_," dijo seriamente. "Y ahora, por primera vez, son ellos los que me necesitan."

Aparté la mirada, pero Edward movió la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. "Sé que tienes miedo," dijo en voz baja. "Pero te estoy pidiendo... te suplico... que no me pidas que les de la espalda. Por favor, Bella. No me pidas que haga eso."

Cada fibra de mi ser quería suplicarle que se quedara... manipularle... decirle que si realmente me amara no iría a Chicago. Mis manos realmente temblaron por el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para evitar agarrarle y encerrarle en el dormitorio para mantenerle a salvo. Anhelaba hacer lo que fuera para mantenerle ahí... para ignorar la llamada de su familia y mantenerle a salvo conmigo.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Le miré a sus brillantes ojos verdes y supe que si le suplicaba que se quedara, lo haría. Que les daría la espalda a sus padres por mí. Que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

Pero, en mi corazón, también sabía que eso le destruiría.

Así que, en su lugar, no dije nada, sino que le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y le acerqué a mí.

Tras un momento, Edward soltó aire de forma temblorosa. "Quiero que te quedes aquí," dijo con cautela.

"¿Qué?" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me apartaba de él, y mi estómago se retorció solo de pensarlo. "¿Quedarme aquí? ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!"

Edward se aclaró la garganta, levantando ligeramente la barbilla mientras intentaba convencerme. "No hay razón para que te arriesgues."

"De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera." Gruñí. Edward me miró con la boca abierta por mi declaración, pero yo seguí con voz baja y firme. "Si tú vas a Chicago, _yo_ voy a Chicago. No hay ninguna manera en la verde Tierra de Dios de que vayas sin mí, así que ya puedes ir olvidándote de esa ridícula idea."

Edward solo me miró fijamente, y me pregunté si iba a llevarme la contraria, pero en su lugar, simplemente me volvió a atraer a sus brazos.

"Vale," murmuró contra mi pelo. "Iremos juntos."

"Juntos," dije de acuerdo.

Tras un momento, entramos en nuestra habitación cogidos de la mano, apagando las luces por el camino. Nos quedamos de pie a cada lado de la cama, con las miradas fijas en el otro mientras nos desvestíamos, nuestra ropa cayendo al suelo de cualquier manera. Nos subimos a la cama de rodillas, de frente al otro en el centro del suave colchón mientras nuestras manos se levantaban para acariciar la piel del otro.

La mano de Edward se movió por mi cuello y bajo mi pelo mientras juntaba nuestros labios en un suave toque de pasión, esperanza y anhelo. Nos colgamos del otro mientras nuestro beso se profundizaba y el miedo dio paso al deseo. Finalmente, Edward me bajó lentamente sobre mi espalda, sin dejar la suave caricia de sus dedos y su lengua.

"Te quiero, Bella," murmuró. "Siempre... para siempre."

Sentí lágrimas picar en mis ojos y le acerqué más, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas mientras él entraba en mí lentamente... sentirme completa me tocó el corazón... el tierno ritmo calentó mi sangre.

"Edward," grité. Mis lágrimas caían libremente mientras intentaba agarrarme a ese momento. Él, también, parecía igual de desesperado; sus brazos me rodearon en un agarre de acero como si estuviera intentando fundirnos en un solo cuerpo... un alma.

Lo éramos. Uno.

Y cuando nuestros besos se volvieron frenéticos... nuestra respiración entrecortada... y nuestros músculos se tensaron en un clímax unificado -una ola de placer que corrió de mí a él... y de él de vuelta a mí- sollocé su nombre e hizo eco contra las paredes. Me di cuenta de que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las mías en nuestra húmeda almohada y me agarré a él con fuerza, con nuestros corazones latiendo en una lenta y acompasada armonía.

Finalmente, rodó a un lado, llevándome con él mientras echaba las sábanas y mantas sobre nuestra piel húmeda de sudor. Sentí su cálido aliento contra mi cabeza mientras él sostenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya sobre su corazón.

No podía perderle. No podía perder la esperanza.

Por lo que yo sabía, Edward y su familia se habían infectado juntos. Tal vez ya había ganado a la enfermedad al llevarle a Altoona. Tal vez todavía podía protegerle, incluso cuando volviéramos a Chicago.

"Voy a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero," le dije mientras su pulgar hacía círculos en mi mano. "Te acosaré para que lleves una máscara todo el tiempo... para que te laves las manos cada diez minutos. No puedes llevarme la contraria en esto, Edward."

Le sentí reír ligeramente bajo mi mejilla. "Ni en sueños se me ocurriría."

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Lo digo en serio, Edward. Si volvemos allí, tendrás que tomar precauciones."

Levantó la mano para bajar un dedo por mi mejilla; el humor había dejado su cara. "Lo prometo. Haré cualquier cosa que digas."

Asentí, descansando la cabeza una vez más en su firme pecho.

Tal vez el Destino no podía ser frustrado. Tal vez no pudiera cambiar nada. Pero ciertamente iba a intentarlo.

"Prométeme que nunca me dejarás," supliqué en voz baja en la oscuridad.

Le sentí dejar un suave beso en mi cabeza mientras me apretaba contra su costado. "Bella, ¿dónde iba a ir?" contestó.

Era la respuesta que siempre me daba... la respuesta que esperaba... una pregunta que pretendía tranquilizar... una promesa de eternidad.

Pero, por primera vez, temí que fuera una mentira.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Empieza la parte que todas (o creo q todas) temíamos... la gripe española ya ha llegado a Chicago.

Esta historia tiene 35 capítulos y un epílogo dividido en dos partes, además de un final alternativo. Así que estamos en la recta final con un total de 8 capítulos por subir. La fecha de actualización está, como siempre, en mi perfil, pero es posible que me retrase porque vuelvo a estar de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para estar por aquí.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	32. De Despedirse y Salvar una vida

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**La persona que no arriesga nada, que no hace nada, no tiene nada, no es nada, y se convierte en nada. Tal vez evite el sufrimiento, pero simplemente no puede aprender y sentir y cambiar y crecer y amar y vivir."**_

_**-Leo Buscaglia**_

Capitulo treinta y uno – De Despedirse y Salvar una vida

El viaje de vuelta a Chicago fue un vívido contraste con el viaje que habíamos hecho a Altoona hacía poco más de dos meses. En lugar de sonrisas, risas y suaves toques, la atmósfera en el coche era tensa y silenciosa, los únicos sonidos eran la vibración del motor y los baches de la carretera. Mi corazón se atascó en mi garganta y me encontré luchando constantemente contra las lágrimas.

Como siempre, Edward pareció saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando pasamos los límites de la ciudad, cogió mi mano y tiró de mí a su lado. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su codo y me incliné contra su hombro, inhalando su dulce esencia. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo quería que diéramos la vuelta hasta Altoona... de vuelta a la seguridad... pero sabía que no podía. En su lugar, me agarré con fuerza a Edward e incluso con más fuerza a la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado lo suficiente... que hubiera hecho una diferencia suficiente... para salvarle la vida.

Porque la verdad era que no sabía si podría sobrevivir a perderle de nuevo. Casi me destruyó la primera vez, y eso fue antes de que supiera realmente cómo podía ser amar a Edward. Tener esos breves y maravillosos bocados de pasión y verdadera intimidad. Realmente _conocerle_ como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Probar esa felicidad solo para que me la arrancaran?

No creía que pudiera soportarlo. Ni siquiera podía _comprenderlo_. No podía pensar en ello o el miedo y la desesperación me paralizarían.

Así que, en su lugar, me agarré a la esperanza. En realidad, era todo lo que tenía.

El tío de Edward había querido hacer el viaje con nosotros, pero su mala salud lo había hecho imposible. En su lugar, le aseguramos que le mantendríamos informado con llamadas telefónicas a la tienda general. Estaba segura de que Carlisle me dejaría usar el teléfono de su oficina para cumplir esa promesa.

Decidimos quedarnos en la casa de huéspedes mejor que en la casa de Edward, ya que estaba más cerca del hospital. Había llamado a Maggie antes de marcharnos para asegurarme de que no había alquilado ya nuestra habitación.

No lo había hecho, por supuesto -su "visión" aparentemente le había dejado saber que íbamos a necesitarla.

"Bella, todo irá bien," dijo Edward en voz baja, con su mano tocando la mía donde la tenía enganchada a su brazo. Sin darme cuenta, con cada kilómetro que nos acercaba más a Chicago y la epidemia, mis dedos se habían apretado más y Edward estaba en peligro de que se le cortara la circulación a la mano derecha. Aflojé mi agarre con una sonrisa tímida.

"Lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa."

Él asintió, girando ligeramente la cabeza para besarme la sien. "Lo sé. Yo también lo estoy." Dudó un momento como si quisiera decir algo más, luego se lo pensó mejor.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

"Solo me preguntaba," empezó en voz baja, "si has... visto... algo más... sobre mis padres."

"¿Visto?"

Él se sonrojó ligeramente. "¿Una visión? O como sea que llegues a saber las cosas que sabes."

"Oh," contesté, suspirando pesadamente. "No. Nada de visiones. Me temo que no soy de mucha ayuda."

Sus ojos fueron brevemente a los míos. "Yo no diría eso, Bella. No sé cómo superaría esto sin ti, amor."

Apreté un poco su brazo, pero no dije nada.

Se aclaró la garganta "¿Sabes... si hay... alguna forma de salvarles?"

Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, mirando a su hermosa cara. Quería evitarle cualquier dolor... cualquier miedo... pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Así que, en su lugar, le ofrecí la única esperanza que podía.

"No lo sé, Edward," contesté lentamente. "¿Puede cambiarse el destino? Tal vez. Tal vez solo estoy teniendo un vistazo de una posibilidad. Simplemente no lo sé."

Él asintió como aceptación, tragando con pesadez, y pude ver que no era la única que lidiaba con la desesperación.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a Chicago, fuimos directos al hospital. Era media tarde y sabíamos que lo más seguro era que la madre de Edward estuviera ahí. Edward me dejó en la puerta mientras iba a buscar un sitio para aparcar, y yo entré con cautela en la sala de espera.

La imagen con la que me encontré me detuvo de golpe.

Había visto el hospital lleno antes, pero eso iba más allá. Y no era como una escena de un drama hospitalario con médicos corriendo de un lado a otro gritando, "¡Emergencia!" y "¡Carro de paradas!"

En su lugar, todo estaba en calma. Casi en demasiada calma. Como si el dolor y el sufrimiento estuvieran drenando la vida y energía de todos a su alrededor -enfermos o no. La sala de espera estaba llena hasta el límite de gente gimiendo, tosiendo y estornudando. Algunos estaban sentados derrotados en las sillas. Otros estaban inclinados contra las paredes, con los ojos pesados por la influencia de la enfermedad. A través del umbral del fondo, tuve un vistazo del ala y la impresión de más cuerpos... camas... más dolor.

Mis ojos impresionados finalmente cayeron en una cara familiar. Patty salió del umbral, caminando rápidamente hasta la mesa de recepción. Su cara estaba demacrada y con expresión de agotamiento, su pelo escapaba en pequeños mechones de su gorra alrededor de su cara, y su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas con una mascarilla quirúrgica. Obligué a mis pies a moverse hacia delante.

"¿Patty?" dije en voz baja.

Sus cansados ojos se encontraron con los míos e, incluso a través de la mascara, sentí su agotada sonrisa. "Bella. Estás aquí."

Asentí, tragando profundamente. "Me sorprende verte aquí durante el día."

Patty movió la mano, colapsando en la silla que estaba tras la mesa un breve momento. "Todos trabajan largas horas ahora. Hay tantos..." Sus palabras se detuvieron mientras su mirada abarcaba la sala de espera.

"Entonces, ¿el Dr. Cullen también está aquí?"

Patty sacudió la cabeza y le escuché ahogar un bostezo. "Al final le obligaron a irse a casa y descansar," dijo. "Llevaba aquí casi tres días seguidos. Sin embargo, debería estar de vuelta en unas horas."

Me pregunté ausentemente si Carlisle había encontrado una clínica en alguna parte de la ciudad y estaba usando su tiempo de "descanso" para ayudar en otra parte. Dudaba que se hubiera quedado en casa, fingiendo dormir cuando había tanta gente que le necesitaba.

"Entonces, ¿estás aquí por el Sr. Masen?" preguntó Patty en voz baja, con compasión en los ojos.

Asentí de nuevo. "Edward está aparcando el coche."

Patty se puso de pie y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su mandil. "Vas a necesitar estas," dijo, dándome un par de mascarillas quirúrgicas. "Llevadlas puestas tanto como podáis."

Cogí las mascarillas, tocando suavemente las tiras con los dedos, cuando sentí un golpe de aire detrás de mí. Me volví y vi a Edward entrando con cautela. Me vio y se acercó a mí en la recepción, saludando a Patty con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Le di una de las mascarillas y él se la puso sin protestar. Sí que levantó, sin embargo, una ceja de forma expectante cuando la mía se mantuvo en mis manos.

Suspiré, poniéndome la mascarilla, aunque estaba bastante segura de que realmente no la necesitaba. No había pasado ni un año desde que me había puesto las vacunas de la gripe y, ya que mi cuerpo había traído con él la cicatriz que James me había hecho en el futuro... estaba segura de que también tenía todas las vacunas.

Aun así, si iba a pedirle precauciones a Edward, creía que solo era justo que yo también las tomara.

"Tus padres están arriba," le dijo Patty a Edward. "¿Quieres que te acompañe con ellos?"

Cogí la mano de Edward. "No, está bien. Sé que estás ocupada. Los encontraremos. Gracias, Patty."

Ella se puso de pie con cuidado y llamó al siguiente paciente mientras Edward y yo cruzábamos el umbral al ala. Mi respiración se atascó cuando vi la escena de la abarrotada sala. Había camas alineadas en filas, con apenas espacio entre ellas para que los médicos se movieran. Los biombos y los armarios de almacenamiento habían desaparecido para hacer más espacio. Edward y yo caminamos con cuidado por el pequeño pasillo que había en el centro de la habitación.

El aire estaba lleno de gemidos y toses con ahogados sonidos de dolor y enfermedad. Había enfermeras cerniéndose sobre pacientes, comprobando pulsos y limpiando frentes... compartiendo miradas de agotamiento y abrumación con las otras trabajadoras. Y mirase donde mirase, me encontraba con el empalagoso olor del antiséptico para cubrir la peste de la enfermedad y la muerte. El dulzón olor penetró incluso la mascarilla, tan denso que casi pude sentirlo en mi piel.

"Santo Dios," escuché a Edward murmurar en voz baja. Apreté más su mano mientras íbamos hasta las escaleras.

Entramos en lo que una vez había sido el ala de maternidad. También había sido llenado hasta el límite de camas para los pacientes de gripe. Más tarde me enteré de que las pocas mujeres que se aventuraban al hospital para dar a luz eran llevadas a la enfermería. La mayoría, sin embargo, elegían hacerlo en casa con la esperanza de evitar la exposición a la enfermedad.

"Ahí está." Edward movió la cabeza al fondo de la sala. Busqué entre la multitud, mirando entre los cuerpos, y pronto reconocí la forma de su madre inclinada sobre una figura en una de las camas. Se puso de pie y se estiró, frotándose la parte baja de la espalda. Caminamos hacia ella y, cuando nos reconoció, el alivio se mezcló con la fatiga en su cara mientras se movía hacia nosotros.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Edward, con la voz tomada por las lágrimas. "Has venido."

Edward la sostuvo, frotándole la espalda de forma consoladora. "Por supuesto. No podía mantenerme alejado."

Su madre se echó atrás, limpiándose los ojos y reajustándose la mascarilla antes de volverse para abrazarme a mí también. "Gracias por venir, Bella," susurró.

Yo solo asentí, no confiando en mi capacidad de hablar.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Edward mientras íbamos hacia la cama. Luché contra un jadeo cuando finalmente reconocí al padre de Edward. Estaba dormido, su cara demacrada, con profundas líneas surcando su frente y el contorno de su boca. Era como si hubiera envejecido diez años en los pasados meses. Su respiración era entrecortada y sonora, y de vez en cuando una desgarradora tos hacía temblar todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se curvara sobre sí mismo dolorido.

La madre de Edward volvió a la cabecera de la cama y metió la mano en un cubo de metal que había en la mesita de al lado. Sacó un trapo y lo escurrió retorciéndolo fuertemente antes de presionarlo contra la frente de su esposo.

"Está débil," dijo cansada. "No se ha despertado desde ayer por la mañana y tiene la fiebre muy alta."

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" pregunté.

La Sra. Masen estiró la mano y apretó la mía. "No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer ahora mismo. El médico dice que es importante intentar hacer que baje la fiebre. Además de eso, lo que necesita es descansar.

"Cuando se despierte, podemos intentar hacer que coma un poco de sopa y que recupere las fuerzas," dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Asentí, aunque creía que todos sabíamos que a ese punto, con cada hora que pasaba, las oportunidades de que despertara disminuían.

Edward se acercó a su padre por el otro lado de la cama, estirando la mano con cautela para coger la de él. Se inclinó para hablar en voz baja. "Estoy aquí, papá. Soy Edward. Sé que estás cansado, así que solo descansa, ¿vale? Solo descansa y recupera las fuerzas, y estaremos aquí cuando te despiertes."

Rodeé la cama y cogí la otra mano de Edward. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse a su madre. "¿Dónde está el Dr. Lewis? Me gustaría hablar con él."

La Sra. Masen suspiró pesadamente. "El Dr. Lewis no está aquí," dijo en voz baja. "Desafortunadamente, él también ha caído enfermo."

Edward se puso rígido. "Entonces, ¿quién está cuidando de papá?"

"Vuestro amigo, el Dr. Cullen," contestó. "Ha sido maravilloso, de verdad. Al igual que todas las enfermeras. Obviamente les importas mucho, Bella." Se volvió a mí con una dulce sonrisa.

"Estás en buenas manos," le aseguré.

Edward solo se volvió hacia su padre. "Bueno, entonces me gustaría hablar con el Dr. Cullen."

"Estoy segura de que volverá pronto," respondió la Sra. Masen. "Raramente deja el hospital y siempre está aquí toda la noche."

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Edward se sentó en la cama a un lado de su padre, mientras que su madre de sentaba al otro. Patty apareció con un pequeño taburete, que me ofreció. Lo dejé cerca del pie de la cama y me senté en él agradecida.

Y esperamos. Perdí la noción del tiempo al quedarnos sentados en algo parecido al limbo. Los sonidos del hospital se convirtieron en ruido de fondo durante nuestra vigilia, mientras vigilábamos a un hombre que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Un hombre que temía que perdería pronto esa batalla.

Finalmente llegó Carlisle, yendo hasta la cama del Sr. Masen con una sonrisa amable y una palmadita en el hombro para la madre de Edward. Nos saludó a Edward y a mí y, aunque sabía que no podía estar físicamente cansado, tenía un aire de cansancio resignado que nunca antes le había visto. Era como si el sufrimiento que tenía alrededor drenaba la energía super-humana que poseía, y me sentí sufrir por él también.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Edward, mirando a Carlisle en busca de respuestas. Me pregunté cuantas veces había oído esa pregunta en las pasadas semanas.

Carlisle respondió amablemente, con sus ojos dorados llenos de cálida compasión. "Desafortunadamente, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer además de controlar los síntomas," dijo. "Podemos darle medicinas para la tos... mantenerle cómodo. Lo más importante es bajarle la fiebre."

Edward se aclaró la garganta, y pude ver que estaba luchando por mantener la compostura. Tras un momento, me miró con ojos torturados antes de pedirle a Carlisle hablar con él en privado. Edward me cogió la mano para tirar de mí mientras ellos se marchaban, así que me uní a ellos cerca del umbral de la puerta de la enfermería. Miré atrás y vi a la Sra. Masen dejando un suave beso en la frente de su esposo.

Edward se volvió hacia Carlisle, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de quitarse la mascarilla de la cara. "¿Cómo está... de verdad?"

Carlisle me echó una mirada antes de responder. "Está muy enfermo, Edward. Si la fiebre no le baja pronto, no sé si se recuperará."

Edward asintió, tragando con dificultad. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" Su mano agarró la mía con fuerza, sus dedos se pusieron blancos contra mi piel.

Carlisle dudó solo brevemente. "Unos días... tal vez menos. Lo siento mucho."

La cara de Edward cayó y yo me acerqué más a él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos mientras su brazo rodeaba mis hombros. Carlisle se excusó con una triste sonrisa, y yo le di las gracias en voz baja.

"Lo siento, Edward," murmuré contra su pecho mientras él respiraba profundamente, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones. Me atrajo a un fuerte abrazo y sentí lágrimas humedecer mi pelo. Froté su espalda, deseando que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer... algo que pudiera decir para aliviar su dolor.

Pero simplemente no lo había.

Tras unos minutos, respiró profundamente y se apartó, frotándose los ojos. "Estoy bien," dijo. "Deberíamos volver. Mi madre nos necesita." Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo interior y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

Cogidos de la mano, fuimos hasta la cama de hospital, volviendo a unirnos a su madre en su silenciosa vigilia.

- . - . - . - . -

Cuando cayó la noche, intentamos convencer a la madre de Edward de que fuera a casa y descansara, pero ella se negó a dejar el lado de su marido. Carlisle me dijo que desde que el Sr. Masen había sido admitido, ella había estado durmiendo en una silla o, cuando el cansancio la superaba, lo hacía estirada en la pequeña cama al lado de su esposo. La única vez que había dejado el hospital fue para ir a casa a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, y había incluso llevado comida al hospital para no tener que salir a comer.

Edward y yo decidimos tomar turnos para quedarnos con ella y, con suerte, se sentiría lo suficientemente cómoda como para tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando. Fuimos a la casa de huéspedes y Edward me dejó allí, metiendo nuestras bolsas hasta nuestra habitación. Maggie nos saludó con una sonrisa compasiva y un cálido abrazo, pero no hizo preguntas, viendo el cansancio en nuestras caras. Edward me besó suavemente antes de volver al hospital. Yo intentaría dormir un poco y volver al día siguiente para que él también pudiera descansar.

Él había empezado a discutir, pero le dije que insistir en que tuviera al menos ocho horas de sueño cada noche era una de las cosas con las que iba a ser un dolor en el trasero. Edward sonrió tristemente y cedió a mis demandas. Habíamos llegado a un compromiso, permitiéndole a él hacer el primer turno de noche, pero no iba a ceder con el descanso. Sabía que tenía que mantener sus fuerzas, y eso requería sueño y comidas decentes.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté tras un sorprendente sueño profundo y encontré a Maggie haciendo rollos de canela en la cocina. Me puse una taza de café y me senté en la mesa, sonriendo por la familiar escena.

"Te dije que te vería de nuevo," dijo, metiendo la sartén en el horno antes de ponerse una taza de café y unirse a mí en la mesa.

Sonreí. "Sí lo hiciste. Sin embargo, esperaba que fuera en mejores circunstancias."

"Yo también, querida," contestó, tomando un sorbo de café. "¿Cómo está el padre de Edward?"

"No muy bien."

"Que pena," dijo Maggie, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró con cautela. "¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?"

Asentí lentamente. "Esperaba que pudiera cambiarse, pero fallé." Mi voz se ahogó y luché contra las lágrimas.

Maggie estiró el brazo para cubrir mi mano con la suya. "No fallaste. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, estoy segura."

"No ha sido suficiente."

Maggie suspiró pesadamente. "¿Qué podrías haber hecho, Bella? No puedes luchar contra una enfermedad. No puedes capturarla... o ponerla en una jaula. No puedes controlarla."

Me eché hacia atrás en la silla. "Lo sé. En mi cabeza, lo sé. Pero veo a Edward y a su madre... tienen tanto miedo... y sufren tanto. Y su padre... echándose a perder. Solo desearía poder haber hecho algo."

"¿No crees que ellos se sienten igual?" preguntó Maggie, con una nota de irritación en la voz. "¿No crees que todos los médicos... todas las enfermeras... todos los miembros de familias se sienten igual? ¿Impotentes y frustrados?

"Lo que es importante es cómo lidias con las cosas que no _puedes_ controlar," dijo. "Puedes ser la fuerza de Edward. Puedes ayudar a su madre a superar esto. Puedes apoyarles y amarles. Al final, eso es lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer."

Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos y pestañeé rápidamente para alejarlas. "Tienes razón."

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo sin demora. "Casi siempre tengo razón."

La miré con la boca abierta y sus labios se retorcieron. Sonreí y nos terminamos el café antes de que yo me fuera al hospital.

- . - . - . - . -

El padre de Edward murió tres días después. Nunca llegó a recuperar la consciencia y simplemente se apagó con nosotros a su alrededor. La Sra. Masen se quedó afligida y agotada. Cuando Carlisle se quitó el estetoscopio de los oídos y le dijo que su esposo se había ido, ella se derrumbó en el suelo. Al principio creímos que solo era fatiga debido a la pérdida, pero cuando fue levantada a una cama cercana y Carlisle le puso una mano en la frente, supimos que era más.

Edward era un estudio de dolor y miedo. La pérdida le su padre le golpeó fuerte... y el hecho de que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse le pesaba en el corazón. Sabía que mis constantes peticiones de que se lavara las manos, comiera algo saludable y llevara su mascarilla, le ponían de los nervios. A veces dejaba mostrar su irritación, pero siempre era brevemente y hacía lo que le pedía.

Sabía que era más para aplacarme que por miedo de su propia seguridad, y lo aprecié enormemente.

Edward y yo nos turnamos para quedarnos con su madre según empeoraba su condición. Yo me quedaba por la noche y Edward pasaba los días en el hospital. Las pocas horas en que nuestro horario se solapaba eran las únicas en que estábamos realmente juntos y, aunque entendía la necesidad, le extrañaba mucho.

Me encontré a mí misma vigilándole como un halcón en busca de señales de gripe, pasando mi mano por su frente con tanta frecuencia que le tenía suspirando de frustración. Aun así, él nunca se quejaba.

Según pasaron los días, permití que una pequeña chispa de esperanza quemara en mi pecho. Edward parecía estar resistiendo y no presentaba signos de enfermedad. Tal vez habíamos ganado y todo estaría bien.

Me agarré con fuerza a esa esperanza.

Preparamos el entierro del Sr. Masen, pero no podíamos organizar un servicio en su memoria mientras su mujer todavía estaba en el hospital. Así que solo fuimos Edward y yo frente a su tumba en el amargo viento de Chicago mientras se bajaba su ataúd a la tierra. La mandíbula de Edward estaba apretada y tenía los ojos fijos en la distancia mientras se despedía por última vez de su padre. Su mano agarraba la mía como si fuera lo único que le mantenía de una pieza.

Carlisle me dijo que la Sra. Masen lloró amargamente todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera.

Llamé al tío de Edward, Maynard, para dejarle saber lo que había pasado y el pobre hombre lloró al teléfono, luchando por mantener su respiración regular y fallando de forma miserable. Realmente me preocupaba cómo se tomaría los eventos recientes, teniendo en cuenta sus propios problemas de salud.

Si los primeros meses de mi matrimonio con Edward habían sido un cuento de hadas, esos días eran la pesadilla. Definitivamente lo "malo" de "en lo bueno y lo malo".

Intenté hacer lo que Maggie había sugerido -ser su apoyo y su fuerza... amarle y solo estar ahí para él de cualquier forma que pudiera.

A cambio, Edward intentó hacer lo mismo por su madre. Su dolor era algo devastador que presenciar, y sabíamos que solo podía empeorarla. Edward siempre estaba buscando formas de darle un respiro de su dolor.

"¿Recuerdas al Sr. Jiggles?" le preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándole la mano mientras yo me sentaba al lado de él en la silla. Estaban intercambiando historias divertidas sobre la infancia de Edward, y me encontré a mí misma riendo en varias ocasiones.

La Sra. Masen tosió y Edward esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara antes de ofrecerle un trago de agua. Ella volvió a tumbarse pesadamente. "Adorabas a ese gato."

"¿Tenías un gato?" Me volví a Edward, sorprendida. "Siempre creí que eras más de perros."

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "El Sr. Jiggles no era un gato ordinario," dijo.

La Sra. Masen me sonrió. "Edward estaba convencido de que el gato era mágico... que entendía cada palabra que le decía."

Edward soltó un grito ahogado como falsa ofensa. "En primer lugar, tenía ocho años. En segundo, _era_ mágico."

Su madre rio suavemente. "Pobre gato... ¿recuerdas el espectáculo de magia?"

Edward soltó una risita y me lo explicó. "Mis padres me llevaron a un espectáculo de magia y el mago sacó un conejo de una chistera. Estaba convencido de que el Sr. Jiggles podía hacer lo mismo."

"No dejaba de meter a ese pobre gato en el viejo bombín de su padre," siguió la Sra. Masen. "¡No entendía porqué no desaparecía!"

Reímos hasta que la Sra. Masen empezó a toser de nuevo.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, nos regañó. "Vosotros dos tenéis que salir un rato de aquí. Id a casa y descansad," sugirió.

Por supuesto, le dijimos que estábamos bien, pero finalmente nos convenció de que necesitaba dormir un poco, así que al menos deberíamos salir y comer algo. Le aseguramos que estaríamos de vuelta pronto antes de marcharnos, dirigiéndonos al pequeño café que había en la esquina al otro lado de la calle. Nos quitamos las mascarillas, inhalando el fresco aire fuera del hospital y deleitándonos en el frío contra nuestras calientes caras.

Optamos por una simple comida consistente en sopa y sándwiches, y nos sentamos al lado de la ventana que daba a la ajetreada calle.

"Está tan cansada," observó Edward, removiendo ausentemente su sopa.

"Lo sé."

Se llevó la cuchara a los labios y luego volvió a dejarla en el bol, mirando sin ver a la calle. "No sé si puedo hacer esto, Bella," susurró.

Estiré el brazo por la mesa y cogí su mano. "Puedes."

Edward apretó mi mano, levantando la otra para frotarse los ojos. "Se podría pensar que ayudaría... saber lo que venía. Que tener la oportunidad de decir adiós en paz lo haría de alguna manera más fácil."

"Pero no lo hace."

"No, no lo hace." Sus ojos fueron a nuestras manos unidas. "No puedo creer que vaya a perderlos a los dos."

Quería tranquilizarle... decirle que su madre iba a estar bien. Pero la verdad era que no podía. Así que dije lo único que pude. "No estás solo, Edward."

Él asintió, levantando mi mano para besarla suavemente. "Lo sé."

- . - . - . - . -

El diez de octubre, Edward se quejó de un dolor de cabeza.

Por supuesto, me volví loca.

"Es solo un dolor de cabeza, Bella." Edward rodó los ojos mientras yo corría a su lado, presionando mi mano contra su frente.

"Estás un poco caliente," observé, sintiendo ya pánico en el estómago.

"Hace aquí más calor que en el Hades," contestó secamente, quitándose mi mano de la cabeza y besando la palma. "Estoy bien. Solo necesito una aspirina. No te preocupes tanto."

Si solo fuera tan sencillo.

Le di a Edward la aspirina y, ante mi insistencia, se fue a la casa de huéspedes para intentar dormir un poco. Había estado todo el día en el hospital y sabía que estaba exhausto. Tras hacerle prometer que comería algo antes de irse a la cama, le di un beso de despedida y le miré preocupada mientras dejaba la sala.

Esa noche fue una tortura. Entre cuidar de la madre de Edward y preocuparme por Edward, estuve toda la noche al borde del asiento.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Carlisle apareció al lado de la cama de la Sra. Masen. Había caído en un sueño incómodo, así que él se movió silenciosamente, comprobando sus signos vitales y haciendo notas en su ficha.

Suspiré. ¿Estaba bien? Esa era una pregunta excelente.

"Solo cansada," contesté finalmente. "Preocupada... con miedo... ya sabes, lo normal." Le sonreí ligeramente y él me respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Estás sintiendo algún síntoma?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Estoy bien."

"¿Qué hay de Edward?"

"Tenía dolor de cabeza, pero por el momento parece estar bien. Ha ido a casa para dormir un poco."

Carlisle asintió; sus dedos comprobaron el pulso de la Sra. Masen antes de que dejara su mano suavemente otra vez sobre las mantas.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

Carlisle se frotó la barbilla con la mano. "Casi igual. He visto a gente en peor condición recuperarse."

No dije nada. Sus palabras fueron fútiles. El destino estaba ganando, al menos en este caso.

Pasó a mi lado, poniendo una mano helada en mi hombro. "Déjame saber si necesitas algo. Estaré aquí toda la noche." Le agarré la mano, apretando la carne de mármol ligeramente antes de soltarle.

"Gracias," murmuré.

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se marchó para ir a tratar a sus otros pacientes.

Me quedé sentada en silencio mientras la oscuridad al otro lado de las ventanas daba paso al amanecer y luego a la luz del día. El personal del hospital cambió de turno y Carlisle vino a decirme que se iba durante unas horas. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar la escalera, esperando a que apareciera Edward. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, suspiré aliviada.

Sonrió mientras caminaba hasta mí al lado de la cama de su madre.

"¿Cómo está?" susurró, no queriendo despertarla.

"Ha pasado una buena noche, creo," contesté en voz baja. "Lleva unas horas durmiendo pacíficamente." Me incorporé para besarle a través de su mascarilla. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Movió una mano para restarle importancia. "Oh, estoy bien. Solo era un dolor de cabeza."

"¿Has desayunado algo?"

Edward rodó los ojos, pero rebajó su irritación con una sonrisa. "Maggie forzó un plato de huevos y salchichas por mi gaznate antes de marcharme. Creo que vosotras dos estáis conspirando contra mí."

Yo solo sonreí ampliamente como respuesta, porque tenía razón. Le había dicho a Maggie lo importante que era que Edward estuviera bien alimentado y ella se había puesto a la tarea con ganas.

Edward rodeó la cama para sentarse al otro lado, cogiendo la mano de su madre mientras se sentaba silenciosamente. Me relajé en mi silla y me encontré a mí misma dando cabezadas en nuestra pacífica esquina de la sala.

Entonces noté algo.

La madre de Edward gimió ligeramente, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Edward levantó una mano para acariciarle ligeramente la frente.

Y su mano temblaba.

Me enderecé.

Su mano temblorosa se movió de su frente para descansar encima de la cama.

"Edward," dije con voz ahogada. "Estás temblando."

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y solté un grito ahogado cuando vi sus profundidades vidriosas.

"Estoy bien," contestó, pero sabía que no lo estaba.

Mi mirada recorrió a Edward críticamente. Su cara estaba sonrojada... y pude ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y su labio superior.

_No._

_No. Dios... ¡por favor, no!_

Me puse de pie, estirando el brazo lentamente al otro lado de la cama. Edward se quedó sentado, helado, con los ojos fijos en los míos. ¿Con resignación? ¿Con miedo?

Mis dedos tocaron su frente y los aparté por reflejo antes de presionar la mano con más firmeza contra su piel húmeda.

"Estás ardiendo," susurré.

Su mirada cayó. "Lo siento."

Rodeé la cama rápidamente, cayendo de rodillas para darle un abrazo. "Tienes que luchar contra esto, Edward," ordené, con las lágrimas sin derramar estrangulando las palabras en mi garganta. "Lucharemos contra esto juntos. No voy a rendirme."

Él solo asintió contra mi hombro, colgándose a mí con desesperación.

Carlisle no había vuelto al hospital, así que uno de los médicos de planta dispuso todo para que Edward tuviera una cama al lado de su madre. Él no dejó de disculparse conmigo, como si de alguna manera sintiera culpa por enfermar. Yo solo me quedé sentada entre él y su madre, sosteniendo cada una de sus manos en una de las mías mientras dormían.

Elizabeth se despertó esa tarde y, al ver mi mirada sombría, preguntó rápidamente qué iba mal. No pude responder, sino que simplemente miré hacia Edward. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a su hijo en la cama a su lado.

"¡No!" exclamó, estallando en otra ronda de toses. Le ayudé a sentarse, frotándole la espalda mientras tosía de forma desgarradora y sollozaba agonizantemente.

"Es culpa mía," dijo ahogada, mostrando el dolor que sentía. "¡No debería haberle pedido que viniera!"

Le acaricié la mano. "No," dije en voz baja. "Él quería estar aquí. _Necesitaba_ estar aquí."

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo mientras la tos se pasaba. Quería ayudar a cuidarle e intentó salir de la cama, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo sentarse sola.

"Está bien," le tranquilicé. "Yo cuidaré de él. Estaré aquí para los dos."

La Sra. Masen finalmente sucumbió, demasiado débil para responder, y colapsó contra sus almohadas, rindiéndose finalmente al sueño una vez más.

Me encontré a mí misma cediendo a la desesperación.

Después de todo... después de luchar por sacar a Edward de Chicago... después de intentar salvar a sus padres... después de viajar por el _tiempo_, por el amor de Dios, estaba sentada al lado de Edward en un hospital, viéndole luchar por su vida.

¿Había sido todo por nada? ¿Me había traído el destino a 1918 solo para que pudiera ver morir al hombre que amaba? Si no estaba ahí para _salvar_ a Edward, ¿para qué lo estaba? ¿Para vivir unos cortos meses de felicidad y luego perderlo todo?

El destino era una perra cruel. Mi corazón se llenó de furia e impotencia.

Me puse de pie y me incliné sobre su forma durmiente. "No te atrevas a dejarme," supliqué. "No puedo soportar perderte de nuevo, Edward... ¡_Promete _que nunca me dejarás!"

Pero no hubo respuesta. Solo una lenta respiración entrecortada y el roce de las sábanas.

Carlisle llegó justo cuando el sol se hundía por el horizonte, bañando el ala en tonos rosa y rojo. Cuando vio a Edward tumbado en la cama de hospital, me dio una suave palmadita en la espalda.

"Lo siento tanto," dijo en voz baja, con la compasión coloreando su voz.

"Creí que podía ganarle," dije inexpresiva. "Creí que podíamos tener una vida."

"No pierdas la esperanza," dijo Carlisle. "No todo está perdido. Podría recuperarse. Haré todo lo que pueda."

Asentí, pero no pude quitarme la sensación de que todo estaba perdido. Todo lo que me importaba estaba tumbado en esa cama. Y temía que con cada minuto que pasaba se estuviera alejando más y más.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Carlisle, rodeando la cama para comprobar los signos vitales de Edward. "Pareces cansada."

Contuve un bostezo. "Estoy cansada. Pero estoy bien," contesté. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí."

Carlisle anotó algo en la historia de Edward y luego se acercó a su madre, presionando el estetoscopio contra su corazón. "Tienes que cuidarte. Te necesitarán fuerte y sana."

Me froté la cara con las manos, quitándome la máscara ya que no tenía que aplacar a Edward. "No me contagiaré," le dije. "Me pongo las inyecciones cada-" Mi voz se quebró mientras mi mente empezaba a dar vueltas con las posibilidades.

"¿Inyecciones?" repitió Carlisle.

_Inyecciones._

_Vacuna._

_Inmunidad._

¿Podría haber estado la clave en mi sangre todo el tiempo? Casi estallé en risas por la ironía.

"Carlisle," empecé, poniéndome de pie y caminando entre las camas mientras la idea se formaba en mi cabeza. "¿Qué hay de una transfusión?"

Carlisle lo consideró. "Algunos médicos han experimentado con eso... transfusiones de donantes sanos. Pero no ha tenido mucho éxito."

"Pero, ¿y si el donante fuera inmune?"

"¿Inmune?" repitió. "No habría forma de saber eso."

"¿Y si alguien tuviera una vacuna contra la gripe en la sangre?"

Carlisle se ahogó ligeramente. "¿Una vacuna? No existe tal cosa."

Le sonreí. "No todavía."

Se tranquilizó, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor antes de hablar en un susurro. "¿Tienes una vacuna? ¿Por qué no lo has mencionado antes?"

Levanté las manos frustrada. "No lo sé. Ni siquiera creí que pudiera ayudar. Tampoco es como si pudieras sacarme sangre y copiar la vacuna, ¿verdad?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "No... no, no sé cómo podría hacer eso."

"Pero, ¿qué te parece una transfusión?"

Carlisle lo pensó un momento, con los ojos fijos en la Sra. Masen. "Es posible..."

"¡Sí!" exclamé, levantando el puño y atrayendo miradas de algunos de los miembros del personal que estaba en la sala. Carlisle arqueó una ceja y yo solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

"No sé si funcionará o no," dijo finalmente. "No hay precedente de algo así."

"Pero _podría_ funcionar," presioné.

"Teóricamente, sí."

Me acerqué a él, agarrándole los brazos. "Entonces tenemos que intentarlo."

"Ni siquiera sabemos si tu sangre es compatible..."

"Soy una donante universal," discutí. "0 negativo. Ni siquiera tienes que hacerme pruebas."

"¿Qué hay de...?" Bajó la voz incluso más, inclinándose para susurrar. "¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que estés... embarazada?"

Mi cara se incendió pero, estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de hacer algo para ayudar, que ni siquiera registré la vergüenza. "No. Hemos tenido mucho cuidado." Al ver su mirada de duda, añadí con un giro de ojos exasperado, "he usado un pesario... todas las veces. No queríamos arriesgarnos al embarazo hasta que la epidemia terminara."

Para su crédito, Carlisle no hizo comentarios sobre nuestros actos ilegales. En su lugar, solo asintió brevemente y sus ojos se movieron por el atestado ala. "Tendremos que hacerlo en mi oficina. No creo que queramos lidiar con las preguntas que esto provocará."

Asentí. "Vale."

"Y no puedes donar para los dos de una vez." Empecé a discutir, pero él levantó una mano para silenciarme. "Es quitarle demasiado a tu sistema. La Sra. Masen es la más enferma, así que probaremos la transfusión con ella primero. Unas horas después, podemos probar con Edward."

"Puedo hacerlo..."

"Bella," interrumpió. "Si vamos a hacer esto, tiene que ser hecho a mi manera, ¿está bien?"

Yo solo asentí conforme, agradecida de poder hacer al menos algo. Y esperando que fuera suficiente.

Una hora más tarde, Carlisle había conseguido tener a Edward y su madre en su oficina. Había apartado todos los muebles contra las paredes para hacer sitio para las camas. No sabía como había explicado el movimiento a sus compañeros y, para ser honesta, realmente no me importaba.

Estaba ansiosa por empezar la transfusión.

La madre de Edward apenas se movió cuando Carlisle la llevó a su oficina, tumbándola suavemente en la cama. Edward se despertó e insistió en andar, pero cayó en la cama, agotado, en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Sí que notó, sin embargo, la tercera cama de la habitación.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó roncamente, con el brazo sobre sus ojos cerrados. "¿Para quién es esa cama?"

Miré a Carlisle antes de responder. "Es para mí."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe. "¿Qué? ¿Estás enferma, Bella?"

Me apresuré a tranquilizarle. "No... no, estoy bien," murmuré. "Carlisle cree que tal vez mi sangre pueda ayudar. Vamos a darle un poco a tu madre... y luego a ti."

"¿Tu sangre?" Los ojos adormilados de Edward se quedaron fijos en los míos.

"Soy inmune," respondí simplemente. Edward no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre eso. Supuse que se estaba acostumbrando a cosas como que supiera qué iba a suceder y ser inmune a enfermedades mortales.

"¿Es seguro?" preguntó en su lugar.

Carlisle se acercó a Edward, respondiendo rápidamente. "Es perfectamente seguro. He hecho este procedimiento cientos de veces. Bella estará bien."

Edward solo asintió, cerrando los ojos cansados una vez más.

Me tumbé en un camastro al lado de Edward, descansando el brazo en una almohada. Carlisle sostuvo un matraz cónico de cristal en una mano y una gran aguja unida a un lago tubo en la otra. Tragué con dificultad, sintiendo nauseas en el estómago.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Carlisle preocupado. "¿Crees que puedes hacer esto?"

Asentí. "Es solo que no me gustan mucho las agujas," admití. "Solo hazlo rápidamente. No puedo mirar."

Sentí a Carlisle acercarse, colocando el tubo y el matraz en una mesita baja. Cogió mi brazo, haciendo un torniquete sobre mi codo. Hizo aparecer las venas del interior de mi codo con las yemas de sus dedos y luego sentí un frío líquido en mi piel. Arrugué la nariz por el nauseabundo y dulzón olor.

"Éter," contestó Carlisle a mi pregunta sin realizar. Rozó la vena de nuevo. "Ahora un poco de Novocaina para aliviar el dolor."

Asentí, todavía mirando hacia el lado contrario. Me enfoqué en la cara de Edward durmiendo en lugar de lo que pasaba en mi brazo.

Sentí a Carlisle presionar una suave bola de tela en mi mano. "Apriétalo un momento," murmuró. "Voy a hacer la incisión ahora."

"No me lo digas. Solo hazlo," murmuré con los dientes apretados, cerrando los ojos con fuerza con anticipación. Sentí una ligera presión en el interior de mi codo.

"Ahí. Ya está," dijo Carlisle. Le sentí sujetar la aguja en su sitio, pero su mano temblaba ligeramente -casi como si estuviera saltando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté, tentada a mirarle, pero manteniendo los ojos en Edward.

Carlisle soltó una ligera risita. "Tengo que sacudir el matraz según entra en él la sangre para incorporar el citrato de sodio. Evita que la sangre se coagule."

Eso puso una bonita imagen en mi mente y, una vez más, luché contra las nauseas enfocando mi atención en Edward. Mis ojos se movieron sobre su húmeda frente, la locura que era su pelo levantado y apartado de ella. Mi mirada pasó por sus ojos cerrados, deseando poder perderme en sus verdes profundidades un momento... su nariz recta... sus labios llenos, ligeramente separados mientras respiraba. Amaba esos labios, ya fuera separados en una de sus gloriosas sonrisas o fruncidos por la frustración... y especialmente cuando estaban presionados contra los míos, mostrándome todo el amor que sentía por mí.

¿Podía vivir sin él?

Solo habían pasado unos diez minutos antes de que Carlisle anunciara que había terminado y estirara el brazo para quitar la aguja.

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes suficiente?" pregunté con insistencia. "No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Toma tanto como necesites."

Carlisle me dio una palmadita en el hombro y quitó la aguja. "No podemos sacar mucho, Bella. Tu cuerpo necesita reponer el suministro y, si quieres tener suficiente para Edward, realmente tenemos que parar ahora."

Presionó un trozo de gasa en la herida de mi codo y me dijo que mantuviera la presión en ella mientras quitaba el torniquete. Doblé el codo y finalmente me atreví a mirar hacia él. Cogió el matraz, medio lleno con un líquido rojo oscuro que intenté fingir que no era mi sangre. Lo dejó en una tina de agua caliente para mantenerlo a temperatura corporal y luego volvió a mí, cogiendo un vaso de zumo de la mesita.

"Bebe esto ahora," ordenó en voz baja. "Luego descansa."

Tragué el zumo de manzana y luego empecé a sentarme. De forma inesperada, una ola de mareo me obligó a tumbarme de nuevo.

"Descansa," repitió Carlisle con una mirada tensa.

"No me dejes dormir demasiado," le dije, con los ojos empezando a cerrárseme.

"Lo prometo," contestó Carlisle. "Te despertaré en unas horas para poder sacar suministro para Edward."

Me pareció oírle decir algo más, pero no pude entenderlo mientras sucumbía al cansancio.

Fiel a su palabra, Carlisle me despertó en medio de la noche para repetir el procedimiento. Fue un poco más fácil la segunda vez, aunque todavía me negaba a mirar mientras la sangre pulsaba por el tubo de goma.

De nuevo, me hizo beber un vaso de zumo, al igual que comer medio sándwich de jamón antes de que me quedara dormida.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, la luz del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas de la oficina de Carlisle. Él estaba de pie sobre la Sra. Masen, comprobando su pulso.

"¿Ha funcionado?" pregunté con voz ronca por la fatiga.

Los ojos de Carlisle fueron a los míos. "Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Las transfusiones fueron bien... sin complicaciones. Pero tardaremos un tiempo en saber si está funcionando.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, medio grogui. "Estoy bien. Cansada, pero bien."

Se acercó a mí, con otro vaso de zumo en la mano. Me lo bebí sedienta antes de volver a caer contra las almohadas.

"Duerme, Bella," escuché a Carlisle murmurar. "Has hecho todo lo que has podido. El resto está fuera de tus manos."

Intenté asentir, pero no pude mover los músculos mientras caía una vez más en un profundo sueño.

En mi sueño, Edward sostenía mi mano y me decía que me amaba. Decía que todo iba a estar bien. Me besaba tiernamente, acariciaba mi pelo y me prometía la eternidad.

Sabía que era un sueño, pero no me importó.

Estaba segura de que dormía con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Siento la tardanza, pero los exámenes me han reclamado.

Bueno, el padre de Edward ha muerto y el propio Edward y su madre han caído. ¿Creeis que Bella habrá conseguido engañar al destino y que la transfusión funcionará?

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	33. De Rezo y Propósito

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Atención:<strong> a partir de aquí los capítulos que quedan son bastante lacrimógenos, así que os aconsejo que tengáis un paquete de pañuelos al lado mientras leeis.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Lo que impone el destino, el hombre ha de acatarlo. No vale la pena resistir a la vez viento y marea."**_

_**-William Shakespeare, Enrique VI Parte 3, Acto IV, Escena III**_

Capitulo treinta y dos – De Rezo y Propósito

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Desde que Edward enfermó, contabilizaba el tiempo en instantes sin número. El tick de un reloj. El susurro de una respiración. El latido de un corazón.

Esperando.

Mirando.

Deseando una señal... _cualquier_ señal de que Edward iba a sobrevivir... de que la transfusión había funcionado.

No tenía concepto del tiempo. Solo cuando la brusca luz de las bombillas del techo bajaba en comparación con la luz del sol que se filtraba por las nubes al otro lado de las ventanas, me daba cuenta de que la eterna noche finalmente terminaba.

Y seguía esperando.

En las tempranas horas de la mañana después de la transfusión, Carlisle volvió a llevar a Edward y a su madre al ala. Cuando me desperté sola en su oficina, salí en su busca. La expresión de Carlisle mientras se cernía entre sus camas me dijo que no había habido cambios. Así que caí en un continuo ciclo de minutos y horas... de días y noches... de ningún cambio.

De limbo.

Carlisle dijo que era una buena señal. No habían mejorado, pero tampoco habían empeorado. Los dos habían dormido mucho, solo despertándose una hora como mucho antes de volver a caer. Hablaba con ellos estuvieran o no despiertos, sobre nada en particular... el tiempo... los otros pacientes. A veces leía de una copia gastada de Jane Eyre que Carlisle dijo que se había dejado un antiguo paciente.

A veces simplemente me quedaba sentada en silencio, perdida en mis propios pensamientos.

A cierto punto, me sorprendí al encontrar a Samantha sentada a mi lado. Cogió la mano que no sostenía la de Edward y me sonrió con ternura.

"¿Qué tal estás?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Tiene que mejorarse," murmuré.

Samantha solo me dio una palmadita en la mano y no dijo nada.

Finalmente me volví a ella. "¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Tom? ¿Están todos bien?"

Samantha asintió. "Todos están bien. No te preocupes por nosotros. Concéntrate en tu familia."

Finalmente noté el vestido gris y el mandil blanco que llevaba. "¿Estás trabajando aquí?"

Samantha se guardó bajo el gorro un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado. "Algunas de las estudiantes de enfermería se han ofrecido voluntarias para ayudar donde se necesite. Yo pedí el Hospital Cook County para poder mantener un ojo en ti y Edward."

La miré con cautela. "Estás teniendo cuidado, ¿verdad?"

Aparecieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Samantha, así que supe que estaba sonriendo bajo su mascarilla. "Por supuesto, Bella. Te lo dije. No te preocupes." Miró al reloj que estaba en la pared. "Tengo que ir al piso de abajo pronto. ¿Necesitas algo?"

_¿Qué necesitaba?_

_A Edward... sano. A nosotros... juntos en nuestra casita de Altoona... o cualquier parte, en realidad. Más tiempo. Tiempo para vivir... crecer... amar._

Simplemente sacudí la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Gracias por pasarte."

Samantha apretó mi mano una vez más mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse. "Vendré más tarde a verte."

Asentí, con los ojos fijos en la cara durmiente de Edward.

El día se convirtió en noche y Samantha vino de nuevo, trayendo con ella una taza de sopa de verduras caliente. Fruncí el ceño mirando el líquido humeante, pero ella me detuvo antes de que pudiera dejarlo en la mesilla auxiliar.

"Tienes que comer, Bella," regañó Samantha. "Mantén tus fuerzas para Edward."

Bebí la sopa sin saborearla y, finalmente, salí de mi ensimismamiento por el sonido de voces adicionales a mi alrededor. Pestañeé, viendo que los padres de Samantha estaban al lado de la cama de la Sra. Masen. Me hicieron las preguntas habituales: _¿Cómo están? ¿Algún cambio? ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?_

Contesté en tono monótono, sin quitar los ojos de la cara de Edward. Tenía que mirar por si había alguna señal.

Una señal de que todo por lo que había pasado... todo por lo que _habíamos_ pasado... no había sido por nada.

Samantha me abrazó, diciendo que me vería más tarde. Apenas me di cuenta de cuándo se marcharon.

Las ventanas se oscurecieron y las luces del techo se encendieron, alertándome de que la noche había vuelto a caer. Las enfermeras pasaron en silencio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comprobar el pulso o la temperatura. Carlisle apareció frecuentemente, diciendo poco, pero mirándome con preocupación. Le ignoré lo mejor que pude... les ignoré a todos. No les miré porque no quería ver la mirada de sus ojos.

Lástima.

Resignación.

Yo todavía tenía esperanza. Estaba en el puño que formaban mis dedos en mi regazo. En mi rígida postura mientras me sentaba en la dura silla de madera o el suave colchón de su cama. En la atenta mirada que mantenía enfocada en su cara... su pecho mientras respiraba... sus dedos, que estaban encima de la manta de lana.

Aparté a la fuerza cualquier brillo de desesperación... lo que fuera que se comiera la esperanza que tenía en el corazón. Porque temía que si dejaba que se escapara, estaría perdida.

Y él también.

No era que creyera que la realidad estaba sujeta a mis creencias, o que el pensamiento positivo podía realmente provocar cambios físicos. Claro, había oído hablar del efecto placebo y que había estudios sobre el impacto de la actitud en la salud. Simplemente no creía que el deseo pudiera luchar contra un virus mortal. Era más que no podía soportar pensar en un futuro sin Edward. _Tenía que_ sostenerme a la esperanza o me vendría abajo. Y eso no le haría bien a nadie.

"Bella, llevas aquí toda la noche." La voz de Samantha me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me pregunté si ella habría salido también del hospital en toda la noche. Realmente no tenía ni idea. "¿Has dormido algo?" preguntó preocupada.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. "Sí... no... no sé... ¿un poco?" Salió como una pregunta, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había dormido.

Samantha frunció el ceño. "No les ayudas agotándote," regañó.

Levanté la barbilla tercamente. "Tengo que estar aquí cuando se despierte."

"No puedes estar aquí en todo momento," insistió. "Sal y respira aire fresco al menos... y come algo decente mientras estás fuera."

No estaba acostumbrada a que Samantha fuera tan mandona, y la miré con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa. Ella simplemente se llevó un puño a la cadera y arqueó una ceja expectante.

"Bien," murmuré. Tenía que admitir que la idea de estar fuera un poco tenía algo de atractivo. El olor del hospital se me había metido en la ropa e incluso parecía haber sido absorbido por mi piel. Algo de aire fresco y estirar los músculos agarrotados sería maravilloso. Y, odiaba admitirlo, pero Samantha tenía razón. Tenía que cuidarme si iba a cuidar de ellos. Cuando se despertaran, todavía estarían débiles y necesitarían cuidados mientras se recuperaran.

"Volveré pronto," le avisé.

"No te preocupes, Bella," contestó, suavizando su expresión. "Cuidaré de ellos mientras no estás."

Asentí, saliendo del hospital y quitándome la mascarilla de la cara para respirar el frío aire de la mañana. El sol acababa de salir, aunque estaba escondido por las nubes del cielo. Afortunadamente, no estaba lloviendo, pero el infame viento de Chicago soplaba con todas sus fuerzas. Me apreté el abrigo mientras caminaba por la calle.

Las aceras estaban silenciosas, la poca gente que vi fuera llevaba mascarillas y se apresuraban como si necesitaran ir de un lugar seguro a otro. Pero la verdad era que ningún lugar era seguro.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndome sorprendida cuando me encontré frente al Teatro Orpheum, dónde había visto mi primera película en 1918. Sonreí un poco por el recuerdo de Edward sentado a mi lado, agarrándose con fuerza las rodillas mientras veíamos los dibujos de Krazy Kat. Esa noche peleamos... y reímos. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Habíamos avanzado tanto desde entonces.

Un trozo de papel clavado a la puerta me llamó la atención y, al leerlo, me di cuenta de que había sido cerrado debido a la epidemia. Muchos lugares públicos -salones de baile, bares, cualquier lugar que no fuera calificado de esencia- habían sido cerrados en un intento de evitar que la gente extendiera la enfermedad. A diferencia de algunas ciudades, Chicago había optado por dejar las iglesias abiertas, al igual que las escuelas -diciendo que los niños probablemente estaban más seguros en la escuela, dónde estaban bajo constante supervisión.

Suspiré, levantando la mirada una vez más hacia el hermoso edificio antes de girarme y caminar por la calle. Sin darme cuenta de a dónde iba, acabé en la Primera Iglesia Presbiteriana, dónde había asistido a mi primera reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres de Chicago. Otro póster sobre la gripe estaba clavado a la puerta, y medio esperé que estuviera cerrada con llave. Sorprendentemente, se abrió con facilidad.

Caminé en el silencioso interior, con mis tacones haciendo un ligero ruido mientras caminaba por el pasillo. No estaba sola. Había una docena de personas desperdigadas entre los bancos, algunos rezaban... otros miraban en silencio al frente... y una mujer mayor en la parte delantera se limpiaba los ojos y se sorbía la nariz, indicando que estaba llorando.

Me deslicé en un banco hacia la mitad del templo y miré a la enorme cruz que colgaba frente a mí, bañada en la coloreada luz de las vidrieras. Inhalé profundamente, intentando ignorar la sensación de vacío que cosquilleaba en mi estómago. Todo se había salido de control, deslizándose entre mis dedos como granos de arena. Si no había nada más que pudiera hacer, tal vez era el momento de que pidiera ayuda.

_Por favor..._

_Por favor, no te le lleves. No sé cómo podré seguir adelante sin él._

_No sé quién soy sin él._

No tenía mucha práctica rezando, pero creí que tal vez Dios necesitaría alguna indicación de mi sinceridad.

_No sé lo que quieres de mí,_ admití, pasando los ojos por la brillante madera. _Pero haré cualquier cosa. Le necesito._ Un sollozo ahogado escapó de mis labios y me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas.

_No puedo creer que me enviaras aquí solo para verle morir. Por favor... por favor, déjale volver a mí._

_Él es todo lo que necesito. Por favor..._

Escuché un murmullo y me llevó unos minutos reconocer mi propia voz. Estaba repitiendo, "por favor... por favor... por favor..." una y otra vez.

Me limpié los ojos, mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor, pero nadie pareció notar mi parloteo inconsciente. Todos estaban atrapados en sus propios rezos. Mis ojos volvieron a la cruz y me puse de pie abruptamente, cuadrando los hombros.

_Vale,_ pensé asintiendo. Había hecho lo que podía. Me giré para salir de la iglesia, esperando que alguien hubiera escuchado.

Me detuve brevemente para comprar una galleta y un poco de jamón en un pequeño mercado, haciéndome un sándwich para comer en mi camino de vuelta al hospital. _Cuando todo terminara, tal vez inventaría el McMuffin de huevo_, pensé sarcásticamente, después de que mi tiempo en la iglesia trajera un poco de paz a mi corazón.

La paz se rompió en un millón de trozos cuando llegué al hospital. Encontré a Carlisle y Samantha hablando en susurros sobre la cama de la Sra. Masen. Levantaron la mirada mientras me acercaba y supe al momento que algo iba mal.

Cuando llevé la mirada a la madre de Edward, solté un grito ahogado.

Apenas respiraba, jadeando ligeramente mientras intentaba forzar aire al interior de sus pulmones. Sus ojos estaban vidriados y su piel de un enfermizo tono azul. Su ropa de cama y las mantas que le rodeaban el pecho estaban cubiertas de sangre. Mientras miraba, le atacó un terrible ataque de tos. Samantha sostuvo una tinaja bajo su barbilla y un torrente rojo salió de su boca y calló la bol de metal.

Luché contra una ola de nauseas y me volví a Carlisle. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Samantha limpió la cara de la Sra. Masen con un paño mientras Carlisle suspiraba pesadamente, cogiendo mi brazo para alejarme unos pasos.

"Es neumonía," dijo con gravedad. "Tiene la fiebre peligrosamente alta. Está cianótica y sus pulmones están llenos de líquido."

"Bueno-" Mi mirada fue a la cama, dónde Samantha le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la Sra. Masen mientras ésta seguía tosiendo sangre. "Tienes que hacer algo. ¿No puedes darle alguna medicina?"

Carlisle se estremeció. "Podemos aliviar su dolor... tal vez aspirar algo del líquido de sus pulmones. Eso le hará estar más cómoda."

Entrecerré los ojos. "Siento un 'pero'."

Carlisle hizo una pausa, luego siguió. "Sin embargo, está muy débil. Y muy enferma. Tienes que enfrentarte a la real y creciente posibilidad de que no sobrevivirá, Bella. Lo siento mucho."

Mi cuerpo se llenó de enfado... de la cabeza a los pies. La verdad es que incluso me estaba haciendo vibrar.

Estaba enfadada. Enfadada con 1918. Enfadada con el destino. Enfadada por mi propia inutilidad.

"Necesitas antibióticos," dije con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué?" La confusión de Carlisle solo me enfadó más.

"Penincilina... amoxicilina... eritromicina. Estoy bastante segura de que cualquiera de ellos funcionará. Quiero decir, demonios, ninguna bacteria ha tenido todavía la oportunidad de mutar o hacerse resistente a ellos, ¿verdad?"

Estaba saltando de cabeza y jugando con la línea del tiempo y, en ese momento, me importó una mierda. Si el destino iba a joderme, no iba a caer sin pelear.

"Es medicina básica," gruñí frustrada, con las manos en las caderas. Carlisle solo me miró con cautela. "La cosa rosa... sabe a cereza. Renee siempre me lo daba cuando tenía infección de oído. ¡Todos los médicos que merecen la pena tienen la cosa rosa!"

Mi aliento escapó en bruscos jadeos y, según me mareaba, me di cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando.

"Bella..." Carlisle miró a nuestro alrededor en el ala y me sacó al pasillo. "Sabes que no tengo ninguna... cosa rosa... o antibióticos."

Le agarré los brazos frenética, jadeando en busca de aire. "¡Puedes hacerla! La penincilina... ¡la sacaron del pan mohoso!" Busqué en mi memoria algún dato latente. "¡Era una bacteria del moho... podía luchar contra la neumonía!"

Una ola de mareo me golpeó y Carlisle me sentó en una silla, empujando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. "Respira profundamente, Bella, o vas a desamayarte."

Intenté hacer lo que me pidió, respirando lenta y profundamente. De forma gradual, el mareo se esfumó y me incorporé lentamente. Al ver la compasión en sus ojos, sentí las lágrimas empezar a caer de los míos. La resignación, amarga y vil, rodeó mi lengua y mis hombros cayeron.

"No puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?"

Carlisle solo sacudió la cabeza. "No hay tiempo, Bella. Incluso aunque supiera como hacer esta... penincilina, cosa que no sé. Simplemente no hay tiempo."

"Tiempo." Reí sin humor por la ironía, echando la cabeza atrás y golpeándomela ligeramente contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Samantha apareció en el umbral de la puerta. "Está dormida," nos dijo antes de girarse a mí. "Bella, Edward está preguntando por ti."

Asentí, limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas mientras corría a su lado. Noté que Samantha había conseguido cambiar la ropa y las sábanas de la Sra. Masen por otras limpias, sin señales de sangre.

Me senté al lado de Edward, cogiéndole la mano. "Hola," murmuré, levantando la mano para apartarle el pelo de su febril frente.

Tragó con dificultad. "Agua," dijo con voz ronca.

Puse un poco de agua de la jarra que había en la mesa en un vaso de metal y se lo llevé a los labios, sujetándole la cabeza con mi otro brazo. Dio un par de sorbos y luego colapsó contra las almohadas.

"Gracias," dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos. "¿Cómo está mi madre?"

Mis ojos fueron a ella, insegura de si debería decirle la verdad o si solo le haría más mal que bien. Opté, en su lugar, por ser vaga.

"Está durmiendo. Tú también deberías. Tienes que descansar para sanar."

Edward llevó mi mano hacia sus labios, besando dulcemente el dorso. "Solo necesito ver tu cara."

"Lo que puedas ver de ella, con esta estúpida mascarilla," bromeé, rodando los ojos.

Edward sonrió débilmente. "Aun así estás hermosa."

"¿Tú crees?" me pavoneé, disfrutando su sonrisa después de estar sin ella tanto tiempo. "Estaba pensando en conseguirlas en diferentes colores para conjuntar con todos mis vestidos.

Edward rio, y me estremecí cuando la risa se convirtió en una tos. Sujeté sus hombros mientras él se sacudía, sintiendo miedo y preocupación con cada convulsión ahogada. Cuando la tos pasó, le ayudé a tomar otro trago de agua antes de que se relajara contra las almohadas, exhausto.

"Te amo, Bella," murmuró, ya casi dormido.

Me incliné, levantando mi mascarilla para presionar un suave beso en sus labios. "Yo también te amo, Edward... con todo mi corazón."

Ese día fue largo. Se llevaron a la madre de Edward para drenar un poco del líquido de sus pulmones. Cuando volvió, dormía profundamente, incluso aunque Carlisle me dijo que solo habían usado anestesia local. La enfermedad le estaba chupando las fuerzas.

Edward se despertó cada unas pocas horas, pero solo durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Hablábamos unos minutos. Hacía que bebiera algo de agua o -si tenía suerte- un poco de caldo, luego volvía a caer inconsciente. Carlisle me dijo que lo mejor era que durmiera tanto como fuera posible. No estaba segura de si me decía la verdad o si solo intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

En realidad no me importaba. Tenía que agarrarme a algo, y eso era tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa.

Carlisle había estado en el hospital más tiempo recientemente. Sabía que me estaba cuidando, y no sabía cómo les explicaba a sus compañeros su presencia casi constante. Todos ellos se iban periódicamente para dormir, así que tal vez ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Esa noche, estaba escurriendo un trapo para la frente de Edward cuando Carlisle se acercó a mí con una mirada de preocupación. Yo solo le miré brevemente antes de volverme para dejar otro trapo en la Sra. Masen.

"Bella," empezó.

Luché contra un bostezo, tropezando ligeramente antes de colapsar en la silla de madera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

Me encogí de hombros irritada.

"Vale, lo intentaré con otra pregunta," dijo. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?"

Le miré furiosa. "¿Cuándo lo hiciste tú?" disparé.

Él sonrió satisfecho. "No estamos hablando de mí, Bella." Sus ojos y su voz se suavizaron simultáneamente. "Tienes que descansar, Bella. Necesitas una buena comida y al menos unas horas de sueño ininterrumpido."

Empecé a protestar, pero él levantó una mano. "Sé que quieres estar aquí por ellos. Pero no puedes ayudarles si colapsas de cansancio." Comprobó el pulso de la Sra. Masen y luego escuchó su corazón y pulmones.

"Los dos parecen relativamente estables por el momento," dijo. "Ve a casa, Bella. Solo un rato. Por favor."

Quería pelear con él. Realmente lo quería. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba realmente cansada. Mis ojos estaban arenosos, mis articulaciones cansadas y doloridas... y me sentía un poco débil, recordando que lo último que había comido era el sándwich con la galleta y el jamón esa mañana.

Me puse de pie y me estiré, cogiendo mi abrigo y sonriendo sarcásticamente por la mirada sobresaltada de Carlisle.

"¿Qué?" pregunté malhumorada. "Puedo ser razonable."

Carlisle arqueó una ceja. "Es solo que es algo tan extraño."

"Ja, ja," dije socarronamente, pero tenía que admitir que estaba bien bromear sobre algo. "Volveré en unas horas. Y, ¿llamarás a la casa de huéspedes si hay algún cambio?"

"Por supuesto," aceptó. Cuando levanté una ceja, resopló exasperado. "Lo prometo. Llamaré si hay algún cambio en su condición. Confía en mí, Bella."

Suspiré temblorosa, poniéndome el abrigo mientras asentía. Con un beso en la frente para mi esposo y suegra, dejé el ala.

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba mejorando en conducir el coche de Edward. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de que lo estaba conduciendo, pero imaginé que lo que no sabía no podía hacerle daño. Antes de ponerse enfermo, Edward me llevaba y traída de la casa de huéspedes, a pesar de mis argumentos de que no tenía sentido que él hiciera los dos viajes. Sonreí al recordar su terquedad, deseando que estuviera conmigo en ese momento para abrirme la puerta del lado del pasajero con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

En su lugar, metí primera e hice el rápido camino hasta la casa de huéspedes bajo el sol de la tarde. Me sorprendí porque el ventoso tiempo de Chicago se hubiera calmado, al menos temporalmente, bañando la ciudad en un reluciente brillo. Si mi vida no se estuviera haciendo añicos, probablemente lo habría admirado más.

Luché por mantener mis ojos abiertos, deteniéndome finalmente al otro lado de la calle de la casa de Maggie. Bostecé mientras bajaba del coche, con mi somnolencia ganando según me acercaba más a la suave cama que sabía que me estaba esperando. Cruzando la calle, no hice otra cosa que arrastrarme por las escaleras, abriendo la puerta y encontrándome a Maggie esperándome al otro lado.

"Oh, querida," murmuró, su acento se hizo más pronunciado mientras cogía mi abrigo. "¡Pareces estar muerta!"

"Estoy bien..." empecé, pero encontré que no tenía la energía para protestar más.

"Tu Dr. Cullen ha llamado," explicó. "Dijo que estabas mal y que necesitabas una buena comida, un baño caliente y una cama cálida, en ese orden. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que obtienes los tres."

Maggie me llevó a la cocina, sacando una silla y empujándome suavemente hacia ella. Puso delante de mí un bol de guiso y un par de galletas calientes en un plato. A pesar de mi fatiga y preocupación, se me hizo la boca agua. Mi estómago gruñó con anticipación mientras me llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

Maggie me miró intensamente mientras me terminaba la comida y luego me agarró el codo con su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura, llevándome al baño del piso de arriba. Me preparó la bañera y creo que se habría quedado a lavarme si no hubiera protestado con bastante intensidad que podía hacerlo yo sola. Aun así, después de frotarme para quitarme el olor del hospital de la piel y de lavarme el pelo, mis párpados empezaron a caer. Se abrieron de golpe cuando Maggie llamó con fuerza a la puerta. Salí de la bañera, me sequé rápidamente y me puse un camisón antes de abrir la puerta.

Me sentí como una niña mientras Maggie me arropaba en la enorme cama de mi habitación. Ella canturreó suavemente y supe que intentaba calmarme.

"Gracias, Maggie," dije en voz baja.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. "No es necesario," contestó, cogiéndome la mano y dándole unas palmaditas. "Lo has tenido difícil, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está Edward?"

Suspiré pesadamente. "Igual. Sin cambios, en realidad. Pero... su madre está empeorando. Me temo... me temo que estoy perdiendo la esperanza, Maggie," admití con un susurro avergonzado.

La mirada de Maggie se suavizó. "No puedes hacer eso, querida. No puedes rendirte."

Me senté contra el cabecero, pasándome las manos por la cara frustrada. "Es solo... ¿cuál es el punto?" gruñí. "Creí que estaba aquí para salvar a Edward. Para evitar que enfermara. Creí que tendríamos una oportunidad.

"Ahora... ahora parece que todo ha sido por nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Gemí. "Si no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, ¿cuál era el punto?"

Maggie me miró a los ojos un largo minuto y me pregunté qué veía ahí. ¿Desesperación? ¿Añoranza? ¿Rendición?

Finalmente, pestañeó, con una sonrisita iluminando sus rasgos. "Mi querido Henry, Dios guarde su alma, solía adorar la poesía alemana."

No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería ir con eso, pero no le interrumpí.

"Johann Friedrich von Schiller era uno de sus favoritos," siguió. "¿Le conoces?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"A pesar de sus muchos fallos, Henry tenía una mente fuerte y estaba abierto a nuevas ideas. Él sabía lo de mi visión y lo aceptaba. No muchos hombres habrían hecho eso." Se enderezó ligeramente, con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo. "Un día me sentía particularmente baja. Yo, como tú, me preguntaba sobre mi propósito en la vida. Tenía instintos sobre las personas. Podía sentir cosas, pero nada sólido. Nada firme. Todo parecía tan frágil... como hilos de humo. No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con tal incierto don. Creí que no tenía valor."

Se volvió a mí. "Henry esperó a que mis lágrimas se secaran, luego citó a von Schiller: 'No existe algo parecido a la oportunidad... y lo que nos parece un mero accidente proviene de la fuente más profunda del destino'. Al principio estaba enfadada. No tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con eso, después de todo. Pero, tras un tiempo, entendí lo que estaba diciendo."

Entrecerré los ojos confundida. "Y eso era..." insté.

Maggie rio. "Solo porque tu propósito no sea el que tú creías que era, no significa que no tengas uno," dijo, dándome otra vez palmaditas en la mano y levantándose luego para caminar hasta la puerta. Se dio la vuelta en el umbral. "No pierdas la esperanza, Bella. Creo que estás aquí por una razón. Solo tienes que mantener tu corazón abierto y descubrirás lo que es." Se marchó, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella.

Intenté pensar en lo que había dicho, pero el cansancio me reclamó. Caí en un sueño muy profundo, sorprendentemente consolada por las palabras de Maggie.

- . - . - . - . -

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero me desperté rodeada de oscuridad. Encendí la luz de la mesilla para mirar el reloj y vi que pasaban las tres de la madrugada. Por alguna razón, estaba completamente despierta y me sentí obligada a volver al hospital. Me lavé la cara y los dientes, y luego me vestí rápidamente, intentando hacer tan poco ruido como fuera posible. Bajando la escalera de puntillas, sonreí cuando vi una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

_Pensé que te levantarías pronto. El desayuno está en la nevera._

_Dale a Edward mis mejores deseos._

_-Maggie._

Maggie había dejado un plato de queso y fruta en la nevera, al igual que una rebanada de su pan casero en la encimera, bajo un trapo. Cogí un trozo del pan e hice un sándwich con el queso, mordisqueándolo mientras salía por la puerta e iba hasta el coche de Edward.

Las calles estaban en silencio mientras conducía hacia el hospital. Vi algunos contenedores de basura a rebosar a un lado de la carretera. Debido a la epidemia, muchos de los servicios de la ciudad, como la recogida de basuras, se habían retrasado. Nadie caminaba por las calles y solo vi un coche en mi camino. Chicago era como una ciudad fantasma. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

La espeluznante sensación se desvaneció un poco cuando entré en el hospital y lo encontré tan lleno como siempre. Patty levantó la mirada de la mesa de recepción cuando pasé, pero estaba hablando con un paciente así que solo la saludé con la mano y seguí adelante.

Me encontré a Carlisle en la escalera.

"Tienes mejor aspecto," dijo, sin hacer comentarios sobre la hora.

"Me siento mejor," admití. "Gracias por obligarme a irme... y por decirle a Maggie que me cuidara."

Carlisle asintió, girándose para subir las escaleras conmigo. "Acabo de revisarles. No ha habido cambios. La aspiración parece haber hecho que la Sra. Masen se sienta más cómoda. Ha estado durmiendo de forma relativamente pacífica."

Caminamos hasta las camas y me quité el abrigo, poniéndolo sobre mi silla antes de tomar mi habitual posición sentada entre ellos.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "Tengo que irme un rato," dijo en voz baja. Mi mirada fue a la suya con ansiedad, temiendo no tenerle cerca. Solté un grito ahogado cuando noté que sus ojos estaban casi negros por la sed. Al estar tan concentrada en Edward, había perdido la noción del tiempo que Carlisle había estado en el hospital... de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que cazó.

"No iré lejos," prometió, inclinándose ligeramente y bajando la voz. "Mi presencia constante está provocando preguntas. Tendré que mantenerme alejado durante el día, pero estaré de vuelta esta noche."

Forcé una sonrisa. "Estaré bien. Tú haz lo que necesites hacer."

Carlisle se marchó en silencio, y yo me puse de pie para conseguir agua fría y poder poner paños fríos en la frente de Edward... y luego en la de su madre. Me senté y les cogí las manos, retomando mi vigilia. Mirando y esperando y deseando y rezando. La madre de Edward tenía ataques en que se movía violentamente, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño horrible. Murmurando palabras que no pude descifrar, su cara se contraía en ansiosas líneas antes de relajarse una vez más en un sueño más profundo. Yo le limpiaba la frente y, poco después, empezaba otra vez.

La noche pasó con tal repetitivo ciclo. Luego salió el sol y Edward despertó con él.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté, llevándole el vaso de agua a los labios.

Él sonrió y una puñalada de alivio y esperanza me atravesó el pecho. "No muy mal." Levantó los dedos para tocar mi cara. "Pareces cansada."

Cogí su mano, presionándola contra mi mejilla. "Estoy bien. Solo preocupada por vosotros, eso es todo."

"¿Cómo está mi madre?"

Suspiré. "Le han drenado el líquido de los pulmones. Ahora duerme más cómoda."

Los ojos de Edward buscaron con cautela en los míos. "Bella, ¿cómo está?" repitió firmemente.

Pestañeé para apartar las lágrimas, apartando la mirada. Luego le volví a mirar. "No muy bien," admití.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, mi corazón se rompió al verlos llenos de lágrimas. Pestañeó y cayeron por sus sienes, creando manchas oscuras en la funda de la almohada bajo su cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward."

Apretó mi mano con fuerza. "La transfusión... no funcionó."

No era una pregunta, así que no respondí. Yo solo me agarré a su mano, mirándole a los ojos. Tras un momento el brillante verde palideció ligeramente, convirtiéndose en color que solo pude describir como sombría rendición. Apartó la mano y volvió la mirada al techo.

"Bella, creo que deberías irte."

Me quedé helada, impresionada un momento, hasta que me di cuenta de que solo estaba preocupado por mí. "Estoy bien. Carlisle me hizo ir a casa anoche. Maggie me alimentó y dormí un poco..."

Siguió sin mirarme. "No me refería a eso, Bella. Creo que deberías irte. Dejar el hospital... dejar Chicago," dijo fríamente. "Vuelve a Altoona. Sal de aquí."

Miré fijamente su perfil. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y supe que estaba apretando los dientes. Sentí una ola de enfado por su intento de apartarme. Una vez más, intentaba protegerme dejándome. O, en ese caso -ya que en realidad no podía dejarme- forzándome a dejarle.

¿Nunca entendería ese hombre que estar separada de él era el peor de los castigos? ¿Que el dolor de eso superaba a todo lo demás?

_Bueno, no esta vez_. Respiré profundamente para calmarme. No podía obligarme a irme.

"No voy a ninguna parte, Edward," dije en voz baja.

Sus ojos me miraron con enfado antes de devolver su atención al techo. "Nunca debería haberte hecho venir."

"No me hiciste hacer nada. No es tu culpa."

"No podría soportarlo si acabaras herida por mí.

"Estoy bien, Edward." Le agarré la mano una vez más, sosteniendo su puño apretado en el mío y llevándolo a mis labios. "Soy inmune. No voy a ponerme enferma."

Se giró hacia mí entonces, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. En lugar de preguntar cómo lo sabía, simplemente dijo, "esa no es la única forma en que podrías acabar herida."

No podía discutir con eso. Tenía razón. Verle sufrir y no saber si sobreviviría instaló un retorcido dolor en mis tripas. Y solo era una amarga muestra del dolor que sentiría si le perdía.

Forcé una sonrisa. "Solo mejórate y no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso."

"Bella-" empezó a discutir, pero le corté.

"Edward, para," ordené, cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente antes de volver a mirarle. "No puedo hacerlo. No puedo irme y no puedo hablar sobre las cosas malas que pueden pasar.

"Tengo que creer que estarás bien. Tengo que hacerlo, ¿vale?" Su mirada se suavizó. Sentí su puño relajarse y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. "Es la única forma en que puedo superar esto. Por favor... _por favor_ no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es, ¿está bien? Por favor, solo déjame amarte y cuidarte. Es todo lo que tengo."

Me estudió largamente... y en ese momento sentí un subidón de todo el amor que compartíamos. No podía creer, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, que fuera a terminar así. Simplemente no _podía_. Y parecía que Edward finalmente entendía eso.

Sonrió suavemente. "Vale, entonces," murmuró, levantando nuestras manos unidas hasta mi mejilla para acariciarla dulcemente una vez más. "¿Puedes darme un poco más de agua, por favor?"

Llevé el vaso a sus labios y bebió lentamente antes de volver a relajarse en las almohadas. "Creo que dormiré un poco," dijo, dejando caer los párpados. "Te amo, Bella."

"Yo también te amo."

Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo ligeramente más lenta. Me eché hacia atrás, quitándome la mascarilla para besarle ligeramente la mejilla.

"Promete que nunca me dejarás," supliqué con un susurro, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Pero, en su lugar, Edward abrió un poco los ojos y levantó un lado de la boca. "Bella, ¿dónde iba a ir?" dijo con voz ronca.

Me alegré de que se quedara profundamente dormido inmediatamente.

Porque así no se dio cuenta de que, momentos después, caí de rodillas al lado de su cama y lloré silenciosa e incontrolablemente contra sus mantas.

- . - . - . - . -

La madre de Edward no se despertó hasta media mañana. Me quedé impresionada cuando miré en su dirección y la encontré mirándome con los ojos claros y brillantes.

"¿Sra. Masen?" pregunté, poniéndome de pie para ir a su lado. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Sonrió débilmente. "Estoy cansada, Bella," dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno, es normal. Has estado muy enferma."

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, luego preguntó, "¿Cómo está Edward?" Intentó sentarse, mirando con cariño hacia su hijo. Le sujeté los hombros, sabiendo que necesitaba verle... asegurarse a sí misma de que él todavía estaba ahí.

"Se mantiene," dije. "Estamos cuidándole bien."

La madre de Edward asintió, relajándose contra las almohadas. "Gracias por eso, Bella. Gracias por amar a mi hijo. Siento haberos hecho volver." Estalló en otro ataque de tos, cogiendo el paño que tenía en la frente y presionándoselo contra los labios. Cuando lo apartó, noté una mancha roja en el blanco.

"Está bien," le aseguré. "Solo concéntrate en mejorarte."

Sacudió la cabeza, respirando superficialmente antes de continuar. "Tendrás que cuidarle ahora. Siento no poder..."

No me gustó cómo sonaba eso. Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos y me las tragué. "No te rindas," supliqué mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo."

"No hables así."

"Estoy cansada, Bella," dijo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. "Edward está esperando."

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que no hablaba sobre su hijo, sino sobre su esposo.

"¡No!" grité, con lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos. "Edward te necesita."

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. "No," dijo. "Te necesita a _ti_." Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo mientras soltaba el aire de forma temblorosa.

Pasó un segundo.

Otro.

El reloj marcó el paso de los segundos... un minuto... pero Elizabeth Masen no tomó aire otra vez. Su cara se relajó en una suave máscara de paz, y supe que se había ido.

"¡No!" sollocé, sosteniendo su mano contra mi pecho. "No... no te vayas. ¡No te vayas!"

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada suplicándole a la madre de Edward que volviera. Finalmente, las enfermeras se dieron cuenta y una joven mujer que no conocía consiguió que soltara la mano de la Sra. Masen. Me sacó del ala, haciendo preguntas sobre arreglos del funeral y miembros de la familia. Conseguí hablarle del Tío Maynard, pero no fui capaz de calmarme. Ella se sentó a mi lado, murmurando palabras ininteligibles y frotando mi espalda mientras yo me iba a una nube de incertidumbre y confusión.

"Tengo que volver," insistí al final. Cuando volví al ala, la cama de Elizabeth estaba vacía. Limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos, tomé mi asiento al lado de Edward, cogiendo su mano y presionándola contra mi mejilla.

"Lo siento, Edward," murmuré. "Te he fallado."

No respondió. Se movió ligeramente mientras dormía, murmurando incoherencias. Su cuerpo se tensó con una tos desgarradora, pero no se despertó. Susurré palabras tranquilizantes, apoyando suavemente mi cabeza en su frente.

Me estremecí por el calor que noté. Levantando la mirada, llamé a la enfermera.

"¿Podrías comprobar su temperatura?" pregunté, con mi corazón latiendo pesadamente.

La enfermera comprobó sus signos vitales, frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía una anotación en el gráfico de Edward. "Debería ir a buscar al médico," dijo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Le agarré el brazo para detenerla. "Dígame," demandé.

"En realidad debería hablar con el médico..."

"Dígame," repetí firmemente.

Suspiró, mirando sobre su hombro. "Tiene la fiebre alarmantemente alta," dijo. Solté su brazo y colapsé en la silla, impresionada.

"Debería ir a buscar al médico," dijo de nuevo, pero las palabras se fueron flotando en el aire.

No había funcionado. La transfusión había fallado. Edward se estaba poniendo más enfermo.

Impresionada, me moví para sentarme al lado de mi esposo de nuevo, acariciándole la mano mientras el médico se acercaba. Entendí palabras como _edema, neumonía _y _derrame pleural_, pero no las registré. Vagamente, comprendí que querían hacerle el mismo procedimiento que habían usado en su madre, drenar el líquido de sus pulmones. Estuve de acuerdo, pero insistí en que me dejaran estar con él durante el procedimiento.

Intentaron discutir, pero simplemente dije que no iba a apartarme de su lado.

Probablemente no me habrían dejado salirme con la mía en 2010, pero en 1918 eran un poco más comprensivos.

Aumentaron su medicación y yo seguí poniéndole paños fríos en su ardiente piel, pero nada ayudó. Las horas pasaron y nada ayudó. Edward no dejó de dar vueltas, las húmedas sábanas se enredaban en su cuerpo mientras él gemía y tosía. Luché por mantener las mantas sobre él mientras temblaba de forma incontrolable... luego pasaba a un sueño más pacífico... y volvía a toser y gemir por el dolor, sin recuperar en ningún momento la consciencia.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Las horas pasaron. El sol se puso. Daba igual lo que hicieran. Daba igual lo que yo hiciera.

El destino estaba ganando.

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí.

Me estaba dando lentamente cuenta del hecho de que Edward iba a morir. Iba a morir. Había fallado. No le había salvado.

Me incliné para susurrarle al oído. "Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías," supliqué. Mis lágrimas cayeron en su almohada. "Lo prometiste."

Su respiración entrecortada y superficial fue la única respuesta.

Finalmente me tumbé a su lado, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho, escuchando el débil latido de su corazón. Enredé una pierna con la suya y le rodeé con fuerza la cintura, sin prestar atención a los que tenía a mi alrededor.

"¿Qué puedo hacer, Edward?" murmuré.

Pero lo sabía. Mientras estaba ahí tumbada sosteniendo a mi moribundo esposo, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Según pasaron los minutos y las horas, recordé nuestro tiempo juntos... diciéndole adiós a él y al futuro que habíamos esperado tener. Voces del pasado se arremolinaron en mi mente, adquiriendo nuevos significados.

_Alice: Estás aquí por Edward._

No para salvarle la vida... al menos, no su vida _humana_.

_Joseph, en la Librería de Altoona: Creo que tenemos elecciones... elegimos nuestro camino. Pero esas elecciones son un reflejo de quién somos... así que en realidad nuestro camino está predestinado._

Realmente no tenía elección. Debido a mi amor por Edward... o a mi incapacidad de imaginar un mundo _sin_ él... solo había una elección.

_Maggie: Solo porque tu propósito no es el que habías creído que era, no significa que no tengas uno._

Ahora conocía mi propósito. Lo había encontrado en medio del dolor.

_Incluso el chamán que me había enviado en ese viaje hacía tantos meses: …hay lago que tienes que hacer, un camino debes de elegir... una elección debes hacer._

El camino de mi vida, por retorcido y extraño que había sido, me había llevado a ese momento. Todo por lo que había pasado me había dirigido a esa decisión. Si no hubiera conocido a Edward en 1918 y me hubiera enamorado de él, nunca habría imaginado que podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y con la decisión tomada, sentí la paz en mis huesos.

Finalmente, Carlisle volvió, justo como había prometido. Su mirada topacio absorbió mi apariencia, la forma en que me agarraba a mi esposo y la cama vacía a nuestro lado, y supo lo que había pasado.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella," dijo con cautela, frotándose la frente. "Siento no haber estado aquí."

Asentí, sentándome y respirando profundamente. "¿Cómo está Edward?" pregunté inexpresiva. "Necesito la verdad."

Carlisle pasó unos minutos examinando a Edward y supe, por la compasión que mostraban sus ojos, que lo que me dijera sería devastador.

"Se está muriendo," declaré.

Carlisle pestañeó sorprendido, pero no intentó discutir. "Sí. Lo siento, Bella."

"¿Cuánto queda?"

Dudó solo lo suficiente para mirar a Edward brevemente. "No mucho."

Asentí en reconocimiento. Era la hora. Me di cuenta de que al hablarle a Carlisle sobre Esme y el resto le había despojado de su soledad... la principal razón de su decisión de convertir a Edward. Pero ahora él era la única esperanza de Edward. Y era mi trabajo convencerle.

"La madre de Edward tenía un mensaje para ti," dije en voz baja.

"¿Para mí?"

Tragué, justificando mi mentira en mi desesperación. "Te suplicó que salvaras a Edward."

Carlisle suspiró resignado. "Lo siento, Bella, pero he hecho todo lo que puedo."

"No, no lo has hecho," dije enfáticamente.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara un momento, luego se abrieron como platos cuando finalmente comprendió. "Bella, no puedo..."

"Sí, puedes. Tienes que hacerlo."

"No sabes lo que estás pidiendo."

"Lo sé," insistí, respirando profundamente. "Es como estaba destinado a suceder, Carlisle." Al ver su mirada de sorpresa, seguí. "Te mentí antes. Esme no fue el primer miembro de tu familia. Edward lo fue."

Me miró un momento con la boca abierta y la incredulidad brillando en sus ojos.

"Siento no habértelo dicho," le dije. "Tenía miedo de que intentaras detenerme si lo sabías."

Una miriada de emociones pasó por los rasgos de Carlisle -sorpresa, luego enfado, luego dolor y, finalmente, comprensión. Suspiró pesadamente. "Ni siquiera sé si puedo hacerlo," susurró, casi para sí mismo.

Sentí una ola de pánico. Sabía que Elizabeth había persuadido a Carlisle para convertir a Edward. ¿Y si yo no era capaz? ¿Y si solo la súplica de una madre era suficiente? Carlisle mismo me había contado cuánto le había costado tomar la decisión. Como la única duda que había tenido en su vida era si estaba bien condenar a otros a su destino.

_Fue la madre de Edward la que me convenció,_ me había dicho. Y ahora la madre de Edward no estaba. De alguna manera, había cambiado las cosas lo suficiente como para que ella no tuviera siquiera la posibilidad de suplicar por la vida de su hijo.

Dependía de mí. Yo era todo lo que quedaba.

Desesperada, usé las palabras que Carlisle un día me diría que le habían convencido de salvarle la vida a Edward.

"Debes hacerlo," dije firmemente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. "Debes hacer todo lo que esté en _tu_ poder. Lo que otros no pueden hacer, eso es lo que debes hacer por mi Edward."

Me estudió un largo momento y luego, tragando profundamente, asintió de forma imperceptible.

Exhalé aliviada... resignada.

"Estoy agotada," dije, mi voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. "Creo que iré a pasar la noche en casa y volveré por la mañana."

Carlisle asintió de nuevo entendiéndome. Se lo estaba poniendo más fácil. No me quedaría a mirar.

Me humedecí los labios, volviéndome a Edward, viendo su hermosa cara borrosa por las lágrimas. Me incliné, bajándome la mascarilla al cuello. Le besé suavemente, pasando mis dedos por su pelo una última vez.

"Por favor, perdóname," le susurré al oído. "No podía dejar que terminara así." Me ahogué con un sollozo. "Te amo, Edward. Siempre lo he hecho."

No podía decir la palabra. No podía decirle adiós. La palabra no quería dejar mis labios.

Así que, en su lugar, sonreí sarcásticamente y dije, "te veré en biología. No me mates, ¿vale?" antes de besarle una vez más y darme la vuelta para irme.

Pasé al lado de Carlisle y luego, por impulso, estiré los brazos y rodeé su cuello, besándole la mejilla. "Gracias," murmuré. "Cuídale." Sentí sus fríos brazos rodearme, dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Me aparté y salí del ala, bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal.

Me arranqué la mascarilla quirúrgica del cuello y la dejé flotar hasta la acera.

No miré atrás.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Este capitulo siempre me mata. Lloré a mares la primera vez que lo leí y también cuando lo traduje. Después de todo lo que ha tenido que hacer... al final ha terminado donde empezó.

¿Qué creeis que va a pasar ahora? ¿Volverá Bella a su época o el destino va a dejarla en 1918?

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	34. De Correr y Realidad

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>La advertencia de los pañuelos sigue. Este capitulo es un poco angustiante.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Hay gente que vive en un mundo de sueños y gente que enfrenta la realidad; y luego están esos que convierten uno en el otro."**_

_**-Douglas H. Everett**_

Capitulo treinta y tres – De Correr y Realidad

16 de Octubre, 1918

Más tarde supe que 461 habitantes de Chicago murieron ese día.

Y uno... uno engañó a la muerte.

Mientras salía del hospital a la casi silenciosa calle de la ciudad, me agarré con fuerza a ese pensamiento.

Edward viviría. No de la forma que había creído -que había _esperado_- pero viviría.

Supuse que Maggie había tenido razón. Mi propósito no había sido el que yo había creído que era... o tal vez había cambiado en algún momento a lo largo del camino. En realidad no tenía ni idea.

Pero no podía soportar quedarme parada y dejarle morir. Y la única forma de evitar que eso sucediera era que dejara de ser humano.

Sabía que tal vez me odiara por ello. Alice me había dicho -y él lo había hecho también, en lo poco que había dicho del tema- que él creía que era un monstruo. Había aprendido – o _aprendería_- de Carlisle que Edward creía que, como vampiro, no tenía alma.

Personalmente, creía que eso era ridículo. No podía mirar a Carlisle, a la compasión y benevolencia de sus ojos, y creer que era cierto. De hecho, todos los Cullen solo me habían tratado con amabilidad.

Bueno, con la posible excepción de Rosalie, pero tenía que creer que incluso ella tenía un lado bueno.

Aun así, sabía que Edward había peleado por su existencia -y sabía que ahora podía hacerme responsable de ello. Que era muy posible que nunca pudiera perdonarme por la elección que había hecho.

Pero en realidad, no tenía elección. Era como había dicho Joseph -debido a quién era y cómo mi existencia estaba entrelazada con la de Edward, solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Solo rezaba porque, un día, él lo comprendiera.

Vagué sin rumbo fijo, insegura de dónde ir ahora que lo único que me hacía moverme se había ido. Desde que había llegado a Chicago, mi vida había girado en torno a Edward -primero encontrarle, luego enamorarme de él y después intentando salvarle.

Ahora que había terminado, no sabía qué hacer.

Caminé por la calle, pasando delante de restaurantes vacíos y salones de baile cerrados. Aunque no había toque de queda, la gente en general prefería quedarse en casa tanto como fuera posible. La ciudad se había puesto más estricta con la última ola de nuevos casos de gripe, haciendo que incluso escupir fuera ilegal. La desesperación se había instalado y me pregunté hasta donde llegaría todo antes de que Chicago -y el resto del país, ya que estamos- finalmente se librara de esa locura.

Finalmente, me encontré frente a la casa de huéspedes, insegura de cómo había llegado ahí. Mis lágrimas se secaron cuando me alejé de Edward y, en lugar de dolor, sentía un vacío en mi interior. No estaba segura de si estaba en shock o si mi cuerpo simplemente se había apagado, incapaz de lidiar con todas las emociones que había sentido las pasadas semanas.

Entumecida, subí las escaleras y entré en la casa. Las habitaciones estaban oscuras y en silencio, así que asumí que todos se habían ido ya a la cama. Me sentía un poco aliviada. Aunque me habría encantado poder hablar con Maggie sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que eso era algo que no podía compartir con ella.

Con eso tenía que lidiar sola.

_Sola_.

Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido mientras la palabra se filtraba en mis huesos. Edward se había ido. A todos los efectos, ya no estaba.

Entré en silencio en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí e inclinándome contra ella, mirando fijamente la cama.

Nuestra cama.

Había dormido en la cama desde que Edward se puso enfermo, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que, algún día, él volviera a ella. Mientras mis ojos pasaban por el brillante cabecero y las impolutas sábanas, pensé en un futuro de dormir sola. Sabía que Edward estaría ahí fuera, pero también sabía que durante el siguiente año no podría estar cerca de humanos. Tras eso, ¿podríamos tener un futuro? Me había dejado una vez para protegerme. ¿Sería posible empezar de nuevo? ¿Podría lidiar con el dolor si él decidía que la respuesta era 'no'?

Había tantas preguntas.

Di un paso y toqué ligeramente el pie de la cama, pasando los dedos por la suave madera y envolviéndolos alrededor de uno de los postes. Acercándome más, cogí su almohada y la presioné contra mi cara. Su olor se estaba desvaneciendo, pero todavía había un trazo de él en el frío algodón.

Inhalé de nuevo, con un sollozo atascándose en mi garganta. Mis ojos fueron a la mesilla, donde había dejado el reloj de bolsillo de Edward. Estiré la mano, trazando el suave metal antes de cogerlo y abrirlo. Sonreí por la inscripción.

_Más allá del tiempo._

Había esperado que nuestro amor fuera suficiente para superar el tiempo... para ganar al destino.

Estaba equivocada.

Volví a dejar el reloj en la mesilla y mi mano fue automáticamente a mi relicario, toqueteándolo ausentemente. Lo abrí y toqué el mechón de pelo broncíneo que había en el interior de forma reverente. Tragué con dificultad, dándome cuenta de que era todo lo que me quedaba de Edward. Un suave rizo atado con un trozo de lazo amarillo -el único resto de nuestra vida juntos. Una vida que había durado insoportablemente poco.

Cerré el relicario y subí a la cama, completamente vestida, abrazando la almohada de Edward. Me llevó un rato darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Esperar.

Esperar lo que fuera que viniera después. De hecho, esperaba a ser absorbida de vuelta al futuro igual que Alice.

Porque, ¿qué quedaba?

Había fallado al salvar a Edward para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Había convencido a Carlisle de que le convirtiera, con suerte restaurando la línea del tiempo y arreglando las cosas. Rodando sobre mi espalda con la almohada de Edward bajo la barbilla, finalmente hablé en voz alta.

"Vale, tú ganas," dije en voz baja. Sin embargo, el destino no respondía.

"Lo siento si he hecho algo mal," seguí, luchando contra las lágrimas. "Solo he hecho lo que creí que se suponía que tenía que hacer. No pretendía destrozarlo todo."

Nada.

"¿Puedes mandarme de vuelta ahora... por favor?"

Mientras mis palabras se desvanecían en la oscuridad, busqué en mi recuerdo las palabras del ritual de todos esos meses atrás.

"Que nuestros ojos y corazones se abran," empecé dudosa, "y que los espíritus se revelen esta noche."

Cerré los ojos, visualizando a Charlie en mi mente... Renee... Angela... mi casa en Forks. Estiré mi mente, casi como si intentara tocarlos. Tras un momento, abrí los ojos de nuevo, medio esperando estar en mi habitación de vuelta en casa.

Pero no lo estaba. Nada había cambiado.

"¡Vamos!" siseé. "No puedes dejarme aquí. No sin Edward. Si no puedo tenerle, al menos me debes enviarme a casa con mi familia."

El único sonido de la habitación era el del reloj de la mesilla y mis propios jadeos entrecortados.

"¡Maldición!" exclamé, respirando profundamente y bajando la voz. "Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola."

Nada.

No sé cuánto estuve ahí, abrazando la almohada de Edward e intentando volver a casa. No dormí. Durante horas, solo miré al techo, alternando entre sollozar y suplicar y estallar enfadada hasta, una vez más, ceder a las lágrimas.

Me pregunté dónde estaba Edward... ¿ya le había mordido Carlisle? ¿Estaba el veneno recorriendo ya sus venas, llenándolas de un agonizante fuego? Sabía cómo se sentía tener ese ardor en solo un pequeño lugar. Ausentemente, froté la cicatriz de James, recordando. No podía imaginar cómo debía ser sentir ese dolor bajo cada centímetro de piel, haciendo arder cada trazo de humanidad durante horas... días.

¿Tendría él miedo? ¿Sabría lo que le estaba pasando? Y la pregunta que no pude evitar considerar: Si le viera después, ¿me mataría? Apenas había podido retenerse después de décadas de practicado control. Como neófito, no había forma de que pudiera resistirse. ¿Quién sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera soportar el contacto humano, ya no digamos conmigo, cuya sangre le llamaba como la de nadie más?

Se había terminado.

Quería ir a casa.

No podía entender porqué Dios, o el destino, o quien fuera que me hubiera enviado a Chicago se negaría a mis súplicas. Ya no quedaba nada para mí ahí. Ni Edward. Ni futuro. Ni esperanza.

Había hecho lo que había podido para asegurarme una vida con Edward, pero sin él...

Sin él...

La respiración se me atascó en la garganta cuando una repentina idea se coló entre mi dolor y desesperación.

Tal vez todavía había otra forma.

Me senté abruptamente mientras mi mente se enfocaba completamente.

Si Edward no podía ser humano, tal vez... solo tal vez... _yo_ podía ser como _él_.

Me levanté de la cama, tirando y olvidando la almohada mientras caminaba y mis pensamientos ganaban velocidad.

Nunca había considerado pedirle a Carlisle que me cambiara. Quiero decir, había hablado del tema en el futuro, pero él lo había rechazado diciendo que era algo que tenía que arreglar con Edward.

Pero ahora, en esa época... tal vez no tuviera tal reparo.

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía superar el dolor y la agonía de la transformación? Lo había probado brevemente, y sabía que sería cien veces peor. ¿Podía soportarlo?

La respuesta llegó sin duda. Demonios, sí, podía. Si significaba que Edward y yo podíamos estar juntos, definitivamente podía.

El problema era Carlisle. Me mordí la cutícula del pulgar mientras consideraba el reto.

Edward me había dicho que él nunca cambiaría a nadie a no ser que estuviera cerca de la muerte. ¿Haría Carlisle una excepción por mí?

Cuadré los hombros determinada. Tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Yo haría lo que hiciera falta... diría lo que fuera que tuviera que decir para convencerle.

Sentí un cosquilleo de entusiasmo en el estómago mientras estiraba la mano hacia la puerta, cogiendo mi abrigo con la otra. Me lo puse rápidamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras. Según me acercaba a la cocina, escuché a Maggie canturrear junto al sonido de las sartenes de metal. Asomé la cabeza.

"¿Maggie? ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?"

Apartó la mirada del armario en el que estaba buscando. "Galletas," contestó. "Es casi la hora del desayuno."

Sorprendida, me giré para mirar por la ventana de la cocina, abriendo la boca cuando vi la luz rosa del amanecer. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado arriba, dando vueltas. Los nervios se instalaron en mi estómago al darme cuenta de que me estaba quedando sin tiempo.

"¿Bella?" Maggie se acercó a mí. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Edward?"

No tenía tiempo para responder. Le di un fuerte abrazo, solo por si no tenía la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. "Tengo que irme, Maggie."

Ella se apartó, agarrándome los brazos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Intenté alejarme, pero ella me agarró con fuerza -con sus manos y con su intensa mirada.

"¡Tengo que irme!" repetí, apartándome suavemente.

Maggie pestañeó y me sorprendí al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. "Sí... sí, es la hora. Adiós, Bella."

Deseché su extraño comentario e incluso más extraña expresión, abrazándola una vez más rápidamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

El aire era frío y una densa niebla me rodeó mientras bajaba corriendo los escalones hasta la acera. La neblina se enredó en mis pies mientras caminaba hasta el coche, enfriando la piel que asomaba por las mangas de mi abrigo.

Me subí al coche, colocando las palancas en posición, y presioné el botón del motor con el pie.

No pasó nada.

Moví la palanca de arranque y presioné el botón de nuevo, casi gritando frustrada cuando el motor no arrancó. Tal vez me había dejado las luces encendidas la noche anterior y la batería se había gastado -si es que la estúpida cosa tenía siquiera batería. Tal vez me había quedado sin gasolina. No tenía ni idea, pero no tenía tiempo de encargarme de ello.

Tenía que llegar hasta Carlisle. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el pánico crecía en mi pecho. Tenía que llegar a él... convencerle de que me convirtiera. Cuando consiguiera eso, podría respirar.

Me bajé del coche, cerrando la puerta de un golpe por la irritación, y me fui al hospital a pie. Mi respiración se hizo superficial cuando aceleré los pasos, abriéndome camino por la niebla. Poco después, me encontré casi corriendo, mirando en las calles rápidamente antes de cruzarlas sin parar.

Me estaba quedando sin tiempo. No podía luchar contra la sensación de que me estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Carlisle sacaría a Edward del hospital para convertirle. Pero, ¿lo había hecho ya? Miré al cielo a través de la niebla. El tono rosa del amanecer se estaba disolviendo, dejando atrás una apagada luz gris y blanca. Un coche que corría por la carretera me sobresaltó. Me detuve de golpe momentos antes de que el sonido del claxon cortara el aire y él pasó, sin pisarme los pies por poco.

Sin gastar otro segundo, miré de un lado a otro de la carretera una vez más antes de salir corriendo. El hospital finalmente apareció a la vista y sentí mi corazón latir incómodo en mi pecho. ¿Llegaba demasiado tarde? ¿Todavía estaría ahí?

Crucé la puerta de golpe, ignorando las miradas sobresaltadas de la gente que estaba en la sala de espera. Sin mirar a izquierda o derecha, corrí por el ala al piso de arriba.

Tal vez no llegaba demasiado tarde. Tal vez no se le hubiera llevado todavía.

Emergí de la escalera, buscando automáticamente la cama de Edward en la esquina más lejana. Vi una forma bajo las mantas y casi hice un sprint hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que rodeé la cama con una sonrisa iluminando mi cara.

La sonrisa se quedó congelada cuando vi la cara del hombre. No era Edward.

Colapsé en la cama vacía a su lado. Frenética, agarré el brazo de una enfermera que pasaba por ahí. No la reconocí, pero no podía tomarme tiempo para encontrar a alguien que conociera.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" demandé.

La mujer pestañeó confundida.

"Edward Masen," aclaré con urgencia. "Estaba en esta cama cuando me marché anoche."

La expresión de la enfermera se transformó en una de lástima compasiva. "¿Es usted la Sra. Masen?"

Tragué pesadamente. "Sí. ¿Dónde está mi esposo?"

La enfermera me dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Lo siento mucho, Sra. Masen. El Sr. Masen ha muerto hace muy poco."

Me mordí el labio, mirando de un lado a otro mientras mi mente funcionaba acelerada en busca de mi siguiente movimiento. Intenté anticipar dónde mirar después.

"¿Dónde está su cuerpo?" Me volví a la enfermera, levantándome abruptamente. Cuando ella dudó, le agarré el brazo. "¿Dónde está el cuerpo de mi esposo? Necesito verle."

Ella me miró con cautela. "Sra. Masen, realmente no creo que eso sea buena idea." Resoplé exasperada. Sabía que parecía loca, pero no tenía tiempo para sutilezas.

"¡Dime donde está!" ordené, con la voz bordeando un grito.

La mujer pareció aterrorizada. Levantó una mano temblorosa para apartar la mía de su brazo. "Está en la morgue," dijo, con la voz temblándole, "en el sótano."

La morgue. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

_Llevé a su madre a la morgue primero,_ me había dicho Carlisle. Por supuesto, sabía que eso había cambiado pero, ¿qué había del resto? _...y luego volví a por él. Nadie notó que todavía respiraba._

_¡Mierda!_

Sin otra palabra, solté a la asustada enfermera y corrí a las escaleras. En realidad nunca había estado en la morgue, pero bajé corriendo, pasando por el ala del primer piso hasta las bodegas del edificio. Caí en un pasillo débilmente iluminado, mis ojos escanearon la zona y se centraron en un set de puertas dobles al final. Corrí a las puertas, respirando profundamente antes de abrir una un poco. Miré en el interior de la habitación, soltando el aire pesadamente cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie allí... al menos nadie vivo.

Entré silenciosa en la fría habitación, pero mis escalofríos no venían solo de la temperatura. Había cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas en una fila de camillas contra una pared. Dos grandes mesas de examen estaban vacías en el centro, excepto por una tinaja de metal que contenía algunas herramientas que daban miedo y agua manchada de sangre. Me tragué la bilis mientras absorbía los lavabos en la pared del fondo, las estanterías... los libros de medicina... varios químicos e instrumentos, y una enorme pila de sábanas al otro lado de la habitación.

Pestañeé en shock cuando el entendimiento entró en mi nublada mente. No era una pila de sábanas, sino de cuerpos, de al menos tres de altura y que corría por toda la longitud de la pared.

Cuerpos muertos.

Luché contra las nauseas, mi desesperación me dio fuerzas inesperadas. Me acerqué a la camilla más cercana, respirando profundamente y arrepintiéndome instantáneamente cuando la dulzona peste de químicos y muerte me quemó las fosas nasales. Escaneé la habitación de nuevo. Había muchos. ¿Cómo podía comprobarlos todos?

Aparté la sábana lentamente, con lágrimas picándome en los ojos. Un vistazo de pelo rojo me hizo soltar un grito ahogado pero, cuando bajé más la sábana, vi que era una joven mujer, pálida e inmóvil.

_No Edward._

Mi mano voló a mi boca mientras suprimía un sollozo. Sentí mi estómago revolverse y mi cabeza nadas, y me di cuenta de que iba a ponerme enferma. Corrí hasta la puerta, y luché con el pomo un momento antes de ser capaz de abrirla. Corrí por el pasillo, dirigiéndome a las escaleras, antes de notar la luz del sol entrar bajo una puerta a mi izquierda. La abrí e inhalé profundamente mientras salía al fresco aire de una escalera abierta. Subí por las escaleras, apenas teniendo tiempo de llegar a un arbusto bajo antes de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago violentamente.

Una vez más, las palabras de Carlisle volvieron a mí. _La morgue estaba vacía -de vivos, al menos. Le saqué por la puerta trasera y le llevé sobre los tejados hasta mi casa._ Mi mirada fue al tejado del hospital mientras me daba cuenta de a dónde tenía que ir. Giré sobre mis talones. Pasándome la mano por la boca y tragando contra el amargo sabor que tenía en la lengua mientras corría alrededor del hospital y bajaba la calle hasta la casa adosada de Carlisle.

Una ola de mareo me detuvo e hice una pausa, respirando profundamente. No era capaz de mantener abajo un nudo de pánico que subía.

Tenía que llegar ahí. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarármela y corrí por la calle, con el abrigo ondeando abierto detrás de mí como una capa, y mi relicario golpeando contra mi pecho al ritmo de mis pasos. Jadeé en busca de aire, luchando por mantener la velocidad aunque mis músculos ardían por el ejercicio. Tenía que seguir.

_Edward._

_Estoy llegando._

_Espérame... por favor._

Frenética, finalmente vi las brillantes puertas turquesa que marcaban mi destino. Subí de un salto los escalones y llamé rápidamente a la puerta. Cuando no hubo respuesta, llamé de nuevo.

Mi estómago se llenó de nervios. Di golpes en la puerta. "¡Carlisle!" llamé, intentando mirar a tras´de de las cortinas que había en las ventanas delanteras. El pasillo estaba vacío.

Tal vez estaban en el sótano. ¿Había un sótano? Miré a la izquierda y, ciertamente, había una fila de ventanas debajo del nivel del suelo. Sin embargo, el hueco estaba rodeado de una verja baja y no había escalera exterior. Me incliné sobre la verja, estirando el brazo para llamar a la ventana del sótano. "¡Carlisle! ¡Soy Bella! ¡Abre la puerta!" grité. Miré a través de las cortinas transparentes, pero no vi movimiento. Bajé los escalones de la entrada, rodeando la verja hasta el otro lado de la casa e inclinándome sobre ella para llamar a otra ventana.

"¡Carlisle!" Sabía que parecía una lunática, pero en ese momento me sentía como una. El devastador sentimiento de que Edward no estaba ahí... de que no tenía ni idea de _dónde_ estaba... estaba alejando de mi mente todo pensamiento racional.

El pánico enfrió mi piel cuando me acerqué de nuevo a las puertas principales, dando golpes con las dos manos. "¡Carlisle! ¡Por favor!" llamé con un sollozo mientras otra ronda de mareo me llenaba. Presioné una mano sudorosa contra mi frente e intenté controlar mi respiración, pensando que estaba hiperventilando de nuevo.

"¿Señorita? ¿Está bien?" Me di la vuelta al oír la voz masculina detrás de mí. Un hombre mayor que no conocía me miraba con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

"¿Necesita ayuda?"

_¿Necesitaba ayuda?_

"¿Ha visto al Dr. Cullen?" pregunté salvajemente, con mi voz quebrándose por la desesperación.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento. No conozco al hombre," contestó en voz baja.

"Entonces no," solté, girándome abruptamente. Entonces, pensándomelo mejor, volví a mirar al hombre. "Aprecio su preocupación, pero estoy bien. Gracias."

El hombre asintió y luego se giró para seguir caminando por la calle. Le miré, quedándome quieta a propósito e intentando no parecer loca hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista. Miré de un lado a otro de la calle, pero no vi a nadie más acercarse. Era la única vez que el pánico por la epidemia de gripe funcionaba a mi favor. Me volví a la puerta, odiando seguir llamando, pero insegura de qué más hacer.

Golpeé la madera pintada con la mano abierta, apoyando la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana de la puerta. "Por favor," supliqué en voz baja. "¿Dónde estás? Necesito tu ayuda."

De repente, una sensación extraña me golpeó... no era un cosquilleo, pero tampoco mareo. El mundo a mi alrededor nadó ligeramente, con los bordes emborronándose por un momento antes de volver a la claridad.

_¡No!_

Con urgencia en cada respiración, golpeé la puerta de nuevo. "¡Edward!" grité. "¡Carlisle!"

La sensación me golpeó de nuevo y me tambaleé, saltando sobre la verja y golpeando la ventana del sótano mientras mi relicario colgaba de mi cuello. "¡Tienes que convertirme!"

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

Porque, cuando otra ronda de cosquilleo golpeó mi piel, me di cuenta de que lo era.

Era demasiado tarde.

"¡Edward!" grité, con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas por la oportunidad que había perdido. La vida que había perdido. El amor que había sacrificado.

Sentí un cosquilleo por mi cuello y solté un grito ahogado cuando mi relicario se deslizó, cayendo a cámara lenta. Estiré el brazo para cogerlo, impresionándome cuando se deslizó por mis dedos.

En realidad, no se deslizó _entre_ mis dedos. En realidad se deslizó _a través _de mis dedos.

Asombrada, levanté la mano hacia mi cara y me quedé en shock al ver mi piel poniéndose transparente... mi carne perdiendo solidez frente a mis ojos.

Escuché un _clink_ y bajé la mirada para ver mi relicario en el suelo de cemento bajo las ventanas del sótano, con la cadena rodeándolo.

_Es casi como si estuviera aquí... pero realmente no estoy aquí_. La descripción de Alice de cómo se sentía poco antes de desvanecerse me vino a la mente. Finalmente supe a qué se refería. Mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo sustancia. Me sentí como un fantasma, atrapada entre la realidad y la no-existencia. Fue terrorífico sentir mi propia esencia disolviéndose.

La periferia de mi visión se emborronó en una espiral de grises -cemento... pintura... un toque de turquesa convirtiéndose rápidamente en negro. La cara del reloj del relicario se hizo más pequeña frente a mí, como si estuviera cayendo.

O tal vez era yo la que estaba cayendo.

_Cayendo._

Sin equilibrio, me agarré a la verja de acero, colapsando contra ella mientras las espirales de color que se convertían en monocromáticas me desorientaban.

Sin embargo, la verja no me detuvo. La crucé, cayendo de cabeza hacia el fondo de cemento.

"¡Edward!" grité, pero el sonido fue absorbido por la oscuridad que me consumía.

Hasta que no hubo nada.

- . - . - . - . -

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Vacío.

"_¿Bella?"_ Una voz familiar que venía de lejos cortó la silenciosa oscuridad.

"_Creo que está volviendo en sí."_

"_Gracias a Dios."_

Un bajo gemido llenó el aire a mi alrededor, y me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que era yo.

"_¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?"_

¿Edward? No, ese no era Edward. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que llegar a él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Bella, abre los ojos," dijo la voz firmemente.

Luché contra mis párpados pesados, pestañeando rápidamente mientras mi visión borrosa se enfocaba. Una cara oscura se cernía sobre mí.

"¿Jake?" dije con voz ronca.

Una amplia sonrisa se abrió camino en su cara. "Mierda, Bells, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté, todavía confundida.

_¿Por qué estaba Jacob ahí? ¿Dónde era ahí?_

La sonrisa de Jacob cayó y apartó la mirada un momento. Seguí su mirada y encontré a Billy al otro lado de mi cama. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

"Jake," dije con más firmeza. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

Tenía que saberlo. De alguna manera, había viajado a través del tiempo. ¿O no? ¿Había sido real o no? Solo había una forma de estar segura.

No podía creer que, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado -si es que realmente lo habíamos pasado- Edward me hubiera dejado. Cierto, tal vez hubiera estado enfadado porque convenciera a Carlisle de convertirle, pero tendría que entenderlo en algún momento. Carlisle le habría convencido de que actué movida por el amor, para que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos un día.

Él lo habría entendido.

Y no se habría marchado -sin importar que Jasper me hubiera atacado o que un loco vampiro rastreador hubiera intentado cazarme.

Con ese pensamiento, miré mi brazo, insegura de si debería haber sentido alivio o no porque mi cicatriz todavía estuviera ahí. Mi alianza, sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Él no se habría ido. Lo prometió.

"Bella," dijo Jake suavemente. "Tal vez debas ver a un médico."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza un momento. Abriéndolos, me concentré en Jake, estirando el brazo para agarrar su camisa en mi puño.

"Jacob. Dime. Necesito que me lo digas. ¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté lentamente, con los dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Jacob miraron los míos un momento, luego su mirada se suavizó.

"Bells, Edward se marchó... todos lo hicieron. Hace meses. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Con eso, sentí un desgarro... como algo se hacía jirones en mi pecho mientras el agujero que había desaparecido al ver a Edward cavando en su jardín delantero se abría de nuevo.

Solo que esa vez fue peor.

Porque, aunque había amado a Edward cuando se fue la primera vez... aunque me dejó devastada perderle e hicieron falta todas mis fuerzas para que no me acurrucara en una bola y me rindiera a la desesperación, me di cuenta de que no le había amado _completamente._

No le había conocido _completamente._

Ya hubiera sido una visión o solo una loca alucinación, lo que había vivido en 1918 me había hecho sentir que realmente conocía a Edward. Era uno con él... unidos en una forma que nunca podría ser desecha.

Pero lo había sido.

Y ahora solo era media persona.

Un sollozo desgarrador salió de mis labios y no luché contra él.

Lloré a Edward. El humano al que había amado y con el que me había casado. El hombre que había sido mi compañero en la vida. Mi amante. Mi amigo. Lloré la vida que nunca tendríamos... los hijos y nietos... los balancines en un porche delantero al atardecer... las manos arrugadas por la edad pero aún unidas.

No importó que no hubiera sido real. Había sido real para _mí_. Había sido todo lo que quería pero se me negaba y, si era posible, mi lloro era incluso más intenso... más doloroso... porque la esperanza que había tenido había sido en vano.

Edward se había marchado.

Nada había cambiado.

No había sido real. No importaba cuánto quisiera que lo fuera, no había sido real.

Lloré por todo lo que había perdido... y todo lo que nunca había tenido en primer lugar.

- . - . - . - . -

Finalmente, dejé de llorar. No porque hubiera agotado mis lágrimas, sino más porque Jake estaba amenazando con llevarme al hospital. Eso era algo con lo que no podía.

Me enteré de que solo había estado inconsciente menos de treinta y seis horas. Después de colapsar al lado del fuego, Jake dijo que el chamán le aseguró que estaría bien, pero que era importante mantenerme en un lugar seguro hasta que despertara.

Dijo que había ido en un viaje espiritual para encontrar mi destino.

No tenía ni idea.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que significaba mi visión... qué, si algo, se suponía que tenía que haber aprendido de mi tiempo en 1918. Tal vez todo había pasado para que pudiera entender a Edward mejor, para entender porqué me dejaría para protegerme. Tal vez al tener que decidir renunciar a él para salvarle la vida, se suponía que tenía que obtener algo de paz con él hecho de que él había hecho lo mismo.

Me rompió el corazón pensar que había pasado por todo eso solo para aprender cómo decirle adiós. Era algo difícil de asimilar.

Jake me había llevado a su casa y, con la ayuda de Billy, había convencido a Charlie de que me quedaba en la reserva para pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, que estaban de visita. Charlie estaba ocupado con el trabajo, como siempre, así que simplemente se sintió feliz con saber que estaba a salvo y se tragó la mentira de cabo a rabo.

Jake se había vuelto loco, comprensiblemente, y estaba dividido entre su deseo de protegerme... y el miedo de que realmente estuviera enferma.

Todos sabían que el hospital sería un riesgo. Si Charlie se enteraba de que había experimentado con hongos alucinógenos, se habría liado una buena. Afortunadamente, uno de los chicos que había pasado por el Viaje Espiritual tenía un primo que había asistido a presenciar el ritual y que era estudiante de medicina de tercero. Tras un breve examen, le aseguró a Jake que mis vitales eran estables y que no parecía estar en peligro. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir porqué estaba inconsciente. Jake me dijo que si no me hubiera despertado cuando lo había hecho, iba a llamar a una ambulancia y que le dieran a las consecuencias.

El chamán estuvo sentado en el porche todo el tiempo que estuve fuera. Jake me dijo que no había hablado. Simplemente alternó entre fumar una pipa ceremonial y balancearse adelante y atrás en trance, salmodiando en voz baja.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué había estado fumando.

Cuando me desperté, Billy fue a decírselo, pero se había ido. Simplemente... desaparecido.

Tras mi estallido emocional, Jake quiso que viera a un médico, me convenció de que había algunos efectos colaterales de mi viaje inducido por las drogas. Me negué, por supuesto, insistiendo en que estaba bien.

Y lo estaba... al menos físicamente.

Para mi sorpresa, Billy se puso de mi lado, diciéndole a Jake que obviamente había salido ilesa de mi Viaje Espiritual y solo necesitaba tiempo para absorber lo que había aprendido. Me forcé a mantener el control sobre mis emociones hasta que convencí a Jacob de que podía conducir hasta casa. La verdad era que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola... para meterme en la cama y caer en la inconsciencia. Tal vez hubiera estado durmiendo la mayor parte de un día y medio, pero todavía estaba exhausta.

Quería dormir.

Quería olvidar.

Recé por no soñar.

Mi camioneta petardeó cuando pasaba delante del Café de Forks. Fue extraño. Cuando había estado soñando o alucinando o lo que fuera, a menudo había ansiado una hamburguesa con patatas... tal vez un buen batido helado. Pero, cuando pasé delante del café, no sentí la necesidad de parar. Mi estómago estaba vacío. Dudaba que mi boca fuera a disfrutar siquiera el sabor del chocolate con menta.

De forma inconsciente, me froté el dedo anular. Otra puñalada de dolor me atravesó por mi alianza perdida. No había indicación de que alguna vez hubiera llevado una -no había una pálida franja que indicara que había estado ahí.

Entré en mi camino de entrada, suspirando aliviada cuando vi que no estaba el coche patrulla. No sabía que podría enfrentar a Charlie en ese momento -no hasta que me hiciera a la idea de lo que había pasado.

O _no había _pasado, como parecía ser el caso.

Me bajé de la camioneta, siguiendo con mis respiraciones profundas en un intento de ralentizar el rápido latido de mi corazón y paralizar mis temblorosas manos. Cerré la puerta de golpe y caminé lentamente hasta la puerta principal.

Me recorrió un escalofrío y me quedé helada con mi llave en la cerradura, sintiendo por un momento que algo... fallaba. Era como si estuviera siendo vigilada. Inhalé y mi pelo se puso de punta mientras una dulce esencia cosquilleaba mi memoria. Se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció y me encogí de hombros, deshaciéndome de mis soñadoras ideas. Estaba caminando por una cuerda floja emocional, y no me sorprendió que mi imaginación me traicionara.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando entré. Vi la caja de pizza vacía en la encimera y el bol de cereales en el fregadero de la cocina. Evidentemente, Charlie había sobrevivido mientras había estado fuera. Suspiré, tirando la caja al cubo de la basura y luego lavando el bol y limpiando las encimeras. Una nota en la nevera me dijo que Charlie estaría trabajando hasta las siete. Era domingo por la mañana y, sin nada más que hacer, fui hasta mi habitación y colapsé en mi cama, con el cansancio finalmente abrumándome.

No lloré. No soñé.

Solo dormí.

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté sobresaltada horas después, insegura de qué me había despertado. La habitación estaba más oscura y una mirada al reloj me dijo que Charlie estaría en casa en menos de una hora. Aliviada por tener algo que hacer para mantener mi mente ocupada, me eché un poco de agua en la cara y bajé a la cocina para hacer la cena. Acababa de meter una bandeja de pollo en el horno y estaba cortando verduras para una ensalada cuando escuché el coche patrulla aparcar en el camino de entrada. Me preparé mientras Charlie entraba, colgando su abrigo y la pistolera.

"Hola, extraña," dijo animado. "Algo huele bien."

Coloqué una sonrisa en mi cara. "Debería estar listo en quince minutos."

Charlie asintió, acercándose a la nevera y abriendo una cerveza antes de darle un largo trago. "¿Lo has pasado bien con Rachel y Rebecca?"

En realidad estaba sorprendida porque Charlie se hubiera creído eso. Nunca había sido particularmente cercana a las hermanas de Jacob, pero supongo que Charlie había imaginado que el pasar tiempo con chicas era algo que escapaba de su comprensión. Estaba segura de que simplemente estaba feliz porque pareciera estar haciendo amigos fuera del entorno de los Cullen.

"Sí, ha estado bien," dije con falso entusiasmo.

"Bien... bien." Charlie miró con culpabilidad hacia la sala de estar. Sabía que creía que probablemente debería hablar conmigo, ya que había estado tanto tiempo fuera... pero también conocía esa mirada.

"Los M jugaban hoy, ¿no?" pregunté, echando unos trozos de zanahoria de la tabla de cortar a la ensalada.

Charlie sonrió. "Sí... contra los Rockies. Iba a ver si podía encontrar una reposición, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí..."

Reí por la idea de Charlie cocinando, sorprendida porque lo dijera sinceramente. "Está bien, papá. La cena está casi lista de todas formas. Te avisaré cuando esté."

Tomo otro trago de cerveza, girándose ya hacia la sala de estar. "Vale. Gracias, Bells."

Charlie y yo comimos frente a la televisión, y me forcé a tragar unos cuantos bocados antes de remover el resto por mi plato. Tras fregar los plazos, me incliné contra el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar.

"Bueno, estoy agotada," dije, fingiendo un bostezo. "Rachel no tuvo hablando la mitad de la noche. Creo que iré a dormir."

Charlie asintió, pero no apartó la mirada de la televisión. "Buenas noches, Bells."

De repente tuve la abrumadora necesidad de abrazarle. Sabía que, en realidad, habían pasado menos de dos días desde que nos habíamos visto. Pero, para mí, parecían meses -y en algunos sentidos, había parecido una eternidad. Antes de que me diera siquiera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo, apretando con fuerza. Charlie soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, pero me aparté antes de que él pudiera responder.

"Buenas noches, papá. Te veré por la mañana." Me apresuré al piso de arriba antes de que pudiera preguntarme qué me pasaba.

Tras dormir todo el día, no podía realmente pensar en mi cama. En su lugar, pulsé el botón de mi ordenador y esperé mientras arrancaba. Ni siquiera fui capaz de sentirme irritada por la conexión telefónica. Después de pasar un tiempo en 1918 -bueno, algo así-, me sentía agradecida de poder buscar cualquier cosa en Google.

Empecé con _Maggie Oleson_. Había un par en Facebook, pero estaba bastante segura de que eran callejones sin salida.

Frunciendo el ceño, probé con _Maggie Oleson, 1918._

Nada.

Me mordí el labio y luego, siguiendo un impulso, tecleé _Carlisle Cullen._

Pinchando en un enlace, encontré una lista del personal del hospital de Forks. Me sorprendí un poco porque todavía estuviera ahí, pero me frustré porque realmente no me decía nada. Ya sabía que Carlisle era real.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, busqué en Google todo lo que se me ocurrió: desde _Casa de Huéspedes Maggie_ hasta _Teatro Orfeo_ (que era real, por cierto, pero que no probaba nada realmente), hasta _Hospital Cook County_. No dio muchos frutos. Encontré muchos lugares, lo que no era realmente sorprendente, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo investigando sobre el Chicago de 1918 antes de mi Viaje Espiritual, pero cuando se trataba de _personas_, los resultados eran menos claros.

O había tantas entradas que era imposible saber si la persona era la que yo buscaba... o no había nada. En algún momento durante mis frenéticos clicks de ratón, escuché a Charlie dirigirse al piso de arriba. Apagué rápidamente la luz y el monitor hasta que escuché su puerta cerrarse, no queriendo que interrumpiera mi búsqueda aunque estuviera resultando decepcionante.

Solo quería algo, _lo que fuera_, que validara mi visión -que probara que había merecido la pena... que había pasado por una razón.

Estaba empezando a teclear _Alistair Jenkins_ en la barra de búsqueda cuando sentí una ola de frío desde mi ventana. Jacob se había acostumbrado a trepar por la noche en algunas ocasiones, así que ni siquiera miré, imaginando que solo era él para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Estoy bien, Jacob," dije irritada. "Y, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que uses la puerta-?" Hice click en el botón de búsqueda y luego me congelé cuando una familiar esencia dulzona me golpeó. Miré sin mirar a la lista de enlaces del nombre de Alistair, temiendo girarme... temiendo haber perdido finalmente la cabeza.

Incapaz de controlarme, inhalé profundamente. La esencia no se evaporó. Si algo, solo se hizo más fuerte.

"No soy Jacob," dijo en voz baja una voz musical. Solté un grito ahogado, con los ojos llenándoseme de lágrimas por el sonido. Solté el ratón, rodeándome el estómago con los brazos... intentando mantenerme de una pieza, para aliviar el dolor del vacío que sentía en el interior.

"Bella, por favor... mírame."

Cerré los ojos, forzando a las lágrimas a caer por mis mejillas. Me giré lentamente, la silla chilló ligeramente por el movimiento.

"Abre los ojos."

"No puedo," susurré.

"¿Por qué?"

Me ahogué con un sollozo. "Porque cuando los abra, habrás desaparecido."

"Bella." La voz, tan diferente de la que me había acostumbrado, todavía era familiar. Todavía provocaba un gran rango de emociones en mí y tocaba mi corazón.

"Bella, por favor," suplicó, sus palabras pesadas por el sentimiento.

Finalmente cedí, abriendo los ojos; mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas hasta que me las limpié ausentemente. Un jadeo estrangulado escapó de mí cuando le vi ahí de pie... a solo unos centímetros de mí, frente a mi ventana abierta.

Edward.

Bebí de su presencia. Su piel ya no estaba coloreada por la humanidad, sino pálida -casi iridiscente- con tonos púrpura bajo sus ojos. El verde había desaparecido, reemplazado por negro rodeado de oro. Solo su pelo era el mismo -todavía broncíneo y despeinado hermosamente. Su belleza de otro mundo me dejó sin aliento.

Dio un paso con cautela en mi dirección y yo me puse de pie, extendiendo un brazo para detenerle mientras el otro seguía alrededor de mi estómago para intentar evitar que el agujero en mi interior me hiciera pedazos. No podía entender qué estaba sintiendo. Parte de mí estaba encantada de verle... otra parte estaba furiosa porque me hubiera dejado en primer lugar.

"¿Qué...?" empecé, con la voz temblándome. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sé que estás herida y enfadada," dijo, su mirada se suavizó mientras daba otro paso hacia mí. La mano que tenía extendida tembló, mi corazón ya se estaba rindiendo a su presencia mientras los trozos del agujero de mi pecho empezaban a unirse.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella." Su tono me tranquilizó mientras daba otro paso. "No tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón pero, por favor, no me pidas que me vaya hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir."

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara a ver si iba a hacer que se marchara. No pude, por supuesto. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarle fijamente, intentando absorber el hecho de que realmente estaba ahí.

"Tengo que mostrarte algo." Edward buscó en su bolsillo lentamente, mirándome con cautela... como si yo fuera un potro inquieto y le preocupara que fuera a golpearle en cualquier momento. Sacó un trozo de tela azul de su bolsillo. Cuando lo levantó, me di cuenta de que en realidad era una bolsita. Siguió mirándome fijamente y mis ojos se movieron entre su intensa mirada y la tela que tenía entre los dedos.

Edward abrió los cordones de la bolsa y la inclinó en su palma. Escuché un ruido metálico cuando algo cayó en su mano.

No podía ser.

Extendió su mano, tenía una cadena de plata sobre sus dedos. Como a cámara lenta, la cadena se deslizó de su agarre hasta que un colgante cayó de su palma, colgando de la cadena y brillando en la débil luz de la lámpara de mi escritorio.

No. No era un colgante. Era un relicario.

Mi relicario.

Mis ojos fueron a los suyos sorprendidos.

"Creo que esto te pertenece," dijo con una dulce sonrisa. "Y creo que tenemos que hablar."

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Pufff, para este capitulo casi no tengo ni palabras. Recuerdo que después de leerlo me latía el corazón acelerado como si yo hubiera corrido por todo Chicago como Bella y después me hubiera desvanecido. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotras?

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	35. De Verdad y Confianza

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo comienza justo cuando Bella empieza su viaje y Alice tiene la visión. Disfrutadlo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El amor derrota al tiempo. Para los amantes, un momento puede ser la eternidad, la eternidad puede ser el tick de un reloj. A través de las barreras del tiempo y el destino último, el amor persiste, ya que el hogar del amado, ausente o presente, siempre está en la mente y el corazón. La ausencia no disminuye el amor."**_

_**-Mary Parrish, Revista McCalls**_

Capitulo treinta y cuatro – De Verdad y Confianza

**-Edward-**

_48 horas antes, en alguna parte de la Selva Amazónica._

Cerré los ojos, usando mis otros sentidos para saborear el mundo a mi alrededor. Todavía faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, así que la selva estaba en silencio -bueno, tan en silencio como puede estarlo una selva. Podía oír el cantar de los grillos... gotas de una tormenta anterior... el graznido ocasional de un pájaro en la cima de la carpa que formaban los árboles... un roce bien lejos – al inhalar profundamente identifiqué la esencia de una gran serpiente en los arbustos, tal vez una Anaconda. Incliné la cabeza, ampliando el rango. Descubrí el ruido del río, el agua rozando las piedras antes de caer por una gran cascada... más allá, justo al borde de mi rango de audición, el sonido de la aldea por la noche. Respiraciones... toses... el bajo murmullo de una madre consolando a un bebé que llora.

No lo que yo buscaba... _quien_ yo buscaba.

Ignoré mis sentidos físicos para buscar con mi mente. Bloqueé los pensamientos de los aldeanos -de todas formas la mayoría era somnolientos- y busqué en la zona la mente de un depredador... de un monstruo como yo.

_Victoria._

¿Dónde estaba?

Me concentré, escuchando intensamente en busca de alguna señal de ella; mi don se extendía como tentáculos, retorciéndose a través de la maleza de la selva. Contuve el aliento, enfocando toda mi energía hacia afuera... buscando... estirando... sintiendo...

_Nada._

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de mí mientras la tomaba con una palmera cercana. Mis dedos se hundieron en el tronco cuando lo empujé furiosamente. El árbol tembló y luego cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, saltando ligeramente en la esponjosa tierra. Mi voz hizo eco por la húmeda selva un momento, luego todo se quedó en silencio... las criaturas a mi alrededor se habían quedado en silencio por el sobresalto.

No pasó mucho, sin embargo, antes de que el ruido empezara de nuevo, y colapsé derrotado contra el árbol que había echado abajo, inseguro sobre qué hacer -dónde ir- después.

Durante meses, Victoria me había tenido en una persecución salvaje a través de 23 estados hasta Canadá antes de que la rastreara hasta Texas. Su rastro, sin embargo, había desaparecido en el Golfo de México y no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarlo de nuevo. Enfurecido y frenético, había buscado por la costa del Golfo, corriendo primero a Florida y luego de vuelta por donde había ido hasta la Península del Yucatán... Honduras... Nicaragua... Panamá. Pasé a la costa caribeña y estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando encontré a un vampiro llamado Gideon cerca de una pequeña aldea en el Golfo de Venezuela. Dijo que había oído decir que una hembra de pelo rojo había sido vista dirigiéndose hacia Brasil.

Por supuesto, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo, fui detrás de ella. Era lo único que me movía... mi único propósito desde...

Desde...

Bueno, se podía decir que destruir a Victoria era mi razón para vivir, si eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero pareció que o los informes estaban equivocados o que Victoria me había evadido una vez más. Había peinado la zona y no encontré señales de ella, y los vampiros con los que me encontré nunca habían visto una hembra que encajara en la descripción. No pregunté a ningún humano, sabiendo que si habían entrado en contacto con ella, no habrían vivido para contarlo.

De todas formas, evitaba el contacto con humanos. En realidad, evitaba el contacto con todos.

Una ramita se rompió y moví la cabeza hacia el sonido. Había sido probablemente a una milla de distancia, pero una rápida inhalación fue todo lo que necesité para identificar el sonido como el de un gran felino. Mi boca se llenó al instante de veneno mientras su esencia flotaba hasta mí.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que me alimenté? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Todas se mezclaban ahora sin nada que marcara el paso de los minutos... nada que perturbara el tedio de vida sin...

Me detuve. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el nombre. Apagué la parte de mí que anhelaba obsesionarse con... _ella_. Lo aparté y cedí a mi sed, rindiéndome al monstruo interior. Corriendo en silencio por la selva, seguí mis instintos, permitiendo que mis deseos animales tomaran el control, movido por la sed, alentado por la simple necesidad. Según me acercaba al felino, subí a los árboles, y finalmente me agaché en una rama alta, esperando a que apareciera. Escuché el sonido de sus enormes pezuñas antes de verlo aparecer entre unos arbustos bajos. Me tensé, preparándome para derribarlo.

Pero me quedé helado al reconocer a la poderosa bestia. Un jaguar -cazado casi hasta la extinción por su hermoso pelaje, con la deforestación casi terminando el trabajo. Frustrado pero resignado, ahogué mi sed, sabiendo que no podía destruir a uno de los últimos de su tipo. En su lugar, me maravillé con su belleza -músculos reunidos bajo pelaje dorado con manchas que casi brillaba en la luz del sol que se brillaba entre el follaje. Se movió con sigilo pero, a la vez, con una conciencia de confianza, como si supiera que era el animal más peligroso de la selva.

Bueno, el _segundo_ más peligroso.

Vi como el jaguar salía al oscuro claro, con las orejas retorciéndose como si supiera que alguien... _algo_... estaba mirando.

Como si supiera que estaba siendo cazado.

Tragué el veneno que se había acumulado en mi lengua y la cabeza del felino se levantó hacia el sonido. Nos miramos a los ojos -dorado a negro- depredador a depredador, quietos y en silencio en la húmeda noche de la selva.

"Vete," susurré.

El jaguar pestañeó sus leonados ojos una vez y luego salió lentamente del claro caminando de espaldas. Le escuché darse la vuelta y correr en la dirección opuesta, sus pezuñas apenas tocaron el húmedo suelo.

Con un pesado suspiro, salté de la rama; mis pies apenas hicieron ruido cuando aterricé en el suelo de la selva. Fui hacia el río, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, derribando un tapir y un perro salvaje por el camino mientras seguía su curso.

Mi sed se alivió pero, lejos de estar saciado, me encontré a mí mismo al lado de la cascada mirando a un frondoso valle -y más allá, el paisaje marrón que habían dejado los leñadores. La maquinaria pesada estaba parada durante la noche, pero sabía que volvería a trabajar por la mañana, derribando lentamente el borde de la selva.

Mis ojos vagaron por la oscura tierra, la aridez un reflejo de mi alma. Mi indulgencia en auto-lástima fue interrumpida por mi móvil vibrando. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, sonriendo sarcásticamente al ver el identificador de llamadas.

Alice.

Siempre era Alice. Los otros lo intentaron unas cuantas veces, pero finalmente se rindieron, permitiéndome deprimirme sin interrupción. Pero Alice... ella era la persistente. Llamaba al menos una vez al mes, pulsando el botón de re-llamada sin descanso y dejando mensajes de voz hasta que contestaba.

Mi pulgar se cernió sobre el botón, preguntándome si debería simplemente quitármelo de en medio. En su lugar, pulsé _Ignorar_ y volví a guardarme el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Dejaría un mensaje, y tal vez le devolviera la llamada al día siguiente.

Extrañaba a mi familia, pero la verdad era que no soportaba estar cerca de ellos. Parte de ello era por estar rodeado de tantas parejas felices -un recuerdo de todo lo que yo nunca tendría... nunca podría tener.

Pero era más que eso.

Podían esconder la lástima de sus caras, pero no era tan fácil en lo que se refería a sus mentes. Se preocupaban por mí constantemente y, aunque intentaban... _mantenerla_... fuera de sus pensamientos, aparecía de vez en cuando -un vistazo de una cara, una risa... pequeñas cosas, pero lo suficiente para hacer que me viniera abajo.

Y cuando estaba infeliz, ellos también lo estaban. Sentía que los estaba arrastrando abajo, destruyéndoles con mi auto-desprecio y miseria. En realidad lo sabía, al poder acceder a sus pensamientos. Jasper era el que peor lo pasaba, ya que notaba cada pizca de mi desesperanzada soledad.

Tuve que irme. Para darles al menos algo de paz.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo y reí por la tenacidad de Alice, pulsando _Ignorar_ una vez más antes de apagarlo. Lo dejé en una gran roca, junto a mi reloj, y luego me quité los zapatos y la ropa. Me giré para mirar sobre el acantilado al furioso río y, sin pensármelo dos veces, salté a la cascada.

El agua que caía me llevó mientras me lanzaba por los 30 metros a la agitada agua debajo. Esperé en busca de algún sentimiento de miedo o euforia. No hubo nada, por supuesto. El agua estaba cálida contra mi helada piel y, mientras cortaba sobre la superficie del río, moví los brazos lentamente para empujarme hacia el fondo. Floté sobre la rocosa cama, mirando hacia arriba a los remolinos sobre mí. El golpe de la cascada sobre el río acallaba los otros sonidos de la selva, y me concentré que apagar los pensamientos de los aldeanos.

Era lo más parecido al silencio que podía conseguir.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuve en el fondo del río, pero finalmente la luz empezó a penetrar la superficie del agua y supe que el amanecer se acercaba. Los aldeanos irían al río y estaba seguro de que no estarían entusiasmados de encontrarse con un vampiro desnudo. Aparté las rocas y nadé perezosamente hasta el borde del agua, saliendo de la corriente al ardiente suelo. Con una mirada hacia el cielo que se iluminaba, escalé el acantilado y me senté con la espalda apoyada contra la roca que tenía mis pertenencias, esperando al sol mientras mi piel se secaba con la calidez de la temprana mañana.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado y el cielo se ponía rosa con otro nuevo amanecer, dejé que mis pensamientos fueran a ella.

_Bella._

El nombre envió una puñalada de dolor a través de mi frío y silencioso corazón. Era una tortura pensar en ella, pero imposible no hacerlo. De forma ausente, froté mi pecho con un puño, intentando aliviar el dolor de la pérdida. Cada día luchaba por mantenerme alejado... peleaba una batalla en mi interior por aplastar mi egoísta necesidad de ella.

Pero me temía que era una batalla que iba a perder.

Sabía que debía dejarla en paz... que todos debíamos hacerlo. Lo único que yo le aportaba era peligro y miedo. James... Jasper... Victoria... todos ellos eran una amenaza para la seguridad de Bella -una amenaza que solo podía ser neutralizada borrándome... borrándonos... de su vida. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, su vida había estado en peligro. Quería que estuviera a salvo, sobre todo lo demás... que tuviera la oportunidad de una vida normal, sin la permanente amenaza de mi mundo.

Lo sabía. Y, aun así, la anhelaba...

Y, egoístamente, dudaba que pudiera mantenerme alejado mucho más. Era una idea de me avergonzaba y asustaba a la vez.

Unas voces bajas atrajeron mi atención y supe que alguien se acercaba al río. Vistiéndome rápidamente, salí corriendo hasta los árboles y me adentré en lo más profundo de la selva, donde estaría rodeado solo de animales. Subí a la cima del follaje y me incliné contra el tronco de un árbol gigante antes de sacar mi móvil del bolsillo a regañadientes y encenderlo. Noté que tendría que cargar la batería pronto, lo que significaba un viaje al pueblo, donde podría colarme en una oficina o habitación de hotel desocupadas el tiempo suficiente para enchufarlo. No era tan importante para mí, pero sabía que si Alice no podía ponerse en contacto conmigo, se preocuparía, y también lo harían los otros. Después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar, mantenerme en contacto -incluso si era de forma limitada- era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Vi que tenía seis llamadas perdidas -todas de Alice- y dos mensajes de voz. Marqué para recuperar los mensajes, sonriendo ligeramente cuando escuché la irritada voz de Alice.

_Edward. ¿Dónde estás? Llámame. Ahora, por favor._

La pequeña duende podía ser muy mandona. Borré el mensaje y pasé al siguiente.

_Edward._ Dudó ligeramente, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Iba algo mal?

_Realmente esperaba hablarte de esto en persona... no estoy segura de qué decir..._

Sus siguientes palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi ya helado cuerpo.

_Es Bella._

Apreté con fuerza el teléfono, la carcasa de plástico que resquebrajó ligeramente. Aflojé rápidamente el agarre, frenético por no destrozar el teléfono antes de escuchar el resto del mensaje.

_Creo... creo que necesita ayuda, Edward. En realidad no entiendo qué está pasando, pero creo que deberías venir a casa. Tan pronto como sea posible. Date prisa, Edward._

Antes de que ella hubiera siquiera terminado de hablar, yo estaba corriendo.

- . - . - . - . -

La espera me estaba matando.

Bueno, si no fuera porque ya estaba muerto, claro.

Llegué a Manaus, Brasil, poco después de las once de la mañana. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y fue difícil llegar al aeropuerto sin atraer atención hacia mí.

Cada fibra de mi ser quería seguir corriendo... solo seguir corriendo hasta llegar a Bella... pero la lógica finalmente penetró en mi cerebro, y supe que el avión me llevaría allí más rápido de lo que yo podía correr.

Pero eso significaba esperar casi tres horas en el aeropuerto... y otras veintisiete horas en el avión.

Y me estaba matando.

Caminé de un lado del aeropuerto al otro, evitando con cuidado la zona cercana a las ventanas y llamando a Alice cada pocos minutos. Su teléfono estaba apagado. Frustrado, intenté llamar a Carlisle -solo para encontrarme con su buzón de voz también.

Luché contra un gruñido mientras colgaba e intentaba llamar a Alice de nuevo. Miré la pantalla de salidas y vi que mi vuelo saldría puntual. Al menos algo me salía bien.

"Edward," una familiar voz masculina contestó al teléfono de Alice.

"Jasper. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella?" Mis palabras salieron rápidamente por voluntad propia, demasiado rápido como para que cualquiera que escuchara las entendiera.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente al otro lado de la línea. "Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante," empezó.

"Jasper," solté con los dientes apretados, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz e intentando mantener una apariencia de control. "¿Qué. Está. Pasando?"

"Esa es la cosa," dijo. "No estoy muy seguro."

"¿Dónde está Alice? Ha dicho que Bella tiene problemas."

"Bueno," dijo con duda. "Está aquí conmigo en Forks... pero no está exactamente _aquí._"

Si hubiera podido, en ese momento, atravesar el teléfono y estrangular a Jasper, creo que lo habría hecho.

"Jasper, deja de hablar con acertijos. Mi vuelo está a punto de despegar y necesito saber qué está pasando."

"No sé qué decirte, Edward," dijo Jasper resignado. "Alice tuvo una visión de Bella. Dijo que no tenía sentido, pero que tenía que intentar ayudarla."

"¿Qué tipo de visión?"

"La propia Alice no la entendía realmente," contestó. "Dijo que Bella estaba en una habitación, llevando ropa extraña. Dijo que no estaba segura de que Bella siguiera en Forks."

Una voz por el altavoz anunció que mi vuelo estaba embarcando. "Si no está en Forks, ¿dónde está?"

"Alice no está segura."

"Bueno, ¿dónde está Alice?" gruñí frustrado.

"¿Ahora mismo?" Jasper rio sin humor. "Está tumbada en nuestra cama inconsciente."

- . - . - . - . -

El vuelo fue agonizante. Veintisiete horas de tormento.

Antes de que tuviera que correr hasta la puerta, Jasper me dijo que Alice estaba en algún tipo de trance auto-inducido... que le había dado instrucciones para que no intentara hacer nada para sacarla de ello. Dijo que ella había estado probando todo lo que pudo para contactar con Bella, dondequiera que estuviera, y le aseguró que estaría bien y que no debía interferir.

Así que, además de preocuparme por Bella durante veintisiete horas, también estaba preocupado por mi hermana.

Nunca había deseado tanto poder dormir. Dormir para hacer que el tiempo pasara... en lugar de la tortuosa espera -segundo tras minuto tras hora.

Fue insoportable.

Aterricé en Sea-Tac después de las nueve de la mañana, hora local. El sol estaba escondido por nubes casi negras y había truenos mientras que la electricidad se notaba en el aire. Mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer, salí del aeropuerto tan rápido como pude sin llamar la atención. Era un riesgo correr en las horas del día, pero no podía soportar la idea de esperar por un taxi o un coche de alquiler, y sabía que se perdería más tiempo si intentaba alquilar un pequeño avión. Así que, sin tomarme siquiera un momento para llamar a Alice de nuevo, me mantuve entre los árboles tanto como pude -evitando las calles atestadas y los vecindarios al igual que lo peor de la lluvia- y corrí hacia el Sound. Asegurando mi móvil y mi reloj en una bolsa de plástico, nadé hasta Vashon Island, corriendo hasta el otro lado y metiéndome en el agua de nuevo mientras me dirigía a la Península de Olympic. Cuando estuve en la zona terrestre menos poblada, corrí a máxima velocidad, cruzando el Parque Nacional Olympic de camino al pueblo que una vez creí que no volvería a ver.

A mi corazón.

A Bella. Alice había dicho que no creía que Bella estuviera en Forks pero, de alguna manera, yo sabía lo contrario.

Escalé las montañas de la cordillera Olympic mientras la lluvia pasaba a ser una ligera llovizna. Las rocas y el polvo finalmente dieron paso a mantos de nieve mientras trepaba, y el viento secó la humedad de mi ropa. Me enfoqué en mi meta, sintiendo que cada paso me acercaba más a ella... preguntándome cómo me había mantenido alejado tanto tiempo.

Me detuve brevemente en una ladera cuando Forks apareció a la vista -y, más allá, el brillante azul del Pacífico. Miré mi teléfono, pero no tenía cobertura, así que no intenté llamar a Alice de nuevo.

De todas formas, ella sabría que estaba yendo. Si es que había salido de su trance, claro.

Corrí hacia Forks, bordeando el pueblo mientras me acercaba y girando hacia la casa de Bella. Me moví entre los árboles, ignorando el sonido de los animales que se apresuraban a escapar entre la maleza. Finalmente, salí del bosque tras su casa, el bosque en que la había dejado hacía meses. Donde le había roto el corazón... y mi espíritu.

Luchando contra la necesidad de correr a su ventana, me quedé en las sombras al borde del monte, escuchando con cautela. Oí los pensamientos de Charlie. Evidentemente, se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, pero no dijo nada en voz alta, lo que me llevó a pensar que Bella no estaba en casa. Tras unos minutos, dejó la casa, se metió en el coche patrulla y se marchó.

Esperé un momento y luego caminé hacia la casa, doblando la esquina y deteniéndome abruptamente cuando vi a Alice en el porche delantero.

"Hola, Edward," dijo con una sonrisa.

Corrí hasta ella y la levanté en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

La sentí asentir contra mi pecho. "Estoy bien."

Me eché atrás, con las manos en sus hombros. "¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Está herida?"

Por la mente de Alice pasó una sucesión de imágenes -_Bella sentada al lado de Carlisle en una mesa que no reconocí, sonriendo y riendo... Bella vestida con una blusa de cuello alto y una falda larga, moviendo un trapo y bailando... Bella tumbada en una cama de una pequeña habitación, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su puño._

Alice sacudió la cabeza y las imágenes se desvanecieron. "No. No, Bella está bien. Simplemente ha estado..." Arrugó la nariz concentrada, como si intentara elegir las palabras correctas. "...fuera."

Frustrado, me pasé una mano por el pelo. "Bueno, si no está aquí, ¿dónde está?"

La cabeza de Alice se movió rápidamente a la derecha mientras sus mirada se alejaba un momento. Miré en su mente y vi a Bella... conduciendo su camioneta por la calle principal.

"¿Alice?" Me estaba desesperando. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me cogió la mano. "Tenemos que irnos," dijo rápidamente. "Llegará pronto."

Me resistí a su tirón. "Pero creí que necesitaba mi ayuda. ¿Por qué nos vamos? Alice, ¿qué está pasando?" prácticamente grité.

Alice me agarró los brazos. "Edward. Lo explicaré todo, pero ahora mismo tenemos que irnos. Tienes que hablar con Carlisle antes de verla."

"¿Carlisle?" repetí. "¿Qué tiene que ver Carlisle con nada?"

"Edward, tienes que confiar en mí," dijo firmemente. "Tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

La miré a los ojos y toqué su mente, buscando respuestas desesperadamente. Pero lo único que vi fue que Alice me decía la verdad. Así que, cuando ella echó a correr a través del bosque, la seguí.

- . - . - . - . -

**-Carlisle-**

"¿Estás bien?" La voz baja de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos. Entró en la sala de estar y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella y rodeándome el estómago con el brazo.

Le di un beso en la frente. "Bien. Es solo que... no puedo creer que finalmente esté pasando."

La sentí asentir contra mi pecho y levanté una mano para pasársela por el pelo. "¿Qué vas a decirle?" preguntó.

Ah, esa era la cuestión. "La verdad," contesté en voz baja. "Pero no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar. Me temo que no va a tomárselo bien."

Esme se apartó. "Lo entenderá."

Asentí, pero no lo creía en mi corazón. Creía que finalmente Edward entendería porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. En un principio, sin embargo, estaba relativamente seguro de que iba a estar enfadado.

Extremadamente enfadado.

Por eso me había rendido a la insistencia de Alice de ser ella la que se reuniera con él en la casa de Bella. Ella había sido la que le había llamado... la que le había traído a casa... poco antes de que me llamara a Londres.

Esme y yo habíamos estado visitando a Emmett y Rosalie en su casa de Chiswick, Londres Oeste, pero durante los pasados días había estado teniendo una sensación... casi una expectativa, aunque no fue hasta que Alice llamó que pude ponerle nombre.

"Le ha pasado algo a Bella," dijo abruptamente cuando respondí el teléfono. "He llamado a Edward, pero él no responde -como siempre- pero está pasando algo, Carlisle. Creo que necesita nuestra ayuda."

Así que... era la hora. Por fin.

Había suspirado pesadamente, intentando aliviar la preocupación de Alice. "Está bien, Alice."

"No, Carlisle. Te lo digo en serio, algo va mal," exclamó.

Dudé, sabiendo que no podía revelárselo todo a Alice, al menos no todavía. "Tomaremos el primer vuelo," le aseguré. "Deberíamos estar de vuelta en Forks mañana por la noche."

"Carlisle," empezó Alice con cautela, con una pizca de acusación en la voz. "¿Sabes qué está pasando?"

No dije nada y ella se quedó un momento en silencio también. Sabía que estaba buscando en el futuro lo que fuera que le estuviera ocultando.

"Alice, detente," dije firmemente. "Deja de buscar ahora. Tienes que concentrarte en Bella."

"Pero, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, concentrándome en las piezas de un puzzle que llevaba un siglo intentando encajar.

"En realidad no lo sé," admití finalmente. "Tienes que encontrar una forma de llegar a Bella. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte."

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Ya sabes cómo, Alice," le dije animándola, porque sabía que era cierto. "Encontrarás una forma. Nos vamos ahora al aeropuerto y estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos."

Colgué a pesar de sus protestas y me tomé un momento para absorber lo que estaba pasando. Tras todos los años que había pasado en busca de señales y respuestas, parecía que el increíble viaje de Bella había empezado finalmente.

Sí, sabía dónde estaba... _cuándo_ estaba. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría después.

Hacía casi noventa y dos años del momento en que Bella salió del hospital, dejando el destino de Edward en mis manos. Había luchado contra sus súplicas por convertirle pero, al final, no pude negarme a su petición. Sabía a qué estaba renunciando y el esfuerzo que le costó pedirme lo que me había pedido.

Lo que no había entendido durante mucho tiempo era dónde había ido ella después.

Había vuelto a buscarla cuando tuve a Edward situado en una casa aislada en el norte de Minnesota. Supe, cuando sus agonizantes gritos empezaron, que no podía mantenerle en Chicago. Había demasiadas personas cerca -demasiadas oportunidades de que alguien le oyera.

Pero cuando volví más tarde ese mismo día, Bella no estaba. La rastreé de la casa de huéspedes al hospital y de ahí a mi propia casa... pero, después de eso, el rastro se detenía. Había desaparecido. Encontré su relicario en el suelo bajo las ventanas de mi sótano pero, además de eso, no había señales de ella.

Trabajé resignado en el hospital y volví para cuidar de Edward, pero volví a Chicago varias veces durante las siguientes semanas para buscarla. Escuché conversaciones en la casa de huéspedes, pero parecía que nadie sabía qué le había pasado.

Entonces empecé a juntas las piezas... a entender que, aunque pareciera imposible, Bella había viajado a través del tiempo. Y, tan repentinamente como había llegado, había vuelto al lugar o la época de la que había venido.

Me preocupé por Edward. Cuando se despertó, no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de dos cosas: en primer lugar, podía leer mentes. Y, en segundo lugar, no tenía recuerdos de Bella -o de cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado los últimos meses de su vida.

La única explicación que pude encontrar fue la alta fiebre que había tenido durante la gripe. La amnesia inducida por la fiebre normalmente duraba poco y, como humano, lo más probable era que hubiera recuperado esos recuerdos con el tiempo. Pero la transformación le había congelado en ese momento. Aunque la transformación había curado su cuerpo, los recuerdos destruidos por la fiebre no podían ser restaurados.

Lo que me dejaba con un dilema: decirle a Edward la verdad -que el amor de su vida se había ido, desvaneciéndose en algún punto del futuro- o mentir y protegerle de lo que temía que solo le provocaría dolor.

La elección para mí, era obvia. Difícil, pero obvia.

Así que escondí mis pensamientos tan bien como pude y vi con camuflada angustia como mi hijo vivía aislado. Estaba seguro de que, para alguien que lo viera de fuera, parecería que simplemente era reservado... un solitario. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Esme y yo intentamos ayudarle -incluso habíamos tenido la esperanza de que la adición de Rosalie a nuestras vidas aportaría la conexión que él necesitaba. No llevó mucho tiempo ver la gran mentira que era eso, sin embargo, y me resigné a ver a Edward llorar un amor que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido.

Por supuesto, era inevitable que de vez en cuando fallara. Un recuerdo de Bella surgía, de forma espontánea, y encontraba a Edward mirándome extrañado. Había veces que casi sentía que él reconocía su nombre, o su cara, o cualquier parte de ella que apareciera en mi mente cuando bajaba la guardia.

Pero el momento pasaba y era rápidamente olvidado. Solo una cara o un nombre en un mar de nombres y caras que llegaban a su mente en cualquier momento.

Hasta que Edward vino a buscarme ese día que la vio por primera vez en clase, temeroso.

"Tengo que irme, Carlisle," me dijo, caminando de un lado a otro en mi oficina. "Tengo que irme o me temo que... no podré resistirme."

Su cara había tenido una expresión de agonía, de terror... y me hicieron falta todas mis fuerzas para mantener mis pensamientos para mí mismo. Sabía que Bella estaba en el pueblo. Había estado años buscándola. Pero no había estado preparado para la violenta reacción de Edward. Le había animado a irse... a correr hasta Alaska... no solo para darle algo de alivio, sino también para darme a mí mismo algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces se enamoraron. Y luego nos dijo que todos debíamos dejar Forks... dejar a Bella.

Luché contra mis ganas de interferir, sabiendo que los eventos debían desarrollarse como estaba destinado, pero inseguro de lo que eso conllevaba exactamente.

Así que esperé. Y miré. Vi como Edward se auto-destruía. Esperé la noticia de que Bella se había desvanecido.

El momento había llegado.

"Están aquí." Esme se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, mirando a través de la cortina al otro lado del jardín delantero.

Me puse de pie y me uní a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza contra su cuello, inhalando profundamente... ganando fuerzas. Escuché a Emmett y Rosalie acercarse por el otro lado de la casa. Habían estado cazando, pero habían querido quedase cerca de la casa para poder estar ahí cuando Edward llegara. Jasper bajó las escaleras en silencio, deteniéndose al final con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

Me volví y vi a Edward y Alice salir del bosque, corriendo hacia el porche delantero. Besé a Esme con ternura y luego me moví hacia la puerta, estirando la mano hacia el pomo.

Miré a mi mujer con sarcasmo. "Ahí vamos," dije.

- . - . - . - . -

**-Alice-**

La visión de Bella conduciendo por la 101 fue seguida inmediatamente de una de Edward entrando por la ventana de su casa. Sabía, sin embargo, que él no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba y que yo tenía que interceptarle antes de que Bella llegara a casa.

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo, instándome a encontrarle y llevarle de vuelta a nuestra casa para que pudiera explicarle que estaba pasando exactamente... qué había pasado. Rodé los ojos, diciéndole que también tenía que darme algunas explicaciones a mí, y Carlisle había reído, prometiéndome hacerlo.

Era abrumador. De alguna manera, Bella había viajado a 1918... y, de alguna manera, durante un tiempo, yo había estado allí con ella. Aunque mi cuerpo se había quedado en mi cama en Forks, con Jasper sentado pacientemente a mi lado y acariciándome la mano, mi consciencia, o mi alma... mi esencia -como sea que quieras llamarlo- había encontrado su camino hasta mi amiga. Había estado ahí el tiempo suficiente para vivir una vida humana, y para evitar que ella se llevara una.

Cuando volví de mi viaje a 1918, Jasper se colgó de mí aliviado. Le conté con voz entrecortada lo que había pasado y él me habló de su conversación con Edward. Me concentré en mi obstinado hermano y vi que finalmente se dirigía a casa. En avión, no menos. Eso le volvería loco.

Me había sentido abrumada por lo que había vivido y me encontré contándole todas mis experiencias a Jasper. Como siempre, escuchó atentamente sin dudar de lo que le decía.

"Parece que has pasado mucho tiempo comiendo," observó, con los ojos brillándole por el humor.

Me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos. "Nunca antes había tomado comida... al menos no que yo recuerde."

"Lo sé, cariño," dijo, atrayéndome a su regazo. "No pretendía tomarte el pelo. Creo que es dulce."

Le besé la mejilla. "Es solo que es tan raro. Estar ahí... y luego, un momento después, estar _aquí_."

Para ser honesta, realmente no había estado segura de que todo había sido real hasta que Carlisle entró en la casa. Me miró expectante y yo compartí con él mi creencia de que Bella había viajado en el tiempo.

Medio esperaba que se riera o me llamara loca. En su lugar, sonrió ampliamente y me tomó el pelo por la historia de la sangre de alce que había contado en la cena a la mesa de Maggie. Le miré con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"¿Recuerdas eso?" pregunté.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

"¡Nunca dijiste nada!" acusé.

Carlisle suspiró. "No podía, Alice. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías entenderlo."

Y lo hacía. Sabía, mejor que nadie, cómo el conocimiento del futuro podía alterar el mismo. Si Bella tenía que viajar en el tiempo... si yo tenía que ir para ayudarla... tenía que suceder como se suponía que debía suceder -en el momento en que se suponía que tenía que suceder. Lo que significaba que yo no podía saberlo con antelación.

Me recordó a las muchas conversaciones que Bella y yo habíamos tenido sobre los viajes en el tiempo y el destino... y tenía que admitir que era igual de confuso.

Había sido casi medianoche cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron, seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie unas horas después. Intenté conseguir respuestas de Carlisle, pero dijo que no podía hablar de nada hasta saber que Bella había vuelto.

No había tenido ninguna visión de ella desde que volví de 1918. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en ella, veía... nada. No podía explicarlo. Era como si una vez que hubiera cumplido mi propósito en el pasado, mi unión con ella se había alterado.

Lo que no explicaba porqué no podía verla en el presente. Estaba relativamente segura de que su cuerpo estaba en alguna parte en esta época pero, por alguna razón, no podía encontrarla.

Finalmente, horas después, tuve una visión y la vi dejando la Reserva Quileute en su maltratada camioneta roja. No tenía sentido -un momento soló había oscuridad, un abismo, y el siguiente, ahí estaba, conduciendo por la carretera y pareciendo tan... triste.

Me rompió el corazón... y cuando, en la siguiente visión, vi la tristeza reflejada en la torturada cara de Edward, se me rompió otra vez.

Corrí a la casa de Bella, insegura de cómo convencerle de que se marchara ahora que finalmente se había rendido y vuelto a ella. Al final, simplemente le supliqué que confiara en mí... y, por alguna razón, lo hizo.

Mientras corríamos por el bosque, con Edward muy cerca de mí, intenté con todas mis fuerzas mantener mis pensamientos controlados. Le había prometido a Carlisle que sería él el que le explicara las cosas a Edward. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Recitaba hacia delante y atrás los dígitos de pi al ritmo de nuestros pasos, cuando vi a Edward sonreír satisfecho por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dices?" preguntó frustrado.

"Carlisle ha dicho que él tiene que explicarlo," dije por centésima vez.

Edward suspiró y, cuando nuestra casa apareció a la vista, aceleró el ritmo, llegando al porche unos segundos antes que yo. Carlisle abrió la puerta y Edward entró en la casa sin decir una palabra. Entré detrás de él, encogiéndome de hombros como respuesta a la preocupada expresión de Carlisle. Edward se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, ignorando a Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban en el sofá de dos plazas, y a Jasper, que estaba de pie al final de las escaleras. Caminé hasta Jasper y tomé su mano en la mía. Se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla, sin quitar los ojos de Edward ni un momento. Podía sentirle emitiendo olas de calma en la habitación y me sentí agradecida porque estuviera ahí.

Esme fue hasta Edward, abrazándole fuertemente antes de besarle la mejilla.

"Bienvenido a casa," dijo en voz baja. Edward tensó la mandíbula, pero asintió brevemente como respuesta. Esme se movió hasta el sofá y Carlisle se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué no te sientas, Edward?" dijo Carlisle finalmente.

"¿Qué está pasando, Carlisle? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella?" gruñó Edward, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

"Lo explicaré todo," dijo Carlisle con tono calmante, "pero va a llevar algo de tiempo. Por favor, Edward, siéntate y escucha."

Edward le miró furioso un momento y luego se sentó a regañadientes al borde de una silla, con la espalda enderezada.

"Explica," demandó.

Carlisle respiró profundamente. "Bueno, en primer lugar, tienes que saber que Bella está bien." Sus ojos fueron a mí y yo asentí de acuerdo. "Podrás ir con ella pronto, pero necesito decirte algo primero."

Edward asintió de forma abrupta, pero no dijo nada.

"Supongo que no hay una forma fácil de decir esto," siguió Carlisle, sonriéndole suavemente a Esme mientras ella le acariciaba el brazo. Se volvió de nuevo a Edward.

"Te he estado mintiendo, Edward."

Edward entrecerró los ojos. "¿Sobre qué?"

Carlisle soltó una risita, pero no había humor en el sonido. "¿En lo que se refiere a Bella? Sobre todo."

- . - . - . - . -

**-Edward-**

Horas después, estaba entre las sombras de los árboles con los ojos fijos en la ventana de Bella. Tenía la luz encendida, así que sabía que estaba despierta. Podía oír el sonido del teclado de su ordenador y el silencioso susurro de su respiración. Había querido ir con ella antes, pero Alice me dijo que estaba agotada y dormida... y que sería más receptiva a lo que tenía que decirle si esperaba.

Así que lo hice. Esperé... con el corazón en la garganta y los dedos frotando la bolsa de terciopelo azul que tenía en el bolsillo y que contenía su relicario.

Las revelaciones de Carlisle me habían sacudido profundamente. Conocía a Bella. Antes de que ella llegara a Forks... antes de que yo me hubiera convertido en lo que era, la conocía.

La amaba.

Santo Dios, me había _casado_ con ella.

¿Cómo podía no recordarlo?

Pero, mientras pensaba las palabras, me di cuenta de que _sí_ recordaba... al menos parte de mí lo hacía.

Ella era la razón por la que nunca había podido conectar con otra mujer. De alguna manera, en mi interior, sabía lo que quería... a _quién _quería.

De alguna manera, todo ese tiempo, la había estado esperando a ella... esperando a encontrarla... esperando a que volviera a mí. Y cuando lo hizo, mi cuerpo respondió, incluso aunque mi mente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

La deseaba. La _necesitaba._

Había creído que era por su sangre... y, hasta cierto punto, lo era... pero ahora entendía que era más.

Era todo.

Y había pensado que podía dejarla. La idea casi me hizo reír en voz alta. ¿Cómo podría dejarla? Ella era parte de mí.

La escuché suspirar y supe que había llegado el momento. Los bajos ronquidos de Charlie indicaban que estaba dormido, así que me moví silenciosamente hacia la ventana de ella. Me detuve un momento en la rama del árbol, con mi muerto corazón saltándose un latido al verla. Era hermosa... bañada en la débil luz de la lámpara de su escritorio y centrada en la pantalla del ordenador, tenía la frente arrugada por la concentración. Hizo click con el ratón y yo abrí la ventana, entrando en su habitación por primera vez en meses; su olor me golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

No apartó la mirada de la pantalla cuando me habló, creyendo que era Jacob. Cuando la corregí, se quedó helada, cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente. Le pedí que me mirara, pero se negó, diciendo que creía que yo desaparecería si lo hacía. Su voz quebrada me partió en dos, y le supliqué que me mirara. Quería ver sus ojos. Necesitaba ver que no era demasiado tarde.

Cuando finalmente se volvió a mí, sus lágrimas casi me hicieron caer de rodillas. Caminé hacia ella, pero ella extendió una mano para detenerme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

¿Cómo podía explicarme? ¿Cómo podía disculparme por lo que había hecho?

"Sé que estás herida y enfadada," dije finalmente, dando otro paso hacia ella. "Lo siento tanto, Bella. No tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón pero, por favor, no me digas que te deje hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decir."

No dijo nada. Simplemente me miró, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y cayendo por sus mejillas. Ansié tocarla. Anhelé limpiar esas lágrimas. Me juré que nunca más le haría llorar.

Pero primero, tenía que arreglar esto.

"Tengo que enseñarte algo." Saqué la bolsita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y dejé caer el relicario en mi mano. Lo extendí hacia ella y soltó un grito ahogado, sorprendida. Le sonreí, instándola a entender. "Creo que esto te pertenece, y creo que tenemos que hablar."

"¿Cómo?" tartamudeó ligeramente, estirando la mano hacia el relicario y luego apartándola rápidamente. "¿Dónde has conseguido eso?"

"Carlisle me lo ha dado."

"¿Carlisle?" repetí, impresionada. "No lo entiendo."

Escuché a Charlie gruñir en la otra habitación. "No podemos hablar aquí," le dije en voz baja. "Charlie nos oirá."

Miró hacia la puerta y luego otra vez a mí, nerviosa.

"Por favor, Bella." Me acerqué a ella, estirando la mano hacia la suya e intentando ignorar la corriente que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando finalmente toqué su piel. Le di la vuelta a la mano y dejé el relicario en su palma, cerrándole los dedos sobre él antes de volver a dejarla caer a su lado. "Ven conmigo. Carlisle quiere hablar contigo, y hay cosas que deberías saber."

Di un paso atrás, extendiendo la mano, dejándolo a su elección. "Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir esto pero, por favor, Bella... confía en mí."

No se movió por un momento y temí que fuera a negarse. Finalmente, se limpió los ojos y se pasó el relicario por la cabeza, mirando brevemente la cara del reloj antes de dejarlo descansar contra su pecho. Puso su mano en la mía.

"Vamos," dijo simplemente.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Sé que estabais deseando leer qué es lo que cuenta Carlisle, pero la autora creyó que era importante contar qué estaban haciendo los Cullen mientras Bella estaba en 1918.

El próximo capitulo es el último y luego vienen los dos epílogos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	36. De Confesiones y Compromisos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el significado de nuestra vida nosotros solos. Lo encontramos con otro."**_

_**-Thomas Merton**_

Capitulo treinta y cinco – De Confesiones y Compromisos

**-Bella-**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Un minuto estaba buscando en mi ordenador... y al siguiente Edward estaba ahí, sosteniendo mi relicario y pidiéndome que me fuera con él.

Mi relicario.

Mi mano se levantó hacia él, mi pulgar rozó el frío metal mientras seguía a Edward hasta la ventana de mi habitación.

Se volvió hacia mí, levantando los brazos en mi dirección antes de dejarlos caer a sus costados. "Necesito..." empezó con duda, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para tocarme.

Yo solo asentí y Edward me levantó en sus brazos, saltando de la ventana y aterrizando en silencio en el húmedo suelo. Me colocó en su espalda.

"¿Dónde está tu coche?"

Edward me miró brevemente. "Tenía prisa."

Asentí de nuevo, apretando mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor mientras él empezaba a correr.

Era extraño que, incluso tras todo ese tiempo, se sentía casi normal estar colgada de Edward mientras él corría por el oscuro bosque. El frío aire me golpeó las mejillas y me apartó el pelo de la cara. La respiración de Edward era regular, una profunda contramelodía rítmica a la silenciosa cadencia de sus pasos.

Parecía tentativo cerca de mí... cauteloso. No habló y, a pesar de la cacofonía de preguntas que daba vueltas por mi mente, yo tampoco lo hice. En su lugar, absorbí lo poco que había aprendido cuando entró por mi ventana y volvió a mi vida.

Realmente había pasado. Por mucho que pareciera una locura, realmente había viajado en el tiempo. Lo que no podía entender era qué había pasado desde entonces... en los más de noventa años desde que me había desvanecido del porche de Carlisle. Mi mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades pero, en el centro de cada una, estaba una certeza: me habían estado mintiendo. Carlisle. Edward. Tal vez todos ellos.

Quiero decir, entendía porqué. Era lo mismo con lo que había lidiado cuando estaba en 1918 -miedo a destruir la línea del tiempo.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que dolía.

Edward fue frenando cuando nos acercamos a su casa en la oscuridad, y yo me deslicé por su espalda, agarrándome a sus hombros hasta que recuperé el equilibrio.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo," expliqué. Él asintió, entendiendo.

Caminamos uno al lado de otro hasta la puerta principal; nuestros brazos se rozaban pero, además de eso, Edward no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarme. Me estaba dando tiempo... espacio.

Lo aprecié, mientras que al mismo tiempo, sentí que me faltaba algo por la distancia entre nosotros.

Abrió la puerta principal y se hizo a un lado para permitirme pasar primero. Respiré profundamente y entré en la brillantemente iluminada casa.

Cuando crucé la puerta a la familiar sala de estar, sentí mariposas en el estómago. Carlisle estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación y, de repente, me sentí abrumada por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Le vi ahí, exactamente igual que le recordaba ese día en el hospital -con la compasión brillando en los ojos- y un sollozo ahogado se escapó entre mis labios. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, corrí hasta él y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos mientras estallaba en lágrimas.

"Gracias," conseguí soltar finalmente. No importaba qué más hubiera pasado, él había salvado a Edward... por mí.

"Shhh..." Las frías manos de Carlisle frotaron suavemente mi espalda. "Está bien, Bella. Está bien."

Tras un momento, recuperé el control de mis salvajemente cambiantes emociones y me aparté, mirándole. Él limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos miraron fijamente los míos como si buscaran algo. Aparentemente, lo encontró, porque una suave sonrisa iluminó finalmente su cara.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo," murmuró.

Sabía que no estaba hablando del tiempo que él y su familia habían estado fuera de Forks. Finalmente había visto, en mis ojos, los recuerdos que habían estado perdidos desde que me conoció. Finalmente era la Bella que él recordaba.

Mis labios se retorcieron en una sonrisa llorosa. "Sí. Así que... ¿cómo has estado?" bromeé.

Carlisle rio y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "No puedo quejarme. Ya sabes, lo de siempre -guerras mundiales, avances tecnológicos, el nacimiento del rock and roll... siempre lo mismo."

Reí resoplando y, de repente, me di cuenta de que había seis pares de ojos mirándonos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté a la defensiva. "Han pasado más de noventa años. Tenemos que ponernos al día de muchas cosas."

Alice soltó una risita y pronto todos los demás se unieron.

"Venga. Siéntate," dijo Carlisle en voz baja, agarrándome ligeramente del hombro mientras me llevaba hasta el sofá. "Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas."

Resoplé. "Sí. Unas cuantas." Me senté a su lado y Edward se colocó en el brazo del sofá a mi otro lado. No le miré. No sabía porqué me parecía bien que Carlisle hubiera mentido pero me sentía tan traicionada por Edward. Sabía, lógicamente, que había buenas razones para el engaño... pero que Edward dejara Forks me había destruido. Y saber que había estado escondiéndome todo eso desde que le conocía... iba a llevarme algo de tiempo superarlo. Suponía que Edward y Carlisle lo entendían, y esa era la razón por la que Carlisle iba a ser el que daría las explicaciones.

Así que me senté mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con mi cicatriz, preguntándome quién hablaría primero.

"No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar," admitió Carlisle con una mueca. "He imaginado esta conversación muchas veces durante los años, pero nunca he conseguido descifrar eso."

Suspiré, echándome hacia atrás y apartándome el pelo de la cara. "Bueno, empecemos con la pregunta obvia primero," sugerí. "Realmente pasó, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente he viajado en el tiempo?"

Carlisle sonrió. "Evidentemente, sí."

"¿Y nos conocimos en 1918?"

"Sí."

"Y trabajé contigo en el hospital. Y conocí y me casé con Edward," seguí. "¡Oh! ¿Y Alice estuvo allí?" Mis ojos fueron a su sonriente cara. Ella asintió de forma entusiasta mientras Carlisle decía de nuevo, "sí."

"Así que... habéis estado... mintiéndome," dije lentamente, intentando controlar los sentimientos de enfado y traición que se retorcían en mi estómago. Miré de Carlisle a Edward. "Los dos."

Edward abrió los ojos como platos. "¡No!"

"Edward no," explicó Carlisle. "Solo yo."

El nudo de mi estómago se deshizo solo un poco. "No lo entiendo."

"Por lo que he podido determinar, fue la fiebre," me dijo Carlisle. "La fiebre le provocó amnesia. Cuando Edward fue convertido, su cuerpo se curó pero su memoria no lo hizo."

Me volví a Edward, impresionada. "¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?"

Él sacudió la cabeza tristemente y yo sentí mi enfado disiparse.

"Pero... no lo entiendo," dije, volviéndome a Carlisle otra vez. "Edward lee las mentes. ¿Cómo se lo has escondido? ¿_Por qué_ se lo escondiste?"

Carlisle se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Bueno, al principio no supe lo que te había pasado. Después de sacar a Edward de Chicago, volví para buscarte. Sabía que querrías saber que él estaba bien, y además quería asegurarme de que tú también lo estabas. Encontré tu relicario en mi casa y rastreé tu olor hasta el hospital y la casa de huéspedes, pero no había señales tuyas. Simplemente te habías... desvanecido.

"No podía dejar a Edward solo mucho tiempo, pero volví a Chicago varias veces durante los siguientes días. Escuché a hurtadillas conversaciones de la casa de huéspedes, pero nadie parecía saber dónde habías ido. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Alice, tirando de Jasper hasta una silla y sentándose en su regazo. "Tengo curiosidad por saberlo."

"Empecé a pensar en lo que Bella me había dicho sobre Esme," empezó, solo para ser interrumpido por Alice.

"¿Le hablaste de Esme?" me preguntó, con la boca abierta por la impresión. "¿No tenías miedo de destrozarlo todo? Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas a Amy Smart en el Efecto Mariposa? Un mal movimiento por Ashton Kutcher y ¡Bam! ¡Puta y drogadicta!"

"¡Gracias!" exclamé, aliviada porque alguien finalmente entendiera mis preocupaciones.

"Una película increíble," añadió Emmett, "y Amy Smart era sexy, incluso siendo puta y drogadicta." Rose le golpeó en la nuca. "¿Qué?" le preguntó. "Solo lo digo."

Rose se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, murmurando algo sobre que los hombres eran idiotas.

"De todas formas..." siguió Carlisle, compartiendo una mirada de confusión con Edward. "No fue tanto lo _que_ dijiste, Bella, sino _cómo_ lo dijiste. Cuando te pregunté por sus ojos, dijiste, 'Eran igual que los tuyos cuando la conocí'. Me dijiste que 'nunca habías sabido su nombre de soltera' y 'Esme es la persona más amable que conozco'."

"Oh, eso es tan dulce, Bella," dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiendo como se calentaban mis mejillas. "Es cierto."

Carlisle siguió. "Me di cuenta entonces de que habías hablado en realidad sobre _conocer_ a Esme... sobre _haber estado _con ella. Me di cuenta de que no eran visiones o premoniciones lo que tenías, sino que en realidad habías _estado_ en el futuro... que, por imposible que pareciera, realmente eras _del_ futuro.

"Tras eso, me costó poco concluir que habías vuelto," dijo. "No había señales de ti. Te habías desvanecido. Era lo único que tenía sentido."

"Y entonces, cuando te diste cuenta de que Edward no me recordaba, ¿decidiste escondérselo?" pregunté.

"Fue una decisión difícil," admitió Carlisle. "No sabía qué te había llevado a 1918 en primer lugar, pero sabía que no podía... _no debía_ compartir lo que sabía con nadie que pudiera potencialmente alterar los eventos que te llevaron a ese momento. Si hacía algo para evitar que viajaras en el tiempo, entonces nunca nos conoceríamos y nunca habría sabido nada de mi familia. Tal vez fue egoísta, pero tú misma me dijiste que nuestra familia estaba destinada a existir. No me parecía que fuera capaz de poner eso en peligro.

"En cuanto a Edward... solo podía imaginar que la verdad le heriría. Sabía que te conocería algún día. Le dijiste eso antes de dejar el hospital," apuntó.

"Te veré en biología. No me mates, ¿vale?" murmuré, recordando. Emmett estalló en risas e incluso Edward sonrió.

"Sí," contestó Carlisle. "No sabía completamente a qué te referías, pero entendía que llegaría un momento en que os encontraríais de nuevo... o por primera vez," aclaró. "Sabía que había una cadena de eventos que tenía que pasar en el futuro para que nuestro pasado sucediera como lo hizo."

Sonreí satisfecha. "Te destroza la cabeza, ¿verdad?"

Carlisle soltó una risita. "Ciertamente lo hace.

"Así que, tomándolo todo en consideración, decidí que lo mejor sería esconderle la verdad a Edward."

"No sabía que eso fuera posible," contesté. "Bueno, excepto por mí, claro."

"Fue difícil," admitió Carlisle, "pero, como neófito, Edward estaba concentrado solamente en su sed. Si pillaba algún pensamiento sobre ti, se le podía distraer fácilmente con la sugerencia de ir de caza. Con el tiempo, aprendí a controlar mis pensamientos mientras estaba cerca de él o, más bien, a concentrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa. No era tanto _no_ pensar en ti, como lo era sobre intentar pensar en otras cosas."

"¿Y tú nunca sospechaste?" le pregunté a Edward.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "En ese momento no. Ahora, por supuesto, recuerdo momentos específicos en que los pensamientos de Carlisle se desviaron hasta ti. Sin embargo, siempre era de forma breve -rápidamente reconducía su concentración a otra parte, bloqueándome efectivamente."

"Y, con el paso de los años, Edward ganó un gran control sobre su habilidad," añadió Carlisle. "Aprendió a excluir nuestros pensamientos para darnos privacidad. Eso facilitó un poco las cosas, especialmente cuando supe que se acercaba el momento en que os conoceríais."

"Alice," dije, mirándola brevemente.

Carlisle sonrió. "Bueno, al final, sí. Alice te vio venir, pero yo lo vi mucho antes que ella."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Carlisle pareció un poco engreído. "Bueno, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que nos viéramos de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo habías nacido. Sabía, sin embargo, dónde vivías."

"Ah, cierto," asentí, entendiendo. "Te dije que era de Forks cuando nos conocimos."

"Sí." Carlisle entrecerró los ojos. "Si recuerdo correctamente, y sabes que lo hago, creo que intentabas tomarme el pelo."

Sonreí satisfecha. "Tal vez un poco."

"¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que es peligroso meterse con un vampiro?" Sonrió ampliamente.

Me encogí de hombros, pero no dije nada. "Así que, empecé a mantener un ojo en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington, en busca de la llegada de una Isabella Swan. Incluso nos mudamos aquí una temporada. Por supuesto, no podíamos quedarnos mucho. Teníamos que seguir moviéndonos, pero me mantuve atento a lo que sucedía en Forks. Entonces, un día, nació la hija del jefe de policía y su joven esposa, y supe que nos estábamos acercando."

"No puedo creer que estuvieras esperando todo ese tiempo," murmuré.

"Te vi una vez, ¿sabes?" contestó Carlisle. "Tenías cuatro años y vivías en Phoenix. Yo estaba en una convención médica y decidí ir a ver cómo estabas. Jugabas en el porche delantero y tu madre había entrado para prepararte la comida. No pude resistirme a mirar más de cerca."

"Que típico," murmuré, pensando en cómo Carlisle había seguido a Esme cuando la encontró. Carlisle me ignoró.

"Salí de la sombra de un gran árbol y, en ese momento, levantaste la mirada con unos enormes ojos marrones," dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo dije 'Hola', y tú solo me miraste con la boca abierta."

Un recuerdo comenzó al fondo de mi mete. "Creí que eras un ángel," dije, medio para mí, recordando a un hombre hermoso que brillaba en el caliente sol de Phoenix.

Carlisle rio. "Sí... bueno... eso es lo que le dijiste a tu madre. Ella lo dejó pasar como algo que habías imaginado, por supuesto, pero decidí que probablemente no fuera buena idea que me vieras de nuevo hasta el momento correcto. Cuando ese momento llegó y supe que te acercabas a la edad correcta, volvimos a Forks."

Me volví a Alice. "Y, ¿tú no viste nada de esto venir?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no puedo explicarlo. Lo único que tiene sentido es que Carlisle fue muy cuidadoso para no tomar ninguna decisión que pudiera afectar tus actos o los de Edward. Dejó que las cosas sucedieran como debían. Te vi venir a nuestras vidas, pero no te vi con Edward hasta que él tomó esa decisión. No nos vi a nosotros dejando Forks hasta que Edward tomó _esa_ decisión. No te vi en 1918 hasta que decidiste pasar por el ritual."

"Sí, el ritual," repitió Carlisle, con un brillo en los ojos que reconocí como uno que me decía dame-más-conocimientos. "Alice me ha hablado de eso, pero me encantaría oír más cuando tengas tiempo."

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. "Realmente no creo que fuera el ritual, ¿sabes? Mucha gente lo hace y no sé de nadie más que haya viajado en el tiempo. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más de acuerdo estoy con Alice -fuimos enviadas. Teníamos que estar dispuestas a ir... tener una razón para ir... pero alguien nos envió."

"¿Quién? Y, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Emmett, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

"En cuanto al 'quien', ¿quién sabe?" respondí. "¿Dios? ¿El destino?... ¿Los aliens?" Todos rieron por esa. "Pero, por lo que se refiere al 'porqué', creo que empiezo a entenderlo."

"Porque tenía que pasar," dijo Jasper en voz baja. Había estado escuchando en silencio pero, con su suave declaración, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. "Si ella no hubiera viajado en el tiempo, no habría convencido a Carlisle de que convirtiera a Edward. Entonces Edward y Bella nunca se habrían conocido aquí, en esta época."

Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba diciendo. "Así que, ¿estás diciendo que siempre ha sucedido así? ¿Que no he cambiado nada?"

"Es un enorme ciclo de eventos," explicó Jasper, dibujando un círculo en el aire con su dedo. "Conoces a Edward, os enamoráis, él te deja para protegerte, tú viajas en el tiempo." Su dedo siguió moviéndose en el aire. "Conoces a Edward en el pasado, os enamoráis... _de nuevo_," añadió con una sonrisita satisfecha. "Convences a Carlisle para que le convierta para que un día puedas conocer a Edward y toda la cosa empieza de nuevo."

Me volví a Carlisle. "Pero tú me dijiste que la _madre_ de Edward te convenció de convertirle."

Carlisle encogió un hombro. "Mentí. En ese momento no podía decirte que fuiste tú. Sin embargo, dije la verdad sobre lo que dijiste."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. "Pero... pero, ¿cómo sé que eso es lo que sucedió _realmente_? Tal vez solo lo recuerdes así porque realmente cambié el pasado."

Todos se quedaron en silencio un largo minuto y, para mi sorpresa, fue Rosalie quien habló.

"No lo hiciste," dijo simplemente.

"¿Perdona?" pregunté.

"No sabes si cambiaste algo o no. No _puedes_ saberlo," explicó. "Pero, ¿qué importa? Ahora estáis juntos. Lo que importa es a dónde vais desde aquí.

"El pasado es el pasado... bueno, normalmente, de todas formas," añadió Rose. "La pregunta es: ahora que todo está desvelado, ¿qué vas a hacer sobre el futuro?"

- . - . - . - . -

"Es mucho que asimilar, ¿verdad?" La voz baja de Alice cortó mis pensamientos. Había necesitado un momento para absorber las revelaciones de la noche y había salido al jardín, mirando en blanco al otro lado del húmedo césped hasta el oscuro bosque más allá y escuchando el río fluir.

Me volví hacia Alice con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Creo que eso es quedarse un poco corto."

"Lo sé." Se puso detrás de mí, respirando profundamente. "También es raro para mí. Pensar que Carlisle sabía que esto iba a suceder. Es extraño estar a este lado de las premoniciones, ¿sabes?"

Reí ligeramente. "Sí. Puedo imaginarlo." Alice era probablemente la única otra persona que podía entender realmente por lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, ella también había pasado por ello.

"¿Estás enfadada porque él no te lo dijera?" pregunté.

Ella sonrió. "No. Lo entiendo. ¿Y tú?"

Suspiré. "Yo también lo entiendo." Volví a mirar al bosque. Tras un momento, le pregunté en voz baja, "¿Lo echas de menos? ¿Ser humana? Ahora que sabes cómo es, claro."

Escuché a Alice reír ligeramente. "¿Honestamente? Un poco. Me refiero a que había algunas cosas que realmente amaba. Dormir era increíble," dijo con algo de asombro en la voz.

"No te olvides de la comida," bromeé.

"Oh, sí." Suspiró soñadoramente. "Comer era fantástico. Realmente quise intentarlo cuando volví, ¿sabes? Pero no fue lo mismo." La miré y la vi arrugando la nariz. "Galletas con virutas de chocolate," explicó, y yo asentí.

"Pero, en general, soy feliz con vida como es. Tengo a Jasper y a mi familia. Aun así, tengo que decir que estoy increíblemente agradecida por los recuerdos.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí, con la voz casi susurrada. "¿Extrañas algo?"

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Había dejado atrás a mi esposo, el hombre al que había amado y con el que había esperado construir un futuro. Había vuelto a un hombre que ni siquiera recordaba esa parte de nuestras vidas. Me sentí de forma muy parecida a cuando conocí a Edward en 1918 -como si estuviera traicionando a un amor por otro, a un Edward por otro- cuando, de hecho, eran el mismo hombre. Era abrumador. Abrí mi relicario, todavía maravillada por la idea de que Carlisle me lo hubiera guardado todos esos años. Pasé un dedo por el mechón de pelo que estaba atado por un descolorido lazo amarillo. Un pequeño recuerdo del hombre que había perdido.

Pestañeé para apartar las lágrimas mientras le respondía a Alice. "Me enamoré de él otra vez, Alice. Y él no lo recuerda. No recuerda cómo discutíamos todo el tiempo cuando nos conocimos. No recuerda reírnos juntos... enamorarnos... cómo me pidió que me casara con él y como yo peleé con él contra ello. No recuerda nuestro baile en nuestra boda... la pequeña cabaña en la que vivíamos. Así que sí, extraño eso. Extraño la parte de él que pasó por todo eso conmigo."

El frío brazo de Alice rodeó mis hombros, apretando suavemente. "Todavía está aquí, Bella. Es diferente, pero todavía está aquí, y te ama... te ama con todo su corazón."

Me incliné contra ella, cerrando los ojos, y nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que escuché un ligero movimiento tras nosotras.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Edward sonó en la oscuridad. Alice se apartó, lanzándome una sonrisa de empatía antes de darse la vuelta para entrar en la casa. Edward movió la cabeza en dirección a ella mientras pasaba a su lado y se detuvo a mi lado.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó. Su mano se movió como si fuera a extenderse hacia mí pero, en su lugar, puso las dos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"Estoy bien," contesté en voz baja. "¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy segura de que esto te ha impresionado tanto como a mí."

Edward miró al otro lado del jardín. "Estoy bien." Se movió incómodo. "Tengo que admitir que al principio estaba molesto. Me sentía bastante... manipulado."

"Eso es comprensible."

Asintió. "Pero supongo que ahora puedo ver porqué Carlisle me escondió esto... nos lo escondió a todos. Y si el resultado final era unirnos..." Dejó la frase mientras se giraba hacia mí con una suave sonrisa. "Bueno, puedo ver que la intención era buena... como siempre.

"Hablando de Carlisle, me ha pedido que salga a buscarte. Tiene algo que quiere darte."

Asentí pero, cuando me di la vuelta para volver dentro, Edward me agarró del codo para detenerme.

"Estás equivocada, ¿sabes?" dijo con suave intensidad. "Sí que lo recuerdo, al menos en cierto sentido."

Busqué en su cara. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Estiró la mano, acariciando tentativamente mi mejilla mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento. "Tal vez no recuerde los detalles... las conversaciones... las cosas que hicimos juntos. Pero parte de mí te recordaba... siempre lo había hecho, aunque no me di cuenta en su momento.

"Creí que era tu sangre lo que me llamaba," explicó. "Y lo hacía, pero había más que eso. No podía entender porqué sentía esa innegable atracción por ti... una intensa necesidad de protegerte, de tenerte cerca de mí. Supongo que ahora tiene un poco más de sentido.

"Siempre he creído que cuando me convertí en lo que soy, perdí lo que me hacía humano... que no tenía alma. Pero esto..." Frotó dulcemente mis brazos y pasó los dedos por el dorso de mis manos. Al sentir la familiar atracción, la reconocible electricidad que me recorría por su toque, volví mis manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar, no verdes, pero aun así contenían una pasión y amor que conocía. Ese era Edward... sin importar nada, era mi Edward.

"Esto me hace dudar de mis creencias," siguió Edward, "porque parte de mí se mantuvo conectada a ti durante todos estos años, incluso si yo no lo sabía. Me hace preguntarme si tal vez tengo un alma, después de todo. Y, si la tengo... sé que es tuya."

La hermosa cara de Edward se emborronó frente a mí y me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pestañeé, forzándolas a bajar por mis mejillas, y Edward ahuecó las manos en mi cara, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. "No llores," susurró.

"Te he extrañado tanto," contesté. "Te marchaste... y casi me destrozaste."

"Lo siento," dijo con voz ahogada, su cara estaba llena de emoción. "Lo siento tanto, Bella."

"No lo hagas de nuevo," supliqué. "Por favor... promete que nunca me dejarás."

Edward sonrió suavemente. "Bella, ¿dónde iba a ir?"

Me quedé helada, y busqué en sus ojos un brillo de reconocimiento. ¿Lo recordaba?

_¿Importaba?_

Rosalie tenía razón. Sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, y lo que Edward recordara o no, estábamos ahí. Estábamos juntos. Había esperanza para nosotros.

Teníamos un futuro.

"Te amo, Edward."

Su sonrisa creció mientras su pulgar acariciaba mis labios. "Yo también te amo. Con todo lo que soy." Se inclinó y me besó, duro a suave... frío a cálido... diferente a lo que me había acostumbrado, pero aun así familiar y completamente devastador.

Levanté la mano, enredando mis dedos en su pelo mientras él profundizaba el beso, protegiéndome de sus dientes afilados como cuchillas pero consiguiendo, igualmente, robarme el aliento. Gemí, presionándome más contra él... mi cuerpo sabía lo que quería... lo que deseaba.

Edward se apartó, sus ojos estaban casi negros. "Así que... nos casamos."

Asentí, todavía sin aliento.

"Y nosotros... uh..." Su mirada cayó a sus pies. "¿Hicimos...? Ya sabes."

Sonreí satisfecha cuando me di cuenta de a dónde quería llegar. "¿Si consumamos?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

Edward asintió, pero no levantó la mirada.

Me incliné para susurrarle al oído, "Repetidamente."

Los ojos de Edward se levantaron y vi un destello de una emoción familiar en ellos.

_Lujuria._

Solté una risita. Aparentemente, algunas cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "Es... um... bueno saberlo," dijo incómodo. "Bueno, deberíamos volver dentro. Carlisle realmente quería mostrarte algo."

Asentí, pasando un dedo por su pecho mientras pasaba a su lado y deleitándome un poco en su brusca inhalación.

_Correcto, Edward. Tal vez haya aprendido una cosa o dos de haber estado casada contigo. Ten cuidado._

Volví a la sala de estar con Edward detrás de mí. Todos estaban todavía ahí, y Carlisle tenía un pequeño montón de libros en su mano.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó, pasando los ojos de mí a Edward.

"Bien," le aseguré, volviendo a sentarme en el sofá con Edward a mi lado. Carlisle se acercó y se sentó a mi otro lado, extendiéndome los libros.

"Creí que te gustaría tener estos," dijo.

Bajé la mirada a los dos volúmenes forrados de cuero. Uno era más pequeño, delgado, con una cubierta más oscura. Lo abrí primero y mi boca se abrió por la impresión de lo que decía el título.

_Mi Vida en la Casa de Maggie: Chicago en la Gran Guerra_

_Por Alistair Jenkins_

Miré a Carlisle con la boca abierta, pero él solo sonrió. "He marcado un capítulo que creí que encontrarías particularmente interesante," dijo.

Pasé las hojas hasta llegar a un lazo lavanda que había sido usado como marcador y solté un grito ahogado cuando vi la foto.

"Somos nosotros," susurré.

Era el jardín de Maggie, el día anterior a que Edward y yo nos fuéramos a Altoona. Recordé que Alistair había estado en una esquina del jardín sacando fotos, pero creí que se las sacaba a las flores. Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos mientras observaba las familiares caras.

Edward se inclinó y miró la foto. Yo me limpié las lágrimas y luego pasé los dedos por la página.

"Esos son Jared y Liza," le dije. "Eran profesores de escuela y vivían en la casa de huéspedes conmigo." Apunté a las otras figuras que estaban sentadas a la mesa del porche trasero. "Esos son Tom y Samantha. Se iban a casar el verano siguiente. Samantha era una de tus mejores amigas." Miré a Edward, pero él solo miraba a la página concentrado, como si se obligara a recordar. Apunté hacia Maggie, que estaba inclinada sobre un arbusto. "Esa es Maggie. Era la dueña de la casa de huéspedes. Fue una buena amiga para mí. No sé si habría sobrevivido sin ella."

"Adoraba a Maggie," escuché a Alice decir. Asentí como respuesta.

"Hablé con ella después de que te fueras," añadió Carlisle, y le miré sorprendida. "Sabía que estaría preocupada y, cuando descifré lo que te había pasado, quise asegurarle que estabas bien."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" pregunté.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Ella ya lo sabía. Me echó una mirada y dijo, 'Oh, Dr. Cullen. ¿Por qué tan apenado? Bella está de vuelta a donde pertenece, ¿sabe?'. Luego me guiñó el ojo."

Reí. "Esa es Maggie. Tenía un poco de visión, ¿sabes?" dije, imitando su acento.

"Me di cuenta," contestó Carlisle.

Edward todavía miraba la foto del libro. Estiró la mano y tocó el lugar en que nosotros estábamos sentados en los escalones, los dedos de Edward estaban enredados en las puntas de mi pelo y sus labios presionados contra mi sien.

"No es que no lo creyera," murmuró. "Pero ver esto..." Dejó la frase en el aire.

"Lo sé," dije, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Lo hace real."

Me besó suavemente en la cabeza. "Sí."

"¡Quiero ver!" pidió Alice, aligerando el ambiente. Le di el libro de Alistair.

"Es difícil imaginar que el raro Alistair estuviera escribiendo sobre todos nosotros," dijo, pasando las hojas.

Resoplé. "Lo sé. Guardaba su trabajo tan en secreto. Casi creí que estaba escribiendo un manifiesto subversivo."

Con una mirada a Carlisle, volví mi atención al libro más grande, abriendo su cubierta de cuero. Mis ojos fueron de vuelta a Carlisle. "¿Un libro de recortes?"

Carlisle sonrió. "Sabes que me gusta guardarlos. Creí que apreciarías saber qué les pasó a todos tus amigos."

Sentí calidez en mi corazón al pensar que Carlisle había pasado tiempo creando un recordatorio tan precioso. "No puedo creer que hicieras esto," dije, mis palabras salieron un poco temblorosas por la emoción.

Carlisle le quitó importancia, estirando la mano para pasar una hoja.

Bajé la mirada a un recorte de un periódico amarillento. En la parte superior había una fotografía de una mujer mayor a la que reconocí como Maggie, de pie junto a un hombre alto y calvo que llevaba gafas. Los dos sonreían ampliamente y Maggie tenía su brazo entrelazado con el del hombre. Leí el subtitulo.

_El Sr. y la Sra. Oleson celebran su 35 aniversario de boda._

"¿Henry?" Me volví a Carlisle sorprendida. "¿Henry volvió?"

Carlisle asintió. "Poco después de que te marcharas, él se puso enfermo de gripe. Cuando Maggie se enteró, fue la primera en acudir a su lado. Le cuidó hasta recuperarse y, cuando lo hizo, él le suplicó perdón y le pidió que le dejara volver. Estuvieron juntos cuarenta y dos años antes de que él muriera."

Pasé la hoja, viendo las esquelas de Henry y luego una de Maggie con fecha de un año después. Me limpié una lágrima.

"Están todos muertos," dije suavemente.

Edward me rodeó los hombros. "Han pasado noventa años, Bella," me recordó.

"No para mí." Sentí a Edward apretar suavemente, y pasé otra hoja.

Sonreí, viendo el anunció del Tribune de la boda de Tom y Samantha. Samantha estaba gloriosa, por supuesto, brillando en encaje blanco. Tom estaba alto y orgulloso en su traje, con una enorme sonrisa en su preciosa cara. Miré el resto de recortes -anuncios de nacimientos, artículos que Tom escribió para el Tribune, una foto de la clase de Samantha graduándose de la escuela de enfermería.

"Tom finalmente se convirtió en editor en el Tribune," me dijo Carlisle. "Samantha trabajó en el Cook County hasta que formaron una familia. Él y Samantha tuvieron cinco hijos, catorce nietos y veintitrés bisnietos. Muchos de ellos trabajaron en medicina o periodismo. De hecho, su bisnieta Abby fue presentadora de la CNN."

Lo pensé un momento. "¿Te refieres a Abby McClayne?"

Carlisle asintió.

Sonreí ampliamente. "Tom habría estado muy orgulloso."

Mi sonrisa cayó cuando vi una esquela para Jared Johannes, con fecha de noviembre de 1918.

"Murió en el brote," dijo Carlisle sombríamente. "Fue muy rápido."

"Pobre Liza," murmuré, sintiendo dolor por su pérdida. Pasé la hoja, deteniéndome en una foto de periódico en la que aparecía Liza junto a un hombre que no reconocí y un niño pequeño.

"Liza dejó Chicago cuando Jared murió," explicó Carlisle. "Se mudó a Tennessee para estar cerca de su familia y empezar de nuevo. Mientras estaba allí, conoció a un viudo y se volvió a casar en 1920."

Leí el subtitulo, luego, impresionada, leí rápidamente el breve anunció de boda antes de mirar en blanco de nuevo al subtitulo

_El Sr. y la Sra. McCarty, con Emmett McCarty Junior._

Mis ojos fueron lentamente a Emmett y le vi mirándome con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamé.

"¡Puede ser!" dijo con una risa.

"Liza fue tu..."

"...madrastra," terminó él. "En realidad, la única madre que recuerdo. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza por la coincidencia. En realidad, no estaba segura de seguir creyendo en las coincidencias.

"¡Espera un segundo!" exclamó Alice desde el regazo de Jasper. Parecía genuínamente paralizada y levantó el libro de Alistair, dándole un manotazo a la portada.

"¡Escribe sobre todos los que estaban en la casa de huéspedes excepto de mí!" se quejó. "Sé que no estuve allí mucho tiempo pero, ¿no obtengo ni siquiera una frase? ¿Ni siquiera un 'La adorable prima de la Srta. Swan vino de visita'? ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta antes de estallar en risas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con voz herida. "No parece una petición poco razonable." Jasper le dio un abrazo, dejando el libro en una mesita auxiliar.

Pasé otra hoja del libro de recortes y sonreí por la colección de fotos y recortes. Carlisle había guardado minuciosos recordatorios de las mujeres con las que había trabajado en el hospital y de algunas a las que conocí en la Asociación de Mujeres de Chicago. Una gran foto de periódico de la marcha sufragista me llamó la atención. Eleanor y yo estábamos entre la multitud escuchando a la ponente. Incluso pude ver el perfil de Carlisle.

"¿Estuviste en una marcha sufragista?" preguntó Edward admirado. "Impresionante."

Me ahogué ligeramente y Carlisle cubrió una sonrisita satisfecha.

"Sí, bueno, no pensabas eso en ese momento," le dije.

"¿De verdad?" Edward pareció asombrado y luego asintió ligeramente. "Supongo que sería un poco peligroso. No querría que te hirieran."

Carlisle rió y le di un ligero codazo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Edward.

"Nada," contesté, dándole una palmadita en el brazo antes de volverme a Carlisle. "¿Qué pasó con Eleanor?"

"Nunca volvió a casarse," me dijo Carlisle. "Pero vivió su vida a su manera. Murió a los ochenta y siete años, y su funeral fue un sitio solo de pie."

Sentí una ola de tristeza. Tras un momento, pregunté sarcásticamente, "¿Todo hombres?"

Carlisle soltó una risita. "Bueno, la mayoría... sí."

"¿Estabas tú ahí?"

La sonrisa de Carlisle cayó ligeramente. "Sí. Era una buena amiga... una mujer maravillosa."

Mi mirada fue a Esme mientras recordaba lo que había aprendido sobre la relación de Carlisle con Eleanor. Me incliné más cerca de Carlisle, hablando con los dientes apretados. "¿Sabe Esme sobre... ya sabes?" pregunté, levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

"Esme lo sabe todo," contestó Esme con una sonrisa y un guiño. Todos los demás parecieron confundidos.

"Cuando Edward nos dejó en 1927, tuve algunas dudas sobre las conclusiones a las que había llegado," explicó Carlisle. "Le conté a Esme todo sobre mi vida en Chicago. _Todo,_" enfatizó. "Necesitaba que alguien me tranquilizara sobre estar haciendo lo correcto. Esme lo hizo."

Esme cruzó la habitación y se colocó en el brazo del sofá al lado de su esposo. Él cogió su mano y la presionó contra sus labios.

"Carlisle sabía que Edward volvería finalmente," me dijo ella. "Sabía que era arriesgado decirme lo que estaba pasando, pero me ayudó a aprender a controlar mis pensamientos también para que Edward no leyera la verdad en mí. En realidad, fue un poco más sencillo para mí, ya que nunca te había conocido en persona."

Miré a Carlisle maliciosamente, preguntándole a Esme, "¿Te dijo que te vigiló durante meses?"

Esme rio. "Bueno, él lo puso de otra forma. Dijo que me estaba cuidando pero, sí, me lo dijo."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Estaba segura de que iba a intervenir antes de tiempo y cometer alguna locura."

Ni Carlisle ni Esme hablaron durante un momento y noté que Carlisle se removía incómodo. Esme le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" pregunté.

La mirada de Carlisle fue a Esme, quien simplemente asintió ligeramente. "Creo que deberías decírselo."

Con un pesado suspiro, Carlisle finalmente admitió, "Tal vez interviniera... solo un poco."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él miraba a Esme de nuevo.

"Cuando Esme dejó a su esposo, él no se lo tomó bien," empezó lentamente. "Se puso a buscarla. Ya te había dicho que la maltrataba. La habría arrastrado de vuelta a Ohio y supe que la habría hecho daño. No podía dejar que eso pasara."

"¡Oh Dios mío, Carlisle!" Solté un grito ahogado, llevándome la mano a la boca. "¿Le mataste?"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Carlisle. "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Bueno, ¿qué hiciste?" pregunté.

Carlisle se removió. No recordaba haber visto a Carlisle nunca tan nervioso. "Puede que... le asustara un poco."

"Oh Dios," gemí, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

"En realidad no fue nada," dijo apresuradamente. "Es solo... uh..."

"¿Qué?"

"Díselo, Carlisle," instó Esme, sus labios se retorcieron.

"Uh..."

"¿Carlisle?"

"¡Bien!" gruñó. "Me colé en su casa en medio de la noche, le llevé a la parte superior de los Acantilados Cantwell y le colgué sobre el borde por los pies. Le dije que si no dejaba a Esme tranquila iba a dejarle caer y dejar su cuerpo para que los lobos se alimentaran de él."

Todos los ojos de la sala miraban a Carlisle. Él, sin embargo, se interesó extremadamente por sus zapatos.

"Wow, Carlisle," dijo Emmett finalmente. "No sabía que eras capaz de ello."

Una risita histérica estalló de mi boca y, rápidamente, todos estuvimos riendo.

Incluso Carlisle.

- . - . - . - . -

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Edward me llevó de vuelta por la ventana de mi habitación. Estaba agotada, emocional y físicamente, y colapsé en la cama. Edward se dispuso a marcharse, pero le pedí que se quedara, necesitando sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor. Él aceptó con una sonrisa, envolviéndome en mi colcha y sosteniéndome dulcemente mientras yo me quedaba dormida.

Se había ido cuando Charlie llamó a mi puerta para despertarme la mañana siguiente, pero sabía que no se encontraba lejos. Me duché y vestí rápidamente, y él aparcó en el camino de entrada poco después de que Charlie se fuera a trabajar. Me sostuvo la puerta abierta, como siempre, y fue siniestramente familiar lo fácilmente que volvimos a nuestra vieja rutina.

La escuela fue... bueno... la escuela. En general era como la recordaba. Sentí una ola de emoción cuando vi a mis amigos por primera vez, y tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de darles a todos fuertes abrazos -incluso a Mike Newton, lo que era raro.

Edward y yo pasamos cada minuto juntos. Hablamos mucho sobre el tiempo que había pasado en 1918 mientras rellenaba los huecos que él tenía en blanco. Le hable de nuestra vida juntos, nuestra boda... incluso como no podíamos soportarnos cuando nos conocimos.

"Parece que yo era un imbécil," dijo malhumorado cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa de mi cocina después de clase, fingiendo estudiar.

Le sonreí burlonamente. "Lo eras un poco. Sin embargo, te quería igualmente," dije, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

"Carlisle dijo que él no me soportaba," añadió.

"Oh Dios, os _odiabais_," contesté riendo. "No sabía cómo aprenderíais a llevaros bien alguna vez."

Los labios de Edward se retorcieron, pero pareció distraído. Apartó la mirada como si estuviera considerando sus siguientes palabras con cautela. "Vosotros erais... cercanos," dijo finalmente.

Busqué su cara, pero él no me miraba a los ojos. "Sí," contesté simplemente.

Tragó, y supe que iba a hacerme una pregunta que le llevaba tiempo carcomiéndole. "¿Cómo de cercanos?"

Sus ojos finalmente volvieron a los míos y vi la inseguridad nadar en sus doradas profundidades. Estiré la mano para tomar la suya. "Edward..." empecé.

"No es que te culpe," interrumpió. "Yo te dejé y, luego, cuando me encontraste de nuevo, fui un completo idiota contigo. Y Carlisle es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco..."

Esa vez fui yo quien interrumpió. "Edward. No. No pienses eso," dije. "Sí, Carlisle y yo éramos amigos. Me ayudó mucho y nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero eso es todo.

"Sabes igual que yo que Carlisle estaba destinado a Esme. Igual que tú estabas destinado a mí," añadí, y su mirada se suavizó.

No mencioné el hecho de que Carlisle había creído una vez que estaba enamorado de mí. No importaba. De todas formas nunca creí que realmente lo estuviera... y estaba segura de que Carlisle sería el primero en estar de acuerdo.

Durante los siguientes días Edward pareció un poco distraído, pero no estaba realmente preocupada. No era la silenciosa y desapegada distracción de los días anteriores a que me dejara. En su lugar, era particularmente atento conmigo, pero parecía que intentaba resolver un problema. Le pillaba mirándome de cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se concentraba.

No estaba segura de lo que le pasaba por la mente, pero algunas miradas calientes que le pillaba lanzándome me hacían temblar y anhelar algo... algo que siempre había querido con él, pero realmente no sabía que me estaba perdiendo hasta que nos casamos.

Sí. Deseaba a Edward. Mucho.

Él lo sabía. Si lo que pasaba cada noche en mi habitación era una indicación, definitivamente lo sabía. Nos tumbábamos en mi cama, con las extremidades entrelazadas y los labios acariciando mientras nos toqueteábamos desesperadamente. Él acababa apartándose, por supuesto, pero tenía la sensación de que la razón tenía más que ver con el hecho de que Carlisle estaba al otro lado del pasillo que con otra cosa.

Entonces llegó el viernes. Y parecía que Edward había tomado algún tipo de decisión.

Cuando me recogió para ir a clase, tenía una mirada de determinación en la cara que me hizo temblar. Me atrajo a él, presionando mi espalda contra el Volvo mientras me devoraba con un beso; sus manos agarraron primero mi trasero brevemente y luego subieron para acariciar mi pecho a través de mi jersey.

Solté un grito ahogado y Edward se apartó con una sonrisita satisfecha, abriéndome la puerta del coche y ayudándome a subir.

El día siguió así -miradas en los pasillos... caricias eróticas bajo la mesa de la cafetería... calientes besos robados detrás del gimnasio.

Tenía la sospecha de que Edward me estaba seduciendo.

_¿No sabía ya que yo era algo seguro?_

Aun así, me sentí extrañamente nerviosa cuando me dejó en mi casa, recordándome que Alice me recogería a las siete para pasar la noche en su casa. Charlie todavía era bastante firme con su política anti-Edward. Cuando escuchó que los Cullen habían vuelto al pueblo, empezó a prohibirme verlos, pero eso había durado poco.

Le recordé que tenía dieciocho años, era una adulta, y que podía vivir en cualquier otra parte si él no podía vivir con que Edward estuviera en mi vida. Había cedido a regañadientes, diciéndome que solo quería que fuera feliz antes de besarme en la cabeza.

Me duché y vestí con cuidado, eligiendo un par de vaqueros oscuros y una nueva blusa roja que había comprado con Alice antes de mi cumpleaños. Ella apareció puntual a las siete, saludando a Charlie con una sonrisa antes de meterme prisa para que saliera.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" siseé tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

Alice sonrió de forma cómplice. "Estás a punto de ser una chica muy feliz. Eso es lo que está pasando."

Nos subimos en el coche de Alice y me volví hacia ella. "No te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Alice solo creció. "Oh, creo que me refiero exactamente a lo que crees que me refiero."

"Pero," tartamudeé, "Edward siempre ha dicho que es demasiado peligroso."

Alice me miró mientras salía marcha atrás del camino de entrada. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo hablando con Carlisle. Creo que puede que se hayan aliviado esas preocupaciones."

Dejé caer la cabeza entre las manos. "¿Ha hablado con Carlisle sobre nosotros y el sexo?" murmuré entre los dedos. "Que humillante."

Alice me dio una ligera palmadita en la rodilla. "No te sientas avergonzada, Bella. Creo que Carlisle le ha podido dar a Edward algunos consejos bastante útiles."

"Es posible que nunca vuelva a pensar en sexo," murmuré.

"Mira," dijo, girando hacia su camino de entrada. "Edward y tú os amáis. Queréis estar juntos. Edward fue a Carlisle porque es el único que en realidad sabe algo sobre este tipo de cosa. Esme me ha hablado de Eleanor, por cierto. ¿Quién diría que Carlisle era un chico tan malo?"

Alice soltó una risita antes de continuar. "De todas formas, Carlisle ha sido capaz de ayudar a Edward a sentirse cómodo con la idea y le ha hecho darse cuenta de que puede hacer esto sin matarte."

Me estremecí ligeramente y Alice se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Es cierto. Así que, ahora, el camino ha sido abierto. Edward está dispuesto. Estaréis solos en la casa toda la noche. ¿No es esto lo que quieres?"

Nos detuvimos y miré la luz que brillaba en la ventana de la habitación de Edward.

_¿Era eso lo que quería?_

Antes de que terminara de pensar siquiera la pregunta, sabía la respuesta. Absolutamente.

Le sonreí a Alice, abriendo la puerta. "Entonces, ¿te veré mañana?"

Alice sonrió ampliamente. "No demasiado pronto."

Asentí. "Gracias, Alice. Por todo." Me incliné para darle un fuerte abrazo antes de salir del coche.

Respiré profundamente, caminando hacia la casa mientras oía a Alice marcharse en el coche. Levanté la mano para llamar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Edward estaba ahí, sonriendo, en una camisa blanca de botones y un par de vaqueros oscuros. Era hermoso. Era increíble.

Era mío.

Levantó una mano para pasársela por el pelo nervioso. "Estás preciosa," dijo, dando un paso atrás para que pudiera entrar.

"Gracias," contesté en voz baja, quitándome la chaqueta cuando Edward extendió la mano para cogerla.

"Así que... uh... ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó, moviendo la mano ausentemente hacia la cocina. "¿Sedienta?"

"No," sonreí. "¿Y tú?"

Edward soltó una risita. "No. Estoy bien."

Di un paso hacia él, levantando una mano tentativamente hacia su pecho. "Tal vez tome algo más tarde," dije.

Edward tragó con dificultad. "Vale. Deberíamos... uh... podríamos ir a mi habitación y escuchar música... o leer... o algo..." Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire.

"Vale."

Le seguí al piso de arriba, intentando no mirar fijamente a la enorme cama que ahora dominaba la habitación. La estructura de hierro forjado se retorcía en vides de metal hacia arriba formando cuatro postes, acentuados aquí y allí con rosas de metal. El acero formaba una celosía en el techo, con hojas y rosas creando un efecto casi de bóveda. La ropa de cama era de un tono ligeramente más claro que la alfombra dorada, con montones de mullidas almohadas contra el cabecero.

Era masiva.

Era intimidante.

De repente, sentí unos nervios paralizantes.

"Has... has comprado una cama," chillé.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, mirando algunos Cds y evitando mis ojos. "Sí, bueno. Creí que tal vez querrías... dormir... o algo."

Tan rápido como llegaron, mis nervios desaparecieron. Me di cuenta, escuchando la temblorosa voz de Edward, de que él estaba incluso más asustado que yo. Después de todo, a todos los efectos, Edward era virgen. Eso significaba que, para variar, era yo la encargada de consolarle. Era yo la que debía mostrarle lo increíble que podía ser esto.

Crucé la habitación, apartando su mano de la estantería de Cds. "Ven aquí," le insté.

Él me siguió dudoso y se sentó en la cama, tirando de mí con él. Levanté la mano para tocarle suavemente la cara. "Te amo, Edward."

Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente. "Te amo," contestó.

Me incliné para besarle suavemente, acribillando sus labios... sus mejillas... su frente con suaves roces. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome más mientras me devolvía finalmente los besos, sus labios separaron los míos con un suspiro.

Se apartó, mirándome a los ojos. "Creí que podía hacer esto. Dios sabe que quiero, pero no quiero hacerte daño."

"No me harás daño."

"Me lo dirás, ¿verdad?"

Le sonreí, acercando su cara a la mía. "No tengas miedo," murmuré. "Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro."

Con eso, me colocó en su regazo y luego me rodó sobre la cama. Él se cernió sobre mí, apoyándose en los codos.

Lentamente, dolorosamente, empezó a desabrochar mi blusa, presionando un ligero beso en mi piel cada vez que se revelaba un poco más. Me senté y él me la bajó por los hombros, sus ojos recorrieron mi piel desnuda con adoración. Nunca me cansaría de que Edward me mirara así. Era como si sus ojos me acariciaran físicamente, haciendo que todo el cuerpo me cosquilleara.

Sus manos subieron por mis brazos y se engancharon bajo los tirantes de mi sujetador, deslizándolos hacia abajo. Estiré las manos detrás de mí para desabrocharlo y él me lo quitó, tirándolo al suelo. Volvió a presionarme contra la cama, llevando sus manos al botón de mis vaqueros y, en unos minutos, estaba tumbada a través de la cama desnuda, con Edward devorándome con la mirada.

"Edward," gemí. "Por favor..."

Se inclinó, besando suavemente el valle entre mis pechos mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi piel, subiendo por mi cintura y ahuecándose en mi pecho antes de presionar sus fríos labios contra mi pezón. Su aliento helado contrastó con caliente piel y solté un grito ahogado por la sensación, estirando las manos hacia su camisa y peleándome con los botones.

Él se apartó y yo gemí como protesta, pero Edward solo soltó una risita. Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, él estaba de pie desnudo entre mis rodillas, mirándome con anhelo posesivo. Pasó la mano debajo de mí para abrir las mantas, y yo me moví al medio de la cama mientras él se deslizaba a mi lado.

Entonces, sus manos estuvieron por todas partes... acariciando... tocando... deslizándose por mi piel. Sus labios en mi cuello... mi pecho... mi estómago. Era un remolino de dolorosa tensión, formándose a mi alrededor, en mi interior. Estiré los brazos hacia Edward, agarrándome a su espalda de mármol; mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y se ahuecaron en su perfecto trasero mientras él gemía en mi oído. Cuando metí la mano entre nosotros para agarrar su erección, esperando que todavía le gustara como solía hacerlo, fui agradablemente recompensada.

Edward tembló, mi nombre salió de su boca en un fuerte gemido. Sonreí victoriosa.

Y cuando él deslizó tentativamente sus helados dedos entre mis piernas, le animé con besos y gemidos incontrolables. Finalmente, se apartó y estiró la mano hacia la mesilla, poniéndose un condón. Sonreí ligeramente, dando gracias por no tener que volver a ver otro pesario.

"Para protegerte del veneno," explicó Edward con voz ronca.

Asentí apreciativamente. Dios sabe que no necesitábamos pequeños bebés medio-vampiros corriendo por ahí, si es que algo así era siquiera posible.

Se colocó sobre mí de nuevo. "Recuerda decírmelo si duele. Por favor, Bella."

Estiré la mano para tocarle su hermosa cara, todo firmes ángulos en el calor del amor y la lujuria. Mi ángel conquistador.

"Está bien, Edward," le dije.

Lenta, muy lentamente, entró en mí. Durante un momento me pregunté si mi cuerpo todavía sería virgen pero, gracias a Dios, no sentí el dolor de la ruptura de la virginidad.

Solo el consumidor placer de estar unida a Edward otra vez... finalmente.

Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas mientras él empezaba a embestir en mí suavemente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrado por mantenerse controlado. Me arqueé contra él al sentir la delatora tensión de mis músculos que apuntaba a mi cercana liberación.

"Edward," grité, y él se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, con los dientes apretados y preocupación en los ojos.

Me removí contra él. "Oh, Dios sí, estoy bien... no pares," supliqué.

"Gracias a Dios," murmuró mientras se agarraba al cabecero y empezaba a embestir con más fuerza. Sentí la cima en la punta de los dedos... acercándose más con cada movimiento... acumulándose mientras los sonidos de nuestras pesadas respiraciones y susurradas palabras de cariño llenaban la habitación.

Entonces, sin avisar, Edward movió las caderas y mi orgasmo me recorrió en devastadoras olas de placer. Eché la cabeza atrás contra la almohada por las corrientes que retorcieron cada músculo... que encendieron cada terminación nerviosa... con el nombre de Edward en los labios. Vagamente registré el sonido de la madera resquebrajándose y el chirrido del metal antes de que Edward se estremeciera sobre mí, con la cara retorcida en un grito ahogado de placer que tocó mi corazón. Finalmente se relajó, colocándose a mi lado y acurrucándome en sus brazos. Nos quedamos ahí tumbados, entrelazados, mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba.

"Ahora lo entiendo," dijo Edward en voz baja, acariciando mi brazo mientras dejaba un beso en mi hombro. "Sé porqué nunca pude estar con otra. Porqué solo la idea era horrible para mí.

"Todo este tiempo, he estado esperándote," dijo, tumbándose sobre su espalda y llevándome con él a su lado. "He estado esperando a que volvieras a mí."

Me acarició el pelo y pensé en ello un momento. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" murmuré.

"Lo que sea."

"No lo tomes mal," dije, pasando mis dedos por su pecho, "no me estoy quejando. Pero siempre has parecido contrario a estar conmigo así. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?"

Edward soltó una risita. "Bueno, en primer lugar, ya estamos casados. Técnicamente, aunque ha pasado un tiempo, ya hemos hecho esto unas cuantas veces."

Sonreí satisfecha contra su piel. "Más que unas cuantas."

Edward rio de nuevo. "Me gustaría oír más sobre eso," bromeó. "Mi otra preocupación era tu seguridad, por supuesto, pero cuando supe que era físicamente posible y Carlisle me dijo cómo protegerte, bueno, fue suficiente."

Solté un ligero murmullo, besándole el pecho. "Bueno, me alegro de que hayas decidido probar."

Edward me colocó completamente sobre él. "Yo también. De hecho, creo que deberíamos probar de nuevo... muy pronto."

Me apoyé en mis codos, fijándome en el cabecero hundido y la madera rota. "No sé si tu cama podría soportarlo."

Edward miró los daños y luego se volvió a mí con una sonrisa perversa. "Ha merecido completamente la pena."

Me incliné para besarle. "Ya sabes, si yo fuera como tú, no tendrías que preocuparte tanto por romperme."

Edward levantó una mano para tocar mi mejilla, luego pasó los dedos por mi pelo con la mirada fija en la mía. "Lo he considerado."

"Y como ya estamos casados... hasta que la muerte nos separe y todo eso..." insistí.

Tiró de mí hasta que pudo pasar sus labios por mi cuello. "Ahí tienes un punto," murmuró.

"Podríamos estar juntos todo el tiempo," dije sin aliento mientras pasaba su lengua por mi mandíbula. "Tendría mucha más resistencia."

"Mmmm... resistencia," susurró contra mi piel. "La resistencia es buena.

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Edward."

Se apartó, ahuecando sus manos en mi cara mientras me miraba de cerca. Finalmente asintió. "Para siempre," estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿De verdad?" Le miré en shock mientras un lado de su boca se levantaba en una sonrisa torcida.

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre también," admitió. "Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero cincuenta o sesenta años no son suficientes."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos dio la vuelta. Un segundo estaba sobre él y al siguiente él estaba sobre mí, su expresión era seria.

"No es fácil, Bella," me avisó. "No envejecerás, pero todos a tu alrededor sí. Una a una, perderás a todas las personas que quieres."

"No a todas," corregí, apartándole el pelo de la frente.

Él sonrió suavemente. "No, no a todas. Pero a muchas... Charlie... Renee... tus amigos de la escuela."

Pensé en la gente que ya había perdido... Maggie, Samantha y Tom, Liza y Jared. Mi corazón se rompió un poco, pero sabía que no era suficiente como para renunciar a Edward.

Le miré, esperando que él viera el amor que sentía por él brillando en mis ojos. "Sé que será difícil. Sé que estoy renunciando a algunas cosas -cosas grandes, cosas importantes..." Mis pensamientos fueron brevemente a los hijos que nunca tendríamos y luché contra la tristeza. Les lloraría en privado, cuando Edward no me mirara muy de cerca.

"Pero, Edward, ninguna elección viene sin consecuencias," señalé. "Y tenerte... ¿tener una eternidad contigo? Merece cualquier consecuencia... cualquier sacrificio. Esto -_nosotros_- es por lo que estoy aquí. Sé eso ahora."

Edward buscó en mis ojos, luego se inclinó para besarme suavemente... con adoración. "Así que supongo que somos tú y yo entonces."

Le sonreí, asintiendo, con el corazón lleno de felicidad y esperanza. De alguna manera, a través de todo, habíamos sobrevivido... nuestro amor había sobrevivido. Un vampiro y una humana de siglos distintos.

Fíjate.

Era una historia de amor extraña, pero lo habíamos conseguido hasta el fin. No, corregí, esto solo era el principio. A pesar de persecuciones mortales, deseos que amenazaban la vida, enfermedades mortales, y habiendo pasado casi un siglo, lo habíamos conseguido.

Más allá de todas las expectativas. Más allá de todos los obstáculos.

Más allá del tiempo.

Mientras Edward me tomaba de nuevo, amándome desesperadamente... completamente, me encontré susurrándole un gracias a quien fuera que me hubiera enviado atrás para encontrarle.

Porque pasado, presente o futuro, Edward era mío ahora.

Para siempre.

* * *

><p>Último capítulo oficial! Ya solo quedan los dos epílogos y el capítulo con el final alternativo.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	37. Epílogo: De Despedidas finales y Enfren

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**La cosa más hermosa que podemos vivir es lo misterioso. Esa es la fuente de todo el verdadero arte y toda la ciencia. Ese para el que esta emoción es extraña, que no puede detenerse y admirar asombrado, es como si estuviera muerto. Sus ojos están cerrados."**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

Epílogo – De Despedidas finales y Enfrentar el futuro

_Dieciocho Meses Después_

Caí de rodillas en el suelo congelado, apartando la nieve de la lápida plana de granito.

_Margaret Miriam Oleson_

_2 de febrero de 1883 – 9 de agosto de 1973_

Edward estaba a una corta distancia, mirándome desde su posición al lado de un gran roble sin hojas. Aquí y ahí el marrón y el verde del barro y el césped quedaba cortado por pilas de nieve de hacía semanas y el ocasional rojo brillante de una flor de Pascua. Todavía faltaban unas semanas para la navidad, pero Chicago ya estaba bien dentro de la temporada de celebración e incluso el cementerio mostraba señales de la inminente fiesta.

Edward me miraba con cautela, sin estar todavía muy convencido de que ese viaje fuera una buena idea. Sabía que no estaba preocupado por mi auto-control -había pasado por mi etapa de neófita con relativamente pocos problemas- y ahora, más de un año después de mi cambio, tenía muy pocos problemas para estar cerca de humanos. No, Edward no estaba preocupado por otros. Como siempre, estaba preocupado por mí.

Sabía que ese viaje a mí pasado -a nuestro pasado- sería doloroso. Pero era algo que realmente quería hacer. Algo que sentía que debía hacer. Decir adiós a aquellos que me ayudaron a sobrevivir el tiempo que estuve en 1918 y, finalmente, dejar descansar esa parte de mi vida con Edward. Desde que habíamos llegado, había visitado las tumbas de todos mis amigos, dándoles mis últimas despedidas.

Tom y Samantha habían sido enterrados uno al lado del otro, rodeados de algunos de sus hijos. La tumba de Eleanor estaba detrás de su casa. Su hogar ahora era un refugio de mujeres y niños, y mientras dejaba un ramo de rosas en su lápida, pude oír la risa de los niños que tenían una pelea de bolas de nieve en el jardín trasero.

A Eleanor le habría encantado eso.

Y, finalmente, estaba Maggie.

"Noventa años, ¿huh?" le dije en voz baja a su lápida mientras me ponía de pie. Sabía que Edward podía oírme, pero se dio la vuelta para darme al menos una ilusión de privacidad.

"Eso es una vida bastante buena, Maggie," seguí. "He oído que dejaste volver a Henry. Me alegré de oír eso... me alegré porque no estuvieras sola. ¿Y tuviste una hija? Apuesto a que fuiste una madre increíble."

Incluso sin su presencia física, había algo confortante en hablar con Maggie, y me encontré a mí misma confiándole qué había sido de mi vida desde que había vuelto al presente.

"Carlisle dijo que descubriste lo que me había sucedido," dije. "O al menos que había vuelto al lugar del que había venido. A Edward y a mí nos va genial. Estamos prometidos... de nuevo." Reí, tocando el anillo que Edward me había dado seis meses antes. Si hubiera podido físicamente, habría sollozado cuando se puso sobre una rodilla y me lo enseñó. De todas formas, sentí que mi pecho se encogía, seguido por un florecimiento de amor tan poderoso que casi me hizo caer de rodillas. Ver a Edward arrodillándose frente a mí por segunda vez, pidiéndome que fuera su esposa, trajo consigo una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Por supuesto, él entendía que en realidad todavía estábamos casados -bueno, al menos ante Dios, incluso aunque tal relación tal vez no fuera reconocida por la ley. Pero, como él no tenía sus propios recuerdos del evento, era importante para él decir los votos de nuevo.

Para mí, era solo otra oportunidad de mostrarle a Edward cuanto le amaba. Nunca tendría suficiente de eso. También podría tener una boda con la gente que había extrañado en la primera. La idea de bailar con Charlie y la sonrisa en la cara de Renee me hizo superar los nervios que podía tener por el prospecto de ser el centro de atención otra vez.

El anillo me trajo su propia ola de emociones agridulces. Lo reconocí al instante, habiéndolo visto y admirado incontables veces en la mano de su madre. Una estrecha banda de oro que se separaba en una delicada red de oro por el gran óvalo, retorciéndose entre filas de brillantes diamantes. Era precioso, pero tenía que admitir que sentí un golpe por la pérdida de mi original anillo de compromiso. No sabía dónde estaba -perdido en alguna parte en las brumas del tiempo.

Solo una de las muchas preguntas sin respuesta que todavía tenía sobre mi viaje.

Aun así, parecía apropiado tener un anillo nuevo que representara nuestra nueva vida... un nuevo comienzo.

"Jake no se sintió muy feliz," le dije a Maggie. "Dios, cuando se enteró de que Edward iba a transformarme estuvo a punto de explotar. En realidad, en cierto sentido lo hizo." Reí sin humor, recordando como, durante unas semanas, Jake se transformaba si mencionaba siquiera a Edward o cualquiera de los Cullen. Por supuesto -Jacob siendo Jacob- nuestra amistad había ganado, y terminó defendiéndonos a Edward y a mí frente al resto de la manada. Aunque Sam era el líder, Jacob era el que tenía verdadera sangre de alfa corriendo por sus venas. Él nunca había querido estar al cargo, pero se plantó cuando los otros nos amenazaron con una guerra, citando un viejo tratado que prohibía a los Cullen morder a otro humano.

Hubo un gran debate sobre el hecho de que en realidad yo estaba _eligiendo_ ser mordida. Era una zona gris, y empecé a sentirme como un peón en un extraño juego de política entre vampiros y hombres lobo. La pelea se puso bastante acalorada y, durante un tiempo, pareció que podría haber algún tipo de guerra civil entre los hermanos Quileute. Pero, al final, Jacob ganó, aunque todos tuvimos que dejar Forks y mantenernos alejados -para siempre, de acuerdo con el resto de la manada- durante el futuro inmediato, según Jacob. Él parecía estar seguro de que los otros se harían finalmente a la idea y podríamos volver algún día.

Eso esperaba. A pesar del hecho de que había odiado esa fría y húmeda esquina de Washington cuando me mudé ahí, había terminado amándola.

La reacción de Charlie a mi compromiso no había sido mucho mejor que la de Jacob a mi transformación. Sorprendentemente, fue Renee la que suavizó su posición en toda la cosa. Edward y yo fuimos a Jacksonville para visitarla durante las vacaciones de primavera, y ella pasó mucho tiempo conociéndole. Estuve segura de que se volvería loca cuando solo unos meses después le dije que iba a casarme, pero Renee me había apoyado, diciendo que yo siempre me había conocido muy bien y que no dudaba de que Edward me amaba.

"Fui a Europa," seguí con mi diálogo unilateral con mi vieja amiga. "Le dijimos a Charlie que Edward y yo habíamos conseguido plaza en un programa de verano en Italia. Tenía que salir de Forks e ir lo suficientemente lejos como para que a Charlie no le diera un aire y decidiera hacer una visita. Él y Carlisle me llevaron primero a Alaska... a una pequeña cabaña en las montañas. Teníamos que estar en algún lugar alejado de la gente."

No tenía frío, pero sentí un escalofrío recorrerme mientras recordaba el tiempo que había pasado en esa cabaña y los tres días de mi transformación. La mayor parte era un borrón de dolor... miedo... fuego. Había recordado cómo era el veneno de vampiro debido al mordisco de James pero, ¿sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo? Era insoportable. Entendía finalmente porqué Edward decía que la agonía del cambio era el recuerdo más fuerte de un nuevo vampiro.

Era uno que desearía poder olvidar.

Nunca le había dicho a Edward que, en alguna parte de mi interior, había temido que al ser cambiada tal vez él no me deseara igual. Aunque ser su "cantante" era peligroso para mi vida, de alguna manera también era tranquilizador. Sabía que me deseaba a mí más que a nadie más. Claro, ahora me daba cuenta de que era por nuestra conexión en el pasado, pero sabía que mi sangre también le ataba a mí.

En realidad, Carlisle me sacó algo de sangre antes de la transformación porque estaba convencido de que la verdadera razón de que Edward estuviera tan atraído a mi sangre era nuestra transfusión. Afortunadamente, mis experiencias en el hospital habían prácticamente acabado con mi disgusto por las agujas y me sentí feliz de darle unos litros para satisfacer su curiosidad científica. Todavía no había encontrado respuestas, pero no tenía duda de que algún día lo haría.

En cuanto a mis miedos, se probó que eran infundados. Edward se sentía atraído por mí -puede que incluso más- ahora que tenía veneno corriendo por mis venas en lugar de sangre.

Edward y yo planeamos quedarnos en la cabaña una buena porción de mi año neófito, mientras Carlisle volvía con el resto de la familia. Todo eso se fastidió cuando Carlisle apareció una noche con una expresión amarga en la cara y dijo que habíamos sido citados por los Volturi. Explicó que eran algo parecido a la realiza, a cargo de poner en ejecución las leyes de los vampiros -siendo la principal el mantener su existencia en secreto. Evidentemente, habían sido informados de que los Cullen habían hablado de ese secreto y demandaron que todos apareciéramos frente a ellos. Carlisle dijo que había intentado explicarles que había sido convertida y que nadie más sabía de ellos, pero los Volturi querían verlo por sí mismos.

Como Carlisle creyó que meterme en un avión con un par de cientos de humanos tal vez fuera demasiada tentación para mí, Edward y yo nadamos hasta Europa mientras el resto de la familia volaba.

"Correcto, nadé hasta Europa," le dije a Maggie con una risa. "En realidad no es tan difícil como se puede pensar cuando no tienes que respirar y cuentas con una resistencia sin límite.

Los Volturi -Aro, Cayo y Marco- tenían su corte en un antiguo castillo de un precioso pueblo italiano. Me quedé asombrada por el supuesto desconocimiento de los miles de humanos que vivían en el pueblo, pero Edward me dijo que los Volturi nunca cazaban en el territorio de su hogar. En esencia, era probablemente el lugar más seguro de Europa para un humano que quería evitar convertirse en la comida de un vampiro hambriento.

Quedé abrumada cuando entré en lo que solo podía describir como la sala del trono de los Volturi. Los tres antiguos vampiros eran espeluznantes, por decir lo menos, con su piel como de papel y los lechosos ojos rojos. La guardia de los Volturi estaba cerca, enorme e intimidante, y había otros mirando los sucesos con interés. En realidad, solo me llevó un momento reconocer a uno de ellos, de pie a un lado.

Victoria.

Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y su mirada de enfado iba de Edward a mí y viceversa. Detrás de ella, aparentemente intentando ser invisible, estaba Laurent. Después me enteré de que había estado en Forks, vigilándome para Victoria. Tras lo que le había pasado a James (me había sentido aliviada al saber que todavía estaba muerto y que mi entrometimiento en el pasado no había alterado la realidad), había convertido en su misión destruirme y, conmigo, a Edward. Pareja por pareja, había dicho Laurent. Pero la vuelta de los Cullen y la inesperada presencia de la manada Quileute había atropellado los planes de Victoria. Así que había acudido a los Volturi, esperando que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella.

Edward había sostenido mi mano durante la dura experiencia, muy recto a un lado mío con Carlisle al otro. El resto de mi familia estaba detrás de nosotros en un protector semi-círculo. La tensión era palpable en el aire e incluso Carlisle estaba alerta, con los dedos flexionados a sus costados mientras Aro -aparentemente el portavoz del grupo- daba un paso adelante para hablar con nosotros.

Al final, la reunión fue sorprendentemente anti-climática. Aro intercambió cortesías con Carlisle, tomando su mano... luego la de Edward... luego la de Alice, ignorando al resto de la familia. Edward me había explicado que la habilidad de Aro era leer todos los pensamientos que una persona había tenido con un mero roce de sus dedos. Los Volturi también tenían un deseo de poder y pretendían las habilidades de Edward y Alice. Aro les había invitado a los dos de forma nada sutil a quedarse en Volterra tanto como quisieran, una invitación que Edward y Alice declinaron educadamente.

"Y esta debe ser la encantadora Isabella," dijo cuando finalmente se acercó a mí, extendiendo una mano apergaminada. Edward asintió ligeramente y yo extendí la mano, controlando un estremecimientos cuando Aro cogió mi mano entre las dos suyas, cerrando los ojos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras buscaba en mi mente.

La sala se quedó en silencio y yo contuve el aliento mientras esperaba.

Aro me miró brevemente con expresión confusa antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Escuché a Edward reír ligeramente a mi lado.

"Extraordinario," dijo Aro finalmente mientras soltaba mi mano, llevando su mirada a Edward. "¿Te bloquea a ti también?"

Edward solo asintió. "Siempre lo ha hecho, incluso cuando era humana."

"Extraordinario," dijo Aro de nuevo, antes de volverse a mí. "¿Puedes controlarlo?"

Tragué, todavía no muy segura de lo que hablaba. "Yo... no lo sé. No es algo que haga a propósito."

Aro sonrió suavemente, su amable expresión quedaba contradicha por el brillo de apreciación de su mirada. "Deberías entrenarla, Carlisle," dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía. "Tal don no debería ser despilfarrado."

"Por supuesto," respondió Carlisle rápidamente.

"Bueno, hermanos," dijo finalmente Aro, dando una palmada mientras volvía a la tarima elevada dónde Cayo y Marco estaban sentados, observando. "Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que aquí no se ha cometido ninguna violación." Le lanzó una mirada intensa a Victoria, que bajó la mirada al instante. A Laurent no se le veía por ninguna parte y, aparentemente, se había escabullido de la sala cuando vio el plan de Victoria fracasar. Cayo y Marco asintieron brevemente, pero no hicieron comentarios, y Aro se volvió a nosotros.

"Ha sido maravilloso verte, viejo amigo," le dijo Aro a Carlisle con una sonrisa, "y a toda tu familia también, incluido el nuevo miembro." Volvió su sonrisa a mí brevemente antes de regresar a Carlisle. "¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte de que te quedes un tiempo? He extrañado tu compañía durante los años."

Carlisle dio un paso adelante. "Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Aro. Desafortunadamente, debemos volver a los Estados tan pronto como sea posible."

Aro asintió tristemente. "Por supuesto. Tienes obligaciones en otra parte. Lo entiendo," dijo. "Sinceramente espero que no pase tanto tiempo antes de tu próxima visita."

Nos marchamos rápidamente, mis ojos se posaron en los de Victoria mientras nos movíamos hacia las grandes puertas. Una miríada de emociones pasaron por su cara, de enfado a desafío a tristeza y, finalmente, derrotada resignación. Casi lo sentí por ella.

"¿Qué le pasará a Victoria?" le pregunté a Edward en su susurro mientras las enormes puertas se cerraban tras nosotros.

Edward me rodeó los hombros con el brazo, atrayéndome a su lado. "No lo sé. Se arriesgó mucho al traer esto a los Volturi. No aprecian que se malgaste su tiempo, y estoy seguro de que Aro conoce su verdadera motivación," dijo en voz baja. "En cualquier caso, no creo que vaya a molestarnos más. Aro siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que un día Alice y yo nos uniéramos a él. Ahora te ha añadido a ti a esa esperanza."

Temblé un poco al pensarlo.

"Victoria no se atreve a arriesgarse a enfadar a los Volturi siguiendo detrás de nosotros," siguió Edward. "Si es que la dejan vivir, claro."

El revoloteo de copos de nieve devolvió mi atención al presente. Eché la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras los copos caían a mi alrededor. "No hemos visto a Victoria desde entonces... tampoco a Laurent," le dije a Maggie en voz baja. "Cuando volvimos a Alaska, Carlisle decidió que debíamos empezar a trabajar en mi control sobre mi escudo... así es como lo llama -un escudo. Al principio fue frustrante. No tienes ni idea," dije con una risa. "Pero, con el tiempo, le pillé el truco." Mi voz se desvaneció en el silencio, los únicos sonidos eran mis lentas respiraciones y el suave plop de los copos de nieve al golpear el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Los brazos de Edward me rodearon por detrás mientras tiraba de mí contra su pecho.

Estiré el brazo para agarrarme al suyo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Sí. Es solo que... la extraño."

"Lo sé," susurró, besándome la sien. "¿Estás lista para irnos?"

Asentí, echándole una última mirada a la lápida de Maggie y susurrando una despedida antes de que nos diéramos la vuelta para dejar el cementerio.

- . - . - . - . -

Tenía que admitir que mi viaje por mis recuerdos había sido un poco deprimente. Me sobresaltó un poco presenciar la transformación de Chicago de una adorable ciudad de principios del siglo veinte a una atestada metrópolis moderna. Era ruidosa, llena de gente... y mis sentidos mejorados solo hacían que lo pareciera más. El Hospital Cook County había pasado a un nuevo edificio y tenía un nuevo nombre. La estructura de piedra que recordaba todavía estaba en pie, la piedra gris y terra cotta y las afiladas esquinas habían sido suavizadas y apagadas con el paso del tiempo. Aunque había sido cerrado, me complació saber que estaba siendo renovado y sería usado para oficinas de médicos. Sonreí cuando vi el callejón al lado del viejo edificio, recordando los muchos besos robados que Edward y yo habíamos compartido presionados contra la fría pared de piedra.

La pista de patinaje en que Edward y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita ahora era un solar vacío. El Teatro Orfeo había desaparecido, reemplazado por un restaurante de comida rápida. La iglesia en que se había reunido la Asociación de Mujeres de Chicago todavía estaba ahí, pero su fachada estaba desgastada, las vidrieras rotas y las hermosas puertas de madera habían sido reemplazadas por acero industrial.

Lincoln Park estaba extraordinariamente igual, aunque el toque del invierno había quitado las hojas de los árboles y cubierto el césped de escarcha. La nieve había parado, y el agua gris del lago hacía olas con la helada brisa, rompiendo periódicamente contra la playa. Dimos un paseo por el parque, y solté un gritito de sorpresa cuando la Tumba Couch apareció a la vista, corriendo para rodear el bajo edificio de piedra con una sonrisa en la cara.

Edward me miró divertido. "¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?" preguntó.

Reí, empezando a hablarle sobre la vez en que, poco antes de nuestra boda, la policía nos había pillado enrollándonos detrás de la tumba. Edward sonrió ampliamente y me cogió las manos, diciendo simplemente, "Muéstramelo."

Sonreí, cerrando los ojos y apartando mi escudo cómo había practicado con Carlisle. Habíamos pasado por ese proceso incontables veces desde que había aprendido que era posible controlar mi don. Edward siempre había preferido compartir los recuerdos de Alice y Carlisle, diciendo que le gustaba verme en ellos, ya que todos mis recuerdos siempre estaban enfocados en él.

Aun así, había veces como esa... veces en que solo habíamos estado Edward y yo... en que yo era la única que podía mostrarle lo que había pasado. Me encantaba poder darle eso -su única muestra de nuestra antigua vida juntos. Así que, mientras me concentraba en mantener alejado mi escudo, pasé por mis recuerdos de ese día en el parque, intentando recordar cada detalle... cada beso... cada risa. Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara y un brillo travieso en los ojos. Me levantó en sus brazos y me besó suavemente.

"No sabía que eras tan exhibicionista," dijo, rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras hablaba. "Eso es definitivamente algo que tendré que tener en mente."

Era en momentos como ese cuando me alegraba de no tener que preocuparme más por sonrojarme.

Fuimos del parque hasta la vieja casa de Edward, y me sorprendí porque su calle pareciera no haber sufrido apenas cambios. Las casas habían envejecido, pero estaban bien mantenidas. Antenas parabólicas y brillantes coches nuevos daban testimonio del paso de las décadas, pero se había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener la atmósfera histórica del vecindario.

"Aquí estamos," dijo Edward en voz baja mientras estábamos parados al otro lado de la calle. La casa había sido pintada de un azul pálido con molduras blancas, la valla de acero del porche delantero ahora hacía juego con las molduras y de ella caían guirnaldas de hoja perenne acentuadas por grandes flores blancas. La verja baja que rodeaba el jardín delantero ya no estaba, el camino de ladrillo había sido reemplazado por adoquines. Una corona de Navidad colgaba de la roja puerta principal, que también estaba flanqueada por dos estrechos árboles que salían de urnas doradas y estaban decorados con luces blancas.

"No ha cambiado mucho," contesté.

Edward soltó una risita. "Es cierto. A veces olvido que has estado aquí."

Sonreí para mí, en busca de sonidos que mostraran movimiento en la casa. "No oigo a nadie. ¿Y tú?"

Edward estaba en silencio, y supe que escuchaba con su mente en lugar de sus oídos. "No. ¿Te apetece cometer un pequeño allanamiento?"

Reí. "Eres una mala influencia para mí."

Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí al otro lado de la calle. "Te avisé sobre eso hace mucho tiempo. Deberías haberte mantenido alejada cuando tuviste la oportunidad," dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Solo le llevó un momento a Edward acabar con el cerrojo de una puerta lateral. Nos movimos en silencio por las habitaciones, admirando los cambios y sonriendo por las cosas que seguían igual.

"El sofá solía estar ahí," dijo Edward, apuntando a un lugar de la sala de estar. "Y la silla de mi madre estaba ahí. Le encantaba esa silla. Tuvo que ponerle una funda cuando el gato arañó la tela."

"El Sr. Jiggles?" pregunté, recordándole a él y a su madre riendo sobre el gato mientras ella yacía en la cama del hospital.

Edward me miró sorprendido. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras una ola de tristeza me recorría por el recuerdo.

Fuimos al piso de arriba y miramos en la antigua habitación de Edward, que ahora era un despacho. Edward parecía un poco triste, así que por un impulso, aparté mi escudo para compartir un momento de él robándome un beso en el baño mientras su madre estaba en el piso de abajo dirigiendo una reunión de planificación para una gala de caridad. Edward gruñó y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me tuvo presionada contra la pared, con su boca insistente contra la mía. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, mordisqueando mi clavícula, y solté un grito ahogado por la sensación.

"Tienes que avisarme antes de hacer eso," dijo roncamente, subiendo la mano para ahuecarla en mi pecho a través de mi camisa mientras su lengua lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Oh, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?" pregunté sin aliento, arqueándome contra su toque.

Estar con Edward había sido increíble cuando los dos eramos humanos. Cuando volví de 1918, era intenso pero refrenado, ya que él todavía tenía que tener cuidado para no herirme. Pero ahora... ¿ahora que había sido convertida? No encontraba palabras para describirlo. El hambre constante que sentíamos por el otro... la pasión desinhibida que Edward ahora desataba... llevaba nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel que todavía me asombraba. Una vez le pregunté a Edward cuánto tiempo estaríamos dirigidos por esa consumidora excitación y lujuria.

Él dijo que podía durar "un tiempo".

Sí. Un tiempo.

Creí que podía matarme... bueno, si no estuviera ya muerta... o algo así.

Tampoco es que me quejara. La insaciabilidad de Edward igualaba la mía y, ahora que físicamente éramos iguales, yo estaba -por ponerlo de alguna manera- increíblemente satisfecha.

Aunque siempre quería más.

"Deberíamos irnos," susurré mientras Edward abría mi camisa, bajando la copa de mi sujetador para poder acariciar mi pezón con su lengua y labios.

"Mmm hmmm," murmuró Edward, succionándome profundamente en su boca, provocando un gemido desvergonzado. Mis manos le rodearon para agarrarle el trasero, apretando con fuerza mientras le atraía más contra mí. Liberó mi pecho, chocando sus caderas contra las mías mientras nuestras rápidas respiraciones llenaban el aire.

"Son casi las cinco," le recordé, con mi cuerpo traicionando mis palabras mientras seguía colgada de él. "Estarán en casa pronto... no queremos que... _Oh_..." Lamió mi oreja, succionando el lóbulo en su boca mientras sus dedos bajaban a mi trasero. "No queremos que nos pillen teniendo sexo en el suelo de su pasillo," conseguí decir con un chillido ahogado.

Edward mordió mi hombros ligeramente antes de suspirar y cerrar mi camisa. "Tienes razón," dijo, con el ceño fruncido por la decepción. Sus ojos fueron a los míos. "¿Más tarde?"

Sonreí ampliamente. "Absolutamente."

Cogió mi mano mientras íbamos al invernadero al fondo de la casa. Mi corazón se hundió un poco cuando noté el par de sillas reclinables que ahora estaban en el lugar que una vez había ocupado el piano de Edward. Las puertas dobles habían sido reemplazadas por un set más grande y salimos sin hacer ruido al jardín trasero.

Los arces eran más grandes, los árboles frutales habían desaparecido, y había un jacuzzi en una tarima elevada en la esquina más alejada del jardín, donde había estado el templete durante nuestra boda. Un banco balancín ocupaba la otra esquina, y varios juguetes asomaban bajo los charcos de nieve e hielo en el césped.

"El arco estaba ahí," le dije a Edward en voz baja, apuntando al lugar en el que habíamos intercambiado nuestros votos. "Tu madre y Samantha lo decoraron todo para la boda con rosas, tulipanes y tul. Había montones de capullos de naranjo y, cuando se levantó el aire, flotaron a nuestro alrededor."

Edward sonrió suavemente y caminó al fondo del jardín, tirando de mí con él. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la verja trasera y se giró hacia mí, tomando mis dos manos en las suyas.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó. "¿Aquí era dónde estábamos?"

Asentí, sabiendo lo que venía después.

"¿Me lo muestras?" Estiró la mano para tocar mi mejilla. Él ya tenía los recuerdos de Carlisle de nuestra boda, pero le encantaba verlo en mi mente también. Decía que era como escuchar música en estéreo... lo más cerca que podía estar de tener su propio recuerdo del evento.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en dejar caer el escudo de nuevo. Se hacía más sencillo con cada vez que lo hacía. Mi corazón se llenó de calidez mientras mi mente pasaba por los detalles del día -las flores... los votos... la felicidad... el olor de los capullos de naranjo y Edward... las caras de amigos y aquellos en los que había pensado como familia.

"Fue perfecto," murmuró Edward finalmente cuando mis recuerdos se desvanecieron y mi escudo volvió a su lugar.

"Sí, lo fue," estuve de acuerdo, poniéndome de puntillas para besarle cariñosamente. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercó más a él, profundizando el beso antes de apartarse, acariciando suavemente mi pelo.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por casarte conmigo... entonces... y ahora..."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Bueno, no te acostumbres a ello. Solo planeo tener una boda más en mi vida."

Edward contestó con una sonrisita satisfecha. "Estoy de acuerdo. Solo una."

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe llamó nuestra atención y nos dimos cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la casa. Edward me guió alrededor del jardín, escuchando atentamente a quien fuera que estuviera moviéndose en el interior. Golpeé mi dedo del pie contra algo, provocando un ruido de choque contra el camino de adoquines. Edward estiró la mano y recogió la pala que yo había golpeado sin querer. Le miré con una mueca y los dos nos quedamos muy quietos, buscando cualquier sonido que indicara que se había oído mi tropiezo. Cuando todo se mantuvo en calma, Edward apoyó la pala contra la pared de la casa y salimos del jardín, caminando por la calle sin atraer atención a nosotros.

La luz se volvió gris según el sol se hundía en el horizonte, fuera de la vista por estar detrás de la cubierta de nubes. Todavía no nos arriesgábamos a correr por la ciudad y, en su lugar, subimos en el 'L' de camino a la casa de huéspedes de Maggie.

No sabía como me sentiría si la casa había desaparecido o -incluso peor- se había dejado que se deteriorara. Temía encontrar la casa de Maggie sin reparar, llena de pintura que se caía, ventanas rotas, jardineras llenas de malas hierbas, o un coche desmontado en el jardín delantero.

Dios. Maggie se habría revuelto en su tumba.

Mis nervios se evaporaron cuando la casa apareció finalmente a la vista... y la vi exactamente igual. La casa adosada de ladrillo de tres pisos había sido cariñosamente mantenida, o dolorosamente restaurada. Estaba decorada para la Navidad, con luces parpadeantes y guirnaldas que caían por las barandillas de la escalera y una enorme corona de Navidad en la puerta principal. Las paredes eran del mismo rico color que recordaba, el porche estaba bien limpio y las macetas habían sido podadas para el invierno.

Noté a Edward mirándome intensamente en la luz que se apagaba. Empecé a volverme hacia él, cuando un movimiento llamó mi atención. Una mujer salió por la puerta principal y su imagen envió una corriente por mi sistema.

Antes de que me diera cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, había cruzado la calle y estaba parada al pie de las escaleras. La mujer levantó la mirada y su mano voló a su garganta por la sorpresa.

"¿Maggie?" dije de forma ahogada, incapaz de racionalizar cómo la mujer que había conocido hacía noventa años podía estar frente a mí en ese momento.

Sonrió, dando un paso hacia mí. "Eres tú," dijo, su voz tenía una nota de asombro. "Me preguntaba si eras real."

Subí lentamente los escalones del porche, notando vagamente a Edward de pie en la acera detrás de mí. "No lo entiendo..." dije confundida. "¿Cómo puede ser?" Me detuve abruptamente y miré mejor a la mujer que tenía delante. El parecido con Maggie era sorprendente, pero al mirar más de cerca vi que su nariz era ligeramente más grande y sus labios un poco más llenos.

"Soy Mary," dijo finalmente con una dulce sonrisa. "Maggie Oleson era mi bisabuela. Sé que hay algo de parecido familiar," añadió sarcásticamente.

"Eres igual que ella," contesté, todavía un poco inquieta por el encuentro.

Ella dio otro paso hacia mí. "Sé que es imposible, pero... tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?"

Mi boca se abrió de asombro. "¿Cómo me conoces?"

Su mirada fue sobre mi hombro. "Dios. Ese es él... Edward." Volvió a mirarme impresionada. "Realmente sois vosotros, ¿verdad? No puedo creerlo. Hemos esperado tanto tiempo."

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para aclararme. "No lo entiendo. ¿Me estabas... esperando?"

Mary sonrió. "Es una historia un poco larga. ¿Tal vez os gustaría entrar?"

Me giré hacia Edward, encogiéndome como respuesta a su mirada inquisitiva. Él se movió hasta estar a mi lado. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Mary no le escuchara. Sabía que más allá de los extraños comentarios de Mary, él estaba preocupado porque estar en un espacio cerrado con una humana fuera demasiada tentación. Yo solo asentí para tranquilizarle antes de girarme para seguir a Mary al interior de la casa.

Ella nos llevó a la sala de estar, haciendo un gesto hacia un sofá de cuero marrón. "Por favor, sentaos. ¿Puedo traeros algo? ¿Café? ¿Té?"

Le di las gracias, pero decliné. "¿Cómo me conoces?" pregunté, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara a la educación.

Mary suspiró pesadamente. "Déjame ir a buscar a mi madre. Ella podrá explicarlo mejor que yo, creo," dijo. Se giró para subir las escaleras, diciendo que volvería en un momento. Tan pronto como desapareció de la vista, me volví a Edward.

"Esto es muy raro," dije en voz baja.

Edward soltó una risita. "Bueno, raro es un poco relativo en nuestra situación, ¿no lo crees?"

"Buen punto." Levanté la mirada cuando Mary bajó las escaleras con una mujer mayor que, supuse, sería su madre. Ella, también, se parecía a Maggie, solo que con unas pocas arrugas más en los bordes de sus ojos y boca. Una enorme sonrisa dividió su cara cuando nos vio sentados en el sofá y se apresuró entusiasmada, agarrando mis manos y mirándome intensamente. Dio un pequeño salto al notar mi piel helada, pero no comentó nada sobre ello, volviéndose a Mary en su lugar.

"No puedo creerlo," susurró. Mary solo sonrió ampliamente como respuesta, acercándose para tomar asiento en una silla de color teja a la derecha del sofá. Su madre pestañeó mirándome un momento antes de soltar mis manos y moverse a una silla a juego al otro lado.

"Sé que esto debe parecerte extraño," dijo finalmente.

"Eso es ponerlo suavemente," contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella rio, sus ojos brillaban tanto como solían hacerlo los de Maggie. "Tal vez debería empezar por el comienzo," dijo. "Soy la madre de Mary. Mi nombre es Miriam Graham. Maggie era mi abuela."

"Yo soy Bella," contesté, cogiendo la mano de Edward. "Este es Edward. Pero entiendo que ya lo sabéis."

Miriam asintió. "Estás un poco distinta de la foto," dijo, volviéndose a su hija. "Mary, trae la caja."

Mary se levantó y caminó hasta un mueble de cajones que estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Abrió un cajón y cogió una caja de madera un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos.

Miriam siguió. "Mi abuela tuvo una hija en 1921 -mi madre, Mary. Llamé a mi hija como ella." Le sonrió a Mary mientras ésta le daba la caja. "La abuela murió antes de que mi Mary naciera. Mamá murió hace unos diez años.

"La abuela solía decir que tenía algo de visión," explicó Miriam. Pasó la mano de forma ausente sobre la brillante tapa de la caja mientras hablaba. "Ella nos dijo -a mi madre, y luego a mí- que un día vendrías aquí y que debíamos darte esto.

"Hubo muchas veces durante los años que dudamos de lo que la abuela nos había dicho, pero ninguna fue capaz de deshacerse de la caja. Todas la hemos mirado durante los años -Mary más que ninguna de nosotras," añadió, sonriéndole a su hija.

"Es que me encantaba la historia," intervino Mary, con una mirada soñadora en la cara. "Como viniste para encontrar a Edward... para salvarle la vida. Luego, cuando él murió, te desvaneciste. Sin embargo, la abuela siempre decía que ella sabía que estabais juntos en alguna parte." Miró a Edward y luego otra vez a mí. "Ella insistía en que encontrarías una forma, aunque ninguna sabía cómo. Era todo tan romántico y misterioso."

"Y ahora, noventa años después, aquí estás," añadió Miriam. "Espero que no te moleste que pregunte, pero... ¿cómo?"

Dudé, insegura de cómo responder. Sentí a Edward tomar mi mano antes de que él respondiera en voz baja. "Para ser completamente sincero, no estamos exactamente seguros de cómo."

Entre los dos, les contamos una versión abreviada de mi historia, explicando como había viajado a través del tiempo para encontrar a Edward, solo para reunirme con él en el presente. Cómo él no tenía recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos en el pasado, pero como, a pesar de eso, nos había reunido. Dejamos la parte sobre la existencia de los vampiros, por razones obvias.

Mary estudió a Edward intensamente. "Así que, ¿tú naciste en 1901?" preguntó.

Edward asintió.

"Pero no pareces tener ciento nueve años," señaló.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no puedo explicar esa parte. Llega con decir que he esperado mucho tiempo para reunirme con Bella."

Miriam y su hija se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, mirando entre Edward y yo como si intentaran resolver un rompecabezas. Desafortunadamente, por su propia seguridad, no era uno que pudiéramos ayudarles a resolver.

Finalmente, Miriam habló en voz baja. "La abuela solía decir, 'No importa lo que haya entre ellos, dos corazones una vez unidos encontrarán finalmente el camino de vuelta el uno al otro. El tiempo y la distancia no son contrincantes para el amor.' Solía creer que hablaba sobre ella y el abuelo. Ahora creo que estaba hablando de vosotros."

Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó suavemente. Miriam y Mary siguieron el movimiento con pequeñas sonrisas en la cara.

Miriam se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, extendiéndome la caja de madera. "Esto te pertenece," dijo. "Sé que la abuela estaría encantada de saber que finalmente se te devolvió." Cogí la caja de sus manos, pasando los dedos por la cálida madera taraceada. Incapaz de controlar mi curiosidad, abrí la caja y solté un grito ahogado cuando vi su contenido.

Maggie había guardado mis cosas. Mis recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado en 1918... el tiempo que había pasado con Edward.

Encima de todo estaba la foto enmarcada de Edward y yo en nuestra boda, la que había tenido en mi cómoda. No pude contener mi sonrisa al ver la mirada de su cara, tan feliz y ansiosa, justo como la recordaba. Se la di a Edward y él la estudió un momento.

"Así es como nos conocisteis," le dijo a Miriam, y ella asintió.

Sonreí, sintiendo una pesadez en mi pecho mientras sacaba un tesoro tras otro -el bolso de seda que había comprado al llegar a Chicago, todavía con un puñado de monedas en el interior... el pañuelo de encaje que la madre de Edward me había prestado como "algo prestado" para mi boda. Ella murió antes de que pudiera devolvérselo. El collar de perlas que Edward me regaló el día de nuestra boda. Las peinetas plateadas que Samantha me había dado... las ligas azules que había llevado bajo mi vestido de novia. Sonreí mientras se las daba a Edward, dándome cuenta de que esa era realmente la primera vez que las veía.

Le conté la historia de cada artículo según lo revelaba, un poco avergonzada al compartir algunas de las más privadas con Miriam y Mary, pero tan agradecida porque hubieran guardado mis pertenencias que no podía esconderles la información.

"Guardamos tu coche durante años," le dijo Miriam a Edward. "La abuela se negó cuando papá quiso venderlo, pero finalmente cedió. Sin embargo, he mantenido un ojo en él. Un coleccionista de Michigan lo compró en 1962. Lo donó a un museo de Detroit al morir, por si quieres ir a verlo alguna vez."

Edward asintió, dándole las gracias por la información mientras miraba la pequeña pila de recordatorios que tenía delante. Yo volví a la caja.

Solo quedaba una cosa -un disco plateado que brillaba sutilmente en el fondo de terciopelo rojo... lo rodeaba una cadena. Lágrimas que no podía derramar se reunieron en mi garganta mientras lo levantaba reverentemente.

"Esto es tuyo," le dije suavemente a Edward mientras le daba su reloj de bolsillo. Sus ojos fueron a los míos antes de volver al reloj. Lo cogió de mis manos con cuidado, sonriendo mientras abría la tapa.

"Te lo regalé por tu cumpleaños," le dije. Noté a Miriam y Mary dejar la habitación en silencio, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que necesitábamos un momento a solas. Parecía que al menos parte de la visión de Maggie había sido heredada por sus descendientes.

Edward leyó la inscripción por lo bajo. "Para Edward... con todo mi amor, Bella. Más allá del Tiempo." Me sonrió. "Eso parece apropiado."

Reí ligeramente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras veía sus dedos frotar el reloj. "Sí. Incluso más de lo que creí cuando te lo di la primera vez."

"Es un poema, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward, empezando a citar en voz baja.

"_Subido en el ala del amor..._

_Sobre los árboles, conquistando al destino, más allá del tiempo_

_Volando, girando, cayendo para subir de nuevo,_

_Dedos rozando las estrellas_

_Temblando, electrificado, inhalando pasión, exhalando lujuria_

_Agarrándome desesperado..._

_Para no caer de golpe a la tierra, roto y sangrando_

_Perdido para siempre."*****_

"¿Cómo sabías eso?" Me volví a él sorprendida.

Edward dejó un beso en mi frente mientras cerraba el reloj. "No estoy completamente seguro," contestó, mirando a la distancia mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos. ""Lo escuché en alguna parte y supongo que se me quedó."

Sonreí, preguntándome si sería posible que Edward hubiera mantenido ese recuerdo... mis palabras para él de tanto tiempo atrás. No podía estar segura, por supuesto, de que realmente lo recordara. Era posible que hubiera encontrado el poema en un libro en algún momento durante los años. Aun así, con su infalible memoria de vampiro, sabría dónde lo había oído si ese hubiera sido el caso. Me gustaba la idea de que Edward todavía tuviera algo de nuestra vida juntos... un recuerdo que se le había quedado aunque la fiebre se había llevado el resto.

"Deberíamos irnos," murmuró Edward, guardándose el reloj y colocando el resto de cosas otra vez en la caja. "Tienes que cazar y creo que es hora de que nos dirijamos de vuelta a casa."

Asentí, besándole suavemente y dándole la caja antes de ponernos de pie y caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina en busca de nuestras anfitrionas. Estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina y, una vez más, me asombró el parecido con mi vieja amiga.

"Tenemos que irnos," les dije cuando ellas se pusieron de pie para unirse a nosotros en el umbral de la puerta. "No puedo daros las gracias lo suficiente por cuidar mis cosas y devolvérmelas."

Para mi sorpresa, los ojos de Miriam se llenaron de lágrimas y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo contuve el aliento, sobresaltada por su repentina proximidad y el veneno que llenó mi boca. Sentí a Edward apretar mi mano y yo le devolví el apretón para dejarle saber que estaba bien. Dándole una suave palmadita a Miriam en la espalda con mi otra mano, noté que Mary también se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Gracias," dijo Miriam acalorada. "No sabes lo que esto significa para nosotras. Después de todos estos años, saber que todo fue real... que era cierto."

Se apartó, con las manos todavía en mis brazos. "Desearía que la abuela hubiera estado aquí... solía decir que fuiste como una hija para ella. Sé que esperaba verte de nuevo, pero nunca dudó que estabas donde debías estar... con Edward."

Sonreí al sentirme sobrecogida por la emoción. Nos despedimos de Miriam y Mary, prometiendo volver a visitarlas antes de marcharnos.

La oscuridad había descendido completamente mientras habíamos estado dentro, así que Edward y yo corrimos por la frontera, cruzando Wisconsin y entrando en Minnesota, deteniéndonos brevemente en busca de nuestra pequeña cabaña en Altoona, solo para encontrarnos con que había sido demolida; toda la manzana había sido convertida en un centro comercial. Cruzamos Minnesota y paramos a cazar en Eagle Mountain en la esquina noreste del estado. Estaba mejorando en ello -bueno, al menos era menos sucia. Ahora podía cazar normalmente sin arruinar mi ropa. A Edward le llevó menos de media hora derribar a un gran alce que compartió conmigo, y luego caímos sobre un pequeño rebaño de ciervos. Los dos teníamos mucho cuidado de evitar el contacto humano mientras estaba entregada a mis instintos. No había cometido ningún desliz, pero no quería arriesgarme a la posibilidad de uno.

Vacié a mi ciervo y Edward arrastró el cadáver bajo una gran pila de arbustos antes de volver a mí con una mirada familiar en los ojos. Me había dado cuenta de que la intensidad de cazar... la sed de sangre... estaba intrincadamente entrelazada con nuestra lujuria por el otro. Era raro para nosotros que volviéramos de caza sin encontrar nuestra liberación contra un árbol o una piedra, rápido... duro y desesperado... normalmente más de una vez antes de estar saciados y poder volver a casa con cierta semblanza de control.

Miré a Edward oscuramente, con mi pecho subiendo y bajando mientras me limpiaba los restos de sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos registraron el movimiento y estiró rápidamente la mano, agarrando mi muñeca y llevándosela a la boca. Sacó la lengua, lamiendo la sangre de mi mano lentamente mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y los mantenían cautivos. Tiró de mí contra su pecho y me deleité en la sensación de que me tomara sin restricciones... rindiéndose completamente a su deseo.

No hablamos, perdidos en el lado animal de nuestra existencia. Sin aviso, sus labios tomaron los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca; el sabor de la sangre y de Edward se mezcló en una combinación embriagadora. Gruñidos y gemidos llenaron el aire, acentuados por bruscas respiraciones y el roce de las hojas y el hielo bajo nuestros pies. Edward se apartó, respirando profundamente para prepararse antes de llevar las manos a mi camisa y desabrochar los botones con cuidado. Había habido veces en que nos habíamos rendido a la pasión y terminamos corriendo a casa con botones perdidos y cremalleras rotas. Tampoco era que a ninguno de los dos nos importara, pero cuando Alice o, Dios no lo quiera, Emmett, nos veían llegar a casa en esa condición, no había forma de callarles.

Cuando nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa, nos unimos de nuevo -piel contra piel... lengua entrelazada con lengua en bendito alivio. Noté vagamente los copos de nieve empezar a caer a nuestro alrededor mientras Edward agarraba mi trasero, empujándome contra él mientras le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Su erección se deslizó entre mis piernas -tan cerca y tan lejos de dónde la quería- y me removí contra él; mi cuerpo suplicaba por el suyo.

Arrastré mis uñas por sus hombros, mis dientes se hundieron ligeramente en su cuello en una silenciosa demanda. Con un gruñido feroz, Edward me giró, apoyándome de golpe contra un gran pino que se quebró por el impacto. Solté un grito ahogado cuando entró en mí de una poderosa estocada y la familiar sensación de estar completa... de que eso era lo _correcto_ me llenó.

Me colgué a él, su nombre escapó de mis labios en un alto gemido mientras mi cabeza caía contra el árbol. Edward bajó su cabeza a mi cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando mi piel al ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más demandantes. Me arqueé para encontrarme con él, queriéndole más profundo... más fuerte... más... siempre más.

No hubo preámbulo. Ninguna subida lenta a una dolorosa cima. Ninguna dulce tensión en mis músculos que llevara a una feliz liberación. En su lugar, mi clímax me golpeó de forma inesperada, ola tras ola de electrizante placer que salía desde mi centro mientras gritaba en la nevada naturaleza. Un momento después, Edward se arqueó hacia atrás, presionando más dentro de mí mientras yo sentía su liberación pulsar profundo en mi interior. La sensación hizo que me recorriera otro desgarrador orgasmo. Me agarré a sus hombros, moviendo nuestras caderas juntas mientras el placer subía bruscamente antes de desvanecerse, dejando una feliz sensación de saciedad.

Edward nos giró y cayó al nevado suelo, inclinándose contra el árbol y atrayéndome dulcemente a su pecho. Suspiré feliz por la sensación de su piel contra mi mejilla, sonriendo por la nieve que se apilaba a nuestro alrededor y sobre nosotros, sin que nuestra piel fuera lo suficientemente cálida como para derretirla. No salió de mí, aparentemente tan poco dispuesto como yo a que el momento terminara, quedándonos envueltos en el otro en el silencioso monte.

"Dentro de nada estaremos cubiertos," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarme los copos que se habían quedado en mi pelo.

"No me importa." La voz baja de Edward retumbó en su pecho mientras me sostenía con fuerza contra él. Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cabeza mientras movía ligeramente las caderas. Pude sentirle endureciéndose de nuevo, y supe que sería cuestión de segundos antes de la Ronda Dos.

La idea me hizo sonreír. Miré mi anillo de compromiso, rotándolo ausentemente en mi dedo mientras pensaba en nuestro futuro.

Más tarde -y si Edward era alguna indicación, sería mucho más tarde- volveríamos a Alaska con la familia. Tal vez pasáramos por Canadá esa vez. Edward me había hablado de la cima de una montaña que se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos, y quería mostrármelo.

Charlie se uniría a nosotros por Navidad. Sería la primera vez que le vería en persona desde mi transformación. Había hablado con él por teléfono e incluso les había conseguido a él y a Renee webcams para que pudiéramos hablar por Skype, pero estaba deseando verle por fin. Habíamos pasado Acción de Gracias con Renee en Jacksonville y todo había ido perfectamente. Ella se sorprendió por los cambios de mi apariencia, por supuesto, pero le aseguré que estaba bien, feliz y enamorada, y se adaptó rápidamente. Sentía confianza en que mi tiempo con Charlie sería igual de positivo.

Mis padres me querían, y sabía que me apoyarían en cualquier cosa. Estaba determinada a superar todo eso. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, una cosa que había aprendido era a apreciar a la gente que tenía a mi alrededor mientras las tenía... porque sabía que el tiempo sería corto.

No quería malgastar ni un segundo.

Con el tiempo, Edward y yo iríamos a la universidad. Él estaba empeñado en Dartmouth. Charlie creía que ya estábamos allí, y Edward a menudo lo usaba en su provecho, diciendo que sería menos mentira si terminaba yendo a la escuela de la Ivy League.

Yo, sin embargo, mantenía mis opciones abiertas.

Nuestra boda sería pequeña e íntima -y tenía que admitir que estaba deseando que llegara el día para compartirlo con mi familia y amigos. Edward era sorprendentemente paciente conmigo, ya que -técnicamente- ya estábamos casados de todas formas.

Todavía estábamos hablando de dónde sería. Si los Quileute se relajaban lo suficiente como para permitirnos volver a Forks, tal vez nos casáramos en la casa o el jardín trasero de los Cullen. Si no, habíamos hablado de Chicago, o tal vez Alaska. Tal vez en primavera o el verano del año siguiente... tal vez en otoño.

Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando Edward se estiró debajo de mi; su mano fue a mi pecho y apretó ligeramente.

No hubo apresuramiento.

Después de todo, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_No he encontrado una traducción oficial para el poema, sobre todo porque no conozco el título ni el autor. Aquí os dejo el original:

_Swept up on love's wing..._

_Above the trees, conquering fate, beyond time_

_Soaring, spinning, dipping low to rise again, _

_Fingertips brushing the stars_

_Trembling, electrified, breathing in passion, exhaling lust_

_Clinging desperately..._

_Lest I come crashing back to earth, broken and bleeding_

_Forever lost._

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí termina esta historia. El segundo epílogo del que os he hablado lo escribió la autora como un futuretake para una de las subastas que se hacen en el fandom para ayuda humanitaria y, después, lo añadió a la historia como la segunda parte del epílogo.

Espero que os haya gustado, todavía queda también el final alternativo, aunque personalmente este es el que más me gusta. Y... ahora que ha terminado, puedo decir que para mí TKegl ha conseguido hacer lo que debería haber hecho Meyer con la saga; personalmente creo que a partir de Luna Nueva, Meyer empezó a cargarse lo que había sido un primer libro genial y de ahí ya no levantó cabeza. Para mí, este fic le da un giro y un final fantástico a la historia de Edward y Bella. Pero también me gustaría saber qué pensáis vosotras.

La fecha de la próxima actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	38. Epílogo II: De Matrimonio y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p>Escrito originalmente para el FGB: Autism Speaks<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**El destino es como un tapiz maravillosamente ancho en el que cada hilo es guiado por una mano indeciblemente tierna, colocado junto a otro hilo y sostenido y llevado por otros cientos."**_

_**-Rainer Maria Rilke**_

Epílogo II – De Matrimonio y Recuerdos

**-Carlisle-**

"No es por fardar, pero realmente me he superado," dijo Alice orgullosa, mirando las decoraciones de la boda con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Seguí su mirada y tuve que admitir que estaba de acuerdo. Entre Alice, Rosalie, Renee y Esme, el jardín trasero de lo que solía ser la casa de huéspedes de Maggie había sido transformado en un mundo de fantasía de nubes de seda, luces brillantes e incontables flores flotando en la suave brisa.

"Es precioso," le dije con un asentimiento de admiración. "Bella estará encantada."

Alice arrugó la nariz. "Lo dudo," dijo. "Si dependiera de ella, se casaría en el juzgado con un vestido pre-confeccionado y zapatos cómodos." Se estremeció por la idea. "No podía dejar que eso sucediera, Carlisle."

Reí. "Eso sería una tragedia."

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Algún día me lo agradecerá." Salió corriendo para colocar unas flores que no necesitaban ser colocadas y sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro de que sí," dije para mi, ajustándome la corbata y mirando un rayo de sol que caía por un hueco del dosel. Alice lo había planeado bien, tenía que admitirlo. Había rollos de seda sobre nuestras cabezas, bloqueando efectivamente la luz del sol. Entre el dosel y los árboles al borde del jardín, era fácil quedarse en la sombra, a pesar del brillante día de verano. Respiré profundamente; el olor de los capullos de naranjo me trajo el recuerdo de la última boda de Bella... aquella en la que yo la había entregado. De forma inconsciente, mis ojos fueron a la ventana de su antigua habitación, dónde sabía que se estaba preparando para su segundo -y último- paseo por el pasillo.

"¿Nervioso?" La suave voz de Esme interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras deslizaba su mano en el hueco de mi codo. La cubrí con la mía, mirándola a los ojos.

"No. En realidad no," contesté. "Solo estaba atrapado en los recuerdos, supongo."

Apoyó la cabeza en mi brazo afectuosamente y sus ojos fueron al otro lado del jardín, donde Edward estaba riendo con sus hermanos. "Está tan feliz," murmuró. "A veces me he preguntado si alguna vez le veríamos así."

Me incliné para besarle la cabeza. "Ha sido un camino largo," acepté, "pero ha merecido definitivamente la pena."

Esme se quedó conmigo en silencio mientras yo inspeccionaba la pequeña multitud que se había reunido para la boda de Edward y Bella. Toda nuestra familia estaba presente, por supuesto, al igual que el aquelarre Denali, y Peter y Charlotte, que habían ido a conocer a Bella el invierno anterior y se habían hecho amigos rápidamente. Los padres de Bella también habían asistido, al igual que su padrastro. Angela Weber y su prometido, Ben Cheney, eran los únicos dos amigos humanos de Bella de Forks que habían podido hacer el viaje a Chicago. Cerrando el pequeño grupo estaban Miriam y Mary -las descendientes de Maggie Oleson-, que habían estado encantadas cuando Edward y Bella preguntaron si podían celebrar la boda en su hogar.

En una apartada esquina, Billy y Jacob Black hablaban con Charlie; sus relajadas sonrisas contradecían la mirada alerta de Jacob. Le daba la espalda a la pared; su instintivo recelo por ser superado en número por vampiros obviamente le estaba poniendo nervioso. Le respetaba enormemente por enfrentarse a la manada para ir a la boda. Sabía que la oposición había sido enorme y su asistencia había conllevado un sacrificio nada pequeño.

Tal vez, con el tiempo, las diferencias se solventarían. Hasta entonces, respetaríamos el mandato de la manada y nos mantendríamos alejados de sus tierras. Sabía que era difícil para Bella, pero todos teníamos la esperanza de que algún día pudiéramos coexistir de nuevo en paz.

Paz.

Si había una palabra que resumiera mi vida últimamente, era esa. Ver a los que yo quería _ser_ queridos... felices y realizados... completos. Me daba una sensación de satisfacción y placer que era difícil poner en palabras.

Una vez más mi mirada fue a la ventana de la chica que lo había hecho todo posible.

"Deberías ir a verla," dijo Esme.

Me encogí de hombros, apartando la mirada de la ventana. "Su padre está aquí esta vez. No me necesita."

Esme sonrió suavemente, poniéndose de puntillas para besarme ligeramente. "Te necesita. Confía en mí." Me dio una palmadita en el brazo y se alejó para unirse a Alice y Renee, que aparentemente les estaban dando instrucciones de último minuto a los músicos.

Dudé, moviendo mis dedos nervioso sobre mis piernas mientras pensaba en las palabras de Esme. Finalmente me di la vuelta y entré lentamente en la casa, subiendo las escaleras. Una ligeramente brisa se levantó en el silencioso pasillo y pude oír el repicar de las campanillas que Alice había colgado fuera en los árboles. Me acerqué a la puerta de Bella y llamé ligeramente.

"Entra."

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Rosalie ajustándole a Bella el velo, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

"Espero no interrumpir."

La sonrisa de Bella le iluminó la cara. "Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo va todo fuera?" Se echó el velo atrás sobre la cabeza para poder verme con claridad y Rose suspiró exasperada.

Bella hizo una mueca de disculpa. "Lo siento."

Rose solo se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Le dije a Alice que no era buena idea ponerle un velo, pero ella insistió."

"Es solo que no me gusta no poder ver con claridad. Tengo miedo de caerme por las escaleras o algo."

"Bueno, adelante, déjalo hacia atrás," contestó ella, "pero no me culpes si Alice salta al pasillo para arreglarlo."

Bella soltó una risita. "No me extrañaría que lo hiciera."

Pensé en darme la vuelta y salir, sintiéndome como un forastero en un mundo de feminidad. Rose pareció sentir mi incomodidad, sin embargo, y me lanzó una mirada empática antes de volverse de nuevo a Bella.

"Voy a ir a revisar la comida," dijo, arrugando la nariz asqueada mientras miraba su reloj. "Enviaré a tus padres aquí arriba cuando los vea. Es casi la hora de poner en marcha el espectáculo."

"Gracias, Rose," dijo Bella, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su nueva hermana. Durante los pasados meses, Rosalie parecía haber superado su resentimiento porque Bella eligiera convertirse en uno de los nuestros. Siendo una romántica de corazón, Rosalie se había hecho a la idea de que Edward y Bella estaban destinados el uno al otro.

O tal vez había aceptado simplemente que algunas cosas no se podían deshacer.

De todas formas, las dos se habían hecho más cercanas, uniéndose a menudo por un desafío compartido a los entusiastas planes de Alice. Sin embargo, no era capaz de sentirme mal por Alice. Incluso las fuerzas combinadas de Bella y Rosalie no podían con la determinación de Alice y, más a menudo que no, se salía con la suya sin importar su oposición.

Rose me sonrió al dejar la habitación y yo asentí en su dirección antes de acercarme a Bella al lado del espejo, quedando frente a ella. Un recuerdo pasó por delante de mis ojos -Bella, de pie frente a un espejo diferente en una habitación diferente, llevando un vestido diferente. Su piel ahora era de pálido mármol en lugar de estar cálidamente sonrojada... sus ojos eran dorados en lugar de color chocolate... pero el brillo que tenía en ellos era el mismo. La nerviosa sonrisa de sus labios, el movimiento incesante de sus manos mientras se retocaba el vestido... la felicidad y entusiasmo que emanaban de ella -eso no había cambiado.

"Estás encantadora," le dije honestamente.

Bella sonrió avergonzada y supe que, si todavía fuera humana, un sonrojo habría teñido sus mejillas.

"Gracias," dijo. "Sé que es estúpido, pero tengo que admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa."

"¿Te lo estás pensando?" Sonreí burlonamente, recordando una conversación parecida que habíamos tenido casi un siglo antes.

Bella también lo recordaba. Sonrió ampliamente. "No... no me lo estoy pensando."

"Bueno, bien... porque te ayudaría a escapar, pero tengo la sensación de que ese joven tuyo me cazaría si desaparecieras."

Su sonrisa se amplió y rio por nuestro recuerdo compartido. "Primero tendría que atraparte."

Me estremecí teatralmente. "Sí, y ahora podría. Probablemente sería mejor volver a pensar esa estrategia."

Bella soltó una risita. "Probablemente."

"No tengo ninguna duda de que lo haría, ¿sabes?" añadí en voz baja. "Él nunca dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre vosotros de nuevo."

Bella sonrió y yo me acerqué a la ventana, mirando la actividad que se llevaba acabo abajo. La mayoría quedaba tapada por el dosel, pero de vez en cuando aparecía una cara familiar, corriendo ocupada para prepararse para el gran evento.

"¿Es raro, hacer esto de nuevo?" pregunté, sin volverme de la ventana.

Bella consideró eso un momento. "Un poco," contestó. "Pero, créelo o no, también estoy un poco entusiasmada."

La miré sorprendido. Bella nunca había disfrutado ser el centro de atención.

"No se lo digas a Alice," avisó con falsa severidad.

Sonreí ampliamente. "Ni se me ocurriría."

"Es solo..." Se volvió hacia el espejo, perdida en sus pensamientos. "La primera vez fue duro no tener a mis padres ahí," admitió. "Más duro de lo que dejé a nadie saber. Esta vez Edward y yo podemos compartir el recuerdo. Un nuevo comienzo, de alguna manera."

Asentí comprensivo. Bella me había dicho que uno de sus mayores miedos tras la transformación era olvidar su vida humana con Edward. Extrañamente, fue Rosalie la que la ayudó con eso. Animó a Bella a concentrarse en revivir esos eventos de forma regular para grabarlos en su memoria de vampiro en lugar de permitir que se desvanecieran en la humana, que era más débil.

Pero, ¿ese día? Sabía por experiencia personal que destacaría a todo color, brillante y vívido durante el resto de su existencia. Era un día que los dos recordarían eternamente -o el tiempo que tuviéramos permitido caminar en la tierra.

Bella se unió a mí en la ventana; su brazo rozó el mío mientras miraba al jardín. Bajo el borde de la carpa estaba Edward, hablando con Jasper. Si escuchó mis pensamientos o si sintió la presencia de Bella, no lo sé, pero se enderezó ligeramente y levantó la mirada hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de ella y su silenciosa comunicación se pudo palpar en el aire. Me sentí como un intruso presenciando un momento tan privado.

Entonces Edward se giró hacia mí, obviamente sintiendo mis pensamientos de incomodidad. Antes de apartar la mirada, sonrió y asintió en reconocimiento de mi necesidad de verla... de la de ella de verme. Era el momento de cerrar finalmente el círculo cuyo primer arco se dibujó cuando Bella Swan fue a Forks un lluvioso día y puso en movimiento una extraña cadena de eventos que llevó a ese momento.

Porque Bella había estado equivocada cuando me había dicho hace todos esos años que yo no la amaba.

Lo hacía. La amaba entonces y nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, ese amor había cambiado cuando encontré a Esme. Mis ojos la buscaron automáticamente... atraídos hacia ella como siempre. Mi esposa estaba hablando con Renee; su hermosa cara brillaba.

Esme era mi compañera... mi destino... mi vida. Bella había tenido razón en eso.

Aun así, a pesar de mi devoción a Esme, _amaba_ a Bella y una pequeña parte de mí -una parte muy pequeña- lloraba perderla. Ella era de Edward. Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sido.

Pero ese día se convertía en completamente _suya_ -cuerpo y alma... pasado, presente y futuro... un testimonio público de su eterno compromiso con el otro.

De su elección.

No era que yo resintiera es elección, ni siquiera que estuviera celoso de Edward. Era más melancolía que arrepentimiento lo que sentía en el corazón. Un último reconocimiento de que nunca sería el más cercano a ella... que ya no me _necesitaba._

¿Orgullo? Tal vez. Prefería pensar en ello como una emoción más noble. Para ponerlo sencillo, la echaría de menos.

Ella era, después de todo, mi primera amiga verdadera -al menos la primera que realmente podía recordar en mis siglos como vampiro. Ella había vuelto a despertar una parte de mí que había creído muerta durante mucho tiempo.

Me había dado esperanza. Me había llevado al amor. Me había dado un futuro.

"Ha sido un largo camino," murmuró Bella a mi lado, y me pregunté si sus pensamientos reflejarían los míos.

"Eso es quedarse corto," contesté con una amplia sonrisa. "No sé si hay una buena metáfora para describir lo que Edward y tú habéis soportado para estar juntos."

"Y tú," dijo en voz baja, tocándome brevemente el brazo. "Tú también lo has soportado, Carlisle. Y sé que fue difícil -incluso imposible.

"Pasé tantas veces dividida," siguió, "preguntándome si te había dicho demasiado o no lo suficiente. Sé que fue una carga, Carlisle. Sobre todo escondérselo a Edward."

Cuando su nombre hizo eco en mis pensamientos, Edward volvió a mirar hacia arriba brevemente.

"Sí," contesté con una corta risa. "Eso fue un verdadero reto a veces."

Desde la vuelta de Bella de 1918, habíamos hablado a menudo de nuestro pasado compartido... y los meses que tuve que esconder mi conocimiento del futuro de Bella cuando ella llegó a Forks. Fue solo durante ese tiempo que entendí realmente la preocupación de Bella sobre manipular el futuro -y el verdadero peso de la carga.

"¿Dudaste alguna vez?" preguntó. "¿Te preguntaste alguna vez si Edward y yo encontraríamos de verdad el camino?"

Consideré su pregunta, sabiendo que no buscaba una rápida negación.

Tenía razón. Fue difícil. Ver sufrir a dos personas que quería me dolía mucho.

Pero, ¿dudé alguna vez? Recordé la tarde que Edward me buscó, enloquecido y torturado por la culpa y el miedo.

El día que todo esto se puso en movimiento.

- . - . - . - . -

"Tengo que irme, Carlisle. Tengo que irme _ahora_."

Luché por controlar mis pensamientos. Afortunadamente, el ritmo salvaje al que funcionaba la mente de Edward ayudó a esconder mi reacción.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté.

"Nada. Todavía. Pero pasará si me quedo."

Alice nos había hablado a todos de la inminente llegada de Bella y su sensación de que la chica sería importante. Por supuesto, yo era el único que sabía cómo de importante. Esme sabía algunas cosillas. No podía esconderselo todo a ella, pero entendía que me guardaba algunos de los detalles. En realidad ella había pedido que le diera conocimiento limitado, no siendo tan capaz de esconder sus pensamientos de Edward como yo. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de Bella, para no poder pensarlo sin darse cuenta. No fue hasta que dejamos Forks que le conté todo. Edward se había ido, así que no hacía daño que ella lo supiera.

Pero mientras él caminaba de un lado a otro por mi oficina, tirándose del pelo desesperado, me pregunté porqué estaba tan... _frenético._

"No lo entiendo." Estiré la mano hacia él, pero él se apartó rápidamente.

"¿Alguna vez tú... ha habido algún momento...?" Respiró profundamente, intentando enfocar sus pensamientos. "¿Ha habido alguna persona que haya olido para ti mejor que los demás? ¿_Mucho_ mejor?"

Me llevó un momento comprender lo que estaba diciendo pero, de repente, todo encajó. Todo esto era mucho más complicado y peligroso de lo que yo había anticipado. Edward no solo estaba destinado a amar a Bella.

Estaba destinado a ansiar su sangre sobre todas las demás. Ella era su _cantante_.

No podía, sin embargo, contemplar las implicaciones de ese descubrimiento en ese momento. No con Edward tan cerca. No podía arriesgarme a que escuchara mis pensamientos.

"Oh," dije en voz baja, llenando mi mente de compasión y empatía. Estiré el brazo para tocarle el hombro, dándole ánimos. "Haz lo que necesites para resistir, hijo mío. Te echaré de menos."

Me metí la mano en el bolsillo y le ofrecí mis llaves. "Toma, coge mi coche. Es más rápido."

Cogió las llaves, dándome las gracias en un murmullo, y prácticamente salió corriendo del hospital. Impresionado, me senté tras mi mesa, finalmente capaz de absorber lo que había aprendido.

Bella era la cantante de Edward. Estar cerca de él ponía su vida en peligro -más que en el caso de cualquier otro humano.

Y ahora, Edward se había ido.

Volvería. Lo entendía. Sabía que había dejado a Bella en cierto momento y eso le había llevado a viajar al pasado. Pero él acababa de conocerla -no había conexión ahí, todavía no había amor. Solo la histeria de un vampiro que había conocido a su cantante... y se agarraba a sus últimos restos de resistencia. Lo que significaba que tendría que volver. Tendrían que enamorarse. Y luego se marcharía otra vez.

Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Cómo?

No tenía las respuestas, y sabía que todo lo que podía hacer era mirar cómo se desarrollaban los eventos... e intentar mantenerme apartado de su camino.

Volvió, por supuesto. Una semana después volvió a la escuela y le miré de cerca en busca de señales que indicaran que estaba perdiendo el control. Alice le vigilaba en clase, al igual que Jasper, y el día pasó sin incidentes.

Esa noche fuimos a cazar juntos. Era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de hablar con él a solas desde que se había ido a Denali. Controlando mis pensamientos, le saqué información con cautela, preguntando porqué había vuelto.

"No me gustaba sentirme como un cobarde," admitió.

"Es mejor que ponerla en peligro," contesté. Mirando con cautela su reacción, añadí, "Ella se irá en un año o dos."

"Tienes razón. Lo sé." Dejó de correr cuando yo lo hice, y examiné cuidadosamente su expresión. Sí. Había más ahí de lo que él sospechaba.

No solo un vampiro y su cantante. Solo habían pasado unos días, pero ya era más.

Forcé un pensamiento a pasar por mi cabeza. _Pero no vas a correr, ¿verdad? _Cuando solo dejó caer la cabeza como respuesta, añadí. _¿Es orgullo, Edward? No es una vergüenza el-_

"No. No es orgullo lo que me mantiene aquí. No ahora."

Me negué a reconocer mentalmente el peso de esa declaración.

_¿No tienes otra parte a la que ir?_ Pensé en su lugar.

"No," rió, "eso no me detendría si pudiera obligarme a mí mismo a irme."

Ya estaba unido a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, todavía, pero el lazo ya se estaba formando. Le dije que todos nos iríamos con él, si eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenía que admitir que me sentía egoístamente satisfecho con la confusión de Edward. Le piqué, mencionando la amenaza para la vida de Bella... preguntándole de nuevo qué era lo que le ataba a Forks y evitaba que se marchara. En cierto sentido, disfruté de su incomodidad, pero no porque le deseara sufrimiento.

Era solo que eso probaba que lo que había estado esperando estaba sucediendo finalmente. Cantante o no, Edward se estaba enamorando de Bella Swan -una conclusión que solo quedó confirmada cuando la mañana siguiente Edward irrumpió en mi oficina.

Por un momento temí lo peor.

_Edward. No has-_

"No, no es eso," me aseguró.

Explicó el incidente con la furgoneta en el aparcamiento del instituto... su pánico por la posibilidad de exponernos... y su miedo porque Bella tuviera daños serios. Vi la preocupación en sus ojos y supe que estaba luchando con sus nuevos sentimientos por esta chica. Se quedó en mi oficina mientras yo iba a urgencias, pero no me dejé ver al instante. En su lugar, miré a Bella desde la distancia, permitiendo que mi asistente realizara los exámenes necesarios.

No era la primera vez que veía a Bella. Ella me había llamado acosador una vez, pero lo suavizó con una sonrisa burlona. Tal vez lo era, pero no había podido resistirme a mantenerla vigilada. La había visto poco después de que naciera... la visité varias veces mientras vivía en Forks y cuando se mudó a Phoenix. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para notar mi extraña apariencia, me mantuve en las sombras, viéndola crecer. Y cuando volvió a Forks, vi desde el borde del bosque como llegaba a nuevo hogar, sonriendo mientras le daba las gracias a su padre por regalarle esa destrozada camioneta roja.

Pero no la había visto de cerca en años. No desde que era una niña y me tomó por un ángel.

Me preparé no solo para esconderle a ella mi reacción, sino también mis pensamientos a Edward. Cuando le aseguré que estaba bien, él murmuró algo sobre revisarla y arreglar las cosas. Le dije que lo hiciera, fingiendo interés en la radiografía. Realmente necesité un momento para reunir mis pensamientos sin que Edward escuchara.

Le seguí unos minutos después, deteniéndome fuera de la sala mientras le oía bromear con Bella sobre sacarla de su involuntaria prisión. Respiré profundamente y entré.

No estaba preparado. Verla en ese momento... la Bella que había conocido casi un siglo antes... me sacudió de una forma que no había anticipado y, con la ola de emoción que me inundó, temí que todo estaba perdido. Mis ojos fueron rápidamente a los de Edward, pero él estaba completamente concentrado en ella.

Sonreí ligeramente y me reagrupé, levantando una vez más una pared de camuflaje en mi mente. Volviéndome a Bella, noté que me miraba fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro. Sus ojos, sin embargo, solo mostraban sorpresa por mi apariencia, no reconocimiento. Me di cuenta rápidamente de que esa no era la Bella que yo conocía. Era, en efecto, una extraña -una extraña que en ese momento me miraba con sospecha. Lo ignoré, intentando tranquilizarla con mi voz.

"Srta. Swan, ¿cómo se siente?"

"Estoy bien," respondió en voz baja.

Me acerqué al panel de luz, encendiéndolo y enganchando su radiografía para examinarla innecesariamente. "Tu radiografía tiene buena pinta. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Edward dice que te golpeaste muy fuerte."

Ella suspiró frustrada y yo contuve una sonrisa. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

"Estoy bien," repitió.

Examiné brevemente su herida, pasando los dedos por la hinchazón e intentando no inhalar su familiar esencia. No sabía si podría esconder mi reacción de Edward si lo hiciera.

Ella se estremeció.

"¿Dolorida?" pregunté.

"En realidad no."

Edward rio y Bella le miró furiosa. Realmente esperaba que no pillara la engreída aprobación de mis pensamientos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro -incluso más ahora que entonces. Solo necesitaban tiempo para descubrirlo.

Le dije que su padre la estaba esperando y ella preguntó si podía volver a la escuela. Cuando le sugerí que se lo tomara con calma, preguntó tercamente si a Edward se le permitiría volver a clase.

Me hicieron falta todas mis fuerzas para no reír.

Cuando finalmente se levantó de la camilla, tropezó un poco. La atrapé fácilmente, pero no me había preparado para que su olor llenara mis fosas nasales.

_Ah... Bella..._ el doloroso recuerdo me llenó brevemente antes de que pudiera aplastarlo. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward y me asombré al ver la emoción que pasaba por su cara.

La había visto antes. Hacía muchos años. El día que le conocí en el exterior del hospital con Bella.

Celos.

Pero tan pronto como aparecieron, desaparecieron. Solté suavemente a Bella, diciéndole que tomara Tylenol para el dolor, y fui con mi otro paciente mientras Edward intentaba encargarse de sus sospechas.

Hizo un trabajo bastante bueno, considerando las circunstancias.

Por supuesto, el incidente del aparcamiento cargó sobre mi familia. Estábamos divididos sobre cómo lidiar con la amenaza de Bella Swan. Rosalie y Jasper estaban convencidos de que no debería permitírsele compartir sus sospechas sobre nosotros. Hice lo que pude para suavizar la situación sin descubrir mi conocimiento del futuro. Interesantemente, fue Alice quien finalmente convenció a Jasper de que se rindiera, clamando que la heriría de forma irrevocable si matara a alguien que estaba destinada a ser su amiga.

Los miedos eran infundados. Bella Swan mantuvo el silencio.

Alice veía dos futuros para la chica -el propio Edward la mataría o, un día, se convertiría en una de nosotros. Edward negó que cualquiera de esas dos cosas fuera a pasar pero, con el paso de cada día, empecé a creer.

Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que todo pasó en primer lugar -para que, un día, Bella completara nuestra familia.

Sin embargo, Edward no quería oír nada de eso. Estaba determinado a no hacerle daño a Bella pero igualmente determinado a no privarla del cielo sacrificando su alma. Era un tema en que él y yo estábamos en desacuerdo -y las discusiones que habíamos tenido durante las décadas siempre terminaban en tablas. Edward estaba convencido de que estábamos condenados. Yo, sin embargo, lo veía con algo más de esperanza y creía que Dios tenía un sito incluso para los de nuestro tipo.

Edward intentó mantener las distancias con Bella, pero no pudo. Se sentía atraído por ella -y no solo por su sangre. Él creía que yo no sabía lo que pasaba cada noche. Tampoco es que sospechara que él haría algo inapropiado. Aunque había dudado sobre la caballerosidad de Edward cuando era humano, aprendí entonces que en realidad era un pilar de virtud.

No, Edward no la comprometería. Pero tampoco podía mantenerse alejado.

Alice me avisó cuando empezaron a caminar juntos por los pasillos del instituto... sentándose en su propia mesa a la hora de la comida. Sonreí internamente, sabiendo que el destino estaba tejiendo su red a su alrededor, pero preocupado por el momento inminente en que Bella tendría que hacer su elección para volver atrás en el tiempo.

¿Cuál sería el desencadenante? ¿Cómo sucedería?

La primera vez que Edward trajo a Bella a casa, la acogimos con calidez -bueno, excepto Rosalie, por supuesto. Edward llevó a Bella a mi oficina y le mostró las pinturas que tenía en la pared, pidiéndome que le contara mi historia. Como debía ir al hospital, le dejé la tarea a Edward, sonriendo mientras oía su baja voz detrás de mí cuando dejaba la casa. Se estaba haciendo más fácil esconder mis pensamientos de Edward. Sus pensamientos estaban tan concentrados en la chica y ella se había convertido en tal parte de nuestras vidas que no era extraño que alguno de nosotros pensara en ella.

Era liberador, tenía que admitirlo.

Vino un día que había tormenta y aprovechamos la oportunidad para ir a jugar al béisbol. Ella se quedó con Esme en lugar de jugar, hablando con mi esposa mientras ella arbitraba el partido. Miré a Bella con una sonrisa, recordando cuando había predecido ese momento.

"_Algún día jugaréis al béisbol. Iréis a un gran campo cerca de vuestra casa... pero solo en días de tormenta, para que los truenos escondan el sonido del bate. Pero Esme no juega. Ella prefiere arbitrar."_

"_¿De verdad? ¿Y eso por qué?"_

"_Ella me dijo que tiene que vigilar que los chicos no hagan trampas. Eso es lo que estás esperando, Carlisle. No lo olvides."_

Durante años me había agarrado a esa promesa y, mientras tomaba mi posición para batear sentí felicidad porque todo estuviera sucediendo como debía.

Entonces, en un instante, Edward estaba protectoramente al lado de Bella mientras la asustada voz de Alice susurraba a través del claro.

"No lo vi. No lo sabía."

Nos reunimos a su alrededor y le preguntamos qué había visto.

Eran los visitantes... los vampiros nómadas que ella había visto viniendo a nosotros. Algo había cambiado y estaban a solo unos minutos. Mi familia me miró en busca de consejo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

"¿Puedes conseguirlo?" le pregunté a Edward.

"No, no cargando-" Sus ojos fueron a Bella brevemente. "Además, lo último que necesitamos es que pillen su olor y empiecen a cazar."

Emmett estaba, como siempre, anhelando la batalla, pero decidí que debíamos continuar con el juego y ver qué sucedía. No parecía haber alternativa. Esperamos ansiosos; la culpa y el miedo de Edward por poner a Bella en peligro era algo palpable, incluso para los que no teníamos el don de Jasper.

Entonces los nómadas entraron en el claro, y un olor familiar me golpeó. Nos acercamos los unos a los otros con cautela y examiné el pequeño grupo, uniendo los olores con las caras.

No. No era el que estaba delante. Era el hombre del fondo... y la mujer.

_James y Victoria_. Así era como Bella les había llamado. El hombre que la había asaltado al salir de la gala de caridad, y la mujer que le había sometido. Los vampiros que yo había perseguido para probar la inocencia de Edward cuando había sido acusado de asesinato.

Tuvo algo de retorcido sentido cuando tuve la oportunidad de pensar en ello -ese hombre a quien Bella y Alice habían emasculado se había convertido en un vampiro determinado a cazarlas. Incluso si no lo sabía de forma consciente, pude ver dónde se cruzaba ese instinto de una vida a la siguiente. Para James, por supuesto, ese instinto al final llevó a su destrucción.

Creí un tiempo que el incidente con James tal vez fuera el catalizador de la marcha de Edward, pero estaba equivocado. Tristemente, fue alguien mucho más cercano a él quien finalmente le forzó a hacerlo.

Un trozo de papel... una gota de sangre... y todo el control duramente contenido de Jasper desapareció. Fue solo un momento, pero fue suficiente para hacer que a Edward le entrara el pánico y que Jasper cayera en un abismo de culpa.

Emmett le sacó apresuradamente de la habitación, seguido lentamente por el resto de mi familia -ninguno era capaz de resistir el olor de sangre fresca tan bien como yo.

"Bueno, han sido todos." Bella suspiró. "Al menos sé que puedo desalojar una habitación."

Atendí sus heridas e intenté aliviar su culpa. "No es culpa tuya. Puede pasarle a cualquiera."

"_Puede_. Pero habitualmente solo me pasa a mí." Intenté contener la risa de forma insatisfactoria por su dramático suspiro. Ahora que había llegado a conocer a esa Bella, las diferencias con la Bella que había conocido en el pasado se hacían más obvias. ¿De dónde había sacado la sarcástica confianza que había visto? ¿Qué le había pasado a la dulce inocencia? Las partes más duras de la Bella que había conocido en Chicago no estaban -o, debería decir, no se habían formado todavía. Me pregunté qué había llevado a la transformación.

Ciertamente, era la misma en muchos sentidos -su amabilidad... su rápido ingenio... su férrea lealtad. Aun así había una diferencia, y tenía la sensación de que era un cambio que solo podía venir del dolor.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?" preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Incluso Alice y Esme..." Sus palabras se apagaron mientras ella pensaba en mi auto-control.

"Años y años de práctica. Apenas sigo notando el olor."

Me preguntó por mi habilidad para resistir la tentación... por mi elección de no tomar vidas humanas... de tomar la vocación de salvarles cada vez que podía. Era persistente -un trato familiar que me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Finalmente, le hablé de mi padre mientras limpiaba la mesa con alcohol, quitando cualquier resto de sangre, y quemé la gasa, haciéndola saltar.

"Lo siento."

Ella se encogió de hombros, así que seguí hablando, encontrando que era -como siempre- fácil hablar con ella. Le hablé sobre mi fe -mi creencia en Dios y mi esperanza de que tuviera piedad de nosotros si intentábamos vivir buenas vidas. También le expliqué la opinión diferente de Edward.

"Él no cree que haya una vida posterior para los de nuestro tipo," dije suavemente. "Verás, él cree que hemos perdido nuestras almas."

Ella discutió eso, por supuesto, y sonreí internamente, pensando en como ella se había enfrentado al mismo dilema ético cuando llegó el momento de convertir a Edward... y como, al final, ella había tomado la decisión por él. Ahora, sin embargo, insistía tercamente en que era decisión de ella convertirse o no en una de nosotros, y señaló que Edward no era la única opción mientras me miraba con cautela.

"Oh no," reí. "¡Vas a tener que arreglar esto con él!" Me di cuenta de repente de que había alcanzado un momento crucial. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Era hora de que le hablara a Bella del cambio de Edward. Suspiré, intentando calmar la confusión de mi mente. Sabía que no podía decirle toda la verdad, pero también sabía que las palabras que le diera me convencerían un día de hacer lo que había que hacer.

"Esa es la parte de la que nunca estoy seguro," empecé con vacilación, mirando su reacción. "_Creo_, en muchos sentidos, que he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Pero, ¿estuvo bien condenar a otros a esta vida? No puedo decidirme."

Bella no dijo nada y me pregunté qué estaba pensando. Se estremeció ligeramente y esperé no estar cometiendo un grave error.

"Fue la... madre de Edward... la que me convenció," dije en voz baja, girando la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

"¿Su madre?"

"Sí. Se llamaba Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen..." Le conté la historia de Edward -una versión editada, por supuesto- y Bella escuchó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le hablé de la muerte de su padre, como su madre había empeorado, y como -al borde de la muerte- me había pedido que le salvara.

"'Haré todo lo que pueda', le prometí, cogiéndole la mano. Tenía la fiebre tan alta que probablemente ni siquiera pudo notar el innatural frío de la mía. Todo estaba frío para su piel." Miré a Bella entonces, esperando no estar embelleciendo demasiado la historia. Sin embargo, ella escuchaba atenta, así que seguí.

"'Debes hacerlo', insistió, agarrándome la mano con la fuerza suficiente como para que me preguntara si sobreviviría después de todo. Sus ojos eran duros, como piedras, como esmeraldas." Miré a Bella, esperando que mis palabras -sus palabras- se le quedaran en la memoria para que, cuando llegara el momento, pudiera usarlas. "'Debes hacer todo en _tu_ poder. Lo que otros no pueden hacer, eso es lo que tú debes hacer por mi Edward'."

Compartí un poco de mí entonces. Le dije como había pensado en crear un compañero para mí, pero nunca pude justificarlo, y como las palabras que dijo la madre de Edward me dieron el empujón final. Le hablé de llevarme a Edward del hospital, mi incertidumbre sobre como proceder con la transformación, y el dolor que le había causado sin quererlo.

"Sin embargo, no lo sentí," dije en voz baja, notando una capa de lágrimas en sus ojos. "Nunca me he arrepentido de salvar a Edward."

Edward entró entonces, ofreciéndose a llevarla a casa. Los vi marcharse y esperé haber hecho suficiente.

Cuando Edward volvió, llevaba una máscara de amarga determinación, y supe que había llegado el momento. Alice intentó discutir con él. Esme le suplicó que lo reconsiderase. Incluso Jasper sugirió que no actuara tan apresuradamente.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedé en silencio. Sabía que no había nada que hacer.

Era la hora. Dejaríamos Forks. Bella se quedaría con su dolor, su soledad. No estaba seguro de cómo pasaría, pero encontraría su camino a través del tiempo -y encontraría su camino de vuelta al amor.

Era la forma en que tenía que ser.

Edward se quedó atrás para despedirse de ella. Él no supo que yo volví poco después de que él se fuera.

Vi como ella se adentraba en el húmedo bosque. Me estremecí cuando tropezó con una rama y no se levantó.

Agonicé mientras estaba ahí tumbada, llorando... perdida y sola. Mi presencia mantuvo alejados a los animales salvajes y, aunque ella no lo sabía, sostuve una rama con hojas sobre ella en la oscuridad para protegerla de lo peor de la lluvia.

Incontables veces consideré cogerla en brazos y llevarla a casa.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder a mis instintos... de ignorar el mandato del destino y darme a conocer... escuché las suaves pisadas y fuertes voces de una partida de búsqueda, llamándola en el bosque.

Finalmente, uno de los lobos de la reserva la encontró. La levantó suavemente y la llevó a casa con su padre.

Y yo me di la vuelta y corrí por el otro lado, hacia mi familia y lejos de Bella, sabiendo que era la única forma.

- . - . - . - . -

Me mantuve alejado de ella. Iba contra mi naturaleza no correr de vuelta a Forks ocasionalmente para ver como estaba, pero no lo hice. Sabía que podía hacer más daño que bien si lo hacía. Así que esperé. Como había hecho durante tantos años, esperé.

Finalmente, las visiones de Alice confirmaron que el viaje de Bella había empezado y, cuando Edward volvió, supe que el círculo finalmente se había cerrado.

Mis ojos fueron una vez más a mi hijo. La sonrisa de Edward brillaba incluso en las sombras de la carpa de la boda.

"No has respondido mi pregunta," me recordó Bella en voz baja. Me giré para verla mirándome de cerca, con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

Incapaz de resistirme, estiré la mano para tocarle la mejilla. "¿Si dudé?" repetí. "¿Honestamente? Hubo días que temí por tu seguridad... o por la salud de Edward. Me preguntaba si estaba haciendo suficiente -o demasiado. Esperaba. Rezaba. Deseaba. Me obsesionaba."

Bella sonrió satisfecha por eso y yo le devolví una amplia sonrisa.

"Pero, Bella. Te vi en el día de tu primera boda... a los dos. Sabía, profundamente, que un amor como ese podía superar todos los obstáculos. Tenía... fe... en los dos.

"Así que la respuesta es no," dije firmemente. "No, nunca dudé. Siempre supe, a pesar de todo, que encontrarías vuestro camino de vuelta al otro."

Su sonrisa creció y, de repente, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. "Gracias," susurró.

Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba su esencia una última vez. "De nada," contesté. Nos abrazamos un momento, como si los dos supiéramos que marcaba un cambio en nuestra relación.

Por un momento, lloré por la chica que había entrado en mis urgencias un siglo antes, desmayada por un corsé demasiado apretado. Lloré por una amistad forjada durante las madrugadas y los archivos de pacientes y bromas privadas y secretos compartidos.

Lloré un amor perdido... un amor que realmente nunca estuvo destinado a ser.

Entonces abrí los ojos y, sobre su hombro, vi a Esme y Edward juntos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Y dejé el dolor ir... y acogí la felicidad del momento.

"Debería irme," dije finalmente, justo cuando llamaban a la puerta. Tras la suave contestación de Bella, Charlie y Renee entraron y yo me fui con una sonrisa para dejarles tener su propia despedida.

- . - . - . - . -

Durante más de dos siglos, había caminado por el mundo solo y solitario. Creí que estaba condenado... destinado a una vida de soledad y sombras.

Pero entonces, uno a uno, vinieron a mí y, egoístamente, los reclamé como mi familia. Sabía que muchos me condenarían por ello -por jugar a ser Dios en lugar de dejar que la naturaleza tomara su curso.

Me había condenado a mí mismo más veces de las que podía contar, desgarrado por la culpa y la incertidumbre.

_¿Había hecho lo correcto?_

La pregunta me había perturbado desde el día que me llevé a Edward del hospital.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que si tuviera la oportunidad, haría lo mismo. No podía imaginar un mundo en que les dejara morir... en que sus vidas se apagaran antes de que tuvieran realmente oportunidad de vivir siquiera.

Si eso me convertía en un monstruo o en un héroe, no lo sabía.

Tal vez era un poco de las dos cosas.

Pero, mientras estaba al lado de mi esposa, viendo a Edward y Bella cortar un pastel que no comerían... compartir un brindis por el que no beberían... sonriendo y riendo, sus ojos brillando con amor y felicidad... me sentí... feliz.

En ese momento todos los remordimientos se fueron como los capullos de naranjo flotando en la brisa.

En ese momento, vi las felices caras de mi familia y supe que nunca más estría solo... y que ellos, también, habían encontrado paz y amor, incluso en medio de esa extraña y mística vida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Esme, mirándome con ojos suaves y los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Bien. Mejor que bien."

"Es hora de tu brindis," instó. Gemí ligeramente, pero tomé mi puesto al lado de Edward, manteniendo en alto mi copa.

"Cuando conocí a Bella fue en la sala de urgencias del hospital," empecé. Se escuchó una risita y Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido de forma juguetona. "Pero, incluso entonces, supe que era especial, y no pasó mucho hasta que supe -sin duda alguna- que ella y Edward estaban hechos para estar juntos.

"Han pasado por mucho para llegar a este momento," seguí. "Pero tengo fe en que de hoy en adelante, se enfrentarán juntos a todos los problemas -lado a lado."

Me giré para mirarles, conmovido por la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. "Es un honor teneros a los dos en mi familia, y os deseo un futuro lleno de felicidad... amor, por supuesto. Siempre amor." Levanté mi copa, volviéndome a la multitud. "¡Por los novios!"

Se repitieron esas palabras como un eco mientras las copas chocaban y los buenos deseos llenaban el aire. El sol se deslizaba bajo el horizonte, permitiéndonos finalmente el libre movimiento por el jardín. Emmett y Jasper tiraron de unas cuerdas y la carpa se abrió sobre nosotros, revelando brillantes estrellas y luces entre los árboles.

Juro que Alice a veces me asombraba.

Música romántica llenó el aire y, en parejas, fuimos hasta la improvisada pista de baile. Tomé a mi esposa entre mis brazos, sonriéndole mientras bailábamos con las notas de Nat King Cole.

"Es perfecto, ¿verdad?" murmuró soñadora, enredando el pelo de mi nuca entre sus dedos.

Tuve que estar de acuerdo. Mientras la giraba por la pista de baile, vi a Edward y Bella, envueltos el uno en el otro... perdidos en los ojos del otro.

"Perfecto," dije.

Después de más de trecientos años, mi familia... mi _vida_ estaba completa.

Y, mientras sostenía a Esme en mis brazos, rodeados de familia y amigos, me llenó una sensación de paz.

Al final, todo era como debía ser.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí está, el final del final. Ya solo queda por subir el final alternativo.

Me he alegrado mucho al leer cuanto os ha gustado esta historia, espero que este segundo epílogo no os haya decepcionado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	39. Final alternativo: De Diarios y Destino

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND TIME<strong>

"_**Nuestro destino ejerce su influencia sobre nosotros incluso cuando, de momento, no sabemos su naturaleza: es nuestro futuro el que descansa al final del campo de nuestro hoy."**_

_**-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Final alternativo – De Diarios y Destino

_Por favor..._

_Por favor no te le lleves. No sé como podré seguir adelante sin él._

_No sé quién soy sin él._

_No tenía mucha paciencia para rezar, pero creí que tal vez Dios necesitaba alguna indicación de mi sinceridad._

_No sé qué quieres de mí, admití, pasando los ojos por la brillante madera. Pero haré lo que sea. Le necesito. Un sollozo ahogado escapó de mis labios y me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas._

_No puedo creer que me enviaras aquí solo para verle morir. Por favor... por favor, déjale volver a mí._

_Él es todo lo que necesito. Por favor..._

_Escuché un bajo murmullo y me llevó unos minutos darme cuenta de que era mi propia voz. Estaba diciendo, "Por favor... por favor... por favor..." una y otra vez._

_Me limpié los ojos, mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi charla inconsciente. Todos estaban atrapados en sus propios rezos. Mis ojos volvieron a la cruz y me puse de pie abruptamente, cuadrando los hombros._

_Vale, pensé asintiendo. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Me di la vuelta para salir de la iglesia, esperando que alguien hubiera escuchado._

Corrí de vuelta al hospital, deteniéndome solo brevemente para coger una galleta y algo de jamón, que me tragué con dificultad por el camino. Crucé resueltamente la sala de espera, incapaz de deshacerme de la extraña sensación que empezaba a recorrerme. No fui capaz de ponerle un nombre. ¿Era temor? ¿Esperanza? ¿Resignación?

Todo lo que sabía era que algo... _algo_ había cambiado. No había explicación para mi extraña sensación, pero ya había renunciado a encontrarle sentido a lo que pasaba en mi vida. En su lugar, corrí al ala, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi a Carlisle y Samantha cerniéndose sobre la cama de Edward. Mi estómago dio un brinco mientras por mi mente pasaba una macabra sucesión de las imágenes de mis peores miedos -Edward muerto... yo sola... sin esperanza... sin futuro.

_Sin vida_.

Pero Carlisle levantó la cabeza, y me llevó un momento registrar su expresión en mi nublada mente.

Estaba... _sonriendo._

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté frenética, corriendo al lado de Edward y levantando su débil mano. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Bella." La voz de Samantha atrajo mi atención y, una vez más, me sobresalté por la brillante sonrisa que iluminó también sus rasgos. "Es un milagro."

Sentí mi corazón detenerse brevemente antes de empezar de nuevo con un lento y fijo latido. "¿A qué... a qué te refieres?"

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo con seguridad," dijo Carlisle mientras le lanzaba a Samantha una mirada reprobadora que quedó suavizada por su propia sonrisa. "Pero la fiebre de Edward... parece haber bajado."

Colapsé en una silla, temiendo alimentar la pequeña chispa de esperanza que ardía en mi pecho y convertirla en una llama completa. "¿Estás diciendo que la transfusión... _ha funcionado_?" pregunté perpleja.

Carlisle se agachó para mirarme a los ojos; su mirada dorada se quedó fija en la mía. "Todavía no está fuera de peligro, Bella. Todavía hay oportunidad de que esto sea una tregua temporal y termine recayendo." Al ver mi mirada decaída, añadió rápidamente, "pero es una buena señal... una muy buena señal."

Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos y, al levantar la mirada hacia Samantha, vi que los suyos también brillaban. Se inclinó, rodeándome dulcemente con los brazos.

"Va a estar bien, Bella," murmuró en voz baja en mi oído. "Lo sé."

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, con las palabras congeladas en mi garganta mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo.

Me senté al lado de la cama de Edward, mirándole con cautela. Mis ojos buscaron patéticamente algo... lo que fuera que indicara que estaba volviendo a mí.

_¿Era su respiración más profunda? ¿Acababan de moverse sus párpados? ¿Acababa de sentirle apretar mi mano?_

La condición de su madre no había cambiado, lo que me preocupó, pero Carlisle dijo que en realidad era algo bueno. Ella estaba mucho peor que Edward cuando recibió la transfusión, así que tenía sentido que llevara más tiempo ver mejoras en ella.

_Si_ es que iba a mejorar.

El gran _Si._ Controlaba mi vida ahora.

_Si_ Edward se recuperaba...

_Si _su madre también lo hacía...

_Si,_ cuando todo hubiera terminado, la fuerza que me hubiera enviado me permitía quedarme en 1918...

_Si_ podíamos encontrar una forma de formar una vida juntos con un nuevo futuro desconocido frente a nosotros...

_Entonces..._

Ni siquiera podía imaginar el _entonces_ a ese punto. Pero aun así no pude evitar que mi esperanza creciera con cada hora que pasaba. Algo en mi interior -no sabía si era algún tipo de visión especial o solo ingenuidad alimentada por ilusiones-, _algo_ me decía que él estaba volviendo a mí. Era como si tuviera una conexión con el Edward atrapado en el interior de su débil cuerpo, y él estuviera luchando por volver a salir.

Me puse de pie, estirándome para aliviar mis músculos agarrotados, y cogí el bol y el paño que había usado para limpiar la frente de la Sra. Masen. Escurrí el paño, pasándolo por la pálida piel de ella, y mis dedos rozaron suavemente su frente.

Me quedé helada. ¿Estaba su piel más fría? ¿O eran más ilusiones?

Eché el paño rápidamente en el bol, salpicando agua en la mesilla. Conteniendo el aliento, puse la palma de mi mano en su frente tentativamente, creyendo al principio que la falta de calor se debía a la capa de agua de su piel.

Pero, cuando más tiempo estaba ahí encorvada sobre su quita figura, más me daba cuenta de que no era el agua. Definitivamente le había bajado la fiebre. Mi piel empezó a picar por el entusiasmo.

"¿Bella?"

Llevó unos minutos que la voz atravesara el entusiasmo que me envolvía.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?" Asombrada, me di la vuelta y vi a Edward mirándome con confusión.

"¿Edward?"

Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente. "¿Está mi madre... bien?" dijo con voz ronca.

"¡Edward!" Caí de rodillas al suelo a su lado, moviendo mis manos sobre él, insegura de qué hacer. "¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué necesitas?"

Giró la cabeza en la almohada, levantando los labios en una ligera sonrisa. "Tengo sed," consiguió decir; su garganta estaba reseca.

"¡Sí... por supuesto!" Cogí la jarra que estaba en la mesilla. Mis manos temblaron mientras le ponía algo de agua en el vaso, luego se lo acerqué a los labios y le sujeté la cabeza con mi otro brazo. Él bebió sediento antes de colapsar de nuevo sobre la almohada.

"Dios, Edward..." Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras volvía a sentarme en la silla a su lado, estirando el brazo hacia su frente. Sonreí cuando la noté fría y luego deslicé los dedos hacia su pelo, bajando la cara para apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho. Su corazón latía fuerte y rítmico y, un momento después, él levantó la mano y la colocó sobre mi cabeza. Le miré y sentí una ola de alivio por el color de mejoría de su hermosa cara. Supe en ese momento que estaría bien.

"Creí que te había perdido. Creí que-" Mis palabras fueron absorbidas por sollozos y lloré contra el pecho de Edward mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi pelo, dejándome simplemente llorar.

- . - . - . - . -

_Del diario de Isabella Masen_

_21 de diciembre de 1918_

_Nunca he tenido un diario. Nunca he creído que tendría tanto interés en mis propios pensamientos como para escribirlos, ya no hablemos de volver y leerlos algún día. Aun así, dadas mis circunstancias poco comunes, he decidido que tal vez sea una buena idea crear un archivo de mis vivencias. Imagino que si Carlisle, que lo recuerda todo, encuentra valor en guardar libros de recortes, no puede ser tan lamentable tener un diario._

_Edward lleva en casa casi dos meses ya y mejora cada día. Fue difícil para él al principio. Su recuperación llevó más tiempo de lo que él esperaba, o de lo que su paciencia le permitía esperar. Las actividades simples le agotaban y las actividades más... arduas, digamos, fueron imposibles durante un tiempo._

_Aprendí rápidamente lo impaciente que podía ser Edward. Aunque yo también lo era. Era difícil para los dos no poder estar juntos tanto tiempo. Afortunadamente, esos días han quedado atrás._

_Volvimos a la casa de los padres de Edward. Ninguno quería dejar sola a su madre, incluso aunque estuviera lo suficientemente sana como para cuidar de sí misma. Su recuperación ha sido incluso más lenta que la de Edward -en parte debido, estoy segura, al dolor por haber perdido a su esposo. No ha sido fácil para ella, pero creo que ayuda tenernos ahí._

_Desde que han vuelto a casa, Carlisle se ha portado como un perro con un hueso por esta vacuna para la gripe. Siempre está pidiéndome más muestras de sangre -la ironía no se me escapa, te lo aseguro._

_Dice que ha sido de gran ayuda en su investigación, aunque dice que harán falta décadas, si no más, para duplicar la vacuna. Afortunadamente, la epidemia se desvanece y sé que casi ha terminado._

_Edward ha conseguido un trabajo en la oficina de correos y planea matricularse en la universidad en primavera. Empezó a hablar otra vez de unirse al ejército, pero no fue difícil convencerle de lo contrario. Su madre le necesitaba... y poco después de un mes, la guerra terminó y ya no tenía sentido. En la undécima hora del undécimo día del undécimo mes, las hostilidades entre los Aliados y Alemania terminaron -y estuvo bastante bien saber que un año después sería testigo del primer Día del Veterano, aunque ellos lo llaman el Día del Armisticio._

_Es increíble ser parte así de la historia, para ser honesta. Hay momentos en que mi otra vida parece muy lejana -casi como un sueño. Me duele no tener a mis padres y mis amigos, y me pregunto como están lidiando con lo que sea que haya sido de mí. Pero, sobre todo, intento vivir al día... porque, en realidad, no tengo control sobre nada de ello. Y no podría enfrentar el futuro con Edward si pasara todo el tiempo llorando por el pasado._

_No siempre era fácil, pero era la única elección que tenía._

_Mis miedos sobre volver al futuro parecen calmarse con cada día que paso aquí. Realmente creo que he hecho lo que debía hacer... que me he ganado mi vida con Edward, mi segunda oportunidad._

_Aun así, hay un miedo más grande que ha empezado a colarse en mi felicidad. Es uno que ni siquiera le he mencionado a Edward, aunque le he contado todo lo demás sobre mi locura de vida._

_Pero ese miedo es la razón real por la que he decidido escribir este diario...volver atrás y escribir todo lo que me ha pasado desde ese primer día en clase de biología cuando conocí a Edward Cullen._

_Salvé a Edward. Nunca se convirtió en vampiro._

_Así que, eso significa... que nunca le conocí._

_Y, si nunca le conocí, nunca volví a 1918 para salvarle._

_Sí, hace que la cabeza me de vueltas pero, tras pensarlo una y otra vez, llegué a la única conclusión lógica._

_Algún día, Carlisle tendría que enviarme de vuelta... tal vez con un poco de ayuda..._

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Edward entró en nuestra habitación; yo estaba sentada al escritorio y él se acercó hasta quedar detrás de mí. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, apretando suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada a la mesa. "¿Has empezado el diario?"

Asentí. "Ahora mismo. ¿Cómo está tu madre?"

"Dormida. La fiesta la ha dejado agotada." Habíamos dado una fiesta de Navidad y habían ido algunos amigos. La madre de Edward brilló como no lo hacía desde que su esposo murió, e incluso insistió en hacer su ponche de huevo especial. Fue maravilloso ver una sonrisa en su cara.

"Me alegro de que lo haya pasado bien," dije distraída, dándole una palmadita en la mano a Edward y suspirando pesadamente mientras mi mirada volvía al diario.

"¿Tienes problemas?" preguntó Edward, perspicaz como siempre.

Reí ligeramente. "Se podría decir. Sé que tengo que escribirlo todo, pero no estoy muy segura de por dónde empezar."

Se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla antes de cruzar la habitación, desabrochándose la camisa. "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Empieza por el principio." Me guiñó el ojo y yo resoplé.

"Bueno, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo en esta situación." Cerré el libro, girándome en mi asiento para mirarle. Sentí un calor familiar comenzar en mi estómago mientras Edward se bajaba los tirantes por los hombros, se sacaba la camisa, y luego se levantaba la camiseta interior y se la quitaba de su delgado cuerpo. Me estaba dando la espalda, así que aproveché la oportunidad para examinar su cuerpo desvergonzadamente -sus anchos hombros... la curva de su columna... el ligero ensanche de piel justo bajo su cintura. Había recuperado la mayor parte del peso que perdió cuando estuvo enfermo y se estaba rellenando de la forma más deliciosa. Los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

"Sí, lo entiendo," dijo con una risita, "pero aun así-" Dejó de hablar cuando giró la cabeza y me pilló mirando su impresionante trasero. Una lenta sonrisita levanto un lado de su boca y sus ojos se oscurecieron intensamente.

"¿Qué estás mirando, _Isabella_?" preguntó en voz baja. Edward sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo, pero había descubierto recientemente que cuando lo decía en ese tono en particular, en ese tipo particular de situación, no lo odiaba tanto.

Vale, me gustaba. Mucho.

Me removí en mi asiento mientras él se daba lentamente la vuelta para quedar frente a mí. Dejó los botones del pantalón, pero los primeros ya estaban desabrochados y los pantalones colgaban bajos de sus caderas. "Nada," contesté, sonrojándome furiosamente mientras forzaba a mis ojos a apartarse de los tentadores huesos bajo su estómago y subir a su cara. Su sonrisa se amplió y se rascó el costado perezosamente, atrayendo mi atención ahí.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sabiendo que yo miraba cada movimiento que hacía, bajó sus dedos, pasándolos por la cintura de su pantalón. Una vez más, llevó la mano a los botones y desabrochó los últimos; yo tragué con dificultad, tenía la boca seca y mi corazón latía salvajemente. La cremallera bajó frente a su erección cubierta por los bóxer, y yo esperé a que apareciera completamente a la vista. En su lugar, Edward deslizó la mano en el interior de sus pantalones y frotó lentamente su longitud cubierta de algodón.

Gemí impaciente sin siquiera darme cuenta, y Edward rio. Mi mirada subió y le encontré sonriendo provocativamente, aunque el intenso deseo que brillaba en sus ojos traicionaba su expresión casual.

Estaba tan excitado como yo.

Sin una palabra, me puse de pie y caminé hasta él, colocando mis manos en su pecho y empujándole hacia atrás. Él cayó en la cama y yo levanté un poco mis faldas, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

"Eres. Un. Calientapollas," dije, enfatizando mi punto con un golpecito con el dedo en su duro pecho.

Sus manos fueron inmediatamente a mis caderas, apretando y tirando contra él. "Nada de calentar, _Isabella_," murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para succionar suavemente en mi cuello. "Solo me complace que, por una vez, el zapato esté en el otro pie."

Me aparté un poco, sin aliento, y le miré a los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Sus manos bajaron por mis muslos, luego subieron bajo mis faldas tentadoras. "Me atormentas sin fin, Bella," contestó con un gemido. "Es un milagro que pueda hacer alguna vez algo. El noventa por ciento de mi tiempo es ocupado pensando en formas de atraerte a esta cama."

Hice un falso mohín de ofensa. "¿Qué pasa con el otro diez por ciento?"

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Comer."

Le pellizqué el costado y Edward se movió bruscamente, haciéndome soltar un jadeo cuando su erección me rozó tentadoramente. Caí hacia delante cuando embistió contra mí -más resueltamente esa vez- pero me agarré antes de que chocaran nuestras cabezas, colocando las manos en la cama a cada lado de su cara. Bajé la cara y mis labios rozaron los suyos ligeramente.

"Es mejor tener cuidado," dije. "No querría hacerte daño."

Edward sonrió ampliamente y luego hizo algo completamente inesperado. Levantó un poco la cabeza, succionó mi labio inferior...

...y lo mordió.

Santo cielo. Temblé de la cabeza a los pies mientras una ola de calor recorría mi cuerpo.

Edward soltó mi labio con una sonrisa perversa. "A veces un poco de dolor está bien," murmuró antes de enredar sus dedos en mi pelo, quitando las horquillas y atrayéndome a un profundo y caliente beso. Sentía mi labio inferior vibrar, pero Edward pasó la lengua por las marcas que sus dientes habían dejado, aliviando el picor.

"A veces," dijo, con la voz baja y ligeramente ronca mientras besaba por mi garganta, "cuando estamos haciendo el amor, y tú estás... perdida..." Deslizó las manos bajo mi falda y las pasó por mi trasero antes de bajar mi ropa interior. Apretó mi carne, presionándome incluso más fuerte contra él. Gemí, incapaz de contenerme de removerme contra él. "Así," susurró, embistiendo contra mí. Sentí como me sonrojaba, pero no pude esconderle mi respuesta. Desde nuestra noche de bodas, nos habíamos acercado más en todos los sentidos y, justo cuando creí que nuestra relación física no podía mejorar incluso más, Edward me sorprendió llevándome a alturas incluso más altas. Desde su roce con la muerte, nuestra cópula a veces era desesperada, como si los dos nos diéramos cuenta de lo que casi habíamos perdido y tuviéramos que alejar los restos de ese horrible tiempo.

Otras veces, era lento y suave... apasionado. Nunca sabía qué esperar, pero siempre era increíble.

Tal vez él fuera virgen cuando nos casamos pero, santo Dios, el hombre había aprendido rápido.

"A veces, te tengo debajo de mí," dijo seductoramente, siguiendo con el lento movimiento que sabía que me volvía loca mientras sus labios iban a mi oreja. "Gritas y bajas las uñas por mi espalda. A veces, tengo marcas después."

"Oh, Dios," murmuré, escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello, avergonzada. "Lo siento... no pretendía hacerlo."

"No," dijo Edward firmemente. "No te disculpes. Me gusta."

Levanté la cabeza, todavía sonrojada. "¿De verdad?"

Edward deslizó su mano entre nosotros, bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior para liberar su erección. Deslizándola contra mí lentamente, me miró a los ojos, con un bajo gruñido retumbando en su pecho. "Saber que estás tan fuera de control como yo... que estás tan atrapada en el placer que no sabes lo que estás haciendo... Es... es..."

"¿Te pone a cien?" ofrecí, cerrando los ojos mientras Edward rozaba su gruesa dureza contra mí una y otra vez, volviéndome loca.

"¿A cien?" repitió inquisitivamente.

Intenté pensar, pero era realmente difícil con las caderas de Edward moviéndose deliciosamente contra mí.

"Ya sabes... ¿te enciende?" dije entre jadeos cada vez más superficiales. "¿Arranca tu motor? ¿Te excita?"

"Ahhh..." dijo Edward comprendiendo mientras sus dedos masajeaban completamente mi trasero antes de hundirse una vez entre mis piernas. Gemí por la sensación y él rio ligeramente. "_Definitivamente_ me excita."

Antes de que me diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Edward nos había movido un poco y entrado en mí en una larga, lenta y devastadora embestida. Gemimos al unísono y, por centésima vez, di gracias porque la habitación de su madre estuviera al otro lado de la casa.

"La pregunta es," dijo con los dientes apretados y los dedos agarrando con fuerza mis caderas mientras entraba en mí con más fuerza. "¿Te gusta a ti?" Levantó la palma de una mano y golpeó mi trasero; el ruido hizo eco por toda la habitación. Mis músculos se apretaron de forma involuntaria y solté un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

¿Quién iba a decir que mi correcto Edward victoriano tenía un lado pervertido?

Aparentemente yo también lo tenía porque, cuando la impresión por lo que había hecho se pasó, me sentí incluso más caliente... más mojada. Edward me miraba con cautela con los ojos entrecerrados, evidentemente calculando mi reacción. Me incliné, pasando la lengua por su oreja.

"Hazlo otra vez," susurré.

Con un gemido estrangulado, Edward levantó la mano y golpeó de nuevo, primero en un lado y luego en el otro. Sus frías manos frotaron suavemente la cálida piel, y me encontré a mí misma empujando contra él, lo que tenía el beneficio añadido de permitirme encontrarme con sus embestidas de forma más completa.

"Bella..." La voz de Edward fue grito ahogado mientras agarraba de repente mis caderas y nos daba la vuelta en la cama. Sus labios descendieron a mi cuello, succionando la sensible piel tan fuerte que supe que dejaría marca.

Me gustó.

Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas, notando de forma ausente que los dos todavía estábamos casi completamente vestidos. Pero no importó. Edward se clavó en mí bruscamente, mordiendo y succionando mi cuello -los pequeños pinchazos de dolor solo intensificaron las olas de placer. Subió mi blusa y la camisola sobre mis pechos desesperado, pasando su atención a los hinchados y endurecidos pezones. Me arqueé contra él cuando introdujo uno en su boca, presionándolo contra el paladar con su lengua y luego pasando sus dientes por mi piel hasta tener mi pezón entre ellos.

Sin aviso o preámbulo, mi cuerpo se contrajo repentinamente en una bola de tensa expectación... manteniéndose en el precipicio entre la necesidad y la satisfacción por un breve momento. Entonces explotó en olas de abrasador éxtasis... estremeciéndose... temblando... apretándose en espasmos alrededor de la hinchada erección de Edward. Embistió en mi clímax, encontrándose conmigo en la cegadora desorientación de abrumador placer... luego uniéndose a mí en el dulce descenso a la feliz relajación.

Nuestras superficiales respiraciones llenaron el aire mientras Edward colapsaba sobre mí. Luego se movió a mi lado, con la pierna sobre la mía todavía enredada en sus pantalones.

"Wow," dije finalmente.

Edward soltó una risita. "¿Crees que siempre será así?" preguntó.

Giré la cabeza para mirarle. "No lo sé. Tal vez nos mate cuando seamos viejos."

La mirada de Edward se suavizó y levantó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla. "Me gusta esa idea... hacerme viejo contigo."

Me incliné en su palma y la besé dulcemente. "A mí también."

Su sonrisa se volvió perversa. "Por supuesto, no sé qué dirían nuestros nietos si te escucharan suplicarme que te azote."

Le golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo, pero sus palabras hicieron que me recorriera un escalofrío de excitación.

"Bueno," contesté lentamente, "antes de que tengamos nietos, lo normal es empezar con hijos."

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, levantando mi mano para besar el dorso. "Hay tiempo de sobra para eso."

Me mordí el labio. "Tal vez no tanto como crees."

Le llevó diez segundos completos entenderlo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. "¿Estás?" preguntó con duda, bajando la mirada a mi estómago.

Sonreí. "Eso creo. Todavía no he visto a un médico, pero... sí, eso creo."

Edward se sentó, girándose a mí con una mirada de asombro en la cara que era tan dulce que me dejó sin aliento. Puso una mano en mi estómago. "¿Llevas... a mi hijo en tu interior?" Su mirada subió a mis ojos y me quedé impresionada al verlos vidriados por las lágrimas sin derramar.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya. "Bueno, también es mi hijo," bromeé, sintiendo mis propios ojos aguarse.

"¡Espera!" dijo de repente, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y se subía los pantalones. "¿Le he hecho daño? No deberíamos haber- No debería haber-"

Me senté, estirando los brazos para cogerle las manos. "Edward, está bien. Nada de lo que hemos hecho le hará daño al bebé."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó frenético. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Es tan pequeño... y yo soy tan..." Movió la mano hacia su entrepierna. Luché contra la necesidad de tomarle el pelo por lo asustado que estaba. Se apartó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras se tiraba del pelo. "Tal vez no deberíamos... hacer... eso..." movió la mano ausentemente en dirección a la cama "...más."

"¡Whoa!" interrumpí, no gustándome esa idea ni un poco. Levanté una mano. "Detente un segundo. Definitivamente no vamos a dejar de hacer... eso," dije.

"Pero si es malo para el bebé..."

"Edward, no es malo para el bebé. Lo prometo." Crucé la habitación y le rodeé el cuello. "Nunca haría nada malo para el bebé, ¿no crees eso?"

"Bueno... sí..."

"Te digo que es completamente seguro que tengamos sexo mientras estoy embarazada," le dije. "Si necesitas oírlo de boca de un profesional, estaría feliz de que Carlisle-"

"Eso no será necesario," interrumpió Edward secamente. Aunque Carlisle y él se estaban llevando mejor, estaba bastante segura de que Edward no quería ni oír hablar de que él se acercara a mi zona de hacer bebés.

Se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente contra la mía. "¿Estás completamente segura de que es seguro?" preguntó.

"Segurísima."

Sus labios se retorcieron en una sonrisa lobuna. "Bueno, está bien saberlo. No sé si soportaría pasar nueve días sin tocarte, ya no hablemos de nueve _meses_."

Nos desvestimos y nos preparamos para la cama, y encontré los ojos de Edward puestos en mí cada vez que le miraba. Bueno, en mi estómago, al menos. Él solo sonrió tímidamente cuando le pillé mirando y se metió en la cama, apartando las sábanas para que pudiera unirme a él.

Me tumbé a su lado bocarriba y él se inclinó para besarme suavemente. "Gracias," susurró.

"¿Por qué?"

Su mano frotó mi barriga de forma reverencial. "Por esto... por él... o _ella_," añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno, todavía no he hecho nada," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Guárdate las gracias para después de que haya pasado horas pariendo."

Edward se estremeció de pensarlo; sus ojos se oscurecieron. Sabía, porque conocía a Edward, que la idea de que diera a luz le llenaba de preocupación. Arrepintiéndome de haberle hecho pensar en ello, intenté cambiar de tema.

"¿Quieres un niño o una niña?" pregunté.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron, olvidándose por el momento de las ideas de dar a luz. "Los dos," dijo firmemente.

"Oh, Dios," gemí, tapándome la cara con las manos.

Edward soltó una risita y bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta que su mejilla descansó en mi estómago; sus ojos se cerraron. Un momento después, escuché un bajo sonido y me di cuenta de que le murmuraba al bebé. Levanté la mano para acariciar suavemente su pelo.

Me miró. "Te amo, Bella. Más de lo que nunca sabrás."

Sonreí entre las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos. "Yo también te amo."

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Edward se durmiera, yo estaba completamente despierta, con la mano sobre mi estómago mientras me imaginaba convertida en madre.

Bueno, al menos no sería una madre de dieciocho años como una vez había temido. Para cuando el bebé llegara tendría casi veinte. Sería prácticamente una mujer de mediana edad.

Resoplé y Edward se removió.

Estremeciéndome, salí de la cama en silencio y crucé la habitación descalza, cogiendo mi diario y yendo a la cocina. Encendí una lamparita y me senté en la mesa, abriendo el libro por donde lo había dejado. Respirando profundamente, y considerando mis palabras con cautela, empecé a escribir.

_...Pero tendré que hacer mi parte. Supongo que, al final, de eso es de lo que va este diario. Tengo que asegurarme de que, cuando llegue el momento, Carlisle pueda convencerme de lo que hay que hacer._

_Así que escribo esto para ti, Bella. La Bella que yo era... la Bella que tú eres._

_Mi destino... o, debería decir, NUESTRO destino... está en tus manos._

Con una suave sonrisa, hice caso del consejo de Edward y empecé por el principio.

_Nunca había pensado mucho en cómo iba a morir..._

**-Carlisle-**

_5 de marzo de 2010 – Una semana antes del ritual Quileute, Forks, Washington_

Aparté la cortina y miré otra vez por la ventana delantera, examinando el camino de entrada y el bosque oscurecido más allá. Tras siglos de pulir mi paciencia, era extraño sentirla acabarse, reemplazada por algo parecido a la ansiedad.

Alice suspiró pesadamente desde su lugar en el sofá, apartando mi atención del jardín delantero.

"Estará aquí en unos diez minutos, Carlisle," dijo ausentemente mientras miraba una revista de moda. "Mirar por la ventana no hará que llegue antes."

"Lo sé," contesté, caminando rápidamente hasta su lado. Empecé a sentarme, luego me lo pensé mejor y me enderecé abruptamente. Vi a Alice sonreír satisfecha por mi indecisión. "Es solo que... hemos esperado tanto este momento... y hay tanto que depende de ello. Si las cosas no van bien..."

"Relájate, Carlisle," dijo, haciendo a un lado la revista y levantando la mano para apretar la mía. "Va a ir bien."

"Me preocupa que ni siquiera venga."

"Casi no lo hace." Alice cambió de posición, sentándose sobre una pierna. "Realmente no lo decidió con seguridad hasta que se subió al avión."

Asentí ausentemente, llevando mi mirada sin darme cuenta a la puerta principal. "¿Cuánto falta ahora?"

Alice rio. "Unos siete minutos."

Sonreí, contento porque Alice estuviera ahí conmigo. Le había pedido al resto de la familia que dejara la casa, no queriendo abrumar a nuestro visitante. Fue una decisión difícil dejar ir a Jasper, sabiendo que su don podía ayudar potencialmente a que la reunión fuera más suave. Pero Alice me había tranquilizado -igual que lo había hecho durante horas, días, en realidad- y me había dicho que no necesitaríamos los talentos de Jasper.

Crucé hasta la estantería, llevando los ojos a la familiar foto que estaba en un antiguo marco de plata. Las amplias sonrisas y los brillantes ojos de Edward y Bella trajeron vívidos recuerdos de su boda hacía casi un siglo. Los dos habían sido muy importantes para mí durante los años, y la idea de que Bella había puesto tanta confianza en mí pesaba en mi corazón.

Si fallaba...

Bueno, simplemente no podía fallar. No era una opción.

_Del Diario de Isabella Masen_

_22 de mayo de 1932_

_Amelia Earhart lo consiguió. La primera mujer en cruzar volando en solitario el Atlántico. Estuve pegada a la radio durante dos días, escuchando noticias de su progreso. No podía recordar exactamente cuando desapareció, así que no respiré bien hasta que el locutor dijo que había aterrizado._

_Lo consiguió. No importa cuántos de estos eventos históricos presencie, cada uno de ellos me llena de asombro._

_Todavía estamos en medio de la Gran Depresión. Tampoco recordaba mucho de esto. Bella, si aprendes algo de todo esto, es que tienes que repasar historia. Créeme, será útil._

_De cualquier manera, sabía suficiente sobre la caída del mercado de valores como para avisar a Edward y a nuestros amigos cercanos. Ahorramos como locos a principios de los años veinte, cuando todos los demás festejaban sin control. Y, como no sabía qué bancos superarían la Depresión sin daños, Edward retiró sabiamente nuestro dinero antes de la caída. Maggie, Samantha y Tom también están bien, gracias al poco consejo que pude darles. Tristemente, Liza se mudó a otro estado cuando Jared murió de gripe y he perdido el contacto con ella. Lo último que supe era que estaba en Tennessee. Espero que esté bien._

_Samantha y yo somos voluntarias en un comedor local, y me rompe el corazón ver a todas las familias que están sufriendo tanto. Intentamos ayudar donde podemos, pero el problema es demasiado grande. Es abrumador. Por lo que puedo recordar, esto no terminará hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Parece que falta bastante tiempo._

_Pero el propósito de este diario no es darte una lección de historia. Tú misma puedes buscar en Google todo eso. Como te he dicho antes, mi trabajo es hablarte de mi vida... tu vida... para que veas que el viaje que tienes que hacer realmente merece la pena._

_Ahora tengo casi treinta y dos años y, a pesar del triste estado del mundo, me encuentro a mí misma dando gracias a Dios cada día por enviarme aquí. Entre el sufrimiento y el dolor del que soy testigo en las calles de Chicago, también hay mucha felicidad._

_El otro día, Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el porche trasero viendo a E.J. (me niego a llamarle Edward Tercero, ¡qué ridículo!) jugar a la pelota con los mellizos. Ya tiene trece años. Casi no puedo creer cómo vuela el tiempo. Es alto y desgarbado, su pelo se ha puesto más oscuro que el de Edward, pero sus ojos son del mismo vívido verde. Su nariz y su sonrisa son mías, me dicen, aunque yo creo que es más hermoso de lo que yo jamás esperaría ser. También es inteligente y dice que quiere ser científico, o tal vez médico como el Tío Carlisle._

_Sí, le llama Tío Carlisle._

_Charlie y Helen cumplirán diez años el mes que viene. Son tan diferentes que a veces olvido que son mellizos. Eso es, hasta que deciden que quieren esconderme algo y se comunican de esa extraña y silenciosa forma de mellizos que me vuelve completamente loca. Aun así, son niños dulces -traviesos pero de buen corazón- y son mi gran tesoro._

_Al verles jugar, sentí el familiar encogimiento del corazón mientras recordaba a la hija que habíamos perdido. La pequeña Renee, que debería haber llenado el hueco entre el mayor y los mellizos, pero que no vivió más que unos días. Vino a nuestras vidas demasiado pronto. En mi época, probablemente podrían haberla salvado, pero aquí... ahora... no había esperanza._

_La vida aquí puede ser dura, Bella. No quiero endulzar las cosas. Tienes que saber la historia completa._

_Aun así, mientras veía a mi hijo prepararse para otro lanzamiento, no pude contener una sonrisa. La brisa era cálida, y podía oír el golpeteo de las cacerolas que venía del interior de la casa. La madre de Edward estaba horneando, y nos sacó de la casa para que no la molestáramos. Absorbiendo una sensación de felicidad, me incliné contra Edward mientras estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en los escalones del porche. Finalmente, preguntó, "¿Alguna vez lo hechas de menos?"_

"_¿Qué?" contesté, distraída cuando a Charlie se le escapó la pelota y tuvo que salir corriendo a por ella._

"_El futuro," dijo en voz baja, estirando la mano para jugar con mi pelo. "El mundo que dejaste."_

_Por la forma en que hizo la pregunta, sabía que no quería una respuesta frívola y conservadora. En su lugar, lo pensé un momento._

"_Extraño a mis padres," admití. "Es duro pensar que no saben qué me ha pasado, así que me preocupo por ellos. Eso es duro a veces."_

_Edward asintió, volviendo a mirar a los niños. "¿Si pudieras volver...?"_

"_Ni siquiera creo que dependa de mí," contesté. Me enderecé y cogí la mano de Edward, haciendo que volviera a mirarme. "Pero incluso si pudiera volver, no lo haría, Edward. Mi vida está aquí ahora, contigo y los niños. Tú eres mi familia ahora."_

_Te digo esto, Bella, porque quiero que entiendas que tu viaje no será uno sencillo. Tu elección tendrá consecuencias, y será difícil lidiar con ellas._

_Pero también te digo que merece la pena. Esta vida te ofrece más de lo que nunca imaginaste. Solo tienes que tener el coraje de tomarlo._

**-Carlisle-**

Alice se puso de pie repentinamente, cerrando la revista y lanzándola a la mesa. "Está aquí," anunció. "Unos treinta segundos."

Fui hasta las ventanas, incapaz de no mirar al jardín delantero de nuevo. "Ahí está su coche." Me enderecé, pasándome las manos por el pelo, nervioso.

Alice soltó una risita. "Cualquiera diría que vais a tener vuestra primera cita."

Sonreí sarcásticamente. "Es solo que no quiero asustar al pobre chico."

Alice se acercó a mí, enganchando su brazo en el mío. "Va a estar bien, Carlisle. Confía en mí."

Me apretó suavemente el brazo mientras escuchábamos los pasos acercarse por el camino de grava y subiendo los escalones del porche, seguidos de un sordo y dudoso golpecito en la puerta.

_Del Diario de Isabella Masen_

_4 de agosto de 1956_

_Hoy he conocido a Alice... otra vez._

_Carlisle llamó por teléfono para decirme que vendrían después del atardecer, y estuve increíblemente nerviosa todo el día. Abrí la puerta de golpe y, cuando vi su cara sonriente, mis brazos ansiaron darle un fuerte abrazo._

_La había extrañado tanto._

_Pero me contuve, sabiendo que Alice no tenía nada de la historia que yo recordaba. Me aparté de la puerta, invitándoles educadamente a entrar mientras Edward miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_Para mi sorpresa, fue Alice la que me abrazó._

"_He estado deseando conocerte," dijo mientras sus brazos de mármol me sostenían con suavidad. "¿Es esta la tercera vez?"_

_Reí. "Para mí, sí."_

_Ella se apartó encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, por el momento, solo he visto esta reunión... pero, Bella, ¡tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser grandes amigas!"_

_La ironía de sus palabras no se me escapó, ya que sabía que sería mi buena amiga durante dos vidas... la mía y la tuya._

**-Carlisle-**

Estiré la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y forzándome a poner una sonrisa relajada en mi cara.

"Hola, Masen," dije, apartándome un poco hacia atrás. "Es bueno verte de nuevo. Por favor, entra."

El chico se pasó nervioso una mano por el pelo en un gesto que me recordó tanto a Edward que casi reí. "¿De nuevo?" preguntó.

Se me había escapado. Había estado viéndole, por supuesto, pero solo de lejos. Los Volturi se habían interesado de forma particular en mi familia últimamente, así que no pude arriesgarme a establecer contacto antes de que fuera el momento correcto.

Cuando me vio dudar, Masen sonrió ampliamente. "Está bien. Bella escribió en su diario sobre la forma en que tú... mantienes vigilada a la gente."

Solté una risita mientras él sacudía mi mano y entraba en la casa. "Si no estoy equivocado, creo que se refería a ello como 'tendencias acosadoras'."

La sonrisa de Masen se amplió. "No te equivocas." Sus ojos examinaron la habitación y cayeron en Alice. "Tú debes ser Alice," dijo, extendiendo la mano. Ella la tomó con cautela en la suya.

"Os parecéis tanto," dijo ella. "Quiero decir, lo he visto... pero verte en persona..." Su voz se desvaneció.

Masen asintió. "Lo sé... excepto los ojos."

"Sí... esos definitivamente son de Edward," murmuró ella.

"También es raro para mí," contestó él. "He leído sobre ti en el diario, por supuesto... una y otra vez. Pero conoceros finalmente... ver finalmente que lo que ella escribió es todo verdad." Se volvió a mí, mirándome con cautela. "Lo es, ¿cierto? ¿Es todo verdad?"

Respiré profundamente.

"Cada palabra."

_Del Diario de Isabella Masen_

_25 de febrero de 1964_

_Mi tatara-nieta nació hoy._

_Isabella Marie, llamada como yo._

_Cuando supe que la niña llevaría mi nombre, no pude contener las lágrimas. Edward solo me sostuvo suavemente, entendiendo porqué significaba tanto para mí._

_Alice lo había visto. Ella me dijo que la pequeña Isabella tendría un día un hijo... y ese hijo sería el que lo pondría todo en movimiento._

**-Carlisle-**

"Así que," dijo Masen, colocándose en el sofá y dejando su bandolera en el suelo a su lado, "¿ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Los dos nos giramos hacia Alice expectantes. Ella rodó los ojos simpáticamente. "Bueno, supongo que el plan es que conozcas a Bella."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Ese es el plan? No tiene mucha pinta de plan, Alice."

Escuché a Masen ahogarse con una risa.

Alice sonrió satisfecha. "Ya le he dicho que iría por allí y llevaría un amigo que quería que conociera. Creyó que estaba intentando emparejarla."

Gemí mientras Alice arrugaba la nariz. "Sí... asqueroso," dijo.

Fiel a su palabra, Alice había sido buena amiga de Bella -de la Bella que yo conocí y de la que llegó a Forks hacía solo unos meses. Se habían hecho cercanas, pero Bella no conocía nuestro secreto. Todavía, al menos.

"De cualquier manera," siguió Alice, "le aseguré que no se trataba de emparejarla y dijo que podíamos ir en cualquier momento. Charlie está en el trabajo, así que tiene la casa para ella sola."

La cara de Masen palideció. "Te refieres a... ¿ahora?"

"No hay mejor momento que el presente," contestó ella animada, levantándose y poniéndose una chaqueta.

"Pero... pero, ¿qué voy a decir?" tartamudeó. "Creí que tendría un rato para prepararme."

Puse mi mano en su hombro. "Relájate, Masen," dije de forma tranquilizadora. "Sabrás qué decir cuando llegue el momento. Y los dos estaremos contigo. Tienes el diario, ¿verdad?"

Le dio una palmadita a su bolsa. "Todo está aquí."

"Bien." Cuando tragó nervioso, añadí, "Estarás bien."

Miró dudoso entre Alice y yo antes de decir, "Espero que tengáis razón."

_Del Diario de Isabella Swan_

_13 de septiembre de 1986_

_Hoy cumplo ochenta y seis años. No puedo creer como ha volado el tiempo._

_Edward todavía está conmigo. Tiene algunos problemas de artritis pero, además de eso, está bien. Tras su bypass, le atosigué para que hiciera ejercicio y mejorase su dieta. Se queja sobre extrañar los filetes y el helado, pero todo amistosamente._

_Sé que valora el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos tanto como yo._

_Nuestros relojes están llegando a su fin, pero me siento bendecida por haber tenido una vida tan larga y feliz juntos. Hemos vivido dos guerras mundiales, incontables escaramuzas, colapsos y recuperaciones financieras..._

_Hemos visto el milagro del vuelo, el primer hombre aterrizar en la luna, curas para enfermedades, incluso a los Beatles en el Shea Stadium. (¡Sí, éramos los más viejos allí y no, no podría haberme importado menos!)_

_Tras tres hijos, nueve nietos, veintitrés bisnietos y catorce tataranietos (¡con otro más en camino!), puedo dejar este mundo sabiendo que nuestra familia seguirá... que el amor nacido entre Edward y yo continuará durante generaciones._

_En cinco años, naceré yo._

_Y yo estaré muerta._

_No puedo explicar cómo lo sé. Es solo una sensación que tengo -que el tiempo o el destino no nos dejará co-existir en este mundo._

_Pero está bien. Estoy lista. Si no fuera por Edward, ya me habría ido._

_Suena melodramático, pero es cierto. Él es lo que me hace seguir, y creo que pasa lo mismo con él. No me sorprendería que termináramos como en una mala novela romántica... compartiendo nuestro último aliento con las manos entrelazadas._

_U otro cliché parecido._

_Solo espero poder conocer a Masen. Alice me dijo su nombre, y dijo que estaba más segura que nunca de que él será el que me ayude... el que te ayude. No nacerá en unos años todavía, así que no sé si lo conseguiré._

_Por si acaso, le he escrito una carta y he modificado mi testamento para asegurarme de que le sea entregada en su veintiún cumpleaños. Eso debería darle tiempo suficiente para entender que no estoy loca. Al menos eso espero._

_En la carta habrá una llave para una caja fuerte en la que guardaré este diario y algunas cosas que me gustaría que tuvieras._

_No sé si tendré la oportunidad de escribirte más, Bella. Rezo porque esto sea suficiente._

_Edward dice que te diga que estará esperando..._

**-Carlisle-**

En el camino a la casa de Bella, noté a Masen sacando periódicamente algo de su bolsillo y mirándolo antes de volver a guardarlo rápidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté.

"Nada... es... es estúpido," contestó, sonrojándose.

_Tan parecido a Bella._

"Estoy seguro de que no es estúpido," dije, doblando la esquina a Main Street.

Dudó un momento y luego lo sacó de su bolsillo, enseñándomelo. Era una foto de él, con una mujer mayor que supuse que sería su madre.

Al ver mi mirada inquisitiva, preguntó apresurado. "Es solo que creí que... si cometía un error o algo, la foto empezaría a desvanecerse... yo empezaría a desaparecer..."

Alice se asomó por el asiento trasero, apoyando su barbilla en los brazos cruzados. "¿Cómo en _Regreso al futuro_?"

Masen se sonrojó más. "Te dije que era estúpido. Pero, si fallo, nunca naceré, así que..."

Alice le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "No fallarás."

Él volvió a mirarla. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió. "Estarás bien. Pero, si te hace sentir mejor, sigue mirando la foto."

Masen sonrió tímidamente y respiró profundamente mientras aparcábamos en el camino de entrada de Bella.

_29 de Octubre de 1988_

_Querido Masen,_

_He escrito esta carta docenas de veces, las hojas arrugadas se caen de mi papelera. Parece que no soy capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas pero, una vez más, no sé si hay alguna forma de decir esto que no vaya a sonar a completa locura._

_Así que iré directa al punto. Antes de casarme con un tatara-tatara-abuelo, mi nombre era Bella Swan. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo en el Estado de Washington llamado Forks._

_Nací el 13 de septiembre de 1991._

_Sí, has leído bien._

_No puedo explicar como sucedió pero, de alguna manera, lo hizo. Y tienes que asegurarte de que sucede de nuevo._

_En el sobre encontrarás una llave de una caja fuerte. En esa caja encontrarás un diario... mi historia... tu historia._

_Depende de ti, Masen. Tienes que convencerme -a ella- de que eres quien eres... y de que debe hacer el ritual que la enviará a 1918. Mi vida está en tus manos... y también la tuya. Porque -no es por parecer apocalíptica- pero si no tienes éxito, no existirás._

_Carlisle te ayudará -y Alice, por supuesto. Leerás sobre ellos en el diario. He pensado en dejarles todo esto a ellos pero, en realidad, creo que Bella necesitará conocerte para realmente creer esta increíble historia._

_Alice dice que tendrás los ojos de él -de Edward. Creo que esa será la clave. De alguna manera, ella verá la verdad en tus ojos... porque yo siempre lo he hecho._

_Solo recuerda esta fecha: 12 de marzo de 2010. Ese es el día que viajé en el tiempo. Esa es tu fecha límite._

_No deseches esto como las locuras de una vieja mujer hasta que leas el diario. En él encontrarás la prueba que necesitas para convencerte a ti mismo de que te digo la verdad -y rezo porque sea suficiente para convencer a Bella también._

_Lee el diario, Masen. Luego ve en busca de Carlisle. He puesto un mapa en la parte delantera del diario. Él sabrá que estás de camino._

_Es raro escribirte esto cuando ni siquiera has nacido todavía. Acabo de enterarme de que tu madre está embarazada, pero no creo que ande por aquí para ver tu cara en persona._

_Casi le pregunté a Alice, pero realmente no quería saberlo._

_La vida es extraña, Masen... extraña y mágica y llena de sorpresas. Ahora mismo estás comenzando un viaje que te mostrará lo cierto que es eso._

_Oh, y guarda esta carta y el diario para ti. Sobre todo el diario. No se lo enseñes a nadie más. Los secretos que guarda deben seguir siendo secretos o tu vida podría correr peligro. No estoy bromeando sobre esto. No se lo digas a nadie._

_Si algo, espero que esto te haya intrigado lo suficiente como para querer saber más. He hecho lo que he podido... ahora depende de ti. Mis pensamientos y oraciones están contigo, incluso si no puedo estar ahí en persona._

_Buena suerte. Lo siento, hijo, pero vas a necesitarla._

_Con amor,_

_Bella._

**-Carlisle-**

Masen y yo caminamos un paso detrás de Alice hasta la puerta principal de Bella. Sin dudarlo, Alice llamó y, en un momento, escuché sus pasos por el suelo antes de que abriera la puerta. Como siempre, ver a Bella me sacudía un poco. A menudo me encontraba a mí mismo queriendo bromear con mi vieja amiga... pero esa no era ella. Al menos no todavía.

"Hola, Bella," dijo Alice animada.

Bella sonrió. "Hola, Alice... Dr. Cullen." Pareció un poco sorprendida por mi presencia, pero lo escondió bien mientras su mirada iba a nuestro joven invitado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y supe que veía el parecido familiar.

"Este es Masen," dijo Alice en voz baja.

"Hola," contestó ella antes de invitarnos a entrar. Intentó ser discreta, pero sus ojos no dejaban de ir a Masen con una clara expresión inquisitiva.

_¿Quién era él?_

"¿Puedo ofreceros algo?" preguntó educadamente mientras nos llevaba a la sala de estar. Alice y yo declinamos, por supuesto, pero Masen se aclaró la garganta nervioso y pidió un vaso de agua.

Bella dejó la habitación y Alice se sentó al final del sofá, dirigiendo a Masen al otro lado. Yo me senté en el sillón reclinable de Charlie, dejando el lugar al lado de Masen para Bella.

Ella volvió y le dio a Masen el vaso antes de que sus ojos pasearan nerviosos por la habitación. Se sentó en el centro del sofá, colocada al borde delantero del cojín.

El silencio se hizo denso, todos esperábamos a que otro empezara. Finalmente, Bella respiró profundamente.

"Y, ¿de qué va todo esto?" preguntó, volviéndose a Masen. "¿Quién eres en realidad?"

Masen sonrió un poco satisfecho. "Vas directa al grano, ¿no?"

Bella se sonrojó, pero no rompió el contacto visual.

Masen buscó en su bolsa y sacó el diario, dejándolo en su regazo. Pasó una mano por la gastada cubierta de cuero.

"Mi nombre es Masen Edward Armstrong," dijo finalmente. "Mi madre era Isabella Marie Armstrong."

Bella soltó un grito ahogado. "¡Ese es mi nombre! ¿Estamos... emparentados?"

Los labios de Masen se retorcieron ligeramente. "De forma lejana." Respiró profundamente y siguió. "Mi abuela era Anne Masen Roberts. Su padre, mi bisabuelo, era Anthony Masen. Su padre era Edward Masen Tercero."

"Déjame adivinar," interrumpió Bella con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Su padre era Edward Masen Segundo?"

Masen asintió y vi su nuez subir y bajar mientras tragaba con dificultad. Alice y yo nos manteníamos en silencio, con los ojos fijos en Bella.

"Edward estaba casado con Isabella," dijo lentamente. "Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella rio. "¡Eso es tan raro!" exclamó. "Pero no es raro que la gente tenga el mismo nombre, sobre todo en la misma familia. No sabía que me habían llamado como alguien, pero-"

"No," interrumpió Masen en voz baja. "No es eso lo que estoy diciendo."

Bella frunció el ceño por la confusión. "No lo entiendo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Se volvió a Alice. "¿De qué va esto?"

"Solo escúchale, Bella... por favor," contestó Alice.

Masen metió la mano en su mochila, dejando en la mesita un reloj de bolsillo que reconocí como el de Edward y dándole a ella un relicario. Lo reconocí de inmediato, por supuesto. Ella nunca se lo quitaba.

Bella abrió el relicario, pasando los dedos por el mechón de pelo desgastado que había en el interior.

"El pelo era de Edward," explicó Masen. "El relicario... era tuyo."

Bella casi dejó caer el relicario mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos de la impresión. "¿Qué?"

Masen le dio el diario. "Todo está aquí."

Bella se puso de pie de golpe, apartándose de él. "¿Quién eres tú?" dijo nerviosa. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Está bien, Bella," dije con voz tranquilizadora.

"No está bien," soltó. "¿Por qué le habéis traído aquí? Obviamente está loco... o es algún tipo de timador o algo." Cuadró los hombros. "Has elegido la víctima equivocada, amigo. Mi padre es poli, y no has investigado bien, porque no tenemos dinero-"

"¡Bella!" la cortó Alice. "No es un timador. Y no está loco."

"¡Bueno, tal vez _vosotros_ estáis locos!" exclamó, mirándome a mí. "¡Tal vez todos vosotros estáis locos!"

"Por favor," dijo Masen en voz baja. Se puso de pie, dejando el diario en el sofá y acercándose a Bella como si fuera un ciervo asustado. "Bella... por favor. No estoy loco. He venido aquí porque hay algo que tienes que saber. Algo que necesitas saber."

"Pero no tiene ningún sentido..."

"Sé que no," aceptó él, deteniéndose finalmente frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos. "No tiene sentido ninguno, pero es la verdad. Está todo en el diario. Solo... solo ven a mirar el diario. Eso es todo lo que pido. Léelo y decide por ti misma."

Bella le miró fijamente un largo momento. Casi pude oír las ruedas girando en su cabeza. A pesar del hecho de que apenas me conocía, definitivamente yo la conocía a ella. Pude verla buscando en la cara de él... una cara muy parecida a la de ella... sus ojos... tan parecidos a los de Edward. Sabía que estaba confundida... incluso un poco asustada.

Pero también sabía que tenía curiosidad... y que no nos echaría hasta que esa curiosidad quedara satisfecha.

Sin embargo, Masen no la conocía como yo. Podía ver que estaba nervioso, sus ojos verdes le suplicaban que le diera una oportunidad. Sus dedos se retorcieron, y me pregunté si estaba deseando poder mirar su foto para ver si había desaparecido.

"Está bien," dijo Bella finalmente, caminando para sentarse en el sofá. Se mordió el labio y luego cogió el diario, colocándoselo en el regazo y abriéndolo por la primera hoja. Levantó la mirada sorprendida.

"Es mi letra," dijo, perpleja.

Masen solo asintió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Le echó una mirada más antes de empezar a leer.

Se me erizó el pelo cuando sentí una ola de consciencia recorrerme. Había alguien cerca. Miré a Alice, sorprendida porque no le hubiera visto venir. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, obviamente sintiendo su presencia, pero sin una explicación de porqué su visión había aparentemente fallado.

Me puse de pie lentamente. "Necesito salir un momento," dije. "Volveré enseguida."

Bella estaba absorbida por el diario, enredándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo mientras leía. Masen acogió mi comentario con un breve asentimiento y Alice me miró inquisitiva, obviamente preguntándose si debería unirse a mí. Sacudí la cabeza una vez, asegurándole sin palabras que estaría bien.

Salí de la casa, escaneando el borde del bosque, y finalmente vi una figura en sombras de pie junto a un gran pino. Acercándome a él, mi paso falló. No le conocía pero, de alguna manera, casi le... _reconocía_. Era desconcertante tener una sensación de déjà vu... algo que no había sentido en tres siglos.

Estaba de pie enderezado y alto, su piel marrón estaba arrugada por la edad, maltratada por el sol. Era obviamente Nativo-americano, sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos bajo una cabeza de largo pelo blanco. Llevaba una camisa vaquera, pantalones vaqueros desgastados y botas, tenía una colorida manta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros contra el fresco tiempo primaveral. Sonrió cuando me acerqué a él y, una vez más, sentí un golpe de reconocimiento.

También tuve la distintiva impresión de que no era completamente humano. No era un vampiro... ni un hombre loco... pero era definitivamente algo... más.

"Hola," dije tentativamente, "soy Carlisle Cullen."

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió. "Sé quién eres, Frío," dijo.

Pestañeé por el nombre. "¿Perdona?"

"No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo," contestó. "Ten por seguro que guardo muchos secretos."

Confundido, di un paso más cerca. "¿Nos conocemos? Me pareces... familiar."

Él rio, el sonido repicó entre los árboles. "En cierta forma," dijo. "Aunque dudo que lo recordaras."

"Lo recuerdo todo," dije, un poco incomodado.

Él sonrió ampliamente. "No todo, Frío."

"¿Quién eres?"

Él miró hacia la casa, ignorando mi pregunta. "Ella tiene un camino difícil por delante," dijo. "Pero es un camino que debe ser tomado."

Sentí un escalofrío. "¿Sabes...sobre Bella?"

"Sé muchas cosas."

Dudé. "¿Sabes... lo conseguirá?" pregunté. "¿Podremos convencerla de ir?"

Sus claros ojos volvieron a los míos y solté un grito ahogado por la antigua sabiduría que percibí en sus profundidades. "Lo haréis," dijo simplemente.

Solté el aire pesadamente, aliviado. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vas a ayudarla?"

Sonrió de nuevo, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. "Todavía no. Por ahora solo estoy aquí para mirar."

"Pero tú... ¿la ayudarás?"

"Cuando sea el momento correcto."

Absorbí eso un momento. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?" Inclinó la cabeza, así que seguí. "¿Qué pasa... después? A los que quedamos atrás. ¿Simplemente se... desvanecerá? ¿Qué pasa con su familia? La buscarán."

"Eso es más de una pregunta, Frío," dijo, con sus ojos brillando felices. Al ver mi mirada de frustración, añadió, "pero responderé."

Se cerró más la manta sobre los hombros. "El tiempo es como una mujer celosa," dijo. "Ella no compartirá a su amante con otra."

Me pasé una mano por la cara, irritado por su críptica respuesta. "¿Estás diciendo que cuando se vaya, dejará de existir en esta época?"

"No... dejar," contestó.

"No," dije, agarrándome a una teoría, "porque si está allí, no puede estar aquí... _nunca_ puede estar aquí. Nunca habría estado aquí en primer lugar."

Él asintió ligeramente.

"Así que, ¿será como si nunca hubiera nacido?" pregunté. "Nosotros simplemente... ¿olvidaremos que existió?"

Él sonrió de nuevo. "No todos nosotros. Criaturas como tú y como yo, Frío, vivimos fuera de los límites del tiempo."

"Así que yo la recordaré," dije, "y Alice. Pero sus padres... sus amigos... ¿ninguno la recordará para nada?"

"Es como debe ser," contestó. "Ella ha tomado su decisión. No puede vivir dos vidas."

"Quieres decir que tomará la decisión... no la ha tomado todavía," dije, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la casa.

"¿No lo ha hecho?" preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. "Si no es así, ¿cómo la conociste hace tanto tiempo?"

Reí, recordando muchas conversaciones similares que tuve con Bella durante los años. "Está bien. Te concederé esa. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los registros? Su certificado de nacimiento... de la escuela..."

"Nunca habrán existido."

"¿Qué pasa con el diario?"

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. "Eso será responsabilidad tuya. Las baratijas son reliquias familiares, así que deberían quedarse con el chico, pero el diario debe ser destruido."

Él vio mi duda incluso antes de que la sintiera. El diario era todo lo que me quedaba de Bella -había esperado tener sus palabras cerca... escritas en papel por su propia mano, más que solo el recuerdo de una hoja desgastada.

"No puede quedarse," dijo firmemente, con mirada dura y casi aterradora por su intensidad.

Asentí comprendiendo. "Me encargaré de ello."

Con eso, sus ojos se suavizaron. "Sé que lo harás, Frío. Después de todo, ya lo has hecho." Me guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse a través del bosque.

Le vi marcharse y luego volví a entrar lentamente en la casa, escuchando la conversación del interior con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Esto es una absoluta locura," dijo Bella. "No puedo creer que esperes que me crea que vivo en un pueblo lleno de vampiros y hombres lobo... y que en una semana se supone que debo viajar en el tiempo."_

"_Has visto las fotos, Bella," señaló Alice._

"_Sí. He visto las fotos," Bella resopló. "Así que ese es Edward, ¿huh?"_

_Masen contestó. "Ese es él."_

"_Huh," dijo Bella. "Tienes sus ojos -aunque es una foto en blanco y negro, así que no puedo estar segura."_

"_Son verdes," dijo._

"_Es... mono, supongo," dijo malhumorada. "Un chico guapo."_

_Alice rio. "Oh, Bella. Ya estás medio enamorada de él."_

"_No lo estoy."_

"_Lee el diario," rebatió. "Lo estarás."_

Sonreí ampliamente mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la casa, seguro por primera vez de que todo sucedería como debía.

Después de todo, de eso va el destino.

- . - . - . - . -

Más tarde esa noche, mucho después de que Carlisle, Alice y Masen se hubieran marchado, Bella estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo. El sueño la evitaba, lo que no era sorprendente dadas las revelaciones del día.

Finalmente, con un pesado suspiro, encendió la luz de noche y cogió el diario de la mesilla. Sentándose contra el cabecero, abrió la tapa trasera y cogió un sobre amarillento antes de dejar el diario a un lado.

Abriendo la solapa, sacó el único trozo de papel del interior con cuidado. El doblez estaba muy arrugado y el papel roto por los bordes, un testimonio del hecho de que la carta había sido leída y releída numerosas veces.

Bella no culpó a su alter-ego por eso. Ella misma ya la había leído una docena de veces.

Desdoblando con cuidado el papel, la leyó de nuevo.

_17 de julio de 1919_

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Mientras escribo esto tú estás tumbada en nuestra cama, dormida. Últimamente estás muy cansada, lo que es de esperar teniendo en cuenta tu condición, supongo. En menos de un mes darás a luz a nuestro primer hijo -una idea que me entusiasma y aterroriza a la vez. Temo la idea de que pases por tanto dolor, pero la idea de que un hijo... nuestro hijo... estará aquí pronto..._

_Estoy asombrado, Bella. No puedo encontrar una palabra mejor para describir mis sentimientos._

_En unos días celebraremos nuestro primer aniversario. Es difícil creer que solo ha pasado un año desde que nos casamos... unos meses más desde el día que nos conocimos. No creo que alguna vez te haya dicho lo increíblemente hermosa que estabas ese día... o cómo me sentí la primera vez que me tocaste. No lo entendí completamente al principio, pero fue como si la pieza perdida de un puzle hubiera encajado en su lugar... como si, finalmente, estuviera completo._

_Por supuesto, me llevó un tiempo aceptar que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Sé que me creías terco y tendencioso pero, Bella, estaba muy confundido. Creía saber mucho del mundo, pero tú me retaste tan abiertamente que me enfurecía e intrigaba a la vez._

_Nunca antes había estado enamorado pero, desde ese momento, fui tuyo._

_Y ahora, aquí estamos. Están esos que dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para saber de qué va la vida pero, Bella, tú me lo has mostrado. Me has mostrado el amor... y la compasión. Me has mostrado el sacrificio... y la felicidad. Me has mostrado que hay magia en el mundo... y que un amor como el nuestro no puede se atado por cosas como el tiempo y el destino._

_Te veo escribiendo en tu diario, tan preocupada por decir lo correcto. Crees que es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que las cosas suceden como deben. Y te preocupas porque no lo hagan. Intentas escondérmelo, pero sé que es tu mayor miedo._

_Creo, mi amor, que no hay nada que temer._

_Creo que, sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, nuestras almas están entrelazadas. Creo que, viajes o no en el tiempo, o si yo muero de gripe, o si los dos viajamos al Antiguo Egipto, estaremos juntos._

_Es la forma en que está destinado a ser._

Nosotros_ estamos destinados a ser._

_Por supuesto, sé que seguirás escribiendo en tu diario... haciendo tus planes. Es tu forma de hacerlo y nunca te quitaría eso._

_Pero, Bella, ten seguro que yo _siempre_ te encontraré._

_En este mundo o en cualquier otro, te encontraré._

_Y siempre... siempre... te amaré._

_Tú eres mía, Bella, y yo soy tuyo... para siempre._

_Edward_

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Bella dobló con cuidado el papel y lo deslizó en el gastado sobre, devolviéndolo a su lugar en la parte trasera del diario.

Apagó la luz y se deslizó bajo las mantas...

...y soñó con lo que todavía tenía que ser.

* * *

><p>3 de julio de 2011<p>

Esa es la fecha en que subí el prólogo de esta historia. Es probablemente la que más tiempo lleva conmigo y supongo que por eso me da tanta pena que se haya terminado (aunque si vais a los primeros capítulos, veréis que la estoy editando, así que realmente no la he dejado del todo. Pero ya no es lo mismo).

Hemos llorado, reído, vuelto a llorar, y algunas hemos revivido eso que sentimos cuando leímos por primera vez la saga original y nos hemos vuelto a enamorar de Edward.

Espero que os haya gustado este final alternativo. Personalmente, yo me quedo con el original, pero sé que muchas queríais que salvara a Edward y tuvieran una vida humana (y al final ha sido muy larga, casi noventa años!), aunque también tengo que admitir que ha sido un capitulo muy emotivo y que esa carta de Edward me ha sacado alguna lagrimilla.

Ojala hayáis disfrutado del viaje de Bella tanto como yo.

Nos vemos en otras historias.

-Bells :)


End file.
